


Forever In The Now

by Sylvia_Fey



Series: Fifty Shades Of Misty [1]
Category: Elder Scrolls V: Skyrim
Genre: Abandoned Prison, Adopted Children, Aldmeri Dominion, Alduin's Wall, Alternate Universe, Amulet of Mara, Anger, Angering Surprises, Angst and Humor, Apologies, Archery, Arkngthamz, Assassination Attempt(s), Attempted Rape/Non-Con, Becoming High Queen, Blackreach, Bleak Falls Barrow, Camping, Carriage Rides, Cell Phones, Claustrophobia, Clock Work, Cold, Cold Weather, Comfort, Companions Questline, Companions Quests, Crossover, Cuddling & Snuggling, Dancing, Dark Brotherhood - Freeform, Dawnguard, Dawnstar - Freeform, Death, Developing Character, Dovahkiin - Freeform, Dragon claws, Dragonage References, Dragonborn (Elder Scrolls), Dragonborn - Freeform, Dragonborn quest, Dragons, Draugr (Elder Scrolls) - Freeform, Dwemer Ruins, Embarrassment, Explaining Fuck, F/F, F/M, Falkreath, Fallout References, Female Friendship, Forsworn, Forts, Friendship, Friendship/Love, Fun With Friends, Fury, Gen, Gentle Kissing, Gentle Sex, Girlfriends - Freeform, Golden Dragon Claw, Goldenglow Estates Quest, Guilt, Half-Siblings, Healing, Healing Magic, Helgen, Help with Armor, Hiding to avoid someone, High Harothgar, Honningbrew Meadery Quest, Horses, Hot Springs, Humor, I don't want to set the world on fire song, Inexperienced, Interesting NPCs Mod, Ivarstead, Jealousy, Jorrvaskr, Khajiit will Follow mod, Kidnapping, LOTS Of Ethereal Elven Followers Mod, Learning skills, Letters, Literal Sleeping Together, Love, Love Confessions, Magic, Making Love, Making Out, Male Friendship, Male-Female Friendship, Markarth, Masterbation, Mead, Mental Breakdown, Modded Skyrim, Modern Girl in Skyrim, Modern Music, Modern Technology in Skyrim, Multi, Multi-platform, Music, Mutiple relationships, Nchuand-Zel, Oral Sex, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Picnics, Player Homes, Protection, Quests, Rage, Ragged Flagon, Rape, Reluctant Dovahkiin | Dragonborn, Riften, Riften Jail, Riverwood, Romance, Romantic Fluff, Ruins, Scenery from Skyrim, Self Gradification, Self-Doubt, Sex In A Cave, Sex in Blackreach, Sex in the Snow, Sexual Tension, Side Quests, Singing, Skyrim - Freeform, Skyrim Main Quest, Skyrim Romance Mod, Sleeping arrangements, Snow and Ice, Snowball Fight, Soul Absorbtion, Sword Fighting, Temple of Kynareth, The Bannered Mare, The Companions - Freeform, The Drunken Huntsman, The Riverwood Trader, The Sleeping Giant Inn, The Way of the Voice, Thieves Guild, Thieves Guild Questline, Trapped, Traveling, Truth or Dare, Unexpected Surprises, Vaginal Sex, Vampires, Video Game, Wall Sex, Werewolves, Whiterun, Windhelm, Winterhold, Ysgramor's Tomb, alduin - Freeform, argueing, collapsing building, dovahkiir, dragon attack, dragon fighting, girl talk, joking, lockpicking, messages, necking, sex in a tent, sex in the rain, some music, stables, surprise kisses
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-06-08
Updated: 2019-04-02
Packaged: 2019-05-19 16:53:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 122
Words: 636,476
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14877669
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sylvia_Fey/pseuds/Sylvia_Fey
Summary: Melissa Holde, known as Misty to her friends, was your average woman, going to work, coming home to a quiet home where she would spend hours on her Skyrim profile. Yep, you guessed it. It's a Skyrim fanfiction. I was inspired by PeanutBrittles and her Skyrim fanfiction. Since our writing styles are different, mine will be, different, that is, but I was inspired by one of the best (in my opinion) Skyrim fanfics out there. So, first, I'd like to thank PeanutBrittles for her fanfiction, Spårlöst Försvunnen (Vanished Without A Trace), which I'm still reading and will probably read again and again, and hope y'all can give her props and read her stuff. Naughty readers that you are, I know you will. So, let's begin this adventure, shall we?I am updating almost weekly, be sure to check back and see what else is going on with Misty and the gang.Also, not all, but a lot of the screenshots from the game are from my actual playthroughs as Misty. I had to restart due to a glitch and thought, why the hell not?Check out my FB for more images not featured:https://www.facebook.com/sylvia.fey.12/photos?lst=100018786648449%3A100018786648449%3A1529778664&source_ref=pb_friends_tl





	1. New Profile Plunge

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Spårlöst Försvunnen (Vanished Without A Trace)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/10823145) by [PeanutBrittles](https://archiveofourown.org/users/PeanutBrittles/pseuds/PeanutBrittles). 



> I do use mods when playing Skyrim because I like to dress up my dollies, as my husband says, and I really like the follower mods (especially the male follower mods) that people took the time to create along with the house mods. Those are awesome and just add to the experience, in my opinion. I refuse to tell you what type of gamer I am, but I will tell you, it's not PC. I don't want to hear any of the "console wars" crap and will delete the comments saying how this console is better or how PC is better. You've been warned. I don't want to deal with it.

Misty gave a frustrated huff as she finished the questline to make Ulfric Stormcloak the High King, frowning at the way he spoke to her character. Like the Dunmer woman didn't just risk her entire race, not to mention her life, to make him the king. She clicked her tongue as he spoke, knowing that she wouldn't get much from him just from the superior tone of his voice. "Can't you be a little happier with my character, you horse's ass?" she growled at the screen. When she couldn't take anymore condescendence, Misty quit, sending the game back to the main menu.  
  
"That's it. I'm going to make myself the High King and Ulfric and Tullius can kiss my Khajiit ass," she pressed the controller's left stick down, going to the mods to turn on the "Become High King Of Skyrim" mod, "maybe I'll be an Argonian this time, instead. That'll really send their heads rolling. Well, maybe not Tullius as much, but an Argonian as High King." She laughed at her own cruelty, "the nords would fucking flip." She glanced over the mods, turning some off and others on before smiling at the follower mods she had turned on. "Alright, boys. Ready to play?" She couldn't keep the grin off her face. One of her friends, jokingly, called all the followers she kept in one place (using the AFT mod) her harem. Admittedly, she wasn't wrong. She had followed them, with her viewpoint, moving around in Skyfall Estates countless times, Mmming at the mere sight of tall, strapping, sexy, masculine men wandering around her mod house. She had even blushed in real life when the follower Hawke flirted with her character. _The creator of him really did do a great job. Sexy and flirty. Sign me the fuck up_ , she thought, finishing with her mods before exiting to the main menu. She took a long drink from her energy drink, licking the remnants from her lips as the main menu came up. "Alright. Let's do this," she said, hitting "A" and moving down to "New Game". She pushed the "A" again and frowned when the screen went black and the sound cut out.  
  
"Goddamnit," she growled, thinking that the game had crashed as she tossed the controller onto the couch and stood. She went to the console and knelt down in front of it, reaching out to press eject before the screen lit up. She blinked, looking at the white with narrowed eyes as the scene of Riften came into focus.

She raised her eyebrow, thinking if she had turned on the "Alternate Start - Live Another Life" mod and if starting off in Riften was one of the options. She frowned and shook her head when she remembered that Riften was clear on the other side of the mountain, from where Helgen was. Meaning that, unless she had already fast traveled there, she wouldn't be in Riften and since she had started a new game, there was no way she would be starting there at all...unless she was starting as a new member of the thieves guild. She furrowed her brow as she looked up at the screen, "I haven't even chosen my character yet, let alone one of the options," she said to the scene as it panned down toward the Ratway, "and I didn't even turn that mod on this time."

  
  
The scene appears above the center of the pool in front of the Ragged Flagon, where the higher up thieves are standing, talking about how they're going to get the guild back on top. Misty blinks at the screen as she leans up, narrowing her eyes at the blonde man sitting at the far end of the dock in a chair at a small table with a flagon in his hand. He casually glanced toward the group arguing about the best way to proceed before turning back to his drink, as if bored.  
  
"Wait.... is that.... Hawke?" she asked herself as she leaned closer to the screen, "they look so reh!...." She gave a yelp as she lost her balance, saying a quick prayer that her fall won't break her new TV before falling forward. She closed her eyes, not being able to stand what would happen only to slowly open her eyes at feeling nothing. Her eyes widened when she realized that the pool was getting closer and, if her memory was right, it wasn't that deep. She gave a loud holler as she pulled her knees up to her chest and covered her head with her arms, closing her eyes tight. She gasped at the feel of the cold water hitting her skin, inhaling some of the filthy water with her breath as she tread water and coughed. "Holy fuck that's cold!" she hollered, her teeth chattering as she swam to the edge of the pool and pulled herself up onto the walkway. She pulled her knees up, putting her feet on the edge of the pool as she wrapped her arms around herself. "I don't remember it being that deep," she muttered as she fought the shaking of her body.  
  
"Weeeeellllllll, where did you come from, Lass?" a scottish sounding accent stopped her for a second before she slowly turned to look at the members of the thieves guild standing on the bridge, watching her.  
  
Her eyes moved over them, Vex with her frown and long, white blonde hair. Delvin Mallory with his shaved head and cautious stance. Dirge, the bouncer of the Ragged Flagon with his sharp chin and mutton chop sideburns. Finally, her eyes moved to Brynjolf as he stood at the forefront of the group, watching her with calculating eyes and a knowing smirk. She took a deep breath and slowly looked back to her knees, shaking her head. "This isn't happening," she muttered, putting her head in her hands as she started to shake again, this time from shock, "I'm actually in Skyrim. This can't be happening."

  
  
"I'd say the fall scrambled somefin in 'er noggin, there," Delvin's deep, gravely British accent didn't help to dissuade from what was quickly becoming her reality.

  
  
"How in the oblivion did she fall from up there, anyway? There's a grate covering the opening," Vex's sharp voice would have made her wince if she wasn't trying to convince herself that this was all a dream.

  
  
Misty slowly raised her eyes, swallowing as they locked with Hawke's curious gaze across the pool. He gave her a soft smile as he tilted his head slightly, widening her eyes before she dropped her head back down to her knees. _Ohmygod ohmygod ohmygod ohmygod_ , is all she could think, _Hawke just smiled at me and I..._ she blinked, sitting up as she looked at her hands and soaked clothes, "I'm a drown rat," she grumbled as she shook from the cold.  
  
A low chuckle turned her attention to Brynjolf as he knelt beside her, "close, Lass," he said, his smile quickening her heart, "let's get you a blanket and some mead to warm you up. Then you can tell us how you got down here," he said, offering his hand. She looked at him before taking his hand and letting him help her to her feet, thinking how warm and big his hand was.  
  
  
  
_You know what they say about big hands_ , her mind giggled at her, forcing her to shake the thought from her head.  
  
She walked beside him, keeping her eyes on the ground as they moved into the seating area of the Flagon. _What am I going to tell them? I don't think saying, you're a bunch of video game characters is going to go over well,_ she thought as she took a seat, thanking Vekel, the bartender, with a nod as she wrapped the blanket tight around herself. She glanced at Vex as the woman moved to sit at the table across from her, frowning with her arms folded over her leather-clad chest. _Especially with Vex_. One thing she had learned from doing the thieves guild quests was that Vex didn't hardly ever impress. She liked doing Delvin's quests better anyway, there was more money in it...and they were easier. A steaming mug of something was placed in front of her and she pulled it toward her, more to warm her hands than anything as Delvin and Brynjolf took their seats around the table. Hawke, Tonilia, Vekel, Dirge and even the face sculptor, Galathil, had moved to sit or stand around her, curious as to where this stranger had come from.

  
  
"Alright, Lass. Go ahead whenever you're ready," Brynjolf encouraged, his voice gentle as he leaned on the table and smiled at her.  
  
She swallowed, taking a deep breath and wrinkling her nose at the smell of sewage that overpowered the smell of ale and stale, damp air. She lowered her eyes to the table and gave herself a nod, "well...um... I don't really know how to start," she admitted, glancing up at the three most important people in the guild.  
  
"How about you start with telling us how you fell through a hole that doesn't exist?" Vex asked, leaning forward in her chair as she glared at Misty.  
  
Misty swallowed, _we're already off on the wrong foot_ , she thought.  
  
"Easy, Vex. We want answers, right?" Delvin intervened, making it a little easier to breathe, "an' we can't get them from someone who innit gonna talk, can we?"  
  
Vex's frown deepened, but she leaned back, still glaring at Misty with dark, suspicious eyes.  
  
"That's a love," Delvin said, giving Vex a smirk before turning his attention back to Misty, "well, go ahead."  
  
Misty took another deep breath and shook her head, "you're not going to believe what I tell you," she said, tilting her head as she turned the mug on the table. She glanced up at Brynjolf as he smirked at her.  
  
"Try us."

* * *

A few hours later, Misty glanced around at the people gathered around her, worry creasing her brow as they looked at one another, shocked. She swallowed and lowered her eyes to the mug as she turned it on the table, "I told you, you wouldn't believe me," she said, getting a snort from across the table.

Vex glared at her as she stood, "you really expect us to believe that you came from a completely different world where none of this exists?" the blonde woman snarled, her dark eyes furious at Misty's confession.  
  
"Now, Vex. Who are we to say that what she's telling us isn't true?" Brynjolf asked, turning his attention back to Misty with a smile, "perhaps she believes what she's telling us is the truth."  
  
Misty blinked at that and gave him a frown, "I'm telling the truth," she growled, glaring at him, "I have no reason to lie to the thieves guild about anything."  
  
Everyone was silent for a moment, thickening the air as they looked at her. She swallowed and lifted the mug from the table, concentrating all her attention on the cooling dark liquid.  
  
"How do you know we're the thieves guild?" Delvin asked, narrowing his brown eyes at her.  
  
Misty shrugged, keeping her eyes on the mug as she licked her lips, "everyone knows...about the thieves guild and their....problems...." she swallowed, taking a quick drink to keep from answering anything and just as quickly regretting it. She spat the mead back into the mug, coughing and hacking at the bitter sharp taste that followed the warm sweetness.  
  
Brynjolf and Delvin shared a glance as Brynjolf leaned back in his chair with his arms crossed as he stroked his chin in thought, watching the strange woman with curious eyes.  
"Whatcha thinkin' Bryn?" Delvin asked, bringing Misty's eyes up to the two as she looked worriedly between them.  
  
"I'm thinkin' that this lass may be the key to the thieves guild getting back on top," Brynjolf said, making Misty's eyes widen.  
  
She shook her head and leaned forward in her chair, "look, I don't know how to even pick a lock, let alone sneak around and steal things. I can't help you remake a name for the thieves guild," she said, furrowing her brow in frustration.  
  
"Easy enough," he said, getting to his feet, "we'll just have to teach you then, won't we, Lass?"  
  
Misty watched Brynjolf head for the secret entrance to the thieves guild main hall before shaking her head, "I can't do this."  
  
"Aww, don't worry about it much, love. It'll be like stealin' candy from a baby," Delvin said, giving her a smile as he started to eat the sweetroll he ordered.  
  
Misty looked at the table, suddenly wishing that she had spent time really learning Skyrim skills as opposed to playing them. She sighed and pulled the blanket up over her head and held it tight around her, the reality of her situation starting to sink in a little bit. _What am I going to do? Should I really learn how to pick a lock?_ She frowned at her own thought, knowing that it was essential when it came to delving into a ruin. _Okay, so I learn to pick locks, but what then? I can't be in the thieves guild. I'm not cut out to be a thief._ She glanced up at Delvin as he enjoyed his sweetroll before glancing toward Vex, who had moved to a couple of stacked crates where she leaned back with her arms and ankles crossed. _There's the dark brotherhood too, but..._ she shook her head, _I can't really kill people, can I? I mean, I can in the game but for real?_ She took a deep breath and lowered her head to the table with her arms tucked under her head, the thought starting to make her sick. _What am I going to do?_


	2. First Job

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Misty is learning how to pick locks from Vex, but what's she going to do when Brynjolf convinces Mercer to let her take one of the jobs they have? Scratch that, the ONLY job they have.

 

Misty clicked her tongue when she broke another lockpick, "damnit," she growled, glaring at the lock on the chest in front of her, "this was so much easier in the game."  
  
"You're turning it too hard," Vex's voice was sharp and pointed as she stood over Misty's shoulder like a foreboding shadow, "you need to be smoother with your turning and try not to move the pick as you turn."  
  
Misty sighed and shook her head as she snagged another lockpick from the pile next to her hip, "I'm doing the best I can," she grumbled under her breath as she tried again.  
  
"Excuse me?" Vex growled, getting another sigh from Misty as the woman turned enough to glare at her.  
  
"I'm doing the best I can. It wouldn't kill you to talk to me like I'm a fucking person, you know," Misty said, turning back to the lock.  
  
"I don't know about you, but this is a way of life, what you're learning, and if you think I'm going to be easy on you because you're Brunjolf's little project, then you best rethink and grow up. I didn't want to teach you, but I am because Brynjolf and Mercer told me to because I'm the best there is. So stop complaining and stop breaking the lockpicks," Vex growled just as Misty snapped another pick.  
  
"Goddamnit," Misty growled, starting to feel frustrated with herself, "why is this so fucking hard." She leaned forward, putting her hands over her face as she growled into them.  
  
"It's not, you're just not listening to me," Vex snapped, folding her arms over her chest as she narrowed her eyes at the woman sitting on the ground, "you'd make a better maid than a thief." Vex turned and left the room, leaving Misty alone in the storage where Vekel had allowed her to learn.  
  
Misty sighed as she got to her feet and stretched, trying to get the pain from leaning over for too long out of her lower back. She groaned and yawned, wishing that she could tell what time it was as she walked out of the storage room and into the seating area of the Ragged Flagon. She flopped down in a seat across from Delvin, who smirked at her over the rim of his mug.  
  
"Vex givin' ya a hard time?" he asked, getting a sigh from the woman.  
  
"I broke fifteen lockpicks and am no closer to learning how to pick a simple lock, let alone a master lock," she said, putting her forehead against the tabletop as she closed her eyes, "so yeah, she's giving me a hard time."  
  
Delvin chuckled as he put his mug down on the table, "don't worry too much about it, love. Vex is just doing 'er job the best way she knows how."  
  
Misty snorted, lifting her head enough to look at him, "by being a bitch?" she muttered before putting her head back down on the table, "I know this is something I need to learn in order to survive in Skyrim, but she doesn't have to be so rude and mean about it. I'm a fucking novice for Godssake," she said, sitting up and crossing her arms over her chest, "at least I'm trying."  
  
Delvin smiled as her as Vekel appeared beside the table. She blinked in confusion at the tart that he placed in front of her before she looked up at him with narrowed eyes.

    
  
"That man on the end of the dock thought you could use a little cheering up," The barkeep said, nodding toward Hawke as he stared off over the pool and sipped on whatever was in his mug.  
  
Misty glanced at him before looking back down at the tart, her stomach giving a loud growl that turned her cheeks pink. _Damn I'm hungry_ , she thought, giving Vekel a nod, "thank you," she said, looking down at the tart as she swallowed the saliva pooling in her mouth. She didn't know how she felt about eating something someone bought her, especially when they didn't know her...even if she knew them. She glanced up at Delvin, who was watching her with amused brown eyes.  
  
"Well..." he said, his gravelly voice expectant as he leaned back in his chair with his arms crossed and nodded toward Hawke, "it'd be rude to not say thank you."

  
  
Misty chewed on her bottom lip for a moment before taking a deep breath and nodding, "okay," she said, her voice a little higher than she meant it to be before she stood. She took the plate with the tart and started toward Hawke, her mind going over what she was going to say to him, only to fly out the window when he turned his head and looked at her with a smile.

__

_Holy fuck why?_ she thought as her feet stopped her several feet away from him. _Just say anything_ , her brain screamed at her tongue.  
  
His eyes, she knew they were green, glanced at the tart on the plate in her hand before glancing back up at her, "you don't like it?" he asked, his voice thick with that Nord accent she knew most people in this world would have.  
  
She blinked, words failing her as she looked down at the tart with her mouth open. _God, why can't I talk?_ she thought, snapping her mouth shut before swallowing. _Say something, you stupid bitch!_

"Hi." She mentally facepalmed as he watched her for a few seconds before giving her a half smile that said he found her amusing. _Fuck fuck fuck fuck fuck._  
  
"Would you like to join me?" he asked, motioning to the empty chair across from him.  
  
"Uh huh," she said, nodding too many times before taking a seat. She sat on her hands and stared at the tart with furrowed eyebrows, feeling so nervous that she thought she was going to throw up. She swallowed and chewed on her bottom lip, not knowing what to say to a follower mod. She didn't have the options to talk to him with set dialogue and wondered if he had a set dialogue anyway. _No, stupid, why would he?_ she thought, mentally smacking herself, _this is your reality now so he should talk like a normal person, right? Right._  
  
"Aren't you hungry?" Hawke's voice snapped her out of her jumbled thoughts and brought her attention up to him.  
  
She stared at him for a few seconds, feeling completely lost in the detail of his face tattoos and skin. She almost wanted to reach out and touch his face... and actually did.  
  
He blinked at her, stunned at her suddenly touching his face and trailing her delicate, soft fingers down his cheek and jaw. He looked into her eyes, noting how distant and concentrated they were like she wasn't paying attention to where she was or what she was doing at the moment. He reached up, gently taking her wrist in his hand as he smiled at her, "you know, most people get to know one another before touching each other's faces," he said, watching as her eyes widened in surprise.  
  
"Oh my god, I am so sorry," She said, putting her hand to her mouth before retreating back to her seat, "I've never done that before it's just..." she shook her head before putting her elbows on the table and putting her face in her hands, "oh god, now you think I'm a weirdo."  
  
Hawke chuckled as he leaned back in his chair, getting comfortable, "strange yes, but not a weirdo," he said, as he lifted his mug from the table, "whatever that is. It sounds unpleasant."  
  
Misty groaned into her hands, "it's the same as strange," she muttered into her hands before lowering them enough to look at him, "I am so sorry I...can't believe I did that. Your skin just looks so..." she paused, not sure if saying real sounded worse than soft or if both of them were about the same. _Probably the same_ , she thought before giving him a nervous grin, "nice?"  
  
Hawke stared at her for a few seconds before laughing and shaking his head, "you're a very strange woman," he said, leaning forward with his arm on the table, "what kind of woman tells a man that his skin is nice?"  
  
Misty lowered her hands to the table before snorting and leaning back in the chair with her arms folded over her chest as she glared at the tart, "it was a compliment you ass. Most women where I'm from would kill for skin like that," she grumbled, picking at the crust of the tart before looking up at Hawke with narrowed eyes.  
  
He grinned at her as he leaned back in his chair and crossed his legs, "in the other world. Your people have strange customs," he said, lifting the mug of ale to his lips as he watched Misty with amused green eyes.  
  
"Not any stranger than here," she said, finally taking the fork from the table and cutting into the tart. She sat up, leaning over the plate as she took a bite of the cold pastry. It might have been that she was hungry, but the sweet, tart taste of blueberries coating her tongue with the soft, buttery taste of the crust was the best thing she had ever eaten. She licked her lips as she swallowed before pointing her fork at Hawke, "and it's just the women that are strange."  
  
He raised his mug toward her as she started to demolish the tart, "I'll drink to that."  
  
"Here here!" Delvin called out from his seat, making Misty roll her eyes.

* * *

Several days later, Misty gave an excited shriek as the chest lock clicked open, the lid popping up slightly at being released. "I did it! I did it!" she exclaimed, bouncing happily on the floor like a toddler.  
  
"Yeah, yeah. You did it. Now, all you have to do are those," Vex said, motioning to the chests with harder locks.  
  
Misty gave a huff before getting to her feet, "you really know how to kill a mood, don't ya?" she asked, narrowing her eyes at the blonde thief as she stretched.  
  
"Hey, you're the one that wanted to learn. Now get to work learnin'," Vex said before leaving the room.  
  
Misty gave an annoyed sigh before glancing at the other chests. She growled, scratching at her scalp as she bore her teeth at the chests, "damn it," she growled, looking from one chest to the next. She finally let out a sigh and shook her head as she knelt next to the next chest. "It took me forever to learn how to unlock the first one," she grumbled to herself as she started to pick the lock. *Chink* She snorted at the broken lockpick before sitting down with her legs stretched out around the chest, trying again. *Chink* She gave a frustrated growl as she tossed the broken pick aside and snagged another one. *Chink* Again. _Careful. Careful. Care....ful....._ *Chink* And again. _Easy does....it..._ *Chink* And....again. *Chink* "GODDAMNIT!" she snarled, throwing the broken lockpick across the room. She fell back on the ground, putting her hands over her eyes as she took several deep breaths. "Fuck my life."  
  
"What's all this then?" Delvin's voice made her sigh as she let her hands drop to her sides.  
  
"Vex is making me do the next level of locks," Misty grumbled, sitting up to look at the man as he stood in the doorway.  
  
"Welp, why don't you take a little break then?" Delvin said, nodding toward the Ragged Flagon, "c'mon. Have a drink. I'm buyin'."  
  
Misty wanted nothing more than to do exactly that, but shook her head, "no thanks, Delvin. I wanna get, at least, one of these done so Vex doesn't give me those glares again," she said, picking up another lockpick and taking a deep breath before slowly trying to turn the lock.  
  
"Aye, suit yourself," he said, disappearing from the doorway and leaving her to it.

* * *

Brynjolf walked through the false backed cabinet and out into the Ragged Flagon, looking for the strange woman. He had finally convinced Mercer to talk to her and even give her a trial run job to see what she could do, he just hoped it wasn't something too difficult. From what Vex had told him, the woman knew nothing about lockpicking and even less about pickpocketing. He glanced around the Flagon, hoping when he didn't see her, that she hadn't decided to leave Riften completely. He stood next to Delvin and tapped the man on the shoulder to get his attention. "Hey, Delvin. Where's the woman?" he asked, getting a nod toward the back storage from the thief.  
  
"She's been in there all day. Said Vex was havein' her do the other chests for practice. Didn't seem too keen on the idea, to be honest," Delvin said, getting a nod from Brynjolf.  
  
"Thanks," he said as he walked into the back storage area. His eyes widened in surprise at the woman kneeling in front of one of the chests, concentrating on what she was doing with her tongue sticking out the side of her mouth. He glanced at the four chests that were already open before watching as she, carefully, unlocked the last one, giving a triumphant fist pump before flipping the lip wide open.

  
  
"Damn it. The least she coulda done is put something good in here," she grumbled, blowing a puff of air up her forehead before getting to her feet and stretching. The strange tunic she wore lifted slightly, revealing her pale mid-section and the slight curve of her waist into her hips. Her long reddish blonde hair was pulled back in a high ponytail that was held by some strange bit of cloth looking material, barely brushing her mid-back. She turned, giving a loud yip as she jumped back, tripping over the chest and falling over it, onto her ass between the chest and the wall. He couldn't help but smirk as she leaned up, glaring at him between her knees and over the edge of the chest. "You couldn't have said something instead of standing there like a stalker?" she growled, trying to get up and failing, being pinned between the chest and the wall made it difficult to sit up. She gave a frustrated huff before sighing and putting her hand up and out toward him, "a little help please?"

Brynjolf smiled as he walked to stand in front of her, taking her small, soft hand in his before pulling her off the floor and over the chest. She stumbled slightly but managed to remain on her feet as he held her hand. "Thank you," she said, taking her hand back before looking up at him, "so, what's up?"  
  
"It's time you met someone, Lass," he said, motioning her toward the door, "c'mon, I'll take you to him."  
  
Misty felt her heart beat against her chest as she followed Brynjolf from the back room and through the cabinet with the fake door. She swallowed and licked her lips as he held the door for her, taking her into the main hall of the Thieves Guild. Her breath had practically stopped at seeing the massive room, not to mention the man standing in the center of the room. She almost felt like she was treading on sacred ground as she followed Brynjolf across the stone bridge to the leader of the Guild, Mercer Frey. She glanced around the room, mentally naming each person as her eyes fell on them. She felt sorry for a few and angry at others, _Sapphire_ , she growled mentally. _Your hard life doesn't mean you should be a bully._

  
  
"So, this is the new recruit that you were talking about?" Mercer asked, glancing over her with narrowed eyes.  
  
She forced herself to keep from swallowing nervously as she stood before the guild master.  
  
"Brynjolf seems to think that you have what it takes to help get the guild back on top," he said, his voice sounding as slimy as he looked, "he also said that you know a great deal more than you let on." Misty suddenly felt like the room was getting smaller as Mercer pinned her with his dark gaze. "Is that true?"  
  
She shrugged, folding her arms over her chest, "maybe," she said, glancing toward the extensively locked room where the guild kept their treasures.  
  
"Hmm. Well, there's only one way to find out if you're worth allowing in the thieves guild and that is...a test...." Mercer said and Misty sighed internally.  
  
"Wait, you can't mean Goldenglow? Even our little Vex couldn't get in there," Brynjolf said, narrowing his eyes at Mercer.  
  
"If she's really as good as you say she is..." Mercer started, only for Misty to cut him off.  
  
"I'll do it," She said, lifting her chin in confidence as Brynjolf gave her a look of surprise.  
  
"Well now. It seems she's more than willing to take the job. Color me impressed," Mercer said, sounding slightly annoyed as he folded his arms over his chest and shifted his weight, "the client wants you to clear out the safe in Goldenglow Estates as well as to teach Aringoth a lesson. He needs to know that doing business with anyone other than Maven Black-briar and the Thieves Guild is bad for business. Understand?"  
  
Misty gave a nod, going over what she was supposed to do when it dawned on her, I don't know how to do magic, she thought, feeling like an idiot as Mercer frowned.  
  
"Maven would like to keep Aringoth alive, but, if things get a little...sticky, he can be replaced," he said, narrowing his eyes at her, "do you understand?"  
  
Misty nodded again and cleared her throat, "completely," she said, her voice a little higher than she intended. _Andraste's white knickers_ _._  
  
Mercer gave a nod before glancing at Brynjolf, "if anything goes wrong, Brynjolf, the consequences are on your head."  
  
Brynjolf nodded as Mercer turned, leaving the two alone in the center of the room. He gave a heavy sigh and rubbed the back of his head as he closed his eyes, "honestly, Lass, I didn't think Mercer would give you a job like Goldenglow right off. I wasn't expecting it, but you should do your best," he looked at her as his arm dropped to his side, "if things get too hairy, get out of there as quickly as possible. Oh and see Tonilia for some armor. We can't have you going on your first job dressed like that, can we?"  
  
Misty gave a nod, not really paying attention as she stared at a spot on the damp stone.  
  
"Lass?" Brynjolf asked, leaning forward to get her attention, "are you alright?"  
  
Misty blinked back into herself and sighed, "uh, not really but I'll figure something out," she said, looking at him with a small smile, "so, I've gotta get the armor, do the Goldenglow quest and bring back the stuff I find in the safe. Sounds easy enough."  
  
"Don't be too hasty, Lass. Mistakes could get you killed, or worse," Brynjolf said, getting a nod from the strange woman before she turned and headed back to the Ragged Flagon.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> We've all been there when picking a lock. The frustration. The Anger. The lack of the ability to throw the broken lockpick and the chest you're trying to loot against a wall. This is the specific reason was why I decided to start the story with the Thieves Guild. Despite what Bethesda likes to believe, NORMAL PEOPLE CAN'T PICK LOCKS. So, it made sense to me to start Misty off in the Thieves Guild learning how to pick locks from the best. Vex...That's going so well. 
> 
> P.P.S. I hope someone got the Dragonage reference. That game series is one of my three favorite series. Elder Scrolls, Fallout, and Dragonage. I'm an RPG lover!! There will be so many references so stay alert.
> 
> P.S. you're going to LOVE the next chapter. It features everyone's favorite...well, the title of the Chapter will give it away....maybe....meow! That's all I'm saying.


	3. Getting Backup

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Enter! Stage Left! Everyone's FAVORITE MOD!!! *drum roll*

 

She gave Tonilia as smile as she held her arms out, getting a few pieces of armor slapped into her embrace as the redguard woman frowned.  
  
"If you lose or sell any of this and want replacements, tough. You only get one set for free," Tonilia said, narrowing her dark brown eyes at Misty, "so put it to good use and don't lose any of it."

  
  
Misty nodded, "I gotcha," she said, furrowing her brow at how heavy the armor actually was, "don't you have anything lighter?"  
  
Tonilia paused, looking at her with disbelieving eyes, "this is light armor," she said, making Misty duck her head and blush.  
  
"Oh," she muttered, sighing as Tonilia placed a set of boots on the top.  
  
"There. Now you have a set of armor. Take care of it," Tonilia said as she moved away from the crates to take a seat at the bar.  
  
Misty sighed again as she carried the heavier than it looks armor to Hawke's table and dropped it on the tabletop, "damn this shit's heavy," she growled, lifting the boots from the table as she took a seat, "and nobody knows what socks are."  
  
Hawke lifted the cuirass from the table and tilted his head as he looked it over, "where're you headed that you need armor?" he asked, his eyes moving to watch Misty struggle to pull the boots up her legs.  
  
"I got the Goldenglow Estate job and need to sneak in there, which I'm not good at. Unlock the safe in the bottom of the house, which I suck at. And, finally, light three of the beehives on fire, and I don't know any magic," she said, pulling the second boot on with a rough jerk.  
  
"Why set three beehives on fire?" Hawke asked, setting the cuirass down on the table.  
  
"I don't know. To prove a point, I guess. It would be stupid to light the whole place up if the Guild wants to make money off of it," she said, getting to her feet and hopping up and down to test out the boots, "not bad. Still wish I had socks though." She picked up the cuirass, frowning at the weight as she gave a great sigh and shook her head, "do I need to take my shirt off or leave it on to wear this?"  
  
Hawke blinked at her before leaning back in his chair with a smirk and his legs crossed, "I would keep the clothing on but, if you insist on undressing, I'm not going to stop you," he said, grinning at the glare the woman shot at him.  
  
"You're not cute," she growled, putting her arms into the cuirass, "now, help me get this damn thing on."  
  
Hawke sighed as he stood, lifting the cuirass above her head as she tried to wiggle into it. She let out a breath of relief when her head popped out the top, breathing like she had just run laps around the rift.  
  
"Well *huff huff* that was *huff* fun," she said between breaths as she flopped down in the chair. She frowned at how tight it was around her stomach and chest and leaned from side to side to try and get it to sit better on her, "damn it's tight."  
  
"Maybe you need to lose a few pounds, hmm?" Hawke said as he took a seat across from her.  
  
Misty narrowed her eyes at that gorgeous face, "maybe you people need to eat more," she growled, waving away his Olde Time logic of everyone needs to work to eat, "shuddup. I don't wanna hear it. I know not everyone gets a hot meal all the time. I get it."  
  
Hawke just gave her a pleasant smile as he raised his mug toward her in salute before taking a long drink, "so, you're going to do this alone?" he asked, getting a raised eyebrow from the woman as she tried to put the bracers on her arms.   
  
"Are you volunteering to come with me?" she asked, frowning at how loose the bracers were.  
  
He sighed, leaning forward as he motioned for her to hold her arm out toward him, "only if you want me to. I, honestly, have nothing else to do, anyway, and you don't even know how to put armor on properly," he said, tightening the straps of the bracer before helping her put the other one on. Misty swallowed past the dryness in her mouth as she studied Hawke's face while he helped her with her bracers. _The creator did a fantastic job on him. Like, Mmm and oh my god_ , she thought as he turned his glowing green gem eyes up to her. "Stand up so I can help you get your shin and knee guards on," he said, lifting the hard leather guards from the table.  
  
Misty nodded and stood in front of the follower mod, blinking in confusion at the frown he gave her, "what?"  
  
"I'm not going to bite. Come a little closer so I'm not stretching too far," he said, taking hold of the bottom of her cuirass and pulling her forward a couple of steps, putting her between his knees as he patted the edge of the seat of his chair, "c'mon. Put your foot up here."  
  
Misty swallowed as she lifted her foot to set on the very edge of the chair. She had to stifle a yelp of surprise as he grabbed her ankle and practically tucked her foot under his groin. _Thank god I'm wearing boots_ , she thought as he put the shin guard against her leg and tightened it around her calf.  
  
"It's not too tight, is it?" he asked, his large hand against the back of her calf was warm, almost hot through her pants leg and made her glad for the clothing between his hand and her skin.  
  
  
  
"It's fine," she said, clearing her throat when her voice was a little too high, "fine. Um, thanks, Hawke. I appreciate it." She removed her foot from the chair, replacing it with the other one for him to armor.  
  
"No need for thanks, just let me go with you so you don't end up dead in the waterways around Goldenglow," he said, smiling up at her as he gave her calf a gentle slap, "now, let's see you get the knee guards on."  
  
Misty sighed and gave him a mock pout as she took them from his hand, "I was hoping you would do that for me," she whined, smiling at him as he rolled his eyes.  
  
"Just put them on," he said, watching her carefully as she tightened them.

* * *

Misty and Hawke stepped out of the Ratway into the light of day with a sigh of relief, after having to fight their way to the exit, the damp, musky air of Riften was a welcome change. Hawke followed Misty up the wooden steps that lead into the town.  
  
"So, what're we going to do first?" Hawke asked, glancing at the Honorhall Orphanage as they walked past it.  
  
"First, we go to jail. Go directly to jail. We do not pass go. We do not collect two hundred dollars," Misty said, giving Hawke's confused eyebrow raise a laugh, "nevermind."  
  
"What's two hundred dollars and why are we not collecting it?" Hawke asked, leaning forward slightly to look at her as they walked up the steps of Mistveil Keep.  
  
"A dollar is like one gold in my world, except worth less and not as shiny. Nor does it make that nice clinking sound that I sorta like," she said, grinning at the thought of getting some gold. She frowned as they entered the jail, "or I will once we get some."  
  
"We?" he asked, a small smile gracing his lips as they rounded the corner.  
  
"Of course we. I don't mind splitting whatever gold or treasures and trinkets we get. People who do some of the work get some of the loot," she said with a shrug, "it just makes sense to me."  
  
"Hey, you aren't supposed to be down here," the guard sitting in a chair by the door said, his thick Nordic accent almost making it difficult for her to understand him.  
  
"I know but I was hoping you could be...persuaded to let us in. There's someone I've really gotta talk to," she said, putting her hands together in front of her face in a pleading manner.  
  
Hawke gave her behavior a raised eyebrow as he smiled and leaned back against the wall with his arms and ankles crossed.  
  
"I don't care. No one is allowed down here," the guard persisted.  
  
Misty clicked her tongue before narrowing her eyes at him. She ran her tongue over her teeth as she folded her arms over her chest and checked over her fingernails, "how about you let me in, no questions asked, and I don't tell Jarl Laila that you've been helping smuggle skooma into Riften and giving it to the argonians," she said, looking at the guard with a meaningless smile.  
  
"What? That's not true," he said, his voice sounding panicked.  
  
"That's not what I'm going to tell her," she said, leaning forward to smile at him, "now, are you going to let me through, or..."  
  
"Alright, alright. Keep your trousers on," he said, unlocking the door and pushing it open, "don't cause trouble."  
  
Misty gave him a nod as she walked through the doors with Hawke in tow.  
  
"That was....interesting," Hawke said, giving her a smile, "I didn't know you could convince people so easily."  
  
Misty shrugged, "I guess my speech is up super high," she said, smiling at her own reference as Hawke gave her a raised eyebrow.  
  
"I'm starting to worry about you a little bit," he said, rubbing the back of his head as she walked into the guard's resting area and flipped the broken strongbox's lid open.  
  
Hawke's head snapped around to look around for any guards, "what are you doing? What if one of the guards catch you?"  
  
Misty rolled her eyes as she dug the key out of the strong box and held it up for him to see, "calm down, Hawke. The guy we're getting out today asked to be put in his cell.  
  
Long story short, he killed someone and felt guilty so he came here to...make amends, so to speak," she said, walking past Hawke and giving his shoulder a playful slap, "c'mon, Hawke. Let's go get my best friend."  
  
  
  
Hawke followed her down the line of cells to one where a blue colored khajiit sat muttering to a dragonfly in a jar atop of the table he sat at. Misty couldn't help but smile at the cat as the ears on the top of his head twitched in their direction, the gold circle earrings shining in the candlelight. He turned his head, blinking at Hawke and Misty with confused eyes as she unlocked his cell and walked in.  
  
"What are you doing?" he asked, his voice hissy as a Khajiit's voice should be.  
  
Misty shrugged, giving him a smile as she set the key down on the tabletop, "giving you a chance to redeem yourself of the deeds you have committed against someone you considered a friend." She turned her green eyes to him as he narrowed his eyes at her.  
  
"Unless you have come to kill me, please, just let me be," the blue cat said as he lowered his amber eyes to the table, "I am not worthy of anything less than death."  
  
Misty sighed, pulling a chair out from the table and taking a seat with her arms and legs crossed as she tilted her head and smiled at him.  
  
He stared at her for a moment before narrowing his eyes and laying his ears back on his head, "are you going to just sit there and stare at me, or are you going to go away?"  
  
Misty shrugged, checking her fingernails before looking back up at him, "the only way you're going to make up for what you've done, Inigo, is if you come with me as a companion."  
  
The blue cat narrowed his eyes at her, "how did you know my name?" he asked, tilting his head at his ears perked up, pointed in her direction.  
  
She smirked at him and shrugged, sliding the book "Inigo the Brave" across the table to stop beside the dragonfly jar, "lucky guess," she said, sitting up and putting both feet on the floor as she leaned forward, "you're not as bad of a person as you think you are and, I think that coming with me would be more help than rotting away in a cell." She watched Inigo for a few moments as he stared back, giving him a small smile as she got to her feet, "you can fight with me and repay whatever debt you think you owe with the blood of your foes or die trying."  
  
Inigo seemed to perk up slightly at that and gave her a nod as he smiled, "that sounds perfect," he said, getting to his feet, "I feel lighter in my heart now you have given me this opportunity. I am very grateful."  
  
Misty smiled, putting her hand on his shoulder as she nodded toward the open jail cell, "let's kick it, then."  
  
Inigo blinked at her in confusion as he tilted his head to the side. He looked so adorable she had to refrain from squealing and hugging him. "What are we kicking, exactly?"  
  
Misty rolled her eyes, "it's an expression where I'm from. It means let's go," she said, opening the chest by the wall and lifting, with a lot of effort, the heavy armor from the wooden box. At least I don't have to pick this lock, she thought as she hefted it into Inigo's chest, "now take this and put it on. We're going on a quest that I can't really do alone."  
  
Inigo quickly slid into the iron armor, making it look easier than it had been when Misty had put her's on and gave her a nod as he snagged the dragonfly from the table and carefully attached the jar to his hip. "I know. I will be careful, Mr. Dragonfly," he said, to the bug.  
  
Misty ignored it, knowing that he would be talking to the thing while he's her companion, as she lead him from the cell.  
  
"We came here to get a strange khajiit that talks to bugs?" Hawke asked, glancing at Inigo as he gathered what few things he had.  
  
Misty nodded, "we actually came here for two khajiit but the other one is...less friendly and we need to do something for him before he'll agree to come with us anywhere," she said, giving Inigo a smile as he exited the cell.  
  
"Ready to go," Inigo said, looking happy with his decision as they started for the door.  
  
Misty took a sharp right, heading down into the lower cells of the jail with Inigo and Hawke following.  
  
"Wait, this is not the way out," Inigo said, sounding a little nervous as he glanced at one of the guards that they passed.  
  
"I know, but we need to make one more stop, first," she said, rounding the corner and coming to a stop at a cell that housed a mostly black khajiit with a mohawk wearing hide armor.

  
  
The khajiit's ears laid back on his head as he turned his attention to her and narrowed his silver eyes, "what is it you want?" the khajiit asked his voice deeper than Inigo's and less friendly as he looked at her, seemingly angry at her mere presence.  
  
Misty suddenly started to rethink taking the black cat, S'ariq, on as a companion. _He's angry and violent and he might scare or hurt the others_ , she thought, sparing a glance toward Hawke and Inigo as they waited by the stairway. _Maybe this isn't a good idea,_ she thought as she rubbed the back of her head and started to turn for the stairs, "nevermind. I thought you were someone else," she said, taking a step away from the cell.  
  
"Stranger, hold a moment if you would," S'ariq said, getting to his feet. He looked more intimidating when he was standing with his broad shoulders and heavily defined arms and chest.  
  
_Oh my god, he's huge,_ she thought, turning to look at him fully, "I'm listening."  
  
"If you ever run across a khajiit thief named Getka-Dar, do this one a favor and bleed her dry," the cat growled, baring his teeth at the last few words as the tip of his tail twitch in agitation.  
  
Misty knew that this was what he would say in the game, but to actually hear it coming from the cat in front of her, with as huge and scary as he was, she fought off a nervous gulp before licking her lips, "I don't know if I can, but I'll keep an eye out, at least. What'd she do to you?" she asked, more to pass time than anything...and she didn't really pay attention to him telling the reason he was there the first several times she had his mod turned on.  
  
The cat gave a low growl as he sniffed, his ears laying flat against the top of his head, blending in with his dark fur, "she is the reason that S'ariq sits in this cell and, one way or another, she will die for double-crossing S'ariq," he growled, giving the bench a kick, making it topple over after bouncing against the underside of the table.  
  
_Damn he's pissed_ , she thought, swallowing her fear and nerves, "so, you want me to find her and kill her. Where, exactly am I supposed to find her?"  
  
"She will likely be in Traitor's Post up near Windhelm. Bleed her dry for me," he said, his eyes narrowing in slight delight as he took a seat on the table.  
  
"What if I let you out of here first and we meet up somewhere? I don't want an innocent khajiit to be executed," she said, giving him a smile as he sneered at her.  
  
"I never said I was innocent. Besides, she has the key to my cell," he muttered, ripping off a chunk of bread that the guards had given him.  
  
Misty's smile widened slightly, "innocent enough," she said, glancing at Hawke and Inigo, "I'll be back when she's dead."  
  
S'ariq nodded, munching on a piece of bread as she walked away.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> OF COURSE I had to put Inigo in the story. He's the most awesome mod character EVER!! And, like I said, I can't play Skyrim without him. So, of course, he's going to be a big part of the story and Misty's life in Skyrim. Eventually, probably after Goldenglow and Maven's "special quest", Whatever. I HATE that woman! I'm going to become high king just to put her bitch ass working in the mine! Anyway! Thanks for reading and I love all of you that keep coming back to read the next chapter. I'll try to keep it going for ya ;-)


	4. Goldenglow Planning

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Misty, Inigo and Hawke decide to try to plan the Goldenglow quest at the Bee and Barb, where they're interupted by a... slightly welcome character.

"So, that was the other one?" Hawke asked, getting a sideways glance from Inigo.  
  
"Other one? What other one?" Inigo asked, blinking at her with wide, curious eyes.  
  
Misty sighed and shook her head, "don't worry about it. Right now, we need to worry about getting to and into Goldenglow," she said with a sigh as they made their way out of the jail and down the steps of Mistveil Keep. She rubbed the back of her head as they moved as she glanced at Madesi's stall. She couldn't help but move toward the shiny jewelry and gems, smiling at the shining rings and necklaces.

  
  
"Is there anything you like? It's all authentic saxhleel craftsmanship," Madesi said, his voice a slight hiss as he spoke.  
  
Misty looked up at him, furrowing her brow at the strange word she had never heard before, "saxhleel? What's that?" she asked, genuinely curious about the word.  
  
Madesi's eyes lowered to the jewelry before him with a sadness that she couldn't put her finger on, "forgive me," he said, even his voice sounded sad. It broke her heart to hear and see Madesi, one of her favorite NPCs, look and sound so sad. "It's a term I haven't used in a long time. While most in Tamriel call my kind Argonian, we prefer the term Saxhleel." He looked up then, blinking a couple times at Misty's captivated attention before continuing, "Madesi was actually my original Saxhleel name. Unlike others, I decided to embrace tradition and keep it that way."  
  
Misty smiled and gave him a nod, "I like that. Keeping traditions is always an amazing thing," she said, looking at the bracelets sitting out. She picked up a silver one with an intricate swirling design etched into the metal, "and this is just beautiful. Hawke, buy it for me."

  
  
Hawke gave her a raised eyebrow before sighing and pulling his coin purse from his hip, "you really need to get your own money."  
  
"No, please," Madesi said, placing his hand over Misty's. They were cool, what you would expect from a cold-blooded creature, but they were also rough, from years of making jewelry, is what Misty thought. "For listening to an old lizard ramble on about forgotten things, please, take it."  
  
Misty blinked at him in surprise, thinking how strange it was for Madesi to give her something without doing his quest. "Madesi, I can't just take it without doing something in return. Please, let me, at least do that."  
  
Madesi seemed to think about that for a moment before giving her a nod, "well, there is one thing I would ask of you," he said, getting a smile and a nod from the woman, "I do need some materials for my next piece. Some gold ore, two flawless sapphires and a mammoth tusk."  
  
Misty smiled and gave him a nod as she slipped the bracelet onto her wrist, "deal," she said, putting her hand out for Madesi to take. They shook on the deal, smiling at one another before Misty waved him goodbye and they headed into the Bee and Barb.

  
  
"Let's get something to drink and try to mull it over before we do anything rash," Hawke suggested, motioning her toward a table near the edge of the room.

  
  
Misty sat down with a sigh as Inigo took a seat across from her and Hawke pulled a chair up from another table, "so, whadda'ya think we should do. I don't think I can swim in this heavy crap," she said, stretching her legs out and crossing her ankles.  
  
"Hmm. How about we rent a boat? It shouldn't be too expensive," Inigo suggested, folding his arms over his chest as he shrugged.  
  
"With what money? I'm broker than Wuuthrad in Jorrvaskr," she said, draping her arm over the back of her chair, "besides, I wouldn't even know where to go to rent a boat."  
  
"And, it wouldn't be a very good idea to take a boat to Goldenglow," Hawke said, getting a nod of agreement from Misty, "especially when we're going there for a job."  
  
Misty gave a heavy sigh as she let her head fall back on her shoulders, "this fucking sucks."  
  
Inigo hummed his agreement as Talen-Jei came to their table, giving them some form of an argonian smile as he asked for their order.

  
  
"I'll take an ale," Hawke ordered, glancing at Inigo and Misty with a smile, "I'm paying, so order whatever you want."  
  
Inigo and Misty both perked up at the same time, making his smile widen.  
  
"Really? It is not trouble?" Inigo asked, getting a head shake from Hawke.  
  
"I don't mind. My friend here thinks that we're going to make a lot of gold," he said, slapping Misty on the shoulder.  
  
Misty rolled her eyes before looking up at the patient argonian, "I'll take a warm mead and a blueberry tart if you have any."  
  
"And I would like a sweet roll and some warm mead as well, please," Inigo said, getting a nod from the lizard man before he went to the bar.  
  
"Well," Hawke started, bringing their attention to him, "if we can't figure out how to get to Goldenglow, then we won't be able to finish the quest and we won't get paid."  
  
Misty sighed and gave a nod, "right right."  
  
"Sounds like you three could use some assistance," a low, gravelly voice said from near the stairs leading up to the next floor.

  
  
Misty sighed, wondering what the hell kind of trouble she was about to take on as a companion when a man appeared beside the table. Her eyes widened as they glided over the man's face. His slightly narrow golden amber eyes, his straight nose, his square jaw, his circle beard that framed his smirking lips. She swallowed and licked her lips as she cleared her throat. _Oh my god, it's Wolfe_ , she thought, giving Talen-Jei a relieved smile as he set their order in front of them. She quickly took a long drink of the mead, trying to think of something, anything other than the two sexy imperials near her.  
  
"And what would you suggest, then?" Hawke asked, turning to look up at Wolfe with narrowed eyes.  
  
The corner of Wolf's lips curved up as his amber eyes moved to Misty as she tried to ignore him while cutting into the blueberry tart, "I don't know about a boat, but the easiest thing to do is swim to a sewer opening near the edge of the property. If you can handle it," he said, tilting his head as he looked from Misty to Inigo to Hawke.  
  
"We can handle anything," Inigo said, getting a head shake from the woman across from him.  
  
"No, _we_ , can't. _We_ can't even put on armor without help," she said, stabbing at a rogue blueberry, "I should have said no and that's all there is to it. Story of my life."  
  
Hawke sighed and shook his head, "how are you supposed to make a name for yourself when you've got that attitude?"  
  
"Yes, my friend. You plan on making your name known, yes?" Inigo asked before taking a bite out of the sweetroll on his plate.  
  
Misty swallowed the bite in her mouth as she motioned to a spot between Hawke and Inigo, "have a seat, son. Your standing there is making me nervous," she said, nodding at Wolfe as she stabbed at another bite of tart, "and I do plan on making my name big. I'm going to be the fucking High Queen of Skyrim."  
  
Wolfe paused mid-motion to sitting as Inigo and Hawke paused their motions as well. The three men glanced at one another as Misty continued to eat, ignoring the surprised stares.  
  
"That is...quite an endeavor, my friend. Are you sure you're up for the task?" Inigo asked, sitting straight in his seat.  
  
Misty finally looked up at the men before nodding, "yep," she said, finishing off her tart, "I'm not siding with the empire or the stormcloaks and the only way to make sure that neither side wins, is to become High Queen. So, that's my ultimate goal."  
  
Hawke and Wolfe glanced at one another as Inigo smiled at her. "That is very noble. I think you would make a fantastic High Queen," Inigo said, making her smile at him.  
  
"See? This is why you're my best friend," she said, getting a chuckle from the blue cat.  
  
"Oh stop. You are making me blush," he said, waving her comment away.  
  
"How do you plan to do that when you can't even get past the Goldenglow quest you're on right now?" Hawke asked as Wolfe leaned back in his chair with his arms and legs folded, watching the trio with interest.  
  
Misty gave a short nod, looking up at the three before nodding toward Wolfe, "we're going to have to go through the sewer like Wolfe suggested. Then, once we're past the Skeevers, there's a place that leads..."  
  
Wolfe cut her off as he tilted his head to the side and narrowed his amber eyes, "how do you know my name?"  
  
Misty blinked at that, swallowing as Hawke and Inigo looked at her. _Quick, make something up that sounds believable_ , she thought. "Uh....well....I... was told your name by...Brynjolf," she said, giving him a smile, "did you really think you could come into the thieves guild's turf and not be noticed? They have eyes everywhere." She mentally wiped the sweat from her brow, _Whew, that was close._  
  
Wolfe kept his narrowed eyes on her as she avoided looking at him, knowing that, while what she said may be true, there was no way he wouldn't have noticed someone checking him out.  
  
"Anyway, like I was saying, there's a hole that leads from the basement to the sewers and, if we can get in there, we won't have to worry about running into any of the mercenaries that Aringoth probably has guarding the estate," she said, getting a smile and a nod from Inigo while Hawke rubbed the back of his head with a frown.  
  
"I don't know. How can you be so sure that the basement entrance is there, let alone even open and unblocked?" Hawke asked, leaning against the table as he looked at Misty.  
  
She leaned back, giving him a confident smirk as she lifted her mug from the table, "trust me. It's there and it's open."  
  
"If you say so," Hawke muttered, finishing off his ale.  
  
"I trust you, my friend. If it is there, then I will believe that the opening is there," Inigo said, making her grin.  
  
"Inigo. I love you," she said, feeling warm and fuzzy, "you're the best mod ever."  
  
Inigo blinked at her as he grinned, "I do not know what a mod is, but I think I am glad to be the best one," he said, making her laugh.  
  
"Five-star rating since creation," she said, raising her mug toward him, "that's a really good thing, hon. Can't get much better than that."  
  
Wolfe watched Misty as she finished off her drink, still unsure of how she had come to know his name when he hadn't told anyone since coming to Skyrim. Usually, he used an alias when dealing with his particular line of...business and the clients it attracted. She laughed at something the cat said, bringing him out of his thoughts as he watched the way her eyes crinkled when she smiled and laughed. Green eyes, he had noticed. Hawke had leaned forward, smiling at her with his chin in his hand while he listened to the strangely colored cat tell a story. The woman had leaned forward as well, completely captivated by the feline as he spun his tale. Wolfe smirked, _easiest targets ever_.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know I probably made Wolfe a little... Coodere (look it up. It's a real Japanese personality thing.) but that's sort of the way he acts when you have him as a follower. Turns out, his dialouge and voice is actually a bandit voice. I KNOW RIGHT!?!? It suits him though. Mmm!
> 
> Here's the link to the definition of Coodere.
> 
> https://vndb.org/i220
> 
> You'll find that quite a few of the characters will be Coodere because most of them aren't supposed to be romanceable. Being the rebel that I am, I say FUCK THAT! In reality, you can't stop someone from falling in love, especially when you spend most of your rest and relaxing time with them, just hanging out and talking. (Hint: Keiron)
> 
> P.S. if you like the bracelet, it's for sale at  
> https://www.amazon.com/Sterling-Silver-Oxidized-Filigree-Bracelet/dp/B000SMPNRK


	5. Loud And Clear

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Misty, Hawke, Inigo and Wolfe head for Goldenglow Estates where they get in and get out...like it should be.

Misty snorted as she folded her arms over her chest in a huff, "I already told you, I'm not swimming in this heavy shit," she growled, glaring at Wolfe as he stood at the edge of the water surrounding Goldenglow Estates.

  
Hawke shook his head as he sighed and folded his arms over his chest, looking at Wolfe with a smirk, "I told you she wouldn't like it," he said, getting an eye roll from Wolfe as the man moved toward the strange, angry woman.  
  
"Look, honey, if we don't swim across this tiny waterway, then we can't break into Goldenglow and you can't prove yourself to the Thieves Guild," Wolfe said, walking lazily around her with his hands behind his back as he spoke, "and you don't want to look like a fool in front of your friends, do you? Someone who wants to be the High Queen of Skyrim doesn't back down from something this small, does she?"  
  
Hawke sighed and shook his head, already knowing what was coming, after spending a couple of weeks around the strange woman.  
  
Misty sighed and rolled her eyes before turning to glare up at Wolfe as he grinned down at her like the rogue he was, "baby cakes," she started, putting her finger in the center of his chest plate, "first, what you're trying to do, stop it, because I am not getting in that freezing ass water to save my life, your life, or even Inigo's life and I like him," she glanced at said cat, "no offense, hon."  
  
Inigo shrugged, "I do not like the cold either, my friend, so I do not blame you."  
  
She gave a nod before turning back to Wolfe and raising her hand with two fingers in the air, "second, one of the best parts about having friends is acting like a fool in front of them. Best friends act like a fool with you, in case you've never had friends before. Third, backing down from swimming in ice water is the least of my worries when it comes to becoming the high queen. That being said, dog breath, you can kiss my fucking ass because I'm NOT getting in that water."  
  
Wolfe stood before her, his face a mask of slight amusement before he shrugged, "suit yourself," he said, bending down and lifting her from the ground, tossing her over his shoulder like a sack of potatoes.  
  
Misty gave a yelp before she grunted at suddenly being over Wolfe's shoulder, "son of a bitch," she growled, smacking her hands against his armored back, "put me down, you ass."  
  
"Not until we're across the water," he said, wading into the water.  
  
"You can't be serious," she said, holding herself up as she glared over her shoulder at the back of his head.  
  
"As serious as a blade to the throat, princess," he said with a laugh in his voice.  
  
Misty frantically shook her head as the water rose up Wolfe's body, "I can barely walk in this armor, let alone swim. Inigo, Hawke, help," she said, reaching out toward her friends, "get me off and away from this maniac!"  
  
Wolfe chuckled under her stomach. Even with the thick armor on, she could still feel it vibrate her stomach and chest. She actually gave a little shriek when her stomach went into the water, instantly chilling her to the bone. "AHH! YOU ASS!" she shrilled, kicking her feet to splash the cold water in his face, "take that!"  
  
"Hey!" he growled, pulling her from his shoulder and pushing her out into the water.  
  
She gave a yip of surprise before disappearing under the water. She held her breath, squinting her eyes to look around under the water before a hand grabbing the back of her cuirass brought her back to the surface. She took a deep breath, inhaling the musky, sweet air as she wrapped her arms around whoever had pulled her up. "gods it's f-f-fucking c-cold," she growled, clinging to the warm body that had her.  
  
"Maybe if you swam, it wouldn't be so cold," Wolfe's voice was right next to her ear, making her blink and look at who actually had her. Her eyes locked with his, instantly drying her mouth out at how bright and captivating they were. His lips curved up in a smirk as his fingers brushed a few strands of her wet hair from her forehead, "you don't look half bad wet, your highness."

  
  
_Gods why?_ she thought, taking a deep breath to try and calm her rapidly beating heart as his arm slid behind her knees and back. The water started to recede as they made it to Goldenglow, but the cool air hitting her made her shiver and curl more in on herself...while being held by Wolfe. She glanced up at his face as he looked back at Hawke and Inigo as they waded out of the water. _I could get used to this_ , she thought, smiling to herself as she examined his biceps bulging under the armor. She licked her lips as his strong, callused fingers flexed slightly against her thigh, making it hard to concentrate on anything other than the feel of his warm hand on the back of her leg.  
  
"Alright, then," he said, snapping her out of her fantasy...in her head....that involved him without a shirt and a few strawberry daquiries. He lowered her to the ground and she had to stifle a whimper as his warm body moved away from her. He crouched down and started around the edge of the property, leading the way for Misty, Hawke, and Inigo. They paused behind a wooden wall that was poorly built, gathering around the entrance to the sewer that leads to where they needed to be.

  
  
"Is this it?" Hawke asked, glancing up at Wolfe.  
  
Misty nodded, "this is it," she said, nervously glancing up to make sure they wouldn't be spotted.  
  
"Let us do this quickly then," Inigo said, helping Wolfe slide the lid off the sewer entrance.  
  
Misty wrinkled her nose at the smell of rot and damp muck that rose out of the sewer. She covered her mouth and nose as Inigo sneered at the smell.  
  
"Eeeh," he growled as Wolfe lowered himself into the sewer.  
  
"It's not all gross and icky down there, is it?" Misty asked as she looked down into the sewer. She could barely make out Wolfe's form in the dim lit hole.  
  
"How do you expect a sewer to be?" Hawke's voice was low so it wouldn't carry as Inigo lowered himself into the hole.  
  
Misty shrugged, "not gross or icky," she said, getting a chuckle from the sexy imperial.  
  
"C'mon, Misty. I'll help you down," he said, holding his hand out.  
  
She let out a calming breath before dangling her legs into the hole, "let me try to do this myself. I don't want to need to rely on you too much, Hawke," she said, getting a nod from the man.  
  
"I understand and I'll be down after you are," he said, smiling at her as she smiled back.  
  
"Thanks, Hawke," she said, taking a deep breath and instantly regretting it. She wrinkled her nose and shook her head before dropping down into the hole. She dropped into a crouch, knowing that doing that would help cushion her fall. She stood, smiling at Inigo as she moved out of the way to make room for Hawke, who was much more graceful about it than she figured she was.  
  
"There are skeevers up ahead," Wolfe's voice was low, almost a dull rumble as he peeked around a corner to check for safety.  
  
Misty nodded as she moved forward, putting herself against the wall between Inigo and Wolfe, "there shouldn't be too many of them, just shoot them so we don't get rat aids," she said, getting a giggle from Inigo.  
  
"I do not know what that is, but it sounds funny," he said, covering his mouth with his hand to keep from laughing.  
  
Wolfe gave her a glance before giving her a small bow and motioning her toward the tunnel, "be my guest, princess."  
  
Misty snorted, "I don't know how to use a bow and I am not going to be the first one to contract what skeevers carry," she hissed, getting an eye roll from the man.

  
  
Inigo smiled as he pulled his bow and walked around them, "allow me," he said, stringing an arrow before aiming and releasing. From the sound of a skeever giving a weird snarl of surprise, Misty knew it was dead. In was one thing to watch Inigo use a bow in the game, but a whole different scene completely to watch him first hand. The concentration on his face as he aimed. The slightly smirk he gave when he hit what he was aiming at. The way his hand drew back the bow like he was conducting an orchestra. His stance was flawless. His confidence was evident and she stood in awe of the blue cat she had come to know and love over the several profiles and games she played. It was like watching a master painter at work, except with a bow and arrows instead of brushes and paints and death instead of a canvas. Pure beauty and poetry in motion. (There is, literally, no way to describe how awesome and amazing Inigo looks in my head when he's shooting his bow.) When the last skeever lay dead at his feet, Inigo lowered the bow and turned, smiling at them.  
  
"Wow, Inigo," Misty said, stepping away from the wall and looking down the tunnel at all the skeever bodies, "you're fucking awesome!" she said, putting her fist out toward him. He blinked at her fist, looking a little confused before she rolled her eyes, "it's called a fist bump. You bump your fist against mine. It's a more subtle version of a high five and way cooler."  
  
Inigo smiled, "well, alright then," he said, bumping his fist against her's.  
  
"Boom. Alright, let's get this show on the road," she said, starting down the tunnel ahead of the others.  
  
Wolfe gave her back a raised eyebrow before he glanced at Hawke, "does she always say strange things?"  
  
Hawke nodded, "since the first day I met her. She actually touched my face without warning," Hawke said, smiling at the memory, "she's strange, but, once she sets her mind to something, nothing can stand in her way."  
  
Wolfe gave a slight nod of understanding as he watched her disappear down a side corridor. They paused, watching as she struggled to unlock the gated door.  
  
"Damn it," she growled as the lockpick broke, "why can't this be easier?"  
  
Her jaw set as her eyes focused on the lock, gently sliding the lockpick along the lock before slowly turning the shiv. Wolfe smirked at how focused she was and the light flickering in her eyes as she got close to unlocking the lock. When it clicked and she pushed the door open, she stood and turned, giving the men the biggest child-like grin he had ever seen any adult get, but it wasn't a bad thing. It actually suited her. He cleared his throat and shook his head, blinking out of the stupor she seemed to put him in.

"Is this it?" Hawke asked as they followed her into the cell like room.  
  
"What? No, it's not, but I really wanted this book and the gold in that chest," she said, picking up the book from the skeleton on the sleep roll. She gave the femur a kick before going to the chest. "Damn it," she grumbled, taking out a lockpick and the shiv before going to work on the chest. _*Chink*_ The lockpick broke, making her growl in frustration before trying again. _*Chink*_ "Damn it," she growled, kneeling down in front of ther chest.  
  
"Do we really have time for this?" Inigo asked, folding his arms over his chest.  
  
Misty clicked her tongue as she shot him a glare over her shoulder, "there's always time for more loot," she growled, turning her attention back to the lock in front of her. _*Click*_ "Yes!" she hissed, flipping the lid and smiling down at the contents. She lifted two magic potions from the chest and placed them on the ground before pulling a small satchel of gold from the chest before sliding a couple of lockpicks from the chest into her back pocket with the others. "Can anyone use magic?" She asked, holding up the magic potions.  
  
"No, but we could sell those for more gold," Hawke said, taking them from her and putting them into his carrying bag.  
  
She nodded as she stood, putting the satchel of gold into Wolfe's hand as she walked past him.  
  
He blinked down at the small pouch in his hand before moving to catch up to her, "what's this for?"  
  
She shrugged as she lead them through the tunnel, "I don't know," she murmurred as she started to pick her teeth, "I just wanted to give it to you and I don't trust myself with money. I might lose it during this quest, with my luck."  
  
He slowed his pace slightly, caught off guard by her words as Hawke put his hand on Wolfe's shoulder and smiled at him before moving past him.  
  
She glanced at the ladder on the left before turning and looking up at the hole in the cieling in the area across from the ladder. "This is what I was talking about," she said, motioning to the hole, "if we can get up there, then we'll come out right at the safe."  
  
"Sounds like a plan," Inigo said, bending down slightly with his fingers laced, "come on. I'll boost you up."  
  
Misty smiled and gave him a nod, "a'ight," she said, putting her hands on his shoulders to steady herself as he lifted her toward the hole in the ceiling. She reached up, quickly taking hold of the ledge before pulling herself up, with the help of Inigo. She huffed a few times as she lay above the sewer, smiling at her own genious. I wish I could do that in the game, she thought, sitting up and crawling to the edge of the hole. She jumped at Wolfe's hands appearing on the ledge before his head popped up. She reached out, taking his hand and helping pull him up. Hawke was next, climbing up into the tunnel with hardly a problem as Wolfe helped him. And, finally, Inigo clambered up into the tunnel with Hawke's help, giving Misty a thumbs up before she started for the door that lead to the safe. She paused, saying a quick prayer to all the gods she knew before closing her eyes and pushing her thumb down on the handle. She slowly opened her eyes as she pushed the door open, giving the men behind her a grin as she did, "see? Told you," she whispered.  
  
"Way to go," Inigo whispered back as they moved into the basement.  
  
"I guess you were right," Hawke said, rubbing the back of his head as he gave her an apologetic smile, "I'm sorry I doubted you."

  
  
Misty gave him a nod as she knelt down in front of the chest, "you better get use to saying that or believeing in me, because me being right is going to happen a lot," she said, giving a sigh as she looked at Wolfe, who was leaning around a corner to check out the area, "hey, Wolfe. Go see if you can get the key to the safe, that would save me some lockpicks. Um...There's also a golden bee statue up there worth some money and I wouldn't mind that bee in a jar just to have." She looked up at him with a smile as he frowned at her.  
  
"So, you want me to risk my ass to get you these things," he asked, narrowing his eyes at her.  
  
"You get to keep anything you find worth anything and can kill whomever," she paused as she pulled her lockpicks and shiv from her back pocket, "just don't kill Aringoth. Knock him out cold, if you've gotta."  
  
Wolfe clicked his tongue, a little upset at her telling him to go get her things.  
  
"I will go with you. My blade is starting to get a little rusty from lack of use," Inigo volunteered, getting a nod from Hawke and Misty.  
  
"I'll stay here and guard Misty's back while you two do that," Hawke said, getting a nod from the khajiit.  
  
"Be careful, guys. I love you, but I'm not going to try retrieving your corpses for a funeral," she said, getting a grin from Inigo.  
  
"We will be back soon," Inigo said, leading the way across the room toward the stairs leading up.  
  
Wolfe gave Misty narrowed eyes before snorting and following Inigo.  
  
"Do you think sending them up there was the best course of action?" Hawke asked, taking Wolfe's place at the edge of the wall.  
  
Misty shrugged as she worked on the lock, "I don't wanna have to deal with a master lock when I've only got six lockpicks," she said, sticking her tongue between her lips as she slowly turned the lock. _*Click*_ "Yes," she whispered, quietly flipping the lid up to look through the chest. The sound of fighting coming from above them caused her to pause and look up at the ceiling. She swallowed when she heard the sound of someone cry out before silence fell on the basement once more. She held her breath, listening, straining to hear anything before letting the breath she was holding out and swallowing. She glanced at Hawke, her eyes wider than she intended, but she couldn't help it. "Hawke," she said, cursing that her voice sounded as scared as she felt.  
  
He turned to look at her, blinking in surprise at the fear in her wide eyes.  
  
"Do you think they're alright?" she asked, the lump in her throat making it hard to breathe. _Please let them be alright_ , she prayed as she looked back into the chest with sad, fearful eyes.  
  
"Of course I think they're alright. I have faith that they'll return shortly," he said, frowning at the fear on her face. It was both heart warming and strange to see this woman worrying about people she barely knew.  
  
"You've never been in combat before, have you?" Hawke asked, glancing at her before turning back to his post.  
  
She shook her head, "no, I haven't. I've never even held a sword before."  
  
He took a deep breath, looking back at her as she rifled through the chest, "I could always teach you, if you would like."  
  
Misty smiled into the chest before glancing at Hawke, "that'd be nice. Thank you," she said, removing a few health potions and placing them in her bag. She stood just as Inigo and Wolfe appeared from the darkness, letting her breathe a sigh of relief, "thank the Maker," she said, moving before she could stop herself and giving Wolfe a hug, making him grunt in surprise, "I'm glad you're alright."  
  
Wolfe blinked down at the woman hugging him before clearing his throat, not sure how to handle this...particular situation, "yes....well....."  
  
Misty stepped back and moved around him to hug Inigo, thinking that she had already dug this grave, might as well dig deeper. She felt her heart leap as Inigo hugged her back, tightly. What of his fur she could feel was soft and thick, making her feel a little jealous at not having any fur herself. She moved back, giving Inigo a grin as Wolfe held up a linen bag with some things in it. "Awesome, you got them?"  
  
He nodded, still a little shocked from Misty's hug as he held the safe key out to her. She smiled and took it, her soft fingers sliding across his rough palm, tightening something in his lower abdomen. He licked his lips as he watched her head for the safe and unlocked it.  
  
She snatched everything in the safe and gave a nod, signaling that it was time to leave. Moving quickly through the sewer, Misty took a deep, welcoming breath of the outside cool, crisp air, smiling in the moonlight as she closed her eyes. She reached up, stretching as she yawned and glanced off toward the bee hives, "now we've gotta go burn a couple of hives." Inigo gave a nod as Misty and him exchanged a glance. "Alright, someone is going to have to distract the mercs while Me and someone else take out three of the hives. We're doing this to send a message, nothing more."  
  
"I'll distract the guards," Hawke volunteered, getting a nod from Misty.  
  
"I will as well," Wolfe said, holding the bag of loot out toward Misty, "which means I can't carry this."  
  
Misty took the bag and gave him a nod, "alright. We'll meet up on that little island just off the shoreline," she said, getting a nod of agreement before the four broke into their groups.

  
  
Misty and Inigo crept along the tall grass, waiting for Hawke and Wolfe's signal before darting across the ground. They snatched a couple of torches, shoving the fire into the bee hives before making a break for the edge of Goldenglow Estates property. Without hesitation, Inigo and Misty dived into the cold water and swam toward the tiny island to wait for Wolfe and Hawke.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I changed how Misty and the others get into Goldeglow because, lets face it, you've thought about trying to get up into that hole in the sewers. So, logic dictates that you would if you could. And so they do. Logic also dictates that, if you don't know how to fight, you would get others to do the fighting and looting. So, Misty did. I also thought it would be interesting to stop and get into that room in the sewers and the followers, besides Inigo, be a little annoyed with it.  
> Also, I know you've all thought about Wolfe with his brawn and looks...who hasn't....Mmmhmm Mmmhmm Sign me that fuck UP! After Maven gives her quest, I'm going to throw in a few of the other quests while they're trying to do that one, sort of an "along the way" "While I'm here" Kinda thing. This will also be when the other main questlines start interweaving into Misty's life. We're just going to do one big circle around Skyrim, I think and collect as many people as possible. No number of follower restrictions in real life. BOOM! Oh yes I did!  
> Anyway, that's a little insight into what you'll be looking forward to in this fanfic....
> 
>  
> 
> It's going to be SO lloooooooooooooonnnnnnnggg...... *sigh* why do I do this to myself?


	6. Splitting The Loot and Getting Patched Up

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After the Goldenglow quest or, what I would imagine it would be like with your companions after said quest.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know that, in a pinch, you can use really really strong liquor as an anticeptic or cleaning agent when you're wounded and they have used it back in the day. I actually looked up if Skyrim had anything similar to moonshine, which is the best to use. REAL moonshine, not the stuff they sell in the stores and gas stations. It does not, but there are mods out there that put more alcohol in the game. The closest thing that my hubby suggested to me was Firebrand Wine or Cyrodilic Brandy. So, I flipped a coin.

Misty excitedly chattered as they made their way through the doors leading to the Ragged Flagon. Inigo and Hawke laughed as Wolfe chuckled at how excited she was while talking about something that they did practically every day. "That was the coolest thing EVER!" Misty said, setting the linen bag on the closest table as the men took seats around it. "You guys are, like, the coolest and I'm still running on adrenaline from the job."  
  
"It was an interesting job, to say the least," Inigo said, grinning at her as she rifled through the bag.  
  
"At least that's done now," Hawke said, getting a nod from the woman.  
  
"Hey Delvin," she said, waving at the thief as he walked through the doorway that lead to the cistern, "I got somethin' for ya."  
  
Delvin gave her a smile as he moved to stand next to her, giving Wolfe and Inigo a raised eyebrow, "what'd'ya got, love?" he asked, getting a grin from the woman as she pulled the golden bee statue from the bag.

  
  
"Check it," she said as he took it and looked it over.  
  
"Well, well. I wasn't expecting this," he said, turning the statue in his hands as he inspected it, "solid gold. Custom molded and made. I'll give you free hundred gold for this."  
  
Wolfe frowned at the offer and was about to say something before Misty interrupted, "deal!"  
  
Delvin nodded as he started for the cistern, "I'll be back with your pay."  
  
Misty gave a nod before turning back to her friends at the table.  
  
"We could have gotten more for that statue just by melting it down," Wolfe complained, getting a sigh from Misty as she shook her head.  
  
"Selling it to Delvin shows good faith to the guild and I like looking at the shinies I bring in whenever I talk to Mercer," she said, pulling the bee in a jar from the bag, "besides, it wouldn't get us more because whoever we sold it to that would pay decent for gold, wouldn't want to touch stolen property. So, in the end, selling it to Delvin is better."  
  
Wolfe narrowed his eyes at her as he lifted the bee in a jar from the table, "then why did you ask me to get this thing?"

  
  
Misty took the jar from him and set it back down on the table, "because I wanted it and it would make a fantastic conversation piece in my house," she said, glancing at a cut on Wolfe's neck. She narrowed her eyes and leaned toward him, absently setting the bee in a jar down on the table.  
  
He leaned back, giving her confused eyes as he looked at her, "what are you doing?"  
  
She grabbed the collar of his cuirass and pulled, clicking her tongue as she did, "you've got a cut on your neck," she said, waving at Vekel to get his attention, "hey Vekel, can I get some of the strongest alcohol you've got? Wolfe's injured."  
  
Wolfe frowned at her and tried to stand, "I'm fine. It's just a scratch," he growled, glaring up at the woman as she pressed down on his shoulder to keep him in place.  
  
"A scratch can get just as infected as a gaping wound," she said, giving Vekel a nod as he set down a purple bottle and a rag on the table.

  
  
"Here's some Cyrodilic Brandy I keep around for these kinds of things," he said, giving her a wink, "just in case."  
  
Misty smiled and thanked him before opening the bottle. The smell of extremely strong alcohol burned her nose as she poured some of the liquor onto the rag.  
  
"What do you think you're going toAHHHH!" Wolfe cried out, gripping the edge of the table so hard it groaned in his hand. (I wrote that on purpose because it's dirty and the images.....Mmm! Strong hands caressing and touching and....touching.....MMM!)  
  
"Don't be a baby," she said, gently wiping away the dried blood that had formed down his neck. "There, all done. Do you want a sweetroll or tart since you were such a good, big boy?"  
  
Wolfe glared at her like he would burn a hole in her head as she smiled at him, "no thank you."  
  
She shrugged, turning to look at Hawke, "you injured Hawke?"  
  
He smiled at her and showed her his hands, which looked a little red but nothing more, "most of my body is covered so I'm not injured. Besides, I wouldn't let anyone get that close to my neck with a blade," he said, giving Wolfe's glare a cocky grin.  
  
Misty shook her head as she stood and looked at Inigo, "you injured Inigo?"  
  
Inigo looked over his body, pulling his tail around to check it over before shaking his head, "no. I do not have any injuries right now."  
  
She gave a nod before glancing at Wolfe with a smile as she corked the bottle, "looks like someone's going to need work on his dodging technique."  
  
Wolfe clicked his tongue as he sat back with his arms folded over his chest, "maybe I got it while getting you this bug in a jar."  
  
"Bee in a jar," Misty corrected, as she took a seat between the two imperials, "it's a bee in a jar and it's awesome."  
  
"Here's your pay," Delvin said, appearing beside the table with a gold pouch. Misty took it with a smile as she stood, thinking how annoying it was that she had just sat down, "and Brynjolf wants to see what you got from Goldenglow."

  
  
"Thanks, man," she said, sliding a few coins from the pouch into her hand before closing it and putting it on the table, "you guys can split this."  
  
"Are you sure?" Inigo asked as Hawke started to count out the loot.  
  
"Of course. You guys did most of the work. You should get most of the loot," she said, putting her hand on Wolfe's shoulder, "just be sure to give Wolfe here a fairly large cut. He did fight a lot more and got injured because of it."  
  
Hawke gave a nod as she turned and headed for the cistern, leaving the three to divide the gold.  
  
Wolfe watched the doorway for a few seconds, his hand going to his neck before he looked at the strange blue cat and other imperial at the table with him, "she's a strange one."  
  
Inigo and Hawke nodded, "but it is not a bad thing. She seems to truly care about those she travels with," Inigo said, as Hawke slid the split up gold toward each person.  
  
"She's got a strange sense of humor, I've noticed and says what's on her mind a lot, which isn't a bad thing. At least we know she's not lying to us," Hawke said as he slid his cut into his coin pouch.  
  
Wolfe looked over the larger cut sitting in front of him, his scan of the gold telling him that it was at least one hundred twenty-five gold. They practically gave me half, he thought, glancing up at Hawke and Inigo as they smiled and talked with one another. _These really are some strange people._ Even as he thought it, his lips curved up in a smile as he listened, _I think I'll stick around a little longer and see where this goes._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know this one was shorter than the last couple, but, if I had added the next chapter to this one, making one chapter, it would have been huge. So I didn't.


	7. Maven's Request

Misty handed the letter to Brynjolf, already knowing what was on it since she had done this quest a thousand and one times. Brynjolf frowned at the paper and shook his head.

  
  
"Aringoth tried to sell Goldenglow? Is he mad?" Brynjolf growled at the paper, "and this is the only clue we have to the buyer? This...strange symbol?"  
  
Misty knew who the strange symbol was and it took everything she had not to blurt it out right then and there, knowing that the "game" had to play out correctly. _I don't wanna be glitched,_ she thought, smirking at her joke.  
  
"I'll show this to Mercer. In the meantime, Maven Black-Briar would like to see you," Brynjolf said as he folded the paper and slid it into his satchel.  
  
Misty sighed and shook her head, "do I have to?" she grumbled aloud before slapping her hand over her mouth.  
  
She looked up at Brynjolf as he frowned at her, "yes. She's the Thieves Guild's biggest client and asked for you by name, Lass," he said, folding his arms over his chest, "and I wouldn't keep her waiting if I were you."  
  
Misty gave a nod as she left the room and shuffled her feet while walking around the corner. She groaned as she sat in a chair Hawke pulled out for her, slouching in her seat as Wolfe slid a mug in front of her.  
  
"So, what's our next job?" Wolfe asked, leaning on the table as she lifted the mug to her lips and took a long drink.  
  
She let out a breath as she lowered her mug to the table, "fucking Maven," she growled, tilting her head as she took several deep breaths. Maven Black-Briar, while essential to the Thieves Guild quests, was not her favorite NPC. She actually hated the bitch. So much so that she started to shake a little with rage at having to deal with her in this new...reality. She looked up at the men sitting at the table, watching her with patient, curious eyes. She gave another sigh and sat up, "well, we've gotta go see Maven and see what the fuck that bitch wants," she said, grinding her teeth at the thought of doing a job for her, "then we do the job she tells us to do."  
  
"You seem to not like Maven," Inigo said, licking the icing from the corner of his mouth.  
  
She snorted, "you think? She's a bitch that thinks she rules Skyrim. Why would I like her at all?"  
  
"So, we go talk to Maven Black-Briar about what she wants us to do on our next job? Sounds simple enough," Hawke said, finishing off his drink before getting to his feet.  
Misty sighed as she got up from her chair, shaking her head as the others stood as well, "this is going to be a royal pain," she grumbled, rubbing the back of her neck as she closed her eyes and tilted her head to the side.

* * *

Misty held her breath as she climbed the steps of the Bee and Barb, trying to keep her rage inside. _God, I hate that bitch_ , she snarled in her head as they turned the corner. She swallowed as she took those few short steps to stand in front of Maven, who looked annoyed that she was there.

  
"I hope you're bothering me for a reason," she said, her low female voice snooty and full of superiority.  
  
_She wouldn't be so superior if I punched her in her stupid face_ , she thought angrily. "Brynjolf said you had a job for the Thieves Guild and sent me. What'da'ya need?" she asked, folding her arms over her chest. Hawke, Wolfe, and Inigo said that they would stay down in the bar since she was the one asked for, leaving Misty alone to deal with the awful woman herself.  
  
Maven frowned at her, wrinkling her eyes as she looked Misty over, "well, you're a firebrand, aren't you?" she said, setting the drink in her hand down on the table beside her, "I have a job that needs to be done, immediately. There is a new meadery that has opened called Honningbrew Meadery. I want to know how it got it's funding so quickly and who is doing it. Meet Mallus Maccius in Whiterun. He'll tell you what to do from there. Do I make myself clear? I want it clean."  
  
Misty swallowed, biting her tongue as she gave Maven a strained smile, "crystal clear," she said, clenching her jaw.  
  
"Good, now off with you," Maven said, giving Misty an annoyed wave before going back to her drink.  
  
Misty felt her eye twitch as she turned to leave, marching across the floor and down the stairs. She kept her jaw clenched as she moved past the three men, who glanced at one another before standing and following her out of the inn. Once outside, Misty let loose with a loud "BIIIIIIITCH!" stopping a few of the passers-by as they blinked at her in confusion. She shook her head, waving them on before shaking her head, "God I hate that woman," she said.  
  
"So, what's the job?" Wolfe asked, folding his arms over his chest.  
  
She let out a calming breath before turning to face the three men, "well, she wants us to go to Honningbrew meadery near Whiterun and talk to Mallus Maccius. Apparently, he has a plan to get rid of the owner of Honningbrew," she said, leaning back against the stone wall surrounding the market with her hands behind her on the wall, "so, whadda'ya wanna do now?" she asked with a yawn as she covered her mouth.  
  
"Why don't we rest for tonight and take a carriage to Whiterun tomorrow?" Inigo suggested, getting a nod of agreement from the others.  
  
"Alright. We'll rest tonight and meet up at the stables tomorrow morning," Hawke said, getting another nod from them before they went their separate ways.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> On a side note I really really REALLY HATE Maven Black-Briar. So much so that, when I played through with the Become High king mod. I put her in the mines to work and watched her work in the mines for twenty minutes real time...just laughing as she picked away at the ore. I'm not going to lie, thinking about it now makes me grin that cold grin you get when something bad is happening to someone you hate so much that killing them is too good for them. Nah! The bitch has to suffer! The Mod was worth it for just that.
> 
> P.S. It took everything I had NOT to write Misty just hawling off and punching Maven in her stupid rich, snobby face! I think that'll come later, like, when she's High Queen and Maven's trying to kiss her ass...  
> And I'm grinning again. So much hate for this NPC. I'm shaking as I type this. For reals.


	8. Jealous of Inigo?!?!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Misty and friends set out to Whiterun, taking a carriage, of course, but run into a slight....problem. More of a personal problem but... well, you'll see.

Misty yawned as she made her way out of the gates of Riften. She had been so excited about getting out of the Ratway and Riften that she had hardly slept all night. Inigo gave her a grin as she slumped down against the side of the horse stall, yawning as she let her head fall back against the wooden beam.  
  
"You look tired, my friend. Did you not get enough sleep last night?" Inigo asked, leaning down with his head tilted slightly as he smiled at her.  
  
She shook her head as she slouched forward, "I was too excited about today, so of course I didn't," she said, pulling her knees up to her chest and laying her head on her arms on her knees, "where's Wolfe and Hawke?"

"Right here," Wolfe said as he moved around the carriage. He gave Misty a deviant smile as he stood in front of her, "tired, princess?"

Misty snorted, keeping her head on her arms with her eyes closed.

Wolfe chuckled, glancing at Hawke as he made his way out of the gates and toward them. 

"Good morning, everyone," Hawke said, getting a groan from Misty as the others greeted him, "didn't sleep much, Misty?"

Misty yawned again. "I'm not a morning person to begin with, and even less so with no sleep," she lifted her head to glare up at Hawke, "so don't be so happy. Happy people plus mornings equals a headache."

Hawke chuckled as he gave Wolfe's chest a slap, "did you already speak with the driver?"

Wolfe nodded, "yeah. He said he can take us there, but he's going to make a quick stop in Helgen to get some supplies for a few people here."

"Sounds good to me. When are we leaving?" Hawke asked as he shifted the knapsack on his shoulders.

"As soon as he finishes putting the harness on the horse," Wolfe said, nodding toward the carriage driver as he pulled on a thick strap around the horse.

Inigo sat next to Misty, leaning forward slightly to look at her as she snoozed, "we best get moving soon or, I fear, Misty here will not stay awake much longer."

"Right," Hawke said, leaning down to touch Misty's arm since she looked like she had fallen asleep.

She gave a huff and groaned as she lifted her head to look at him with tired, blood-shot eyes.

"We're about to leave, Misty. Perhaps you should get up before you fall asleep," he suggested, getting a head shake from the woman as she pulled her legs closer to her chest and lay her head back down on her arms.

Wolfe sighed, stepping up beside Hawke as the other man stood straight, "if you don't get up I'll have to carry you," he said, kneeling down in front of her and leaning forward, so his mouth was near her ear, "and I might not carry you to the carriage. I might carry you back behind this stable."

Misty's eyes snapped open at that and it took every ounce of restraint she had not to tell him yes, please. She sat up, staring at him with unamused eyes before sighing, "fine," she groaned, taking Inigo's offered hand and getting to her feet, "but I'm sleeping in the carriage."

"Fine by me," Wolfe said, giving her a smirk as she walked past him and climbed up into the carriage.

* * *

 The carriage rocked almost violently as it moved over the uneven ground, causing the riders to bump against one another... and when I say riders I mean Misty. She sat against Inigo, holding onto the cat for dear life as the carriage moved down the road at a steady pace. She suddenly missed paved roads and wished that she could get some form of sleep during the ride. She yawned again, locking her jaw slightly to keep from snapping her teeth together and biting off her tongue.  
  
"How are you doing, Misty?" Hawke asked with a grin, getting a red-eyed glare from the woman.  
  
"I wish I knew it would be this..." the carriage tilted suddenly, knocking her against the back of the seat and scaring her, "violent."  
  
Wolfe rolled his eyes as he draped his arm over the side, "what did you expect? A smoothe ride?"  
  
Misty nodded, "yes, actually. I was hoping that these roads would have some form of paving," she said, sliding her foot out to keep her in her seat as the carriage tilted the other way.  
  
Inigo put his arms around her shoulders, giving her a smile as the carriage rocked and she didn't do much moving, "better?"  
  
She thought about it for a moment before nodding, "actually, yeah. Thanks, Inigo," she said, laying her head on his chest as she smiled and closed her eyes, "I might actually be able to get some sleep like this."  
  
Inigo swallowed, not sure how to react to Misty's head against his chest, but quickly dismissed it when her breathing became slow and steady. _I guess she was very tired_ , he thought, glancing at their other companions. He blinked in confusion at the two Imperials giving him glares and frowns, looking angry at something. _What did I do?_  
  
_Damn cat,_ Wolfe thought as he turned his attention out toward the scenery.  
  
_Why is she so comfortable around him? I've known her longer,_ Hawke thought, giving a heavy sigh as he slouched in his seat with his arms folded over his chest, feeling upset at how easily Misty had taken to the khajiit.

* * *

She could hear someone humming against her ear, a low happy tune that made her smile slightly as she slowly opened her eyes. She blinked a few times, trying to clear the cobwebs of sleep from her head before yawning.  
  
  
Inigo tilted his head, looking at his more rested friend as her eyes moved up to look back, "did you sleep well?"  
  
Misty gave him a slow blink before yawning again and moving to sit up as she stretched, "it wasn't the best sleep I've ever had, but it did the trick."  
  
"You slept like a log from where I was sitting," Wolfe said with a smirk as Hawke chuckled.  
  
Misty rolled her eyes as she looked out over the scenery, "so, whereabouts are we?"  
  
"Close to Ivarstead and the stairs leading up to High Hrothgar," the driver, Sigaar, said as he motioned toward the large mountain to their right, "seven thousand steps to the top of the mountain where the Greybeards live."

  
  
"Greybeards? What are they doing way up there?" Inigo asked, getting a shrug from the driver.  
  
"Who knows. Some say they didn't like it down here with the rest of us and moved up there centuries ago to get away from the world. Others say they're learning the way of the voice," he said, turning around enough to look at them, "it's an old Nord way that dates back hundreds of years. Ulfric Stormcloak is one of the few people in existence that knows how to use the way of the voice. He even killed High King Torygg with his voice. That's why Skyrim is at war with the Empire."  
  
"So, should we expect raids?" Wolfe asked, his eyes scanning the surrounding area as they moved.  
  
"No, no. Nothing like that. Not unless we run across some bandits while we're moving," Sigaar said, turning around to pay attention to where the horse was going, "but I doubt they would want to mess with a group as large and as well armed as yours."  
  
Misty scoffed, knowing full well that most bandits she came across in Skyrim always thought they had a chance against her. Especially once she was at a high level. She ducked her head at noticing the raised eyebrows she got from the men, "sorry. Bandits are cocky fuckers," she said with a shrug.  
  
"But you've never been out of the Ratway since getting here," Hawke said, tilting his head as he looked at her.  
  
She blinked and licked her lips, thinking that she needed to say something and quick, "well...it doesn't take a rocket scientist to know that most criminals that haven't been caught are cocky," she said with a shrug. There. That solved that, she thought as Wolfe turned in his seat to fully face her.  
  
He leaned forward, with his elbows on his knees, and stared at her with narrowed, suspicious eyes.  
  
"What?" she asked, furrowing her brow as Hawke crossed his legs and leaned back with his arms folded over his chest, watching her with the same suspicion.  
  
"You say such strange things," Inigo said, bringing her attention to the khajiit next to her, "I wonder where you have learned them and what they mean."  
  
Misty felt her breath stop as Wolfe spoke, "I wonder that too," he said, his voice low and rough.  
  
"Where did you say you were from, again?" Hawke asked, tilting his head slightly.  
  
Misty took a deep breath and let it out slowly, lowering her eyes to the floor of the carriage, "alright, look. What I'm going to tell you, you're not going to believe," she said, getting a sigh from Hawke.  
  
"Is it that, 'I'm from a different world' story again? Because I would like to hear the truth," he said, frowning at her.  
  
Misty clicked her tongue and sat up straight in her seat, "alright, Hawke, then you explain to me how the hell I speak completely differently from everyone else we've come across? I don't have any kind of accent you've ever heard before and I don't say anything about the nine divines. Eight Divines. Whatever!" she paused, folding her arms over her chest as she flopped back against the back of her seat, "explain it."  
  
Hawke and her stared at one another for a few minutes before he sighed and closed his eyes, "I can't," he said, looking back up at her, "I don't know of any country with an accent like yours, nor do I know any country with strange saying and language like yours."  
  
"Then, logic dictates that I'm not from this world at all," she said, feeling a little agitated, "doesn't it?"  
  
"Maybe you're a Daedra from Oblivion that came here to enthrall us," Wolfe said, narrowing his eyes at her.  
  
Misty sighed and shook her head, "why the fuck, out of all the possible people in all of Skyrim, would I pick you three?" She asked, motioning more to Hawke and Wolfe than Inigo.  
  
"For what it is worth, I do not believe you are lying," Inigo said, making her smile slightly.  
  
"Thank you, Inigo," she said, putting emphasis on his name as she glared at the two across from them.  
  
"Are you her wiper, cat?" Wolfe growled, giving Inigo a glare, "or do you let her do that on her own?"  
  
Inigo frowned, "what are you talking about?"  
  
"You've been cuddling up to her since we got you out of Riften's jail," Hawke said, his voice a growl as he too glared at Inigo.  
  
Inigo blinked at them in surprise and confusion, "I do not understand. What does any of that have to do with where Misty came from?"  
  
"I've known her longer, yet she's closer and more comfortable with you. What sort of past do you two have together, huh?" Hawke asked, his voice starting to get loud as he sat up, his whole body screaming that he was angry, "were you lovers and that's why we got him out? Is that it?"  
  
Even Wolfe was looking at him with surprise before glancing at Misty and Inigo, "he's right. You two are pretty close for having just met," he said, narrowing his eyes once more.  
Misty felt her lips curve up in a smile as she started to laugh, "oh my God, you're fucking jealous," she said, laughing harder as they blinked at her in surprise, "this is rich. This is too good. You guys are jealous of Inigo."  
  
The two Imperials frowned at her as Wolfe fell back in his seat with his arms crossed, "I'm not jealous of a cat."  
  
"Yes you are," she stated, sitting up straight as she grinned at them, "you're jealous of someone who I don't think of as more than a friend and who only thinks of me as a friend. Do you know how ridiculous you're both being right now? You should be ashamed of yourselves," She shook her head, "and I am comfortable with you, Hawke, I just don't want to give you the full-on impression that I'm interested in you. Not yet, anyway." She paused, giving him a soft smile that melted his heart, "when I'm interested in marriage or courting, then I'll get an amulet of Mara and wear it, okay?"  
  
He took a deep breath and slowly let it out before nodding, "alright. I think I can agree with that," he said, sitting back in his seat, "but if you need anything, you can come to me too."  
  
She nodded before turning her gaze to Wolfe, who was frowning at his knees, "Wolfe," she said, bringing his angry amber eyes up to her, "you heard what I said?"  
  
He gave a slow nod, keeping his eyes locked with her's.  
  
"Good. Then there's no reason to be jealous of anyone yet," she said, turning in her seat to look up ahead. She frowned at the chill that started to blow down from the mountains, "I just came to Skyrim and still need to get reoriented before I can even think of a relationship yet." She wrapped her arms around herself, starting to wish that she had brought a warmer shirt as the driver pulled a deerskin coat from under his seat and slid it on. _I'm so screwed_ , she thought as snow started to fall.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I put the people arriving in this order because, I have a problem with, no matter who I'm traveling with, Hawke is ALWAYS at the back of the line. So, he was the last to arrive at the stables...because of course he was.
> 
> Side note: the White horse in the image is one of six horses you get with Dragonskeep. Ain't it purty?


	9. Helgen

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Misty and her crew finally make it to Helgen, but it's much different to be there in person than to play the game.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I put a link to the song on youtube if anyone wants to listen to the song while they read from the words on through the rest of the chapter. 
> 
> P.S. Ignore the writing on the burning burnt corpse picture, I couldn't find one without words.

Misty snuggled farther under the coat that was draped over her as she leaned back against Hawke's soft, leather chest. She sniffled, pulling the collar of the coat up over her nose as she closed her eyes against the stinging cold wind. _Didn't I just tell them that I didn't want to give them the wrong impression_ , she growled at herself in her head, "I'm a fucking idiot. How could I have forgot to get a coat? Skyrim is cold."  
  
Hawke's chest vibrated against her back as he chuckled, bringing her eyes open as she glanced up at him, "I don't mind sharing. Like I said, if you need anything, you can come to me."  
  
Misty swallowed her hormones as he gave her that gentle smile and those warm green eyes. Rein it in, girl. Not yet, she told herself, giving a shiver as a gust of wind blew up inside the coat. "God why?"  
  
Hawke chuckled as he reached down, his hand brushing her thigh as he tucked the bottom of the coat under her. "Better?" he asked, his voice right next to her ear, caressing across her cheek in a warm sweep that sent shivers down her spine as she nodded.  
  
_God, why do you insist on torturing me? I know I haven't been the best-behaved woman but, seriously? Come ON!_ she prayed, closing her eyes against the pounding of her heart in her ears. _Well, I'm not really cold anymore._

  
  
She felt the carriage lean back as they started up the huge, windy hill that leads through, what looked like a canyon. Misty lifted her head from the protection of the thick coat to look up the tall walls of the canyon that they entered. Mentally praying that there weren't any overhangs of snow to fall on them.  
  
"It's just down the other side of this hill here," Sigaar said over the whaling wind.  
  
"Will it be snowing at Helgen?" Misty called back, ducking her face back under the coat.  
  
"Probably not," Sigaar said, giving her a glimmer of hope, "we're pretty high up, at the moment, so it'll get warmer as we go down toward Helgen."  
  
"Thank God," she grumbled, wiggling down under the coat.  
  
Hawke stifled a groan at Misty's wiggle and cleared his throat as he shifted in his seat, "why don't you sit on my lap. It might be more...comfortable than the cold, hard seat," he said, getting a glance from the woman as he smiled at her. _What in Oblivion am I saying?_  
  
Misty gave a nod, shifting forward so he could bring his leg up, tucking his foot under his knee as he leaned back against the carriage side next to the back. She swallowed, sliding into the spot created by his legs in his lap and leaning back against his chest. She pulled the coat up, making sure that Hawke's legs were covered and glad that Nords were big people.

* * *

Misty stood behind Sigaar with a frown as they neared Helgen, holding onto the back of his seat to keep her balance. The snow had cleared up just as suddenly as it started, leaving the sky looking blue and clear. Riding in Hawke's lap for the last, what her best guest was an hour and a half had been murder. Sure, she had been comfortable, but while her body was comfortable, her nerves were fried. She stifled a shiver at the not so distant memory of his hot breath on the back of her neck, gliding down her spine and ruffling the hair at the nape of her neck. She swallowed her hormones, glancing back at Hawke as he looked out at the scenery with his fist to his chin and his elbow propped up on the side of the carriage. The coat was still draped over his lap, where she had left it when she got up once the snow had stopped. She couldn't take sitting in his lap like that anymore and didn't care that it was still cold. Only her skin felt it, anyway. With the way her blood was pumping through her veins, the cold didn't matter. She took a deep breath, inhaling the cool, crisp air of the area outside of Helgen as she turned back to face forward, her eyes narrowed. Smoke rose up from the town that she knew was already destroyed by Alduin. The Black Dragon. The World Eater. She swallowed, feeling nervous about seeing a real dragon. Her heart beat wildly in her chest as the town grew closer. The horse whinnied, coming to a nervous stop as it became restless.  
  
"What's wrong?" he asked the steed, giving the reins a swift shake to try and get the horse moving again.  
  
"What's going on?" Wolfe asked, getting to his feet to stand next to Misty.  
  
"I don't know. She just stopped," Sigaar said, giving the horse another whip, "get on there."  
  
Misty shook her head as she put her hand on his shoulder, "just wait and watch," she said, nodding toward the Helgen gates.  
  
Wolfe gave her a raised eyebrow but turned his attention toward the town as a large, black mass rose from the town. It's black wings flapped hard, sending it up and blowing gusts of dirt and ash toward them.

"Alduin," Misty said, her voice almost too low for Wolfe to hear.

The Black horns on the top of it's head gave it the look of an angry dremora as it gave a great flap of it's giant wings, sending it to the sky overhead with a great roar. Wolfe's eyes widened as he ducked down, half afraid that the great thing would swoop down and take off with them.  
  
"What in Oblivion?!?" Sigaar exclaimed, leaning back in his seat in a panic.  
  
"Was that a dragon?!?" Hawke asked, getting to his feet to watch the great beast fly off toward Whiterun.  
  
"We...we aren't going to hunt it down....are we?" Inigo asked, sounding as nervous as he felt.  
  
Misty let out a sigh as she gave Sigaar a nod, "you can head for the gates, but none of us are going to like what's on the other side."

* * *

 Hawke and Inigo pushed the gate open, allowing enough room for the carriage to go in, only for it to stop within a couple of yards of entering. Misty hopped down from the carriage after Wolfe and moved toward one of the burning buildings as flames flickered off what was left of it. She imagined the soundtrack "[I don't want to set the world on fire](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=n9D6GNzpmkM)" from Fallout 3 playing as she looked around the destroyed town and would have smiled at the thought, except there was nothing funny about the imaginings of the song echoing off the stone walls while buildings burned. She swallowed, the smell of burning wood, rubber, and hair turning her stomach. She put the back of her hand to her nose as her eyes settled on something curled up on the ground. It looked like a piece of burnt meat but it was too big. Her eyes widened when she noticed the charred imperial armor on the torso of the corpse...it was a corpse...The corpse of an imperial...a....corpse...She swallowed, putting her hand over her mouth as her eyes took in the wide-open mouth, still trying to scream from the void. The empty eye sockets that were still wide in, what Misty could only assume to be, fear. She tried to keep the bile down but she couldn't hold it in anymore and bent in half, vomiting her breakfast onto the ground. Her hand shook as she wiped the corner of her mouth with the heel of her hand, trying to keep from looking at the burnt corpse again.

  
  
"Are you alright?" Inigo asked, leaning down to look at her face as she leaned her hands on her knees.  
  
She shook her head, "no," she said, her voice strained as her eyes started to move back to the corpse. She snapped her eyes shut and shook her head, "it's a corpse. It's a burnt...person...corpse..."  
  
Inigo blinked at her before looking up at the burnt corpse, his nose wrinkling at the smell, "yes it is."  
  
Misty swallowed another round of bile as her knees started to give out, "I need to sit," she said, starting to lower herself to the ground as the world started to spin, "I need to sit."  
  
Inigo helped her lower herself to the ground, keeping his hand on her arm to keep her grounded. He had never seen someone act in such a way at seeing a dead body. To most people, death was something they came across and dealt with daily.  
  
"What's going on?" Hawke asked as he moved to kneel beside Inigo as he looked at Misty's pale face, "is she alright?"  
  
Inigo shrugged, "I do not know. She said no but I don't know," he said, furrowing his brow at the strange woman.  
  
Wolfe walked out of the keep, shaking his head as he made his way toward them, "there's nobody here. That's alive, anyway," he said, looking at Misty as he folded his arms over his chest, "is she doing okay?"  
  
Inigo shrugged as he rubbed circles on Misty's back.


	10. Calming Down

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Misty has a bit of a mental break down and Wolfe helps her get through it. She tells him all about her world and the game, Skyrim. 
> 
> He's not an ass after all.

"How did you know that dragon would fly up from here?" Wolfe asked as he stood in front of her with his arms crossed over his chest.  
  
Misty looked up at him as she swallowed, licking her lips before speaking, "I told you I'm not from this world," she said, taking a few deep breaths and ignoring the churning of her stomach as she stood, with Inigo and Hawke's help, "where I'm from, none of this exists." She motioned around the destroyed Helgen, "none of this is real, where I'm from. It's just a game," she turned her eyes to the corpse still simmering a few feet away, "just a fucking game."  
  
Hawke furrowed his brow at her, "wait, so, in your world, our world is a game? Like chess?"

  
  
Misty shook her head, "no. Skyrim is a part of the Elder Scroll series of role-playing video games that people all over the world play. And before you ask what a video game is, it's a crate or box with the center cut out that has moving pictures in it," she turned away from the corpse, "we have to go to Riverwood to warn them about Alduin's return and don't ask me how I know that because I'm not in the mood for answering questions right now, alright? I'm very freaked out and need to not be in this particular spot where there's death and burnt bodies and death and bad," she said, taking several deep breaths as her hands shook. She was trying to calm herself down but the smell of burning bodies and buildings was pushing her farther down into a panic. It was starting to get hard to breathe.  
  
"Why don't we get you some water," Wolfe said, gently taking her shaking hand and placing his other hand on her lower back to help steady her as he lead her back toward the carriage. She crawled up into the back, sitting on the edge of the floor of the carriage as she leaned over, staring down at the ground with wide, panicked eyes. Wolfe frowned as he pulled a waterskin from his bag and held it out to her, "here, Misty. Take a few drinks of this and just breathe."  
  
Misty's hands were still shaking as she took the waterskin from Wolfe, giving him a few quick nods before trying to uncork the container. Her hand kept slipping as she pulled on the cork with what little strength she still had, only to shake her head and hand it back to him, "I can't deal with this right now," she said, curling over her knees with her hands over her head.  
  
Wolfe sighed, removing the cork without much effort as he hopped up to sit next to her, "so, this is a video game," he said, his voice soft as he looked back out of Helgen's gate. He took a drink of water, glancing at her out of the corner of his eye before licking the water remnants from his lips, "I'm assuming that you've...played this...game several times."

  
  
She nodded, lifting her head to look at the scenery beyond Helgen's gate, "I've logged hundreds of thousands of hours on Skyrim and have done every quest I've come across, except the ones that conflict with one another. I've helped both the empire AND Ulfric become the major powers in Skyrim. I sided with both the Dawnguard and the vampires. I've been to every corner of Skyrim and Solstheim. Delved into caves and ruins that were so remarkable that you wouldn't believe it was a game. I've leveled out my character and every skill tree. I even collected all the Stones of Barenziah," she took a breath, looking down at her hands as she wrung them, "I'm what people in my world would call a completionist. I completed all the achievements for Skyrim before downloading the mods. Modifications." She paused, trying to decide if she should tell Wolfe that he, Hawke, Inigo and most of the others they were going to come across were mods.  
  
"You called Inigo a mod back in the Bee and Barb in Riften," he said, leaning his elbow on his knee as he looked at her, "what does that mean, exactly, Misty?"

  
  
She took another deep breath and closed her eyes, "Inigo in the best-rated modification to the Skyrim world. He didn't originally come with the game and, when his mod is turned off, he doesn't exist," she looked at Wolfe, her green eyes sad as she licked her lips, "most of the people that we'll take on as followers are likely to be mods and..." she couldn't bring herself to say it. Not to his face. His gorgeous, patient, seemingly understanding face. She lowered her eyes back to the ground and closed them, squeezing her hands together with her knees as she tried to stop thinking.  
  
"Let me guess," he said, sitting up straight, "that includes Hawke and me."  
  
She gave a couple of slow nods, feeling sick to her stomach, but for a whole different reason now.  
  
Wolfe snorted, turning her confused attention up to him as he smirked, "you really think I'm going to believe that? That we're made up by some stranger in your world?" he said, hopping down from the carriage and moving away from it a little ways, "I mean, do I look like I was made by someone besides the Eight Devines?" he said, holding his hands out as he did a slow turn, stopping when he was facing her.

  
  
Misty felt herself smile and actually started to giggle as he smirked at her and moved to stand in front of her.  
  
"There's a smile," he said, holding the waterskin out to her. She took it as she looked at him with sparkling green eyes, "we may be mods in your world, Misty, but we're real here," he took her other hand in his and lifted her hand to his cheek, laying her palm against his roughly shaven skin as he looked her in the eyes, "I'm real."  
  
Misty had a hard time breathing past the pounding of her own heart in her throat as she stared back into Wolfe's heated golden eyes. _Oh my god, did it just get hot out here?_ she thought, swallowing past the lump in her throat. She could feel the muscles in his cheek as he smiled at her and had to keep from shivering as his fingers trailed down her forearm. She swallowed again and licked her lips, bringing his golden gaze to them. _God just take me already!!_ she screamed in her head, _make me your bitch._ She furrowed her brow and blinked at the last thought. _Woah! Okay, inner self. Calm the fuck down._  
  
Wolfe tilted his head, giving her a raised eyebrow as her facial expression changed, "what are you thinking?" he asked, trailing his other hand down her arm, only to have her yip and twitch away from him when he reached her armpit.  
  
"Don't tickle," she said, pulling her hand away from his face to guard her armpits, "no tickling."  
  
His lips slowly curved up into a deviant smirk, "you're ticklish, huh?"  
  
Misty's eyes widened as she shook her head, "no. no no no no no. Wolfe," she warned, getting to her feet and back up in the carriage, "no Wolfe."  
  
He grinned at her as he jumped into the carriage, stalking her back against the driver seat, "what's wrong, Misty? You look scared," he said, putting both hands against the back of the driver seat, blocking her in, "I'm not going to hurt you."  
  
Misty snorted, "it's not the hurting I'm worried about," she grumbled, widening her eyes as she pointed behind him, "oh my god a troll!"  
  
Wolfe turned quickly, ready to face the vile creature as she quickly crawled over the driver's seat and hopped down, running toward Hawke and Inigo while they talked with the carriage driver, as if they would rescue her from the deviant man.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And now....Wolfe knows she's ticklish. lol That'll come back to haunt her later.


	11. Sleeping Giant Inn

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The group makes it to Riverwood and take it upon themselves to tell the residence of Riverwood about the dragon. They also come across some people that find them...interesting. No, it's not the dawnguard, vampires, or cultists. It's Riordan, Sirius and Caladh. Yeay! More Followers!

Misty and the men waved goodbye to the carriage driver, having tried to get the carriage through, only to discover that the town was too destroyed to do that. Sigaar offered to drive them around High Hrothgar to Whiterun, but Misty insisted that they continue on foot to Riverwood. Inigo agreed about warning the villagers, even if Hawke and Wolfe thought that taking the carriage was better, not to mention not as tiring.  
  
"They don't have a carriage in Riverwood. You know that, right?" Wolfe said, glancing at Misty as they walked.  
  
  
"I know, but we have to tell them since they're the closest town to Helgen. Besides," she said, smiling as she turned to face forward, "there's a few quests there that intertwine with one another." She paused, glancing at Inigo, "we're going to go into a ruin and kill zombies."  
  
Inigo swallowed as he stopped in shock, "Zeh...zombies?"

* * *

The town of Riverwood was a quiet little town with a general store, a blacksmith, and an inn, not to mention a wood mill in the middle of the river that ran through the town. She smiled at the townspeople as they went around their daily lives. She almost didn't want to tell anyone about the dragon but knew that if she didn't, this town would be the only one that didn't prepare for the future war with this thing. She took a deep breath as they moved through the town, warning everyone they came across as they made their way to the inn. Hawke held the door for them, getting a thank you from Misty as she passed him. She smiled at the inside of the inn, feeling a squeal of excitement start to bubble up at being in the inn that plays a major part in the Dragonborn's quest. She felt her mouth stretch as she grinned around the room, getting a raised eyebrow from Inigo.

"Why are you grinning so widely, my friend?" Inigo asked, tilting his head as he looked at her.  
  
Misty shook her head, "this is the Sleeping Giant Inn," she said, getting a sigh from Wolfe.

  
  
"Does this have anything to do with your video games?" he asked, getting a chuckle from Hawke.  
  
Misty narrowed her eyes at him before snorting, "shut the fuck up, Mod Boy," she growled, getting laughs from her friends as they moved toward one of the tables.  
  
  
  
Wolfe went to the bar to order drinks and get rooms, and to tell the innkeeper and merchant about Alduin, leaving Hawke, Misty and Inigo alone to plan their next adventure.  
  
"So, once we get to Whiterun, we've gotta talk to Mallius or whatever the hell his name is," Misty said, sitting backward on the bench to put her elbows on the table as she leaned back against it.  
  
"Why do you say hell when you should say Oblivion?" Inigo asked, turning her attention to him.  
  
"Where I'm from, there is no Oblivion. It's Heaven and Hell," she said with a shrug, "and it rolls off the tongue weird for me to say holy oblivion, instead of holy hell."  
  
Inigo gave her a grin, "I kind of like that. Holy hell," he said, making her chuckle.  
  
"Feel like converting to Christianity, do ya Ini?" she asked, getting a head shake from the blue cat.  
  
"I do not know what that is," Inigo said with a shrug.  
  
Misty sighed, rubbing her forehead for a moment before shaking her head, "I'm not going to get into it more than, it's a religion in my world. We don't have eight or nine gods like y'all do here," she said, giving a jump as the merchant, Orgnar, gave a holler.

  
  
"Helgen was attacked by a dragon!?!" he exclaimed, bringing everyone's attention to him.  
  
"Helgen attacked by a dragon?" a blonde woman said as she moved out from one of the rooms, "that's ridiculous."

  
  
"It's true," Wolfe said, standing a little straighter as the woman approached him, "we watched the creature fly out of Helgen as we approached."  
  
Misty watched the woman, Delphine, as she stood glaring up at Wolfe. "Well, if that's the case, what are you doing here when you should be telling Jarl Balgruuf in Whiterun."  
Misty rolled her eyes. If only she knew, she thought, getting to her feet and moving to stand between Delphine and Wolfe. "We will. There's just something we need to do first that'll save everyone a lot of time and energy," she said, getting the glare turned on her.  
  
"And who are you?" Delphine asked, folding her arms over her chest.  
  
Misty just smiled at her and tilted her head slightly, "someone who knows enough about you and Skyrim to bare it to the ground. So, why don't you do everyone a favor, honey, and come on down off your high horse before someone shoots you down." Delphine stared at her with her mouth agape as Misty turned to Wolfe, "these our drinks?" she asked, taking two of the mugs before walking back toward Hawk and Inigo.  
  
Wolfe gave Delphine an apologetic half-hearted smile before grabbing the last two mugs and following Misty, "what in Oblivion was that?" he asked, furrowing his brow at her.  
  
Misty shrugged, snagging one of the mugs from him, "I have a problem with people that get aggressive toward my friends when thEY HAVEN'T DONE ANYTHING!" she snarled, glaring at Delphine as the woman sneered at her.  
  
Wolfe watched her down half her mead with surprised eyes before smiling and shaking his head, "I'm not a child that needs your protection, woman," he said, stepping close to her with a deviant grin as he held the mug out to Inigo, who took it with confused eyes.  
  
Misty licked the mead from her lips and she watched him with narrow eyes, "what're you doing?" she asked, her voice sounding as suspicious as she looked.  
  
He shrugged, "nothing," he said before swiftly moving forward and grabbing her sides, tickling her.  
  
She screamed, dancing away from him as Hawke quickly grabbed her drink before it spilled and moved back to sit back down. "Goddamnit Wolfe! I said no!" she snarled, her eyes going wide as he clawed his hands and grinned at her. "Noooooooo. Nah!" she squeaked before running away from him, putting the stand alone chairs, and their occupants, between her and him, "fucker, stay back or I'll..."  
  
"You'll what, princess? You don't have a blade or magic," Wolfe said, giving her a wolfish grin.  
  
She snorted, folding her arms over her chest as she stood straight, "I could know magic, you don't know," she muttered, getting a chuckle from one of the men sitting in one of the chairs.  
  
"You said you don't," Hawke hollered across the inn, getting a glare from the woman.  
  
"Shut up, Hawke! You're not helping!" she hollered back, only to get a grin and a raised mug in salute from the blonde imperial.  
  
Wolfe gave her a grin as he stepped to the side, "there's nowhere to escape, woman," he growled, getting a snort from the woman as she moved with him.  
  
"There's plenty of escape," she said, widening her eyes and pointing behind him, "ohmygod it's an atronach!"  
  
Wolfe blinked before turning to look...again, letting Misty slip past him to run for the door. Hawke stood, catching her before she could make it and get the door open.  
  
"I got her," Hawke said, lifting her over his shoulder as she gave a yelp.  
  
"Damn it! Fucking manimals. Put me down!" she said, grabbing onto one of the beams to keep him from carrying her off.  
  
Inigo rocked back in his seat as he laughed, getting a glare from the woman.  
  
"Don't just sit there, Inigo, fucking help me," she growled, her grip slipping as Hawke gave a quick jerk, making her yelp as he moved away from anything she could grab onto, "damn it."  
  
"I could rescue you, princess," a deep voice said from the far corner.  
  
Hawke turned to face the man, making Misty click her tongue in annoyance, "I can't see him. Turn around you jerk," she growled, turning enough to smack Hawke in the back of the head. "I'm not a princess. Wolfe's just an ass and is making fun of my determination to be High Queen of Skyrim."  
  
Delphine scoffed from behind the counter, "YOU want to be High Queen of Skyrim? Don't make me laugh," she said, stopping her sweeping long enough to look at Misty as Hawke let her slide from his shoulder to the floor, "you really think that either the Empire or the Stormcloaks will let someone else claim the title of High King?"  
  
Misty smirked at Delphine as she folded her arms over her chest and put all her weight on her right foot, cocking her hip to the side, "I don't plan on giving them the opportunity to stop me. Besides," she said, nodding toward Hawke, Inigo, and Wolfe, "I'd like to see them try with my boys there."  
  
Wolfe furrowed his brows as Hawke cleared his throat and went back to drinking his mead.  
  
"I appreciate the confidence you have in us, my friend, but I do not think we can take on the Empire and Stormcloak army," Inigo said, giving Misty an apologetic frown.  
  
"Whadda'ya talkin' about, Ini?" Misty asked, moving to lean over, looking at him with upset green eyes, "you guys rock bigger than KISS in the sixties."

  
  
"I do not know what KISS is, nor what rock is or the sixties," Inigo said, getting a sigh from the woman.  
  
"Alright boys," she said, walking to the counter and snagging a stool before dragging it over to them and sitting on the stool, "pop a squat and lemme tell you a little more about my world because not knowing, at least, the music, is just not going to do."  
  
"Are you going to sing for us, my friend?" Inigo asked, his ears perking up and turning toward her.  
  
Misty blinked, "what? Wait, no no no no no. I am NOT going to sing," she said, shaking her head and waving her hands in front of her.  
  
"I wouldn't mind hearing you sing a little," Wolfe said, taking a seat next to Hawke and leaning back against the table.  
  
Misty snorted, "I'm not singing," she said, folding her arms over her chest and crossing her legs.

"What if I said please?" Hawke asked, giving her that smile that would make her do anything....except sing for them at that moment.

Misty ran her tongue over her eye-tooth before shaking her head, "no. No. You aren't allowed to give me that smile with that face and expect me to do whatever you want me to do," she said, twirling her finger at him, "no. I refuse to be a fucking puppet on your strings, puppeteer."

He just sat, giving her a roguish smirk as he lifted his mug to his lips, watching her over the rim as she frowned at him. 

"What if I made the request?" a higher male voice asked as a man with dark hair with a red headband pulled a chair over to sit amongst her and her friends.

Misty glanced over the new man, instantly knowing who it was by the red headband and sideways brushed hair. She shook her head, "sorry, cupcake, but I'm not much of a singer."

"So, are you saying you can't sing?" a dark elf asked, standing at the Nord's shoulder with his arms crossed over his chest.

 She frowned, narrowing her eyes at him, "I never said that. I just said that I don't sing," she said with a shrug, "I just don't sing...in front of people."  
  
"You get stage fright?" Inigo asked, sounding surprised, "no way."  
  
Misty clicked her tongue as she glared at the strangely colored cat, "it's not uncommon."  
  
"But I can't see _YOU_ , of all people, getting stage fright," Wolfe said, grinning at her glare.

"Well, I do, okay," she said, tilting her head as she looked at him, "maybe after we get to know one another more, I'll feel more comfortable about singing about y'all, but until then, stop asking."

"What if I sing with you?" Inigo offered, getting a head shake from the woman.

"Nah. I'd still feel self-conscious about it," she said, glancing at a large high elf man as he took a seat on the edge of the fire pit.

"So, what kind of songs do you sing in your homeland?" Sirius, the man with the bandana around his head, asked, leaning forward in his chair.

Misty shrugged, "well, there's pop, hip-hop, rock, country, R&B..." she paused at the blank stares of confusion she was getting from the men sitting around her and smiled, "different genre's of music."

"So, when you said rock, what is that?" Inigo asked, tilting his head as the ears on the top of his head turned fully toward her. 

"Well..."

And thus began her explanation of music genre's in our time. I'm not going to write her explaining it because she ends up talking well into the night. 

* * *

Misty yawned as she finished explaining popping, locking and dropping, the conversation having turned from music to dancing at some point during her hip-hop and pop explanation.

"If you're tired, we can continue this in the morning," Caladh said, getting to his feet from the bench seat he had opted to take while listening to her talk. 

 "That'd be great," she said, sliding off the stool and stretching as she growled. It was one of those good stretches that you don't ever want to come out of. She yawned again, wiping the tired tears from under her eyes as Hawke, Wolfe, and Inigo stood.  
  
"I'll show you the room we've got," Wolfe said, getting a nod from the tired woman.

  
  
She followed without a second thought except that she was really really tired. She could hear Hawke and Inigo talking to the other men, probably making plans for tomorrow, she thought as Wolfe motioned toward one of the beds. She blinked, furrowing her brow at the two beds before turning to look at him, "why only two beds?"  
  
Wolfe shrugged, "they only have a few beds here so, we're sharing," he said, making her sigh and shake her head.  
  
"I'm not sharing with you," she said, taking the bracers and shin and knee guards off and sliding them under the bed to keep them out of the way.  
  
"You're not taking the cuirass off?" Wolfe asked, tilting his head in confusion as Misty started to get into the bed.  
  
Misty snorted, giving him a glare over her shoulder, "you'd like that, wouldn't you? Fucking perv," she growled.  
  
"Armor is really uncomfortable to sleep in, that's why I asked," he said with a shrug, "plus, it chafes."  
  
Misty sighed and turned, raising her arms up as she glared at him, "fine, but I don't know how to get the damn thing off."  
  
Wolfe smirked and shook his head as he moved forward and took hold of the armor at her shoulders, "you really don't know anything about armor, do you?"  
  
Misty rolled her eyes, "help me or leave. I'm very tired and you're just making me angry with the words that you speak," she said, making him chuckle as he pulled on the cuirass.  
  
He lifted, having a hard time getting it off since it seemed to be a couple sizes too small for her. He clicked his tongue, having to use all his strength to pull.  
  
"Wait, wait, wait, wait," Misty complained, making him growl at her in frustration.  
  
"What now?" he asked, looking down at where he thought her head was.  
  
"My shirt's riding up. At this rate, I'm going to lose it," she said, bringing his eyes, slowly, down her body to the pale skin of her mid-drift that was exposed.  
  
He tilted his head, a crooked smile turning his lips as he moved back a pace to get a better look at her. She wasn't thin and scrawny like most townswomen but she wasn't as large as a noblewoman would be. Her waist curved from her ribs into her wide hips that disappeared into a pair of strange trousers made of an even stranger material. His eyes moved over her stomach, slightly rounded from having never missed a meal, with soft looking skin. He licked his lips, fighting the urge to touch her soft flesh before turning his attention back to the cuirass in his hands. "Don't worry about that. Let's just get the cuirass off of you first," he said, a little relieved that his voice sounded normal as he gave a jerk, pulling her ample chest, shoulders and head free from the leather armor.  
  
Misty breathed a sigh of relief, pulling her shirt down to cover her stomach as she blushed slightly, knowing that being a bigger woman in this olde time meant that she was rich, which she was so far from. "Thanks, Wolfe," she said, turning back to the bed as she crawled into it and pulled the blanket up over her shoulders, "just put the cuirass under the bed, please."  
  
Wolfe nodded, sliding the cuirass under the bed with the rest of her armor before looking at her. Her back was turned to the room, putting her face toward the wall. He let out a calming breath as he stood and lay down on the bed across from her's. He swallowed, watching her as her breathing became shallow and steady. He lay back with his hand under his head as he stared up at the ceiling, his mind going to the pale, soft, smooth flesh of her stomach as he imagined what the rest of her body looked and felt like. He licked his lips, stifling the desire mounting in his groin as he turned away from her. _I think I know what I'm going to dream about tonight_ , he thought with a smirk as he closed his eyes for the night.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I honestly don't know what poor Misty is going to do about Wolfe, tickling her all the time. He's being super aggressive....which is kinda sexy.... (see Thoth Caduceus from Kamigami No Asobi.  
> https://68.media.tumblr.com/34e49b56dd9494ce0baedcbc5446811c/tumblr_okr78rXej01w559awo6_500.gif  
> God those EYES!! What can I say? Alpha males are SEXY. MMM!)
> 
> Side note: I chose to mention KISS because it was my stepdad's (god rest his soul) favorite band and that's what I grew up on. KISS, Ozzy, and Elvis.


	12. To Bleak Falls Barrow

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Misty and friends take on a quest to get back the Golden Dragon Claw for Lucan Valerius.

"My friend, you must wake up. It is past morning," a low, growly voice interrupted her dreams of sitting on the beach with a tall, sexy, tanned, muscular auburn thief with a Scottish accent.  
  
Misty groaned as someone gently shook her, waving her hand around her head to try and get them to leave her alone.  
  
"Misty, come on. If you don't get up, we will be left behind," the voice said as whoever it was, shook her.  
  
Misty gave a low growl, rolling halfway to glare up at a blue cat with one open eye, "what the fuck."  
  
Inigo gave her a smile, "I know you are sleeping well, my friend, but the others are already gathering outside."  
  
She snorted and rolled back over, jerking the blanket up over her head, "go away," she whined, snuggling beneath the blanket, "that was the best nights sleep ever and I plan to get back to it."  
  
Inigo sighed before moving away from the bed. She let out a relieved breath through her nose and started to drift back down into la la land when someone entered the room and the blanket was jerked off of her. Instantly she sat up, glaring at the tall, rugged high elf through a veil of mussed strawberry blonde hair. "What the actual fuck?" she snarled, as he tossed the blanket onto the opposite bed, "what the actual fuck do you think you're doing!?! You don't fucking wake someone up by pulling the blanket like that you son of a bitch. What the living hell is wrong with you?" she shivered and wrapped her arms around herself, "it's fucking freezing you horse's ass!"

  
  
He watched her scream at him with an unamused expression and his large arms folded over his chest, as if anything and everything she said didn't phase him. When he thought she was finished, and the only thing she was doing was sitting curled up on the bed with her arms around herself, glaring at him, he moved forward, picking the armor up off the floor and putting it on the foot of the bed. He looked at her then, wearing a strangely made tunic with words on it with her reddish blonde hair falling out of the ponytail and into her angry green eyes. He smiled at her before turning to leave the room, "Wolfe told me to warn you that if you don't come out in a few minutes he's coming to get you," he said, his deep voice surprising her slightly as he turned to smile at her over his broad shoulders, "and to tell you he won't fall for the same trick a third time."  
  
Misty snorted, glaring at his back as he left the room. She took a few deep breaths, the weight of what he said starting to wake her up a little more before she sighed and slid to the edge of the bed. She stared down at her booted feet and sighed, remembering that she hadn't taken them off the night before because she was just too tired to deal with trying to jerk them off. She grabbed the cuirass and slid her arms into it, struggling to get the hard leather down her body. She let out a relieved breath as he had made it through the head hole, taking a few deep breaths before moving onto the bracers and leg guards.

* * *

 "About time," Wolfe growled, giving her a smirk as she shot him a glare. He pushed away from the porch railing and turned to trot down the steps, "I was going to check on you if you didn't come out when you did."  
  
Misty sneered at him as she stumbled down the steps and fell against Wolfe's back. "Damn it," she grumbled, using the straps on his armor to get herself standing again, "who the hell invented mornings? I'd like to introduce them to a bullet to the brain."  
  
Wolfe chuckled as he led her to the group that was standing outside the Riverwood Trader, "you're really not much of a morning person, are you?"

  
  
Misty gave him a sideways glare as she yawned, "fuck no!"  
  
"Misty, we were starting to get worried about you," Hawke said, giving the angry looking woman a smile.  
  
"That was the best night's sleep with the most amazing dream I've had since being here and you assholes woke me up," she snarled, waving her hand out as she marched past them.  
  
Sirius and Caladh exchanged a glance as Hawke, Wolfe, and Inigo just smiled.  
  
"Is this a normal thing?" Sirius asked, nodding toward Misty as Hawke helped her tighten her bracers.  
  
Inigo nodded, "I am afraid so. She is not much for mornings," he said with a chuckle, "but she is a really good person. You will not regret being her friend, for sure."  
  
The three new men glanced at one another before turning their attention to the strange woman muttering to herself. She let out an annoyed sigh as Hawke finished helping her with her bracers before turning to glare at everyone.  
  
"We need to get some supplies before we go to Whiterun, just in case we run into trouble," Hawk said, getting a head shake from the woman.  
  
"We're going to Bleak Falls Barrow first," she said, turning toward the door to the Riverwood Trader.  
  
"But we need to warn Whiterun about the Dragon," Inigo said, the ears on the top of his head lay back against his head as he gave her sad kitty eyes.  
  
If she wasn't still agitated she might have given him a hug, but she was annoyed and tired, "trust me when I say we're better off going to Bleak Falls Barrow NOW as opposed to when Farengar sends us later. This'll save us time and energy," she said, pushing the door open.  
  
The men exchanged a glance before following the strange woman into the traders.

  
  
"I said NO! No adventures, no theatrics, NO THIEF CHASING!" the man behind the counter growled at a woman.  
  
She clicked her tongue and folded her arms over her chest as she glared at him.  
  
"Excuse me," Misty said, bringing the merchant and the woman's attention to her, "is there a problem?"

  
  
The man cleared his throat, giving the woman a glare, "we'll talk about this later," he said as he turned to give her and her followers a smile, "welcome to the Riverwood Trader. How can I help you, folks."  
  
Misty moved up to the counter, "we need some supplies for a journey and I would like to know, if you don't mind, what you two were arguing about."  
  
He cleared his throat, "oh, you heard that, did ya?"  
  
Sirius scoffed, "I'm surprised the rest of Skyrim didn't with how loud you were," he said, getting a coy smile from the merchant.  
  
"So, what's got your knickers in a twist, my friend?" Misty asked, leaning on the counter as Wolfe and Caladh glanced over the Merchant's wares.  
  
"Well, ya see, there was a....break-in. But we still have plenty of stock to sell. Robbers were only after the ornament I had," Lucan said, glaring at Hawk as the woman smiled at him.  
  
"What was the ornament?" Caladh asked, turning his attention to the merchant with those dark lavender eyes.  
  
"A solid gold dragon claw. The thieves ran off toward Bleak Falls Barrow about two days ago. It's probably lost or melted down, by now," Lucan said as Wolfe set a few things on the counter.  
  
"We'll keep an eye out for it in our travels, for ya," Misty said, giving Lucan a smile.  
  
"Really? That would be swell. If you find it and bring it back, I've got some gold coming in. It's yours if you can do that," He said, looking both happy and skeptical as Wolfe bought the supplies and started to pack them in his pack.

* * *

They left Riverwood, crossing over the stone bridge and heading for Bleak Falls Barrow.  
  
Caladh had moved up to walk beside Misty as she laughed at something Hawke said. He cleared his throat to get her attention.

  
  
"Yeeeeeees?" Mist said, getting a chuckle from Hawke at her strange tone of voice.  
  
"How did you know that that merchant's ornament would be in Bleak Falls Barrow?" Caladh asked, his English, dark elf voice rough as he looked at her with narrowed dark lavender eyes.  
  
Misty sighed, "it's complicated and a bit of a story, but I'll tell you guys when we're done with the Barrow, alright?"  
  
He watched her for a moment before glancing back at the others that followed them, "if you wish."  
  
"I do," she said, slowing her pace slightly, "why don't you guys....go on ahead."  
  
Hawke gave her a raised eyebrow as Wolfe stepped up next to her, "what's going on?"  
  
"Misty wants us to go ahead of her," Hawke said with his arms folded over his chest.  
  
Wolfe sighed and scratched his chin, "so, what's ahead that you don't want to fight?"  
  
Misty shrugged, "a wolf around the next corner," she said, sounding coy.  
  
Sirius let out a loud laugh, "is that what you're scared of? A wolf?" he asked, walking past them with his hand on the hilt of his great sword, "stand back and let me take care of this."  
  
  
  
Caladh watched Sirius walk ahead, drawing his greatsword as the sound of a wolf snarl sounded. He turned his gaze to her as Sirius jumped back, avoiding the wolf's attack with ease before bringing the blade down on the wolf's neck, slicing it clean off.  
  
A scream broke from Misty's mouth before she could stop it, at seeing an animal decapitated right before her eyes. She covered her mouth, feeling like an idiot as Sirius gave her a raised eyebrow, lifting the blade back into it's harness on his back.  
  
"What in Oblivion was that?" Riordan asked, giving her confused amber eyes.  
  
Misty gave a nervous laugh, waving her hand, "well...it was....just....well, you know....things and....stuff...Ahem" she swallowed, shuffling her feet nervously before taking a breath and giving them a smile, "shall we go?" She turned, walking past the confused Sirius and the...decapitated wolf lying at his feet. _Stupid, stupid, stupid. This is your life now. Stop screaming everytime someone kills something_. It wasn't that she hadn't seen animals killed before, she had gone hunting a couple of times with her uncles and cousins, but to see an animal just...decapitated with such force and violence. She took a deep breath, licking her lips as Inigo appeared beside her, leaning forward to look her in the face.  
  
"Are you alright, my friend? You seemed a little...shocked," Inigo asked, giving her a gentle smile.  
  
She smiled back, "I am. I wasn't expecting a decapitation to be so..."  
  
"Violent?" Hawke offered, getting a nod from the woman.  
  
"Yeah," she said, rubbing the back of her neck.  
  
"Well, get used to it, princess. That's what life in this...video game, is like," Wolfe said, holding a short sword out to her.  
  
"What's that?" she asked, getting an eye roll from the man.  
  
"A sword. You're going to need one to fight," he said as she took it.

  
  
It was heavier than you would expect it to be, then again...she glanced at the muscles rippling under Wolfe's skin as he adjusted his bag on his shoulder. Her eyes turned to Hawke as he stretched before glancing back at Riordan and Sirius, who were laughing with one another. It's hard to think anything's heavy when someone with muscles holds it. She took a deep breath, tying the sword to her hip as best she could. Her pants pulled down at the weight of it, slightly exposing her hip to the chilly air and making her shiver.  
"I have no clue how to use a sword," she said, putting her hand on the hilt, "you just...pull it out and swing it, right?" She burst out laughing, realizing her own joke and the irony of asking a group of men about swinging a sword. Sword being the keyword.  
  
Wolfe seemed to catch onto the joke and smirked at her, "I could show you how to use a sword, but it might need a little polishing first."  
  
Misty laughed, giving him a smack on the arm, "you're awful," she said as he laughed, playfully shoving her.  
  
"You started it," he growled as she stumbled a couple of paces and fell on her ass. He gave her an apologetic smile as he rubbed the back of his head, "sorry princess."  
  
Misty waved it off, laughing as she took Sirius's offered hand and got to her feet.

  
  
"You're not very strong, are you?" the blue-eyed Nord asked, giving her a half smile as he held her hand.  
  
Misty snorted, jerking her hand from his, "I'm strong enough," she said, glaring up at him as she poked him in the chest, "I could kick your ass any day."  
  
Sirius chuckled, slapping his hand down, hard, on her shoulder, causing her to grunt at the impact, "you've got fire, I like that," he said, making her blush slightly.  
  
She clicked her tongue, shoving his large, well-muscled arm off her shoulder, which took more effort that she was willing to admit, "go fuck yourself," she growled, getting another chuckle from the Nord as she turned and lead them up the mountain.

* * *

About an hour later, because Misty kept tripping over, what seemed like, every fucking rock, they crouched behind a huge boulder. Misty had warned them about the three bandits that were in the watchtower up ahead and since she seemed to be right the last several times she warned them about danger, they decided to listen to her. Wolfe sneered at the bandits as two of them seemed to stand at the end of the bridge to the stone watchtower, talking.  
  
"I only see two," Inigo said, sitting back on his heels as he glanced at Misty, "are you sure there are three?"  
  
Misty clicked her tongue, dropping down into a squatted position as she narrowed her eyes at the blue cat, "I've played this quest so many times I can practically do it in my sleep," she hissed, getting a snort from the dark elf.  
  
"If you've already done it, then why are we hiding behind this boulder?" Caladh asked, his deep gravelly voice annoyed.  
  
Misty rolled her eyes, "remember that complicated thing I was going to tell you, what I just said pertains, sort of, to that. I haven't actually done it for real," she said, leaning up to look again, "but there are only three. The two there and then the leader is up in the town along with a chest that has some gold in it."  
  
"How do you know that when you said you haven't fought them?" Riordan asked, tilting his head as he looked at her with confused cream colored eyes.  
  
Misty sighed and shook her head, "later. Right now, we need to get rid of those bandits to continue. I don't want to run the rest of the way up this mountain."  
  
Sirius snickered into his glove, "you'd run from those milk drinkers?"  
  
Misty snorted, leaning forward to glare at the Nord man around the dark elf, "fuck you skippy."  
  
"Well, what're we waiting for?" Wolfe asked, flipping the dagger around in his hand as he grinned, "let's kick it, as you would say."  
  
Misty couldn't help but smile at that and started to rise, only for Hawke to pull her back down, "ouch, what?"  
  
"You stay here," he said as Inigo rose and shot the first arrow.  
  
"What?!? Why?" she exclaimed before thinking for a second. She snapped her mouth shut and nodded, lowering her eyes to the ground in defeat.  
  
"That's a good girl," he said as Sirius gave a roar of attack and leaped over the boulder, running at the bandits while pulling his greatsword from his back.  
  
Misty sighed as the men took off for the watchtower, wishing that she could join them, while glad that she didn't have to. I would just be in the way away, she thought with a sad sigh. She stood, the archer having been taken down before the men filed into the watchtower, and went to the archer, taking the dead man's bow and quiver. She shook the vacant look of death on the dead man's face from her mind, thinking that if they hadn't killed the man first, he would have killed them. She swallowed and licked her lips before a loud holler snapped her attention up to the watchtower. She pulled the quiver and bow over her head, tightening the strap of the quiver as she ran for the bridge. She ran into the tower, her heart beating against her ribs as she climbed the steps, skipping several in the process before turning the corner to see the Bandit leader standing over Inigo, who was hanging onto the edge of the walkway. Her eyes widened at how massive the bandit was and she could hear fighting coming from the inside of the tower. There was only supposed to be three, she thought, removing the bow from her body and taking an arrow from the quiver on her back. Her hands shook as she nocked the arrow and pulled back, aiming at the bandit that stood over Inigo. She could see the man, an Orc, grinning down at her favorite feline before placing his foot on Inigo's fingers and pressing down. Her hands and arm shook, partially from not being used to using a bow and partially from knowing that she had to kill this man. The sound of metal on metal rang in her ears and she swallowed.

  
  
"AHHH!" Inigo's pain filled, panicked voice turned her eyes toward him, desperately trying to hang on, despite his fingers getting crushed.  
  
It was like someone had pressed mute on what was going on around her, leaving only the pounding of her own heart as she let out a calming breath, raising the arrow to aim a little above his head, pulling the string of the bow back as far as she could, the limbs of the bow groaning against the strain. She took a deep breath and slowly let it out, like she would when firing a gun, before releasing the arrow. Everything seemed to slow as the arrow flew, moving toward the orc as he lifted his Warhammer above his head, ready to strike Inigo. As if the world was back to normal, the arrow shot through the Orc's helmet, penetrating through his skull to the other side, stopping his motion. He stood for a moment before the body fell to the side, toppling off the walkway to the ground below. She stood completely still, her eyes wide and unseeing as Riordan cut down the last bandit. Sirius leaned down, helping pull Inigo back onto the walkway before looking over the edge and giving a low whistle.  
  
"Nice," the Nord said, turning to give Misty a smile.  
  
She blinked, her entire body shaking both from adrenaline and nerves as she slowly lowered the bow to her side before dropping it to the ground.  
  
"That was an amazing shot, my friend. If it were not for you, I would probably be dead right now," Inigo's words of praise didn't make the churning in her stomach stop.  
  
She nodded a few times before the bile started to rise from her stomach. I just killed someone, she thought. Sirius was grinning at her as he moved to slap her on the shoulder...or he would have. Misty turned, falling to her knees as he vomited over the side of the walkway. "Oh God," she groaned, trying to calm the shaking, "I just killed someone. I just fucking killed someone!"  
  
"Yeah, and it was amazing!" Sirius said, grinning down at her as she shook her head.  
  
"I just fucking killed someone," she said, failing to keep her body from shaking.  
  
"Misty, it's alright," Hawke said, kneeling down beside her and placing his hand gently on her back, "you did what you had to do."  
  
Misty took a few deep breaths before looking at him, the warmth from his hand helping calm her, "I should have listened to you, Hawke. I'm sorry," she said, sitting back on her feet as she took a few more deep breaths. She glanced toward the men standing on the walkway before smiling, "that was a pretty wicked shot though, huh?"  
  
"If wicked means amazing, then yes it was," Riordan said as he looked over the edge of the walkway, looking down at the body with a smirk.  
  
"I wouldn't be here right now if it wasn't for you, my friend," Inigo said, offering his hand to help her to her feet.  
  
Misty took his hand, snagging the bow from the ground before getting to her feet, "it was so surreal. I mean, I just heard you holler and reacted without thinking. It was..." she paused, glancing toward the edge where Inigo had been hanging before frowning, "nobody fucks with my friends and lives."  
  
Inigo chuckled and gave her a nod, "I am glad I am your friend then," he said, motioning her toward the exit of the watchtower as she pulled the bow over her head.  
  
"Why did killing someone upset you so much?" Caladh asked, moving to walk beside her as he sheathed his dagger in his belt.  
  
Misty took a deep breath, walking across the bridge and stopping under the tree there, "where I'm from you don't have this level of violence a lot like you do here and that was my first time killing someone," she said, folding her arms over herself as the cold swept over her. She could pretend that the shiver was from the cold and not her nerves being shocked like they were.  
  
Hawke walked out of the watchtower with a cloak draped over his arm. He placed it over Misty's shoulders, getting a thankful nod from the woman as she pulled it tight around her.  
  
"Whelp, let's get going," she said, not bothering to wait for the men before walking away.  
  
"By the way, there were more than three bandits," Caladh said, getting an eye roll from the woman.  
  
"Yeah, I noticed that," Riordan said, getting a playful slap on the back from Sirius.  
  
"That was the best part!" Sirius said, getting a nod of agreement from Riordan and Wolfe.  
  
"Here's to Misty's visions being wrong again!" Wolfe cried, getting a loud roaring cheer from Riordan and Sirius.  
  
Misty sighed and shook her head, "you guys are blockheads."  
  
"To being blockheads!" Inigo cried, followed by another loud, roaring cheer from the three men.  
  
Misty couldn't help but laugh with everyone as they continued to the Barrow, the man she had killed almost forgotten.


	13. Bleak Falls Barrow (Part 1)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> They finally make it to Bleak Falls Barrow, making Misty a little nervous, having never been in a crypt or ruins of any kind, but what's she gotta worry about with six strong men to help her out? Plus, who doesn't like killing zombies...besides Inigo.

 Misty stayed back, already having had her fill of fighting and killing people. She covered her eyes as Sirius cut down another bandit before stepping back to be back to back with Riordan as the two grinned at their next opponents before rushing forward, swinging their great swords around. Blood sprayed from their blades, spattering the stone pillars around them.

Wolfe lept back, avoiding the attack of a swift khajiit before bolting forward, bringing both his blades up, penetrating up under the cat's ribs, instantly killing the feline before he gave the body a kick, removing it from his blades. He flipped his daggers around in his hands before turning, severing the next bandit's arm, ripping a scream from the attacker before he was silenced by Hawke removing his head from his body. Caladh turned, cutting a bandit across the stomach before the man burst into flames, screaming bloody murder before an arrow appeared in the man's back, killing him instantly. Another twang from Inigo's bow dropped a bandit about to hit Sirius in the back of the head. Misty stepped back, bumping into something that didn't feel like a stone pillar. She swallowed, slowly looking over her shoulder like they do in horror movies. Her eyes widened at the rough looking Nord man grinning down at her before he wrapped his arms around her, jerking her back as she screamed, instantly stopping the fighting as he held his dagger to her throat.

 "Let go you ape!" she growled, wincing as the blade pressed harder into her throat.  
  
"Drop your weapons or the woman loses her head," he said, his breath hot and smelling heavily of ale.  
  
Hawke held his hand out as he glanced at the others.  
  
"Take it easy," Riordan said, lowering his blade to the ground.  
  
Wolfe gave a frustrated growl as he flipped his blades around his hands before dropping them to the ground, "you hurt a hair on her head I'll cut your head from your neck," he snarled through bore teeth.  
  
The bandit turned his face into her neck, taking a deep breath before growling, "you smell nice, lady."  
  
Misty clicked her tongue, narrowing her eyes as she glared at the man out of the corner of her eyes, "oh hell ta the nah nah nah," she growled, turning her eyes to Inigo as he started to lower his bow to the ground. She subtlely shook her head, getting a confused blink from the cat as she tilted her head slightly toward the bandit's head. _Please understand_ , Inigo, she prayed.  
  
Inigo's eyes shifted to the bandit before looking back at her as he squeezed his bow and thought about what to do. He licked his lips and swallowed, calculating how long it would take to draw an arrow and shoot it at the bandit's head.  
  
"Put the bow down, cat," the bandit closest to him growled, causing him to glance at the woman.  
  
He let out a slow breath before giving Misty apologetic eyes and lowering the bow to the ground.  
  
She let out a disappointed sigh before shaking her head, "don't worry about it, Ini," she said, before giving the disarmed men a smirk, "I got this."  
  
The bandit holding her chuckled, "and what do you think yo..." he didn't get to finish before she planted her elbow in his gut, thankful that he was wearing hide armor as he stumbled back.  
  
She turned, bringing her leg up to kick him in the head, spinning him around before he fell to the ground. She walked around him, kicking his sword away from him before giving him a swift kick to the head, knocking him unconscious. She took a deep breath, brushing the loose hair from her face as she turned just in time to give a yelp as she stumbled back, barely avoiding the man's attack. She tripped over the bandit Nord's body, falling to the ground as the bandit attacking her moved forward again, bringing their sword up for an attack. She closed her eyes and covered her head, mentally preparing for the blow before she heard the twang of a bowstring and the bandit grunt before toppling over on top of her. She grunted against the sudden weight before struggling to crawl out from under the large man. She breathed a sigh of relief once she was out from under him, and got to her feet.  
  
"Are you alright, Misty?" Inigo asked as he slid his bow over his body and came to her.  
  
She nodded, "yeah, I'm good," she said, looking down at the dead bandit and swallowing. The sight of the recently killed bandits turned her stomach, but she didn't have much left in there to vomit up. She took a deep breath and slowly let it out before standing straight. "So....that was fun."  
  
Sirius gave a triumphant laugh as he grinned, "yes it was."  
  
Wolfe and Riordan checked the bodies for coins and loot that could be easily carried as Caladh drank down a health potion.  
  
"That was...impressive, that fighting style you did to escape that bandit," Hawke said, giving her a smile.  
  
Misty shrugged, "I took a couple of self-defense classes when I moved into the city. I was worried I'd get attacked at night on my way home from work," she folded her arms over her chest as she looked down at the bandit on the ground, "who woulda guessed that I would have to fall into a game to use that knowledge."  
  
"Well, it was remarkable either way," Hawke said as Wolfe and Riordan stood straight from their looting.  
  
"Are we ready to go in?" Sirius said, looking eager for more fighting.  
  
  
  
Misty nodded as they moved up the steps to the barrow's doors. She took a deep breath as Sirius started to shove the doors open, grabbing onto his arm to keep him from doing just that. "There's like two bandits on the far end of the hall, or should be. We're going to sneak in, quietly, and surprise them," she said, getting a groan from the tall Nord.  
  
"Do we have to?" he grumbled, getting an annoyed glare from the woman.  
  
"What if you're wrong, again?" Caladh asked, narrowing his eyes at her.  
  
She chewed on the inside of her cheek before giving a sigh, "if I'm wrong and there's more than two, we'll just release our boy Sirius here on the mother fuckers," she said, giving Sirius's arm a smack. She winced, shaking out the slight pain in her hand from smacking his arm, "shit, bra. What the hell are you made of, steel?"  
  
Sirius chuckled, "a pretty girl like you doesn't have to flatter me so much to get a night in my bed. Just ask," he said, grinning at her before pushing the doors open slightly and disappearing in, leaving a gaping Misty to stare after him with wide eyes and a red face.  
  
"Your mouth stays open any longer, my friend, and you will catch flies," Inigo said, snapping her mouth shut as the sound of his voice.  
  
She snorted, giving the grinning khajiit a glare before following Sirius into the Barrow.

* * *

  

 Inigo's bow made quick work of the two bandits at the other end of the room, leaving a disappointed Sirius to tap them with the toe of his boot.  
  
"I was hoping there were more," he said with a sigh as he watched Wolfe rifle through one of the bandits' pants for loot.  
  
"There are more, farther in the barrow," Misty said, kneeling in front of the chest and starting to pick the lock.

  
  
"Do we really have time for you to try picking that lock?" Hawke asked, getting an annoyed glare from the woman.  
  
She snorted and turned back to the lock, concentrating on unlocking it. _*Click*_ She gave him a superior grin before flipping the lid open. She smiled at the contents, tying the coin pouch to her belt before picking up the lockpicks and steel war ax, feeling the weight of the ax as she stood, "hey Wolfe, Hawke, y'all need any lockpicks?" They shook their heads as she turned to Inigo, "Inigo, you need any?"  
  
Inigo shook his head, "thank you but I do not at the moment," he said, sliding his arm through his bow.  
  
She slipped the lockpicks in the satchel on her hip before turning the ax in her hand, smiling slightly at the feel of it, "this is nice," she said, putting it in Riordan's hand as he inspected it.  
  
"It's alright," he said, handing it back before heading for the hall that led farther into the burrow.  
  
She sighed, resting it on her shoulder as she followed the high elf, "well, you use two-handed weapons so...yeah."

"Compelling argument," Caladh said as he walked beside her.

Misty clicked her tongue, "jerk," she grumbled, getting a chuckle from the high elf at the front of the party.

* * *

The barrow was darker than Misty expected and she had tripped a few times while they moved through the halls. I should have paid more attention to the ground as I was playing, she thought, furrowing her brows and squinting her eyes at the dark ground, and kept my brightness turned down. She tripped again, giving a small yelp as she reached out to grab onto something. She ended up grabbing onto Caladh's cape and almost pulled him down backward. She gave him an apologetic smile as he readjusted his armor and cape, glaring at her with a sneer before turning back toward the front. She let out a sigh, putting her hand on the wall to keep her balance, which didn't last long. She tripped again, stumbling forward a couple of steps as she cursed, "goddamnit," she hissed, glaring at the ground, "didn't the ancient nords know about smooth, level ground?"

  
"Here, take my hand so you don't fall anymore," Hawke said, holding his hand out to her.  
  
Misty slipped her hand into his, blushing slightly as his rough, strong fingers curled around her's. She was suddenly glad that it was dark in the barrow as she let him lead her.  
  
"You don't think there are any zombies in here, do you?" Inigo asked from behind her, sounding nervous.  
  
Misty nodded, "there are, but not so many until after we get past the first puzzle," she said, smiling slightly at the sound of Inigo swallowing, "don't worry, baby. I'll protect you. Fighting zombies is what my world is all about."  
  
Inigo gave a nervous chuckle, "then I will stay behind you if you don't mind," he said, making her smile.  
  
She turned slightly as they walked, putting her hand out toward him, "wanna hold my hand?" She meant it as a joke and blinked in surprise when he actually took her hand.  
  
"That is much appreciated. Thank you, my friend," Inigo said, giving her hand a slight squeeze as she held his hand. He sounded a little better, more at ease and confident, like her hand was the safest thing in the world.

  
  
She smiled at that thought, turning her attention back to the front as they came to a set of stairs that lead down to the first puzzle. Misty pulled Hawke to a stop and crouched down, giving a _Psst_ toward Caladh and Riordan. They stopped and crouched down as well, giving her a confused raised eyebrow as she released Hawke's hand (Inigo wouldn't let go of her other hand) and moved to the front where they were, looking at the bandit as he moved forward, "he's going to push the lever and get poisoned," she whispered, getting a sigh from Caladh and a nod from Riordan. She couldn't help but feel that Caladh was getting annoyed by her.

  
  
They watched the bandit push the lever forward and, sure enough, poisoned needles shot from the random holes in the floor and ceiling, sticking him with so many needles that he gave a holler and fell to the ground. She swallowed as they moved forward, her eyes going to the bandit, whose eyes were still open and was still breathing. Barely, but he was still breathing. She felt her body go numb as the man's ragged breath seemed to echo off the walls of the room, his eyes wide with fear and pain as he watched them walk around him. Inigo blinked down at Misty's shaking hand in his, tilting his head to the side as his ears twitched. He followed her eyes to the dying bandit on the floor before giving her hand a small squeeze before releasing her hand and moving forward, pulling his sword as he stepped up to the bandit and put the blade through his heart, killing him instantly. She swallowed, looking up at Inigo as he sheathed his blade and went back to standing beside her.

He took her hand in his and gave her a smile as Riordan and Caladh looked at the strange turning stones to the left of the room. She squeezed his hand as thank you while taking a few calming breaths.  
  
  
  
"So how do we get past this gate," Sirius asked, trying to give the gate a shake but it held firm.  
  
"If I could hazard a guess," Caladh started, putting his finger to his chin, "I would have to say that these strange stones have something to do with opening the gate."  
  
Misty nodded, "yes," she said, releasing Inigo's hand to go to the stones. She pointed at each one as she spoke, "snake, snake, whale. The code for it is over there," she pointed at the wall above the gate.

  
  
Caladh looked over the "code" that she had mentioned before giving a nod, "that seems to be correct," he said, his tone patronizing.  
  
Misty blinked at that, trying to keep her temper in check as she moved forward and tried to turn the stones. She grunted and growled, trying and failing to turn the damn things before giving up and stepping away from them while breathing heavily, "damn those are hard to turn. It was so much easier to just push the 'A' button," she said between breaths.  
  
"Need a hand?" Riordan asked, watching her with an amused smile as he moved forward.  
  
She nodded, "if you don't mind," she said, motioning to the first stone, "this one needs to be a snake facing us."

  
  
Riordan gave a nod as he gave a grunt, turning the stone a third of the way, revealing a snake. He glanced at her for confirmation before going to the next one.  
  
"That one needs to be a snake too and the last one needs to be a whale," she said, getting a nod from the extremely strong high elf.

  
  
After he turned the stones, Misty stood at the lever, holding her breath as she took hold of the lever and pushed it forward. She growled and gritted her teeth, the lever being harder to push than she thought it would be, as she closed her eyes, preparing for the pain of a thousand poisoned needles. When she heard the gate clank open, she opened her eyes and grinned, looking at the men as she nodded into the room, "let's kick it, boys."

* * *

 The stairs and skeevers weren't a problem, especially with Riordan and Wolfe leading the way. Caladh had stayed back to gather up the potions and was now at the back of the pack. The sound of someone calling out echoed toward them from the spider web infested hallway. Misty swallowed, suddenly remembering the giant frostbite spiders that were supposed to ahead. She took a deep breath, taking in the scent of dust and stone before a hand on her shoulder turned her attention back to Inigo.

  
  
"Are you alright, Misty?" he asked, getting a head shake from the woman.  
  
"Nope, not even a little bit," she said, shaking her head vigorously, "there's a really, really, really big spider ahead and.... I have a bit of arachnophobia."

  
  
Inigo's eyes lit up at the sound of there being a spider for him to squish and, without a second of hesitation, he moved forward, cutting through the thick spider webs before rushing into the room with his blade pulled. Sirius followed suit, not wanting to be left out of a fight as a huge spider fell from the ceiling, landing on a grate in the floor. Inigo gave an excited cry as he leaped into the air, bringing his sword down on the spider's thorax, causing the creature to give an ear-shattering scream. Misty covered her ears and curled up against the wall outside the room, not wanting to have anything to do with the monster creature.  
  
Riordan frowned at the woman curled up on the floor with her hands over her ears and her eyes closed, thinking how strange it was to see her terrified of a bug. He let out a sigh as Hawke and Wolfe moved into the room, taking out two of the giant arachnid's legs, releasing another scream from the creature. Riordan went to Misty, kneeling down as he put his large hand on the cowering woman's head, bringing her eyes open wide as she looked up at him.

He smiled at her as he smoothed down her reddish blonde hair, shining in the firelight like spun gold. He had never seen hair that color before, not even the altmer could claim it. She swallowed, wincing as the creature gave one last scream before the sound of the multilegged creature's body hitting the ground vibrated earth under their feet. Caladh came down the hallway, shifting the bag on his shoulder as he walked past Misty and Riordan without looking at them. Riordan clicked his tongue as he got to his feet, narrowing his eyes at the Dunmer before holding his hand down to Misty. "I believe it's dead, princess. You should be safe now," he said, getting a stiff nod from the woman as she took his hand. He furrowed his brow for a second at how much it was shaking.  
  
"I'm not actually a princess, Riordan," she said, her voice steadier than the rest of her.  
  
He shrugged, "Wolfe calls you Princess. I just assumed that it was your title."  
  
She shook her head, still holding onto his hand as he led her into the spider room. She hesitated, only to be pulled forward by the strong altmer man. She stared at the spider with wide eyes as he led her to it. She moved a little behind him, putting her free hand on his arm to keep him between her and the...giant bug. Inigo sat atop the spider, grinning as he wiped his brow, his tail twitching at his hip with joy. Sirius cut off one of the legs, laughing triumphantly as he picked it up and tossed it aside. The leg twisted as it rolled, causing Misty to trip over the severed limb and fall, landing against the hairy, dead creature. She screamed falling off the creature before scurrying to her feet and racing across the room to stand with her back against the wall.

  
(Inigo and Sirius Photo Op in front of their kill)  
  
Sirius laughed, shoving his great sword into the spider, "relax, it's dead," he said, slicing a hole in the bug's abdomen, "see? Dead."  
  
She shivered as the guts of the arachnid spilled out onto the ruin floor, squishing under Sirius's feet as he walked toward them, twirling another bug leg that he had cut off while he whistled The Dragonborn Comes.

  
  
"Hey, are you people done? I need help here," the dark elf stuck in the web in the doorway growled, struggling against the sticky webbing.  
  
"Are you the one that stole that golden dragon claw from the Riverwood trader?" Hawke asked, pointing his sword at the dark elf's neck.  
  
"Yes, I have the golden claw. It fits into the door that leads farther into the Barrow. There's great treasures there," the thief said, trying to jerk his arms free, "but you have to cut me down, first."  
  
Misty snapped out of her fear enough to lean out and look at the dark elf, "don't fucking trust him. As soon as you cut him down, he'll run," she said, getting a glare from the trapped man.  
  
"I won't run," he said, getting an eye roll from Wolfe.  
  
"Excuse us if we don't believe you," Wolfe said, pulling his daggers from his belt.  
  
"If the pretty lady says we shouldn't trust you, then I don't see why we should," Sirius said, giving her a wink.  
  
Misty's cheeks heated up until her eyes fell on the spider limb in his hand. She felt the blood drain from her face as she turned away, shaking her head, "you touch me with that thing, Si and I will puke in your boots when we camp." He chuckled, twirling the limb around in his hand as he turned back to the elf.  
  
"I don't think we should trust him either," Caladh said, studying the other elf with narrowed eyes, "he looks....shifty."  
  
Misty took a deep breath and licked her lips before pushing away from the wall. She walked to stand in front of the dark elf, making sure to keep Sirius within her sight. _I'm not taking any chances of that bastard touching me with the bug leg,_ she thought, folding her arms over her chest as she glared up at the elf, "unfortunately, we still have to cut him down to get the claw and past him," she said, moving aside as Riordan stepped up, drawing his greatsword with a devilish smirk.  
  
"Wait, you aren't really going to kill me, are you?" the dark elf pleaded, struggling hard against the trap.  
  
"How many people have you killed?" Misty asked, getting confused eyes from the elf.  
  
"What?" the thief asked in confusion.  
  
"How many people have you killed in your life?" she asked, watching him past Riordan's arm.  
  
The dark elf sneered, "what does that matter?"  
  
Misty shrugged, "if it's none, then we'll let you go," she said, watching the elf as he stilled.  
  
He was silent for a moment before giving her a determined look, "I haven't killed anybody."  
  
Misty snorted, "I don't fucking believe you," she said, as Riordan raised his sword and sliced through the elf's shoulder, causing him to cry out. She flinched back, turning her head and closing her eyes against the sound of hacking of flesh and the dark elf's screams of pain. She swallowed the bile threatening the come up, her only relief was that it was quick....ish. She took several breaths as she tried not to see the mangled corpse of Arvel the Swift laying in the doorway as Riordan roughly searched his body for the golden claw. He pulled it out of the dead man's satchel and handed it off to Hawke, who looked it over.

  
  
"There's some strange symbols on the palm of the claw," Hawke said, handing it to Caladh as if he knew what the symbols mean before the dark elf handed it off to her.  
  
It was really really heavy, Gold being the heaviest metal, it made sense and weighed down her satchel. Misty let out a calming breath as she moved past Riordan and over Arvel's body. She stifled the whimper that she wanted to release and moved a little into the hallway beyond. "What're we waiting for? Let's rock, boys."


	14. Bleak Falls Barrow (part 2)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The crew has gone deeper into the barrow and now face something that they weren't prepared for... A Draugr Overlord. Can they take it down before it makes quick work of them? Let's hope so.

They moved through the hallways and empty rooms, following Misty's lead until they reached the actual crypts. She swallowed, a little excited and scared to fight Draugr as she drew her sword. She glanced back, smirking at the nervous look on Inigo's face as he let the others move ahead of him, "this is where the draugr start to come in, my friends," she said, rolling her shoulders to prepare for a fight.  
  
"Why are you frightened of killing people and giant spiders, but are ready to fight when it comes to draugr?" Riordan asked, finding her behavior since knowing her fascinating.  
  
She shrugged, "where I'm from, people are obsessed with killing zombies, or the undead, so this is right up my ballpark. I once went on one of those realistic zombie killing mazes during Halloween," she said, giving their confused blinks a smile, "I can handle this better because I've actually done something similar before."  
  
"Makes sense," Hawke said as she started to move again.

  
  
They moved through the crypts, taking down every draugr that crawled off its bed to attack them. Misty coughed when she removed one of the zombies' head, throwing the ash and dust from its body into the air.  
  
"Nice!" Sirius said, bringing his sword up through a draugr's chin and out the top of it's head. He gave a jerk, ripping the undead man's head from its shoulders with a wet cloth tearing noise. She would have been sick then if her mind hadn't already made itself up that these were like zombies in moves and in that maze.  
  
"You too," she said with a smile as he pushed the head down and off his sword with his foot. An arrow flying past her head, widened her eyes as she turned to see a draugr rag doll to the ground. She let out a calming breath, turning to look at Inigo as he fired a couple more arrows toward a few more draugr starting to crawl out of their beds. If it wasn't for the fact that they were in the middle of a fight with the undead, Misty could and would have watched him fire that bow all day, but the sound of a draugr growl turned her. She brought her blade up as she turned, holding it about where she figured the creature's neck would be before it connected. There was a moment when the dried flesh didn't budge, then the blade was cutting clean through the neck, throwing the head to the side as she let out a breath she didn't realize she was holding. It bounced on the ground a couple of times before rolling to a stop against the wall as the body toppled to the ground. She gave an excited squeal as she hopped up and down, laughing like a lunatic, "I'm feeling so many emotions right now that I wanna throw up," she said, giving a crazy giggle as she skipped down the crypt to the stairs that lead down to the next room. She grinned at a draugr as it crawled out of its bed, growling and groaning before she brought her sword down in the middle of it's head, killing it instantly while humming [S&M Come on by Rihanna](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=QECa4e0jk7M). She did a spin, taking off the next draugrs head before doing a, to the right, grapevine, narrowly avoiding another draugr's attack with a great sword.

  
  
The men stood at the top of the stairs, watching the strange woman dance around the room, humming a strange tune, with the sword flying out, killing this draugr or that as they glanced at one another.  
  
"So, where did she say she was from?" Sirius asked, looking at Hawke, Wolfe, and Inigo.  
  
Hawke sighed, rubbing the back of his head as he glanced at the others, "she, actually, fell from the sky...sort of," he said, sheathing his sword as he trotted down the steps to where she was cutting off the limbs of an, already dead, draugr.  
  
"What do you mean she sort of fell from the sky?" Caladh asked, following Hawke as he wrinkled his nose at the crazy woman giggling at the work she did on the dead body.  
Misty giggled maniacally at the severed draugr limbs before giving them a kick, sending them rolling across the floor.  
  
"She dropped from the ceiling in the Ragged Flagon about a month ago," Hawke said with a shrug as Misty stood straight, wiping the sweat from her forehead. It left a trail of grey dust across her forehead, giving her a rough look along with the grey dust on her cheek and chin as if she brushed her hands across those parts of her face.  
  
"What?" she asked, blinking at them like she just noticed they were there as she rested the sword on her shoulder.  
  
"We were just talking about how crazy you're acting all of a sudden," Wolfe said, giving her a grin as he moved past her.

  
  
She snorted, turning to glare at his back as she slid the blade back into the scabbard on her hip, "I was actually starting to have fun, Wolfie," she said, getting a glare from the man as he paused at the hall of the swinging blades. She smirked at him, "aww, is the poor wolf scared of a few blades?"  
  
He rolled his eyes and motioned her toward the swinging blades, giving her a small bow as he did, "by all means, princess."  
  
Misty rolled her eyes, watching the blades swing back and forth before turning to face them, "stand back, cupcake. I don't wanna bruise your pride with my amazing skills," she said, getting a snort from the imperial. She lowered herself into a started position for running before taking a deep breath and letting it out. I've gotta time this just right. This isn't a game anymore, she thought, watching as the blades swung. When they reached their lowest point, she ran at them on the upswing, running straight through to the other side. She smacked into the wall at the other side of the swinging blades, breathing heavily from the short distance run before taking a deep breath, calming her rapidly beating heart as she grinned back at the men, "who's afraid of a few swinging blades," she said, laughing as she pulled the chain that stopped the blades. She grunted when it didn't just give way and growled as she grabbed the chain and put all her weight into pulling the chain. She finally gave way, stopping the blades for the men to get through. "Let's go, ladies," she said, pulling her blade as she led the way through the next several sets of hallways, cutting down draugr as they went.

* * *

Inigo shot the female draugr that was on the walkway that led deeper into the caves before leaping down onto the walkway, doing a roll as he landed to keep from hurting himself and smiling at the others as they ran across it. Misty's adrenaline was pumping so much that she was barely tired and she grinned at the feeling of adventure. TRUE adventure. This was what Skyrim was supposed to be. This was what it really was like to have an adventure. She now understood how the people of the Elder Scrolls did this all the time.

   
  
They came to the two doors that lead to the same room and she pulled the war ax along with her sword. I'm going to try being a duel wielder like I am when I play, she thought, running into the room and straight at the draugr. She swung the ax around, burying it in the draugr's shoulder. She trying to pull it free, giving a jerk only for the draugr to snarl at her. Its breath smelled of decay and old dirt, making her wrinkle her nose as she tried to remove the ax.

  
  
"Damnit," she growled, hacking at the draugr with her sword to get her ax out.  
  
"Misty, leave it!" Wolfe's voice was stern, but it didn't stop her from focusing on what she was doing.  
  
"I almost....got it," she said with each swing, finally wretching the ax blade from the draugr.  
  
She smiled, but it was a fleeting thing, as the shadow of the draugr's blade hovered over her. Her eyes widened and it was like everything happened in slow motion. The blade started down at her. Her heart raced in her chest as she dropped her weapons, stunned that she was about to die. Then, something wrapped around her waist. She was jerked sideways and covered by something massive before it pressed down on her, giving a cry of pain that snapped time back to normal and her out of her stunned state. She looked over her shoulder at Riordan's pained face as he huddled over her, covering her from the Draugr as it raised its blade for another strike.

Sirius gave a roar before swinging his blade over their heads, cutting down the draugr in one sweep. Riordan growled in frustration as she turned, wrapping her arms around his ribs as he dropped to his knees.  
  
"Riordan!" Sirius exclaimed, dropping to one knee beside his friend, "you alright?"  
  
"I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm sorry," Misty repeated over and over, her eyes starting to mist over as she sniffled, thinking that it was her fault he had gotten hurt.  
  
Riordan scoffed, giving her a glare with those cream colored eyes, "stop acting like I'm dying, woman," he growled, his deep voice vibrating in her chest, "I'm fine."  
  
She still felt extremely guilty at letting him get hurt like that. She felt like an idiot at being so cocky. This isn't a game anymore, Misty. You need to be more careful, she told herself as Sirius helped Riordan to his feet while she stayed on the ground.  
  
"He'll be fine," Sirius said, giving her an encouraging smile as he slapped the high elf on the back, getting a grunt of pain from the elf as he gave his Nord friend a glare, "he's gotten worse. This is nothing."  
  
Despite Sirius's words, she still felt the pangs of guilt wrapped around her stomach as she stood, wiping her nose with the heel of her hand.  
  
"Don't worry about it," Caladh said, shifting the bag on his shoulder, "I can patch him up with my magic once we find a place to rest."  
  
Misty swallowed and gave a nod, taking her weapons from Inigo as he handed them to her, "there's still a few rooms that need cleared ahead and swinging blades up ahead.  
  
There won't really be another place or time to be able to heal him," she said, but her voice was...empty as she moved to stand at the doors.

* * *

 Hawke and Inigo moved to walk beside her as they pushed open the doors that lead to the Bleak Falls Sanctum. Caladh was able to heal Riordan's wounds, his armor had taken the majority of the blow, but the cut in the back of his armor made her feel sick to her stomach. She insisted on walking at the head since she knew about the next traps and rooms ahead, but the truth of it was if she had to watch Riordan walking ahead of her with that damaged armor, she was going to scream from guilt.  
  
"So..." Hawke started, only to stop talking at the sound of blades sliding back and forth.  
  
She took a deep breath, feeling both nervous and angry, mostly at herself for letting one of her friends get hurt. They stopped at the blades, watching them slide back and forth as the others caught up. She glanced back, the guilt rooting itself in her stomach as she lowered her eyes to the floor before lifting her head up and turning to face the blades.  
Hawke reached out, taking hold of her upper arm to turn her attention to him. He gave her stern, concerned green eyes as he frowned at her, "don't do anything stupid because you feel guilty, Misty," he said, his voice as stern as his gaze.  
  
She just stared at him before jerking her arm out of his hand and poking him in the chest, "you're not the boss of me, Hawke. Mind your own fucking business," she said, turning back to face the blades swinging back and forth like a pendulum. She licked her lips before taking a deep breath and preparing to run, "when I'm on the other side, I'll turn them off like I did before."  
  
Inigo frowned, folding his arms over his chest and narrowing his amber eyes like he didn't believe her.  
  
  
  
_That's alright, I don't believe me either_ , she thought as she rushed forward, avoiding the blades before coming out on the other side. She took a deep breath and turned,  
looking at the six men through the swinging blades. Hawke shook his head, his eyes wide as she pulled her blade and gave them a sad smile. "I'm sorry," she whispered, turning in time to dodge the draugr's attack before bringing her ax around, hacking part of the neck and the head lulled to the side before the zombie dropped to the ground.  
  
"MISTY!" Hawke's voice echoed off the walls of the outer sanctum as she ran at the next draugr, cutting it down with a duel weapons diagonal cut across the undead woman's chest.

She ran up the ramp and across the bridge, slicing the next draugr's head off before giving a holler at a sharp pain in her thigh. "FUCK!" she screamed, dropping to the ground for a second as her brain registered the arrow in her leg. She gritted her teeth, taking another arrow in her shoulder as she got to her feet. She stumbled back from the force of the arrow burying itself in her armor, the tip scraping her skin underneath it as she ran at the draugr, tackling the dusty, dry thing to the ground before pressing the blade of her sword into its neck, as it snarled and growled at her with angry glowing white eyes. It reached up, scratching across her face with hard, dry, sharp fingernails, making her cry out. "Son of a bitch." She gave a roar as she pushed down, cutting the head almost completely off before it stopped fighting her. She felt the burning from the scratches across her face as she got to her feet and wiped the sweat from her upper lip. She looked down at the arrow in her thigh and gave a sob, the pain getting worse as she took hold of the shaft of the arrow. She took a deep breath, blowing it out before giving a holler as she snapped the shaft, knowing that taking the arrow out might do more damage than help. She took several deep breaths, trying to stifle the pain as she gave another sob, pushing herself to her feet. She glanced back toward the room, scolding herself for doing so as the mens' voices called out to her. She shook her head and sniffled, her mind going to Riordan and how it had been her fault he got hurt. _He wouldn't have needed restoration magic to heal him if it wasn't for me,_ she thought, walking through the doors leading to the dragon claw door. She paused there, sniffling as she pressed on the stone symbols, hard, setting the circle off and turning it to a different symbol.

 Once the symbols were correct, she pulled the claw from her pouch and pressed the claws into the holes on the door. She turned it while pressing before stepping back as it made a low clanking noise. She slid the claw back into her satchel before moving quickly up the steps and through the hallway to the opening that was the "secret" of Bleak Falls Barrow. 

 She paused as she came to the edge of the main room of the barrow, her eyes trying to take in everything at once. "Wow," she breathed, moving up the steps with her eyes trained on the sarcophagus sitting between a shelf and a chest. She swallowed, knowing what awaited her in the coffin before pausing between the sarcophagus and the wall of shouts. She heard the sound of the Dovahzul coming from the wall. 

 She swallowed, turning to look at the wall and its glowing dragon language. She took a shaky breath, moving forward and reaching out to touch the wall. She didn't have to remember much about Skyrim to know the word. She could hear the word in her head, like a whisper that caressed her brain. She brushed her fingers over the glowing letters, feeling her fingertips start to tingle before something in her head seemed to snap. She winced, her hand going to her head as the warm, tingling sensation in her head started to disappate. She blinked a few times, barely registering the sarcophagus lid being blown off and to the side. 

 Her head snapped up as she watched the Draugr Overlord crawl out of the sarcophagus and start to stand. She swallowed, having a hard time breathing as she stood. Her hands shook as she drew her sword and took a weak stance. She draugr overlord slowly turned to look at her before giving a growl, pulling its sword before coming at her. Her eyes widened as she brought her sword up to weakly block the draugr's attack. She cried out as the impact jolted her hand and wrist, sending her stumbling back away from the strong creature. She huffed, sweat beading down her spine as the overlord moved forward, swinging its blade out at her. She stumbled away and fell back, her sword skidding away as the overlord advanced on her, bringing the sword down between her legs as she scrambled back. She snagged her sword and scurried to her feet as the overlord brought another blow down where she was. She turned, swinging her sword at the creature wildly only to have each attack smacked away by the draugr's sword. He stepped back, making her blink before he took a deep breath. Her eyes widened at knowing what came next before he let loose a shout, sending her flying back as she cried out. She hit the word of power wall hard, the back of her head smacking against it, setting stars to dance around her head. She groaned, looking up as she put her hand at the back of her head. Her hand came away with blood on the tips of her fingers, making her blink at them, as if she wasn't sure it was real. She swallowed, licking her lips as the draugr overlord stood over her. _This is it. This is how I die_ , she thought, closing her eyes as the overlord lifted his sword above his head, _guys....I'm so sorry._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> O_O so scarey! >.<
> 
> Honestly, Misty running off like she did was a shock to me too! I had a plan for them all to get there and split up, getting the different chests and everything...fuck me, right? What kind of person runs off in the middle of a barrow because they're upset!?! She doesn't really know how to fight. I mean, COME ON!! 
> 
> I swear, I only write what the characters tell me to.
> 
> On a side note.... I have the next chapter ready.... Which of you naughty readers want to read it? Comment yes because y'all don't talk to me...  
> except Altra and especially, my resent friend, TheOneKrafter (I love you guys)  
> I'm a lonely fool, y'all. lol


	15. Making Amends

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Misty, after being rescued by her companions, tries to make amends with the guys for running off like an angry teenager. I would what she has in mind ;-)

A loud roar slowly opened her eyes as Sirius's great sword slammed down on the draugr lord's shoulder. It let loose a loud cry before he jerked the sword from the draugr's shoulder. The creature turned, starting to inhale only to be interrupted by Wolfe's daggers across its chest, causing it to stumble back. It gave a loud snarl, swinging it blade out at him as he danced back and away from it. Even with her vision blurring, slightly, she could still see Inigo and Caladh near the steps, Caladh was doing something with Inigo's bow. Riordan spun around, slicing into the draugr's stomach with a crack before jerking his blade free and moving back, crouching as Inigo released an arrow that, upon impact, burst into flames, covering the draugr overlord in fire as it screamed. Through the flames of the burning corpse, Misty watched Hawke jump upon Riordan's back as he pushed up, using him as a jumping off point as he raised his sword high, hollering as he brought the blade, point down, on the overlord. It screamed as he rode it to the ground, his boot pressed into its chest and stomach as they went down. The draugr gave a weakening snarl as he pulled his sword from the undead creature before swinging it down and slicing the head clean off.  
  
  
  
She stared at the six men standing before her, the flaming draugr crackling between them, sending embers into the air as they sheathed their weapons. She watched them come toward her and stand around her, looking down at her with a mixture of disappointment (Wolfe), agitation (Hawke), sadness (Inigo), confidence (Sirius), annoyance (Riordan) and distrust (Caladh). She swallowed, wanting to say a thousand things to them but...Tears burned her eyes at realizing how stupid she was to run off and how...weak she really was. Her bottom lip quivered and she bit it, trying to keep it from quivering as she lowered her eyes to the ground. The took a deep breath, trying to keep from crying and realizing she failed as the tears trickled down her cheeks. Sirius knelt beside her and gently placed his hand on her shoulder, seeming to unleash the floodgates of her emotions. She sobbed, leaning against him as she sniffled and cried. "I'm sorry," she murmured, curling her hand against his armor covered chest as she started to curl in on herself, "I'm sorry."

* * *

She sniffled, laying her head against Sirius's shoulder as he carried her down the mountain. No one had said anything since they left the Barrow, leaving the air thick with unsaid words. Wolfe and Inigo had offered to stay behind to gather whatever loot they could find before meeting everyone at the Inn. She slowly moved her eyes to Hawke, who was walking ahead of them like an angry man on a mission. She swallowed, turning her eyes back to her knees as she sniffled again and licked her lips. She wanted to tell Hawke she was sorry and should have just turned the swinging blades off but she was scared, of what, she didn't know. All she knew was that the thought of him never smiling at her again scared her. She closed her eyes, letting out a weary breath while trying to keep herself awake. The gentle glow of the moon and stars only helped to lull her closer to sleep.  
  
"If you're tired, Misty, you can sleep. I don't mind carrying you," Sirius's voice was soft like he was almost afraid to say anything in the thick air.  
  
Misty slowly shook her head, trying not to make herself anymore dizzy than she was starting to feel, "I shouldn't. I might have a concussion and if I go to sleep, I might not wake back up," she said, getting a snort from the dark elf.  
  
"It would serve you right for running off like that," Caladh said, his deep rough voice angrier than she thought it should be, "what in Oblivion were you thinking? You don't even know how to put your armor on properly if this morning is any indication. Why would you just run off like that when you can't hardly fight?"  
  
Misty knew she was going to hear the dark elf complain the other half of the way down the mountain, feeling both guilty and a little relieved as she watched him wave his arms around. She felt herself start to smile as Sirius chuckled at Caladh complaining about something he had done a while ago.  
  
"Honestly, I don't know why I put up with your kind. Always running off into danger without a plan and then, who do you come to for help, me, that's who," Caladh complained.  
  
Misty glanced at Riordan, who was smiling at Caladh's complaints like it was the norm for them, and maybe it was. Her eyes moved to Hawke, who's face remained impassive as he stared straight ahead. She let out a small sigh and let her hand lay against Sirius's shoulder as she barely listened to Caladh complain.

* * *

 She sat on the bed in her underwear, keeping her eyes on the ground as Hawke leaned against the wall with his arms and legs crossed, watching Caladh heal the wound on the back of her head. She chewed on the inside of her cheek, wishing he would leave or close his eyes or something. Anything that didn't make her feel like he was judging her with those green eyes. Caladh moved around to heal the scratches on her face. Healing magic was quite warm and made the affected area numb or tingly. She wished she knew enough about magic to learn how to heal that way she could be a little useful.  
  
"You feel guilty so you run off? That doesn't make any sense," the dark elf grumbled under his breath, "if you ask me..."  
  
She was finally tired of him talking, "well I didn't," she growled, glaring up at the elf as he stared down at her. He was silent for a moment before she let out a calming breath, "I'm sorry, Caladh. I'm just...tired," she said, running her hand through her hair. She had pulled the ponytail out of her hair, letting her hair cascade down her back in reddish gold waves. She took a deep breath, the undergarment covering her chest tightening slightly with her inhale before she breathed out. She looked down at the wound on her thigh, frowning down at it before shaking her head as Caladh worked on her shoulder. When he moved onto her thigh, she swallowed, hoping that the healing would just be a warming sensation...or no sensation. That would be good, she thought as the tingling started where his hand hovered. She took a deep breath, closing her eyes as she thought about what she was going to say. Saying sorry didn't seem to work, even if she really meant it. Caladh finished healing her and gave her a nod as he stood.  
  
"Leave us," Hawke's tone left no room for argument.  
  
Caladh glanced at him before giving him a short nod and leaving the room, closing the door behind him.  
  
The closed-door only made the room deafeningly silent as the two remained, Misty's eyes were on the ground while Hawke's eyes were on her. Both waiting for the other to break the silence.  
  
It felt like forever before Hawke spoke first, his voice almost foreign in the quiet room. "Why did you do that?" he asked, his tone a little less agitated than he looked.  
  
She swallowed, keeping her eyes on the ground, "I didn't want anyone else to get hurt because of me," she said, clasping her hands in her lap, "so, I guess I was trying to run away from my guilt."  
  
He was silent again, watching her as she wrung her hands.  
  
"I know that saying sorry probably won't make up for it," she said, taking a deep breath as she sat up straight, looking at him with her shoulders back and her chin up, the confidence she had before seeming to come back, "but let me tell you something about me that you should know, Hawke. I don't apologize unless I meant it because I have been given empty apologies before that meant nothing and it hurt. I don't accept apologies unless I feel they are genuine but if someone has to apologize for something, chances are, I'm not going to trust them ever again. Trust is earned," she paused, taking a deep breath as she lowered her eyes to her hands, "and I understand if you don't trust me anymore because of what I did and am willing to try and re-earn that trust, if I have to, but I would like it if we stayed friends at least, whether you trust me or not, because you were my first friend and I don't think I would have made it this far without helping me," the tears started to flow as her mouth ran away with her. Her hands had started to shake again too, the shock of facing down a draugr overlord finally worn away, "I don't have many friends, to begin with and that's most of the reason I've put so many hours into this video game because I felt like *sniffle* the NPCs and mods were *sob* as close to *sob* friends as I would get because *sniffle* people don't like my attitude or how I talk or my *sob* personality or..." Hawke had moved forward and knelt down, putting his finger to her lips to quiet her rambling. She swallowed, looking at him as he sat on the bed beside her and pulled her into a tight hug that startled her a little bit. She sniffled, sliding her hands up his still armored back as she buried her face in his shoulder as she shook and cried. "I'm so stupid and scared," she sobbed, starting to wish that he wasn't wearing his armor so she could feel a real hug.  
  
"I know, honey," he said against her hair, turning his face into her hair and taking a deep breath, taking in the scent of dust, sweat, sunlight and an underlying scent of something soft and feminine. Flowers, maybe. "I was too," he admitted, tightening Misty's arms around his armor-clad torso. _Maybe I should have taken the armor off when we got back,_ he thought, closing his eyes against the feel of her soft skin under his fingertips and mentally wishing he could feel more. He took another deep breath, smiling into her soft reddish gold hair as she started to calm down. He stroked her hair, tangling his fingers in the loose waves and curls as he rocked her gently from side to side.  
  
She was the first to pull away, and all though he wanted to keep her in his embrace, he remembered what she had said about being in a relationship. She sniffled and wiped her eyes and nose with her hands, "thanks, Hawke. I really do appreciate you," she said, looking at him with a small smile as a few strands of hair fell across her shoulder.  
  
He reached out, brushing those strands back and tucking them behind her ear. The look she gave him then quickened his heart, forcing him to swallow past the growing dryness in his throat as he licked his lips. He brushed his knuckles down her cheek and jaw, smiling at how her skin seemed to be soft wherever he touched. He shifted a little closer to her as he cupped her cheek, caressing his thumb across her skin as he leaned forward.  
  
  
  
Misty's heart beat against her chest as Hawke started to lean forward, and she wanted nothing more than to lean in with him and accept that kiss, but, with the laws of humor and because her luck isn't that great, she smiled and leaned back, shaking her head, causing him to blink at her in confusion. "I like you, Hawke, but, according to my luck, and the law of fuck-me-running," she pointed at the door, "someone is going to come through that door in three....two....one...."  
  
  
  
Almost as if on cue, Wolfe walked in with a large bag of look slung over his shoulder. His smile slowly disappeared at the shocked look on Hawke's face and the giggling Misty was doing. He gave them a raised eyebrow before nodding out into the Inn, "Inigo and I brought back a load and a half of stuff to divide out so...." he paused, his eyes moving to Misty....still in her underwear. He smirked, adjusting the loot on his shoulder as he did, "you know, I would have undressed myself and then you, princess."  
  
Misty blinked at that before glancing down. She snorted, folding her arms over her chest as she sat up straight and looked away from him, "not on your life, hound dog," she said, getting a chuckle from the flirtatious man.  
  
His eyes followed her shoulders sloping into her back and down to her rounder than average rump covered by a strange blue lacey undergarment. He licked his lips, not helping it as he looked over her stomach, a little plumper than a normal woman of Skyrim's, and sides that curved into her wide hips. His eyes moved up as she turned to glare at him, taking in her ample breasts that seemed to be having a hard time staying in their blue lacey cloth prison.  
  
Hawke turned in his seat, using himself as a screen to shield her from Wolfe's hungry gaze, "don't you have loot to divide up?"  
  
Wolfe gave him a slow blink before smirking, "fine, but if you aren't there while we pass everything out, you don't get any," he said, leaving the room.  
  
Misty sighed and got to her feet, snagging her clothing from the end of the bed as she did, "whelp, we better get out there before Wolfe hogs all the good stuff," she said, pulling her pants up her hips as she started for the door. She stopped and turned to smile at him as she slid her arms into her shirt, "you coming cotton tail?"  
  
Hawke chuckled and got to his feet, stretching as he followed her out the door.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The Song, Hungry like the Wolf comes to mind.... I don't know why..... >.> Anyway. I hope you enjoyed the GIF. It's all for you baby ;-)


	16. Off To Whiterun

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Misty and the gang head to Whiterun to warn the Jarl. What kinds of adventures await them on the walk there? We'll see, won't we?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The Image of Farkas was created by OkenKrow on DA and the image of Whiterun was created by onlychasing-safety, also on DA (deviantart.com)

"Fuck you, Wolfe," Misty growled as she tried to jump up to retrieve the pretty blue stone. She was starting to feel like she was back on the playground again, "I just want to see it, you ass."  
  
"You can see it if you can get it," he said, grinning at her like the bastard that he was while dangling the blue jewel over her head.  
  
She gave a frustrated growl before shoving her fist in his stomach, causing him to grunt and bend in half, more from the surprise of it than the pain. She snatched it from his hand before giving him a shove, making him stumble back a couple of steps as he laughed. "Jackass," she growled, sitting on the table with her feet resting on the bench as she turned the blue stone in the candlelight.  
  
"You've got a surprisingly strong punch," Wolfe said, rubbing his stomach as he furrowed his brow.  
  
Misty rolled her eyes, "I have taken some self-defense classes so I do know how to hit," she said, tossing the jewel back at him. He caught it and gave her a raised eyebrow.  
  
"I thought you wanted it," he said, slipping the jewel into his satchel.  
  
She shook her head, "I just wanted to see it," she said, taking a long drink of her mead as she glared at him past the bottle.  
  
Sirius tossed his bag of gold in the air, catching it before repeating the action, "I didn't know going into ruins would be so profitable. I just wanted to go for the chance to fight," he said, rolling the pouch in his hand, "maybe I'll stick around with you guys a little longer if there's more money in it."  
  
Misty smiled, "sure there is. I plan to do a lot of questing while I'm here," she said, taking a large bite of her tart, "oh my god I love these things. They're like fucking pastry crack."  
  
Inigo chuckled, "you say some strange things, my friend."  
  
Wolfe took a seat on the table next to her as he tied the pouch of coins to his hip before lifting a large, pentagon-shaped stone from one of the bags, "we also found this thing on that draugr," he said, handing it off to Caladh, who examined it.

  
  
"Fascinating," the dark elf said, turning the stone as he ran his fingers over it.  
  
"Does it have some sort of magic significance?" Riordan asked, checking over a shield Inigo had brought back.  
  
"Not that I can feel, but it is, certainly, a strange piece," Caladh said, handing it back to Wolfe.  
  
"Not magically, but that thing is going to save us so much time," Misty said, getting to her feet, "Farengar's going to freak the fuck out."  
  
"What are you talking about?" Sirius asked, tilting his head as he looked at her.  
  
"Well," she said, turning to face them, "when we get to Whiterun and head up to talk to Jarl Bulgruuf, he's going to tell us to work with Farenger, the court wizard, who, in turn, is going to tell us he needs this stone," she took it from the table, stumbling forward at the unexpected weight of it. She waved Riordan's attempt to help keep her up away as she hefted the stone up in her arms, "damn that's heavy. Anyway, if we've got it, then we don't have to go back to the barrow for it. That's why we went to Bleak Falls Barrow first, so we don't have to go there again. Make sense?"  
  
Caladh scoffed, folding his arms over his chest, "you really expect us to believe that?"  
  
Misty sighed, setting the stone, roughly, on the table, "lemme tell you something, Caladh," she said, turning to the dark elf with her shoulders back and her chin up, "I don't give a flying, two-faced fuck if you believe me or not, but that's what's going to happen. And when it does, Caladh baby, I'm going to tell you I told you so and to go fuck yourself. Mmkay?"  
  
Caladh frowned at the woman as the others chuckled.  
  
"Relax a little, Caladh. There's only been a few things she was wrong about," Sirius said, sitting up and grinning at the dark elf, "and those weren't bad wrong predictions."  
  
"She has an uncanny way of knowing what's going to happen before it does," Riordan said, looking at Misty as she shoved the rest of her tart in her mouth. Hawke handed her a handkerchief, getting a nod from the woman as she wiped her mouth with it.  
  
"Her visions are correct almost every prediction," Sirius said, giving her a smile and a wink, "and I don't mind it when she is wrong."  
  
She rolled her eyes and sat back up on the table, trying her damnedest to keep her cheeks from flushing.  
  
"So, we go to Whiterun to warn the Jarl about the dragon and then what?" Caladh asked, looking at the dragon stone, "besides taking this to the court wizard."  
  
Misty shrugged wanting to both tell them what would happen and not. It was like playing a game or watching a movie before the rest of your friends when you want to talk about it so much but you can't and it just twists inside you ready to burst out at any minute.  
  
"Maybe we will have to fight a dragon!" Inigo suggested, getting a glance from Misty.  
  
Her eyes widened for a second before she busied herself with folding the handkerchief.  
  
"Is that what we're going to be doing, Misty?" Hawke asked, having noticed how she was trying to avoid looking at everyone.  
  
She glanced up at him, her eyes telling him to shut up before she blinked and shrugged, "maybe. Who knows," she said, taking a drink of her mead...even though there wasn't anything in it.  
  
"Wouldn't you?" Wolfe asked, giving her a raised eyebrow.  
  
She frowned, looking at the bottle before getting up, "I need a refill," she said, heading for the counter.  
  
Hawke stepped in her way, folding his arms over his chest as he gave her a slow, unamused blink, "Misty..."  
  
She glared back for a moment before sighing, "alright, fine..." she took a deep breath, running her fingers through her hair as she turned back to the group, "we may or may not be....fighting a dragon at a destroyed watchtower outside of Whiterun."  
  
"Yes!" Sirius exclaimed, getting to his feet and moving to stand in front of her, looking like a child who was told his birthday party was at Chuckie Cheese, "how big is it? Will it be just us fighting it? What kind of loot do you think it has on it? Can we go fight it right now?"  
  
Misty stepped back, holding her hands out to ward him off, "woah, woah, woah. Easy there, skippy. We need to rest tonight and prepare to fight it in the morning, okay?"  
  
He sighed, looking a little sad before perking up, "alright. I'm going to bed now so we can get going early," he said, heading for one of the rooms, "see ya in the morning."  
  
Misty shook her head as she smiled, "he just loves a fight," she said.  
  
"I think I know what he's going to dream about tonight," Inigo said, getting a laugh from Misty.  
  
"Yeah, no kiddin'," she said, stifling a yawn.  
  
"We should get some rest," Hawke said, starting for the room.  
  
Riordan nodded as he snagged the shield from the table, "yeah. We'll sell these in the morning before we go."  
  
"We've gotta go to the Riverwood trader anyway to give the claw back to Lucan anyway," Misty said, following Hawke with the others in tow, "night y'all."  
  
"Good night," Caladh said, leading Riordan into the room they shared with Sirius.

* * *

 

"You found it. There it is," Lucan exclaimed, gently taking the claw from Misty as she held it out to him, "funny, it looks smaller than I remember."  
  
Misty smiled, "I promise we didn't shrink it," she said with a chuckle.  
  
"Thank you so much," he said, gently placing the claw on the front of his counter, "I'm just going to put this back where it belongs. I'll never forget this. You've done a great thing for me and my sister."  
  
Misty waved his thanks away, "don't worry about it. It was an adventure and I had fun."  
  
"Until you almost died," Caladh said, folding his arms over his chest as Sirius grinned.  
  
Misty was starting to think that the Nord never stopped smiling and that, if he did, things were bad. She rolled her eyes, instantly waving away Lucan's concerned glance as he bought the weapons and armor from Riordan. "I, obviously, didn't die, so it's not a problem."  
  
He handed Riordan the coin before putting the weapons and armor against the wall behind his counter, "well, thank you, if there is ever anything you need, please, let me know," Lucan said, giving her a smile as they left the Riverwood Trader.  
  
  
  
Wolfe, Hawke, and Inigo had opted to wait outside, not wanting to take up what little space there was inside the traders.  
  
"Ready to go, boys?" Misty asked, taking the bag Wolfe offered. She grunted at how heavy it was before frowning at it, "you put the Dragonstone in here, didn't you?"  
  
"If the Dragonstone is that strange stone, then yes," he said, getting a snort from the woman as she pulled the bag onto her back before she gave him a playful shove.  
  
"Smartass," she growled, as they left Riverwood. She gave the Inn a glance as they left, knowing that, if Skyrim went by the game timeline, they would be back here. She took a deep breath, facing forward as they walked across the bridge leading out of town.

* * *

 

She took a deep breath, taking in the sight of Whiterun in the distance and the land surrounding it. She smiled as she watched a herd of deer running across the plains, creating a cloud of dirt and dust in their wake. She hopped down from the rock she stood on, starting to jog down the hill, moving past the men with a grin, "race ya!" she hollered, already well ahead of them as she laughed.  
  
Wolfe and Sirius shot past her, widening her eyes before she clicked her tongue, pushing herself to chase after them.  
  
"What's wrong, Misty? Tired?" Wolfe called back, sounding like talking didn't bother him while running.  
  
Misty growled, gritting her teeth as her side started to hurt, "fuck," she growled, as Inigo caught up and started running beside her.  
  
"You can do it, my friend. I believe in you," he said, keeping pace with her.  
  
Misty huffed, shooting him a glare before she pulled a little ahead of him...until he was keeping pace again. She huffed, slowing her pace to a stop as she bent over with her hands on her knees, trying to breathe past the burning in her lungs, "damn," she huffed, looking up at Wolfe and Sirius, who were leaning against the Honningbrew meadery wall with their arms folded over their chests. Wolfe wore a cocky smirk on his stupid face while Sirius grinned at her.

  
  
"That was fun," Sirius said as he put his hands behind his head and looked up at the sky.  
  
Misty stood straight, wiping the sweat from her brow as she moved toward them.  
  
"I won," Wolfe said, grinning at her as she waved her hand at him.  
  
"Shut up," she growled, falling back against the wall between them before sliding down to sit against it, "damn it I'm outta shape."  
  
"You did really well," Inigo said, "even if Mr. Dragonfly doesn't think so."  
  
Misty snorted, "I'd like to introduce Mr. Dragonfly to a bug collector who'll pin his ass to a board."  
  
Inigo gave a nervous laugh as the bug in the jar buzzed loudly, "he does not think that sounds like fun."  
  
"It's not supposed to be," she said, glancing up the road at the others before giving a sigh and leaning over against Wolfe's legs, "you get to carry me the rest of the way to Whiterun as a prize."  
  
Wolfe snorted, "it's right there so no," he said, getting a huff from the woman leaning against his legs.  
  
"Fine, you ass. I'll walk...maybe," she muttered, putting her hands out, "I need help getting up, Inigo."  
  
Inigo obliged, helping her to her feet before the others arrived.  
  
"I don't mind carrying you if that's what you want," Sirius said with a smile.  
  
Misty sighed and shook her head, "nah. If I let you do that I'll never get into shape," she said, following Hawke and Caladh as they walked.  
  
She took in the smell of the rift, smiling at the smell of the stream, grass and the random wafts of cooking meat coming from the city. She licked her lips, thinking about the first thing she wanted to do was nubble on a nice hunk of beef. Right as she thought that, Sirius stepping in front of her, his eyes focused on something in the distance and for a moment, blinked, forgetting about the Companions fighting the giant outside Whiterun.

She felt her cheeks flush, _that's not the hunk of beef I was talking about karmic universe,_ she thought, blinking in surprise as he took off toward a giant as it brought it's club down. Misty gave a sigh as she jogged after him thinking that she had just finished running, as Sirius gave a loud holler, bringing his great sword around, cutting into the giant's leg. It gave a loud grunting roar raising its club high, thinking that Farkas was the one that cut it. Misty's eyes widened and she didn't think. Her body moved on its own, adrenaline pumping through her veins as she vaulted the farm's fence as the club started to come down. She shoved her shoulder into Farkas's side, sending them both to the ground as the club hit the ground where he was standing.  
  
  
  
Farkas grunted, sitting up enough to glare at her through the dark war paint around his eyes, "what'd'ya think you're doing?" he asked, his deep gravely voice frustrated.  
  
Misty let out a breath she didn't realize she was holding as she moved off of him, "werewolf or not, you wouldn't have survived being crushed, Farkas," she growled, getting to her feet as she pulled her bow and nocked an arrow. She took a deep breath as she aimed toward the giant's face, "Inigo, get him to look over here!" she called out, getting a nod from the khajiit as he hit the giant with a couple of arrows. The giant turned and she slowly blows out, releasing the arrow as he looked at her. The arrow flew, slicing into the giant's eye, causing it to let loose a loud roar of pain as it's hand went to it's now damaged eye. It swung it's club around wildly, trying to hit anything and everything as it frenzied. "Fuck me," Misty hissed, jumping back and bumping into Farkas, who was staring at her with narrowed silver eyes. She turned giving him a glare as she clicked her tongue, "you're going to get us both killed if you don't move."  
  
He leaned toward her, sniffling at the air around her as she furrowed her brow at him, "you smell strange," his growly words surprised her and she took a step back without thinking.  
  
"Misty!" Sirius's voice brought her attention around just in time to duck, barely avoiding the giant's club.  
  
"FUCK!" she screamed, scrambling to her feet and away from the crazy creature as Inigo put himself between her and the giant as Sirius stopped fighting long enough to quickly assess if she was injured before blocking a swing, sending him flying back to land hard over the farm's stone wall on the road. "Sirius!"  
  
He got up and stumbled a couple of steps before shaking his head and rushing back into the fray.

 Misty let out a relieved breath, glancing at Farkus as he watched her, ignoring the giant as the others fought it. She furrowed her brow at him before the sound of Wolfe's loud roar brought her attention to the man as he lept into the air with both his daggers raised high above his head. They penetrated, knocking the giant onto it's back as he jerked the daggers free. It roared, trying to grab at him before he shoved one of his blades into the beast's face, twisting back and forth, silencing the creature. He jerked his dagger free, leaping off the giant's chest to the ground breathing heavily as he wiped the blood from his cheek. Misty couldn't help but grin at how awesome it was to see a move like that in person. She had to stifle the giddy fangirl scream as she ran forward to stand in front of him, "that was fucking kick ass!" she exclaimed, hopping up and down with excitement as he chuckled at her excitement. "You were like whoosh! And then you were like Hiya! And he was like GAH!" she said, doing what all fans that get over excited do, making the motions with the noise and exclamations.  
  
Wolfe laughed, putting his hand on her head to try to calm her down, getting a frown from the woman, "calm down a little, princess," he said, chuckling as she slapped his hand off her head.  
  
"Now I have giant blood in my hair," she complained, running her hand through her hair as he chuckled at her.

  
  
"You handled yourself well," a low female voice said from the other side of the giant, turning their attention to Aela the Huntress. If Misty hadn't have used all her fangirling on Wolfe's awesome takedown, she would have gone into overload and screamed. "You could make for a decent shield brother."  
  
Wolfe smirked at her and shrugged, "I've got other things to do besides kill giants," he said, tilting his head slightly as he slid the blades back into the sheaths on his hips.  
Aela's eyes glanced at Misty, before giving Wolfe a knowing nod, "I see. Well, if you should change your mind, talk to Kodlak Whitemane in Jorrvaskr," she said, giving the men and women around her a nod before turning and leaving the scene.  
  
Misty blinked after them, glancing at Farkas as he glanced at her, his silver eyes still narrowed. She took a deep breath, realizing what had happened during the giant fighting and swallowed. _That's not going to end well,_ she thought as she looked at her friends.  
  
"Let's get going," Riordan said, sliding his sword back onto his back as he started for Whiterun.  
  
"To Whiterun and the dragon!" Sirius cried, running ahead of them with his greatsword drawn.  
  
Misty laughing, finding Sirius and his eagerness hilarious, "we better go get him before he gets ahead of himself," she gave Wolfe a nudge with her elbow as she walked past him grinning, "race ya," she said before breaking into a run and chasing after Sirius.

* * *

 Aela blinked at the Nord that ran past them with his sword raised, hollering like he was rushing into combat. She paused, glancing back toward the outsiders that had interrupted their job as the man who killed the giant ran past, laughing.  
  
"I'm winning again!" he called back, getting a growl from the woman that followed.  
  
"*huff huff*Fuck you, you son of a bitch! *huff huff* Imma *huff* kick your ass *huff huff* when I can breathe again!" the strange woman hollered as she ran past with the strangely colored khajiit keep pace with her.  
  
Aela gave the short bit of conversation a raised eyebrow before continuing on with her Shield brothers and sisters.

  
  
"They sure are a strange group, aren't they?" her shield sister, Ria, said.  
  
Aela gave a nod, glancing back toward the rest of the group that walked at a more casual pace, "I agree," she said, looking back ahead at the four that had run past them, "but that one was strong. He would make a good addition to the Companions."

"I don't care who they are, as long as they don't think they're going to take all the jobs," Njada said in a huff, folding her arms over her chest as she glared at the strangers.   
  
"I don't know," Farkas said, watching the woman as she stopped at the corner, bending in half to try and breathe.  
  
"What is it, Farkas?" Aela asked, looking at him with curious eyes. Farkas didn't usually say anything unless it was important, being more of a warrior of action than words.  
  
He nodded toward the woman as the khajiit patted her back, smiling at her as she muttered something, "she knows."  
  
Aela furrowed her brow, looking at him with a raised eyebrow, "she knows what?"  
  
Farkas just looked at her, his eyes, for a second, become wolfish before he turned back to walking.  
  
Aela blinked in surprise before looking at the strange woman, "do you think she's part of the Silver hand?" she asked, watching as the woman took a swing at the strong man, who laughed and deftly dodged it.  
  
Farkas shrugged, "I don't know. All I know is what she said after tackling me before the giant could hit me with that club," he said, folding his arms over his barrel chest as they walked.  
  
Aela frowned, watching the four as they sat on the stones outside of the stables, "we will see, then and tell Kodlak about this."  
  
Farkas nodded his agreement, giving the woman narrowed eyes as they moved past the resting outsiders. The woman narrowed her eyes in return before sticking her tongue out at him, surprising him for a second before he growled, turning his attention away and quickening his pace slightly.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh yeah! You liked that? I figured that the dragonage Ogre finishing move was so Wolfe vs. Giant. So of course I had to. Love it! And it looks like Misty showed her hand a little bit. Damn.


	17. Telling the Jarl

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Misty and her friends finally make it to Whiterun and tell the Jarl about the dragon, Alduin. (Where the hell did Sirius run off to?)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Finally got to Whiterun and it only took 17 chapters! Yeay! Wonder what's next on this grand adventure. (and if Hawke'll get a little some-some. Hint: He does not. Aawww. I know, but neither does anyone else! Yeay! Misery all around!)

"What did you do to make him not like you?" Inigo asked, noticing Farkas's glare.  
  
Misty shrugged, "he's a proud Nord man who got knocked down by me," she said with a sigh, "mind you, it was to save his life, but whatever."  
  
"So, what do I get for winning again?" Wolfe asked, leaning toward her with a grin.  
  
Misty snorted, giving his chest a shove, "you'll get nothing and like it, you ass," she growled, hopping off the stone wall as the others finally caught up.  
  
"You know you don't have to run everywhere, right?" Caladh asked, giving them annoyed eyes.  
  
Wolfe shrugged, "blame her. She's the one that wanted to lose a race," he said, sliding from the stone wall as she shot him a glare.  
  
"Bastard. You know you're supposed to let me win, right?" she said, getting a chuckle from the man.  
  
"Oh, am I now?" he asked, chuckling as she glared at him, "and why should I?"  
  
Misty snorted as they turned to walk up to the Whiterun gates, "because, it's the nice thing to do," she said, smacking his arm, "I'd let you win." He gave her a raised, skeptical eyebrow before she sighed. "Fine, I wouldn't let you win ever, but you should let me win once in a while. I already have low confidence in myself."  
  
Wolfe sighed, letting his hands rest on the hilts of his daggers, "fine, I'll let you win something...eventually," he said, getting a tongue click from the woman.  
  
"You're an ass," she growled as the men chuckled.

  
  
They paused at the gate, watching as a guard approached them, "Whiterun is closed with the dragons about," the guard said, sounding a hell of a lot nicer than the guards in Riften.  
  
"We have news about the dragons from Helgen," Hawke said, stepping ahead of the group.  
  
The guard glanced at them before nodding, "you best tell the Jarl as soon as possible," the guard said, nodding to the other two guards as they opened the gates for Misty and her friends.

* * *

The City of Whiterun was absolutely breathtaking. The game doesn't do it justice, Misty thought as they made their way through the city. The olde world Scandinavian buildings that stood to either side of the walkway.

They were met with the smell of hot metal, burning wood and charcoal as they walked past the blacksmith, Warmaiden's. The sound of Adrianna working on an armor table made her pause to watch. The strength and accuracy with which she struck the metal plate left her in awe of the blacksmith trade. Misty wanted so badly to learn but knew they had a job to do too. Children ran toward them, weaving between her companions, laughing as they raced away from the group, heading for the market. She couldn't keep the smile from her face at how happy everyone seemed to be.

When they reached the market, she had to stop and take in everything she could, looking at all the merchants as they called out their wares and talked to the locals.

They climbed the steps leading to the Gildergleen tree, walking around the dying tree as Misty rubbernecked.  
  
"Oh my god, it's Jorrvaskr. Home of the Companions," she said, wiggling happily before jogging around the tree, getting a raised eyebrow from her companions, "and the temple of Kynareth!" she did a girly spin on her toes, "this is like a dream. I only wish I had a camera," she sighed.  
  
"Um....Misty," Inigo's voice brought her around to face the confused men, "shouldn't we speak to the Jarl?"  
  
Misty gave a sigh and nodded, "fine, but after we get done with what Balgruuf wants us to do, I'm taking a tour," she said, following Hawke and Riordan up the steps to Dragon's Reach.

* * *

 Misty gasped at the sheer size of the main hall of Dragon's Reach, her eyes wide as she looked around, "and this isn't even the throne and dining area," she whispered to herself as she moved to catch up to her companions, already halfway up the steps leading to the Jarl.

They started to make their way across to the Jarl, who was talking with his steward, when the dark elf on the other side of him noticed them. She pulled her sword and started toward them, looking ready for a fight. Misty moved forward, placing her hand on Riordan's arm as he started to raise it to draw his weapon.

  
  
"What is the meaning of this?" the steward asked, her voice low and annoyed.  
  
"We come bearing news of the dragons," Misty said loud enough to catch the Jarl and his steward's attention.  
  
"If you have news, then I will relay it to Jarl Balgruuf," the dark elf woman said, getting a head shake from Misty.  
  
"Riverwood was the closest to the attack on Helgen and needs the Jarl's help to protect it," she said, sounding a little more desperate than she really was.  
  
The dark elf's eyes widened for a moment before she sheathed her sword, "we'd better tell the Jarl," she said, turning to the Jarl...right behind her.  
  
Misty scoffed, shaking her head at how ridiculous it was. _Like he didn't just fucking hear us,_ she thought as she moved forward, feeling a little nervous as she stood before Jarl Balgruuf. She ground her teeth to keep from squealing at seeing one of the men played a big, helpful role in the Dragonborn quest. She also ground her teeth to keep from throwing up with how nervous she was.

  
  
"Is it true? Did you really see a dragon in Helgen?" he asked, getting a nod from Inigo, Hawke, and Wolfe as Misty spoke.  
  
"Yes. We saw it rise up from the destroyed town of Helgen before taking off in this direction," she said, giving the Jarl a determined look.  
  
The Jarl's eyes widened before he looked at his steward, "what say you, Proventus? Shall we continue to trust the strength of our walls? Against a dragon?"  
  
The imperial folded his arms over his chest, looking her over with a frown, before Irileth spoke, "my lord, we should send troops to Riverwood at once. It is in the most immediate danger."  
  
Proventus clicked his tongue, "the Jarl of Falkreath with view that as a provocation! He'll assume we're preparing to attack him and side with Ulfric. We should..."  
  
Balgruuf cut him off as he sat up, "enough! I will not stand by while a dragon destroys my hold and slaughters my people," he growled, looking at his dark elf housecarl, "Irileth, send troops to Riverwood immediately."  
  
"Yes, my Jarl," the woman said before heading for the doors.  
  
"If you'll...excuse me," Proventus said, giving Balgruuf a bow, "I will return to my duties."  
  
"I think that is best," the Jarl said, watching Proventus walk away before turning his attention back to Misty and her friends, "well done. You sought me out of your own initiative. You've done Whiterun a service and I will never forget that." He snapped his fingers, bringing forth a guard carrying a set of Steel plate armor to them.

  
  
She blinked at the armor as the guard held it out to her, making it look easy to carry. She swallowed, afraid of taking it before Riordan appeared beside her, taking the armor from the guard with a bow.  
  
"Take this as a token of my gratitude," he said, giving her a smile before leaning back in his chair, the way Jarls do, "there is one more thing you could do for me."

Side Note: Riordan in the Steel Plate Armor and a fur cloak


	18. Steam Coming Out Her Ears

  
Misty gave a nod as Riordan stepped back, holding the armor like it weighed nothing, "anything for Whiterun," she said, getting a chuckle from the Jarl.  
  
"Great," he said, getting to his feet and motioning for her to follow him, "Come. Farenger, my court wizard, has been researching the dragons ever since hearing about them and he believes he is onto something."  
  
They stopped just this side of the desk with papers and books strewn across it. She tilted her head at the soul gems that sat here and there atop the papers and books, as if randomly laid there.

"Farengar," Balgruuf said, getting the attention of a man wearing dark purple robes who was looking over a large map pinned to a wall divider. "I've found someone who can help you with your dragons project. Go ahead and fill them in on all the details."  
  
Farengar glanced over her and her friends as the Jarl walked away, "so, the Jarl thinks you can be of use to me with my research," he said, his voice sounding a bit bored, "yes, I could use someone to fetch something for me."  
  
Misty held up her hand and turned giving Caladh a smirk, "it wouldn't happen to be the Dragonstone, would it?" she asked, keeping her eyes on Caladh.  
  
Caladh frowned at her as he folded his arms over his chest and narrowed his eyes at her.  
  
"Why, yes it would, but how did you know that?" Farengar asked, blinking at her in surprise.  
  
She turned to him and shrugged, "lucky guess," she said, sliding the bag off her back and setting it on the table before pulling the Dragonstone from the bag. She set it on the table, getting an excited gasp from the mage as he leaned over it, his eyes wide as he looked at it.

* * *

 Misty yawned as they walked from Dragons Reach, stretching her arms high above her head before rolling her head around her shoulders. "Well, that was awesome," she grumbled before giving a sigh.  
  
"What were you expecting?" Inigo asked, standing beside her as they stopped on the landing in the middle of the stairs.  
  
Misty sighed again and rubbed the back of her head, "honestly, I was waiting for Irileth to come running into Farengar's study saying there was a dragon attack," she said, walking down the steps to the Gildergreen.  
  
"I wonder where Sirius ran off to," Hawke said, glancing down toward the market as Misty and Caladh took a seat on one of the benches.  
  
"He probably went to find a fight, since there are no dragons," Caladh said, folding his arms over his chest.

  
  
Misty glanced toward Jorrvaskr and tilted her head, _Hmmm, I wonder..._ she thought as she got to her feet.  
  
"Where are you going, Misty?" Inigo asked, the ears on his head turned in her direction as he tilted his head.  
  
Misty shrugged, "to test a theory," she said, moving up the steps of Jorrvaskr, "I'll be back in a minute."  
  
"Hold a moment," Wolfe called, as he and Riordan followed her up the steps.  
  
They walked around the corner to the sound of grunting and metal on metal before the thud of something large and fleshy hitting the ground sounded. Misty blinked at Sirius as he huffed on his back in the dirt, his arms out at his sides and his great sword a little ways from his hand beside him.

Misty felt herself grin before she gave Wolfe a nudge in the arm. Wolfe chuckled as she moved forward to stand over the Nord.

   
  
"You lack in skill what you have in eagerness, whelp. Come back when you've grown up," the man that had put him on the ground said as he slid his great sword back onto his back.

  
  
Sirius huffed, opening his eyes as Misty leaned over him with a smile.  
  
"What up dog," she said, standing straight and looking at Skjor as Sirius sat up, "and uh....dog..."  
  
Skjor narrowed his eyes at her, giving her a frown before Sirius stood straight...ish.  
  
"Misty, are we fighting a dragon?" Sirius asked, getting a sigh from the woman as she pinched the bridge of her nose.  
  
"Let me guess. You ran through the streets of Whiterun and straight up to Dragons Reach, burst through the doors like you were in an action movie, marched right up to the Jarl and probably hollered something along the lines of 'I'm here to slay the dragon'. The Jarl, thinking you were crazy, looked at you like you were crazy and said that they had no idea what you were talking about. So, because you were acting crazy, you acted crazy and caused a scene, got thrown out of Dragons Reach and ended up here sparring with anyone you could to blow off some steam, but got your ass kicked instead," she folded her arms over her chest as she looked up at him with a raised eyebrow, "am I right?"  
  
Sirius blinked at her with wide eyes before chuckling and rubbing the back of his head, "your visions are uncanny with their accuracy," he said, giving her a smile.  
  
Misty rolled her eyes, "it's not a vision, it's common sense. You were excited and acting like a psycho. I mean, who the hell runs off to fight a dragon that they're not sure is there?" she asked, shaking her head, "fucking Nord."  
  
Sirius chuckled weakly before stumbling forward. Misty caught him as best she could catch a two hundred fifty plus pound man wearing heavy armor, grunting against his weight.  
  
"Fuck, Sirius," she growled, thankful for strong legs, "why didn't you stop when you started to get tired."  
  
Sirius hummed against her shoulder, his legs barely keeping him from crushing her, "you smell nice."  
  
Misty felt herself blush before she leaned up to look at Riordan and Wolfe, "a little help here."  
  
"You look like you've got him," Wolfe said, glancing at a man leaning against one of the pillars, watching them with suspicious eyes.

  
  
Misty clicked her tongue before taking a deep breath and turning before lifting Sirius onto her shoulders in a fireman's carry, "god you're a heavy fucker," Misty growled as she carried him past the surprised Wolfe and Riordan. She paused long enough to glare at them, "both of y'all can go fuck yourselves." She continued on, grumbling the entire way as she carried a barely conscious Sirius down to the group.

* * *

Skjor watched the small group leave with the eager whelp being carried away by the small strange woman before moving up the steps to sit at one of the tables with a huff, "that was hardly worth my time," he growled under his breath, pouring a bottle of ale into one of the flagons on the table.  
  
Vilkas pushed away from the pillar, taking a seat across from Skjor as the man drank deep of the ale, "I think that woman was the one Farkas was talking about. He mentioned how strangely she talked and how she knew about the blood."  
  
Skjor wiped his mouth with the back of his hand and gave a nod, glancing toward the direction they had left, "I noticed that as well," he said, frowning at how she had called him a dog before snatching a loaf of bread from the table and taking a large bite of it.  
  
"Do you think she will be a problem?" Vilkas asked, leaning back in his seat as Skjor shook his head.  
  
"I don't think so. She seemed strange but harmless," Skjor said between bites of bread.  
  
Vilkas scoffed, "harmless? Sure," he paused, thinking about how she had lifted the large Nord from the ground and carried him off like he hardly weighed anything."  
  
Skjor thought about that for a moment before nodding, "you're right. I've seen full grown men who couldn't do that," he said, scoffing into his drink, "milk drinkers."  
  
"I'm going to go talk to the master about what he wants us to do about the strange woman," Vilkas said, getting to his feet as Skjor nodded.  
  
"But if Kodlak says to leave her be, Vilkas..." he trailed off, leaving the rest of his words hanging in the air.  
  
Vilkas gave a nod, "I know, I know," he said, walking into the hall of the Companions as he rolled his eyes. _I'm not a whelp anymore, Skjor_ , he thought, ignoring the argument starting between the dark elf and Njada as he moved through the hall to the doors leading to the underbelly of Jorrvaskr. Tilma, the caretaker of the hall, gave him a slight nod as she swept the floor, getting a nod from the warrior as he moved to the room at the back of the dorms.

  
  
Kodlak Whitemane sat at a table to the right, reading through a book as he sipped on an ale. He looked up at Vilkas as the young warrior moved to the seat across from him, taking a seat as Kodlak put the book down on the table. "You look as if you have something on your mind. What is it you wish to ask, pup?"  
  
Vilkas lowered his eyes to the ground, feeling like a child again as Kodlak watched him with patient eyes, much like he did when Vilkas was young. He took a deep breath and looked back up at Kodlak as he straightened his back, "Skjor and I have met the strange woman that Farkas was speaking of earlier, master."  
  
Kodlak chuckled, "I am no one's master, Vilkas, and what was this woman like?"  
  
Vilkas shrugged, folding his arms over his chest as he sat back in his seat, "she spoke strangely and used some even stranger words. She also carried the young whelp off like he weighed nothing," Vilkas said, getting a surprised look from Kodlak.  
  
"The young buck that stormed in here looking for a fight?" Kodlak asked, getting a nod from Vilkas, "hmm. I see." He paused for a moment before seeming to decide something, "perhaps we should invite her to Jorrvaskr to see what she truly knows. Send the last blooded to deliver the invitation."  
  
Vilkas nodded as he stood, "as you wish," he said, leaving the room as Kodlak went back to his book.

* * *

 

 Misty rolled her eyes as Sirius leaned over the table, nursing the ale Riordan had bought him. "You shouldn't have run off like a crazy. It serves you right," she said, taking a sip of her mead from the bottle.  
  
"Thanks for carrying me, Misty. I didn't know someone so small could be that strong," he said, turning the mug on the table as he looked at her out of the corner of his eye.  
  
Misty shrugged, "I have really strong legs. Except for my personality, that's the strongest part of me, I think," she said, taking a bite of bread with a sigh, "what I wouldn't give for some honey butter."  
  
"Honey butter. Mmm, sounds delicious," Inigo hummed.

Misty smiled, "I know, right," she leaned back in her seat to look at Elrindir as he wiped down the counter. She pushed her chair out as she stood, "I'm going to see if Elrindir has any butter and honey." She walked to the counter, giving the wood elf a smile that he returned.

 "Hello there. Need a refill on your mead?" Elrindir asked, reaching under the counter for another bottle.  
  
"Sure, but I was also wondering if you have any butter and honey that I could buy?" she asked, getting an apologetic smile from the elf.  
  
"I'm sorry, M'lady, I do not," he said, setting the bottle of mead on the counter, "I'm sure Carlotta Valentia might have some. She runs a food stall in the market."  
  
"No need to go to that much trouble," a smooth male voice said from the table not far from the counter, "I have honeycomb and butter in my pack."

Misty turned, her eyes widening at the high elf as he smoothly stood from his chair and came toward her, setting his pack down on the counter as she stared at him. He gave her a gentle smile as he removed a couple of wrapped items from his bag and set them on the counter in front of her. She blinked, glancing down at the items before looking back up at him with narrowed eyes as she tilted her head. He leaned against the counter, smiling down at her with sparkling jade green eyes that seemed to glow with magic.

She swallowed the drool and licked her lips, "what do you want for them?" she asked, nodding to the wrapped items as she paid for her mead.  
  
He shrugged, "nothing. I'm giving them to you," he said, standing straight, "I'm not going to use them. I don't cook."  
  
Misty watched him with disbelief as he pulled the bag up onto his shoulder. "Nobody gives for free so, spill it. What'd'ya want?" she asked, poking him in the chest.  
  
He slowly looked down at her finger before gently taking her hand in his. He raised her hand to his lips and kissed her finger, smiling at her as he rubbed his fingers across her knuckles. A strange warmth flowed down her arm, wrapping itself around her heart and mind like a hug. Misty's cheeks flushed as she stared back, her eyes wide as if she were enthralled. She blinked, realizing a warming sensation that seemed to be coming from his hand. She swallowed, licking her lips as she looked deep into his eyes, _why do I feel so strange?_  They shone back at her, the magic in them moving around as if alive in the depths of those green pools. "Well, maybe a little of your time and company would be a perfect reparation," he said, his voice seeming to hold more meaning as it slid through her like the warmth had.  
  
She felt herself start to fall back into that warmth before jerking her hand from his and smacking him across the face, snapping his head to the side. She glared at him as he looked back at her, stunned as he rubbed his cheek, "fucking snake," she snarled, poking him in the chest, "you're goddamned fucking lucky it wasn't my fucking fist you conniving, manipulative, two-faced, brainless, egotistic, backwoods, altmer piece of shit! I should fucking knock those pretty teeth out your goddamn head!" She lunged at him and would have hit him, had Hawke not intervened, grabbing her wrist and spinning her around as he bent down, lifting her from the ground and onto his shoulder. "Damnit, Hawke. Put me down!" she growled, beating her fists against his armored back.  
  
"Excuse her, she's a little antsy," Hawke said, giving the high elf an empty smile as he shrugged her more onto his shoulder, knocking the wind out of her.  
  
"Fuck," she grunted, coughing for a second.  
  
Wolfe snagged the wrapped items from the counter, "I'll take these as payment for not allowing her to rip your head from your shoulders," he said, giving the elf a smirk, "you're damned lucky about it too."  
  
Hawke turned and started back for the table as the woman struggled on his shoulder.  
  
"You were one of my favorite mods, you jackass!" she hollered, beating her fist against Hawke's hard, leather-clad back, "fucking put me down."

Hawke dropped her into a chair, where Riordan placed his strong, tough hand on her shoulder to keep her there. She snorted, folding her arms over her chest as she glared across the room at the high elf, "fucking jackass. I'll show him a fucking illusion spell. Shove that shit up his fucking ass, is what the fuck I'm gunna do," she muttered under her breath. Wolfe set the butter and honeycomb down on the table before stepping away as she snatched it from the table along with a flagon.

* * *

"Oh gods, this is delicious," Inigo said around a mouthful of bread and honey butter.  
  
The others hummed in agreement, making her smile slightly before she glanced toward the high elf. She sighed, slathering some of the honey butter on a slice of bread before putting it on a plate before standing.  
  
"Misty," Hawke warned, giving her a stern look.  
  
She clicked her tongue as she moved around Riordan, "I'm not going to hit him...yet," she said, moving across the tavern toward the elf.

  
  
He looked up, his eyes narrowed as he sat up straight, the tips of his fingers sparking, ready for a fight. Misty was still fuming from earlier as she, roughly, set the plate down on the table in front of him. He blinked at the bread with surprised eyes, the electricity on his fingertips dissipating as he looked back up at her.  
  
She glared at him with her arms folded over her chest, "I don't like being manipulated, Taliesin," she said, watching him with angry green eyes.  
  
He took a deep breath, looking down at the bread like it might be poisoned, "how do you know my name?"  
  
"It's not poisoned and that's a long story," she said, swallowing as she lowered her arms to her sides, starting to feel more anxious than angry now, "I'm not a complete bitch and I wouldn't have been able to make honey butter without the stuff you had. And Wolfe is a rude prick, so, I figured it was only fair you get some of it. I don't care if you like it," LIAR!! the voice in her head screamed. The truth was, she really hoped he liked it. Despite the illusion mind capture spell he used on her, he was still sexy and still one of her favorite Mod followers. She took another deep breath and cleared her throat, "so enjoy." She turned, deciding she needed to leave before she started to blush, or he used more magic on her.  
  
Taliesin reached out, taking hold of her arm to stop her from leaving. She turned, her mind already trying to decide if she would fight or not if he threw her on the table to have his way with her. _WHY BRAIN!?!? WHY!?!?_  
  
He noticed a couple of the men stand at the other table before turning his eyes to her, "I just wanted to say I'm sorry," Taliesin said, his eyes no longer holding any magic as he looked up at her.  
  
She blinked down at him before giving him a smile, "you'll have to earn my forgiveness, Taliesin, because I already don't trust you."  
  
He gave her a nod, releasing her wrist as he sat back in his seat, "I understand and hope that I can gain it."  
  
She shrugged, "the easiest way to do that is to not try to manipulate me and to just be a good guy." She tilted her head slightly as she gave him a half smile, "you can do that, right?" She turned, heading back to the table where the men that had come in with her had sat back down.  
  
Taliesin watched the group for a moment thinking how strange they were. A Nord, and altmer, a dark elf, two Imperials, and a strangely colored khajiit. _Not to mention whatever she is,_ he thought, watching her with curious eyes, _no woman has ever broken out of my seduction spell before, and from what I could feel, she hardly has any magic._ He lifted the slice of bread from the plate and gave it a sniff. The smell of warm butter and honey made his mouth water before he took a bite. His eyes widened at the taste, surprised as the sweetness from the honey and the saltiness from the butter combined to make a tasty sensation that was so simple and yet. He blinked down at his hand, the slice of bread already gone, leaving only crumbs on the plate and his fingers, as he licked his lips.  
  
"If you want more, Misty said to tell you that she can make more if you have more honeycomb and butter," the strangely colored khajiit said, standing next to the table, "my friend also said that this is your chance for redemption and adventure and trust me, we have had many adventures already."  
  
Taliesin wiped his mouth with the back of his hand before giving a nod and standing, "sounds good."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I couldn't find a picture of the fireman's carry that didn't look weird or sad so....yeah. I didn't like this one either but, there ya go.
> 
> P.S. I've actually made home-made honey butter. It's really good. Just the exact ingredients mentioned. You can either melt the butter in the microwave or on the stove-top. You let it cool in the fridge for a while and, if it's a little runny, that's fine. It's still delicious on bread and toast.
> 
> P.S.S. You were hoping for a "start of a sexy porn" beginning, weren't you? Yeah.....noooooo. Not yet, naughty readers. Patients. >;-) Patients.


	19. Embarassed Red

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> One of the Companions comes to deliver an invitation for her to meet with Kodlak in Jorrvaskr and a courier shows up with a letter. No it's not from the dark brotherhood.

Misty laughed as Wolfe poked fun at Taliesin, making the high elf glare at the imperial over his flagon. "Ignore Wolfe. He picks on everyone," she said, getting a nod of agreement from most of the men at the table, "he thinks he's funny. I just haven't had the heart to tell him he's not."  
  
Wolfe snorted, "neither are you, princess."  
  
Misty rolled her eyes as she set her mead down on the table, "I never claimed to be, hound dog."  
  
Wolfe clicked his tongue as everyone laughed, enjoying the banter between the two. Misty couldn't help but laugh along with them, knowing that things could have been a hell of a lot worse if she didn't have anyone to help her. She glanced up at the doors as they opened, revealing a very tall, very muscular, very naked from the waist up except for the hood scarf thing he had wrapped around his head and broad shoulders Nord. She gulped as he lowered the hood and gave Elrindir a nod.  
  
 

 _Oh my god, it's Kieron! Please don't talk to me. Please do talk to me. If he talks to me I might scream. Maybe he won't talk to me. Maybe he likes the atmosphere here. Maybe he's...oh my god!_ Her eyes widened as he looked their way and started for them, his whole body screaming confident before he stopped behind Wolfe.  
  
_Ohmygodohmygodohmygodohmygod_. Wolfe looked over his shoulder at the man, both men meeting one another's eyes for a few seconds until the new man looked up at her. She couldn't breathe as those amber eyes met her's, almost choking her with the intensity. Not that his gaze was intense, more like gentle and curious but, when a hot guy or girl is staring at you, everything is intense.

  
  
"I was sent here to invite you to Jorrvaskr," he said, his deep Scottish accented voice stopping her breath.  
  
_If he calls me lass, I'm going to die,_ she thought, still staring at him with wide eyes.  
  
He gave her a smirk, his eyes seeming to find her discomfort amusing, "don't look so frightened, Lass. It's nothing for you to worry about."  
  
She could have died on the spot for all she knew. She blinked a couple of times, convinced she had blacked out for a moment before opening her mouth to thank him and a strained, low squeal came out. She wanted to close her mouth, crawl into a hole and die, but not even her lungs were obeying her at the moment.  
  
He gave her a raised eyebrow and a smile, "I'll take that as a yes, then."  
  
"Does Kodlak want to see her tonight?" Hawke asked, finding Misty's reaction strange.  
  
Kieron gave a shrug, "he just said that he needed to speak with her. I'm just the messenger."  
  
_You can be my messenger any day,_ she thought she said in her head. The surprised looks the men gave her, including Kieron, told her loud and clear that she had said that out loud. Her eyes grew wider and she did the only thing she could think of. "I meant that....if I need a massage delivered and you're....stuff and things *nervous breathy laughter*.....I need a drink who wants a drink I need a drink," she stood and quickly made her way around Riordan before scurrying across the room and behind the counter, "I'll get it," she said, dropping to the floor and sitting with her back against the shelves under the counter. She pulled her knees up, putting her hands around her head and staring at the floor several feet away from her. "Why would you say that out loud you stupid?" she whispered to herself smacking her fists lightly against her head, "stupid stupid stupid stupid stupid."  
  
"Are you going to get more mead or are you going to sit there for a while?" Elrindir asked, giving her a knowing smile.  
  
"I'll give you fifty gold to let me sit here for a while," she said, glancing up at him for a second before putting her head on her knees, "fuck my life."  
  
"Deal, but I don't know what you're going to accomplish like this," Elrindir said, leaning back against the counter with his arms folded over his chest.  
  
Misty ignored him as she mentally scolded herself, _dumb bitch, why would you let your mouth move when it shouldn't be and not move when it should. Fucking stupid. Now he thinks you're a freak._  
  
"Are you alright, Lass?"  
  
Her eyes snapped open and she looked up, her eyes meeting Kieron's as he leaned over the counter and looked down at her. She opened her mouth to say something, only to do the strained squeal, heating up her face. Her eyes widened and she, once again, did the only thing she could think of. She scurried, on her hands and knees, to the open end of the counter and sat against the counter, shaking her head vigorously. She put her hands over her head, trying to calm her rapidly beating heart before it killed her. _Why, God, why!!_  
  
"She'll be alright in a few minutes. Tell Kodlak we'll speak to him a little later. Thank you," Hawke's voice permeated through her foggy head and Kieron saying lass over and over again.  
  
She turned, slowly rising up enough to watch Kieron head for the door. He paused, giving her a glance before winking. Her eyes widened again and she ducked down, putting her head to the floor as her heart picked up again. _Fuck why!?!_ She heard the door open and shut, giving her a small piece of mind, but she remained on the floor, trying to relearn how to breathe as her body shook.  
  
"He's gone. You can come up off the floor now," Caladh's voice was annoyed.  
  
She wanted to move. She wanted to get up. She wanted to not have ended up face down on the floor in the first place. "I think I'm stuck," she said into the floor, blinking a few times as she heard boot steps coming around the side of the counter. She closed her eyes, taking a few more deep breaths as the boots stopped beside her. She felt arms slide around her stomach and almost felt relieved, thinking it was Hawke. _I'm so glad I have a friend like him_ , she thought, lifting her head as he helped her get to her feet. Her eyes moved to the boots and the pants of the man helping her up. _Wait, those aren't Hawke's pants or boots,_ she thought, furrowing her brow as her eyes started to move up the man's body. Her eyes widened when she reached bare skin and a six-pack. _God, please no._ She looked up, meeting Kieron's amber eyes with her own wide eyes as he smiled down at her.

  
  
"Feel better lah..."  
  
She cut him off back, basically attacking the poor man, covering his mouth with both her hands, like that would stop his voice echoing "lass" in her head, "shhh! Don't talk. Don't say things and stuff. Just no," she said, her voice higher than she intended, but she was in panic mode, at this point. They stood there for a moment, his hands on her waist and her hands on his mouth. She finally realized that she was pressed against his body and the solid feel of him started to sink in, heating up her entire face as the heat from his large hand started to sink through her clothes. She was now paralyzed by the fact that... _oh. My. God. I'm leaning against Kieron's rock hard bod. Why did I just think it like that? Oh god, he's so fucking solid._ Images of him holding her tight against that solid hunk of man danced in her head. She tried to breathe only for another low squeal to come out. She felt his lips turn up in a smile against her hands as his eyes shone down at her with amusement sparkling in those amber orbs. His grip on her waist tightened slightly as he gently tried to move her back from him. She pulled her hands away from his mouth, giving him a strained, nervous smile as she held her hands against her chest, "sorry."  
  
He smiled once she was moved away from him but still kept his hands on her waist, ready to keep her at a distance if need be, "I can honestly say that I've never had a woman throw themselves at me to, literally, shut me up," he said, slowly removing his hands when he thought she wouldn't attack him again, "you are a very strange woman, lah..."  
  
Misty had snatched an apple from the counter and shoved it in his mouth, her eyes widening when she realized what she had done. She put her hands to her mouth as she blinked at a, now annoyed looking Kieron, "I'm sorry."  
  
He bit through the apple, letting it drop into his as he watched her and wiped the apple juice from the corner of his mouth with the back of his hand, "you are very strange."  
  
Misty actually let out a breath she didn't realize she was holding and nodded, _at least he didn't lick it off_ , she thought, thankful for small miracles. "So, who put you up to this?" she asked, instantly knowing who it was before he shrugged.  
  
"Nobody in particular," he said, taking another bite of the apple. It crunched as he bit into it, spilling juice down from the corner of his mouth.  
  
_God, I wish I was that Apple_ , she thought, licking her lips as he did. Her eyes widened when she realized she had done it at the same time. _Oh maker's ballsack, why?_ she thought as the corner of his mouth quirked up and he leaned forward. She swallowed, taking a step back and bumping into the counter. Her breath stopped as he leaned toward her, putting his hand on the edge of the counter beside her.  
  
"What's wrong, lass? You look a little...red," he said, brushing the knuckle of his finger against her cheek.  
  
She stopped breathing for a moment, the smell of apple mixed with the scent of ale, burning wood, and heat combined with Kieron's amber eyes made a potent lady killer. She opened her mouth to say something and, yet again, only letting loose a low, raspy squeal.  
  
He chuckled, standing straight as he grinned down at her, "he was right. You are amusing," he said as he walked around the counter. He set a couple of coins down on the counter before leaving the tavern.  
  
Misty blinked a few times, taking a couple shallow breaths as Inigo appeared in front of her, giving her concerned amber cat eyes.  
  
"Are you alright, my friend?" he asked, blinking in surprise as she let her head drop forward onto his chest.  
  
"Imma kill Wolfe," she whispered, hearing chuckling and laughter from the other side of the room.

* * *

 Misty glared at Wolfe across the table, her arms folded over her chest as he grinned back, "do you get some sort of sick enjoyment out of my discomfort?"  
  
He shrugged, leaning back in his chair with his legs crossed, "it was funny," he said, grinning at her.  
  
She snorted, "there's nothing funny about not being able to breathe, you ass," she growled, snatching her drink from the table before downing half of it.  
  
"So, what was it about him that made it hard to breathe," Taliesin asked, finding it interesting that she had that kind of reaction to a man without magic use, "he didn't use any kind of magic that I could feel."  
  
Caladh sighed, shaking his head at the naivety of the high elf, "some don't have to use magic to seduce a woman," he said, getting a glare from Taliesin as Wolfe laughed.  
  
"So, what did he have that was different?" Riordan asked, barely interested in Taliesin and Wolfe poking at one another verbally.  
  
Misty took a deep breath, slouching in her seat as she looked down into the bottle of mead, "his accent," she muttered, instantly taking a drink.  
  
"His what?" Hawke asked, giving her a raised eyebrow as Wolfe and Taliesin stopped their insults long enough to listen.  
  
Misty sighed and cleared her throat before sitting up straight, "his accent, okay. It's the way he talks and....says lass," she said, feeling her cheeks start to heat up just from thinking about it. _Damnit_ , she growled in her head as she finished her mead.

"I'm looking for a Misty," a man wearing grubby looking clothing with a closely cut hairstyle and worn shoes said to Elrindir.  
  
Elrindir pointed toward her, making her frown as the man came to their table.  
  
"I've got a letter for you from Mercer Frey. It seemed urgent that you get this as soon a possible," he said, handing the letter to her across the table.

  
  
Misty sighed, taking the letter from him, "I'll give you double what you'd normally get if you stick around long enough for me to reply to this," she said, opening the letter. She glanced over it, giving a sigh and an eye-roll before flipping the paper over.  
  
"What'd it say?" Sirius asked, leaning over the back of her seat with his hands on the back of her seat.  
  
She sighed, "anyone got any charcoal or ink and a quill?" she asked, getting a nod from Inigo as he pulled out a corked bottle of ink and a worn quill, "it pretty much says that if I don't finish the job Maven's going to be pissed. Because I care if that fucking gutter cunt is pissed or not," she muttered as she started to write on the back of the letter.  
  
"Read to us what you write," Wolfe said with a grin.  
  
"I have to hear this," Sirius said, taking the seat next to her that Hawke had just vacated.  
  
"Fine," she said, starting to write, "Dear Mercer. First, hi. I'm doing well, thanks for asking. Got sidetracked by a dragon in Helgen but it's all good. I'll write again when we've finished the job. Kisses and love. Melissa AKA Misty. P.S. Your handwriting sucks."  
  
Wolfe was grinning at that as he took a drink.  
  
"So, what's this job you're talking about?" Sirius asked as she folded the letter and gave it to the courier with several pieces of gold.  
  
She shrugged, "thieves guild shit. Real boring," she said, taking a drink from her mead.  
  
"So, you're a thief?" Riordan asked, sounding as skeptical as he looked.  
  
Misty shook her head, "not really. I just, recently, learned how to pick a lock so, no."  
  
"So, you're real name's Melissa?" Caladh asked, getting a nod from the woman.  
  
"Yep. Melissa Holde with an 'e'. I just prefer to go by Misty because it's easier to remember and I don't really like my name," she said, turning her drink on the table.  
  
"I like it," Sirius said, laying his arm across the back of her chair.  
  
"Me too," Taliesin said, giving her a smile from across the table.  
  
Misty rolled her eyes, "well, I don't care if you like it, I'm going by Misty," she said, getting chuckles from the men around her.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kieron is one of my favorite mods...mostly because of the accent. He's like Brynjolf except sexier and I just wanna...lick him...like all over his hot, buff, tattooed body. God! Sign me the FUCK UP! Mmhmm mmhmmm good shit!
> 
> Now I'm imagining him reading this and my cheeks are red. I can't stop grinning. How does he read this note, you ask. He's a game program...yeah....My statement stands, though.


	20. Jorrvaskr, The Companions and Dragons

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Misty heads to Jorrvaskr to speak with the Circle of the Companions. Will she have allies or enemies? And then, a dragon attacks! With the help of her friends and the Companions, can she defeat this monster?

Misty yawned as they climbed the steps of Jorrvaskr, hoping that, whatever awaited them inside wasn't going to be too bad. They entered the hall and were met by Vilkas and Farkas, making Misty narrow her eyes at the two.  
  
"I hope we haven't kept you waiting," Hawke said, giving the two a harmless smile.  
  
Misty rolled her eyes as she turned, starting for the stairs leading down below the hall, "Kodlak's down in his room, right?"  
  
The men glanced at one another before Vilkas gave a nod.  
  
"Alright," she said, pausing for a second before looking back at her friends, "why don't you guys stay here? I'm not going to be long and too many people will be a problem."  
  
Hawke frowned at her and was about to say something before Wolfe moved forward, "I'll go with you," he said, giving Hawke a nod.  
  
Misty sighed and rolled her eyes, "no, I don't think that's..."  
  
"It's fine if he comes," Vilkas said, slightly surprising Misty.

  
  
She gave a shrug before heading down the stairs and into the dorm area of Jorrvaskr. She moved through the hallway, thinking how stuffy the place smelled before pausing at the doors. Kieron leaned back against a wall with his arms and ankles crossed. Skjor sat in a chair to the right of the last room and turned his attention to her, frowning. Aela leaned against the other wall opposite of Kieron with her arms folded over her chest. Her eyes narrowed at seeing Misty. Misty sparred a glance behind her at the brothers as they, seemed, to block her exit to leave. She was glad that Wolfe was at her back. Finally, she looked at the old warrior sitting in the center of the group, his steel grey eyes watching her with amusement before he spoke.

  
  
"You come into the den with only one companion to support you. You are either brave or reckless," the old man said, his voice low with an edge of weariness to it.  
  
Misty folded her arms over her chest as she looked at him with narrowed, calculating eyes, "neither. I'm smart enough to know that, whatever information you want and whatever information that'll be revealed you don't want the rest of Skryim to know about," she said, glancing at Wolfe, "he can keep a secret."  
  
Kodlak watched her for a few moments, making her a little uncomfortable before speaking again, "Farkas has told us some interesting information about a woman that knows about the Companions' secret. Is that you?"  
  
Misty watched him for a second before shrugging, "maybe. Which secret are you talking about? I know quite a few," she said, tilting her head as she glanced from Skjor to Aela to Kieron and back again, "how I know them is a long story that you wouldn't believe. Hell, most the people that I travel with don't believe me."  
  
Kodlak chuckled, "try us, young pup."  
  
Misty stared at him for a moment before taking a deep breath and licking her lips, unsure of what she should tell them. She cleared her throat before looking at Skjor. If I warn him, maybe he won't die. I wonder how the companions will do if that doesn't happen, she thought, giving Kodlak a nod, "alright." She stood straight, letting her hands drop to her sides, "I know that the Silver hand is going to attack Jorrvaskr and kill you," she said, looking Kodlak in the eyes.  
  
Aela scoffed, "impossible. They wouldn't be stupid enough to come here to attack us," she said, getting chuckles from the warriors around her.  
  
Misty snorted, "well, they do. I've played it enough times to know that I can't stop it," she said, shaking her head, "and god how I've tried." She looked up at Kodlak, already feeling the sadness she always felt at finding Kodlak's body just inside the hall of Jorrvaskr. "I'm sorry in advance." She paused, licking her lips, "for what it's worth, you went out fighting and the funeral is beautiful and you can be cured after."  
  
Kodlak gave her a nod as he sat up, folding his arms over his chest, "thank you, child. Is there anything else you can tell us?"  
  
She nodded, taking a deep breath before looking at Skjor again, this time turning toward him fully, "when you attack the fort the Silver Hand is hiding out in because you will, don't go in there alone or you will die," she said, giving Skjor serious, stern eyes.  
  
Skjor chuckled, looking at her like she was crazy, "what is this? What do you take us for, woman?"  
  
Misty shook her head, "you shouldn't go in there alone, Skjor or you won't come back out," she said, trying to be calm and even-tempered.  
  
"Skjor is our finest warrior. No Silver Hand could take him out," Aela said, shaking her head.  
  
Misty ground her teeth, closing her eyes to keep her temper. She took a deep breath before opening her eyes and looking at Skjor again, "I know that what I'm saying sounds crazy to you because you're looking at me like I'm fucking insane, but you need to understand that I don't have to tell you shit but I am because I think you dying is a waste of a warrior."  
  
"Do you think me so weak that I would lose to one of them?" Skjor asked, getting to his feet as he tried to intimidate her, "I'm no milk drinker."  
  
Misty swallowed the fear and stood her ground as she glared at him, letting her temper take over, "I don't give a flying, two-faced, purple people eating fuck how strong you THINK you are! There are too many of them and you can't take them all, despite this glorious image of yourself you have in your fucking head. If you go in that fort alone. YOU. WILL. DIE."  
  
Skjor glared at her for a few more seconds before snorting and leaving the room, "I don't have to listen to this."  
  
"Fine. Don't. But when you're part of Hircine's fucking pack on his hunting grounds, I want you to remember that you were warned and chose to ignore it," she said, glaring at his back as he paused in the doorway leading to the other companions' beds.  
  
He turned, his eyes narrowed as she felt a wave of fear before pushing it down and giving him a determined look. Even as he moved, aggressively, toward her. Wolfe put himself between her and Skjor, smiling an empty smile up at the man.  
  
"If you want the princess, you're going to have to go through me," he said, getting surprised blink from Skjor before the one-eyed warrior looked up at her.  
  
"You're a princess?" Farkas asked, sounding as surprised as the others looked.  
  
Misty rolled her eyes, "no I'm not," she said, pausing for a second as she folded her arms over her chest, "but I am going to be High Queen because fuck Tullius and Ulfric. I'll be damned if either of them get control of Skyrim."  
  
The hall was silent for a moment before all the warriors burst out laughing, except Wolfe, but he didn't keep the amused smile from his face.  
  
"You? High Queen? Don't make me laugh," Skjor said, shaking his head.  
  
Misty snorted, "that's real nice coming from a dead man," she said, smirking at him. Skjor stopped laughing and glared at her. She shook her head, "look, I don't have to sit here and take this. I came as a fucking courtesy, not because I wanted to. I have a lot of respect for the companions because you do what others can't or won't do, but I'm starting to think that you're just a bunch of fucking thugs and mercenaries with nothing better to do than hide behind a once great name."  
  
Aela clicked her tongue, "watch your tongue, whelp," she growled, turning Misty's attention to her.  
  
"Tell me I'm wrong. Or, better yet, prove that I'm wrong," she said, shaking her head, "I know you're great warriors, but your pride get in the way more than they help. Once you realize that, Jorrvaskr and the Companions can be great again."  
  
"Your words are wiser than beyond your years, pup," Kodlak said, turning her attention to him, "how do you plan to become High Queen of Skyrim?"  
  
Misty blinked at that, surprised that someone didn't think she was crazy.  
  
"Master, you can't be seriously asking," Vilkas said, getting a glare from Misty and returning the glare.  
  
"I plan to get the Jagged Crown in Korvanjund before the Imperials and the Stormcloaks. It's just a symbol, but with that, I can claim the throne as my own and keep it from being taken over by the Aldmeri Dominion or a bunch of racist pigs that don't believe in equality for everyone," she said, putting her fist in front of her in determination.  
  
Kodlak smiled at her, his grey eyes sparkling with pride, "you make me proud to be in this time, my girl," he said, the spark slowly leaving his eyes, "but I will not be around to witness it, will I?"  
  
Misty slowly lowered her hand to her side, giving him sad eyes, "no. I don't think so," she said, lowering her gaze to the ground, "but I'll make sure you're cured so that you can feast in Sovngarde with your ancestors and predecessors, Kodlak."  
  
He smiled at her, "and when you achieve your goal, I will smile down on you from that feast."  
  
Misty smiled back, feeling a thousand times prouder about fighting to be the High Queen.

* * *

 

 Misty stretched before sitting on the edge of the bed, feeling like she had accomplished a lot in the last several days as she pulled her boots from her feet.  
  
"So, tomorrow, we're meeting with Mallius or whatever his name is, get the job done and go back to Riften to tell them it's done," Misty groaned as she undid the bracers and shook them from her arms, "although, I'd rather stay here."

  
"Why? So you can hide from that companion that you can't talk to?" Wolfe asked from the bed across from her. He had already undressed down to his pants, but she had kept her eyes averted while he did...sort of. Okay so she peeked while his back was turned, but who wouldn't? He may have pestered her almost constantly, but he was still hot.  
  
"NO!" she said a little too quickly, frowning at him as she unclipped the guards from her knees and shins, "I just like Whiterun a lot better than any other city. It's not too hot. Not too cold. Nice people. Good food and friends. I mean, what's there not to like?"  
  
"There aren't any dragons," Sirius said, flopping down on the bed behind her with a heavy, sad sigh.  
  
Misty rolled her eyes as she turned to look at the depressed Nord, "that's not a reason to hate Whiterun," she said, getting to her feet as she struggled to get the cuirass off. She got it halfway off before growling in frustration, "help." She felt someone take hold of the shoulders before pulling it off of her with a slight jerk. She blinked in the candlelight and gave Riordan a smile, "thank you," she said, taking the cuirass and dropping it next to the rest of her armor before pushing it under the bed with her foot.  
  
Sirius leaned up on his elbows, looking at the writing on her strange tunic before tilting his head, "what are the words on your tunic for?"  
  
Misty blink at him before looking down, "oh!" she stretched the shirt so she could see all the words, "Don't flatter yourself. I Only look up to you because I'm short."  
  
Inigo laughed as he entered the room, "you are quite short, my friend."  
  
Misty grinned as she sat on the bed, "they're just words, Si. For some people, the words on a shirt can say so much about the person wearing it. It's a great way to say something without actually saying it," she said, laying back on the bed. Her head landed on Sirius's chest, but she was too tired to worry about telling him to get up.  
  
"So, in your world, people talk to one another by using their shirts?" Caladh asked, giving her a raised eyebrow, "you must have a very quiet world."  
  
Misty chuckled and shook her head, looking at the dark elf as he sat at the desk near the balcony door, "no. Unfortunately, where I'm from, there's lots and lots of people with their own opinions that talk a lot of shit but hardly any of them have the balls to back it up. So, you start an argument with someone and it progresses, chances are, they aren't going to throw the first punch and, if YOU throw the first punch, you get thrown in prison, even if you aren't the person to start the argument."  
  
"Sounds unfair," Taliesin said, stretching out on the bed behind Wolfe.  
  
Wolfe clicked his tongue, sitting up in the bed to glare at the high elf, "where in Oblivion do you think you're sleeping?"  
  
Taliesin gave him a cool, slightly bored look before sliding off the bed, "fine, I call sleeping with Misty then."  
  
Misty rolled her eyes, "if y'all are going to fight over who sleeps with who, you can sleep outside like a couple of dogs," she said, sitting up to glare between the two.  
  
Taliesin and Wolfe shot one another a last glare before Taliesin went to the third bed and lay down on it, with his hands behind his head. Wolfe huffed, laying back down on his side with his head propped up on his hand.  
  
Misty clicked her tongue, laying back against Sirius's chest once again with her arms folded over her chest, "fucking children," she muttered, her head vibrating with Sirius's chuckle.  
  
"Just ignore them. I've grown used to ignoring childish behavior so it's easy for me," Caladh said, glancing at Sirius, who narrowed his blue eyes at the dark elf.  
  
"What's that supposed to mean?" Sirius growled as he started to sit up.  
  
Misty sighed, lifting and then dropping her head back down on his chest, causing him to grunt and fall back on the bed. "You get up and I'll knock you the fuck out, son," she growled, turning her head to glare at him.  
  
He sighed, putting one of his hands behind his head as he stared up at the ceiling, trying to think about anything besides the woman's head on his chest. Her soft hair tickling his chest, stomach, and ribs as she moved her head. He sighed, lifting his head enough to look at her before he blinked at her in surprise. Misty had fallen asleep laying on him. He started to sit up, only to get a grumble from the woman as she rolled, curling up with her face to the side and her hand laying on his stomach. He stiffened, not sure if he should move again or not as she sighed in her sleep. He felt something in his stomach tighten at that sound and he stifled his own sigh in response.  
  
"She fall asleep already?" Hawke asked as he walked into the room with a loaf of bread in one hand and a mug of ale in the other.  
  
Sirius nodded, "I don't know if I'm supposed to move or not," he said, looking at her nervously.  
  
Hawke sighed, setting his meal down on the side table before moving to the bed and gently lifting Misty from the bed, freeing Sirius. Misty groaned, throwing out her arm and hitting Hawke in the chin, causing him to grunt and drop her back down on the bed. He rubbed his chin as she, groggily, crawled up to the pillow and laying down, pulling the blanket up as she did. "That actually hurt," Hawke grumbled, furrowing his brow at the sleeping woman.  
  
"Maybe we should take her into battle when she's sleeping," Wolfe said, getting a laugh from Sirius.

* * *

 Misty stuffed the rest of the tart in her mouth, sucking the syrup from her fingers as she stood with the others, following them out into the city, "nothing like dessert for breakfast," she said, putting her hands behind her head as they walked. She blinked at the guards running around the city in a panic. Most of the stalls had no one manning them and she furrowed her brow as a group of guards ran for the gate. 

  
Irileth paused, looking at Misty and her friends, "a dragon has attacked the western watchtower. We're heading there now."  
  
Misty gave a nod, her nerves kicked into overdrive as Sirius gave a laugh.  
  
"YES! FINALLY!" he hollered, drawing his great sword.  
  
Misty reached out, grabbing hold of his arm before he started to run for the gates. He hesitated, looking back at her as she gave him a determined look, "we're in this together. Right, Si?"  
  
Sirius watched her for a moment before giving a nod and grinning, "right!"  
  
Misty nodded, turning to look at the others, "you guys go ahead. I'll go get the Companions. I don't think they'll miss out on a chance to fight a dragon."  
  
Hawke gave her a nod as he pointed ahead, "let's kick it!" he hollered, getting a loud, excited holler from Sirius as they ran for the front gates.  
  
Misty jogged up the steps and burst into Jorrvaskr, running through the great hall to the stairs and down. "COMPANIONS!! WHITERUN NEEDS HELP FROM THE DRAGON!!" she hollered, her voice echoing off the walls.  
  
Farkas was the first to show up, because of course he was, "dragon? Really?"  
  
Misty nodded, as the others joined, "I've already sent my party ahead to the watchtower. I figured you guys wouldn't want to miss it," she said, getting a nod from the companions before they rushed through the doors.  
  
Aela paused, looking at her with suspicious eyes, "I still don't trust you or anything you said before," she said, getting an eye roll from the woman.  
  
"If you don't hurry, between Sirius and Farkas, there won't be enough dragon left for anyone else," she said, giving her a push, "let's get going before they kill it."

* * *

Misty bent in half, trying to breathe past the burning in her lungs. She had tried to keep up with the companions and decided, about three-quarters of the way there, that she couldn't and had slowed to a stop. She stood up, moving the rest of the way to the tower as Irileth and the guards spread out along with her friends and the Companions. She huffed as she stepped up to Inigo, leaning against him with her eyes closed.

"Misty! Where's the dragon!?!" Sirius hollered down from the top of the tower.  
  
She snorted, standing straight as she looked up at him with her eyes shielded from the sun, "give it a minute!" she hollered back.  
  
"Gods, here it comes again!" one of the soldiers in the tower hollered just before a loud roar broke through the silence of the tundra.

  
  
Misty's eyes widened as the giant flying lizard flew over the tower, blocking out the light. She craned her head too far back and stumbled before falling to the ground. "That's a big fucking lizard," she exclaimed, scrambling to her feet before making a break for the tower.

  
  
The dragon landed between her and the tower because of course it does. Her eyes widened as the giant lizard turned it's head slightly, looking at her with angry orange amber eyes. She couldn't breathe and her body started to shake as the creature grinned at her. It's wide mouth full of sharp teeth. She couldn't move, even as the dragon lifted its head, it's mouth opening wide. She screamed as she covered her head, thinking that this was it as the dragon moved to eat her. Suddenly, she was jerked to the side as a truck hit her, or it only felt like a truck. She groaned as she started to sit up, the sounds of hollering, swords hitting something solid and the whoosh of fire-breathing permeating the air. She blinked at Farkas as he got to his feet and drew his sword.

  
  
He turned, looking down at her with the fire-breathing dragon in the background, the wind blowing his medium length long hair across his face. "Now, we're even," he said, turning toward the fight before rushing into the fray.

Misty's heart beat wildly in her chest as she watched him run off, mentally saying a prayer to whichever god would listen to keep him safe. She got to her feet, shaking her head against the jittering of her nerves as she watched her friends fight the dragon. _What do I do? I can't really fight, especially a dragon,_ she thought, clearing her throat as the creature took to the sky. She swallowed, drawing her bow and nocking an arrow as the dragon hovered over the group, breathing fireballs at everyone. She took a deep breath, aiming her bow carefully before releasing the arrow. The arrow flew, hitting the dragon in the side. The dragon roared in pain and turned it's head to look at her. Misty's eyes widened as she tried to nock another arrow, but her hands were shaking so bad she dropped the arrow. "Fuck," she hissed, looking back up at the dragon as it roared and dived for her. She screamed and turned, trying to make a run for it as the dragon's mouth opened. A loud explosion just behind her pushed her forward and to the ground. She covered her head as the dragon flew over head, roaring loudly as something wet slapped against her body. She furrowed her brow as she looked up, slowly rising from the dirt. 

 "Misty, are you alright?" Taliesin's voice brought her eyes to him as he stood behind her, flames flickering in his palms. 

Misty gave a nod, "was the explosion you?" she asked, getting a smirk from the high elf.  
  
"Of course. Who else would it have been?" he asked, turning his attention to the dragon as it circled over head before diving down toward them. Misty's eyes widened as she stepped back a couple of steps, bumping into Taliesin. "Watch out!" He wrapped his arms around her and turned, putting himself between her and the dragon as it breathed fire. Taliesin gave a loud cry as the fire engulfed them, licking at her arms and legs.

Her eyes closed against the heat, tearing up as she screamed in her head. _TALIESIN! NO!_ The heat died down enough for her to look up at him with wide eyes as he groaned, leaning heavily on her. "Taliesin," she gasped, looking over the singed hair on the back of his head and the burns in his armor, "I'm sorry. I'm so sorry," she sniffled, helping him to the ground.  
  
He chuckled, coughing slightly as he looked at her with pain filled eyes, "I'm fine," he said, stiffly getting to his feet, "I could have used a ward but I didn't think."

Misty looked at his face, her brow furrowing at the severe burn on his cheek, just under his eye. She reached out to touch him, only to pull her hand back against her chest, "I'm sorry."  
  
Taliesin waved her apology away, "just get yourself somewhere safe until we're done dealing with this dragon," he said, moving around her as he started to duel cast a fireball.

Misty gave a nod, starting for the tower before pausing and turning as the dragon gave a loud roar. 

Fire flickered and burned the grass around the tower, casting eerie shadows and light on the dragon and the warriors fighting it. The dragon raised up slightly, roaring as Skjor brought his Warhammer down on the back of its neck. It snarled, flipping its tail around to knock the Companion off it's back. Aela and Inigo fired arrow after arrow at the giant lizard, hitting in the same spot over and over until the scales started to crack.  
  
"Not bad, for a cat," Aela said, firing an arrow at the scale.  
  
Inigo smiled, "you as well," he said, pulling his bow string back until the arms started to groan before releasing the arrow. It flew true, hitting the scale they were going for and sticking.

The dragon roared, raising up angrily before whipping its tail out toward them. They both ducked, rolling away as the dragon slammed its tail on the ground between them. Sirius gave a loud roar of attack, bringing his great sword around in sync with Riordan's attacks, both men looking like a pair of Spartans in a colleseum. Caladh duel cast an ice spike, shooting it at the dragon before ducking its tail as his spell penetrated the dragon's thick scales. The dragon roared, blowing fire at the guards as it turned its head. Hawke lowered himself slightly, putting the shield in front of him to block the brunt of the fire as he ground his teeth. Wolfe ran up to the creature's leg, slicing at a single spot over and over to try and get through the tough scales. He lept back as the dragon lifted it's foot and slammed it down where he had been.  

  _They're going to get killed out there,_ Misty thought as she stood at the edge of the battlefield. She took a deep breath, pulling her sword from her hip as she started toward the dragon. Her heart hammered in her chest as she tried to breathe past the fear. She stood a few yards from the monster, gripping the sword in her hand so tightly her knuckles were turning white and her arm was starting to hurt. She lifted the sword in front of her, her whole body shaking as she took a deep breath and opened her mouth, "MIRMULNIR!" she screamed, bringing the dragon's attention to her. His growl was a low rumble that vibrated in her chest, "YOU DIE HERE!" She took a deep breath as the dragon roared at her before rushing forward, bringing the sword up as she ducked the dragon's mouth, cutting into its chin. The dragon roared, lifting up on its legs as it spread its wings. It glared down at her, baring it's sharp teeth at her as it flapped it's great wings, sending dirt, dust, and twigs out and away from it. Misty covered her eyes, closing them against the wind and dirt before something took hold of her. She hollered as she was, roughly, lifted into the air in the jaws of the giant lizard. She struggled, beating the pommel of her sword against the dragon's nose. It tightened its jaws, making her cry out in pain as the dragon's teeth cut into her sides and legs. 

"Misty!" someone hollered as the warriors attacked the dragon's underbelly and legs.

She ground her teeth, trying to fight off the pain as she turned her sword and stabbed through the dragon's tongue, making the creature roar in pain as it threw her through the air. She screamed, tumbling head over heels as she flew through the air, hitting the wall with a thud. She groaned, sitting up as she put her hand to her head. She furrowed her brow and, unsteadily, got to her feet, taking the sword from the ground before running at the dragon. _I have to take him out. I'm the only one making any damaging cuts_ , she thought, swinging the sword around to slice through several of the scales on the dragon's chest. Mirmulnir roared, flicking his tail out to swipe away several guards that were attacking his legs. 

She ground her teeth leaping into the air as the dragon's head turned while low to the ground, bringing her sword, point down, onto his head. The sword barely cracked the dragon's skull, leaving her straddling the creature's snout as she tried to stay on its head. She raised the sword once more, bringing it down on Mirmulnir's head over and over, flinging blood into the air as the sword started to penetrate his skull. She gave a loud holler, bringing the sword point down and through the dragon's skull. Mirmulnir snarled, shaking his head from side to side to try to shake her from his head. She held tight to the sword, trying desperately to keep from being thrown against a wall again. 

"Misty! Jump!" she heard, but between the adrenaline and fear, she could hardly move. It was a miracle that she was able to even hold on.

"I can't!" she hollered back, shaking her head before giving a yell as the dragon snarled against and shook his head. The dragon spread its wings, starting to rise from the ground as it flapped its wings.

"No you don't!" Farkas roared, bringing the point of his great sword down to pin the dragon's tail to the ground.  
  
Mirmulnir released a loud, high pitched roar that hurt Misty's ears, but she couldn't bring herself to release the sword stuck in the dragon's skull. _Someone, help!_ she screamed internally. Vilkas glanced from where the dragon was pinned to the ground to the strange woman gripping the sword in its head. She looked terrified and was even crying, but he had to give her respect for not letting go. His eyes narrowed as a thought occurred to him.

"Skjor! I'll get the woman! You pound that sword through its skull!" he hollered, getting a nod from the one-eyed man before they rushed forward. Vilkas leaped into the air, landing on the dragon's nose behind the woman. He quickly put his arms around the woman, placing his hands on her's. He could feel her shaking against his chest and the tension in her hands as he tried to, gently pry her hands from the sword. "Let go or Skjor is going to hit you along with the sword."

Misty took a few swallow breaths before swallowing and nodding her head, "oh...okay." It was the hardest thing she had ever done, letting go of that sword. It was like her hand had already melded to it, but she finally let go, letting herself fall back against Vilkas as all the strength left her body all at once. His arm slipped around her waist as the dragon roared, shaking its head again and throwing them from its skull. Vilkas pulled her against him, covering as much of her as he could as they bounced across the ground and rolled to a stop several yards away.  He leaned up, frowning as his arm came away with blood before he looked up at the dragon, just as Skjor leapt into the air, bringing his Warhammer down on the pommel of woman's sword, embedding it deep into the dragon's skull. The dragon gave one last roar to the sky before falling limply to the ground, finally dead. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's the link to the shirt Misty is wearing, if you want the shirt.  
> https://www.spreadshirt.co.uk/don-t+flatter+yourself+shirt+mens+premium+t-shirt-D58fa212f59248d717a19b9ac


	21. Dragonborn

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Misty finds out she's dragonborn, (nobody saw that coming) and now has to deal with it. Will she accept it or will she try to fight the destiny she knows all too well? She'll figure out what to do, but first....

Misty's body shook as she sat up, staring wide-eyed at the dead dragon with tears streaming down her cheeks. She jolted when she felt someone touch her shoulder, turning her attention to Vilkas.  
  
"That was impressive, for someone who can't fight," Vilkas said, offering her his hand.  
  
She blinked, giving him a nervous smile as she wiped her eyes and took his hand, letting him help her to her feet as the others gathered around the dead dragon. She sniffled, staring at the dragon with worried eyes.  
  
"You can let go of my hand now," Vilkas said, his voice sounding annoyed.  
  
She blinked, glancing down at their hands before quickly jerking her hand from his, "sorry," she said shyly, lowering her eyes to the ground. She heard crackling and looked up, her eyes widening at the sight of the dragon starting to disintegrate. Its skin flaked off, twisting into the air like embers from a fire as the skin looked to burn away from the bones.

 "What's happening?" Riordan asked, taking a nervous step back as he raised his sword.  
  
"Everyone! Get back!" Irileth hollered as the guards moved away from the dead dragon, stumbling over themselves.  
  
Misty took a step back, her body shaking, wanting to run and yet couldn't, "fuck me," she whispered.  
  
Vilkas grabbed her arm, turning her toward him, "we have to get out of here," he said, furrowing his brow at the woman's wide eyes.

 Misty didn't say anything before the whooshing sound of the dragon soul leaving the bones flashed toward her. She hollered, the soul hitting her like a punch to the chest, sending her to the ground, gasping. Vilkas released her, stumbling back as he raised his sword. Her whole body tingled, warmth spreading through her as lights and wind flew around her, making her deaf as she hollered against the sensation. It wasn't painful, just...surprising. She almost felt like she was floating and yet, the ground under her knees and hands reminded her that she was still on earth. She shook, her eyes on her hands as the cool chill of Skyrim surrounded her and her hearing came back. She could hear her name from different people around her and she wanted to say that she was alright, but she wasn't sure she was. _Fus_ , a low, rough voice growled the word of power, pounding in her head, _Fus_.

 Inigo knelt beside her, leaning down to try and see her face past the curls of her tied up hair, "Are you feeling..." He didn't get to finish what he was supposed to say before she let loose a high pitched scream, causing the feline man to stumble back in a panic as he hollered in surprise.  
  
Misty wrapped her arms around herself, suddenly freezing as the wind swept over them, blowing her hair across her face. She shivered, pulling her cloak tight around herself as she looked up at the guards starting to gather around her.

  
  
"I can't believe it. You're...Dragonborn," one of the guards said, his eyes wide as he stared at her in awe.  
  
She couldn't say anything, her voice not wanting to work for fear of saying the word of power.  
  
"Dragonborn? What's that?" Riordan asked, folding his arms over his chest as he glanced at Misty. Hawke knelt beside her, putting his arm around her to try to coax her to her feet.  
  
"No way," Sirius said, giving the guard surprised eyes before looking at Misty.  
  
"In the very oldest tales, back from when there were dragons in Skyrim, the Dragonborn would slay dragons and steal their power. That's what you did, isn't it? Absorbed that dragon's power?" the guard asked, looking at Misty as she stood on shaky legs.  
  
She looked at him, swallowing before giving a couple short nods, still not trusting her voice.  
  
"Wow, and Misty's the Dragonborn?!?" Sirius asked, grinning from ear to ear, "wow. To fight beside the Dragonborn. What an honor."  
  
Wolfe clicked his tongue, "what's a Dragonborn supposed to do?"  
  
"They can shout," the guard said, getting chuckles from the men that traveled with her.  
  
"She can shout, alright," Taliesin said, rubbing the back of his head having had first-hand experience.  
  
"That's not the kind of shouting I'm talking about," the guard growled, giving the high elf a glare before looking back at Misty, "according to the old legends, only the Dragonborn can Shout without training, the way the dragons do. Try to shout. That would prove it."

 Misty shook her head, not wanting to be subjected to a sideshow freak. She felt traumatized by the whole ordeal. Fighting a dragon. Attacking the dragon-like she did. She shook with the memory of the dragon's angry amber eye staring at her. _Why did I attack it like that? This isn't a game anymore, it's reality. I could die,_ she thought. Her stomach twisted at the recklessness she had displayed before taking a shaky breath and swallowing. _I couldn't have just stood by and done nothing while everyone else was fighting._  
  
"Let's get back to Whiterun to tell the Jarl the dragon's dead," Hawke said, keeping his arm around her shoulder as he moved her toward the road.  
  
"You think we'll come across another dragon on the way back?" Sirius asked, sounding way more excited than he should have been.  
  
"No," Misty said, her voice rough. She took a deep breath, furrowing her brow as she stopped.

 Hawke blinked at her as she turned toward a tree, letting her walk out from under his arm. She stood in front of the tree, pulling the cloak tighter around her as she took a deep breath. _Fus. Fus. Fus._ She nodded, letting the word come out in a loud shout that bent the tree and shook the loose twigs and sticks from the limbs. She stepped back, feeling the blood drain from her face as she turned to look at her companions...and the Companions. She opened her mouth to say something, watching as a few of them twitched, as if afraid she would use the dragon tongue on them. She felt her heart grip inside her chest at watching a few of her friends do that. Her eyes burned with unshed tears as she sniffled. Hawke started to move forward, his hands out toward her as if to say he meant no harm. 

 "That's a move you do when you're afraid someone's going to hurt you or do something harmful to someone else," she said, her voice rough as a tear trickled down her cheek.  
  
Hawke stopped, staring at her for a few seconds as she scowled at him, "Misty...."  
  
She cut him off with a wave of her hand, "fucking forget it," she said, turning and heading for Whiterun, "just leave me alone for a while." She didn't want to be around anyone, feeling hurt, scared, angry and homesick. _If I'd have known being Dragonborn would have been like this, I would have played Fallout._

* * *

Misty sat on the edge of the water under the Dragonsreach bridge, her legs hanging over as she kept her eyes on the warm pool below. Salmon swam back and forth under her feet, pausing every once in a while as if trying to decide if she was going to try to catch them or not. She sniffled, tears dripping from her nose and chin into the water below as she leaned over with her elbows on her knees. The greybeards had summoned her upon reaching the gate of the city, causing her to stumble slightly. She had already told the Jarl about slaying the dragon and, thanks to not having to pick her options, she left out the part about her being Dragonborn. If the reaction of some of the most fearless warriors of Skyrim, and her friends' reactions were any indication, she didn't want hardly anybody to know. _I'm a fucking freak here too_ , she thought, sniffling as she wiped her nose on the back of her hand. _Why couldn't I just...not be here? Why me? Why just....why?_ She was scared and felt more alone right then than she had ever felt in her whole life. Nobody seemed to understand her, in that moment.

 

__

 "Is this seat taken?" a slightly nordic accented voice asked, bringing her attention up to a man wearing heavy daedric armor with an ebony waraxe and an orcish sword on his hips.  
  
She sniffled and shook her head, suddenly not wanting to talk at all.  
  
He took a seat beside her, removing his helmet and shaking his medium length black hair out. He set the helmet down beside him as he looked at Dragonsreach, the wind blowing his wild hair around his head. He glanced at her with electric blue eyes surrounded by bright red war paint that looked like Farkas and Vilkas's. He gave her a small smile before sitting up straight, "it's isolating, isn't it?"  
  
Misty stared down at the fish, her heart still hurting, "what is?" she asked, her voice thick with tears.  
  
"Being Dovahkiin," he said, bringing her eyes up to him instantly. He gave her a smile as he turned back to the fish swimming beneath him.  
  
"How did you..." she started to ask as he chuckled.  
  
"When I felt the game reset, I came straight here," he said, giving her a charming smile, "who would have thought that the new Dragonborn would be so cute."  
  
Misty blinked at him, feeling her cheeks flush before she clicked her tongue, "do you hit on everyone or just desperate girls down on their luck who don't know what to do?"  
  
He chuckled, "just ones that are marriageable," he said, leaning back on his hands as he looked up at the sky.  
  
She furrowed her brow at him, "but, how do you know I'm Dragonborn?"  
  
He smirked and stretched before getting to his feet, "because, sweetheart, ZulMeyGut."  
  
A voice came from several feet behind her, startling her as she turned to look for the source.  
  
The strange man's chuckle brought her attention back to him and his smile, "I'm a beta tester."

Misty's eyes widened, "you're a....beta....tester..."  
  
He nodded, picking the helmet up off the ground and tucking it under his arm, "one of the first ones," he said with a sigh as he held his hand out to her, "come on, baby girl. There's a party at Jorrvaskr with your name on it and I think a little ale will help ease you into your role in this RPG."  
  
Misty gave a nod, taking his offered hand as he helped her to her feet. He pulled her a little too hard, causing her to stumble and fall against his daedric clad chest. She blinked up at him as he looked down at her with surprise before a smile curved his lips.  
  
"Sorry. I'm used to traveling with stronger people," he said, his blue eyes captivating her, "what level do you think you are?"  
  
Misty swallowed, "I don't know," she said, her voice a little breathier than it should have been.  
  
He chuckled, making sure she was standing before taking a step back, "let's get to that party before the Companions drink all the ale."

* * *

Misty took a seat next to Oden, still grinning after he had told her what the name he went by was. "You couldn't have picked something more...normal?"  
  
Oden rolled his eyes, giving her an annoyed look as she chuckled, "it made sense when I started the profile. Norse mythology and all," he said, taking a drink from his tankard.  
  
Misty laughed and shook her head, "why not Thor?"  
  
He gave her annoyed blue eyes before shaking his head, "what would you have gone by?"  
  
Misty snorted, "well, since I'm going by my actual name, that doesn't seem to matter right now," she said, popping the cork off the mead before taking a long drink.  
  
"So, what year was it when you got sucked in?" he asked, leaning back in his seat with his arm on the table.  
  
"Twenty eighteen," she said, pulling a piece of fish toward her, "and it was more like...falling. I fell through my fifty two inch HDTV into the ratway in Riften."  
  
He gave her a raised eyebrow, "how?"  
  
Misty shrugged, "mods. I got the Alternate start mod and turned it on," she said, her lips turning down in a frown, "I don't wanna talk."  
  
Oden glanced over the men that stood before them. A strange colored khajiit, two Imperials, a Nord, two high elves, and a dunmer. He glanced at her with a raised eyebrow, "mods?"  
  
Misty nodded, "yep," she said, glaring at them over her mead bottle.  
  
"Figured as much. They're very well designed but too clean," he said, turning to lean on the table as he grinned at her, "so, you like the pretty boys, huh?"  
  
Misty spat out her mead, coughing as she choked on the drink, "I do not," she growled between coughs.  
  
"Uh huh," Oden said, smirking as he looked over the warriors. His eyes moved to a man across the room who was talking with Skjor and Vilkas. A tall Nord with long auburn hair wearing no shirt. He nodded toward the man, "he one of your mods too?"  
  
Misty leaned to the side, her eyes widening for a moment before she cleared her throat, "no."  
  
He smirked at her, "sure."  
  
"Who is your new friend?" Inigo asked, tilting his head as the ears on the top of his turned toward them.  
  
Misty licked her lips and sighed as Wolfe pulled up a chair and sat down next to her, putting his feet up on the table across her vision, as he looked past them at Oden. "Guys, this is Oden. He's a beta tester," she said, getting a confused blink from the group.  
  
He rolled his eyes, "I usually tell people that I'm an adventurer," he said, taking a drink from his tankard, "they don't usually believe anything else."  
  
Misty rolled her eyes at him, "these guys are a lot smarter than the non-mod NPCs," she said, sitting up and leaning on Wolfe's legs like a table, with her arms, "a beta tester is someone who tests out a game for bugs and problems with the program."  
  
"So, you're from where Misty's from?" Wolfe asked, folding his arms over his chest as he narrowed his eyes at Oden.  
  
Oden nodded, "yeah, but from about seven or eight years before her," he said, sitting up in his seat, "I've been trapped in this game since the beginning of twenty eleven."  
  
Misty's eyes widened, "wow, and you've been here this whole time?"  
  
He nodded, "yep. How do you think I got this daedric armor?"  
  
"So, can you teach me how to make armor?" she asked, turning to look at him with excited eyes.

He shook his head, "sorry, Dovahkiin, but I can't. I also can't stick around too long. I'm on a quest for the college of Winterhold and this sidetrack was a little out of the way," he said, getting to his feet. He tucked his helmet under his arm as he smiled at her, "take care, Dovahkiin and," he glanced at the group of mod men standing around them, "enjoy your mods. If you need any information or just, want to be pen pals. Write me," he gave her a wink, "TiidKloUl."

Misty blinked and it was like he disappeared, making her blink in surprise, looking around the room for him before squealing, causing the men to jolt in surprise, "that was so cool!"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The "beta tester" Dragonborn is actually a representation of my husband's dragonborn OC. He gave me the idea to include a dragonborn that had gotten stuck in the game before her, but he's not going to be a constant companion. More like someone she can get in contact with if she has dragonborn problems or needs help learning to control her thu'um. He usually wears dragonbone armor, but I figured daedric was more feasible. 
> 
> ZulMeyGut - Throw Voice. (Found in Shearpoint southwest of Windhelm...Incase you wanted to know ;-) )  
> TiidKloUl - Slow Time.


	22. Temple of Kynareth

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Misty decides to take a walk to clear her head where she ended up in the temple of Kynareth.

Misty furrowed her brow at the burns on Taliesin's cheek and back, gently dabbing at the burns with a cool cloth. He hissed through his teeth when she pressed a little too hard on one of the angry, red parts of skin at the base of his neck. "I'm sorry," she said, getting a smile over the elf's shoulder. 

"It's alright, Misty. I appreciate your help," he said, turning back facing forward. He was sitting on the edge of one of the beds with his elbows on his knees, his eyes closed as he fought off the chills the cool cloth was giving him.  
  
"You know Caladh can heal him with his restoration magic, right?" Wolfe asked, casually flipping his dagger around in his hand as he gave Taliesin a smirk.  
  
Taliesin clicked his tongue, glaring across the room at the dual wielder, "I don't mind. It's nice to be taken care of like this. You should get injured and try it some time."  
  
Wolfe snorted, "I'm not stupid enough to get injured in the first place," he said, sitting up in the chair as Sirius entered the room with a yawn.  
  
Riordan and Hawke followed, taking seats around the room as Misty continued to dab at the burns.  
  
"You know Caladh can heal him, right?" Riordan said, getting an annoyed glare from the high elf on the edge of the bed.  
  
Misty clenched her jaw as she glared at him over Taliesin's shoulder, putting the cloth in the bowl of water on the side table before sliding off the other side of the bed, "I'm thirsty," she said, getting to her feet and heading for the door, "I'll be back...maybe."  
  
"Wait, Misty," Taliesin whined, turning his angry jade eyes to the other high elf, "I could have healed myself but I was enjoying the attention you bastard."  
  
"I could help you, if you want, since Misty left," Sirius said, giving Taliesin an innocent smile.  
  
Taliesin frowned, raising his hand as golden light wrapped around him, "no thank you."

* * *

 Misty wandered through the street, her eyes on the ground in front of her as she moved up the steps of Whiterun. She scuffed her feet against the stone ground, feeling completely useless as she walked around the Gildergreen. She sighed and looked up at the moon through the tree branches, the feeling of being homesick squeezing her heart. She sighed again and licked her lips as she looked back down at the ground, wondering what she was going to do. She took a deep breath and looked up, lifting her head slightly at the sight of the Temple of Kynareth. 

_Maybe I should try praying for some help,_ she thought, wringing her hands for a second before taking a breath and giving a nod. _Might as well give it a try. I can't let them keep getting hurt because of me if I can't do anything to help them._ Misty pushed the temple door open, swallowing as she entered and gently closed the doors behind her. 

The smell of fresh picked herbs and burning incense wafted through the air of the temple, making her gag slightly. She swallowed, glancing at the people laying on the stone healing beds before making her way to the shrine where the symbol of Kynareth stood, on a table off to the side of the hall.

She swallowed, feeling a little awkward about asking a god that didn't exist to help her help her friends. She rubbed the back of her neck, staring at the shrine before letting out a breath and shaking her head, "what am I doing? I don't even believe in the nine or eight or whatever devices," she muttered to herself, furrowing her brow as she started to turn to leave. She paused, letting out a sad breath before turning to look back at the shrine. The moonlight shone in from the upper windows, hitting the shrine of Kynareth just right, making it look like it's glowing, as if to tell her to speak to the stone object. She took a deep breath and let it out, feeling her eyes burn as she moved to kneel in front of the shrine. 

She stared at the shrine, feeling completely lost and helpless. She sniffled, the first tears gliding down her cheeks as she chewed on her bottom lip, "I'm not good at this," she said to the shrine. She looked down at her hands in her lap, wringing them as the memories of Riordan protecting her from the draugr attack. Taliesin protecting her from the dragon's fire breath. Farkas protecting her from the dragon's bite. Vilkas helping her release the sword and protecting her from the ground as they rolled away. 

She sobbed, putting her hands against her face as the tears flowed. "I'm so fucking useless," she cried into her palm, her shoulders shaking as she cried. "I don't want to have to rely on people to protect me. I don't know how to deal with any of this." She sobbed, curling over herself before looking up at the shrine. "If people are going to be protecting me, I want to at least learn how to heal them. If I do nothing else, I want to do that."

 She sniffled, licking her lips. "I'm not supposed to be here. I'm not supposed to be in this world or plain or whatever it is. I should be at home, curled up on my couch with a controller in my hands and a variety of chips and energy drinks within arms' reach. I can't be here. I can't be the Dragonborn. I just....can't." She coughed, her breath shuddering as she breathed out. 

"Please, Kynareth. I'm not a religious person and I don't know if I can believe in the gods of this world, but, if you're listening. If any of the gods are listening. Please, help me become stronger. Help me learn restoration so that I may be of some use to my friends. Please..." she leaned over, putting her forehead to the cold stone floor with her hands on either side of her head, "please. Please. Please. I need help to do this. Please help me. I feel so fucking lost and alone and scared. God." Her voice lowered to a whisper as she said, "I'm so fucking scared." She lifted her head from the floor, her tears dripping onto the floor of the temple and she sobbed. 

"That was the truest thing I had ever heard and seen," a smooth female voice said from behind her. 

 She sniffled, sitting up and back on her heels as she closed her eyes, the tears not stopping as she wiped her cheeks, "I'm so fucking pathetic," she sniffled, coughing once as she opened her eyes, "I'm supposed to be the fucking Dragonborn and look at me. I'm a fucking mess. I'm crying on the floor of a temple of a god that I don't really believe in because I've run out of options on what to do."

"Do you truly want to learn the restoration arts?" she recognized a dunmer voice, but it was much higher than a typical female dark elf voice.  
  
She sniffled, glancing at the dark elf that knelt beside her as she nodded, "I've been the cause of my friends getting hurt and there's nothing that I can do to help them when they do," she swallowed, licking her lips as she looked down at her wringing hands in her lap. Another woman, the one Misty assumed spoke first, knelt on her other side, giving her a gentle smile. "I feel so fucking useless," she sobbed, putting her face in her hands again.

"That feeling is all you can feel right now, but it will pass. Kynareth has heard your plea and cries and he is earnest in giving his worshippers what they truly desire," the woman with white hair said, getting a red-eyed, annoyed glare from the woman.

"I understand," Isengrim said, getting to her feet with Kestrel, the dark elf.  
  
"Perhaps a little girl time would do you some good?" Kestrel offered.  
  
Misty nodded, giving them a smile as she wiped the tears from her cheeks and got to her feet, "sounds like fun."

 


	23. Drunk....Uh Oh

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Misty, Isengrim and Kestrel get drunk and....wander....into Jorrvaskr....where Kieron is... and she's drunk....Very, very, very drunk.....You can guess what happens. 
> 
> NO! NOT THAT!! (not yet and probably not with him)

Misty laughed as Kestrel told them the story of a bandit that tried to rob her.  
  
"And then, the bastard tripped as he tried to run away," Kestrel said, getting another round of laughter from the other two.  
  
"He did not!" Misty said, getting a nod from Isengrim.  
  
"He did. I couldn't believe it myself," Isengrim said as she took a drink of her mead.  
  
The girls had made their way to the Bannered Mare, deciding that Misty needed a stiff drink. Even after the food and drink during the Companions' celebration of the dragon-slaying, Misty agreed.

* * *

  
(Hawke's POV From Balcony)

Hawke leaned over the railing of the balcony, watching as Misty spoke and laughed with the two women that she had come back with. He smiled at her seeming to enjoy herself.  
  
"How's she doing?" Taliesin asked, leaning against the railing beside Hawke.  
  
Hawke nodded, "better than when she left. Perhaps she just needed a few female friends."  
  
Taliesin nodded in agreement as he sipped on his wine, watching the strange blue cat make his way across the room. He frowned at the smile and loud greeting the woman gave him. "Tsk. Why does she treat him like that?"  
  
Hawke shrugged, "I don't know nor try to understand. She's just strange."

* * *

Inigo cautiously took a seat beside her, glancing at the other two women as they smiled.  
  
"Girls, this is Inigo," she said, leaning against his shoulder, "he's my best friend."  
  
The girls gave one another a knowing glance before looking back at Misty.  
  
"What kind of, friend?" Kestrel asked, leaning forward in her seat with a grin.  
  
Misty rolled her eyes, "not like that. He's just a friend," she said, getting an eye roll from Kestrel.  
  
"Sure he is," she said, getting a giggle from Isengrim.  
  
Misty laughed along, playfully giving Kestrel a push, "stop."  
  
Inigo nervously smiled at the women, not sure how to react to the three women around him.  
  
"So," Isengrim started, leaning on the table with her chin in her hand as she looked at Inigo, "is it true what they say about khajiit? That they're...frisky?"  
  
Inigo's eyes widened in surprise before Kestrel gave her a shove, "Isengrim, you're drunk already."  
  
Misty laughed as the Nord woman denied it, giving Inigo goo-goo eyes as something touched her foot, "Izzy, you are, because that's MY foot, not his," Misty said, getting a blush from the woman as she turned to Inigo, "Ini, you should probably leave before you get molested in public." She paused, giving him a grin, "unless you like that sort of thing."

The girls giggled wildly, getting glances and stares from other patrons.  
  
Inigo gave her a raised eyebrow before slowly getting to his feet, "you seem a little...odd tonight, my friend."  
  
Misty giggled, slapping her hand on the table before becoming instantly serious, "because I'm drunk," she said, getting giggles from the other two women.  
  
Inigo quickly left the three, his tail twitching nervously as he made his way up the steps to the room where he was met by curious gazes.  
  
"Well, what happened?" Wolfe asked, dropping his feet from the desktop to the floor as he sat up in his chair.  
  
Inigo furrowed his brow and sat on the edge of the bed before falling back, "they are having a lot of fun. Almost too much."

* * *

Misty got to her feet, leaning over the table as she pointed toward the door, "I say I should go there and tell him how I truly feel!" she said, getting a cheer from the two women.  
  
"You do that, Misty!" Isengrim said, lifting her tankard high in the air.  
  
"We've got your back!" Kestrel said, getting to her feet and drawing her sword.  
  
Misty gave a loud cry, leading the three from the Bannered mare.

* * *

"Uh oh," Hawke said, quickly heading into the room, "Misty and her new friends just ran from the inn."  
  
"Great," Wolfe growled, getting to his feet as he shoved his dagger back into its sheath, "now we've gotta go rescue the poor sod that's going to be the brunt of whatever torturous method that woman can think up."  
  
"Torturous? That's a big word for someone with such a small brain," Taliesin said, getting a glare from the imperial.  
  
"Why are you still here?" Wolfe growled, heading for the exit.  
  
"Because I'm not going to let a woman as fascinating as Misty end up with a dangerous rogue such as you," Taliesin growled back.  
  
"You think she would do better in the Admeri Dominion with a high elf like you?" Wolfe said, glaring at him over his shoulder.  
  
"I think she would do better than running from the guards in every city because of you," Taliesin said, grunting as Wolfe brought his fist around, hitting him in the jaw and knocking him back a couple of steps.  
  
"You bastard! I'm going to kill you here and now!" Wolfe snarled, pulling his daggers as Riordan and Hawke stepped between the two.  
  
"Enough!" Riordan roared, silencing the entire tavern.  
  
"We're going to make sure Misty doesn't get hurt, not see whom she belongs to," Hawke growled, turning to glare at Wolfe, "you remember what she said about a relationship and you should wait for her to get an amulet of Mara before staking a claim on her."  
  
Wolfe glared back for a few moments before sheathing his daggers and nodding, "yes...of course....Let's go then."

* * *

Misty took a few deep breaths, trying to breathe past the dryness in her throat as she glanced back at Isengrim and Kestrel, her new friends. They waved her forward, giggling to themselves as she waved back. She turned, giggling to herself as she stumbled forward, falling on her face before getting to her feet. "I'm mkay," she giggled, waving Kestrel and Isengrim's laughs away. She took a deep breath, lifting her chin as she marched back toward where the circle of the Companions slept. She licked her lips taking another deep breath before walking into Kieron's room. She stood in the center of the room, feeling her nerves shooting off as she tried to breathe past the shaking before swallowing. She went to the table on the other side of the room, taking the bottle of ale from the table and chugging it. There's a reason it's called liquid courage. She turned, having a new grasp of her senses...sort of, as she moved beside his bed. She gave the edge of the bed a kick, getting a grunt from the broad-shouldered man. "Hey, you, wake up. We need to talk," she growled, kicking the edge of the bed again, "before the drunk wears off, preferably."  
  
Kieron groaned, rolling over to look at the woman with one open eye, "what?"  
  
Misty pulled a chair up beside his bed, getting an annoyed growl from the man as he sat up in bed. His hair was wild and slid over his shoulders as he slouched forward, "Look, Kieron. First, I want to say you're sexy," she said, the words coming out like it was an annoying fact, which made her blush.  
  
Kieron looked at her, his amber eyes seeming to glow in the dim light coming in through the doorway.  
  
"I just wanted to get that out there...in the open....like....yeah. Anyway," she said, glancing down before looking back up at him, her eyes going wide as he slid to the edge of the bed. The blanket pooled in his lap, sliding just so it covered his groin and most of his right thigh, leaving his entire left leg exposed. _Oh my god, he sleeps naked,_ she thought, her face heating up as he scratched his shoulder. The muscles on his arms tightened, as did the grip on her lungs, making it hard to breathe. He leaned slightly, his eyes saying that she needed to finish so he could get back to sleep. She swallowed, looking down at his feet...that slid into....she shook her head. _Damn it, you came here for a reason_ , she growled at herself, looking off to the side. She spotted another ale bottle and held up a finger before getting up to get it. She popped the cork, chugging down the entire bottle as she turned back to look at him. Misty choked, spewing out most of the ale all over the floor, "WHAT THE FUCK!?!" she screamed, grabbing a cloak that was hanging on the back of the chair and rushing to wrap it around Kieron's waist...who had decided to stand up...completely naked....and ruffled.....let's take a moment for that image to sink in......

Sign me the fuck up! Mmm! Anyway! *clears throat*

Kieron grunted at the woman suddenly wrapped around his waist with a fur cloak, furrowing his brow at her as he lowered his arms to his sides with a sigh. "What's wrong, Lass? Never seen a fully grown man in the nude before?"

Misty shook her head, her eyes shut tight as she held the cloak around his body.  
  
His chuckle was a low rumble against her cheek and ear as he lay his hand on her shoulder. He gently moved her back, smiling at her as her eyes remained shut and she held onto the cloak. He took a moment to examine her face. Her tightly shut eyes that were a green color. Her mid height cheekbones that curved with her cheeks. The gentle slope of her jaw into her chin. Her slightly pouty lips. Her straight, small contoured nose that didn't stick out too far from her face. Her natural eyebrows that arched gently over her eyes. He reached out, brushing her cheek with his knuckles and snapping her eyes open to look up at him. He smiled at her as he leaned down, having to practically bend in half to place his face close enough for their noses to brush. "If you wanted in my bed that badly, lass, all you had to do was ask," he said, his accented voice sliding over and through her like a warm...

 _Wait a minute...did he just..._ Misty's mind started to clear as she furrowed her brow at him, taking a step back and away. She glared at him as he stood straight, no longer seeing his nudity as she ground her teeth. She stepped back up to him, poking him in one of those rock hard pecs, "look here, buddy. Just because I find you breath stopping, voice choking, kill me with a smile and I'd die happy drop-dead gorgeous, does NOT mean that I want to have sex with you," she growled up at the amused, ruffled Nord. She shrugged, "I mean yeah, I fantasize about it, who wouldn't, but I would never, ever in a hundred thousand years ever really do it because... I mean, God look at you," she motioned to him, "the only thing you're missing, honey is a fucking skillet because you are hotter than the Skyforge in summer and I'm..." _not even close_ , she said in her head. She paused, furrowing her brow at her own thought before shaking her head, "it doesn't matter. Nevermind. The point is is that I know I don't have a shot on any plain of existence of having any kind of relationship with you, no matter how many times you call me lass and I giggle like a hormone-ridden school girl. I'm not going to kid myself with delusions of grandeur so you can have a little romp in the sack. I'm not that kind of girl and I'll be damned if I'm going to let you seduce me with that face and body and accent." She paused again, frowning. "It's not fair, the way Vanderol made you with the face and the body and the hair and GOD that accent. Not fucking fair to us girls that have no chance with someone like you in real life. Un-fucking-fair."

Kieron just watched her, his eyes studying her face as she spoke, tilting his head to the side as he folded his arms over his chest. It was the first time he had actually heard her speaking normally. Although her words were strange and flattering, it gave him a little more insight into who this strange woman was. She stood before him with her arms folded over her chest, her brows furrowed and her eyes narrowed, looking angry. He remembered glancing across the hall to see her laughing and talking with the men she traveled with, looking completely at ease amongst them. Her face lite up when she smiled and her laugh was loud but infectious. She wasn't apologetic about it either. She started to shift from one foot to the other, twisting the edge of the cloak nervously.  
  
"So....that's out there now and....you're naked so...." she cleared her throat, holding the cloak straight out toward him, keeping her eyes on his pecs.

He gave her a smile as he took the cloak and wrapped it around himself, "thank you, lass. That was very...enlightening," he said, watching as her eyes glanced up at him before she cleared her throat again and licked her lips.  
  
"I'm just...gunna....go," she said, quickly starting for the exit. She paused in the doorway, keeping herself facing away from him as she raised her hand to the frame of the doorway, "you know," she turned to look at him, "I actually find you less attractive now that I know you're a bit of a vain son of a bitch. So, thanks for that." She left the room, smiling to herself and feeling both better and worse.

Kestrel and Isengrim were passed out at the table in the hall. Misty sighed and shook her head, now soberer than she was when she had walked into Jorrvaskr. She shook Isengrim and Kestrel awake, helping them make their way out of the Companions' home and back to the Temple of Kynareth. She left a note for the girls, telling them where they would be in the morning and that, if they didn't meet up before then, that she would come back a visit before heading to Riften. She gave the priestess a nod as she left the temple and took a seat at one of the benches under the Gildergreen. She yawned, watching the branches of the dying Gildergreen sway lazily as the clouds flowed through the sky and across the moon. She smiled, slouching down as she let her eyes close. _I'm just going to rest a minute,_ she thought before falling asleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you want to get a reference for what was in my head, check out this link.  
> https://aenaluck.deviantart.com/art/Take-off-his-suit-677386926
> 
> And all of aenaluck's stuff on DA. There are a lot more AMAZING drawings at his/her DA gallery. Here's the link. Check it out if you wanna drool. I definately am!  
> https://aenaluck.deviantart.com/gallery/


	24. Dampened Spirits Quest

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Misty and gang finally meet with Mallus and take on the Honningbrew Meadery job. Luckily Misty knows all the ins and outs of the job or this might be a pain in the ass.

Misty inhaled, the twittering of birds and the sunlight on her face opening her eyes. She smiled at the sound, thinking how wonderful of a way it was to wake up like that. She yawned and rolled onto her back, stretching as she arched her back. The cloak that had lay across her fell to the side. She blinked, realizing that her head was laying on something warm and slightly soft. It was softer than the bench, anyway. She looked up, blinking in surprise at the smile Kodlak was giving her. She sat up, furrowing her brow at the pounding in her head before turning to let her legs slide off the bench.  
  
"Good morning, pup," Kodlak said, making her groan as she leaned her elbows on her knees.  
  
"Mornings should be illegal," she grumbled, sitting up slightly as she looked down toward the market, "is it way past morning?"  
  
Kodlak shrugged, "you had a hard night, last night. Although, it would be nice if you wouldn't wake up the warriors in the middle of the night to tell them that you like them."  
  
Misty's cheeks flushed as he eyes widened, "you...heard that?" she asked, getting a nod from the old warrior. She let out a groan, covering her head with her hands, "please tell me I didn't do anything stupid."

He chuckled, "not that I'm aware, but you did gain Kieron's respect."  
  
Misty sighed, leaning back against the bench as she lifted the cloak and looked at it, "lemme guess. This is Kieron's."  
  
Kodlak nodded, giving her a smile, "he was hoping you would return it to him. He is in his room."  
  
Misty took a deep breath, wrapping it up before getting to her feet, "well, I better do that before I forget and get the Honningbrew job done." She paused, giving Kodlak a smile, "thanks for being my pillow, Kodlak."  
  
The old man gave her a nod and a smile, "he's right, you should smile more."

Misty blinked at that before lowering her eyes as her cheeks flushed and she headed for Jorrvaskr. She pushed the doors of the hall open and glanced around the hall, searching for Kieron. She took a deep breath, wrinkling her nose at the smell of ale and vomit from the night before. She swallowed the gag and made her way through the hall to the stairs leading down into the living quarters. She moved through the underbelly, keeping her eyes trained on the floor as she walked. She didn't want to get anyone's attention, especially since the only thing she had come here from was to return a cloak. She swallowed upon turning toward Kieron's room, taking a deep breath as she entered the room. He sat on his bed with one leg propped up and the other bent in front of him, holding a book in his hand while he, absentmindedly nibbled on a piece of apple. She was relieved that he was wearing pants this time, but he still wasn't wearing a shirt, making it hard to breathe as he slowly turned one of the pages of the book in his strong, callused hand. _How does he make turning the pages of a book so damn sexy?_ she thought, clearing her throat more to breathe again than to get his attention. 

Kieron lifted his eyes from the book, his lips curving up in a smile as he closed the book, "good to see you again, Lass. I figured you would have run off with my cloak," he said, sliding to the edge of the bed.

Misty swallowed, trying her damnedest to keep from blushing at him calling her lass, before stepping around the bed to stand in front of him. She held the cloak out, her tongue swollen with words she wanted to say and needed to say but couldn't say. She was afraid of what she had said.  
  
He took the cloak and stood, forcing her to back up a step as he took it to the table and draped it over the back of the chair.

 _If I don't say anything now, I won't be able to later,_ she said, summoning what little courage she had while around Kieron and took a deep breath, making sure she was facing away from him when she opened her mouth, "I'm sorry for whatever crazy shit I said last night. I was way too drunk and Kestrel and Isengrim talked me into it and I shouldn't have come here that late at night, especially while drunk and I'm so sorry." There. I said it, she thought, swallowing as she stood with her eyes closed. She felt more than heard him step up behind her, the heat from his body almost burned her senses.  
  
"You didn't say anything embarrassing," he said, opening her eyes before he chuckled, "well, except for saying that the only thing I was missing was a skillet because I'm hotter than the Skyforge in summer."  
  
Her eyes widened as she slowly turned to look at him, swallowing and licking her lips before speaking, "I....said that?"  
  
He gave her a nod, heating up her cheeks to the point she thought she was going to explode, "you also said that it wasn't fair to the girls that wouldn't have a chance with me in real life that Vanderol made me with this face, body, and accent," he said as Misty stepped back, slowly lowering herself to the edge of the bed.  
  
She bent forward, covering her bright red face with her hands as she groaned, "oh god why? You must think I'm a total fucking freak," she moaned into her hands.  
  
"On the contrary, lass," he said, sitting on the bed next to her. He leaned forward with his elbow on his knee, brushing his fingers against her reddish gold locks, "I find it very adorable."  
  
Misty snorted and sat up, "because that's what every girl wants to hear from her crush," she grumbled, chewing on her upper lip as she looked back down at the ground, "I can't talk to you unless I'm not looking at you or drunk and it's starting to piss me off." She admitted.  
  
"Kodlak said that it would take time for you to become comfortable enough with me that we'll be able to have a conversation without you squeaking and running away," he said, turning her confused gaze to him. He chuckled, leaning back on his elbows on the bed, giving her a fabulous view of his abs, "I was concerned with how you reacted to me the first time we met, so I asked Kodlak about it. Your confession last night only confirmed what he had told me."  
  
Misty groaned, covering her face again as she leaned forward, "God why?"  
  
Kieron chuckled, "I can honestly say that I have never had a woman react to me the way you do, nor have I had a woman try to keep my body covered when I was nude."  
  
Misty groaned into her hands, "please stop talking. You're just making it worse."  
  
He sat up, reaching out and gently taking her wrist and pulling her hand away from her face, leaving the other one in place. She blinked, looking at him with the uncovered eye in surprise as he slid his hand into hers and held it, "I'm glad we could have this conversation, though. It's much better than you squeaking like a small animal and running away from me," he chuckled at the memory of her ducking down behind the counter of the drunken huntsmen, "I found it strange if not a little adorable."  
  
Misty snorted, giving him an annoyed glare as she took her hand back, "again, not what a girl wants to hear from her crush." She turned, her knee bumping his as she looked at him, "where I'm from, a girl hearing from her crush 'you're adorable' means, for the most part, I think of you like a sister you have no chance of a relationship with me."

He gave her a small nod, as if he understood, before reaching out and brushing the knuckles of his fingers against her cheekbone, "your world is strange indeed to make you think that way. When I say you're adorable, I mean it as a compliment," he said, smiling, "some men like adorable women."  
  
Misty sighed and shook her head, "there's no talking to you nords. Stubborn bastards," she said, getting to her feet, "I just wanted to return your cloak and the thank you for it. I also wanted to apologize for acting so crazy last night. It won't happen again...I don't think. I'm not making any promises."

Kieron gave her a smile, "I look forward to it."  
  
Misty's eyes widened slightly as her cheeks heated up. She opened her mouth to say something witty, but the only thing that came out was a squeak. She snapped her mouth shut and turned, stiffly walking out of the room as he chuckled.

* * *

Misty lead Hawke, Wolfe and Inigo into the back room of the Bannered Mare, where Mallus sat eating some bread and cheese. Taliesin had gone up to Dragonsreach to speak to Farengar about something magey. Calladh hadn't said much since fighting the dragon at the watchtower and Misty was worried about him, but he had told her he was alright. She didn't believe him, but who was she to argue with an old dark elf. Riordan said that he would keep an eye on Caladh for her, making her feel a little better. Sirius had headed for the blacksmith to see what they had there, not wanting to be involved in what they were doing. 

"Well, it's about time," Mallus growled, leaning back in his seat as he glared at the four with annoyed ice blue eyes, "I've been waiting here off and on for days."  
  
Wolfe snorted and was about to say something snarky when Hawke put his hand on the other man's shoulder, stopping what he was going to say. Luckily for him, Misty didn't take the hint.  
  
"Funny, I don't remember seeing a pale creepy slimeball back here before," she said, getting a chuckle from Wolfe.  
  
Hawke sighed, moving to stand between her and the contact, "I apologize for my friends, they've had a little too much to drink this morning," he said, giving Misty and Wolfe a glare as the two grinned at him. He turned back to face the man, "Maven Black-Briar sent us to help take care of Honningbrew Meadery."

Mallus gave Misty and Wolfe a glare before nodding, "yes. She mentioned such." He looked at Hawke, sitting up straight in his chair, "I'm going to keep this short 'cause we've got a lot to do. Honningbrew's owner, Sabjorn, is about to hold a tasting for Whiterun's Captain of the Guard, and we're going to poison the mead."  
  
"You have the poison?" Wolfe asked, folding his arms over his chest.  
  
Mallus gave them a dark smirk, "That's the beauty of the whole plan. We're going to get Sabjorn to give it to us. The meadery has quite a pest problem and the whole city knows about it. Pest poison and mead don't mix well, you know what I mean?" he paused, his smirk widening to a grin that made Misty's skin crawl, "you're going to happen by and lend poor old Sabjorn a helping hand. He's going to give you the poison to use on the pests, but you're also going to dump it into the brewing vat."

"Wouldn't that poison everyone who drank from the vat, not just the Captain?" Inigo asked, getting a glare from Mallus.  
  
"There's no reason for you to worry about that, just get in there and get it done before Sabjorn grows a hair of a brain and hires someone else," Mallus growled before returning to his lunch.  
  
Misty snorted, "son of a bitch says us and he won't even say a damn thing about the strange weirdo in the tunnels," she said as they left the back room and headed for the doors, " let's kick it, boys. I wanna get this shit done and over with before dinner." She gave Riordan a wave as he leaned over the railing, watching them leave.

* * *

Upon entering the meadery, Misty's nose wrinkled at the smell of fermenting honey and rodent. She furrowed her brow at the skeever lay dead on the ground while the proprietor sneered at it. He looked up at them with dark eyes, giving them a glare.

"Got a pest problem?" Wolfe asked, poking the skeever with his boot.  
  
"Are you kidding me? Look at this place. I'm supposed to be holding a tasting of the new Honningbrew Reserve for the Captain of the Guard. If he sees the meadery in this state, I'll be ruined," he said, eyeing Hawk, Misty, and Inigo.  
  
"Maybe we can help," Inigo offered, getting a sneer from the older man.  
  
"Oh really? And I don't suppose you'd just do it out of the kindness of your heart, would you?" he asked skeptically.  
  
Wolfe shook his head, giving the guy a grin as he folded his arms over his chest, "of course not. That's how we operate."  
  
Sabjorn clicked his tongue, giving Wolfe a glare, "I hope you're not expecting to be paid until the job's done."  
  
Hawke shrugged, "it would be stupid to do that job before getting something."  
  
"I don't care. That's not how I do business," Sabjorn said with a frown.  
  
Misty snorted, moving to stand closer to the man as she leaned forward, "if you don't pay us something, I walk out those doors and scream skeever," she growled, leaning back with her hands on her hips, "and I'm a very loud screamer." She realized what she had said but was glad that it wasn't her world or Wolfe would have poked fun at it. That made it easier to keep from blushing.  
  
Sabjorn's eyes widened before he pushed a small pouch of coins into her hand, "Okay, okay. No need to make rash decisions. Here's half. You get the rest when the job's done. My only demand is that these vermin are permanently eliminated before my reputation is completely destroyed."  
  
"I'm a woman. Making rash decisions is my bread and butter," she said, tossing the coin pouch at Wolfe.  
  
"Yes, well, be that as they may," Sabjorn said, going behind the counter and lifting a bottle from under it, "I bought some poison. I was going to have my lazy, good-for-nothing assistant Mallus handle it, but he seems to have vanished. If you plant this in the vermin's nest, it should stop them from ever coming back."  
  
Misty gave a nod, taking the poison and sliding it into her satchel, "we'll be back," she said, leading the men through the doors to the barrel storage.

 Misty took a deep breath, taking in the smell of wood, straw, and mead. She swallowed, wanting to sample a little but not so much to deter her from the job at hand, "down this way," she said, leading them down and through another set of doors. She crouched down, putting her finger to her mouth before pointing toward a skeever as it wandered out of a hole in the wall. 

 

 "I have it," Inigo said, pulling his bow and nocking an arrow.  
  
"There's another one just inside the tunnel too," Misty said, getting a nod from the blue cat as he pulled the string back and aimed.  
  
He turned the aim slightly, watching the Skeever as it nibbled on a piece of bread before slowly letting the string go back to normal. He looked at her, giving her a smile as she furrowed her brow and blinked at him in confusion. He motioned her toward him, holding the bow out as she moved, standing with him. "You should do the honors, my friend," he said, his voice quiet.  
  
Misty swallowed, pulling her own bow from her back and nocking an arrow. She took a deep breath as he stood aiming his own bow.  
  
"I will get the second one if you get the first," he said, getting a nod from the woman.  
  
She took another deep breath as she pulled the string back, slowly releasing her breath from between her lips as she loosed the arrow. It flew true, hitting the skeever in the temple as it sniffed at the air around it. It gave a gurgling snarl as it fell to the side, dead. The next one came out, hissing and bearing it's angry, serrated teeth as it moved to sniff at the dead one. Inigo loosed his arrow as it turned to hiss at them, hitting the creature through the mouth and out the back of its head. It gave a gurgle of anger before toppling to the side, dead. Misty smiled as Inigo gave her a pat on the back.  
  
"Good job, my friend. You are very good with a bow. Almost as good as me," He said, getting a chuckle from the woman as she nudged him.  
  
"Come off it," she said as Hawke took the lead.  
  
"Let's get this over with," Wolfe growled.

They moved through the tunnels, Hawke taking out the skeevers that got too close while Misty and Inigo shot at the ones from a distance. Finally, after a while, they paused in a tunnel before the room where the...*gulp* spiders were. Misty stopped short, causing Wolfe to run into her back.  
  
"Hey," he growled, narrowing his eyes at her, "why'd you stop?"  
  
Misty nodded ahead, moving to stand behind him, "there's spiders ahead," she whispered, holding onto the back of his armor like a shy child. She could see Inigo's eyes light up, even in the dim light.

  
  
"Do not worry, my friend. I will make quick work of those spiders," he said, sliding the bow back over his body before jerking his sword from his hip and rushing past Hawke with a loud holler. Hawke rubbed his forehead as he sighed and shook his head.  
  
"He really likes killing spiders," Wolfe muttered.  
  
Misty nodded, "why do you think he was one of the first people I picked up?" she said, "besides the fact that he's my best friend."  
  
Wolfe rolled his eyes as he led her forward, "you're going to have to tell me the story behind that friendship," he said.  
  
Misty swallowed as Inigo pulled his sword from the head of one of those grotesque creatures, flinging the blood from it before sliding it back into its sheath.  
  
"That was fun. I only wish there were more," Inigo said, grinning from ear to ear.  
  
Wolfe sigh as she held onto him, throwing him off balance and causing him to stumble. He clicked his tongue and turned, lifting her onto his shoulder as she gave a yelp.  
  
"You're going to make me fall," he growled, carrying her to the other side of the room.  
  
She didn't bother to struggle and gave him a nod of thanks as he set her down.

* * *

 

Inigo and Misty took out the skeevers as they ran at everyone while Hawke and Wolfe took out the ones that got close. Misty cried out as a bolt of lightning hit the wall a few inches from her. She stared, wide-eyed at the scorch mark before turning her attention to the man dressed in ragged clothing. His palm flickered with a flame ready to be thrown and she hollered as he pulled his hand back, "LOOK OUT!"

 Hawke brought his shield up just as he threw the fireball, hitting the shield instead of him. She let out an audible breath and swallowed as he shields bashed the bastard, knocking him back as he started to cast an explosive fire spell. Wolfe rushed past Hawke, bringing the daggers around in a spin to cut through the man's neck, causing blood to spurt out, covering Wolfe's face and the front of his armor. The man fell to his knees before falling the rest of the way to the ground. Wolfe stood straight, wiping the blood from his mouth with his arm as he flipped the daggers around his hands and slid them back into the sheaths. Hawke offered a handkerchief as Misty and Inigo moved to the skeever nest, sprinkling the poison on the musky straw. Misty wrinkled her nose at the acrid smell, covering her mouth and nose with the back of her hand.  
  
"Ugh," Inigo hissed, covering his nose and mouth as well, "that smells awful."  
  
Misty nodded in agreement as she led them out the other tunnel.

* * *

 They came out of the tunnels and basement into the meadery boilery. While Wolfe used a bucket of water to wash the blood from the rest of himself, Misty made her way up to the loft and around to the vat that was to be poisoned.

 "Are you sure that's the right one?" Inigo called up, getting a nod from Misty.  
  
"It's always the second from the door on the left," She said, leaning over to jerk the top of the vat open. The smell of fermenting honey permeated the air as the heat floated up from the vat. Misty squinted her eyes against the heat as she dumped the rest of the poison into the vat and closed the lid. She sighed, leaning over the edge of the loft to look down at Inigo. "That should do it, guys. There's a key on the wall by the door."  
  
She moved to and down the stairs a Hawke unlocked the door and pushed it open.  
  
"Shall we then?" he asked, motioning them out the door.  
  
"Yes. Don't want to miss out of the poisoning of a captain," Inigo said, getting a laugh from Wolfe.  
  
"When you say it like that, it makes us out to be the bad guys," Wolfe said, getting a sigh from Misty.  
  
"We are the bad guys," she said, getting a snort from Hawke as he draped his arm over her shoulders.  
  
"Only if you think of it that way," Hawke said, getting a laugh from Wolfe.  
  
Inigo pushed the door to the meadery open, getting a confused glare from Sabjorn before they moved off to the side. Wolfe gave Mallus a nod, who nodded in return as Hawke stood before Sabjorn.  
  
"We've finished the job," he said, getting a tongue click from the meadery owner.  
  
"Well, it's about time! I had to stall the captain until you were finished. You'll just have to wait until after the captain's finished to get the other half of your pay. I suppose you can wait around if you must," he said as he moved toward the other end of the counter where Commander Caius stood, tapping his fingers impatiently on the countertop.

 Wolfe frowned as he stepped up beside Misty, leaning on her from behind with his arm over one shoulder and his chin on the other, "we're not getting the other half of that coin, are we?" he asked, his voice low and his breath hot on her neck.  
  
She swallowed and shook her head, folding her arms over her chest as she watched the captain drink the poisoned mead, "not from him." She turned her eyes to Mallus as Wolfe did, turning her attention back to the captain as he started to cough.  
  
"By the Eight?! What...what's in this?" Caius coughed, slamming the tankard down on the counter.  
  
Sabjorn looked panicked as he lifted it up to look into the tankard, "I...I don't know. What's wrong?"  
  
Misty smirked, giving Wolfe a gentle elbow in the stomach, "watch this," she said, before stepping up to the counter where a bottle of mead was. She took the bottle and took a drink from it, coughing and hacking as she stumbled, pretending to be choking.  
  
"My friend, what is wrong?" Inigo asked, moving forward to take her arm as she fell into him.  
  
"I *gasp* can't *gasp* breathe *gasp*," she said, coughing some more.  
  
The captain drew his sword, furrowing his brow as he glared at Sabjorn, "You assured me this place was clean! I'll see...see to it that you remain in irons for the rest of your days! I should have known better...to trust this place after it's been riddled with filth. You...you're coming with me to Dragonsreach. Now move."  
  
Sabjorn shot Misty and her friends a glare as he walked in front of the captain.  
  
"You there," Caius said, motioning to Mallus, "you...you're in charge until I can sort this all out."  
  
Mallus gave a slow nod as he smiled at Sabjorn, "do not worry, Sabjorn. I'll take good care of the meadery."  
  
Misty grinned as the door closed behind them, standing straight as she stretched. Wolfe burst out laughing, bending in half as he held his stomach while Hawke glowered at them.  
  
"That guy was an ass," she said, turning to Mallus, "we're supposed to check his books and see who he got the money from."  
  
Mallus gave her a nod, handing over the key to Sabjorn's room, "so that's what Maven was after, huh? Makes sense. Do what you've gotta do."  
  
Misty nodded and lead the way up the stairs to the lofts above.  
  
"That was not funny," Inigo growled as he moved to walk beside her.  
  
Misty sighed and shook her head, "Ini, you wouldn't have been a help if you knew I was faking it. No offense, but you're not hugely good at pretending."  
  
Inigo snorted, the ears on the top of his head laying back against his head, "I have a very wild imagination."  
  
She nodded, unlocking the door to the room before pushing it open, "I know. I love Inigo the Brave. It's one of my favorite books, but that doesn't mean you're good a pretending."  
  
They spread out, searching the room for any clue to the investor. Wolfe worked on picking the lock to the office area while Misty searched through the drawers of a table near the door. Hawke searched the other table while Inigo looked through the bookshelf, his tail twitching in agitation. Misty tossed a couple of letters over her shoulder, frowning as she scanned over the letters. She heard the door Wolfe was working on click before he pushed it open.  
  
"Get that fancy decanter. Delvin'll give us a pretty penny for it," she said as he entered the room.  
  
She lifted a letter from the bottom of the scattered papers, smiling at the marking on the top of the page, "got it," she said, folding and slipping it into her satchel.

 Wolfe walked out of the back room with a smile as a small bag of loot over his shoulder, "I'll meet you outside the boilery," he said, moving down the stairs and toward the door leading to the tunnels. 

Inigo gave his quick exit a raised eyebrow as he followed Misty and Hawke from the meadery, "he was in quite a hurry, wasn't he?"


	25. From Her World and...Words

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Misty shows her friends a strange device from her world amd she gets to explain the word "fuck"... yeay....poor girl. I was trying to figure out how to incorporate the cell phone in there and, low and behold, I did it! Yeay! Turning Skyrim mods into gamers, lol.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Funny turn, um. When I was writing the part with the men undressing for bed, I was listening to music and Helplessly, Hopelessly by Jessica Andrews was playing...if you wanna listen to that while you're reading that part. lol

 Misty smiled at Sirius as they walked through the gates of Whiterun while he tested out a sword on a straw dummy, slicing it in half. "I'll catch up with you guys later. I wanna get a new sword and maybe a better bow," she said, getting a nod from Wolfe and Hawke, "Inigo, will you help me pick out a bow? I don't know a damn thing about them."  
  
"Of course, my friend," Inigo said, waving at the imperials as they made their way to the market.

  
  
Misty grinned, moving to lean against Warmaiden's as he swung at another dummy, slicing that one in half as well. She licked her lips, blushing slightly at the thought of cat calling him while he tested the weapon. _I wish he would test his weapon on me,_ her mind purred. She shook her head at the voice, _Shut up you_.  
  
"Sirius," Inigo called out, getting a glance from the man.  
  
Sirius gave them a smile as he stood straight, twirling the sword around before walking toward Adrianna, "it's a little light. You got anything heavier?"  
  
Adrianna gave him a nod and a smile, "of course. Just let me take a look at my stock."  
  
Sirius untied the headband from his head and swiped some of the sweat from his brow, "that was a nice little stretch, but I need something heavier," he said, tieing the headband back around his forehead.  
  
Misty nodded, "makes sense. Gotta use all those muscles for something," she said, her eyes going wide as her hand, automatically, went to cover her mouth.  
  
Sirius blinked at her for a moment before the corner of his mouth curved up in a half smile, giving him that boyish charm look. He shrugged, lifting his arm and flexing as he looked at her out of the corner of his eye, "I don't know. I think I could think of a few other things to use these muscles for."  
  
_Oh. My. God._ she thought, swallowing past the driness in her throat, _I could just bounce on those puppies_.  
  
Inigo cleared his throat, snapping her out of her entranced gaze as he held a cloth out toward her, "this is for the drool on the corner of your mouth," he said, getting a snort from the woman as Sirius laughed.  
  
"You're both assholes," she growled, turning and heading into the blacksmith's shop with the two jerks laughing.  
  
Inigo tested out the bows, checking the strength and tension of each one before handing it to Misty to try out. She grunted as she tried to pull back on an orcish bow, furrowing her brow at the tension. "If it is too hard, you'll need one that isn't so tight," Inigo said, asking to see an imperial bow hanging on the wall. He handed it to her as Sirius tested the weight and balance of steel battleaxe. Misty furrowed her brow but was able to actually pull the string back a little ways, which was way better than the orcish bow.  
  
"How does it feel?" Ulfberth asked, giving her a smile through the thick beard.  
  
Misty nodded, "it's a little hard to pull back, but that's a good thing, right?"  
  
Inigo nodded, "if it is easy, it takes away from the power of the shot," he said, putting some coin in Ulfberth's hand.  
  
"Wait, I can buy it," she said, getting a shrug from the cat.  
  
"Consider it my gift to you for being a friend," he said, glancing at Sirius as the Nord spun the battleax around. Fearing that Sirius would hurt Misty, Inigo pulled her away from the danger zone and placed himself between her and the reckless Nord.  
  
Misty gave him a raised eyebrow but chose to ignore it as she turned back to Ulfberth, "I'm gunna need some arrows too," she said, smiling at the steel arrows he put on the counter.  
  
"Anything else I can get for you folks?" the short, scruffy man asked.  
  
Sirius put the battleaxe on the counter with a loud thud, setting a small pouch of gold on the counter near the shop keep, "I'll take it."

* * *

 Misty, Inigo and Sirius wandered up the street to the marketplace, smiling as a couple of children ran past them playing tag. Misty sighed, thinking how nice it would be to have a family before her smile slowly disappeared, I might never go home. She lowered her eyes to the ground before a heavy hand landed on her shoulder, causing her to grunt and jolt forward slightly.  
  
"Don't look so down, Misty. I hate to see a pretty girl sad," Sirius said, giving her a gentle smile. He stepped back and away from her, getting a raised eyebrow from the woman as he puffed his chest, "I could flex my muscles against for you if that would make you feel better."  
  
Inigo laughed, moving to stand beside him, "I think will as well. I'd look much better anyway," Inigo said as the two started doing the strong man competition muscle-flexing in the middle of the market.

   
  
Misty tried to keep from laughing, but fail, bending in half as she tried to keep standing while they made fools of themselves. "You guys are fucking idiots," she said between breaths, falling on her butt as she continued to laugh.  
  
Inigo and Sirius blinked at her before giving each other a smile. Sirius moved forward, offering Misty a hand as her laughter slowed enough for her to breathe again.  
  
"It's better when you smile, Misty. It gives me a reason to smile back," he said, smiling at her with eyes that shone like the sky behind him.  
  
She took a deep breath, trying to calm her rapidly beating heart as she took his hand and got to her feet. She swallowed at the feel of his rough, warm, callused hand holding hers. She watched his fingers curl around her hand, tightening for a second before he raised her hand to his lips and gave her fingers a soft kiss. Her cheeks flushed as he looked at her with that smile that shined like the sun at noon. His thumb brushing across her fingers where he had kissed, making them hot and tingly as the breeze blew his short dark brown hair across his forehead and eyes.  
  
Suddenly, Sirius was jerked back and away from her, giving a yip of surprise as he stumbled back. Wolfe frowned at the Nord with narrowed golden eyes as his hands rested on his daggers.  
  
Misty took a deep breath, blinking back into herself from...wherever Sirius's eyes had taken her, and frowned at Wolfe, "seriously?" she growled, folding her arms over her chest.  
  
Wolfe snorted, turning his attention to her with a shrug, "I thought he was doing magic," he said, casually walking past her and up the steps to the Gildergreen.  
  
Misty furrowed her brow, narrowing her eyes at Wolfe's back before taking Sirius's hand and pulling him after her, "fucking jackass. Like a Nord warrior would do magic. I'm not a fucking idiot you brainless spriggen!"  
  
Sirius blinked at the woman as she drug him behind her, giving Inigo a concerned glance as Inigo shrugged.

* * *

"Misty," Isengrim and Kestrel called, getting a smile and a wave from the woman as she stood.  
  
"Hey, guys. What's up?" she asked, getting a shrug from the dark elf.  
  
"Not much," Kestrel said, resting her hand on the hilt of her sword as she, shyly, glanced down the road beside the temple.  
  
Isengrim sighed and shook her head, "then I'll ask," the woman with white hair said, turning to give Misty a nervous smile, "we were wondering if it would be alright to travel with you for a while."  
  
Misty blinked at that, tilting her head as she glanced back toward Inigo, Hawke, Wolfe, and Sirius, "I don't care, but," she looked back at the women, "you do know that one, I'm the Dragonborn and two, we're part of the thieves guild. Well, Hawke, Wolfe, Inigo and I are." She paused, looking at her new girlfriends, "are you alright with that?"  
  
Isengrim and Kestrel glanced at one another before giving Misty a smile.  
  
"That's part of the reason we want to come," Kestrel said, clapping Misty on the shoulder.  
  
"Yeah," Isengrim said with a nod, "I'm ready for adventure. I've spent enough time here, I think."  
  
Misty smiled at her new friends and motioned them toward the men, "come on, I'll introduce you." She led the women to the group of men, laughing at something Inigo said as the women approached. "Guys, this is Isengrim and Kestrel. They are also mods."  
  
Kestrel and Isengrim gave her a raised eyebrow as Wolfe waved the comment away, "I'll explain later," he said, getting to his feet and giving Isengrim a charming smile, "hello there. The name's Wolfe."  
  
Isengrim gave him a smile and a nod, "nice to meet you."  
  
"I'm Hawke. It's a pleasure to meet you," he said, giving the women a slight bow.  
  
Kestrel gave him a nod, "like wise."  
  
"I'm Sirius. I'm glad Misty found some friends that are women, she seemed a little lonely," he said, getting a glare from Misty.  
  
Isengrim chuckled, "I'm glad we met as well."  
  
"And I am Inigo. It's nice to meet you," Inigo said, giving them a smile as his ears perked up.  
  
Kestrel tilted her head, looking at him with curious purple eyes, "you're a strange one, aren't you?"  
  
Inigo shrugged, "I know I look a little strange, but I am just a khajiit man, who happens to have differently colored fur."  
  
Misty smiled, "that's super soft," she said, getting a raised eyebrow from Hawke. She blinked at them, "what? We've shared the same bed...and I was curious so, of course, I petted him while he was sleeping. He looks soft," she grumbled, her cheeks turning red as she folded her arms over her chest and glared at them, "don't fucking judge me."  
  
Inigo chuckled, "I do take very good care of my fur so thank you. You know you do not have to sneak a pet while I'm sleeping, my friend. If you ask nicely, I may let you pet my ears. They are much softer than the rest of me."  
  
Misty blinked at him, her eyes wide as she lowered her arms, "wait, seriously?" she asked, grinning like an excited child, "can I pet your ears now?"  
  
Inigo blinked at her before smiling, "of course."

  
  
Wolfe clicked his tongue in annoyance as Inigo leaned down enough for Misty to reach up and rub his ears.  
  
"So that's how khajiit get women. I always wondered," Sirius said getting a sly smile from Inigo.  
  
"It doesn't hurt," the khajiit admitted, closing his eyes at the feel of Misty's soft, small fingers massaging his ears. "It is also really nice."  
  
Misty couldn't help but giggle. "I had a dog that liked getting his ears messaged. It always put him to sleep too," she said, leaning slightly to look at Inigo's face. She smiled at the look of bliss before releasing his ears and stepping back, "now I know how Kagome felt when she'd rub Inuyasha's ears."  
  
He blinked awake, shaking his head as his ears turned before smiling at her, "thank you. That was quite pleasant. Remind me to ask you to message my ears when I need help getting to sleep."  
  
Misty nodded, "you got it," she said, getting smiles from the women. She blinked at them, furrowing her brow, "what?"  
  
"How long have you two been together?" Isengrim asked, getting a surprised expression from the two.  
  
"What? No. Inigo and I are just friends and that's it," she said, motioning to him, "he doesn't even think of me like that."  
  
Inigo nodded, "yes. More like a...sister than a lover."  
  
Kestrel rolled her eyes, "uh huh. That's how it always begins," she said, folding her arms over her chest.  
  
Misty snorted, "that's how it's going to stay," she growled, getting eye rolls from the women. She clicked her tongue at them as she folded her arms over her chest.  
  
Isengrim and Kestrel glanced at one another before laughing as Misty shook her head, smiling.

* * *

 Misty and her friends sat around a table in the Drunken Huntsman. Their eyes were wide with surprise at Caladh's words.  
  
"What'd'ya mean you aren't coming with us?" Misty asked, feeling a little upset that he wouldn't want to travel with them.  
  
Caladh shrugged, "I just do not feel up to following you around like I have been and Riordan and Sirius can take care of themselves," he said, taking a drink from the ale in his tankard.  
  
"But, what's an adventure without all your friends there to share it with you?" Inigo asked, his ears laying down on his head as he looked sadly down at the table.  
"Right?" Misty said, furrowing her brow at the dark elf.  
  
"I'm sorry. I just don't think that..." Wolfe cut him off by setting his tankard down hard on the tabletop.  
  
"It's because she's Dragonborn and can shout, isn't it?" he growled, glaring at the elf from across the table.  
  
Caladh glared back, "if I'm being honest, then yes, that's the reason," he said, looking back at Misty with a softer gaze, "I'm sorry, Misty, but I'm too old to be risking my life like you young lads and lasses."  
  
Misty took a deep breath and nodded, "I get it," she said, turning the tankard on the table as she thought about Caladh's decision. She blinked, remembering something that she had forgotten she had for the whole, almost, month she had been in Skyrim. She leaned back, smiling as she reached into her satchel, "I've been saving the battery for something special but, I think that this is as good a time as any." She hesitated, glancing at the men and women gathered around the table, "just, promise not to tell anyone about this, okay? I don't want people to come after me because I have a magical device that plays music and strange games. It's not magic, it's technology from my world."  
  
They watched her with confusion, interest and slight fear as they nodded. She took a deep breath, pulling her cell phone from her satchel and setting it in the middle of the table. They all leaned forward, looking at the shiny, flat, rectangular rock that was made of strange material. Misty smiled at their curious looks and pushed the button on the side, turning the phone to the lock screen where the image of a half-naked Paladin Danse.

Her eyes widened as she snatched the phone from the table, "just ignore the picture. It's just a cosplayer playing Paladin Danse from Fallout 4. He's not real.... He's a game....character," she muttered, making quick work to unlock her phone. Her cheeks flushed when she saw the background image on her main screen and cleared her throat, working quickly to get to the music app. 

 "I'm starting to feel like we would have to become half nude to get your attention," Taliesin said, glancing at her over the rim of his tankard.  
  
Misty narrowed her eyes at him as she shook her head, "Danse is just sexy," she said, quickly looking back down at the phone's screen with tinted cheeks. _Why do I have to talk?_ She cleared her throat and set the phone back down in the middle of the table, "Okay, so, this is what's called a cell phone. Everyone in my world has them," she smiled as they leaned over, almost putting their heads together to get a look at the strange device.  
  
"Fascinating," Caladh breathed, both wanting to touch it and afraid to.  
  
"It's so bright. Is it a lighting device of some sort?" Kestrel asked, blocking her eyes from the light.  
  
Misty tilted her head, "sort of. It can be but I use it for calls which is being able to speak to someone from really really far away and..." she said, leaning up and tapping on one of the songs, **_[Escape - Enrique Iglesias](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=V2QsNwuceA8)_**. They jolted when the music started, not expecting it. Misty smiled, "it plays music."  
  
Inigo's ears twitched as he tilted his head, listening to the music with wide, curious eyes.  
  
Misty started bouncing and rocking to the beat as she sipped on her mead, "I also play games on it, but I don't have a charger to keep the battery up at full charge."  
  
"What do you mean?" Hawke asked, glancing at her from the noise making rock.  
  
Misty sighed, "it runs on electricity or lightening, but you guys don't have electricity or outlets, which is where the electricity comes out of. Not to mention, I don't have the charger to charge it."  
  
"I could give it electricity," Taliesin offered, sparks starting to crackle on his fingertips.  
  
Misty's eyes widened as she snatched her phone from the table, "I don't want you to blow it up, Taliesin. Too much electricity will do that and these things are fucking expensive."  
  
Taliesin narrowed his eyes at her, "how much does that strange rock need to work?" he asked, leaning back in his chair with his arms folded over his chest.  
  
Misty shrugged, "I have no idea. Maybe just barely more than static shock?"  
  
Taliesin gave a nod, "I can do that," he said, his expression serious.  
  
Misty frowned, afraid to let him try, the phone being the only tie to her world now, but she wanted to be able to listen to music and show her new friends her photos and games. She took a deep breath and nodded, leaning over the table to hold the phone out to him, "please, Taliesin, for the love of Mara, don't blow it up. It's the last piece of my life in my world I have."  
  
He gave her a gentle smile as he took the rock, surprised at how heavy it was, "don't worry, Misty. I'll be very careful," he said, turning the rectangle in his hand to figure out how to electrify the strange thing. The music changed to something a little more rapid ([ ** _Can't help falling in love - A-teens_**](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=6lTCnswkgOQ)), making him furrow his brow at the lit up area before it went dark. He froze, glancing up at Misty, afraid he had done something wrong. When she didn't say anything, he went back to examining the item, ignoring everyone's eyes on him.  
  
"There's a small, longish hole on the bottom side of it where it's supposed to be charged in," she said, her brow furrowed at him in concern.  
  
Taliesin gave an absent nod, turning the device until he found the longish, thin whole. He felt the lightening tingle in his fingertips and, being careful to keep his magic very very low, he touched the hole.

The screen lit up, making him blink as Misty stood, leaning over the table to look at the battery bar. Her lips curved up in a smile at the lightening bolt in the middle of the battery in the upper right corner. "Fucking A," she said, holding her hand out for the phone, "it doesn't need a charge yet but now I can use it more often. Thanks, Taliesin."  
  
He gave her a nod, setting the phone in her hand, "I don't know why you doubt my abilities in the destructive art," he said, sitting back with a confident smirk.

  
  
"Because it's destructive magic," Misty said, rolling her eyes as she stopped the music and brought up Fruit Ninja. She stood, setting the phone in the middle of the table so they could see it, "check it. This is a popular offline game called Fruit Ninja." They leaned in to watch her show them how to play the game, smiling as they each took turned sliding their fingers across the screen.

* * *

 Misty held onto Caladh's belt, making sure to steer him away from any people walking while he played a round of Fruit Ninja...not paying attention to his surroundings....like the people in her world. She let out a sigh as he almost ran into a barrel.  
  
"So, if you've had this...phone since you came here, why didn't you show it to people to make them believe you?" Inigo asked.  
  
Misty shrugged, "honestly, I didn't really think about it until that night when I went to sleep, but by then, I figured it was already too late to bring it out. Besides that, I didn't want to be stamped any more of a freak than people already thought me to be," she said, pulling Caladh to a stop in front of the Bannered Mare, "that and I figured some people would come after me if they knew I had something like this, just to get their hands on it. I didn't want to deal with that kind of trouble before I knew how to fight and I still don't so, Caladh, I'm going to need that back, honey."  
  
Caladh frowned at the screen, his eyes moving across the screen with his finger before giving a sigh and handing it to her. "It's a very interesting invention," he said, giving her a nod as he rubbed his eyes, "but it hurts the eyes after a while."

Misty nodded, "yeah, it does that," she said, turning to her friends with a smile, "now you, believe me, right?"  
  
They smiled and nodded.  
  
Isengrim yawned as Kestrel stretched, "we'd better head back to the temple for now," Kestrel said, leading the Nord woman up the steps.  
  
"We'll meet at the Drunken Huntsman," Hawke said, getting a wave from the two as they headed for the temple.  
  
Misty yawned, sliding the phone into her satchel as she stretched, "I'm ready to get some sleep too," she said, following Riordan and Wolfe up the steps, "what I wouldn't give for a nice hot shower." She thought for a second as she followed the imperial and elf across the inn to the stairs leading to their room before smiling. Windhelm is near the hot springs, isn't it? she thought, giving a sigh as she fell onto the bed, thinking about the hot water of the springs and how good it would feel. "I vote to just sleep like this," she said, laying face down where she had fallen with her face in the bedding.  
  
"It's uncomfortable to sleep in armor," Hawke reminded her, getting a groan from the woman as she lifted her head to look at him.  
  
She swallowed her tongue as she watched the men start to get undressed for bed, looking like what she could only imagine to be a locker room at an old world coliseum. Riordan's tunic lifted slightly as he pulled the plate armor over his head, revealing enough of his side and stomach to widen Misty's eyes. She figured her was ripped but the confirmation was heart-rending. She swallowed, trying to breathe as her eyes moved to Wolfe, who was stretching after tossing his armor onto the table, muscles rippling under his skin as he moved. She inhaled, taking in the smell of straw, ale, cooking meat and men. Not B.O. Just that way men smell when they've been doing yard work or have been working on a car, sweating. Maybe it's the smell of testosterone. I don't know, but that's what she could smell. Sirius yawned, scratching the back of his head before pulling his tunic over his head and balling it up, tossing it onto his heavy armor beside the bed. His chest wasn't extremely hairy, but he was about as hairy as Bradley Cooper with the happy trail running down from just above his navel down into his pants.  
  


Taliesin tapped her booted foot, turning her attention to the high elf as he smiled at her, "roll over and I'll take your boots off for you," he said, getting a nod from the woman as she groaned, rolling onto her back.  
  
"Why does everything hurt?" she grumbled, putting her arm over her eyes as Taliesin pulled her boots from her feet.  
  
"Maybe your body is still not used to living here," Hawke offered, yawning as he lifted his tunic high enough to show flashes of his abs as he scratched his stomach.  
  
Misty sighed, sitting up as Taliesin dropped the second boot next to the other one next to the bed. She started unfastening the guards, letting them fall to the floor before sighing as she reached up and tried to pull the armor over her head, "maybe, but it's been a while," she said, giving a frustrated growl as she waved her hands in the air, stuck in the cuirass as usual. "This is starting to piss me off. I should have gotten a larger cuirass instead of a bow."

Taliesin chuckled, shaking his head as he pulled he cuirass from her head and shoulders, "it probably hasn't been broken in quite yet," he said, setting it on the ground leaning against the bed.  
  
Misty snorted, rolling her head around her shoulders, "no, what it is is that I have wide shoulders for a woman," she said, messaging one of her shoulders as she tilted her head away from the aching thing.  
  
Taliesin sat on the bed next to her, leaning forward slightly to look at her face, "may I? I owe you for trying to help with the burns," he said, making her frown.  
  
"It's my fault you got the burns," she said, glancing at the burn scar on his cheek.  
  
He rolled is eyes and motioned for her to turn, "I'm told I'm good with my hands. Being a mage helps that theory," he said, giving her a charming smile.  
  
Misty narrowed her eyes at him for a moment before sighing, "fine, but if you do anything besides message, you and your hands are going to get to know one another a little more personally," she said, turning her back to him.

Taliesin started messaging, getting a groan from the woman as her chin dropped to her chest, making him smirk. Wolfe glared at Taliesin from the edge of the other bed, catching Misty's eye as she casually glanced up at the silence in the room.  
  
"What?" she asked, not understanding why they were so quiet all of a sudden, "it's just a message. Geez. Y'all acting like Taliesin and I are necking over here."  
  
"What is 'necking' and who is doing it?" Inigo asked, walking through the door with a sweetroll in his hand.  
  
Misty rolled her eyes and sighed, "necking means making out or kissing passionately for a long time," she said, stiffening when Taliesin's hands stopped moving.  
  
"Really?" Taliesin purred near her ear.  
  
Misty kept her eyes facing forward before glancing at Wolfe, "you know, Tal. I bet Wolfe is just aching for a reason to kick your ass." As she said that, Taliesin glanced up at Wolfe, watching the Imperial crack his knuckles as he grinned at him.  
  
Taliesin sighed and leaned back, going back to messaging her shoulders, "I get it."

* * *

 Misty yawned as she stretched in her chair before leaning on the table with her head resting on her arms, "fuck my life," she groaned, looking up at Hawke as he nibbled on a slice of bread and leaf over honey butter, "why we gotta be up so damn early?"  
  
Hawke wiped his mouth and rolled his eyes, "because we want an early start if we want to get back to Riften to turn in that quest," he said, taking a bite from his slice of bread.  
  
Misty yawned again and put her forehead on her arms, "I was thinkin'," she said, sitting up in her chair as she looked at the others, "why don't we head to Windhelm instead? We've gotta get that key for S'ariq near there."  
  
Hawke frowned, "I do not understand why you agreed to do that when you don't know that khajiit," he said, cutting another slice from the loaf in the center of the table, "he should remain where he is since he's there for a reason."  
  
Misty narrowed her eyes at that, frowning at the handsome man, "you realize that what we did yesterday is illegal and considered premeditated murder if Caius dies, right? That's a long fucking jail time and you've got the balls to say that we should leave a framed man in prison? Wow, Hawke. Just...wow...I can't even look at you right now without thinking dark, malicious things, like how to get rid of your body when I'm finished doing what I'd do," she said, turning her head toward the front doors of the tavern.  
  
Hawke sighed, sitting up and leaning toward her, placing his hand on her arm to get her attention, but she was too stunned and angry at that moment to look at him, "Misty, listen. I understand you want to be everyone's friend and help them, but you can't help everyone."  
  
Misty glanced at him, still frowning before giving him a slow, annoyed blink, "Hawke, honey," she said licking her lips and putting her hand on top of his, "don't be so naive to think that the key to S'ariq's cell is the only reason I want to go to Windhelm. That's the best reason I could think of at the moment that didn't sound as stupid as the real reason I wanted to go."  
  
"What's the real reason then?" Riordan asked, looking down at her from the wall he leaned against.  
  
Misty took a deep breath and lowered her gaze to the table, "I, kinda, wanted to go swimming in the hot springs southwest of Windhelm," she said, shifting in her seat, "I've never been to a hot spring before."  
  
"Is that all? Why didn't you say so before?" Taliesin said with a smile.  
  
"Yeah. I could go for a swim in some nice hot water," Wolfe said, sighing as he leaned back in his seat.  
  
"Me too," Inigo said, taking a large bite of his slice of bread as Sirius nodded in agreement.  
  
"Then it's settled. We're going to Windhelm," Hawke said, getting an excited cheer from the group.

* * *

Misty excitedly skipped down the walkway with Isengrim and Kestrel following, laughing at how excited she was.  
  
"Is she always like this?" Isengrim asked Sirius, who shrugged.  
  
"I haven't known her very long but, as far as I can tell, yeah," he said, smiling at the dancing woman, "she's fun to have around, anyway."  
  
"It'll be interesting now that she's the Dragonborn," Hawke said, walking beside Kestrel.  
  
Wolfe nodded in agreement.  
  
"But, I do not think that will change much," Inigo said, blinking at Misty's sudden stop.

  
  
Misty narrowed her eyes at the man leaning his shoulder against the front entryway with his arms and ankles crossed. He watched her with glowing amber eyes and a smirk. He pushed away from the wall, walking toward her with his head held high, his broad shoulders squared and his back straight and tall. She swallowed and licked her lips as Isengrim and Kestrel stood next to her, staring at him with wide, enthralled eyes. He stood before them, his amber eyes glancing back toward the men frowning at him from behind the women before he looked back at Misty and the girls. He folded his arms over his chest and smirked, "I thought I would go with you, Lass. If you don't mind an extra companion."  
  
Misty blinked at that, shaking her head to clear it before furrowing her brow and folding her arms over her chest, "why would you want to come with us?"  
  
Kieron shrugged his broad shoulders, "why not? There's not much action here and, I figured, traveling with the Dragonborn would be more adventurous than waiting for my next job from the Companions," he said, leaning forward slightly with a smile, "so, what'd'ya say, Lass?"  
  
"Yes," Kestrel and Isengrim breathed, glancing at one another in surprise before giggling to one another.  
  
Misty took a deep breath and let it out slowly through her nose, looking at Kieron as he smiled at her. She licked her lips, glancing back at the men, who looked less than pleased at Kieron's presence, "what do you guys think?"  
  
Hawke frowned and shook his head, "I do not think having more people will help in this endeavor but, if that's what you want, I will not argue it."  
  
Misty gave him an annoyed glare before turning back to Kieron, "sure. The more the merrier," she said, moving past Kieron and toward the carriage by the stables.

* * *

 

They stood beside the carriage, giving Caladh hand shakes and hugs to wish him good luck and goodbye as he walked on back toward Riverwood.  
  
"Be safe!" Misty called after him, waving as the driver shook the reins to get the carriage going again. He gave them a casual, over the shoulder wave as he started up the large mountain.  
  
"I hope he'll be alright," Kestrel said, as Misty took a seat beside her.  
  
"Me too," Misty said, letting out a sigh as she turned to Wolfe, who was sitting across from her, staring at her with such concentration that she thought something was on her face, "what?"  
  
He shrugged, leaning back in his seat as he crossed his legs, "I just think we should have been heading to Riften to get paid for the job before heading anywhere else."  
  
"I agree," Hawke said, leaning forward to look at her, "Maven Black-Briar isn't one to make angry."  
  
Misty snorted, leaning forward herself to glare at the imperial, "I don't give a two-faced, flying, purple people eating fuck about that cunt," she snarled, putting her arms out in front of herself in a circle, "I have only so many fucks to give and that bitch doesn't get any fucks. Alright. Each of you gets a fuck because I actually care about you people, but that bitch doesn't get a single fucking one."

"That word...You say that a lot," Taliesin said, leaning his elbow on his knee.  
  
Misty blinked, dropping her arms, "I say a lot of things a lot, what are you talking about?"  
  
"'Fuck'. You say that a lot," Riordan said, getting a stunned look from Misty.  
  
"Yeah," Isengrim said, leaning forward to look at Misty, "what's that mean, anyway?"  
  
Misty took a deep breath and swallowed, "well, fuck can be used in a variety of ways, usually to express when something is to the extreme, or sucks, or is screwed up. It can also tell you how angry someone is by how many times in a row they use the word or how often they use it as they talk."  
  
"Like when you got angry at me for using illusion magic on you," Taliesin asked, getting a nod from Misty.  
  
"Exactly," she said, "and how I used it just now. That means I really really don't care about Maven Black-Briar and the power she 'thinks' she has." She paused, licking her lips as she took a deep breath and lowered her eyes to her hands in her lap, feeling herself start to blush, "it...it also is another term used for.... rough, hard, passionate....sex."  
  
They were all silent for a moment, even the driver remained silent, but cast her a concerned brow furrow before turning back toward the road. She slowly looked up, the first gaze she met was Wolfe, who was giving her a deviant grin that made her skin crawl. _I should have kept my fucking mouth shut._  
  
He scooted down in his seat, draping his arm over the side of the carriage, "so, when you said that you give each of us a fuck and that means sex, do you mean now or at a later date and do we have a say in when?"  
  
Misty's eyes widened as her face heated up, turning bright red as she shook her head frantically, "that's not what I meant when I said that," she said, a little panicky.  
  
"Tomorrow's not a good day for me. Perhaps morndas is better," Taliesin said, leaning back in his seat with a smile.  
  
"I'm free Loredas," Hawke said, leaning to grin at her.  
  
"I am as well. How's morning for you?" Riordan asked, leaning his elbow on his knee.  
  
Hawke nodded, "sounds good to me."  
  
"If we're going to do that, lass. I will say, I'm going to need a little more time to prepare and a little more privacy. I prefer to work alone if you know what I mean," Kieron said with a wink, getting laughs and chuckles from the men and women.  
  
Misty bent in half, covering her face with her hands, "I fucking hate you, people," she growled into her hands.  
  
"You're not my type, but I'll try anything once," Kestrel said, draping her arm over Misty's shoulders.  
  
If embarrassment could kill, Misty would have died right then and there. She sat up straight and pulled her phone from the satchel, "how about a little traveling music, huh? That's better than what the fuck is going on here," she said, scrolling through her playlist.  
  
"What's that?" Kieron asked, tilting his head as he looked at the phone in her hand.  
  
"It's called a cell phone. People use it to communicate in my world as well as play games and music," she said, giving him the short explanation as she furrowed her brow, "what'd'ya wanna hear, guys?"  
  
"How about something fun?" Inigo asked, getting a nod of agreement from the others.  
  
"Yeah, that would be amazing," Isengrim said, giving Misty a smile over Kestrel's head.  
  
Misty nodded, picking [**_Kids in America - Kim Wilde_**](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=PGGgdX8Zw9A) before turning it up as loud as the phone could go. Misty bobbed her head and tapped her foot to the beat, smiling as her friends listening to the fastish paced music and lyrics. She sighed and leaned back against the seat, closing her eyes as the music played.  
  
"Hey, that's some strange beat," Bjorlam said, turning in his seat to look at Misty, "what do you call that? It's kind of catchy."  
  
Misty smiled, opening her eyes to look at him, "It's called Kids In America by Kim Wilde. It was pretty popular in the 80s and 90s...uh...more than twenty years ago," she said, sitting up slightly, "it's one of my favorite songs."  
  
"Well, it's different, I'll give you that," Bjorlam said, turning back to the road as he tried to hum along.  
  
Misty crossed her legs, swinging her leg slightly as she leaned back with her elbows back on the edge of the carriage as she quietly sang along.

 

Side image: 

  
I didn't notice Sirius leaning against Riordan's leg until I posted this. >.> Hmmm....

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know the gif was from Hakuouki, but that's what I thought of when Sirius and Inigo were flexing. It makes me laugh to think about it. As far as the images that were on her phone go, I found them on google...Mmm!  
> Here are the links to the owners of the second sexy image. I have no clue if the first image is a photoshop but yummy anyway.
> 
> https://aenaluck.deviantart.com/gallery/  
> 


	26. Traveling and Hot Springs

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Misty and the crew get to Windhelm and get the key from Getka-Dar thanks to Wolfe's quick blade. Then, they head to the hot springs for some beach style fun...I feel like listening to Surfin Bird now.

Misty leaned back against the front of the carriage on the floor, yawning as she looked up at the stars that sparkled down at them. She pulled the cloak tight around her, the chilly wind making her shiver. She breathed out, frowning at the steam that curled in front of her face before disappearing into the night. "If I can see my breath, it's too cold," she grumbled, folding her arms over her chest in a huff.  
  
"Can't sleep, Princess?" Riordan's deep voice brought her eyes up to the high elf as she stood, amazingly keeping his balance as the carriage rocked and shifted back and forth.  
Misty sighed.  
  
The truth was, she hadn't decided to sit on the floor of the carriage. She had gotten up to hand her phone to Taliesin so he could charge it and show Kieron the device, when the carriage rocked violently to one side, sending her to into Wolfe's lap and then to the floor. She decided that it was safer if she stayed there. "It's too fucking cold and I don't have enough covering me to sleep comfortably," she glared up at him as he moved to stand over her, "how the hell do you keep your balance like that?"  
  
Riordan smiled, motioning for her to stand, "I'll show you," he said, holding his hand out to her.  
  
Misty chewed on her cheek for a moment before sighing and taking his hand. He pulled her to her feet, being careful not to pull too hard. He put his hand on one of her shoulders while still holding her other hand. The carriage rocked and she gave a yip, stumbling forward to land against Riordan's plate armored chest with a grunt. "Damnit," she growled, trying to stand straight again, "I don't think I can do this, Riordan. It's too...movey."  
  
Riordan chuckled, putting his hands on her hips to keep her steady, "just feel the way the carriage is rocking as it moves," he said, watching her furrow her brow as she kept her hands against his chest, "the carriage gives small warnings as to which way it's going to rock, you just have to feel the warning to anticipate the following movement. It's the same when you're fighting. Your opponent always has a tell and if you know how to look for it, you'll be able to anticipate their next move before they make it."  
  
Misty stared at his chest, listening to him while trying to keep from falling, "is that how you're so awesome in a fight?"  
  
He gave her a nod, turning his attention to the way the carriage moved, "feel every bump?"  
  
Misty nodded.  
  
"Good. Now I'm going to let you stand on your own," he said, getting a panicked glance from the woman, making him smile, "I'll stay right here to catch you just in case."  
  
Misty nodded, feeling a little nervous as he released her, leaving her standing on her own. She took a deep breath and swallowed, feeling the way the carriage moved and rocked before jolting to one side or the other. She reached out, holding onto his plate armored chest as she stumbled, "Damn it," she growled, waving Riordan's helpful hands away before stepping back and furrowing her brow as she felt the carriage shift. She braced her foot, keeping herself from stumbling as it rocked to the side. She blinked, smiling as she started to get a handle on standing in the carriage. "I got it. I got it!" she exclaimed, hopping up and flinging her arms around Riordan's neck, causing him to grunt.  
  
Riordan wrapped his arms around her waist as she hugged him, keeping himself from falling on top of her. She leaned back, grinning as she met his eyes. He blinked, staring into her green eyes that sparkled in the moonlight. His heart beat wildly in his chest as he tried to breathe past his dry tongue. _What is wrong with me? What kind of spell has she cast on me?_ he thought, swallowing as he licked his lips.  
  
Misty blinked a few times before clearing her throat, "um...you can...put me down now," she said, pulling him out of her eyes.  
  
Riordan blinked, lowering her to the floor of the carriage before stepping away from her, "you seem to....have it down...now..." he cleared his throat and turned, heading back to his seat, "excuse me."  
  
Misty blinked at the high elf as he sat back in his seat, looking out the back of the carriage as if he didn't want to look at her. _Did I do something wrong?_ she thought for a second before shaking her head, _nope. I just hugged him._ She looked at him one last time before taking a seat back on the floor and leaning back against the carriage wall. _Maybe he just doesn't like hugging_ , she thought, pulling her cloak closed as she sighed and closed her eyes, falling asleep...for a few minutes. Until a cold wind shivered her awake. She cursed under her breath, getting to her feet and shivering, "why couldn't Skyrim be a warm climate, like Elsweyr," she said between chattering teeth. She moved forward, giving Wolfe's foot a kick, "Hey, scoot over."  
  
Wolfe groaned, opening one golden eye to glare at her, "what?"  
  
Misty snorted, "scoot. I'm fucking freezing and between you and Taliesin is warmer than the floor," she growled, holding the cloak closed.  
  
Wolfe stared at her with tired eyes for a moment before he turned slightly in his seat, laying his head back down on his arm, "that's you're own fault. Now shut up and get some sleep."  
  
Misty snorted, "fine, you ass," she hissed, shivering. She swallowed, licking her lips as she moved toward Riordan. "Hey, Rio," she started, getting a glance from the high elf, "I'm cold and Wolfe's being an ass and you're still awake."  
  
Riordan blinked at her a few times before scooting over, getting a grateful smile from the woman as she sat down between him and Isengrim.  
  
"Thank you," she said, cuddling up to his side with the cloak pulled up to her chin, "and thank you for showing me how to keep my balance on the carriage."  
  
Riordan nodded, afraid to say anything as she leaned against him. Even through the steel plate armor, he could feel her...everything. Body. Breathing. Heat. He swallowed, trying to think of what to do. He cleared his throat, cautiously draping his arm over her, getting a soft sigh from the woman under his arm. His cheeks flushed, causing him to blink in confusion at his own reaction. _What in oblivion is wrong with me?_  
  
"Hey, Rio," her voice was a soft whisper on the wind, turning his eyes down to her, "aren't you cold? You are wearing steel plate armor."  
  
How can I be cold with you against me? he thought, rolling his shoulders in a shrug, "maybe a little."  
  
She huffed, sitting up as she undid the cloak, "if you're cold just say so, you big lug," she said, tossing the cloak over his lap, "I don't mind sharing."  
  
Riordan took a deep, chilly breath, inhaling the scent of winter, animal fur and a soft scent that was delicate and feminine. He knew it wasn't Isengrim, he had been sitting next to her for the majority of the ride and the Nord woman didn't smell like this. He shifted in his seat, "why don't you sit on my lap so it'll cover both of us," he offered without thinking. Well, he was thinking. He was thinking that she would be too cold if they didn't sit like that.  
  
Misty gave him a raised eyebrow before clearing her throat, "ah...alright. I guess," she said, getting to her feet. She shivered as he pulled the cloak to the side, exposing his lap for her to sit on. She cleared her throat again and lowered her eyes, thinking if this was going to be a good idea or not until Riordan took her hand, bringing her attention back to him. She took a deep breath, shuffling her feet but remaining on her feet thanks to Riordan's help, "I've never really sat on anyone's lap before. Not since I was a kid, anyway...and Hawke when we were on our way to Helgen, but that was a different way of sitting on his lap."  
  
Riordan gave her hand a tug, having learned that, when she was nervous, Misty had a tendency to ramble, "are you going to sit or not?"  
  
Misty nodded, sidling up to him and sitting on his lap. Riordan pulled the cloak up and over them, sliding his arm behind her back and under her legs. She felt herself blush and pulled the cloak up, covering most of herself. "Thank you again, Riordan."  
  
He nodded, shifting slightly to get more comfortable as she leaned against him with a content sigh.

* * *

"Princess, we're almost there," Riordan's deep voice echoed through her dreams, invading the warm beach by the lake.  
  
Misty groaned, shaking her head as she cuddled farther under the fur cloak, "Mmm mm," she hummed, pulling her legs closer.  
  
"Misty, wake up," Hawke's voice now intruded on her pleasant swim in the warm water.  
  
She grumbled and shifted to sit up, leaning over her knees as she tried to blink awake.  
  
"Sleep well?" Isengrim asked, giving her a smile.  
  
Misty yawned and stretched, arching her back as she did. It took her a moment to realize that she was sitting on a lap. She furrowed her brow and glanced over her shoulder at Riordan, who's cheeks looked a little pink, and she was sure it wasn't just because of the cold. She turned in his lap, tilting her head as she looked at him, "Rio, you alright?"  
  
He glanced at her for a second before looking away, "I'm fine."  
  
She gave him a raised eyebrow but decided to ignore it, getting to her feet instead as the carriage pulled up to the stable. She took her cloak from Riordan's outstretched hand, giving him a thanks as she pulled it onto her shoulders. She hopped down from the carriage and stretched, bending her legs a few times to stretch them out. She looked toward the stone city surrounded by ice cold water and shivered, pulling the cloak tight around her, "why's it always gotta be so cold here?"  
  
"Should we head into the city or what?" Wolfe asked with a yawn.  
  
Misty shook her head, "I'm awake now," she grumbled, glancing down the road a little way, "so I'm about ready to take out a few bandits for a key to a jail cell. Who wants to come?"  
  
"Will there be spiders?" Inigo asked, looking a little excited.  
  
Misty shook her head, "unfortunately for you, my friend, there are no spiders," she glanced at Sirius, who was stretching and rubbing the back of his head, "but there are bandits. There's supposed to be three, including Getka-Dar, but who knows. I was wrong about the number before."  
  
Sirius blinked at that before giving her an excited grin, "well, what are we waiting for? Let's go get a key!" he said, drawing his sword and starting to run...in the opposite direction.  
  
Misty sighed and shook her head, "wrong way Si!"  
  
Sirius paused and turned to give them a coy look before walking back toward them, "I knew that."

* * *

Misty knelt down in the snow, trying to keep from shivering as she drew back the bowstring. Inigo followed suit, his eyes focusing on the bandit just inside the doorway. He glanced at Misty, watching the tip of the arrow shudder as she shivered in the Skyrim cold.

Inigo let his breath out in a puff of steam and unloaded his bow. Reaching over to lay his hand on Misty's arm, getting her attention. "Why don't we leave this to Sirius and the others? You're looking a little cold, my friend."  
  
Misty nodded, the shaking starting to hurt as she unnocked the arrow and replaced the bow on her back, "I'm a-all f-f-for that," she said, pulling the cloak around herself as she gave Sirius and Riordan a nod.  
  
Sirius grinned at her, following Riordan around the boulders before they both ran for the half-wrecked house. She leaned up, watching as Wolfe moved around the back of the house. She had told him about the back way to get up to the top floor and left the rest to him. _I feel so fucking useless,_ she thought, lowering her gaze, sadly, to the rock in front of them.  
  
A gentle hand on her shoulder turned her attention to Kestrel, who gave her a gentle smile, "sometimes, the strongest thing you can do is nothing at all."  
  
Misty gave her a nod before turning back to Sirius and Riordan taking out the two bandits on the bottom floor.  
  
"My cousin had a cat once. I killed that too," Wolfe's voice was loud enough for her to even hear over the wind.  
  
Another loud holler and a hiss sounded from the house before the female khajiit fell from the top floor, dead. Riordan searched the khajiit's body, snatching the key from around her neck before getting to his feet.

* * *

Misty yawned, curling up under the blankets as she started to fall asleep. Isengrim and Kestrel's soft snoring behind her was soothing. Sirius's snoring was not. She groaned, sitting up as she snagged a boot from the floor, not knowing or caring who's it was before tossing it at the sleeping Nord. "Sirius, you're snoring like a fucking bear," she growled at the Nord as he grunted and sat up, slowly blinking at her past frizzy hair.  
  
He yawned and stretched, rolling his head around his shoulders as he swung his legs over the side of the bed, "time to get up already?" he said, his voice sounding as groggy as he looked. He started to put his boots on before yawning and falling back against the bed again.  
  
Wolfe grunted as Sirius's head bouncing off his back, giving the large man a glare as he rolled onto his side, "for the love of Akatosh, Sirius. Get on your own side of the bed," he growled, giving the Nord a kick.  
  
Sirius mumbled something before curling up on the bed and wrapping his big arms around Wolfe's legs. Wolfe gave a frustrated growl wriggling free of the sleeping Nord before getting up from the bed. He scratched his head vigorously as he stumbled toward the girls' bed and made a waving motion, "scoot over," he growled.  
  
Misty furrowed her brow at him and shook her head, "fuck you, Wolfe. You didn't for me, why should I for you?"  
  
He clicked his tongue and narrowed his eyes at her as he stood beside the bed looking ruffled, "if you don't scoot, I'll lay on you."  
  
Misty sighed and scooted closer to Kestrel as Wolfe slid under the blankets. Misty snorted as he wrapped his arm around her waist and pulled her against his bare chest, "what the hell you doing?" she hissed before Wolfe pressed her face against his pec.  
  
"Shhh. Sleep now," he said, nuzzling the top of her head.  
  
Misty pushed against his abs, not being able to reach anything else before frowning. She took a deep breath, feeling and hearing the word of power before shouting at Wolfe's chest, "FUS!"  
  
Wolfe cried out as he flew across the room, his back smacking the wall hard enough to cause stars to dance in his vision. He gave a groan as he rubbed the back of his head and looked up at her, "what was that for?"  
  
Misty snorted, "being a creep, you ass," she growled, laying down on the bed in a huff before rolling with her back facing him, "I'm not your teddybear."  
  
Wolfe snorted as he got to his feet, narrowing his eyes at her for a moment before a smirk curve his lips. He quietly made his way back to the bedside, "oh, Misty," he sang softly.  
  
She ignored him, trying to get back to sleep when Wolfe attacked. His hands went to her sides, tickling her through the blankets. She squealed, her feet kicking out to hit Kestrel in the back, jutting her forward and pushing Isengrim off the bed. Misty wiggled and squirmed, eventually falling off the bed before scurrying away to stand on the other side of the room. "You son of a bitch. You're fucking lucky I don't know Ro Dah or I'd fuck you up, son."  
  
Wolfe grinned at her as he stalked toward her, looking like a parent does when they're stalking their kid to tickle them...except more malicious. "You seem to want to fuck me a lot, Misty. Should I take that as an invitation?" he said with a grin. He blinked as a reddish rune appeared below his feet, shining up at him and giving him barely enough warning to jump off of it. He rolled as it exploded, rolling to his feet before turning to glare at a very ruffled and tired looking high elf. "Watch it you altmer bastard."  
  
"It's your own fault for waking everyone up," Taliesin growled as he roughly ran his hand through his hair.  
  
Isengrim and Kestrel were on the edge of the bed, glaring at Misty with sleepy eyes as Misty shook her head and pointed at Wolfe, "not my fault. That bastard tickle attacked me and he knows I'm ticklish."  
  
Isengrim and Kestrel's angry eyes turn to the Imperial, sending a chill down his spine as he held his hands out in front of him to ward them off, "wait. I didn't do it on purpose," he tried to say, but it fell on deaf ears as the women stood and stalked toward him.

* * *

 

Several minutes, yelps, cries, and a rope later, Wolfe struggled on the floor, growling and cursing through the cloth wrapped around his mouth while everyone in the room got dressed. Kieron, who had slept through the whole thing, tilted his head as he looked at Wolfe trying to get to his feet.  
  
"What happened to you, lad?" Kieron asked, giving the glare Wolfe shot him a grin.  
  
Isengrim finished strapping her bracers before giving Wolfe a glare, "a little tip, Wolfe, never wake a woman up from her beauty rest," she said, brushing her white hair out of her eyes.  
  
Wolfe growled something into the gag as he sat up on his knees, glaring at the three women, who just gave him annoyed looks.  
  
Riordan moved behind him, his great sword slicing through the ropes tieing Wolfe's arms, releasing the stupid Imperial.  
  
"Maybe you'll know better than to mess with tired women," Hawke chuckled as he attached his sword belt to his hip.  
  
Wolfe glared at him as he untied the gag and got to his feet, "I tried to apologize," he growled, rolling his shoulders to get the kinks out of his sore shoulders.  
  
Misty rolled her eyes as she got to her feet, tapping the toe of her boot on the floor to make sure it was on, "shouldn't have done it in the first place," she muttered, looking up at the man as he jerked his tunic on.  
  
"Women," he growled, getting chuckles from the rest of the men in the room.

* * *

The smell of sulfur burned her nose, but the heat coming off the hot water was a welcome feeling compared to the cold of the Skyrim climate. Misty grinned as they came to the deeper hot springs, finding it to be a pleasant surprise when the hunters that were usually there weren't. She felt herself get super excited and actually took off running for the edge of the pool, splashing in the shallower pools as she ran. Once at the pool, she jerked the armor off and was in the process of removing her shirt and pants when the others showed up.

"You really wanted to get in the springs, didn't you?" Isengrim said with a smile.  
  
Misty nodded, tossing her clothes in a pile as she scrolled through her phone, "damn straight," she said, smiling at Wipe Out (Extended Version) before selecting it and putting her phone on the table next to the keg. She turned, giving her friends a smile, "what're ya waitin' for!?! Let's do this." She ran, leaping off the bank and cannonballing into the hot water with a loud "WHOO!"  
  
"She gets excited over simple things, doesn't she?" Kieron asked, pulling the scarf from his neck.  
  
"She sure does," Hawke said, making quick work of his armor before giving Kieron a slap on the arm, "let's not keep the lady waiting."

  
  
Kieron and Hawke chuckled as Wolfe and Inigo lept into the water, splashing Misty with their wake. She gave a squealy laugh, splashing them back as Isengrim sat on the edge of the pool, soaking her feet in the hot water. Wolfe, Misty, and Inigo splashed at one another, catching Riordan and Taliesin as the high elves entered the water. Taliesin frowned as his hair dripped with the hot water, getting a laugh from the others. He snorted, standing at the edge of the water before grinning as he put both his hands in the water, pouring ice magic into the water, instantly cooling it.  
  
"TALIESIN!" everyone hollered, getting a laugh from the elf as the heat returned to the pool.  
  
"That'll teach ya to mess with a master fucking magician," he said, wrapping himself in fire as Wolfe splashed water at him. Taliesin smirked, "your weak water splashes are pathetic."  
  
Riordan rolled his eyes and pulled his hand back, giving Taliesin a hard slap on the back that pushed him forward and into the water with a yelp, dousing the flames around him.  
  
Taliesin broke the surface gasping as Riordan stood on the shore, smirking at the soaked elf with his large arms folded over his broad chest. Taliesin gave him a glare as he ran his hand through his wet hair, pushing it out of his face.  
  
Misty carefully swam up behind the high elf before jumping slightly out of the water and grabbing onto his shoulders. She meant to dunk him but... She clicked her tongue, holding herself up on his shoulders as he looked at her with a raised eyebrow. "Why the hell y'all gotta be so strong?" she growled, wriggling to try and get him under the water, "damn it, go down."  
  
Taliesin sighed and rolled his eyes as he ducked under the water, causing her to yelp in surprise before he surfaced again, "happy?"  
  
Misty snorted, dropping down into the water, "no. It's a hollow victory."  
  
"What were you trying to do?" Kestrel asked as she waded into the water.  
  
Misty sighed, floating on her back as she looked up at the sky, "I was trying to dunk Taliesin's head under water to get him back for making the water cold. It's a game the kids in my world play when they swim."  
  
"Sounds interesting," Kieron hummed, above her, bringing her eyes toward him.  
  
Misty stood up, breathing out as she did and running her hand over her hair, "I guess."  
  
"Let me see if I have this right," Wolfe's voice was the only warning she had before her feet were pulled out from under her, dropping her backward into the water with a splash and a loud cry.  
  
She broke the surface coughing and sputtering as she wiped her eyes, "fucking ass," she growled, splashing at him as they laughed.

* * *

Misty sighed as she leaned back on her hands, looking up at the night sky with the northern lights flickering across the darkness, illuminating the sky with beautiful greens, blues, and pinks. She glanced down at the phone on her leg, reading over the words that scrolled across the screen ( _ **[Human - Christina Perri](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=XX9E2xuc7nU)**_ ) as she hummed along with the music. She looked back up at the sky, quietly singing along with the second verse as she sat up, bringing her knee up to her chest as she sang along, starting to get a little louder than she intended. She skipped a rock across the water and she whispered the last verse before belting out the words of the final chorus, feeling like the song described her and her situation almost perfectly. She took a deep breath, listening to the music change to **_[Sad Song by We The Kings](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=kIGLBBfDe6A)_** , before leaning back on her hands again. She closed her eyes, rocking side to side to the music as she thought about the day's events. Memories of her childhood of playing on the beach with her siblings and cousins.  
  
"Misty," Inigo said, bringing her attention around to the blue cat as he offered her a warmed bottle of mead.  
  
She smiled, taking the bottle as he took a seat beside her, sipping on his own mead, "today was awesome," she said, taking a drink from her mead.  
  
Inigo nodded, sitting back on his hand as he looked up at the sky as well, "I agree. I haven't had fun like that in a while."  
  
Misty and Inigo clinked their drinks together in a toast before looking back up at the sky, just enjoying one another's company. The northern lights twisting and moving in the sky made her feel like she was in a dream. Misty took a deep breath, scooting closer to Inigo to lean back against his shoulder. Inigo shifted, putting his arm more behind her to keep them both up while they smiled up at the stars.  
  
"I'm so glad Smartbluecat made a mod like you, Inigo. I can't imagine playing through Skyrim again without you," she said, leaning her head against his chest with her eyes closed as she listened to the music, "thank you for being you, Inigo. You're my best friend."  
  
Inigo blinked at her words, leaning his head forward slightly to look at Misty, who had dozed off against his chest and shoulder. He smiled at her gentle breathing before nuzzling the side of her head and planting a soft kiss against her temple. "I'm glad I was made too."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I had to take a break at the image of Wolfe tied up while wearing just his pants... Then again at the image of the men coming out of the hot springs...dripping wet... Mmmm. So many dirty things. *fans self* excuse me for a moment. It just got really hot all of a sudden.


	27. Back To Riften

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Misty and gang make it to Riften without a problem and turn in the quest for coin. To move things along, Misty decides to tell Brynjolf and Mercer who's behind all the purchases, but will they believe her, or will they send her on a chase that she didn't need to go on? Hopefully not.

 Misty sighed as they entered Riften, feeling both better and worse after spending the day before swimming in the hot springs. She frowned at the musky, sticky smell of Riften, even as Inigo hummed with pleasure. "I'm starting to wish we'd stayed at the hot springs," Misty grumbled as she followed Wolfe and Hawke down the stairs to the gangway below the town.  
  
"Let's just turn in this job and then we can go back to the springs," Hawke said, as they rounded the corner to the ratway.  
  
"I can't wait," Misty said, getting a little more pep in her step.  
  
"Me either. That was fun," Kestrel said, getting a smile and nod of agreement from Isengrim.  
  
"I'm looking forward to it too," Wolfe said, giving the girls a smirk over his shoulder, "there's plenty to look forward to."  
  
Misty's eyes widened slightly as her cheeks flushed and she lowered her eyes to the stone floor as they walked through the ratway.  
  
"That is all you'll get from any of us," Kestrel growled, getting a chuckle from Wolfe as he turned back forward.  
  
Misty couldn't help but laugh at Kestrel's quick comeback, feeling less embarrassed as they entered the Ragged Flagon.  
  
"They're with us," Hawke said to Dirge as they moved past him as if he could object to any of the strapping, larger than him men following the imperial thief.  
  
Hawke and Wolfe lead them into the center of the Ragged Flagon as Delvin turned from the counter, giving them a smirk.  
  
"Well, well. We were making bets as to whether you would be back or not, love," he said, getting a smile from Misty as Wolfe moved forward with the golden decanter in his hand.

 "Do I get the winnings?" Misty asked with a chuckle as Delvin's eyes scanned over the group sitting at the table on the dock. She nodded toward the decanter as she took it from Wolfe, "got a present for ya, Delv."  
  
Delvin's brown eyes moved to the decanter in her hands before his lips curved up in a half smile, "well, well. Nice molding, custom metal work," he gave it a shake, "it's even got stuff in it. This is quite a find, love."  
  
"How much for it?" she asked, getting a head tilt from the man.  
  
"How about...four hundred coin?" Delvin asked, getting a tongue click from Wolfe.  
  
Misty stepped back, putting weight on his booted foot before giving Delvin a nod, "sounds good."  
  
"Great. I'll be back with your coin," he said, taking the decanter into the main hall of the thieves guild.  
  
"You keep getting stiffed by him. We could be getting more for the fancy custom items you keep having me get than what he's giving us," Wolfe growled as he leaned on the counter.  
  
Misty rolled her eyes, "who gives a fuck? As long as we get paid, I don't," she said, turning to give Vekel a smile, "I'll take three meads, five ales, and a wine, please?" Vekel gave her a nod as he gathered the drinks. "I'm starting to think you have a problem with Delvin, Wolfe."  
  
The Imperial snorted, folding his arms over his chest as he glanced toward the doorway, "when you work in this business as long as I have, princess, you learn to not trust anyone."  
  
Misty rolled her eyes, snagged a couple of the drinks from the counter after placing the gold beside them, "just grab the drinks and follow me," she sighed, leading him to the table at the end of the docks. They got smiles and thank yous from their friends, as they passed out drinks.  
  
"Wolfe upset about the price again?" Hawke asked, getting an annoyed Mmmhmm from the woman as he gave the other imperial a smirk.  
  
"He's stiffin' us on the coin. It's fucked," Wolfe growled, causing Misty to choke at the use of the word.  
  
"Fucked up," she said, shaking her head before motioning to Taliesin, "he had it down better than you and you've spent more time around me with the way I talk."  
  
Taliesin gave Wolfe a smirk over his tankard of wine. Wolfe clicked his tongue and glared at the high elf past his bottle of ale, "fucking mage."  
  
Misty laughed, "there you go!" she said, raising her mead into the air, "to Fuck! May we never give one about anything nor to anyone except what we care about."  
  
Everyone toasted to that, giving a laugh as Delvin brought the coin for the decanter, plus a large pouch of coin.  
  
"The larger one is your winnings for coming back alive," Delvin said, "minus my twenty percent, that is."  
  
Misty's eyes went wide at that, "wait, all this after you took twenty percent?"  
  
Delvin nodded, "we really didn't think you would come back. Although, with the company you're keeping, it's not surprising."  
  
Misty glanced at her friends before shrugging, "I don't know about that. These guys just kept following me around. I have no clue what their problem is," she said, giving them a playful grin as most of them rolled their eyes.  
  
"We're just following the benevolence that is the light of you," Isengrim said, making a show of throwing her hands out at Misty before giving her a dramatic bow, "as the princess wishes."  
  
Kestrel followed suit getting a round of laughter from the group.  
  
"You're not funny," Misty growled, playfully shoving Isengrim as the woman stood.

* * *

Brynjolf frowned as he looked at the letter, "this is beyond coincidence. First Aringoth and now Sabjorn. Someone's trying to take us down by driving a wedge between Maven and the guild," he said, sighing as he ran his hand through his hair.  
  
Misty nodded, "yeah. Karliah's really sticking it to the guild, but it's Mercer's oh fucking fault," she said, giving him an annoyed, bored stare.  
  
Brynjolf narrowed his green eyes at her as he folded his arms over his chest, "how do you know that name, Lass?"  
  
Misty sighed, "look, I already told you all about my world and this being a game and you don't fucking believe me. Ironically, the only people who do believe me aren't original NPCs. So, can we just skip you and Mercer sending me to Solitude and just move onto the next part, which is me following Mercer into the Falmer ruins where he's trying to steal the eye of the Falmer?"  
  
Brynjolf stared at her for a few moments, looking a little stunned at her suggestion before nodding toward the door, "Mercer wants to meet with you right away. I don't know what he'll have you doing," he said, getting a groan from the woman, "a job is a job, lass. You either take them while you can or you miss out on some good coin."  
  
Misty snorted, "good coin my fucking ass, Bryn. I get better coin going through crypts and dwemer ruins."  
  
Brynjolf frowned at her, taking an intimidating step toward her, "if that's so, lass, then why are you bothering to help the guild?"  
  
Misty swallowed and licked her lips, her hand slowly going to her satchel.  
  
"Don't think about it," a low, gravelly voice said from behind her, turning her attention around to Rune as he pointed his arrow at her.  
  
She took a deep breath, turning her attention back to Brynjolf as she pulled her phone from her satchel and held it up for him to see, "you don't believe me when I tell you I'm not from here, so I'm showing you proof that I'm not," she held the phone in her hand and quickly going to her music player, playing **_[Dope - BTS](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=BVwAVbKYYeM)_**. Brynjolf blinked down at the screen, moving forward to look at the phone with curious, shocked eyes. "I told you, I'm not from this world."  
  
Brynjolf looked at her before standing straight as she silenced the phone and slipped it back into her satchel. "Alright lass, I believe you now."  
  
Misty gave a nod, "then you believe me when I say it's Karliah doing this and Mercer is to blame and shouldn't be trusted?" she asked.  
  
Brynjolf let out a calming breath through his nose before licking his lips, "I don't know what to believe. Just go talk to Mercer while I....I try to...sort out what you've told me."

  
  
Misty took a deep breath and nodded before leaving the practice room and heading to Mercer. She didn't want to go to Solitude, even if she wanted to see the city, she didn't want to deal with the quest. She sighed, running her hand through her hair as she moved through the guild cistern and toward Mercer. _God, I hate that man_. _Now Brynjolf knows I'm telling the truth but...does he really believe me?_ she thought as she stepped up to the front of the desk. "Brynjolf said you wanted to see me and I already know it's to send me to solitude. I know why you're sending me there and you're wasting your time."  
  
Mercer frowned at her as he stood straight, "and why is that?"  
  
"Because it's Karliah," she said, getting narrowed eyes from the man.  
  
"How could you possibly know that?" Mercer asked, folding his arms over his chest.  
  
"I'm sure Brynjolf told you about what I said. That I'm 'claiming' to not be from here," she said, giving a small sigh as she ran her fingers through her hair, pulling the hair tie out, "look, Mercer, I just don't want to go to Solitude to be able to tell you what I already know, alright? I'd prefer to skip that part and move onto the next mission, please."  
  
Mercer glared at her for a few moments before giving a hum, like he had made a decision, "be that as it may, I still want you to go to Solitude to speak with Gulum-Ei about this...problem. In the meantime, I will look into your...claim of it being Karliah," he said, leaning back over the map on the table.  
  
Misty stared at him with wide, angry eyes, trying to keep her undereye from twitching, "are you fucking kidding me?" she growled, bringing Mercer's annoyed dark eyes up to her, "I just told you who the fuck is behind the problems with the guild, besides yourself, and you're still going to fucking send me on a wild goose chase to find out the exact fucking thing I just fucking told you?!? What the actual fuck!?!?"  
  
Mercer stood straight and started to move around the table with angry eyes focused in on her, "are you refusing to do this job, after I made the decision to allow you into the thieves guild on nothing more than Brynjolf's request?"  
  
Misty swallowed, a little afraid of what Mercer would do to her as he leaned down to be nose to nose with her, his angry eyes burrowing into her very soul, chilling it. She took a shallow, calming breath and licked her lips, "you won't do anything to me with so many witnesses around, Mercer. You're a fucking coward like that."  
  
Mercer narrowed his eyes at her as she leaned a little closer, pressing her nose against his as she whispered, "I know everything."  
  
Mercer frowned and moved back with a scoff, "you couldn't possibly know everything, and even if you did," he leaned down to smirk at her, "who would believe you over me?"

  
  
Misty swallowed, staring back at him, despite her brain screaming that he was going to hurt her. She lowered her eyes to the floor and nodded, "you're right. Nobody would believe me over you. Not yet, anyway," she said, turning to leave the cistern. She furrowed her brow as she walked through the tavern doors and to the back of the dock where her friends were waiting.  
  
"So, what's the next job?" Wolfe asked, giving her a raised eyebrow as she took a seat on the chair Hawke vacated and scratched her head.  
  
She took a deep breath, sitting back in the chair as she stared at the table, "mother fucker wants us to go to solitude even though I told him who was behind the problems with the thieves guild," she growled, snatching the tankard from Wolfe's hand and downing the entire contents in a few gulps. She slammed the tankard down on the table, hard enough for it to echo off the walls of the Ragged Flagon. "FUCK!" She hollered, dropping her head down to her arms on the table as she tried to control her breathing and the rage bubbling in her chest.  
  
Taliesin leaned over the back of her chair, putting his hands on her shoulder as he tried to calm her with a calm spell, "take it easy, Misty. I'm sure it's not that bad."  
  
Misty snorted, letting the calm flow through her like a welcome cooling breeze that douses the flames of rage. She took a deep breath and sat up, putting her hands over Taliesin's to keep them there when he tried to remove them, "I also told Mercer that I knew about him and what he did. So, expect hired mercenaries and assassins on the way," she said, rolling her head around her shoulders as Taliesin started to massage her shoulders. "I'm so fucking tired."  
  
"Well, why don't we get a room at the Bee and Barb for the night and start out tomorrow," Hawke suggested, getting a nod from the group.  
  
Misty sighed and nodded, reluctant to begin this new quest, "when I get back here with the same information that I just told them, I quit."


	28. Girl Talk and Ivarstead

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Misty and the girls spend a few hours talking about, what else? The men they travel with. Then, everyone's off to Ivarstead, but will it be a pleasant ride, or uncomfortably awkward. We'll just have to find out, won't we?

S'ariq looked as angry as ever, frowning at the guard that stood outside his cell, taunting him.  
  
"Not so tough now that you're behind bars, are you cat?" the guard snipped.  
  
S'ariq snarled, lunging at the bars and causing the guard to stumble back after giving a holler of surprise, landing hard on his ass. S'ariq sneered at the guard, "just wait until this one is out of here. You will regret those taunts."  
  
The guard snorted, getting back to his feet, if a little shakey, "you'll never get out of here, cat. I'll be sure of that."  
  
"Oh, I wouldn't say that quite yet, my ignorant friend," Misty said as she stepped down to the lower floor, giving the guard a smirk.  
  
"Who are you? You're not supposed to be down here," the guard said, giving the men behind her a glance.  
  
Misty shrugged, "a friend of khajiit," she said, walking to stand before the large cat.  
  
S'ariq's ears were perked up and his eyes shone with surprise, "you came back for this one. Did you kill Getka-Dar?" he asked, his ears laying back at her name.  
  
Misty nodded, "and I have something for you, S'ariq. Read it later," she said, handing over the journal and the unlocking the cell, "now, you can either go with us, or you can head to Whiterun, which was where you were going anyway, right?"  
  
S'ariq narrowed his eyes at her, his ears laying back on his head as he stepped out of the cell, "how did you know that?" he asked, getting a grin from Sirius as he moved forward, roughly wrapping his large arm around Misty's neck.  
  
"She has visions," he said, getting a tongue click from the woman.  
  
"I showed you and let you play with my phone and I still only see visions?" she growled, shoving his arm off her shoulder.  
  
Sirius shrugged, "it's easier than saying you're from another world and doesn't have as many questions attached."  
  
Misty had to admit, he made a point. Wasn't that what Oden said he did? she thought, looking back at the huge cat. "So, what'd'ya say?"  
  
S'ariq glanced over the group, frowning at Inigo for a moment before sneering, "this one will have to think about it," he said, looking back at Misty, "that does not mean yes."  
  
Misty shrugged, "I got you out. I couldn't care less what you did with your life now," she said, turning to leave with her friends in tow, "up to you. We're staying at the Bee and Barb and leaving tomorrow morning for Ivarstead."  
  
S'ariq gave a nod as the group moved out of the lower cells and left the jail.

* * *

Luckily, the Bee and Barb had enough rooms and bed that the men and women slept in different rooms. Not that it was a problem before, but between Isengrim and Kestrel giggling every time Misty turned away from the guys undressing and Wolfe flaunting the body he had, the girls only room was a welcome relief. Misty sighed as she lay back on the bed, reveling in the feel of having her own bed, even if it was just for a night. 

"Soooooo" Kestrel started, causing Misty to blink up at the ceiling. She lifted her head to look at the dark elf woman on the other side of the room.  
  
"What?" Misty asked, sitting up on the edge of the bed with a raised eyebrow.  
  
Isengrim sighed and shook her head, "I told you, it's none of our business, Kessy."  
  
Kestrel rolled her purple eyes, "I want to know and the best way to get an answer is to ask," she turned her gaze to Misty with a smirk, "so, which one is your's?"  
  
Misty blinked, furrowing her brow at the elf in confusion, "what the hell are you talking about?"  
  
Kestrel sighed and tilted her head, giving Misty a slightly annoyed look, "you know."  
  
Misty shook her head, slowly, "I seriously have no clue what you're talking about, Kestrel."  
  
Isengrim sighed and shook her head, "I told you she didn't know."  
  
Misty narrowed her eyes at her friends, "what's going on and why don't I know?"  
  
The women exchanged a glance before Isengrim got to her feet with her arms folded over her chest, "we would like to know if you're...involved with any of the men we're traveling with?"  
  
Misty blinked at that a few times before frowning, "what'd'ya mean when you say 'involved'? Like dating?" They glanced at one another, clearly not understanding the term. "It means courting."  
  
Isengrim gave a nod as Kestrel went on, "so, which one is it?"  
  
Misty didn't know what to say. She liked the men, each one had their own pros and cons, but she couldn't decide which she liked the most. Hawke was there with her and for her since the beginning, before she even left the thieves guild, but he was always so levelheaded and responsible it was almost boring. Wolfe was always teasing her and poking fun at her, but when things got rough, he was the first one to jump in and take on the danger. Well, aside from Sirius, who was a little like a brother, or he felt like he was...sometimes...Riordan was stoic and serious and...Her mind went back to when she sat on his lap on the way to Windhelm and her cheeks flushed. _I can't believe I actually did that,_ she thought, shaking her head as the next man entered her mind. Taliesin, the high elf mage that tried the seduce her using his illusion magic. She frowned at the memory but, except for the occasional tiff with Wolfe, he wasn't a bad guy. As far as Altmer came, he was downright decent. At least he wasn't spouting about Talos not being a god. And last, but damn sure not least was Kieron. Just the thought of the man made her cheeks heat up. He was tall, strong, sexy and the accent that came along with him didn't help matters. She cleared her throat, glancing up at her friends, who were watching her with patient eyes. "I...I don't really have a romantic relationship with any of them. They're just friends."  
  
"What about the cat?" Kestrel asked, making Misty frown.  
  
"His name is Inigo," she growled, glaring at Kestrel, who gave her an apologetic nod.  
  
"I apologize. Inigo. What about him? You seem to be close to him," Kestrel said, leaning forward on the bed.  
  
Misty shrugged, "he's my best friend. There's no real romance to it. He's just really adorable and I trust him," she said, even to her it sounded like an excuse. The truth was when she found out she couldn't marry the khajiit, she had been heartbroken. It took many playthroughs to get over that fact.  
  
Kestrel and Isengrim exchanged the look of "she's delusional" before turning their attention back to her.  
  
"So, you're saying that you and Inigo aren't involved? Not even a little bit?" Isengrim asked, leaning forward in her chair as Misty shook her head.  
  
"Nope."  
  
"Not even casually?" Kestrel asked, getting a confused blink from Misty.  
  
"What'd'ya mean?" Misty asked, tilting her head.  
  
"You know. Sex," Kestrel's bluntness made Misty blush in surprise.  
  
"What?!?" Misty exclaimed, her eyes going wide, "no, I couldn't even, I mean, why would you ask something like that? I just....why?"  
  
Kestrel shrugged, "You seemed very close is all and I was curious."  
  
Misty frantically shook her head, "no! I'm not having sex with Inigo or any of them, for that matter!"  
  
Isengrim chuckled at her friend as she sat on the edge of her bed, "you sound like you've never even had sex."  
  
Misty shifted uncomfortably on her bed, getting surprised looks from the two women.  
  
"Wait, you've never had sex with a man?" Kestrel asked, sounding as surprised as she looked.  
  
Misty looked off to the side, her cheeks flushed under the stunned stares of her girlfriends, "I've never even kissed someone, let alone had sex."  
  
"You're a virgin!?!" Isengrim exclaimed, getting a hiss from Misty.  
  
"SHH! Don't be so loud! Shit! You wanna wake up the whole town?!?" Misty hissed at her, glancing toward the door as if that loud proclamation would bring the men running.  
  
"I'm sorry, it's just hard to believe when you've been traveling with such gorgeous men," Kestrel said, motioning toward the wall where the men's room was located on the other side of.  
  
"Yeah," Isengrim said, folding her arms over her chest, "I would think that you bedded at least one of them."  
  
Misty shook her head, "nope. Not a single one."  
  
"Have you ever had the opportunity to bed one of them?" Isengrim asked, tilting her head slightly.  
  
Misty shrugged, "maybe. If I did I didn't notice," she sighed, looking down at her knees and suddenly feeling like an idiot, "I mean, I'm sure one of them would have done or said something to get my attention about it, right?"  
  
Kestrel rolled her eyes as she shook her head, "men won't make the first move. The good ones won't, anyway. You've gotta show you're interested in them or they won't make a move."  
  
Misty took a deep breath, "like getting an amulet of Mara," she stated, getting a nod from the girls. She sighed and fell back on her bed, "maybe I'll do that tomorrow before we leave, but I don't want them being all...'let me help you with that' and 'is that an amulet of Mara?' Help is nice every now and again, but if it impedes on me being me, I don't think I can handle it."  
  
Kestrel and Isengrim chuckled as they crawled into bed.  
  
"Maybe we'll make it a girl's trip and all of us get amulets of Mara," Isengrim said, getting a smile from Misty as she crawled into her own bed.  
  
"That'd be cool. We'll be the Mara girls or something. Like a hero girl group," she said, getting a laugh from the girls.  
  
"That sounds fun," Kestrel said as Isengrim blew the candle out on her bedside table.

* * *

Misty, Kestrel, and Isengrim walked out of the Temple of Mara sporting their amulets upon their armor-clad chests. Misty looked down at the amulet in her hand, half afraid to put it on for the whole "an amulet of Mara" crap that you get when you wear one and talk to people. She swallowed as she followed Kestrel and Isengrim toward the stables where the men said they would meet them.  
  


"Aren't you going to put it on?" Isengrim asked as the girls fell back to walk beside her.  
  
Misty glanced up at the Nord woman, thinking how beautiful she was before giving a nod as they moved out of Riften. She clipped the necklace clasp as they moved toward the men, who were sparring to pass time. Riordan gave them a smile as he leaned against the support at the front of the stables, his amber eyes moving down to the amulet Misty had laying against her chest. She never knew jewelry could be so heavy around her neck before his eyes moved up to her's. She swallowed, doing her best to avoid looking at the Nord as she moved around the carriage to stop the spar between Hawke and Sirius. "We ready to go guys?" she asked, getting a groaning grumble from Sirius.  
"I was about to win," he grumbled as he slid his sword back onto his back.  
  
"Sure you were," Wolfe said, giving the Nord a playful shove as he moved past him and climbed up into the carriage.  
  
Kestrel followed him, giving him thanks before moving toward the back of the carriage where Taliesin sat leaning back against the back of the seat, reading Guide to Better Thieving that he had borrowed from Misty. He barely gave Kestrel a glance as she sat next to him, their legs bumping together. Hawke moved to get in the carriage, pausing only for a moment when he saw the amulet around her neck before climbing up. Riordan climbed up next, taking a seat at the entrance of the carriage. Kieron paused in front of her, bringing her eyes up to him in confusion before he reached out, lifting the amulet from Misty's chest, his knuckles brushing against her skin, leaving a strange tingling sensation as he rubbed his thumb over the pendant.  
  
"Interesting choice of accessory, Lass," he purred, giving her a smile as he let the amulet fall back on her chest before motioning for her to get in the carriage.  
  
She felt her cheeks heat up and quickly moved to get in the carriage. She took Wolfe's offered hand, grateful for it before moving to take a seat by Hawke and praying that he didn't say anything. Inigo sat next to her, giving her a smile as Sirius sat across from him, leaving Isengrim to sit next to him while Wolfe took a seat next to Inigo and Kieron sat on the end of the bench seat, giving Sigaar the signal that they were all in.  
  
Sirius slouched in his seat before giving Misty a casual glance, his eyes widening slightly at the amulet around her neck, "an amulet of Mara. Are you saying you're available?"  
  
Misty gave a loud, groaning sigh as she roughly ran her hand through her hair, "and so it begins," she growled under her breath as she pulled her phone out for some traveling music. ( _ **[Fire - BTS](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=ALj5MKjy2BU)**_ )

* * *

Ivarstead came into view, making Misty sigh in relief. Not that spending a long time bunched in together with her friends wasn't fun, but she needed to be farther away from them than a few centimeters. They climbed out of the carriage and Misty moved a ways away from the men, taking a few deep breaths of clean air as she gave Sigaar a smile.  
"Thanks for the ride, Sigaar," she said, getting a smile and nod from the driver before he whipped the horse into motion.  
  
"Well, where are we going first?" Taliesin asked, folding his arms over his chest as a few of the locals gave him dirty looks. Riordan glared back, causing the dirty onlookers to look away and move on.  
  
Misty gave a nod, wanting to get her high elven friends out of the line of anger that was being thrown their way, "we should head up High Hrothgar so I can speak to the greybeards about being Dragonborn."

  
  
They nodded, following her as she led them through the town to the stone bridge that crossed the waterfall that moved out of Ivarstead. She smiled at Klimmek and Gwilin as they talked about Klemmik climbing up the mountain. "We're stopping at them first," she said, walking up to them without fear, "excuse me, did you say you needed to take supplies up the mountain to the greybeards?"  
  
Klemmik looked at her with a raised eyebrow before glancing back at Gwilin, "yeah, why?"  
  
Misty shrugged, "we were actually going up the mountain on a pilgrimage. Would you like us to take the supplies for you?" she asked, getting a surprised blink from the older Nord.  
  
"Up the seven thousand steps? Are you sure?" he asked, getting a shocked gasp from behind her.  
  
"Seven THOUSAND steps?!?" Taliesin exclaimed, getting a laugh from Sirius.  
  
"You didn't know that?" Sirius asked, giving the high elf a raised eyebrow.  
  
"You must not have been in Skyrim very long to not know that," Kieron said, smiling at the smaller man.  
  
Misty rolled her eyes, "we're sure. We're going up there anyway and it'd be easier on you and your legs," she said, getting narrowed eyes from the wood elf leaning against the stone wall of the bridge, "since you must make the journey quite a bit. I know I'd like a rest if I did that as often as you."  
  
Klemmik gave her a smile as he slid the pack from his back, "that's kind of you. Just put the bag in the offering chest outside of the doors and you're done. Thank you," he said as Misty took the bag.  
  
She grunted against the weight, furrowing her brow before giving him a smile, "no problem. I'm always willing to help," she said, grinning at Klemmik as he and Gwilin walked back toward the center of town.  
  
"Want me to take that?" Riordan asked, holding his hand out.  
  
"Please," Misty said, hefting it into his hand. He flung it over his shoulder as if it weighed nothing before giving her frown a smile, "I'm so jealous of your muscles right now."  
  
Riordan chuckled as they started over the bridge and up the slopes of High Hrothgar.

"Okay, legs. Let's do this," Inigo said, making Misty smile.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yes, Misty is a virgin. You seriously didn't think she was? Barely had any friends. Hasn't dated anyone, really. Just saying. The signs were there. The only man she can really snuggle with without any dirty thoughts is Inigo and that's because she's convinced herself that he's just a friend...even if he doesn't think that way...anymore...Fucking Amulet Of Mara.
> 
> P.S. There's going to be a LOT of "an amulet of Mara?!? blah blah blah bullshit that you get when talking to people with an amulet of mara on".


	29. High Hrothgar

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Misty and friends finally make it to the top of High Hrothgar and enter the sanctuary where they meet the Greybeards. Hopefully they're welcoming.

Misty huffed as they rested at one of the plaques, her breath coming out in hot steam, swirling around in front of her face before disappearing. She leaned against the stone, sliding down to sit at the base with her legs out in front of her. "What's this one say?" she asked between gasps of thinning air.

  
  
"Kyne called on Paarthurnax, who pitied Man; Together they taught Men to use the Voice; Then Dragon War raged, Dragon against Tongue," Taliesin read as he took a few deep breaths, "the air is so thin here.  
  
Misty groaned, "we're not even halfway up," she said, closing her eyes and leaning her head back against the stone.  
  
"You know that from what this stone tablet says?" Sirius asked, taking a seat next to her.  
  
Misty nodded as she sat up, "There's ten of them. Once we reach the one that says something about Worship of the voice or something, then we're almost there," she said, rolling her head around her shoulders before taking a deep breath and getting to her feet, "how's everyone holding up?"  
  
Kestrel leaned against Riordan as she tried to breathe in the cold air, "I'll be much better once we reach the summit," she said, between breaths.  
  
Isengrim nodded, looking way less tired than everyone else.  
  
"Why do you barely look phased?" Inigo asked Isengrim as he leaned on his knees.  
  
Isengrim smiled at him, "I make the pilgrimage a few times a year, to keep my stamina up and to reflect on my life so far," she said, getting surprised stares from everyone.  
Misty groaned as she started to move again, wanting nothing more than to be there, "alright. Come on. Let's get this done and over with," she said between huffs, leading them forward.

* * *

They rounded the last corner, Misty and Kestrel leaning on one another for support as Kieron, Sirius and Isengrim lead them, trying to encourage them to keep going. Even Riordan, with his mass and strength, seemed to be no match for the long walk up the massive mountain. He moved forward, huffing and puffing as he lifted the lid of the chest at the front of the hall and placed the supplies in the chest. He leaned against the top of the chest, trying to breathe in the thin air.

  
  
Misty frowned, moving to place her hand on his shoulder, "maybe you should have stayed in Ivarstead," she said, giving him concerned green eyes.  
  
Riordan shook his head and placed his hand over her's on his shoulder, "then who would protect you?"  
  
Misty gave him a raised eyebrow before glancing back at the others.  
  
"We're standing right here," Wolfe growled, giving the high elf a glare as he moved past them.  
  
Misty rolled her eyes, blinking in surprise when Riordan kept a hold on her hand and lead her up the stairs to the giant doors. She hesitated at the doors, both wanting and not wanting to enter the hall. Riordan paused with her, giving her the choice as to whether or not she entered. She took a deep breath, glad to feel Riordan's warm hand gripping her's, before giving a nod and letting him lead her into the building.

* * *

The smell of old, musky stone, books, and cold filled the main hall of High Hrothgar. She shivered, thinking that it was almost warmer outside as she moved into the center of the room. She swallowed, looking around the room as the others followed, moving around the room to look at the architecture or to find a spot they could defend easily. Misty turned her attention to four old men wearing dark blue-grey robes as they moved down the stairs. Their eyes were on her the entire time. She recognized the man who would be the most prominent in what she would be doing and gave him a nod.  
  
"Brother Arngeir," she said, giving the man a slight bow.  
  
"I don't believe we have met, young lady," the old man said, giving her a slight tilt of the head, "have we?"  
  
Misty shook her head, "not this time around, but I do know a lot about you and the greybeards," she paused for dramatic effect as they watched her patiently, "I am the Dragonborn."  
  
Arngeir watched her with narrowed eyes before lifting his chin slightly, "Dragonborn. Then prove it. Let us taste of your voice."  
  
"She's got it, alright," Wolfe said, rubbing the back of his head, "I've tasted it myself."  
  
"That's because you're a fucking perv," she growled, shooting him a glare. Wolfe sneered at her before she turned back to Arngeir, "anyway. You want me to shout at you, right?"  
  
"That would be preferable, yes," Arngeir said, giving her a small nod.  
  
Misty took a deep breath and shouted at Arngeir, causing the man to stumble a couple of steps before he stood straight, looking at her with wide, eyes.  
  
"Dragonborn, it is you," he said, getting a smile and a nod from Misty. He put his hands out, "welcome. Welcome. We have long awaited the return of the Dragonborn, and here you are. Thank you for answering our summons. We are honored to welcome a Dragonborn to High Hrothgar. We will do our best to teach you how to use your gift in fulfillment of your destiny."  
  
"To defeat Alduin, right?" Misty asked, folding her arms over her chest, for from the chill of saying that out loud than anything.  
  
Arngeir gave her a nod, "precisely," he motioned her toward brother Einarth, "You have shown that you are Dragonborn. You have the inborn gift. But do you have the discipline and temperament to follow the path laid out for you? That remains to be seen. Without training, you have already taken the first steps toward projecting your Voice into a Thu'um, a Shout. Not let us see if..." he was cut off by Misty's yawn, causing the old man to furrow his brow at her, "am I boring you, Dragonborn?"  
  
"You are boring me as well," Inigo muttered, giving Arngeir's glare a coy smile, "no offense."  
  
"I already know about Thu'ums and shouts, so, if you don't mind, Arngeir, can we skip to the part where brother Einarth gives me Ro?" She asked, getting a frown from the man.  
"Only if you can tell me what you know," Arngeir said, lifting his chin in a superior manner.  
  
Misty sighed, rolling her head around her shoulders before speaking, "the shouts are actually the language of dragons known as a Thu'um and my Dragonborn blood gives me the ability to learn the new shout without actually working at it. All Shouts are made up of three Words of Power and knowing all three words makes the shout stronger. Fus means force and Ro means balance. Is there anything I left out?" she asked, folding her arms over her chest as she gave him annoyed eyes.  
  
Arngeir blinked at her in surprise before clearing his throat as the men and women behind her chuckled, "yes...well...brother Einarth will, indeed, teach you, Ro, then."  
  
Einarth moved forward, whispering the word onto the floor, where the lined letters appeared, glowing a hot orange. Misty moved toward them, kneeling down on the floor to run her fingers over the etches. Her fingertips tingled for a second before she heard that whisper in the back of her head _Ro. Ro. Ro. Ro_. She blinked at the voice as she stood, facing Einarth as his knowledge swirled around him before rushing out toward her. She gave a yelp, not use to that flashing, whirling wind, as she stepped back, shivering from the feel of it. The knowledge felt different than the soul of a dragon, for one, it was cooler and had a strange...smell to it. Like when you leave clothing in a storage shed or basement for a long time before getting them out for use. She frowned as she shook her head, furrowing her brow at the pounding as someone lay their hand on her shoulder. She turning her attention up to Taliesin, giving him a soft smile before moving back toward Arngeir.  
  
"You seemed to have absorbed the knowledge, but can you truly use it?" Arngeir asked, nodding toward the center of the room, "let us see."  
  
Misty moved to stand at the head of the room, waiting for Borri to create an ethereal person in front of her.  
  
"Flik Lo Sah!" Borri shouted, creating a ghostly greybeard in front of her.  
  
"Fus RO!" she shouted, knocking the ghost away before it disappeared.  
  
"Well done. Again," Arngeir said, getting a sigh from the woman.  
  
"Flik Lo Sah!"  
  
"Fus Ro!"  
  
Arngeir nodded approvingly, "you learn quickly. Once more."  
  
Misty rolled her eyes, glancing at her friends as they watched with interest. That filled her with a little pride as she took another deep breath.  
  
"Flik Lo Sah!"  
  
"FUS RO!"  
  
Arngeir gave her an approving nod again as her companions clapped. Misty smiled, giving them a dramatic bow, getting laughs and eye rolls from a few of them.  
  
"I could do that if I was Dragonborn too," Wolfe grumbled, getting a laugh and a push from Hawke.  
  
"Just be grateful you aren't," Hawke said, getting an eye roll from the man.  
  
Misty turned to Arngeir, "the next part's in the courtyard with Borri, right?"  
  
Arngeir tilted his head slightly, watching her with narrow grey eyes before nodding again.

* * *

Misty stood between the stone pillars staring at the giant gate ahead of her. She had just learned Wuld and was less than eager to try it out. She took a deep breath as Borri stood by the gate, hearing the word echo through her mind like they did before she used them. _Wuld_.  
  
"Bex," Borri hissed, swinging the gate wide open before her.  
  
"Wuld!" She shouted, jolting forward so suddenly she stumbled when she reached the area just behind the gate, blinking at the rocks before turning to give the greybeards and her friends a smile, "that was so cool!" She excitedly moved back to Arngeir, who returned her smile.  
  
"Your quick mastery of a new Thu'um is...astonishing. I'd heard the stories of the abilities of Dragonborn, but to see it for myself..." Arngeir said, staring at her in awe.  
"Um...thank you," she said, taking a deep breath, "so, now you want me to go get the Horn of Jurgen Windcaller, right? At Ustengrav between Morthal, Dawnstar, and Solitude, right."  
  
Arngeir nodded, "you are quite an...interesting woman, Dragonborn," he said, looking at her like you would study a strange plant or rock.  
  
Someone wrapped their arms around her, pulling her back against a sturdy chest of leather as Taliesin stepped between her and Arngeir.  
  
"Get your own woman. This one's ours," Wolfe growled, his voice next to her ear.  
  
Misty clicked her tongue, shoving her elbow in Wolfe's stomach, causing him to grunt before chuckling. She turned to her friends, giving them a smile, "let's rock out y'all."


	30. Companion Troubles

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Misty and friends head out, making a stop in Whiterun before continueing on to...Where ever's next, where they come across an issue that needs resolved...immediately. The thieves guild with their bullshit mission can wait and the Greybeards have been waiting a long time, they can wait a few more days.

Misty smiled when they reached the bottom of the mountain, glad that the way down was easier than the way up.  
  
"Well, that was...enlightening," Hawke said, rubbing the back of his neck as he looked over the waterfall at the moon.  
  
"I'm surprised it didn't take longer," Taliesin said with a yawn.  
  
Misty yawned as well, shaking her head to get the sleep out of her brain.  
  
"I don't know about you all, but I could use a nice warm bottle of mead," Riordan said, getting nods of agreement from everyone.  
  
"That sounds like a good idea," Kestrel said, lacing her arm around Riordan's, "shall we then?"  
  
Riordan looked a little taken aback by Kestrels boldness, but let her pull him along the cobblestone roadway toward the inn. Misty chuckled at Riordan's unsure glance back toward everyone, shaking her head as they walked after them.

* * *

Misty gave her dunmer friend a smile as she stalked into the room with fury on her face.  
  
"What's wrong, Kessy?" Isengrim asked, looking up from her journal at the angry woman.  
  
"Riordan is a bastard!" she snarled, falling back on the other bed with a growl before sitting up and beating her fists against the pillow.  
  
"What'd he do?" Misty asked, furrowing her brow at the woman.  
  
Kestrel snorted, her short red hair a mess as she turned her glare to Misty, "I offered to bed him and he told me he wasn't interested," Kestrel hissed, beating her fists against the bed in a rage.  
  
Misty gave her a raised eyebrow before glancing at Isengrim who shrugged. Misty sighed as she got to her feet, "did he say why he wasn't interested?"  
  
Kestrel shook her head, "when he rejected me, I walked away because I didn't want to hurt him."  
  
Misty and Isengrim laughed as the Nord woman stood and stretched, her tunic raising up slightly to show her slender waist and pale skin.  
  
"Would you like me to speak with him?" Isengrim asked, giving her friend's glare a smile.  
  
"If you want," Kestrel growled, getting into bed in a huff as she jerked the blankets, violently, up to her chin, "I don't want to talk to that ass."  
  
Misty got to her feet, chuckling at her friend's anger, "I'll go with you. It'll be easier to corner him with two," she said, getting a laugh from Isengrim.  
  
They knocked on the door across from their room, waiting patiently for one of the men to open the door. Misty rolled her eyes when a half-naked Wolfe answered, giving the two women a grin.  
  
"Hello ladies," he purred, leaning on the half-open door with his hand on his hip, "looking for anyone in particular?"  
  
"Actually, we were wondering if we could speak to Riordan," Isengrim asked, getting a frown from the man.  
  
"Why?" he asked, folding his arms over his chest as he stood straight.  
  
"We have some questions we'd like to ask him," Misty said, folding her arms over her chest as she lifted her chin, "not that it's any of your business."  
  
Wolfe snorted, "what does that high elf have that I don't have?" he asked, leaning toward them slightly with narrowed eyes.  
  
Misty glared at him, "one, he's not a racist prick. Two, he's saved my life more than you have and three, he's strong and adorable. Girls like that in a guy," she said, getting a giggle from Isengrim as the woman moved forward, waving her hands and shaking her head.  
  
"We're here to talk to him, nothing else," she said, elbowing Misty in the arm.  
  
Wolfe rolled his eyes, turning toward the inside of the room, "Riordan, the girls want to talk to you."  
  
Riordan appeared in the doorway, replacing Wolfe as he gave the two women a raised eyebrow, "yes?"  
  
Misty nodded toward the inn doors, "let's take a walk, big guy," she said, giving him a light slap on the arm before leading the way onto the porch of the inn.  
  
Misty leaned back against the railing as Isengrim put herself between Riordan and the door, getting a cautious, confused look from the tall man.  
  
"Riordan, Kestrel told us that you rejected her, is that true?" Isengrim asked, giving him a semi-harmless smile.  
  
Riordan looked relieved and actually chuckled, "is that what this is about? I thought something awful happened."  
  
Misty snorted, "something awful did happen. You broke Kestrel's heart," she said, glaring up at the man.  
  
Isengrim sighed, rubbing the back of her neck, "I wouldn't say that, but you are the first man to refuse her offer," she said, getting a shocked stare from Misty.  
  
"Wait, wait, wait. Kestrel's never been turned down?" Misty asked, tilting her head.  
  
Isengrim shook her head, "usually, whomever she sets her eyes on accepts," she said.  
  
Misty felt upset and a little angry and, possibly, a little jealous of Kestrel, "so, why are we out here?"  
  
Isengrim shrugged, "Kestrel would want to know why."  
  
Misty gave her a disbelieving stare before shaking her head, "I'm sorry, Riordan. We've drug you out here for no reason. You can go back inside," she said, patting his arm.  
Riordan gave her a raised eyebrow before heading back inside.  
  
Misty was angry, mostly because she had just wasted her time dragging Riordan out of his room, and possibly bed, to ask him why someone who had never been rejected was rejected.  
  
"You look angry," Isengrim said, giving Misty a worrying look.  
  
Misty snorted, "that's because I am. Kestrel's pissed because she's never been rejected before? Seriously?" she growled, roughly folding her arms over her chest, "she acted like it was the worst thing in the world."  
  
Isengrim gave her a nod, as if she understood, "to Kestrel, it may be."  
  
Misty snorted, "maybe it's about time she tasted rejection."  
  
Isengrim gave Misty a sigh, "I'm going back inside. Are you coming?"  
  
Misty shook her head, "I need to cool the fuck off before I go back in that room," she said, turning to lean over the railing. She listened to the door open and close, trying to breathe past the anger boiling in her chest. _How can someone be so shallow that a little rejection just burns them up? Has she really never been rejected like that before?_ Misty frowned at her own thoughts, thinking about all the guys that had come and gone in her life. It was true that she had never even had a kiss because she always made such a fool of herself, she had never gotten through an entire date. Her favorite date was when the guy got up to use the bathroom and left with a tall, slender blonde that had been giving him suggestive looks the entire movie. She took another deep breath, lowering her forehead to her arms on the railing. It hurt to think about it and her eyes burned from the memories.  
  
"Misty, is everything okay?"  
  
She took a deep breath and stood straight, giving Sirius a strained smile, "yep. Everything's fine. Absolutely perfect," she said, turning her eyes down to the railing as she picked at a few splinters of wood.  
  
He leaned on the railing next to where she was picking at and gave her a sad smile, "you don't look fine. What's wrong?"  
  
Misty snorted, glaring at him for a second before sighing and leaning against the railing, "I don't understand how Kestrel can be so upset over one rejection," she said, looking at the house across from the inn.  
  
Sirius gave her a small half-smile before looking across the road as well, "maybe she's not used to it and it's a shock to her."  
  
Misty snorted, "I don't give a fuck. She's not the only person ever that's been rejected. Some people even live with it every day," she growled, tapping her toe on the porch boards.  
  
Sirius leaned forward more to look at her face, "do you?"  
  
Misty took a deep breath and licked her lips, nodding because saying it out loud hurt more.  
  
Sirius leaned against her, wrapping his big arm around her and pulling her against his side, making her blink in surprise as she slowly looked up at him, "I would never reject you, princess," he said, giving her that good ol' boy grin.  
  
She actually smiled back, leaning her head against his shoulder, taking in his warmth in the cool night air. She took a deep breath, taking in the freshness of the mountain air along with the scent of steel, wood and the musky scent of man. She closed her eyes, feeling at ease as Sirius held her. She could almost fall asleep on her feet right there, but she knew she shouldn't. She cleared her throat, moving to step away from him so she could go inside, "we better get to bed," she said, giving a surprised squeak as he leaned down, slipping his arm behind her knees and lifted her from the ground. "Sirius!"  
  
He chuckled as she slapped his hard, muscled chest, "you make funny sounds when people surprise you."  
  
Misty snorted, glaring at him as he moved toward the door, "I can walk just fine, you ape. Put me down," she growled, kicking her feet.  
  
Sirius laughed as he turned the doorknob and pushed the door open with his shoulder, "but I wanted to put you to bed."  
  
Misty felt her cheeks heat up, even knowing he literally meant putting her in bed, the images of Sirius laying on a bearskin covered bed wearing nothing but the skins themselves made it hard to breathe. _Gods why?_ "Si, put me down please," she said, glad that her voice was steady.  
  
Sirius sighed, lowering her feet to the ground, "as you wish, your highness."  
  
Misty rolled her eyes, as she started for the girl's room. She paused, turning back to look at Sirius as he started for the men's room, "hey, Si." He paused to look back at her. "Thanks for listening."  
  
He gave her a smile and a nod, "any time, Misty."

* * *

Misty ducked under a wild swing of a battleax with a yelp, twisting as she brought her sword up to block the next attack. He brought his battleax down, jarring her arms as the sword fell away. "FUCK!" she screamed, falling back as the battleax came down between her feet. She turned, scrambling to her feet as he broke the ax free of the stone and started to raise it again. The bandit suddenly caught fire, screaming like a madman as he tried to put himself out before Hawke's blade cut through him, killing him instantly. Misty took several deep breaths, leaning forward on her knees as she wrinkled her nose at the smell of burning flesh. Her eyes moved to Taliesin, who gave the dead bandit's foot a tap, making sure he was dead before looking up at her.  
  
"You alright, Misty?" the high elf asked, getting a nod from the woman as she stood.  
  
"Yeah, thanks for that," she said, taking her sword from Riordan's hand before sliding it back into its sheath, "well, now that all that's done with, on to Whiterun!"

* * *

They entered the city, frowning at the sight of the Companions fighting off some heavily armored men and women. Several guards lay dead on the ground as Misty looked up, watching Vilkas stumble back as a large orc brought his Warhammer down on his shield. Misty jerked the bow off her back and nocked an arrow before aiming at the Orc. Time slowed, as it seemed to when she took a deep breath, giving her the right timing as the orc raised his hammer.  
  
"You die here werewolf scum!" he roared, bringing the hammer down at Misty released the arrow, hitting him in the temple. The orc dropped his hammer as he fell, and it clattered against Vilkas's shield.  
  
She moved forward with her group, standing a little ways from Vilkas as he stiffly got to his feet, looking at her with narrowed eyes. "Kodlak and Skjor are dead, aren't they?" she asked, looking more tired than angry or sad.  
  
He stood straight, giving her a nod, "you were right...about everything," he said, looking down at the ground, sadly, "we...should have listened to you when you told us all that information." He looked back up at her, his silver-blue eyes apologetic, "I am sorry."  
  
"You should be sorry," Wolfe growled, stepping up beside her with angry eyes, "she warned you and your pack and you chose to ignore it."  
  
Misty glanced at him, putting her hand on his arm as he started to move forward, "Wolfe, cool it," she growled, getting a growl of warning from the man, causing her to blink in surprise.  
  
Wolfe closed his eyes and took a deep breath, calming himself before looking back at Vilkas, "sorry," he muttered, still glaring at the man as Misty moved toward him.  
  
"Vilkas, where's Kodlak's body?" she asked, turning his attention down to her.  
  
"It's in the main hall of Jorrvaskr," he said, looking down at the orc silver hand member with a sneer, "damned silver hand bastards." He gave the orc's head a kick, baring his teeth at the giant Orsimer.  
  
Misty took his arm as she moved up the steps to the Gildergreen, getting a grunt of surprise from the Nord at being pulled off balance, "first is to take care of Kodlak's body, then we'll get revenge," she said, her voice sounding angry.

* * *

([Kodlak's Funeral and Song](https://youtu.be/oOB078GMlo8). I put this together a little while ago. Follow the link to watch) 

Misty stood at Kodlak's funeral, watching the men on the pier as Aela started the ceremony.  
  
"Before the ancient flame," she said.  
  
"We grieve," Misty said along with the Companions.  
  
"At this loss," Eorlund said.  
  
"We weep," Misty said, lowering her eyes to her phone in her hand.  
  
"For the fallen," Vilkas said.  
  
"We shout," Misty said, feeling the tears trail down her cheeks. They wouldn't listen to me and now, Kodlak and Skjor are both dead, she thought, sniffling as said the next line.  
  
"And for ourselves," Farkas said.  
  
"We take our leave," Misty said, taking a deep breath as she watched Aela move forward to light the pier. Her throat was starting to swell as she choked back a sob.  
  
"His spirit has departed. Members of the Circle, let us withdraw to the Underforge to grieve our last together," Aela said, getting nods from Vilkas and Farkas...the last members of the circle, as they started for the stairs.  
  
Misty moved close to the pier, closing her eyes against the heat for a moment before licking her lips and looking down at her phone. She wanted to do something she hadn't done in a long time, after being booed off the stage as a child for trying to sing Phantom of the opera. She took a deep breath, licking her lips again as she looked at Kodlak's slowly burning body and pressed play on her music player app, starting the music to [The Prayer](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=xLGB-XQWRqo), which she thought was the most appropriate. She took a deep breath, ignoring her friends and everything around her as she started to sing, closing her eyes to help herself stay focused.

* * *

Farkas stopped halfway down the steps, hearing the sound of someone singing and the strange, beautiful music that accompanied it. He turned back, slowly moving back up the steps to blink at the strange woman standing at the forge, singing to Kodlak's burning corpse. He glanced at his brother, who had come up the steps behind him, giving the woman surprised eyes before glancing at the woman's companions, who looked as stunned as they did. They watched her sing the strange song, thinking that Kodlak would be smiling down at this outsider for singing to him. Vilkas frowned, remembering that Kodlak's last wish was to be cured of his lycanthropy. His eyes moved to the corpse, now half burnt to ash, _now he'll never have his wish. I'm sorry, old man. I tried my best._

* * *

Misty took a deep breath, wiping the tears from her cheeks as she turned, blinking in surprise at the brothers standing near the top of the stairs, watching her. She swallowed as Farkas moved forward, looking large and slightly intimidating. She almost breathed a sigh of relief when Riordan stepped in his way, folding his large arms over his massive chest as he glared down at Farkas. Misty moved forward, putting her hand on Riordan's arm to move him aside, "it's alright, Rio," she said, reassuringly as she stood before Farkas. His silver-blue eyes stared down at her, as if he wasn't sure what to make of her.  
  
He blinked down at the amulet of Mara around her neck and tilted his head slightly, "an amulet of Mara..."  
  
She cut him off with a frown and a tongue click as she folded her arms over her chest, "if you say 'you're looking for marriage then', I will sock you in that pretty face of yours," she growled, getting a surprised blink from the large man.  
  
Vilkas chuckled, moving up to stand beside his brother, "you'll have to excuse my brother. What he lacks in tact he makes up for in strength and stubbornness," he said, getting an annoyed eye roll from Misty, "I remember you said that you could cure Kodlak of his lycanthropy, even after his death. Is that true?"  
  
Misty nodded, "we'll have to take the heads of the Glenmoril Witches. They should be in the Glenmoril Coven south-west of here," she said, getting a raised eyebrow from Vilkas.  
"How can you be so sure?" Farkas asked, folding his large arms over his larger chest.  
  
"Because her visions are never wrong," Sirius said, wrapping his arm around her neck in a hug, "and when she is wrong, it's not a bad thing."  
  
Misty clicked her tongue, roughly throwing Sirius's arm off her, "get the fuck outta here with that shit," she said, giving him a shove as he chuckled.  
  
"You have visions?" Vilkas asked, tilting his head as he looked at her with curious eyes.  
  
Misty shook her head, "no, I don't, but that's a long story I'd rather not get into right now. Just know that I've dealt with this situation before and know exactly what to do," she said, nodding toward the stairs leading down from the forge, "if you want to head out with us tomorrow morning, we'll be at the Bannered Mare and we're not taking the carriage." She rolled her eyes at the groan she got from Taliesin, Inigo, and Sirius.  
  
"Why not?" Sirius grumbled, slouching slightly.  
  
"I do not think my legs could handle too much walking," Inigo said with a sigh.  
  
"I don't think I'll live another day if we have to climb any more mountains," Taliesin muttered, frowning at the woman with narrowed jade eyes, "we're not going to be, are we?"  
  
Misty shook her head, "no, we won't be," she turned back to the two Companions, putting her arms out in a gesture for a hug.  
  
"No, I do not think..." Vilkas started, only to pause at the annoyed look the woman gave him. He jolted at the backhanded slap on the chest Farkas gave him.  
  
"Don't be so stiff, brother. It's just a hug. You remember those, right?" Farkas said, getting a grin from the woman as he hugged her. He was slightly surprised at the strength behind the hug and the scent coming off of her. Like a breeze from the tundra around Whiterun. So soft and subtle he couldn't help but turn his face into her neck, inhaling. It wasn't like he was used to. Gods knew that most of the women that he attracted either smelled of steel and blood or manure and cabbage. Of course, there was that scholar that had been passing through Whiterun a few months ago, but that was a one-time thing. Especially since she had been gone before he woke the next morning. When the woman started to pull away from him, he wanted nothing more than to hold her close for much longer but knew better than to. She turned to Vilkas, surprising him when she beckoned him to lean down to her with a crooked finger. He furrowed his brow, giving Farkas an unsure glance before leaning down to her. He grunted and almost raised up when she wrapped her arms around his neck, pulling him down into a tight, around the neck hug.  
  
"It's not your fault, Vilkas. I would have thought I was crazy too if I were you. You couldn't have known for sure Kodlak would die like this," she said, against his hair, tugging on something attached to his heart that almost made him gasp. She turned her face into his shoulder length dark hair and smiled, "Kodlak would be proud of you and how strong you've become."  
  
His arms slowly wrapped around her waist, hugging her tight against his chest as he closed his eyes and buried his face in the base of her neck. His eyes burned with unshed tears that he tried to blink back and failed. He stifled a sob, holding the strange woman tightly against his body as she cooed calming whispers in his hair. Wasn't he just thinking that it was his fault? That he could have, somehow, protected Kodlak from the Silver Hand? He sniffled against her shoulder before sliding his head down to rest his forehead against her neck. He slowly opened his eyes, looking at the amulet of Mara around her neck as it seemed to sparkle up at him in the moonlight. _Maybe she's an agent of Mara,_ he thought, licking his lips as he stared at the amulet. He took a deep breath, calming himself enough to release the woman and stand straight. He looked down at the woman as she looked up at him with concerned green eyes, giving her a smile in thanks. "I would like to travel with you to help cure Kodlak of lycanthropy, if you will have me."  
  
Misty gave him a smile and a nod, "of course. Wouldn't have it any other way."  
  
"I'll go to. It wouldn't do for me to let my brother have an adventure without me, would it?" Farkas said, getting a laugh from the woman.  
  
"Admit it. You just don't want him to kill more things than you," she said, getting a laugh from the large Nord.  
  
"That too," he said, looking at Wolfe as he scowled at them. "Your friend doesn't seem to want us along."  
  
Misty glanced at Wolfe before rolling her eyes, "he's an ass. Ignore him."  
  
Wolfe clicked his tongue, moving forward to grab her arm and pull her back.  
  
"Wolfe, what the fuck?" she growled, getting a glare from the man.  
  
"They didn't believe you and their leader was murdered for it. We shouldn't be helping them with anything," he snarled, giving Vilkas and Farkas a glare, "let them wallow in their own misery."  
  
Misty jerked her arm free and glared at him, "okay, first," she pointed at her arm, "ow. Second, you aren't the fucking boss of me, Wolfe, and if I want to help the Companions cure Kodlak of Lycanthropy so he can be in Sovngarde, then I'm going to fucking do it and if you don't like it, you can take a long walk off a short pier and don't forget to pack your pet rocks," she growled, leaving them glaring at one another.  
  
"Why don't we sleep on this?" Hawke suggested, getting a snort from Wolfe.  
  
"I say no," Wolfe growled, giving Mist a glare, "and I'm not going to change my mind about it."  
  
"Then you can stay here," she growled back, getting a tongue click from the man before he started for the stairs.  
  
"Maybe I will," he snapped, pausing only to give Vilkas and Farkas a glare before heading down the steps.  
  
Hawke sighed, running his hand through his hair, "I'll talk to him and get him to change his mind," he said, giving Misty a gentle pat on the shoulder before moving to follow Wolfe down the stairs.  
  
Taliesin frowned, magic sparkling in his hand, "I could change his mind," he muttered, getting an elbow in the chest from Isengrim.  
  
"Not willingly," the Nord woman said, glaring at him as he shrugged.


	31. Getting Wolfe

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Inigo returns to Whiterun to convince Wolfe to keep adventuring with them, but will he want to?

The next morning, they all stood outside of the Whiterun stable, waiting for everyone to arrive. Misty frowned as Hawke moved down the path toward them, "where the fuck is Wolfe?" she asked a little more harshly than intended.  
  
Hawke shook his head, "I couldn't convince him to come with us," he said, moving past her as she closed her eyes and shook her head.  
  
"Fine," she growled, turning to stalk along behind him, "if he thinks that not coming along is going to make me feel bad, he's got another fucking thing coming. That jackass can suck my fucking dick if he thinks I'm going to ask him to come along. He's acting like a goddamned child, is what the fuck he's doing."  
  
Vilkas gave the fuming woman ahead of them a raised eyebrow as he moved to catch up to the Nord and elven warriors, "she seems a little upset," Vilkas said getting a chuckle from the high elf warrior.  
  
"You could say that," Riordan said, watching as she turned to poke Hawke in the chest plate before waving her arms wildly around her head before turning to march along the road.  
  
"Although, she does seem a little angrier than I would have thought she'd be," Sirius said, giving a shrug, "she'll get over it..." She shouted, sending several barrels tumbling across the road and out onto the tundra. "Or not."  
  
The two other women in the group moved forward giving Hawke a casual wave off as they took the strange woman off the road a little way, talking in hushed tones.  
  
Vilkas watched the women talking, folding his arms as he stopped with the rest of them. Farkas stepped up beside his brother, watching as the woman screamed before dropping to a crouch and beating her fists against the ground, hollering insults about the man that chose not to go with them. The brothers exchanged a glance before turning back to the woman as the strangely colored cat went toward them.  
  
"I'm starting to wonder what we've gotten ourselves into," Vilkas said, getting a nod from Farkas.

* * *

Misty gave Inigo a glare as he approached, giving her an unsure smile, "what?" she snarled, sitting on the ground.  
  
"If you would like, I could go try to talk some sense into Wolfe," Inigo offered, getting a snort and a glare from the woman.  
  
"You can tell him to go fuck himself, that's what you can do," she growled, roughly folding her arms over her chest.  
  
Inigo sighed and scratched the back of his head, "I guess I could do that," he said, turning and starting back toward the town, "I will catch up eventually, my friend."  
  
Misty frowned at him as he walked away and shook her head, "I was kidding but, if you're going, get S'ariq too," she said, getting to her feet and stretching. She took a deep, calming breath and licked her lips, running her hand through her hair and pulling out the hair tie. She fluffed her hair as her, Isengrim and Kestrel made their way back to the road. She looked at the men, standing there waiting for them and sighed, "sorry, guys. I just feel...betrayed? Yeah, that's the word."  
  
Sirius moved forward, wrapping his large arms around her without warning, causing her to squeak in surprise as he lifted her from the ground in a bear hug.  
  
"Goddamnit, Sirius. Put me down! I'm not your fucking teddy bear!" she growled, trying to wriggle free of the Nord as the others laughed at them.

* * *

Wolfe gave a sigh as he sat up in the bed, scratching the back of his head as he yawned. A soft sigh behind him turned his attention to the woman still sleeping under the fur blanket. _That's right_. His mind went back to the night before. Her body writhing under him as he pumped into her over and over, slapping their hips together in a fast rhythm as he grunted and groaned above her, putting his frustrations into every thrust. A strange emotion crept into his chest, tightening his heart as he turned to get out of the bed. _If I enjoyed it so much, why do I feel awful about it?_ he asked himself as he let out a long sigh and leaned over his knees.  
  
_"If you don't like it, you can take a long walk off a short pier..."_  
  
Misty's angry face and words echoed in his mind, squeezing his heart once more and making it hard to breathe. _I don't like it. They made fun of you and wouldn't believe you when you warned them,_ his thought paused as he remembered what he thought of her and her "visions" at first too, bringing a cruel, sad smile to his face, _I guess you're used to it, huh princess? That's what's so appealing about you. You don't care what others think_. He smiled at how she stumbled over her words whenever she was flustered or embarrassed. _And you're cute too._  
  
The bed shifting notified that the woman was awake, even before her slightly rough hand stroked a line down his back. Her hands are softer, he thought, turning to look over his shoulder at the woman.  
  


"Good morning, handsome," the redhead cooed, leaning forward to lay her face against his back, "did you sleep well after our night together?"  
  
Wolfe gave her his most charming smile, stifling that sickening feeling of forcing it as he turned to her, cupping her cheek in his hand. _Her face is more round_ , he thought as he ran his thumb over the woman's cheekbone. "Of course I did, princess," he said, stifling the gag at calling this woman Misty's nickname. _I've never had that problem before,_ he thought, still smiling at her as she nuzzled his hand.  
  
"I had a wonderful time," she said, trailing her finger down his chest, "do you think we'll be able to do it again sometime?"  
  
Wolfe grasped her hand gently in his, lifting her fingers to his lips as he kissed them, "I'm sorry, honey, but this'll have to be a one-time thing. You understand," he said, getting a slightly shocked look from the woman before she frowned at him. Being around Misty had taught him what that kind of frown meant and he prepared for the slap he got across his cheek. _She hits harder than Misty._  
  
"Get out," the woman spat in his face, glaring harder as he chuckled and got to his feet.  
  
"Take it easy, lady," he said, between chuckles. _Gods I miss her don't I?_  he thought as he pulled his trousers on and gathered up his clothing and armor. The woman stood, shoving him out the door of her two-room home and slammed the door shut with a growl. He chuckled to himself as he dropped his armor onto the ground and pulled his shirt over his head, shaking his head as he ran his hand through his hair.  
  
"Wolfe, there you are. I have been looking everywhere for you, my friend," Inigo's voice made him blink as he stood straight.  
  
"Why?" he asked, giving the blue cat a raised eyebrow.  
  
"Misty was worried about you and wanted me to come find you. She doesn't want to have any more of an adventure without you," Inigo said, giving him a smile, "she was so upset, it stopped us in our tracks."  
  
Wolfe blinked at that, furrowing his brow at that, "seriously? She was upset that I didn't come with you guys? That's hard to believe," he said, jerking the leather armor over his head.  
  
"Well, upset is a polite way of saying she got very angry and started shouting at things," Inigo said, rubbing the back of his neck.  
  
Wolfe chuckled, "that sounds about right," he said, bending over to tighten the straps on his shin guards, "so, where is everyone now?"  
  
Inigo shrugged, "we will catch up soon enough. There's someone else we have to get as well since we are here," he said, turning back toward the market, "but we have to find him first."  
  
Wolfe nodded, "lead the way, friend," he said, getting a grin from the strange cat.

* * *

Misty frowned as she kicked a rock into the grass as they walked, sighing as it skipped out of sight. She paused, glancing back toward the western watchtower and Whiterun in the distance. A hand on her shoulder turned her attention up to Riordan, who gave her a reassuring smile.  
  
"Don't worry, princess. Inigo will return shortly with Wolfe and S'ariq. I'm sure of it," he said, getting a nod from the woman.  
  
"I know. I just can't help but worry about 'em, you know," she said, keeping her eyes on the ground as she fell into step beside the tall high elf.  
  
"I understand," Riordan said with a nod.  
  
Misty's eyes glanced at Kestrel, who was walking ahead with Hawke and Taliesin, frowning as the dark elf gave a forced laugh at something Taliesin said, "there's no fucking way whatever he said was that funny," she muttered, narrowing her eyes at the woman.  
  
"Hmm?" Sirius asked, leaning forward to look at Misty, "you say something?"  
  
Misty shook her head, "it's nothing. Just thinking out loud," she said with a shrug before glancing back at the Companions. Kieron had opted to walk back with them, talking to Vilkas and Farkas, probably about the group they now traveled with. "You guys gunna walk at the back of the pack all day or you wanna walk with some..." she paused, glancing at Sirius and then ahead to the others, "nevermind. Y'all are better away from the rest of us. It's saner that way."  
  
Sirius laughed as Riordan chuckled, bringing the leaders' attention back toward them.  
  
"What are we laughing at?" Taliesin asked, tactfully avoiding Kestrel's hand as she tried to grab hold of his arm and letting Misty, Sirius and Riordan catch up to him.  
Misty shrugged, "if you wanted to know, you should have been walking back here with us," she said, getting a snort from the mage. She chuckled, giving him a nudge with her hand before looking up at the bright blue sky. "It's so nice today," she said, stretching before a thought occurred to her, "how about some music to get this party moving a little faster?"  
  
"Sounds good!" Sirius said, grinning at her as she pulled her phone from her satchel.  
  
"Are you going to sing again?" Riordan asked, giving her pause as she glanced at him.  
  
Misty shook her head, "no," she said, scrolling through the songs. _I don't want to play something that'll scare them, but then again, they kill people so..._  
  
"I'd like to hear you sing again, Lass," Kieron's voice was right next to her ear, making her give a yelp as she danced away from him.  
  
Her cheeks already bright red as she turned to glare at the sexy, Scottish Nord, "fucker," she growled, glaring at him as he folded his arms over his large chest grinning at her.  
  
"What song have you chosen?" Hawke asked, bringing her attention back from the sexy Companion to her phone.  
  
"Right...um..." she hummed, turning back to face forward on the road as she randomly picked. ( **[Miracle - Cascada](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=oaP1afVVVdk)**. I was actually listening to this when I was writing this so, that's why)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yes, Wolfe did have sex with who you think, before you ask.


	32. Wolfe, Inigo and S'ariq To The Rescue

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Misty, Hawke, Taliesin and Vilkas find themselves trapped in a room without an exit, fighting off wave after wave of bandit as they try to get out.

Misty crouched behind a corner, trying to still the rapid beating of her heart as she slowly leaned out around the stone to look at the bandits. She inhaled at the sight of two men, talking to one another before she leaned back to put her head back against the wall. She glanced at Vilkas, Hawke, and Taliesin, realizing that the only people in their group that had any ranged attacks were her and Taliesin.  
  
"How many are there?" Hawke asked, leaning in close so she could hear his whisper.  
  
Misty held up two fingers, getting a nod from the men as Taliesin stood and moved out around them, "Taliesin," she hissed, glaring at him as he walked around the corner.  
  
"Hey! Who are you? What in oblivion are you doing here?" one of the men asked, getting a sigh from the high elf.  
  
"I was looking for your leader but I think I took a wrong turn somewhere," Taliesin's voice was convincing.  
  
Misty leaned out around the corner, watching as he touched one of the men, getting a blank stare from the man as he agreed with everything Taliesin said. She slowly rose, after getting a nod from the high elf, moving cautiously around the corner with Hawke and Vilkas. The bandits gave them empty looks as they moved to stand in front of them.  
  
Vilkas shivered at the sight of the willless men in front of them, "this is why people don't trust magic," he said, watching Hawke wave his hands in front of the bandit.  
  
Misty chuckled, "where are the Templars? They'll take him to the circle for this blood magic!" she hollered, getting a shush from the three men as she giggled quietly.  
  
"The problem is, it doesn't last long," Taliesin said, heading down the hallway toward a door at the bottom of the stairs, "let's go before they wake up."  
  
Misty followed, still giggling under her breath at her own joke.

* * *

Vilkas slashed at the bandit, frowning at the bandit leader as he jolted from something hitting his back. He glanced over his shoulder, furrowing his brow at the woman as she pushed back against his back.  
  
"Wuld!" she shouted, creating a rush of air before she appeared on the other side of the bandit she was fighting, slashing across his arm as he lifted his Warhammer, causing him to instantly drop it.  
  
He turned in time to watch Hawke block an incoming attack with his shield, grunting from the impact.  
  
"You realize we're in the middle of a fight, right?" Hawke asked, giving Vilkas a smirk over his shoulder.  
  
Vilkas smirked back, moving around Hawke and the man to slash through his spine, "I was just giving you a chance to get one," he said, getting an eye roll from the imperial.  
Hawke looked back at Misty as she thrust her sword up and into the man, gritting her teeth against the blood spraying her in the face. She jerked her sword out of the man's giving a loud holler at the dead bandit before trying to wipe the blood from her face...with bloody hands.  
  
"You don't look half bad with blood on your face," Vilkas said, grinning at the glare the woman gave him.  
  
She wiped the corner of her mouth with the back of her hand, giving a start when a loud shout echoed through the room, "fuck," she hissed, turning to face the new group of bandits that entered the room.  
  
Several of them triggered Taliesin's trap spell, shooting fire up and out, setting several caught in the blast a flame. Her eyes widened at the wave of bandits that followed, not hesitating to attack them. Misty blocked the first attack, grunting at the power behind it as the sound of metal on metal sounded around her. She jumped back, narrowly avoiding a Nord's battleax as she moved back to put her back against the wall.  
  
"Taliesin, Hawke, Vilkas, get behind me," she hollered, getting a nod from Taliesin and Hawke as they finished off their opponent before moving to stand behind her.  
  
Vilkas scoffed, furrowing his brow at Hawke as the imperial grabbed his arm.  
  
"Trust her," Hawke said, blocking an attack as Vilkas clicked his tongue in annoyance.  
  
"Why? What's she going to do?" Vilkas asked, his eyes widening as Misty took a deep breath.  
  
Hawke growled, "too late," he said, tackling Vilkas to the ground as Misty released unrelenting force.  
  
"FUS RO!" she shouted, sending the bandits surrounding them, tumbling and flying backward to land hard against the wall, knocking most of the bandits unconscious.  
  
Vilkas and Hawke lifted their heads, glancing at Misty as she glared at the doorway.  
  
"It's the Dragonborn!" they heard one of the bandits hollered, widening Misty's eyes as another wave of bandits rushed into the room.  
  
"Damn it," she growled, looking around for an exit, "there's usually a door that leads out of these places."  
  
Taliesin threw out a fireball, lighting a few on fire as Hawke blocked an attack before cutting a bandit down.  
  
"There is no door," the high elf growled, throwing up a barrier as an ice spike flew toward them.  
  
Misty yelped, covering her head in a shocked reaction as lightning ripped through the room, electrocuting some of the bandits as well as Vilkas. "Shit, Vilkas," she hollered, moving around to block a dagger attack from a dark elf.  
  
Vilkas snarled, rising to his feet as he glared at the bandit's with golden wolf eyes, "that's it. You pick the wrong Nord," he growled, his body stretching and twisting as his armor groaned against the growing of his body.  
  
Misty's eyes widened as she watched him grow in height and girth, completely stunned and horrified by the scene. Transforming as a werewolf in Skyrim is just a bunch of growling, shaking and a nifty animation, but this. This was scary and grotesque. His face elongated, creating a snout where his mouth and nose was. Vilkas stood tall, letting loose a loud roar at several of the bandits, who stared at him with as much fear as she probably showed.  
  
"WEREWOLF!" one of the bandits shouted, trying to rush away until Vilkas backhanded the man, knocking him hard against a beam.  
  
Vilkas gave another roar before jumping into the fray, his claws slashing through bandit after bandit. Hawke gave the wild werewolf a fearful look before glancing back at Misty.  
  
"So, that's the Companions' secret?" Taliesin asked, wincing as Vilkas ripped a bandit's head from his jaw.  
  
Misty swallowed and gave a small nod, "uh huh," she said, her voice high as Vilkas lifted a man from the floor and threw him at another. _Akatosh's sweet ballsack he's brutal_ , she thought.  
  
She blinked out of her fearful thoughts, catching sight of a wood elf firing an arrow, hitting Vilkas in the side. His roar ripped through the room, bringing his animal rage to the small elf as he lept at him, raking his claws over the man's face and chest until he gurgled his death. She rushed forward as an imperial brought his greatsword up to hit Vilkas across the back. She raised her sword, blocking the attack and jarring her arm.  
  
"Fuck," she growled, stumbling back against the werewolf Vilkas.  
  
Vilkas growled at her, getting a small whimper from the woman before he raised his hand, catching the great sword with his palm as he looked down at her with angry golden eyes, "move," he growled between his sharp canine teeth.  
  
Misty nodded vigorously, jolting into action when a couple drops of blood dripped onto her face. She turned, rushing back toward Taliesin and Hawke.  
  
"There's too many of them," Hawke growled, blocking an attack as Misty ran past him.  
  
Taliesin huffed, trying to create another fireball before it dissipated in his palm and he collapsed, "I don't think I can fight much longer," he said, wrapping his arm around Misty's neck as she slid her arm around his waist to help keep him on his feet, "my magic is almost gone."  
  
Misty nodded, watching Hawke as he stumbled back from an attack, looking tired as well.  
  
"They have to end eventually," Hawke huffed, holding his sword at the ready despite the sweat on his brow.  
  
Vilkas flew through the air, landing hard against the wall as he gave a growling groan and sat up.  
  
"You alright wolfie?" she asked, giving a nervous laugh as he growled at her, baring his sharp wolf teeth at her.  
  
"What are we going to do?" Taliesin asked, getting a head shake from Hawke.  
  
"I don't know," Hawke said, helping Vilkas to his feet.  
  
A loud hissing snarl echoed in from the hallway as three men fell back with arrows in their forehead. Another hissing snarl sounded as a black khajiit tackled a bandit to the floor, beating the man's head into the floor. A bandit rushed them, bringing his Warhammer up before stiffening and toppling to the floor with a steel dagger in the back of his head. Misty's eyes widened at the imperial in leather as he moved to retrieve his dagger, flipping it around a couple of times as he grinned at them.  
  
"Miss me, princess?" Wolfe said, grinning at the woman as she held Taliesin up on his feet.  
  
"Wolfe," she whispered, relieved tears starting to stream down her cheeks as she looked at the blue khajiit, firing arrow after arrow at the bandits coming down the hallway while S'ariq's blades ripped through the bandits still in the room.  
  
"We better go, my friends. I cannot keep this up forever," Inigo said, getting a nod from Hawke.  
  
Hawke moved to Taliesin's other side, wrapping the man's arm around his own neck before helping Misty carry him toward the door, "lead on, Inigo."

* * *

Taliesin sighed as Misty and Hawke helped him sit against the wall of the fort, letting his head fall back against the stone. Hawke knelt beside him with his hand on the high elf's shoulder, getting a strained smile from the man. "I'm fine."  
  
Misty nodded, taking a deep breath as she turned and walked toward Wolfe, glaring and frowning at him as he gave her a grin. She threw her arm out, spinning in place as her fist only caught air while the man she aimed at moved around her, chuckling. She turned, taking another swing at him as he ducked her arm, rushing in to wrap his arms around her and lift her from the ground in a hug. She beat her fists against his shoulders as he buried his face in her neck, smiling as he inhaled her scent.  
  
Yeah, I missed this, he thought, nuzzling her neck as the beating against his armor slowed.  
  
Misty slipped her arms around his neck, burying her face against the rough leather as she sobbed, "what took you so long?" she breathed against his armor.  
  
Wolfe chuckled, stroking her hair as he held her, "sorry, princess. It took a little while to find the black cat," he said, turning his face into her hair, "can you forgive me?"  
  
Misty sniffled, leaning back as she wiped her nose with the heel of her hand, "I guess," she said, giving him a slap that was more of a push than a slap.  
  
He gave her a slow blink, smiling at her as he brushed his fingers through a few strands of hair that had gotten loose from her ponytail, "I missed you," he whispered, smiling wider at the red spreading across her cheeks.  
  
She snorted, folding her arms over her chest as he set her back down on the ground, "you're an ass," she growled, getting a chuckle as he leaned forward, planting a kiss on her forehead before turning to walk back to Hawke and Taliesin. She touched where Wolfe's lips had touched, feeling a small smile spread over her lips. She felt light as a feather as the others made their way out of the fort, giving Taliesin, Misty and Vilkas, wearing only a cloak around his waist, a raised eyebrow.  
  
"What happened?" Kieron asked, furrowing his brow at the group.  
  
"Looks like we missed a fantastic fight," Farkas said, lifting a few strands of Misty's hair from her shoulder. Misty blinked up at him as he gave her a wink, widening her eyes before she looked away and blushed, suddenly wishing she had a washcloth to clean herself up.  
  
"We were surrounded and would have died if it wasn't for these three," Hawke said, nodding toward Wolfe, Inigo, and S'ariq.  
  
"If there is more fighting to be done, this one is willing to come along," S'ariq said, sliding his sword back into its sheath.  
  
Misty nodded as Sirius gave the black khajiit a grin, "we're going to fight so many dragons, right?" he asked, giving Misty a shove that caused her to stumble a couple of paces.  
"Damn, Si. Knock me off my feet, why don't you?" Misty growled, glaring at the laughing Nord.  
  
"It would be better if he swept you off your feet, right?" Isengrim asked, getting a giggle from Kestrel.  
  
"I'd let him swept me off anything," Kestrel giggled, giving Sirius a wink.  
  
He gave her a nervous grin before glancing around as if he wasn't sure how to take that as the others chuckled at his discomfort.  
  
"Or on anything," Isengrim said, getting another round of giggles from the dark elf.  
  
Sirius nervously rubbed the back of his head before hefting a sack of things onto his shoulder, "should we go?" he asked, starting toward Solitude.  
  
Misty rolled her eyes, "wrong way, Sirius!"  
  
He snorted, turning and walking the other way past them, "I knew that" he said, getting a chuckle from the group as they headed toward Falkreath.


	33. Kidnapped

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Misty is suddenly whisked away by...a bandit!?! Will the others notice in time before anything happens? Here's hoping...

Misty leaned over the boiling pot, taking in the scent of cooking meat, vegetables, and broth as she stirred it. She watched the liquid around the elk bubble as she smiled down at the pot.  
  
"Smells delicious," Taliesin hummed as he sat down on one of the logs Wolfe had drug over.  
  
Misty nodded, humming Mr. Sandman as she lifted the spoon from the pot with a piece of venison in the ladle. She blew on it, trying to cool it off as she caught Kestrel's arm, "wait a sec," she said, holding the spoon out to the dunmer, "taste."  
  
Kestrel gave her a raised eyebrow before taking the bite, Mmming at the taste of venison, leek, wild onion, and carrot, "that's delicious," Kestrel said, giving Misty a smile as Isengrim brought bowls and spoons to Misty, helping pass out the portions to the men.  
  
Misty took Farkas and Vilkas's portions to them as they sat off on their own, slightly distant from the rest of the camp. She watched Vilkas wince, giving his brother a growl of warning.  
  
"Watch it, meathead," Vilkas said, getting a snort from the larger man.  
  
"You know I can't do this," Farkas growled back, tightening a bandage a little too tightly, getting another wince and growl from Vilkas. Farkas snorted, releasing the bandages to fall loosely around Vilkas's torso, "if you want to be bandaged, you do it," he growled at his brother as he got to his feet.  
  
Misty blinked at the man, holding the bowl out to him, giving him pause.  
  
"Maybe you can fix him up better," he said, shooting Vilkas a glare before he turned and headed for the fire where the others had gathered.  
  
Misty sighed, shaking her head as she went to Vilkas, leaning over to look at him as he tried to wrap the bandage around himself, "I guess siblings fight no matter where they're from, huh?"  
  
Vilkas grunted, wincing as he tightened the bandage a little too tight.  
  
Misty rolled her eyes, kneeling in front of him and holding the bowl out to him, getting a narrowed eye glare from the Nord. "Take the stew," she said, taking his uninjured hand and putting the bowl in it, "and don't bite me."  
  
Vilkas rolled his silver-blue eyes, "you think you're cute, don't you?" he asked, his mouth watering at the smell of the stew in his hands.  
  
Misty shrugged, taking the ends of the bandages and unwrapping them from his body...his hot, solid muscled body... _Stay focused Misty_ , she told herself, swallowing her hormones as she frowned at the wounds on his sides and chest and stomach. "Holy fuck," she said, shaking her head as she gathered fresher bandages from the pack by his hip, "doesn't that hurt?"  
  
Vilkas shrugged, taking a few large bites of the stew, surprised that it tasted wonderful, "not really. This is really good. What's in it?" he asked, glancing at the strange woman as she rolled up the bandages.  
  
"Just venison, carrot, onion and leek in some water," she said, putting the rolled bandage on her knee as she pulled the bucket of warm water toward her. She furrowed her brow at the already pink liquid, shaking her head as she poured it out, "I'm going to get more water to clean those wounds. Don't do too much moving, please. I don't want you to get any worse, and don't give me that 'I'm a Nord warrior' bull shit. Hurt is hurt." She stood, handing him the bandages and taking the bucket with her as she went to the stream that ran past the camp.  
  
Vilkas watched her for a moment as she knelt by the river, scooping water into the wooden bucket. She brushed her hair away from her face as she stood, stretching for a second before picking up the bucket and carrying it to the fire. He licked the stew from his lips, watching the strange woman as she poured the water into a pot and set it on the fire. _She's strange,_ he thought, his eyes moving to the group of people sitting around the fire, _but she seems to have gathered quite a group of followers. I wonder what draws them to her so._ He watched the woman glance around the group, seeming to perceive something before dishing out another bowl and walking to Farkas. He watched his brother hesitate before taking the bowl with a shy nod and a muttered thank you, getting a smile from the woman.  
  
"Don't worry about eating too much, we've got plenty," she said, giving Sirius a laugh as he shot to his feet and rushed to the pot to dish himself out more.  
  
"In that case," Hawke said, getting to his feet to get more as well. He paused, giving the woman a half hug before moving to serve himself more stew.  
  
She looked a little flushed as she went back to the pot of boiling water, using a folded up cloth to pull it from the fire and carry it back toward him. She set it down far enough away that he couldn't reach it with his foot if he stretched out fully. She paused for a moment, glancing at his empty bowl as she held her hand out, "do you want more, Vilkas?" she asked, getting a head shake from the man.  
  
"Maybe later," he said, setting the bowl down on the ground beside him as he sat straight, watching her dip the cloth in the hot water, hissing at the heat as she wrung it out.  
  
"God that's hot," she hissed, shaking her hands to cool them before turning to Vilkas and leaning forward, gently wiping the dried blood and dirt from his wound.  
  
He winced slightly, more from a reaction of having his brother try to clean his wounds than her touching them. He was surprised at how gentle she was with cleaning his wounds.  
  
"Sorry. Did I press too hard," she said, pulling her hand back as she looked up at him with concerned green eyes that flickered with firelight.  
  
"No, it's fine," he said, having a hard time looking away from the flickering fire.  
  
She gave him a relieved smile and nodded, "good. I've never cleaned wounds before and was worried I might hurt you," she said, gently cleaning the dirt from the wound.  
  
He gave her a gentle smile, "I would have never guessed," he said, getting a glance from the woman before she looked back down at his wounds, her eyes concentrated as a red tint appeared on her cheeks. He tilted his head, watching her hair shine with a reddish hue as she cleaned his wound.  
  
She leaned back, stretching her aching back for a second before glancing at Vilkas's hand as he held the bandages out to her. She gave him a smile, taking the bandages from his hand before pulling some out of the roll and leaning forward to start to wrap the bandages around his torso. She tried to stifle the blush that spread over her nose and cheeks, keeping her eyes and mind on what she was doing... sort of. It's hard not to think about the muscled hunk of a man when your arms are around him. She weaved the end of the bandage through the rest of the wrapping, gently placing her hand against the bandage as she glanced over her work. "It's not too tight, is it?" she asked, looking up at Vilkas, whose eyes were locked on her. She felt her cheeks heat up again and nervously tucked a few strands of her hair behind her ear.  
  
"No, it's perfect," he said, getting to his feet and twisting around.  
  
Misty snorted, getting to her feet as she put her hands on his chest to keep him from moving around too much, "you keep doing that and I'll've wrapped you up for no reason."  
  
Vilkas blinked down at the woman, tilting his head, "I need to know if I can still move, should I need to," he said, taking her by the shoulders and moving her back.  
  
Misty snorted, surprising him as she smacked his hands away before thrusting her fist out, hitting him in the wound she had just bandaged.  
  
He grunted, doubling over as he wrapped his arm around his stomach, furrowing his brow at the pain shooting through to his spine, "that's not very nice," he growled, giving the woman a glare as she leaned down to narrow her eyes at him.  
  
"Neither is killing people, but you do that all the time," she said, getting a tongue click from the man as he stiffly stood straight.  
  
"Says the woman who cut down several bandits in that fort," he growled, getting a snort from the woman as she folded her arms over her chest.  
  
"I did that out of survival, not because I got paid for it," she growled back, glaring at him as the heat from the anger she felt started to flow through her.  
  
Vilkas snarled at her, his teeth and eyes becoming wolfish for a second as he leaned over her, trying to intimidate her.  
  
Misty swallowed, forcing herself to remain still and glare at him, even as her heart beat against her ribs, fear overpowering everything else. She tried to push it down, only to jump when Vilkas leaned closer to her, placing his mouth near her ear.  
  
"I can practically taste your fear, little rabbit," he growled in her ear.  
  
She stopped herself from gulping and took a deep breath, trying to calm herself and her fearful heart as she turned her head slightly to put her mouth against his ear, "what kind of Nord likes reading over fighting?" It was a stab in the dark, but apparently, it hit.  
  
Vilkas's low warning growl, made her shiver before he stood, sneering down at her, "thank you for the healing, but I wouldn't sleep tonight if I were you," he growled, heading for the tent he and Farkas had set up.  
  
Misty snorted, "I wouldn't sleep tonight," she muttered mockingly, licking her lips as she watched him enter the tent, her mind suddenly worried. _He's probably killed because of less_ , she thought, suddenly feeling wide awake and afraid to be alone, "maybe I should...see what the others are doing...yeah..."

* * *

Misty sat up, hearing some strange movement outside of the tent. She furrowed her brow, taking hold of her sword as she got to her feet. _If that son of a bitch thinks he's going to scare me, he's got another fucking thing coming. Won't be so scary with another cut across his chest, will he?_ she thought, smirking as she slowly moved out the tent, holding her sword in front of her. She glanced around the campsite, taking note of the red coals from the fire earlier and the silhouette of Sirius sitting on a log, huddled over with his cloak pulled tight around him. She shivered as a cold wind swept through the camp, wrapping her arms around herself. _I should have grabbed my cloak,_ she thought, narrowing her eyes at the darkness around the camp. A twig snapping turned her around to point her sword at the noise, shaking slightly from the cold and fear. "Vilkas, if that's you, it's not funny," she hissed into the dark, trying not to wake anyone. Another twig snapped to her left, turning her once against toward the noise, "Goddamnit Vilkas. This is creepy, not scary." She waited, listening to the surroundings for a moment. When the only sounds she could hear was the chirping of crickets she let out a calming breath. _Must have been nothing,_ she thought, turning to go back into the tent as her teeth started to chatter. "I'm fucking freh eh!"  
  
Suddenly, a hand covered her mouth as a large, strong arm wrapped around her waist, pulling her tight against the hard leather of someone's armor. She struggled, trying to pull the hand from her mouth as the man drug her backward into the woods, away from the camp as she tried to scream through the man's hand. She brought her elbow back, hitting him hard in the stomach before turning, bringing her fist around to hit the man across the cheek. He ducked, taking hold of her wrist and twisting it behind her back, pushing her arm up at a painful angle, causing her to grit her teeth in pain. The man's breath was hot on her cheek as he spoke, his voice a deep rasp against her ear, "if you scream, sweetheart, by the time they find you, there'll be nothing left but some blood and a few strands of your pretty hair."  
  
Misty's heart beat rapidly in her chest as her breath stopped from fear and she swallowed.  
  
"Nod if you understand," he growled, against her ear.  
  
Misty swallowed and gave him a few short nods, her mind calculating if he was telling the truth or not, but the sudden chill of a blade against her throat told her he was.  
  
"Good girl," he hissed, pushing her forward with his body, "move."  
  
She stumbled slightly, crying out mentally to any gods that would hear her as he pushed her farther away from camp and deeper into the woods, _please, help me...somebody_.

* * *

He pushed her back against a large tree, holding her hands above her head as he buried his face in the nape of her neck, nibbling on her skin roughly. She whimpered, trying to pull her hands free of his grasp as he slid in free hand down her side to her hip and around to her ass. "Nice. I like a woman with a little meat on her bones."

She tried to wriggle away from him, getting a growl of frustration from the bandit as he jerked her away from the tree and turned her, putting her face hard against the rough bark of the oak. She winced at the swirling her mind was doing, furrowing her brow as she tried to push away from the tree, grunting as he pressed her face back against the rough bark, scraping the side of her face. She cried out in pain, kicking her numb feet back to try and get his shins.  
  
"Fiesty. I like that," he growled against her ear, wrapping his hand around her hair as he jerked back and down, causing her to cry out at the pain, "it'll make it that much more pleasurable when I break you." She gave a sob as he ran his tongue up her neck to her ear, biting her earlobe as he reached under her shirt, grabbing her breast through her bra, pulling another sob from her.  
  
"Please, don't," she pleaded, already hating herself for it, but it was the only thing she could think of.  
  
"Aww, what's wrong, princess? Don't know what it's like to be with a real man?" he growled in her ear, slipping his hand under her bra. She gasped, trying to shake his hand off and only getting a chuckle from the slimeball. He pinched her nipple between his finger and thumb, rolling it between his fingers as he kissed behind her ear. "Allow me to show you, princess."  
  
She gave a yelp as he roughly turned her around, pinning her hands above her head as his dagger split her shirt and bra straight up the middle, exposing her to the cold night air. She cried out against the cold as he massaged her breast, taking the nipple of her other breast into his mouth and rolling it between his teeth. She shook her head, trying to fight the gasps that threatened to move this along farther. "Please," she said between whimpers and gasps, "st..stop...please..."  
  
He gave a growl against her breast, his hand starting to move down her stomach to the top of her pants as his mouth worked her breast.  
  
"No...stop!" she cried, trying to kick him as his hand slipped into her pants, "NO!"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am the self proclaimed queen of cliff hangers, fear my awesome power!!


	34. First Kiss

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You read the title. Misty gets her first kiss. Thank God it wasn't from that bandit. It's a sweet moment that I've had in my mind for a while. Kawaii!

The twang of a bowstring sounded a second before the man cried out, falling back and away from her as he gripped his leg. Misty gasped, wrapping her arms around herself to cover her exposed skin as she bent over, shaking and crying. She looked up at the man that entered the small area, sliding the bow back onto his back as he smiled cruelly down at the bandit rolling on the ground.

"That's no way to treat a lady, fella," the man said, pulling his dagger from his belt, "too bad you won't learn that lesson." He dropped down, slicing the blade across the man's neck, silencing his hollers and curses. He stood up, sliding the blade back into the sheath as he looked at Misty, his eyes glancing over her before he moved to kneel in front of her, unclipping his cloak as he did. He draped it over her, giving her a gentle smile as he glanced around, "your camp wouldn't happen to be around here, would it?"  
  
Misty sniffled, "I don't know. He made me walk a ways," she said, shivering as she pulled the cloak tighter around her.  
  
"Do you remember whereabouts it was?" he asked, his voice as gentle as the smile he was giving her.  
  
She swallowed, trying to clear her mind as she shivered, now more from the cold than fear, "there was a stream. I cleaned Vilkas's wounds with water from it."  
  
He gave her a nod and turned, still crouched down in front of her, "here, get on. I'll take you back to camp. Unless you want to walk."  
  
She stared at the back of his head, his short white hair brushing against the collar of his armor as he gave her a smile over his shoulder.  
  
"Don't worry, I won't bite," he said, chuckling, "unless you like that."  
  
Misty frowned at the back of his head, "that's not funny," she said, her voice rough with unshed tears.  
  
He sighed, "no, it's not. I'm sorry," he said, turning to face forward, "come on or your feet are going to freeze off."  
  
Misty nodded, suddenly feeling the sharp pins and needles in her feet from the cold. She moved forward, wrapping her arms around his neck as he lifted her from the ground in a piggyback. She furrowed her brow at his grunt, feeling more self-conscious about her weight as he started to carry her through the woods.  
  
"So, come here often?" he asked, getting a scoff from the woman.  
  
"Totally. I always let strange men kidnap me and force me to march barefoot through the cold woods," she said, getting a chuckle from the man.  
  
"Yeah? Me too!" he said, making her chuckle despite feeling dirty. "There's a laugh. I was starting to think you were broken."  
  
Misty snorted, "like hell," she said, lowering her eyes to the ground as he moved forward, "thank you, Niall. I appreciate what you did. If it wasn't for you..."  
  
"Hey, hey, hey. Let's not talk about your strange taste in bandits," he said, getting another chuckle from the woman on his back, "I'd ask how you know my name, but everyone knows my name. I'm kinda famous, you know."  
  
Misty nodded, "I know," she said, glad that she didn't have to explain anything to the bosmer that carried her.  
  
"MISTY!" Hawke's voice was loud and sounded close.  
  
"MIIIISTYYYYY!" Isengrim's call was farther away, but still loud and clear.  
  
"PRINCESS! WHERE ARE YOU!?!" Wolfe's voice sounded annoyed but still concerned.  
  
"Hawke. Isengrim. Wolfe," she said as Niall paused, glancing around the woods.  
  
He listened, instantly dropping to the ground, causing the girl to yelp as an arrow flew over their head, "damn he's good," he muttered, getting back to his feet as a strangely colored khajiit appeared from behind a tree. His bow was drawn and an arrow was nocked, pointed at him.  
  
"I warn you, I will not miss twice," Inigo hissed, glaring past the arrow at the bosmer.  
  
"Wait, Inigo," Misty said from the wood elf's back, waving her hands in front of the bosmer to catch the cat's attention, "he rescued me."  
  
Inigo slowly lowered the arrow to the ground as Misty slid from the man's back.  
  
Niall turned, catching her as she stumbled, "careful now. I'd hate to have to rescue you from yourself," he said with a chuckle.  
  
A fireball hit Niall, knocking him to the ground as he tried to put the small fires on his armor out. Misty turned, giving Taliesin a glare as she held the cloak closed. "Taliesin," she growled, kneeling beside Niall to help put out the flames.  
  
"Misty!" Riordan's deep voice brought her attention up as he moved down a hill, drawing his sword as he moved.  
  
Misty snorted, standing and moving to practically stand over Niall to protect him from all other attacks, "look, Niall isn't the one that took me. If he was, wouldn't he be taking me away from the camp?"  
  
Riordan narrowed his eyes at the bosmer before putting his sword away. Taliesin glared from his place several yards away, letting the flames flicker around his fingertips as a cruel smile spread over his lips. He shot a bright flash into the air, lighting up most of the area around them before leading them through the woods to the camp.

* * *

It didn't take long before the others showed up, giving Niall glares as he sat on a log across from Misty, his sky blue eyes watching the men and women move around him like they were just begging for him to do something.  
  
"Where is he?" Wolfe growled, glaring at the scratches on her cheek and temple.  
  
Misty shook her head, "Niall already killed him," she said, giving Kestrel a nod as she gave Misty one of her spare tunics. She got to her feet, stumbling slightly before Hawke caught her.  
  
"Let me help you get to the tent, at least," he said, giving her worrying eyes.  
  
Misty shook her head, "no. I need to do this on my own," she said, giving him a strained smile, "thank you though."  
  
Hawke nodded, glancing at the scratches on her cheek before moving out of the way.

* * *

Misty changed into the tunic, grateful for the cloth on her bare skin, but a little upset that she didn't have a bra anymore. _I might have to use a bandage to keep my boobs from bouncing around,_ she thought, smiling at the thought of the female samurai wearing them to bind their chests so men wouldn't know they were women. She took a deep breath, wincing at the residual feeling of the bandit's hand's on her chest and down her pants. She gave a sob, feeling the life drain from her legs as she collapsed, huddling on the ground with her hand over her mouth and her body shaking. _Oh, God. I feel so...filthy. I don't think I'll feel clean again_ , she thought, giving another sob, _I can't stop feeling him on me._  
  
A hand on her shoulder turned her attention to Isengrim as the Nord woman gave her a comforting smile, "it's okay, Misty," she said, pulling Misty into a hug, "it's over."  
  
Misty sobbed and sniffled against Isengrim's chest, as the taller woman stroked her hair, soothing her back from the thoughts of what he would have done if Niall hadn't have shown up when he did. "I still feel him," she sobbed, burying her face against Isengrim's shoulder, "it's so gross."  
  
"I know, honey, I know," Isengrim said, rocking back and forth as she shushed her. She hummed The Age Of Aggression against Misty's hair, calming her slightly as she listened to Isengrim's humming.  
  
Once she calmed down a little, Misty leaned back, wiping her eyes and cheeks as she gave Isengrim a smile, "thanks, Izzy. I really appreciate this," she said, getting a smile from the Nord woman.  
  
Isengrim lay her hand against Misty's cheek, brushing her thumb under Misty's eye to wipe the remaining tear trail from her cheekbone, creating a fluttering in Misty's stomach. "If you ever need me, I'll be right here," Isengrim said, getting to her feet and leaving the tent.  
  
Misty swallowed, clearing her throat as she got to her feet and left the tent as well.  
  
"Are you alright, my friend?" Inigo asked, his ears laying back on his head as he gave her sad, worrying eyes.  
  
Misty nodded, "I'll be much better after a hot bath or something, but I'll be alright for now," she said, glancing toward Sirius as he moved away from the group to sit behind a rock near the stream. Misty moved to follow, finding the serious look on the usually happy Sirius's face odd. She leaned around the rock before moving to sit beside him, "Sirius? Are you..." she gasped as he wrapped his large arms around her, pulling her into his lap as he held her tight against his chest. "Sirius..."  
  
"I thought I'd never see you again," he said in her hair, his voice choked with a sob, "I thought that...when we did find you..."  
  
Misty's eyes widened against his dark hair as she looked at the back of his head.  
  
"When Kestrel said that you weren't there and was surprised you weren't with one of us..." his arms tightened, almost making it hard to breathe as he turned his face into her hair, "I was supposed to be watching. I should have heard him take you. I should have done something. I was so scared..." He sobbed, nuzzling her neck, "I'm sorry. I'm a Nord warrior, I shouldn't be like this. I'm such a milk drinker."

Misty sighed, laying her head against his shoulder as she put her hands against his broad shoulders, "it's okay to cry every once in a while, Sirius," she paused, smiling at the meme that came to mind, "I read something once that said, 'crying doesn't mean that a person is weak, it just means that person has a heart'," she stroked his back, rubbing soothing circles on his back, "you have a big heart, Si. You're strong, sweet, kind and cute to boot. Women would be tripping over themselves to be with you," she chuckled, "besides, anyone who calls you a milk drinker, to me, is saying you have strong bones and really like calcium." He sniffled as he laughed, leaning back to look at her with that smile. She put her hand against his cheek, smiling back, "there's the Si I know and love," she said, tilting her head slightly as she looked at him.  
  
He placed his hand over her's as he closed his eyes, relishing the feel of her soft hands against his face, slightly chilled from the cold. He slowly opened his eyes, looking down into her sparkling green gems that shined with starlight, "you love me?"  
  
Misty's eyes widened, quickly lowering her hands to her lap wringing them as she looked at them as her cheeks flushed, "well....when I said that I didn't mean, I mean I love you as a friend, like a platonic love thing, like I love tarts or a burger...no that's not. What I mean is that I...well..."  
  
"Misty," Sirius's voice was soft, almost a whisper on the wind.

  
  
Misty turned her face up to look at him, only to blink in surprise as Sirius caught her lips with his, stunning her. Her breathing stopped as her heart hammered in her chest. A flurry of butterflies kicked up in her stomach, twisting her stomach in a knot as he kissed her. _A kiss...this is....a kiss..._ she thought, trying to remember how to breathe past the feel of his lips on her's.  
  
_So soft_ , Sirius thought, holding her a little tighter in his lap as he tilted his head, deepening the kiss.  
  
She whimpered against his mouth from the sudden pressure, leaning back slightly against his arms.  
  
He broke the kiss, pulling back enough to catch his breath, "sorry. Did I hurt you?" he asked between breaths, blinking in confusion at the wide-eyed deer-in-the-headlights look she was giving him. "Misty, what's wrong?"  
  
Misty dropped her eyes to his chest, concentrating on the straps of his armor before licking her lips, tasting the stew and ale from that night's dinner, "I uh..." she cleared her throat, lowering her chin to her chest and her eyes to her hand laying against his broad chest, "I've...kinda never been kissed...before..."  
  
Sirius blinked at the revelation, feeling his lips curve up in a dopey, proud grin before giving a laugh, "so, I'm your first kiss?" he asked, leaning slightly to the side to try and look at her face as he grinned.  
  
Misty looked toward the stream, her cheeks hot from the blush that had formed there, "yeeeees," she muttered, getting another chuckle from the Nord.  
  
He took her chin between his finger and thumb, turning her face back toward him as he gave her a sweet smile, "I'm proud that I'm your first kiss," he said, brushing his knuckles against her cheek.  
  
She groaned, putting her forehead against his chest as he smiled down at her, "it would be easier to deal with if you weren't so damned adorable," she muttered against his armor, getting a chuckle as he hugged her. She took a deep breath and sighed, hugging him back with a smile. _My first kiss...and it was Sirius_ , she thought giving a giddy giggle as she nuzzled him.  
  
"What are you giggling at?" he asked, getting a shrug from the woman.  
  
"My first kiss," she sighed, getting a chuckle from Sirius.  
  
"If it's alright with you, could I kiss you again, sometime?" he asked, sounding a little shy.  
  
Misty leaned back and looked up at him, a little shocked that he would want to kiss her again before giving his unsure expression a smile and nod, "I think I'd like that," she said, getting a boyish grin from him.  
  
He pressed a kiss against her forehead, pulling her against his chest as he draped his cloak over them both, "that doesn't count," he said, getting a chuckle from the woman.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yes the drawing is one I did. I came back to this chapter and added it because I can. XD


	35. Glenmoril Coven

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kestrel has a problem with the way Riordan treats Misty and they finally make it to Glenmoril coven. Will Kestrel get over whatever her problem is? Will the girls become friends again? Will Misty, Farkas and Vilkas make it out of Glenmoril Coven alive? I already know the answers to these questions but you have to read to find out.

Sirius gave a groaned as he shifted to sit up from the rock, stiffening at the woman's sigh from against his chest. He blinked, looking down at Misty still asleep against his chest. His lips curved up in a smile as he slid his arms around her, giving her a gentle hug before planting a kiss on the side of her head. She sighed again, lifting her head from his chest, widening his smile as he looked at the ruffled woman. She yawned, stretching as she arched her back, and pulled her hair tie from her hair, fluffing her hair as she looked up at Sirius.  
  
"Good morning, beautiful," he said, grinning at the blush spreading across her cheeks.  
  
"Morning," she muttered, turning to get to her feet. She tapped the tip of her foot on the ground, wincing at the tingling running up her shin and calf from her foot, that had fallen asleep, "did you fall asleep before or after me?"  
  
Sirius shrugged, getting to his feet and stretching as he twisted, "after. You being asleep in my lap made it easier to sleep. At least I knew you were safe that way."  
  
Misty looked out over the stream and through the wooded area, smiling at the sunshine warming her face through the trees, "it's a nice day," she said, getting a hummed agreement from the Nord.  
  
He glanced toward the fire, where Hawke leaned over a pot, stirring something that smells like pheasant, "looks like breakfast is about ready," he said, taking her hand and leading her toward the camp.  
  
"Si, you don't have to hold my hand," she said, blushing as he gave her a grin, pulling her forward to wrap his arm around her neck.  
  
"I want to," he said, letting his hand slid down her back as they reached the campfire.  
  
"Sleep well, Lass," Kieron asked with a smile a he turned the pheasant on the make-shift spit.  
  
Misty nodded, taking a seat next to Isengrim, who gave her a smile.  
  
"Good morning," Isengrim said, getting a nod from the smaller woman.  
  
"Morning," she muttered, glancing around for Kestrel, "where's Kestrel? She's usually up already."  
  
Isengrim gave her a chuckle and nodded toward their tent as Niall stepped out from between the flap, yawning and stretching as he scratched the back of his head. Misty's eyes widened as Kestrel moved out from the tent as well, sliding her hand down Niall's arm as she walked past him with a skip in her step. She sat next to Isengrim, beaming like searchlight at Alkatraz.  
  
"Good morning everyone," Kestrel sang, her smile turning down in a frown as Riordan moved out of the tree line, "well, it WAS a good morning."  
  
Riordan dropped the large elk off to the side of the camp, rolling his head around his shoulders as Farkas and Wolfe appeared from where he had come from. He moved around the campfire, taking a seat on the other side of Misty as he pulled his boot off, turning it upside down to shake the rocks out.  
  
"Did you trudge through a gravel pit?" Misty asked, getting a shrug from the high elf. She sighed, leaning forward to stare up at him.  
  
He ignored her, pulling his boot back on before moving onto the other one. His eyes slowly moved to the woman, staring at him so intently. He finally sighed, shaking the rocks from his boot, "what is it?"  
  
Misty shrugged, sitting up straight, "just wondering how long it would take before you stopped ignoring my stare," she said, giving him a grin as he rolled his eyes.  
  
"I understand you less the more I'm around you, Princess," Riordan said, pulling his boot back on.  
  
"Not like you try to understand anything," Kestrel growled under her breath.  
  
Isengrim rolled her eyes, giving Kestrel a nudge with her elbow, "be nice Kessy."  
  
Kestrel rolled her eyes as she turned her head away.  
  
"I'm not a princess, Rio. I'm not even a noble," she said, getting a snort from Wolfe as he sat in front of her and leaned back against her legs.  
  
"Only nobles look like you do," he said, laying his head back on her knees to smile up at her.  
  
Misty snorted, narrowing her eyes at him, "you mean fat, right?"  
  
Wolfe rolled his eyes as he sat up, turning enough to pull one of her legs over his shoulder as he leaned back, placing his hand on her shin as he lay his head against her thigh, heating up her cheeks. "Bigger women have more to love," he said, glancing up at her as he ran his hand up her calf.

  
She swallowed past the dryness on her tongue, trying to still the rapid beating of her heart at the heated look he gave her from between her thighs. _Oh...My...God..._  
  
Taliesin moved around behind the women, sliding his arms around Misty's neck as he hugged her from behind, giving the Imperial a smirk, "I think you're beautiful, Misty," he said, nuzzling her mussed hair as Wolfe glared up at him.  
  
Misty's eyes widened as her entire face heated up, burning red hot as she gave a low, breathy squeak.  
  
"Why don't you get your own Dragonborn, Altmer bastard," Wolfe growled, turning enough to glare fully at Taliesin.  
  
"Because I already have one," Taliesin retorted, pulling her back against his chest, "get your own, imperial fuck."  
  
Misty's eyes widened, suddenly feeling trapped between the two men and their rivalry. Her eyes moved up to Hawke, giving him pleading "help me" eyes as he smiled at her. She leaned forward, catching Riordan's eye before mouthing "help me". Riordan sighed, getting to his feet to stand over Wolfe. He waved Taliesin's arm away, getting a tongue click from him before taking Misty under the arms and lifting her up and out from between the two men. She breathed a sigh of relief as he set her down a few paces from the two. She gave Riordan a smile, "thank you, Riordan," she said, turning her attention to Kestrel as the dunmer woman sneered at them.  
  
"Sure, if Misty needs help with something, he jumps, but if I want a little late night company, I get a no," Kestrel growled, glaring between Misty and Kestrel.  
  
Misty furrowed her brow at her friend, "what the hell is wrong with you? He was just helping me out from between a rock and a hard place."  
  
Kestrel clicked her tongue, "you didn't even need to ask him to help you for him to do it."  
  
Misty rolled her eyes, "I mouthed help me, so, yeah, I kind of asked him to help," she said, folding her arms over her chest, "seriously, you've been colder than a Skyrim winter. What's up?"  
  
Kestrel rolled her eyes, turning her face away from Misty, "why do you get a yes when I get a no? I mean, seriously!"  
  
Misty blinked at that comment, her emotions shutting down out of reflex to the next wave of comments she knew was coming.  
  
"I mean, look at me!" Kestrel stood, doing a turn as she held her hands out. Her frown deepened as she motioned to Misty, "I'm beautiful and she can hardly put armor on. What makes her so special?"  
  
Riordan moved to stand in front of Misty as if blocking her line of sight would stop Kestrel's voice as well, "she's got a good heart."  
  
Kestrel clicked her tongue, "so do I!"  
  
"And I respect her," he said, glaring at the dark elf as he stood with his shoulders back and his back straight.  
  
"Why?" Kestrel's question was a whine.  
  
"Because she has respect for herself," he said, stunning Kestrel into silence.  
  
Kestrel blinked at him before snorting and turning to walk toward the stream, stomping over the rocks and dirt as she moved.  
  
Riordan snorted, shaking his head as he walked to the elk that Vilkas was butchering.  
  
"Misty," Hawke's voice pulled her out of shut down state, bringing her eyes out to him, "are you hungry?"  
  
Misty gave him a stiff nod, glancing at Kestrel as Isengrim stood next to her, talking in hushed tones. _What did I do wrong?_

* * *

Kestrel didn't even look at Misty as they made their way to Glenmoril Coven. Misty sighed, lowering her eyes back down to the ground in front of her as she walked.  
  
"Do not worry, Misty. I'm sure Kestrel will come around eventually," Hawke said, trying to reassure her.  
  
Misty nodded, "I hope so," she said, glancing back up at Kestrel, who looked stressed and stiff.  
  
"You could not have known that she would be this upset over something so simple," Hawke said, putting his arm around her shoulder.  
  
Misty rolled her eyes, "that's what girls do, though. They get pissed about simple things that don't mean anything really to anyone else," she lowered her eyes, "I've even done it. I've been so angry about my sister not folding my clothes right that I didn't talk to her for a week."  
  
"Seriously? Over folded clothing?" Wolfe asked, giving her a raised eyebrow.  
  
Misty narrowed her eyes at him, "I showed her how to fold them and she wouldn't do it and it messed up my whole drawer clothing storage system. You're supposed to fold the sleeves in and then fold short ways not half and then half. Stupid cunt," she growled, getting angry about the memories all over again.  
  
Hawke and Wolfe exchanged a glance over her head before laughing.  
  
"It's not funny!" she shrieked, glaring at the two before dropping back to walk with Farkas and Riordan, "I'm not walking with you idiots if you're going to laugh at me."  
  
Riordan and Farkas chuckled at her growl, bringing her glare up to them.  
  
"Don't fucking start with me," she warned, getting another chuckle from the warriors.

* * *

Vilkas watched the strange woman's interaction with the others as he and Kieron walked at the back of the group, discussing what they were going to do once they reached Glenmoril Coven. He frowned at something that had been bothering him since she had suggested they head there, folding his arms over his chest as he spoke, "how could she possibly know that's where we need to go?"  
  
Kieron shrugged, "from what I've seen, she hasn't been wrong about much, except for the number of enemies in a fort or watchtower," he said, smiling as she punched Farkas in the arm for laughing at her, giving a yelp before shaking her hand out.  
  
"Fuck man. Why you gotta be made of stone?" she growled, getting a laugh from the two-handed wielder.  
  
"She's very...strange..." Vilkas said, frowning as Farkas gave her a playful shove, sending her hard against the high elf's side.  
  
Farkas blinked in surprise, moving to help her stand straight as she glared at him and swiped her hand at him, "I'm fine, I'm fine."  
  
"She's not very sturdy, is she?" Vilkas commented, glancing back at the black cat that walked behind them. It made him nervous that the khajiit was so distant, but he had helped Taliesin, Hawke, Misty and himself in a pinch, giving Vilkas a small sense of respect for the cat. Then again, the way he held himself screamed "dangerous". _I'll be sleeping with one eye open with him around,_ he thought, turning his attention back to the group ahead of them.  
  
"She's not physically, but I have seen that fire in her eyes when she's gotten angry. She's very interesting when she's drunk," Kieron said, smiling toward her as she moved forward to kick the bottom of Wolfe's boot, causing him to stumble forward a couple of steps before she moved back to walk between Farkas and Riordan again, acting as if she hadn't done anything as the imperial glared back at her. "Besides, she's the Dragonborn. I'd say that's sturdy enough."  
  
Vilkas shrugged, "if you say so, but what should matter more is her sword arm, not how loud she can shout."  
  
Kieron glanced at his shield-brother, studying the man for a moment before smirking, "you'll see soon enough," he said, looking ahead of the group toward a cave with goat heads and hagraven totems, "I assume we're almost there."

* * *

Misty wrinkled her nose at the stench of putrid flesh, damp rock and the musk of an animal pin.  
  
"Gods it stinks," Vilkas growled, covering his nose with the back of his hand.  
  
Farkas nodded as he led the way deeper into the cave, pausing when his foot got wrapped up in a web. A shiver ran down his spine as he leaned against the wall, pulling the thick silk from his boots. "Please tell me there aren't spiders in here," he said, his voice low to keep from alerting any enemies.  
  
Misty swallowed, "fuck, I forgot," she whispered, bringing Farkas's eyes up to her. She put her finger to her nose, "not it."  
  
Farkas followed suit getting a tongue click from his brother as Vilkas rolled his eyes, "fine, I'll take care of them," he growled, pulling his sword as he moved past them.  
"I'm sorry, Farkas. I completely forgot about the spiders," she said, gulping as one gave a squeal before falling limply from Vilkas's sword, "I knew I should have brought Inigo with us. He loves killing spiders."  
  
"You don't like spiders either?" Farkas asked, wincing as Vilkas killed another one.  
  
"Fuck no. I can handle the tiny ones, but anything bigger than a quarter is a no-no," she said, getting a raised eyebrow from Farkas. "A gold piece. Anything bigger than a gold piece is a big, fat no."  
  
Farkas nodded, turning back to Vilkas as he made his way back to them, frowning and wiping his sword on his thigh.  
  
"Why you two came if you can't handle a simple spider is beyond me," he growled, sliding his sword back into its sheath.  
  
Misty snorted, "because we have you to handle those, and where I'm from, the biggest spider in the world is The Goliath Bird-Eating Tarantula and that thing is only a foot long, not including its leg span," she gave a nervous laugh, "only. Never thought I'd say that about a spider."  
  
Farkas frowned, rubbing his arm as she talked about the arachnid, "can we please move on. All this talk of spiders is making my skin crawl."  
  
Misty nodded, "right. Let's do this quick before I lose my breakfast," she said, walking into the room where the spiders were killed. She furrowed her brow at the dead, limp things, keeping an eye on them. I hope the witches don't bring them back to life, she thought, gulping as she followed Vilkas and Farkas. She moved past one, giving a shriek as the leg twitched out, hooking on her boot. She tripped, frantically kicking the leg off her boot before scrambling to her feet and running to put Farkas between her and the still dead spider. "It's still alive," she stuttered, getting a growling sigh from Vilkas.  
  
Vilkas pulled his sword, moving to the dead spider and pressing his sword through the spider's head with a sickening crunch. He knew it was death twitches, but he didn't think the woman would move if he didn't stab it in the head. He pulled his sword from the spider's head, sliding the blade back into its sheath on his hip as he looked at the woman peeking around Farkas's arm. "It's definitely dead now," he said, moving past the two as the woman breathed a sigh of relief, "let's go."  
  
Misty and Farkas followed, lowering themselves to move quietly as they heard raspy breathing.  
  
"It's a witch," Misty whispered, getting a nod form Vilkas. She took a deep breath, sliding her bow off her back and shoulders and nocked an arrow. She moved out a little ways from their hiding spot, aiming the arrow a little above the witch's head. She frowned, shaking her head as she lowered the bow, "I don't know if shooting her in the head will mess with the cure or not."  
  
Farkas sighed, pulling his great sword, "guess we're going to have to do this the hard way," he said, getting to his feet and starting forward.  
  
Vilkas reached out, taking hold of Farkas's arm to stop him and pull him back down to kneel beside him, "wait, Farkas. There may be another way to take her out without alerting the others that we're here."  
  
Farkas clicked his tongue as he jerked his arm from his brother's grasp, "being sneaky and quiet isn't the only way to kill, brother."  
  
Vilkas gave him a glare, "that's why you always get hurt on missions because you don't think."

  
  
Misty sighed, shaking her head as the brothers argued, their voices starting to get louder the more heated they got. She glanced to the right, spotting the slight incline that led to one of the other rooms of the cave. Giving the men a glance, she moved along the wall, making sure to keep low and move as quietly as possible as she slowly climbed the ramp. She glanced back at Vilkas and Farkas as Vilkas gave Farkas a shove, causing him to stumble back a couple of steps. Misty ground her teeth, being quick to nock an arrow and aim at the hagraven as the grotesque looking creature turned toward the sound of the brothers' scuffle. "Shit," she hissed under her breathtaking a deep breath as the hagraven raised her hand, fire flickering in her palm.

She pulled her hand back as Misty slowly released the breath out between her lips, releasing the arrow to fly at the hagraven. She hit the witch in the side, knocking her to the ground as she gave a loud shriek of pain.  
  
Vilkas and Farkas turned at the noise, surprised when the woman leaped from the ledge and ran at the screeching creature writhing in pain on the ground, her sword raised high before bringing it down on the hagraven's neck, silencing the witch. Blood sprayed from the gaping wound, splattering over Misty's armor and face as she hacked at the hagraven's neck, flinging blood from her sword onto the pillars and ceiling. She panted as she leaned on her sword, wiping the blood from around her mouth as she stared down at the hagraven's face.

   
  
The creature looked and smells much worse than you could imagine. The lips curled back in a sneer, showing small, yellow, sharp tigerfish teeth. The nose curved around, hooking at the end at almost a ninety-degree angle. The face was wrinkled with high sharp cheekbones that jutted out a little too far from the face. The small, beady eyes were narrowed in a constant glare, set almost dead center of the front of the witch's head, leaving a high forehead with a receding hairline. The hair was thin and stringy and some of it fell off the head as Misty nudged it with her toe, half afraid that the witch's head would spring back to life and bite her boot.  
  
She jolted as Farkas slapped his hand down on her shoulder, giving her a smile.  
  
"Well done. Who would have known you had it in you," Vilkas said, emptying a linen sack from beside the wall before stuffing the hagraven's head into the bag. He flung it over his shoulder and nodded toward the exit, "we going?"  
  
Misty nodded, standing straight and sliding her blade back into the scabbard. She took a deep breath, instantly regretting it before bending in half and heaving vomit onto the floor where the hagraven's blood had pooled. Vilkas and Farkas blinked in surprise, glancing at one another before she wiped her mouth, and stood straight, her face pale. "Let's go," she said, her voice rough as she held the back of her wrist against her mouth, trying to concentrate on the smell of her own skin as her stomach twisted in knots. She hadn't thought when she leaped into action, she just moved. Farkas and Vilkas were fighting and she knew she had to do something before they got hurt. Warriors or not, being set on fire would have hurt like a mother fucker. When the witch started shrieking, she knew that it would alert the other three that were in the cave, so she did what anyone afraid would do. She shut it up. Her stomach still twisted at the feeling of the sword hacking through flesh, jarring when she reached the spine but that didn't stop her hacking at it. She could feel her body vibrating with adrenaline that comes from fear, leaving her a little shakey as she walked. She felt like she was walking like a zombie, all stiff and jutted as she leads them out of the cave.

* * *

"Did you succeed, my friends?" Inigo asked, blinking at Misty as she moved past the group, walking down the path a little ways before dropping her hand to her side. Leaning onto her knees as she took several deep breaths.  
  
"Yeah, we did," Vilkas said, showing them the sack with the witch's head in it before glancing toward Misty, "is she alright?"  
  
"Why wouldn't she be?" Farkas asked with a laugh, "she made a bigger mess than I do with a Warhammer."  
  
Hawke frowned at that, glancing toward the woman as she lowered herself to the ground, looking sickly pale.  
  
"We'll see if she's alright," Isengrim said, taking Kestrel by the arm and pulling the woman with her.  
  
Kestrel clicked her tongue but didn't dare fight the Nord woman as she stiffly followed behind.  
  
"What's wrong?" Farkas asked, furrowing his brow at the women leaving to kneel beside Misty.  
  
Sirius tapped the heel of his boot against the rock he sat on before sighing, "the truth is, Misty, isn't really from here."  
  
Vilkas gave him a raised eyebrow, "where is she from? Cyrodiil? Valenwood?"  
  
Hawke shook his head, "she's not from this world," he said, getting a scoff from S'ariq.  
  
"You expect this one to believe that she is not even from this world?" the black cat growled, folding his massive arms over his chest.  
  
Wolfe rolled his eyes, "believe what you want, but I don't think she's lying."  
  
Kieron nodded, "she does have that strange music playing rock," he said, glancing at Misty as Isengrim spoke softly to her.

* * *

"Are you okay, Misty?" Isengrim asked, rubbing circles on Misty's back as she took several deep breaths, trying to calm her rolling stomach.  
  
Misty nodded, "yeah, I just...God the smell was awful and then the sound of cutting off that witch's head..." she swallowed the bile, taking another deep breath.  
  
"If you were going to have a problem with it, why did you bother going in there?" Kestrel asked, her voice harsh and annoyed.  
  
"Because I wasn't doing it for myself," she said, getting a stunned blink from the dark elf, "I was doing it for Kodlak. For his last wish."  
  
Kestrel watched the woman for a moment before sighing and clearing her throat, "look, Misty. I'm sorry that I...I was jealous of you and Riordan's relationship. I should have known you two were involved."  
  
Misty blinked at the ground before sitting up on her knees, "what're you talking about?" she asked, giving Kestrel furrowed eyebrows.  
  
Kestrel tilted her head, giving Misty a raised eyebrow, "you and Riordan. You're lovers, aren't you?"  
  
Misty slowly shook her head, "nooooo. Riordan and I are just friends. I don't really think of him like that," she said, getting wide, surprised eyes from the dunmer.  
  
"What? Really? But the way he acts around you, I would have thought for sure..." Kestrel said, her dark cheeks darkening with a blush, "well, I feel like an idiot. I'm sorry."  
  
Misty shrugged, giving her a smile, "don't worry about it. I'm, actually kind of flattered. I've never had anyone be jealous of me before," she said, getting to her feet with Isengrim. She held her arms out, "let's hug it out and be friends again."  
  
Kestrel gave her a small smile, stepping into Misty's arms to hug her back. Isengrim hugged them both, smiling that her friends were friends again. They moved away from one another, smiling and giggling at one another.  
  
"So, were you jealous of me at all?" Kestrel asked.  
  
Misty took a deep, encouraging breath before nodding, "yeah, a little. I mean, you're so comfortable with yourself and I'm so not. Plus you're beautiful and confident. I mean, I do find it weird that you slept with Niall when you barely knew him, but I don't have the courage to do something like that," she said, rubbing the back of her head.  
  
Kestrel chuckled, putting her arm around Misty's neck, "trust me, my friend, there was no sleeping going on last night. You want me to tell you about it?"  
  
Misty blushed, shaking her head frantically, "I don't think I could listen without fainting or blushing the whole time."  
  
Kestrel and Isengrim laughed at Misty's discomfort before the men joined them.  
  
"Are you alright, Misty?" Hawke asked, gently touching her arm before dropping his hand to his side.  
  
Misty nodded, wrapping her arms around Isengrim and Kestrel's neck in a hug, "I'm always alright when I got my girls."  
  
Isengrim and Kestrel laughed, putting their arms around her waist as the girls headed down the path.  
  
"Coming boys?" Kestrel cooed back toward the men.  
  
Hawke gave the girls a raised eyebrow before glancing back at the others, "shall we then?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> "Jealousy is simply and clearly the fear that you do not have value. Jealousy scans for evidence to prove the point - that others will be preferred and rewarded more than you. There is only one alternative - self-value. If you cannot love yourself, you will not believe that you are loved. You will always think it's a mistake or luck. Take your eyes off others and turn the scanner within. Find the seeds of your jealousy, clear the old voices and experiences. Put all the energy into building your personal and emotional security. Then you will be the one others envy, and you can remember the pain and reach out to them." - Jennifer James


	36. Book Club

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The group spends the day reading and hanging out as they rest before heading back to Whiterun.

Misty sat on a log by the fire with Kestrel, Isengrim, Inigo and Wolfe, laughing as she scrolled through her phone. "Oh shit! This is one of my favorites," she said, pressing play on _**[Whoop (there it is)](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=ffCEr327W44)**_. She hopped up, singing along to the song as she bobbed her head, "this is my shit!"

Inigo chuckled, dancing some crazy dance beside her as the music played, making her laugh.  
  
Niall laughed as he got to his feet to dance with Misty and Inigo, "this is some strange music, but it sounds fun."

Misty nodded, "damn straight! Whoop, thered is! Whoop Thered is! Wuld!" Her eyes widened for half a second before she was rocketed across the camp, hitting a tree hard with a thud. She stumbled back, falling on to her back as she blinked up at the sky, "owww."  
  
Hawke chuckled as he stood over her while Taliesin grumbled as he relit the fire, "maybe you shouldn't sing that one," Hawke said as she sat up, putting her hand to her head as she listened to the others laughing.  
  
She snorted, taking Hawke's hand as she got to her feet, "goddamnit. And I really like that song," she said, furrowing her brow as she went back to where her phone had dropped. She lifted it up, blowing the dirt off it before sighing as she scrolled through her playlist.  
  
"What is that?" Farkas asked, wiping blood from his hands with a cloth.  
  
"It's a cellphone. Almost everyone where I'm from have them. It's a way to communicate with one another over great distances as if they were in the room with you, but I don't have any service right now, so we're just using for gaming and music," she said, quickly going to Fruit Ninja before holding the phone out toward Farkas, "you wanna try?"  
  
Farkas looked nervous as he took the light, strange rock from Misty. She slid her finger over the screen, showing him how to play. He frowned, furrowing his brow at the strange glittering that followed her finger as she seemed to slive through floating fruit on the brightly lit shiney rock.  
  
"It's called Fruit Ninja," she said, taking his finger and sliding it over the screen, pressing harder than he probably would have on his own as his finger seemed to slice through the strange fruits, "so far, Riordan has the high score of 318, which isn't bad considering y'all don't know the first thing about technology from my world."  
  
Farkas focused on the fruit jumping up into the center of the screen, sliding his finger over them. He frowned when he only cut two out of five, "what's the point of this?"  
  
Misty shrugged, "in my world, people who play video games have a better reaction time than people who don't. It might help with your reaction time."  
  
He nodded, concentrating on the game as the fruit jumped up. Misty couldn't help but smile as Sirius wandered back from patrolling the area, stopping to look over Farkas's shoulder as the warrior slid his finger across the screen. She shook her head, moving away from the two as Taliesin and Wolfe skewered some venison on a couple of sticks and leaned them over the fire. She sighed as she pulled the hair tie from her hair, fluffing her hair in the cool evening breeze.  
  
"Princess," Riordan's voice turned her to look up at the high elf as he held out Battle of Sancre Tor to her, "I finished it. It was an interesting read."  
  
Misty shrugged, taking the book from him and tucking it against her chest, "I wasn't a fan, but I have a few more, if you want to read them."  
  
"Don't miss that," Sirius hissed, getting his hand slapped away by Farkas.  
  
"I got it, I got it," Farkas growled, swiping his finger quickly across the phone, both nords concentrating on the bright screen.  
  
Misty rolled her eyes as she went to the tent, "did you like it? If not, I've got a couple of my favorites that you can borrow," she said, searching through her bag.  
  
"I liked it just fine, but I'll read whatever you lend me," he said, waiting patiently for her to dig out a few books.

"Well, I've got A Tragedy In Black. That one's pretty good. Beggar Prince, that one's pretty good," she said, setting the books by her leg, "I also have Thief. I need to get the other three in the series. I also have a few history books, if you're into those. Oh! [Horror Of Castle Xyr](http://en.uesp.net/wiki/Skyrim:Horror_of_Castle_Xyr)! I forgot I had this one." Riordan watched her flip through the pages before snapping the book shut and getting to her feet. "Just pick out whichever one you want and leave the others. There's a few more in my pack. I'll put them back in the bag later."

* * *

Misty munched on a piece of apple, barely tasting it as she read through the book in her hand. Sirius and Farkas were leaning over Niall, watching the wood elf eagerly as he played Fruit Ninja with his tongue sticking out the side of his mouth. Wolfe and Taliesin argued over how long the venison needed to cook and how high off the fire it needed to be, getting a laugh from Isengrim.  
  
"Why don't you two just cook the meat the two different ways and let the rest of us try it?" Kestrel suggested, getting a snort from Taliesin.  
  
"Because his way is wrong and would make you sick," Taliesin said, getting a growl from Wolfe.  
  
"My way will get it cooked faster," Wolfe snarled.  
  
Taliesin clicked his tongue, glaring back at the imperial, "yes, on the outside, leaving the inside raw."  
  
Hawke sighed as he moved to stand near the two, holding bucket out to them with a frown, "why don't you two go fetch some water and cool off," he said, getting a glare from the men before they sighed, taking the buckets from Hawke's hands before heading for the stream a ways off.  
  
"It's your fault," Wolfe growled, nudging the altmer as they walked.  
  
"My fault? You're the one that can't cook properly," Taliesin growled back, givng Wolfe a shove.  
  
Hawke sighed and shook his head as he knelt down to turn the meat. He glanced up at Misty, who seemed to be concentrating on the book in her hand, "good book?" he asked, getting an absent mmmhmm from the woman as she nibbled on an apple. Hawke chuckled as he rose to his feet with four sticks of venison. He held it out to her, causing her to blink at the page before looking up at him, "I'm sure Vilkas and Kieron are hungry. They're keeping watch," he said, getting a nod from the woman as she closed her book and took the warm sticks.  
  
She walked toward the two figures, Kieron leaned back against a boulder with his arms crossed, scanning the area to the left while Vilkas stood with his arms at his side, scanning the area to the left. _They're almost like the rotating turrets in Fallout, except sexy men_ , she thought, clearing her throat as she approached sos not to startle them.  
  
Kieron glanced at her, giving her a warm smile as she handed him two venison on a stick, "thank you, lass," he said, tearing some of the meat from the stick.  
  
Vilkas gave her a nod of thanks when he took his, glancing at the book in her hand at her side, "what're you reading?" he asked, taking a large bite of venison as he nodded toward the book.  
  
Misty shrugged, "Horror of Castle Xyr. It's a one act play. Not my favorite, but it is a good read," she said, flipping to the page she had left off on.  
  
"You like to read?" Vilkas asked, making Misty frown.  
  
"Sound more surprised, why don't ya?" she said, glaring at him with narrowed eyes.  
  
"I didn't mean it like that, I just figured that, with you being the dragonborn, you didn't have time to read," he said with a shrug, tossing the stick off to the side as he finished the venison on it.  
  
Misty watched him with suspicious eyes, "uh huh," she said, shaking her head as she looked back down at the page she had left off on, "I think Hawke'll have more in a few minutes. Now that Wolfe and Taliesin are gone, we might actually eat tonight."  
  
Kieron chuckled, tossing the stick as he started on the second piece of venison, "what were they arguing about this time?" he asked, biting into the tender meat on a stick.  
  
Misty sighed, "I don't know. Something about cooking and who's right, I think," she said, shaking her head, "I wasn't paying attention."  
  
"They seem to argue about a lot," Vilkas said, glancing toward the two as they moved back toward the camp, making snide remarks to one another.  
  
"If you didn't know they weren't related, you'd think they were brothers with how they argue," she said, absently leaning back against the boulder as her eyes moved over the page.  
  
Kieron nodded, "they do act like brothers," he said, glancing at Vilkas, who had turned his attention back to watching the area. He smirked, leaning slightly to look at the book over Misty's shoulder. "So, what's the book about, lass?"  
  
Misty blinked, coming back from the book before speaking, "well, it's about crazy magic stuff, mostly. The captain of the guard comes looking for this guy Sedura Xyr. That's not his full name but it's like five names and I don't wanna say them all. Anyway, he searches the house for this guy and finds a hidden passage behind a shield, because of course he does. When he goes down, he find bodies everywhere pointing to some weird experiments that someone had done on them while they were alive. He thinks it's necromancy. Anyway, an argonian messenger eventually brings a package and a letter for Xyr and the captain and his lieutenant and the messenger was supposed to be the next victim!" she paused, turning her attention back to the book, "I'm not telling you the rest. You're going to have to read it to find out the ending."  
  
Kieron rolled his eyes, "fine, lass. Be that way," he said, getting a nod from the woman.  
  
"I will," she said, flipping the page. Her eyes widened, "no fucking way!" she paused, reading on, "holy crow, that was her?!? Whaaaaaat?" She clicked her tongue, "fucking knew it," she growled, frowning at the last page, "damn it. I wish there were more to this one," she sighed, closing the book and holding it out toward Kieron, "it's a long night and I'm done with it. Just don't mess up the pages, okay?"  
  
Kieron took it, making sure to brush his fingers over her's, "I'll take care of it as if it were my own," he said, giving her a charming smile.  
  
Misty snorted, "treat it like it wasn't yours and you'd be murdered violently if anything bad happened to it," she said, pushing to her feet and stretching, "not a bad read."  
  
Kieron gave her a nod as Sirius moved toward them with the strange device in his hand.  
  
"Misty, we didn't mean to but I think Niall broke it," Sirius said, getting a groan from the bosmer.  
  
"I didn't mean to," Niall said, rubbing the back of his head, "I moved my finger too far and it just happened."  
  
Misty took the phone, smiling at the main screen, "you didn't break it. You just sent it back to the main screen. Easy fix," she said, holding the phone so they could get to the game themselves, "see? Just tap on this and it'll pull up the game." She glanced at the battery bar in the corner, "you'll have to see if Taliesin can charge it though. There's only about ten minutes of battery left on it."  
  
Sirius gave a nod as she handed the phone back to him, and went to Taliesin, who sighed as electricity sparked on his fingertips.  
  
"It runs of lightening magic?" Vilkas asked, watching Taliesin charge the phone.  
  
Misty rocked her head from side to side, "sort of, yeah," she said, scratching her head as she yawned.  
  
Riordan moved toward them with a book in his hand, "I've finished this one as well," he said, gettiing a surprised blink from Misty.  
  
"Wow, that's two," she said, taking the book as she read the cover, "you can grab another one, if you want."  
  
He gave her a nod and a smile, "thank you, princess," he said, heading back to the womens' tent.  
  
Vilkas gave Riordan a raised eyebrow as Misty ran her hand over her bookcover before flipping it open, "why do some of the people you travel with call you princess if you aren't one?" he asked, turning his attention to her.  
  
Misty shrugged, "I think Wolfe started calling me that as a joke but Riordan and Sirius took it as a real thing," she said, closing the book and holding her arms out, "I mean, seriously. Do I look like royalty?"  
  
Vilkas shrugged, "maybe a little," he said, turning his head away at his own comment.  
  
Misty flushed at that, lowering her chin to her chest as she held the book in front of her. She cleared her throat for a moment before turning and heading back to the fire, "I'm going to check on dinner."

* * *

"You might try actually talking with her, sometime," Kieron said, casually flipping the page of the book.  
  
Vilkas glanced at Kieron before frowning, "what are you talking about?"  
  
Kieron shrugged, looking up at him with a smile, "asking questions to learn something about someone strange isn't bad, but you might find you two have a few things in common if you just talked with her," he said, closing the book and standing straight.  
  
Vilkas stared at him for a few moments before sighing and shaking his head, "I wouldn't even know where to begin," he said, glancing toward the group as Wolfe and Taliesin argued over how much water they could carry, Hawke midigated between the two, Kestrel and Isengrim giggled to one another while Riordan glanced over the books laying around him and Farkas, Niall and Sirius huddled around the strange device of Misty's. His eyes moved to Misty, who had moved a little ways from the group, but close enough to be seen and heard, should something go wrong. The strange blue khajiit made his way around the group, taking a seat beside her before saying something that made her smile before she turned, leaning against him as they talked about something in the book in her hands.  
  
Kieron got to his feet, "you like reading, right?" he asked, putting the book in his hand against Vilkas's chest, "here's a good start." He gave Vilkas a wink before heading for the group gathered around the campfire as Hawke started to pull the meat from the fire.  
  
Vilkas looked down at the book, furrowing his brow at the words etched across the leather binding. _Maybe I will read it_ , he thought, glancing up at the woman as she read through the book Riordan had handed her, _just to see what kinds of books she likes_.

* * *

Kieron cleared his throat as Misty absentmindedly nibbled on a venison on a stick, barely getting her attention, "lass, would you take this to Vilkas?" he asked, kneeling in front of her.  
  
She lowered the book slightly, looking at him then the meat on a stick, blinking before rubbing her eyes, "um...sure," she said, closing the book as she yawned and stretched before getting to her feet and taking the skewered meat from him. She walked away from the warmth of the campfire, making her way to Vilkas as he leaned back against a rock, watching the area with wide awake eyes. "Vilkas, dinner," she said, getting a glance from the nord.  
  
"Thank you," he said, taking the several pieces of venison with a small smile.  
  
They stood in silence for a few moments, Misty shifting uncomfortably from one foot to the other as Vilkas chewed a large bit of venison.  
  
"If you want more, I think there'll be some left soooooo....yeah. I'll see ya," she said, turning to head back to the campfire, the uncomfortable silence almost too much.  
  
Vilkas swallowed, coughing as the hunk of meat caught in his throat. Misty moved to the bucket of water at the edge of camp, bringing it to him with a cup as he beat his fist against his chest. She scooped out some of the water, holding it out to him as he coughed out a thanks. She gave him a concerned brow furrow, "you should chew more before swallowing," she said, giving his glare a smile.  
  
He drank the entire contents of the cup, taking a few deep breaths before swallowing, his throat now sore from the meat scratching the whole way down. He cleared his throat, lifting the book from beside him before handing it to her.  
  
Misty blinked at the book, giving him a small smile as she took the book.  
  
"It was...interesting, to say the least," he said, turning his attention back to the meat in his hand.  
  
Misty smiled, "what'd you think of the end? I hate that there isn't another one," she said, stacking the book on top of the one already in her arms.  
  
"I wasn't expecting the ending, to be honest," He leaned forward, looking at the other book, "which one is that?"

  
  
Misty pulled it from her arms, "[A Tragedy in Black](http://en.uesp.net/wiki/Skyrim:A_Tragedy_in_Black). It's really good," she said, holding it out toward him, "wanna borrow it?"  
  
He took it from her, glancing over the cover as he nodded, "I'll be sure to return it once I'm finished with it," he said, getting a smile from the woman.  
  
She turned, getting ready to head back to the fire. He reached out, taking hold of her arm to stop her. She turned, giving him patient, inquisitive eyes that stopped his thoughts and breath in his lungs. Her eyes sparkled like the moonlight on the water. He cleared his throat, dropping his hand as he rubbed the back of his neck, not sure what he was going to say before glancing at the book in her hand.  
  
"So, what are your favorite books?" he asked, looking back up at her face as she smiled.  
  
"Well, my favorites are Immortal Blood and The Locked Room, but there aren't that many copies," she said, giving a shrug, "if we found a copy of them, it's be great, but I know that we probably won't. It's all good. Why?"  
  
Vilkas shrugged, glancing off in the distance away from camp, "just curious," he said, watching her out of the corner of his eye as she gave him a raised eyebrow before turning back toward camp.  
  
"Don't forget that Kieron and Hawke are on watch shifts too so, if you get tired Vilkas, please get some sleep," she said, getting a nod from the man before she walked back to the fire.  
  
Vilkas watched her walk back, feeling warmth in his heart from her concern of him. He felt his lips curve up in a half smile as he leaned back against the rock and opened the book.

* * *

"What are you reading, Misty?" Isengrim asked, taking a seat beside her as they all settled down for the night, lounging around the fire.  
  
Misty paused her reading, turning the book to show Isengrim the cover, "[Beggar Prince](http://en.uesp.net/wiki/Skyrim:Beggar_Prince). It's one of those, careful-what-you-wish-for stories. It's pretty good," she said, sitting up and stretching her back.  
  
"What's it about?" Niall asked, taking a seat beside her on the ground in front of the log.  
  
"A guy that makes a deal with a daedra to become rich," she said, chuckling, "idiot thought there wouldn't be any consequences."  
  
"Sounds interesting," Inigo said, taking a seat on her other side.  
  
"I'm not much for reading," Farkas admitted, nodding toward Vilkas as Hawke went to relieve him of watch, "that's more Vilkas's thing."  
  
Misty nodded, "I could read to you later, if you wanted. That way your eyes don't have to to all that work," she said, meaning it as a joke.  
  
"Why don't you read to us, Princess?" Wolfe asked, giving the glare she gave him over the top of the book a grin.  
  
"Yeah. That would be great," Isengrim said, giving Misty a smile as she leaned forward.  
  
Misty sighed, "I don't know," she muttered, lowering her eyes back down to the book.  
  
"I'd like to hear a story," Farkas said, taking a seat on the log above Niall.  
  
"Yeah, come on," Taliesin pressured, giving her a smile.  
  
Misty sighed, "okay, okay, okay. You've twisted my arm enough," she said, getting up enough to sit on the log behind her, "which one should I read?"  
  
"How about the one you're reading?" Kestrel suggested.  
  
"Hawke, Misty's going to read us a bed time story. Want to hear one?" Inigo called to the Imperial, getting a smile and nod from the man as he made his way back to the group.  
  
Misty sighed, turning to the first page before beginning to read aloud, "We look down upon the beggars of the Empire..."

* * *

Misty, Isengrim and Kestrel stood and headed for their tent, saying goodnight to the men as everyone separated to prepare for bed.  
  
"It really was a great story. No wonder you've had your nose in that book through dinner," Isengrim said, slipping her shirt over her head.  
  
Misty gave a nod and a yawn, putting the loose books back in her bag with a sigh, "I should have put these away earlier," she grumbled, cursing herself for not.  
  
"Misty, I've finished A Tragedy In Black," Vilkas's voice was soft outside the tent, like he wasn't sure if the girls were awake or not.  
  
Misty nodded, getting to her feet as she glanced at the two women, giving her suggestive grins and giggles, "shut up both of you," she hissed as she stepped out of the tent.  
  
Vilkas stood outside the tent flap with the book in his hand, looking a little nervous in his dark brown tunic and trousers.  
  
"Did you like it?" she asked as he handed the book back to her.  
  
He shrugged, "it wasn't what I normally read, but it was interesting," he said, getting a nod from the woman.  
  
"I like fictional stories. They're usually way more fun to read than nonfiction," she said, tucking the book against her chest, "what was your favorite part? Mine was when the dremora gave the kid the dress."  
  
Vilkas blinked, furrowing his brow before shaking his head, "that wasn't in there. The dremora killed the boy."  
  
Misty chuckled, "you did read it. Color me impressed," she said, getting an annoyed glare from the man, "sorry. Most people say they read something I suggested and then don't and pretend that they did. I like testing people about that kind of shit."  
  
Vilkas gave her a nod, knowing what she meant. There had been many a time that he had suggested Farkas read something and found out that, more often than not, his brother used the book to steady a table or chair instead. So many of his books had indents from the chair and table legs, it almost made him sad. "So, what else do you have?"  
  
"Well, what else do you like? I've got a few history of the empire books," she said, getting a head shake from the nord.  
  
"I've read those so many times I almost have them memorized," he said, getting a thoughtful look from Misty.

  

"Well, Taliesin has my [The Monomyth](http://en.uesp.net/wiki/Skyrim:The_Monomyth) book or I'd let you borrow that. I've also got [A Dance In Fire Volume One](http://en.uesp.net/wiki/Skyrim:A_Dance_in_Fire,_v1)," she said, trying to think of the others she had in her bag.

 "That sounds good. I don't think I've read that one before," he said, getting a smile and a nod from the woman.  
  
"Alright, give me a sec," she said, ducking back into the tent.  
  
Kestrel and Isengrim gave her big grins, giggling when she scowled at them before rifling through her bag.  
  
"I find kissing a man behind the ear works wonders," Kestrel said, getting a giggle from Isengrim as Misty stood with the book in her hand, blushing at the comment.  
  
"Shut up, Kessy. You know that kissing them on the back of the neck works too," Isengrim said, getting a nod and a grin from Kestrel.  
  
"Right between the shoulders too," Kestrel said, getting an agreeing nod from Isengrim  
  
Misty's face was bright red as she glared at the two, "why the fuck y'all gotta be so loud?" she hissed, taking a few calming breaths as the girls giggled.  
  
"We're just helping you out, Misty," Isengrim said, motioning toward the tent flap as she sat on her bedroll.  
  
"That's what sisters do, right?" Kestrel said with a shrug as she crawled under her blanket.  
  
Misty, after several deep breaths, took hold of the tent flap and was about to step out.  
  
"If you're bedding Vilkas, make sure you're riding him. Some nords like to be dominated by their women," Kestrel said...loudly.  
  
Misty's face instantly heated up before she turned to glare at the dark elf giving her innocent eyes, "I fucking hate you," she snarled, stepping out to a round of giggles and laughter from her friends. Misty kept her eyes on the ground outside the tent as she held the book out toward Vilkas, to her side, "here's the book. Don't ruin it. Give it back whenever. Enjoy."  
  
Vilkas gave her a raised eyebrow as he took the book, hesitating as he looked at the cover.  
  
"Good night," she said, still as quickly as the previous words.  
  
"I don't," he sighed, giving her pause as she glanced at him, her face starting to lose the redness of embarassment.  
  
"What?" she asked with a raised eyebrow.  
  
"Being dominated by my woman. I don't." Misty's eyes widened as he stepped forward, leaning down just enough to put their face's close together. His silver blue eyes caught the moonlight, looking more silver than blue. Her heart beat wildly in her chest as her lungs stopped working. The look in his eyes was pure predator, hungry and full of dark promises of late nights and heated passions. "I prefer to do the dominating," he said, his voice a low growl that sent shivers down her spine.  
  
If words could kill, Misty would have died right there from heart failure. She wanted to say something, the silence around them deafening. It was like even the forest surrounding the camp had stopped breathing at his words.  
  
He gave her a smirk as he stood straight and turned, "thanks for the book," he said, giving her a casual wave over his shoulder as he walked back to the Companions' tent.  
  
Misty took a deep breath, finally coming back to her senses after he had entered the tent. She licked her lips, slowly stepping inside to blink at Isengrim and Kestrel's dream filled eyes.  
  
"If you don't want him, I'll take him," Kestrel said with a growl.  
  
"Mmmhmm," Isengrim said, slowly licking her lips at the thought of Vilkas laying naked in bed.  
  
Misty cleared her throat, chewing on her bottom lip as she went to her bedroll and crawled in.  
  
"Oh gods the things I'd let him do to me," Isengrim sighed, getting a nod of agreement from the dark elf.

  
  
Misty kept her mouth shut, still not sure if her voice would work fully after experiences Vilkas's growled words. She swallowed, laying on her back in bed as she stared up at the top of the tent, licking her lips again at the images dancing through her head. Oh my God, she thought at the image of Vilkas standing in a pool of water. Different colored rose petals floating around him and sticking to his sides and back as he ran his hand through his hair, wringing some of the water from it. The droplets rolling down his skin in rivlets as he turned with that dark smirk of his, his silver blue eyes a bright color of blue that stopped her heart. The water rippled as he moved toward her, leaning up enough to expose almost completely down to his groin. She swallowed, her eyes following his happy trail down his flat stomach to his...  
  
"Misty, are you listening?" Kestrel's voice snapped her out of her fantasy.  
  
"Yeah, yeah," she answered, her voice a little too high as she cleared her throat, "I was listening."  
  
"No you weren't," Isengrim said, with a laugh.  
  
"Yes I was. You were talking about...shoes..." she said, glancing at the two nervously before rolling away from them onto her side, "well, goodnight."  
  
Isengrim and Kestrel glanced at one another before giggling.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> All the books mentioned are ones you can actually pick up in places that Misty and crew have been and that is the actual cover of the book she's reading. I wanted to make it as authentic to the game play as possible. So much research. Ugh.  
> And this chapter made me a little hungry for Kabob. Mmm, Kabob.  
> The name of the books Misty and the others are reading are a link if you actually want to read the book without playing the game. (That's what I've been doing for this chapter)


	37. Erotic Dreams and Awkward Moments

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Vilkas pays a visit to Misty's dreams, causing some awkward moments. Misty thinks they can't get to Whiterun fast enough.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WARNING: THE FIRST PART OF THIS CHAPTER IS A DREAM. It's...just a....hot...sexy...delicious....dream.... Did it just get hot in here?

Misty wandered through the halls of Jorrvaskr, her sheer red silk nightgown flowing behind her as she moved. She paused at the door, her eyes moving over Vilkas as he stood with his strong back facing her. She licked her lips, meeting his eyes as he turned to smile at her.  
  
"I've been waiting for you, Melissa," he said, her full first name had never sounded so sexy as when it was said in his rough, low voice. His smile turned into a smirk as he closed the book in his hand and set it down on the table, resting his hand on the cover.  
  
"Whatcha reading?" she asked, her voice sounding low and sultry as she stared at him.  
  
He shrugged, a casual roll of his strong shoulders as he tilted his head slightly, "The Lusty Argonian Maid," he admitted, glancing down at the book, "I thought it would give me some ideas for this occasion."  
  
Misty swallowed, "did it?"  
  
He gave her a smirk, "a few," he said, motioning her toward him, "come here."  
  
She moved toward him, obeying his playful command as she stood before him. His eyes glided over her, so full of lustful hunger she thought she might drown in it. He ran his tongue over his lips, bringing her eyes to his mouth as his lips curved up, giving her a wolfish grin as he trailed his fingers down her neck to her collarbone. She sighed against his warm touch, closing her eyes as his fingers hooked the spaghetti strap of the nightgown, moving it down her shoulder as he stepped forward, putting his other hand on her waist. He lowered his head to her shoulder, kissing his way up the side of her neck to her jaw before moving back slightly. He pulled her into a kiss, turning his head slightly to kiss her deeply as she sighed against his mouth as he turned them with his back toward the door. He groaned, a low rumbling in his throat as her hands slid up his chest to wrap around his neck. He broke from her lips and trailed kisses down her throat as her head lulled back. She sighed as he held her around her ribs against his rock hard body. His hands moved to her hips, walking the skirt of the nightgown up to bunch in his hands while he kissed her chest. He moved back enough to pull the nightgown over her head, before tossing it aside.  
  
He gave a satisfied growl as he licked his lips, scanning over her nearly naked body in front of him. He smirked as he took her hand, pulling her against his front as he kissed her again, the suddenness pulling a sigh from the woman. He nibbled his way down her throat to the lacey edges of Misty's bra, licking a slow trail just inside the edge of the bra as his fingers traced a line around her panties on her hip. Misty whimpered against the warmth of his tongue, feeling something in her stomach tighten as he moved forward, sliding his hands up her back to unhook her bra. He bit down on the front of her bra, pulling it from her shoulders and arms with his teeth before letting it drop between them before moving forward to kiss between her breasts. He nibbled and nipped at her bosoms, pulling giggles from the woman in his arms as she draped her arms over his shoulders. He smiled at the sound, kissing his way to her nipples before capturing one in his mouth. Misty gasped against the feel of his tongue and mouth, pinching and rolling her nipple in the moist warmth of his mouth.  
  
His hands trailed down to the edges of her panties where he hooked his fingers, sliding the panties down her thighs. He growled against her breast, taking hold of her other breast and messaging it. Misty panted above him, her eyes barely open as he worked on her breasts with his hand and mouth. He pushed her panties down her thighs, leaving her breasts for a moment to kiss his way down her stomach to just above her groin. He turned his head, giving her inner thigh a kiss as he pushed her panties the rest of the way down her soft, smooth legs. He ran his hands up her legs to her thighs, his eyes following his own hands to fall on her crotch, where the patch of reddish gold lay in curls. He licked his lips, leaning forward to lap as the lips of her puss, causing Misty to gasp and fall back against the bookshelf behind her with the suddenness of it. He grinned, lifting one of her legs then the other over his shoulders, holding her ass with his hands and forcing her to lean back against the shelf as he lapped at her opening.  
  
"Uh uh, Vil...kas...uh" she panted, letting her head fall back as she gasped at every lick.  
  
He nibbled on her clitoris, pulling a cry from the woman as her hands gripped his hair, pulling almost too hard as he sucked, lapped, and nibbled on her. Her mind swirled with sensations she had never knew existed, his hands gripping her ass as he sucked her clit into his mouth, rolling the bead between his teeth and pulled another cry from her. She threw her head back, reminding her that, if this was real, she would have probably knocked herself out, but she didn't care.  
  
"AH! VILKAS!" she cried out, her fingers tangled in his longish dark brown hair.  
  
He pulled away, leaving her panting against the bookshelf as her hands dropped from his head, dangling at her sides as he wiped her juices from his mouth. He shifted under her, undoing his trousers to drop at his feet as he moved her legs around to his hips, his hands still holding her ass as he stood, lifting her with him. He leaned forward, kissing her to catch her gasps as he pressed her back against the bookshelf. She could feel his dick, hard and erect against the inside of her thighs, poking her as he deepened the kiss, sliding his dick up her thighs to rest against her pulsating cunt.  
  
She broke the kiss as he shifted his grip, slipping one of his arms under her leg, behind her knee, to hold her up and more open for him. "I'm not too heavy, am I?" she asked, her insecurity breaking through her fantasy to try and spoil her dream.  
  
Vilkas chuckled, nuzzling her neck as he did, "no heavier than the armor I wear every day," he said, pressing the head of his penis against her opening, "let me worry about how heavy you are, sweetheart. You worry about this," he whispered in her ear as he slid his dick slightly into her.  
  
Misty whimpered, half from fear half from the size of him, "Vilkas....I'm..."  
  
He smiled against her neck, "I know," he said, pushing himself, slowly, deeper into her.  
  
Her fingers gripped the edge of one of the shelves behind her, scraping her fingernails against the hardwood as she whimpered. He groaned against her skin as he pressed through her hymen, shuddering at the tightness as he took several breaths to keep himself from just pounding into her. Misty's body was vibrating slightly, her muscles tense at the loss of her virginity. He took a deep breath, slowly releasing it before leaning back to look at her face, lifting his hand from her thigh to cup her cheek. Her eyes opened, looking a little scared as she looked up at him. He gave her a gentle smile, planting a soft kiss on her lips.  
  
"It is an honor to have your virginity," he whispered against her lips, speeding up the beating of her heart.  
  
She swallowed, moving to kiss him, surprising the Nord, but not enough to break the kiss. He pressed his lips harder against her's deepening the kiss as he slowly pulled himself most of the way out of her before pushing back in, slightly faster than before. Misty whimpered against his mouth as he slowly pumped in and out of her, creating a steady rhythm that went along with his pants and grunts. He broke the kiss, pumping faster as she panted with his every thrust, gripping the shelf as her back scraped the wood.  
  
"Ahh Vilkas," she gasped, throwing her head back as his mouth captured her nipple, suckling and rolling the sensitive flesh with his tongue.  
  
He pumped harder and faster, their hips slapping with every thrust as the tightening in her stomach started to spread. He growled against her breast, closing his eyes tight against the tightening of Misty's vagina around his dick as he picked up his pace. She felt like she was about to lose her mind, the heat in her core shooting out to all her limbs. She furrowed her brow, shaking her head as she tried to fight whatever this feeling was.  
  
"Don't...fight....it..." Vilkas growled against her shoulder, his fingers digging into her thigh as he felt himself start to hit that ceiling and breakthrough.  
  
Misty took a deep breath and stopped fighting the curling sensation spreading from her lower stomach. Instantly, the feeling shot out into her body, throwing her head back as she cried out, her toes curling, her fingers digging into the wooden shelf. Vilkas snarled at the milking of her cunt around his dick, pumping harder and faster than he probably should have but he had lost control, lost in the feel of her, the heat of her, her cries of pleasure above him as he thrust into her with everything he had, forgetting for a moment that this was her first time. He cried out, pressing deep into her to spill his seed in her womb, holding her as he held himself there for a moment before collapsing to his knees with her still wrapped around him. They both panted as they leaned on one another, trying to regain feeling in their limbs so they could move. Vilkas moved first, groaning as he pulled back enough for his dick to slid out of her, pulling a sigh of protest from the woman.  
  
He brushed her hair from her forehead, brushing his knuckles against her cheek to bring her attention up to him. He chuckled at the dream-like look on her face, planting a kiss against her forehead, "are you okay?" he asked.  
  
Misty sighed, leaning forward against his chest, smiling as she closed her eyes, listening to his heartbeat, "yeah. That was amazing."  
  
He chuckled, holding her in his lap as he stroked her hair.

* * *

Misty groaned as she rolled over in her bedroll, slowly blinking awake as she sat up, yawning and stretching. She glanced toward Kestrel and Isengrim's bedroll, furrowing her brow at them already rolled up and packed away. She sighed, getting to her feet before yawning and stretching as she started to put on her armor. She stepped out of the tent with her bedroll packed away in her bag and gave everyone a smile as she moved to the fire, where everyone was already gathered. "Morning, y'all," she said, getting grins from Isengrim and Kestrel. She gave them a raised eyebrow before glancing around the fire, taking note of the strange looks she was getting from her friends. She sighed, narrowing her eyes at them, "okay, what happened and why are you staring at me like that?"  
  
"Sleep well, lass?" Kieron asked, giving her a knowing look.  
  
Misty gave him a confused look before nodding as she took a cup of tea from Hawke, "yeah, why?" she asked, feeling more confused than ever.  
  
"Have any, um...visions while you slept?" Sirius asked with a grin.  
  
Misty stared at him for a moment before slowly shaking her head, "not really," she said, sparing a glance toward Vilkas's back as she took a sip of the juniper tea. Are his ears red? she thought.  
  
"You seemed very...vocal with your dreams last night," Niall said, causing her to spit out her tea, coughing and choking on the hot beverage.  
  
She looked up at the grinning bosmer before glancing at the rest of the group, her cheeks heating up as she blushed. She put the cup down at her feet and stood, "I'll be waiting by the road when you're ready to leave," she muttered, snagging her bag as she moved away from the group, her head lowered to keep from embarrassing herself anymore.  
  
"Don't go too far. I like rescuing damsels but twice in the same week is a little much," Niall called, getting a strange gesture from the woman as she walked away.

* * *

Misty shuffled her feet on the stones of the road, keeping her eyes on the ground as they walked the path back to Whiterun. She felt embarrassed and a little upset, mostly with herself. She had never really had a sex dream before and didn't know how to handle talking to the person she had the dream about without making a total fool of herself. She spared a glance back at Vilkas before quickly looking back at the ground in front of her before he caught her staring. Sure, he was hot and strong and smart and one of the better NPCs that you could marry in the game but...She swallowed, shaking her head as she put her hand to her forehead, rubbing her fingers against her skin. Every time she thought about Vilkas, now all she saw and remembered was the wet dream she had the night before. _Makers ballsack, why?_  
  
"It must have been some dream to have you making those noises last night," Niall said, instantly causing her to blush.  
  
She shot him a glare, "shut the fuck up," she growled, picking up her pace to get away from Niall and whatever comments he was going to make. She kept walking past Kestrel and Isengrim, not wanting to discuss the dream with anyone. She slowed her walking once she reached Taliesin and Wolfe, mentally saying a prayer that they wouldn't comment...except it's Wolfe and he has to comment on everything.  
  
"So, why not me?" he asked, getting a tired groan from the woman as she let her chin drop to her chest.  
  
"Or me, you know, if you aren't in the mood for filth," Taliesin getting a growl from Wolfe as he pushed Misty out of the way to glare up at the high elf.  
  
Wolfe grabbed Taliesin's robes and jerking his face down to Wolfe's, "say that to my face you Thalmor fuck," Wolfe growled in his face.  
  
Misty sighed, feeling both agitated at the argument and relieved that they were arguing. She moved back as Wolfe pulled his fist back to hit Taliesin at a comment he made. The group stopped as Hawke pulled Wolfe away from Taliesin, holding his arms behind his back to keep him disabled. She shook her head, deciding to keep going while they calmed the two down. She paused at a rock that was several yards away from the group, taking a seat on the rock as she pulled her bag from her back. She sighed as a loud holler sounded from the group as Wolfe broke free of Hawke's grip and hit Taliesin across the cheek, sending the high elf stumbling away from him. Taliesin engulfed himself in flames that swirled and span around him like a tornado as he stood straight, wiping the trail of blood from the corner of his mouth.

Misty pulled [Rislav The Righteous](http://en.uesp.net/wiki/Skyrim:Rislav_The_Righteous) from her bag and flipped the cover, _we're going to be here for a while_ , she thought, glancing at the group as Wolfe squared off against Taliesin, still wrapped in flames. Hawke stood between the two, trying to be the voice of reason as he tried to convince them not to fight. 

Someone cleared their throat, turning her attention to Vilkas as he stood with the book he had borrowed in his hands. He looked a little nervous until he took a deep breath, moving toward her as she slowly closed the book in her lap.  
  
"I finished the book," he said, holding it out to her as she took it, "it was an interesting read, but I don't think it's something you would like."  
  
Misty shrugged, keeping her eyes on the book as she slid it back into her bag, "probably not," she said, avoiding his gaze as best she could.  
  
Vilkas cleared his throat, casting a glance toward Kieron, who had convinced him to talk to her...again. He took a deep breath, taking a seat on the rock near her as he looked off in the distance, watching the deer and elk run across the tundra. The air was thick with unsaid words and topics, making it difficult to breathe. He took another deep breath and licked his lips, looking at the side of her face as she concentrated on the page in front of her. He knew she was just pretending to be reading because she didn't move on from that page for a while. He swallowed, looking out over the tundra once again, remembering her voice crying out his name from the tent. His cheeks flushed at the memory, making him shift uncomfortably beside her. _I should say something_ , he thought, but his mind was blank, except for the curiosity nagging at him as to what, exactly happened in the dream. He had a good idea, but he wanted to know details. He cursed under his breath, scuffing his boot against the dirt around the rock.  
  
"You want to hear some music?" Misty asked, her voice quiet but steady.  
  
He glanced at her, "please," he said, as she pulled out the strange device and starting doing something against it with her finger before the music started playing from it ([Here's to Us - Victorious Victoria Justice](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Fh6wmanctnM)). He was hoping whatever this strange music was would make it less awkward to be around one another. He smiled at the song, listening to the lyrics of the song as Misty hummed along while reading the book in her hand. "You said this thing is a cell phone?" he asked, leaning over to look at the device sitting between them.  
  
Misty nodded, lifting it from the rock and holding it out to him, "you can check it out, if you want. Just don't change any of the settings," she said as he took the phone from her hand, "basically if it asks if you're sure about something, push no."

Vilkas nodded, turning the strange device in his hand until he got to the buttons on the side. He pressed the larger one, turning the volume down slightly. _Then the other way must make it louder_ , he thought, confirming his thought went the music got louder. He pressed the smaller button, waking the phone from its screen sleep mode. He blinked at the brightly lit image of part of Inigo's face, Sirius's eye and a frowning Riordan in the background. "What is this?" he asked, showing her the screen.  
  
She glanced at it, "that's a picture that Inigo took without realizing it. I put it as my lock screen because it's adorable and less embarrassing than the image I had before," she said, closing the book as she looked at him, "you wanna learn how to take pictures?"  
  
Vilkas nodded, handing the phone back to her as she turned the music off. She made some strange movement on the screen again before bringing up a painting of their surrounds that moved as the phone moved. He blinked at it in surprise, gently taking the phone from her hand as he moved it around, looking at the surrounding area before looking down at the same thing on the screen. "Amazing. How does it do that?" he asked, turning the phone around to look at things with it.  
  
Misty shrugged, "I don't really have time to explain the mechanics of cameras," she said with a chuckle. She leaned over, pushing the red dot for taking pictures, instantly stilling the image on the phone. "The button at the bottom is how you take pictures," she slid her hand over the small area above the button, turning on the video feature, "and this lets you take video. Um...life in motion for a moment in time."  
  
Vilkas nodded, pressing the button as he turned the phone around, recording the tundra and its wildlife. "How do I stop it?" he asked.  
  
"Same button," she said, watching him press it, stopping the video, "and you go to the small shot down in the corner there and it'll take you to the gallery. You'll be able to see all the pictures in the gallery through there too."  
  
Vilkas pressed the button, his eyes widening at the video he had just taken, getting a chuckle from Misty.  
  
_"How do I stop it?"_ Vilkas's voice came out the speaker, surprising him.  
  
_"Same button,"_ Misty's voice sounded before the video stopped.  
  
"Fascinating," Vilkas said, pressing the play button to watch and hear it again. He glanced at Misty as she leaned toward the phone, watching the video with a smile.  
  
"Not bad. Most professional photographers can't get shots like that," she said, sitting up as she opened the book in her lap, "you can play around with it if you want."  
  
Vilkas nodded, sliding his finger from right to left, bringing up images of people wearing strange clothing. He recognized Misty in a few of the pictures and tilted his head at a couple with strange things in the background. "What's that?" he asked, pointing at a strangely shaped box with wheels.  
  
Misty leaned over, looking at the car he pointed at in the picture of her and her cousin, "that's a car. A, um...horseless carriage, more or less," she said, getting a frown from the Nord.  
  
"You don't have horses where you are from?" he asked, getting a chuckle from the woman.  
  
"Only in the country. There aren't many cities that have horses. New York City has horses because it's easier for the cops to get around in traffic jams with horses, but that's about it," she said, looking at the pictures with sad eyes as he swiped to the left.  
  
He glanced at her, watching how her smile seemed to fade and her eyes looked sad, "do you miss your home?" he asked, his voice soft.  
  
Misty took a deep breath and nodded, licking her lips as she did, "yeah, a little bit," she said, looking down at the book in her lap, "but I didn't have much of a life then. I was a fucking accountant, for Godssake. The craziest thing I had ever done in my life before being here was..." she paused, halting what she was going to say before it could cause more questions. "Nevermind. I miss parts of my life before but I like it here. It's a simpler life. Sure there are dragons and bandits and dangerous creatures, but it's easier, in a way. It's not a strain on my patients or mind like it is in my world."  
  
Vilkas gave her a small nod, looking at a picture of Misty sitting by a campfire. He noticed that a lot of the pictures she had was in were her by herself, "did you have a husband?"

  
Misty looked at him with surprised wide eyes, "no. I..." she sighed, "I'm not considered desirable in my world because I'm a little overweight. Guys just want the girls with perky boobs and tight asses over a girl like me."  
  
Vilkas frowned at that, glancing over Misty. Sure, she had a little more to her than most of the women he had come across, but he wouldn't have found her undesirable. If she wasn't so awkward and had more confidence to her, he could see her as one of the most desirable women in all of Skyrim. He smiled, scooting a little closer to her in the pretense of asking her about another picture with a cat in it. "And that?" he asked, getting an annoyed glance from the woman.

"That's my cat," she said, her voice sounding as annoyed as she looked as she folded her arms over her chest, "you're smarter than the normal Nord, Vilkas. I would have expected you to know that."  
  
Vilkas rolled his eyes, "I mean what's it named," he asked, getting a glare from the woman.

 

Misty looked back at the cat in the image, "Camile, but I call her Cammy-Cammy-cat because she's adorable. She's a Lynx Point Siamese," she said, reaching over and swiping her finger across the screen, "and these handsome guys are my boys. The shepsky is named Teddy because he's a big teddy bear and the Norwegian Elkhound is named...Now don't laugh, okay. I got him after I started playing Skyrim and was obsessed with the game so much so I named him...well...after you," she said, looking away as her cheeks flushed. 

Vilkas felt himself smile at her embarrassment, "you named your dog after me? Why?" he asked, looking at the dog in the image.  
  
Misty cleared her throat, licking her lips before lowering her eyes to the book in her lap still, "well...you're my second favorite NPC and my first favorite marriageable non-mod NPC," she said, wringing her hands on the cover of the book.  
  
Vilkas watched her wring her hands for a moment before chuckling, "I don't understand any of that, but I'm flattered," he said, looking down at the phone, "who's taking care of them while you're gone?"  
  
Misty took a deep breath, "my sister comes over once a week to tell me to call my mother and how to live my life and how I need to change this or that about myself," she growled, glaring at the book as she shoved it in her bag, "fucking bitch."  
  
"I take it you don't like your sister?" he asked, handing her back her phone.  
  
"No, not really," she said, taking a deep, calming breath as she took back the phone and glanced toward the others, who were now settled down enough to start walking again.

He smiled, "I know how you feel, but, I can't see my life without my brother there every day," he said, looking at Farkas as he and Sirius talked about two-handed wielding techniques, smiling as Farkas took a stance with his sword, "he's not that bad."  
  
Misty sighed and shook her head, "my mother played favorites," she said, sliding from the rock to her feet, "I think we're ready to go."  
  
Vilkas nodded, stepping up beside her as they waited for the others to catch up.  
  
"If you want to mess around with my phone, just ask," she said, getting a nod from Vilkas as they turned, heading to Whiterun.  
  
"I'd like to know a little more details about that dream, but I understand if you don't want to talk about," he said, causing her to trip as she blushed.  
  
She turned, giving him a red-faced glare as he chuckled at her, "shut the fuck up."  
  
He grinned as they walked, "Kieron is right, it is fun to make to blush," he said, blinking at the fury that was suddenly on her face.  
  
"That son of a bitch," she hissed, turning and marching between everyone to stop Kieron in his tracks with her fists on her hips, "what the fuck is your major malfunction!"  
  
Hawke sighed, turning to mediate between Misty and Kieron, even though Kieron was just standing there with his arms over his chest, smirking at Misty while the woman hollered and screamed at him, throwing out strange words that none of them understood, but they understood she was angry.  
  
"At this rate, we'll never make it back to Whiterun," Sirius sighed, slapping Farkas in the chest, "come on. I don't think Hawke can handle the Princess by himself."  
  
Farkas gave a nod as he and Sirius went to help.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The images of the animals are not actually mine. I got them off of google, but that doesn't make them any less beautiful.


	38. Riordan Speaks Up

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Vilkas, Farkas and Aela come along with the group on their way across Skyrim, but Wolfe can't help but pick a fight, especially with someone he deems a threat. And Riordan startles everyone by speaking up and taking charge.

"Damn it, Riordan! Put me down!" Misty hollered, beating her fists against the high elf's steel-plated back.  
  
"No," he said, ignoring her demands.  
  
"Damnit! As future High Queen of Skyrim, I am ordering you to put me the fuck down!" she screamed, trying to wriggle free of the large man's grasp.  
  
"No," he repeated, getting a growl of frustration from the woman.  
  
"For that, I'm putting you to work in the fucking mines, you ass," she growled, pushing against his shoulder to try and get free.  
  
"Fine," he said, sounding annoyed.  
  
She snorted, letting herself just hang from his shoulder like a sack of potatoes, "you're an ass," she grumbled with a sigh.  
  
"So you've told me," he said, causing Misty to roll her eyes.  
  
"Besides, you're not High Queen yet. You can't order anyone to do anything," Sirius said, giving her glare a grin.  
  
"You're going in the mines too," she growled, getting a chuckle from the people around her.  
  
They walked through the gates of the city, getting raised eyebrows from the guards at Misty being carried on Riordan's shoulder like a screaming child, except she wasn't screaming or kicking or crying. Not anymore, anyway. They made their way through the city, heading for Jorrvaskr, where they were met with a very angry huntress.  
  
"Where in oblivion have you been!?!" she snarled at the brothers, glaring at them through the green paint.  
  
"We were helping Messy cure Kodlak of Lycanthropy," Farkas said, nodding toward the woman over the high elf's shoulder.  
  
Aela frowned, turning her glare to Vilkas, "is this true? How do you know she's not lying?"  
  
Vilkas shook his head, "we don't, but if it's what the old man's last wishes are, who are we to deny them?"  
  
Aela's frown deepened, "you don't even know anything about this stranger or these...visions she seems to have. She could be lying and them setting us up," Aela turned her glare to Misty as Riordan put her on the ground, "I think she's working with the Silver Hand."  
  
Misty rolled her eyes, "look, Aela, I get that you don't trust me and Skjor and Kodlak dying may have made that worse, but I swear, on my dogs, I would never do anything to harm the Companions in any way."  
  
Aela clicked her tongue as she moved to stand on the same step as Misty, leaning toward the woman with a glare, "I don't know who, or what you are, but until you prove otherwise, I don't trust you."  
  
Misty swallowed, Aela being so angry and so close alerting all the warning bells in her head. She took a deep breath, slightly calming her fearful heart palpitations, "that's fine, but it doesn't relinquish the fact that Kodlak wanted to be cured and I'm going to do whatever it takes to make that a reality," she said, glad that her voice was steadier than she felt.  
  
Aela snorted before she stood straight and looked at Vilkas and Farkas, "if the old man wanted to be cured of lycanthropy, why wouldn't he say something to the rest of us? And how could this stranger know more about it than the rest of us?"  
  
"I trust her, Aela, even if you don't," Vilkas said, giving Misty a nod.  
  
Misty felt a little better, knowing that one person trusted her.  
  
"If Vilkas trusts her, then so do I," Farkas said, slapping his hand down on Vilkas's shoulder, "besides, anyone that can take off a Hagraven's head with a pathetic sword like that is alright in my book."  
  
Misty's face flushed at the compliment as she waved it away, "I just did what I had to do," she muttered, shuffling her feet.  
  
Aela narrowed her eyes at Misty, making her a little nervous before she nodded toward the skyforge, "Eorland was able to assemble Wuuthrad. He's up at the forge," she said, turning to the doors of Jorrvaskr and heading inside.  
  
Vilkas sighed and shook his head before turning to his brother, "I'll talk to her, you get Wuuthrad. We're going to need it for Kodlak's cure."  
  
Farkas gave him a nod before heading for the forge and Vilkas turned to Misty and the others.  
  
"I will come and get you when we're ready to leave," Vilkas said, getting a nod from Misty and the others.  
  
"Hey, see if Bakhai wants to come with us, would ya? We'll get his locket for him if he does," Misty said, giving Vilkas a wave as she led the group down the stairs.

* * *

Vilkas followed Aela down into the dorms of Jorrvaskr, easily keeping up with her quick pace as she moved back toward the circle's dorms. "Aela," He said, barely pulling her to a stop. He moved to stand in front of her, stopping her completely, "why are you acting like this? You're usually more level-headed."  
  
"I just don't think trusting a random stranger that seems to know a lot about us is very wise on our part, Vilkas, and I'm surprised you do," she said, frowning at him as she folded her arms over her chest and narrowed her eyes at him, "what makes you so trusting of the outsiders?"  
  
"She wants to help, Aela," he said, getting a deeper frown from the woman.  
  
"'She'? The woman that Kodlak had summoned," she narrowed her eyes farther at him, tilting her head, "do you have a thing for her? This stranger?"  
  
Vilkas blinked in surprise, his silver-blue eyes widening for a moment before he frowned and shook his head, "that has nothing to do with Kodlak's last wish," he said, getting a snort from the Huntress.  
  
"So you do like her," she stated, shaking her head, "I don't care what that woman says. Being moon-born is not so much of a curse as you might think, Vilkas."  
  
Vilkas frowned, folding his arms over his chest, "That's fine for you. But he wanted to be clean. He wanted to meet Ysgramor and know the glories of Sovngarde. But all that was taken from him," he growled, feeling the rage heating in his chest.  
  
"And we will avenge him," she said, moving past him toward her room.  
  
He turned, taking hold of her arm to stop her, "Kodlak did not care for vengeance and you know that," he growled, giving her arm a slight squeeze, "and that's not what this is about. We should be honoring Kodlak, no matter our own thoughts on the blood."  
  
Aela jerked her arm from his hand, glaring at him. They stood there, glaring at one another for a few moments before she took a deep breath, lowering her eye as she nodded, "you're right, as always. It's what he wanted, and he deserved to have it, if nothing else."  
  
Vilkas gave a nod as she seemed to calm down a little and turned toward a khajiit at the other end of the hallway, "if you want, Aela, you could come with us. I'm sure Kodlak would appreciate it if you did and Misty and her companions aren't as bad as they look."

* * *

Sirius gave Farkas a slap on the back as he joined the group with Wuuthrad in his hands, "glad to have you along, my friend," Sirius exclaimed, getting a smile from the Nord.  
  
Farkas gave him a bump on the chest as he glanced around, "Vilkas not here yet?"  
  
Hawke shook his head, "not yet. I don't expect he'll be too much longer," he said, glancing at Misty and Wolfe as the imperial taught her a few blocking techniques.  
  
He hit the blade in her hand, hard, jarring her arms as she stumbled back, falling onto her ass. Wolfe sighed, doing a fancy flip of the blades before sliding them back onto the sheaths on his hips. "You need to hold a stronger stance. That weak stance you keep taking isn't even good for intimidation," he said, helping her to her feet.  
  
She clicked her tongue, grabbing the sword from the ground as she dusted herself off, "then show me how to stand. It's not a fucking fencing class. You can't just say "engarde" and expect me to know this shit," she growled, giving him a shove, "again you ass, and this time, it's personal."  
  
Wolfe gave her a raised eyebrow before chuckling as he pulled his daggers, spinning them around in his hand before crouching in a stance that he could attack or defend from, "just don't cry when I beat you, princess."  
  
Misty clicked her tongue, mirroring his stance, "you and what army, hound dog?" she growled, getting a smirk from the imperial as he moved. She did too, having learned to follow his lead from being knocked on her ass a few times already.  
  
"You've got him, Misty," Kestrel cheered, distracting her for a split second and that's all Wolfe needed.  
  
He moved in fast, slashing at her as she yelped, bringing her sword up in time to barely block his attack before falling back onto her ass.  
  
She glared up at him, smacking his hand away as he laughed at her before getting to her feet, taking a defensive stance she had seen some of the bandits take when she was playing the game, "again!" she snarled, getting a raised eyebrow from the imperial in front of her.  
  
S'ariq snorted, watching the woman with narrowed eyes, "this one thinks you should adjust your stance," he said, getting a glare from the woman.  
  
"I'll be fine. They do this all the time on the game," she said, focusing her glare on Wolfe, "come on, toad. Let's see what you've got."  
  
Wolfe rolled his eyes, "alright," he grumbled, moving quickly around her and slashing at her side.  
  
Misty gave a yelp, dancing away as her hand went to her side. She slowly pulled her hand away, glad that there wasn't any blood, but there was a cut on the new armor Hawke had bought her. "Son of a bitch," she frowned at the cut, throwing her sword down before rushing at Wolfe and tackling him to the ground, "this was brand new you ass," she snarled, beating her fists against his arms as he held them up in defense, "fucking jackass!"  
  
Wolfe chuckled, watching her face from the slit between his arms, "take it easy, princess. If it didn't protect you from my blade, how in oblivion is it supposed to protect you from a sword or waraxe?"  
  
Misty snorted, glaring down at him as he slowly opened his arms. She reached out, smacking him across the face before getting to her feet, "that's for not going easy on me."  
  
"You really think a bandit or assassin is going to go easy on you?" S'ariq asked, sneering at the woman's glare.  
  
"I don't plan on letting them get that close," she said, going to the sword and lifting it from the ground before sliding it back onto her hip, "besides, what's the point of having several strong, strapping men along if I have to fight for myself?"  
  
"True," Isengrim agreed.  
  
"Not to point out the obvious, but, if you knew how to fight, that bandit wouldn't have gotten ahold of you like he did," Niall said, getting a glare from most of the people around him. He shrugged, "what? I'm kind of glad he did, but still."  
  
"I don't think knowing how to fight would have helped much at that point," Kestrel said, trying to defend Misty.  
  
"Yeah. He could have been bigger than her and stronger. Most things are," Isengrim said, wincing at the glare Kestrel shot her.  
  
"That's why I want to learn," Misty said, turning to her friends, "so I don't have to rely on everyone else because, eventually, I might not be able to."  
  
"Noble, if a bit ridiculous," Hawke said, pushing away from the post he leaned against to stand in front of Misty. He put his hand on her shoulder, bringing her attention up to him, "I will always be around to keep you safe."  
  
Misty snorted, "like the other night with the kidnapping bandit?" she asked, her words stabbing at his pride, making him wince. She put her hand around his wrist, moving his hand and arm away from her shoulder, "it's a pretty thought, Hawke, but you and I both know that I have to get stronger. Especially being the Dragonborn. I mean, what kind of Dragonborn falls down after one hit on her sword?"  
  
"A weak one, that's what," Aela's voice startled Misty, making her jump as she turned to look at Aela, Vilkas, and Bikhai. Aela folded her arms over her chest, cocking her hip to one side as she glared at Misty, "I'm coming along because I don't want you leading my shield-brothers into danger."  
  
Sirius laughed, "Skyrim's full of danger. It would be strange if we didn't run into any danger," he said, getting a nod from Riordan and Farkas.  
  
Aela sneered at him before turning her attention back to Misty, "if you lead us into a trap, I will not hesitate to kill you," she growled, her eyes glowing slightly. Hawke and Wolfe put themselves between Aela and Misty, standing with their backs straight and their shoulders back, bringing her attention to them.  
  
"Let's all just calm down, alright?" Vilkas said, moving to stand between Aela and the two Imperials.  
  
"Yeah. We haven't even started this journey yet and you're already at each other's throats," Farkas said, moving to stand with his brother.  
  
"She started it," Wolfe growled, glaring at Aela past the two nords and sounding very childish.  
  
"Think you can take me, huh? You imperial scum?" Aela growled, moving forward.  
  
Wolfe sneered at her, moving forward as well, "name the place and time, sweetheart," he growled back as Farkas held him and Vilkas held Aela.

* * *

S'ariq watched the two that smelled like dogs growl and bark at each other and he couldn't help but wonder if he had made the right decision in following along with this group. Sure, he got to kill a bunch of bandits, but the fighting seemed to be few and far between. Of course, it was nice to just lounge around the fire and listen to the woman read to them. His eyes moved to the woman, leaning around the one called Hawke as the smelly ones growled and snarled at one another. She seemed a little frightened at the exchange but wasn't backing away, as he had thought she would.  
  
"Enough!" Riordan's voice rang out over the group, silencing the arguing and making S'ariq jump. S'ariq had barely heard the man say three words the whole time he had known him, so the sudden shout scared him a little. Riordan moved toward the group, his eyes narrowed as he stood before the warriors, "do we really have time for this foolishness?" He turned his eyes to Aela, "if you're coming, come with goodwill or stay here. We've already got enough trouble with all we must do." He then turned his attention to Wolfe, who ducked his head, "if you want to help then do so without picking an argument. All you've been doing since Sirius and I have joined you is pick an argument with everyone you've come across."  
  
"But she..." Wolfe started. Riordan cut him off by stepping forward.  
  
"Shut. The fuck. Up," he growled, his cream-colored eyes darker with anger. He stood tall, getting confused and slightly fearful glances from the men and women around him before he nodded toward the road, "we're going to cure Kodlak of his lycanthropy. Where are we supposed to go, Misty?"  
  
Misty blinked, "Um...Ysgramor's Tomb north of Winterhold," she said, her voice timid.  
  
He gave a nod, "then that's where we're going," he said, holding his hand out to Misty, "come."  
  
Misty obeyed, taking his hand as he led her down the road to the left, heading for Winterhold. She kept her eyes on the ground, partially afraid to look at him, before glancing back to see the others fall in line, silently walking.

Several hours had passed before anyone said anything to each other, and it was more like awkward comments about the scenery or animals as they moved. Misty swallowed, glancing back to Wolfe and Taliesin, who had kept their eyes on the ground. Aela sneered and grumbled, but didn't say anything loudly and the others just remained silent. She met Isengrim and Kestrel's eyes getting concerned looks from the girls.  
  
_"Are you okay?"_ Isengrim mouthed.  
  
Misty nodded, turning her attention back to Riordan as he walked a little ahead of her, still holding her hand. She swallowed again, clearing her throat before moving up to walk beside him, "um, Riordan? Are we...going the right...way?" she asked, her voice timid.  
  
Riordan glanced at her with a raised eyebrow before realizing what he may have looked like to her. He sighed, giving her hand a slight squeeze as he smiled down at her, "I'm sorry if I scared you. I was just...agitated with the pointless noise and arguing," he said, looking a little tired for a moment.  
  
Misty frowned, "Rio? Are you okay? You look a little weary," she said, leaning forward to get a better look at his face.  
  
He nodded, "I'm fine. Thank you for your concern."  
  
Misty still frowned at his words, "I don't believe you," she muttered, getting a smile from the tall man.  
  
"I will be fine once we rest for the night," he said, as he glanced toward the horizon and the setting sun.  
  
Misty nodded before giving a yawn, "I think everyone would like that."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What is it about a man taking charge like that that makes him so damn sexy?


	39. Aela's Break

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Misty decides to comfront the huntress about her attitude toward her, but Aela is...intimidating. Can Misty summon the courage to speak with this angry woman? Will Aela start to trust her, like Vilkas and Farkas do? Perhaps a little music will soothe the savage beast? LOL. Okay, I know that was bad.

Misty helped Taliesin and Farkas gather fire wood to keep the fire lit. As amazing at destruction magic as Taliesin was, he could only do it for so long before running low on magicka. Misty gave a growl as she tried to remove part of a dead tree to take back, thinking that it would keep the fire lit through most of the night by itself."  
  
"Messy, what're you doing?" Farkas's voice made her jump.  
  
She hadn't traveled far from the camp, so someone would hear her if she screamed, but she thought he and Taliesin were farther out. She snorted, giving the log a kick, "I was trying to get this stupid thing broke apart to take it back to camp, but it's too heavy," she said, trying to pull the log once again.  
  
"Why don't you gather smaller things, like twigs and sticks? You should be able to carry those without a problem," he said, shifting the large grouping of logs under his arm.  
  
Misty gave a growl, leaning heavily to try using her body weight to pull the log out of the dirt, "I...Want...This one..." she said with a growl.  
  
Farkas sighed, dropping his bundle to the ground before moving forward as he draw his greatsword, "how much of it do you want?"  
  
"All of it," she said, between huffs.  
  
Farkas rolled his eyes and shook his head as he leaned his hip against the log, "I can cut it into smaller pieces, but we best take the parts that aren't mostly dirt," he said, as he stood straight and raised the sword above his head before bringing it down hard and slashing through the drier parts of log. He moved to the other side of the limb she had been tugging on, gently moving her aside before bringing the sword down on the other side, slashing through that side without a problem as well. He took hold of the limb and gave a quick jerk, breaking the large piece off the fallen log before holding it out to her.  
  
Misty snorted, taking the piece in her hands before he let go, giving her all the weight and causing her to jolt forward with her weight, "fuck, man," she growled, trying to lift it up off the ground.  
  
Farkas watched her struggle with the piece of tree for a few seconds before sliding his sword back onto his back, "do you want me to carry it?"  
  
"No I got it," she grunted, heaving it up and onto her shoulder like a club.  
  
"Are you sure?" he asked, tilting his head as she stumbled a couple of paces.  
  
"Yep," she growled, trying to walk forward and ending up stumbling back, "fuck."  
  
Farkas moved forward, catching the back of the tree before it could tip her over, "let me help," he said, gathering the few hunks of wood he had gathered earlier under one arm while holding the piece of tree with the other.  
  
Misty nodded, too winded to try to argue as he helped her carry it back to camp.  
  
Hawke gave her a surprised blink as her and Farkas dropped the giant piece of wood along the outside of the camp, "couldn't find anything smaller?" he asked, giving Misty a smile as she dropped to the ground, breathing like she had run a marathon.  
  
"She wouldn't leave it behind," Farkas said, dropping the bundle under his arm beside the giant piece of log, "I'll break it down in a little while."  
  
Misty fell back, laying on the ground with her arms out at her sides as she breathed deep, trying to catch her breath, "that thing is fucking heavy."  
  
"I told you to get something lighter," Farkas said, holding his hand out toward her.  
  
She took a deep breath, taking his hand as she got to her feet, "but I wanted it."  
  
"I want a sweetroll," Inigo sighed, leaning back against the log Sirius had pulled over for a seat.  
  
"Me too," Isengrim sighed, checking the sharpness of her sword before sliding the whet stone against the blade.  
  
"When are Vilkas, Aela and Riordan supposed to be back with dinner?" Wolfe grumbled, throwing his dagger at a tree.  
  
Hawke shrugged, "soon."  
  
Misty snorted, "I hate that word. Soon is never soon enough," she grumbled, sitting next to Sirius as he cleaned some dried blood off his steel armor.  
  
"I agree," Kestrel said with a yawn as she lounged back on the log beside Isengrim.  
  
"We're back," Vilkas said, helping Riordan haul a huge elk into the camp.  
  
"Wow, good job, guys!" Misty exclaimed, feeling her stomach grumble at the thought of fresh butchered and cooked elk as she went to the carcass, "this thing's HUGE!"  
  
"Aela killed it. She's very skilled," Riordan said, nodding toward the huntress as she moved toward the camp.  
  
Misty gave her a smile but barely got a glance at the warrior woman took a seat on the edge of one of the logs, pulling her bow and quiver from her back.

* * *

Dinner was a mix of elk stew and kabobs with grilled vegetables.  
  
"That was delicious," Farkas growled, getting a nod and hummed agreement from Sirius as he chewed on a hunk of elk like an animal.  
  
Misty gave a satisfied sigh as she leaned back against the log with her hands behind her head, "I think I'll sleep real good tonight."  
  
"Me too," Inigo said, putting his head behind his head as well.  
  
Bikhai watched the strange woman and even stranger cat as they smiled at one another. He thought it was stranger still for there to be a group of people of different races that weren't bandits. He glanced at the high elf, muttering insults back and forth with an imperial that looked a little like a bandit.  
  
"Your magic will be useless with a blade in your throat," Wolfe growled.  
  
"Only if I let you get close enough with your blades," Taliesin said, taking a bite of stew.  
  
Wolfe snorted, "like you would have a choice."  
  
Hawke rolled his eyes at the two before turning back to the conversation with Isengrim, "I prefer a shield to help block when I go in for the kill."  
  
"Really? I thought that a shield would be too cumbersome, so I don't use them," Isengrim said, looking over Hawke's shield.  
  
"That's what I thought at first as well, but when I need the extra protection, I'm glad to have it," he said, getting a nod from the nord woman.  
  
Vilkas and Riordan sat discussing a book that Riordan had in his hand that he had borrowed from Misty while Niall and Kestrel made suggestive comments to one another, as if reading from the Lusty Argonian Maid.  
  
Bikhai glanced at the black khajiit, sitting off by himself as, he too, watched the group. Their eyes met and Bikhai gave him a small smile, getting a sneer from the cat before he moved to the other side of the camp, the khajiit's tail flicking in agitation. Bikhai sighed, finishing off his stew before setting the bowl with the others' dirty dishes.  
  
"Bikhai, what is it that you do, my friend?" Inigo asked, getting a slightly confused blink from the dark orange cat.  
  
"That is a long story that this one is not ready to tell just yet," Bikhai said, expecting for the others to press, as most usually did.  
  
"That's fine with us," Hawke said, getting a nod of agreement from the others.  
  
"We understand," Wolfe said, slapping Taliesin hard on the back, jolting the man and causing him to choke on a piece of carrot, "right?"  
  
Taliesin gave him a glare before putting his hand on Wolfe's shoulder, "right," he coughed as frost appeared on Wolfe's shoulder, coming from Taliesin's hand.  
  
The two glared at one another from a few inches away, both their grins looking more like snarls and bore teeth.  
  
Bikhai blinked at that before smiling, "I am most grateful for that, thank you," he said, getting a chuckle from Inigo as he stretched.  
  
"Do not worry, my friend. Everyone has a story they are not willing to tell," Inigo said, getting a nod from the others, "except Misty. She tells everyone everything."  
  
Misty clicked her tongue as she gave him a glare, "Inigo, I love you, but you tow that line or you go in the mines too," she said, getting chuckles and laughs from the others.  
  
Aela stood, moving away from the camp, "I'll take watch," she said, her voice sounding more distant than it had earlier.  
  
Misty watched her walk to an area where Kieron was sitting on an upturned log, recognizing the sad set in her shoulders, even if Aela or the others didn't. She thought for a little while, looking at her feet in front of her as she lowered her hands and leaned her head back against the log. _First, Skjor died and she was really close with him, right? Then Kodlak. She may not have shown it, but maybe Aela feels...lost..._  
  
"What are you thinking, Lass?" Kieron asked, as he took a seat on the log next to her.  
  
Misty blinked, glancing up at him before looking past him to Aela, "nothing really," she said, looking back down at her hands in her lap. She took a deep breath, thinking about when her grandmother had died and how upset and lost she felt. Her grandmother had always been there for her, listening to her problems and giving her advice when needed without wanting anything in return or judging her.  
  
"You look a little sad, my friend," Inigo said, leaning forward to look at her face.  
  
Misty shook her head, "I'm alright, really," she said, giving him a smile, "just a little tired."  
  
Hawke stood with a stretch, "yeah. We should head to bed," he said, getting nods, yawns and stretches in response.

* * *

Misty stepped out of the tent, giving a yawn as she pulled the cloak tight around herself. She couldn't get to sleep, too excited and nervous about getting to Ysgramor's tomb to cure Kodlak. She glanced toward Hawke as he walked back from Aela, shaking his head. "What's wrong?" she asked, keeping her voice low so she wouldn't wake anyone up.  
  
"I offered to take over so she could get some sleep, but she refused," he said, folding his arms over his chest as he glanced back at Aela, "I think she doesn't trust us."  
  
Misty nodded, "I'm going to talk to her. I think I know the real reason," she said, getting a nod from Hawke before he headed for one of the tents. Misty made her way over to Aela and leaned forward, giving the woman a smile. "Is this seat taken?"  
  
Aela frowned at her before motioning to the log, "go ahead, if you must?"  
  
Misty took a seat a little ways from Aela and looked up at the stars, listening to the sounds of the night. She licked her lips, giving Aela a sideways glance before swallowing, "it's okay to cry, you know."  
  
Aela shot her a glare, "what in oblivion are you talking about?"  
  
Misty turned to face her more, "Skjor and Kodlak's deaths. It's okay to cry."  
  
Aela frowned at her as she folded her arms over her chest, "what kind of woman do you take me for?"  
  
Misty shrugged, wringing her hands in her lap as she looked down at them, "well, I just thought..."  
  
"Well, you thought wrong," Aela growled, getting to her feet as she glared down at Misty, her eyes glowing a slight golden color, "I am a nord warrior. A Companion. I have fought many beast, bandits, and warriors and have not lost to a single one. I do not cry."  
  
Misty frowned, looking up at the woman from her seat, "do you not bleed?"  
  
Aela scoffed, "of course I bleed? Only the undead do not bleed."  
  
Misty looked her in the eyes, "do you not feel?"  
  
Aela frowned at her, folding her arms over her chest, "if you have a point make it. I grow weary of this conversation."  
  
Misty stood, taking a deep breath, "it doesn't matter how many times you keep telling yourself that Skjor and Kodlak knew their fate, you still had a connection with them on some level. It still hurts," she said, getting a glare from the woman as she continued, "there's still an empty void in your heart that throbs everytime something reminds you of them. A smell. A word. A voice. It's okay to hurt for a while and to cry, Aela."  
  
Aela snorted, "you dare tell ME how I feel? You don't know as much as you think you do about Skyrim and it's people."  
  
"But I know pain," Misty growled, cutting Aela's rant off, "I know the heartache of someone dear to you suddenly ripped from the world. You think, it's not fair. Why them? Why now? You beg for them to return, your heart leaping everytime that door opens, hoping that it's them walking through, only to have your heart break every time it's someone else," she paused, the tears sliding down her cheeks. She sniffled and wiped them, licking her lips before continuing, "it's okay to cry, Aela. Even the strongest warriors cry sometimes and as long as you remember them and tell their stories for generations to come, they will never be forgotten."  
  
Aela's hands dropped as she swallowed, her eyes back to normal and glassing over, "only milk drinkers cry," she said, even as her voice choked on the words.  
  
Misty moved forward, wrapping her arms around Aela as the woman stood there, "it's okay, Aela. You've been strong long enough. Let someone else help carry your burden."  
  
Aela's bottom lip quivered and she bit down on it, cursing herself for losing the grip she had on her emotions. She slowly wrapped her arms around Misty, letting the smaller woman hold her as she put her head against her shoulder and sobbed. "I told him that you might be right. I warned him that, just in case, he should take a shield sibling with him," she said between sobs, "I offered to go with him but he said no. I should have gone along anyway. I shouldn't have let him go alone. I should....I should have...." Misty stroked her hair as she cried with her, feeling the same ache as Aela. "And when the silver hand killed Kodlak...I couldn't do anything. I watched them storm in and cut him down before my very eyes...AND I DID NOTHING!!" Misty grunted against the tightening of Aela's arms around her as she collapsed with only Misty to help lower her to the ground. Aela the huntress cried against Misty's shoulder, her sobs shaking her with each inhale. She had just pushed the pain down, choosing to ignore to obvious emptiness that she was feeling at the loss of Skjor and Kodlak. "Why? Why did he go in there alone?" she whispered against Misty's hair, her mind going over when she had first spoke with this woman.  


_"You shouldn't go in there alone, Skjor or you won't come back out....There are too many of them and you can't take them all, despite this glorious image of yourself you have in your fucking head. If you go in that fort alone. YOU. WILL. DIE."_  


Aela sniffled, closing her eyes at the image of Skjor heading into the fort alone. "I'm sorry," she said, her voice soft, "he should have listened to you. WE should have listened to you. I'm sorry."  
  
Misty nodded as the women moved away from one another, "it's alright. I understand why you didn't," she said, getting a nod from the huntress.  
  
Aela took a deep breath, wiping her tears as she sniffled and smiled, "I'm no milk drinker, but I do feel a little better," she admitted, getting a smile from Misty.  
  
"Sometimes, a good cry is all you need," Misty said as she moved to sit on the log and pulled the phone from her satchel, "how about I put on some music and you tell me stories about Skjor and Kodlak? I'd really like to hear them."  
  
Aela nodded as she sat back up on the log and sighed, "where to begin."  
  
Misty smiled, tapping play on [Golden Slumbers sung by Jennifer Hudson](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=8kCkmeiOFqc) before shrugging, "how about when you had first joined the companions?"  
  
Aela nodded, "as good a place as any to start."

* * *

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's so curious; One can resist tears and 'behave' very well in the hardest hours of grief. But then someone makes you a friendly sign behind a window, or one notices that a flower that was in bud only yesterday has suddenly blossoned, or a letter slips from a drawer...and everything collapses. - Colette


	40. The Hunt And Butchery

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Aela offers to take Misty hunting for breakfast, but will she impress, annoy or even live through the trial. Let's find out.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WARNING: Animal butchery in this chapter for those with weak stomachs and "don't hunt and kill" mindsets.

Misty listened to Aela's stories of Skjor and Kodlak fighting a giant or a hord of giants or orcs. Misty laughed as she told of when Skjor had tried to woo her with a bouquet of wild flowers, which she had use for kindling at some point the same day.  
  
[Scream by Avenged Sevenfold](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=RHfM1YDnsAI) played while Aela smiled up at the sky, "Skjor would have liked this music. It's so feral and wild, like he was."  
  
Misty bobbed her head along with the music, blinking at the lightening of the sky on the horizon, "morning already?"  
  
"Mmmhmm," she hummed, getting to her feet with a sigh and a stretch, "well, we can't have the men doing all the cooking, can we? Come, let us hunt and I will show you how to use that bow."  
  
Misty blinked in surprise at her offer before getting to her feet, "okay. Do you think I need my armor?" she asked, hoping that the answer was no. She didn't think Aela would wait for her to struggle with her armor.  
  
"Not that I'm aware, but you must be vigilant while we hunt, lest an enemy get the drop on us," Aela said, leading the way back to the dying fire.

Misty sighed, running her hand through her hair before heading for her equipment sitting beside the women's tent. "I hope I don't die during this," she muttered as she followed Aela out of the camp.

* * *

The morning birds twittered in the trees as the sun peeked through the branches of the spruces. The wind blew gently through the leave, wrustling them to create a Shhhhh sound. The smell of dew and fresh air would give a person peace of mind. A deer nibbled on some grass not far from a boulder where two women crouched, readying their bows. Misty tried to control her breathing as she pulled the bow string back as far as she could, her eyes focused on the deer ahead of them as her heart hammered in her chest. It wasn't the same hammering her heart did when she was about to kill a person. That was fear and slight disgust of what she was about to do. This. This was excitement. The thrill of the kill. The hunt.  
  
"Easy now," Aela whispered, taking aim as well, should Misty miss.  
  
Misty gave a slow nod, taking a deep breath before slowly blowing it out through her mouth before loosing the arrow. The deer gave a squeal, it's head going down as it's leg went up, the hooved foot trying to remove the arrow from the side of it's neck as it jumped around, bleating loudly. Aela loosed her arrow as Misty moved forward, drawing her sword as the arrow hit the deer in the side, toppling it over as Misty appeared above it. She brought the sword point down behind the shoulder blade, killing it instantly. She huffed as she pulled her sword, looking down at their kill with a smile.  
  
"Good hunting, that," Aela said, kneeling before the deer, "we'll be able to get some good meat from it.  
  
Misty nodded as Aela handed her her bow, "I was aiming for the spot where I stabbed, but I think I loosed it weird," she said, sliding the bow back onto her back.  
  
Aela nodded, "so, you know how to hunt. I'm surprised."  
  
Misty nodded, "I use to hunt with my uncles in my world, but that was always with a gun, not a bow," she said, moving to take hold of the animal's legs.  
  
"We'll use that smaller log to carry it back on our shoulders," Aela said, getting to her feet to get the log.  
  
Misty made quick work of tieing the creature's legs around the log, making sure they were tied tight before the girls lifted the log onto their shoulders. Misty gave a grunt, misjudging how heavy the deer was, but gave Aela's concerned glance back a nod before they headed back toward the camp.

* * *

"There they are," Vilkas said, looking and sounding relieved as the women carried the deer into camp.  
  
Everyone else looked as relieved as Vilkas did.  
  
"So, if you can kill it, you can butcher it, right?" Aela asked, handing Misty a dagger.  
  
Misty nodded, "usually, back home, we did this by hanging it from a rack or a tree limb," she said, getting a nod from Aela.  
  
"Hey you, altmer," Aela said, nodding at Riordan, "lift this to that tree limb there," she motioned to a highish tree limb.  
  
"Upside down," Misty said as he started to lift the head.

  
  
Once the deer was hung upside down, Misty cut the throat, bleeding the deer to prepare it for butchering. Once the deer was bled, she started cutting out the guts, starting near the anal cavity. Because of the way her uncles taught her, explaining that the government needs to know what gender the deer was, she cut around the genitles, being very careful not to cut the colon tube. She cut around the tube, pulling gently as she did to leave behind the meat. Standing on her tip toes, she cut a little into the stomach cavity, making a big enough hole to stick a couple of her fingers into it, lifting the skin of the underbelly away from the body to make sure not to cut the organs within. She cut, carefully, down the middle of the stomach as the guts spilled out and over her hands and arms. She frowned, taking a gentle hold of the guts and moving them out of the way as she cut down the stomach and chest. Once she reached the neck, she pulled the guts from the deer, tossing them in a bucket that Riordan had brought over to her.  
She wiped the sweat from her upper lip with the back of her arm before going to work skinning the deer, starting at the inside of the back leg of the deer. She cut down to the skin that she had already removed before carefully cutting the skin away from the legs. She cut the skin at the beginning of the cut, around the leg, taking hold of it before pulling out and away from the meat of the leg. She took a deep breath, taking a hold of the hide before pulling down, removing most of the hide from the legs and rump. She stopped, moving around to the back to cut through the tail bone, being careful as she cut the fat around the tail before pulling the skin down with all her might, using her hand to help seperate the skin from the meat. Once down to the Jaw, Misty took the dagger and sliced through the neck, removing the head from the deer. She made quick work to remove the hide from the deer, absently handing it off to Aela before getting to work on removing the meat from the carcass.  
  
"Hey, Rio, could you get this down for me. And I need a bucket of clean water," she said, getting a nod from the tall man as he removed the deer from the tree limb and lowered it to the ground.  
  
She started by cutting along the spine and around a largeish hunk of meat from the back of the carcass, pulling the tenderloin from the body before putting it in the bucket of water Vilkas had brought her.  
  
"I honestly thought that Aela had killed you and dumped your body somewhere in the woods," he said, standing straight as he watched her cut around the ballsocket of the leg, breaking it from the body with a crack. "You really know what you're doing."  
  
Misty shrugged, dropping the leg into the bucket of cold water, "I learned from my uncles. They took me hunting a lot when I was a kid. They thought it would help me fend for myself," she said, starting to remove the other back leg, "who wouldda known that I'd actually be using this to make breakfast for a bunch of fictional characters."  
  
Vilkas nodded, glancing at the meat as she put it in the water before going back to the carcass, "I'll take this to the fire and get it cooked up," he said, lifting the bucket before heading back.  
  
S'ariq watched the woman, fascinated by how quickly she butchered the poor animal when she was afraid of so many things. Her eyes focused on what she was doing, being careful of the meat as she cut the shoulder from the deer. Farkas brought another bucket of cold water back with fresh water, putting it beside her before moving around the carcass to hold it from the other side as she cut the meat that would be around the stomach. She cut along the spine and the side of the ribs, making smaller cuts as she pulled the back meat from the bones. She cut some of the rib meat from the side, dropping it into the bucket. She cut the neck meat from the deer, turning it as she did before repeating the process on the other side of the carcass until it looked picked clean.  
  
"Not bad," Farkas said, picking up the bucket as he stood.  
  
Misty stood with him, wiping her brow with the back of her wrist, "I haven't done that in a while. I almost forgot how much fun it was."  
  
Farkas nodded as he walked back to the camp with her, blinking at the stomach growl from the woman. He chuckled as Misty blushed, rubbing the back of her head as she chuckled with him.  
  
"I guess I'm a little hungry," she said, licking her lips at the smell of cooked deer.  
  
"These are some fine cuts of meat," Aela said, skewering a few pieces of meat before handing them off to Kestrel.  
  
"Color me impressed, lass," Kieron said, giving her a smile as she took a seat next to Taliesin.  
  
"I didn't know you knew how to butcher a carcass," Hawke said, getting an eye roll from the woman.  
  
"You never asked either," she said, getting a chuckle from the high elf next to her.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Butchery of a deer references courtasy of Bearded Butchers on Youtube. Check them out if you want to learn yourself.  
> Also, I just looked up how to Field dress a deer on youtube and asked my hubby how to butcher a deer. My husband says "NEVER CUT THE COLON TUBE!!" it taints the meat and the smell is aweful.


	41. Warming Her Up

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Misty comes dangerously close to getting deep frostbite and even loses consciousness. Hopefully her friends can help stave off the cold.

The landscape went from a warmish, spring forest to the dead of winter as they walked. Misty gripped her cloak against the quick change in temperature, wincing against the biting wind that blew at them like an angry scream in the face.  
  
"Why does it always have to be so fucking cold," she growled against her hands as she tried to warm them.  
  
"The climate change is so fast my head is spinning," Kestrel said, tightening her grip on her cloak as well.  
  
Isengrim gave her freezing friends a smile, "come on, girls. If we keep moving it won't be so cold," she said, putting her arms around their shoulders as they walked.  
Fire flickered in Taliesin's hands, keeping them warm as they walked.  
  
"Why don't you do that swirling fire thing?" Wolfe growled at him as he shivered, "that might help keep everyone else warm.  
  
Taliesin narrowed his eyes at the imperial, "because that uses too much magicka and doesn't last very long," he said, giving Wolfe a deviant grin, "I could hold your hand, if you want."  
  
Wolfe snorted, "you touch my hands and you'll wake up with a dagger in the throat," Wolfe growled at him a Taliesin shrugged.  
  
"Suit yourself," he said, blowing into the fire between his hands, sending embers into the cold air.

* * *

They trudged on, ducking their heads against the freezing cold wind as it howled and roared.  
  
"How far do we have left to go?" Hawke hollered ahead to Vilkas, Farkas and Aela, whom had taken point to lead everyone to the tomb.  
  
"I think we're near Windhelm so, another day's journey," Vilkas called back over the wind.  
  
Wolfe clicked his tongue, pulling the hood tighter around his head, "if we don't get there soon, I'm going to freeze to death," he growled, giving a shiver.  
  
"I still have a free hand," Taliesin said, giving the man an elbow in the arm and a grin.  
  
Kestrel had taken Taliesin up on his magically warmed hands, holding his right hand with both hers.  
  
Wolfe snorted, "fuck you," he growled, getting a chuckle from the man.  
  
"You alright, Misty?" Sirius asked, leaning forward to look at her face.  
  
Misty nodded, her body shivering so much that she was afraid she'd bite her tongue off.  
  
Sirius smiled, removing his cloak to drape it over her shoulders.  
  
"No...Si..." Misty tried to protest, only to get a head shake from the man.  
  
"I'm a nord. I can handle the cold better than you," he said, clipping the cloak in place for her and pulling it shut around her front, "besides, you look like you could use the extra layer."  
  
It was warm, not warm enough, but warmer, still. She swallowed, lowering her head as he pulled the hood up and over her head, making sure it framed her face before leaning down to smile at her. "Better?"  
  
She nodded, sniffling against the cold as he draped his arm around her, helping her walk through the snow.

* * *

The cold wind bit at her cheeks and nose as they tredged through the snow. The warm campfire and bedroll seemed so distant now, even though she carried it on her back. Her teeth chattered as another gust of wind blew her cloak apart, causing her to yelp and huddle down with her arms wrapped around herself, shivering.  
  
"Misty!" Hawke moved up to her, kneeling in the snow as the wind blew snow around them.  
  
Misty shook her head, having a hard time conveying anything as she shook, "I c-c-can't m-move anym-m-more. I'm f-f-f-freez-zing," she said, lowering her chin to her chest. The armor did nothing to keep out the cold and even less to keep out the wind.  
  
Hawke took her hands in his, holding them between his hands as he blew hot breath over them. "Your hands are so cold," he said, giving her hands a little squeeze.  
  
"What's wrong? She can't handle a little cold?" Vilkas chuckled, his expression sobering when Hawke moved his hands enough to give Vilkas a view of them. Her fingers were blotchy and swollen looking with pale blisters, the beginnings of frostbite.  
  
Kieron moved forward, lifting Misty from the ground before wrapping his cloak around her and himself, "we have to get her somewhere warm, and fast," he said, holding her tight against his chest as she shivered. He looked down at her, his brows knit together as she sniffled and her teeth chattered, "it's alright, lass. You'll be alright."  
  
Misty was shaking so badly her muscles were starting to bunch up, hurting with every shake of her body.  
  
"There was a cave a half mile back," Aela said, furrowing her brow at the woman curled up in Kieron's arms.  
  
"Then that's where we're going," Hawke said, taking the lead back the way they had came.  
  
"Is she alright?" Isengrim asked, moving forward to watch Misty as she shook.  
  
Kieron shook his head, "I don't know, lass," he said, looking down at the woman in his arms as she shook again, this time hard enough that he had to hold her tighter before he dropped her.

  
  
They entered the cave, taking care of a few dangerous, strange creatures before Wolfe and Taliesin worked to make up a fire while the others made camp.

  
  
"It's chilly in here too," Inigo said, warming his hands at the fire the Taliesin's magic blew into.  
  
"Khajiit does not like the cold," S'ariq growled, his body huddled and his tail curled around his feet.  
  
Bikhai agreed, folding his arms as he tried to soak up a little heat from the fire.  
  
Misty's vision blurred in and out, her hearing doing the same as she tried to keep her eyes open. She looked up at Kieron, his face bluring with her vision.  
  
"Stay awake, Lass," he said, his voice becoming distant and garbled, "stay awake..."  
  
Then, darkness.

* * *

"Lass...Lass!" Kieron gave her a small shake, trying to wake her and frowning when she didn't move, "damn."  
  
"What's wrong?" Hawke asked, getting to his feet as he looked toward Kieron and Misty.  
  
"She's passed out," Kieron growled, ripping his cloak from his shoulders before trying to undo her's.  
  
"I'll get a bedroll ready," Vilkas said, going into the tent as he gave Taliesin's boot a kick, "you. Mage. Come with me."  
  
Taliesin gave him a raised eyebrow, but followed the Companion into the tent without a word.  
  
"What're you doing?" Wolfe asked, glaring at Kieron as the man removed the cloaks and her armor.  
  
"It'll be easier to warm her up without the extra layers of clothing," he said, catching Misty as she fell back, her body completely limp. "Work with me a little, lass."  
  
"Do you need help?" Inigo asked, getting a nod from the large nord.  
  
"Get her boots off. We've got to check her feet," Kieron said, checking over her windburned face.  
  
Inigo pulled them off, being careful in case her feet were frostbitten like her hands. He frowned at the paleness of her toes and tips of her feet, glancing up at Kieron to see what to do. "Her feet are pale."  
  
Kieron cursed under his breath as he looked down at her feet, "we're lucky we caught it in time. She just needs to be warmed up," he said, taking her with him as he stood and went to the tent where Vilkas and Taliesin had set up a bedroll.  
  
Taliesin's magic encircled the bedroll as he cast a warmth enchantment on the blanketing before glancing at Misty in Kieron's arms. Her arm dangled limply from her shoulder and her head lulled back, leaving her mouth hanging open. If he didn't know better, Taliesin might have thought that she was dead, so close to it. He pulled the blanket back as the large nord Misty had an infatuation with lay her on the bedding.  
  
"We'll need to take turns trying to warm her up, or we might lose her," Kieron said, getting a nod from Taliesin as Kieron slid into the bed beside her. She seemed to gain consciousness after a few moments, her eyelashes fluttering before she fell back down into unconsciousness. "Lass. Lass! Damn."  
  
Vilkas's hand fell on Taliesin's shoulder, causing the high elf to grunt against the impact and turn his attention to the nord, "you can generate heat with your magic."  
  
Taliesin blinked at that before glancing at Misty and Kieron, not sure what to do.  
  
"Strip to your tunic and get in on the other side of her,"Vilkas said, sounding annoyed, "that's the only way it'll help her."  
  
Taliesin swallowed and gave a nod, removing his armor and cloak and boots before crawling under the blanket opposite of Kieron. He didn't know where to put his hands, feeling extremely strange to be laying next to an unconscious woman, especially one he considered a friend and hoped to be more. His fingertips traced the amulet of Mara around her neck and he frowned at how cold the piece of jewelry was. Reaching around to the back of her neck to unhook the necklace before putting it on the cold ground behind him. He frowned at how cold she felt, her very skin an icicle. "Is she going to be okay?" he asked, feeling like a child once again.  
  
Kieron sighed, sliding his arm under her head as he lay his head down, "I don't know. We'll have to wait and see what happens."


	42. Misty Cracks

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Coming back from her loss of consciousness, Misty has a lot on her mind, and not just the headache. Will it help her or will it make the journey she's been put on that much more difficult?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The beginning of this is a dream Misty has while unconscious.

_"Melissa, when are you going to find a nice guy to settle down with," her sister asked, giving her that I'm better than you look she always gave Misty._  
  
_Misty rolled her eyes, "you act like I haven't been trying, Courtney. I've been on three dates over the last two weeks and none of them wanted to have anything to do with me," she said, giving the finishing move cinema a grin, "nice."_  
  
_"Maybe it's all the video games you play. You ever think of that?" Courtney chided, giving Misty a glare from the end of the couch._  
  
_Misty sighed, pausing her game before looking at her sister, "not this again, Courtney. I told you, this is how I unwind. I've had a really hard day at the office and this is how I deal with it," she said, giving the cat laying across the back of the couch a smile and a pet, "right Cammy-Cam?"_  
  
_"Meow," the cat replied, purring loudly as she pet the soft, furry creature._  
  
_"It's not a way to unwind. It's an obsession," Courtney growled, motioning to the dogs nipping and growling at one another as they lay near the back doors, playing. "Someone who uses a game to unwind wouldn't name their pet after one of the characters."_  
  
_"They would if they played enough," Misty muttered, getting another meow from the cat as she jumped down onto Misty's lap and stretched._  
  
_"You're obsessed. No wonder you don't have a boyfriend," Courtney said, folding her arms over her chest._  
  
_Misty shook her head, "if I was obsessed, Court, I wouldn't be dating any guys in real life because they couldn't hold a candle to my NPC guys," she said, getting to her feet as she picked up the cat, "I'm doing just fine without a guy and you need to stop trying to tell me how to live my life."_  
  
_"I'm just trying to help, Melissa. I don't want you to end up like on of those old women that live with hundreds of cats because she couldn't find a man," Courtney said, sighing at Vilkas as he trotted over to her and nosed her hand to get her attention, "you can't name every pet after a character you like and I don't think the neighbors would like you having more than a few pets at a time."_  
  
_Misty clicked her tongue, "like I give a fuck what the neighbors think. They've already called the cops on me because Teddy caught one of their brats trying to break into my back window. It's not my fault he's a good protector. Isn't that right boy? Yes he is," she said, getting a whuring sort of howl from the older dog as he wagged his tail._  
  
_Courtney rolled her eyes, absentmindedly petting Vilkas's head as she sighed, "when are you going to grow up and start living like an adult?"_  
  
_Misty sighed, feeling a headache starting at her temples, "what're you talking about? I pay my bills. I go to work. I make sure the pets are fed and watered. I even mow my own lawn and shovel my own snow in winter. I don't know how much more adult you want me to get," she said, putting Camile, the cat, down on the floor._  
  
_"How about you start by getting rid of the video games? That might be a good start," Courtney said, nodding toward the gaming system._  
  
_Misty snorted, "no fucking way. I spent almost two hundred bucks on the system, not to the money I spent on the games. I'm not getting rid of anything," she growled, getting a low woof from Vilkas, "besides, it's been scientifically proven that people who play video games have a better reaction time than people who don't."_  
  
_Courtney clicked her tongue, folding her arms over her chest, "if you don't get rid of the games, I'm not going to come over anymore."_  
  
_"Fine. I didn't want you checking up on me anyway," Misty growled, going to the front of the couch and falling back onto it, "now, if you'll excuse me, I have a war to stop." She slapped the couch beside her, signaling Vilkas and Teddy to hop up besides her. Her two favorite pillows._  
  
_Courtney stood there for a moment, glaring at her sister before snorting and turning to grab her purse, "don't be surprised if I don't come back," she said, getting a hummed reply as she left the house._  
  
_Misty sucked her teeth, "I don't need her checking up on my like I'm a fucking child anyway. I've just got myself, Skyrim and my two favorite boys," she said, giving the dogs a rough pet, getting a bark from Vilkas. She chuckled at his excited tail wag, "exactly. Now, TO WINDHELM!"_

* * *

Everyone took turns trying to warm up Misty's cold body, each one hoping that she would wake up and each walking away with hung heads. Finally, when they thought she would never wake up again, Misty stirred between Hawke and Bikhai's bodies and arms.  
  
Misty groaned as she swam up from the darkness that had consumed her for the last few hours, her head pounding and her fingers and toes hurting and almost too hot.  
  
"She is awake," a low, growly voice said from slightly above her.  
  
She slowly opened her eyes, feeling sore all over as she slowly blinked at the furry orange chest in front of her. A hand gently touched her face, turning her attention to the handsome man smiling down at her. His white blonde hair falling into his green eyes.  
  
"I'm so glad you're awake," he said, his accent strange to her and for a moment, she couldn't remember his name.  
  
"How do you feel?" Bikhai asked, brushing her hair away from her still red face.  
  
Misty swallowed, coughing a couple of times before clearing her throat, "okay, I guess. My fingers and toes hurt a little bit."  
  
"That's normal for having near frostbite," Hawke said, sitting up as he did.  
  
"Why does the rest of me hurt?" she asked, her voice rough and unused.  
  
"You've been asleep for days," Bikhai said, the ears on the top of his head laying back, "we were beginning to wonder if you were going to wake up."  
  
Misty blinked at him in surprise, her head pounding as she moved back, bringing her wrapped hands to her head. Her eyes widened in surprise at the bandages wrapped around her hands and fingers, "why..."  
  
"Your hands had started to blister a day or two ago. Vilkas wrapped them so the blisters didn't burst and get infected," Hawke explained, gently helping her sit up.  
  
Her bandaged hands went to her head as the pounding hammered at her brain, "my head hurts," she grumbled, her voice groggy.  
  
"You're probably hungry," Hawke said, getting to his feet and leaning down to help her to her's, "easy now. Don't push yourself too quickly."  
  
Misty stumbled once on her feet, falling against Hawke as she tried to keep her balance.  
  
Bikhai stood as well, gently taking her arm with his large, furry hands to help steady her, "take it slow, yes?"  
  
Misty swallowed past the driness in her throat and nodded, using their hands and gentle grips more than she cared to admit to help her walk. She frowned down at her feet, also wrapped in bandages, and took a few deep breaths as they held back the tent flaps.  
  
Aela was the first to notice and gave Misty a relieved smile, "about time you woke up. I was starting to get stir crazy being in this cave for so long," she said, bringing everyone's attention to Misty.  
  
Misty smirked at her, "I sensed that and decided you, spacifically, could wait for me to wake up," she said, getting a chuckle from the woman as Hawke and Bikhai helped her to the sitting area around the roaring fire.  
  
"How are your fingers and toes?" Inigo asked, taking a seat next to her as he looked down at her wrapped hands.  
  
Misty shrugged, "I don't know, but they hurt a little."  
  
"Hurting is good," Vilkas said, sitting on her other said as he took her hand and started to unwrap it, "that means you still have feeling."  
  
She nodded, furrowing her brow at the pounding in her head as she put her other wrapped hand to her head, "ow," she grumbled under her breath.

  
  
"Here. Have some cabbage potato soup," Kestrel said, holding a bowl of steaming liquid out for her.  
  
Inigo took the bowl from her, giving Misty's frown a smile, "you are injured. I do not want you to farther injure yourself because you cannot hold a bowl of hot soup properly," he said, getting an annoyed eyeroll from the woman.  
  
"I'm feeding myself," she growled, getting a nod from the blue khajiit. She looked at her hand as Vilkas pulled the last of the bandage from it, frowning at the raw looking fingers on the end of her hand.  
  
"We'll let your fingers breathe for a little while. Maybe that'll help a little," he said, starting to unwrap her other hand.  
  
"So, can I use them to eat and stuff?" she asked, looking at him as he concentrated on what he was doing.  
  
"You could try, but I wouldn't recommend it until your hands are fully healed," he said, glancing up to meet her eyes, "which could take a while."  
  
Misty sighed, looking down at her wrapped feet, "same goes for my feet too, I'm assuming."  
  
He nodded, being careful not to take any skin with the bandages.  
  
"I don't want anyone carrying me anywhere," she growled, giving him a glare.  
  
"You might not have a choice," Vilkas said, balling the bandages up before tossing them into the fire.  
  
She looked at her hands, raw and wet looking, as he patted his leg.  
  
"Put your foot up here," he said, getting a nod from the woman as she swung her leg up onto his lap.  
  
"Next time your fingers and toes start to hurt and go numb, tell one of us," Kieron's voice was both relieved and agitated.  
  
Misty snorted, shooting him a glare, "I said I was cold," she growled at him, going back to watching Vilkas unwrap her foot.  
  
"My fingers and toes hurt would have been a better thing to say," Farkas said from the other side of the fire.  
  
"I'm not a fucking child. Don't scould me like one," she snarled, feeling her temper start to boil over.  
  
"Easy, princess. They were just worried about you," Sirius said, giving her his own concerned blue eyes.  
  
"I don't fucking need this shit," she growled, dropping her foot, roughly, to the ground before standing...sort of.  
  
Inigo reached out, taking hold of her arm to keep her up as she huffed and winced at the pain in her toes. "It is alright, my friend. I have you," he said, setting the soup down on the rock before taking her arm and shoulder to help her to the tent. Misty's sniffle turned Inigo's eyes to her face. His eyes widened in surprise at the tears rolling down her cheeks. He knelt with her, helping her on the bedroll as he furrowed his brow, "are you hurt? I can get Taliesin to help," he said, starting to get up.  
  
Misty's hand shot out, grabbing his hand before he could move away, "no!" she whimpered, "please, don't leave me."  
  
Inigo blinked down at the woman, his expression softening as he knelt in front of her, giving her a gentle smile, "I'm not going anywhere, my friend," he said, putting his hand against her cheek and wiping the tears with his thumb.  
  
She sniffled, giving a sob before falling forward against his chest, crying.  
  
Inigo wrapped his arms around her, stroking her hair to try and soothe her as she sobbed and whimpered against his furred chest. It upset him to see his friend so upset and he felt completely useless at not knowing what the problem was. _Is she hurting?_ he thought, nuzzling her hair as he rocked from side to side.  
  
"I want to go home," she sobbed against his shoulder, her raw hands balling in his soft fur as she cried, "I wanna go home." Everything was starting to pile up against her. The frostbite. The weight of the armor. The quests that were harder than just pushing a button. The cold. How useless she felt at every turn. How small and insignificant. How everyone was looking at her to stop the dragons. They may not have been right now, but they would be, eventually. She felt weighed down, stifled, like she couldn't move or was moving through sludge all the time. She didn't know if she wanted to do this anymore. Playing the game was one thing, eventually, you could save and turn the console off. Play something else. Living it was a whole other story. There was no pause button. No save game. If you died, you died and that was that. She felt the tingling and sharp pain in her fingers and toes and gave another sob, starting another round of crying. "I don't want to do this anymore. I don't wanna play anymore. I wanna go home. I wanna go home."  
  
Inigo tightened his arms around her, furrowing his brow at what she was saying and knowing there wasn't much he could do about that. He knew she wasn't from this world, or claimed not to be, but it still hurt a little bit to hear his friend so upset. "If you hadn't have been brought here, I would not have met you and then I would have never known anything. I mean I..." Inigo gave a frustrated huff, "if I make a funny face will it help you stop being so sad? I am not good with my words right now."  
  
Misty sniffled, her sobs slowing for a moment as she coughed, "what kind of faces?"  
  
He blinked, smiling at her question, "probably ones that will scare most people," he said, getting a coughing laugh from the woman.  
  
He smiled, giving her hair another nuzzle, "you shouldn't be sad, Misty, because it makes me sad and I was sad while you were hurt. Please don't be sad anymore."  
  
Misty took a deep breath, closing her eyes as she hugged Inigo, "I had a dream while I was passed out," she said, her voice sounding monotone, emotionless.  
  
Inigo's ears perked up, "what was it about? Killing dragons?"  
  
Misty shook her head, "no. It was the last conversation I had with my sister," she said, her eyes focusing on the memory, distant, "or, more like arguement. She was telling me that I should stop playing video games so I can get a good man," she sniffled and gave a coughy chuckle, "I guess she didn't know what she was talking about." Misty turned her face in against Inigo's neck, taking in the scent of cold, fur and wild, woodsey musk that was Inigo. "You smell like Camile."  
  
He blinked at that, "who is Camile?"  
  
She gave a small chuckle, "my cat at home. She always wanted to cuddle and snuggle. Stuck her tail in my face and everything, but I couldn't get to sleep without her laying up at my head, Teddy laying like my body pillow and Vilkas laying behind my legs." She paused, leaning back slightly, "Vilkas and Teddy are my dogs."  
  
Inigo chuckled, "I wasn't judging. Well, not you, anyway."  
  
Misty laughed, bringing a smile to his face, "why would Vilkas be laying behind my legs?"  
  
Inigo shrugged, "how should I know? He seems a little strange to me," he said, turning his head to give the man a grin as he stood just inside the tent, "he might like legs, you never know."  
  
Misty couldn't stop laughing, her stomach hurting as she tried to stay up, "stop, stop, stop. I can't breathe." The image of Vilkas curled up like a dog against the back of someone's legs was almost too much.  
  
"He does smell like dog, after all," Inigo said, getting an eyeroll from the man as he knelt down beside Inigo.  
  
"You try smelling like anything else after being a werewolf for several years," Vilkas growled, sitting cross-legged with a bowl of warm soup in his hand.  
  
"It's called soap," Misty said, getting an annoyed blink from the man.  
  
"Soap? No, soup," he said, lifting the bowl, causing Misty to break out in another round of laughter. "You pronounce things strangely."  
  
Misty waved her hands in front of her as she tried to breathe past the laughing, "stop it!" she said between laughs.  
  
"No, _SOAP_. You know," Inigo said, flapping his hand toward the outside of the tent, "that stuff that smells funny."  
  
Vilkas gave him a confused blink, "I thought that was manure," he said, furrowing his brow.  
  
Inigo shrugged, "close enough, yes?"

"Why would I use manure for my smell?" Vilkas asked with a frown, "that would make me smell worse."

"It must smell good to her," Inigo said, motioning to Misty.  
  
Misty fell over, laughing so hard she couldn't breathe, "stop, I can't breathe."  
  
Vilkas and Inigo chuckled as she lay back, taking several deep breaths as her laughing slowed to a stop.  
  
"At least you're not sad anymore, yes?" Inigo asked, getting a nod from the woman as she sat up.  
  
"You guys are aweful," she said, looking down at her hands, which were now tight and slightly chapped looking.  
  
"Here," Vilkas said, holding a spoonful of cool soup out to her, "I'll feed you so you don't get more soap on your tunic than in your mouth."  
  
Misty snorted a laugh, "soup," she said, laughing at him.  
  
"That's not what you called it," he said, his eyes smiling at her.  
  
"Just shut up and feed me, dork," she said, opening her mouth.  
  
"Here comes the dragon into the cave!" Inigo said, stopping Vilkas in mid-feeding as they both gave him annoyed eyes. "What?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Everyone has moments in their life when they show weakness. No matter how hard you try or how much you push yourself to keep your strength, the strongest of us can still have cracks in their emotions. Still have chinks in the armor that we've built around ourselves. Still have emotions and feelings that we've tried to hide behind a mask that we put on every morning before we even leave our bed. It's only through moments like this that we know our true strength and find out who our real friends and family are. Just because you're strong, doesn't mean you aren't human. So, be human. If it hurts, cry. If it upsets you, get angry. If it makes you happy, smile. Bottling up your emotions can only lead to a hatred of yourself and proves that you care about what society thinks. Don't let others rule how you feel or how you see the world. Be strong for you, your family, your friends. Fuck everyone else and what they think! Say it with me. I AM HUMAN AND I FEEL! Repeat it if you have to and if you cry because of it, cry. Man, woman, child. It doesn't matter. YOU ARE HUMAN AND YOU FEEL! Be human!
> 
> This isn't a quote from anyone except me. It's what I think and what I think people need to hear, especially now with how the fucking world is. I am brutally honest to a point that I hurt people's feelings and I don't apologize for it. Don't ask me for my opinion if you want sugar coating, turns out, I ran out of sugar a long time ago. Know that I love you all, readers. If nobody else in the world does, I DO. If it wasn't for you, I wouldn't have been inspired to keep writing on this fanfiction and it would have turned into another abandoned piece for someone else to pick up on later. So thank you all, humans. Thank you for being human and a fan of my work.


	43. Ysgramor's Tomb

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Misty comes up with a solution to Wolfe and Taliesin's rivalry and they finally make it to Ysgramor's tomb. They can finally cure Kodlak's lycanthropy. Yeay!!

Taliesin kept his hand around her's, surrounding them both in a shield of warmth. It was the only way anyone would let her walk on her own. Although, her feet still hurt a little and felt like they were in skin that was two sizes too small. Taliesin had offered to heal her hands a feet, but she wanted to suffer with it a little longer, mostly to remind herself of how stupid she was and because she thought they had already done enough for her. Taliesin drank down another magicka potion, making her frown.  
  
"That's the third one in the last twenty minutes. Are you sure you can keep this up?" she asked, getting a glance from the high elf before he shrugged.  
  
"As long as we don't run out of magicka potions, I can keep this up all day," he said, giving her a smile, "besides, it gives me an excuse to hold your hand." He lifted her hand to his lips and gave her knuckles a kiss, making her blush with wide eyes. He chuckled as she turned away, looking hard at the ground in front of her.  
  
"Don't get too comfortable. The only reason you get to hold her hand is because you can keep her warm," Wolfe growled, holding the cloak tightly against the cold as he glared at Taliesin.  
  
Taliesin rolled his eyes before giving Wolfe an annoyed glare, "even if it wasn't to keep her warm, I bet she would hold my hand over yours."  
  
Wolfe clicked his tongue, "I bet she wouldn't."  
  
"I bet she would," Taliesin said, giving him a superior smirk.  
  
"I guarentee she wouldn't," Wolfe growled, poking him in the chest.  
  
"I guarentee she would because my hands aren't as rough as tree bark," Taliesin growled, poking him back.  
  
"At least my hands are the hands of a real man and not some, book reading elf," Wolfe snarled.  
  
Taliesin clicked his tongue, the warm around Misty starting to disappate as he started to get angry, "so it's a crime to be well read? No wonder you have the vocabulary of a rock."  
  
Wolfe bore his teeth at the elf, "I don't have the vocabulary of a rock, you altmer fuck."  
  
"You're right, that's an insult to rocks," Taliesin growled, getting a punch to the face, causing him to stumble back and knock Misty to the snowy ground.  
  
"Shit," she hissed, her hands instantly freezing and starting to hurt.  
  
Wolfe and Taliesin wrestled in the snow, both catching one another in the jaw a few times as they rolled around.  
  
"Messy, are you alright?" Farkas asked, helping her to her feet.  
  
She nodded, "yeah," she said, turning to glare at the two men as they were pulled apart by Riordan and Kieron. She moved toward them as they threw insults at one another, trying to break free of their handlers. "THAT'S ENOUGH!" she roared, silencing the two. She had never raised her voice before, but she was tired and cold and her hands and feet were hurting. Besides that, she was tired of the two snipping at one another. Everyone's attention was on her as she glared at the Imperial and Altmer, "I'm sick of you two arguing like a fucking married couple. Stop it! You're both fucking adults. Act like it!"  
  
"He started it," Wolfe grumbled, nodding toward Taliesin.  
  
"I did not!" Taliesin snarled, trying to shake loose of Kieron's hold, "you started it. You always start it you jealous bastard."  
  
"I don't give a flying fuck who started it," Misty hollered, "don't make me fucking finish it! I know where a fucking shout is that would make you do what I want. I just have to talk to Hermaeus Mora for two of the three words."  
  
"But, you wouldn't, right?" Bikhai asked, looking a little frightened at the mere mention of the daedra prince of knowledge and memory.  
  
Misty shrugged, tucking her hands in her armpit for warmth, "not unless I have to," she said, turning back to the two men glaring at one another, "now, I want you two to hold hands until I get back from curing Kodlak of Lycanthropy."  
  
Wolfe and Taliesin blinked at her with wide eyes before glancing at one another as Riordan and Kieron smirked at the idea and released them.  
  
"You...you can't be serious," Wolfe said, furrowing his brow as he gave a strained chuckle, "right?"  
  
Misty frowned at him, "as a heartattack," she said, getting a confused glance from the men before rolling her eyes, "as serious a death and frostbite. Now hold hands or we're not moving from this spot." She shivered as she watched them, waiting.  
  
Wolfe and Taliesin glanced at one another before looking back at her and lowering their eyes. Putting their hands out and taking hold of one another's hand, neither making eye contact as they did.  
  
"I hate you," Wolfe growled under his breath.  
  
"I hate you more," Taliesin growled back.  
  
Both men got a nod as she grinned, "aww. See? Isn't that better?"  
  
Wolfe and Taliesin gave her strained smiled as they tried to break one another's hands with their grip.  
  
"So much better," Wolfe growled as Taliesin nodded.  
  
"Khajiit feels the love. It is so beautiful," S'ariq said, putting both his hands over his heart and getting a round of laughter from the group.

* * *

Misty followed Aela into the tomb, swallowing past the lump forming in her throat as she looked up at the statue of Ysgramor.  
  
"This is the resting place of Ysgramor. And his most trusted generals. We should be cautious," Vilkas said, moving around the statue.

 

"Right," Misty said, taking a deep breath, "ghosts of warriors past."  
  
"Ghosts? How do we kill ghosts?" Sirius asked, furrowing his brow.  
  
"A better question is how do we get in?" Riordan asked, glancing around the room.  
  
"Return Wuuthrad to Ysgramor. He will open the way," Vilkas said, getting a nod from Farkas as the large nord moved forward with the axe, sliding it into the statues hands.

There was a loud clinking sound as the axe was placed in the statue's grasp before a piece of wall slid from place, revealing a passage into the tomb. Misty swallowed as she stopped Riordan with her hand on his arm, "wait. You guys should wait here."  
  
"What? Why?" Wolfe asked, getting a squeeze from Taliesin's hand.  
  
"Probably because we're not allowed to go in there, you idiot," Taliesin growled, getting a tongue click from the imperial.  
  
"Fuck you, altmer swine," Wolfe snarled before jumping as Taliesin released a jolt of electricity up his arm, "AH!  
  
"He's right, Wolfe," Misty said, taking a deep breath, "I didn't even go through the trial to become a companion this time either, so I'm not even going through there."  
  
Farkas rolled his eyes, "I don't see why not," he said, hopping down from the pedistal the statue was on.  
  
"What?" Vilkas growled, narrowing his eyes at his brother.  
  
Farkas shrugged, "the way I see it, if it wasn't for her, we would have never gotten the witches head. I think Kodlak would like her taking the head to the main chamber," he said, folding his arms over his chest, "unless you want to do it."  
  
Vilkas glared at Farkas for a moment before letting out a sigh, "I suppose it's only right," he said, nodding toward the opening, "ladies first, as the saying goes."  
  
Misty swallowed, nervous about facing down ghosts of warriors past as she walked first into the passage. Why can't one of them lead? I know where I'm going, but do I really have to be the first one to get there? she thought, glancing back at Farkas, Vilkas, and Aela as they followed her into the tomb. "Fuck me," she hissed under her breath.

* * *

A couple of Skeevers were no big deal, giant rats are easy to kill without feeling bad about it, but the spirits of the warriors that walked out of their burial sites were almost too much. Without thinking, Misty let loose a shriek, alerting the spirits into action before she could get behind Farkas. Luckily, Farkas's great sword was faster thant the spirit's as it appeared above her, blocking the ghost's attack. 

"Get back," he growled, snapping her out of her daze before she scrambled back behind him.  
  
Aela let loose with several arrows, hitting the ghosts in the head and silencing them for good.  
  
Misty tried to stop the rapid beating of her heart before yelping as a hand landed on her shoulder, startling her.  
  
"Scared of a few ghosts?" Vilkas asked, giving her a smirk.  
  
Misty frowned at him and shoved his hand off of her, "only an idiot isn't afraid of dead things," she said, swallowing before taking a deep breath to calm herself.  
  
"Shall we then?" Vilkas asked, motioning ahead.  
  
Misty shook her head, "uh uh. You go first. Skill before cowardice," she said, folding her arms over her chest.

Aela sighed and shook her head as she readied her bow for whatever lay beyond the door, "you would do well to, at least pretend you have courage," she said, taking point.  
  
Misty snorted, "I do have courage," she growled, following the woman through the door, "just not when it comes to spiders...or *gulp* ghosts."  
  
Misty's heart stopped at the sight of the inner hall, it was magnificent and she could almost imagine it in it's glory days. Beautiful...but...the ghosts...  
  
Aela fired her bow from atop the stairs while Vilkas and Farkas rushed the spirits, roaring a great battle cry as they swung their weapons and blocked the spirits' attacks. Misty was terrified, but one of the spirits near the back of the hall caught her attention as he nocked and arrow and pointed it at Farkas. Her body moved in it's own, taking her bow from around her and nocking an arrow before taking quick aim and firing. She missed, but it was close enough to get the ghost's attention, which she started to wish she hadn't done. It turned the arrow to her, taking aim and she could have swore that the spiritual Companion had a grin on his face before Vilkas's sword came down hard on the spirit's neck. If it had been alive, blood would have splirted everywhere and Vilkas would have been covered in it.

"Are you alright, shield-sister?" Aela asked, getting a shakey nod from the woman.  
  
"Yeah. I just...I'll be better once we're done with this place," she paused, watching Aela move down the steps, "I hope."

They moved through the hall to a set of stairs that lead down, deeper into the crypt, coming out in a massive room with more sarcophagus lining the walls...and more ghosts.  
  
Misty moved around the edge of the room, trying her best not to draw attention to herself as Vilkas and Farkas fended off two two-handed weilders and Aela took care of the archers. Why do I always get stuck in these situations? she thought as her hand came to rest on something cold. A shiver ran up from her arm to her shoulder, the hair on her arm standing on end like static. She swallowed, slowly turning to stare up at a nord wearing a horned helmet as he narrowed his ethereal eyes at her. She slowly looked down at her hand, her eyes widening farther at her hand resting on the man's...groin...  
  
"Flattery does not stop the dead," his voice was echoing and breathy, but deep as he raised his ethereal sword.  
  
_I just touched a fucking ghost dick!_ she screamed in her head as she stumbled back, narrowly avoiding his slash before getting to her feet and pulling her sword herself. She swallowed, holding her hand out as he advanced on her, "I don't want to fight you. I just want to cure Kodlak."  
  
"You entered the crypt of your own volition, accepting the trials that awaited you here to prove your metal and worth," he said, bringing his sword up once more, "now, prepare yourself, Companion."  
  
Misty's eyes widened as she raised her sword to meet his, gritting her teeth against the jarring in her arms, "fuck," she hissed, stepping back as he brought the sword down once more. She blocked it, if just barely, and moved back, avoiding another swing from the dead nord. "I'm not a Companion!" she hollered, putting a sarcophagus between her and the ghost.  
  
"Then you've come to the wrong crypt, pillager, and will be punished for your thievery," the nord said, leaping over the stone coffin and bringing his blade down toward her. Misty brought her sword up in time to block it before stumbling back.  
  
"I don't want anything here. I'm trying to cure Kodlak of lycanthropy so he can be in sovngarde with the other harbingers that weren't screwed over by witches of Glenmoril Coven," she said, getting a loud laugh from the nord.  
  
"Pitiful excuses from a pathetic theif," he snarled, slashing out at her. She moved back, stumbling over an empty pot and falling to the floor.  
  
She grunted through her teeth as she got up, feeling the burning of a scrap on her elbow. She turned, her eyes widening for a moment as he raised his sword, preparing to bring it down on her. She twisted, grabbing her sword and bringing it up the catch his. She used all her might to swing it away from her, leaving him wide open as she rolled to her feet, bringing her sword up through him. "I'm here for Kodlak," she growled between her teeth at the ghost before he disappeared. She gasped, her adrenaline still pumping through her veins as she lowered the sword.  
  
"Are you alright?" Vilkas asked, getting a nod from the woman.  
  
"Turns out, when there's no blood or bodies to look at, I'm fine," she said, taking a deep breath, "just a few more rooms to go." She glanced around, furrowing her brow at the absence of a tall, broad shouldered nord. "Where's Farkas?"  
  
Vilkas slid his greatsword back onto his back and nodded toward an area with giant white...spider sacks.

 Misty sheathed her sword as she followed Aela up the stairs where Farkas was knelt frowning at an egg sack and shaking his head. He stood, turning to look at them as Vilkas gave a short nod, already knowing that Farkas wasn't moving on with them.  
  
"This is where I end my journey with you," Farkas said, getting a frown from the woman.  
  
"So, you're going to let me cower in a corner from spiders by myself?" she growled, folding her arms over her chest, "I see how you are."  
  
Farkas sighed, "I'm sorry. I just...can't," he said, giving her an apologetic smile.  
  
Misty snorted, "whatever. You left me the last few times too, but then I only had Aela," she said, nodding toward the huntress.  
  
"Let me guess. In this world you talk about, right?" Vilkas asked, giving her a raised eyebrow.  
  
Misty nodded, giving Farkas another glare, "I'm facing it. You should have to too. It's not fair that I have to be braver than a guy almost three times my size," she growled, stomping her foot like a child.  
  
Vilkas and Farkas glanced at one another before rolling their eyes.  
  
"Aren't you supposed to be the dragonborn?" Aela asked, checking the string attachment on her bow.  
  
Misty sighed, "not because I wanna be," she mumbled, looking at the web filled doorway as the sounds of spider feet tick-tick-ticked across the stone. She shivered, her hand going to the hilt of her sword, "okay...let's do this," she said, turning and heading for the exit.  
  
"Wait, where are you going?" Aela asked, furrowing her brow at Misty's back.  
  
"I'm not fighting giant spiders that'll wrap me in their webs and inject corroding acid into my body to turn my insides to mush so they can suck them out through my eyeballs," she said, shaking her head, "nope. Not going to happen."  
  
"Will you not face your fears for Kodlak's honor?" Vilkas asked, pulling her to a stop.

She swallowed, thinking about the old man and how open he was about her revelation of his fate. She took a deep breath, pulling her sword as she turned and marched back up the steps. She paused, pointing her sword at Vilkas, "I fucking hate you," she growled, turning toward the webcovered door and lashing at the webbing. "Gotta do every fucking thing. Fucking jackasses can't do a damn thing themselves and the stupid...face..." She cried out at the spider that was on the other side of the webbing, stumbling back as it lept at her. "FUCK!" she screamed, scrambling to her feet and running to hide behind Farkas as Aela cut it down. "I hate spiders I hate spiders I hate spiders."  
  
Vilkas chuckled, following Aela into the spider room.  
  
"Farkas, I'm fucking begging at this point," she said, dropping to her knees and tugging on his belt, "please please please please come with us!"  
  
Farkas blinked down at the woman on her knees in front of him and blushed, having never had a woman on her knees before him. Well...not like this, anyway. He put his hand on her head as she held onto his belt and gave her an apologetic smile, "I'm sorry, but I can't handle...spiders." Just the word sent chills down his spine.  
  
Misty wrapped her arms around him, hugging him tight around the waist, "PLEASE! I don't wanna face icky creepy crawlies alone!"  
  
He grunted against the suddenness of her arms around him and furrowed his brow at her, "you aren't alone. You have Vilkas and Aela."  
  
Misty shook her head, "it's not the same if someone isn't there to be scared too. I won't feel like a freak if I'm not scared alone," she said, looking up at him with wide, pleading green eyes.  
  
He sighed, gently prying her arms from around his waist as he knelt down in front of her. He raised his hands, pulling an amulet from around his neck as he spoke, "this is an amulet Kodlak gave to me when I was young. I wasn't brave like I am now and he said it would help give me courage and strength when I needed it most," he said, placing the nacklace around her neck.

 Misty blinked down at the silver amulet laying against her amulet of Mara and gently stroked her fingers across the silver finish, "but..."  
  
"You have it. You need it more than me, right now," he said, giving her a smile.  
  
Misty swallowed, surging forward to wrap her arms around the large man, almost throwing him off balance as he grunted, "thank you, Farkas. You're a sweetheart," she said, closing her eyes as he hugged her back.  
  
His cheeks flushed at her words and he hugged her tighter, turning his face into her hair to inhale her scent. Soft like the forest after rain, or a field of wild flowers on a chill, clear day. He slowly released her, helping her to her feet before she gave him a nod and turned toward the spider web covered room.  
  
Misty hesitated in the doorway, glancing back at Farkas as he gave her an encouraging smile and nod. She swallowed, taking a deep breath before moving into the room and out of his sight.  
  
_Devines protect her_ , he prayed as he turned and headed for the exit. He was confident in Vilkas and Aela's abilities, but Misty gave him worry. _Please protect her._

Misty tried to shake her foot loose of the sticky spiderwebs she stepped on, finally giving up after taking a few steps. She furrowed her brow at the damp, musky scent that was almost overpowered by the stink of rodent feces, or what would smell like a rodent's cage. She swallowed the bile rising in her throat, following the corpses of spiders toward the door on the far side of the room where the sounds of fighting were coming from. She took a, regretful, deep breath, pulling her bow as she moved forward and nocking an arrow. 

She hesitated before crossing the threshhold and taking aim at a giant spider almost over taking Aela. She released the arrow, hitting the spider in the eye, ripping a scream from the creature as it frenzied, shaking and hissing as it skiddered toward her, it's black eyes blazing. Misty's hands shook with fear as she tried to nock another arrow and failed as the spider jumped at her, raising up on it's back four legs before bringing it's front legs down on her shoulders, knocking her to the ground. She screamed, putting her bow against the bottom of it's mouth as it tried to bite her with it's massive venomous fangs. Saliva dripped onto her face, making her wince as she growled her fear and anger up at the hissing thing. Misty lifted her foot, putting it against the abdomen of the giant spider before pushing up, trying to kick it off of her.  
  
Vilkas finished off the spider her was dealing with and turned, his eyes widening at Mist struggling with a giant spider. It's fangs were getting closer to her face as she shook her head and gave a scream. He moved forward, bringing his sword down before swinging it up, slicing off two of the giant arachnid's eight legs. The creature screamed as it reared back, giving Misty the opportunity to crawl out from under it. The spider turned, spitting poison at Vilkas as he raised his shield, blocking the poison before it could get in his eyes or mouth. Aela let loose several arrows, each hitting the creature's thorax with deadly precision before it gave a snarly gurgle and toppled to the ground.  
Misty gasped for air, wiping the sweat and saliva from her cheeks and face as Vilkas stood before her, leaning over to look at her face.  
  
"Are you alright, Misty?" he asked, getting a head shake from the woman.  
  
"No...I'm not," Misty said, her voice more stable than she was. She took a shakey step, her legs giving out as she collapsed to the web covered ground, her body still coursing with fearfilled adrenaline.  
  
Vilkas furrowed his brow at her as Aela went to the caged doorway, pulling the chain to release the mechanism, opening the way to the next set of rooms, "maybe you should go back to Hawke and the others.  
  
Misty swallowed the bile and shook her head, "I....just need a little....breather. I'll be okay after a moment," she said, looking up at the eight legged menace laying dead on the ground.  
  
"Where is your sword?" Aela asked as she joined them with her arms folded over her chest.  
  
Misty shook her head, "I think I dropped it after I cut down the webs in the doorway," she said, starting to feel herself calm down slightly.  
  
Vilkas nodded, "I will retrieve it," he said, heading back the way they had come. A few minutes later, he returned with her sword and held it out to her as she stood, getting a nod from the woman as she slid the bow onto her back.  
  
"Are we ready?" Aela asked, getting a nod from the two.  
  
"Thank God this is the only part of the tomb with spiders," Misty said, blinking in surprise as Vilkas took her hand. She looked up at the side of his face as he smirked.  
  
"In case you try to run off," he said, chuckling at her frown.

They came out in what looked like a draugr crypt, except instead of the stink of the undead, there was the dry, stale smell of dust and, weirdly, old people. You know, the smell of a nursing home without the sterile smell that comes along with it. Misty swallowed as spirits moved out from the coffins, pulling their weapons as Aela readied her weapon.  
"What'd'ya say, princess. Think you can handle a few ghosts?" Vilkas asked, giving her a playful smirk and humor filled silver blue eyes.  
  
"Not you too," Misty grumbled, taking a deep, dry breath as she readied her sword, "I just took on a spider with a bow that had now arrows. I think I can handle a few spirits."  
"That's my girl," Vilkas said, getting a surprised blink from Misty as he rushed a warrior with a sword and shield.  
  
Misty's cheeks flushed as she watched him slam his sword down, hard, on the warrior's shield, causing him to stumble. Vilkas brought his sword around, slicing through the warrior's neck before the ghost disappeared. She almost admired the way he handled his sword. The thought made her face hot as she blushed again as the double entendre before she turned, forcing herself to focus on one of the warriors that ran at her. She ducked under his wide swing, bringing her sword, point up, into his torso, causing the ghost to disappear instantly.  
  
"Not bad," Aela said, giving her an approving nod, "you might have some skill after all."  
  
Misty shuffled her feet, coyly, "I just watched the way everyone else fought," she said, with a shrug.

"Either way, we're almost there," Vilkas said, leading the two women up a set of stairs to the doors at the top. 

They pushed the doors open, revealinga long, low room with a switch at the other end of the room.  
  
Misty swallowed, "I know there's nothing that's going to happen as we walk across this room, but that doesn't stop this place from putting my hair on end," she muttered, rubbing her arms as she followed Aela into the room.  
  
The huntress moved across the room without hesitation, lifting the switch before slamming it back down. The cage door clanked as it lowered, giving them access to the last room before the main hall of Ysgramor's tomb. Misty was nervous about facing Kodlak's ghost. She knew he wouldn't hurt her, but that didn't stop the twisting knot in her stomach.

They moved into the room, prepared to take on the last of the warriors as they drew their weapons. Aela firing from the rear while Misty and Vilkas took out the melee warriors from the right and left. She sliced through the final warrior, stumbling back against one of the pillars as she tried to catch her breath.  
  
"Tired?" Vilkas asked, with a grin.

Misty snorted, "asks the guy with sweat running down his face," she said, pushing away from the pillar to stand at the bottom of the stairs. She took a deep breath, sliding her sword back into her sheath as she swallowed and licked her lips. 

"Come on. Kodlak awaits," Vilkas said, moving up the stairs.  
  
"That's what's giving me a tummy ache," she said, following Aela up the stairs to the door.

Vilkas threw the doors open without waiting for them to reach the top. Misty's breath caught, not at the massive room of beautiful architecture, but at the, literal, ghost of a man standing behind the burning fire in the center of the room. She licked her lips as she, slowly moved down the stairs, staring at the ghost of Kodlak Whitemane, who gave her a smile as she rounded the giant bowl of fire. 

Misty's eyes watered as she looked at him.  
  
"Welcome to Ysgramor's Tomb, pup," Kodlak's voice echoed, wretching her heart as she tried to hold back the tears and failed.  
  
"I'm so sorry," she said, sobbing as she stood staring into Kodlak's ethereal eyes, "I'm so, so sorry."  
  
Kodlak gave her a fatherly smile, "it's not your fault, pup. You warned us of what was to come and we did not heed it, as we should have," he put his cold, ethereal hand against her cheek, wiping the tears away from her cheek with his thumb as he smiled at her, "you are stronger than you give yourself credit, young one. It takes courage to face down creatures that scare you and courage still to stand tall when all laugh in your face, believing you are crazy. I believe that I am doing the right thing when I name you Harbinger of the Companions."  
  
Misty's eyes widened as she shook her head, "I haven't done anything! If anyone should be Harbinger, it should be Vilkas or Farkas or Aela," she paused at his head shake.  
"I have thought long and hard about it and only you, an outsider, can truely be the harbinger of the Companions," Kodlak said, giving Vilkas and Aela a smile, "everything is explained in my journal."  
  
Vilkas gave a slow nod as he detached the bag with the head in it from his belt and held it up, "we got one of the heads of the Glenmoril witches to cure you, master."  
  
Kodlak chuckled, "for the last time, Vilkas, I am no one's master," he said, nodding toward the fire, "toss it in the fire and let us be done with this curse."  
  
Misty sniffled, stepping back a couple of paces as she drew her sword, "once that head is in the fire, a giant wolf will appear. We have to kill it to cure you," she said, getting a nod from Kodlak as Vilkas tossed the head into the fire.

The fire flickered, becoming a bright blue color before sparks drifted up, floating over to Kodlak before drifting down on top of him like flickers of glittery blue snow. Kodlak gave a grunt, doubling over as his body seemed to split in two, except what came from him wasn't the wolf that Misty was expecting. Instead, it was a large, monsterous werewolf with glowing red eyes and dripping yellow teeth. The hair on the monster was thin and grey, from living for so long. Misty's eyes were wide as she moved back, barely breathing as the monster turned it's gaze to her, grinning with a manical snarl before giving a great roar.  
  
Misty took a deep breath before shouting "Fus Ro!" she shouted, sending the ethereal monster stumbling away from her, giving her a chance to move forward.  
  
"No!" Vilkas hollered, giving her pause as she glanced at him, "I'll kill it."  
  
Misty gave a nod as she moved back, her eyes locked on the giant werewolf in front of her as he gave a growl and stood straight, his canines dripping with saliva.  
  
"HEY! OVER HERE UGLY!" Vilkas roared, bringing the werewolf's attention to him.  
  
The werewolf roared, rushing at him with supernatural speed, barely giving him enough time to block the attack. Vilkas grunted, shifting back a step as the werewolf raised his clawed hand, swiping down to slap the sword from Vilkas. In a blink, the werewolf was on top of Vilkas and had him pinned to the ground. The arrows Aela was putting into him seemed to not affect the creature, most of them bouncing off the monster's thick skin.  
  
Misty looked around, starting to panic as Vilkas gave a cry of pain and blood sprayed out. _I have to do something_ , she thought, _I have to do something_. She looked up, her eyes catching the chandelier hanging above the monster. Suddenly, all the Tom and Jerry cartoons, all the Bugs Bunny cartoons, every comedy gag show ever, came to mind. She followed the rope to the wall, Vilkas's cry spurring her into action as she ran to the hook on the wall the rope was wrapped around. She readied her sword, lifting her arms with it in both hands before hollering to get Vilkas's attention, "VILKAS! ROLL AWAY!" she screamed, her sword slicing through the rope as Vilkas looked up.  
  
His eyes widened before he called on his reflexes as a werewolf, jerking himself out from under the werewolf as the chandelier fell, smashing the werewolf under it. The monster gave a growling, haunting moan before slowly fading away, leaving only the chandelier laying on the floor. Vilkas stiffly got to his feet, stumbling slightly before Misty caught him. Her eyebrows knit together as she looked at the claw marks across his cheek, armor and forearms. One of his bracers barely hung on, part of it hanging from the only strap left wrapped around his wrist.  
  
"You're an idiot," Misty hissed, roughly turning his face to look at the cuts better, "you know that?"  
  
Vilkas waved her hand away as he tried to stand on his own and failed, causing the small woman to grunt at his weight. "I'll be fine. I've gotten worse," he said, getting a snort from the woman.  
  
"That doesn't make you smart, it makes you reckless," she said, getting a coughing chuckle from the man.  
  
"You have killed the beast within and freed me of my curse," Kodlak said, standing before them as Aela helped hold Vilkas up. Kodlak smiled at the three, his face one of peace before he turned to look at Misty, "your quick thinking may have saved Vilkas's life, young lady, you should be proud. I chose well." He turned, as if seeing something that they couldn't. The gates of Sovngarde, prehaps. He turned back, giving them all a great, warm smile, "the hall of the warriors of yor awaits, young ones. Perhaps I will see you in the great hall during the feast of warriors." He looked at Misty, "I have chosen well. Take care of them in my absence, Harbinger."  
  
Misty's eyes widened as she shook her head, "no, WAIT!"  
  
It was too late. Kodlak had already walked off into the gates of Sovngarde. 


	44. I'm...Harbinger...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Misty tries to come to terms with the fact that, despite not doing any of the questline, Kodlak has made her Harbinger of the Companions. Will they accept her or will they be bitter and angry since she's an outsider with nothing to really do with the Companions?

Misty, Vilkas and Aela stood there for a moment, no one wanting to make the first move.  
  
"Well...Harbinger..." Aela started, breaking the thick silence, "perhaps we should get Vilkas out of this crypt before he gets an infection."  
  
Misty nodded, her mind going over everything that had happened. Sure, this was when Kodlak named her Harbinger, but she hadn't done any of the Companions' questlines so it didn't make sense that she would be Harbinger. _I can't be Harbinger. I didn't do anything except cure Kodlak. Why would he name me Harbinger and not Vilkas or Farkas or Aela?_ she thought, frowning at the last two names, _okay, so Farkas is more of a follower and Aela is too...primal to be a leader without seeking vengence on the Silver Hand, but Vilkas..._ she glanced at the man as he limped, using her as a crutch, _Vilkas could lead them. He's smart and thinks before acting... most of the time._ She swallowed, licking her lips as she helped him through the spider room, "hey, Vilkas..."  
  
"We'd better get back before the others start to worry," he said, cutting off what she was going to say.  
  
She glanced at him again, taking note of the tight set in his jaw before glancing past him to Aela, who looked as agitated as him. She took a deep breath and nodded, lowering her eyes to the floor as they moved out of the spider web rooms.

"Did you do it?" Farkas asked, pushing away from the wall to help his brother.  
  
"Yes. It is done," Aela said, giving Misty a glance as she moved out from under Vilkas's arm.  
  
"I'm glad," Farkas said, giving Misty a smile, "the amulet worked out for you, didn't it?"  
  
Misty blinked, coming out of her thoughts for a moment, "huh?"  
  
Inigo tilted his head, "is something wrong, my friend?"  
  
Misty glanced at him before taking a deep breath, "um...I just...need some air," she said, pulling the hair tie from her hair as she walked up the stairs leading out of the tomb.  
  
"What's wrong with her?" Wolfe asked, giving Vilkas and Aela a raised eyebrow.  
  
"Kodlak just named her Harbinger of the Companions," Vilkas said, having a hard time leaving the disdain out of his voice.  
  
"But, she's not a Companion," Kieron said, furrowing his brow as he glanced at the exit.

"I know," Vilkas growled.  

* * *

Misty tightened the cloak against the cold, biting wind of the north as she looked out over the snowy scene. They had decided, since Winterhold was so close to the tomb, that they would stop at the inn there and rest for the night. The problem was, Misty didn't feel like resting. Everytime she tried to lay down, her mind would swim with thoughts of what being the Harbinger meant and was. _How could he make me Harbinger? I'm not a Companion. I'm not a hero. I'm not a warrior. I can't be the Harbinger. I...I just can't be!_ she sniffled, the tears dripping down onto her hand as she leaned on the railing of the Frozen Hearth inn.

"Might I join you?" A soft, female voice asked from behind her.  
  
Misty glanced over her shoulder at Isengrim, "if you want," Misty said, turning back to what was left of the town. "I don't know why you would though. I'm not very good company right now."  
  
She leaned against the railing next the Misty, giving her a small smile, "you don't seem that bad of company. Though, I am curious. The Companions seemed a little, somber. Is there a reason for that?" she asked, tilting her head to look at Misty's face.  
  
Misty took a deep breath, wiping the tears from her cheeks before they froze. She swallowed and licked her lips, "I just... I just became the Harbinger of the Companions and I don't know the first thing about leading like that. I'm not a leader," she said, shaking her head, "and, to top it off," she gave a sob, "I think that Aela, Farkas and Vilkas fucking hate me." The tears started again, trickling faster than before as she just kept talking, "it's not like I asked for any of this. I thought that if I didn't do any of the Companions' quests that Kodlak would still be alive and that none of this would have had to happen. How was I supposed to fucking know that, by even visiting the Companions, that this shit would happen?" She sobbed, "and now they hate me. And that's just the Circle. That's not even including the other Companions, or all of Whiterun. I hate this. I restarted that quest over and over before I was zapped here, just to try and save Kodlak and I couldn't. Every time I tried, I just couldn't, no matter how many times I restarted. No matter how quickly I finished the quest. Kodlak always died. I didn't want that to happen this time," She sniffled, wiping her nose with the heel of her hand, "that's why I avoided Jorrvaskr and warned them. I thought 'this time, it won't happen because they know now', but I was fucking wrong and everything went wrong. Vilkas should be Harbinger, not me." She sobbed, lowering her head to her crossed arms on the railing, "I'm too much of a mess to be a leader of anything."

* * *

Vilkas watched Misty as Isengrim rubbed soothing circles on her back, feeling sorry that he had felt bitter and angry after Kodlak had made his announcement. Farkas had been surprised, but didn't question it like Vilkas and Aela did. Who was this stranger to them? Some...outsider that knows nothing about them or how they work? He took a deep breath of the cold, crisp air, watching her sob and cry over a man that she didn't know. What she said didn't make sense to him, but the passion and earestness behind her illogical words struck his heart. Did he wish that he could go back and change what had happened?  
  
"It's okay, Misty," Isengrim's voice brought his attention back to the women and out of his thoughts, "I'm sure they don't really hate you and, even if they did, who cares? You have me and Kestrel and Hawke. Wolfe, Taliesin, Riordan, Inigo, Bikhai, S'ariq...well, maybe not S'ariq."  
  
Misty gave a coughing laugh as she sniffled and lifted her head to look at Isengrim, "I guess you're right, but still. They're my favorite non mod NPCs that you can marry," she said, giving a sigh as she looked up at the building across the road, "oh well, I guess. You can't please everyone."  
  
"No, you can't," Isengrim said, giving Misty a smile.  
  
Misty nodded, sniffling again as she swallowed the thick saliva, "I'll be in in a minute, I just want to clear my head for a second," she said, giving Isengrim's hand a squeeze before the woman stood straight and turned.  
  
Isengrim hesitated for half a second at the sight of Vilkas standing by the doorway, but decided not to say anything to Misty as she moved past him and into the inn. She only gave the man a warning glare in passing.  
  
Vilkas took a deep breath, watching the steam from his breath curl in the air in front of his face for a few seconds before disappearing in the cold. He moved forward, clearing his throat to get her attention. She barely glanced back at him and gave him a smile that looked forced before looking back down at her hands in front of her. "Mind if I join you?"  
  
Misty shrugged, "Skyrim's a free country, yeah?" she asked, mostly because she wasn't entirely sure, "did Taliesin heal you?"  
  
"Yes. He's very good at restoration magic," he said, leaning against the railing beside her. He glanced at her, watching as she wrung her hands for a few minutes before clearing his throat again, "it's a...nice night, isn't it?"  
  
Misty furrowed her brow at that, giving him a raised eyebrow as snowflakes twirled between and around them, "sure, if I weighted seven hundred pounds and were covered in fur."  
  
Vilkas glanced at her before both of them chuckled, "I'm really bad at idle conversation," he said, getting a nod from the woman. They let the silence settle for a moment before he cleared his throat again, "Misty, I wanted to apologize for being so cold, like I have been."  
  
Misty shrugged, "it's alright. I understand," she said, looking at him as she leaned against the railing with her one arm, "honestly, I didn't expect to still end up as Harbinger. I thought for sure that Kodlak would make you Harbinger over me."  
  
"Still? So, you expected him to make you Harbinger?" Vilkas asked, narrowing his eyes at her.  
  
Misty sighed, "if I tell you that I know pretty much everything about this world that there is to know, will you still think me a crazy fool?" she asked, standing straight and folding her arms over her chest.  
  
"I'd be a fool not to," he said, standing straight as well.  
  
"Then you won't believe me when I say that I've been the Harbinger for the Companions at least six times before I stopped doing the quests and jobs for you," she stated, keeping a serious face.  
  
"No, I won't," he said, looking her in the eyes. He let out a sigh and motioned to the satchel on her hip where her cellphone was, "but, you've shown me strange things that prove you're not from this world, or, at least, not this time. So, I don't have much room to object to anything you say. As far as I can tell, you haven't lied about anything."  
Misty nodded, "I don't have a reason to lie," she said, lifting her chin slightly as a flame flickered in her eyes.  
  
Vilkas studied that flame, understanding the inner strength in this woman that Kodlak was speaking of and seemed to attract others. Something that she didn't seem to be aware of herself. Without realizing it, he had moved forward and reached out, trailing his fingertips down her cheeks as he looked deep into her eyes, watching the fire turn to confusion and surprise. The moon peeking out from behind a cloud made her eyes a dark green the sparkled like the floating snow around them. It was only for a second, but that was enough for his breath to catch in his throat as his hand slipped up to cup her cheek as he ran his thumb along her cheekbone, under her eye.  
  
_Oh my God this is how my fantasy started...except outside_ , she thought as he moved forward, their bodies so close she could feel the heat coming off his body. Her heart hitched as his other hand slid around her waist, pulling her against his front as he brought his lips down on her's, kissing her deeply as she sighed against his mouth...  
  
**_Meanwhile, back in reality..._**  
  
"Are you alright?" Vilkas asked, giving her vacant, dream filled eyes a concerned brow furrow.

Misty blinked back from her fantasy, the blush already creeping up her neck as she cleared her throat and lowered her eyes to his armor covered chest, "yeah, I'm fine I just..." she stepped back, taking a deep breath, "I'm a little hungry." She didn't wait for him to say anything before moving past him and heading into the inn, leaving Vilkas standing on the porch, blinking after her with confused silver blue eyes.

 _What in Oblivion was that all about?_ he asked himself as he rubbed the back of his head and followed her into the inn.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yes, that little part of Vilkas kissing her was just in her head. Too bad, huh? There'd be so many things that coulda happened. Making out against the railing. Making out on the railing. Making out against the side of the inn...did it just get hot in here?


	45. Asking To Learn

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Misty meets a new comrade who seems facinated by her and Misty asks to learn resoration from Taliesin. She's going to need it in the next chapters.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this one took a while. With the fourth of july celebrations and fireworks. I'm American, so the fourth is a big deal for us. Also, I've been up for days trying to catch my game up to the story and sort of....crashed out....for fourteen hours... GAMER FOR LIFE!!

Misty gave the female khajiit sitting on Inigo's lap a raised eyebrow as she stood in the doorway. Two women she didn't know, well, didn't know this playthrough, were sitting amongst her group. The khajiit twirled her finger around the end of Inigo's hair, getting an uncomfortable smile from the blue cat. When he noticed Misty, he stood, dumping the poor woman to the floor before moving across the room.  
  
"She...I...We...um..." he stuttered, getting an eyeroll from Misty.  
  
"Why are you acting so weird?" Misty asked, giving him a slap on the arm, "if you like her, go for it, big guy." Inigo walked a little behind Misty, like he was afraid of the female khajiit that Bikhai was helping to her feet.  
  
"Sorry about him. Inigo's a little...flighty," Misty said, getting an annoyed glare from the woman.  
  
  
  
"He wasn't flighty until you walked in," she said, her aqua eyes narrowed.  
  
"Ah, Misty," Taliesin called, bringing her attention up to him and the female wizard as he motioned her over.  
  
"What's up?" Misty asked, standing beside him.

  
  
"This is Beatrice, she's an apprentice conjuror that recently graduated from the college," he said, motioning to the small woman with bright red hair tied in a loose bun at the base of her skull.  
  
"It's nice to meet you. Taliesin has told me so much about you," she said, a little too excitedly as she eagerly shook misty's hand.  
  
"Woah, easy there Bee. You're going to give my arm whiplash you keep shaking it like that," Misty said, rubbing her shoulder as the woman dropped her hand.  
  
"Oh! I'm sorry. I know a little restoration magic, if you need it," she said, getting a smile and a head shake from Misty.  
  
"It's alright. I'm fine," Misty said, glancing at Taliesin as he chuckled into his hand, "so, why did you call me over?"  
  
"Well, I was just telling Beatrice of our adventures around Skyrim and she was wondering if she could come alone with us," he said, giving her a smile, "I told her I didn't think you would mind, but to ask anyway."  
  
Misty took a deep breath before raising her eyebrow at him, "why would it matter if I cared if she came along or not?"  
  
Taliesin shrugged, "I didn't want to invite another woman if it wasn't alright with you."  
  
Misty furrowed her brow, "why would I care? The more the merrier, I say," she said, jumping at the excited squeal the woman gave.  
  
"By the eight, Thank you so much! I'll pack my bag and join you so we can go," Beatrice said, grinning from ear to ear.  
  
"Going? But we just got here," Niall said, with a sigh.  
  
"We're not going right now," Misty said, giving the girl a concerned blink, "we're staying the night here and then we'll leave in the morning."  
  
Beatrice gave Misty a shy smile as she blushed, "I'm sorry. I just got so excited that I couldn't wait to go with you."  
  
Misty nodded as she chuckled, "that's alright. I know how you feel. I get excited about new things too," she said, getting a smile from the woman.  
  
"Really? I'm glad I'm not the only one excited about adventure," Beatrice said with a laugh.

* * *

Misty spent most of the night listening to Beatrice talk about the different creatures she could conjure, even demonstrating a few.  
  
"Hey! I already told you not to do that in here," Dagur said from the other side of the room.  
  
Beatrice gave him an apologetic smile before the storm atronach disappeared, "sorry Dagur."  
  
Dagur frowned at her before going back to cleaning the counter while muttering to himself.  
  
"That was pretty cool though," Misty said as she handed Beatrice back her drink, "maybe you can show us tomorrow sometime, while we're on the road or something."  
  
Beatrice gave her an excited head nod, "that'd be great!"  
  
"Just as long as it doesn't get out of control," Vilkas said, narrowing his eyes at the conjuror.  
  
Wolfe rolled his eyes, "you don't really trust magic, do you?" he asked, leaning back with his elbows on the table behind him.  
  
"Magic is used to serve man and never to rule over him," Misty said in an aweful english accent with her finger in the air. Everyone gave her confused blinks as she shrugged.  
  
"That's what I heard, anyway."  
  
"There's wisdom in that," Hawke said as he nibbled on a piece of bread.  
  
"Isn't that what the high elves are trying to do? Rule over everyone?" Sirius asked, swirling his ale around in his tankard.  
  
Taliesin rolled his eyes, "not all high elves want the Aldneri Dominion to rule over everything," he said, sitting back in his chair, "some of us are happy with the way things are."  
  
"Is that right?" Wolfe asked, narrowing his eyes at the man.  
  
Taliesin nodded, "if I was happy with the way things were, I would have stayed on the Summerset Isle," he said, frowning at the floor, "but I'm not. That's why I'm here, so I can do something about it." He gave Misty a smile, "luckily, I ran into the right people to be able to do that."  
  
"Ran into? More like tried to manipulate," Misty growled, giving the high elf a glare as the women around her turned their own agitated gazes on him.  
  
"What did he do?" Beatrice asked with wide, innocent eyes.  
  
"Taliesin thought that attempting to seduce our princess would be a good idea," Riordan said, putting a hand on Misty's shoulder.

"Scoundrel," Aela growled, taking a long drink of her mead.  
  
Beatrice's eyes went wider, so much so Misty thought the poor girl's eyes would pop out of her head, "you're a princess!?!?"

Misty blinked quickly, sticking her finger in her ear to try and clear the deafness caused by Beatrice's loud exclaimation. She wasn't the only one either. Riordan's eyebrows were furrowed as he shook his head a few times. "No, I'm not," Misty said, taking a drink of her mead, "but I do plan on being High Queen..."  
  
"Because fuck Tullius and fuck Ulfric!" Wolfe said, raising his tankard.  
  
"HERE HERE!" Hawke, Inigo, Sirius and Niall cheered, clinking their tankards together before taking a long drink.  
  
"What's that mean?" Beatrice asked, getting a grin from Wolfe.  
  
"Go ahead, Princess. Tell little miss conjuror about fuck," he said, draping his arm over her shoulder as he leaned between her and Beatrice.  
  
Misty ducked her head, putting her hand blocking her face from his line of sight, "I'm never EVER going to explain that again."  
  
"It means sex or some variation of it," Hawke said, chuckling at Misty's glare and reddening face.  
  
"It doesn't mean just that. It can also mean go jump off a bridge or this is messed up," she growled, getting a laugh from a few of her companions, "you know what, fuck all y'all!"  
  
That only got her more laughs.

* * *

"Hey, Taliesin, can I talk to you for a minute?" Misty asked, her voice soft.  
  
Taliesin gave her a raised eyebrow but nodded, waving Riordan, Hawke and Vilkas good night before following Misty out of the inn. "What do you need?" he asked, leaning against the railing beside her.  
  
Misty wrung her hands a couple times before taking a deep breath, "I need you to teach me how to heal," she said, getting a surprised blink from the high elf.  
  
"Why?" he asked, legitimately curious.  
  
Misty took another deep breath, the cold air almost hurting her lungs, "because I'm tired of not being able to do anything when you guys get hurt," she continued before he could say anything, "I know that you can heal people, but there's only so much magicka you have and what'll happen to others if you run out and we don't have any potions for you to drink?"  
  
"You're a great healer without using magic," he said, covering her hands with his, "and it'll take a lot of magicka use before I run out over just a little healing."  
  
Misty snorted, giving him a glare, "I want to learn anyway. What if, Mara forbid, you aren't around and someone's really hurt? We don't have another mage in our group. Well, we didn't until Beatrice, but what if something happens to her and she can't heal anyone?" She lowered her head, looking at the snowberries covered in snow below them, "with me being the dragonborn and not being very strong, everyone keeps getting hurt because you're trying to protect me," she looked up at Taliesin, her eyes moving to the burn scars on the side of his face, "I'm tired of getting people hurt and not being able to do anything about it. I feel so fucking useless when I can't help because I lack the skills necessary to help, even though I'm the one that causes the injury."  
  
Taliesin sighed and shook his head, reaching out to cup her cheek. His hand was warm, almost hot against her cool skin. She looked up at him, tears brimming her eyes as he smiled down at her, "you're not useless. If it wasn't for you and your determination, none of us would be here, right now," he shrugged, "I would have stayed in Whiterun, trying to figure out what to do with myself if you and your friends hadn't have come into the Drunken Huntsman."  
  
Misty shrugged in reply, "Whiterun's the hub of Skyrim, for the most part, and the Bannered Mare is too lucrative. I like a place that doesn't have many people," she paused, narrowing her eyes at him, "although, I do want to know what you were thinking trying to use that charm spell on me."  
  
He chuckled, leaning on the railing, "I thought that a woman traveling with that many men would be good in bed," he said, giving her shocked look a grin, "plus, I thought I was better looking than most of them and that it would be easy to seduce you, especially with the charming spell I had used on hundreds of other women." He chuckled, taking her hand and raising it to his lips, "little did I know, the woman I was trying to seduce could fight off a simple charm spell."  
  
Misty blushed as his lips brushed her knuckles, the heat in his eyes smouldering. She cleared her throat, both wanting to take her hand back and not. The kiss he had placed on her knuckles left a pleasant tingle that she didn't hate. Her mind went to Gomez doing his signature all the way down the arm kisses and she swallowed. Taliesin's chuckle brought her out of her fantasy to look up at him and his sparkling jade eyes.  
  
"I'll teach you some restoration, for a price," he said, the grin he gave her making her nervous.  
  
She narrowed her eyes and nodded at the bridge leading to the college of Winterhold, "I could just go up to the college and learn there for free," she said, taking her hand back as she frowned at him.  
  
He sighed and motioned toward the ramp leading up to a high elf woman leaning against the inside of the first pillar, "be my guest," he said, leaning over the railing with his chin on his hand, "I'll just wait fight here for your return."  
  
Misty snorted, "you and I both know I can't do magic. How the hell am I supposed to pass Faralda's test of merit?"  
  
He shrugged, "you said you can learn there for free," he said, tilting his head as he brushed some snow off the railing to the bushes below.  
  
Misty frowned at him, sparing a glance at the ramp before blowing air out from between her lips in a roll of mist, "what's your price?" she grumbled, folding her arms over her chest as she narrowed her eyes at the mage.  
  
He grinned, standing straight as he turned to look at her, the dark glint in his eyes making her regret asking, "simple," he said with a shrug, "I just want a teeny, tiny, itsy, bitsy, little kiss."  
  
Misty's eyes widened in surprise, although, she should have seen it coming. It is Taliesin, after all.  
  
He pointed at his mouth, "on the lips," he said, holding up his finger as she opened her mouth to protest, "non-negotiable."  
  
Misty frowned, narrowing her eyes at him as he grinned at her, giving her patient jade eyes. "On the cheek," she said, getting a slow head shake from the tall man.  
  
"Non-negotiable," he repeated.  
  
"What if I promise to cook all the meals for the rest of the journey to Ustengrav?" she asked, getting an annoyed sigh from the man.  
  
"What part of non-negotiable is difficult for you to understand?" he asked, his voice a little sharp.  
  
"The non part," she growled, her sarcasm getting the better of her, "everything is negotiable."  
  
"I would agree, except with this," he said, folding his arms over his chest as he narrowed his eyes at her, "I'm not asking you to share my bed, Misty. That comes later."  
  
Misty snorted, "bull shit it does," she growled, glaring at him, "that comes never you ass."  
  
Taliesin chuckled, brushing the back of his knuckles against her cheek, "there's that fire," he said, stopping her anger in it's tracks and making her blush. He smiled, stepping close enough that if they both took a deep breath, their bodies would touch. Unfortunately, with the look in his eyes locking her in place, Misty couldn't breathe. "Is it so wrong of me to want to taste lips that say such caring, sweet things?" his voice was soft, almost inaudible over the wind.  
  
Misty blinked, frowning at him as she furrowed her brow, "I just called you an ass," she said, her voice sounding as confused as she felt in that moment.  
  
He chuckled, slipping his arm around her waist as he lowered his face toward her's and pulling her against his body. He stopped, his lips a few inches from her's as he tucked a few loose strands of hair behind her ear, "when you speak of helping others without a thought of payment or how you wish to learn something because you don't want your companions to suffer, that is what I'm talking about. You say such things and I feel I have to check your person for a book you're reading it from," he said, trailing his finger down her jaw, "most do not say such things without an alterior motive, Misty."  
  
Misty swallowed, his breath hot against her lips, "but I just..."  
  
He put his finger over her lips to shush her, "I know. That's what makes you so unbelieveable, to me. I am no such person," his eyes were sad for a second before that haunted look disappeared, replaced with affection. He took her hand and raised it, once again, to her lips, "please, darling. I just want one, small kiss as payment."  
  
Misty swallowed the thick saliva and licked her lips, regretting it instantly with the biting wind. She took a deep breath and cleared her throat, please don't make me regret this, she thought before nodding, "fine, but any funny business Tal and I'll tell Wolfe and Riordan."  
  
Taliesin rolled his eyes, "Riordan doesn't know any magic and neither can do anything if they can't get close enough," he said, giving her annoyed eyes.  
  
She snorted, "then I'll cut your balls off in your sleep," she threatened.  
  
He chuckled, "you would have to handle them to do that, princess," he said, giving her a wink that set her face on fire...again.  
  
She covered her face with her hands, "God why?" she muttered into her palms as he laughed, "can't you just take embarrassing me and teach me restoration?"  
  
Taliesin shook his head, "sorry, but I've got my heart set on a kiss from a soul sucking succubus."  
  
Misty furrowed her brows as she lowered her hands, "I'm not a succubus, and I only suck souls from dragons, and it was only the one that one time."  
  
"Then, how do you explain the constant visits to my dreams at night?" he asked, sending the blood rushing back to her cheeks as he gave her a deviant grin.  
  
"Fuck you," she growled, slapping her hand against his chest, "you're worse than Wolfe."  
  
"I can assure you, Dragonborn, I'm much better than that rogue," he said, winking at her again.  
  
"Stop it," she hissed, trying and failing to keep from blushing, "if I blush any harder I might pass out."  
  
"It'll make kissing you easier if you do," he said, pulling her tighter against his front, "don't worry, darling. If you pass out, I won't let you hit the ground."  
  
Misty frowned, pushing at his chest, "I would hope not since you'd be the reason, you ass."  
  
He chuckled, brushing his nose against her's, "just close your eyes and it'll be over quick."  
  
"I bet you say that to all the girls," she said, instantly covering her mouth as he frowned at her. She cough laughed into her hands before lowering them, "I'm sorry, my mouth isn't wuh..." she was cut off by his mouth on her's, causing her to squeak in surprise. His lips were warm, a nice contrast from the cold surrounding them, and softer than Sirius's lips. Almost too soon, right when she had started to enjoy it and was starting to relax against his body, he pulled away, leaving her lips tingling and her breath ragged.  
  
He smiled down at her, still holding her, afraid she would collapse if he didn't, "there. See? That wasn't so bad, was it?"  
  
Misty swallowed, "no. It wasn't," she said, her voice breathy.  
  
He chuckled, brushing his nose against her's, "if you want, I could kiss you again...and again....and again. As many times as you want, but I may need more than just a kiss after."  
  
Misty's heart hammered in her chest at the thought of it before she shook her head, the blush returning to her cheeks, "you got your kiss now teach me restoration," she said, her voice a little harsher than she intended, but steady.  
  
Taliesin sighed and slowly released her as he stepped back, "fine, but let's start tomorrow. I'll teach you some when we rest for a meal," he said, moving around her to the inn, "if you get cold tonight, darling. You know where my bed is."  
  
Misty snorted, balling some snow in her hand before chucking it at him, hitting the wall beside him, "jerk."  
  
"You're going to have to work on your aim if you were even aiming at me," he chuckled as he entered the inn with her in tow, giving him a shove.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yes, Beatrice is going to be the friend that hero worships Misty, because every good story needs one of those.


	46. Learning The Hard Way

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Taliesin is a great teacher, but Misty needs a little push to get the right concentration. Sirius helps...the loveable idiot... and Wolfe has a...we'll call it a problem. Later that night, S'ariq makes a move that puts Misty farther on edge, not to mention Wolfe and Niall.

"You're still not doing it right," Taliesin chidded, shaking his head as Misty furrowed her brow at the space between her hands.  
  
She snorted, dropping her hands to her lap, "how the hell am I supposed to do it? I don't just magically know like you do," she growled, bringing her hands up in front of her once again as she tried to concentrate.

"Why don't you try taking a break for a while? You look like it's hurting," Hawke offered, holding the water skin out to her.  
  
Misty snorted, "I might be able to concentrate if people would shut up," she growled, getting a sigh from the imperial as he sat next to her.  
  
"If you try too hard, you might actually hurt yourself. I don't think you can force it," he said, putting the waterskin between her hands where she was concentrating, "have a drink. Take a break."  
  
Misty sighed, taking the waterskin he offered, "fine," she grumbled, taking a long drink from the waterskin. The coolish water slid down her throat, cooling the heat in her stomach and chest she didn't know was there. She let out a relieved sigh as she stopped up the waterskin and handed it back to him, "thanks Hawke."  
  
He gave her a smile and nod as he held the waterskin out to Taliesin, "no problem. It's great to see you trying so hard, but if it gets too frustrating, you should take a break," he said, chuckling, "woudn't want the dragonborn to burn herself out before we fight another dragon."  
  
"Dragon! Where!?!" Sirius asked excitedly, appearing behind them so quickly Misty jumped at the sound of his voice.  
  
"Fuck, Si. Announce yourself before you give someone a heartattack," she growled, putting her hand to her chest as he gave her a coy smile.  
  
"Sorry, princess," he said, rubbing the back of his head as he sat on the other side of her, "so, how's the restoration going?"  
  
Misty shook her head as she put her hands up in front of her, "you tell me," she said, getting a shrug from Sirius.  
  
"Okay," he said, pulling his dagger and slicing across the underside of his forearm.  
  
"WHAT THE FUCK ARE YOU DOING!?!?" Misty shreiked putting her hand over his self inflicted wound to try and stop the bleeding.  
  
"You said to tell you," he said, giving her a raised eyebrow, "so, I figured I would, when you heal me."  
  
Misty glared at him, his blood coating the palm of her hand making her grip slick, "by mutilating yourself?!? Why the hell would you do that? I can't do a damn thing yet!"  
  
"But you said..." he started, getting cut off by Misty's growl of frustration.  
  
"I know what the fuck I said, that doesn't mean you have to fucking cut yourself to give me the opportunity to fucking heal you you son of a bitch!" she snarled, her brows knit together when the bleeding slowed but didn't stop. _Why is it so dark?_ she asked herself, _and thick._  
  
"Misty," Taliesin's voice brought her attention, barely, from trying to keep the blood in Sirius's body. He put his hand gently on her shoulder and gave her glance a gentle smile, "the only way to make it stop is to heal him."  
  
Misty furrowed her brow at that, "what?" she hissed, trying to keep her grip tight.  
  
"What's going on?" Farkas asked, standing over Sirius's shoulder.  
  
Sirius shrugged, "I cut myself so Misty could heal me," he said, shaking his head slightly, "I think I cut myself a little too deeply though. I feel dizzy."  
  
Misty glanced up at him before looking back down at the wound. _Don't one of the main arteries run up the forearm? It must be for it to be so dark red and thick. God, Sirius! Fucking why!?!?_  
  
"Misty!" Hawke snapped her out of her entranced state, bringing her teary eyes up to him. He cupped her cheek as he smiled at her, "you can do this, sweetheart. Just take a deep breath, okay?"  
  
Misty nodded, taking a deep, shakey breath before licking her lips. She looked up at Sirius, his face much paler than before as he leaned against Farkas. She took another breath as Taliesin replaced Hawke.  
  
"I want you to envision his skin knitting back together," Taliesin said, getting a few quick nods from the small woman as she closed her eyes. "Okay, now imagine you're floating. You have no body. No breath. The only thing you can feel is the flow of energy around you. Can you feel that?"  
  
Misty's mind followed his words, the world seeming to fall away with only his voice echoing through her mind, "yes," she said. Even her voice sounded soft and distant.  
  
"Good, now, I want you to take that energy into you. Feel the warmth flowing through you as it becomes a part of your essence," he said, his voice softer, more distant than before.  
  
Misty took a deep breath, feeling the energy rush into her like the soul of a dragon. That's what it was like. Absorbing the soul of a dragon, except this energy was warm and gentle, like a soft spring breeze blowing over her skin. It tasted and smelled of nature and she felt herself smile at the sensation.  
  
"Now, push that energy into your hands with the image of Sirius's skin healing back together. The bleeding stopping. The wound disappearing," Taliesin said, his voice softer still. If she wasn't paying attention, she wouldn't have heard him at all.

  
  
She let out a slow, even breath, pushing the warmth down her arms and into her hands while she imagined Sirius's wound healing like Hugh Jackman's wounds when he plays Wolverine. She slowly opened her eyes, watching the soft pink glow coming from under her hands and up between her fingers. Her eyes widened, the flowing warmth still coming down her arms and out her palms. After a moment, when she thought she could trust that he was healed, she let the flow dissipate, leaving her worn out as she fell back against someone's back with her head hanging down. Sweat dripped down her face and nose as her breathing was labored.  
  
"Good job, Misty," Hawke's voice as proud and gentle as he brushed her hair back from her forehead.  
  
Sirius gave her a lopsided grin as he leaned, heavily, on Farkas, "I knew you could do it," he said, getting a weary frown from the woman.  
  
"Just don't do that again you dumbass," she said, getting a breathy chuckle from the man as Farkas helped him stand.  
  
Taliesin gave her a nod of approval, "seems you just needed a nudge," he said, sitting in front of her as he looked her over, "you'll have to get your magicka up but that wasn't bad for your first time."  
  
Misty nodded, "I thought healing magicka was a goldish color," she said, furrowing her brow at her now healed hands, "why was mine pink? I hate pink."  
  
"Maybe because you're not from this world and don't have an affinity to it?" Taliesin said with a shrug, "I've never even seen pink magic."  
  
"Maybe your concern and love for Sirius turned your restoration pink," Hawke said, giving her a smile.  
  
Misty chuckled, "I like that better then Taliesin's explaination," she said as Taliesin rolled his eyes.  
  
"Mine was logical," Taliesin grumbled as he got to his feet, watching Farkas help Sirius lean against a tree, "we'd better find somewhere to stay until Sirius recovers."  
  
Misty nodded as she, unsteadily, got to her feet, "yeah, the idiot," she grumbled as Hawke pulled her arm around his shoulder to help her walk. "I can walk just fine, Hawke."  
  
"I don't want to take the chance of you collapsing before we can get anywhere. That wouldn't look too good for the Dragonborn's reputation, would it?" he said, getting a sigh from the woman.  
  
"Fine," she grumbled, letting him help her, "but know that I don't like it."

* * *

They made camp somewhere between the mill and Forsaken Cave along the road side. Misty was surprised Sirius got that far with as much blood as he had lost, the idiot. He sat by the fire, warming his hands as he shivered. Misty snorted at him as she tossed a blanket over the, unusually, cold nord, getting a grateful smile from him.  
  
"You're an idiot," she growled for the five thousandth time during the last hour.  
  
"So y-you k-k-keep telling m-me," he said between chattering teeth.  
  
"You are an idiot," Kestrel snorted as she stepped up beside Misty.  
  
"Couldn't you have checked to see if you were cutting a vein before slicing your arm?" Aela sighed as she stirred the pot on the fire.  
  
Sirius shrugged, "I had f-f-faith in her," he said, huddling under the blanket as best he could.  
  
"Now, I think you're a bigger idiot," Misty said, getting a chuckle from some of the group.  
  
"I have faith in you, just, maybe not your fighting skill," Riordan said, getting a frown from the woman.  
  
"I fought fucking spiders the other day! The fangs were this far from my face!" she snarled, putting her finger tips an inch apart. She shivered at the memory, "never again."  
  
"It takes courage to fight what you're afraid of," Vilkas said, giving Farkas a narrowed eye glance.  
  
Farkas ignored him, watching Niall play fruit ninja on the phone.  
  
Misty sighed, "if only there were a big strong nord to hide behind when that happened," she said, barely getting a glance from Farkas.  
  
Vilkas frowned, "what am I?"  
  
Misty rolled her eyes, "I can't hide behind you if you're fighting," she said, getting a snort from the Companion and an eyeroll from Aela.  
  
"How do you expect to get stronger if you hide behind those stronger than you?" Aela asked, frowning into the pot.  
  
Misty shrugged, "eventually," she said, getting a laugh from Isengrim.  
  
"You can't get stronger if you don't fight," she said, shaking her head at her friend.  
  
"Speaking of which," Wolfe said, tossing a dagger at Misty.  
  
She fumbled it, blinking in surprise at the weapon in her hand before looking up at the Imperial as he drew his weapons and grinned at her.  
  
"Training time, Princess," he said, rushing forward so quickly Misty yelped and stumbled back, tripping over the log behind her.  
  
"Mother fucker!" she snarled, rolling as he lept over the log to bring the blades down where her head was as she scrambled away. She turned just in time to bring the dagger up to block a couple of his attacks, only to have it knocked out of her hand. She crouched down, dodging his next attack bring she pushed up, planting her shoulder in his stomach and knocking the wind out of him as she tackled him to the ground. She moved quickly while he was stunned, sitting on his chest as she took one of his daggers from his hand and held it to his throat. "Son of a bitch," she growled down at him as he tried to catch his breath, keeping his chin up and away from the blade, "what the fuck, Wolfe? What the actual, living fuck? Never heard of giving a girl a warning? Ass. What the hell is wrong with you?"  
  
Wolfe clicked his tongue, narrowing his eyes at her, "you think an enemy will give you a warning when they attack? Did that bandit give you a warning, or did he just take you?"  
  
She saw Sirius shift slightly, getting her to glance up at him before frowning down at Wolfe, "you're supposed to be my friend, Wolfe. Friends give one another a warning before doing something like that, they don't just fucking attack one another!"  
  
Wolfe snorted, "you must have had some good friends then. Some of us haven't lived such a sheltered life, Princess," he snarled her nickname, like it was a curse, startling her slightly before he shoved her off of his chest, pinning her to the ground with his hand on her shoulder and his other blade against her throat as he glared down at her.  
  
She felt something she hadn't felt with Wolfe before. Fear. She was afraid of him and she knew her eyes showed it as he narrowed his golden eyes down at her.  
  
"Some of us have lived in this supposed made up world where life is harsh and unforgiving our entire lives. We don't get the options to change lives and we don't get the option to stop playing," he hissed the last word, almost spitting it like a curse. He frowned at her, "some of us don't get fairytail kisses in the snow."  
  
Misty's eyes widened as she stared at him before she frowned, "fucking peeper. Why didn't you..." she hissed, his blade pressing a little harder into her throat to cut her off.  
  
"Shut up," he growled, his eyes blazing into her with such anger she was afraid to even move, afraid that any movement would push him over whatever edge he seemed to be on and press that blade into her throat. His eyes started to soften, looking sadly down at her before he sneered, "I was first. I should have been first," he almost whispered, more to himself than her, as he looked hurt and the pressure of the blade on her throat lightened slightly, "why?"  
  
Misty didn't know what to say. She didn't know how to handle this situation since she had never been in this situation. She swallowed, taking a shakey breath before furrowing her brow at him and saying the only thing she could think of. "I'm...sorry...I..." she swallowed again, feeling the tear roll down from the corner of her eye to her hair line near her ear. She was scared and confused and upset that she had hurt someone she thought invinsible to, well, everything. "I don't know what you want me to say," she whispered, her voice shaking.  
  
Wolfe stared down at her, his eyes searching her face before Kieron appeared at his shoulder, placing his hand on the smaller man's shoulder to get his attention.  
  
"I think that's enough, lad," Kieron said, his northern english voice soft to try and soothe Wolfe's anger, "you're scaring the poor girl."  
  
Wolfe's eyes seemed to blaze at that and he gritted his teeth as he put more pressure on the blade at the throat, "I could kill you right here, Misty," he growled, getting a frown from Kieron as the man stood straight, unsheathing his great sword from his back.  
  
"You do, lad, and you won't make it a step from her body," Kieron warned, his deep northern english voice barely more than a growl.  
  
"I second that," Inigo's voice was somewhere above her head, but she didn't want to chance looking up and pressing the blade deeper.  
  
Wolfe sneered, his eyes glued to her, "you can't even get out of this situation without help. Pathetic," he growled.  
  
She took a deep breath, trying to stop her crying and failing.  
  
"Some Dragonborn," he snorted, narrowing his eyes at her.  
  
She blinked, his words seeming the snap something in place for her, _I am Dovahkiin_ , and she took a deep breath. "FUS RO!" she screamed, sending him flying off of her and back, landing hard twenty feet (6.096 meters) from her. She sat up, taking a much needed breath of the cold air before waving Isengrim's held out hand away. She got to her feet, wiping her eyes and nose angrily as she stalked toward Wolfe as he blinked up at the sky. She pulled her leg back, giving him a hard kick in the ribs, "mother fucking asshole!" she snarled, glaring down at him as he rolled onto his side, with his hand on his ribs, "the next time you do that, I'm giving whoever's closest permission to fucking end you!"  
  
He glared up at her as he grunted, trying to get to his feet, "why not do it yourself? Don't have the guts?"  
  
Misty swallowed, glaring at him as she sniffled and folded her arms over her chest, "I'm sorry I have a problem with killing people I consider friends. If you don't like it here, Wolfe, any direction is leaving camp and don't fucking come back," she snapped before turning on her heels and walking back to where Sirius was sitting.  
  
Wolfe glared after her, smacking Hawke's hand away, "fuck off," he snarled, heading to the tent that he and Riordan had set up for some of the guys.  
  
"You alright, Messy?" Farkas asked, sitting next to her as he glanced back at the tent Wolfe had walked into.  
  
She sniffled and nodded, looking at her feet, "what's worse is, he's fucking right," she said, giving a coughing laugh before her face screwed up and she sobbed.  
  
Farkas frowned, instinctually wrapping his arm around her shoulders and pulling her against his side, "maybe, but I can't take on a spider alone, and I'm a Companion. That makes you braver than me," he said, giving her a smile.  
  
Misty sniffled, looking up at him with hopeful eyes, "really?" she asked, her voice disbelieving.  
  
He nodded, wiping the tear trails from her cheeks, "really."  
  
Sirius leaned his head against her knee, wrapping his arms around her legs as if they were a stuffed bear, "I'd trust you with my life," he said, with a sigh as he nuzzled her thigh.  
  
Misty frowned, glaring down at him, "you did you idiot."  
  
He gave her a grin, "see? I already proved it," he said as Farkas chuckled.  
  
Misty rolled her eyes before chuckling and shaking her head while stroking his hair, "what am I going to do with you?"  
  
"I can only hope love me," he said, closing his eyes against the feel of her fingers running through his hair.

* * *

Misty sat at the edge of the camp, insisting that she keep watch as well, not that she'd be able to sleep after the scare Wolfe gave her. She swallowed, clutching the sword in her lap as she looked out over the scenery. It would have been beautiful if she wasn't so freaked out and cold. She shivered, pulling the cloak tighter around herself as she sniffled. "It's always so fucking cold here," she muttered, blowing heat into her hands.  
  
"Cold?" S'ariq's voice close to her ear made her jump.  
  
"FUCK!" she screamed, falling off the log and scrambling back a couple paces.  
  
S'ariq grinned down at her as she breathed heavily and glared up at him, "he's right. You are pathetic."  
  
Misty snorted as she got to her feet, brushing the snow from her cloak and pants, "anyone's pathetic when you sneak up on them, S'ariq," she growled, trying to steady the rapid beating of her heart, "what'da'ya want?"  
  
"If you want to stay on watch all night, this one will go back to bed," he said, turning to head back to the tents.  
  
"Well, maybe I will," she growled, sitting back on the log she was on as she picked up her sword and put it back in her lap.  
  
S'ariq stopped, turning slightly to look back at her as she brushed the snow from her sword. He sighed, walking around the log and sitting next to her with his arms folded over his chest.  
  
Misty gave him a raised eyebrow before turning back to face forward, "I thought you wanted to go back to bed."  
  
"Khajiit would sleep better if he thought he would not be ambushed in the night," he said, keeping his eyes on the scenery.  
  
"I appreciate the trust," she muttered sarcastically.  
  
S'ariq glanced at her then, watching as her eyes lowered to the sword, sparkling with sadness. He sighed, "it occurs to S'ariq that he never thanked you for...releasing him from prison," he said, sounding almost annoyed at saying it as he turned to her, "so, thank you. This one is greatful."  
  
Misty glanced at the black Khajiit, almost unsure about him before nodding, "it's no problem, S'ariq. I have a habit of helping people that have a problem with me," she said, sighing as she looked back down at her feet.  
  
"Why do you sigh so much?" he asked, leaning forward to look at her face with narrowed yellow eyes.  
  
Misty shrugged, "girls do that," she said, pulling the cloak more around herself.  
  
He stared at her, his eyes focused on her face, as if afraid he would miss something.  
  
She finally huffed and turned to glare at him, "stop staring at me like that. It's creepy," she growled, folding her arms over her chest.  
  
"Tell khajiit what makes you sad," he commanded, his deep voice vibrating in her chest.  
  
Misty snorted, "no."  
  
S'ariq hissed, reaching out and taking her, roughly, by the arm, "you speak to the cursed one perfectly. Why don't you speak with khajiit the same way?"  
  
Misty glared at him, trying to ignore the pain in her arm from his grip, "because you haven't exactly been pleasant to be around, S'ariq. Be more social and a little nicer and maybe I'll open up more to you," she growled, back, meeting his eyes with her own angry gaze.  
  
He bore his teeth at her, long sharp canines glittered with saliva as he snarled at her, jerking her forward with such force she was lifted from the log and fell against his chest. He grabbed her throat, using his fingers to raise her face up to him as he grinned down at her and she wrapped her free hand around his wrist. "If you will not give freely, Khajiit will take it," he growled, widening her eyes as she tried to moved her face away from his.  
  
"Nah!" she gurgled around his hand on her throat as he lowered his face toward her's.  
  
Suddenly, he snarled, releasing her so quickly she fell back in the snow. She barely noticed the arrow sticking out of his arm as she looked over the log at Wolfe and Niall. Niall held his bow, arrow aimed at S'ariq as he smirked at the cat.  
  
"That's no way to treat a lady, fella," Niall said, narrowing his eyes at him.  
  
"Misty, come here," Wolfe commanded, his eyes focused on S'ariq as he gripped one of his daggers in his hand.  
  
Misty scurried to her feet and hurried to Wolfe, taking his out stretched hand as he pulled her to stand behind him. She put her head against his back, her fingers curling in his cloak as he sneered at the cat, feeling her shaking against his back.  
  
"You alright, honey?" Niall asked, slowly lowering his bow.  
  
Misty sniffled and nodded, "I forgot my sword," she said, her voice cracking but not shakey.  
  
"I'll get it," Wolfe growled, hesitating at the slight tug from his cloak. He smirked, "don't worry, Princess. I can take any man in this camp with my eyes closed."  
  
Misty swallowed, releasing his cloak as Niall moved to stand more in front of her, his bow rising with the string drawn.  
  
"I've got you covered," he said, getting a nod from Wolfe as the imperial moved toward the log where Misty's sword lay in the snow on the other side.  
  
Misty moved more behind Niall, half afraid of what might happen and half to hide. He glanced back at her as she took hold of his cloak, nervously watching Wolfe approach the khajiit. _S'ariq's twice Wolfe's size_ , she thought, saying a prayer to whichever gods were listening that there wouldn't be a problem.  
  
S'ariq glared at Wolfe, raising his lips in a snarl as Wolfe casually walked around the log and bent to pick up the sword. S'ariq moved, his clawed hands reaching out to swipe at where Wolfe had been. He had moved when S'ariq did, ducking under the large cat's arm and moving in close enough to put his blade against the cat's throat. S'ariq raised his chin, avoiding the sharp edge pressed under his chin against the back of his jaw.  
  
Wolfe raised his lip in a sneer as he glared into the khajiit's eyes, "you hurt my girl," Wolfe growled, his fury shining through his eyes.  
  
"She is not yours, dog," S'ariq growled back as he narrowed his eyes, "you are the reason she was sad. Khajiit thinks you should be more pleasant to the female if you like her so much."  
  
Wolfe snorted, "shut up," he muttered, his eye twitching.  
  
"She smells nice, yes? Like flowers in the sun," S'ariq breathed, getting bared teeth from the man holding the dagger to his throat.  
  
"Shut. Up," Wolfe hissed, his face screwing up in anger, "or we'll find out how well you talk when you're a rug."  
  
S'ariq grinned at him, "how would that look, this one being cut to ribbons while the female looks on in horror?" His grin widened at Wolfe's slight glance toward Misty, "khajiit thinks she would think even less of you and you do not like that."  
  
Wolfe glared at the cat from a few inches away before leaning in so just they could hear him, "you will eventually end up alone, cat, and when you do, look for my blade in the dark, because it'll be against your fucking throat." He moved back, taking his blade with him as he snatched her sword from the ground and went back to Misty and Niall as the wood elf lowered his bow. He handed her back her sword, getting a nod from the woman as she nervously glanced behind him at the khajiit.  
  
S'ariq pulled the arrow from his arm, smirking at Wolfe's back as he took Misty's hand and gently pulled her back to the main camp. _This one can be patient. She will eventually find herself alone and then S'ariq will find her alone,_ S'ariq thought, a wide grin spreading across his face as he chuckled to himself, _and that mutt won't be able to stop him._

* * *

Once in camp, Wolfe turned, pulling Misty into a tight hug as he closed his eyes, burying his face against her hair. He gave a frustrated snort as he nuzzled her, _she smells like him,_ he growled in his head.  
  
"Wolfe," Misty's voice was soft, against his ear.  
  
"I'm sorry," he muttered in her golden locks, silencing what she was going to say, "I'm sorry I scared you, I was just...frustrated that that high elf bastard got to make a move on you before I did."  
  
"I really wanted to learn restoration so I could help heal everyone," she said, to her ears, it sounded like an excuse. _What am I making an excuse for? Wolfe and I aren't together.  
_  
He smiled against her hair, taking a deep breath before growling at the musky scent of sweaty khajiit, "I can smell him on you," he growled in her hair.  
  
Misty blinked in confusion as his arms around her tighted, almost making it hard to breathe. "Wolfe," she managed to grunt out, tapping him on the back, "you're...crushing me...a little bit."  
  
He took another deep breath, nuzzling her hair and neck, "just let me get rid of that stink," he growled, taking yet another deep breath.  
  
"Maybe now would be a good time to cut in and say that you look very uncomfortable," Niall said, getting a glare and growl from Wolfe.  
  
Misty gave a slow nod, "a little," she said, her voice a little higher than she intended.  
  
Wolfe let out a frustrated sigh before slowly pulling away from her.  
  
Misty felt a slight bit of panic and wrapped her arms around him to keep him from moving away.  
  
He blinked in surprise before slowly wrapping his arms back around her, putting his chin against the side of her head.  
  
"I don't want you to go," Misty said against his chest, "who's Taliesin going to pick on if you leave?"  
  
Wolfe chuckled, stroking her hair as he nodded toward S'ariq, "you really think I'm going to leave you to be watched over by these idiots when that beast is loose?" He chuckled again, "I don't think so, princess."  
  
Misty smiled against his chest, "you really going to stick around?"  
  
Wolfe rolled his eyes, "only if I get a kiss," he said, grinning at the woman as she pulled back enough to glare up at him, "I did safe your life."  
  
Misty frowned, "no. Niall's aim saved my life," she said, getting a surprised blink from the elf, who wasn't really paying attention.  
  
"What?" Niall asked, tilting his head slightly as Wolfe frowned.  
  
"I heard something going on," Wolfe growled as he and Misty moved away from one another.  
  
Misty snorted, "nuh uh! I bet you were coming to appologize."  
  
"I was not!" Wolfe said, his voice a little too high.  
  
"Yes you were. Remember? I told you I'd come along and help break the ice," Niall said, getting a glare from the imperial.  
  
"Shut up, Bosmer," Wolfe growled at him.  
  
Niall yawned and stretched, "whatever. I don't know about you, but I'm tried." He took Misty's hand and gave her a slight bow as he gave the back of her hand a kiss, "m'lady."  
  
Misty's face flushed as her eyes widened.  
  
Niall stood straight, blinking his confusion at Wolfe, "what? That's how you say goodnight to a beautiful flower," he said, giving her a smile and wink.  
  
Misty looked away, lowering her chin to her chest as she blushed, "goodnight," she muttered, taking her hand back and hurrying to the tent before a fight broke out or one of them made her blush again.  
  
Niall chuckled at Misty's departure before he sighed, "she's so cute when she blushes, isn't she?" He turned to look at Wolfe, his smile disappating at the sight of Wolfe's glare, "what?"  
  
Wolfe snorted, "stay away, elf. She's mine," he growled, getting an annoyed sigh and eye roll from the bosmer.  
  
"Look, I get that you've got some strange...thing for this woman, but unless you actually claim her, she's up for grabs, friend," he said with a shrug, "and that goes for everyone in this camp."  
  
Wolfe narrowed his eyes at the bosmer before giving the women's tent a last glance and following the bosmer into the tent. _Damnit, he's right_ , he thought, rubbing the back of his head, _I've gotta make her mine, but how without making her angry or upsetting her?_ He gave a heavy sigh as he crawled into his bedroll, staring up at the ceiling of the tent. _I guess I'll figure that out tomorrow...maybe._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Fun Fact. The artery that Sirius cut, smart nord that we all love but you think with a sigh "God Sirius", was the Radial Artery. It's the main artery that the doctors take the pulse from that runs up through the wrist. It's okay, Sirius, we still love you, just...stop trying to kill yourself to help Misty.  
> Also, I did the image by using Krita. It was a suggested to me by a friend and a fan, Lauren OracleOwl. I love you girl! Try it out if you want. It's free!


	47. Cronvangr Cave

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Misty and a few of the crew head into Cronvangr Cave to get back Bikhai's necklace. She isn't too happy about it. In the words of Indiana Jones, with slight amending, "Why is it always spiders?"

Misty shivered at the webs decorating the outside of the cave, the humidity from the hotsprings beading on her skin. Hawke and Kieron looked through the egg sacks, ripping them open to pull out the tiny eggs used in alchemy.  
  
"These will be perfect for that potion I was working on," Beatrice said, tearing open an egg sack to dive her hand into the sack.  
  
Misty shivered again, wrinkling her nose at the three not having a problem touching the icky spiders, "eww."  
  
Farkas grimaced next to her, "I don't understand how they can just dig in like that," he growled, rubbing his hands over his goose fleshed arms, "it's disgusting."  
  
Misty glanced at him and nodded, "right?" she turned back just in time to yelp and leap away from Beatrice, practically into Farkas's arms, as she held up a tiny spider. It was dead, but that didn't make it an less creepy.  
  
"Don't worry, Misty. It's dead," she said, putting it in the palm of her hand and holding it out to the woman.  
  
Misty grimaced and shook her head as she backed away from the mage, "no thank you," she said, trying to wave to excited woman away.  
  
"It's just a spider," Beatrice said, furrowing her brow, "and it's dead."  
  
Misty shook her head, "I don't give a fuck. It's still got eight legs and is creepy," she said, getting a nod of agreement from Farkas.  
  
"I also don't give a fuck," he growled, moving backwards with her.  
  
"Let's go not give a fuck over there," Misty said, lacing her arm through his and motioning back toward the pools farther away from the cave.  
  
"Oh no you don't," Vilkas growled, taking hold of his brother's arm, pulling both them to a stop, "you're coming with me into the cave with the rest of us."  
  
"Nuh uh!" Misty whined, getting an eye roll from the companion.  
  
"You don't have to, but my dearest brother here does," he growled, getting a head shake from Farkas.  
  
"Nuh uh!" Farkas growled, getting an annoyed glare from his brother.  
  
"We promised to get the khajiit back his necklace from the bandits, and that's exactly what we're going to do," Vilkas growled back, poking him in the chest.  
  
Misty sighed as she walked around them glaring at one another, "ladies, please. You're both pretty," she said, getting an annoyed glare from both brothers at the same time, making her giggle nervously. She covered her mouth, her face heating up before she ducked her head, "I don't know why I did that," she said, turning and heading for the spider den, "coming Ini?"  
  
Inigo grinned as he pulled his sword, "right behind you, my friend," he said, laying his sword across his shoulder as Hawke and Kieron fell into line behind him.  
  
"You don't think I'm going to let you have all the fun, do you?" Wolfe said, jogging to walk beside her. He took her hand, giving her a wink as they entered the spider infested cave, "I've got your back, princess."

* * *

 

Misty crouched, her skin crawling as much as the spiders from where she could see. She glanced back at Inigo, who didn't need her to say anything to read the pleading in her eyes before he moved forward. He gave her arm a gentle squeeze as he passed, getting a grateful smile from the woman as he drew his bow back and fired an arrow into the giant bug, killing it instantly. Misty let out a calming breath as Kieron moved up, gently touching her shoulder to get her attention. She jumped, covering her own mouth to keep herself from yelping as she turned to him.  
  
"Are you alright, lass?" he asked, getting a head shake from Misty.  
  
"Fuck no I'm not alright," she hissed, watching Inigo pull his sword as he stood and ran at the other two spiders, "I fucking hate spiders."  
  
Kieron chuckled, turning a glare to him, "you are afraid of the strangest things," he said, brushing a few strands of loose hair from her face, barely trailing his finger across her skin, "it's adorable."  
  
Misty narrowed her eyes at him through the blush in her cheeks, "we've already talked about girls being called adorable," she hissed, getting another chuckle from him.  
  
"I don't remember that discussion. I remember you not looking at me and blushing," he reached out, twirling one of the strands of her hair around his finger as he gave her a charming smile, "like you are now."  
  
Misty felt her cheeks heat up more as her eyes widened at the grinning nord.  
  
Wolfe cleared his throat, giving Kieron a dirty look as he stood and nodded toward Inigo, who was walking down the ramp to the cave floor, "he's finished killing the bugs."

 Misty nodded, getting to her feet and following Inigo's path, wrinkling her nose at the sickening musk of the spider cave. She carefully avoided the spread out legs of the arachnids as she moved, rushing to Inigo's side as he knelt down beside the body of a wood elf. "It's not on him. The amulet is farther in on the other guy," Misty shivered, "with more spiders."  
  
Inigo gave her a grin as he stood, dusting himself off, "do not worry, my friend, I will take care of the spiders if you take care of any undead. This place reeks of it," he said, scratching his nose with the back of his hand.  
  
Misty nodded, "alright, deal," she said, taking deep breath as she followed Inigo, holding onto the back of his armor as she peeked around him to see the next room.

It was huge, the stone bridges that had been made God only knew how many years ago, was now overrun with spiders. Giant. Fucking. Spiders. Misty thought, swallowing as Inigo shot his arrow at the first one across the first bridge, killing it instantly. They waited, watching for more, even as the clack clack clack of the spider feet echoed in the room around them. They moved quietly, Misty automatically reaching back to take Hawke's hand, getting a squeeze in return. They paused on the landing, looking down at the spiders on the bridges and landings below. Misty swallowed, licking her lips as she took a deep breath and stood on the edge of the bridge. _I did it in the game. The water should be deep enough_ , she thought, feeling a hand on her shoulder. She glanced back, frowning at Hawke as he shook his head.  
  
"It might not be deep enough," he whispered, getting an annoyed eye roll from the woman.  
  
"I don't want to deal with the spiders and it's the fastest way to the bottom," she hissed back.  
  
Hawke frowned at her, "if you miss the gap and hit the bridge below, you'll, at least, break your leg from the impact. I'm not carrying you back," he hissed back at her.  
  
She snorted, blinking in surprise as Wolfe lept, giving a shout of joy before plummeting into the water below. Hawke, Misty, Inigo and Kieron leaned over the edge, their breaths held before Wolfe surfaced, laughing as he swam in a circle.  
  
"It's more than deep enough!" He called up, glancing off to the side and frowning at the spiders skiddering around the edge of the pool.  
  
Hawke sighed and shook his head, "I'm not taking the chance of hitting that ledge," he said, getting a slap on the back from Kieron.  
  
"As they say in my world, YOLO!" Misty said, getting a raised eyebrow from the men.  
  
"What is YOLO?" Inigo asked, his ears perked up as he tilted his head to the side.  
  
Misty grinned, "it means, you only live once. Y.O.L.O. So..." she moved back before running for the edge, leaping as she hollered, "YOLO!!" She plunged into the water, stopping herself from gasping as she broke the water's surface. "FUCK THAT'S COLD!" she screamed, treading water away from the drop point. She heard Inigo holler "YOLO," before she was splashed with water.  
  
Inigo broke the surface, shaking his head as he shivered, "burr. It is cold," he said, swimming to the ramp behind her as a spider fell from the stone bridge above them.  
  
Misty and Inigo blinked at the floating spider corpse before looking up at Kieron, who gave them a salute before following an agitated looking Hawke across the bridge.  
  
"They are no fun at all," Inigo said, getting a chuckle from the woman.  
  
"I think Hawke doesn't know how to have fun when something serious is going on," she said, as she wrung her hair out.  
  
Inigo nodded, "I agree," he said, shaking like a dog.  
  
"Hey! Watch it," Wolfe growled, glaring at the khajiit as Inigo gave him an apologetic smile.

"I'm sorry, my friend," Inigo said, leaning around Wolfe to look into the tunnel leading deeper into the cave.  
  
Misty took a deep breath, furrowing her brow as she swallowed, "there's more in there but we should wait for Hawke and Kieron," she said, wrapping her arms around herself as she rubbed her arms to warm herself up.  
  
"Are we almost finished?" Hawke asked, sounding about as grumpy as he looked.  
  
Misty nodded, "there's one more room to clear and then we're done," she said, giving a shiver, "and not soon enough either."  
  
"Come, my friends," Inigo said, pulling his sword and raising it in salute, "there are more spiders to squash!"  
  
Wolfe rolled his eyes, slapping his hand on Inigo's shoulder, "I think whatever thing you have about spiders is considered unhealthy, friend," he said, chuckling at Inigo's confused head tilt.  
  
"It is unhealthy to like killing spiders?" Inigo asked, blinking at the imperial as they moved through the tunnel.  
  
"No, it's not. Please kill any and all you come across, Inigo," Misty said, getting a grin from the cat.  
  
"Of course!"

* * *

 

They had heard a man's holler and a sword against something fleshy as they moved through the tunnel, crouching down to watch as another wood elf attacked a giant spider, this one about as big as the one that was in Bleakfalls Barrow.  
  
Misty shivered again, rubbing her hands over her arm, "spiders. Why the fuck does it always have to be spiders?"  
  
"Do not worry, my friend. I will not let any spiders near you," Inigo said, getting a smile from Misty as he patted her on the shoulder.  
  
"Aww, Ini...too bad you probably can't come with me everywhere," she said as the cat gave a sad sigh.  
  
"It is true. There are some places that you need to go alone," he said, dramatically putting the back of his hand against his forehead, "it is a sad, but true fact that we must, regrettably live with."  
  
Misty snorted a laugh, covering her mouth to keep from laughing loud enough for the man to hear.  
  
"Shh!" Wolfe hissed back at them, silencing the two as he nodded toward the wood elf standing amidst the spider corpses.  
  
Inigo gave him a nod, getting to his feet as he drew his bow and nocked an arrow. He took aim, his eyes focusing on the wood elf before releasing the arrow and hitting the man in the back of the neck, killing him instantly.  
  
Misty's eyes widened as they all stood before she turned, giving Inigo a grin, "way to go, Inigo. That was spectacular," she said, getting a chuckle from the man.  
  
"Well, I am pretty good with a bow," he said, getting an eye roll from Wolfe.  
  
"And so modest too," Wolfe said, smirking at Inigo.  
  
Inigo shrugged, "I can be, but when someone else is already praising me, patting myself on the back can't hurt," he said, getting another eye roll from the imperial as they made their way toward the elf's body.

Hawke nodded toward a chest, "I'll check the chest, you get the amulet," he said, getting a nod from Misty as she skirted around the dead spiders to the dead wood elf.  
She leaned around, looking at the arrow sticking out of the man's spine with a wince, _damn that was a good shot,_ she thought, looking down at the man's satchel before reaching into it and pulling out a silver amulet locket. She traced her finger over the engraving on the locket and took a deep breath before sliding it into her satchel. She smiled at the pouch of gold she retrieved from the pouch and tied it to her hip as she stood, "we done?"  
  
Kieron gave a nod as he tested out a battleaxe, frowning at the weight distribution before tossing it back into the chest, "I think so, lass."  
  
Misty nodded as Hawke stood from the chest, handing Wolfe an ebony dagger, "I'm ready."  
  
Wolfe nodded as he spun the blade in his hand, "me too."  
  
Inigo just nodded, cutting off a spider limb with a quick swing of his blade before picking it up. He blinked at Misty's shocked, eyes before shrugging, "I promised Sirius I would bring back a souvenir," he said, getting a disgusted stare from the woman.  
  
"Kay," she said, turning toward the exit and leading them up and out.

* * *

Misty stumbled out of the cave with Hawke, Wolfe, Kieron and Inigo behind her, her face a little pale.  
  
"Misty, are you alright?" Kestrel asked as Misty sat down against a rock, leaning back heavily on it as she shook her head.  
  
"I, accidentally, brushed against her with the spider leg," Inigo said, rubbing the back of his head as he held up the vile leg.  
  
Misty shivered at the mere sight of it as Kestrel and Isengrim frowned at him.  
  
"You know she doesn't like spiders. Why did you even chop that thing off, anyway?" Kestrel growled, folding her arms over her chest as she frowned at the khajiit.  
  
Inigo smiled, holding the limb out toward Sirius, "I promised my friend a souvenir," he said, getting a grateful smile from the nord.  
  
"I was kidding when I said that you should bring me back a souvenir, but thank you. I am greatful," Sirius said, turning the limb between his hands, "this is excellent. How big was it?"

"About the size of the one we fought in Bleakfalls Barrow. Oh, you should have seen, my friend. It was spitting and snarling at the bosmer. Fangs dripping with venom and saliva," Inigo chuckled, "he did not know what hit him."

"I wish I was there," Sirius said with a sad sigh.  
  
Misty furrowed her brow at the nord, "what the actual fuck is wrong with you people?" she asked, seriously not understanding the fascination with the giant bugs.  
  
Sirius and Inigo glanced at her, looking as confused as she felt before they glanced at one another and laughed.  
  
"Seriously, what the fuck is wrong with you?" Misty asked, furrowing her brows at them as they laughed harder.  
  
Kestrel and Isengrim shrugged at Misty's confused glance.  
  
"I don't understand it either," Isengrim said with a sigh.  
  
Kestrel shook her head, "me either."  
  
"It is fun to squish the spiders," Inigo said, getting a nod from Sirius.  
  
"Yeah. And the noise they make when you kill them, such a sound," Sirius said, getting a nod of agreement from the khajiit.  
  
Misty snorted, "fuck that happy horse shit," she growled, getting to her feet and dusting herself off before walking to Bikhai, who was talking with Riordan about his weapon. "Bikhai," Misty said, getting the orange cat's attention as she pulled the locket from her satchel and held it out to him, "here."  
  
Bikhai gave her a smile and a nod as he took it, putting it on, "thank you. This one is most grateful," he said, trailing his fingertips over the locket.  
  
"Just don't lose it again," Misty said, frowning at the cave they had just exited, "I'm not fighting off any more spiders for a piece of fucking jewelry."  
  
Bikhai gave her a nod, "khajiit understands. Bikhai will hold tight to it from now on."  
  
"Good," she said with a nod as she turned toward the hot spring pools, "now, since we're here... Last one in the spring is a rotten egg!"


	48. Flooded Prison And It's Prisoner

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Misty and the gang come across a man inside an abandoned prison that looked to be barely hanging onto the side of the mountain. Hopefully they can get out before it decides to collapse or flood again.

Misty frowned as they left the warmth of the springs, glad that they weren't just walking out into the bitter cold, but still. The spring had been a nice change to the cold and she was sad to leave it. She gave a small rock a kick, watching it bounce across the ground to drop below the bank.  
  
"What's wrong, princess?" Niall asked, leaning forward to look at her with a smile, "sad we had to leave the warm hot springs?"  
  
Misty nodded and sighed, "yes. I love the hot springs. They're the only place in skyrim where the cold wind doesn't blow," she grumbled, narrowing her eyes at Hawke as he lead them toward a mill.  
  
Niall nodded and sighed along with her, "yeah. It's so cold here. That's why I tried to stay in Falkreath. It's wet, but it's warmer," he said with a shrug.  
  
Misty nodded, frowning as Hawke and Riordan started to cross the shallow part of the river. "Damnit. I don't wanna," she grumbled, getting a laugh from the bosmer.  
  
"I could carry you across, if you want. Like a real princess," he said, getting an annoyed glare from the woman.  
  
"No thank you," she muttered, taking a deep breath as she followed. _Thank God my boots are waterproof_ , she thought as she splashed her way across the river to the road on the other side.  
  
Hawke glanced up and down the road, frowning as to which way they should go.  
  
"Which way?" Riordan asked, getting a sigh and a head shake from the imperial.  
  
"I don't know," he said, turning back to the others as they finished crossing, "which way?"  
  
Aela nodded to the right, "it'll be faster to get to Whiterun this way. We need to deliver the news of Kodlak's cure," she said, getting a nod from Vilkas and Farkas.  
  
"To the right, then," Hawke said, taking the lead with Riordan.  
  
Misty sighed as she followed, "I'm going to buy a fucking horse first chance I get," she muttered under her breath as Isengrim laughed, catching up to her friend.  
  
"Just don't leave us behind when you do," Inigo said, his ears flattening on his head as he gave her sad kitty eyes.  
  
Misty frowned, "aww, Ini," she said, looping her arm around his as she lay her head against his shoulder, "I would never leave behind my favorite mod."  
  
Inigo's ears perked up as he smiled, "I am glad."  
  
Riordan and Hawke had paused on the bridge, ducking down behind the stone railing as he motioned for the others to do the same. Misty furrowed her brow, peeking over the edge of the stone with Niall, Isengrim and Inigo.  
  
Wolfe moved around everyone, taking a position next to Hawke, "what's going on?" he asked, getting a frown from Hawke.  
  
"I just watched a thalmor soldier walk into that watchtower," Riordan said, motioning toward a building that looked to be barely hanging onto the foundation in the mountain.  
  
Wolfe frowned at the building, "why would he go in there?"  
  
Hawke shrugged, "I don't know, but maybe we should check it out."  
  
Wolfe nodded.

* * *

Misty frowned at the squelching in her boot as they made their way up the small walkway to the prison, "why does everything have to be across a river?" she growled, jerking her boot off to drain the water out of it.  
  
"This one does not know why you're bothering with that. You are just going to get more water in them later," Bikhai said, furrowing his brow at the woman.  
  
Misty shrugged, "because I don't have any socks to soak up the water so it's easier to dump the water out before going in there sounding like I'm walking through swamp mud," she said, pulling her boot back on as the khajiit nodded.  
  
Vilkas, Farkas, Kieron and Aela had decided to wait ahead of them, not wanting to get involved with the thalmor and the politics that comes along with it. She understood...sort of. She frowned at Wolfe as he slipped into the tower without making any noise.  
  
"How the fuck does he do that with wet boots?" she grumbled, getting a chuckle from Niall.  
  
"It's a rogue thing, sweetheart," he said, giving her a wink as he followed Wolfe, also not making any noise.  
  
Misty snorted, as she followed, her boots squishing the whole time. "Damn it," she growled once on the other side of the door.  
  
A hand covered her mouth, making her frown at Taliesin as he put his finger to his mouth.  
  
"I'll dry your boots when we get back to camp, okay?" he whispered against her ear, getting a nod from the woman.  
  
Niall stood slightly, pulling the arrow nocked in his bow back before releasing. They heard someone give a holler as Wolfe patted the bosmer on the shoulder before they slowly, carefully walked down the stairs on the right. The smell of damp stone, wood and the slight stench of algea worked it's way into her nose. The sound of flowing water echoed off the walls and above that, the sound of Misty's boots. She frowned at the sound as they made their way into the hallway leading farther into the tower. Voices echoed their way to them, giving the group of five pause as they listened. Wolfe gave Niall a nod, getting a nod in return from the bosmer as he moved forward.  
  
"Misty," Wolfe hissed, trying to keep his voice quiet.  
  
Misty frowned and moved forward slightly, frowning harder at her boots, "what?" she whispered back.  
  
"Use your bow to help Niall take those guys out," he whispered near her ear.  
  
Misty nodded, moving to stand next to Niall as he readied his bow. She took a deep breath, nocking and arrow and taking aim.  
  
"I'll take out the one around the corner if you get the one ahead," he said, his voice low and soft.  
  
Misty nodded, taking another deep breath as she licked her lips, aiming for the altmer sitting in the chair right in front of them.  
  
Niall glanced at her, taking note of the look of destress written all over her face, like she was having a mental battle with herself. He sighed, lowering the bow as he stepped up behind her, slipping his arm around her waist and stomach to pull her back against his body. He ignored the growl and the crackling of lightening behind them, putting his mouth near her ear as he spoke softly to her. "If you don't take the shot, sweetheart, I might have to figure out something else to do to divert your attention," he said, sliding his hand back across her stomach and carressing down her side, hip and thigh.  
  
Misty's eyes widened and she released the arrow at the same moment she moved to wiggle away from Niall and his suggestive touching.  
  
He chuckled, effortlessly lifting his bow to release the arrow at the thalmor that had come to check out the dead one, killing her. He turned, slipping the bow back onto his back with a grin, "sorry. Just trying to release a little tension."  
  
Wolfe scowled at him, bumping his shoulder against Niall's as he moved past the bosmer.  
  
Niall coughed against the sudden hit, putting his hand to the bruise he would probably have before the end of the day as he fell into step beside Bikhai.  
  
"Khajiit thinks you may have made enemies," Bikhai said, getting a shrug from Niall.  
  
"It was the only thing I could think of," he said, glancing ahead to Misty as Taliesin glanced over her, frowning at her waving his worrying gaze away, "besides, she has them wrapped around her finger enough that I don't think they would do anything drastic without her go ahead."  
  
Bikhai frowned at the shorter man, "perhaps, but this one thinks they are still dangerous enemies to have."  
  
Niall nodded, following them down a couple sets of stairs.

 Wolfe knelt beside a skeleton, picking up the piece of paper near the dead man's hand and reading over it. He frowned as he stood, holding the note to Taliesin as he scanned the prison. "Looks like the prisoners had a plan to get out when the place flooded."  
  
Misty nodded, frowning as she started to move down the line and her boots still squelched, "and now they squeak," she growled, finding a chair near the end on the level where the doors to the cells were. She sat down in one and started to jerk her boot off, "fucking swear. I'm going to kill Tonilia for giving me shotty AHHH!" she screamed as a hand landed on her shoulder, shooting to her feet as she jerked Wolfe around to hide behind him.  
  
He had already pulled his weapon at her scream and was glaring at the man in the cell, who looked out at them with his own narrowed eyes.  
  
Niall burst out laughing, having to lean on Bikhai, who was trying to keep from laughing, "you just screamed because of a guy wearing nothing locked in a cell grabbed you! AHAHAHAHA!"  
  
Misty frowned, narrowing her eyes at the bosmer, "fuck you, Niall. You try pulling your boots off only to have someone grab you!" she snarled, turning to glare at the man from around Wolfe's arm, "rude ass mother fucker."  
  
"Easy, princess," Wolfe muttered as he slowly stood straight, sliding his daggers back into the sheaths, "looks like he's the only one left."  
  
"And injured," Taliesin said, bringing Misty's attention to the whip lashes and cuts decorating his body, "I don't think he'll be hurting anyone."

"You're not with the Thalmor, are you?" he asked, his accent gravelly and english sounding.  
  
"Fuck no," Wolfe growled, getting a smirk from Misty.  
  
"That's my line," she said, getting a grin from the imperial.  
  
The man glanced behind him, taking a moment to listen to something before turning back to them, "quick, get me free from here before more come."  
  
Wolfe clicked his tongue, "I'd like to see them try anything," he said.  
  
Taliesin rolled his eyes as he moved to kneel down in front of the man, "why shouldn't we leave you in here to rot? I assume you did something wrong to end up here."  
  
The man glared at him, grabbing Taliesin by the front of the shirt as he jerked him forward, "I did nothing," he hissed, anger burning in his red eyes, "they ambushed me outside of Falkreath and brought me here after seeing my sword."  
  
"Some sword for them to throw you in a prison cell for having it," Bikhai said, folding his arms over his chest, "who did you steal it from? The emporer?"  
  
The man shot him a glare, "I didn't steal it from anyone!" he snarled.  
  
Misty moved around Wolfe, taking a deep breath as she did to put her hand over his where he held onto Taliesin's robe, "let's all just calm down and try to figure this shit out, alright. Grabbing people from a dark cell and yelling at them isn't going to get you out of that cell any faster."  
  
He watched her for a moment, his eyes scanning over her face as if looking for something before he let out a slow breath and released Taliesin, "you're right. I'm...I'm sorry."  
  
Misty nodded, kneeling in front of the cell door, "now, telll me what's going on with your sword and the thalmor while I unlock your cell," she said, getting a frown from the man.  
  
"Choking on my own blood and you want my life's story," he said with a bitter laugh.  
  
Misty frowned, "if you're talking, you're not dying," she said, furrowing her brow at the lock as her lockpick broke, "fuck."  
  
"Fair point," he sighed, sitting in the chair on the other side of the locked door, "I don't know why they took my sword. They just kept asking me about the Blades and the sword I had. Where I got it. Stuff like that."  
  
Chink "Fuck me," she growled, tossing the broken pick onto the others before starting on the lock again.  
  
The man frowned at the broken lockpicks starting to pile up beside Misty's knee, "there's a key on a table down a little ways."  
  
Misty snorted, "keys are for girls," she muttered, getting a raised eyebrow from the man.  
  
"Taliesin rolled his eyes, "I'll get it," he said, heading down the line of cells to a table at the end of the room.  
  
Misty clicked her tongue, "sure. Don't let me practice my lock picking. I know how to pick every lock ever made. I don't need practice or anything," she muttered to the lock before giving Taliesin's hand a glare as he held the key out to her. She frowned, getting a sigh from the high elf as he waved her away from the lock.  
  
"If we wait for you to unlock the cell, the poor guy's going to bleed to death," Taliesin said, unlocking the cell with a quick turn of the key.  
  
Misty sighed, getting to her feet as Taliesin pushed the door open. Taliesin waved her in, giving her a grin as she frowned at him. "Jerk," she grumbled, slipping the lockpick back into her satchel as she entered the cell.  
  
"Is it wise to allow her to enter the cell first when we know nothing of this...stranger?" Bikhai asked, frowning at Misty.  
  
"Don't worry, whiskers. I don't think he'll do anything to hurt her," Niall said, watching Taliesin follow her to the man.  
  
"Besides, if he does do anything, I'll gut him like a fish," Wolfe growled, pulling his daggers as he walked into the cell behind them.  
  
Misty frowned at the slashes across his back and the cuts and bruises decorating his arms and shoulders, "damn, they really did a number on you, didn't they?" she whispered more to herself than to him.  
  
"You could say that," he said, blinking at the pink glittering magic coming from her hands, "what is that?"  
  
"Misty's a healer. Her magic is unique, like her," Taliesin said, giving her a wink over the man's head.  
  
Misty rolled her eyes as her cheeks flushed, "just heal that side while I get this side," Misty muttered, getting a chuckle from the high elf.  
  
"A healer? That's a special gift you have," the man said from between them.  
  
Misty shrugged, "only took a friend of mine trying to kill himself," she said, moving around to the man's back, "you'll get to meet the idiot soon enough."  
  
"Hey, Sirius isn't an idiot," Niall said, chuckling as Misty gave him an annoyed glanced, "when he's asleep."  
  
That got chuckles from the group and a confused blink from the man.  
  
"You seem to be close," the man said, getting a shrug from Wolfe.  
  
"It you say so. There are some in our group that need an eye kept on them, but most aren't that bad," Wolfe said, giving Taliesin's smile a frown, "that's one of them."  
  
Taliesin snorted, "people in glass houses shouldn't throw stones, dog."  
  
Wolfe clicked his tongue, "who in oblivion are you calling a dog, thalmor bastard."  
  
Taliesin stood, glaring at Wolfe, flames licking at his fingers, "I already told you. I am NOT a thalmor."  
  
Niall sighed and shook his head, "here they go again," he muttered, moving around the two men glaring at one another and bumping chests to stand between them and the man.  
  
"They do this often?" the man asked, getting a frustrated sigh from the woman behind him.  
  
"More than they should," she grumbled, frowning at some of the lashes turning to scars, "I can't heal all of them."  
  
"Don't fret about that, lass. You've done more than enough," the man said, glancing back at her as she flushed at his comment, keeping her eyes focused on his back, "my name is Kaidan."  
  
Misty blinked, looking up at him before nodding, "shit. I forgot I turned you on," she said, blushing at how that sounded as he gave her confused eyes.  
  
"What?" Kaidan asked, furrowing his brow at her.  
  
"He's a mod too?" Wolfe asked, nodding toward Kaidan, who frowned at him.  
  
"I'm not a..." he started only to be silenced by Misty.  
  
"Yeah," she said, getting to her feet and rubbing the back of her head, "I completely forgot I downloaded him to my load order."  
  
Kaidan didn't understand what was going on, but strangers talking about him, he had had just about enough of that to last a lifetime.  
  
Wolfe's chuckle brought his attention up to the Imperial, "don't worry, I'm a mod too. You're among friends with us," he said, sliding the daggers back into their sheaths.  
  
"The only people in the group that aren't mods are Vilkas, Farkas and Aela," Misty said, looking down at Kaidan, "and they're a little modded themselves."  
  
"Can't just leave well enough alone, can you?" Bikhai asked, getting a sigh from Misty.  
  
"I just like a more pleasant gaming experience," she said, folding her arms over her chest, "don't fucking judge me. I'm not the only one with a modded game, just one that's stuck in it."  
  
"I hate to interrupt your...odd conversation, but I have something I would like to ask of you," Kaidan said, trying to get to his feet. Taliesin reached out, taking hold of the man's arm to help keep him up. Kaidan gave him a cautious nod before leaning on him, "one of the thalmor took my sword. I know I've got no right to ask, but I could use your help getting it back."  
  
"With what balance?" Niall asked, giving him a raised eyebrow, "you're barely standing as it is."  
  
Misty shook her head, "we'll get it back. Taliesin'll take you to the camp I'm sure the others have set up."  
  
Kaidan frowned at her, "I'm not trying to be sentimental, but they were questioning me about it and if it's important to them, they shouldn't have it."  
  
Wolfe nodded, stepping up to lean his chin down to Misty's shoulder, "I agree. If they want something, they shouldn't have it, right princess?"  
  
Misty felt her cheeks heat up and shook her head as she stepped away from him, "we'll get it back for you, Kaidan. Hakuna Matata." Everyone gave her confused raised eyebrows, making her laugh, "it means no worries," she said, getting a nod from the men who have been traveling with her for a while.  
  
"You get use to her. She may say strange things, but she's got an amazing body," Niall said, getting a shocked stare from Misty and a glare from Wolfe and Taliesin.  
  
"When the fuck have you seen my..." she started to cuss him out when she remembered the hot springs and closed her eyes, "damn hot springs."  
  
Niall chuckled, giving her a nudge as he moved to the door on the other side of the busted up wall in Kaidan's cell, "come on, princess. Let's go get a fancy sword."  
  
Misty snorted at the elf as she followed, "fine, but you're walking in front."  
  
"Fine by me," he said, giving her a grin over his shoulder, "I hope I enjoy being watched as much as you enjoy the view, sweetheart."  
  
Misty's eyes went wide before she gave him a push, chuckling despite herself, "get outta here with that shit," she said as he chuckled.  
  
"We'll take Kaidan here to camp," Taliesin said, getting a nod from Misty and Niall as Misty unlocked the cell and Bikhai moved to help carry Kaidan from the cell.  
  
"Niall," Wolfe growled, getting the elf's attention, "if she gets hurt, I'll drown you in your own blood."  
  
Niall gave him a smile and a salute as the two moved down the line of cells toward the stairs.  
  
Wolfe turned, letting out a calming breath as he followed the others toward the exit. They were almost at the exit when a scream echoed up from the cells, turning their attention back toward the cells.  
  
"Go rescue our princess, Bikhai and I'll take care of Kaidan," Taliesin said, getting a nod from the imperial before Wolfe took off back down into the cells with his blades drawn.

* * *

"FUS RO!" Misty shouted, throwing the Thalmor Justicar against the wall with a loud cry.  
  
Niall huffed as he sat up from where the Thalmor had been trying to get at his throat, giving Misty a greatful nod as he rolled to his feet, bringing his bow up with an arrow and releasing it into the thalmor's head, killing him. Misty breathed heavily as she got to her feet, shaking the fear and adrenaline from her limbs.

  
  
"You alright, Niall?" she asked, getting a nod from the man as he leaned on his knees.  
  
"Yeah, I'm fine. What about you, sweetheart?" he asked, standing straight as draping his arm over her shoulder.  
  
Misty nodded, "I'm okay," she said, turning at the sound of someone running toward them, "fuck."  
  
"More of 'em," Niall growled, turning as he nocked and arrow and aimed at...Wolfe.  
  
Misty and Niall blinked at Wolfe in surprise as he breathed heavily from running down to where they were. Wolfe glanced at the thalmor laying against the wall with an arrow in his head. He slid the daggers back into the sheaths and let out a calming breath as he looked at Misty and Niall standing in the middle of the room, looking a little rough.  
  
"Wolfe. I thought that you uh!" Misty didn't get to finish what she had said before Wolfe had moved across the room and wrapped her in a tight hug.  
  
He just held her for a few moments, his eyes closed against the soft smell from her hair drifting up to his nose. _She's fine. She's okay,_ he told himself over and over as he held her against his chest.  
  
Misty, confused, glanced at Niall, who shrugged as he went to the thalmor and took the sword from the body. She patted Wolfe's back, feeling a little warmth in her heart at the worry he had for her.  
  
"Got the sword," Niall said, heading to the chest with a key he found on the altmer.  
  
"Wolfe, we need to leave," Misty said, her voice gentle as she tried to move him back.  
  
Wolfe took another deep breath of her scent before nodding and moving back, putting his hand against her cheek as he did, "don't go off without me again," he said, getting a smile from the woman as she placed her hand over his.  
  
"You can't tell me what to do, hound dog," she said, getting a smile from him before he kissed her forehead.  
  
"I can, but you won't listen to me," he said, getting a proud grin from the woman.  
  
"Now you're catching on," she said, walking to lean over Niall's shoulder to look at the armor in the bottom of the chest, "that's gotta be Kaidan's stuff."  
  
"How much do you know about this man?" Wolfe asked, frowning at Niall as he lifted the curass from the chest and held it out to Misty, who promptly fell forward with a grunt.  
  
"Damn," she growled, trying to lift it from the ground, "this is heavy."  
  
"Don't drop it on your toe, sweetheart," Niall said with a chuckle as he pulled out the rest of the armor and stuffed it into a burlap sack.  
  
Misty snorted, smacking his shoulder, "don't just hand me shit then."  
  
Wolfe rolled his eyes, lifting the armor without much effort before giving her a superior smile as she frowned up at him, "let's go, princess. Taliesin's already gotten Kaidan out of here."  
  
Misty nodded, taking the lead as Wolfe and Niall followed her up and out of the damp, delapidated building.


	49. Camping

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kaidan gets a taste of what hanging out with this group will be like. Hopefully he sticks around.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I didn't realize that Inigo saying that at the beginning could mean he's saying it to you as well. YEAY! Happy coincidences!

"Welcome back, my friends!" Inigo greeted them as they entered the camp, getting smiles from the three.  
  
"Did you find any useful ingredients? How was it? Were you injured?" Beatrice asked excitedly, getting a confused blink from Misty as she glanced at Isengrim and Kestrel, who shrugged and shook their heads.  
  
Misty shook her head, "No, not fun and not that I'm aware of," she said glancing toward Taliesin and Kaidan. She glanced back at Wolfe and Niall before nodding toward the men and leading them over. "Hey, Kaidan. How ya doing?" she asked, taking a seat on a log across from him.  
  
"Fine," he said, glancing at his armor as Niall and Wolfe set them beside the log he was sitting on, "you keep some strange company."  
  
Misty shrugged, "they just started following me around and never left," she said, getting a snort from Wolfe.  
  
"We tried, she just begged us to stay," Riordan said, slapping his hand down on her shoulder and jolting her forward.  
  
"Ow," she growled, rubbing her shoulder as she furrowed her brow at him, "and I don't beg."  
  
"Sorry, princess," Riordan said, giving her a sparkling smile.   
  
Farkas gave her a raised eyebrow, "really? I seem to recall someone begging me to go into a spider infested tomb with them once," he said, giving her a smirk as she narrowed her eyes at him.  
  
"I take back all the nice things I ever thought about you," she said, getting a chuckle from the large man. She glanced around the camp, "where's Aela and Bikhai?"  
  
"They went hunting for dinner," Vilkas said as he rounded one of the tents, checking the sturdiness of it before glancing at the horizon, "they should be back soon."  
  
"Are you making dinner tonight, Misty?" Taliesin asked, as he glanced over the wounds on Kaidan's body that weren't healing.  
  
Misty shrugged, "maybe, why?" she asked, getting up to move around to Kaidan's back as Taliesin motioned her to.  
  
"These were made with a magic tool and only magic can heal them," he said, getting a frown from the woman.  
  
"Then why couldn't I heal him with my magic?" she asked, frowning down at her hands.  
  
"You probably don't have enough experience to be able to. Just keep it up, you'll get there honey," he said, healing Kaidan's back without breaking a sweat.  
  
Misty frowned as she stepped over the log to sit next to Kaidan, furrowing her brow at her hands, frustrated with her inability to heal all wounds. "I'm going to get better," she muttered to herself, glancing up at Riordan as he took a seat beside her.  
  
"Don't push yourself, Princess. We don't want you to collapse before we get back to town," Riordan said, getting a sigh from the woman.  
  
"If I don't, how am I supposed to get better?" she asked, getting a chuckle from Niall.  
  
"If you do, how are you supposed to be the dragonborn if you collapse all the time?" Niall asked, holding the sword out to Kaidan.  
  
"Dragonborn?" Kaidan asked, taking his sword from the bosmer as he glanced at Misty, "you're the Dragonborn?"  
  
Misty sighed, "yes, but it's a secret, so don't go around telling everyone, alright?" she said, putting her finger to her mouth, "keep it on the down low."  
  
Kaidan furrowed his brow at her, "I just...can't believe it..."  
  
"He doesn't believe it," Wolfe said, giving Misty a nudge with his foot, "show him that fast running thing."  
  
Misty narrowed her eyes at him, "I'm not a fucking circus act, Wolfe. I don't play horns with my nose," she growled, getting a grin from the man as he leaned down to look her in the eyes.  
  
"I'm not asking you to play horns with your nose," he said, getting a giggle from Niall at the other end of the log.  
  
"That'd be a sight to see," Niall said as Riordan chuckled.  
  
Misty frowned, "all y'all can go fuck yourselves," she growled, getting to her feet and poking Wolfe in the chest as he gave her a smirk and a raised eyebrow, "I ain't no trained seal, bastard."  
  
"Of course you aren't, princess," he said, rolling his eyes, "trained seals listen."  
  
Misty glared at him before tackling him, knocking them both to the ground as she beat her fists against his protective arms as he laughed, "mother fucking ass bastard! Suck dick and die!"  
  
"That's hard to do when you're busy with me," he hollered back from between his arms, laughing as she gave a frustrated snarl and pounded her fists against his arms.  
  
"Jackass!" she snarled.  
  
"Harder, honey, I like it rough," he shouted, getting laughs from the men as she screamed.  
  
"FUCK YOU!" she screamed.  
  
"Please do! I've been begging!" Wolfe hollered back, laughing at her face turning bright red.  
  
She huffed a few times, getting to her feet and walking a little ways from him before taking a deep breath.  
  
"WAIT! No, no, no, no. MISTY!" Wolfe shouted as she did.  
  
"FUS RO!" she shouted, sending him tumbling several feet until he hit a tree with a grunt. She stalked toward him, standing over him with her fists on her hips, "how's that, precious?"  
  
Wolfe groaned as he sat up, running his hand through his hair, "best I've had, princess."  
  
Misty rolled her eyes as she helped him to his feet, "you're an ass."  
  
"And you're beautiful," he said, leaning on her as she helped him to one of the logs sitting around the campfire.  
  
"You're delusional," she muttered, letting him drop back onto the log with grunt.  
  
He caught her hand as she tried to move away, giving it a quick kiss as he smiled up at her, "then I don't ever want to be cured."  
  
Misty's eyes widened for a moment as she blushed, swallowing her heart before clearing her throat and taking her hand back, "jerk face," she muttered, looking away from him as he chuckled.

* * *

It was a strange sight to see, the strange woman and the man fighting like that. He could have easily over powered her, he thought, watching as the woman shifted uncomfortably where she stood, watching the flames dance on the logs of the fire.  
  
"You'll get use to that," The high elf healing him said, turing his attention to him.  
  
"Fighting amongst one another normal?" Kaidan asked, wincing as Taliesin touched a rash on his shoulder.  
  
Taliesin chuckled, "sometimes, letting steam off on one another helps keep us from taking it out on others that don't know us," he said, healing the rash with the glowing warm magic that smelled of grass and stone, "you caught us on a strange day. Wolfe and I usually hit each other before the end of an arguement."  
  
"What's her story?" Kaidan asked, nodding at Misty as she made her way to the treeline where Bikhai and Aela had come from.  
  
Taliesin smiled, "she's the Dragonborn and not from this world," he said, giving her a sad smile as she started motioning for Bikhai to tie the deer up in the tree, "she's trapped here with a fate she didn't ask for and doing the best she can with it."  
  
"Sounds sad," Kaidan said, watching her slice through the deer's throat, draining the blood from the animal.  
  
"She's also terrified of spiders and will kill someone for one of her friends. So, I wouldn't get her angry," Taliesin said, getting a nod from Kaidan.  
  
"I saw that," he said, watching her start to gut the animal, "she's not afriad to get dirty, is she?"  
  
Taliesin shrugged, "only when it comes to skinning and gutting an animal. Her uncles, was it, were the ones who taught her to butcher animals."  
  
"And she makes a delicious stew," Riordan added, getting a nod from Taliesin.  
  
"Not to mention the last skins the lass pulled from the deer got us a good bit of gold," Kieron said, as he took a seat on the log in front of Kaidan and the high elves, "merchant said they were the best skins he had ever come across and wondered where we got them." Kieron chuckled, "he thought we had stolen them."

* * *

"Who's stealing what and why wasn't I invited?" Misty asked, walking to the fire with buckets of butchered meat.  
  
"That's right. You're a thief, aren't you lass?" Kieron asked, getting an eye roll from Misty.  
  
"In name only. I don't know how to be sneaky, yet," she said, giving Hawke a nod as he brought a pot of water from the river and put it on the fire, "what produce we got?"  
  
"Some tomatoes, an onion, a few potatoes and some cheese and bread," Kestrel said, going through the bag they kept produce in.  
  
Misty took a deep breath and sighed, "what I wouldn't give for a burger right now, or a large pizza," she said, getting a confused smile from the dunmer. "They're types of food that my world has and they are delicious. I'll have to figure out how to make it here."  
  
"Sounds delicious," Inigo said, giving her a grin as Misty started removing produce from the bag, handing it to the cat.  
  
"It is. I think that's one thing I miss the most about my world. I can just go to the store to get everything I need, where as here, we have to hunt and search for it," she said, giving a sigh as she frowned into the bag, "guess it's a different form of stew. More like a chili than a stew."  
  
"What else do you need? I could go looking for it for you," Inigo offered, getting a head shake from the woman.  
  
"Don't worry about it. I can figure something out with tomatoes and potatoes," she said, pulling her phone from the stachel, "but first. I wanna set the mood. I do my best thinking with music playing."  
  
"OH! Play that one with the man singing about explosions," Sirius said excitedly.  
  
Misty frowned at that, "what are you talking about?" she asked, furrowing her brow in confusion.  
  
"Most of the songs she plays has singing about explosions," Isengrim said with a laugh.  
  
Sirius clicked his tongue, "the one in the strange language."  
  
Misty and Inigo glanced at one another before she turned her confused gaze back to Sirius, "you mean Fire by BTS?"  
  
Sirius shrugged, "I don't know. Play it and I'll tell you."  
  
Misty rolled her eyes and Inigo and Isengrim laughed, "I'm starting to regret showing you my phone," she said, playing [BTS - Fire](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=ALj5MKjy2BU).  
  
Sirius grinned, "yeah, that's it!" he said, pointing at the phone in Misty's hand, "that's my shit."  
  
Misty laughed, shaking her head, "you're a weirdo, Sirius," she said, handing the phone to him as he took a seat by the fire, "but we love you anyway."  
  
Misty pulled a dagger from the bag of "cooking utensils", really it was just a bag of weapons no one really wanted to use, and took a seat on the ground with Inigo and Isengrim as they started to cut up the potatoes. Aela put the meat from the bone, tossing it into a clean bucket of water to wash the blood and debris from it.  
  
"Hey, Wolfe, how small can you make the meat?" Misty asked absently as she cut a tomato.  
  
"How small do you need it?" he asked, flipping his dagger around in his hand.  
  
"Ground, like minced, I guess would be the term now," she said, grabbing his pants leg as he walked around her, "please clean those before you touch the food with them."  
  
"You're cooking everything, aren't you?" he asked with a frown.  
  
"It's gross to cut things up with a blade you just used to kill someone," she said, getting an annoyed sigh from the imperial.  
  
"Whatever the princess wants," Wolfe said, giving her a bow before heading for the river.  
  
Misty rolled her eyes, "ass," she growled, tossing the potatoes into the pot.

* * *

"That was delicious," Inigo said with a grin.  
  
"Food always tastes better when you help make it," Misty said, getting a nod of agreement from Isengrim.  
  
"It is nice to have a warm meal in my belly," Kaidan said, giving Misty a greatful nod.  
  
"If you want more, we have it," Kestrel said, giving Sirius's hand a slap as he reached for the spoon.  
  
"Ow, Kestrel," he grumbled, rubbing the back of his hand.  
  
"You've had five bowls, already. Leave some for others," she hissed, getting a frown from the man before he picked her up by the waist and turned, setting her gently down out of his way of the pot. He smiled, patting her head before turning to dish himself out another bowl of stewish. Kestrel gave a growl, smacking his back as he chuckled at her, "brute."  
  
"I always make four times what I normally would for a big family event because of Sirius and his bottomless stomach," she said, chuckling as Sirius blushed.  
  
"I'm hungry and your food is really good," he said, ducking his head as he took a big spoonful of stewish.  
  
Hawke slapped him on the back, "it's all in good fun, my friend," he said, getting a chuckle from the nord.  
  
"I know, but it's true. I do seem to have a bottomless stomach," he said, laughing along with everyone.  
  
Kestrel dished out a bowl of the stewish, taking it to Kaidan with a charming, suggestive smile.  
  
"Thank you," he said, ignoring the woman's smile and her trailing her fingers over his. He turned his gaze to Misty as she finished her bowl of stew.  
  
"I have an idea!" Misty announced, getting to her feet, "let's play a game. It's something that we play in my world all the time. Well, mostly teenagers play it, but it's fun to play anyway."  
  
"What is it?" Vilkas asked, curious about her world.  
  
Misty gave him a grin, "it's called truth or dare," she said, getting confused blinks from the group.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I posted this for now, the next part with the dares will be on here later tonight or tomorrow morning. If you have any dares you want to read someone ask someone else, don't be afraid to post them here in the comments, or send me a messege on facebook at:  
> https://www.facebook.com/sylvia.fey.12  
> I'm not judging and any and all ships are welcome, but please, for the love of Mara, don't have Misty kissing everyone. She's already about to die with kissing Kieron...oops, uh...spoiler alert? XD  
> The ones in the group currently are:
> 
> Kieron  
> Kaidan  
> Inigo  
> Aela  
> Vilkas  
> Farkas  
> Niall  
> Taliesin  
> Wolfe  
> Hawke  
> Isengrim  
> Kestrel  
> Beatrice  
> A'kira  
> Misty  
> Bikhai  
> S'ariq  
> Sirius  
> Riordan
> 
> Have fun! X)
> 
> SPOILER ALERTS BELOW!!
> 
>  
> 
> I've already got a dare with Niall and Sirius kissing ;-) you're welcome.


	50. Truth or Dare and Inigo's Move...Sorta

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The gang spends most of the night playing a new game Misty introduced, Truth or Dare. This is going to be interesting. Then, Misty gets hit with a sudden wave of selfconsciousness. Damn being a woman with feelings! PLUS! I little, surprised for all you ;-), you're welcome in advance.

"How do you play?" Farkas asked, leaning forward slightly.  
  
Misty smiled, "it's simple. You ask someone, anyone, truth or dare. If they pick truth, you can ask them a question and they HAVE to tell the truth. If they pick dare, you can tell them to do something and they HAVE to do it," she said, getting an understanding nod from the group, "okay, I'll go first. Taliesin."  
  
Taliesin gave her a smile, "yes?"  
  
"Truth or dare?" she asked, getting a thoughtful smile.  
  
"Hmm. Dare," he said, getting a grin from the woman. Suddenly, he wished he could choose truth.

"I dare you to dance around the fire like a crazy person," she said, getting a chuckle from most of the group.  
  
Taliesin frowned at her, "can I change my choice?" he asked getting a head shake from Misty.  
  
"Not on your life, but you get to ask someone else truth or dare when you're done," she said, giggling at Taliesin's frown as he stood and took a deep breath before preparing to dance around the fire. Misty put on [God's Plan - Drake](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=pPKx-fon1nY), laughing as he rolled his eyes and started dancing around the fire.  
  
Everyone laughed as he made a fool of himself, but, feeling bad for him, Niall and Inigo stood up, dancing with him to the music. When he finished, the three of them sat back down, laughing with everyone else.  
  
"Alright, now you ask someone else, truth or dare," she said, grinning as Taliesin chuckled.  
  
"Anybody?" he asked, getting a nod from Misty as he narrowed his gaze at Wolfe, "Wolfe. Truth or dare?"  
  
Wolfe snorted, "Dare," he said, smirking at the challenge.  
  
"I dare you to jump in that river, completely nude," Taliesin said, getting an annoyed eye roll from the imperial.  
  
"Is that all?" he asked, getting to his feet, "I thought it would be something challenging."  
  
"You have to strip right here in front of everyone," Taliesin said, folding his arms over his chest with a smirk.  
  
Wolfe narrowed his eyes at Taliesin before snorting, "fine, you bastard," he growled, jerking his tunic over his head.  
  
"WHOO! Take it off!" Kestrel cheered, getting giggles from Isengrim, A'kira and Beatrice.  
  
Misty put her face in her hands as her cheeks flushed, "oh God why?" she said, giggling along with the girls as she tried to avert her eyes.  
  
Wolfe gave the girls a raised eyebrow before undoing his belt and letting his pants slide down his hips and legs, kicking the clothing away before doing a turn with his arms out at his sides, "feast your eyes, ladies," he said, getting another round of giggles from the girls before he ran off for the river.  
  
He came back cold, wet and shivering and gave Hawke a greatful nod as Hawke draped a blanket over his shoulders, "alright. My turn, yes?" he said between chattering teeth.  
  
"Yes, but you can't say it to Taliesin or it'll just be you two for the rest of the night," Misty said, getting a grin from the high elf and a snort from the imperial.  
  
"Fine," he said, glancing around the fire before his eyes landed on Kieron, "Kieron, truth or dare."  
  
Kieron smirked, "Truth," he said, getting a frown from Wolfe as he chuckled, "I'm not insane, lad."  
  
Wolfe sighed, "fine. How many men have you killed in your life?" he asked, getting a sigh from half the people in the group.  
  
Misty frowned, "that's a stupid question," she grumbled.  
  
Wolfe shrugged, "he didn't pick dare."  
  
Kieron thought for a moment, trying to count out how many people he had killed before furrowing his brow, "four hundred and twelve...I think," he said with a shrug, "I can't be too sure, though."  
  
Wolfe nodded, "sounds about right."  
  
"My turn, then?" Kieron asked, getting a nod from Misty, "alright, Niall. Truth or Dare?"  
  
Niall grinned, "dare, please be extra embarrassing."  
  
Kieron gave him a chuckle, "I dare you to shoot an arrow from here to the top of that tower," he said, nodding toward the flooded prison.  
  
Niall sighed as he stood, drawing his bow, "give me a challenge, please!" He nocked an arrow and aimed, fireing the arrow at the tower and sticking it in one shot. He yawned as he retook his seat, "again, give me a challenge. Alright, S'ariq, Truth or dare."  
  
S'ariq sneered at the bosmer, narrowing his eyes at the wood elf, "khajiit does not play these games."  
  
"Oh, come on, S'ariq. It's just a game," Wolfe said, giving the cat a grin with dead eyes.  
  
"Yeah, what fun is it to not play?" Inigo asked, getting a nod from a few of the others.  
  
S'ariq snorted, "fine, this one chooses dare," he growled.  
  
"Alright," Niall said, his face becoming serious, "I dare you to be petted on the head by everyone sitting at the fire right now."  
  
S'ariq glared at the bosmer, his lips curling back from his teeth as he growled at him, "no."  
  
"Come on, S'ariq. Don't be such a spoil sport," Kestrel said, getting a glare from the large cat.  
  
"Khajitt is not a pet," he growled, getting a sigh from Misty.  
  
"Fine, then you lose," she said as the khajiit shrugged.  
  
"Fine," he growled, getting annoyed glares from the group.  
  
"Alright, before we start getting angry at the party pooper," Misty said, motioning to Niall, "choose someone else, Niall."  
  
Niall smirked, folding his arms over his chest, "Inigo," he said, getting the blue cat's attention instantly, "Truth or dare."  
  
Inigo grinned, "dare!" he said, sounding a little too excited to be playing.  
  
Niall grinned at him, "I dare you to lick the woman."  
  
Misty, Kestrel, Isengrim, A'kira and Beatrice glanced at one another before furrowing their brows at S'ariq.  
  
"Which one?" Isengrim asked, folding her arms over her chest.  
  
Niall shrugged, "Does it have to be one?"  
  
Misty nodded, "for the sake of time, yes," she said, getting a sad sigh from the man.  
  
"Kestrel, then," he said, getting a giggle from the dunmer.  
  
Inigo's ears lay back on his head as he swallowed, taking a deep breath before leaning around Misty to lick Kestrel's arm, getting a squeal from the woman.  
  
"That's so gross," Misty laughed, shivering as Kestrel rubbed the saliva from her arm.  
  
Inigo smiled, laughing at the girl's giggles, "my turn!" he exclaimed, "Beatrice, Truth or dare?"  
  
Beatrice grinned nervously, "Oh, I don't know. Truth."  
  
"Alrighty then, how long have you been a wizard?" Inigo asked.  
  
"Since I was eight," Beatrice said, but before she could start on her life story, Misty cut in.  
  
Misty groaned, "you guys suck at this," she said, take a drink from her mead and getting a snort from Wolfe.  
  
"Alright, princess. Then show us how it's done," Wolfe growled, getting a glare from the woman.  
  
"Taliesin was the only one that really got it," she said, getting a grin from the high elf.  
  
"Mind if I try?" Kaidan asked, getting a nod from Beatrice.  
  
"I don't know how this game works, anyway," the female mage said, getting a half hug from Isengrim.  
  
Kaidan nodded, "alright, let's see. From what I've seen and the reaction of it, this game is meant to embarrass, yeah?" he asked getting a grin from Misty.  
  
She waved at him, "see? Kaidan gets it!" she said, getting a sigh from Inigo.  
  
"I am sorry, my friend. I did not understand the rules," the blue khajiit said as he rubbed the back of his head.  
  
Misty waved it away, "it's alright, Ini. I don't think anyone really got it. I know y'all were trying to be nice, but this game is supposed to bring everyone together through embarrassing questions and dares. I figured it would be a great way for us to get to know one another a little more," she said, giving a shrug.  
  
"Misty," Kaidan said, getting a confused blink from her.  
  
"What?" she asked, giving him a raised eyebrow.  
  
"Truth or dare?" he asked, the man smirking at her.  
  
Misty's eyes widened as her heart stopped. _Damn, he sorts knows how to play,_ she thought, clearing her throat, _well, if everyone else's truth and dares were any indication, it shouldn't be too bad._ She shrugged, feeling smug, "truth."  
  
A grin spread across Kaidan's face, making her a little nervous, "how many of these men have been in your dreams?" he asked, getting giggles from the girls as Misty's face paled.  
  
_Son of a bitch!_ she thought before clearing her throat. Playing the game as a child, she knew not to ask if she had to point them out or not. "Um...seven," she muttered under her breath.  
  
"What? I don't think anyone heard you," Kestrel said, giving Misty's glare a grin.  
  
"Seven, okay! Fuck!" she snarled, getting a round of giggles from the girls as her face turned red.  
  
"I know Vilkas was in one, but who are the other six?" Isengrim asked, getting a head shake from Misty.  
  
"Nuh uh! It's my turn," she growled at the giggles the girls gave again. She gave Kaidan's smirk a glare before turning her attention to Riordan, "Riordan, truth or dare."  
  
Riordan sighed, "truth," he said, getting a sigh from Misty.  
  
"Damnit. It's no fun when someone picks truth and I don't have any dirt on them," she said, getting a chuckle from Riordan, "alright, how many women have you been with, like had sex with?"  
  
Riordan smirked, "this year?"  
  
Misty felt like she should say yes, so she did, "yeah. Just this year," she said, getting a nod from the man.  
  
"Eighteen," he said, folding his arms over his chest.  
  
Sirius laughed, "that can't be right. I've seen you with eighteen girls a couple months ago," he said, getting a glare from the high elf.  
  
Misty laughed with the girls, "why would you lie about how many women you've had sex with? Isn't that a badge of honor or something?"  
  
Riordan shrugged, "to some. Others prefer to be decreet," he said, giving Sirius another glare before looking at Hawke, "Hawke, Truth or dare?"  
  
"Dare," he said, getting a cheer from the girls, Inigo and Niall.  
  
"I dare you to kiss Isengrim on the mouth," he said, getting a glare from Hawke as he shrugged, "rules are rules, friend."  
  
Hawke sighed and nodded, "very well," he said, getting to his feet and going to stand in front of Isengrim. He gave her a smile as he knelt down in front of her, "you heard the dare, darling."  
  
Isengrim gave him a nod as she flushed, the girls looking on like they would a love scene in a movie. Kestrel and Misty holding hands as they grinned at the two as Hawke leaned forward, giving Isengrim a gentle kiss on the lips that made her sigh as he pulled away. It didn't last more than a couple seconds, but it was enough to get obscene cat calls from the girls. He stood as the girls giggled, making suggestive noises at Isengrim as she blushed, waving at them to stop while grinning like an idiot.  
  
Hawke sat back down on the log, smiling at Isengrim's grin and giggles as he nodded at Wolfe, "Wolfe, truth or dare?"  
  
Wolfe grinned, "dare," he growled, mentally prepared for something simple.  
  
"I dare you to kiss Taliesin on the mouth for thirty seconds," Hawke said, grinning at Wolfe's face paling.  
  
"What?" Wolfe growled, getting a head shake from Taliesin.  
  
"I'm not playing anymore," Taliesin said, pretending to turn and tend Kaidan's wounds that were already healed.  
  
"Misty said that you have to do it," Hawke said with a grin as he folded his arms over his chest, "so, do it."  
  
Wolfe frowned at him, furrowing his brow at the other imperial, "why? You couldn't tell me to kiss Misty?"  
  
Hawke shook his head, "you want to do that, so no. Besides, I think you and Taliesin need to," he grinned at his joke, "kiss and make up."  
  
Wolfe scowled at the man before glaring at Taliesin, who was shaking his head in denial.  
  
"Just do it quick and get it over with," A'kira said, getting a nod from Misty.  
  
"The longer you drag this out the longer it'll take," Isengrim said with a grin.  
  
Wolfe snorted, "fine," he growled, stalking across the campsite to Taliesin, who turned a glare up at the man.  
  
"Touch me and I'll set your pants on fire," Taliesin warned as Wolfe leaned down.  
  
"It's a dare. He has to at least touch your lips with his," Kestrel said, getting giggles from the girls as she made kissing noises at them.  
  
Wolfe and Taliesin shot the dark elf a glare before taking a deep breath and turning to glare at one another.  
  
"I hate you," Wolfe growled, getting a snort from the altmer.  
  
"I hate you more," Taliesin growled back, grunting at the sudden impact of Wolfe's lips on his. It was rough and sloppy, but his lips were softer than Taliesin expected. _He has lips like a girl,_ he thought, laughing in his head at how he was going to poke fun at Wolfe for this.  
  
"WHOO!" the girls cheered as they pulled apart, Wolfe wipeing his mouth as he grimaced.  
  
"I ship it!" Misty shouted.  
  
"What's that mean?" Inigo asked, getting a smile from the woman.  
  
"It means that I think they should be a couple even though they aren't and don't like one another," she said, with a shrug.  
  
Wolfe clicked his tongue, "don't ship us," he growled, waving his hand out before narrowing his eyes at her, "fine, Isengrim. Truth or dare?"  
  
"Dare," she said, getting a grin from the man.  
  
"I dare you to kiss Misty," he said, his grin widening at Misty's eyes going wide, "I ship it."  
  
Isengrim turned Misty's face, pressing her lips against the smaller woman's as Misty squeaked in surprise. The kiss was over before she could register she was being kissed, but that didn't stop her cheeks from flushing.  
  
"I'd ship that any day," Kaidan said, smirking at the women as Kieron chuckled, giving him a nudge with his elbow.  
  
"Aye," Kieron said, grinning at Misty as she covered her face.  
  
"I hate you all," she said, getting chuckles from the group.

"Seems the only one this game is embarrassing is you," Farkas said, chuckling at her glare.  
  
"It's my turn," she said, getting nervous giggles from the girls, "alright, Kestrel, Truth or dare."  
  
"Dare," Kestrel said, lifting her chin in defiance.  
  
"I dare you to hold hands with Riordan until we bed down for the night," Isengrim said, getting a frown from the dunmer.  
  
"Fine," she growled, getting up and sitting next to Riordan before roughly taking his hand, "but I'm not happy about it. Misty, Truth or dare."  
  
Misty sighed, "why don't you pick Beatrice or A'kira?" Misty asked, getting a frown from Kestrel.  
  
"Because the rules say I can't choose Isengrim and I'm not going to be miserable alone," she said, getting a frown from Misty, "so, Misty, truth or dare?"  
  
Misty swallowed.  
  
"Pick dare," Isengrim insisted.  
  
"No, truth! Pick truth!" Beatrice tried pressuring.  
  
Misty waved her hands, "okay, okay," she said, taking a deep breath, "dare."  
  
She knew she was holding her breath as Kestrels grinned, "I dare you to sit on Kieron's lap and give him a kiss on the lips," she said, her grin widening at Misty's wide eyes and the blush spreading across her cheeks, "and it has to last a minute."  
  
Misty's breath stopped in her throat as she stared at Kestrel, "why?"  
  
"Because I dared you," Kestrel hissed, lifting her hand in Riordan's, "and this is your fault."  
  
Misty sighed, swallowing the lump in her throat as she nodded and got to her feet, "alright but I'm not drunk enough for this," she said, moving to Kieron as he leaned back, holding his hands out at his sides as he gave her a soft smile.  
  
"Don't worry, Lass. I don't bite," he said, even as his white teeth sparkled in the moonlight.  
  
Misty hesitated, frowning at him, "rules. Don't touch me, don't say lass, don't move, don't touch me..."  
  
"You already said that," Kaidan said, getting a frown from the woman.  
  
"You shut up too," she growled, taking a deep breath as she looked at his chest...his solid, muscular, tanned chest with pale tattoos. She jumped when he touched her, frowning at him as she slapped his hand away, "I said no touching."  
  
"I know, twice," he said, shifting on the log seat, "am I allowed to breathe, lass?"  
  
Misty furrowed her brow, "you know what, no," she growled, "you can not even breathe. Now, hold still before I faint."  
  
Kieron gave her a raised eyebrow before making a show of taking a deep breath before holding his arms out, waiting for her to sit on his lap.  
  
Misty clicked her tongue as she started to sit on his lap, changing her mind when his leg shifted under her and standing, "you know what. I changed my mind. I lose, because in a game you can lose and I choose to lose so...yeah. Forget it. I'm on first watch," she said, her mouth moving almost faster than her words as she moved to her sword, taking it from the log it was leaning against before heading toward the log sitting on the edge of the camp. 

* * *

Everyone's eyes followed her, getting frowns from a few and a few sad sighs from the others.  
  
"Inigo, go talk to her," Kestrel said, getting a confused blink from the blue khajiit.  
  
"Me? Why?" he asked, getting a glare from the women, except A'kira, who looked as confused as he did.  
  
"Because she's more open with you than anyone else. Find out what's wrong," Isengrim said, pushing Inigo to his feet.  
  
"Okay, okay. I'm going," he growled, his tail twitching as he walked to stand beside Misty with his hands behind his back. He cleared his throat, leaning forward to look at Misty's face as she stared down at the ground in front of her. "What is wrong, my friend?" he asked, his voice soft.  
  
Misty took a deep breath, "he moved his leg," she muttered.  
  
Inigo perked his ears to hear more clearly, "what is so wrong with that?"  
  
Misty took a deep breath, chewing on her upper lip as she blinked back the tears, "do...do you think...I'm fat?" she asked, choking on the last word.  
  
Inigo blinked at that, furrowing his brow in confusion, "what do you mean?" he asked, tilting his head as his ears twitched.  
  
Misty took another, shakey deep breath, "what I asked. Do you think I'm fat?" she asked again, lowering her chin to her chest.  
  
Inigo didn't understand why she was so upset about that. Most women strived to be bigger to be more desireable so Misty being self conscious about being a bigger woman didn't make sense to him. He sighed and knelt down in front of her, taking her hand from the sword to get her attention as he held it to his chest, "Misty, my friend, listen to me, please," he started, brushing the tears from her cheeks as she sniffled and nodded, looking at him with sad eyes, "you should not think badly of yourself," he said, giving her a gentle smile as he took her chin, tilting it up slightly, "I don't know what happened in your world to make you think otherwise, but you are beautiful. You're not fat," he chuckled, sliding his hand up to cup her cheek, "I have seen fat, my friend, and you are no where near that." He paused, rubbing his thumb under her eye to wipe away the tear trails, "why would you be so upset with Kieron moving his leg?"  
  
The tears started anew as she sniffled, trying to tilt her head down, but Inigo's hand on her cheek kept her from doing it, "when a guy moves his leg like that, it's like he's trying to prepare for my weight," she sobbed, closing her eyes as the tears trickled down her cheeks.  
  
Inigo sighed, pulling her into a hug as she sobbed against his shoulder, "I'm sure his leg was just uncomfortable the way it was. It had nothing to do with you, or your weight," he said, his ears laying back on his head. _I don't understand why she's upset about her weight. She's not fat. A little bigger than average, but not fat,_ he thought, thinking about what he could do to make her happy again. They perked up when he thought of something before he gently pulled away and got to his feet. "Would you say I am a strong person?" he asked, getting a shrug from the woman.  
  
"I don't know. Maybe," she said, sniffling as she looked down at the ground again.  
  
Inigo huffed, giving a nod as he walked back to the camp, "Taliesin, Niall, could I ask you to come with me, please?" he asked.  
  
Niall and Taliesin glanced at one another before getting to their feet and following the khajiit to the woman, still sitting on the log with her head hung.  
  
"Misty, please stand," Inigo said, waving the two elves around to stand in front of her.  
  
Misty sighed, getting to her feet as she glanced from one man to the next, "Inigo, what's this got to do with anything?" she asked, not wanting to hardly do anything except sit and cry.  
  
"Would you say that either of these men are particularily strong?" Inigo asked, getting a sigh from the woman.  
  
"Ini, everyone's strong compared to me," she said as Niall and Taliesin glanced at one another before glancing at the khajiit.  
  
"Compared to the others then," he said, getting another sigh from the woman.  
  
"I hope you're making a point, friend," Niall growled, as Taliesin nodded and folded his arms over his chest.  
  
Inigo gave them a glare before motioning to Misty, "pick her up," he said, getting a confused and frustrated glance from the woman.  
  
"What? Why?" Taliesin asked, giving him a raised eyebrow.  
  
"Please?" Inigo asked, ignoring the glare Misty was giving him.  
  
Taliesin and Niall glanced at one another before Niall shrugged and moved forward, "okay," he said, lifting her from the ground. He faked a grunt, chuckling as he held her above the ground, "wow. Gained a little weight have ya?" he asked his chuckle falling flat at the tears forming in her eyes. _Uh oh_ , he sighed to himself, _what did I say?_  
  
Inigo gave a growl, pulling her from the bosmer and wrapping his arms around her as she sobbed silently against his chest while he glared at Niall.  
  
"I'm sorry, I...I don't understand what I did," Niall said, furrowing his brow at the woman in Inigo's arms.  
  
Taliesin sighed, running his hand through his hair as he moved to Inigo, "may I?" he asked, getting a frown from the cat before he sighed and nodded, gently moved back away from her. Taliesin moved her around to face him as she sniffled and wiped under her nose with the back of her hand.  
  
"What?" she asked, her voice thick as she spoke, like she had something in her mouth.  
  
Taliesin tilted her chin up, giving her forehead a kiss before smiling down at her surprised eyes. He slipped his hands around her waist and lifted her from the ground, holding her at eye level for a few minutes as she held onto his forearms for balance, blinking at his chest with her eyebrows furrowed. "Why are you crying?" he asked, holding her up by the waist as he smiled up at her.  
  
She looked at him, sniffling as she shrugged, "cause I'm fat," she muttered, getting a frown from Taliesin.  
  
"Says who?" he asked, getting another shrug.  
  
"Society," she muttered.  
  
Taliesin sighed and shook his head, lowering her back to the ground, "which society?" he said, giving Niall an annoyed glanced, "just ignore the bosmer, he's an idiot, right idiot?"  
  
Niall nodded, rubbing the back of his head as he looked at her, "I'm sorry, Misty. I didn't know you were selfconscious about that kind of thing. I...never met a woman that was," he said, giving her apologetic sky blue eyes, "I'm sorry. I won't do that again."  
  
Inigo still glared at the man as he took Misty's hand, "this is not your world, my friend. People here do not think you are fat, even if you do."  
  
"I don't like your world if they make you cry like this," Taliesin said, brushing his knuckles over the tear trails on her cheeks, "what kind of cruel society runs your world to make you feel like this?"  
  
Misty shrugged, "that's just the way things are. Everyone wants the small, curvey women with hardly any fat on them and ignore or insult girls like me," she said, lowering her eyes again.  
  
Inigo snorted, "stupid," he growled, bringing her eyes up to him, "your world is stupid."  
  
Taliesin nodded in agreement, "I'm glad you are here where you're judged by your deeds and not your looks."  
  
Misty took a deep breath, looking up at Taliesin before glancing at Inigo and then Niall, "you guys are judged by your looks," she said, getting a chuckle from Niall.  
  
"Mostly we're judged because of our race, actually, but we get your point," he said with a shrug, "can't change your blood."  
  
Misty nodded, wiping under her nose with the back of her hand again before giving them a small smile, "thanks, guys," she said, getting smiles from the men, "I appreciate what you're trying to do."  
  
"Trying? We were trying?" Taliesin asked, getting a shrug from Niall and a chuckle from Inigo.  
  
"I suppose," Niall said, giving Misty a confused look, "I didn't know trying took this much work though. I'm beat."  
  
Misty rolled her eyes at him, getting a grin in response, "Tal's right, you are an idiot."  
  
Niall gave her an annoyed glare as Taliesin and Inigo chuckled.  
  
"That's our princess," Taliesin said, giving her another kiss on the forehead before heading back to the fire.  
  
"If you ever want picked up again, I promise not to grunt or complain," Niall said, getting a glare from Inigo as he hissed at him.  
  
"Get," Inigo growled, getting a chuckle from the bosmer as he moved past them, giving Misty a gentle pat on the arm. Inigo sighed, shaking his head as he leaned slightly to look at her, "do you feel a little better?"  
  
Misty took a deep breath and nodded, "yeah, I think so," she said, giving him a smile, "thanks, Ini."  
  
Inigo gave her a smile as he took her hand, pulling her gently into a hug as he stroked her hair, "you are the most beautiful creature in this world and your world. If others do not agree with me, they are either blind or stupid," he said, getting a chuckle from the woman as she smiled against his chest.  
  
"You're so sweet," Misty said, closing her eyes as she listened to his heartbeat, "I'm glad your creator made you so sweet."  
  
Inigo smiled, nuzzling her hair as he did, "I'm glad my creator made me so I could be here with you, right now," he said, feeling her stiffen in his arms.  
  
Misty's heart jumped into her throat at his words, but she quickly took a deep, calming breath, telling herself that Inigo was just a friend and didn't see her as anything else but.  
  
"Misty, are you going to be alright sitting here alone?" Inigo asked, glancing around the area as his ears moved around on the top of his head, listening for anything he couldn't see.  
  
Misty shrugged, "I...could use a friend to keep me company, but I'll be okay," she said, moving away from him.  
  
_It's cold when I'm not holding her,_ Inigo thought, giving her a nod before smiling, "you still haven't done your dare and you never said anything about there being losers in truth and dare," he said, getting a glare from the woman.  
  
"I'm putting you in the mines with Riordan and Sirius," she growled, turning away from him in a huff as he chuckled.  
  
Inigo sighed, turning her around to glare up at him, "I will go anywhere you want me to if you do the dare," he said, laying his ears back against his head as he gave her a nervous smile, "it is only fair, my friend."  
  
Misty sighed and nodded, "fine, but then we're done with truth or dare," she said, getting a nod from the cat.

* * *

Kieron gave her a smile as she stood before him, frowning at the man before he rolled his eyes and held his breath, literally.  
  
"You're a very strange one, aren't you?" Kaidan said, getting a frown from the woman.  
  
She started to open her mouth to say something when Sirius spoke up.  
  
"You're going in the mines too!" he growled, getting a laugh from the others.  
  
Misty turned her glare on him, "fuck you and the horse you rode in on, prince charming!"  
  
Sirius laughed with the others as Misty took a deep breath and sat on Kieron's lap.  
  
"The same rules as before. Don't touch me, don't breathe, don't talk...especially don't talk to me and don't say lass," she said, getting a smile and nod from the large man, "now, I've never done this before and this'll make three and I don't even know how to start or initiate and..."  
  
Kieron rolled his eyes before leaning forward and pressing his lips against her, effectively silencing the nervous woman.  
  
Misty's eyes widened in surprise, although she should have seen it coming, her face turning a thousand shades of red. Her heart raced in her chest, beating at her ribs like the little drummer boy on christmas. She had forgotten to count to sixty and pulled back, putting her fingers to her lips as she stared up at him, smiling at her with those dreamy amber eyes. She blinked as he brushed his fingers over her cheek.  
  
"You talk too much when you're nervous, lass. You should try just doing instead," he said, his voice low and sultry.  
  
Misty swallowed, her eyes still wide as her cheeks burned, "I said no talking or touching," she whimpered, her voice high and quiet getting a deep chuckle from the man. _Fuck me,_ she thought before the images started, burning up her entire face. "NO!" she hollered outloud, her eyes widening as she covered her face with her hands.  
  
Kieron chuckled, putting a kiss against her head as he shifted her, bringing his legs closer for her to have a more comfortable lap to sit on. He put his hand on her hip and his other hand on her knee, as Kestrel laughed meniacally.  
  
Misty huffed, turning her embarrassed, red, angry face toward the woman, "I hate you," Misty hissed at the laughing Dunmer.  
  
"I don't understand why you're so embarrassed by sitting on a lap and a little kissing," Niall said, getting a snort from the woman.  
  
"You know what. Niall, truth or dare?" she asked, getting a grin from the man.  
  
"Dare, sweetheart," he said, giving her a wink, "I look forward to the embarrassment."  
  
Misty glared at him as she sat up straight, forgetting for a second she was sitting on Kieron's lap, "I fucking dare you to kiss Sirius," she growled, getting an annoyed sigh from the bosmer as Sirius's eyes widened, mostly in fear.  
  
"Is that all?" he asked, getting to his feet as he stretched, "give me a challenge." He moved toward the scared looking nord as Hawke and Farkas held him in place.  
  
"This isn't fair. I didn't do anything," Sirius complained getting a grin from Misty.

"Think of this like me putting you in the mines early, you bastard," she said as Niall leaned over the nord, giving him a kiss on the lips. Misty's eyes widened at the scene, _Oh my God it's Hawke and Fenris_ , she thought, putting her hand to her mouth as Niall broke the kiss with a grin.  
  
"See? That wasn't so bad, was it?" Niall asked Sirius, who's cheeks were a shade of pink.  
  
Sirius averted his gaze, frowning past the bosmer to Misty, "I take back all the nice things I said about you," he said, getting a grin from the woman.  
  
"Empty threats," Misty said, waving his words away.  
  
"Vilkas," Niall said, taking a seat next to the nord, who gave him a frown.  
  
"I'm not playing," Vilkas instantly said, getting a laugh from his brother.  
  
"What's wrong, Vilkas? Scared?" Aela asked, getting a snort from the man.  
  
"I'm not scared of anything," he growled, folding his arms over his chest as he looked back at Niall, "fine, truth then."  
  
Niall sighed, "I had such a good one for dare though," he whined, getting a frown from the man, "alright, who do you think has bedded more women, you or Farkas?"  
  
Misty giggled, "that's a good one," she said, glancing back at Kieron as he stroked his fingers down her hair and back. She narrowed her eyes at him before moving to sit between him and Kaidan on the log, "no."  
  
Kieron chuckled as Vilkas spoke, "well, my brother has his own charms, but I believe that I have," he frowned at Farkas's head shake, narrowing his eyes at the larger man, "how do you figure?"  
  
Farkas sighed, "you spend all your time with your nose in those books. When have you ever bedded a woman?" he asked, folding his arms over his chest.  
  
"Just last month I..." he paused, frowning at his own thought as Farkas grinned at him, "fine. You have. Happy?"  
  
Farkas shrugged, chuckling at Vilkas sulking, "it's not a contest, brother. You just need to be more aggressive and social."  
  
Vilkas snorted, folding his arms over his chest in a huff as Farkas and Sirius laughed and bumped fists, "this is why nords aren't known for being smart," he muttered, getting an annoyed eye roll from the large man, "alright, my turn. A'kira, truth or dare."  
  
The female khajiit gave him a smile, "dare," she said, her tail curling around her hip as she sat straight with her chin raised.  
  
Vilkas nodded, "I dare you to strip down to your underwear and chase your tail like a pet cat," he said, getting a frown from the woman before she sighed.  
  
"A'kira guesses it's not the worst thing she has been asked to do," A'kira said, slowly making a show of removing her clothing.  
  
S'ariq gave her a whistle as Bikhai giggled like a nervous child, getting a suggestive grin from the female before she dropped onto all fours and started running in circles, chasing her tail. When she had finished, and everyone was laughing so hard their stomachs had started to hurt, she let out a breath, laughing herself before slipping her cloths back on, "alright, Bikhai, Truth or dare?"  
  
Bikhai smirked, "truth."  
  
"Do you think I'm pretty?" A'kira asked, getting an annoyed eye roll from Kestrel.  
  
"Yes," Bikhai said, giving the female khajiit a smile as she giggled.  
  
"Oh you," she said, Isengrim and Kestrel sharing a glance before Bikhai gave a nod.  
  
"Okay, Sirius," Bikhai said, getting a groan from the man.  
  
"Truth, please. I don't think I could handle another dare," he said, glancing at Niall who gave him a wink, making him blush and frown.  
  
"Alright, this one wants to know, do you have any family?" Bikhai asked, getting a sad sigh from the man.  
  
Misty frowned, "that's not really something to ask most the people in this group," she said, furrowing her brow at Bikhai who's ears lay back on his head.  
  
Sirius shook her head, "it's alright, I don't mind answering," he said, giving Misty a smile, "I did, but my mother died when I was fourteen and my...father didn't really keep in contact with us," he said, giving a shrug, "I had a brother but he died recently. I met him a couple of times and we wrote one another back and forth a few times a week, but his wife didn't really want him to have anything to do with me."  
  
"Why not?" Isengrim asked, giving him sad, frustrated eyes.  
  
He shrugged, "I don't know. I never got around to asking and I thought it best to just, leave it be."  
  
Misty frowned, "what kinda bitch doesn't let her husband talk to his own brother?" she growled, folding her arms over her chest in a huff, "fucking cunt bag."  
  
"I think you're more angry about it than he is, lass," Kaidan said, as Kieron chuckled.  
  
"She has a tendency to get angrier than everyone when it comes to things like this," Kieron said, putting his hand on the log behind her, "right, lass?"  
  
"That's because it's stupid and she's a stupid bitch waffle," she growled, glaring at the fire in the middle of the group.  
  
"It's really okay. It doesn't bother me as much anymore," Sirius said with a smile, but his eyes were still sad, "I just wish I could have told my brother goodbye before he died."  
  
The camp was silent for a moment before Hawke sighed and got to his feet, "well, I think that it's time to bed down for the night," he said getting silent nods from the others. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The image is originally done by go-ma on Deviantart (DA), I just edited it a little bit to make it look more like Sirius and Niall. I didn't realize how much they look like Hawke and Fenris until the ship hit me this morning, lol. I ship them so hard now.


	51. Back in Whiterun

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Misty and the crew make it back to Whiterun. While Vilkas, Farkas, Kieron and Aela tell the companions about Misty being...harbinger, the rest of the group decides to stock up on their supplies while they can before heading off to Ustengrav, but what darkness awaits and what quests lurk on the way there? Now would be a great time for fast travel.

Misty woke, having a hard time sleeping after fuming for a few minutes about Sirius's sister in law not wanting him and his brother talking to one another. She didn't understand, even if he did. She gave a frustrated huff and got up from her bedroll, too angry to try to sleep as she pulled her cloak on along with her boots before snagging her phone from her stachel. She tapped on the fruit ninja game as she stepped out of the tent, glancing toward Bikhai as he sat guard just outside the camp. "Hey, Bikhai," she greeted, getting a glance from the khajiit as she sat on the log beside him.  
  
"Cannot sleep?" he asked getting a nod from the woman.  
  
"I can't get over the way Sirius's sister in law treated him," she said, quickly sliding her finger over the screen over and over.  
  
Bikhai watched her for a moment, keeping one of his ears pointed out to heard any danger, "you should not be angry if he is not," he said, getting a sigh from Misty.  
  
"I know, but I can't help it. It pisses me off when my friends are upset, and I don't care if he says he's fine, he really isn't," she said, furrowing her brow at the score in the corner of the screen, "Sirius is a good man and a great guy. It's frustrating that there's someone out there that doesn't like him. I don't even know how that's humanly possible to not like Sirius. He's so adorable and loveable."  
  
Bikhai nodded, "that does seem impossible, but khajiit knows that most people do not think about how a person truely is before judging him," he said, getting another sigh from the woman.  
  
"Don't I know it," she muttered, holding the phone out toward him, "you wanna play? I'm too frustrated to get any kind of decent score. I think Niall's got the highest now."  
  
Bikhai gave her a nod as he took the phone and started playing a game, having played a couple rounds before, "this one thinks you are very kind to be angry for your friend."  
  
Misty shrugged, looking up at the sky as it started to lighten, "he lost his entire family and the only piece that he has left doesn't even like him," she said, closing her eyes against the pain in her heart. She hurt for him. "He's so happy all the time, you wouldn't be able to tell if he's hurting or not," she said absently as she lowered her eyes to the treeline.  
  
"Maybe he has just made peace with it or that is how he copes," Bikhai suggested, slicing through six fruit on the screen, "some turn that sadness into a smile to cope with the pain in their hearts."  
  
"And some rip hearts from people's chests," she said, getting a glance from the khajiit.  
  
"Yes, some do," he said, turning back to the game.  
  
"I'm sorry, Bikhai. I'm just..."  
  
"Tired and upset," he said, getting a nod from the woman, "this one is aware."  
  
Misty yawned, sniffling against the chilly breeze coming from mountain as her eyes drooped.

* * *

Bikhai blinked at the sudden weight on his shoulder, glancing at the woman as she leaned against him, snoring softly as she slept. He watched her sleep from a few moment, smiling gently at the sleeping human as he curled his tail around her, draping it over the log around where she was sitting. He shifted slightly, turning to gently lower her head to his lap, getting a sleepy groan from the woman as she pulled the cloak tighter around herself as she pulled her legs up on the log and under the cloak. He sighed, gently stroking her hair away from her face as he smirked at the irony of the dare from earlier. _Bikhai thinks S'ariq does not like playing games, not like that anyway,_ he said, sighing as he looked up at the sky, _this one had fun. Bikhai hopes we will do it again sometime._

* * *

Misty yawned as she shifted, furrowing her brow at the weird weight on her. She took a deep breath, letting it out through her nose as she lifted her head sligthly to see what was laying on her. Bikhai's ear twitched from where his head lay on her hip and he gave a low growling groan as she started to move to sit up. "Bikhai, wake up man," she said, getting a snort from the cat as his tail flicked in her face, tickling her nose. _Well, at least I know it's not just pet cats that do that,_ she said, smacking his tail away from her face. "Bikhai, wake up you overgrown fur ball."  
  
Bikhai gave a growl, nuzzling her hip as he wrapped his arms around her waist, holding her there.  
  
"Damnit, khajiit, get off," she growled, pushing at his arms, "we have to get up before they leave us."  
  
Bikhai opened one eye, giving her a frown before yawning wide as sitting up, scratching his ears with his clawed hand.  
  
Misty sat up, running her hand through her hair as she frowned at the still half asleep cat man.  
  
"You do not make a good pillow," he said, his voice rough with sleep.  
  
Misty rolled her eyes as she stood, "I thought you were supposed to keep watch."  
  
He shrugged, "Bikhai did, until he fell asleep."  
  
Misty couldn't help but chuckle, "you're so weird. Come on, let's help the other pack up," she said, as she lead the way back to the fire, where Aela was cooking some meat on a spit.  
  
"Ah, good morning," she said, getting a yawn in response from Misty.  
  
"Good morning," Bikhai said, yawning as well as he stretched the kinks out of his back.  
  
"Sleep well, princess?" Wolfe asked, his voice sounding as agitated as he looked.  
  
Misty shrugged, "I would have been happier if I slept in my own sleep number serta mattress bed with fluffy goose down pillows and bedspread and linen sheets," she said with a sigh, "I miss my bed."  
  
"That sounds like a dream," Beatrice breathed, getting a nod from Misty.  
  
"It was," she said, taking an offered skewered meat on a stick. She had learned early on, when training in the thieves guild to never ask what they were feeding you.  
  
"You must live a luxurious life in your world," Hawke said, sitting on the log beside her.  
  
Misty shook her head, taking a large bite of the meat on a stick, "not really. Probably about average, but I did spend a little extra on the bed and bedspread. It was worth it," she said, chewing and swallowing her bite.  
  
"I wish we had something like that here," Taliesin growled, twisting as he took a seat, "my back is killing me."  
  
"We'll get a couple of rooms at the inn. That should help with your bad back," Hawke said, slapping the altmer on the back, making him wince.  
  
"Ow," Taliesin grunted, furrowing his brow at the imperial as Hawke stood.  
  
"Looks like the tents are down and packed away. We're about to go," he said, getting a nod from Misty as she stood as well and Aela put out the fire.  
  
"A real nord doesn't mind a few rocks in their back while they sleep," Aela said, getting a sigh from Farkas.  
  
"But it would be nice to sleep in such a bed for a night," Farkas said, getting a nod of agreement from Vilkas as he rubbed the back of his neck.  
  
"I wouldn't have so many cricks in my neck if I could sleep in a bed like that," Vilkas growled, rolling his head around his shoulders.  
  
Misty stood as he sat, moving around behind him as he gave her a raised eyebrow over his shoulder, still rubbing his aching neck, "I'm not trying to strangle you," she said, getting a frown from the man.  
  
"That gives me such confidence in what you're doing," he said, narrowing his eyes at her.  
  
Misty rolled her eyes, "I've been told by several people I know and am related to that I'm good at messages. I could rub your neck, if you want," she offered, shuffling her feet as she tilted her head so he could see her better over his shoulder.  
  
Vilkas shook his head, giving a groan as he got to his feet as some of the group started to move toward the road, "maybe later, but we have to start walking now," he said with a sigh.  
  
Misty nodded, furrowed her brows as him as he rubbed the back of his neck and shoulder while walking to stand with the ones already gathered.  
  
"Ready to go?" Inigo asked, pulling the backpack on as he stepped up beside Misty.  
  
"Yeah," she said, nodding as they went to the others.

* * *

They reached the city gates and Misty had never been happier to be back in Whiterun. Even when she was playing the game, Whiterun was where she had always come back to. It was home to her, even though the road had been home for the last several weeks. She took a deep breath of Whiterun, taking in the scent of cooking meat, mead, ale, hot steel, burning fires and leather, not the mention the smell of the tundra and spring wind blowing through the city. "It smells nice," she said, getting an agreeing sigh from Inigo and Niall.  
  
"I prefer the smell of the forest during the rain but this is nice for a town," Niall said, adjusting the bag on his back, "it smells nicer than Falkreath."  
  
"Falkreath probably smells like the dead," Inigo said, getting a chuckle from the bosmer.  
  
"Right you are, friend," he said, slapping Inigo on the back as they made their way to the market.  
  
"I'm going to sell these deer pelts and see if they have any better swords," Sirius said, getting a sigh from Riordan as he followed the excited nord to Warmaiden's.  
  
Misty shook her head at the man, glancing back at the Companions as they made their way toward her.  
  
"We're going to inform the others of...the change," Aela said, still sounding a little bitter about the Kodlak's decree.  
  
"Would it make you feel better if I named you Harbinger?" Misty asked, getting a head shake from Vilkas.  
  
"That's not what the old man wanted so just leave it be," Vilkas growled, looking a little agitated as he stalked between the two women and headed for Jorrvaskr. Aela turned to follow him, frowning at Vilkas's back.  
  
Misty stopped Farkas as he started past her, "make sure he comes to me for that message I offered before he hurts himself more. If I'm not in the market, I'll be in the Bannered Mare or Drunken Huntsman."  
  
Farkas gave her a nod as she released him and he followed his brother.  
  
"Carry him if you have to," she hollered after them, getting a wave from the larger man.  
  
She shook her head as she sighed and glanced back at Kaidan, frowning at the stone walls and the guards walking below them. "Kaidan, you alright?" she asked, barely getting a glance from the warrior as he snorted, narrowing his eyes at the wall.  
  
"The defenses here are worrying. There are no ramparts on the walls and the surrounding land is too flat," he growled, getting a glance from a guard.  
  
"All the better to see people coming," she said, getting a frown from the man.  
  
"It makes the strategic layout of the city all but pointless," he said, adjusting the sword on his back.  
  
Misty shrugged, "a friend of mine once said that the man who built Whiterun built it so that he could escape should the city come under attack," she said, falling into step beside the strange man.  
  
"How did they figure that?" he asked, glancing at her as they walked.  
  
She took a deep breath, "well, he's a strategist, of sorts. Spent some time in the military so his mind works on defenses and plans, like I'm guessing yours does," she motioned at the market, "what is the first thing that the raiders are going to do when they enter a town? Pillage. So, while the bad guys raid and loot the stalls and homes, the jarl can escape through the under forge up at Jorrvaskr. It has a tunnel that leads directly out of the city on the far side of the gates, no less."  
  
Kaidan glanced around, furrowing his brow at the say the city was set up before nodding, "that seems to be true," he said, frowning at the gates, which he could see from the center of the market. "Your friend seems to know his stuff."  
  
Misty shrugged, "we've been friends for a while. He's always been like that," she said, her eyes landing on Belethor's shop, "shit, that reminds me. I'll catch up to ya later. I've gotta see if Belethor has a mammoth tusk, gold ore and some flawless sapphires." She paused, glancing at Ysolda, "two mammoth tusks. Late Kai."

* * *

Kaidan watched the strange woman walk into the general goods shop, counting something under her breath as she touched each finger, as if trying to remember what she was going in there for. He shook his head and ran his hand through his hair, glancing over the produce stall. _What have I gotten myself into?_ he thought, watching a couple of the group members walking up the steps to the dying tree in the center of the city. Isengrim, Kestrel, Beatrice and Hawke had decided to visit the temple while they had a moment to ask for blessings and the pray and clense themselves. A loud commotion turned his attention around the the one called Wolfe as the red headed woman stood in front of him, glareing at him as she poked him in the chest.  
  
"I told you I never wanted to seem your smug, disgusting face here again," she growled, getting a raised eyebrow from the imperial.  
  
"You can't keep me out of this city, Ysolda. I like to buy things too," he growled, getting a tongue click from the woman.  
  
"After the way you treated me the last time you were here. I oughtta have the gaurd throw you out of the city," she growled, back, waving her arms out toward the gates.  
  
Sirius and Riordan frowned at Wolfe and the scene as they walked into the market and stood next to Kaidan.  
  
"Where's Misty?" Riordan asked, getting a nod toward the general goods store before the large high elf followed his direction.  
  
Sirius sighed, running his hand through his hair, "damn it," he grumbled, moving forward to catch the woman's arm as she tried to throw a punch at Wolfe's face, "woah, woah, woah. What's going on?"  
  
"He's a disgusting pig!" Ysolda snarled, getting a nod from Sirius.  
  
"I see," he said, giving Wolfe a grin, "he does smell like one, doesn't he?"  
  
Wolfe clicked his tongue, "you don't smell any better."

* * *

 Misty frowned at the mammoth tusk and flawless sapphire sitting on the counter, "you wanted how much for this?"  
  
"Seven hundred fifty gold," the breton behind the counter said, giving her a smile.  
  
Misty shook her head, "you and I both know that you wouldn't give me more than four for the two," she said, ignoring the doors opening and closing behind her.  
  
"I have to make a profit, sweetheart," he said, glancing at the altmer in the steel plate armor.  
  
"But you don't have to force me on my knees, Belethor," she whined, jumping when a hand landed on her shoulder, "fuck, Rio, what?"  
  
"Wolfe's in trouble and needs some help. I don't know how long Sirius can keep her busy," he said, keeping his voice low as he whispered near her ear.  
  
Misty sighed and gave a nod, "make a deal for me, Rio. I've gotta go put that wolf down," she growled, turning and walking from the store. She frowned at Ysolda trying to get around Sirius to attack Wolfe as the imperial smirked at her from his safe spot. "What the hell is going one here?" she snarled loud enough to stop the woman.  
  
"This has nothing to do with you," she growled, trying to go after Wolfe again.  
  
Misty frowned, "I beg to differ, Ysolda. Now tell me what's going on so we can solve this issue," she said, getting a glare from the woman.  
  
"It's none of your business and I would much rather deal with it without help," the red head said, as she huffed up at Sirius. She pulled her hand back and smacked Sirius across the cheek, glaring up at the tall nord as his head snapped to the side.  
  
Misty instantly saw red, removing her bow, quiver, and sword belt before shoving them in Kaidan's chest, "hold my shit," she growled, moving forward as her eyes focused in on the woman. She pulled her fist back, hitting the woman across the cheek and knocking her to the ground as she took several deep, angry breaths. She started to straddle the woman to pound her head in, only to be lifted from the ground and carried away, "PUT ME DOWN!" she snarled, beating her fists against the man's back, "THIS AIN'T OVER YOU FUCKING GUTTER SKANK!"  
  
Wolfe chuckled as he followed Sirius and Misty away from the awkward scene as a couple of the stall owners gathered around the woman, helping her to her feet.  
  
"Proud of yourself?" Riordan asked, falling into step beside Wolfe and giving the man a hard elbow in the shoulder.  
  
Kaidan followed, unsure what to do with the strange woman's things that he was now carrying.  
  
"I was," Wolfe grumbled, rubbing his shoulder as he looked at Misty, who was glaring at him.  
  
"I'm blaming you for Si getting hit you bastard," Misty growled, struggling on Sirius's shoulder as he carried her up the slope to the Drunken Huntsman, "Sirius, put me down! Imma kill him and be done with it."  
  
"I doubt you could kill me if you tried, princess," Wolfe said, his grin deflating at the fury in her green eyes.  
  
"You're fucking dead, you just don't know it yet," she growled, pounding her fist against Sirius's steel armored back, "down! I want DOWN!"  
  
Sirius dropped her into a chair, putting his hand on her shoulder and giving it a squeeze to keep her in it as he looked at Wolfe, smiling despite the anger his blue eyes reflected, "I wouldn't get too close. She might bite," he said, getting a growl from the woman as she tired to pull his hand off her shoulder.  
  
"Let go," she growled, beating her fists against his fingers, "let go, let go, let go."  
  
Kaidan wanted to return her gear, but the rage she was showing gave him pause. He didn't want any undue casualties because of him being a little lazy.  
  
"Welcome back friends," Elrindir said, giving Misty a raised eyebrow, "is there something wrong?"  
  
"Kick him out!" Misty snarled, pointing at Wolfe as she tried to pry Sirius's fingers off her shoulder.  
  
"Why? What has he done?" Elrindir asked, glancing at the more sane of the party.  
  
"Nothing we can't handle," Sirius assured him, giving a yelp as she bit his knuckles, "ouch!"  
  
"Perhaps you shouldn't have taken your gloves off," Kaidan said with a chuckle as Sirius switched sides and hands, moving quickly so she couldn't get up.  
  
"You realize you're hurting me more than that slap did, right?" Sirius asked, stopping the woman from trying to bite him again.  
  
She took a deep, calming breath and nodded, "right," she muttered, turning her angry green eyes to Wolfe as a guard entered the tavern. "You have commited crimes against Skyrim and her people. What say you?" She growled, glancing at the guard as he stood beside the table.  
  
"You have commited crimes against Skyrim and her people. What say you?" The guard asked, getting a surprised blink from Kaidan as he glanced at Misty with furrowed eyebrows.  
  
"What's my bounty for knocking a bitch's teeth out, forty?" she asked, her eyes completely on Wolfe.  
  
The guard nodded, "yes. Do you wish to pay your bounty?"  
  
Sirius slowly released her as she stood, pouring some gold into the guard's hand.  
  
"Wait, this is too much," the guard said, looking back up at her as she tied the pouch to her belt.  
  
"No it's not," Misty said, turning swiftly and punching Wolfe across the jaw, sending him stumbling back a couple of paces. She shook out her hand, furrowing her brow at the cut on her knuckle before glancing at the guard, "to the jail house for paper work shit, right?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The thing about Whiterun was something my hubby actually came up with. I don't know if the designers and programmers thought about that, but a few of the warrior types that walk around talk about the security in Whiterun being aweful. That's probably why. Because they see it too! Now I'm pissed at the man who built the city. Sacrificing his own citizens and their goods so he/she could escape.


	52. Healing Messages

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Misty giving the people in the group healing messages. Even though I love you for it, it's not dirty you pervs!

Misty took a deep breath as she walked out of the jail, running her hand through her hair as she glanced at Hawke, leaning against the short stone wall with his arms folded over his chest.  
  
"We're barely back in civilization and you're already acting like an animal," he said, getting a glare from the woman.  
  
"It's Wolfe's fucking fault. That some of a bitch got Sirius hit," she growled, frowning at the eye roll.  
  
"Misty, it was a slap, and hear him tell it, not a very hard one," he said, pushing away from the wall and waving her forward.  
  
Misty snorted, folding her arms over her chest as she walked beside Hawke, "that's not the fucking point," she growled, getting a sigh from the man.  
  
"Misty, Sirius is a fully grown man. He doesn't need you to defend him," he said, getting a glare shot at him.  
  
"Sometimes even the strongest finds relief in knowing they have someone at their back," she said, getting a surprised glance from the imperial, "I'd do it for any of my friends."  
  
Hawke smiled, draping his arm over her shoulder as they walked, "you're a good person, Melissa," he said, getting a frown from the woman, making him chuckle, "you have a couple of visitors at the Bannored Mare."  
  
"Vilkas?" she asked, getting a nod.  
  
"And Farkas. They would like to go with us to Ustengrav," he said, glancing at the children that ran past them.  
  
Misty shrugged, "I don't care if they want to come," she said, getting a smile from the imperial.  
  
"I knew you wouldn't mind so I already told them you would be alright with it," he said, removing his arm as they started up the steps to the inn.  
  
"That's cool," she said, taking a deep breath before going into the inn. She smiled at her friends gathered around a table in the corner where Uthgerd the Unbroken usually sat. The woman had taken up a seat in the left hand corner as you entered the Tavern. They made their way over to the group, getting a loud greeting from her friends as Inigo handed her an already open bottle of mead.  
  
"I heard you started a fight," Farkas said, getting a frown from the woman before she took a long drink of mead.  
  
"I didn't start it, but I damn sure finished it," she said, getting a hard slap on the back from the man, causing her to cough. "Speaking of, where is that son of a bitch?" she growled, absently taking her gear back from Kaidan with a nod.  
  
"Riordan's watching him in the room to make sure he doesn't cause anymore trouble," Isengrim said with a sigh.  
  
"What did he do, anyway?" Beatrice asked, giving Misty a confused glance.  
  
Misty shrugged, "I don't know, but he better not do it again or I really will kill him," she said, glancing up at the balcony where the room was. "Mmm!" she grunted, giving Vilkas's arm a slap, "take the armor off."  
  
Vilkas frowned at her, "I'm fine now," he said, getting a chuckle from Niall.  
  
"Wow, straight to it, huh? No time for romance?" the wood elf asked, getting a glare from Vilkas.  
  
Misty rolled her eyes, "if you don't take the armor off, I'll let Kestrel and she's been wanting to take it off of you for a while," she said, getting a grin from the dunmer.  
  
Vilkas clicked his tongue, "fine," he growled, pulling the armor off effortlessly, although the wince told otherwise.  
  
Misty moved around to his back, gently laying her hands on his shoulders, "tell me where it hurts worst and if it gets to be too much, don't try to muscle through it. This could seriously injure you," she said, getting a nod from the nord.

"Alright, alright. It's a little tender around here," he said, motioning to the upper trapezius, levator scapulea and rhomboids, "although, I don't now why you're sooooooo."  
  
Misty blinked at the groan as his chin practically dropped to his chest, and she leaned around to look at his face as she rubbed the stiff muscles in his neck and shoulder. She smiled as she stood straight, frowning at the knots in his shoulders, "damn, do you ever relax?" she asked, getting a small head shake from the groaning man. "Makes sense," she muttered, pressing a little harder.  
  
"Whatever you're doing, I'm next," Beatrice said, getting a smile from Misty as that started an arguement.  
  
"No, I'm next," Kestrel said, getting a snort from the mage.  
  
"I'll go in a circle around the table counter clockwise that way you guys don't have to fight," Misty said, getting confused blinks from the group, "my left to right." They gave a nod before getting back to talking to one another. Misty chewed on the inside of her cheek as she thought about something, "hey Vilkas. You mind if I try something on you? I don't know if it'll work or even help but it's worth a shot."  
  
"Honey, you can do whatever you want to me as long as you don't stop what you're doing right now," he said, his voice barely more than a groan.  
  
Misty nodded, taking a deep breath before drawing the energy she felt around her into her body and pushing it out of her hands, creating a pinkish glow under her hands.  
  
Vilkas groaned, almost falling forward as she messaged his shoulders with the healing magic eminating out of her hands.  
  
"I take it it's working?" she asked, tilting her head as he leaned forward, putting his head on his folded arms on the table. Misty stopped messaging him, furrowing her brow at the man as he leaned on the table. She glanced up at Farkas, who was leaning down to the table with a grin, "I think I broke your brother."  
  
Farkas chuckled, shaking his head, "nah, he's just sleeping," he said, laying Vilkas's cloak over the man as he smiled up at Misty, "thanks for that. He's been having a hard time sleeping for a few nights now. Hopefully he wakes up in a much better mood."  
  
Misty nodded, moving to her right, where Kaidan was sitting, "alright you, off with the armor."  
  
Kaidan shook his head, "if you don't mind, I've already been parted from this armor and would rather not have to deal with that again," he said, getting a frown from the woman.  
  
"I'm giving you the same options I gave Vilkas. Take it off willingly, or unwillingly, but I can't message anything with you wearing it," she said, as Kaidan glanced down the table at Kestrel.  
  
"It's alright, Lad. At worst, you need another message," Kieron said, getting a chuckle from Taliesin.  
  
"You mean at best?" the high elf asked, laughing with the others as Misty rolled her eyes.  
  
"I know you have an old injury on your shoulder," she said, getting a surprised glance from the man. Misty shook her head, "I'm too tired and annoyed to explain how I know that."  
  
"Visions," Sirius said, giving her annoyed glance a grin, "it's easier."  
  
Misty sighed, "take the armor off, Kai, or me and the girls are going to give you the 'Wolfe woke us up' treatment," she said, getting evil grins from the women at the other end of the table.  
  
"It's more comfortable to just do as you're told, lad," Kieron said with a wink, "trust me."  
  
Kaidan furrowed his brow before sighing, "fine. Since you insist," he growled, pulling the armor buckles on the sides before slipping the currass over his head.  
  
"I will keep an eye on it, my friend," Inigo said getting a glare from the man.  
  
"You better," Kaidan said, jumping at a bolt of something shooting out from where Misty touched him.  
  
She jumped back, holding her hands out in front of her as she looked down at them, "that was weird," she muttered, getting a glare from Kaidan, "I think it was just static electricity. I didn't mean to do whatever it is I did."  
  
"Are you sure?" Taliesin asked, getting a glare from the woman.  
  
"Yes," she growled, carefully putting her hands on Kaidan's shoulders. He had tensed up, prepared for another bolt as they both held their breaths. When nothing happened for a moment Misty let out a slow breath and nodded, "so, where's it hurt?"  
  
"I don't know," Kaidan whined, glancing at Vilkas, alseep on the table.  
  
Misty nodded, rubbing her hands together before pulling the energy around her into her body and pushing it out her hands as she started the shoulder message.  
  
Kaidan groaned, his eyes, involuntarily, closing as his head feel forward, "oh gods," he groaned, his body shifting with the rubs, "you sure you're not a wizard with those hands?"  
  
Misty nodded, "I only know this little bit of healing. I figured putting it with a message would help everyone and help with my magicka," she said to anyone who'd listen.  
  
"That's smart and resourceful," Taliesin said with a nod as he raised the tankard to his lips, "I can't wait for my turn."  
  
Misty gave him annoyed eyes as she twisted her knuckles against a knot in Kaidan's back, "you'll have to," she said, furrowing her brow at the man between her hands, "Kai, you alright?"  
  
"Oh, never better love," he groaned making her cheeks flush.  
  
Luckily, her hands weren't working on embarrassment status.

"Excuse me, miss?" a man asked, bringing her attention around to a courier...who was half naked.  
  
"Oh my God," she said, turning her head away, "you really gotta wear nothing when you do your job?" she asked, closing her eyes.  
  
"I'm sorry?" the courier didn't seem to know what she was talking about and gave the chuckles from the people around the table as furrowed eyebrow.  
  
"Never mind her. What do you have?" Hawke said, getting a nod from the courier.  
  
"I have a message for a Melissa," he said, getting a sigh from Misty.  
  
"The only people who know my full first name are you guys and Mercer Frey," she grumbled, motioning to Hawke, "give it to him. I don't want to touch anything that sleazy sent me."  
  
The courier gave a nod, handing the letter to Hawke as he gave the man a couple gold pieces. Hawke opened the letter and frowned.  
  
"Lemme guess," she growled, stopping Kaidan's message as she glared at the paper in Hawke's hand, "what's taking so long to do the job you were assigned? Right?"  
  
Hawke nodded, "that and he says that if the job isn't finished before Middas at noon, he's going to send someone to make sure you finish it," he said, getting a snort from Farkas.  
  
"Like we would let anyone hurt our princess," Niall said, dropping the chair back down on all fours.  
  
"You never said you were a princess," Kaidan said, rolling his shoulders and head around his neck. _I didn't realize I was holding so much tension in my shoulders and neck_ , he thought, watching her move to stand between him and the strangely colored khajiit.  
  
Misty rolled her eyes, "seriously, I'm not," she said, getting a grin from Taliesin.  
  
"She's going to be High Queen, though," Inigo said, giving Kaidan's glance a grin, "I think she would make a wonderful Queen."  
  
Misty felt herself blush at Inigo's comment as she moved around to stand behind him, giving Kieron's grin a glare before taking a deep breath, feeling the energy around her, "where's it hurt, Ini?"  
  
Inigo shrugged, "I am not very sore today, but you can rub my ears again. I liked that," he said, making Misty chuckle.  
  
"You got it, muffin," she said, getting a glance from Bikhai.  
  
"Muffin?" the khajiit asked, tilting his head.  
  
Misty smiled, starting to rub Inigo's earing with her healing pink magic, "it's a cake like dessert bread that a lot of people in my world eat for breatfast. I called him muffin because he's blue like a homemade blueberry muffin. They're delicious. I'll have to try making some sometime...if I can get some blueberries."  
  
"They sound delicious," Inigo muttered, his head rocking with her fingers.  
  
"I guess I could use jazbay grapes or some juniper berries if I can't get blueberries," she muttered to herself.  
  
"I'll get you some blueberries, sweetheart," Niall said, giving her a smile as she glanced at him.  
  
"I don't even know if anyone has blueberries," she said, leaning slightly to look at Inigo's face, "you alright, Ini?"  
  
He hummed a reply, getting a smile from her as she rubbed his ears between her fingers.  
  
Kaidan glanced at the people sitting around the table. The khajiit female was flirting with the black khajiit, giggling at his words while the other women giggled and talked about girl things. He wasn't particularily interested in that. Hawke was writting something out while Misty protested, not wanting to reply to the letter. The nords were talking and laughing loudly while the one called Vilkas slept soundly on the table top. Kieron and Taliesin were watching Misty, as if caught in a dream, turning his attention to her as she laughed at something one of the women said to her, absently rubbing the blue khajiit's ears as the palms of her hands emmited a pink glow. Another laugh brought his eyes back up to her face, seeming to glow as she talked happily to the people, around the table. She patted the khajiit on the back, waking him up slightly as she moved onto the female nord.  
  
"Okay, honey, tell mama where it hurts," she said, getting a snort from the nord as the other girls giggled. She started messaging the woman, the moans making half the men around the table swallow their tongues. The sighs, the moans, the groans, the one woman touching the other, even though there was nothing sexual about it, the men shifted uncomfortably in their seats.  
  
"I think you should give the men a little more of a show, Izzy, Misty," Kestrel said, getting a glare from Misty.  
  
"I don't do shows," Misty growled, her cheeks flushing when Isengrim moaned a little louder than she probably should have. Misty raised her hands from the woman's shoulders, "okay, you're done," she said, her voice a little too high.  
  
"Not yet, I wasn't," Isengrim said, getting giggles from the girls as Misty's cheeks turned red.  
  
"Come here, sweetheart. I won't make any of those disgusting noises," Niall said, the grin clearly saying he would.  
  
"If you bastards aren't going to keep this civil, I'm done," Misty growled, even thought her face was bright red.  
  
"But I didn't get my message yet," Taliesin complained as the others chuckled.  
  
Misty glared at him for a moment before sighing, "fine, but I don't want any of you making any noises," she said, getting a grin from Kestrel, "I mean it, Kes."  
  
Kestrel rolled her eyes, "fine. I'll try to contain my arousal."  
  
Misty flushed, furrowing her brow as she started to message Kestrel's shoulders.  
  
"Oh Azura, this is spectacular," Kestrel said, leaning forward slightly, "could you get around my mid back? That's where I hold most of my tension."  
  
Misty nodded, reaching down to Kestrel's mid back to message at the knots near her spine as Kestrel gave a growling groan.  
  
"Where did you learn to do that?" Beatrice asked, getting a shrug from Misty.  
  
"The messaging just came naturally, I guess and the magic I implimented when I was working on Vilkas. I didn't know if it would actually work or not," she admitted, pushing up against Kestrel's back and shoulders.  
  
Beatrice nodded, "that's the only way to know for sure," she said, giving Misty a smile as Kestrel sighed, waving Misty's hands away.  
  
"I think that's fine. I shouldn't need another one of those for a while," she said, getting a gentle pat on the shoulder from the woman.  
  
"Alright, Bee. Your turn," Misty said, getting a head shake from the woman.  
  
"It's okay. I just want to watch you use that strange, pink magic," she said, giving Misty a smile.  
  
Misty nodded, "okay then," she said, moving to Niall, who gave her a grin. She narrowed her eyes and glared at him with his arms folded over her chest, "give me one good reason why you deserve a message."  
  
Niall snorted, "I saved you from a bandit," he said, giving her a raised eyebrow.  
  
"That's not really good enough," Misty said, as Niall's eyes moved to S'ariq, who was sitting on a chair in a corner with A'kira on his lap. Misty took a deep breath and nodded, "fair enough, but you make any noise, knife ear, and I'll feed you to a deathclaw."  
  
Niall smiled, "I don't know what that is or where that strange insult came from, but both sound unpleasant."  
  
Misty nodded, "both are from different games that I play," she said, shivering at the thought of being thrown into fallout, "I wouldn't want to deal with a deathclaw."  
  
"What is a deathclaw?" Kaidan asked, curious about these strange things she was saying and talking about.

  
  
Misty frowned as she started to message Niall's shoulders and upper back, "it's twelve feet tall with claws on it's hands that are longer and sharper than any daggers you have in this world and they are faster than any horse or man. They look like fucking demons without the wings or ability to fly and thank god for that. If they put a flying deathclaw in the next fallout, I'm not playing it ever."  
  
"It's sounds scarey," Beatrice said, putting her hands against her chest.  
  
Misty nodded, "first time I ever came across a fucking deathclaw, I wasn't paying attention and no one had warned me about the bastards. So, I was checking out this church, the museum of witchcraft, or whatever. I turn around and next thing I know, I'm on the fucking ground with this massive fucking beast clawing at me. Thank God I was wearing my power armor or I would have died," she said, getting wide eyes from Beatrice.  
  
"Now, was this in your world or was this in one of those games you keep talking about?" Hawke asked, getting a nod from the woman.  
  
"In the game. I wasn't really attacked by a deathclaw or I wouldn't really be alive right now," she said, patting Niall on the shoulder as he leaned against the table, "you alright?"  
  
Niall sighed and sat up, stretching as he yawned, "perfect. I've never felt this good," he said, getting to his feet, "I better head for the room before I fall asleep like Vilkas did."  
  
Misty nodded, moving onto Taliesin, "sleep well," she said, getting a yawn in response.  
  
"I think I will," he said, waving goodnight to everyone as he headed up the steps to the room.  
  
Taliesin put his hand over her's getting a confused blink from the woman, "you're hands must be hurting from all the work they're doing. Maybe you should give them a rest," he said, rubbing his thumb over her fingers.  
  
Misty shook her head, "ironically, with using the healing magic to help with the messages, it also helps keep my hands from hurting," she said, taking her hand back and rubbing her palm for a few seconds, "usually, I'd be done after one back message."  
  
"You have problems with you hands, lass?" Kieron asked, getting a shrug from Misty.  
  
"Only when I use them," she said, chuckling at her own joke before waving away their concerns, "it's fine, it's fine. I can usually ignore it. I haven't had any problems since being here anyway, so, I'm alright."  
  
"That's good," Kieron said, leaning back in his chair as he watched Taliesin stop her from giving him a message, making her frown.  
  
"What's your problem now?" she grumbled, narrowing her eyes at the back of the high elf's head.  
  
"I don't really want to be enthralled like the rest of these poor men," he said, giving her a smirk over his shoulder.  
  
Misty snorted, as the others chuckled, "I did no such thing. It's not my fault you people don't have message parlors and shit here," she growled as she took her hand back from his and put them on his shoulders, pressing down hard, "now hold still. I know where all the pressure points are in the neck."  
  
Taliesin chuckled as she started to rub his shoulders, frowning at the back of his head with her eyes narrowed.  
  
"Aren't you getting tired, using your magic like that the whole time?" Beatrice asked, getting a glance from the woman.  
  
Misty shrugged, "I haven't noticed it if I am," she said, working a groan out of Taliesin as she pressed in and up on his back.  
  
"Be careful with that," Farkas said, getting a glance from her as she worked circles around Taliesin's shoulders, "you might be completely drained and not even notice it if you're not use to using your magic yet."  
  
Misty shrugged, "then I get drained and take a nap," she said, getting a frown from Hawke.  
  
"Why do you push yourself like that?" Hawke asked, leaning back to narrow his eyes at her.  
  
Misty sighed, "serious? You going to scould me like a child?" she asked, giving him a slight glare before going back to what she was doing, "in my mid twenties and he's gunna treat me like I'm five."  
  
"You have a habit of pushing yourself too far without realizing it," Hawke said, finishing off the letter before folding it a couple of times, "if you get exhausted, you'll only have yourself to blame."  
  
Misty rolled her eyes at the Imperial, "nah. I thought I'd blame you for everything that goes wrong in my life," she muttered, getting an annoyed glare from the man.  
  
"Are you two..." Kaidan started to ask, getting a laugh from the group.  
  
"Misty's not with anybody," Kestrel said as Isengrim leaned on her friend with her arm draped over her shoulders.  
  
"But, we're trying to change that, right gentlemen?" Isengrim asked.  
  
Misty snorted, "ain't changing shit," she muttered, getting a chuckle from Kieron.  
  
Once Taliesin's head hit the table, Misty sighed and shook her head, "why don't any of you guys warn me when you start to fall asleep?" she grumbled, shaking her head as she tucked the cloak more around the man.  
  
She started to move to Kieron only to get waved away by the man.  
  
"I'm perfectly fine without whatever magic you're using," Kieron said, giving her frown a smile, "no offense, lass, but I'm going to need to be awake to get Vilkas and Farkas back to Jorrvaskr."  
  
Misty sighed and gave him a nod, "I guess," she said, glancing toward the stairs, "it's getting late anywuh..." Kieron moved, catching Misty as she started to fall forward.  
  
"Lass," he hissed, holding her up as she shook her head. Most of the people sitting around the table stood, as if they could be right there from across the table.  
  
"I'm...I'm okay," she said, suddenly feeling really sick to her stomach as she put her hand to her head.  
  
"Didn't I tell you?" Hawke growled, kneeling in front of her.  
  
Misty snorted, "this is totally the time for I told you sos," she muttered, the saliva pooling in her mouth, like what happens when you're about to vomit, "I don't feel good."  
  
Hawke put his hand to her forehead, frowning at the sweat and cold, clamminess of her skin, "you probably used up too much of your magicka. Let's get you to bed, honey."  
  
Misty nodded, furrowing her brow at the churning of her stomach, "is it supposed to feel like I'm going to throw up?" she asked, leaning heavily on Hawke's arm as she stood.  
  
Beatrice shrugged, "sometimes. I know when I was first starting out, when I would run out of magicka, I would be sick for days afterwards."  
  
Misty nodded, regretting it instantly, "I guess I owe you guys a message later," she said, getting a chuckle from Farkas.  
  
"Don't worry about it," he said, shaking Vilkas, "come on, brother. We have to go home for the night."  
  
Vilkas gave a grunt in response, but that was all he did. Farkas sighed as he glanced at Kieron, getting a nod from the man as they lifted the half asleep man from the chair, getting another grumbling complaint from the nord between them.  
  
"Let's go lad. You can sleep all you want in your own bed," Kieron said, giving Misty and Hawke a nod before helping Farkas carry his brother from the Bannered Mare.  
  
Misty yawned as she let Hawke help her to the stairs. He moved to walk behind her, keeping his hands on her hips to make sure she didn't fall back.

* * *

Kaidan watched Hawke help Misty up the stairs, finding it both strange and heart warming to see so many jump to try and help the strange woman.  
  
"She's single, you know," Isengrim said, getting a giggle from Kestrel as Kaidan turned his attention to the women at the other end of the table.   
  
"I noticed the amulet of Mara," he said, taking a drink from his tankard. He found it slightly surprising that she wasn't with anyone. He glanced around at the people left at the table. The women talked and giggled at the other end of the table. Bikhai and Sirius sat talking about their fighting techniques. The High elf was sitting up, looking a little frazzled from his nap on the table. The female khajiit and the black khajiit had disappeared at some point, putting Kaidan slightly on edge because he didn't notice it. Inigo laughed at something the girls had said. Everyone seemed more relaxed after the messages Misty had given them. He rolled his shoulders, feeling how loose they were compared to before. _She's really good with her hands, I'll give her that_ , he thought, blinking at the strange colored cat as he put his hand on Kaidan's arm to get his attention. "Hmm?"  
  
"Are you going to stay with us or is there somewhere else you need to go?" Inigo asked, tilting his head at the man.  
  
Kaidan frowned. He honestly hadn't thought about that until that moment. "I owe her my life and I'm not a man that likes being in debt," he said, looking back up at the khajiit, "I think I'll stick around until that debt is repaid, at least."  
  
Inigo nodded as he stretched in his chair and stood, "sounds good, my friend," he said, giving Kaidan's shoulder a slap, "but if you want to have fun and adventure, staying with us is your best option."  
  
"Yeah!" Sirius piped up from where he sat, "we get to fight dragons and save the world."  
  
Inigo chuckled, "he really likes fighting dragons."  
  
"Dragons? How many have you fought?" Kaidan asked, curious about the flying lizards.  
  
Sirius sighed, lowering his head in sadness, "only one, but Misty said that we're going to fight more later," he said, giving Kaidan a grin.  
  
He reminds me of an excited child, Kaidan thought, glancing at the women at the end as they shook their heads.  
  
"If we never fight another dragon, I'll be happy," Kestrel said, getting a nod of agreement from Isengrim.  
  
"I do not mind fighting a dragon, but I would rather we not go into those creepy tombs and crypts," Inigo said, his tail fluffing for a second as he shivered, "the undead."  
  
"Misty likes fighting the draugr. She even said that she use to fight something similar in her world," Sirius said, getting a curious blink from Kaidan.  
  
"Where is she from, anyway? I can't place her accent," Kaidan said, getting a almost fearful glances from Kestrel, Sirius, Isengrim, and Inigo. "What?"  
  
Inigo took a deep breath and was about to say something when Isengrim cut him off.  
  
"You should probably ask her about it. She'd be able to better tell you where she's from," Isengrim said.  
  
Kaidan nodded, "I think I might do that, when I get the chance."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I thought that it would make sense to put a little healing magic in with a message, right? Right.  
> I would hope some of you know what a deathclaw is. They made they really scarey looking in Fallout 4. I HATE deathclaws. But there's nothing worse than a Cazadeathclaw. Look it up. It's a thing!


	53. Horseback Riding

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Misty leads the men to one of the many player house mods, The Dragon's Keep.

Vilkas stretched and twisted as they waited for the others to arrive, feeling a thousand times better than he had the night before. "I think I could get use to those messages," he said, getting a chuckle from his brother.

"Don't get too use to them. She collapsed before she got completely around the table," Farkas said, getting a shocked glance from Vilkas.  
  
"Is she alright?" Vilkas asked, getting a raised eyebrow from Farkas. His cheeks flushed as he cleared his throat and looked away, "not that I care or anything."  
  
Farkas chuckled, slapping his brother on the back, "sure. I won't tell a soal."  
  
Vilkas rolled his eyes as he glanced toward the entrance where the group were coming from. Misty and Inigo rushed ahead of everyone, laughing about something as Niall chased after them.  
  
Farkas gave them a raised eyebrow as they hid behind him, leaning out and around as the bosmer paused in front of him, "what are you doing?"  
  
Niall huffed, "they tied me to my bed early this morning and I'm trying to get them back for it. Please step aside," he said, his eyes narrowed as the two peeking around the large nord.  
  
"Farkas, if you love me you won't move," Misty said, holding onto his armor.  
  
"We didn't tie you to your bed," Inigo said, grinning as Misty laughed, "just your ankles."  
  
"Why would you do that?" Vilkas asked, getting a shrug from the woman.  
  
"It was funny," she said, moving with Farkas as he tried to get out from between the three.  
  
Niall glared at her as he tried to reach around and grab her, "I'm not going to hurt you, much."  
  
Inigo laughed, shaking her head, "no dice my friend," he said, turning and running back, leaving Misty stuck behind Farkas.  
  
"INIGO! Fucking traitor!" she hollered, side stepping Niall's hands as he moved around Farkas. She stumbled, turning to run from the man.  
  
"Gotcha!" he hissed, grabbing her wrist and jerking her against him, lifting her from the ground with his arms wrapped around her waist.  
  
"AHH! Niall! Put me down!" she shrieked, kicking her feet as she tried to struggle out of his arms.  
  
"Not until I get reparation for what you and blueberry did," he said, getting a snorting laugh from the woman.  
  
"You'll get nothing and like it," she growled, trying to wriggle free. She glanced at Riordan, who was walking beside Wolfe, mostly to make sure he stayed in line, "Rio! Help!"  
  
Riordan gave her a smirk and shook his head, "deal with the consequences yourself, your highness," he said, getting a scowl from the woman as he walked past them.  
  
Misty growled, pushing at Niall's face, "down, Niall!"  
  
"Not until I get what I want," he said, taking one of her wrists in his hand to keep her from pushing too hard on his face.  
  
Misty snorted, "no means no."  
  
Niall rolled his eyes, his face becoming serious as he hopped back, an arrow appearing where his foot had been. He turned slightly, looking at the blue khajiit as he stood on a rock a little ways away, aiming an arrow at Niall. Misty's eyes widened at the catman as he smirked at the bosmer releasing another arrow, forcing Niall to drop her in order to get out of the way. Misty hit the ground with a grunt as Niall ducked the arrow. She rolled, scrambling to her feet before taking a deep breath.  
  
"WULD!" she shouted, rocketing forward to stumble a couple steps beside Inigo. She turned to the cat, giving him a shove as he grinned at her, "bastard. You left me to die."  
Inigo laughed, fending off her playful slaps with his arms.

* * *

"I don't think I'll get use to that," Kaidan said, watching the khajiit block another slap as they laughed.  
  
"You will if you're going to be traveling with us," Hawke said, folding his arms over his chest as he watched the two.  
  
"I was told she wasn't with anyone. Got a thing for the feline species, does she?" Kaidan asked, getting a shrug from the high elf mage.  
  
"She likes a lot of things, but she hasn't really expressed feelings for anyone inparticular," Taliesin said, giving the new man a raised eyebrow, "why? You looking to try for her heart too?"  
  
Kaidan gave him surprised eyes before shaking his head, "I'm only interested in repaying my debt."  
  
Taliesin gave a nod and smiled, "good, because she's mine," he said, moving away from them.  
  
Hawke sighed and shook his head, "just ignore him. Wolfe and Taliesin have a rivalry going to win Misty's heart and neither are very good at it," he said, slapping the man on the shoulder, "but you won't find any better allies."  
  
Kaidan nodded, "I'll bet," he said, walking beside Hawke as they met up with the rest of the group.

* * *

"I spy with my little eye something soft," Misty said, grinning as the others glanced around.  
  
"The tundra cotton," Sirius said, pointing at the fluffy white flowers along the road.  
  
"Nope," Misty said, shaking her head.  
  
"The clouds," Inigo said, getting a giggle from the woman as she shook her head.  
  
"What are you doing?" Kaidan asked, moving to walk with the small group that was walking ahead of the others.  
  
"Playing a game from Misty's world called 'I spy'," Inigo said with a grin, "you choose something that you see and others try to guess what you spy. It is very fun."  
  
"She said that it helps with observation and brain function," Vilkas said, folding his arms over his chest as he frowned at Farkas, walking beside the woman as he looked around, "I don't think that was true at all.  
  
"Maybe you just can't focus," Kieron said, getting a glare from the Companion.  
  
Kaidan gave a slight nod, glancing at Misty as she skipped ahead of them.  
  
"Something soft, something soft..." Sirius hummed to himself as he glanced around the tundra, "a mammoth?"  
  
Misty shook her head, "no."  
  
"Inigo," Farkas said, getting a stunned blink from the woman.  
  
Misty narrowed her eyes at him, "you're cheating," she grumbled as he chuckled.  
  
"How can I cheat? I don't know any magic," he said, glancing at the horizon.  
  
"Who's turn is it?" Niall asked with a yawn.  
  
"How about Kai gives it a try?" Kestrel suggested, leaning forward to give Kaidan a suggestive smile.  
  
_I'm going to have to watch myself around her_ , he thought, glancing around the tundra, "how do you play?"  
  
"You find something you don't think someone can guess and say 'I spy with my little eye' and then a single word description of the object," Vilkas explained, getting a nod from the man.  
  
"I spy with my little eye something green," Kaidan said, getting a snort from Isengrim.  
  
"If it's a tree, I'm going to punch you," the nord woman said, getting chuckles from the people around them.  
  
"It's not a tree," he said, getting a laugh from Inigo.  
  
"She's just angry because that's all anyone spied for the last several minutes," Taliesin said with a laugh.  
  
"A bush," Farkas called back, getting a frown from the nord woman as Kaidan nodded.  
  
"I don't think Farkas is allowed to play anymore," Isengrim grumbled as Beatrice laughed.  
  
"You're just angry that you haven't been able to guess any," Kestrel said, giving her frowning friend a smile.  
  
"My turn my turn!" Sirius said excitedly.  
  
"Mammoth," Misty and Farkas said, getting a frown from the man as they laughed.  
  
"I didn't even say anything," Sirius grumbled, folding his arms over his chest.  
  
"I spy with my little eye something made of stone," Inigo said, his eyes falling on a mountain with a building on top and a bridge going across.

  
  
"Dragon's Keep," Misty said, a smile spreading across her mouth.  
  
"Is that what that is?" Inigo asked, tilting his head at the tall mountain.  
  
"Dragon's Keep? Strange place to put a building," Riordan's voice came from behind them.  
  
"It's a mod. A player home that someone put together because they couldn't stand all the children that were orphaned being left where they were. The larger building is a boarding school, of sorts and the house is the player home. I usually put my family there because I just love it and it has kids that my kids could play with," Misty said, moving away from the road, "let's go check out my house."  
  
The closer they got to the building the more in awe of the place they grew. Misty's eyes widened at the giant bridge that crossed over the path leading up to the player house. They stepped up to the stairs leading down to the entrance to the house and Misty gasped. The building was so beautiful that she thought she was just playing the game again.  
"Wow! This place is amazing, my friend," Inigo said, moving down the steps with the others.  
  
"There's a forge and blacksmithing equipment in the basement along with a potions plaque and an enchantment board. There's six horses in the back," she said, feeling her heart pound excitedly as she moved around the house to the stable in the back. The horses were, at least, seventeen hands high (5ft8inches or 172.72 cm) and whinnied as Misty moved around them with child-like wonder. "They're beautiful. I'm so glad I used the horses retexture mod." She moved toward the horses, feeling a little nervous having not really been around them before.  
  
  
  
"Nervous, lass?" Kieron's voice made her yelp and jump, stirring the horses slightly.  
  
"Fuck, Kieron. What the hell's wrong with you?" she growled, giving him a shove.  
  
He didn't move at her shove and stepped behind her, putting his hand gently against her back, "come on, lass. I'll hold your hand," he said, taking her hand as he moved toward the black horse.  
  
  
  
Misty stopped in her tracks, "no, no. Looking's okay. I don't wanna spook them," she said, furrowing her brow at the large, half naked nord man in front of her.  
  
Kieron sighed, moving around behind her as he gently took her hand in his larger one. He lay his hand against her waist and moved her forward, "it's alright, lass. She's just a gentle giant," he said against her ear, gently moving her to the horse's side, "she won't hurt you." He took her wrist, gently moving her hand toward the horse's shoulder.

She blinked in awe as her fingers brushed the horse's soft, warm coat, making her smile. The horse whinnied, shaking it's head as it's tail flicked against it's rump and it shifted. She giggled, putting her entire palm against the horse as Kieron gently removed his hand from her wrist and took a step back, watching her touch and pet the large beast with awestruck amazement. She moved around to the front of the horse, giggling as it pressed it's large, velvety nose against her shoulder. She scratched the horse's forehead and nose, getting a huff of joy from the large creature. "you look like the Clydesdales from my world," she said to the horse, getting a huff.  
  
"You want to ride her, lass?" Kieron asked, patting the neck of the paint beside him.  
  
Misty blinked, glancing at him before looking at the horse, "can I?" she asked, getting a chuckle from the man.

"You said this was your house. I don't see why not," he said, moving out of the stable to a stand that had a couple of saddles and some reins. He lifted one from the sawhorse and took it to the horse's side, tossing it up onto the horse's back. Misty moved around, watching him buckle the saddle to the horse, making sure it was tight enough to keep it from moving around but not so tight to hurt the horse. He slapped the horse's neck as he picked up a set of reins, putting it over the horse's mouth and tossing the reins up so that she could take them when she was up on it. When he finished he turned to her giving her excited, sparkling eyes a smile, "do you know how to get on one?"  
  
Misty nodded, "you always get up on the left of the horse," she said, getting a nod as she tried to put her foot in the stirrup.  
  
Kieron chuckled and shook his head as he moved behind her, lifting her onto the horse without much effort.  
  
"Woah," she said, feeling a little dizzy from the height change as she put her feet in the stirrups, "so high."  
  
"Take it easy, now," Kieron said, walking around to the straw bales and climbing up behind her, sitting on the horse's rump. He wrapped his arms around her, taking the reins in his hands as she held onto the horn. He leaned forward slightly, putting his face near her ear, "we don't need the dragonborn running off and getting lost because she can't ride a horse, can we?"  
  
Misty's cheeks flushed as he held the reins in front of her.  
  
"Take the reins, lass. You're the one riding this beast," he said, getting a few quick nods from Misty as she took the reins in her shaking hands. He put his hands around her's, holding them still for a moment, "breathe, lass. She won't go until you press your heels into her sides. You're in control."  
  
Misty swallowed and nodded, taking a deep breath, "okay. Here we go." She pressed her heels into the horse, getting a huff from the horse before it started forward, making her gasp at the sudden movement.  
  
"Don't be so tense, honey. I won't let her throw you," he said, putting his hands on her hips, "and don't hold the reins so tight. She won't move if you do."  
  
Misty took a deep breath, her heart beating wildly in her chest as she ground her teeth, trying to relaw her grip on the reins.  
  
"How does it feel up there, my friend?" Inigo asked, getting a strained grin from the woman.  
  
"Stop. How do I make it stop?" she asked, getting a chuckle from the nord at her back as he pulled her arms back and the reins, halting the horse.  
  
Inigo moved around the horse, looking it over with a smile and a nod, "it is a fine steed. Where did you get her?"  
  
Misty nodded toward the stable at the back of the house, "at my stable. Kieron's teaching me to rideh," she gasped as the horse shifted forward, causing her to stiffen.  
  
"Wooh, wooh. Easy girl," Kieron hummed, patting the horses shoulder as he leaned forward against Misty's back.  
  
"I think I'm done," she said, furrowing her brow at the horse's head, "lemme down."  
  
Kieron sighed, "how are you going to learn if a little unsettlement in the horse scares you?" he asked, leaning around to look at her.  
  
Misty swallowed, shaking her head, "no, I want down."  
  
"What happened to the woman that fought a giant frostbite spider in Ysgramor's tomb?" Vilkas asked as he stepped out of the cellar.  
  
Misty snorted, "that couldn't drop me from it's back," she said, getting an eye roll from the nord.  
  
"The spider could have eaten you and you're worried about a little fall?" he asked with a raised eyebrow.  
  
Misty gave him a glare from the saddle, "yes," she growled, shifting to get down.  
  
Vilkas shook his head as he moved to the horse's side as Kieron slid off the back of the horse, "stay up there," he growled, pulling himself up onto the back where Kieron had been sitting before wrapping his arms around Misty and taking the reins.  
  
"Vilkas, what are you doing? I want dowAHHHH!" she hollered as he gave the horse's sides a kick, spurring it into a run toward the path leading down from Dragon's Keep, "VILKAS!"

* * *

They raced across the tundra on horseback, striding past the pools, rocks, mammoths and deer grazing on the grass. The only sound being the rapid beating of her heart, the horses hooves and heavy breathing and the wind blowing past them. She held onto his arms, not knowing where else to hold as he started to slow the horse to a trot and then a walk. He leaned around, looking at the ruffled woman with a smile.  
  
"What'd'ya think?" he asked, getting a snort from the woman.  
  
"I think you're a fucking psychopath," she growled, breathing about as heavily as the horse.  
  
He chuckled, loosening the reins slightly as he looked out over the tundra, "you're strange to me."  
  
Misty blinked at that, turning to look at him over her shoulder, "I'm strange to everyone."  
  
He shook his head, "no. What I mean is..." he gave a frustrated sigh, running his hand through his hair, "I've seen you scream and run away from a spider but turn around and attack it, despite that fear. You're both afraid of everything and nothing and it puzzles me."  
  
Misty wanted to turn to look at him, but she didn't know if she could without falling or getting dizzy.  
  
"You're the strongest person I have ever met and the weakest. You're gentle and kind and compassionate while also forceful and sturn," he said, narrowing his eyes at the half look he was getting from her, "I don't know what to make of you. One minute, you're cowering behind someone, crying like a child and the next you're starting fights in the marketplace."  
  
Misty felt her cheeks flush, "that was Wolfe's fault and I still haven't forgiven him," she said, feeling her anger start to rise again, "mother fucker got Sirius hit for trying to help."  
"See? That's what I mean," he said, leaning out slightly to look at her better, "you were scared only moments ago and now you're angry. I don't understand you."  
  
Misty frowned, turning in the saddle enough to glare at him, "I don't care if you understand me or not, it's just the way I am," she huffed, turning back forward and folding her arms over her chest, "now take me back to Dragon's Nest."  
  
Vilkas watched her back for a moment before sighing as he turned the horse. He leaned forward, putting his chin on her shoulder as he took a deep breath, inhaling the wild, greenery of the tundra and the soft scent of the woman in front of him.  
  
Misty blinked in surprise at the sudden weight on her shoulder, glancing at him out the corner of her eye as she swallowed.

  
  
"I didn't say it was a bad thing," he said, his voice low and sultry, "I like a good mystery. That's what makes you so appealing."  
  
Misty's cheeks flushed as she focused her eyes on the horse's hair, absently twisting the strands into braids as she tried to ignore Vilkas's warm breath on her neck. He turned his face against her neck, closing his eyes against her scent, taking another deep breath and slowly releasing it against her skin. Misty lowered her chin to her chest, her entire face heating up as she became very aware of his chest against her back and his arms around her's.  
  
He smiled at the blush spreading from her face down her neck as he took her hands, putting the reins in her hands as he sat up straight.  
  
Misty's eyes widened at his hands lingering around her's before she glanced over her shoulder at him.  
  
He gave her a smirk, "well, what're you waiting for. Take this beast home," he said, putting his hands on her hips.  
  
Misty swallowed and took a deep breath, giving a nod before smiling and giving the horse's sides a kick, spurring the horse into a run as she laughed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Misty decided, with Farkas being really good at I SPY, that they wouldn't play it the normal way, which is the person who guesses gets to be the spier. So, she decided that everyone got a turn.
> 
> This is one of my favorite player house mods. I love that you can send kids there if they need a home. Plus, you can have your family there. The inside of the keep is amazing. There isn't a place to get a saddle so I put one in the story. Why have a stable with horses and no saddles? I also took a lot of what Misty is feeling on and around a horse from my first experiences as a child. My family owns horses and the first time I had ever been on one was exciting and scarey. I LOVE Clyedsdales. Such beautiful creatures.


	54. The Call And Some Revelations

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Something AMAZING (sorta) happens which triggers a revelation that Misty thought she had buried deep within her heart and mind. Yes folks. This is a bit of a background chapter for Misty.

They arrived back at the house, Misty grinning from ear to ear as she slowed the horse at the stable. Kieron, Inigo, Sirius, Farkas and Kaidan were at the stable, brushing, feeding and washing the horses as if it was something they did daily. They stopped long enough to look at Vilkas and Misty's arrival.  
  
"How was your ride?" Inigo asked as Sirius helped Misty down from the large horse.  
  
"It was...enlightening," she said, pulling her hair tie from her hair as she fluffed it out, "and fun. I've never ridden a horse before."  
  
"Really? You're a natural once you get past the fear," Vilkas said, giving her a smile as she narrowed her eyes at him.  
  
"I'm not thanking you for kidnapping me on horseback," she said, getting a chuckle from the man as Isengrim and Beatrice came out of the house with bread and a few bowls of something hot.  
  
"There's loads of food in there," Beatrice said, holding the trays out for the men to take some.  
  
Misty nodded, "most player homes have loads of food," she said, giving a sudden laugh. She waved her hand at the men as she shook her head, "I'm sorry. I'm laughing at the game play. When you start to get low on health, you can go to your inventory and eat everything food to get health. It's like, wait a minute. I'm low on health, let me eat all forty eight of these potatoes."  
  
"That does sound rediculas," Sirius said with a chuckle as he drank down the soup like substance in the bowls.  
  
"Hey Misty," Niall called as he and Bikhai walked out of the house, "Bikhai doesn't believe that I have the highest score and says he can beat it."  
  
Misty nodded, pulling her phone from her satchel and holding it out to the elf, "just don't break it," she said, getting a smile and nod from the bosmer before he went back to Bikhai, who was leaning back against the front post.  
  
"What is that?" Kaidan asked, nodding toward the two as they leaned over the phone.  
  
"It's called a cell phone. Right now, Niall and Bikhai are playing a game called fruit ninja. It's a rivalery thing going on with everyone. Niall has the highest score right now," she said, getting an even more confused stare from the man. She chuckled and shook her head, "I'll show you when they're done with it." Suddenly, a song started playing ([She Fucking Hates Me - Puddle of Mudd](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=YSvKliG4ZBU)), making her sigh as the two blinked down at the phone between them. Misty furrowed her brow at the noise before it dawned on her, "no fucking way," she whispered, moving to Niall and taking the phone from his outstretched hand. Her eyes widened and her hand started to shake at the name and picture on the screen while the music played. _It's ringing. It's ringing. Courtney's...calling...me..._  
  
"Misty? What's wrong?" Isengrim asked, breaking her from her trans.  
  
Misty took a deep breath, sliding her finger over the phone and putting it to her ear before licking her lips and clearing her throat, "h-hello?"  
  
"Melissa! Where the hell are you?" she had never thought her sister's voice would sound so sweet and she dropped to her knees, tears trickling down her cheeks.  
  
"Courtney?" she whispered into the static as she put her hand to her mouth, "it's good to hear you."  
  
"What? What are you talking about? I'm outside your house. Where are you?" Courtney sounded angry and annoyed.  
  
Misty sniffled, taking another deep breath as she gave a laughing sob, "I can't believe this. I thought it wouldn't work. Courtney, listen to me very carefully. I'm in Skyrim."  
  
It was silent for a moment except for the low static.  
  
"Courtney? Are you still there?" she asked, straining to hear anything.  
  
"Are you fucking kidding me?!? I've been trying to reach you for days and thats the excuse you fucking give me?!?" Courtney's voice snarled.  
  
"Wait, Courtney! I can prove it. Let me put you on speaker," she said, ignoring the rant her sister had started as she stood.  
  
"Are you alright?" Beatrice asked, blinking in surprise as Misty tapped on the speaker, spilling Courtney's voice out into the air.  
  
"...and if you fucking think for one Goddamned second that I'm going to take care of your fucking pets, you've got another fucking thing coming!" Courtney's voice shouted, bringing the others around Misty.  
  
"Courtney, say hi," Misty said, getting a staticy growl from the woman.  
  
"I'm not going to play along with your fucking fantasy, Melissa! You need to come home right fucking now," Courtney snarled.  
  
"Well, she's a peach isn't she?" Kaidan asked, silencing Courtney.  
  
"Who the hell is that?" Courtney growled.  
  
"Court, that's Kaidan. Say hi," Misty said, getting a frown from the man as she held the phone out toward him.  
  
"Uh...hello?" Kaidan said, his voice as unsure as he looked.  
  
Courtney was silent for a moment before there was a snort, "nice accent. How long did it take you to practice it, sick fuck."  
  
Misty frowned at the phone, "Courtney, that's rude. Kaidan was just..."  
  
"I don't give a fuck, Melissa," Courtney shrieked, "if you're not here in an hour, I'm fucking done with you!"  
  
Misty snorted, glaring at the phone, "I take back the joy I felt at hearing my sister's voice. Why don't you take a flying fucking leap off the nearest drawbridge?"  
  
Courtney made a stange, gasping noise before speaking again, her voice low and angry, "I won't wait anymore, Melissa. If you aren't here..."  
  
Misty cut her off, "go fuck yourself, Courtney!" she snarled into the phone, "I don't need you. I never needed you. Mom just felt fucking bad for me because she never showed me the fucking attention that she showed you. You had all the luck, all the attention, all the opportunities and I got second fucking best. I don't need your pity!" she turned away from the group walking to the stone railing as she looked out over the tundra of Skyrim.  
  
"How dare you. How fucking dare you!" Courtney hissed, "you're fucking lucky that out of the kindness of my heart, I'm helping take care of you."  
  
"I don't need help to take care of myself. I've been doing that most of my life," Misty growled.  
  
"Like hell! If it wasn't for me, you'd be in a fucking gutter somewhere or walking the fucking streets for your next meal!"  
  
Misty sneered at that, looking back down at the phone, "how long were you and mom going to wait to tell me what I am to you?" she asked, her voice monotone.  
  
Courtney was silent for a moment before she spoke again, this time softer, "what do you mean?"  
  
Misty took a deep breath, "I know, Courtney," she said, feeling the tension coming from the other end of the phone.  
  
"How much do you know?" Courtney's voice was soft and quiet.  
  
"I found mom's diary when I was fourteen," she said, lowering her eyes to the wall, "how long were you two going to play the loving family members?"  
  
The phone was silent for a moment before Courtney exhaled. "I'm sorry, Melissa. Mom... Mom just thought that...if I stuck around...and we...I'm just...sorry."  
  
Misty felt the lump in her throat and swallowed it, taking a deep calming breath before licking her lips, "so am I. I'm sorry you and mom had to pretend for my whole life," she said, lifting her chin as she looked out at a herd of mammoth off in the distance, "Courtney? Could you take care of Camile and Teddy and Vilkas until I get back? I might be here a while. It's the last thing I'll ask you to do."  
  
"Yes, of course," Courtney's voice was thick.  
  
"I'll come get them when I'm back in town and tell mom thanks for taking care of me," she said, turning to look at her friends standing back by the stable and the back door of the house, "I'll be okay now."  
  
"Okay, Melissa," Courtney whispered. She seemed like she wanted to say something else but didn't, "goodbye, Misty."  
  
Misty nodded, "Bye, Court."  
  
The phone went silent as she let her hand drop to her side, the lump in her throat making it hard to breathe as she looked out over the tundra.  
  
"Misty?" Inigo's voice was close but she didn't feel like being near anyone.  
  
She turned, walking past him with her head down, "I need a drink," she muttered, walking into the house.

* * *

S'ariq leaned against the door frame, watching Misty as she leaned over her knees with a drink in one hand and her head in the other. He narrowed his eyes, smirking to himself as he moved into the room, his tail twitching around his feet as he took a seat beside her on the bed. She didn't move or attempt to show she knew he was there.  
  
"Is there something this one can help with?" he asked, leaning forward to look at the woman's face.  
  
Misty sniffled and sat up, looking at the desk across from the bed before glancing at him and shaking her head, "no, S'ariq. There's nothing anyone can do about this."  
  
He watched her take a drink of mead, some of the alcohol spilling from the corner of her mouth to dribble down her chin and throat. He ran his tongue over his lips, following that drip down to the collar of her tunic where it disappeared. She wiped the remnants of the mead from her upper lip and sniffled, lowering her eyes to the floor in front of her.  
  
"I wish I had put that diary back," she muttered, swallowing another round of tears, "I wish I had never opened that stupid book."  
  
His tail curled around her hips as he slid his hand along her shoulders, pulling her into a half hug. "I'm sure you didn't mean to read this diary you speak of," he said, carressing his hand over her knee, "there is no shame in curiosity."  
  
Misty swallowed, her mind to clouded with depression and mead to recognize S'ariq's hand slowly moving up her inner thigh. "In my world, we have a saying. Curiosity killed the cat," she said, sniffling as she wiped under her nose with the back of her hand, "I should have just left it alone."  
  
"Mmm," S'ariq hummed, scooting close enough for his chest to touch her shoulder as he leaned forward, nuzzling the side of her neck, "there is no point in regretting what happened in the past. You should be more worried about the future."  
  
Misty nodded, more like a flopping of the head, and took a deep breath, tilting her head naturally as he ran his tongue along the base of her neck, his hand on her shoulder moving down to her waist as he pulled her closer to his body. She sighed, taking another drink of the mead as he kissed and nibbled at her neck and ear. Misty squeaked at the large cat curling his tongue around her earlobe, giggling as she put her hand against his chest, "stop, stop, stop. It tickles," she said, waving her hand in front of her as he moved back to licking and nibbling her neck. His hand on her inner thigh sliding up to the top of her pants before slipping into them. Misty furrowed her brows, coming out of the haze enough to frown and push against his arm, "what're you doin'? Stop," she mumbled.  
  
S'ariq gave a low growl as he pulled her down to the bed, throwing his leg over her leg to keep her still as he pushed his hand deeper into her pants, "do not struggle and this one will be gentle," he growled, nipping at her throat as he manuevered his hand around her underwear to tangle his fingers in the hair there.  
  
"S'ariq, stop," she whimpered, pushing at the large black cat's chest, "I'm not ready."  
  
He gave her a hiss as he put his hand over her mouth, "quiet," he growled, getting a squeaking complaint from the woman as she shook her head, clawing at his hand. He grinned as his fingers touched the folds of her womanhood and he licked his lips, ready to push his fingers into her, even as she struggled against him and his weight. He felt something cold slide over his shoulder and press against his neck, freezing him in place.  
  
"You're a sick bastard," Kaidan growled from behind him as the blade pressed harder into the cat's neck, "to take advantage of a woman in a such a state of mind. Have you no morals or shame?"  
  
S'ariq ground his teeth, moving back with the blade as he glanced at the man out of the corner of his eye.  
  
"Remove your hand from her pants and mouth," Kaidan growled, narrowing his eyes at her cat.  
  
S'ariq thought about not doing it, but the look in the man's eyes and the cold blade against his neck made him reconsider it. He pulled his hand from her pants and uncovered her mouth.  
  
Misty rolled away from him and onto the floor before getting to her feet and stumbling toward the desk, leaning on it as she shook.  
  
"Good. Now get out of here before I lose my temper and you lose your head," he growled, moving barely enough for S'ariq to move past him and out of the bedroom. He watched the big black khajiit leave before sliding the blade back onto his back and moving to Misty. He leaned slightly, looking at her face as he put his hand against her trembling back. "Are you alright?"  
  
Misty sniffled and shook her head, "no."  
  
He took a deep breath, furrowing his brow at her hand curled on the desk before he moved forward, gently turning her to pull her into a hug as she shook and sobbed, "it's alright. The big bad kitty's gone now," he said, trying and failing to cheer her up as he rubbed circles on her back.

* * *

"So, that was a phone call?" Kaidan asked, watching her as she took a long drink from the bottle of mead.  
  
Misty swallowed the mead and nodded, "yeah. I was...surprised that the call came through. I didn't expect to get a call, or for it to be my...sister," she said, leaning on her knees as she stared down at the floor.  
  
"That seemed like a heated conversation," he said, getting a nod from the woman.  
  
She gave a strained laugh, "that's an understatement," she licked her lips, thinking about her life.  
  
"You said you found your mother's diary. If you don't mind my prying, what did it say?" he asked, watching her as she sat up straight, taking a deep breath as she did before swallowing, "if it's not something you want to talk about, it's fine if we don't."  
  
Misty shook her head, "I'll have to say something sometime," she said, turning the bottle on her knee. "When I found my mom's diary I thought that I should put it back where I found it, but changed my mind. I was only fourteen so, you know. Teenage curiosity. I wanted to know why my mom always put me and what I did on the back burner while putting Courtney on a pedistal or helped her with anything she needed while I got second best," she paused, swallowing the tears before taking another deep breath, "I read that...I'm the product of torture and rape," she said, taking a drink from the bottle, "apparently, mom went out to dinner with friends and had to walk home because she had too much to drink. She got snatched by some guy who held her captive in a warehouse for several days. He raped and tortured her for those days and was finally caught by the police, ending the nightmare." She paused again and licked her lips, "a week later she found out she was pregnant and, being the christian woman that she was, she decided to keep the child."  
  
Kaidan was silent, taking in her words before giving her a frown, "I...don't know what to say. I'm sorry."  
  
Misty shrugged, "it doesn't matter now. It makes sense why my own mother treated me like shit my whole life, but it doesn't matter," she said, taking another deep breath, "I think my uncles felt sorry for me so they taught me to hunt, fish, clean a carcass. Survival stuff to make up for my mother's lack of love for me." She smiled, "I'm kind of glad now that I'm here that I know that. Apparently, the skins I get are worth some money."  
  
"She could have abandoned you for someone else to adopt. You could have had a happier life," he said, getting a bitter smile from the woman.  
  
"In my world, children who are abandoned by their parents end up in the foster system, which isn't a good thing. Most of those kids grow up to become addicts and criminals because no one wants to adopt them," she said, looking up at the wall, "I wouldn't be who I am now if that had've happened." She looked at Kaidan then, "I wanted to thank you for earlier. For saving me from S'ariq. I was a little out of it and didn't realize what was going on until I couldn't do anything about it."  
  
Kaidan gave her a small smile, "don't worry about it. I'm sure you would have done the same for me," he said, getting a smile from the woman.  
  
"Assuming you wanted to be rescued," she said, getting a small chuckle from the man.  
  
"Assuming," he said, turning his eyes down to the floor, "you were lucky though. To have known your mother, even if it wasn't the best of situations."  
  
Misty nodded, "I guess," she said, glancing at him, "that's right. You didn't know your mother."  
  
He nodded, "no, I didn't. I also didn't know much about her, other than she was strong and beautiful and clever," he said, glancing at her with those crimson eyes, "I imagine she would be a lot like you."  
  
Misty snorted a laugh, "I doubt it. I'm not strong or beautiful or clever. I'm just book smart," she said, finishing off her mead.  
  
"That's more than most. Plus you're the dragonborn," he said, getting a snort from the woman.  
  
"Yeah. That's fan-fucking-tastic," she said, her voice dripping with sarcasm, "I'm sorry, Kai. I know you're trying to be all consoling but I'm just...tired."  
  
"Ah, a tired no amount of sleep can fix, eh?" he asked, getting a sad smile from the woman.  
  
"You bet," she said, falling back on the bed to stare up at the ceiling, "sometimes my mind won't stop, no matter how tired I am or how little I've slept," she raised her hands to rub her eyes, "or how much I drink."  
  
"That happens when you have a lot on your mind," he said, starting to get to his feet, "I'll let you try and get some rest."  
  
Misty sat up, reaching out to take hold of his hand before realizing what she was doing, "wait!"  
  
Kaidan hesitated, glancing back at her hand holding his before looking up at her face. Her eyes were wide, as if she were afraid of something and after the scene he had walked in on, he couldn't blame her.  
  
"Please don't go. I don't think I should be alone right now," she said, her voice soft and pleading, "not with the way my mind is."  
  
Kaidan watched her for a moment before taking a deep breath and nodding, "alright. I'll stay, but only until you fall asleep," he said as she gave him a greatful smile.  
  
"I appreciate it, Kaidan," she said, taking her hand back as he sat back down on the edge of the bed.

* * *

Kaidan moved her to the center of the bed, getting a groan from the woman as he started to pull the blanket up to her chin. She rolled, wrapping her arm around his as he grunted against the suddenness of it, blinking in surprise as she sighed contently. He swallowed, licking his lips as he tried to gently pull his arm from her grip. He furrowed his brow at how tightly she was holding onto him. Not strong, she says. Heh, what a joke, he thought, trying not to wake her as he pulled his arm from her's. She sighed, rolling away from him as some of the blanket fell off of her, revealing the small of her back and some of her side. He watched her sleep for a moment before pulling the blanket back up to her shoulder. "Sleep well, Dragonborn." He ran his hand through his hair as he left the room, closing the doors behind him before heading down the stairs.  
  
"How is she doing?" Inigo asked his ears laying back on his head as he met him at the bottom of the stairs.  
  
"She's asleep," he said, getting a nod from the blue khajiit as he paused in front of him, "that black khajiit was trying to take advantage of her. I would suggest someone staying with her at all times."  
  
Inigo nodded again before heading up the stairs, "you should tell the others. This isn't the first time S'ariq has done something like this," he said, his tail twitching angrily as he disappeared from the top of the stairs.  
  
Kaidan moved into the dining area where most of the people were sitting, eating, talking or reading.  
  
Farkas pushed away from the wall he was leaning against as Kaidan entered, "how is she?"  
  
Kaidan sighed, "she's fallen asleep, finally," he said, taking a seat at the table with Hawke, Riordan, Vilkas and Niall. "How long have you been traveling with that Black Khajiit?"  
  
"He tried to hurt her again?" Wolfe asked from the chair in the corner.  
  
Kaidan shook his head, "not exactly. He tried to...take advantage of her during her depressed state," he said, getting a frown from the imperial.  
  
"I'm going to kill him," Wolfe growled as he started to stand.  
  
Riordan shot him a glare, causing him to sit back down in a huff.  
  
"This isn't the first time he's tried something?" Kaidan asked, actually disbelieveing that nothing had been done about the cat yet.  
  
Niall shrugged, "we didn't think he'd be stupid enough to try anything again," he said, giving a yelp as Kestrel kicked the legs out from under his chair, knocking him backwards.  
  
"You should have done something about him sooner, you bosmer imbecile," Kestrel growled as she leaned over the man.  
  
"I don't see a problem with S'ariq," A'kira said with a casual shrug, "he's a perfect gentleman."  
  
Wolfe snorted, "then tell that perfect gentleman to stay away from my girl," he growled at her.  
  
"She's not your girl, Wolfe," Hawke said with a sigh, giving him annoyed eyes.  
  
"We should have someone with her at all times then," Riordan said, folding his arms over his chest.  
  
Hawke nodded, "starting now," he said, getting to his feet.  
  
"The weird blue khajiit is up there with her right now," Kaidan said.  
  
"Good. Inigo will kill him before that cat tries again," Isengrim said, getting a nod from Hawke.

* * *

Inigo sat on the edge of the bed, watching Misty sleep as he stroked the knuckle of his finger over her arm. She sighed, slowly opening her eyes to look at him with half open eyes. He gave her a soft smile as he crawled into bed, laying in front of her as she returned the smile. "How are you feeling my friend?"  
  
Misty took a deep breath, closing her eyes as she scooted closer to him, laying her hands against his chest, "better than I was earlier," she said, putting her forehead against his pecs, "I feel like a huge weight has been lifted from my shoulders."  
  
He wrapped his arms around her, nuzzling the top of her head as he smiled, "that's good. I hope you and your family are alright."  
  
Misty took a deep breath and shook her head, "I'm the product of an abduction, torture and rape. I don't think anything's going to be alright between me and my family," she said, leaning back enough to smile up at Inigo, sending his heart a flutter in his chest, "but that's alright. I have better friends and family right here."  
  
Inigo smiled back, pulling her against his body as his tail curled around her leg and he stroked her hair, "I am glad I'm a part of that list."


	55. On The Road Again

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The group heads out to Ustengrav where misty needs to get the horn that we all know isn't there. What a waste of time!! At least they have horses to carry their stuff now.
> 
> P.S. Maple, check chapter 53 again. I put in a picture just for you honey ;-) It's also on my Facebook if you want to see a larger image of it. I had to edit it to make it lighter, the original was so dark.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Let's face it, now you've got Willie Nelson's On the road again stuck in your head, huh? Me too. Here's a link to the song because I can't get it out of my head without listening to it a few times.  
> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=5v9-InvDwMw
> 
> If you're wondering where the gang slept that night, because I know you are. If you don't know about Dragon's keep, there are six beds upstairs, plus the master bed, Kestrel and Isengrim shared a bed, Beatrice had one, A'kira and Bikhai shared a bed (she insisted), Riordan and Wolfe shared a bed (because Wolfe is still grounded), Kaidan (they insisted since he was inprisoned), and finally Taliesin ("Delicate little mage flower"). Niall, Hawke, Farkas, Vilkas, Sirius and Kieron slept in bedrolls spread out in the sitting room with the doll house.

Hawke smiled as he leaned against the doorframe of the master bedroom, watching Inigo and Misty sleeping soundly in the bed. Inigo's ear twitched as Hawke shifted, bringing the khajiit's head up to look at him with half asleep eyes. Inigo yawned, raising his arms high as he stretched. Misty groaned, rolling away from the feline as his ear twitched, curling up while hugging the pillow under her head. Inigo slid to the edge of the bed, scratching the back of his head as he tried to shake the sleep from his mind. Hawke moved into the room, giving the sleepy khajiit a smile and nod as he stood beside the bed. 

Misty groaned as she slowly opened one eye, looking up at Hawke with a less than pleased glare.  
  
"Goodmorning, Melissa," He said, kneeling beside the bed as she glared at him.  
  
Misty pulled the blanket up and over her head, huffing at him as she rolled over, giving him her back, "go away," she growled.  
  
Hawke sighed, standing up from where he was before jerking the blankets from the woman, "come on. It's time for us to go to Ustengrav."  
  
Misty snorted, scooting across the bed to curl up around Inigo, "you go. I wanna sleep."  
  
Hawke sighed, running his hand through his hair, "if you don't get up, I'll send someone else in."  
  
Misty ignored him, draping her legs around and over Inigo's lap as he stretched and yawned, his tail flicking up to lay over her like a lazy snake.  
  
Hawke nodded, "alright, but don't be angry at them if they use any means necessary to get you out of bed."  
  
Misty turned her head enough to glare at him as he started for the door, "and they can't be mad if I use any means necessary to stay in bed," she said, closing her eyes.  
  
Hawke nodded as he threw the doors open, "fair enough."  
  
Not more than a few seconds hed he left when Kaidan walked in, giving the woman wrapped around the khajiit a raised eyebrow.  
  
"I thought you said you weren't with anyone," he said, getting a snort from the woman.  
  
"I'm not. Inigo's my best friend," she said, with a yawn, "I'm comfortable with him."  
  
Kaidan nodded, "Hawke said to consider getting you out of bed my initiation," he said, moving around to stand beside Inigo.  
  
"She does not like to get out of bed when she's in a bed," Inigo said, glancing back at her, "it is very difficult to get her up."  
  
Kaidan nodded, "I can understand. I had a hard time getting out of bed as well," he said, watching her lay there for a moment before nodding, "he said any means necessary."  
  
Misty raised her head enough to glare at him through mussed gold, "I fucking dare you."  
  
Kaidan smirked as he left the room.  
  
Inigo blinked in surprise before sighing as he tried to stand, "can I have my legs back please. I would like to get something to eat before we have to leave."  
  
Misty shook her head, cuddling closer to his back, "no."  
  
Inigo sighed again as he glanced at the door, his eyes going wide at Kaidan moving into the room with a bucket of water. "Um, perhaps you should wake up, my friend," he said, shaking her slightly as he mentally prepared himself for the splash of water.  
  
"MmmMmm," Misty hummed.  
  
Kaidan frowned as he lifted the bucket, "you were warned," he said, tossing the water, mostly, onto the woman.  
  
Misty screamed, the ice water hitting her body like a punch to the chest, "YOU ASSHOLE!" she screamed, glaring at him through dripping reddish hair.  
  
He stood beside the bed with the bucket in one hand and his fist on his hip as he shrugged, "any means necessary and you were warned," he said, ignoring the pillow that hit his back as he left the room.  
  
"IMMA FUCKING KILL YOU!" she screamed after him.

* * *

 Misty glared at Kaidan as she wrung her hair out, thinking dark things at him as he ignored her and helped pack up the horses. They had decided that, since it made more since to use the horses as pack mules, that's what they were going to do. Plus, it would make traveling with someone who was injured easier. "I hate you," she hissed as he walked past.  
  
"You'll get over it," he muttered back as he walked back to the horse.  
  
"Decided to take a bath?" Niall asked, trying to keep from laughing as Bikhai hissed into his hand.

  
  
Misty scowled at him before pointing at the stone railing, "there's a fifty foot drop over there, go take a flying leap," she growled, moving to the white horse with the black mane as Niall and Bikhai burst out laughing. She stood next to Hawke, glaring at him as he tied down a couple of bedrolls to the saddle. "In the words of Daffy Duck. You're despicable," she raspberried.  
  
Hawke blinked at the sudden spittle on his cheek and wiped the side of his face, giving her a narrowed eyed annoyed glare, "was that really necessary?"  
  
"It's not Daffy Duck if you don't spit," she said, pulling her phone from her stachel. She furrowed her brow at the bars in the top right hand corner. There weren't any. She couldn't remember if there were any when her sister called either.  
  
"Daffy Duck? A friend of your's from your world?" Beatrice asked, getting a laugh from the woman.

 "No. Daffy Duck is a popular cartoon from Warner Brothers Luney Toons," she said, scrolling through the memes she had saved on her phone before coming to one of her favorites before turning the phone so Beatrice could read it. "The black duck is Daffy Duck. He's an animated drawing that's supposed to entertain kids."  
  
"I see. Like magic fun for children," Beatrice said with a small nod.  
  
Misty frowned, "uh...no. No. There's not really magic in my world. He's just part of a series of drawing put together in a fashion to tell a story without you having to read anything."  
  
"Sounds like magic to me," Riordan mumbled as he jerked on the strap tied around a sack of apples.  
  
Misty shrugged, "I guess it sort of is," she said, thinking for a second before snapping her fingers, "I got it! I'll make a flip book and show you, sort of, what it's like."  
  
"Can you make this flip book in a few minutes, because we're about ready to leave," Kestrel said with a sigh as she tried and failed to put a sack on the tall horse.  
  
"Need a hand?" Farkas asked, lifting the sack with one hand and tieing it to the saddle without much effort.  
  
"Oh my," Kestrel hummed, laying her hand on his arm, "you're so strong."  
  
Farkas flushed, waving her comment away with a shy smile, "it was nothing," he said, rubbing the back of his head.  
  
Vilkas rolled his eyes at his brother, bumping him with his elbow as he walked past.  
  
Farkas furrowed his brow at Vilkas, who jestered with his eyes to the dunmer woman.  
  
Farkas blinked at Vilkas, confused about the jester before giving the woman holding onto his arm a smile as she complimented him again.  
  
"Excuse me," A courier called out as he walked around the side of the house.  
  
Misty sighed at the courier, "how the hell do you people find me when I don't want to be found," Misty muttered, getting a chuckle from Hawke as he patted the horse's neck.  
  
"I'm looking for a Misty Dovahkiin?" the courier asked, getting a raised eyebrow from a few of the people.  
  
"I'm Misty," Misty said, walking out of the stable and to the courier.  
  
"I have a letter for you," he said, handing over the letter.  
  
"Who's it from?" she asked, getting a shrug from the thin man.  
  
"Don't know. He was a big fella wearing some really heavy looking armor. Said to tell you from one dovah to another, or something like that," the courier said.  
  
Misty gave him a raised eyebrow before putting a couple gold in his hand and opening the letter.

  
(Actual letter from Oden to Misty)

After reading it over she smiled, feeling warmth in her heart from the beta tester's kind words.  
  
"What're you smiling at?" Wolfe asked as he wiped the sweat from his brow.  
  
Misty shrugged, "it's a letter from Oden. He was asking how I was doing," she said, folding the letter and sliding it into her satchel.

"He's that guy you were sitting with and talking to in Jorrvaskr a few weeks ago, right?" Kieron asked, getting a nod from the woman  
  
"Are you going to write back?" Isengrim asked.  
  
Misty shrugged, "I don't know. If I do write back, it'll be when we get somewhere to chill for a bit."  
  
"Chill? Why would you want to chill?" Kaidan asked, giving her a raised eyebrow.  
  
Misty chuckled, "no, when I say chill, I mean rest and relax," she said, getting another raised eyebrow from the man before he turned back to a saddle of supplies. "So, we ready to go?"

Hawke and Riordan gave her a nod.

"Alright ladies and germs. Let's kick it!" she said, starting around the house toward the hill leading down.

"What are we kicking?" Kaidan asked with a furrowed brow.

Inigo chuckled as he moved to walk beside Kaidan and the horse, "she does not mean it literally. She was simply saying let's go," he explained, getting a frown from the taller man, "I asked the same thing the first time I heard her say that."

"Why didn't she just say that?" Kaidan asked, turning to look at Hawke as the man chuckled.

"You'll find there are a lot of strange things that go along with this woman. She's been like this since I met her several months ago," Hawke said getting a nod of agreement from Sirius and Riordan.

Kaidan frowned, turning his attention to the woman leading them as he wondered and hoped that staying wasn't a mistake.

She slowed slightly, raising the phone into the air, "anyone for a song!?!" she called back getting an excited cheer from Sirius. "I'm not playing Fire again, Si."

"You could sing for us," Farkas called ahead, getting a glare and snort from the small woman as he chuckled.

"Why don't you sing for us, Farkas?" Kestrel asked, getting laughs from the girls.

"My voice isn't nearly as nice as Messy's," he said, getting a nod of agreement from most of the men.

"And we want a pleasant journey," Vilkas said, getting a snort from his brother.

"Let's hear you sing something," Farkas said, getting a head shake from Vilkas.

"I can't sing," Vilkas said, turning back ahead, "and I don't have a problem admitting it."

Misty sighed, ignoring the jabs the brothers were giving one another as she tapped on [Tip toe - Jason Derulo ft. French Montana](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Ahi3touX0Ys). She smiled, bobbing her head as she starting getting into the music, her body starting to, sort of, dance along as she walked.

"What are you doing?" Beatrice asked, tilting her head as Misty popped her shoulders at the  _Clack clack_. 

Misty brushed some of her hair from her face, blushing slightly as she glanced out at the tundra, "I was...sorta...dancing to the music," she said.

"I don't blame you. It is catchy to dance to," Kestrel said, doing a twirl and some form of ballet.

Misty grinned at her friend as she scrolled through the music, "that's more for, like, classical music, Kes. I've got some if you want to try dancing to it."

"We're supposed to be moving, not dancing," Hawke growled as they caught up to the girls.

Misty rolled her eyes, "you heard the fun police, girls. Fun is illegal in this general area," she said, motioning around Hawke as he frowned at her.

Several of them chuckled as Hawke's frown deepened.

"Let 'em be. A little music and dancing never hurt anyone, right lass?" Kieron said, giving Misty a wink as he moved past her with the Bay horse.

Misty nodded, "damn straight," she said, turning back to her phone, "it might even make us move a little faster."

"Doubt it," Hawke muttered.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Anytime Misty gets or sends a letter to Oden, I'll put an image of it in the chapter. Just for future reference so you can read it and I don't have to do too much work about it. I'll also post them on my Facebook account if you want a bigger screen to read it on. I haven't decided if whatever letters Misty gets from other people are going to be made or not, but we'll see.
> 
> If you're wondering how I got a blank paper for this. I saved the image of another letter and used the object removal tool in my Lenovo Photo Master program to remove the writing that was already on the letter. I saved it like a blank sheet of paper then used paint for the writing. I downloaded a couple of "handwriting" fonts to use for Misty and Oden and a few others, if need be.  
> A lot of work, but for authenticities sake, well worth it. For you, my readers, because "each and every one of you is wonderful in your own special way."


	56. Ustengrav Part I (Misty and Wolfe Fight...again)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> They finally make it to Ustengrav and inside but, something finally bubbles and breaks between Misty and Wolfe. Will this be the final time we see the rogue?

Misty's boots squelched in the mudd and muck of the swamp, causing her to get stuck...again. She tried to free her boots, frowning at how stuck in the mud they were as she jerked once, twice... "AH!" Misty gave a holler as she fell back, her foot sliding free of her stuck boot as she landed in the sopping mud. She wrinkled her nose and furrowed her brows at the guck sticking to her arms and hands.

"Need a hand?" Wolfe asked, grinning at her as he carefully stepped on a hunk of grass that was growing on the mud.

Misty huffed, holding her hand out to him as he took it and pulled her to her...foot, "who's big idea was it to put a crypt way out in the fucking boonies?" she growled, rocking her boot back and forth to free it from the muddy prison.

Wolfe chuckled, holding his arm out to help her stand as she tried frowned at the globs of mud on her boot, "I have no idea," he said, watching her put her boot back on and try to wipe the mud on the grass.

"Fucking ancient nords with their fucking swamps and their fucking tombs out in the fucking sticks. Fucking malicious is what the fuck that is. Diabolical pricks," she growled, under her breath, before giving a loud yip as she tumbled forward, out of her...other boot.

Niall laughed from the patch of grass he was standing on, almost bending in half as Misty tried to push herself to her feet. 

"Ick," she gagged, her hands sinking into the mud as she pushed, making it harder for her to get out, "MOTHER FUCKER!" 

"Haveing problems Lass?" Kieron asked, chuckling as he moved to stand beside her.

"Don't fucking lass me you overgrown, flashy hunk bastard! Just help," She snarled, furrowing her brows at her hands and the mud.

"Flashy hunk bastard, huh?" Kieron purred as he knelt down, giving her a grin as her eyes widened.

Misty swallowed as she glanced at him, her cheeks heating up at the look in his eyes, "I didn't mean it like that. I'm delirious and don't know what I'm saying," she said quickly, trying to push herself up and sinking into the mud.

"Then you don't need help, by that logic," Vilkas said, as he moved past her.

Misty snorted, blowing muddy water up into her face. She scrunch up her nose and eyes, shaking her head as she blinked the guck out of her eyes. "I changed my mind. I don't like Skyrim and will never play this fucking game again, once I'm back home. I'm getting PTSD from this life," she growled.

"What about me?" Inigo's voice sounded sad and lonely, bringing her eyes to him as his ears lay back on his head and his tail curled around his feet.

Misty sighed, her breath rippling the muddy water in front of her, "fine. I'll keep playing Skyrim for you and only you."

"What about me?" Sirius asked, furrowing his brow at her.

Misty gave a growl, "look, it won't fucking matter if I play again or not because I can't get out of this fucking mud!" she snarled, kicking her feet as she struggled to her knees. She flicked her hands, trying to get the mud off her fingers and hands, "this is so fucking gross and cold. It'd be alright if it wasn't cold."

"Now you really are messy," Farkas chuckled, putting his hand out to her. 

Misty snorted, slapping her mud covered hand into his as he helped pull her to the grassy area. She glared at the horses as they walked past her without getting in the mud, "fucking horses are smarter than me," she muttered under her breath as she wiped the mud off her face with a cloth Hawke handed her.

"That's animals for you. Beautiful and intelligent," Beatrice cooed at the Palmino as it whinnied at her.

Misty rolled her eyes, "stupid horse," she grumbled, giving a yelp as Farkas lifted her from the ground and tossed her over his shoulder, "Goddamnit, Farkas. Put me down!"

"And have you get stuck in the mud again?" Farkas chuckled from her hip as she smacked her hand against his armored back.

"It won't happen again. Now put me down," she squalled at him.

"No," he said, smiling at the beating against his back. After a few moments he sighed, "fine," he growled, letting her slide from shoulder onto the mucky grass.

She huffed as she stood, giving him a sharp nod, "thank you," she growled, turning on her heels and promptly getting stuck in the mud. She let out a frustrated sigh, glaring down at the mud before turning enough to glare at him, "you did that on purpose, you ass."

Farkas shrugged, "I thought you said it wouldn't happen again," he said, folding his arms over his chest as he watched her struggle to remove her booted feet.

"Shut up," she growled.

* * *

Kaidan watched Misty struggle to remove her feet from the mud she had, once again, stepped in without watching or thinking. His eyes moved to the bosmer, who had taken to leaning on a tree as he laughed at her struggle. The strange woman gave a yelp before falling face first into the mud...again. Kaidan gave a frustrated sigh as he watched her try to stand again while the Companion and the young warrior leaned on one another, laughing at the poor female's misery.

"What's wrong, Kaidan? You look frustrated," Isengrim said, leaning forward to look at the newest member of their group.

Kaidan glanced at her before folding his arms over his chest and nodding toward the woman struggling in the mud, "is she really the dragonborn? I'm starting to have my doubts about her," he said, getting a smile from the woman.

"She is strange, but she's a good friend and a good person. She tries her best to help everyone, which is, probably one of her weakest and best assets," Isengrim put her hand on his shoulder, bringing his crimson eyes to her, "don't worry. She'll grow on you."

"That's what I'm afraid of," he said, moving to stand with the others.

* * *

Misty wiped the mud from her face and hands, furrowing her brow at how dirty it was before sighing, "I should just let it dry and flake off at this point. The cloth is dirtier than me," she said, leaning up from Riordan's back to look at Sirius as he walked beside the altmer, "are we there yet?"

"No," Sirius sighed, glancing around the area, "I think we're lost."

Misty huffed, leaning up to try and see the people walking in the front, "are we lost!?!" she hollered, getting silence for a moment, "fuck, we're lost. Rio, put me down, please."

"You're not going to get stuck in the mud again, are you?" He asked, glancing over his shoulder at her.

"Not unless you put me in it," she growled, getting a nod from the tall man before he lowered himself, letting her slide from his shoulder to the grassy patch.

She turned, staying close to him to keep from getting in the mud again as she looked at Hawke, Kaidan and Vilkas, "hey! Are we lost!?!" she hollered again, getting a slow head shake from Hawke as he discussed where they needed to go with the other two. Misty clicked her tongue as she started forward, holding onto Sirius's outstretched hand as she stumbled across the unstable ground toward the men. 

"...that way," Kaidan said, pointing in a random direction.

Vilkas shook his head, "that way is the sea. We need to go toward Solitude," he said, motioning toward the huge city on the top of the cliff.

Hawke shook his head, "if we keep going in this direction, we're bound to make it to a landmark."

"I disagree," Vilkas said, folding his arms over his chest.

"You'll have us wandering around this swamp with that idea," Kaidan growled, narrowing his eyes at the imperial.

"Excuse me ladies," Misty said, bringing the frowns to her, "I don't mean to interrupt this little tea party, but we need to go that way." She pointed to the east, getting a frown from Kaidan.

"Now, how in oblivion do you know that?" Kaidan asked, getting a grin from Sirius, standing at her side.

"I told you. She has visions," Sirius said, slapping her on the back and jolting her forward.

Misty rolled her eyes, "that, and I've been here before. You have to go to Ustengrav every time, if you wanna defeat Alduin," she said, frowning at the mucky water, "there's an abandoned shack and Ustengrav is southeast of that," she paused, "that reminds me, if I ever disappear from my bed, whichever bed that may be, I'll be in the abandoned shack."

"How do you know that?" Vilkas asked, giving her a raised eyebrow.

Misty sighed, "Dark Brotherhood bullshit. Astrid is going to make me choose who to kill out of three people she's kidnapped. She won't tell me who has the contract on their head," Misty cringed at the thought, "I didn't have a problem when it was a game but I don't think I can actually kill someone who isn't trying to kill me first."

"That's our princess," Sirius said, giving her a grin as they started heading east.

Misty shook her head, "I'm not a killer. I can kill and butcher an animal, no problem, but I still get sick to my stomach when I have to kill another person," she said, putting her hand to her stomach at the memory of killing the first bandits she had come across.

"If you hadn't have killed him, I wouldn't be here," Inigo said, moving to walk beside her, as if he could read her mind.

Misty gave him a sad smile, "thank you, Inigo, but a life is still a life, even if it does belong to a bed, moralless, emotionless, consciousless brute," she said, glancing back at Hawke, Vilkas and Kaidan, "no offense, boys."

"Why would that offend us?" Kaidan asked, with a raised eyebrow.

"We know you're not talking about us," Vilkas said with a smirk, "or, I would hope you weren't."

Misty shrugged, "maybe I am. Someone heartless did leave me in the mud to fend for myself while he walked on," she said, giving Inigo an elbow to the side as he chuckled under his breath.

"Someone ignorant did fall into the mud in the first place," Kaidan retorted, getting a laugh from Inigo and Sirius.

Misty turned enough to glare at him as Vilkas and Hawke grinned at his comment.

"You did say you didn't need help," Hawke pointed out.

"No. I said I was delirious," she growled.

"Sounds like 'I didn't need help' to me," Vilkas said, chuckling at her glare.

"You wanna lead this Circus act?" she growled back.

He shrugged, "I don't know what a circus act is, but I'm sure I could lead it well, Harbinger."

Misty snorted, turning back to the front, "I didn't ask for that and you know it."

Vilkas sighed, running his hand through his hair, "I know, I know. I'm sorry."

Misty gave a nod before smiling over her shoulder, "how sorry?"

Vilkas frowned, "however sorry you're thinking, not that sorry," he said, getting a chuckle from Hawke.

* * *

Misty lept back as the bandit swung his battleaxe down on her, landing in the sopping ground at their feet as she took a deep breath. "FUS RO!" she shouted, sending him tumbling back as she rushed forward, swinging her sword up the knock his axe out of his hands before moving forword, planting the blade in the man's gut as she took them both to the ground. She stood from the dead man, jerking her blade free as an ice shard flew past her face, making her yelp at how close it was. She turned in time to watch Bikhai spear the mage on the end of his sword. Swallowing the bile, she unsteadily got to her feet and took a few deep breaths.

"Are you alright, Misty?" Taliesin asked as he gives the body to the mage a tap with his toe.

Misty nodded, taking a few deep breaths as she slid the blade back onto her hips, "well, shall we?"

She followed Hawke and Riordan down into the bottom of the entrance, the chill from the swamp starting to make her shiver.

"Are you sure you're alright?" Taliesin asked, leaning around her as she stood before the doors.

She shook her head, "no, but I'm going to keep telling you that I am," she said, giving him a forced smile.

Taliesin sighed as she walked to the doors and pushed them open, "there's a couple of necromancers inside and some bandits, not to mention the draugr and skeletons," she took a deep breath, taking in the mixed scent of dry stone, dust, old clothing, mud, muck and the damp stink of the swamp, but there was an underlying scent. Something that smelled...sparkley, if that makes sense. Like how electricity might smell. 

"What's wrong, my friend?" Inigo asked, moving to stand behind her just inside the doors.

Misty swallowed and shook her head, "I don't like how this place makes my hair stand on end," she said, rubbing her arms.

"Don't worry, Lass. We won't let a necromancer make you one of their servants," Kieron said, putting his hand on her shoulder.

Misty took a deep breath and nodded as she lead them down the stairs to the main room.

Misty put her hand against Inigo's chest, stopping the cat in his tracks at the sight of the mage through the pillars. "Two necromancers and an undead bandit," she whispered, getting a nod from the khajiit.

"I'll take the one on the right if you take the other one," Kaidan said, pulling his bow from his back as he moved between the two. 

Inigo and Misty glanced at one another before following Kaidan's lead, down the steps and to the side of the room as he drew back his bow.

Inigo leaned over to Misty, nocking an arrow as he did, "be ready incase he misses," he whispered, getting a nod from the woman as she pulled her bow and nocked an arrow herself.

"He won't," she whispered back as he loosed the arrow, hitting the woman in the back of the neck, killing her instantly.

Inigo loosed his arrow, hitting the man in the center of his forehead, killing his instantly as well.

Misty removed the arrow from her bow and put it back in the quiver on her back, "told you," she muttered as Wolfe moved to the chest.

"Anything good?" Niall asked as Wolfe picked the lock and flipped the lid.

Wolfe frowned, "not really. A few potions and some scattered gold," he muttered, pulling the potions from the chest and setting them on the table.

"Ooo books," Misty said, lifting the books from the table and flipping trough them before frowning, "I've already got these."

"Like to read, do ya?" Kaidan asked, getting a nod from the woman.

"It's the best thing to do when we're sitting around the fire," She said, getting a smile from Hawke.

"Misty reads to us sometimes," Inigo said, glancing over the books before picking up Kolb and the Dragon, "I could read this one to everyone instead of you. It is a good book."

Misty smiled at him, "that'd give my voice a rest for a night," she said, getting a grin from the blue khajiit.

"Hey, we're heading farther in," Sirius called, getting a hissing  _Shh_ from Misty. "Sorry."

They walk farther into the tomb, coming across a mage fighting the draugr. Mist puts her hand on Kaidan's arm as he reaches back for an arrow, bringing those crimson eyes back to her. "The draugr'll kill her," she whispered at him.

Kaidan frowns at her but lets the arrow slide back into the quiver as Wolfe, Kestrel and Niall move forward, keeping close to the walls and shadows. "Got a regular army at your beck and call, don't you?" Kaidan asked as Misty started past him.

She gives him a confused blink before shaking her head, "I don't know what you're talking about," she said, furrowing her brow at him.

Kaidan nodded toward Wolfe, Niall and Kestrel as they swiftly and quietly moved into the room, taking out the three draugr inside the doors, "you'd rather have others fight your battles for ya, like the typical noble."

Misty gave him surprised eyes before turning to face him fully and stepping up to him as she poked him in the breatplate, "listen here you backwards, pathetic, pigeon-toed panty waist," she growled, surprising him slightly as she glared up at him, "I don't tell anyone to do a fucking thing, I'm not a fucking noble and you are a fucking douche-bag! So, why don't you do me a fucking favor and stay at the back, where I can't hear your stupid voice. Is that clear, chuckles?"

Kaidan glared back, stepping up to her, "crystal clear, princess," he hissed the nickname.

Misty nodded, "good," she growled, turning to lead the group into the room where Kestrel was digging through the mage's pockets, "find anything good?"

Kestrel shook her head, "these mages are useless for anything good," she said, getting to her feet with a sigh, "who were you yelling at?"

Misty shrugged, "a jackass who thinks he knows a lot when he don't know shit," she growled, giving Kaidan a glare as he walked past her.

"Really subtle, lass. I can tell you'll be as quiet as a herd of Mammoths," Kaidan shot back.

"Ooo, I like him," Kestrel purred, getting an eye roll from Isengrim.

"You like most men, Kes," Misty said, laughing at the glare the dark elf shot her.

Kaidan and Kieron lead the group around a bunch of bends to one of the main rooms of Ustengrav. Once again, the hair on Misty's arms were standing on end.

"This place gives me the fucking creeps," she whispered to Wolfe and Isengrim.

Wolfe reached back, taking her hand in his as he smiled at her, "don't worry, princess. I'll keep you warm," he said, winking at her.

Misty snorted, "not if I have anything to say about it," she growled quietly at him.

Wolfe sighed, "what's wrong now," he muttered, getting a glare from the woman.

"I'm still fucking mad at you you letch," she hissed, getting to her feet and walking toward the inner room, "fucking sleep with everything with a vagina and legs and expect me to not be mad. Fucking show you. Fucking ape." Kieron tried to grab her before she walked into the room, but barely missed as she dodged his hand. "Fuck off," she snarled before pulling her sword and walking straight for a draugr that stumbled out of a sarcophagus. In one swift motion, she sliced through the draugr's head, doing a spin to take off the head of the draugr that spotted her and came running to attack. She snorted, blowing the dust from the dead mummies from her nose before looking back at a surprised Kaidan and an annoyed Kieron. "Well? We goin' or what?" she growled, walking to the other end of the room where there were stairs leading up to the landing.

* * *

 

"What did you do now?" Kieron asked, folding his arms over his chest as Wolfe moved to walk past them.

Wolfe snorted, "I didn't do a damn thing. She said she still hasn't forgiven me for the incident in the market a few days ago," he growled, narrowing his eyes at the taller man.

Kieron sighed, shaking his head as the others moved past him.

"What did he do now?" Riordan asked with a sigh.

"Apparently, our little lass hasn't forgiven him yet," Kieron said, falling into step beside the tall altmer.

Riodan nodded as he glanced up at Misty stalking across the stone bridge above them, fuming, "it seems she can hold a grudge for a while."

"For a few days, at least," Kieron said with a smile.

* * *

Misty marched across the stone bridge, fuming at Wolfe for not appologizing. She could handle him being a letch, or trying to flirt and woo another woman, that wasn't the issue. She was more angry that he didn't apologize for putting Sirius in that situation.  _Sirius has enough bullshit in his lif_ _e. I wish he wouldn't try to help everyone,_ she thought as she moved down the steps to the doors leading into the depths of Ustengrav.

Misty paused at the doors, waiting for everyone to catch up before pushing the doors open.

A cold chilly wind hit her as soon as she opened the doors, sending a shiver down her spine. She rubbed her hands over her arms as they moved down the stairs to the vine covered window looking out over the largest room of the tomb.

"Wow. It looks beautiful," Isengrim breathed as she looked through the vines.

Misty nodded, "yeah it does, from here," she said, getting a laugh from the woman.

They turned, heading down into the depths. Misty paused just before a set of stairs, making a motion for everyone to hold still as she removed her bow from her back, "there's a draugr from around that corner," she whispered back at Isengrim and Kestrel.

"Aren't you going to use your swords? That's your favorite weapon against draugr," Wolfe said with a smile, getting a glare from the woman.

"Shut your fucking mouth," she growled at him as she roughly nocked an arrow and stood, walking around the corner to shoot the arrow at the draugr, hitting it in the head without barely a blink. She shot him back a glare before moving to the edge of the cliff to look out over the depths of the tomb. She took a deep breath, taking in the cool crisp scent of the depths as she slid the bow back onto her back.

* * *

 Wolfe started to move forward, only to get stopped by a hand on his shoulder. He glanced back at Hawke, giving the man a raised eyebrow.

"I'll try to talk her into calming down," Hawke said, getting a nod from the man as he moved toward the woman.

"Come on, Lad. Let's see if we can get some killing in before she decides we don't need it," Kieron said, slapping Wolfe on the back as they started down the steps.

* * *

"Misty?" Hawkes voice was soft as he stepped up beside her.

She took a deep breath, pulling her phone from her satchel and holding it up to take a picture of the scene.

"Is everything alright with you. You've been a little angry with Wolfe," he said, leaning to watch the picture before them still on the screen in her hand.

"Why wouldn't I be?" she asked, her voice monotone.

"Why are you?" he asked, watching her take a few more pictures, zooming in to put a skeleton in the center of the screen.

"He got Sirius hurt because he's a fucking letch," she growled, slipping the phone back into her satchel.

"Ah," Hawke said with a smile, "Lass, it's alright to be a little jealous, but to let it get to this point..."

Misty cut him off with a glare and tongue click, "I'm not fucking jealous," she hissed, turning her glare back to the depths of the tomb with her arms folded over her chest, "I know I'm not the best looking girl around so him sleeping with every Jane, Tina and Mindy doesn't bother me."

Hawke was going to deny her claim to not being good looking, but decided to keep his mouth shut as she continued.

"It's the fact that Sirius got caught in the cross fire," she said, feeling a lump forming in her throat, "I know that Sirius is a big boy and can take care of himself, but what if it was something more than just a jilted lover? What if it was an arrow or Dragon fire or a fucking axe?" she sniffled, the tears starting down her cheeks, "I know I have to deal with death all the time here, but I shouldn't have to deal with it because someone can't keep it in their fucking pants."

Hawke sighed, draping his arm over her shoulders as he pulled her into a half hug, "if it bothers you so much, just tell him to leave," he said, leaning his head forward to look at her.

Misty sniffled and shook her head, "I can't. He's one of our best fighters. Besides," she muttered, lowering her eyes to her wringing hands, "he's saved my life more times than I can count."

"You love him, don't you," Hawke said, his voice emotionless.

Misty snorted, "I love him like I'd love a broken leg," she growled, looking at the skeleton walking along the stone bridge, "he's been a part of our group since Goldenglow. I couldn't just ask him to leave. I'd feel gulty about it."

Hawke chuckled, pulling her tighter against his side as he put a kiss against her head, "you have the kindest heart of anyone I have ever met," he said, bringing her eyes up to him as he brushed the tears from her cheek, "I hope you never loose that, honey."

Misty felt her cheeks flush as she looked back toward the skeleton, pulling her bow as she took a deep breath, "I bet I can hit it," she said, trying to change the subject.

Hawke chuckled, motioning her toward the skeleton, "be my guest, princess."

Misty rolled her eyes, pulling the bow back as the took a deep, calming breath, as she took aim.

* * *

 Kaidan watched Misty pull the bow back and take aim. He had returned to see if the rest of the group should wait for them or just keep going, only to walk in on Misty and Hawke's private conversation. He had never heard someone so upset over a small tiff like what happened in the market and yet refuse to tell someone to leave. _He's right. She does have a kind heart. Maybe a little too_ _kind._ He watched her release the arrow, clicking her tongue when it, obviously, didn't hit it's target. 

"This was so much easier when it was a game," she grumbled, nocking another arrow as Hawke chuckled.

"You're not aiming high enough," Kaidan said, making her yelp and jump, loosing the arrow at the pillar.

She turned, giving him a glare as he moved forward, "fuck, Kai. What the hell's wrong with you?" she growled, getting a chuckle from the imperial.

"You're aiming the arrow too high," he said, moving to stand behind her, "take hold of the grip and nock an arrow."

Misty furrowed her brow at him as she did it, "I know how to hold a bow," she growled, giving Hawke a glare as he smiled at her.

"Not well," Kaidan muttered, stepping closer to where his chest was against her back as she pulled the bowstring back. He adjusted her elbow, moving it up slightly as he put his hand under her's holding the grip, straightening her arms and aim. "Now, take aim about four feet above the skeleton's head before releasing it."

Misty took a deep breath, swallowing as she licked her lips, focusing on an area above the skeleton's head before blowing out and loosing the arrow. It flew true, hitting the skeleton in the head and scattering the bones around the bridge. She felt herself smile and gave an excited squeal, "Eee! I did it!" she squealed, turning and giving Kaidan a hug.

He grunted at the suddenness of it, blinking in surprise at the small woman with her arms around his waist.

Hawke chuckled, slapping his hand on Kaidan's shoulder as Misty stepped away from the man and turned to look out at the room, "she's exciteable."

"I can see that," Kaidan said, watching her take aim at a skeleton way off in the distance, "the farther away it is, the higher you have to aim."

Misty gave a small nod as she took a deep breath and slowly let it out, loosing the arrow at the skeleton on the far side near the pillar. She frowned when the arrow hit the ground at the skeleton's feet, narrowing her eyes as she nocked another arrow.

"Mind if I join you?" Kaidan asked, pulling his bow from his back.

Misty gave him a half smile as she pulled the string back, "first one to get the skeleton doesn't have to be on watch for a week," she said, getting a smirk from the man.

"You're on," he said, pulling back the string and taking aim.

* * *

Misty huffed as she followed Hawke and Kaidan across the stone bridge, "I'm positive you cheated," she growled, getting an eye roll from Kaidan.

"I didn't cheat. I just know how to use a bow," he said, pausing for her to walk between him and Hawke.

"Bullshit. You cheated," she hissed as Hawke chuckled.

"If I had known you would be a sore loser, I wouldn't have taken that bet," he said, chuckling at the dirty look she gave him.

"I'm not a sore loser, you're a fucking hustler," she growled, as they moved down the stairs to the large room where everyone was gathered.

"Who's a what now?" Sirius asked, giving them confused eyes as they joined the group.

"Kaidan's a hustler," she said, pointing her thumb at the man as he rolled his eyes.

"The lass and I had a little bet about taking out a couple of skeletons and she lost," he said with a shrug.

Misty snorted, "fucking hustler. You knew you could take those shots before we made the bet."

He smirked, "maybe a little."

"AHA! Hustler!" she hissed, pointing at him accusingly.

"What's a hustler anyway?" Taliesin asked with a raised eyebrow.

"A hustler is someone who pretends to be bad at something to get someone's confidence up and then swoops in and snatches victory from the other person," she said, giving Kaidan a glare, "hustler."

"I never said that I was bad at it and I only missed the first few shots to give you the chance to actually hit the damned thing," he said, getting another glare from the woman. He was starting to think that was all she knew how to do.

"Don't do me any fucking favors, you ass," she growled as a few of the others chuckled.

"Congratulations, my friend. You've moved up from douche-bag to ass," Inigo said, giving the man a grin.

"What's a douche-bag?" Kestrel asked with a raised eyebrow.

Misty took a deep breath and licked her lips, "a douche is actually a device that women use to....clean out their...things..." she said, feeling her cheeks start to turn red.

"Their what?" Niall asked with a raised eyebrow.

Misty took a deep breath and shifted uncomfortably, "please don't make me say it," she grumbled, furrowing her brows.

"You haven't really said anything," Wolfe said, hopping down from one of the stone tables with a smile on his face, "so, what is it?"

Misty narrowed her eyes at him and turned her back, "I'm not talking to you," she growled, folding her arms over her chest like an angry child.

Wolfe gave a frustrated sigh, running his hand roughly through his hair, "what in oblivion have I done this time to make you so angry with me?"

Misty stiffened, her anger starting to over take her as she turned slower to glare at her, fury flickering in her eyes, "what have you done?" she hissed, clenching and unclenching her fists, "what. Have you done?"

Hawke and Riordan moved to stand near enough between the two to be able to catch Misty if she decided to lunge at the imperial.

"I'm asking, because I don't know," Wolfe growled, folding his arms over his chest as he stared at her, his own anger starting to take over.

She pointed at Sirius, "fucking apologize to him," she snarled, getting a confused blink from Sirius.

"Fine. Sirius, I'm sorry," Wolfe said, getting an annoyed tongue click from her.

"What for, Wolfe?" she growled, folding her arms over her chest.

"I don't know and you're not helping," he growled back, "you're just angry to be angry, I think."

"I'm angry because you're an unfeeling, inconsequencial, self-absorbed prick," she hissed, getting a growl from the man as he moved toward her, only to be intercepted by Riordan.

Wolfe glanced at Riordan before clicking his tongue and giving her a glare, "I would know what I was sorry for if you would tell me you lothesome harlot."

Misty's eyes widened for a moment before she gave a great holler, lunging forward and being caught by Hawke mid lunge, "you ignorant piece of shit. I oughtta tear your fucking heart out and shove it down your Goddamn throat! Assuming you have one, which I doubt!"

"Says the wench who has a leash on every man she meets!" he snarled back, pressing against Riordan's arm.

Misty gave a scream of frustration, "I don't have any such thing you fucking brain dead bastard!"

"Ask any man in this room to do something and watch them do it without a Gods damned question!" he snarled back, glaring at her.

"What the fuck are you talking about? Psychotic manwhore!" She hissed, trying to remove Hawke's arms from around her.

"What's psychotic is the game you're playing with everyone. Enough with the innocent female act. It's getting tiresome already," he growled, giving her pause for a moment.

She blinked at him, feeling something stab at her heart, "you think that me being me is an act?" she said, her voice a mixture of anger and disbelief.

"What else could it possibly be?" he asked, sneering at her as he folded his arms over his chest, "there's no way in oblivion that a woman could actually be the way you are."

Misty felt her heart and breath stop. He was actually accusing her of faking being herself. She ground her teeth as she glared at him, "if that's the way you fucking feel, then fucking leave," she hissed, pointing toward the way they came, even as her heart jolted at the words, "I'm not going to stand here and let some mother fucker tell me that I'm not me. Go fuck yourself, Wolfe."

Wolfe snorted, "fine. I will," he growled, starting toward the stairs, he paused and turned, moving toward her, still being held by Hawke, "but first," he growled, snatching the amulet of Mara from her chest and ripping it from her neck. 

She gasped at the suddenness of it, barely feeling the scratches forming from his nails on her chest.

He held it up, glaring at her past the amulet in his hand, "you don't fucking deserve this," he growled, tossing it to the ground before walking from the room.

She felt...shocked. She stared after him, feeling completely...hurt. She felt hurt and...a little alone. 

"Misty?" Isengrim touched her arm as Hawke lowered her to the ground, bringing a gasp of air from her.

Kestrel and Isengrim frowned before glancing at one another.

"We'll be back," Kestrel growled, flipping the daggers from her hips as her and Isengrim left, following Wolfe's path.

Beatrice picked up the Amulet and blew the dust and dirt from the symbol as she held it, "it's not that bad. We can fix it, right?" she asked, giving Vilkas a strained smile.

"I don't know. The clasp looks oof!" he grunted at the woman's elbow in his gut before glancing at Misty, looking stunned. He cleared his thoat, taking the hint, "but, I'm sure we could get it fixed."

Misty closed her eyes for a moment, taking a deep breath before licking her lips and turning to head from the room.

"Misty?" Sirius asked, blinking after her as she moved up the stairs and across the next stone bridge, looking a mix of angry, scared, shocked and empty.

"We'd better make sure she doesn't do anything to get herself killed," Farkas said, moving to follow after her.

* * *

"WOLFE!" Kesterl snarled, catching up to him before Isengrim.

Wolfe snorted, pausing for half a second to glance back at the dark elf woman before marching forward, "what do you want, Dunmer?" Wolfe growled, walking a little faster, "I've had enough of you wenches and your speeches on how I'm a brainless moron."

"Well we aren't done talking to you," she snarled, catching up enough to grab his arm and turn him back to look at her. She narrowed her purple eyes at him as he glared down at her, "what in oblivion is wrong with you? Do you know what you just did to Misty?"

"No and I don't care either," he growled, jerking his arm from her grip, "she has all those other...men." He spat the last word like a curse.

Kestrel snorted, "you're angry because there are others that love her as much as you do? If not more?" she asked, furrowing her brow as she folded her arms over her chest.

"You're such a child," Isengrim hissed, appearing beside Kestrel as the women glared up at him.

Wolfe clicked his tongue, "I never said I loved her. She's the dragonborn. I'm using her, that's it," he growled, folding his arms over his chest as he glared at the girls.

"If you didn't love her, you wouldn't have made a big deal about her being around other men," Isengrim pointed out, getting a nod of agreement from Kestrel.

Wolfe narrowed his eyes at her and opened his mouth to protest only to get cut off by Kestrel.

"Shut the fuck up and listen," Kestrel snarled, snapping his mouth shut, "Misty is alone in this world without anyone she knows and you yelling at her and picking a fight at every turn doesn't make her want to stay here."

"She's not alone," he growled, his head snapping to the side as Kestrel's hand landed against his cheek.

"I said, shut the fuck up," she growled, glaring at him as he glared back, breathing heavily to keep from strangling the small woman in front of him.

Isengrim put her hand on Kestrel's arm, moving her back as she spoke, "Misty is alone in this world, Wolfe. She doesn't have anyone from her world, on top of that, she's the dragonborn," she said, watching Wolfe's anger start to disspate slowly, "she wants to help everyone and tries to, even if that don't want her help or she doesn't want to help them. She has a kind heart and I for one would like to see it remain as such."

"She'll get hurt and beaten down enough from the rest of the world, she doesn't need the people she considers friends to do that to her as well," Kestrel growled from behind Isengrim.

Wolfe let out a breath, licking his lips as he thought about that, "I know that I just..." he gave a frustrated growl, running his hands roughly through his hair, "I don't like how comfortable she is around the other men in the group. She shouldn't be that comfortable around anyone."

"Anyone else but you, you mean," Kestrel said, glaring at him.

Wolfe clicked his tongue, "that's not what I meant."

"Then what did you mean?" Isengrim asked, folding her arms over her chest.

Both women stared at him, waiting for an answer he wasn't ready to give. Not even to himself.

He took a deep breath and let it out slowly, shaking his head, "I don't know what I meant, but that isn't it," he said, getting a snort from the dark elf.

"Yeah right," she muttered.

"However you meant it, you need to apologize to Sirius for getting him smacked and then apologize to Misty for being a heartless prick, as she would say," Isengrim said, getting a frown from Wolfe.

"Sirius intervened. It wasn't my decision," he said, getting a head shake from the nord woman.

"It doesn't matter. All Misty knows is that it's your fault the fight started in the first place," Isengrim said.

"Which it is," Kestrel growled.

Wolfe took a deep breath, furrowing his brow at the women before lowering his eyes to his hand, "I ripped the amulet right off her neck," he muttered, frowning at his own stupidity.

"Yes, you did," Isengrim said, her voice sharp as a dagger to the throat.

He took a deep breath, the image of Misty's shocked face finally setting into his mind, making him furrow his brow at the memory.  _What in oblivion got into me?_

"She's upset about it too. She was just...mindless," Kestrel said, furrowing her brow at the memory of her friend looking so empty.

Wolfe swallowed and gave a nod, "alright, I'll...apologize."

Isengrim gave a nod, "good. Now let's get back to the group before Misty decides to do something stupid."

Wolfe nodded, following the women back through the tunnels.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this took a while, but, at least it's a bit long and I'll have part two up here in a little while. For now, ENJOY! X)


	57. Ustengrav Part II (Finally through)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The group makes is through Ustengrav and start to head to another of Misty's mod houses. Will her and Wolfe make up? Perhaps, of perhaps not. We'll have to find out, won't we?

Misty made quick work of the draugr before they even made it out of their coffins before moving onto the next part of the tomb. She felt empty and lonely.  _How could he say that? We've been friends for long enough, how could he even think that?_ she thought, stalking past the stairs leading up to a chest before heading down and out of the tunnels into the wide open room. 

She paused at the opening, staring down at the word wall as the sound of armor barely turned her attention around to the group following her.

"Misty!" Hawke's voice was calm but stern, spurring her forward, "wait! Misty!"

She ignored his calls, moving down the ramp as quickly as she could, only to slip at the steepness and fall back, hitting the back of her head before sliding down to the bottom of the busted ramp. 

"MISTY!" Hawke's voice was frantic as he carefully, hurried down the ramp, moving to kneel beside her as she just lay there. 

She stared up at the cieling and counted the stars dancing around her vision, feeling a tear trickle from the corner of her eye, "why does he hate me?" she muttered, closing her eyes against the tears.

Hawke sighed, gently lifting her upper body as Taliesin moved forward to kneel at her back, healing the bloody area at the back of her head.

"If he hated you, he wouldn't keep calling you his girl, lass," Kieron said, as he stood over the three of them.

Misty felt completely robotic, "why does he think I'm faking my own personality?" she asked, sniffling at her feet.

"Perhaps he's just angry at something and taking it out on you?" Niall offered, giving her a soft smile.

She sniffled, pulling her knees up to her chest as she sobbed, wrapping her arms around her legs.

Hawke sighed, running his hand through his hair as Taliesin wrapped his arms around her shoulders from behind, laying his chin against her shoulder.

* * *

Kaidan frowned at the woman crying at the bottom of the ramp as he stood near the edge of the cliff, glancing down to where a word wall sat.

"What's wrong, Lad? You seem upset," Kieron asked, standing next to him as he looked out over the pit with a picturesque scene. 

Kaidan nodded toward Misty, sobbing into her knees, "does this happen often?" he asked, frowning at her.

Kieron gave him a head tilt in question, "you mean that fight between the two?"

Kaidan nodded.

Kieron sighed, glancing back at Misty with sad eyes, "it never use to, but recently, Wolfe has been more...beligerant toward her. Mara only knows why."

"Why doesn't she tell him to leave her alone?" Kaidan asked, frowning at the conversation he had walked up on earlier, "it would be easier than having to stop to allow her to deal with her feelings."

Kieron chuckled, "Wolfe has been traveling with her, Hawke and Inigo since before any of us. Misty telling him to leave would be like you getting rid of that sword you seem to covet."

Kaidan snorted, "I don't covet it. I'm not sentimental like that."

"I know, lad, but it's still hard to say goodbye to a good tool, isn't it?" Kieron asked, giving Kaidan a smile.

Kaidan narrowed his eyes at the tall nord, "are you saying that she hasn't told him to leave because she thinks of him as a tool?"

Kieron shrugged, "maybe, but she also considers him a friend," he said, chuckling at the snort Kaidan gave the comment, "I know that's a hard thing to imagine, but she considers everyone a friend. Including you, lad."

Kaidan furrowed his brows at that, frowning as she woman sniffled and wiped her eyes, "she doesn't even know me well enough to consider me a friend."

Kieron nodded, "I agree, but she doesn't think that way. She doesn't see the evil or bad deeds that you've done, only the good that you're doing."

"I haven't done anything good to deserve that kindness," Kaidan muttered under his breath.

Kieron smiled, patting him on the shoulder, "Misty doesn't believe that," he said, chuckling at the mans frown, "you'll get use to her way of thinking. It's quite beautiful, really. Much like she is."

Kaidan couldn't help but roll his eyes, watching the woman get to her feet as she wiped under her nose.  _Maybe she has some sort of enthrallment on them. I'll have to watch myself with that one too,_ he thought, standing straight as she moved toward a ramp leading down to the word wall at the bottom.

* * *

Misty lead them down and around the back of the word wall, feeling heavy and sluggish.  _He hates me, I know it. Maybe I shouldn't have told him to apologize. Maybe I was too mean to him. Maybe...I'm a fucking idiot._ She sniffled again, wiping her nose on the back of her hand as they walked around to the front of the wall.

She stood before the wall, watching the waterfall for a few seconds before moving toward the wall.

She felt herself moving to the word glowing on the wall. She knelt down, taking a deep breath as she trailed her fingers over the glowing words, feeling the cold, biting chill of something crawling through her and settling, it seemed, in her very soul.  _Feim. Feim. Feim._ The word echoed in her head like a moaning whisper that sent chills down her spine.  _What does that even mean?_ she thought, swallowing the cold, bitter taste. 

"Misty?" Inigo's voice brought her back from her thoughts.

She turned, giving him a sad smile, "I'm alright," she said, getting to her feet as she nodded toward the waterfall, "there's a secret room on the other side of that waterfall. There's a chest and a draugr will come out of the coffin on the left."

"Sounds good!" Niall said, hopping into the water and wadeing under the waterfall. 

"Wait for me," Inigo called, following the bosmer into the waterfall.

"You're not going to go with them?" Vilkas asked, motioning toward the waterfall.

Misty shook her head, "nah. I don't feel like getting wet," she said, starting back up the ramp.

Vilkas frowned after the woman as he folded his arms over his chest.

"If he comes back, I'm going to introduce him to my fists," Farkas growled, getting a nod from his brother.

Misty walked across the stone bridge, barely noticing where she was walking as the others moved to catch up to her.

"Misty, wait up!" Sirius called, falling into step beside her. He leaned forward, looking at her face as she walked, "what's wrong, princess? You haven't been the same since Wolfe pulled the amulet from your neck."

"Ripped," Misty muttered.

"Hmm?" Sirius questioned.

"Wolfe ripped the amulet from my neck," she sighed, looking up at the short stones standing in the middle of the room.

 

She sighed and ran her hand through her hair, "I have to run through those and whirlwind shout near the end to get through," she groaned, tapping her toe on the stones, "I don't have the energy to stand, let alone run."

"Maybe I could run it for you," Sirius said, giving her a smile that wilted when she didn't smile back.

"Sirius!" the sound of Wolfe's voice turned everyone to look at him, except Misty. He ignored the sneers and glares the group were giving him as he moved through them. Farkas bumped his shoulder against Wolfe, almost throwing him off balance. He furrowed his brow at the pain in his shoulder before starting forward again, having to stop when Vilkas and Riordan stood in front of him, like two centuries on guard. 

"What are you doing back here, Wolfe?" Vilkas growled, narrowing his eyes at the man.

Wolfe took a deep breath, lifting his chin slightly, "I need to talk to Sirius and Misty," he said, looking past the two to look at said people, "there's a few things I need to say."

"If it upsets her, I'm going to toss you off that bridge," Riordan growled, nodding toward the edge of the bridge with a frown.

Wolfe nodded, "I understand," he said as the two moved apart, almost in sync. He moved toward Sirius, standing before the man with his shoulders back and his head held high. "Sirius, I understand that I did something to you that was wrong and I want to say that, I'm sorry. I never meant to get you involved and it won't happen again."

Sirius furrowed his brow at the man and was about to say something when the women behind Wolfe waved their arms, telling him not to say what he was going to. He took a deep breath and nodded, giving the man a smile, "don't worry about it, Wolfe. I forgive you for being a selfish, self absorbed, egotistical prick."

Wolfe frowned, folding his arms over his chest, "I take it back. I'm not sorry," he growled, getting a chuckle from the young nord. Wolfe turned his attention to Misty, taking a deep breath as he moved forward to stand beside her. He swallowed, noting the vacant look on her face, as if she were soulless. "Prince-uh...Misty. I'm sorry that I acted the way I did. I...I didn't mean to be such a..."

Misty cut him off, her voice as monotoned as she looked, "asshole, prick, jerk, dick," she muttered.

"Yeah. All of that," he said, rubbing the back of his head.

"Dingus, douchebag, pig, troll, bastard," she continued.

"Yes, that too," he grumbled, frowning as she still continued.

"Cunt waffle, bitch, man whore, waste of breathable air," she growled.

"Alright, alright!" he growled back, "I get it. I'm a pile of mammoth dung."

"Don't insult the dung," Misty growled, giving him a glare.

He ground his teeth before taking a deep breath and nodding, "I deserve whatever you throw at me, for the way I treated you," he said, taking another deep breath as he took her hand, "I'm really sorry."

Misty glared at him, "this isn't the first time you've pissed me off or hurt me because you were angry," Misty growled, jerking her hand from his before pointing her finger at him, "you're a fucking verbally abusive prick. I deserve better than you, you piece of garbage." She paused, feeling her heart start to hurt again, "I stick up for you and said that I wouldn't tell you to leave because I consider you to be a friend, one of my best friends," she shook her head, "I can't forgive you, Wolfe and if it happens again, you're fucking gone. I'm done crying over you and your words that sting and cut me deeper than any blade."

Wolfe stood completely still, his heart even seemed to stop at the tears rolling down her cheeks.  _I did this to her,_ he thought, his own mental voice furious with himself. He started to reach up, only to stop short and let his hand drop back to his side. "I'm sorry," he whispered, giving her apologetic eyes.

Misty sniffled, wiping her nose with the heel of her hand as she turned to face the small stones. She felt more tired than she had ever felt in her life and wanted nothing more than to leave and just...not do this. "I don't wanna do this anymore," she whispered, more to herself than anyone.

Sirius tilted his head as he looked at her, "hmm? Did you say something?"

Misty shook her head and moved forward.

She took a deep breath as she stood just at the edge of the small stones, preparing herself for the run before jogging forward. "WULD!" she shouted, rocketing forward just as her foot hit the last bit of area of the small stones, lighting it up before she stumbled a couple paces past the final point, bringing all the gates up to allow the others through.

She turned, giving Sirius and Wolfe a slight smile as they followed her through the tunnel of gates and up the stairs to the next room. 

She stopped just before the small raised bit of the floor, frowning at the pressure plates that ran all along it and the next parts of the floor, "careful. Those pressure plates spewn up fire when you step on them," she said, nodding toward the plates.

Riordan moved forward, pushing a heavy rock onto one of the plates. Sure enough, fire spewned up from the holes in the plate like the fire from a blow torch, casting shadows on the walls.

"How did you know that?" Kaidan asked, getting a grin from Sirius. He held up his hand before the man could say anything, "I know, I know. She has visions."

Sirius chuckled, slapping her on the back and jolting her forward, "yep. That's our princess."

Misty coughed a couple times, "easy, big guy. I'm half your size and a quarter body weight. You keep doing that and I'll end up a hunch back," she growled, rolling her shoulders to work the bruise out of her back.

"Sorry," Sirius said, rubbing his neck as he gave her an apologetic smile.

"So, how do we get past it?" Bikhai asked, kneeling down to examine the pressure plates.

Misty took a deep breath, "this tomb is set up this way because I'm supposed to take this journey on my own," she said, wrapping her arms around herself as she looked toward the area leading to the next room.

"So you dragged us through this tomb that you're supposed to go through alone?" Kaidan asked, sounding as annoyed as he looked.

"Like we'd let her do this alone," Niall said, moving along the edges of the pressure plates.

"How do you purpose we get past that?" Vilkas asked, nodding toward the floor of nothing but pressure plates.

Misty took a deep breath, "I know how I'm suppose to get across, but..." she glanced at everyone, "I don't wanna go by myself."

"Why not? You seem to not have a problem killing draugr," Kaidan said, getting a glare from the woman.

"It's not draugr I have a problem with," she growled, swallowing as she looked toward the exit, "it's the spiders at the end."

"Spiders?" Farkas asked, looking stiff all of a sudden.

Misty nodded, "I don't wanna fight off the giant bugs again," she said, giving a shiver at the thought.

"Do not worry, my friend. I will come with you," Inigo said, giving her a grin.

"Uh huh. How?" Vilkas reiterated.

Misty licked her lips, furrowing her brow at the flooring, "well," she said, walking to the edge and tiptoe jumping to the edge before jumping across the area to a rocky area. She stumbled, tilting back slightly as she waved her hands frantically to get her balance back.

"Misty careful!" a few of them called as she righted herself and took several calming breaths.

She turned, giving them a cocky grin, "see? Piece of cake," she said, getting a chuckle from Niall as he, expertly, lept across, standing close to her with a suggestive grin.

"It really is, a piece of cake," he said, chuckling as her cheeks flushed.

They moved through the hall, keeping on the stones until they reached the room where the spiders were, making Misty shiver. She blinked at the hand around her's, glancing down at Farkas's hand around her's. She gave it a squeeze, knowing that he was just as afraid of spiders as she was. 

"I'll kill those with my bow," Inigo said, taking his bow from his back and nocking an arrow.

"A big one will fall from the ceiling," she whispered, "because  of course it will."

Inigo gave a nod as he killed the two smaller spiders. He nocked another arrow, watching the ceiling closely, "when will it come down?" he asked, getting a nod from Misty. 

She narrowed her eyes at something on the other side of the room, near the exit of the room. Her eyes went wide at the lever that wasn't there when she played the game. She tapped Hawke on the shoulder, nodding toward the lever, "you think that thing turns off the pressure plates?"

Hawke narrowed his eyes at the lever before shrugging, "there's only one way to find out and we can't get over there," he said, giving her sympathetic eyes.

Misty gulped, "that's what I was afraid of," she whispered, taking a deep breath as she stood, moving to the edge of the rocks. She felt herself shaking slightly and clenched her fists to try to stop it, only for those tremors to work their way up her arm to her shoulders. "Fuck me sideways," she muttered, wrapping her arms around herself as it started to become really really hard to breathe.  _I'm hyperventilating,_ she thought, her breathing becoming faster and more shallow.

"Lass?" she could barely hear Kieron's voice over the pounding of her own heart and the pumping of her own blood. He moved to stand beside her, gently touching her elbow to get her attention, "lass, are you alright?"

Misty shook her head, her breathing more uneven, "I *gasp* can't *gasp* breathe *gasp*."

Kieron turned her toward him, frowning at the sweat starting to bead on her forehead. He sighed, taking her chin in his fingers and lifting her face up toward his, "lass," he whispered, more to get her attention than anything. She looked up at him, looking terrified and close to panic. "Listen to me very carefully. You are brave and beautiful. This is nothing for you, Dragonborn," he said, his voice low and steady, "now, breathe with me, lass." He took her hands from her arms, taking a few deep breaths to help her steady her breathing.

Misty took a few deep breaths, following Kieron's breathing until she was breathing normally. She swallowed, glancing toward the raised floor covered in webs and the irregular breathing started again. 

Kieron frowned at the reversion and opted to do the only thing he could think of. He turned her face up toward his and pressed his lips against her's, stunning her and the breath on her lips. 

Misty's eyes widened at the sudden feel of his lips on her's. She was afraid to move, afraid to breathe, afraid that time would start again.  _I wish time could stand still like this forever_ , she thought, almost whimpering as he moved away from her, leaving only the residual feeling of his mouth on her's. She blinked up at him as he gave her a smile, brushing his knuckles against her cheek.

"Better, lass?" he asked, getting a squeak from the woman, widening his smile to a grin, "you haven't squeaked around me in a while. I must be getting back my original charm, hmm?"

Misty swallowed, chewing on the inside of her cheek as she shook her head, lowering her eyes as she blushed, "no," she mumbled, glancing toward the webs and lever as he chuckled. She took a deep breath, glancing back at Inigo, "hey, Ini. You got an arrow ready?" she asked, getting a nod from the blue khajiit.

"Of course, my friend," he said, nocking an arrow and aiming.

She nodded, taking another deep breath before shouting, "WULD!" She jolted forward, stumbling a couple paces as a great shadow of a spider appeared above her.  _Don't look up. Don't look up. Don't look up._ She thought, jogging toward the lever as the spider landed, giving a great squeal as Inigo loosed his arrow. She reached the lever and tried to push it over, frowning at how hard it was to push. "Fuck," she growled, squatting down enough to take hold and try pushing it up and over. "Come on, come on."  _Click click click_ was all she heard before she felt something scrape her back, making her scream and scramble back. It squealed again as another arrow hit it in the abdonmen. She roughly jerked her sword from it's sheath, wildly slashing at the creature before she tripped and fell backwards, flinging the sword away from her and onto the pressure plates a ways away. She rolled, avoiding the spider's front legs as it tried to stomp at her with the spindelly things. "Fuckfuckfuckfuckfuckfuckfuck," she chanted as she dodged around the creature. 

"Misty, duck!" Niall hollered, taking aim directly at her.

 _Feim, feim, feim_ repeated in her head. She took a deep breath, "FEIM!" she shouted, feeling her body start to tingle and become...like air. Light and nothingness. She looked down at her hands, her eyes widening at the ghostly hand in front of her. "Woah. I'm a ghost," she said, her voice sounding hollow and echoy as she looked up at Niall, who stared back at her with wide eyes. She turned, her eyes widening as the spider brought it's leg down. She covered her head as she dropped to her knees, prepared to die. It was only after a moment that she opened her eyes to a spider leg completely through her body. Her eyes widened as she screamed, not being able to help it as she scrambled away from the spider, her body coming away from the spider leg without any harm. She blinked at her own body, checking herself over before blinking up at the spider. It gave a skittery chitter before scurrying toward her, looking angry. 

"FUS RO!" she shouted, knocking the giant bug back as Niall, Kaidan, and Inigo loosed arrows into the creature's side. Misty pulled her bow, nocking an arrow and taking aim at the creature's eyes. She took a deep breath, watching her body start to become real again before a smile spread across her face, "astalavista baby," she said, loosing the arrow as it became real. It hit true, embedding in the spider's eye, ripping a scream from the creature as it stumbled around the floor, eventually tripping over itself and falling off the floor onto the pressure plates. The screams of the burning spider echoed throughout the room as it struggled, it's legs kicking wildly in the air before they curled in on themselves, turning the spider into a crispy, black, clawlike looking thing. Misty wrinkled her nose at the smell of burnt spider and singed hair. She furrowed her brow, holding the back of her hand to her nose, as she blinked in surprise at Kaidan leaping onto the spider before making his way to the raise floor where she stood.

He brushed some of the burnt spider hair from his armor as he looked over the dead thing. "Not bad, for someone who doesn't know what they're doing," he said, giving her a smirk as he moved to jerk the lever, quieting the flames licking at the dead creature. 

Misty snorted, wrinkling her nose at the smell still in the air, "I know exactly what I'm doing," she said, glancing at the spider, "in theory."

Kaidan snorted at that, "theories can only get you so far in this world, princess," he said, giving her narrowed eyes as she moved toward the doorway covered in spider webs.

She made quick work of cutting through the webs before leading the group through the doors and to a gate with a chain hanging next to it. She tried to pull it down, noticing that there was some rust laying around the floor below the chain. She frowned and furrowed her brow at it before pulling down on the chain, hard. "Gods damn it," she growled as the gate rose up.

"What is it?" Bikhai asked, the ears on the top of his head twitching around to listen for something.

Misty shook her head as she moved to the top of the stairs, "be ready," she said, chuckling as most of them pulled their weapons, "not like that." Misty started down the stairs, barely jolting at the feel of the ground rumbling as the dragonesque statues rose up from the bubbling water on either side of the walkway leading to the coffin looking thing at the end.

"Fucking Delphine," she growled, walking up the steps to the clawed hand and snatching the note from it. 

"Ah! You've got to be kidding," Kaidan growled as Misty handed the note to Hawke without even opening it. "We'll be stinking of draugr for days and not even the horn to show for it."

"Rent the attic room in the Sleeping Giant Inn in Riverwood?" Hawke read aloud.

"There is no attic room," Riordan said, getting a nod from Sirius.

"We spent enough time there, I think we would know if there was an attic room," Sirius said with a chuckle.

"Maybe it's code for something," Niall offered getting a nod from Misty.

"It's code, alright, and the fucking bitch isn't going to say a fucking thing until she watches me kill a dragon and absorb the fucking soul," she growled, giving the coffin a kick. She yelped, hopping up and down a couple of times before leaning back against the stone, "fucking piece of...fuck God fuck why!?!" she snarled, rubbing the toe of her boot with a frustrated look on her face.

"Easy, princess," Wolfe said, kneeling in front of her and taking her foot from her hands, before removing her boot to check her toe, "we'll figure this out."

She gave a frustrated growl, "I already know what we're going to need to do. She's going to be a bigger bitch this time around because I've already played a few of my cards and she's going to want proof," she huffed, wincing as he touched one of her toes, "ouch!"

"It's not broken but you shouldn't walk on it for a while," he said, getting to his feet and holding his arms out to her, "may I carry the princess?"

Misty stared at him with unamused eyes, "no," she said, her voice leaving no room for negotiation as she stood, wincing as she put pressure on the foot with the injured toe. She paused, frowning at her own stupidity, "what the fuck am I doing?" she muttered, leaning against the stone coffin again before using her healing magic on her injured toe.

She glanced up at Taliesin as he chuckled. "That's my girl," he said, getting a frown from Misty and Wolfe as they both glared at him.

"She's not yours," Wolfe growled.

Misty snorted, "well, isn't that the pot calling the kettle black," she muttered, getting laughs and chuckles from the others.

* * *

They stepped out of Ustengrav, taking in the cool, mucky smelling swmp air.

"I never thought I'd be glad to smell that air," Kestrel said with a stretch.

"MmmHmm," Beatrice agreed as the women started up the steps leading out of the tomb.

"Well, that was rather anticlimatic," Inigo grumbled, his tail twitching slightly in agitation.

Misty sighed, "I know, right? I should have said something when we were there the first time," she said, frowning at her own stupidity.

"You know this person that left this note?" Kaidan asked, getting a nod from Misty.

"Better than I probably should," Misty muttered as she ran her hand through her hair. She glanced at the horizon, giving a sigh, "I think we have enough time to go to a house I have around here."

"You have another house?" Isengrim asked, giving her surprised eyes.

Misty nodded, "Spiderwick. It's southwest of here," she said, frowning, "I wish we had a map."

"I have a map," Inigo said, pulling the pack from his back and putting it on the ground as he knelt and started going through it.

Misty blinked in surprise as Inigo held it out to her before packing away his things. She held it in her hands, knowing where it came from but not wanting to say anything about it. "Thank you, Inigo. I'll take good care of it," she said, carefully unrolling it to look at the different locations. "There. Spiderwick is right around this around, next to Meeko's shack. Oh! We've gotta get poor Meeko. His owner recently died, the poor thing."

Hawke, Kaidan, Vilkas and Isengrim leaned around the map, looking over the parchment with frowns and furrowed brows.

"By that logic, Morthal's closer than this house you claim to have," Kaidan said, pointing at the small swampy city. 

Misty snorted, "it is my house," she growled, giving him a glare, "I downloaded the damn thing. It would be pointless to NOT use it. There's weapons and arrows with really high damage. Armor with a really high rating and respawning arrows and gold. Sixty thousand worth in gold."

Niall gave a laugh, "and you want to go to Morthal," he said, slapping Kaidan on the back.

Kaidan frowned, "I'm sorry. I thought we were wanting a place to stay for the night and Morthal was closer."

Vilkas sighed, "one thing I have learned while traveling with this group is that there is no logic to any decisions they make," he said, giving Kaidan a sympathetic smile, "especially with Misty."

Misty cleared her throat, "it's okay. Keep talking shit. It's not like I'm standing right here or anything," she growled, getting a grin from the Companion.

"So, where are we going?" Taliesin asked, scratching the back of his head.

"That's up to our leader," Hawke said, looking at Misty.

Misty's eyes widened as she shook her head, "no. I'm not the leader of anything," she said, getting a throat clearing from Vilkas.

"Harbinger," he said, getting a glare from the woman.

"I didn't choose that, you ass," she growled, looking at the map with furrowed brows. "I don't really wanna deal with vampires, though."

"There are vampires in Morthal?" Farkas asked, blinking in surprise.

Misty nodded, "sort of. There's one who enthralled a man and convinced him to burn down his home with his family inside," she said, gettinga gasp from Beatrice.

"That's aweful," she exclaimed, getting a nod from most of the people in the group.

"Then we must do something about Morthal's vampire troubles," Vilkas said with a frown.

"I agree," Farkas said, folding his arms over his chest.

"Then it's settled. We're going to Morthal," Hawke said, pointing toward Morthal on the map.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's the link to Misty entering the sanctuary:  
> https://www.facebook.com/sylvia.fey.12/videos/224792874823599/
> 
> and Kaidan and Inigo's words on the horn missing:  
> https://www.facebook.com/sylvia.fey.12/videos/224798714823015/
> 
>  
> 
> Just for you, naughty readers.


	58. Moorside Inn and Wolfe's Emotions

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Misty and the crew decided to take on the Vampire of Morthal and make pit stop at the Moorside Inn. It's going to be a long, entertaining night.

Misty and the group entered the town of Morthal just after dusk, the bitter chill coupled with the cold humidity and snowfall made her shiver.

"Can't stand the cold?" Kaidan asked with a smirk.

Misty snorted, pulling the cloak tighter, "I almost died of frostbite and hypothermia a week or two back, so no, I can't stand the cold," she said, flinching as the wind kicked up, "shit."

"Here, princess," Sirius said, draping his heavy fur cloak over her shoulders and head, "we don't want you to freeze near to death again, do we?"

Misty blinked at the cloak, giving him a frustrated, forced smile as he stood wearing just his steel armor and that grin, "but, aren't you going to be cold?" she asked, getting a chuckle from the man.

"I'm a nord. Nords don't often get cold," he said, as she frowned at him.

She sniffled, covering her face with the fur as they moved into the town, "still," she muttered, getting ignored by the young warrior.

"Let's go to the Inn and get some warm mead in our bellies," Farkas said, nodding toward the inn just inside the town.

Vilkas paused at he looked at a group of people standing outside, what looked to be, the jarl's house. 

"What's going on over there?" Hawke asked no one inparticular.

Misty took a deep breath of muck smelling cold air, "they're pissed off about the wizard that's living here now. Morthal doesn't really like outsiders or mages," she said, glancing at Taliesin and Beatrice. 

Taliesin barely seemed to notice her comment while Beatrice looked a little nervous.

"Do you think they'll make us leave?" The female mage asked, glancing around the group.

"We're here to help with their vampire problem. I think they'll over look it," Vilkas said, getting a nod from Beatrice. 

Misty nodded as well, "they don't know they have a vampire problem though. Most of them think it's just a run of bad luck," she said, starting toward the group argueing, "let's see if we can't convince them we're good guys."

"I thought we were good guys," Niall said, tilting his head as he walked beside Misty.

She chuckled, "only in our minds."

 

"What's the Jarl going to do about it," one of the men could be heard over the snow.

The man on the steps frowned down at the men standing at the bottom of the stairs.

"How are we supposed to feel safe in our own homes?" a second man asked, narrowing his eyes at the man on the stairs.

"This sounds heated," Taliesin muttered under his breath.

"Please, enough already," the man on the steps said, sounding tired, "I've told Idgrod of your concerns. She'll look after you all. Please, go about your business." He then turned and moved farther up the steps.

"We've no need for wizards in our midst," the first man growled.

Beatrice shifted uncomfortably beside Hawke, looking like she was afraid they would instantly form a mob and start stabbing mages. Hawke reached down, gently taking her hand in his and giving it a squeeze as he smiled at her.

"We protect our friends," he said, getting a nod from the woman as she gave his hand a squeeze back.

"Morthal has enough problems as it is," the second man said, frowning as the man that was on the stairs went into the Jarl's house.

"Bah! It's no use. Let's get back to it then," the first man growled, getting a nod from the second man as they started toward Misty and her friends. The men paused at seeing the group, the first man taking on a frown as Misty moved with Vilkas, Riordan and Inigo at her back.

"Evening, gentlemen," she started, getting a glare from the two, "I was curious. What were you having that arguement about?"

The second man started to open his mouth before the first man clicked his tongue, silencing the second man. He turned, his eyes narrowed in a glare as they moved over the group, "it's no business of an outsider. Just stay the night at the Inn and leave in the morning," the man growled, laying his hand on the second man's shoulder before they moved past the group.

Kestrel frowned at the men as they made their way across the bridge, "well, that was rude," she said as Isengrim nodded.

"These people don't take kindly to outsiders," Inigo observed, getting another nod from Misty.

"Mosty people don't, I've noticed," she said, sparing at glance at Vilkas before moving toward the Inn, "come on, y'all. I'm tired, wet, dirty and cold. I think I could go for that mead right about now. We'll talk to Jarl Idgrod tomorrow."

* * *

They all sat on the benches closest to the fire, wanting to soak in as much heat as possible. 

"Here you are, some nice warm mead for ya," Jonna said, setting down several tankards of mead on the table.

"Thank you, M'lady," Niall said, giving her a smile.

Jonna waved it away, "we don't get many customers this far into the marsh so there's no thanks necessary."

"I'd still like to hear a song though," Misty said, getting a grin from the bosmer.

"Me too," Beatrice piped up, looking excited about it.

"I wouldn't say that too loudly," Jonna said, getting a confused blink from Beatrice.

"Why not?" Isengrim asked, tilting her head slightly as she looked at the redguard woman.

Jonna nodded toward a corner where an Orc sat, humming to himself a he ate a loaf of bread, "Lurbuk might want to serenade you and I wouldn't want to put my guests through that kind of torture."

Misty coughed, having swallowed some mead down the wrong tube at that comment. Kaidan slapped her on the back a couple of times, helping clear her throat as she gave him a greatful nod, "thanks," she muttered, getting a nod in return, "I appreciate your consideration. I really don't want to hear him sing."

"Why? Because he's an Orc?" Niall asked, sounding angry and offended.

Misty shook her head, "no, because I don't want my ears to be assaulted by his Godaweful singing. It really is that aweful," she said, getting a frown from the elf.

"I would have thought you'd be more open to someone going outside of their nature to do something they love," he said, folding his arms over his chest as he narrowed his sky blue eyes at her.

Misty sighed and shook her head, "I am, but when the dark brotherhood has to hold a lottery to see who gets to pay for his assassination, that's when one should probably stop doing it, for the good of others, of not for themselves," she said, turning in her seat to look at the glaring bosmer, "look, Niall. I love a good song as much as anybody and I support people going after their dreams, but sometimes, you need to stop just stop and pick a different dream."

"I cannot believe what I am hearing," he almost shrieked.

Misty sighed and rolled her eyes as she took a long drink of her mead.

"You, of all people, judging someone based on what others say, instead of finding out for yourself if he can sing or not," Naill growled, getting a snort from the woman.

Misty set her tankard down on the table, hard and stood, glaring at him as Hawke and Riordan stood as well, "okay, look, one, I DO know because I've been playing this game, literally, since before you were created. Two, I never go by what other people say or I wouldn't have any mods on my game and three, if you think you know better than me, go fucking talk to him. See how wrong you are, but I refuse to listen. Rocks in a fucking dryer sounds better than him."

 

Niall snorted and turned, marching across the room to Lurbuk, who greeted the Bosmer with a smile, "hello friend."

Misty snorted and sat back down, turning back to her drink as Kieron chuckled. "What?"

"You seem to be a little agitated tonight, lass," Kieron said, taking a seat straddling the bench next to her. 

She let out a sigh and nodded, "I'm just a little tired and wishing that I had a fucking bathtub. That's part of the reason I wanted to go to Spiderwick. There a nice, hot indoor pool." She sighed, "I really, really want a bath. I need one desperately."

Kieron nodded, "I understand. You're probably not use to not bathing every once in a while," he said.

Misty nodded, "I took a shower every night a couple hours before bed. I can't sleep with my hair wet and I don't like taking showers in the morning before I start my day. It's pointless to me," she said, taking another drink of mead.

"Sounds like you were very clean before coming here," Inigo said, getting a nod from the woman.

"I miss my bathtub," she whined, laying her forehead on the table with a sigh, "and there ain't a damn place around that has a shower except the mod houses, and not the ones I've got turned on. Well, maybe Markarth's thane house has one. We're close to Markarth from here, right?"

Hawke frowned at her, "we're also close to Solitude from here," he said, giving her an annoyed glare.

Misty sighed, "why you always gotta dump a bucket of ice water on my happy?" she asked, getting a chuckle from Kaidan who was leaning against one of the support beams. She shot him a glare, only to get a smirk in reply.

"The sooner we go to Solitude and talk to Gulem-Ei, the sooner we can finish with the thieves guild," Hawke said, pouring her another drink, "besides, I don't want to deal with whoever they decide to send to make sure we take care of the job."

"You're a part of the thieves guild?" Kaidan asked, giving Misty a raised eyebrow.

Misty sighed and shook her head, "yes, for now. I'm quitting it, though because I already know who's behind everything and Mercer, the son of a bitch, wouldn't take it at face value. He sent us on this wild goose chase that we don't need to be on, because fuck us, that's why."

"You said that, you already know things, right?" Jonna asked, giving Misty curious eyes.

Misty shook her head, "not like you mean it. I've just been through this too many times to not know what's going on," she said, getting a confused and frightened look from the woman.

"Has anyone seen Wolfe? This one is supposed to give him his cut from Ustengrav," Bikhai said, getting a nod from Taliesin as he stood.

"I'll give it to him. I know where he wondered off to," he said, getting a raised eyebrow from Riordan but no questions.

* * *

Wolfe stood at the end of the covered part of the dock, watching the water ripple in the snow and wind. He barely felt the biting cold as he let out a long breath of steam that curled around his lips, only to be blown away by the wind. He looked down at his hands, frowning at what he saw there that he knew no one else would. Frustrated, he slammed his hand down on the top of a barrel, the wood cracking under his fist. Still, he felt nothing besides the bitter anger and hate he had for himself.  _How could I have done that to her? She's right. I am a self-absorbed prick, whatever a prick is._ He let out a sigh, lifting his head to look out at the marsh land across from him as the cold winter winds cut across his face and nose.  _What am I saying? Why does it matter what she thinks of me? She's just another wench to keep my bed warm for a night._ He gave a snort, folding his arms over his chest as he frowned,  _you know she's more than that, you insufferable moron,_ the annoying voice in the back of his head growled at him. He shook his head, half trying to convince himself and half to throw the thoughts from his mind.  _She's beautiful when she smiles and all you can do is make her cry,_ the voice snarled at him. He put his hand to his head, furrowing his brow at the memories. His mind flashed to Misty laying back against Sirius's stomach, as if it wasn't a big deal.  _She's mine,_ the darker, deeper voice growled.  _If she's mine, then why can't I tell her that she's mine?_ he thought, frowning at that,  _I've never had a problem telling a woman who she belonged to before._ He sighed, lowering his eyes to the water as a chunk of ice floated under the dock, _She's different than the others. She's..._ he frowned. What was she, really, to him? Besides something to be claimed? He frowned knowing that wanting to have her all to himself was selfish, but he couldn't help it. He wanted her. He, almost needed her. She was a craving he couldn't get out of his mind. Like she had buried herself in his very soul and he couldn't even breathe without her. She was so soft and hard and kind and mean and so frustrating he couldn't keep his head on straight half the time. _I can't stop thinking about her,_ he thought, glancing toward the Inn where Misty was, no doubt, talking and laughing with everyone. He took a deep breath, giving a slight groan when he thought he could smell her scent on the wind.  _How? How does that little...woman do this to me?_ He gave another frustrated growl, roughly running his hands through his hair. He was so wrapped up in these strange feelings and mental arguements, he barely heard the sound of someone walking down the planked dock toward him.

"Wolfe," Taliesin's voice was hard, making him frown as he turned to glare at the man.

"What do you want, Thalmor?" he growled, feeling like he had been caught in a moment of weakness.

Taliesin raised his hand with a pouch of gold and gems in it, holding it out to the man, "Bikhai said he was supposed to give this to you," he said, watching Wolfe glance at the pouch before turning away.

"I don't want it," Wolfe said, his voice so soft, Taliesin had to strain the hear him.

Taliesin tilted his head to the side, narrowing his eyes at the imperial, "what's wrong with you? You're usually in the Inn with everyone else, laughing and throwing insults like they light in a dark room," he said,  watching Wolfe's shoulders sag. He took a deep breath, licking his lips before speaking again, "it's Misty, isn't it?"

Wolfe's body stiffened before he glanced over his shoulder at the altmer, "it's none of your business," he growled, turning back to glare at a swamp fungal pod on the opposite bank.

Taliesin snorted, folding his arms over his chest as he narrowed his eyes at the back of the imperial's head, "it's not like you haven't made it clear that you like her, but what I want to know is, if you do like our princess, why do you treat her the way you do?"

Wolfe remained silent, wishing Taliesin would go away so he didn't have to deal with the high elf. 

"She cares about you, more than she does me, which I'm not happy about," Taliesin said, slightly surprised and a little upset that Wolfe didn't retort. He sighed and ran his hand through his hair, "look, I know you're a little angry with yourself for being an ass."

Wolfe frowned, turning to glare at the altmer, "that's not the problem and you know it," he growled.

Taliesin gave him an annoyed, angry glare, "I know," he growled back.

Wolfe clicked his tongue, turning away from the other man, "no you don't."

Taliesin narrowed his eyes at the rogue, "you don't think so, huh? You don't think I know that your heart beats hard in your chest everytime she smiles at you? That your mouth gets dry and it gets hard to breathe when she laughs? That your stomach flutters when she touches you?"

Wolfe glanced back at him.

Taliesin gave him a sad smile, "no, you're right. I don't know what that feels like," he said, moving to stand next to the imperial.

They were silent for a moment, both men saying nothing and yet so much to each other. The wind blew around them, kicking the snow up in a flurry that swirled and danced across the water's surface. 

Wolfe was the one that spoke first, "I'm sorry," he said, his voice quiet.

Taliesin smiled, "no you're not," he said, folding his arms over his chest, more to keep himself warm than anything, "because if you are, that would mean I was too."

Wolfe smirked as they glanced at one another, "damn right I'm not."

The men chuckled, slapping their fists together before heading back down the dock. 

"We're not going to tell Misty, are we?" Taliesin asked, getting a snort from Wolfe.

"Of course not. How are we supposed to entertain her if we're friends," Wolfe said, getting a laugh from the mage.

"Were we ever friends?" Taliesin asked, getting a snort from the imperial.

"In Misty's words, fuck no," Wolfe growled, chuckling along with Taliesin as they moved past the houses by the dock.

* * *

Wolfe and Taliesin walked in on the orc singing an aweful made up song that grated on their ears and nerves.

"We should have stayed outside," Taliesin said, getting a pained nod from Wolfe as they made their way over to the rest of the group.

"About time," Kestrel growled, "do you have a spell to muffle his voice? Beatrice says she doesn't know one."

Taliesin gave her a nod as he started to raise his hand.

"I fucking told you," Misty growled at Niall with her hands over her ears, who gave her a strained smile.

"I will never doubt you again, dragonborn," Niall said, furrowing his brow as the man hit a rough high note.

"Damn fucking straight you won't," she growled, pulling her phone from her satchel and wincing at the sound of the orc's voice, "you fucking owe me for this." She stood, walking to the center of the room as she tried to ignore the protests from her ears at being so close to the orc. She pressed the song on the playlist, her eyes going wide at the song that played instead of [Man I Feel Like A Woman by Shania Twain](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=E7auzP9RhCY). She frantically swiped at the phone, trying to turn off [Shut Up And Sleep With Me by Sebastian.](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=r-6WCqppQbs) "Fuckfuckfuckfuckfuckfuckfuck," she hissed, ripping the back off the phone before pulling out the battery. She let out a heavy sigh, falling back against the stone wall of the fire as she wiped the panicked sweat from her brow.

Niall's chuckle was the only sound in the room, bringing her fearful eyes to the group, "you're right, I do owe you for that," he said, laughing as Kieron leaned back in his seat, smirking at her.

"Are you trying to tell us something, lass?" Kieron asked, getting chuckles from most the men.

Misty frowned at him, even as her face heated up, "no! I wasn't...I was just...I mean..." Misty stuttered, covering her face with her hands, "I hate my phone."

"What was that?" Lurbuk asked, blinking at the phone in her hand.

"A magical device for putting out music that she's been working on," Taliesin said without missing a beat.

Misty glanced at him, getting a stern stare from the man before nodding, "yeah. I wanted to test it out a little bit and thought why not here," she said, giving the orc a strained smile, "but it's broken. I'll have to tweak a few more things for it to get working right."

"Sure it is," Kestrel muttered, getting a glare from Misty.

"It is. It's fucking broken," she growled, putting the battery back in the phone before closing the back. 

"Is that why it was saying to shut up and sleep with it?" Hawke asked with a grin.

Misty's face was hotter than she had ever felt it, and she knew, from the grin on Kestrel and Wolfe's faces that she was redder than a lobster after being boiled, "shut up!" she shrieked, getting a laugh from the group.

"How about I sing something for everyone," Niall said, chuckling at Misty's frantic nod.

"Please," Isengrim said, giving him a smile as he stood and went to the center of the room. 

"How about 'Age of Aggression'?" he asked, getting nods from the others.

"I love that one," Misty said, "especially the way [Malukah](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=KNDT7EInclo) sings it. Oh, it's so beautiful."

"I think we'd all like to hear that," Inigo said, getting a frown from the woman.

"But, Niall was going to sing," she said, getting a chuckle from the bosmer.

"I can sing another time," he said, patting her on the shoulder, "just be sure it's the right song, yeah?"

Misty flushed as she frowned at the screen, "I did last time," she muttered, tapping on [Age of Aggression by Malukah](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=KNDT7EInclo).

* * *

When the song finished, they were all stunned. Isengrim and Beatrice had tears in their eyes at how beautiful it was. 

"I've never heard someone's voice sound like that," Hawke said, staring at a spot on the floor with his head bowed.

"Me either," Bikhai said, looking at the phone as Misty sniffled, wiping the tears from under her eyes.

"I love that song," she muttered, scrolling through the phone.

"How am I supposed to compete with that?" Niall asked, getting to his feet in a huff, "I can't. That was too good."

Misty smiled, "Niall, if it makes you feel better, you have the best bard's voice in Skyrim."

Niall blinked at her before grinning, "of course I do," he said, moving to the center of the room again, "this is dedicated ode to Skyrim stanch protectors."

"You're not just saying that to make him feel better, aren't you?" Inigo asked, leaning toward her slightly as Niall started to sing, playing the lute that Jonna handed him.

Misty blinked at him in surprise, "no. Why would I tell him he sounded good if he didn't?" she said, scrolling through the music, "I'd just play something from my phone, if he was bad."

* * *

Kaidan watched Misty and the blue khajiit talking as they looked at the brightly lit screen of her phone. He was barely paying attention to the rest of the group of what the bosmer was singing as he sat in a corner, drinking his mead. 

"What say you, friend?" Farkas asked, taking a seat beside the man without hesitation, "you seem to be deep in thought."

Kaidan gave a slight nod, watching the large nord over the brim of his tankard.

Farkas gave him a smile, slapping him on the back as he snagged a hunk of bread from a plate, "whatever it is, I'm sure it's not as bad as you think it is," he said, chuckling, "my brother tends to over analyze things too."

"I'm not over analyzing anything yet," Kaidan protested, turning his gaze back to the group across the way, clapping and laughing at Niall gave them a dramatic bow.

"Thank you, thank you," the bosmer said, grinning at them, "and now, ladies and gentlemen, my inspiration and muse, Misty."

Misty's eyes widened as everyone clapped, laughing as she shook her head and hands frantically, "no, no, no, no. I can't sing in front of people," she said, getting a slight push out of her seat from Inigo.

"Go, my friend. I'm sure it will be beautiful," the khajiit said, grinning at her glare. 

Misty snorted, "okay, okay, but I haven't done this in a while so, if it's aweful it's Niall's fault," she said, pointing at the elf as he took her seat.

"And I will gladly take that blame," he said, leaning back against the table with his elbows up as he gave her a smile.

"Last time I sang was at the Christmas Concert when I was fourteen," she muttered, getting a confused blink from a few in the group.

"I hope she sings the one she sang at Kodlak's funeral," Farkas mumbled, his full attention turning to the woman standing by the harth. 

"She sings?" Kaidan asked, getting a nod from Farkas.

"She sang a song, I don't know what it was called, but it was beautiful. Kodlak was smiling from sovngarde that day. I'm sure of it," he said, smiling as she stood straight, squaring her shoulders with her eyes closed. She took a breath, listening to the start of the song before opening her eyes and starting to sing [Beauty and the Beast (Sung by Nikki)](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=S09MYpx5lqE). 

Kaidan slowly lowered the tankard from his mouth, his eyes focused on the woman as she sang. The look of pure bliss on her face as she sang the strange but beautiful tune stopped his breath. He swallowed, forgetting for a second that they were in an inn, the words seeming to transport him somewhere far away. Some secret magical world that he thought didn't exist. His childhood memories full of laughter and smiles, only it wasn't his memories. Thoughts of the future, maybe? He opened his eyes, surprised that he had closed them in the first place. He clicked his tongue at his own lack of awareness, frowning at the woman as she finished the song, getting a cheers and claps from the patrons of the inn. 

* * *

She smiled, her cheeks turning a light shade of pink as she shifted on her feet.

"Yeay! To the princess!" Niall hollered, raising his tankard to the room. 

Misty frowned at him, glancing around the room nervously as Bikhai jerked him back down into his seat. "No! No princess!" she said, loud enough for the rest of the room to hear as she moved forward, "what the hell is wrong with you? Do you want me to be kidnapped again?"

"Only if I get to do the kidnapping," Vilkas growled, giving her smiling eyes over the rim of his tankard.

Misty's cheeks flushed at his words and she cleared her throat, muttering as she shuffled her feet, "Companions don't kidnap people."

Hawke chuckled as he glanced toward Wolfe, who had taken up to sitting in a corner a little ways away from the group. He turned to look at Misty, who was frowning at Niall as he patted his lap, grinning up at her with a deviant grin. "Hey, Misty," Hawke called, getting her attention.

"Ahhh," Niall grumbled, chuckling at the glare she shot back at him.

"What's up, Hawke?" Misty asked, tilting her head slightly.

He nodded toward Wolfe sitting in the corner, "go talk to him," he said casually as he took a long drink from his tankard.

Misty blinked at him in surprise before glancing at Wolfe, "why?" she asked, standing straight and folding her arms over her chest, "so he can call me a fucking harlot again? I got enough mental abuse from my mother and sister, thank you."

Hawke sighed, getting to his feet as she angrily turned away from them. He took hold of her arm, more to get her attention than anything, and turned her back to face him, "I know you're angry, but..."

She cut him off by jerking her arm from his hand, "I'm not angry," she hissed, glaring up into those green gems, "I'm fucking hurt."

Hawke watched the pain slip through her eyes before she shook her head, replacing the pain with anger. He sighed, reaching out to pull her into a hug as he stroked her hair, "I know, honey. I know," he said, against her hair, holding her tight as she hugged him back, "but nothing will be resolved if you just ignore him and fume about it. So, please, for everyone's sake, talk to him."

Misty took a deep breath, swallowing the anger and giving him a nod, "you're right, as usual," she muttered, pulling back as he gave her a soft smile, "I'll go talk to him."

Hawke nodded, planting a kiss on her forehead, "that's my girl."

Misty snorted, "I'm not your girl," she said, ignoring the imperial's chuckle as she moved toward Wolfe.

She stood behind him for a moment, feeling the nervousness that you would feel if you were going to speak in front of a crowd. She took a deep breath, moving forward as she licked her lips, "Wolfe?"

Wolfe turned slightly to look at her, his eyes weary.

"Can I talk to you?" she asked, mentally preparing for him to say no.

He glanced past her to Hawke, who gave him a narrowed eye nod. His eyes moved to Taliesin, who smirked at him before turning back to the rest of the group, playing a game that Misty had taught them a few days ago. "Alright," he said, his voice more rough and curt than he meant it to be.

Misty hesitated before stepping over the bench to sit next to the rogue. They remained silent for a while, neither wanting to be the first to say anything as they listened to the sounds of the tavern. The people in their group laughing and calling out random objects, only for Farkas or Kaidan to swoop in and point out the object. That usually got a jeer from the group that only made the two chuckle before the game continued.

Wolfe finally cleared his throat, wanting to be able to breathe again, "Misty, I..."

She kept her eyes on the table in front of her, not wanting to look at him.  _Why is it so hard to just turn my head?_ she thought, swallowing her nerves.

Wolfe reached over, gently taking her small soft hands in his and turned her to look at him at the touch, "Misty..." he started again, only to have the words stop on his tongue. 

She stared at him, the warmth of his hand spreading through her hand and up her arm, tingling where his skin touched her's.

He let out a sigh and ran his hand roughly through his hair, "I'm not very good at apologizing and asking for forgiveness from anyone," he said, his voice low and quiet as he lowered his eyes to the table, giving her hand a squeeze, "I...care...about you. A lot." He paused, giving a bitter chuckle, "a lot more than a man like me can afford to." He took a deep breath, licking his lips as he turned toward her more to look at her, "Misty, if I ever say or do anything to hurt you again..." his heart hurt at the memory of the shock on her face. His eyes moved to the spot on her chest where the amulet use to lay against her skin. Guilt hammered at him as he reached out, surprising her by brushing his fingertips against that spot. "I'm sorry, Misty. I'm just so...sorry."

Misty blinked at him, a small smile starting to spread across her lips as she put her hand against Wolfe's stubbled cheek, bringing his sad eyes up to her, "I forgive you, Wolfe, but I don't trust you," she said, sitting up a little straighter, "you really hurt me."

"I know, honey, and I can't apologize enough for it. Not even to myself," he said, looking back at the spot on her chest.

"First, my eyes are up here," she said, getting an annoyed glare from the man. She couldn't help the smile at the glare, "second, it's going to take a long time for me to trust you again and I hope you're willing to work at it. I won't give my trust a second time, Wolfe."

He studied the look in her eyes, the fire of determination burning there and he couldn't help but smile as he reached forward, cupping her cheek in his palm, "there's that dragon fire," he said, making her blink in surprise. He smiled at her, his eyes locked on her's as her hand slid over his.

"You're an ass," she said, smiling at him as he chuckled.

"I know. You remind me daily," he said, nodding toward the group, "let's go. I'm sure Taliesin will think I'm trying to woo you or something."

Misty laughed, getting to her feet with Wolfe, "you weren't?"

Wolfe shrugged, "maybe tomorrow," he said, giving her a slap on the ass and making her yelp.

He grinned at her as she gave him a shove, "fucking perv!" she snarled, taking a swing at him as he danced away, laughing, "hold still!"

"Looks like they're friends again," Riordan said as Wolfe ducked under Misty's wild swing, taking hold of her and lifting her from the floor with a yelp.

"Looks that way," Taliesin said, smiling at them as Misty cursed and tried the kick and hit him.

* * *

 

Misty took a deep breath, nibbling on a piece of cheese on a slice of bread as she wrote on a piece of paper she bought from Jonna. She stopped writing for a moment, reading over what she had written before giving it a nod and folding it in half. 

 

She stood, going to Jonna as the woman cleaned up the counter at the end of the room. "Hey, Jonna. Could you give this to a courier the next time there's one that comes through?" 

Jonna gave her a smile and a nod, "of course. There's usually one that comes through town Turdas. I'll give it to him then."

"Thanks. I really appreciate it," she said, glancing around the empty inn. The sounds of Sirius and Farkas's soft snoring made her smile as she turned to look at the redguard woman, "so, what's the story behind the burnt down house?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I was thinking of her singing White Horse by Taylor Shift, but that seemed a little too...pointed... toward Wolfe... here's the link to the song, anyway if you wanna hear it.
> 
> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=g8dOfwoueyM


	59. Laid To Rest

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Misty and the gang investigate the deaths of Hroggar's wife and child along with the vampires.

Jonna gave Misty wide, surprised eyes, "Hroggar's house? It burned down not too long ago. It's a real pity about his wife and kid. The screams woke half the town," Jonna said, making Misty's stomach turn at the thought and sounds of screaming, "most folk won't go near it for fear that it's cursed."

Misty nodded, "it's not cursed. There's just a very tired, very scared child that still lived there," she said, furrowing her brow at the thought.

"What? What do you mean?" Jonna asked, tilting her head as she furrowed her brows before her eyes went wide, "are you...Can you 'see' things too? Like Jarl Idgrod?"

Misty chuckled and shook her head, "no. I just know a lot about this world," she said, giving the woman a reassuring smile, "and I want to help as many people as I can."

Jonna gave her a nod while her eyes remained weary, "well, if you want to investigate, you'll have to speak to Jarl Idgrod about it. Or, if you can convince him, Hroggar might be willing to talk, but he's been...distant. He's living with Alva now, since the day after the fire." Jonna gave a snort, slamming the tankard in her hand on the counter, "it ain't right moving in with a new love the day after your kin dies like that."

Misty nodded, "I agree," she said, fuming with the woman, "what's wrong with a man to do something like that?"

Jonna nodded, "it's disgusting is what it is. Purely disgusted and disrespectful to the memories of his wife and daughter."

Misty kept nodding, sort of listening but barely as the woman fumed.  _I have to get her back on track,_ she thought, thinking that the game was easier when it came to things like this. "Thanks for the information, Jonna. I'll be sure to talk to the Jarl tomorrow to find out what happened and how to solve this disturbing mystery."

Jonna gave her a smile and a nod, "you know this isn't your problem. Most outsiders don't care what happens to this little town," she said, sounding a little sad.

Misty shrugged, "you need help and that's what I like to do. Besides, I have a big enough group to take on an entire vampire coven, if I had half a mind," she said, giving a laugh.

Jonna laughed too, thinking it a joke, but as Misty moved away from the counter, her face wiped of the fake laugh. 

She paused at the door, glancing toward the woman at the other end of the room, "if anyone asks, I went to check out the burned down house," she said, getting a nod from the woman before exiting the inn. She stepped out into the cold, pulling the cloak tight around herself as she took a deep breath of the cold, marshy air. 

"Going somewhere?" a rough accent asked.

Misty gave a yelp at the unexpected voice, turning to stare with wide eyes at Kaidan as he stood leaning back against the wall with his arms folded over his chest. She put her hand to her chest, glaring at him as she tried to catch her breath, "what the hell is wrong with you? You almost gave me a heartattack."

He stared at her for a few moments before pushing away from the wall, "where are you going, Dragonborn?"

Misty huffed, nodding toward the burned down house at the end of the dock by the inn, "I'm going to check out the house. I figured I can't sleep so I might as well do something useful," she said, moving down the steps to the dock below, "you gunna come with or are you going to stand there and stare?"

Kaidan shrugged, leaning on the railing to smirk down at her, "I can see ya from here, if you run into any trouble," he said, getting an eye roll from the woman.

"If I run into any bandits in the next fifty feet, I'll be sure to scream for help," she said, smirking at her own joke as she moved to the house.

She moved up the snow covered steps, leaving foot prints where she had tread. She trailed her fingers over the railing, leaving a trail there as well.  _There's so much sadness and fear in this wood,_ she thought, turning to the broken doorway before carefully and slowly moving through. She was met with a cold stone hearth with snow piled where the fires use to burn. She took a deep breath, almost smelling the stew that would have been cooking on the fire. The heat coming off the fire as a little girl played with a doll on the fur rug by her bed. Misty turned, taking in a scene that was no longer there, her heart aching for the child ghost that was now trapped here by a twist of fate that should have just...

"Are you alright, lass?" Kaidan's voice pulled her back from the past, making her gasp as she wiped the tears from her cheeks.

"It's not fair," she said, sniffling as she stood straight and looked at the stone hearth where the warm family fires use to burn, "they had no part of it and the bitch fucking burned it down with them inside." She sniffled again, wiping her nose with the heel of her hand. 

"Did you know them?" he asked, getting a head shake from the woman.

"No. Not really, anyway," she said, licking her lips as she looked at the broken walls of the home, tears still trickling down her cheeks.

Kaidan watched her mourn the death of people she had never met in a place she had never been before.  _She's so soft hearted,_ he thought, narrowing his eyes against the cold wind.

"I'm sorry," Misty said, sniffling again as she wiped under her nose and eyes, "I'm so pathetic."

"I wouldn't say it's pathetic to feel sorry for the death of a child," he said, watching her take a deep breath to calm herself, "you're very kind to mourn those you don't know."

Misty gave a bitter laugh under her breath, "it's not kindness that makes me mourn, it's the inhumanity of the people that did this that makes me sad," she said, lowering her eyes to her wringing hands, "it's hard for me...being here," she motioned around the destroyed house, "seeing this kind of thing first hand. I can't hardly stand killing someone who's trying to kill me without being sick, and that's self defense," she took a deep breath, looking up at Kaidan as he stood in the doorway, watching her with calculating crimson eyes, "it makes me sick to think that there are people out there, over there," she waved toward the houses with a frown, "that would do this kind of thing without any remorse or regret."

Kaidan shifted uncomfortably,  _if she only knew what kind of company she kept,_ he thought, watching her huff with her hands clenched at her sides. Steam rolled from her lips, curling in the cold air before dispersing with the cold wind. 

She took another deep breath, glancing at Kaidan, "I know you did some bad things in your life," she said, stunning him.

 _It's like she read my mind,_ he thought, narrowing his eyes at her.

She gave him a soft smile, causing his breath to hitch, "you're not the only one, Kaidan. Most of the people in our group have histories. Inigo is an ex-skooma addict and I'd be surprised if Wolfe didn't have blood under his nails and in his past," she said, looking back at the empty spot in the corner of the house. She took a deep breath, licking her lips as she turned toward him, "I don't judge a person on what they did before I met them, I judge them on what they do after I meet them. It's easier to look y'all in the face that way."

Kaidan snorted a laugh, surprising himself before clearing his throat, "so, this...fucking bitch that burned down this house. Where is she? I think I'd like to pay her a visit."

Misty blinked at him a few times, her eyelashes fluttering against the cold wind and snow. She felt a cruel smile spread over her lips before nodding toward the houses, "her house is the second one over there," she said, getting a nod from the man. She reached out, taking hold of his arm before he could walk away, "she's a vampire and Hroggar will attack without provocation."

"Thanks for the advice, princess, but I think I can handle a vampire," he said, getting a glare from the woman as she moved around the large man to stand in front of him with her fists on her hips. He gave an amused raised eyebrow at this woman, thinking she could stand in his way. 

"You're not going anywhere without me or anyone else," she growled, getting an eye roll from the man.

Kaidan moved forward, putting his hands on her hips and lifting her from the ground, causing her to give a surprised yip as he turned and set her out of the way. He patted her head before moving out the broken door, leaving her stunned for a second before she moved through the doors, grabbing a handful of snow and balling it up before throwing it at the back of Kaidan's head. He paused at the snow sliding down the back of his armor, turning slowly to glare at the woman as she balled up another handful of snow. "I wouldn't do that if I were you, love. You might end up in the water before the war you start ends," he said, narrowing his eyes as she threw the snowball at him, hitting him in the chin. The suddenness of the cold snow dribbling down his chest and stomach gave him goose flesh as he wiped the wet snow from his chin and neck.

Misty smirked at him, gathering more snow in her hands before preparing to throw another snowball.

Kaidan snorted, moving back toward the house as she turned with him, throwing the snowball to hit in his the shoulder. He lept up the stairs in one go, getting wide eyes from the woman as she tried to gather what little snow was left on the destroyed house's railing. She gave a squeak, throwing the snow in his face as she tried to hop over the railing at the end of the porch. He moved forward, not bothering to wipe the snow from his face as he wrapping his arm around her and pulled her back over the railing. He held her under his arm as he wiped the snow from his face and moved back toward the stairs as she stuggled against his arm.

"Goddamnit, let go," she growled, laughing even as she tried to get loose.

"You really are troublesome," he grumbled, shifting her so he had a better hold on her. 

Misty grunted against the motion, huffing a few times before slapping at his arm, "fucking brute," she growled, letting her legs hang limply.

"That's the nicest thing you've called me so far," he said, chuckling at her snort as he moved up the stairs to the Inn. He set her down, roughly, making her stumble a step before turning to glare up at him, "I'll tell you what, princess. We'll go back in the Inn and get some rest, but tomorrow, come dawn, we speak to the Jarl about that bitch that set fire to the house, yeah?"

Misty nodded, "fine, but you're going in the Inn first," she said, folding her arms over her chest as she glared at him.

He stared at her for a moment before chuckling, "you act like you don't trust me," he said, getting a smirk from the woman.

"I'd be stupid to trust someone I barely know," she said, motioning to the door.

He chuckled as he moved past her, "alright, alright, don't go twistin' meh arm now."

* * *

Misty yawned as she walked out of the girl's room, rubbing the sleep from her eyes as she made her way to the group.

"Good morning, Sweetheart," Niall said, causing her to wince.

"Niall, there isn't enough coffee in  _MY_ world to deal with you in the morning," she growled, flopping down on the bench before laying her head down on her arms on the table.

"Not much for mornings, is she," Kaidan asked, getting a chuckle from Farkas.

"Not really," Farkas said, setting an apple down within arms reach of her.

Misty huffed, turning her head enough to look at it before taking it and pulling it into her encircled arms. She took a bite of it, keeping her head on the table as she ate it.

"She's like a small animal, isn't she?" Inigo said, stroking her hair, "good dragonborn. Nice dragonborn."

Misty lifted her head enough to glare at him.

"Don't hurt me dragonborn," he said, getting a laugh from Wolfe and Niall.

Misty snorted as she yawned, sitting up straight and stretching before rolling her head around her shoulders, "whoever invented mornings should be shot."

"So, what are we going to do today?" Bikhai asked, cutting off a slice of cheese.

"We've gotta talk to the Jarl about the burned house, right lass?" Kaidan asked, slapping his hand down on her shoulder.

Misty winced, furrowing her brows at him, "ow," she growled, pushing his hand off her shoulder, "even accents don't work this early in the morning."

"Really, lass?" Kieron asked, taking a seat right beside her. He brushed his fingers over her neck, moving some of her hair away from her face as he smiled at her.

Misty snorted, taking the hair he just brushed away and pulling it back over her shoulder, "take a swim, skippy," she growled, glaring at him.

Kieron blinked in surprise before chuckling, "seems not," he said, watching her finish off the apple before getting to her feet.

"All right, ladies. Let's take a walk to meet the Jarl," she said, leading the way out the doors.

* * *

Misty lead the way into the Jarl's long house, glancing around the room.

"Approach child," the old woman sitting in the throne at the end of the hall called, her rough voice echoing off the walls. 

Misty swallowed as she moved across the hall, knowing that Jarl Idgrod had visions made her a little nervous and she couldn't help but wonder, how much does this old Jarl know? She stood before the old woman, her hands clasped in front of her, looking more nervous than a bride on her wedding day.

The Jarl gave her a warm, motherly smile as she sat up, "do not be so frightened, girl. I do not bite," she said, chuckling at the thought.

Misty nodded, giving the woman a bow, "Jarl Idgrod..."

Idgrod cut her off with a dismissing wave, "there's no need to be so formal, dear. I know who you are and why you are here."

Misty's eyes widened as she stood, looking at the Jarl confused eyes, "you...know me?"

Jarl Idgrod nodded, "the devines have given me visions of you, young lady. You are special," she said with a smile, "you have a long, hard destiny ahead of you."

Misty nodded, "I know. I have to defeat Alduin," she said with a frown.

The old woman frowned as well and shook her head, "no, no, no. That is not what I meant, child. Your road is paved with a lot of deceit and frustration, but you shouldn't blame them, child. They are in pain too and they only wanted to protect those around them from that pain," she said, causing Misty's brow to furrow.

"Jarl Idgrod...What are you talking about? Who's in pain?" Misty asked, tilting her head as she looked at the old woman.

Idgrod smiled at her and shook her head sadly, "it is not my place to tell you who, only that you should not hold a grudge against them. Listen with your heart, not your head," she said, her smile turning down in a frown as she looked over the group behind Misty, "this is all that travel with you?"

Hawke moved forward, giving her a nod, "yes, this is everyone that we're traveling with."

"Where is the black cat of destruction?" Idgrod asked, causing Misty's eyes to widen.

"Wh..what?" Misty asked, her voice small and fearful.

"You mean S'ariq? We have not seen him in a while," Isengrim said, getting a nod from some of the group.

"Not since I interrupted him," Kaidan said, getting a slap on the back from Farkas and Sirius, almost jolting him forward. 

Idgrod frowned harder, "then it has already begun," she said, turning her attention back to Misty as she gave her sad eyes, "you must prepare yourself, child. That one is more dangerous than you know, especially to you."

Misty swallowed, feeling the temors of fear start in her hands as she stared at the woman on the throne, "h-how so?" she asked, both wanting and not wanting to know the answer.

Idgrod shook her head, "it is not my place to say."

Wolfe clicked his tongue as he moved to stand next to Misty, "you tell her something bad is going to happen to her and then shut up when she wants to know more?" he growled, glaring a the old woman with narrowed golden eyes.

Taliesin snorted as he stood on her other side, folding his arms over his chest as he too glared at the Jarl, "pretty damned convenient, if you ask me," he muttered.

Gorm, Jarl Idgrod's bodyguard moved around the throne, his hand on the pommel of his sword as he glared at the two, "Jarl Idgrod didn't have to say anything to your friend. Consider it a kindness that will not be given again if you don't remain respectful, outsiders," he growled, standing a little in front of the throne.

Riordan moved up to Misty's back, his hands flexing at his sides as he prepared to draw his greatsword. Gorm sneered at him from beside the throne.

Taliesin snorted, raising one hand as flames flicker to life in his palm, sending shadows darting over his face as he grinned at the nord's discomfort, "haven't your parents ever warned you to never threaten a master wizard?"

Gorm swallowed as he wrapped his fingers around the hilt of his sword, his eyes focused on Taliesin and the flames in his hand.

Misty glanced at Taliesin, moving to stand between the two before bowing deeply, japanese style, "please forgive my friends. They didn't mean to disrespect Jarl Idgrod and her generous warning," she said, feeling both rediculas and upset that she had to step in like that. 

Everyone blinked at Misty in confusion, having never seen her, or anyone really, bow like that. 

Jarl Idgrod chuckled, bringing Misty's eyes up to the woman as she smiled at her, "you really are a strange person, aren't you?" Idgrod asked, waving for Misty to stand, "now, you have come to me for a reason. What is that reason, child?"

Wolfe clicked his tongue at her, "she can tell you you're in danger, but doesn't know why we're here," he growled.

Misty ignored him, giving the woman a nod, "we're here to volunteer to investigate Hroggar's house fire," she said, getting a slow nod from the older woman.

"Hroggar lost his wife and daughter in the blaze. My people believe it to be cursed and who am I to gainsay?" she said, leaning back in her chair. 

"What happened to start the fire?" Hawke asked, moving to be standing next to Misty with his arms folded over his chest.

"Hroggar blames his wife for spilling bear fat in the fire. Many think he set the fire himself," she said, her voice going low and mournful

"Why would he do that to his own family?" Vilkas asked, having moved up to stand on Misty's other side.

"Lust can make a man do unspeakable things," the Jarl said glancing at the group behind Misty, causing a few of them to shift uncomfortably. She turned her gaze back to Misty, Hawke and Vilkas, "the ashes were still warm when he pledged himself to Alva."

Kaidan sneered at that, "he didn't even wait for the ashes to get cold? What kind of man is so heartless to do such a thing to his own family?" he growled, getting nods of agreement from Farkas and Bikhai.

"An enthralled man," Misty said, glancing back at the group, "Alva's enthrallment had already sunk in slightly and when he lost his family he lost his mind and the fight against her charms."

Idgrod smiled at her, "you're very perceptive of the emotional state of the mind. That is a gift in this time that most lose when they lose their compassion for others. I hope you never lose that gift, child. You will need it in the future," she said.

Misty smiled back, feeling pride swell in her chest at the compliment, "thank you, Jarl Idgrod."

"You should return to the house and sift through the ashes that many are too afraid to touch. See what they will tell you. I wish you the best, child," she said, getting a nod from Misty before the group turned, leaving Highmoon Hall.

* * *

 Thinking there was no point in everyone wandering around the town, all but Misty, Kestrel, Kaidan, Vilkas, Wolfe and Taliesin, went to the Inn. Farkas and Niall had made their way to the general store to stock up on food and other goods, not to mention to see if there was any equipment to buy and trade out for. Misty had assured them that they would be getting better equipment once they got to Spiderwick, but Farkas just waved it away. 

Kestrel gave a shriek as she stepped into the broken down house, leaping back out of the door and into Vilkas's chest. 

Vilkas frowned down at the dark elf as she put him between her and whatever was inside the house to scare her.

Misty couldn't help but laugh as Kestrel hid behind Vilkas, "you can't seriously be scared of ghosts," she said, getting a glare from Kestrel.

"At least I can go into a cave with spiderwebs, Misty," Kestrel hissed, getting a snort from her friend.

"I can too, just not alone," Misty said, moving past Kestrel and Vilkas into the house. She paused, even knowing that the ghost of the little girl would be standing there in the corner, it still startled her to see a ghost. Misty swallowed as Kaidan stepped into the house behind, sort of blocking her in.

__

_Isn't that the corner she was looking at last night?_ he thought, watching as she moved toward the child spirit.

"Hello, Helgi. I'm a friend. I want to help you," Misty said, kneeling in front of the child spirit to be almost eye to eye with her, "do you know what happened to your home, honey?"

The child spirit frowned, "the smoke woke me up. I was hot and I was scared, so I hid. Then it got cold and dark," the Helgi gave Misty a smile, "now, I'm not scared anymore."

Misty smiled back, but it was a sad bitter smile, "that's good."

The child's eyes started to fill with sadness as she lowered her gaze to the floor, "but I'm lonely," she said, her words wretching at Misty's heartstrings as she looked up at Misty with hopeful eyes, "will you play with me?"

Misty nodded, "of course, on the condition that you help me find out who burned down your home."

The child smiled and gave a great cry of joy before leaping at Misty, wrapping her cold, ethereal arms around the woman's neck. 

Misty fought off the shiver of being hugged by a ghost and ignored the hair standing up on end all over her body. She gritted her teeth in a forced smile as Helgi moved back away from her, grinning from ear to ear.

"Let's play Hide and seek! You find me and I'll tell you," Helgi said, her smile wilting slightly, "but, we'll have to wait until nighttime for the other one to play. She can't come out until then."

"What other one? Who?" Vilkas asked, bringing the child's ethereal eyes to him.

"I can't tell you. She'll hear me. She's so close," Helgi said, sounding scared and cold. She looked up at Misty with pleading eyes, "please. If you can find me first, I can tell you, but I can't if she does. Please find me."

Kaidan frowned at the pleading in the child spirit's voice, furrowing his brow at the fear coming from the dead as she disappeared,  _that poor child should be in Mara's arms._

Misty licked her lips, getting to her feet before turning to look at the others, "we have to wait until dark to catch Laelette up at the graveyard," she said, moving past the group as she yawned, "I don't know about y'all, but I'm going to take a nap while I can."

"I second that," Kestrel said, giving a shiver as they walked down the deck.

"If you need a little company, ladies, I would be more than willing to sleep between you," Wolfe said, draping his arms over the girls' shoulders.

Misty snorted, "no thank you."

"I'd rather sleep with Misty alone, thank you," Kestrel said, getting a shocked blink from Misty.

"What?!?" Misty gasped, her eyes wide as Kestrel chuckled, giving her a wink.

"You were thinking it too," Kestrel said, getting a frantic head shake from Misty.

"No I wasn't," she insisted, her voice a little higher than she intended.

Kestrel chuckled as she pushed Wolfe back and wrapped her around around Misty's waist, "a night with me will be something you will never forget," Kestrel said, her voice low and sultry.

Misty gulped, her eyes looking as if that would pop out of her skull before someone took hold of the back of her armor and pulled her out of Kestrel's aggressive hold. Misty took in a deep breath as she stood facing away from Kestrel with her back against Vilkas's.

"You shouldn't force yourself on people like that," Vilkas growled, getting a snort from the dunmer.

"I was only joking," Kestrel said, frowning up at the nord.

Vilkas folded his arms over his chest, "it doesn't matter. If you have no respect for yourself, then at least have respect for others," he said, getting a stunned blink from the dark elf before taking Misty's hand and leading her back to the Inn.

* * *

Night fall brought a new wave of a different kind of fear to the town, or, at least to Kestrel. 

"Come on, Kes. It's just a ghost," Beatrice said, getting a head shake from the dark elf woman.

"I'm not going a long with this. I don't deal with ghosts," Kestrel growled, folding her arms over her chest as she turned away from them.

Isengrim rolled her eyes as she put her hands on Beatrice's shoudlers, "why don't you go with them and I'll stay here to keep Kestrel company?"

Beatrice nodded, "alright."

Misty, Beatrice, Kaidan, Vilkas, Farkas, Sirius, Bikhai, Inigo, Niall, Wolfe and Taliesin made their way up the hill to the cemetery at the back of the town. Misty paused just outside of it, her eyes quinting, having a hard time seeing anything in the dim light of the cloud covered moon. A hand wrapped around her's bringing her eyes to a pair of slightly shining ones.

"Do not worry, my friend. I will be your eyes in the night," Inigo's voice made her smile as she gave his hand a squeeze.

"Thanks Ini," she said, letting him lead her into the cemetery.

She could hear digging. The sound of dirt falling onto dirt and the scraping of something metal on something wooden. She frowned, stopping when Inigo did and crouching near a rock. The clouds moved away from the moon, spilling light onto the cemetery and the woman dressed in long, blood stained robes, digging at a grave with a shovel. Laelette huffed as she lifted another shovel full of dirt and tossed it onto the pile beside the grave.

"What should we do?" Beatrice asked, leaning close enough to Misty that she could whisper.

Misty took a deep breath, "we have to kill her and talk to Helgi. She should be in her grave," she said, nodding at the grave the woman was digging up.

Kaidan and Farkas frowned, "you mean to tell me that that, monster is digging up that poor child's grave?" Kaidan hissed.

Misty nodded.

Kaidan clicked his tongue, reaching back to draw his bow before Vilkas took hold of his wrist, getting a glare from the man.

"We don't know if we need to actually kill her or not," Vilkas growled quietly at the man.

Kaidan jerked his wrist free, baring his teeth at the Companion, "you expect me to just sit here and do nothing while that witch desicrates a child's grave?"

"That's not what I'm saying," Vilkas hissed back.

Misty rolled her eyes as the two argued, patting Inigo on the arm and giving him a nod.

Inigo nodded back, pulling his bow before taking aim and firing, hitting the woman in the head, killing her instantly.

Misty stood, glancing back at Vilkas and Kaidan, who both looked upset that Inigo had killed her, "if you guys are finished argueing, we need to talk to Helgi," she said, moving toward the open grave. 

Kaidan snorted, "I had the shot," he muttered, bumping his shoulder against Vilkas's as he moved past the man.

Vilkas clicked his tongue back, narrowing his eyes at the man's back as Farkas patted his shoulder, "reckless."

Misty knelt at the grave with Inigo and Beatrice behind her as she trailed her fingers over the wooden coffin lid. It was cold to the touch from being in the half frozen ground for so long. "I found you, Helgi," she said, getting a giggle from the child ghost in the coffin.

"You did. You found me before she did," she said, her voice echoing in the cemetery.

"What happened to your home, Helgi?" Beatrice asked, her hand hovering over the coffin.

"Laelette was told to burn mommy and me, but she didn't want to. She wanted to play with me forever and ever. She kissed me on the neck and I got so cold that the fire didn't even hurt," she said, sounding sad and distant. What everyone sounds like when they revisit a memory. "Laelette thought she could take me and keep me but she can't. I'm all burnt up."

Misty felt the lump forming her her throat and she licked her lips and tried to fight off the tears forming in her eyes, "I'm so sorry, Helgi."

"It's alright. You were nice to play with me," the child's voice gave a yawn, "I'm tired. I'm going to sleep for a while now."

The silence in the graveyard was only interrupted by the sound of the biting wind amongst the tombstones, kicking snow up in a whirling flurry of white.

"We should leave here and let her rest," Bikhai said, kneeling between the two women as they stared at the coffin. He gently lay his hands on both the girls' shoulders, pulling them out of their thoughts enough to sniffle and look at him, "come."

Misty nodded as her and Beatrice got to their feet.

Beatrice sniffled and blew her nose with a cloth she pulled from her stachel, "I'm sorry. It's just so sad."

Misty nodded, wiping the tears from her cheeks, "I know. She doesn't deserve what happened to her," she said, taking a deep breath as she moved back toward the town.

Bikhai draped his arm over Beatrice's shoulders, getting a nod of thanks from the breton woman.

"It's alright, Beatrice. I'm sure Misty has a plan as to what we're going to do about this child spirit," Taliesin said, falling into step beside the sad woman.

Beatrice nodded, looking ahead toward her friend, who was walking between Sirius and Niall, "I hope so."

Misty frowned at Thonnir, one of the two men they had seen outside the Jarl's house. 

The man's eyes moved to the body of his dead wife laying next to the child's grave, "Lah...Laelette," he said, his voice choked, "I...I thought she...she had left to join the stormcloaks. My...Laelette..." He gave a sob, looking like he was about to fall over. 

Farkas moved to help keep the man on his feet, holding onto his arm to keep him up as he sobbed, "easy now, friend."

Misty felt her frown soften as she sighed, moving to stand in front of the man and offering him a kind smile, "if it helps, it wasn't her fault. Alva's the one who did this to her," she said, bringing the man's tearfilled eyes up to her.

"What do you mean?" he sniffled, wiping his nose with the back of his hand.

Misty nodded toward the town, "Laelette hated Alva, right?" she asked, getting a slow nod from the man, "Alva's a vampire and she enthralled Laelette just like she enthralled Hroggar, except, it wasn't so easy with him. She had to break his mind first."

Thonnir frowned as he stood straight, now angry, "are you saying that Laelette had doubts?"

Misty just stared at him, "sometimes a woman can feel...underappreciated, even in a life that, from the outside, looks perfect. Were you and her having problems?"

Thonnir sniffled, glancing toward his wife's body, "we were, but they were minor things. Silly little things that mean nothing now. Oh Laelette."

Misty took a deep breath, moving forward to give the man a hug, pulling another sob from the nord, "Laelette will have closure. We'll make sure of it, Thonnir."

He nodded against her hair, his eyes moving to the body once more, "I wish I would have told her I loved her one more time."

"She knows," Farkas said, patting the man on the back, "she asked us to tell you that she loved you too and that she was sorry."

Misty glanced at Farkas, surprised at the softness of his words. She smiled at it, rubbing the man's back to soothe him before he moved back, giving her a nod.

He turned to Farkas, giving him a smile through the tears, "thank you, friend. I appreciate what you and your group are doing. It really means a lot to me."

Misty nodded, "hakuna matata," she said, getting a chuckle from Farkas as the man gave her confused eyes. She shrugged, "it means no worries."

Thonnir gave her a confused but greatful smile, "well, thank you."

* * *

They moved through the street, walking across the planks of the dock toward Alva's house. Farkas and Sirius had taken Thonnir back to his house, wanting to not leave him alone for very long in his mourning state of mind and Bikhai had taken Beatrice to sit on the steps of the Inn to wait for them. They stood in front of the house, Misty having to catch Kaidan's arm before he barged into Alva's house.

"What?" he hissed, glaring at her.

"You can't just blow right in there like [Hurricane Katrina](https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Hurricane_Katrina) in New Orleans. We have to come up with a plan," she hissed back, getting a snort from the tall man.

"I have a plan," he growled, pulling his blade from his back, "we go in there and kill the vampire."

Misty snorted, "it's not that simple," she muttered, shaking her head, "I don't want to kill Hroggar."

"He left his family for a woman who's idea of a good night on the town is drinking blood," Kaidan snarled, his crimson eyes burning a hole in her, "and you want to save a heartless createn like that?"

Misty glared back, poking him in the chest, "your damn fucking straight, cowboy! Every life means something and it's not his fucking fault that that cunt broke him!"

"It's his fault for being weak in the first place," he growled back.

Misty's hand flung out, slapping him across the face, stunning both him and herself. She swallowed, blinking in surprise before taking a deep breath, "love isn't a weakness, Kaidan. Love makes the weakest person strong, the most cowardly brave and the hardest heart soft. He loved his wife and daughter so much that Alva had to kill them to ensnare him. They were his strength and his weakness," she said, watching the anger in his eyes, "thinking someone is weak because he couldn't live without the people he loved is fucking ignorant." She stepped back, giving him determined eyes, "I already know that we won't be able to save him. I also know he's already dead, his body just hasn't caught up with his mind and heart. I only want it to be quick and as painless as possible. Can you at least do that?"

"For a man who sought to stray anyway?" Kaidan asked, his voice low and even.

Misty shook her head, "for your own conscience."

Kaidan blinking at her, surprised at her words as she stared up at him with those kind eyes. He felt as if he could fall into those eyes and rest there for all eternity.  _No wonder those around her want to be closer. She's so warm,_ he thought, feeling the warmth from her eyes flow through him like a warm breeze, seeming to caress his heart.

"I got the lock," Wolfe's voice snapped him out of his thoughts.

Misty leaned slightly to give Wolfe a nod before turning her eyes up Kaidan again, "if you're going to let your anger cloud your mind, just stay out here and chill," she smirked, "and this time, I mean it literally."

Kaidan stood on the porch of the vampire's home, still slightly stunned as Niall, Taliesin and Inigo moved past him with Misty. Vilkas put his hand on Kaidan's shoulder, bringing the man's eyes up to him.

"She is a wonder, isn't she?" Vilkas asked, glancing at Misty as she slipped through the door after Wolfe.

Kaidan nodded, "aye, a wonder indeed."

* * *

They moved carefully into the house, trying to keep quiet as the man, Hroggar, lay sleeping in the bed. They froze at hearing the doors down in the basement open, as her heart lept into her throat and her breath stopped. Taliesin moved back, putting his arm across her chest to put her behind him as Inigo pulled his bow, taking aim at the vile woman as she climbed the steps. Wolfe and Niall moved on either side of the steps, staying close to the walls as they pulled their blades.

Alva paused at the top of the steps, her eyes going wide for a moment before a smile spread across her face, "well, well. What do we have here? A party that no one has informed me of?" she asked, her voice smooth and soothing.

Misty could feel the enthrallment in her voice, sliding over her skin and into her mind like a warm blanket fresh from the dryer. Misty reached down, taking Taliesin's hand in hers as she stood to stare down the vampire witch. "Everyone in this town says that Hroggar burned down his house for you," she said, glad that her voice was steady even as her mind started to fog. She gave Taliesin's hand a squeeze, trying to anchor herself to the world.  _I...can't...my mind...STOP IT YOU BITCH!_ She blinked at the feel of something against the back of her hand. She glanced at Taliesin, his lips caressing over her knuckles as he watched her with sparkling jade eyes that seemed to glow. He smiled as he lowered her hand, still looking at her with those eyes full of magic. She felt herself smile and gave him a nod.  _Thank you_ , she mouthed, getting a smirk from the altmer. She had never been so greatful to him for his charm magic as she was in that moment. 

"Hmm," Alva's voice was closer, turning Misty around as her eyes widened at the woman's face morphing, "you seem to be quite the little harlot. Enthralling these men like you have."

Misty frowned,  _why the fuck is everyone calling me a harlot?_ she growled in her head.

"You're a regular enchantress, aren't you?" Alva asked, her smile widening to reveal sharp fangs. "It's too bad you won't be leaving here alive."

Misty glanced at Hroggar as he started to stir, "Taliesin, keep him calm," she said, looking at the altmer, "even if you have to let go."

Taliesin frowned at her, "do you have such little doubt in me to think I would have to let you go to keep him calm?" he asked, clicking his tongue as he, casually, tossed a calm spell toward Hroggar, "you insult me, my love."

Misty rolled her eyes, "I'm sorry. I was feeling a little ah!" she didn't get to finish before an arrow hit the wall beside her head. She lept back, bumping into Taliesin's chest as his arms encircled her. She looked toward Inigo, who had a vacant look on his face as he nocked another arrow and drew the bow back. "Inigo! What are you doing!?!" she hollered, only to be jerked sideways by Taliesin as Inigo loosed the arrow. "Ini!"

"They've been enthralled," Taliesin growled, glaring at the woman as she laughed with Niall and Wolfe at her shoulder

"Damn it," Misty hissed, glaring at the woman between the men, "let them go, you bitch!"

Alva laughed, "it seems they are not as enthralled as you thuh!" Alva's words were cut short by Wolfe and Niall both shoving their blades into her back, spilling blood from her lips as she gurgled. 

"The only one allowed to enthrall me is my princess," Wolfe growled against the woman's ear as he jerked his blade from her back.

Niall followed suit, letting the body fall forward as he wrinkled his nose and wiped the blood from his blade. 

"Oh, Gods," Inigo groaned with his hand against his forehead, "what happened?"

Misty moved to him, a little weary as to his state of mind, "Ini? You okay?" she asked, furrowing her brow at him.

Inigo nodded, "yes, I think so," he blinked, his eyes going wide at the arrows stuck in the wall, "I...missed? Thank the Gods." 

Misty nodded, "yeah, thank the Gods," she said, watching Taliesin checking Hroggar over.

"He's fine. When she died, the enthrallment wore off," Taliesin said, getting a nod from Wolfe.

"Good," Niall said, starting for the stairs, "you think she'll have anything in the basement?"

"Just her journal," Misty said, following him down the steps, "get Hroggar to the inn and buy him some mead. He's going to need it."

* * *

  
  
  


"Alva was a vampire and she set fire to the house?" Jarl Idgrod exclaimed, glancing through the journal.

Misty, Kaidan, Inigo, Beatrice, Vilkas, Farkas, Wolfe and Taliesin stood before the old jarl, watching her look through the journal. 

"And she wanted to enslave the town of Morthal," Idgrod muttered, glaring at the journal in her hands, "I thank you outsiders for your discoveries. You have already done so much for this town, but I would ask one more favor."

"Anything, Jarl," Misty said, getting a glance from the men around her.

Jarl Idgrod nodded, "the journal mentions Morvath, a master vampire I thought detroyed a century ago. I'll gather together some abled-bodied warriors to help clear out Morvath's lair."

Misty shook her head, "no need," she said with a smile, "someone pointed out to me recently that I had myself a small army already. You don't need to put any of your people in danger."

"That's right," Inigo said, grinning from ear to ear.

"We would not like to put anyone in danger that should not be," Vilkas said, moving to stand next to Misty with his arms folded over his chest, "let us handle this, Jarl Idgrod. It is what the Companions do and would be our honor as visitors in your town."

Jarl Idgrod watched them for a moment before nodding, "very well. The path to Morvath's lair is to the north of here. Be careful, child. Vampires will do anything to keep living."

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't know if it's been long enough to use a Katrina reference, but I figured it pertained to Kaidan well enough in that moment. It's been 13 years, after all.
> 
> "The greatest thing you'll ever learn is just to love and be loved in return."  
> I love this quote. 
> 
> I'll write something special for whoever can tell me where the quote is from and who originally said/sang it. Bonus points if you can tell me the name of the song and album. Lol


	60. Movath's Lair

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Misty and the crew enter the cave to deal with Morthal's vampire problem. Hopefully nobody gets bitten.

Misty, Inigo, Wolfe, Taliesin, Kaidan and Vilkas waited outside the Inn while Beatrice and Farkas went in to gather the others for the adventure.

"I cannot wait to kill some vampires," Inigo said, absently shooting an arrow at a tree in the middle of the water as Kaidan nocked his own arrow for a shot.

Misty kicked her feet as she sat on the railing, watching Inigo and Kaidan shoot at the tree as Wolfe leaned on the railing at her hip. She took a deep breath, glad that the snow had stopped, but the wind was still cold. She yawned, smiling to herself as she spun around on the railing and hopped down onto the porch of the inn as she drew her bow from her back. Vilkas gave her a raised eyebrow as she nocked an arrow and aimed at the tree Inigo and Kaidan were shooting at. She took a deep breath, her eyes focusing on the tree as she turned slightly into the wind and raised the arrow tip up. She slowly breathed out, releasing the arrow to fly past the two and hit the tree, making her grin as they turned, looking at her in surprise. "I, honestly, thought I would miss," she said, getting a laugh from Wolfe and Taliesin.

"That's our princess," Taliesin said, getting a growl and glare from Wolfe.

" _MY_ princess," Wolfe growled, making Misty roll her eyes. 

"If you think you can beat me," Inigo said, walking a little farther than she stood before taking aim at the tree. He loosed the arrow, hitting the tree as he gave a laugh, "HA! Take that!"

Kaidan snorted as he walked past Inigo, "child's play," he said, smirking as he took aim and shot the arrow.

Misty clicked her tongue, climbing onto the railing before moving to stand on the sigh post hanging off the Inn.

"Careful Misty," Taliesin said, moving to stand by the post.

She knelt sort of on the post, holding her breath as she got her balance, making sure she was stable before standing to her full height. She held onto the roof of the awning for a moment as she turned herself to face the tree. Misty swallowed, licking her lips as she held the bow out, nocking an arrow before pointing at the tree. She held as still as she could, loosing the arrow when she thought she could hit. She gave a yelp as she fell, giving Farkas a smile as he caught her bridal style. 

"Hello," he said, smiling down at her like a rough, barbarian prince.

"Nice catch," she said, getting a chuckle from the man as he set her down.

"I aim to please," he said, glancing toward the tree, "nice shot."

Misty gave a grin as she turned to face the other two, "HA! Beat that!"

"We're doing trick shots, huh?" Kaidan asked, a deviant smile spreading across his lips, "very well."

* * *

 The rest of the group blinked in surprise and confusion at Misty on Farkas's shoulders while he stood on the railing of the inn. Inigo up in the tree across from the inn and Kaidan standing on the highest point on the Jarl's house. Kaidan loosed an arrow from his location, getting a tongue click from Misty and a growly snarl from Inigo in the tree.

"BEAT THAT!" Kaidan hollered at them.

"Fucking hustler," Misty growled under her breath as Farkas chuckled from between her thighs. "Hold still, Farkas. I'm gunna show that bitch how it's done," she said, holding the bow out as she drew her arrow back.

"What's going on?" Hawke asked from the porch near Farkas's feet

"Misty, Inigo and Kaidan are having a compatition to see who has the best bow skills," Taliesin said, getting a raised eyebrow from the imperial.

"So far, they're about evenly matched," Wolfe said, watching Misty loose the arrow and hit the tree.

"Fuck yeah!" she cheered.

Inigo gave a snort as he aimed and loosed an arrow at the tree, hitting and knocking an arrow from the tree.

"AH!" Kaidan growled from the roof, getting a triumphant laugh from Inigo.

"Too bad, my friend. But, you can always practice when we are camping," Inigo said from his tree.

"Are we going to kill a vampire, or what?" Vilkas asked, making his way down the steps of the inn.

Misty sighed, "damn it, I was winning," she complained, tightening her calves and ankles around Farkas's ribs as he moved to climb down from the railing, "hey, Farkas? Can't I just, you know, stay up here until we get there. I don't wanna deal with walking in the swamp again."

Farkas shrugged, lifting her slightly on his broad shoulders, "I don't mind if you don't," he said, resting his hands around her ankles, "just don't fall off."

Misty felt herself flush at the feeling of his hot, large hands around her ankles. She could even feel the heat through her boots. "I'll try not to."

* * *

They made it to the cave before noonday, giving them enough time to go through the cave and clear the vampires from it...or, that's what the game would have you believe. Misty slide off Farkas's shoulders, the ground giving slightly under her feet as it squished under her boot. She took a deep breath, wrinkling her nose at the smell of the marsh and the smell of blood and rotting corpses. Misty felt the jittery nerves shaking her hands as she stared at the entrance of the cave.

"You alright, Misty?" Isengrim asked, touching her arm.

Misty jolted, gasping for a second before nodding, "I'm fine, I'm fine," she said, nodding toward the cave, "there's vampires in there."

"Probably spiders too," Kestrel said, getting a glare from Misty.

"Ha. A lot you know," Misty said, folding her arms over her chest, "there are."

Farkas cleared his throat, "maybe I should..."

"Oh no you don't," Vilkas growled, taking hold of his brother's arm, "you're going in there with us if it's the last thing you do."

"It might be the last thing he does do," Wolfe said, giving Taliesin an elbow to the arm as he grinned.

Taliesin smirked, "true. Spiders and vampires. A vicious combination," he said, getting a chuckle from the imperial as Farkas shot them a glare.

"Just hope that we never meet on opposite sides. Fire and small cuts mean nothing if you're cut in half," Farkas growled at them.

Misty couldn't help but chuckle at the men as they made faces at one another, "come on. Let's get this over with."

They moved into the cave, pauseing for a moment to look down at the first room, where the  _clack clack clack_ of spider legs echoed around them. Misty swallowed, furrowing her brow at the spiders moving around below them. Inigo gave a low laugh, as he moved through the group.

"I will take care of them," he said, pulling his sword with an excited glint in his pumpkin orange eyes.

Farkas grinned, slapping the cat on the back and jolting his forward, "good luck, my friend."

Inigo gave a coughing laugh as he started down the ramp.

"I'll go with you," Niall said, getting a nod from Kestrel and Sirius as they followed. 

The four made quick work of the vile creatures, laughing as Sirius cut the legs from the spiders.

Misty sighed, putting Hawke and Wolfe between her and the spiders, "why the hell do you do that when you kill a spider?" she asked, flinching at the sound the the greatsword slicing through the legs.

Sirius shrugged, lifting one of the severed legs from the ground, "I don't know. I just don't get enough out of killing them," he said, twirling the leg as he moved into the tunnel.

Misty shivered, wrapping her arms around herself, "what the fuck is wrong with that man?" she muttered, getting a concerned head shake from Farkas.

"I have no idea," he said, motioning her forward.

"Oh, hell nah, Dorian. I'm not going first," she said, nodding toward the tunnel, "age before cowardice."

Farkas snorted, "I'm not going first."

Kieron rolled his eyes as he moved between the two, "ladies," he muttered, getting a snort from Misty.

"Well, that solved that," Beatrice said, following Kaidan as the others fell into step behind them.

They moved through the tunnel, being careful not to make too much noise as Sirius moved up behind a man sitting in a chair. He brought his dagger up, holding the guy's head back as he sliced through the man's neck, silencing him before he could make a sound. Misty, Hawke, Kaidan, Inigo, Wolfe and Taliesin moved to the next room while Kestrel and Niall went through the man's pockets for anything valueable.

They crouched down at hearing the sound of a shovel in dirt and someone humming to themselves. Kaidan motioned for everyone to be quiet as they listened to the voice.

"Well, seems like you have a bit of gold left in your pockets, don't you, my friend? Mmm, yes!" the voice came from a pit dug a little ways from the entrance.

"There's a pit with bodies over there," Misty whispered, pointing off to the left of the room.

Wolfe and Hawke nodded as they moved away from the group, moving around the edge of the room as quietly as possible while the others went the other way. Taliesin, Inigo and Kaidan readied themselves while the others caught up.

"Let me just take this coin purse off your hands for you. And those are some nice boots you've got there. Now, you just stay here, with all your friends and I'm going to go get my shovel." Shortly, there was the sound of footsteps up the wooden ramp

 _We're going to get caught before we get to Morvath,_ she thought, holding her breath and automatically reaching out to grab onto the back of Taliesin's cloak, bringing his eyes around to give her a concerned look. Misty gave him an apologetic smile as she slowly let go. 

Wolfe and Hawke rose from their hiding spots, rushing in to take the man out quickly without much noise. 

Misty covered her nose with the back of her hand as she walked around the pit with Beatrice and Kestrel.

"Ysmir's beard it smells," Vilkas growled, huffing out his nose to try and get the smell of death and rotting corpses.

"Those poor people," Isengrim said, kneeling by the pit with her hand around her amulet of mara as she said a prayer.

Misty said a mental prayer herself before doing the sign of the cross over her torso.

"What's that?" Kaidan asked, nodding at her.

 

Misty blinked at him before shrugging, "where I'm from, we don't have all these Gods. We only have one," she said, glancing at the wooden bridge ahead of them, "what I just did was said a prayer for their souls and crossed myself to finish it. It's just a part of a religious ritual some denominations do."

He gave a small nod as if he understood, "I wouldn't mind learning more about this world you come from," he said, walking beside her, "perhaps, if you don't mind, you could tell me about it sometime."

Misty gave him a smile, "if you want. I'm sure some of the others would want to hear about it too," she said, following Niall and Kieron up the woodplanks of the bridge.

They rounded the corner, keeping low to the ground to keep the vampires from taking notice of them. Inigo, Misty, Kaidan and Niall moved ahead of the others, readying their bows to take out the vampires that stood there. Kaidan took lead, motioning them to each vampire as the others moved around them to drop down and prepare to take out any that got away. Misty took a deep breath, taking aim on a vampire to the left.

"Ready?" Inigo whispered, getting a nod from them. 

"One, two.." Niall started, signaling everyone as they fired at the same time, taking out all the vampires at once. 

Misty gave a loud cheer, getting a hissing shh from Inigo, Kaidan and Niall. "Sorry," she said, moving around to where the others had dropped down.

"Come on, princess. Bikhai will catch you," Bikhai said, getting a furrowed brow stare from the woman.

Misty shook her head, "I don't wanna," she said, taking a step away from the edge, "too high."

"How about I lower you down? Would that help, my friend?" Inigo asked getting a sigh of relief from the woman.

"Okay. Yeah, I guess," she said, putting her bow back on her back as she took Inigo's hand, grinding her teeth as he helped her lower herself over the edge of the cliff. She couldn't breathe and shook her head, "no. Ini. I changed my mind. I can't dAH!" she yelped as Inigo let go. 

Bikhai caught her, chuckling at the glare she gave the blue khajiit standing on the ledge over their heads.

"Fucking cat!" she snarled, shaking her fist at Inigo as he laughed.

A shriek frown another room brought their attention around to a vampire attacking Beatrice. 

"BEE!" Misty hollered, not waiting for Bikhai to put her down before drawing her sword and stumbling toward them. 

 _HISSSSS_  

Beatrice brought her arm up, trying to block the creature's mouth as he bit through her clothing, his teeth scraping her arm, sending a burning sensation up her arm and to her shoulder as she cried out, putting her foot against the monster's chest and kicking out, throwing the vampire away from her. Misty brought her sword around, lopping the vampire's head from it's shoulders and spraying blood all over Beatrice. The vampire fell forward and to the side, his head rolling away from the body as Hawke appeared beside Beatrice.

"You alright?" he asked, helping her to her feet as she nodded.

"I wasn't expecting him to come out of the shadows like he did," she said, her voice a little shakey.

Misty wiped the blood from around her mouth, being careful not to get any in her mouth as she looked at her friend covered in the creature's blood, "don't get any in your mouth," she said, getting a nod from the small breton woman. 

Beatrice held onto Hawke's arm, feeling unsteady as he lead her toward the exit.

"Let's get you cleaned up outside," Hawke said, getting another nod from the woman.

Vilkas, Farkas, Kieron, Niall and Wolfe looked at all the items sitting on the table, going through the pockets of the vampires that had died at the table or wiping the gold sitting around the table into a coin purse.

Vilkas glanced over the books, frowning at a few of the titles before a purple one caught his eye. He lifted it, smiling at the title written across the cover as he pulled the pack from his back and slipped the book into it.  _She said it was one of her favorites,_ he thought, pulling the pack back on before following the rogues as they walked toward the exit. 

"What did you grab?" Farkas asked, catching up to walk beside his brother.

Vilkas shrugged, "just a book," he said, giving Farkas's eyes roll an annoyed glare.

"You and those books. You should work more on your fighting than your reading. You're smart enough as it is," Farkas said, wrinkling his nose at one of the dead spiders sitting in the large first room.

"Well, I think you should read more. Learn a thing or two and you might not be so frightened of things," Vilkas said, getting a snort from his brother.

"Why would I do that when I have you to explain things to me?" Farkas asked, making a wide circle around a dead spider, causing Vilkas to roll his eyes.

A loud shriek brought their attention up to the landing leading out as Kestrel stumbled and rolled backwards away from an ethereal figure standing in front of Misty, Kaidan and Inigo. Misty was bent over, laughing loudly as the dark elf woman glared at her from the wall down the ramp a ways.

Misty took several deep breaths to calm herself as she turned to the child ghost, "I'm sorry, sweetie. Kestrel is just afraid of ghosts."

The little girl gave her a smile, "that's okay. I don't mind as long as it's in good fun."

Misty nodded, kneeling in front of the child as she glanced back, as if hearing someone call her.

"Mother's calling me. It's time for me to sleep now," Helgi said, getting a smile from Misty, "I'm so tired. Thank you for making her feel better."

"Anytime, Helgi. I hope you and your mother rest well," Misty said, getting a hug from the child ghost before she faded away.

"You're a nice lady. Thank you, so much," Helgi's voice echoed through the room, leaving a feeling of warmth and joy.

"You're really good with children," Kaidan observed, bringing Misty's eyes to him as she smiled.

"She just really needed help. I'm not much for kids," she said, shrugging as she lead them from the cave, "now, if y'all don't mind, let's tell the Jarl and head to Spiderwick. I really want to get a decent bow."

* * *

They stood before the Jarl, the old woman smiling at them with sparkling dark eyes, "well done! I doubted for a moment, but I see that doubt was in vain. Now, we can put this all behind us," Jarl Idgrod sat up straight, "by my right as Jarl, I would like to name you as Thane of Hjaalmarch. I grant you this weapon as your badge of office." She motioned Gorm forward as he held a staff in his hands. Taliesin took it, giving the man a smirk as he sneered at the altmer. "I will also inform the guards of your new title. Wouldn't want you mistaken as part of the common rabble now, do we?"

Misty gave her a smile and a nod, "thank you, Jarl Idgrod. I appreciate the offer and accept the title with honor."

Idgrod chuckled, "you really are a strange girl," she said, getting agreeing nods from the group gathered behind her.

Misty rolled her eyes as she turned to give her friends a glare, "well, don't agree with her or anything," she grumbled, folding her arms over her chest.

A few of the people laughed along with the Jarl as Misty huffed at them. 

"Well, as much as I would love for you to stay and celebrate, but I have much to do and so do you, Dragonborn," Jarl Idgrod said, giving her shocked look the woman gave her a knowing smile, "just remember, child, you life has only just begun. You have so much ahead of you, my dear and you are always welcome here in Morthal."

Misty gave her a smile, "thank you, Idgrod. That means a lot to me," she said, turning and heading from the Highmoon Hall. 

Hawke draped his arm over her shoulder as they walked through the doors.

"So, where to now?" Isengrim asked, moving to walk beside Misty.

Misty nodded to the east, "to Spiderwick."

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Don’t worry about being worried. You’re heading out on an adventure and you can always change your mind along the way and try something else. -Tracy Kidder


	61. First Day In Spiderwick

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Misty shows the group her other player home Spiderwick.
> 
> This one is kind of long, y'all. You're welcome!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you want to check out the house, I have a video on my Facebook of a tour of the house. It's in the Spiderwick album, if the link doesn't work for you and my profile is open to everyone.
> 
> https://www.facebook.com/sylvia.fey.12/videos/a.227476001221953.1073741832.100018786648449/227476041221949/?type=3

"Wow! This place is..." Isengrim started, staring at the high towered house.

"Creepy," Inigo applied, getting a nod from Niall.

"I wouldn't have expected you to own a house like this," Taliesin said, his eyes scanning over the building.

"How are we all supposed to fit in there? It looks to be too small to fit everyone, lass," Kieron said, tilting his head at the house as the horse shifted uncomfortably beside him. 

Misty shook her head, "it's much bigger on the inside. Trust me," she said, skipping to the front door.

Everyone glanced at one another before Hawke shrugged, "well, so far she hasn't been wrong about anything like this."

* * *

They hesitated in the doorway, mostly from the sheer size of the inside of the building, but the undead dog laying in the middle of the floor didn't help anything either. The beast raised it's head, looking at them with glowing red eyes before giving a growl. Misty walked forward, hardly hesitating as she knelt down in front of the monster and smiled, "hello, Sithis. Long time, no see," she said, patted the monster's head. The undead dog sniffed at her hand for a moment before huffing and laying it's head back down on it's paws, as if acknowledging Misty's ownership of the house. She stood, letting out a breath before turning to the rest of the group, "welcome to another of my homes," she said, motioning around her, "it's not as pretty as Darkwater, but it's got an indoor, heated pool." Misty waved them in, laughing at how hesitant they were, "don't worry, guys. This place is safe, or as safe as a vampire based house on the edge of a swamp can be."

"There are vampires here?" Farkas asked, causing a few of them to shift uncomfortably.

Beatrice, unconsciously, put her hand over the bite mark she had healed while cleaning herself up.  _Should I tell them? I mean, it was just a scratch,_ she thought, glancing at Kaidan, Vilkas, and Riordan.  _Maybe I shouldn't._

 

Misty laughed at them, shaking her head, "no, there's no vampires here. It's just a house with a lot of cool perks," she said, motioning to the next room, "like the blacksmithing area, or the enchanter's boards." She motioned toward another area to the left of them, "there's a kitchen at the far end of that hall and an alchemy lab." She motioned to the right, "that way on the left is a room with six or seven beds and a stairway leading up to the next floor where the masterbedroom is with a magic book leading to the pool area. There's also a library and a bunch of high rated weapons on the table." She paused for a moment, looking at the glass cases around the entrance, "that reminds me. I have to move those books to the library."

"This place sure seems to have everything," Riordan said as everyone dispersed to explore the house. 

  


Misty started removing books from the cases, stacking them in her arms until she could hardly see before heading down the hallway to the stairs leading up. She carefully made her way up the steps and onto the second floor before heading through the bedroom toward the library. Niall pulled on the bow string of the dragonbone recurve bow, testing the strength needed to pull it and take aim. Hawke lifted the chitin shield Bloodstained from the table, holding it on his arm as he lifted the dragonbone sword with the other hand. He moved into the center of the room, giving the sword a few swings before smiling. Riordan hefted the dragonbone greatsword from the table, feeling the weight in his hands before looking it over. His sword was made of similar material, but this looked...real. Wolfe stood by the table in the bedroom, flipping the dragonbone daggers, Mealstrom and Henchman, around in his hands. He smirked at the weight of them before glancing up at Misty as she walked back toward the stairs. Shortly after, she returned carrying more books. 

"Sweetheart, do you need help?" Niall asked, lowering the bow slightly to watch her walked toward the other room.

"Not really," she said, disappearing around the corner. She returned a few moments later, looking a little out of breath but smiling none the less, "thanks anyway. I need the exercise." She jogged down the steps, moving down the hallway toward the entrance hall, where she could hear the sounds of laughter coming from the dining room. 

"Misty!" Kestrel called down the hallway, bringing Misty's attention toward her, "you never said this place was stocked with food!"

Misty smiled, "you never asked," she called back, getting a snort from the dunmer before she disappeared from sight. She caught sight of Sirius, smiling as he walked from the dining hall with a large leg of something in his hand. "If you found the food, we're doomed to never eat again," Misty joked, getting a chuckle from the nord.

"What're you doing?" he asked, swallowing the hunk of meat her hand just bitten off the bone.

"I do this every time I use this house. I'm moving the books from the glass cases to the library," she said, huffing at the weight of the books, "although, it's so much easier to do when this is a video game."

"Let me help," he said, holding the leg of whatever out to Sithis as he clucked his tongue, "here dog."

"His name is Sithis and I don't think he eats," she said, glancing at the deathhound as he lifted his head to look at Sirius before lowering it back to his paws.

"Huh. Guess not," he said, sighing at the meat before shoving it in his mouth sideways and holding his arms out, "huhr, ah hel yeh."

Misty laughed and shook her head, "Si, you'll get my books greasey," she said, using her hip to close the empty case, "besides, I don't mind doing this myself. It gives me something to do."

Sirius sighed as he pulled the leg from his mouth, chewing on a hunk he bit off, "maybe you can move them after we eat," he suggested, getting a head shake from the woman.

"It's alright. I'm not that hungry. Besides, when I'm done with this, I'm going for a swim. It's the closest thing to a bath any place has," she said, hefting the books down the hallway with Sirius walking beside her.

"You really like being clean, don't you?" Sirius asked, walking behind her as they climbed the steps, mostly to catch her if she tripped and fell backwards.

"Everyone, for the most part, is clean where I'm from. So while going days and days without bathing isn't an issue for you guys, I just feel gross and grimey," she said, giving Niall a smile as he pulled some dragonbone arrows from a chest in the corner. "Save some of those for me and Inigo, Niall."

Niall gave a nod, "you don't have to worry about that, sweetheart. There's plenty here."

Sirius moved with Misty around the corner and into the large room with many bookcases lining the walls. She set the books down on the table and let out a puff of air up her forehead before stepping back as he set the leg of whatever down on the table.

"That reminds me. I have something for you and Hawke," she said, moving through the room, "hey Hawke, I have something I want you to have. As a gift for putting up with me for so long."

Hawke gave a nod, sliding the dragonbone blade into the sheath on his hip, "lead the way."

Misty nodded as she lead the two warriors from the room, down the stairs, through the smithing and enchanting room, through the first room of manniquins and to a tall gate. She furrowed her brow at the gate, wondering how she was going to get it opened before putting her hand against the cold metal. The gate gave a loud clanging noise before lowering to disappear into the floor.

"Wow," Sirius said, getting a smile from the woman.

"This place is truely amazing," Hawke said, following Misty into the next manniquin room. 

She stopped in front of a table with several weapons laying on the surface in a nice, neat row, "Sirius. I want you to have the two-handed ebony sword, since you fight with two-handed anyway," she said, watching him smile as he lifted the sword from the table. 

He stepped back, making sure there was enough space between him and Misty and Hawke so he didn't hurt them was he gave the sword a test swing. The weight was nice and it wasn't too back heavy like a lot of swords were. He looked past the blade at Misty as she watched him swing it with her arms folded over her chest. "Thank you, Princess."

Misty nodded at the sword, "there a deeper meaning behind giving you that sword, Si. It's called Maker's Kiss," she said, getting a slightly surprised blink from the man before a soft smile spread over his lips.

Sirius pulled his steel sword from his back, replacing it with Maker's Kiss as he slipped the steel sword into a weapons rack, "souvenir," he said, making her laugh.

Misty nodded to Hawke, leading him to a shelf with some Steel Nordic armor, "since you've been putting up with me longer than anyone else and like to wear heavy armor, I'm going to give you this."

Hawke looked over the armor, taking note of the craftsmanship and how well made it was, "this armor is amazing," he said, running his hand and fingers over the intricate carvings etched in the metal, "where did you get it?"

Misty shrugged, "like everything else here, it came with the house."

Hawke smiled as he stood, turning to look at Misty with adoration, "thank you, Melissa. I'm honored you would give such fine armor to me."

"You can do whatever you want with it, if you want," she said, smiling back at him as he pulled the armor from his body, "just put your old armor on a manniquin. I'm heading back to put my books away"

Hawke nodded, carrying the armor to the manniquin and strapping it to the wooden man as Sirius followed her out of the room.

Sirius reached down, taking her hand in his as they moved through the manniquin room. 

Misty felt herself start to blush but quickly wiped the thoughts from her mind...until Sirius pulled her to a stop.

"Misty," he said, his voice soft as she turned to look up at him, "remember when I asked if I could kiss you again?" 

Misty's eyes widened for a moment as her breath stopped in her chest, "uh huh..."

He rubbed the back of his neck as he lowered his eyes to the ground and shuffled his feet, "would you mind if I kissed you now to say thanks for the sword?"

Misty blinked at him, a little surprised that he would ask and that he even wanted to kiss her again. She figured that she wasn't a good kisser, since she never really had any experience kissing. 

He gave her a small, apologetic smiled, "if you don't want me to kiss you, I won't."

"No!" Misty answered a little too quickly, surprising herself, "I mean, I'm not saying no. I was just surprised that you want to kiss me again. I, honestly, wasn't expecting you to want to kiss me again. I mean, I know I'm not a good kisser. At least, I don't think I'm a good kisser, but I don't really know since I don't really have the experience that, I'm sure you do..." she paused as he started to laugh, making her furrow her brow at him.

"I'm sorry," he said, still chuckling, "it's just, you're so funny when you're nervous. You can't seem to shut up."

Misty snorted and frowned at him, narrowing her eyes in a glare, "what the hell kind of asshole says he wants to kiss someone and then insults them?" she growled, glaring at him as he gently pulled her toward him.

"Come here, Princess," he said, slipping his arm around her waist, pulling her flush against his body as he leaned down, pressing his lips gently against hers to silence whatever protest she was going to make. Misty whimpered against his lips, her body going stiff for a moment before relaxing against him. She slid her hands up his arms, sliding over the rough, worn steel armor to wrap her arms around his neck as she sighed against his lips. He pulled back, taking with it a whimper of protest as he looked at her with hooded blue eyes. "That wasn't so bad, was it?" he whispered, his lips a few inches from her's.

Misty opened her mouth to say something, only for just air to come out. She snapped her mouth shut,  _oh my God, my breath is probably so gross. I haven't brushed my teeth since being here,_ she thought, feeling embarrassed and blushing. 

Sirius chuckled, letting his hands slide around her waist to rest on her hips, "I think I understand why Kieron likes this so much," he said, getting a confused blink from the woman as he put his forehead against her's, "you're cute when you can't think of anything to say."

Misty frowned, narrowing her eyes at his blue orbs, "Kieron is a jerk. You need a better role model, Si."

Sirius chuckled, lifting her from the ground in a hug that made her grunt, "I have plenty of role models in my life. You included," he said.

Misty blinked in surprise before furrowing her brow at his comment, "but, I haven't done anything to warrent being a role model."

Sirius took a deep breath, turning his face into her hair for a moment to take in her scent before giving a laugh and leaning back enough to see her face, "you kidding me? You're the Harbinger of the Companions. You just became Thane of Hjaalmarch and, on top of that, you're the Dragonborn," he said, giving her that boyish grin, "what boy doesn't want you as a role model?"

Misty blushed, staring back at Sirius's face as he held her in the air against his chest. Her heart beat rapidly against her ribs and she could swear he could feel it through the armor. "I have clothes upstars you can wear," she said, the words coming out, despite not making any sense given the circumstances. She just felt like she needed to change the subject before her head exploded with embarrassement and flattery.

Sirius's deep chuckle vibrated against her chest as he smiled up at her, "you say the strangest things when you're red like that."

Misty snorted, the embarrassement leaving as she frowned down at him, "I don't do it on purpose and who gave you permission to talk like that to a person? Really!" she huffed, only making the loveable nord grin. 

He leaned up, putting a soft peck against her lips that widened her eyes as pink spread across her cheeks once again, "my mother taught me to always be nice to a lady and raised me to do just that," he said, tilting his head slightly as a darker light flickered in his eyes, "but I am a nord and do go after what I want when I want it."

Misty swallowed, suddenly wanting to have her feet on the ground as he chuckled.

"Don't worry. I'm nothing like most men. If you say no I'll stop," he said, lowering her to the ground like he had read her mind, "that's how my mother raised me."

Misty stared up at him as he stood before her, his hands still on her hips as he smiled down at her, "how did your mother die, Si?" she asked, suddenly wishing she hadn't when his eyes lowered to and dimmed. "I'm sorry, I shouldn't have asked."

Sirius shook his head, giving her a sad smile, "no, it's fine. I should probably talk about it with someone," he said, seeming lost in thought before licking his lips, "she was killed by an assassin that was sent after me. She..." he swallowed, taking a deep breath to stifle the tears he thought he had long since cried, "she got in the way and took the blade instead of me. I took the guy's head but the blade went deep." He paused, swallowing the thick saliva past the lump in his throat as he took another deep breath, "she died in my arms. Bled out before I could find a healer."

Misty's eyes blurred as she covered her mouth with her hand, "I'm so sorry, Sirius."

He shrugged, giving her a sad smile, "before she died, my mother told me that tears and sadness didn't suit her little boy. That she wanted to smile down at me from Sovrngard and see me smile back, no matter how hard life is or how much pain I'm in or how sad or angry I am, she wants to see me smile," he chuckled, rubbing the back of his head as he glanced toward the smithing area, "I know it probably sounds rediculas, but my mother always told me, 'smile and the nothing will ever bother or hurt you'."

Misty gave him a smile in return, "even if you're bleeding out to help a friend."

Sirius blinked at her before chuckling, "yeah, even then," he said, his eyes moving over her face as her smile wilted slightly. The scars on her cheek from when the bandit had kidnapped her in the night were still fresh and rough looking, squeezing his heart as a reminder of his ignorance. He swallowed, reaching out to touch the jagged scars. "I like it better when you smile. You always look more beautiful when your face glows."

Misty blinked in surprise, her cheeks starting to heat up again as he trailed his fingers across the scars that she had forgotten about. She felt herself smile, getting a smile in return from the soft hearted nord, "you're mother would be so proud of you, Si. You're such a sweetheart. I can't believe that you're not married already," she said, flushing at the words leaving her lips, shocking herself with them.

Sirius chuckled, turning as draping his arm over her shoulders and pulling her into his side as they walked through the enchanting and smithing room where Bikhai started to turn a few of the pelts into leather and Taliesin checked over a few of the soul gems that were sitting on the table. "I just haven't found the right woman, yet," he said, glancing at Misty out of the corner of his eye as they moved into the main hall. They stopped at seeing Vilkas and Riordan pulling books from the glass cases.

Vilkas, paused for a moment, a book in each hand as the two warriors glanced at Misty, "we wanted to help," Vilkas said, stacking a couple more books on the large pile in Riordan's arms.

"It'll get done a lot faster with a few warriors helping," Riordan said, giving her a smile.

Misty felt her heart swell at the kindness of the men. She glanced at Kieron and Inigo as they made their way from the stairs to the main hall. "You guys didn't have to do that," she said, getting a chuckle from Kieron.

"And we're supposed to stand by and let you carry all these heavy books by yourself? I don't think so, lass," Kieron said, givng Riordan a nod as the large man carried a huge armfull of books toward the stairs. 

"Why don't you go up and start putting them away? We can handle the heavy lifting," Inigo said, getting a smile and nod from the woman.

"Thanks guys," she said, slipping out from under Sirius's arm and following Riordan up the stairs.

Sirius sighed as he ran his hand through his hair, missing the warmth from her against the side of his body. He took a deep breath, moving to help them as they moved from one case to the next.

* * *

Vilkas brought the last load of books up and set them on a table near Misty as she mumbled the ABCs under her breath. He glanced around the room, giving Isengrim and Kestrel nods as they went to the table and started looking through the books. "You seem to have a system set up already," he said, getting an absent nod from the woman humming to herself.

"Any of the books that have 'the' in the title don't go in the Ts, they go on the shelf that is the letter of the next word in the title," she said, a Kestrel gave a nod.

"So, '[The Cake and The Diamond](http://en.uesp.net/wiki/Skyrim:The_Cake_and_The_Diamond)' goes in the...Cs?" Isengrim asked, getting a nod from Misty.

"I could do it by the last name of the author, but a lot of the book are written by unknown," Misty muttered, sliding a couple of books onto the shelf in front of her, "I might go through and reorganize them into fiction and nonfiction, after I read them all, but that might be hard because most of these, to me, are fiction."

"You plan to read all these books?" Vilkas asked, giving her slightly surprised eyes.

Misty shrugged, "when I have time and right now, I've got plenty of time," she said, whispering something to herself before glancing around the room, "A, B, C, D, E, F...F, F, F." She made her way over to a shelf in the first corner, sliding [Forge, Hammer and Anvil](http://en.uesp.net/wiki/Skyrim:Forge,_Hammer_and_Anvil) onto the shelf.

Vilkas watched the girls move around the room, placing books on shelves before going back to the tables for more. He took a deep breath, stopping Misty as she started to move past him, "Misty, could you come with me for a moment? I have something I want to give you," he said, getting a nod from her as she set the books down on the table.

"Sure, what is it?" she asked, following him from the room.

"It's something that I hope you'll like," he said, frowning at the feeling of nervous energy coursing through his body like bolts of electricity that made him want to stand on his toes.  _I'm just giving her a book. There's no need for me to feel so nervous,_ he thought, leading her down the stairs and hallway to the room with all the beds and training dummies. Kaidan gave them a glance as he slashed his sword at one of the dummies, putting a deep slice in the burlap person. He lead her to the bed he had chosen, lifting his bag from beside the bed and pulling it open as she watched Kaidan cut off the dummy's arm.

"I'm starting to think we need stronger dummies," Misty said, getting a huff from Kaidan as he stood, absently slicing the dummy in half.

"That'd be nice," Kaidan muttered as he gave the destroyed dummy torso a tap with his toe.

"Maybe iron or steel," she said, getting a nod from the man.

Vilkas took a deep breath as he pulled the book from his pack and turned to look at her.

Misty glanced at him, giving him a smile as he held the book out to her. She blinked in confusion and surprise at the book as she took it from him, "[Immortal Blood](http://en.uesp.net/wiki/Skyrim:Immortal_Blood)?" she said, her voice almost a whisper as she smiled, throwing the butterflies in his stomach into a whirling flurry of wings. 

"I remember you said that it was one of your favorite books and I happened upon it when we were clearing out Morvath's Lair outside of Morthal," he said, trying to keep himself from shuffling his feet like a shy child. 

"What's the catch?" she asked, narrowing her eyes at him.

Vilkas shook his head, "no catch. You said you liked this book and I saw it. It's for you. No strings."

Misty smiled, wrapping her arms around the book as she looked up at him, "thank you, Vilkas. I'll cherish it," she said, getting a chuckle from the man.

"I think I'd rather you read it to me," he said, surprising himself with the words.  _Why am I so nervous? It's just a book. I just gave her a book,_ he thought, watching her run her hand over the etched title in the cover as she smiled.  _Gods I want her to smile like that forever._

Misty looked up at him, taking a deep, calming breath before moving forward and standing on her toes to plant a soft kiss against his cheek, "thank you, Vilkas. That was really sweet of you," she said, quickly retreating from the room as she held the book to her chest. 

Vilkas smirked at the warm feeling still on his cheek as he brushed his fingers over the kiss, staring after her with a look like he could fly.

Kaidan cleared his throat, bringing Vilkas's eyes to him as he nodded toward the doorway, "are you always so nervous around her?"

Vilkas clicked his tongue, "just go back to destroying dummies," he growled, getting a smirk from the crimson eyed man.

Kaidan turned, pointing his sword at Vilkas with a raised eyebrow, "care to fight back...Dummy?" Kaidan asked, smirking at Vilkas.

Vilkas chuckled, "if you're ready for sovrngard so soon, perhaps I will oblige," he said, pulling his greatsword from his back, "just don't cry if I hurt you."

"I'd say the same to you," Kaidan said, taking a fighting stance across from Vilkas.

* * *

Beatrice furrowed her brow at the pain in her chest, grinding her teeth to keep from crying out as heat shot through her veins. She swallowed, her eyes moving to the large red potion sitting on the table in front of her. 

She glanced around the room, taking note of the sound of metal on metal as Vilkas and Kaidan sparred in the bedroom. She turned her head toward the dining area where most the rest of the group were laughing and talking while gourging themselves on meat, bread and cheese. She swallowed the saliva pooling her her mouth, licking her lips as she lifted the bottle from the table and uncorked it before downing the entire bottle in a few large gulps. She gasped, putting the bottle down hard on the table as she leaned on the hard wooden surface. The taste of copper and salt sliding down the back of her throat to swirl and spread from her stomach out to the rest of her. She felt relaxed and calm as the warmth of life spread into her and through her, slowing her gasps as she lifted her eyes to the stone wall with the mirror hanging there. Her eyes and face looked more human, more like herself and she smiled.  _I can handle this. I don't need to tell anyone about it,_ she thought, giving her reflection a nod,  _I can find a cure and manage it until I do._ She glanced around the alchemy area, smiling at the room and all the ingredients sitting in the jars. "I can make it with some of these ingredients," she said to herself, glancing at the other bottles of blood sitting along the wall.  _But I better keep these close just in case. I can't let anyone know I'm ill like this._

* * *

Misty sighed as she lay back on the bed with [Immortal Blood](http://en.uesp.net/wiki/Skyrim:Immortal_Blood) propped up on her chest as she opened the book, smiling at the title page before starting to read. She glanced up at the sound of heavy armor moving and gave Hawke a smile in his new armor as she sat up, "look at you," she said, getting a blush from the imperial.

"This is truely excellent armor. Thank you," he said, nodding toward the book in her lap, "decided to do a little light reading?"

Misty nodded, "yeah. Vilkas gave it to me. He said he picked it up for me in Morvath's Lair," she sniffled, a tear dropping onto the cover.

Hawke furrowed his brow, moving toward the bed as he tilted his head slightly to look at her, "Misty? What's wrong?"

She wiped under her nose and sniffled, "I'm sorry. It's just, nobody's ever given me anything that didn't come with strings of some form or another. Even most of my birthday presents came with strings attached," she said, wiping the teardrops from the book cover as she smiled.

Hawke sat on the edge of the bed, taking her hand as it covered the book and bringing her gaze up to him, "I don't know what a gift means in your world, but here, a gift is a gift. No strings. No conditions. No deals that need to be made. If one of us gives you something, we don't mean it to be anything but a gift of our love and affection for you."

Misty flushed at that, lowering her eyes to the book as she smiled, "I know. I'm just...not use to that," she said, giving him a small smile, "he, uh...Vilkas asked me to read it to him. I think I might."

"You could read it to everyone," Hawke offered, getting a head shake from Misty.

"That sounds a bit...thoughtless. I mean, he did ask me to first," she said, getting a chuckle from the imperial.

"You're so softhearted, honey," he said, leaning forward as he stood, putting a kiss on the top of her head, "maybe you'll read something else for us before bed. I'm starting to get use to bedtime stories."

Misty smiled and nodded toward the library, "well, pick one out and I'll read it to all the precious wittle warriors," she said getting a chuckle from the imperial as he made his way to the next room.

"As long as I get a goodnight kiss, I'll be anything you want me to be," Hawke muttered to himself as he went over the books shelved there.

* * *

Everyone laughed at Kestrel's story, a few choking on whatever they were eating or drinking.

"And then, in a fit of rage, the idiot jumped out the window, completely naked!" Kestrel laughed, leaning on Beatrice as the breton woman leaned on the table.

"Nuh uh! What happened to his clothes?!?" Misty asked, silencing the others for a second.

"I threw them in the river," she said, pulling another round of laughter from the group.

"Hey Misty. Tell us about your world," Niall called from the end of the table as he propped his feet up on the bench.

"Yes, tell us," Inigo said, grinning at her, "I want to hear of this strange, angry world."

Misty waved her hands, "alright, alright," she said, swallowing her mead before taking a deep breath, "my world is...way different than here. The city that's closest to the cities of my world would be Windhelm or Solitude, except the buildings are so tall, it's like they touch the sky. The carriages are run on electricity, oil and gasoline instead of horses and can go faster than any horse that every lived." She pulled her phone from her stachel and put it on the table, "everyone has one of these and you can talk over great distances to people with these like we're talking right now. No letters. No writing. You can get produce year round instead of just during a certain season. You can get, pretty much, anything you want any time."

"Your world sounds unbelieveable," Kaidan said, glancing at the phone as Riordan lifted it from the table.

"It sounds scarey," Beatrice said, rubbed her hands over her arms.

"It sounds busy," Isengrim said with a smile.

"It sounds noisey," Bikhai muttered into his drink.

"It sounds like we would have to be there to really grasp it," Hawke said, getting a nod from Taliesin.

"You said there was no magic in your world," Taliesin said, leaning forward slightly.

Misty shook her head, "there's people who can do illusions, but, as far as magic like this," she said, pink starting to glow and sparkle from her hands, "there's none of that."

"What about fighting? Is there any of that," Farkas asked, getting an excited nod from Sirius.

"Yeah, but it's with more powerful weapons that sword and bow. We have weapons that are similar to the cross bow, except more powerful and can shoot from a longer distance," she said, getting interested nods from the group.

"Your wars must be devistating," Kaidan said, getting a sad sigh from Misty.

"I try not to think about it," she said, turning the mead bottle on the table, "if I did, I'd never stop crying."

Vilkas nodded, "understandable. You do what you have to to keep yourself sane."

Misty nodded, "pretty much. That, and I don't like the politics that comes along with it."

Wolfe chuckled, "then how are you going to be High Queen, if you don't like the politics?"

Misty gave him a grin, "that's why I'm collecting people. So, y'all can do my dirty work," she said, getting tongue clicks and mutters from the group as she laughed, dodging hunks of bread or cloths. 

"Do you miss your home?" Kaidan asked, silencing everyone and raising the tension.

Misty looked at the mead in front of her for a moment before taking a deep breath, "a little. Mostly I miss my pets and a little of my life, but I wasn't really that social and kept to myself. I'm not really a people person."

"Could of fooled me," Kestrel said, getting a snort from the woman.

"People in my world aren't friendly like you guys. Everyone is out for themselves and, usually, if someone is nice to you, it's to use you," she said before finishing off her mead. Suddenly, she wished it was something harder.

"That's aweful," Beatrice said, getting a sigh from Hawke.

"That's why I never bothered to make friends. What was the point if they were just going to turn their back on me at the drop of a hat?" she said, opening another bottle before taking a long drink.

"It sounds lonely," Kieron said, getting a bitter smile from the woman.

"Only as lonely as you make it," she said, giving them a real smile since starting her stories, "that's why I played Skyrim. To escape from that." She gave a chuckle, "who woulda thought that I would end up actually escaping from my world."

"Either way, I am glad you are here now," Inigo said, draping his arm over her shoulder and giving her a half hug, "I am lucky to have a friend like you."

"Aww, Inigo," she said, hugging him back.

"We all are," Isengrim said, getting a smile from the woman.

"Now, if you're all done being sentimental, to friendship," Wolfe said, raising his tankard.

"Here here!" everyone said, clinking their bottles and tankards together before the room burst into lively conversation.

* * *

"Now, is everybody tucked in?" Misty said, getting eye rolls from the group.

"Come on, read it already," Wolfe growled from the other end of the room.

"Hold your butt, Wolfe," Misty growled, sitting against the wall at the head of the bed as Inigo's tail twitched at her hip.

Niall laughed, snuggling down in the bedroll on the floor, "'hold your butt'. I like some of the things you say, sweetheart. They're funny."

"I could hold your butt, Wolfe. If you have room enough for me," Kestrel said with a sparkling smile.

Wolfe gave a chuckle, lifting his blankets and motioning her over, "well, come here then, Kessy."

Taliesin narrowed his eyes at the imperial as Kestrel crawled into his bed, snuggling under the blankets with more wiggle than was porbably needed.

"What are you reading to us tonight, Lass?" Kieron asked, leaning up on his elbow to smile at her.

"[The Ransom of Zarek](http://en.uesp.net/wiki/Skyrim:The_Ransom_of_Zarek)," she said, holding the book up at she opened it and lay it in her lap, "Ancient Tales of the Dwemer part one. There's supposed to be like seven books in the series."

"Who chose this book?" Vilkas asked, laying back in his bed with his hands behind his head.

"I did. I figured I would pick something that everyone might like," Hawke said with a shrug from his bedroll.

"You can pick the next one, brother," Farkas said through a yawn as he stretched in his bedroll between Sirius and Bikhai, "I'm sure this won't be anything like the one you tried to read me a few months ago. What was that one called, again?"

"[A Life of Uriel Septim VII](http://en.uesp.net/wiki/Skyrim:Life_of_Uriel_Septim_VII)," Vilkas growled, getting a yawn in reply from his brother.

"That was it," Farkas said, rolling onto his back with another yawn.

"Sounds boring," Bikhai muttered.

"I don't remember. I slept through most of it," Farkas said, getting chuckles from Sirius and Bikhai.

Vilkas clicked his tongue at his brother, "you wouldn't know a good book if it hit you," he growled, getting a snort from the larger man.

"Neither would you, from the sound of it," Sirius said, getting laughs from the other two.

"Shhh! Misty's going to read, so shut up," Kestrel hissed from Wolfe's bed, silencing the group. 

Inigo yawned, scooting down on the bed enough to lay his head comfortably on her shoulder with his arms wrapped around her.

She smiled, laying her head on his for a moment before sitting straight and starting to read, "Jalemmil stood in her garden and read the letter her servant had brought to her. The bouquet of joss roses..."

(I just like this image. I think it depicts the scene decent enough)  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Let's assume that, on average, Misty could carry about eight to twelve books, depending on weight and size and that there's about twenty books in each case. There are sixteen cases in the man hall so it would have taken Misty, about, thirty two trips from the glass cases, up the stairs, through the bedroom and to the library, assuming that the only thing she was doing is taking the books to the library and not putting them away.  
> Yeay math!
> 
> The bit about the dummy... Y'all know. DAI my friends. Cassandra Pentaghast's conversation.
> 
> Spiderwick doesn't come with extra ingredients for alchemy, but I figured it was needed for poor Bee and I know how much y'all loved the story scene, so I figured I would put in another one. Such a lovely thing.


	62. Pool Party

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Misty and the gang enjoy themselves in the swimming pool of Spiderwick. Someone hit the Jukebox! Wait, this is Skyrim. Good thing Misty's got a phone with music.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Misty's Party Mix
> 
> LMFAO - Party Rock Anthem  
> Outkast – Hey Ya!  
> Third Eye Blind – Semi-Charmed Life  
> Jimmy Buffett - Margaritaville  
> Lady Gaga ft. Beyonce - Telephone  
> Surfaris - Wipe out  
> Pharrell Williams - Happy  
> Kenny Chesney and Uncle Cracker - When The Sun Goes Down  
> Felix Jaehn, Mike Williams - Feel Good  
> Loud Luxury ft. Brando - Body  
> Icona Pop ft. Charli XCX - I Love It  
> The Trashmen - The surfin bird  
> Carly Rae Jepsen - Call Me Maybe  
> Lil' Dicky ft. Chris Brown - Freaky Friday  
> Katy Perry ft. Snoop Dogg - California Gurls  
> Mark Ronson ft. Bruno Mar - Uptown Funk

Beatrice woke from her deep sleep, hunger overridding her slumber. She sat up in the bed, sweat beading her forehead and dripping down her spine as she tried to breathe past the hunger. She stood, glancing around the room at everyone fast asleep before making her way from the room. She held her breath until she was in the main room, barely glancing at the deathhound as he lifted his head to watch her with those glowing red eyes. The hound stood, the first time it had done any movement besides looking at everyone, and went to her as she scrambled to get another bottle of the blood open. Her grip was weak and kept slipping, making her frustrated with the situation and at the bottle. She gave a low hiss, fangs flashing as she lifted the bottle to smash it on the table. Sithis took hold of her tunic, startling her enough to keep her from smashing the bottle on the table. 

"What?" she said, her voice almost a hiss as the deathhound gave her tunic another tug, toward the stairs.

He released the cloth from his crocodilian like mouth and started walking toward the stairs leading up, only to pause long enough to look back at her, as if telling her to follow. Beatrice swallowed and nodded as she licked her lips, moving after the deathhound up the stairs, around the corner and to a strange book sitting on a table. The hound nodded toward the book, bringing her to it. She watched the words and strange symbols dance around on the pages, furrowing her brow at the dark, cold magic that was coming off the pages. She swallowed, licking her lips as she placed her hand on the book. The pages started to glow a neon green color, the words sliding off the page to spin around her in a whirl of letters, numbers and strange symbols. She closed her eyes against the wind, feeling a strange sucking sensation before her feet seemed to rise up and then land on something softer. The smell of rot, fungus, and cold damp soil opened her eyes. She blinked in surprise at the people in cages and ragged clothing, sitting on straw beds as they stared at her with hazey, expectant eyes. 

"What is this place?" she asked aloud as she moved toward the cages, "I'll get you out of here."

"Master," a woman in a cage a couple down moaned, bringing her eyes to the pale, almost sickly looking woman.

"Master? Oh, no. I'm not your master," Beatrice said, moving to the woman's cage. 

"Please, master. Drink from me," the woman whimpered, putting her arms out at Beatrice through the cage.

"No, from me, from me," another woman said from the other cage.

Beatrice felt repulsed by the idea, until the smell of blood and the sounds of the thrall's pulse hammered at her stomach. She swallowed the thickening saliva, her stomach tightening in hunger as the thrall looked at her with pleading eyes. She took the woman's arm, pulling her hard against the bars of her cage and biting into the soft flesh of the thrall's wrist. The hot salty copper flowed over her tongue, pulling a satisfying groan from her throat as she drank deep of the woman's blood. The thralls gave a shuddering sigh as he body sagged against the iron bars, a smile of pure extasy on her face while Beatrice fed.

* * *

Beatrice gave a yelp at Kaidan standing across from the book, leaning back against the wall with his arms and ankles crossed. He had watched her walk past the room where everyone had been sleeping, following the black beast. He glanced over her, taking note of the blood drips that were just below her chin on her tunic as she frantically covered her mouth, wiping away whatever she thought was there. 

"Kaidan, what...What are you doing here?" she asked, her voice sounding a little paniced.

Kaidan narrowed his crimson eyes at her, "just wandering," he said, watching her as she shuffled her feet nervously and glanced toward the hallway leading to the stairs. He nodded toward the book behind her, "what's that lead to?"

Beatrice looked at the book behind her, as if noticing it for the first time, "this? Oh...nowhere. Just a...place where...alchemy ingredient are kept. You wouldn't be interested in that, anyway," she said, waving a dismissing hand in front of her face.

Kaidan gave a slow nod, "no, I supposed not," he said, staring at her as she shifted uncomfortably.

"Well...um...I'm just going to...get something to eat," she said, giving him another nervous glance before heading for the stairs.

Kaidan watched her go before pushing away from the wall and walking to the book. He frowned at the moving letters and symbols, narrowing his eyes at the pages before turning to look in the direction the woman had walked.  _What could she possibly be hiding?_ he thought, giving the book one last suspicious glance before turning away and heading for the stairs.

* * *

"I can't wait to get in the pool," Misty said as she lead the group up the steps.

"We've been all over this place and there is no pool," Kestrel said, getting a nod from Niall and Inigo.

Misty laughed, "you guys just haven't been looking in the right spot," she said, stopping in front of a book at the end of the hall and motioning to it, "the pool is through this book.

"You really expect us to believe and trust this thing?" Vilkas asked, folding his arms over his chest as he sneered at the words and symbols moving over the pages.

Misty sighed, "look, I know it's a little weird, but trust me when I say it's perfectly safe," she said, moving to stand in front of the book, "here. I'll go first and come back so you can see that there's no problems, alright?"

"Wait," Wolfe growled, taking her arm to keep her from touching the book. Misty gave him an annoyed glance as he let her go, "I'll go first."

Misty sighed and shook her head, "fine, but I'm telling you that it's not dangerous."

"We'll see," Wolfe muttered, placing his hand on the pages. The words and wind whirled around him for a second before he disappeared.

Everyone held their breath, waiting for the rogueish imperial to return. Well, everyone except Misty.

She gave a huff, frowning at the book for a second before muttering, "I hope that bastard didn't decide to jump in and leave us hanging."

The book started to glow before the words and wind whirled again, bringing Wolfe back from where ever he had been.

"Well?" Riordan asked, getting a smirk from the man.

"It's not that bad, just a little shocking at first," he said, getting a combined sigh of relief from the group.

"Told you so," Misty grumbled, getting a smile from the man.

"I'll go first," Kestrel said, moving forward to put her hand against the book before disappearing the same way Wolfe did.

"Kessy! Wait up!" Isengrim called, following suit.

"Does it have to be one at a time, or can it be more than one person?" Hawke asked, getting a shrug from the woman.

"No idea. Usually it's been just me going through and then everyone appears after," she said, getting a nod from the man.

"Perhaps it would be wise to go one at a time for now. Just in case," Bikhai said, getting a nod from Taliesin.

"Yes. We don't know what exactly this kind of magic is or what it would do to more than one person being teleported at a time," the high elf said.

Misty rolled her eyes as Sirius went through, "I'll hang back until everyone's through."

"If you insist," Niall said, giving her a wink as he touched the book.

Misty snorted, "I didn't but I've waited this long for a swim."

Kaidan watched the others go through, furrowing his brow at the strange book before glancing at the other one across the way. "Lass," he called, getting a glance from Misty before she made her way over to him.

"I'm assuming, since I'm the only girl here that you're talking to me," she said, narrowing her eyes at him as he nodded.

Kaidan then nodded toward the other book, "where's that one lead?"

Misty glanced at it before shrugging, "it's supposed to lead to the Thralls' cages. I don't know if there's anyone in there or not, but remind me to let them go before we head to solitude," she said, watching Riordan disappear through the words and wind.

"Thralls? As in, vampire thralls?" he asked, getting a nod from Misty.

"I told everyone that this was supposed to be a vampire house. It comes with it's own thralls, deathhound and bottle of blood. What every vampire needs to survive," she said, tilting her head as she looked at him, "why?"

Kaidan looked over her face for a moment before strugging, "just curious," he said, getting a frown from the woman.

"Well, can you be curious at the pool? I'm not going through until you do," she said, folding her arms over her chest with her chin stuck out in defiance.

Kaidan watched her for a moment before chuckling, "alright, lass. I'll go through. Although, it goes against my nature as a gentleman."

Misty chuckled, giving him a playful push, "whatever. Just get moving, gentleman," she said, following him to the book.

* * *

Kestrel, Isengrim, Sirius, Inigo, Niall and Farkas were already in the pool, slashing and laughing at one another as they swam around. Kaidan folded his arms over his chest, glancing back at the book as a cool wind blew from it a second before Misty appeared. 

"So there is a pool," he said, giving her a smirk as she rolled her eyes.

"Y'all doubting me and shit,"  she said, moving around the pool toward the table and chairs at the other end where Wolfe, Bikhai and Hawke were stripping down to get in the water.

Kieron was already sitting in the water on one of the stone benches, leaning back against the wall with his arms propped up while Riordan joined him, taking the same position as they chuckled at the others. Vilkas was sitting in one of the chairs with his legs crossed, watching Farkas get dunked by Sirius as he laughed. Taliesin and Beatrice sat on the edge of the pool with their legs in the water, talking about something probably related to magic. 

Misty glanced around the pool, frowning at the absense of someone, "where's A'kira?" she asked, getting a shrug from the men.

"Last Bikhai saw her, she was with S'ariq," Bikhai said, bringing everyone there to a stop.

"Great. Another one we'll have to keep an eye on," Wolfe growled, tossing his tunic onto the table.

Misty sighed, "I got the feeling that she didn't like me too much," she said, pulling her tunic over her head and tossing it onto the table with the others. 

"She didn't," Hawke said, pushing his trousers down his legs and giving them a kick toward the table.

Misty sighed again, "well, can't make everyone like you," she said with a shrug, blinking in surprise when her pants slid down her hips and legs without having to do the wiggle or having to peel them from her body, "huh. I must have lost weight."

Kaidan and Vilkas were surprised at how quickly Misty removed her clothing with the others nearby, as if it were a normal thing. Misty stretched, preparing to jump in the water, unaware of the stares the two men were giving her. Their eyes moved down her body, taking in every curve of this strange, kind woman. Her shoulder blades as they moved beneath the soft skin of her back as she pulled her hair tie from her hair, fluffing her hair out to cascade down her shoulders and halfway down her back in waves of golden red hues. The way her ribs curved into her waist like soft snow drifted over the frozen tundra, only marred by a couple of jagged scars on one side from her first fight with a dragon. Her wide hips flaring out and around into thick, strong thighs and legs that looked like they could carry the weight of the world. She turned, giving them a raised eyebrow as she blinked at them in confusion.

"Is there something on my back?" she asked, furrowing her brows as she turned as best she could to look.

"No," Vilkas answered a little too quickly, getting another confused blink from the woman, "no, there's nothing."

She gave him a confused smile before turning to look at him fully, "you're not getting in?" she asked, tilting her head.

"No, I'm not much for swimming," Vilkas said, waving the thought away.

"If you can't swim, just say so," Wolfe said, moving to stand behind Misty with a deviant look in his eyes.

Vilkas clicked his tongue at the man, "I know how to swim, I just don't like it as much as some."

"Leave him alone, Wolfe," Hawke said, stepping down into the water, "if Vilkas doesn't want to swim, don't pester him about it."

Wolfe clicked his tongue, giving Hawke an annoyed glare as Misty scrolled through her phone for somet music.

"You coming in, Kai?" She asked, giving the warrior still in heavy armor a glance before going back to her phone.

Kaidan shrugged, "I haven't decided yet," he said, looking at Kestrel as she pushed Taliesin and Beatrice into the water with a squeal from the breton, "it looks dangerous."

"It's more dangerous to stay out of the pool with Kes around," Misty said, tapping on her party mix playlist (listed above) before setting the phone on the table, "a little mood music Maestro."

"Are you done?" Wolfe asked, leaning around to look at her.

"Huh? With what?" she asked, tilting her head at him.

"That phone," he said, waving at the device as it spewned the strange music.

"Oh, yeah. I can't let it get wet or it'll stop working," she said, draping a cloth over it like you would a sleeping child.

"Good," he said, lifting her from the ground with a yelp and running for the water.

"WOLFE NAAAAAAH!" she screamed, her words drown out by the water as he lept into it, letting her go as they dropped below the water's surface.

Misty came up, suttering and coughing as she splashed the rogue as he surfaced, "bastard," she growled, giving a squeak as he splashed her back.

* * *

Kaidan watched the dragonborn laugh and splash the imperial as the high elf mage swam up behind her. She gave a yelp before he pushed her under the water, immediately disappearing after giving a cry of his own, as if she had grabbed him when she went down. She came up, giving a victory cry before swimming for the other end of the pool. Kaidan smirked, heading for the chair on the other side of the table, opposite of Vilkas.

"Do you mind if I ask you something?" Kaidan asked, getting a glance from the Companion.

Vilkas nodded, "I don't mind. What is it?"

Kaidan nodded toward Beatrice as she splashed at Niall, "how much do you know about that woman?"

Vilkas gave him a raised eyebrow before looking at Beatrice as Sirius snuck up behind her, dunking her head before swimming away laughing. "Well, she's a recently graduated wizard from the college of Winterhold. We met her at Inn in Winterhold and Misty invited her to come along with us," Vilkas shrugged, "she seems like a nice enough person. I don't have a problem with her. Why?"

Kaidan shrugged, "just wondering," he said, pausing as he watched her chase Sirius out of the water and around the pool, "was there anything strange that you noticed about her?"

Vilkas frowned, "what are you digging for with all these questions, new blood?" he asked, folding his arms over his chest as he looked at Kaidan.

Kaidan took a deep breath, narrowing his eyes at the woman as Sirius lifted her up and tossed her into the water like she weighed nothing, "the dragonborn told me that the other book across from this one went to a room of vampire thralls."

Vilkas scoffed, "and?"

"And, I saw her coming from the book earlier, before anyone else was awake," Kaidan said, stiffening Vilkas's spine at those words, "she had a little blood on the collar of her tunic."

Vilkas swallowed, watching the woman and Misty tread water near the corner on the far end of the pool, "have you told Misty?"

Kaidan shook his head, "not yet. I was thinking of watching her closely until she started to become a problem," he said, leaning back in his chair, "or show signs of being a danger to the dragonborn."

Riordan and Kieron glanced back at the warriors still out of the water. They looked at one another before turning their eyes across the pool to Beatrice as she pulled herself out of the water to sit on the edge of the pool.

"I think we'll all keep a close eye on her, lad," Kieron said, getting a nod from Riordan.

"And I wouldn't call Misty the dragonborn if you don't want to be clobbered. She has a bit of a temper," Riordan said, getting a chuckle from Kieron.

"That's an understatement," Kieron said, nodding at Wolfe, "you've seen a bad arguement between her and the rogue, but I have a feeling that that's only a small part of her temper and I would hate to be on the recieveing end of her true fury."

"You think she can be worse than that?" Vilkas asked, with a raised eyebrow.

Kieron chuckled, "I think that a person's kindness and compassion can only be pushed so far before they break, including her's," he said, watching her splash at Inigo with a laugh, "even our little princess's compassion."

They were silent for a moment, watching her squeal and laugh before ducking under the water, only to surface close to the stairs leading out of the water.

"I can only hope not," Vilkas said, even as he did, knowing that the world would eventually harden her.  _I don't want her to lose that smile._

* * *

"Where do you think you're going?" Farkas growled, grabbing hold of her ankle before pulling her back toward the center of the pool.

Misty tried to get away, only for him to wrap his large arms around her waist, holding her against his broad, bare chest, "Farkas, let go of me and go get your brother," she said, trying to wiggle free of his grip.

Farkas glanced toward Vilkas and Kaidan as they sat at the table talking before shrugging, "he's fine."

"No he's not. Look at him!" Misty said, waving at them, "he's dry."

Farkas gave her a raised eyebrow, "Vilkas doesn't like swimming."

"All the more reason to get him wet," Kestrel said with a grin as she swam toward the benches and walked out.

Misty giggled manically as Farkas let her go to swim after the dunmer. She walked out of the water with Isengrim and Beatrice, the girls already having a deviant plan without saying anything to one another, and joined Kestrel as she leaned over the table, batting her eyes at Vilkas, who was frowning at her with narrowed eyes. 

"What are you lassies up to?" Kieron asked as he turned in his seat to smirk at them.

"Us? Up to something?" Isengrim asked, looking shocked and offended.

"You're thinking too much, Kieron. We're never up to anything," Misty said, moving around behind Vilkas as she pretended to look over the books on the shelves.

"We're just coming to see how you guys are doing, that's all," Beatrice said, smiling as she put her hands behind her back.

"You men are always acting like us women are up to something when we're not up to anything," Isengrim huffed, her blue eyes moving to Misty as she tapped on a book. 

"I don't trust it," Kaidan growled, getting a nod from Vilkas.

"Me either. They're always up to something," Vilkas said, getting to his feet.

As if it was the signal, Vilkas was attacked, Kestrel and Misty pushing from the back while Isengrim and Beatrice took his arms, pulling him toward the pool's edge, struggling like the warrior he was against the four women. 

"Let GO!" he growled, his heels digging into the stone and wood as he struggled against the women.

"Don't be a rude boy," Misty growled, putting her back against his with Kestrel as they pushed him.

"I don't want to swim," He hissed, glaring at Kieron and Riordan as the two just sat back, smiling at his struggles, "somebody get these harpies off of me!"

Farkas appeared beside him, pulling Misty and Kestrel away from him with barely any trouble.

"Hey! Farkas!" Kestrel whined, clicking her tongue at him.

"You can't gang up on us with your brother! That's no fair," Isengrim said, stumbling to the side as Vilkas shook her and Beatrice off of him.

"Harpies, the lot of you!" Vilkas growled, giving Farkas a greatful nod...until he saw the grin on his brother's face, "Farkas...what are you AH!"

Farkas put his shoudler in Vilkas's stomach, bending his brother over his shoulder before heading for the water's edge with his struggling brother.

"FARKAS! PUT ME DOWN!" Vilkas snarled, kicking his legs helplessly, "Immediately!"

"Alright," Farkas said with a shrug, tossing Vilkas into the water with a yelp.

Vilkas surfaced, coughing and sputtering as he glared up at his brother, the girls around him giggling and laughing as he swam to the stairs, "miscreants, malefactors,charlatans, wretches," he snarled, shaking the water from his clothes and hands as he stood at the top of the steps, glaring at the five as they laughed and chuckled at his misery. 

"Well, you're all wet now. Might as well jump in," Sirius said, slapping the man on the back with a laugh.

Vilkas glared at him, giving the nord a childish shove that sent him backwards into the water.

"Aww, don't be mad, Vilkas. It's all in good fun," Niall said, as he swung his legs while sitting on the gargoyle that spewned water.

Vilkas snorted, glancing at the women and his brother as they stood grinning at him.

"You can't really be sore at us for having a little fun at your expense, Vilkas," Farkas said, with a smirk, "I have fun with you all the time."

Vilkas frowned at the embarrassment of trying to pull his sword, only for his hand to slip right off the hilt because of the grease Farkas had put on it. He glanced at the woman, who were staring at him expectantly before sighing at the apologetic eyes of the girls, "how am I supposed to be angry with the four of you looking at me like that?" he grumbled, getting a joyful cheer from the girl as they attacked him again, this time in a group hug that caused him to stumble and grunt. 

"Come on, Vilkas. I promise not to dunk you," Misty said, getting a laugh from Kestrel.

"I don't," the dunmer said, getting a laugh from the group.

* * *

Kaidan sat back in his chair, watching the Companion remove his outter clothing before jumping in with the rest.  _They're a strange group, but they look happy enough,_ he thought, watching Misty climb up on the gargoyle where Niall was sitting, giving a shout as she jumped, using his shoulders as a jump off point, into the water. He couldn't help but smile at the fun the group seemed to be having. 

"Aren't you going to join, lad?" Kieron's voice brought him out of the trance the group seemed to place on him when they were being care free like they were.

Kiadan glanced at the nord as he took the seat Vilkas had left. "No, I don't think so."

"Why? Afraid of water or fun?" Kieron asked, giving the younger man a smirk.

Kaidan frowned at him, "I'm not afraid of water or fun," he growled, getting a chuckle from the other man.

"Then show them, lad. If you don't, the lasses may decide to drag you in with your armor," Kieron said, nodding toward Kestrel as she stood on the edge of the water, smirking down at Isengrim and Wolfe.

Kestrel cast a glance toward Kieron and Kaidan, sending a shiver down his spine at the grin the dunmer gave them.

Kaidan swallowed, getting to his feet, "perhaps that would be better, if what happened to Vilkas is any indication," he said, nodding at said man as he ran his hand through his hair, wringing some of the water out of his hair.

Kieron chuckled, "Vilkas, I imagine, would have been considered a warm up," he said, standing and giving the man a slap on the shoulder as Misty started around the pool, waving away a whistle Wolfe gave her, "keep your wits about you, lad. She has a special way with words."

Misty was blushing by the time she made it to the corner on Kaidan's left, "dunk him, would ya Si?" she asked, getting a wave from the man before the imperial rogue disappeared below the water. "Son of a bitch whistling and shit. Who gave him permission to whistle," she muttered as she moved around Kaidan, struggling with his armor.

"Could you help me get this off?" he asked, getting a raised eyebrow from Misty.

"I thought you weren't going to swim," she said, loosening a strap that had gotten stuck.

"I wasn't, and then I saw what you women did to Vilkas," he said, getting a chuckle from the woman as he pulled the armor from his torso and put it under the table, out of the way.

"Are you saying that you're scared of a bunch of girls?" she asked, giving him a grin as he narrowed his eyes at her.

"That's not what I'm saying," he growled, jerking on the belt around his waist.

Misty rolled her eyes, "that's what I heard," she said, lifting the phone from the clothing and scrolling through it.

He slowed his undressing for a moment, his eyes moving over her profile as it was lit by the screen in her hand. He swallowed, ripping his attention back to what he was doing before giving him pants a kick under the table with the rest of his things, "there. Now you harpies have no reason to cause me trouble," he growled, starting for the water.

Misty felt her lips curve up as she set the phone back down and moved to stand behind Kaidan as he got into the water, "really?" she asked, getting a raised eyebrow from the man as he glanced at her over his shoulder.

He turned, folding his arms over his chest as Misty moved to stand in front of him on the bench, "really."

She smirked, taking a deep breath as he gave her a raised eyebrow, "FUS RO!" she shouted, sending him stumbling back and off the edge of the sitting area. She couldn't help but grin at him as he broke the surface, coughing as he wiped his eyes and glared up at her.

Kieron chuckled, slapping his hand down on her shoulder, "I told you, lad. She has a way with words," he said, leaning over to put his mouth near her ear, "I would run if I were you, lass."

Misty blinked, giving him a confused glance before her eyes snapped to Kaidan, crawling out of the water with a dark glint in his crimson eyes. "Maybe you're right," she said, moving back a couple of steps as a dark grin spread over Kaidan's face.

"Come here, love. I'm not going to hurt you," he said, his voice as dark as his smile, "much."

"That's okay, Kai. I'm really okay right here," she said, waving her hands to ward him off.

Kaidan smirked, moving toward her as she stumbled back over the bench and the edge of the pool, "no. I think you would look better over there," he said, motioning toward the center of the pool.

Misty shook her head, giving a yelp as he lunged at her, taking hold of her sides as she tried to turn and run. "No, no, no, no, no," she said, beating her fists against his rough hands, "no, no, no, no, no, no!" She gave another yelp as he lifted her from the ground and tossed her over his shoulder, as if she weighed no more than a sack of flour. "No, no, no, no, no, no, no." She beat her fists against his bare back as she kicked her feet, "down, down, down, down!"

Kaidan shrugged, her more onto his shoulder, "I'll put you down, alright," he said, standing back from the edge of the pool as she looked over her shoulder.

"No, Kaidan. KaiDAN!" she shrieked as he ran and lept into the water, dragging her down below the surface with him. 

Once his feet hit the bottom, he let her go, getting a kick in the shoulder for his trouble as she swam for the surface. He reached up, taking hold of her ankle and pulling her back down, smiling at the high pitched sound coming from her as she slapped at his chest. He could see her glaring at him through the water and could swear he heard her hollering that he was a lunatic through the water. He pushed off the floor of the pool, taking them both to the surface. He chuckled as he broke the surface, closing his eyes against the onslaught of splashes from the woman.

"Lunatic! Psycho! Crazy Bastard!" she hollered, even as she laughed. 

He snorted, dipping enough below the surface to take hold of her hips. He gave a kick as he lifted her from the water, giving her a yelping toss in the air and away from him. 

She broke the surface as he got out of the water, sitting on the edge with a laugh, "I'll get you back for that, you ass," she hollered over the laughter of the others.

* * *

Misty sighed as they made their way down the stairs and toward the kitchen, "that was fun," she said, getting agreeing hums and cheers.

"That was just the kind of thing we needed," Hawke said, giving Misty a smile.

"I feel much more relaxed after that," Niall said, with a yawn.

"Sometimes a little fun is just what the healer ordered," Isengrim said, smiling with everyone.

Kaidan rolled his shoulder as he sat on one of the benches.

"You alright, Kai?" Misty asked, tilting her head as she looked at him.

He nodded, "I'm fine. My shoulder's acting up a bit but it's nothing I can't handle," he said, getting a frown from the woman.

"Nonsense," she said, moving to stand behind him to his right as she put her hand on his shoulder, "where's it hurt?"

He shook his head, "don't worry about it," he said, waving her away.

Misty snorted, "I'm not going anywhere until you tell me where it hurts," she growled.

He sighed and nodded, "fine," he said, running his fingers around his infrasprinatus muscle, up around his shoulder and the subscapularis muscle, "right around there."

Misty nodded, using her healing magic as she started messaging his shoulder, "tell me if it hurts too much," she said, getting a nod from the man. She furrowed her brow as he hissed, "you might have torn your rotator cuff. It's the major tendons in the shoulder that helps your arm stay attached to your shoulder as it moves and rotates. Chances are you need surgery to get it fixed, but there'll still pain."

"What's surgery?" Beatrice asked taking a seat near Kaidan.

"It's where a doctor, or healer, cuts you open and sews or removes whatever the problem is in your body," Misty explained, giving their concerned stares a smile, "but they usually put you to sleep before doing that so you don't feel the pain."

"But you feel the pain after? Then what's the point?" Wolfe asked, frowning at her hands rubbing on Kaidan's bare shoulder and part of his chest.

"It's supposed to help deminish the pain greatly from what it would be like without surgery," she said, stopping as Kaidan gave a kiss of pain, "you alright?"

He nodded, "it felt better after the last time you did this, to be honest," he said, getting a nod and smile from Misty.

"Good, but if it hurts like that, tell me and I won't put so much pressure on it," she said, getting a nod from the man as she continued to message.

"I call next," Niall said, giving Misty a smirk, "I have a really bad pain in my bed that your body could easily cure."

Misty felt herself blush as she focused on what she was doing as Wolfe and Taliesin glared at the bosmer.

"Get in line," Taliesin growled, sending a bolt of electricity across the table to jolt the wood elf as Wolfe smirked at Niall.

Niall glared at them before chuckling, "I get it, I get it," he said, leaning his chin on his hand as he looked at Misty with a dreamy look, "I just hope I'm third."

Kestrel pulled him backwards and off his seat, onto the floor with a grunt, "get in line," she said, getting a chuckle from a few of the people around the table. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you enjoyed this chapter as much as I enjoyed writing it.   
> I said it before in a comment to MapleBlonde. If you have a scene in mind, but are afraid to suggest it. I take any and all suggestions so don't be scared. I don't bite...unless you like it ;-). You can either leave a comment below or send me a message via Facebook.  
> https://www.facebook.com/sylvia.fey.12  
> I love hearing from fans and friends and will even message you for suggestions if I'm having problems, right Lozzy?  
> Teamwork makes the dream work, as someone I worked with once said.  
> This is still a work in progress and it might take a while to get to any scenes suggested to me, but I am willing to put them in there, Even a few... *clears throat* naughty scenes later on ;-)  
> I've already got a couple lined up for Farkas, Vilkas, Kieron, Inigo, Sirius, Riordan and Kaidan, so the others are fair game ladies and gentlemen.  
> I'll probably put this up every few chapters or so as a reminder to myself and everyone else.  
> LOVE YOU ALL AND THANK YOU FOR BEING A FAN!!


	63. Dragonborn interruptus

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Oden stops by for a visit and teaches Misty a few things about being dragonborn, including a few shouts he had created during his time in Skyrim. Hopefully her friends will stay out of the way long enough for her to learn something.

Misty yawned as she walked toward the doors as some...idiot beat against them, "I'm coming, I'm coming," she growled, getting pulled to a stop by the back of her tunic. She frowned, glancing back at Riordan as he walked around her. She gave another yawn, frowning at the light spilling under the door from outside. They had stayed up really late talking and laughing about just random things while they ate and drank. As soon as Riordan opened the door, a large furry thing ran past him, bounding across the stone entrance with a loud bark. Misty's eyes widened as she smiled, kneeling down to pet the warhound, "MEEKO!" she exclaimed, getting a barking reply and a couple of laps to the face.

"I thought he deserved a home," a low voice said from the entrance, bringing her eyes up to Oden as he stood in dragonbone armor.

"Oden! You came," she said as she stood, giving him a smile.

"You invited me," he said, glancing up at Riordan before his eyes moved around the house, "nice place you've got here. Perfect for a cold, lonely vampire."

Misty chuckled, "it's meant to be a vampire house. There's thralls and everything," she said, motioning him in, "come on in. Make yourself at home."

Oden nodded as he entered, removing his helmet and tucking it under his arm. He glanced toward the doorway of the room that had all the beds and gave the few that had woken at the sound of the door a nod, "I see you're still collecting pretty things," he said, his voice sounding a little annoyed.

Misty blinked at him in confusion, giving Meeko a pat on the head as the dog nosed her hand, "what'd'ya mean?"

Oden shook his head, "nevermind, girly," he said, glancing down the hallway toward the kitchen, "got anything to eat?"

Misty nodded, "I'm sorry. Right this way. If Sirius hasn't eaten everything, there should be some stew left over," she said, leading Oden and Meeko toward the kitchen. 

Oden glanced over the large vials of, what looked like, blood, frowning at a few laying out on the table that were either half empty or empty. He moved after Misty, taking a seat at the far end near the oven and setting his gear down on the table in front of him. 

"So, you're Oden," Wolfe growled, standing across from the strange looking man with his arms folded over his chest.

Oden smirked at him, "last time I checked. You must be Wolfe," he said, getting a surprised blink from the rogue. Oden nodded at Misty, "Miss Dovahkiir told me a little about you. Mostyly that you're an ass."

"Funny, she didn't say anything about you to us, except that you're a beta tester," Wolfe said, giving the man a frown.

Oden chuckled, "then, I guess she didn't tell you that I'm the original Dovahkiin, huh?" he said, getting a deeper frown from the imperial.

"'Original?' You make it sound like it was your idea first," Kaidan said, standing at Wolfe's shoulder.

Oden shook his head, "no. If I had my say, neither of us would be here," he said, sighing as Misty set a bowl of hot stew in front of him, "unfortunately, I can't go back now. It's been too long and I don't think I could handle the 'normal' life in the twenty first century."

Misty frowned, sitting next to the other dragonborn, "I think, if you put your mind to it, you could adapt. You adapted to this place just fine," she said, motioning around the general area.

Oden shook his head as he took a loaf of bread from the center of the table and broke off a piece, "no, I can't. Skyrim is a harsh world that goes by the rules of survival. Our world, your world, goes by a different set of rules. I couldn't just stand there and watch someone get attacked without doing something, and the way the world was going, I would end up in jail and the bastard that did the mugging would be free," he growled, squishing the loaf of bread in his hand as he breathed heavily. He took a deep breath, dropping the crushed bread onto the table as he ran his hand through his hair, "I'm sorry. I..."

Misty smiled, gently laying her hand on his arm in a comforting jesture, "I think I understand," she said, getting a smile from Oden as he lay his hand over her's, "I was different before I came here. More...reserved, I guess is the term."

Oden chuckled, "but you're still nice. I imagine you're trying to help everyone you come across, right?" he asked, glancing at the people starting to gather in the kitchen.

Hawke nodded, running his hand through his hair before tying his bangs back, "I told her to start saying no, but she's such a soft touch," he said, taking a seat beside Misty.

"I think she doesn't know how to use no," Taliesin said sitting at the table across the way.

"Except to us," Wolfe grumbled, giving Misty an annoyed glare.

"So far, she's only said no to you, friend," Niall said, with a laugh as he slapped Wolfe on the back as he moved past him. 

Misty frowned, "I'm sitting right here," she grumbled, folding her arms over her chest in a huff.

Oden chuckled, "you seem to have a decent group here," he said, taking a drink from his tankard as Vilkas and Farkas walked in, "although you have a little too much pretty boy going on."

"Who's your friend?" Vilkas asked, nodding at Oden as he stood at the end of the table with his arms folded over his chest.

"Vilkas, Farkas, this is Odeh..." She didn't get to finish before Oden had spewned out his drink, coughing and hacking up the ale that got into his lungs.

He gasped, looking at Vilkas and Farkas with furrowed brows, "oh no. REALLY!?!" he snarled, getting to his feet so fast he shifted the bench, "fucking REALLY!?! You couldn't just leave them alone!? You  _HAD_ to mod the two greatest warriors of the companions too?!?" Oden moved around Farkas, furrowing his brow at the man as Farkas blinked at him in confusion. Oden stopped in front of him, letting out a huff as he folded his arms over his chest, "well, it's just your face that's the issue. Nothing else, I hope. You still use two-handed weapons, yeah?"

Farkas gave him a raised eyebrow, "of course I do," Farkas growled, folding his arms over his chest, "and what's wrong with my face?"

Oden sighed, motioning at him, "everything! She's turned you two in to fucking pretty boys," he growled, giving Misty a frown.

"Hold friend, I don't know who you are or what problems you have with us or Misty, but you should watch your tongue when you speak," Vilkas growled, turning Oden around to face him with a glare.

"Why should I?" Oden growled back, bumping his chest against Vilkas's.

Vilkas snorted, "because you stand in the presence of the thane of Hjallmarch and Whiterun, the Harbinger of the Companions and the Dragonborn,  _friend_ ," he hissed the last word like a curse.

Oden clicked his tongue as he glanced at Misty, "you did the companions' quest, huh? That must have been hard for a soft touch," he said, getting a head shake from the woman.

"I only did Kodlak's quest to cure him, but after he died, with Vilkas and Farkas to help," she said, taking a deep breath, "I think some of the game keeps going while the rest of it is progress activated."

Oden nodded, "yeah, some is, I just figured the Companions' part would be too," he said, frowning back at Vilkas, "still, you coud have, at least, no modded them."

Misty snorted, narrowing her eyes at him, "I didn't like how dirty they looked," she growled, getting an eye roll from the beta tester.

"It's Skyrim. They're supposed to be dirty," he growled, back, giving her an annoyed glare.

"Maybe in your game, but I like mine clean and well washed," she said with a sigh, "God knows I'm not half the time."

Oden nodded, "yeah, I could use a bath too, I guess," he said, giving a sigh, "is there anything else you modded that I should be aware of?"

Misty thought about that before nodding, "I've got a player house down around halfmoon mill. Mammoth Manor. Then there's Dragon's keep. Someone made it because they didn't like how there were so many orphans. Hearthfire lets me build a couple of houses and adopt children and I've got the expansion pack so I can adopt more than two, which is nice." She blinked at Oden's head shake.

"You can adopt as many as you want," he said with a shrug, "I found that out when I walked into Honorhall a few months after I came here, but, of one of your little boyfriends doesn't play babysitter, or you don't have a steward to look after them, they have to follow you everywhere."

Misty flushed, "they aren't my boyfriends," she muttered, getting a snort from the beta tester.

"Not yet. You decide which one you're going to marry yet, or is that why you're collecting men still?" he asked, sounding a little purturbed.

Misty felt her cheeks heat up, "I'm not ready to marry yet," she muttered, avoiding eye contact.

Oden nodded, "I see. I just thought that, if you weren't already married, that you would be getting ready to get married, since you don't have an amulet of Mara," he said, bringing her eyes up to him.

Misty sighed, absently petting Meeko's head as he laid it on her leg, "no... I broke it when we were going through Ustengrav. It got caught on a sarcophagus as I was going through it," she said, getting a surprised glance from Wolfe and a frown from most everyone else but they didn't say anything.

Oden chuckled, "not as easy as in the game, is it?" he asked, getting a head shake from the woman. He sighed, running a hand through his grimey hair as he glanced around the room, "well, since I'm here, I figured I would teach you a few things I picked up along the way. You know. One Dovah to another."

Misty gave him a smile and nodded, "that'd be great!"

* * *

"FEIM!" Misty shouted, feeling the cold chill of death creep over her as she became ethereal.

Oden smirked at her, chuckling as she walked through one of the dummies outside Spiderwick, "I had fun with that one, first time I used it," he said, pulling his two-handed dragonbone great sword, "now, hold still." He did a spin, slicing around and through her as she jumped, surprised at the speed of his attack and that he would attack without hesitation. He gave a nod sliding the blade back onto his back as he smiled, "looks like you've got that one handled, for the most part."

"What other shouts do you know?" Misty asked as she went back to normal.

Oden shrugged, "I actually got the opportunity to make up a few of my own. I've been here long enough and read enough about the old dragonborns so I tried it for myself," he said, smiling at Misty's surprise. "Here, I'll show you earthquake." He took a deep breath, "GOL FUS NAH!" he shouted, sending the earth shaking and rolling to where Misty had to hang onto the dummy to keep from falling over. 

She blinked at him once the world stopped shaking and couldn't help but smile excitedly, "Oden, that was awesome!" she said, hopping up and down excitedly, "can you teach me how to do that one? How did you even come up with it?"

Oden chuckled, feeling pride in his chest as he puffed it, "well, it was simple, really. All you have to do is..."

"Misty," Taliesin's voice stopped what Oden was going to say, making her frown as she looked at him, "I need your help with something."

Misty gave a heavy sigh and nodded, "I'll be back. Be ready to teach me that shout," she said, following Taliesin into the house, "what's up? she asked, standing next to him as he did something with the enchantment board.

"I was trying to find a few soul gems so we can take them with us. I'll be able to enchant items then," he said, standing away from the table with his arms folded over his chest.

Misty frowned, glancing at the soul gems sitting out in plain sight before nodding at them, "you mean those?" she asked, her tone flat as paper on a table.

Taliesin blinked at the gems in surprise, "Oh, right. Now I feel like an idiot. Thanks Misty," he said, giving her glare a smile.

"Uh huh," she muttered, turning and heading back outside.

Wolfe chuckled as he moved from the armory room, bringing Taliesin's eyes to him, "seriously? THAT was your best idea? Pretending not to see something obvious?"

Taliesin clicked his tongue, "I'd like to see you do better, Imperial scum."

"Watch and learn, Thalmor. Watch and learn," Wolfe said, walking toward the doors Misty had just left through.

* * *

Misty watched as Oden showed her another Thu'um, this one was supposed to enthrall.

"DREM GRON MID!" he shouted at a passing fox. The fox stumbled slightly before turning it's head and trotting toward him like a dog happy to see it's owner. He smiled, petting the creature as it yipped and danced around his feet.

"WOW! That's so cool," Misty said, walking to examine the fox as it sat at Oden's feet.

"The best part is, wheither it wants to or not, if I tell it to do something, it'll do it without question. That helps heeps when fighting dragons and bandits," he said, looking at the stone wall slightly around the property, "go walk on that wall." Immediately, the fox trotted to the wall and climbed up before walking back and forth across the top of it.

"Wow," Misty breathed, feeling that rush of excitement when you're about to learn something you really want to learn, "do you have anymore?"

Oden gave her a smirk, "I've been here for years, of course I have more."

"Misty," Wolfe's voice was gruff and sounded pained as he stumbled toward them.

"Wolfe?!? What happened?" Misty asked, instantly by his side as his knees hit the ground. 

He hand his hand around his stomach where blood was coming out, "Sirius and I were sparring and I got a little too close to one of his swings," he said, furrowing his brow as Misty pulled his hand away from the wound. Wolfe glanced past her at Oden, who was giving him an amused raised eyebrow.

Misty sighed, "damnit, can't you two spar with sticks or something?" she growled, helping him to his feet, "sorry, Oden. I've gotta take care of my friend here, even if he is an idiot."

Oden nodded, waving away her apology, "don't worry about it, baby girl. I was starting to get hungry anyway," he said, following Misty and the "injured" imperial into the house. 

Taliesin gave them a raised eyebrow before smirking to himself as Wolfe gave him a wink. Misty moved him to the alchemy table, getting a surprised blink from Beatrice.

"You're an idiot," Misty growled as Oden walked past, helping Wolfe remove his shirt so she could heal the wound. She furrowed her brow at the shallow cut, "seriously? That much blood from this little thing?" 

Wolfe gave her a shrug, "sometimes the cuts look worse when they're bleeding. Honestly, if I knew it wasn't that bad, I would have left you alone, but Sirius was worried he really hurt me," he said, giving her an apologetic smile, "I'm sorry, princess."

Misty sighed, waving away his apology, "don't worry about it. It'll be a quick heal," she said, placing her hand hovering over his wound.

Wolfe watched the pink glittering magic, taking in the smell of wild flowers and fresh air with a sigh, "I'm really sorry, honey," he said, brushing his fingers through a few strands of Misty's loose hair.

Misty gave him a smile as she finished healing him, "don't worry about it," she said, getting a smile in return, "I'm glad I could help."

* * *

Beatrice frowned at Wolfe as he pulled his shirt back on while Misty went in the kitchen to sit with Oden, "what are you up to, Wolfe?"

Wolfe gave her an annoyed glare, "none of your business," he growled, motioning to the alchemy lab, "just do your voodoo and keep your nose out of it."

"Leave Misty alone for a while. She seems to be getting along fine with Oden," Beatrice said, crushing some Nirnroot in with some water and mountain flowers, "he might even join us."

Wolfe clicked his tongue, "not if I have anything to say about it, and she has us. What's she need  _him_ for? There's enough compatition as it is," he growled, folding his arms over his chest. 

"Isn't that the truth," Niall muttered, giving Wolfe the once over with a smile, "Taliesin said that you cut yourself, but I didn't believe him."

Wolfe clicked his tongue at the bosmer, "shut up. It worked, didn't it?"

Niall chuckled, pulling his bow from his back and slipping one of Wolfe's daggers from his hip, "watch and learn, amatuer," he muttered, cutting the string just barely on his bow, before tossing the dagger back at Wolfe.

* * *

"...and Icecream," Misty sighed, getting a sigh from Oden as well.

"Oh Gods I miss icecream," he said, turning to smile at her, "you know I tried to make some a few months after I got here, but milk is so damned expensive."

Misty chuckled, "so's salt," she said, getting a nod from the man.

"Oh! What about chocolate?" he asked, getting a gasp from the woman.

"Oh my God, I want chocolate so bad, it's almost killing me," she said, getting a nod from the dragonborn man.

"Hey, Misty," Niall called, moving across the room with his bow, "I was wondering if you wanted to train a little more with the bow."

Misty shook her head, "maybe later, Niall. I'm reminessing with Oden about our world," she said with a smile.

Niall sighed, "alright then. I'll see if I can OUCH!" he yipped, as the string of his bow snapped, whipping him across the cheek.

Misty was on her feet and at his side in a few seconds, "oh my God, Niall. You alright?" she asked, leaning around to look at the welt starting to form on his cheek.

"Yeah, I'm fine. It's just a lash, I'll be alright," he said, nodding at Oden, who was giving him an amused stare, "you can go back to talking with your friend, if you want."

"Nonsense," she said, turning him slightly, "Oden, you mind if I help Niall for a minute."

Oden shrugged, "I don't mind," he said, smiling into his tankard.

Misty nodded as she shooed Niall out of the room.

Niall gave Wolfe a wink as the imperial tried not to smile as Misty lead Niall to the smithing area. Taliesin watched them move out of the corners of his eyes, smiling down at the enchanter's board as he pretended to enchant a dagger.

"What happened?" Bikhai asked as Misty set Niall's bow on the armor table.

"Niall's bow string snapped when he went to pull it back. It got him in the face," she said, frowning at the ever reddening welt on the bosmer's cheek. 

Niall gave her a smile as she placed her hand over the welt, her pink magic spilling over his face to cast love sick shadows over his features, "I'm sorry I pulled you away from your friend, sweetheart."

"It's not your fault. You didn't know the string would break like that," she said, looking over the healed area of his cheek with a smile, "there, all better."

Niall felt a twang of guilt as she smiled up at him, only for that pang to intensify when she went to a chest between this room and the next. She pulled an ebony bow out of the chest and smiled as she brought it to him, holding it out for him to take.

"Here. It's called Far Song," she said, giving his shocked expression a bright smile as he took the bow reverently, "I was going to give it to you, but I forgot until now."

Niall took a deep breath, swallowing the lump in his throat as he moved forward, pulling Misty into a tight hug that surprised her, "I'm so sorry, Misty," he whispered against her hair as he held her tight.

Misty chuckled, patting him on the back as she gave Bikhai a confused blink, "I don't know what you're sorry for. You didn't know your bow string would break. It's not your fault," she said as Bikhai rolled his eyes.

Niall let out a guilty sigh, "please stop saying that," he mumbled a he closed his eyes.

Misty sighed, pulling away from him with a smile, "don't worry about it, Niall. This one shouldn't break on ya," she said, heading from the room.

* * *

"What are you doing?" Bikhai asked, narrowing his eyes at Niall.

Niall sighed, looking down at the bow in his hands, "feeling guilty," he muttered, sliding the bow onto his back as he looked toward the doors, "I hope she doesn't hate me for it."

"You injured yourself to get her attention? What is wrong with you?" Bikhai asked, pulling a piece of hot metal from the forge and beating on it.

Niall sighed, running his hand through his hair, "so many things, my friend. So many things."

* * *

"So, music's changed in the last eleven years," Oden said, scrolling through her phone with amazed eyes.

Misty nodded as she sipped on her mead, "yeah. Almost everything is one kind or another of pop," she said, getting a snort from the man.

"Poop, more like," Oden mumbled, "you got any Metallica or Slipknot?"

Misty shrugged, "maybe. I haven't been through my playlist in a while. I just keep adding songs to it," she said, leaning over to look at the songs as well.

Oden nodded, "well, this is a lot nicer than the one I left at home," he said, his face starting to look a little crestfallen.

Misty put her hand on his back, rubbing small circles as she smiled at him, "it's alright, Oden. I feel out of the loop a lot too," she said, getting a sigh from the man.

"This is why I wouldn't fit in, in our world anymore," he said, setting her phone on the table in front of them, "I'm eleven years out of date."

Misty chuckled, "so are the old people in our world, but that never stopped them."

Oden gave her a smile, "you're too kind for this world, you know?"

Misty shrugged, "I just want to help everyone as best I can however I can," she said, tilting her head slightly.

"Princess," Riordan said, coming into the room.

"What's up Rio?" She asked, getting a nod from the altmer.

"Wolfe told me to tell you that Hawke needed to see you," he said, glancing at Oden, "he said it was important."

"Why didn't he come to say it himself?" Oden asked, giving Riordan a raised eyebrow.

"Who knows with imperials," Riordan said, folding his arms over his chest.

Misty nodded, using Oden's shoulder to help her stand from the bench, "I'll be right back," she said, leaving the room with Riordan in tow.

* * *

"If I needed to speak with you, I would have come to you," Hawke said, giving her an apologetic smile, "you know that."

Misty frowned, "then why did Wolfe tell Riordan that you needed to see me?" she asked, frowning at the man.

Hawke shrugged, "might it have something to do with your Dragonborn friend?"

Misty snorted, "what could Oden have to do with anything?" she growled, getting a sigh from the imperial.

"Nevermind then," Hawke said, nodding toward the master bedroom, "go visit with your friend."

Misty nodded, letting out a frustrated sigh as she started for the stairs, "I wish I could talk to him without any interruptions," she muttered.

Hawke turned his emerald gaze to Riordan as he smirked, "Wolfe didn't say anything to you, did he? It's easier for her to believe that you wouldn't make something up to get her away from the man, isn't it?"

Riordan turned his eyes to Hawke, remaining silent for a moment before turning and walking from the room to Hawke's chuckle.

* * *

Misty had barely sat down when Sirius came into the room.

"Hey Misty. Can you help me with something?" he asked, looking a little frustrated.

Misty let out a heavy sigh, stiffly getting to her feet, "I'll be back," she grumbled, following Sirius from the room, "what'd'ya need, Si?"

Sirius shrugged, as he motioned to Meeko, "where'd the dog come from?"

Misty gave him disbelieveing eyes before frowning, "fifty feet from where you're standing. Was that it?" she couldn't keep the anger she was starting to feel out of her voice.

Sirius nodded, "sure. I just wasn't sure if he was a stray or belonged to someone," he said, kneeling in front of the dog and getting a lap across the face, "who's a good boy."

Misty snorted as she turned from the room, only to be stopped by Kaidan, "Maker's ballsack Batman, what?" she snarled, glaring at the man before he could open his mouth.

Kaidan gave her narrowed eyes as he pulled his bow from his back, "I was told you needed bow lessons."

Misty blinked at him in surprise before frowning, "if I needed lessons, I would ask for them, not send someone to tell you," she growled, folding her arms over her chest, "besides, I would ask Inigo before you because I don't trust you not to use me as target practice."

Kaidan clicked his tongue as he replaced the bow on his back, "and that goes double for me," he growled, back, turning on his heels to head up the stairs, "I'm going to bludgeon that bastard."

Misty snorted, turning to walk back to the kitchen, where Oden was drinking his mead. She gave him a smile as she sat down next to him, "so, what were we talking about?"

"They seem to be a bit of a handfull," he said, chuckling at her frown.

"They're idiots," she muttered, taking a long drink of mead as she shot Kestrel a glare.

"Misty..."

Misty sighed, getting to her feet with heavy shoulder, "I swear they're not usually like this," she said, getting a chuckle as she followed Kestrel from the room.

* * *

HOURS LATER...

Misty huffed as she climbed the stairs for the sixth time in the last half hour.  _This better be fucking good,_ she growled in her head as she moved through the bedroom and into the library. She stood before Kaidan, who was giving her a raised eyebrow, "please tell me you legit wanted to see me and Taliesin didn't send me on a wild fucking goose chase."

Kaidan gave her a slow head shake, "if I needed to see you, I would come to you."

Misty narrowed her eyes in a glare at him and frowned, "mother fucker," she growled under her breath as she turned and marched from the room, "imma fucking kill the next bastard that stops me from talking with Oden."

She stalked down the stairs and through the hall, only to stop at Oden walking for the door. A small twang of panic mounted in her chest as she rushed toward him, "leaving already? But we haven't hardly talked about anything," she whined, knowing that she sounded like a child and not caring in that moment.

Oden chuckled, "it's alright, Misty. You seem to be busy. I'll write to you and we'll talk another time. Skyrim isn't that big," he said, pausing as he opened the door, "besides, I have a few quests I need to complete."

"Messy," Farkas's voice made her freeze before giving the large nord a glare over her shoulder.

"I'll write ya later, baby girl. Just don't go dying on me before the letter gets to you," Oden said, putting his helmet on his head before walking out the door.

Misty felt her heart grip as she stood in the doorway, watching the beta tester walk to the road and out of sight. She felt sad that he had to leave, even knowing the responsibility of needing to finish a quest, it still hurt to watch someone who understood her and her situation walk away. She let out a sad sigh as she stepped back into the house, a new wave of anger over taking her as she turned to Farkas, "what the living fuck is it?" she growled, glaring at him with furious green eyes.

"Vilkas got a letter from Aela," Farkas said, getting a scoff from the small woman.

"Did he, now?" she asked, sounding angry, annoyed and skeptical as she lead Farkas back up the stairs and toward the library. 

Vilkas stood as she entered, a piece of paper in his hands, "I just recieved word from Aela..." Misty cut him off with a snort.

"Aela my fucking ass. I wasn't fucking born yesterday!" she snarled, glaring at the tall man as he gave her a raised eyebrow, "y'all are fucking rediculas and have been giving me the fucking run around all fucking day! Do you have any fucking idea what it's like to want to talk to someone and not be able to because the people you travel, live and work with are selfish, ignorant fucking children?!? I just wanted to fucking talk to someone who understood me way better than the rest of you ignoramuses," she felt her heart wretch at her own words, the loneliness she had been feeling since being in this world giving way to tears. "I just wanted to fucking talk to him, that's it and you mother fuckers have been making up excuse after excuse to get me away from him. WHAT ABOUT ME!?! HUH!? When the fuck do I get a moment to quell the feeling of being utterly alone and out of place, huh!?! None of you bastards know what it's like to be ripped from a world you know and dropped into one that's way different from what you know." She sniffled, wiping her nose with the heel of her hand, "I just wanted a moment of reassurance that I'm not the only one out of place here and you mother fuckers can't even give me that! What the actual fuck is wrong with you people!?! HUH!?! Why can't you just let me be?"

Vilkas watched her wipe the tears from her cheeks, feeling angry that she felt that way and was taking it out on him, while at the same time knowing that she needed to. 

Misty sniffled as she wrapped her arms around herself and put her hand over her mouth. She took a few moments to breathe and calm down, knowing that Vilkas and Farkas wouldn't need to talk to her unless they actually did get a letter from Aela. She took a deep, shakey breath, "I'm sorry."

"Don't be, Messy," Farkas said, putting his hand on her shoulder to comfort her, "it's alright."

Misty swallowed and nodded, motioning to the letter in Vilkas's hand, "what's it say?"

Vilkas watched her for a moment before folding the letter and shaking his head, "don't worry about it. We'll take care of it."

Misty frowned at him, her bloodshot eyes looking more tired than angry, "I'm not leaving until I see the letter, since you summoned me here," she said, holding her hand out for the paper.

Vilkas took a deep breath and nodded, handing her the letter as he spoke, "a citizen of Solitude needs the help of the Companions and since we're in the area, Aela sent word to us about it," he said as she read over the letter.

Misty nodded, chewing on the inside of her cheek as she folded the letter and handed it back, "alright, we'll deal with it since I think the cave's on the way to solitude anyway."

"I'll do it," Farkas said, getting a glance from the woman, "I'm bored just sitting here anyway and I need the practice."

Misty shrugged, "whatever," she muttered, keeping her eyes on the ground for a moment.

"Melissa," Hawke's voice was soft.

"I'm going to go feed and water the horses," she said, quickly turning and leaving the room without looking back.

* * *

She carried the bucket of water to the horses, giving them sad smiles as she set the buckets down for them to drink. She carried some hay to them, stroking their necks and manes as they munched on hay and drank. She felt her eyes start to burn with tears again and gave a sob as they broke from her eyes, racing down her face to drip from her chin. She leaned against her bay horse, Mjollnir's neck, burying her face in the strong animal's fur and hair as she breathed in, taking in the smell of fresh air, hay, and sweaty animal. Mjollnir whinnied, standing completely still as she cried, as if afraid to upset her more. 

"Lass?" Kieron's voice brought her eyes toward him as he moved between the horses, patting a few on the neck or rump as he moved, "is everything alright?"

Misty sobbed against and shook her head, "it's not fair," she said, her voice as thick as the saliva in her mouth.

"What's not?" he asked, putting his arm under Mjollnir's head and patting the other side of the horse's neck.

Misty sniffled, "everything. I just wanted to talk with Oden for a little while. Just to feel that I'm not alone here and nobody would leave me alone long enough to talk with him," she said, absently stroking the horse's neck.

"You're not alone, Lass. You have me, Hawke, Riordan. Everyone in that house right now cares about you," Kieron said, frowning as she shook her head.

"It's a different kind of lonely I'm talking about, Kieron," she said, looking at him with sad eyes, "I'm not from this world and, as much as I like it here, I still feel homesick," she paused, looking down at Mjollnir's hooves. "Oden knows what I'm going through and I don't have to explain half the things I say when I'm talking with him. I can just talk and he talks back. No questions. No need for explaination. It's nice." She sniffled, wiping her nose with the back of her hand, "talking with Oden makes me feel less alone and less homesick because I'm talking with someone who's homesick too, even if he doesn't think he can go back." Her vision started to blur again as she closed her eyes, "and no one was letting us talk. No one was letting me reminess about anything with someone that understands what's going on in my head. You don't have to be alone to feel lonely. I may forget that I'm lonely when I'm hanging out with you guys, but when I'm by myself and start missing things like ice cream and pumpkin pie and Christmas and Fourth of July with fireworks and TV and my pets. It hurts all the time and talking with Oden helps relieve that." She sniffled again, putting her forehead against Mjollnir's neck again, "why couldn't they let me have that? Just for a little while. Just for a moment."

Kieron watched her cry against the beast's neck, the horse bumping his shoulder with it's nose, as if to tell him to comfort her. He sighed, moving forward to gently move her away from the horse's neck and pulled her into a tight hug, "I'm sorry there's nothing we can do for you, Lass. I wish there were," he said, rubbing her arm and shoulder as he held her.

"You coulda left me and Oden alone," she muttered against his chest.

Kieron took a deep breath and nodded, "yes, I guess we could have, but jealousy is a fuckle thing," he said, making her blink in surprise, "we didn't want some stranger running off with our princess."

Misty sniffled, laying her cheek against his chest as she looked toward the road, "I wouldn't be able to keep up with him, anyway. He's an elite and I'm just a noob at this and I'm not explaining the difference."

Kieron chuckled, laying his chin on her head, "I don't really think you need to, lass."

Misty nodded, closing her eyes as she let him hold her. He was so warm and solid that she could almost let herself forget what had happened that day. "He said he would write," she muttered, getting a nod from the large man.

"That's good. At least you can still talk a little," he said, smiling at her as they moved apart. He brushed the tear trails from her cheeks and under her eyes, smiling at her as she nodded, "and you can always write to him as well."

Misty gave him a small smile as she patted Mjollnir's neck, "I guess. I'll have to anyway to tell him that I'm sorry for the way my followers acted," she said, getting a chuckle from the nord.

"I think we all have to do that," he said with a smile.

* * *

"Misty, I wanted to apologize for...well..." Wolfe muttered, rubbing the back of his neck as Niall and Taliesin shuffled their feet beside him.

"Being jackasses?" she growled, folding her arms over her chest as she glared at the three troublemakers.

Vilkas, Farkas, Hawke and Kaidan stood at her back, frowning at the three with their own arms folded. 

Niall nodded, "yeah... I, kinda, caused my bow string to snap like that," he admitted, avoiding Misty's eyes as she blinked at him in surprise.

"And I...sorta...stabbed myself," Wolfe mumbled, wringing his hands as he stared at them.

"I just didn't want you to spend more time with that guy than you do with the rest of us," Taliesin said, lowering his gaze to the floor as Kaidan glared at him.

Misty couldn't help but start to laugh. It was all so rediculas. Everyone standing there blinked at her with confused eyes as she laughed, "you guys. What kind of idiots hurt themselves to get attention? Wait, wait. Don't answer that," she said, shaking her head, "you guys are fucking morons."

"I agree," Vilkas growled, moving to stand at her side with a deep frown, "cretins."

"I only wish there was such a thing as toothbrushes here so I could make y'all clean the whole house with them," she muttered, getting a shrug from the three.

"That doesn't sound too bad," Niall said, getting a frown from Wolfe and Taliesin.

Misty smirked, "not too bad, eh?" she said, going to the desk behind them before drawing a toothbrush on a piece of paper and holding it up, "this is a toothbrush and it is, literally, this big with brustles only on about a third of the handle."

"We'd have to clean everything with that little thing?" Taliesin asked with a frown.

"Good thing there aren't any, huh?" Wolfe asked, giving the wood elf an elbow to the arm. 

Bikhai moved to Misty's side, taking the paper and glancing over it before nodding, "looks simple enough. This one can make three for their punishment."

"WHAT?!?!" the three exclaimed, shaking their heads frantically.

"Thank you, Bikhai," she paused tilting her head at him, "and, if you don't mind making a fourth one for me. I really need to brush my teeth."

Bikhai gave a nod as he took the drawing with him to the forge, "it won't take very long. I will need horse hair for the brustles."

Misty nodded, turning to look at the three, "alright boys, go get some horse hair, gently and, while you're at it, you can wash the horses too."

The three men groaned as they started for the doors, "slave driver," Niall muttered as they left.

"You really think that'll be enough?" Kaidan asked, getting a raised eyebrow from the woman.

"Are you wanting to help them?" she asked, getting a head shake from the warrior, "then there's no worries. That's just the warm up. I have a whole slew of unpleasantness for those bastards."

The men glanced at one another with worried looks as Misty's lips curved in a deviant smirk as she moved toward the kitchen.

"I hope I'm never on the other end of that smirk," Farkas said, getting a nod from the others as they followed.

* * *

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The picture took me almost three hours to position people. You're all welcome to it if you want, I don't mind the shots being your computer or phone background. Want one with most of them nude-ish though, that'll cost a facebook message vote. ;-) BWAHAHAHA Anyway, enjoy! I know this is going on my background for sure.
> 
> Side note: Earthquake - GOL (earth) FUS (force) Nah (fury)  
> Enthrall - DREM (peace) GRON (bind) Mid (Loyal)


	64. Punishment

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Wolfe, Niall and Taliesin have to deal with their punishment, whatever Misty can think up. With Kaidan watching over them like a prison warden, I don't think they'll have much of a choice.

Taliesin huffed as he sat up from the step he was scrubbing, stretching the ache out of his back as he frowned down at the toothbrush in his hand, "this is rediculas. I'm a wizard, not a maid. I shouldn't be doing this," he growled, glaring at the stubborn spot he had been scrubbing at for the last ten minutes.

"Keep scrubbing," Kaidan growled from his position at the top of the banister.

Wolfe clicked his tongue, giving Kaidan a glare up the stairs, "you don't have to be such an ass," he growled, tossing the toothbrush into the bowl of water.

Kaidan narrowed his eyes at the imperial as he slowly pulled his bow from his back, "I was placed in charge of you miscreants and I'll be damned if I let you off easy for it," he said, pulling an arrow and nocking it, "now, back to work before I decide to practice my bowmanship."

Wolfe snorted, folding his arms over his chest as he stood, fighting to keep from groaning at the ache in his back and shoulders, "like Misty would let you do that," he scoffed, getting a groan in reply from Niall as the bosmer stood from his step.

Kaidan smirked, pulling the arrow back and taking aim, "you upset her enough for her to have Bikhai make a special tool to help with your punishment. I would think an arrow to the gut wouldn't bother her too much," he said, his crimson eyes narrowing at the confident imperial.

"What do you think you're doing?" Misty's voice was a growl from behind him, spreading a smirk across Wolfe's face.

Kaidan sighed, lowering his bow as he unnocked the arrow, "I was just testing my..."

Misty cut him off with a wave of her hand, "don't bother wasting your arrows, you'll just make more work for me," she said, getting a shocked blink from the imperial as she leaned on the iron railing to give him an annoyed blink, "besides, they only got the hallway and the stairs, so far, and not even all the stairs. No body sleeps until the house is spotless."

The three gave a low groan as Kaidan glanced at her with a raised eyebrow. "You're kind of ruthless, aren't you?" he asked, getting a smile from the woman.

"Only to those that wrong me," she said, narrowing her eyes at Wolfe's glance as he went back to scrubbing.

"If this is what you do to people you consider friends, I would hate to see what you did to your enemies," he said, getting a chuckle from the woman.

"Most of my enemies are dead," she said, taking a deep breath as she frowned, "bandits and draugr, mostly."

Kaidan nodded as he watched the men move to the next set of steps. 

"I'll pay you for playing warden, if you want," Misty said as she watched Taliesin start to get frustrated at the stubborn crack in the stone.

"You don't have to. I'll just consider it part of my payment to you for saving my life," Kaidan said, frowning at Niall, who was leaning back against the wall of the steps. He raised his bow, taking aim and firing at the wall beside Niall's head, getting a yelp from the man as he quickly went back to scrubbing the step.

"Nice," Misty said, glancing at Kaidan, "I wanted to apologize for the way I acted in Morthal. I let my emotions override everything and I really didn't mean to slap you like I did."

Kaidan gave her a raised eyebrow before chuckling, "if a little slap was all it took to upset me, I'd never leave whatever hole I decided to dig for myself," he said, taking aim at the step near Taliesin, "besides, your words, as naive as they are, are true. Love can make a man do crazy things, even to people he promised to love and protect."

Misty nodded, smirking as Taliesin jumped when the arrow appeared beside him, spilling the bowl of water down the steps, "I think they've cleaned the stairs enough. What'da'ya think, Kai?"

Kaidan shrugged, "whatever the dragonborn wants," he said, getting a chuckle from the woman.

"Alright, ladies. Move onto the next area. The kitchen. And I want every pot, pan, bowl, plate and utensil cleaned to a sparkle," she growled, moving down the steps with Kaidan at her back as the men groaned and shuffled down and away from the stairs, "I want to be able to see my reflection in them, even the fucking wooden ones."

Farkas chuckled at Misty's order, closing his backpack before pulling it onto his back, "that's going to take some work, I think," he said, getting glares and frowns from the three men.

"Too bad we're not sticking around to watch," Sirius said, laughing as Niall started to gather all the dirty dishes.

"You're heading out with him, Si?" Misty asked, getting a grin from the warrior.

"Yep! I'm with Farkas. It's getting a little boring just sitting around like this," he said, slapping the companion on the shoulder.

"You got everything you need? A warm cloak? Change of clothes? Food? You taking plenty to eat? I know how hungry you get on a good day," she said, getting laughs from the two large men.

"Take it easy, Messy. We're not even going to be gone a day," Farkas said, putting his hand on her head to calm her down.

"Yeah. It's a simple rescue mission," Sirius said with a shrug, "you don't need to worry so much, Princess."

Misty frowned, "you're not the boss of me. I'll worry until you guys get back," she growled, getting soft smiles from the two as they headed for the door with her following.

"You know where you're going?" Vilkas asked, frowning at the two with his arms folded over his chest.

Farkas nodded, "Oro...something."

Vilkas's frown deepened, "Orotheim. It's just south of here," he growled, getting an eye roll from his brother, "and don't get carried away with your slashing and bashing. The request was for the person returned in one piece."

"Yeah, yeah, yeah," Sirius grumbled, waving Vilkas's instruction away.

"I mean it, Sirius. If you're going to do a job for the companions, you're going to do it correctly," Vilkas said, poking Sirius in the breast plate.

"Does this mean Sirius is going through his trial to be a companion?" Misty asked, getting a grin from the sweet nord.

"I hope so," Sirius said, getting a slap on the shoulder from Farkas.

"Just be careful, alright. I don't want to have to play the knight rescueing the rescuers," she said, getting a laugh from the two.

"I could think of worse people to be rescued by, besides a beautiful woman," Farkas said, causing Misty to blush as she looked away.

"Just get out there and save that poor imbecile," Vilkas said, pulling the door open for the two.

Farkas and Sirius laughed as they walked out of Spiderwick.

"Be careful!" Misty called after them, getting waves from the warriors as they made their way to the road.

"They'll be fine. One thing I have full confidence in is my brother's ability to come home alive," Vilkas said, getting a nod from Misty.

"I know they'll be fine, but I still can't help but worry. I'd be worried about any of my friends going off like that," she said, getting a smile from the nord.

"You're a very kind person, Misty," he said, following her toward the stairs.

"Since we have a moment," she said, speeding up his heart as they climbed the stairs. 

Vilkas swallowed his heart, taking a deep breath to calm himself down,  _easy Vilkas. You don't even know what she's going to say. Gods I hope it's what I hope it is,_ he thought, looking at her as they moved into the master bedroom, "yes?"

"You said you wanted me to read [Immortal Blood](http://en.uesp.net/wiki/Skyrim:Immortal_Blood) to you. So, why not now?" she asked, getting a confused blink from the man before he smiled.

"That sounds fine," he said, rubbing the back of his head as she smiled at him.

"Great. I'll go get the book and you just pop a squat wherever," she said, turning and heading back down the stairs.

Vilkas gave her departure a raised eyebrow before glancing around the room, "'pop a squat'?"

* * *

Misty sat on the bed scooting back enough to sit next to Vilkas as he leaned back on the bed, "Thanks for the book again," she said, opening the cover to the title page.

"It was no problem," he said, licking his lips as she leaned over the book, "you can lean back on me, if you want to? I know how painful it can be to lean over a book while you're reading it."

Misty blinked back at him before giving him a small smile as she turned away blushing, "a-alright," she said, her voice barely loud enough to hear as she scooted back and barely leaned back against Vilkas's shoulder. 

"Now, come on. I won't bite," he said, chuckling as he pulled her back against the side of his body and his shoulder.

Misty snorted, "says the werewolf," she muttered, getting another chuckle from the nord as she leaned back on him.

He let his hand rest on the bed beside her hip, fighting the urge to absentmindedly trail his fingers over her hip and waist as she started to read to him. 

"Dead, Morvath replied coldly..." 

He stopped her there. "Morvath? Isn't that the vampire we killed for Morthal?" Vilkas asked, getting a nod from the woman as she continued.

"and then, responding to my shock, he added to perhaps soften the blow, 'She said your advice was invaluable, at least for the one vampire. When last I talked to her, she was tracking another. It killed her.'"

Vilkas couldn't really hear the rest, his mind drifting to the way the lighting from the chandelier flickered across her hair, giving her a golden halo around the crown of her head. He watched her profile for a few moments, smiling softly to himself as he leaned back, carefully, slowly bringing his hand up to rest on her hip. When she didn't move his hand away, he let out an internal sigh of relief, tuning back into what she was reading him. She shifted against his side, forcing him to stifle a groan at the movement of her leg  sliding against his. "What are you doing?" he asked, giving her a raised eyebrow.

Misty huffed, "I can't...get....comfortable," she grumbled, blinking at him leaning up.

"Here, I have an idea," he said, reaching around to grip her hips and lift her from the bed. She gave a surprised yip, furrowing her brows as he set her between his legs to lean back against his chest, "there. Better?"

Misty felt herself blush as she shifted slightly before nodding, "a little," she muttered, glancing over her shoulder at him.  _It doesn't look like it bothers him at all,_ she thought, clearing her throat to continue reading as she lay her head back against his chest.

He smiled, placing his hand gently on her shoulder as she read to him.

* * *

"Vilkas?" Misty's voice was soft as he smile.

 _Say my name again,_ his mind whispered.

"Vilkas, are you asleep?" her voice was a little louder now.

 _Of course not, my love. How can I sleep with you in my arms?_  

"I guess he was really tired."

Misty moving brought his eyes opened, giving her a confused blink as she knelt between his knees. He yawned and sat up, furrowing his brow at the closed book sitting beside his thigh, "appologies. I didn't realize I had fallen asleep."

Misty gave him a smile, "it's alright. You don't get much sleep with the beast blood, if memory serves," she said, getting a small nod from the man, "you can take a nap if you want, I'm going to check on the guys."

Vilkas shook his head, "no, that's alright. I should go with you in case they get out of hand again," he said, looking at her as she knelt in front of him with a frown, "what is it?"

Misty snorted, "if you're tired just say so. Nobody's going to bother you if you take a quick nap. Especially since Farkas is gone."

Vilkas watched her for a moment before chuckling, "you're not going to let up until I say yes, are you?" he asked, getting a smirk from the woman.

"What kind of Harbinger doesn't let her warriors rest when they need it?" she asked.

Vilkas shook his head as she moved from between his legs to crawl off the bed, "alright, alright. You've twisted my arm," he said, scooting down on the bed enough to curl around a pillow. 

"Have a good nap, Vilkas," Misty said as she got to her feet.

"You know, I would probably sleep better if I had a warm body to cuddle with," he said, smiling at her with one eye open.

Misty gave him a smile, "of course," she said, speeding up his heart, "HERE MEEKO!"

Vilkas scoffed as the dog bounded into the room and onto the center of his back, causing him to grunt, even as the hound lapped at his hair and face, "get down, mutt," Vilkas growled, getting an excited bark from the dog as he hopped off the bed and circled Misty's legs a couple of times before sitting beside her.

Misty laughed as she tucked the book under her arm, "careful what you wish for," she said, getting a snort from the nord.

"Get out of here you harpie," Vilkas growled, waving her away as she walked around the bed.

* * *

"How're they doin' Kai?" Misty asked as she walked into the room. 

Kaidan glanced at her as he took a bite of an apple in his hand, "I think they're learning their lesson," he said, chewing the bite slowly, "a little slower than I would like them to, but I think they're a little slow to begin with."

Misty chuckled, as she took a seat with Inigo and Beatrice at the closest table.

"They are working hard," Inigo said, getting a nod from Misty.

"They better be," she growled, watching Taliesin do something to one of the wooden bowls Niall had finished scrubbing, "what's he doing?"

"I don't know, but I don't trust it," Kaidan said, narrowing his eyes at Taliesin.

Misty gave him a raised eyebrow as she stood, "you almost sound like Cullen in Dragon Age two," she said, getting a blink from the man.

"I don't know who or what that is, but I'm sure he or she is a reasonable person," Kaidan said, finishing off the apple as he watched Misty move to Taliesin.

"Tal, what're you doing?" she asked, tilting her head at the wooden bowls on the table.

Taliesin gave her a smirk, "making it so you can see your reflection in the wooden bowls," he said, holding one out to her.

Misty blinked at her reflection, furrowing her brows at the woman she didn't really recognize looking back. Her hair was thicker, lighter and longer with split ends that made her wrinkle her nose. Her skin was a bite darker skin tone, from spending a lot of time in the sun, walking from place to place. The scars going across her cheek and nose was bright against her darkened skin. Her eyes, somehow, looked brighter than they did in her world, but she could guess as to why. She was a nobody in her world, no real reason to smile or laugh, except for the video games she played. She brushed a few strands of her hair from her forehead, trailing her own fingers down the side of her face. 

"Something wrong?" Niall asked, looking a little nervous as misty stared at her reflection.

Misty blinked, looking up at him with a small smile, "no, I just...didn't recognize myself for a moment," she said, smiling at the bowl before putting in on the stack, "you use an alteration spell?"

Taliesin nodded as he smiled, enchanting the next bowl Niall handed him, "you said you wanted to see your reflection in wood. So, I made it so."

Misty rolled her eyes, "wow. I didn't know you would take me seriously," she said, chuckling at the high elf as he enchanted another bowl. 

"Whatever the Princess wants," Wolfe said, putting a large pot on the table, "the princess gets."

Misty rolled her eyes again, giving a sigh as she waved them away from the dishes, "alright, that's enough," she said, getting a sigh of relief from the men, "I think you guys have learned your lessons, yeah?"

They nodded vigorously.

"Good. If it ever happens again, I'm going to let Inigo and Kaidan use you as target practice," she said, pointing her thumb at the two across the room.

Kaidan gave them a dark smile while Inigo licked the corner of his mouth intimidatingly.

"I don't think that'll be a problem," Wolfe said, getting a nod of agreement with the others. 


	65. Letters To Oden

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The gang writes letters to Oden, apologizing for the way they behaved.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm not even going to lie. This is one of those filler chapters, but y'all love it! Who wouldn't want a letter from these lovely, sexy people? Hands up and go!
> 
> This one is especially long for y'all. ENJOY!!!

Misty sighed as she sat down at the table in the library, spreading out the papers as she took the quill from the inkwell, letting the ink drip from the tip before putting the tip to the paper.

  


She smiled at the letter, reading over it before folding it in half and sticking it into an evelope. 

"You finish with your letter?" Vilkas asked, getting nod from the woman.

"Are Sirius and Farkas back yet?" she asked, getting to her feet.

Vilkas shook his head, "not yet," he said, following her across the room. 

"You finish with your letter yet, Rio?" Misty asked, her tone flat as an iron. 

Riordan shook his head, "not yet," he said, giving her a glance before lowering his eyes, "I'm sorry, princess."

Misty snorted, "write it in your letter to Oden. He's the one you need to apologize to for being rude."

Riordan nodded, watching her leave the room before turning back to his letter.

He took a deep breath, sitting up straight as he reread his letter. He sighed as he folded the paper,  _I hope he understands_.

* * *

Taliesin sighed as he leaned his head on his hand, frowning at the blank paper as Wolfe stood. He blinked in surprise at the imperial, "done already?"

Wolfe nodded, "yep," he said, smirking at the high elf. 

"What did you write?" Taliesin asked, holding his hand out for the paper.

Wolfe handed it to him, instantly getting a laugh from the high elf.

_**Oden** _

_**I'm sorry.** _

_**Wolfe** _

"Seriously?!? That's what you're sending out?" Taliesin said, laughing as Wolfe snatched the letter back from him.

"It's sweet and to the point. Besides, she never said we had to write a long letter to the man, only that we have to apologize," he growled, folding the letter a few times before heading to the main entrance where a courier was waiting.

Taliesin shook his head as he looked down at the paper in front of him, still chuckling to himself about Wolfe's rediculasly short letter. He sighed, staring at the blank paper for a moment before lifting the tankard of wine from the table and taking a drink,  _he does have a point,_ he thought, licking the reminants of the wine from his lips. He took a deep breath, placing the quill on the paper before letting the words spill out through his hand onto the paper.

Taliesin huffed at the letter, narrowing his eyes at it, before shrugging.  _Oh well. At least I said I was sorry and explained myself,_ he thought, getting to his feet as he folded the letter. He handed it to the courier who smiled at him.

"You guys are sending out quite a few letters, aren't you?" the courier asked, getting a smile from the altmer.

"We upset someone so this is a punishment," Taliesin said, giving Riordan a nod as he handed the courier a envelope.

"And these are all going to the same person? You must have done something aweful to have to send out all these to one person," the courier said, getting a nod from Riordan before he made his way outside to practice with his sword.

"It wasn't so much what we did as what we didn't do," Taliesin said, slapping the man on the shoulder.

* * *

"What's your's say, Niall?" Inigo asked, leaning over the bosmer as he leaned over his letter, concentrating on the paper with a furious look.

Inigo gave him a smile as he sat up, breathing like he had been holding his breath. Niall glanced at Inigo with a raised eyebrow, "you know you don't have to write to him, right?" Niall asked, flapping the paper to dry the ink.

Inigo shrugged, "I do not mind. It's fun to write to people I don't know too well. Besides, I felt a little left out since I didn't get the chance to talk to him when he was here."

Niall chuckled as he held his hand out for Inigo's letter, "mind if I read your's friend?" 

"I don't mind as long as I get to read your's," Inigo said, exchanging their letters as they smiled at the papers in their hands.

Niall chuckled, "you always sign Inigo the Brave?" he asked, getting a confused blink from the man.

"What is wrong with that? It is the truth," Inigo said with a snort as they exchanged letters again, "Misty is not your toy."

Niall and Inigo glared at one another for a moment before chuckling to themselves.

"We were almost Wolfe and Taliesin with their rivalery," Niall said, getting a grin from the khajiit.

"Whew, that was close," Inigo said, chuckling as they walked toward the front doors. He slapped the bosmer on the back, "I am glad we are friends, because you would not stand a chance with me as your rival."

Niall clicked his tongue, handing the letter to the courier, "yeah right. You wouldn't be able to handle me as a rival, cat."

Inigo snorted, "a friendly wager then, yes?"

"Bows?" Niall asked, getting a nod from Inigo. Niall smirked as he pulled his bow and walked for the door, "let's do this."

"Age before beauty," Inigo said, getting a chuckle from the bosmer as he stood before the open door, motioning Inigo through.

"Oh, by all means then, age," Niall said, getting a snort from the khajiit.

They bumped one another as they walked, laughing and poking fun at each other as they made their way to the practice dummies outside. They gave Riordan a nod as he huffed, lifting his greatsword from the dummy's shoulder.

"Mind if we join you?" Inigo asked, getting a shrug from the large man.

* * *

"How are you doin' Kieron?" Kestrel asked, wrapping her arms around the man's neck as she leaned over him, putting her chin on his shoulder.

Kieron glanced at the dark elf woman hanging over his shoulders with a raised eyebrow, "you're barking up the wrong tree, lass. I prefer my women to be a little more, discreet with their sexual exploits than I know you to be," he said, getting a snort from the dunmer woman as she moved away from him.

"You can't get anymore discreet than a virgin," she muttered, getting a raised eyebrow from the man as she moved past him.

Kieron rolled his eyes, taking a sip of the mead in his tankard before breathing out and reading over the letter he had just finished. 

He gave the letter a nod, setting it down on the table before lifting the tankard once again as he glanced toward the library entrance.  _So, the little lass is a virgin, hmm?_ he thought, smiling to himself before he took a sip of the mead,  _makes sense and that makes her all the more desirable. I wonder if the others are aware of that._ He shrugged to himself, carefully folding the letter before pouring a small amount of hot wax on the folded part.  _It's not my place to say wheither they know or not. Misty should tell them. It may get a few of them to cease their advancements. Or, maybe you like the attention, lass. All those people falling over themselves to gain your attention. Sounds nice at first, doesn't it, lass?_ Kieron sighed, glancing up at Misty entered the library, looking over the titles of the books as she moved around the shelves. He smirked, getting to his feet and taking the letter with him. He took a deep breath, inhaling the scent of wildflowers that usually came in Misty's wake. He licked his lips, moving to lean against the bookshelf next to the one Misty was searching while humming some strange, child-like tune. "Looking for something, lass?"

Misty blinked, seeming to come out of her trans to look at him with surprised eyes, "yeah, I was looking for [Deathbrand](http://en.uesp.net/wiki/Dragonborn:Deathbrand_\(book\)), but I don't think I have that one," she said, frowning at the shelves.

"What's it about?" he asked, moving a little closer.  _Easy now. Don't want to spook her._

"It's about a pirate who was a known legend among pirates and how his crew fought over taking his place," she said, sighing as she ran her hand through her hair, pulling the tie from her hair, "I wanted to read it to everyone tonight, but I guess we'll have to go to Solstheim to get it."

Kieron brushing his fingers through her hair, tilting his head as he stroked her hair down her back to rest his hand on her lower back, "you feel like reading anything else, lass? I wouldn't mind hearing a story or two from your world."

Misty blinked, thinking about that for a moment before nodding, "sure. I could tell everyone the story of Beauty and the Beast," she said, getting a head tilt from the large nord.

"Beauty and the Beast, eh? Is that supposed to mean something, Lass?" he asked, getting a confused blink from the woman.

"No," she said, turning to look up at him with narrowed eyes, "did you think it meant something?"

Kieron smirked, leaning over enough to put his arm against the bookshelf behind her as he leaned down, brushing his fingers across her pulse as it jumped against her neck. "Not necessarily, lass. Unless you want it to mean something," he whispered, leaning his face closer to her's. 

Her heart beat rapidly in her chest, making it hard to breathe or even think as he brushed his nose against her's. She swallowed her heart, licking her lips as he smiled at her with those amber eyes.

"Tell me what you want, Lass, and I'll get it for you," he said, his breath hot on her lips.

She whimpered, not being able to control anything coming out her mouth as she pressed back against the bookshelf.

"Anything," he whispered, tilting his head slightly as he smiled at her, "just say it, and I will bring down the moon for you."

Misty couldn't breathe as he stood there, their lips separated by a few inches that made her restless and ache for a taste of them.  _Damnit, fucking move! Say something. Anything!_ she thought, her breathing short and shallow. She opened her mouth to say something, only to squeak.

Kieron smirked, twirling his finger around a few strands of hair near her ear, "that's my little lass," he whispered, slowly pressing his lips against her's, pulling a high pitched sigh from the woman. He moved his arm from the bookshelf, wrapping it around her waist and pulling her closer, deepening the kiss as his hand tangled in the hair on the back of her head. His tongue prodded at her lips, sliding across her mouth to coax her lips apart. Misty sighed, opening her mouth enough for him to slip his tongue between her lips, twirling his tongue around her's as he lifted her from the ground, pinning her against the bookshelf. He gave a low groan as her arms wrapped around his neck, his hands moving to her thighs to hold her up as he pressed against her, his tongue lapping at her's as he groaned. He broke the kiss long enough to trail kisses down her jaw and neck as his hand slid up to hold her ass. 

"Kieron," she breathed against his hair, her fingers digging into his shoulders, "Kieron I..."

"I know, lass," he muttered against her collarbone, "I'll be as gentle as I can."

Misty swallowed, catching her breath enough to pull out of the passionate spiral she seemed to be in, "I'm not ready yet," she said, taking several deep breaths to clear her head, "I'm not..."

Kieron let out a huffed through his nose, trailing his lips up her throat to her chin and giving her lips a soft kiss, "alright, lass. When you're ready," he said, brushing his knuckles across her cheek, "you come to me first. Aye?"

Misty nodded, trying to breathe again as he let her slid down the front of his body. He held her between himself and the bookshelf for a few moments, his eyes closed against the aching in his groin as she stood pressed against his front. He didn't want to let her go. He didn't want it to end there. He wanted her, right then and there. He slowly opened his eyes, looking down at the small woman standing between him and the books she was searching through. _Gods she smells wild,_ he thought as he took a deep breath, taking her chin gently with his fingers before tilting her chin up to look at him. Her face was flushed, like he knew it would be, and her eyes were wide. He leaned down, planting a gentle, soft kiss on the woman's lips before moving back from her. 

"I better get my letter to the courier before he leaves," he said, watching her try to relearn to breathe as she fell back against the bookshelf. "You alright, lass?"

Misty nodded, "uh huh," she said, her voice high.

He smirked, trailing his fingers over her cheek before turning and leaving the stunned woman to try and reorient herself. 

* * *

  
  
  


Misty took several deep breaths, her eyes closed as she stood straight on wobbly legs. She stumbled to the closest bench and sat down on it, leaning heavily over her knees to put her head in her hands as she took more deep breaths.  _I just frenched Kieron. OH MY GOD!! I'm a fucking slut!_ she thought, furrowing her brow as she closed her eyes. 

"Melissa?" Hawke's voice was soft as he moved to sit beside her, "you look a little...frazzled. Did something happen between you and Kieron?"

Misty swallowed, lowering her hands to her knees as she sat up straight, "we kinda....sorta....I guess...made out," she said, getting a confused smile from the imperial at her side. She took a deep breath before licking her lips, "we kissed...a lot," she waved toward the bookshelf she had just peeled herself away from, "over there."

Hawke glanced at the bookshelf, taking note of the books slightly askew before looking back at her, "you're upset that you and Kieron kissed a lot? You two have kissed before."

Misty shook her head, "not like this," she said, looking down at her hands, "I'm starting to feel like a fucking slut."

Hawke gave her a raised eyebrow.

Misty let out a frustrated sigh, "how do I put this without having to re-exlain myself?" she took a deep breath and turned to look at Hawke, "I'm starting to feel like a worshipper of Dibella without the religious aspect of it. I feel like a harlot, a whore, a fucking prostitute."

Hawke blinked at her for a moment before laughing, making her frown at him, "all over a few kisses? You're very strange."

Misty gave him a growl, "it's not strange. It's normal for normal people."

Hawke chuckled, draping his arm over her shoulders as she huffed at him, "honey, kissing someone doesn't make you a harlot. It's okay to want the comfort of another's touch. After how alone you must be in this world, a little comfort from a friend isn't a bad thing."

Misty gave him narrowed eyes before shaking her head, "I'm not really comfortable with the concept of friends with benefits, Hawke."

Hawke shrugged, putting his hand on the bench behind her and leaning back, "I'm going to assume that that means bedding someone you don't have romantic feelings for but still have a platonic relationship with," he said, getting a slow nod from Misty. Hawke chuckled as he shook his head, "it's adorable how naive you are."

Misty frowned at him as she folded her arms over her chest, "excuse me for having morals and a conscious and standards," she said, looking at the small fountain in front of them. 

Hawke sighed, leaning forward to look at Misty as he ran his hand down her back, "Misty, you're in a world much different from your own. Everyone seeks comfort from everyone else. A warm body to hold at night. The soft caress of fingers across your skin. It's nothing to be ashamed of. There's nothing wrong with feeling good with someone else."

Misty clicked her tongue, giving him a glare, "I'm sure that's what Kestrel tells herself all the time," she muttered, feeling that twinge of jealousy. Kestrel was always so confident in her sexuality and Misty couldn't help but feel jealous.  _She's so different from me,_ she thought, taking a deep breath, "I'm sorry. I guess I'm a little jealous of Kes and her...confidence."

"There's nothing wrong with that," Hawke said with a chuckle, "just being you is enough for anyone here and I'd be lying if I said I wasn't a little jealous myself."

Misty glanced at him with confused eyes, "jealous?"

Hawke smiled at her, "well, you've spent plenty a night in Inigo's arms, one can't help but think that, perhaps, you and he are romantically involved."

Misty gave him a shocked expression, her eyes wide as she shook her head, "no. We're just friends and he's soft and warm and cuddley, like a pet, if nothing else."

Hawke smirked, "uh huh. I wouldn't be surprised if that khajiit had a thing for you and was just bidding his time."

Misty snorted, "Hawke, we're just friends," she insisted, getting an eye roll from the man.

"Like Kestrel is 'just friends' with everyone. You can be 'just friends' and still have sex, Melissa," he said, leaning over his legs as he looked at her, "just spread yourself out a little more. It would make the others, and myself, less jealous of Inigo and less inclined to slit his throat in the night."

Misty frowned, "I'm not butter, Hawke. You can't expect me to just fuck whoever I feel like it," she growled, starting to get frustrated at the conversation.

"I'm not telling you to, but sleeping with someone else every once in a while might help with your confidence and keep everyone from becoming overly jealous," he said, his green eyes stern as he glared at her. He let out a calming breath and licked his lips as he took her hand in his, "Misty, I love you. More than I have any other woman in my life, but you need this confidence. Sleep with me tonight. It will help everything."

Misty stared at him, shocked and confused before she swallowed, "you...love me?"

Hawke's lips curved up in a soft smile as he brushed a few strands of hair from her cheek, "of course I do. I've loved you from the first time you sat at my table in the Ragged Flagon. I had been watching you progress in your lockpicking and the little snips you said to Vex. Quiet snark." He smiled, cupping her cheek with his palm, "you have already come so far from what you were in the Ragged Flagon. Your confidence is already up higher than it was then. There were moments until this point that you would have blushed and shuffled your feet. Like with this," he said, rubbing his thumb across her cheekbone, "you'd be five shades of red right now, but look at you. Sitting here with only a stunned look."

Misty's eyes narrowed as she frowned at him pulling a chuckle from deep in his chest.

"Like that. Before, you would have been blushing furiously at my words," he said, shifting a little closer to her, "Melissa, promise me that, no matter what, you will always be you. That you will always be soft and kind and compassionate and beautiful."

Misty felt her cheeks flush, getting another smile from the imperial.

He leaned toward her, his hand pulling her face closer to his, "that's my girl," he purred before pressing his lips against her's taking her breath from her lungs. 

Misty's eyes widened for a moment, before sliding closed as his arms wrapped around her waist, pulling her against his body as her hands slipped around his neck. He sighed against her lips, feeling the fear of rejection washed away by her hands on the back of his neck. He pulled away first, letting the kiss linger as a smile spread across his mouth.

"There. That wasn't so bad, was it?" he asked, getting a small head shake from the woman. He brushed a few strands of hair from her face, trailing his finger down her jaw, "it's not bad to feel good, honey, and they're just kisses. You hug everyone all the time, why would a little kiss here or there be any different?"

Misty swallowed, furrowing her brow at him, "it's not the same," she said, her voice quiet, as if she wasn't sure of her own words. 

Hawke sighed, his hands moving down to rest on her hips, "it is to us. I understand if you aren't ready for any kind of physical relatonship with anyone, but you can sleep with others besides Inigo."

Misty took a deep breath, swallowing again as she lowered her eyes to the collar of his shirt, "I'll...try. But I'm just so comfortable with Inigo."

Hawke nodded, "unusually comfortable, but I understand. Why don't you start by sleeping with Isengrim? You're comfortable with her too and I know she would respect your wishes to just sleep."

Misty blinked at him as she leaned back, "so, Kestrel wouldn't?"

Hawke chuckled, "honey, that woman is a viper when it comes to getting what she has set her sights on and you're one of them," he said, giving her a soft peck on the forehead, "don't worry, darling, I won't let that pit viper wrap her coils around you."

Misty snorted, "whatever," she said, smiling as he chuckled and stood.

He gave her a bow, holding his hand out to her, "come on, Melissa. Let's go see how the letters are coming."

"I think everyone's writing letters," she said, taking his hand as she stood, "I told them they didn't have to. Only the people that were rude."

Hawke chuckled, pulling her against him as he wrapped his arm around her shoulders, still holding her hand, "they'll do anything you ask without question."

Misty snorted, "Wolfe, Taliesin and Niall are pretty good at complaining about it though." 

"We're back!" Sirius's voice rang out in the halls, echoing up the stairs.

Misty smiled at the two warriors, her expression wilting at the sight of the high elf that followed them into the main hall. "What the actual fuck," she growled, narrowing her eyes at Endarie, the shop owner of Radiant Raiments.

The high elf woman sneered at the interior of the main hall, looking around the room with a judging eye. "Well, this isn't exactly what I had in mind when you said somewhere warm and dry, but it'll have to do," she said, her voice setting Misty's teeth on end. 

 _Don't stab her, don't stab her, don't fucking stab the bitch,_ Misty thought as she took a deep breath, smiling at the two large nords. "I'm glad you guys are alright," she said, giving a surprised squeak as Sirius lifted her from the ground in a great bear hug.

"Told you we'd be back within a day," Farkas said, getting a smile from the woman as Sirius put her down.

"Yeah," Misty said, giving Farkas a hug as well, "I'm just glad you're alright. I was a little worried. Oh! Everyone's writting letters to Oden for being rude to him and that includes you too."

Sirius sighed, "do I have to?" he grumbled, chuckling at the glare she gave him, "alright, alright. Whatever you want, princess."

Sirius gave Farkas a slap on the shoulder before they headed for the desk in the doorway of the next room, taking some of the paper and a quill and ink before heading for the kitchen. 

"You're a princess?" Endarie's voice sounded disgusted.

Misty turned her gaze to the woman, fighting the eye twitches starting under her eye.

"Hmm. You don't look like any princess I know of," the high elf woman said, sneering at Misty.

Misty glanced at Bikhai as he walked back from the kitchen, "Bikhai! Wait up!" Misty said, making a quick exit to walk beside the orange khajiit, "don't look at her. Just keep walking. I wanted to talk to you about something anyway."

"Of course. What is it, Misty?" Bikhai asked, tilting his head as Misty snagged a piece of paper from the desk and a piece of charcoal.

"I want to know if you can make another toothbrush and a razor," she said, making a quick sketch of a razor. She held the paper up, getting a raised eyebrow from the man, "it folds in half into the handle and is used to shave." She rubbed her calves together, "I'd really like to shave my legs."

Bikhai's ears perked up as he tilted his head at her, "why would you want to shave your legs?"

Misty shrugged, "because it'll make me feel better and cleaner and it makes it easier to get any dirt or gross off my legs," she said, giving him a smile, "besides, I like my legs shaved."

Bikhai nodded, even if he didn't understand her reasoning, "very well. Bikhai will do this for you, but you already have a toothbrush. Why would you need another one?"

"I want you to send it to Oden. He might appreciate a little oral hygene after so long here," she said, getting a nod from the khajiit.

"It will be done," he said, blinking at the woman as she moved forward and planted a kiss on his cheek. He felt himself blush and was suddenly glad that he had fur covering his body. 

"Thank you, Bikhai. I really appreciate what you're doing for me. You're a good person, even if you do carry around a dunmer heart," she said, getting a chuckle from the broad shouldered khajiit. 

He brushed his fingers against her neck, brushing her hair back away from her shoulder, "that is something this one has not heard before from one that is not a khajiit. Thank you. You are very kind."

Misty waved his compliment away, "I only speak the truth."

He gave a nod as he moved away toward the forge, "do not let the courier leave before Bikhai finishes this job."

"I won't," Misty said, leaving the room and heading for the kitchen.

* * *

  


Sirius smiled at his letter as he folded it and placed it in an envelope before glancing at Farkas. "Having problems, my friend?"

Farkas furrowed his brow at the paper, scrunching his nose at the parchment, "I'm not like my brother. I'm not very good with words."

Sirius smiled at his friend, slapping the man on the shoulder, "it's alright. I'm not very good with words either."

Farkas frowned, looking at the folded letter in front of the other warrior, "not very good with words? You wrote two pages."

Sirius chuckled, "I just rambled about a bunch of stuff. It wasn't that big a deal," he said, shrugging as he got to his feet, "I'm going to give this to the courier then get something to eat. I'm starving."

Farkas glanced over the paper, giving it a nod before folding the letter.  _I hope it wasn't too aggressive,_ he thought, giving Misty a smile as she sat down beside him. 

"How's the letter coming?" She asked, giving him a smile as she pulled a hunk of cheese and some bread toward her.

He suddenly felt selfconscious about the letter and put his arm over it, as if to hide it, "good, good," he said, giving her a smile as he took the bread and cheese she offered him, "thank you, Messy."

Misty frowned at him, "why do you keep calling me Messy? It's either Misty, or Melissa."

He shrugged, sliding the letter off the table as he stood, "I like Messy better," he said, planting a kiss in the top of her head before heading for the door.

Misty rolled her eyes as Farkas left, turning her attention down to the cheese and bread.  _This isn't too bad for being bland food,_ she thought, taking a big bite. 

"Hey Misty," Beatrice moved into the room, smiling at Misty as she held the letter out for her, "could you read over my wording? I don't want to offend your friend."

Misty nodded, taking the letter as she glanced over the words, having to blink a few times to clear her eyes before reading the letter.

"Well, it's good," Misty said, not wanting to hurt her friends feelings as she handed the letter back, "and you're right, they do lack intellect."

Beatrice smiled, taking the letter back before folding it over, "I hope he wants to join us on one of our adventures. He seemed nice."

Misty nodded, "he was. He even made up his own dragon shouts," she said, getting wide excited eyes from her friend. 

"Really? That's so fascinating!" Beatrice said, taking a seat at the table with Misty, "what shouts did he make up?"

* * *

  
  


Isengrim gave Kestrel a raised eyebrow as she kissed the last page of the letter before turning back to her own, "are you writing a story to the man?"

Kestrel smirked, "perhaps," she said, folding the pages together before kissing the fold and putting it in an envelope as she grinned, "he'll come back after he reads my letter."

Isengrim chuckled at her friend, "how can you be so sure?" she asked, smiling at the dunmer as she stood.

"Because he'd be crazy to stay away after this," Kestrel said, dripping wax to seal the envelope, "I expect him to be waiting here after we get back from solitude."

Isengrim rolled her eyes at the dark elf before taking a deep breath, reading over her letter as Kestrel took her's to the courier in the main hall.

Isengrim gave the letter a nod as she stood.  _I hope Kestrel's letter doesn't scare him off. She can be a little aggressive,_ she thought, glancing at the woman as she made her way toward the stairs leading up, where a few of the men were likely to be this time of day.  _I hope Kestrel doesn't scare off any of the men either. I wouldn't mind finding out how good Farkas really is in bed, if he's had more lovers than Vilkas. Of course, Vilkas may be the better, just more selective. We'll see._

* * *

Vilkas gave his letter a nod as Kestrel's arms slid over his shoulders, wrapping around his neck as she put her chin on his shoulder.

"How's your writing going, Vilkas?" she asked against his ear, twirling her fingers through his hair.

Vilkas gave a huffing sigh as he pulled her arms apart, "not interested," he growled, folding the letter before placing it in an envelope.

Kestrel clicked her tongue, giving the back of his head pouty lips before she leaned over the table, getting an annoyed glare from the nord, "but Vilkas. I'm interested to see what that beast blood of yours can do for a woman, or to her," she said, trailing her finger down his lips and chin. 

Vilkas snorted, "not. Interested," he growled again, getting to his feet.

Kestrel stood straight in response, putting herself between him and the exit as she folded her arms over her chest, "why not?" she asked, looking a little angry.

Vilkas rolled his eyes, "because I don't bed harlots," he said, moving past her as she blinked in surprise.

Kestrel gave a frustrated growl, turning to follow him, "if Misty asked you to bed her you would in a heartbeat, wouldn't you?" she growled, leaning forward to glare at him as they moved toward the stairs.

"I doubt that would happen," Vilkas chuckled, moving down the stairs with the angry dunmer woman following him.

"But if it did, you wouldn't hesitate would you?" she asked, her voice full of vemon as she grabbed onto his arm to stop him and turn him toward her.

Vilkas narrowed his eyes at the woman as her expression changed from angry to something of a seductress as she moved to lean her body fully against him as she batted her eyes at him. 

"What does she have that I don't?" she said, her voice low and sultry. 

Vilkas lowered his face close to her's, giving her a smirk before speaking, "standards," he said, getting another surprised blink from the woman as he gently moved her away from him. "Now, if you'll excuse me, I have to give this letter to the courier before he gets tired of waiting.

Kestrel watched him in shock before clicking her tongue and glaring at him. 

"Something wrong, Lass?" Kieron asked, getting a glance from the woman.

Kestrel clicked her tongue, "you've already rejected me today," she growled, turning her head away. She stiffened at the feel of his fingers trailing down her back, bringing her attention back to him.

"Try asking again, lass and I might have a different answer," Kieron said, giving her a wink.

Kestrel felt her lips curve up in a smile as she turned, "where would we...enjoy ourselves?"

Kieron chuckled, taking her hand and leading her toward the stairs, "I think I have an idea," he said, his voice low and smoothe.

* * *

Kaidan gave a frustrated growl as he balled up another piece of paper and tossed it across the table.  _Why am I even doing this? I did nothing while this man was here,_ he thought, furrowing his brow at the paper as he glared at the blanket parchment.

"Something wrong, friend?" Sirius's voice brought his attention up to the two warriors as they entered the room.

"Why do we have to do this?" Kaidan asked, sitting back in his chair as he tapped the quill on the table.

"You don't," Farkas said, taking a seat across from him.

Kaidan snorted, "then why did she annouce it to everyone at breakfast?"

Sirius shrugged, taking a seat in one of the vacant chairs, "Hawke said that only the people that did something to Oden while he was here are required to write a letter to him."

Farkas sighed, "it wasn't until we were handing them to the courier that Hawke told us we didn't have to write anything," Farkas grumbled, flicking the balled up paper across the table to bounce against Sirius's chest and land back on the table in front of him. 

"What did you two write?" Kaidan asked, a little curious as he watched Sirius flick the paper ball back across the table at Farkas.

"Just a few words about saying sorry and that he shouldn't get his hopes up about the Princess," Sirius said, getting stunned blinks from the other two, "what? Why would I lie about it?"

Farkas and Kaidan exchanged a glance before chuckling.

"You sure are honest, friend," Kaidan said, leaning over the paper as he took a deep breath and started writing.

"That's how my mother raised me," he said, flicking the paper ball back at Farkas.

Kaidan frowned down at his sloppy handwriting. "I'm starting to wish I had spent more time with books and writing than with a sword," he muttered, getting a chuckle from the two warriors sitting at the table with him.

"I wouldn't worry about it. If we really need something written, Vilkas or one of the others will write it for us," Farkas said, giving the paper ball a hard flick that sent it bouncing up to Sirius's nose.

Sirius huffed out his nose at the ball, picking it up and tossing it at the nord before laughing, "Misty would do anything we ask her to. She doesn't know how to say no," Sirius said, smirking as he gave Kaidan a wink, "especially when you hold her."

Kaidan gave him a raised eyebrow, "you really think that would make her do anything we asked?"

Sirius shrugged, catching the paper ball before tossing it back, "worked for me," he said.

Kaidan gave a nod, as he stood, folding the paper as the others stood, following him down the steps, past Kieron and Kestrel and toward the courier. 

* * *

"That's it, my friend," Hawke said, giving the courier a large pouch of gold, "this, the lady of the house requested we give to you for your trouble."

"Wow! This is more than I make in a month," the courier said with wide eyes.

Hawke gave the man a smile, gripping his shoulder for a moment before the courier turned for the door.

"Wait! Wait, wait, wait!" Beatrice said, rushing from the kitchen with her letter, "I'm sorry. Misty and I were talking about the dragon shouts Oden had created and I got a little distracted."

Misty yawned as she moved from the kitchen, stretching her arms high above her head. "Everyone wrote a letter?" Misty asked, blinking at the large pile of papers in the courier's hands.

"Seems so," Hawke said, smiling at Misty as she frowned.

"Then you need to be paid more," she said, shuffling to the strong box sitting on the table.

"No, that's alright. They're all going to the same person, so it's not like I'm running all over Skyrim," the courier said, waving her offer away.

Misty still frowned, giving a nod as she went toward the smithing area, "hold on a sec," she said, pulling a thin strip of leather from the pile Bikhai had on the table, "you gunna use this, Bikhai?"

Bikha shook his head, "no, and this one can make more if he needs it."

Misty nodded as she took the leather cord to the courier, "here, honey. Let's tie those up so you don't lose them," she said, getting a greatful smile from the man.

"Thank you," he said, holding the letters so she could tie them together. Taking the packaged letters, the courier gave everyone a nod before leaving the house.

"Be careful!" Misty called after him, getting an absent wave from the man as he disappeared from sight. "No letters are worth you running into a den of spiders."

Hawke chuckled, sliding his arm around her waist and putting a kiss on the side of her head, "you're so soft hearted, honey."

Misty shrugged, "someone has to be. The entire world can't be hard."

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you couldn't read it, Riordan's last name is Thieramin. I know the writing is a little difficult to read, but it fits his soul so well.  
> Yes, Hawke's letter is a little long. I teared up writing the part where he's alright with her leaving and forgetting him.  
> I know what you're thinking, "OH MY GOD, FARKAS!" but he's a nord warrior.  
> Kaidan's letter is really sloppy because he said that he didn't really learn to read until he was later in his childhood. So, it made sense to me that he wasn't much for writing either.  
> All these letters are in their own album on my Facebook, if you want to see them a little bigger. Or just want to download them to read later.  
> If you liked these, wait until Brynjolf's letter and Oden's letters in reply. lol


	66. Tale As Old As Time

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Misty tells them the tale of Beauty and the Beast. So sit back and listen to the tale as old as time.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I may have changed a few things here and there, but I'm, basically, going off the disney movie, because who hasn't seen that?
> 
> Sorry this took so long, I had family shit.

Misty sat behind Hawke on the bed, smiling at everyone getting comfortable while she messaged his back and shoulders. Inigo was sitting on another bed with Niall, laughing about their bow and arrow compatition.

"I beat you and you know it," Inigo said, getting a snort from the bosmer.

"Nuh uh! I beat you!" Niall retorted, getting a playful shove from the khajiit.

Wolfe and Taliesin were talking about how fast they were with their weapons or magic.

"I would burn you to a crisp before you could draw your blades," Taliesin growled.

Wolfe clicked his tongue, "I may be on fire, but I could still cut you down before I died."

Beatrice was talking with Vilkas about being a werewolf.

"Does it hurt when you tranform like that?" Beatrice asked, tilting her head at the nord.

"Not really. The first time is the worst but you get use to it after a while," Vilkas said with a chuckle.

Farkas, Sirius and Kaidan were talking about their fighting styles.

"So you learned all these different fighting styles?" Farkas asked, getting a proud nod from the man.

"Could you show us?" Sirius asked excitedly.

Kaidan shrugged, "sure, but I'll keep my sword in the scabbard so I don't hurt anyone," he said, getting to his feet with his sheathed sword in his hand.

Kestrel and Isengrim were sitting on one of the beds, giggling about Kestrel and Kieron's encounter.

"He was amazing," Kestrel said, getting another giggle from the nord.

Riordan walked into the room, taking a seat on the edge of the bed Misty and Hawke sat on.

"What's up, Rio?" Misty asked, getting a groan from Hawke as she pressed on a muscle along the spine.

"Just finished practicing," he said, his eyes scanning over Kaidan as he demostrated his fighting style. 

Sirius and Farkas watched Kaidan with enrapt expressions as he swung the sword, sweeping the sheathed blade with expert precision. Everyone gave pause as they turned their attention to the man. Wolfe nudged Taliesin as he nodded toward an apple sitting on one of the side tables. Hawke placed his hand over Misty's, stopping the message as he nodded toward the two trouble makers. Wolfe picked up the apple, smirking to himself as he moved around the room, positioning himself behind Kaidan. He gave the man's back a grin before chucking the apple at him, thinking the it would hit only to be surprised by Kaidan pulling the sword from the scabbard and slicing the sole in half in one swift motion. Wolfe stood stunned. The room stood silent as Kaidan sheathed the sword, sliding it home with a  _click_. 

"That was awesome!!" Misty exclaimed, giving him an admiring grin.

Kaidan shrugged, lowering the weapon to his side, "that was child's play," he said, his crimson eyes focusing on Wolfe as he smirked, "I got more surprise from a skeever."

Wolfe clicked his tongue, folding his arms over his chest as he frowned at the man.

"So, lass," Kieron said, trying to keep any fights from happening, "you said you would tell us a story from your world."

Misty blinked at him before smiling, "uh...I didn't think you were serious," she said, furrowing her brow at the man.

"I would love to hear a story from your world, my friend," Inigo said, laying back on the bed with his hands behind his head.

"Me too," Niall said with a smile as he lay on his stomach at the other end of the bed with his chin in his hands.

"Well, what kind of story would you like to hear?" Misty asked, sitting on the bed with her legs crossed as Hawke lay back beside her.

"How about something with adventure?" Sirius asked, getting a nod of agreement from a few of the guys.

"I want to hear a romance," Isengrim said, getting a nod from the women.

Misty thought about it for a moment before nodding, "okay, I have the perfect story."

Everyone bedded down, smiling as they turned their attention to her as she cleared her throat.

"Once upon a time, in a far away kingdom, there lived a prince in a huge castle. Now, this prince was a greedy man, wanting and demanding everything and never giving anything in return. Until, one cold night, an old, haggard looking woman appeared at the door. When the prince answered she asked as she raised a rose toward him, 'would you take this enchanted rose in exchange for a night of shelter from the bitter cold?'

The prince, horrified by her appearance, sneered at the old woman and turned her away."

"That's terrible!" Beatrice said, getting shushes from everyone.

Misty nodded, "I agree. Anyway, 

Before he could close the door on her, the old woman's features melted away to reveal a beautiful enchantress. The prince, stunned by her beauty, fell to his knees, begging her to forgive him, but it was too late, for she had seen no love in his heart. "As punishment, I will transform you into a horrible beast to show the truth of your heart and I will place a curse upon your castle and all who dwell there," the enchantress said, waving her magic wand."

"Oh my!" Isengrim gasped.

"He should have known better," Taliesin said, getting a snort from Wolfe.

"I would never let any enchantress do that to me," Wolfe growled.

"Then let the old, haggard woman stay the night," Vilkas said, getting a chuckle from a few of the people in the room.

"SHH!" Inigo and Niall hissed, glaring at them.

Misty waited for them to settle down a little bit before smiling and continueing, "So, ashamed of his monsterous form, the prince locked himself in the castle with a magic mirror as his only window to the outside world. The rose that she offered was truely an enchanted rose and he would have until the last petal fell on the eve of his twenty first birthday to try and find someone to love and be loved in return. If he found someone before the last petal fell, the spell would be broken and if not, he would remain a beast for all time. Years passed and he fell into a deep despair, losing all hope of love, for who could ever love a beast?"

"Did he find someone?" Kestrel blurted, getting a combined shush from the group.

Misty smiled, "well, in a small village some distance, there lived a young, beautiful woman with her widower, inventor father. Now, this woman, although beautiful, was considered strange amongst the villagers because she spent most of her time reading, which was very strange in this day and age. Now, in the village, there lived a man named Gaston. He was consider the most attractive bachelor in the entire village and he had his sights set on Belle. It was obsessive, really. Where ever she went, he would follow her, begging her to marry him and every time she would refuse, wanting more than just being a wife. One day, her father gathered up some of his inventions, preparing them for the convention that was happening in a city far from the village. She bade him goodbye as he left. Well, a few days later, she was shocked to see their horse wandering back to the house without her father astride it. Worried, she mounted the horse and took off into the woods in search of her father.

After traveling for some time, she came upon the gates of a dark, gothic looking castle. Thinking that her father was in there, Belle went in, calling out for a reply as she searched the castle for any sign of her father. She wandered up the stairs leading up a high tower. 'Father' she called, holding the candleabra high to cast light into the shadows. 'Belle?' her father's voice came from one of the barred rooms of the tower, bringing her to it. 'Father! How did you get locked away like this?' she asked, getting a panicked look from her father. Her father tried waving her away, telling her that a great beast lived in the castle and locked him away for trespassing on the castle grounds. Belle tried to get her father out, unaware of the eyes in the darkness watching her."

Beatrice, Isengrim, Naill and Inigo gasped, their eyes focused on Misty as she continued.

"The Prince, right?" Vilkas said, getting a shush from everyone, making him frown.

"A loud growl turned Belle to face the giant creature. 'Who'd there?' Belle called into the darkness 'who are you?' 

'I am the master of this castle and your father was trespassing,' the beast growled at her. Belle, stunned by the monsterous appearance of the beast, begged for her father's release. Beast, at first, refused, saying that her father had to be punished. Thinking on her feet, Belle moved forward, offering herself in exchange for her father's freedom. The beast thought about this for a few moments before agreeing, telling Belle that she wasn't allowed to leave the castle or it's grounds and to never EVER go into the west wing of the castle. As long as she followed those simple rules, he would allow her father to be free. Belle agreed and the beast freed her father, allowing him to leave the castle. Beast offered Belle a more comfortable room, telling her to remain there until morning. Belle, distrought with grief at the loss of her freedom, fell to the bed, crying and sobbing for she thought for sure that she would never be free of this horrible castle."

"Poor Belle," Sirius sighed, sniffling himself.

"It get's better. I promise," Misty said, giving the nord a comforting smile.

"I hope so," Farkas muttered, putting his chin on his crossed arms on his pillow.

"I would rescue her from that beast," Niall said, as Sirius nodded.

"Me too," Sirius said, turning his attention back to Misty.

Misty nodded, giving him a smile,"'Do not worry, my dear. It is not as bad as you think it is,' a voice said to her from her room. Belle, confused about the voice, got up from her bed and wandered her room, searching for where the voice had come from. 'Where are you?' she called, listening for the voice again. 'I am here,' the voice called again, bringing her to a wardrobe sitting against the wall. Belle, curious, went to it, searching the inside for someone hiding in it. The wardrobe shifting and shook as a laugh echoed from it. Belle, startled, moved away from the wardrobe, surprised as the wardrobe spoke to her. 'That tickles,' the wardrobe said, laughing heartily. 'Oh, you speak,' Belle said, getting another laugh from the piece of furnature."

"Talking furnature? Really?" Wolfe growled, folding his arms over his chest in a huff.

"It must have been from the enchantment the enchantress put on the castle," Beatrice said, getting a snort from Taliesin.

"That'd be a really difficult spell," he said, frowning at the thought of trying to enchant a few pieces of furnature let alone a whole castle. 

"Well, you see, the wardrobe wasn't originally a wardrobe. She was once a woman named Madame Armoire and was the castle seemtress," Misty said, getting shocked looks from the group.

"That's a really advanced spell to turn someone into something else," Taliesin said, furrowing his brow at the thought.

"The enchantress must be really good at Alteration magic to be able to do that to a while castle," Beatrice said, getting a nod from Kestrel.

"More of a reason to not trust magic," Kaidan muttered, folding his arms over his chest with a frown.

Misty glanced at Kaidan, a little shocked that he would say something like that but deciding that she would address that little point at another time.

"Why would the enchantress punish the others in the castle for what the prince did? That doesn't make sense to me," Wolfe grumbled, furrowing his brows at the thought.

"Me either," Bikhai said, tilting his head at the thought.

"Maybe because they allowed the prince to be so heartless and did nothing about it, so they had to be punished as well," Vilkas suggested, getting a shrug from Misty.

"I don't know. That's just the way the story goes," Misty said.

"Please, continue," Riordan said, getting a nod from the woman.

"Alright. Anyway, eventually that night, there was a knock on the door. It was the beast. He had come to her room to request she have dinner with him at the prompting of two of his most trusted advisors, Lumiere, a candleabra, and Codsworth, a table clock. Belle, furious that he would even consider it after what he had done to her and her father, refused."

The group gave a small cheer at Belle's courage before quieting again.

"This, of course, angered the beast, and, in a fit of rage, he ordered that she was to get nothing to eat unless she would have dinner with him. Madame Armoire tried to reason with Belle, telling her that the beast wasn't as bad as he seemed to be. Belle refused to believe it, but, after a time, she became hungry and decided to leave the room in search of something to eat.

She wandered from her room, where she met Lumiere and Cogsworth. Lumiere, seeing that Belle was probably hungry, since she missed dinner and all, decided to lead her to the dining room, where a tea pot named Mrs. Potts would host a wonderful meal just for Belle. Codsworth, being the more strict of the servants, didn't think it was a good idea, wanting to not anger the master of the castle. Of course, they ignored him and went ahead with preparing a wonderful meal for Belle since she was a guest in the castle. 

After dinner, Lumiere and Cogsworth lead Belle back toward her room, but Belle, being the curious sort, became distracted by the stairs leading up to the western wing."

"Here we go," Wolfe muttered with an annoyed sigh.

"Why do women always poke their noses where it doesn't belong?" Vilkas asked, getting glares from the women sitting around the room.

"All she had to do was not go to the western wing and not leave the castle grounds and she couldn't even do that," Kaidan growled, getting nods from a few of the men. 

"Aye. Doesn't she know that there was probably something dangerous there?" Vilkas growled.

"Yeah. He could have been protecting her from some horrible monster," Sirius said, getting a chuckle from Taliesin.

"More horrible than himself?" Taliesin asked, with a raised eyebrow.

Sirius shrugged, "maybe."

"Shhhhh!" the women hissed, silencing the speculation between the men.

"Belle wandered to the western wing, where she was shocked to see the wing in ruins. She wandered deeper into the western wing. Coming to a large room that was just as badly torn apart as the halls of the wing. At the very end of the room was the enchanted rose upon a table under a glass dome. Belle, curious about the rose and finding it beautiful went to the table and lifted the glass dome from the rose, but, as she was about to touch it, Beast appeared. He roared at her, telling her to get out as he threw things in a fit of rage. Frightened, Belle ran from the room, out of the castle and into the dark woods where she was attacked by vicious wolves."

A few of the group gasped, their eyes going wide.

"But beast, regretting frightening her so, had followed her and defeated the wild animals before Belle could get hurt. Thankful to him, Belle returned to the castle to continue their agreement. Meanwhile, back in Belle's village, her father had been trying to gather people to mount a rescue for her. Unfortunately, nobody believes him and thinks him to be insane. So, of course, Gaston thinks of this plan. In order for Belle to marry him, he would have her father locked away in an insane asylum only to be released if she married him."

"That's dispicable!" Isengrim exclaimed. 

"What kind of man does that to someone he claims to love?" Farkas growled, glaring at a spot on the floor.

"This one would cut his head from his shoulders if he tried that with someone Bikhai cared about," Bikhai growled, getting nods of agreement from the men around him.

"You see," Misty said, sitting up on her knees, "Gaston didn't actually love her. He loved her looks and, because she was the most beautiful girl in the village and he was the most handsome man, he thought that they should be together, even if they didn't love one another."

Sirius clicked his tongue, "what an idiot. She shouldn't be with someone she doesn't love."

"Yeah," most of the others agreed.

Misty couldn't help but smile, "anyway. So Belle and beast started to get along with one another. Spending time playing in the snow, talking, having meals together. Eventually, Beast, learning that Belle liked reading, decided to give her a special surprise. Telling her to close her eyes, beast lead her to the castle's library and, at seeing the joy on Belle's face, told her that she could have it."

"Aww," the women cooed.

Vilkas frowned slightly,  _I don't think I could give her a library,_ he thought, watching Misty as she continued.

"Beast, since locking himself away, spent most of his time reading as a way to escape from the castle, if only through his imagination," Misty said, getting smiles from the group.

"Did Belle read to him like you read to us?" Kieron asked, getting a nod from the woman.

"Belle and beast spent hours reading to one another and through that, a bond started to form."

The women grinned at the thoughts of Belle and the Beast falling in love, waiting for the part where they would admit their love for one another.

Misty smiled at her memories of the next part she was going to tell them about, "one day, the servants of the castle decided to put on a ball for the two, hoping that it would help move them farther along in their affection for one another before the rose wilted and the last petal fell. Beast, wearing a blue coat with a high white lace collar and a brown vest and Belle, wearing a long flowing golden yellow dress with bows and a low neck and shoulder line with white gloves that went up above her elbows, met on the dance floor. They bowed and started to dance, swaying with the music as Mrs. Potts sang." Misty paused, the song Beauty and the Beast playing in her head as she remembered the enchantment of the dance scene. Belle's beautiful dress flairing out with every turn and movement. Beast and her smiling at one another as they twirled and moved around the dance floor.

"Misty?" Wolfe's voice brought her out of the scene playing out in her head, bringing her eyes up to him.

"I'm sorry. I was remembering the dance scene," she said, brushing her hair out of her face, "where was I?"

"What was the song?" Isengrim asked.

Misty glanced up at her, smiling, "it's called [Beauty and the Beast Tale as old as Time](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=S09MYpx5lqE)."

"Can you sing it for us, lass?" Kieron asked, getting a blink from the woman.

Misty thought about that for a moment, the scene playing in her head again as Riordan stood, offering his hand to her.

"Come on, princess. I'll dance with you while you sing," he said with a gentle smile.

Misty felt herself blush as she reached out, taking his hand as she slid off the bed, "I don't really know how to ballroom dance so I'm sorry if I step on your toes," she said, feeling anxious about dancing like this, let alone in front of people.  _I really do feel like a princess,_ she thought, putting her hand on Riordan's bicep as he put his hand on her waist and took her other hand in his. Misty took a deep breath, licking her lips as she tried to remember the words past the feel of her hand in Riordan's. She blinked at the music starting to play, glancing at Hawke as he set her phone done on the edge of the bed, giving her a smile as Riordan started to lead. She lowered her eyes to his feet, watching the way they moved before he tilted her chin up to look at him. She fought looking down, keeping her eyes trained on his as she listened to the music, before taking a breath and starting to sing. 

Isengrim, Kestrel and Beatrice were enchanted by the song and dancing, imagining Misty and Riordan dressed the way Belle and Beast were. They couldn't keep from holding their breaths as they moved around the center of the room, wishing that they could feel that enchanted. 

 _Gods she's beautiful,_ Wolfe thought, putting his chin in his hand as he watched her dance and sing. 

Kaidan couldn't help but feel a little enchanted himself as he watched Misty and Riordan. He didn't have much of an imagination, but it was easy to imagine her wearing that golden yellow dress as it flowed while the two turned around in the center of the room, dancing to the music. 

The music stopped, ending the dance and making Misty wish that it would never end. She wanted to keep dancing, to keep living this fantasy. 

Riordan watched the sparkle in her eyes, smiling at the way her eyes glittered with wonder and joy.  _I don't want it to end,_ he thought, holding in a sigh of discontent as she moved back.

Several in the group applauded, making Misty flush and shuffle her feet before heading back to sit on the bed.

"That was beautiful, my friend," Inigo said, with a grin.

Misty shrugged, "it looked better in the movie," she said, brushing her hair away from her face.

"What happened next? Did they get married?" Beatrice asked, wanting to hear the rest of the story.

Misty took a deep breath, "well, Beast asked Belle if she liked being there with him and, although she said yes, he saw that she wasn't completely happy. So, to make her happy, he offered to give her the magic mirror that he used to see the outside world. 'All you have to do is tell it to see anything you want and it will show you,' he told her. 'Show me my father,' Belle asked the mirror. Suddenly, the image in the mirror distorted and changed to her father being drug from his home by men dressed in asylum garb. Worried for her father, Belle asked if she could leave to go to him, knowing that she had promised to stay in the castle. Beast, although wanting nothing more than for her to stay and knowing that time for him was running out, told her she could leave to go to her father. He didn't know if she would return or not but he wanted her to be happy, even if that meant leaving him and the enchanted castle behind. Belle thanked him and left immediately to go to her father."

"Oh no," Isengrim sighed as Kestrel sniffled.

"So romantic," Beatrice sighed.

"So Belle left the castle to go to her father. She arrived in time to see the asylum carriage taking her father through town and stopped it. Gaston told her that her father was to be put away unless she married him. Belle, disgusted by the man's obsession to gain her hand in whatever means he deemed necessary, refused, telling him that she wouldn't marry him if he were the last man on earth. Angry at Belle for refusing him, Gaston had the carriage prepare to take her father away. In a state of panic, Belle took the mirror from her bag and raised it high above her head, 'show me the beast'. The crowd that had gathered gasped at the sight of the monster in the mirror, worried that the beast would come down from his castle to kill them or their families in the night."

"But he wouldn't!" Kestrel growled.

"Of course not!" Niall said, giving Misty a pleading look, "right?"

Misty smiled, "just wait. You guys are trying to jump the story ahead. Gaston, seeing the monsterous creature in the mirror, gathered all the villagers to storm the castle and kill the beast once and for all."

"NO!" most everyone hollered, startling Misty.

"Calm down. Shit. Belle, after releasing her father, told him that she had to return to the castle to help save the beast from the villagers. Her father, seeing the care she had for the monsterous man, agreed, telling her that he loved her and to be careful. So Belle went back to the castle. Meanwhile, the villagers, not knowing what kind of castle it was, stormed the castle. The servants fought them off as best they could, being furnature and inanimate objects. Lumiere and Cogsworth rushed to their master telling him that the villagers were invadeing the castle, but the beast, feeling that he had lost all hope, didn't care, telling his most trusted servants to let them come."

"Oh no," Beatrice whined as Kestrel sniffled.

"He lost hope of being human again," Isengrim said, getting a nod from Misty.

"The servants fought valiantly, trying to protect their home while Gaston made his way up to the western wing where he came face to face with Beast. He attacked beast with a mighty roar, fighting the monster with everything he had, even as Beast just took the beatings, fully prepared to die at the hands of this man."

"If you would call him that," Vilkas growled.

Misty smiled, "right. Barely man, then," she said, getting an agreeing nod from the group, "Belle arrived in time to see Beast and Gaston out of the rooftops and, in a panic, Belle ran through the fighting in the castle and up to a balcony where she called out to the beast. Upon hearing Belle's voice, beast was overcome with a sense to live and started fighting back. Gaston tried to beat him with a large stone piece that he had pulled from the roof, only to have it taken away and tossed off the building. Beast slashed at the man, tearing holes in his shirt as he jumped back to avoid the monster's claws. Gaston, starting to feel panicked and desperate, pulled his sword, slashing at Beast with wide, arcing swings. Beast caught the sword, moving forward to take the barely man by the throat and hold him out away from the roof. If he let go, Gaston would fall to his death."

Everyone was on the edge of their seats, their eyes focused in on Misty as she smiled.

"Gaston begged for Beast to allow him to live and he would do anything. Beast, his heart softened by his love for Belle, pulled him back to safty, telling him to leave the castle and never return. Beast released the man's throat and climbed back up to the balcony where Belle stood, smiling at her, but as he climbed up, Gaston followed, stabbing Beast through the side with his dagger. Beast, in pain, turned, knocking the man from the part of the roof he was perched on, to his death."

Everyone cheered, making Misty laugh at their excitement. 

"Belle helped Beast onto the balcony, keeping him from following Gaston. As he lay there, Belle tried to reassure him that he would be alright. That everything would be alright. Beast, knowing that he was dying, was glad he got to see the woman he loved over last time and confessed his love for her. Before she could give her confession in return, he passed out from blood loss. Belle, grief stricken, threw herself onto Beast's body and confessed that she too loved him right as the last petal on the rose fell to the table below." Misty paused for dramatic effect, but it seemed to be too much for the group.

"And?" Kaidan asked, furrowing his brow at her.

"And what?" she asked, pretending there wasn't more to the story.

"Was that it? Did she say it in time?" Sirius asked, now sitting up on his bed roll with his arms wrapped around his pillow like an excited child.

Misty shrugged, "maybe."

"Tell us!" Bikhai hissed, giving her narrowed eyes.

Misty chuckled, "okay, okay. So, she did say it in time. Suddenly, light consumed the balcony, wrapping Beast in a vail of brightness and magic that lifted him from the ground, transforming him from the monsterous beast of his former heart to the prince he was meant to be. Belle stunned by the change, couldn't believe it at first that standing before her was the beastly creature she had fallen in love with, but after looking deep into his eyes, she knew it was him and they shared in true love's first kiss. The light and magic from that kiss and their confession seemed to spread through out the castle, changing everything and everyone back to human. Soon after, Belle and Beast got married and lived happily ever after. The end."

"That was a wonderful story," Hawke said, giving her a grin. 

Misty flushed, "Kieron wanted to hear something from my world and Beauty and the Beast is a classic."

"I think he should have just dropped the man," Kaidan growled getting a nod from Vilkas and Wolfe.

"But his love for Belle softened him," Isengrim said, giving the man's frown a smile.

"All the more reason not to fall in love," Kaidan growled, crawling into his bedroll.

Misty sighed, shaking her head as she moved to the head of the bed, "do I have to repeat what I told you in Morthal?" she asked, crawling under the blankets as the others settled in for the night. 

Kaidan clicked his tongue, "no."

Misty chuckled, cuddling down under the blankets as Hawke crawled in the bed behind her, sliding his arm around her waist and stomach as he played the big spoon. 

"Maybe you can tell us another one of the stories from your world next time," Beatrice said with a yawn.

"Maybe I'll tell you the one about the little mermaid or Cinderella, those are classic too," she said, smiling to herself as Hawke placed a kiss on the back of her head, "good night, everyone."

"Good night Belle," Hawke whispered against her neck, causing her to blush slightly as he chuckled against her hair, "sweet dreams princess."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's the dance scene from the more recent Beauty and the Beast with Emma Watson. 
> 
> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Z-VeQqV-KTI


	67. Bitching And Dancing

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The group make their way to Solitude. This is going to be interesting with Endarie tagging along.

Misty helped Kieron, Riordan and Vilkas pack up the horses, preparing for their trip to solitude.

"We ready to go?" Inigo asked, handing Riordan another bag of supplies.

Vilkas nodded, "looks about," he said, tightening the packs on the saddle. 

"You've got to be kidding me," Endarie's voice instantly gave Misty pause as she ground her teeth, "you really expect me to walk the entire way to Solitude?"

Wolfe clicked his tongue and opened his mouth to say something, only to get a shoulder bump from Hawke, silencing him. Sneering, Wolfe took to giving the high elf woman dirty looks to tide himself over as he moved to stand next to Misty as Kieron tightened a bedroll on the saddle of the Palomino, Revelle. 

"And you call me princess," Misty said, giving Wolfe a smirk as he snorted.

"You're a sweet princess. She's just a spoiled bitch," he growled, shooting the woman a glare as he folded his arms over his chest.

Misty and Kieron chuckled as Kieron stepped away from the horse, patting the horse's shoulder, "I think we're ready."

Misty nodded, turning to wait for the others to join them a few at a time. Kaidan, Inigo, and Niall fired at the dummies while they waited.

* * *

 Beatrice stuffed as many of the blood potions as she could fit into her bag, hoping that they would be enough to last her until she figured out a cure for her disease.  _Yes, that's what it is. A disease,_ she thought, stuffing a few potion ingredients into her bag as well,  _you never know when I might need those._ She took a deep breath, glancing around the alchemy table before giving a nod and heading for the door.  _I hope we return here,_ she thought, casting one last glance around the main hall before stepping through the doors.

* * *

Once everyone arrived, they started for Solitude...or tried to.

"Ugh...I can't believe you're making me walk when you have horses," Endarie complained, frowning at the large animals as Sirius walked with one next to her.

"In case you haven't noticed, you're not the only one walking," Kestrel said, frowning at the tall woman.

Endarie sucked her teeth at Kestrel, glaring at the dunmer woman, "I am considered a noble in Solitude and should be treated as such," the woman said, giving Sirius a glare.

Misty glanced back, stopping long enough for Sirius and Endarie to catch up to her. She walked between them, giving the woman a glare as Sirius chuckled, draping his arm over her shoulders.

"Miss me that much, princess?" Sirius asked, getting an eye roll from the woman. 

Misty wrapped her arm around his waist, feeling herself blush before she could say what she was thinking, "you know I did, baby," she said, getting a surprised blink from the Nord.

Sirius laughed, pulling her into a half hug as her face reddened, "I wasn't expecting that, that's for sure," he said with a chuckle.

Misty ducked her head, trying to avoid looking at him as she dropped her arm from his waist, "don't get used to it," Misty muttered, getting another chuckle.

"Aww, how adorable. Peasants who are lovers," Endarie said, her voice sliding over Misty like a thick slime.

Misty gave her a narrowed eyes glare, "first bitch..." she started, giving a yelp as someone grabbed her and picked her up from the ground, tossing her over their shoulder like a sack of potatoes before walking ahead. "Goddamnit Riordan!" she snarled, beating her fist against his steel plated back, "put me the fuck down!"

"No," he said, getting a snort from the woman.

"Now," she growled, pushing against his shoulder.

Riordan shrugged, adjusting her on his shoulder and knocking the wind out of her for a second, "no."

"You're going in the fucking mines for sure this time," she growled, kicking her feet as she pushed against his shoulder.

"Fine," he growled, adjusting her again, this time a little more roughly.

"Does that happen often?" Kaidan asked Farkas, getting a nod from the man.

"As far as I know, anyway. He's only done that a couple of times since my brother and I joined them," Farkas chuckled, "I'm just glad it's not me. She has a bit of a temper."

Kaidan nodded, "I saw that with Wolfe," he said, glancing at the imperial as he walked with the wizard, Taliesin.

"That was the worst I have ever seen," Inigo said, catching up to the two with Niall in tow.

"That's surprising," Niall said, looking at Misty, who was leaning her chin on her hand with her elbow on Riordan's back, looking annoyed and bored, "I thought they fought like that all the time."

"Not like  _THAT_ ," Inigo said, shaking his head, "but they do argue over small things more often."

"They must be pretty close then," Kaidan said, getting a head shake from Inigo.

"He joined us when we were about to do the first trial for the thieves guild," Inigo said, giving them a grin.

"She's a thief?" all three men asked, getting a confused blink from the blue khajiit.

"You didn't know?" Inigo asked, his ears lay back on his head.

"No," Farkas growled, giving him a glare.

"She's seems so sweet and innocent. I would have never guessed she was a thief," Niall said, getting a nod from Kaidan.

"It seems looks can be deceiving," Kaidan said, turning his attention back to Misty, now more curious about the woman than before.

Riordan stopped, letting Misty drop to the ground as she narrowed her eyes at him. He placed his hand on her shoulders, turning her to walk beside him as if he didn't trust her not to hit someone. Misty cast a glance back to the high elf that they were supposed to escort back to Solitude. "If that bitch hurts Sirius's feelings, I'm going to hurt her face," Misty growled, getting a nod from Riordan.

"If she hurts his feelings, I'll let you," he said, bringing her eyes up to him as he gave her a wink.

Misty smiled, feeling a little calmer and gently touched his hand on her shoulder as they walked. Misty took a deep breath, taking in the smell of a storm before thunder sounded overhead. 

"Ugh. You can't be serious," Endarie's voice sounded annoyed, "I refuse to walk in the rain."

"Then you can stand in the rain," Vilkas growled, starting to get annoyed with the woman's complaints. 

Endarie gave the Nord a glare over her shoulder, "it wouldn't be a problem if we were on the horses," she growled, causing him to grind his teeth to keep from making a biting, rude comment.

 _Remember the client, Vilkas. You just have to get her to Solitude and then you don't have to see this woman again,_ he thought over and over.

"I mean, really, who doesn't buy enough horses for everyone to ride?" Endarie continued, getting a collective sigh from the group, "or at least guests."

"But, that would make more work for the horses," Beatrice said, getting a frown from the woman.

"Better they work than I," Endarie said, getting a glare from Kestrel.

"Aren't you a merchant?" Farkas asked with a raised eyebrow.

"I am the proprietor of Radiant Raiments in the market district of Solitude. It is a very prestigious clothing shop that only those with the most refined of taste, frequent," Endarie said, giving him a superior smirk, "not that you would know anything about taste."

"Alright, that's it," Vilkas growled, pulling the horse to a stop before moving forward to grab the woman's shoulder, roughly spinning her around to be nose to nose with him, "you can insult the walking, the heat, the rain, and the world all you want, but nobody and I mean nobody, talks to my brother like that! Am I clear?"

The woman blinked at him in surprise before her eyes narrowed in a glare, "how dare you treat a guest in your company so poorly! As long as I live, me and my family will never use the Companions' services again," Endarie growled.

Misty snorted, Riordan, letting her go to watch her move back to the woman with a smirk on her face. She stepped between them, forcing the woman to move back as she put herself between Endarie and Vilkas, "that's fine, babycakes. We wouldn't want you to and, as my authority as Harbinger of the Companions, after we return you to your home and receive payment for services rendered, any and all contracts or request made by you or your family are to be read with the utmost scrutiny and ignored."

Vilkas smirked from behind Misty, folding his arms over his chest like a bouncer at a club while Endarie stared at her with wide, disbelieving eyes.

"You are not the Harbinger," Endarie growled, narrowing her eyes at Misty.

"Oh, but I am and you just flipped my bitch switch. How dare  _WE_? How fucking dare YOU! Farkas and Sirius went through God knows what to rescue you and you've got the fucking balls to insult them? What the fuck is WRONG with you? I want one good reason why we shouldn't tie you to a fucking tree and leave your dumb bitch ass for the wolves," she snarled, her anger getting the best of her, "don't worry. I'll wait."

"If we don't return her, we don't get paid," Vilkas said against her ear, getting a frown from the Harbinger. 

"They can stuff their gold. She's worth more dead," she growled, watching the woman's eyes widen as Kestrel pulled her daggers, smirking at the woman. Riordan pulled his sword as he moved toward them with the sword resting on his shoulder. Wolfe moved as well, flipping his daggers around in his hands as he smirked at the high elf woman. 

"Please, there's no need to be hostile. Listen to your friend. He seems to be of sound mind," Endarie said, looking and sounding a little panicked. 

Misty snorted, "when I'm pissed, which I am, there ain't a fucking thing anyone can do or say to keep me from doing what I'm gunna do," she growled, poking the woman in the sternum.

As if the sky was getting in on it, lightning cracked across the sky, casting eerie shadows across Misty's face as thunder rumbled around them. 

"Woah! That was amazing, my friend, but perhaps we should move on," Inigo said, leaning around the high elf to look at Misty with his ears laying back on his head, "my fur feels charged after that last blast."

Misty glanced at him, giving a nod as she stepped away from the woman, "alright. I don't wanna walk in the rain for too long anyway," she said, glancing ahead at Hawke and Taliesin, who had taken the lead, "we're almost to Dragon's Bridge. We'll take a rest at the Four Shields and wait out the rain there."

Everyone gave a nod, including the high elf woman, who glanced at the others with worried eyes. The rain started shortly after it. A cold rain that made everyone shiver. To keep the high elf from complaining, Misty had given her her cloak, saying that she wasn't cold. It worked until she started to shiver and her teeth kept chattering. 

"Why do you always put yourself in danger like this?" Kieron asked, putting his cloak around her as he frowned. 

Misty sniffled, pulling the warm cloak tight around her as she nodded toward the high elf ahead of them, "you wanna hear her bitching the whole fucking way?" she asked, leaning against him as he pulled her against the side of his body while they walked. 

"You almost died last time, lass," he growled, his voice stern.

Misty shivered, closing her eyes tight as the wind blew at them from the open area of the walkway that led to a bridge with a giant dragon head at the crest of it. "Fuck me," Misty growled, turning almost completely sideways to bury her face in his warm side. 

Kieron chuckled, sweeping her up in his arms before carrying her, huddled against his chest as he helped her across the bridge.

The others had stopped just the other side of the bridge, waiting for Misty and Kieron. Wolfe glanced back, frowning at Misty huddled in Kieron's arm as they crossed, "is she alright?" Wolfe asked, furrowing his brow at the cloak wrapped woman.

"She's just cold, lad. She'll be alright once she gets some warm mead in her," Kieron said, smiling down at the woman as they made for the inn. Once inside, Kieron set Misty down near the fire, rubbing his hands over her arms and shoulders to help warm her up.

"Did she get cold again?" Hawke asked, giving her a smile.

Kieron nodded, standing straight with a sigh, "as I said before, lass, if you get cold, tell someone."

"No, you said if my fingers hurt and they don't hurt," she said, frowning at the pins and needles feeling in her fingertips, "much."

Farkas frowned at her, folding his arms over his chest as he glared at her like a disappointed older brother. 

Misty avoided his eyes, looking at the bar at the other end of the room where Hawke, Vilkas, Bikhai, and Taliesin were getting drinks for everyone. Eventually, the burning in the side of her head from Farkas's eyes turned her attention to him as she sighed, "alright, what?"

Farkas narrowed his eyes at her for a second before just turning and walking to one of the tables the group was taking up.

Misty snorted, pulling the cloak around her shoulders as Kestrel and Isengrim took seats on either side of her with Beatrice next to Isengrim. 

"You really need to learn how to say no," Kestrel said, giving Bikhai a smile and nod of thanks as he handed the girls their drinks. 

"I hope the horses will be okay," Beatrice said with a frown, taking a cautious sip of the mead. 

"They'll be fine. Wolfe, Niall, and Kaidan are putting them in the stable they have here for the patrol horses," Hawke said, taking a seat across from the women as he took a sip of his mead. 

Misty smiled, taking a long drink of the warm mead, sighing at the feel of the warmth going down her throat and spreading through her body. 

"Ugh," Endarie groaned, frowning at the mead Taliesin offered, "is that all there is here?"

Taliesin kept his smile pleasant while magic danced in his eyes as he stared at her with the bottle held out to her.

"If she doesn't take it, I'm going to pour it on her," Kestrel growled against her bottle.

Misty snickered while Isengrim sighed and shook her head.

"Kes, she's a guest," Isengrim said, getting a frown and a snort from the dunmer.

"She's fucking rude is what she is," Misty growled, wincing as the door to the Inn opened, blowing in cold dampness from the rain.

"Storms pretty bad. We might have to stay the night," Kaidan said, pulling his cloak from his shoulders and giving it a slight shake to remove some of the water.

Niall moved to the women, waving Misty and Kestrel apart as he rubbed his shoulders. Kestrel scooted over, giving the bosmer room to squeeze in between the girls with his back to the fire. "Feels below freezing out there," he said, sliding his damp arms under Kestrel and Misty's cloaks and around their waists, "good thing we've got you, ladies. I don't think I would make it if I had to try warming up against a rock."

Misty gave him a raised eyebrow, blinking in confusion as Isengrim gave Kaidan a smile, patting a spot she had made between her and Misty.

"You can sit here, Kai. Warm up a little bit," Isengrim said, giving Kaidan a soft smile.

Kaidan watched her for a few seconds before shaking his head slowly, "no thank you. I feel like I'm accepting more than just a seat when you talk like that," he said, giving Vilkas a nod as he took the offered mead.

Kestrel and Niall chuckled as they leaned on one another.

"He seems to be a little smarter than the average Heman," Misty said, giving Isengrim's annoyed stare a grin as Niall and Kestrel laughed.

* * *

Being tired of dealing with Endarie's complaints and droll voice, they decided to drink to be able to handle it more...unfortunately....

Misty leaned heavily on Isengrim and Kestrel as she spoke, "you guysh are da besht. I mean that. I really mean that," she slurred, getting nods from Kestrel and Isengrim. She gave them half hugs, "I love you guysh shoo much."

"We love you too," Isengrim said, as her and Kestrel hugged her back. 

"I feel like dancing. Who wants to dance? I wanna dance," Misty said, getting to her feet and stumbling to fall in Sirius's lap, getting a surprised grunt from the man. "shorry Si. I forgot where my body goes when I stand."

Sirius laughed, helping her to her feet, "don't worry about it."

"Lightweight," Wolfe growled, finishing off his third bottle of mead.

Misty stood, blinking at her phone as she swayed back and forth.

"Maybe you shouldn't dance around while your drunk," Hawke suggested, getting a glare from the woman as she turned away from him.

"You're not the boss of me," she growled, tapping on [I'm A Lady by Megan Trainer](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=XyL3YKK_1BI) before putting the phone on the table upside down. She gave a hoot, singing along to the music as she started dancing to it, not caring that everyone was staring, even a few of the imperial soldiers that had come in and sat in the corner. 

"WHOO! GO MISTY!" Kestrel cheered, clapping as Misty jumped up on a table, twisting her hips and feet before doing a spin and hopping down to the bench, rocking her head from side to side, whipping her hair around her head then jumping to the floor and doing a few body rolls to the main chorus. 

She danced around the fire, jumping up and down around the fire pit until the pretty part (1:34). At that part, she sat, doing a sort of sitting down dance before taking a drink from a bottle of mead and getting to her feet (2:02). She bounced from one foot to the other, don't body rolls and popping her hip from side to side until striking a pose at the end of the song. Everyone cheered, getting a grin and laugh from the woman before the next song came on ([Into You - Ariana Grande](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=pFZl9DTVfcU)). 

* * *

Kaidan sipped his mead as he glanced at the soldiers sitting in the corner, watching Misty dance provocatively to the strange music. He wasn't really paying attention to the lyrics, worried about the imperial soldiers and the hungry looks they had in their eyes. He gave Riordan a glance as the large Altmer sat at the table beside him before nodding toward the soldiers, "we may have to keep a closer eye on Misty tonight."

Riordan nodded, "I noticed," he said, turning his attention back to Misty as she draped herself over Vilkas's lap, singing along to the music as she played with his hair, making the Nord blush. 

"She seems more...aggressive when she's had a few drinks in her," Kaidan said, watching her rise from Vilkas's lap before dancing her way to Farkas.

"Seems so," Riordan said with a smirk, "makes you wonder what kind of lover she may be."

Kaidan glanced at the altmer, giving him a raised eyebrow before setting his mead down on the table, "I'm more worried about the attention she's drawing with her strange, other world dancing and music."

Riordan chuckled, "she's not hurting anyone and there's enough people here that no one should bother anyone," he said, putting the bottle to his lips, "you should lighten up a little."

Kaidan rolled his eyes before looking back at the soldiers.

* * *

Misty gave an excited squeal when the [Electric Slide](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=VoCZsFGVsy4) came on, trying to pull Kieron to his feet, "come on, come on, come on! It's the electric slide! You guys GOTTA dance to it," she said, moving to the more open area of the inn. 

"But, we do not know how," Inigo said, getting a grin from the slightly less drunk woman.

"I'll show you," she said, having those that wanted to join stand in rows, "okay, I'll show you and you follow along when you think you've got it, but don't leave me hangin'."

The few that joined, Isengrim, Kestrel, Inigo, Niall, Beatrice, Sirius, Wolfe, and Taliesin, watched her dance it a couple of times before following along. She laughed as they stumbled the first few times, having problems with the quarter turn before repeating the steps. 

"Come on, guys! You're so boring," Misty hollered at the others that opted to remain in their seats. 

"Yeah, come on you boring Betties," Inigo called, getting a laugh from Misty.

"Nice," she said, complimenting his insult.

"Thank you. I learned from the best," Inigo said with a grin. 

"If you don't dance to this you're dancing to the [Cha-Cha slide](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=LI64R1bjN7U)," Misty announced, getting a chuckle from Hawke.

"What's with your world and the word slide?" Taliesin asked, giving her a raised eyebrow.

Misty shrugged, "I don't know," she said, smiling as the music started to fade out, "but the next one has instructions." She went to her phone, scrolling through to the Cha-Cha Slide before giving a loud, hard clap, "alright," she said, taking hold of Kieron's arm, "you're all doing this or you go to the mines."

Kieron chuckled, letting her lift him from the bench and pull him into the group, "alright, lass, alright."

"KAI! RIO! You're doing this too!" Misty hollered at them.

Riordan sighed as he stood, giving Kaidan a smile, "you might as well join in or she might lose her temper and I wouldn't want to be on the receiving end of that."

Kaidan frowned, "I don't dance," he growled, getting a smirk from the tall altmer.

"Nor do I, but I would rather have a little fun with the others than be bored and alone in a corner," Riordan replied, giving Kaidan another smirk before heading for the group, "besides, she'll just drag you into it if you don't come willingly."

Kaidan frowned at the man's back, watching as they assembled themselves. His frown deepened when Misty went to the soldiers, asking them to join in as well.  _What in oblivion is she thinking?_ Kaidan thought, getting to his feet and moving through the group to stand next to Misty. Misty blinked at him in surprise before giving him a rosy-cheeked grin that stopped his heart in his chest.  _Gods that smile_.

"Alright everyone, ready?" Misty asked, getting a cheer and nod from the group, "and here we go!"


	68. Starting Scoundrel's Folly

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Misty and the gang make it to Solitude to return Endarie to her home and do the Thieves Guild quest, but what really awaits them in the Blue Palace. No, it's not Sheogorath...not yet anyway >.>

Misty groaned as she leaned up from the warm body she was half laying on, blinking a few times to clear her vision as it took a deep breath and groaned. She slowly lifted herself up, blinking at Bikhai as he yawned and blinked down at her, a small smile spreading across his face as he brushed a few strands of hair from her forehead.

"You slept well, yes?" he asked, getting a furrowed eyebrow from the woman on his chest.

Misty cleared her throat, her mouth and throat dry from the drinking and partying of the night before, "we didn't...do anything...did we?" she asked, sitting up and giving a relieved sigh at all her clothing still on.

"No, once you were in here you passed out," he blinked as if he remembered something and crawled out off the bed. 

Misty watched Bikhai's broad back, the way the muscles moved under his fur as his tail twitched from side to side, curling around his feet as he searched through his bag. His ears perked up as he seemed to find what he was looking for, coming back to the bed as Misty slid to the end, furrowing her brow against the hangover.

"Bikhai has something for you," Bikhai said, giving her a smile as his tail twitched nervously in his lap. 

Misty looked at him with one eye, not being able to really open the other one, "what is it?" 

Bikhai swallowed, licking his lips as he held his hands out, bringing her eyes down to his hands. 

Misty's eyes widened at the amulet of Mara laying in his hands. She reached out, brushing her fingers over the amulet as she looked up at him, "did you...fix it?" she asked, looking back down at the necklace in his hands.

"Yes. This one fixed it and made it better. More suited to a Dragonborn," he said, undoing the clasp and holding it up, "can Bikhai put it one you?"

Misty smiled, "yeah. Yeah, of course," she said, turning her back to him as he draped the necklace around her neck to let the new reinforced amulet and necklace rest against her skin. "It's so beautiful, Bikhai. Thank you."

"Farkas had gathered some scales when you had killed your first dragon and thought that this one could use them when creating the necklace," he said, gently laying his hands on Misty's shoulders, "so, you like it?"

Misty smiled, putting her hand over the necklace as she turned to look at him, "I love it. It's so beautiful," she said, looking down at it laying on her chest.

"You already said that," he said with a chuckle, watching her look at it with dream-filled wonder. "Bikhai is happy that you like it."

Misty smiled, "how could I not? You put a lot of work into this," she said, looking at the intricate braiding in the chain bit of the necklace, "besides, I love handmade things."

Bikhai gave a nod, making a mental note of that as he got to his feet and stretched, corded muscles shifting and sliding under his furred broad back. "Come, we should get something to eat before Sirius wakes."

Misty chuckled as she stood, walking with him from the room to buy something for breakfast.

* * *

"It's so beautiful," Beatrice mused, staring starry-eyed at Misty's necklace.

"Where did you get it?" Isengrim asked, taking a bit of some cabbage potato stew.

"Bikhai made it for me, since mine was broken," she said, trailing her fingers over it again, "I love it."

"Love what?" Wolfe asked, giving a great yawn as he flopped down on the bench beside her, scratching the back of his head.

Misty turned, lifting her necklace from her neck and showing it to the still half asleep Imperial, "Bikhai fixed my necklace and made it better."

Wolfe gave the amulet a slow blink before yawning again, "didn't take you for a jewelry kind of girl."

Misty snorted, "I like pretty things like any woman," she said, giving him a frown.

"So do I," Wolfe said, smirking at her.

Misty snorted, covering the necklace with her hand, "you're not getting my amulet," she growled, getting an eye roll from the man.

"Trust me, princess, it's not the necklace I'm after," he said, giving her stunned, wide-eyed blush a wink.

"Aye. It's the woman the necklace is decorating," Vilkas said, giving her that dark, hungry look that made her breath stop. 

Misty ducked her head, trying to keep her eye focused on the bowl in front of her. 

"It is pretty. You did an amazing job on it, my friend," Inigo said, giving Bikhai a slap on the back.

Bikhai rubbed the back of his neck, shuffling his feet in embarrassment, "it was nothing."

"Could you make mine into one?" Kestrel asked, taking her's off to hold it out for him to inspect.

Bikhai shrugged, "this one does not know, perhaps, but for now Bikhai does not have the materials nor the space and time," he said, getting a sigh from the dunmer, "but, if we, perhaps return to the Spiderwick, Bikhai will do it."

"Of course we're going back. It's the only house I have around here that isn't just property or that I don't have to work to be a thane before getting," Misty grumbled, finishing her food before stretching and getting to her feet.

"You plan on becoming Thane of every hold?" Sirius asked as he yawned, rolling his shoulders.

Misty shrugged, "if I have time between being Dragonborn, saving the world from Alduin and becoming High Queen."

Hawke chuckled as he walked up to the group with a drowsy Kaidan and Riordan following. 

"What's wrong with you two?" Inigo asked, getting a glare from Kaidan as he nodded at Misty.

"She's relentless," he growled, falling onto the bench with a groan, letting himself fall over with his eyes closed.

"What'd I do?" Misty asked, furrowing her brow at the man.

"You don't remember?" Farkas asked, giving her surprised eyes.

Misty shook her head, "all I remember was us having a few drinks and thinking that it would be nice to dance."

"Well, Lass, you made us all dance to...What was it?" Kieron asked, glancing at Inigo, who was grinning.

"Electric Slide and Cha-Cha Slide," Inigo said, getting a laugh from the woman.

"Oh my God. I did not," Misty said, getting a huff from Kaidan as the others nodded.

"Four times each," Taliesin yawned, stretching as Niall hung onto the back of his cloak to keep from falling asleep and falling to the floor.

Misty gave them all apologetic eyes, "I'm sorry. I guess I'm a little...forceful when I'm drunk," she said, laughing nervously.

"Forceful?" Kaidan growled, sitting up, "I've dealt with nobles that weren't as forceful as you were last night. How can you go from this," he motioned to her standing there looking embarrassed, "to a firey, untamed succubus that, after a few drinks, dances like she's having sex?"

Misty flushed, her eyes going wide as she covered her red face with her hands, "oh God I didn't. Please tell me that I didn't."

"You did," Wolfe said, standing and wrapping his arm around her shoulders, "and you showed us 'lap dances'." Wolfe gave her a deviant grin, "I really enjoyed mine."

Misty wished she could just crawl into a hole and die, in that moment and sunk down, sitting on her heels as she put her arms over her head, "please God just strike me down right now," she whined into her knees. 

"Now we know how to do lap dances. They're really fun," Kestrel said, trailing her finger over Farkas's chest plate, getting a grin from the man.

"Yes they are," Farkas hummed back.

* * *

After Hawke had shooed Wolfe and Taliesin away and convinced Misty that they would leave her alone, they started for Solitude...with Endarie...

"Ugh. Are you sure that I can't ride on one of those horses?" Endarie asked, dramatically wiping her brow with a cloth.

Kestrel sighed and rolled her eyes, "here we go again," she muttered to Isengrim getting a nod from the woman.

"Look, precious, these are pack horses, not riding horses. They are meant to carry things not people," Vilkas said, getting tired of the high elf's complaints. 

"They won't know the difference. Just exchange me for a few of the items they're carrying," Endarie said, getting a frustrated sigh from the Nord.

"I could carry you," Sirius said, moving to walk between the two before Vilkas strangled the woman.

"Would you?" Endarie asked, her voice still condescending.

Misty started to slow so she could bop the bitch herself, but Riordan's hand on her back stopped that.

"Let them handle it, princess," he said under his breath getting a snort from the small woman.

"Sure, I don't mind," Sirius said with a smile.

Endarie wrinkled her nose at him as she frowned, "no thank you. I can't stand the smell of you from here, I'd hate to smell like that after you touch me."

Misty clenched her fists, pressing back on Riordan's hand as he gave her a stern glance.

He leaned over to put his mouth near her's, "if you don't want me to carry you like a popper, princess, stay beside me," he growled against her ear. 

Misty gave a frustrated growl, glaring at him as she clenched and unclenched her fists, glancing back at the woman as she sneered at Sirius. "What the actual fuck is her problem? He offered to carry her. I would fucking take that offer in a heartbeat," she growled, furrowing her brow at the slight burning she was feeling in her calves, "I really fucked myself up last night, didn't I?"

"You were...intriguing, that's for sure," he said, getting a sigh from the woman.

"I really need to stop drinking around you guys," she said, glancing back as Sirius gave the woman a strained smile. "Seriously, Rio. If someone doesn't knock that bitch down to size, I will."

"Stay," he growled, his arm wrapping around her waist as she glared at him.

"I am," she growled back, glancing back at Wolfe, who she gave an eye motion at the high elf a smirk. 

Wolfe smacked Taliesin's chest, getting a grunt from the man as he frowned at the imperial. Wolfe nodded at Endarie, turning her nose up at Farkas's offer to carry her. Taliesin smirked and gave a nod as he moved to walk behind her. Wolfe stifled a chuckle as Kaidan and Kieron moved up to walk on either side of Wolfe, frowning at him.

"What are you two up to, lad?" Kieron asked, getting a grin from the imperial.

"In Misty's words, we're tired of the bitching," he growled, nodding toward Taliesin as he started to slowly create a cool breeze, turning it into a cold swirl of wind and snow.

Kaidan frowned at Taliesin and shook his head, "why not just tell her to shut up?" Kaidan asked, getting a chuckle from the Nord on the other side of Wolfe.

"Have you ever told a woman to shut up, lad?" Kieron asked, getting a frown from the other man.

"Once," Kaidan said, turning to look at Misty with a frown, "last night."

Inigo chuckled as he walked past them with Beatrice and Niall.

"Misty really tried to rip you apart last night. Literally," Niall said, laughing as he wrapped his arms around Inigo and Beatrice. 

Wolfe laughed, "that's right. She was singing, badly and you told her if she wasn't going to sing properly she could shut up," he said, giving Kaidan a grin, "it's not much fun being on the other side of that anger, is it?"

Kieron gave Wolfe a slight shove, rolling his eyes and shaking his head at the man, "you're one to talk. I'm only surprised that you and Misty haven't argued or fought in the last few days."

Wolfe shrugged, "who knows. Maybe she's maturing," he said, putting his hands behind his back as Taliesin finished putting an enchantment on the cloak Endarie still wore, making it cold while she wore it. 

"Or maybe you are," Kieron said, watching the two rivals as they nudged and laughed with one another. Kieron gave the man walking with him a glance before turning his eyes forward, "they are a strange bunch, but they're good people."

Kaidan nodded, "strange indeed," he said, glancing at Endarie as the altmer held the cloak of freezing tighter around her, like it would ward off the cold she was feeling, "if not a little deviant." Kaidan looked ahead at Misty as Inigo, Niall, and Beatrice joined her and Riordan. "I wasn't aware that she had such a dark past," he said, getting a glance from the Nord.

"What are you talking about, lad?" Kieron asked, suddenly wondering how much this man, a new traveler with their group, knew about their little lass.

Kaidan shrugged, nodding toward the five at the front of the group, "you should ask her, if you really want to know. It's now my place to tell her story," he said, bringing them to an anxious silence.

 _Now I need to know,_ Kieron thought, watching Misty as she laughed at something Niall said as he walked backward.  _What secrets are you hiding, lass?_

* * *

Misty's eyes widened in awe of the gates of Solitude, her mouth hanging open as she gawked at the entrance of Skyrim's capital city. 

"I thought you've been everywhere in Skyrim," Wolfe said, giving her annoyed glare a grin.

"I have, just not in real life," Misty said, feeling a wash of excitement as they approached the gates. 

"So, this is real life to you, now?" Hawke asked, giving Misty a smile as he moved to walk beside her.

Misty shrugged, "I'm stuck here, so, for now, it is my reality," she said, giving him a smile, "besides, I'm starting to get used to this world."

They pushed through the giant doors and stepped into an execution.

Misty frowned, "that's right, Roggvir's being executed because he let Ulfric through to challenge Torygg," she said, furrowing her brow at the scene. 

"TRAITOR!" several of the people around the viewing area shouted. 

"Ulfric challenged Torygg. He beat the High King in fair combat," the man on the block shouted back, getting boos and more shouting from the crowd.

Misty furrowed her brow, turning her head away from the scene.

"Are you alright, Lass?" Kieron asked, putting his hand on her shoulder.

Misty shook her head, "it's one thing to take a head while fighting, but to watch someone get his head lopped off like this," she shook her head, "I can't watch."

"I am," Wolfe said, getting a nod from a few of the group.

Misty shook her head, as Taliesin draped his arm over her, turning her away from the scene, "barbarians," the high elf growled.

"No, nords," Kaidan said, falling into step beside the mage. He glanced back as the executioner lifted the ax above his head, "I like a good execution like anyone, but this seems...misplaced."

Misty nodded as she ax came down, causing her to gasp and stumble slightly.

Taliesin reached out, catching her before she could fall as she took several deep breaths, "you alright?"

Misty nodded, "yeah, I don't know what happened," she said, furrowing her brow as she put her hand to her head, "it was like the sound hit me like a punch."

"You seem to be sensitive to the world around you," Kaidan said, giving the others a nod as they approached.

Misty frowned as she stood straight, "that's gunna blow," she said, jolting forward and stumbling a step at Farkas's heavy hand on her back.

"I don't know how being sensitive could blow but I'm sure it's not that bad," the large Nord said, giving Misty a smile.

"Well, blowing means the same a sucks or is awful," Misty explained, giving a sigh, "I'm going to stop explaining the things I say and y'all are just going to have to figure it out."

"But I like your explanations," Sirius whined, tilting his head slightly.

"Especially your explanation of the word fuck," Wolfe said with a grin, "that was my personal favorite."

Misty felt herself blush slightly at the grin Wolfe gave her before snorting, "I hate you people."

* * *

They walked into the Winking Skeever, Misty mentally preparing to meet an argonian, the only other one she had met being Madesi. 

"Nervous, princess?" Riordan asked, getting a nod from the woman.

"A little. The only other argonian I've met since being here was Madesi, so yeah, I'm a little nervous," she said, rubbing the back of her neck as the group spread out in the inn. Farkas, Sirius, Vilkas, Kieron and Bikhai made their way toward a table where they could oversee the conversation while the girls and Niall went to the bar. 

Wolfe, Hawke, Taliesin, and Riordan stayed at Misty's back, spread out in a semi-circle around her as she stood before the argonian while Kaidan stood in the main archway of the Inn, glancing around the room for any immediate threats. 

His eyes caught sight of a man dressed in dark clothing sitting up on the balcony that overlooked the dining area. He narrowed his eyes, moving toward Wolfe and Taliesin as he leaned in between the two. "We're being watched," he muttered, getting slow nods from the men as he stood behind them with his arms folded.

"Take my place, would ya?" Wolfe asked, moving back a couple of paces and acting like he was going to go into the dining room.

"Well now. What do we have here?" the lizard man asked, glancing from Riordan to Hawke to Inigo and finally to Misty, "let me guess. By your armor, I'd say you're from the thieves guild, but that can't be true. I already told Mercer that I don't make deals with them anymore."

"I found a note in Goldenglow that has your alias at the bottom," Misty said, folding her arms over her chest as she raised her chin slightly.

The argonian smirked at her, "and? I haven't brokered any deals with or pertaining to Goldenglow."

Misty snorted, "fucking liar," she growled as the lizard narrowed his eyes at her. Misty sighed, flipping her ponytail as she took a step forward, "look, Gulum-Ei. I already know it's Karliah, but Mercer sent me here because he's a fucking asshole. Now, you can either agree with me and give me the papers I know you have on you, or you'll be forcing me to follow you into Brinewater Grotto, which I don't wanna do. It's cold and wet down there."

Gulum-Ei gave her wide, surprised eyes for a moment, before frowning, "I do remember brokering the deal for Goldenglow, but as far as the papers you're talking about, I do not have them," he said with a shrug, "sorry."

Misty chewed on the inside of her cheek, frowning at the lizard, "if we get you the Firebrand Wine that you need in the Blue Palace, will you give me the papers about the deal?" she asked.

Gulum-Ei seemed to think about that for a moment before nodding, "yes, I think I can do that, but I do not have the papers on me at the moment."

"Then get them," Misty growled, lowering her arms to her sides, "I'm already pissed that I had to come all this way for fucking information that I already told Mercer. That son of a bitch is going to get my fucking foot up his ass, if and when we go back to the guild."

"We would have to for you to deliver the papers your wanting," Hawke said, getting a glare from the woman.

"Don't fucking remind me," she muttered, turning to stand in the doorway to call to the rest of the group "alright, boys, let's rock and roll."

"Why don't a few stay here while others go with you?" Hawke asked, getting a nod from the woman.

"Fine, be logical," Misty growled getting a chuckle from the man, "alright, who's coming?"

* * *

 

He watched the group spread out in the inn, taking their seats before ordering something to eat or drink while the woman he was supposed to watch moved with a few of the people toward the hole Gulum-Ei was seated. He had spotted the shifty lizard when he entered the Winking Skeever and made his way to the seat he now occupied.  _You never told me there was such a large group, Brynjolf_ , he thought, blinking in surprise of one of the men he recognized from several years back from a job. A smile curved his lips as he looked at the Imperial.  _Well, well. You look like you're moving up in the world. This'll be an interesting job indeed._ He stayed put, knowing that Gulum-Ei would tell the lass to do something to prove herself.

* * *

Sirius, Niall, Misty, Wolfe, Inigo, Hawke and Kaidan walked toward the Blue Palace, Misty's eyes moving everywhere as they walked past the Bard's college.

"Oh! My friend! Can we visit the College while we're here?" Inigo asked, getting a smile and nod from Misty.

"Sure, as long as you sing me a song," she said, getting a grin from the feline.

"It is a deal," Inigo said, making her smile.

"It's really a great place to learn. That's where I learned to be a bard," Niall said, nodding at the large building with a smile.

"Perhaps Misty could learn a few songs of Skyrim," Wolfe said, putting his hand on Misty's shoulder.

"Tch, I know ALL the songs in Skyrim, including Tale of the Tongues, which nobody will start singing until after Alduin is defeated," she said, as she pushed his hand off her shoulder.

"I wouldn't mind hearing it," Niall said, giving her a grin, "being ahead of the trend is a boon I am more than happy to accept."

"Maybe you will teach us this song when we have a moment, yes?" Inigo asked, getting a nod from the woman.

"Sure. That'd be fun," she chuckled.

They moved up the hill and through the palace gates, pausing only for a moment before entering the palace itself. Misty gave a nod, glancing to the left of the stairs before her, Inigo, Wolfe, and Niall started for the hallway. "Wait here," she told the warriors.

Kaidan rolled his eyes, frowning at Sirius moved toward the stairs and up them.

"Sirius, what are you doing?" Hawke asked, standing at the foot of the steps to look up at the Nord.

"There's something I need to do," Sirius said, his expression unusually serious.

Hawke gave Kaidan a glance before nodding up the steps to follow the Nord.

* * *

Wolfe clicked his tongue as he kept an eye on the hallway, making sure that no guards saw Misty, Inigo, and Niall stuffing the wine into their packs. "This is starting to make me nervous," Wolfe muttered, wincing as Niall grabbed a couple of the bottle, clinking them together. 

They froze, holding their breath as they strained to listen for the sound of armor moving toward them. After a few moments, they breathed a sigh of relief as Wolfe snatched the bottles from the bosmer.

"You're done," Wolfe growled, pushing the bottles into Inigo's chest as Niall gave him an apologetic smile. Wolfe looked at Misty, knowing that the only theiving she had done was stealing the papers from Goldenglow, "Melissa," he said, bringing her confused eye up to him. Made sense, since he always called her princess and Misty. "When we walk away from here, act like you belong in the palace."

Misty swallowed, giving him a nervous nod as she frowned down at her armor, "the guards would know that something's up with my armor."

Wolfe nodded, "I know, that's why..." he took her hand and jerked her forward into his chest catching her chin as she stumbled and raising her face to look up at him, "you're going to be this recruit's woman."

Misty blinked in surprise before frowning and pushing his hand away, "how about I be a traveling bard's woman instead," she said, giving him an even gaze, "besides, you still haven't re-earned my trust."

Wolfe sighed, lifting the new necklace from her chest as rubbing his thumb over the amulet, "I know and I'm sorry about that," he said, slipping his arm around her waist, "remember, act casual."

Tying their packs closed, they walked out of the hallway, acting like they belonged there.  _Just act casual. Just act casual._ They paused when Sirius, Hawke, and Kaidan weren't where the four had left them. 

"Where are the others?" Inigo asked, glancing around the halls.

"If you're looking for your friends, they went up to speak to the Queen," the guard standing in front of the stairs said, pointing his thumb up the steps.

"Great. They better not have accepted that quest. I'm not ready to take on Potema," Misty grumbled as she led them up the steps. She came to a sudden stop at the sight of Sirius standing before Elisif. 

"What's going on?" Wolfe asked, furrowing his brow at the scene as he moved to stand next to Hawke.

Hawke sighed, "it seems Sirius has a secret."

"I told you I never wanted to see your face or hear from you again," Elisif snarled, folding her arms over her chest as she glared at Sirius, "now, you come to desecrate my husband's memory. Was it not enough that you reminded him of his father's infidelity?"

Misty's eyes widened as Sirius lowered his chin to his chest, keeping his eyes on the ground, "what the fuck? Si? _Torygg_ was your brother?!?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The necklace I pieced together with an amulet of Mara, the dragon scale necklace and a gold viking knit necklace image I found on google and Krita. Thank you Lozzy for recommending it!! 
> 
> Here's the link to the scale necklace that I used as the base of the necklace. 
> 
> https://www.etsy.com/listing/458520436/black-and-gold-scalemaille-chainmaille?gpla=1&gao=1&&utm_source=google&utm_medium=cpc&utm_campaign=shopping_us_a-jewelry-necklaces-chains&utm_custom1=a14d40cf-3a78-4f0a-8dab-0114463eef72&gclid=Cj0KCQjwnNvaBRCmARIsAOfZq-3Zlc4t4rN523XiGWCLf6n1ILtQiw-o6-a_TfTUTEIY-malI1D-k_oaAnuBEALw_wcB
> 
> P.S. SURPRISE!! Sirius is the illegit son of King Istlod, Torygg's father. Hugs for Si because the next chapter is going to be rough.


	69. Sirius's Truth

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After finding out Sirius is the illegitimate son of King Istlod, Misty doesn't know what to say or even how to comfort him. Now it made sense that Sirius was kind of hush hush about his father. But why didn't he tell Misty and the gang before hand? Let's find out shall we?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I KNOW!!! I KNOW!!! OMG I KNOW!! O.O Sirius needs lots of love y'all. This chapter's going to be really really rough for him.

"Have you come to lay claim to a throne that you shouldn't have even been born to?" Elisif's words stabbed at Sirius as he stood before this angry woman, his eyes on the ground in front of him, taking the verbal beating. "I told Torigg not to contact you for the good of himself as much as this kingdom. Skyrim does not need another 'illegitimate' child of the crown. How dare you come before me in my hours of grief! What do you have to say for yourself."

"Maybe he would have something to say if you gave him half the chance," Kaidan growled, starting to move up to stand between Sirius and the angry queen.

Hawke put his hand on Kaidan's shoulder, giving the man a shake of the head as warning, "this isn't our fight."

Kaidan frowned at the man before taking a deep calming breath as he folded his arms over his chest, watching the scene with narrowed eyes.  _I hate nobles_ , he thought, glancing at Misty as she stood, stunned at the top of the stairs.

Sirius lowered himself to one knee in front of the throne, keeping his gaze and head down and on the floor, "I came to offer my condolences for the loss of your husband," he said, keeping his expression and emotions neutral as the woman scoffed at him.

"What makes you think I want your condolences? You come before me and my court as nothing more than a reminder of something that should not have been," Elisif snarled, glaring all the rage and hate she felt at him.

Misty frowned, still in shock at the revelation but not so much to keep from moving forward to stand before Elisif.

"And who are you? This bastard's whore?" the queen hissed.

Hawke grabbed Wolfe before he could move, keeping the man in place a he ground his teeth and growled. "She's got this," Hawke reassured him, getting a glance from Kaidan.

"It doesn't matter, Elisif. What matters is you throwing accusations at Sirius for no reason other than to make yourself feel better," she said, getting a glare from the woman.

"You will address the queen properly or be removed from this court," Bolgeir Bearclaw growled from his place off to the side of the throne.

Misty clicked her tongue, giving him a glare, "I treat others the way they treat my companions and friends and since she's treating someone I consider one of my best friends like shit, she doesn't get the respect that's supposed to come with her title," Misty said, turning her attention back to Elisif, "you are Elisif the Fair. How the hell is it 'fair' to accuse someone who, before Torygg's death, did nothing to try and claim the throne?"

"Perhaps he was just waiting on the right opportunity to lay claim," Sybille Stentor said, giving Sirius a smirk, as if she figured out his game plan.

Misty snorted, "you wouldn't know this, because you people don't seem to want to even try, but Sirius is a good man. He's sweet, kind, caring, lovable and one of the most pure souls I have ever met in my life."

Sirius blinked at the ground, raising his eyes enough to look up at Misty's back as she stood before him, facing down the nobles and warriors that would like nothing more than to see his head on the chopping block. 

"I don't believe that for a second," Elisif growled, frowning at the man past Misty.

Misty moved into her line of sight, blocking Sirius from that glare, "if he came here to give his condolences, that's what the fuck he did. He didn't come to take the throne from you. Although, I'm sure it would be better in his hands than in your pliant ones," she said, getting gasps from the Thanes sitting to the right.

"Watch your tongue, woman," Falk said as he moved slightly in front of the throne, "you speak treason."

Misty narrowed her eyes at him, "I speak the truth," she growled, turning her eyes to Elisif, "how many decisions have you allowed you advisor to change because he said to remain neutral? How many times have you wanted to do something for the people but decided against it because, 'you should wait until the war calms down'? What kind of queen lets her mind be changed because someone else is afraid to show a little fucking backbone and give a little moral support to those that are housed within the city?"

The hall was quiet as Elisif stared at her with wide eyes.

Misty stood with her shoulders squared and her back straight, "the men standing behind me I consider my friends, not just because we've been to...oblivion and back covered in blood and muck, but because I trust them with my life. I'm not afraid to be me and do what I want to do just because others might find it strange. I consider them my friends because, no matter what I do or how crazy I act or the decisions I make, they support me, even if they don't agree with me," she paused, glancing at Falk as he frowned at her before turning her attention back to Elisif, "Sirius never knew his brother like you did and now he never will," she turned, motioning to Sirius, who was now watching her with shocked blue eyes, "this man knows that you and your court doesn't like him. He knows that you would like nothing more than to throw him in the dungeon for the rest of his life or have him executed just for being. But, instead of hiding and telling me that he didn't want to come along to Solitude, let alone to the Blue Palace, he was the first to volunteer to come, because he knows that you're grieving and hoped to help with that process." Misty glanced at him, giving him a smile before turning back to the queen, "Sirius is a good man, wheither you can see it or not. I will stand by him and any decisions he makes in his life with a smile and a supportive hand because that's what he does for me. Shit, I'll even stand in front of him if I have to, like I am now, to protect him from the hate and anger of someone so fucking obtuse, she can't see what she's doing to herself, let alone someone else. So if you want to put Sirius on the block or hurt him, you're going to have to go through me first," Misty put her arms out at her sides, "here I am, Elisif. I will take whatever punishment you dish out for Sirius's freedom of your hatred and anger."

The hall was so silent, you could almost hear the beating of everyone's hearts. 

Elisif watched Misty for a few moments, surprised and shocked that this stranger would stand before her entire court and say the things she did. She turned her gaze to Sirius, who had remained silent and on his knees the who time, only sparring a random glance or two at the woman before going back to staring at the floor. "You can spin quite a speech," she said, looking at Misty as the woman stood before her, tall and strong like a wall, "but that doesn't change my feelings toward him and what he represents to this throne."

Misty snorted, dropping her arms to her sides, "like I give a fuck," she growled, surprising the woman once again, "I couldn't care less what Sirius is to you. To me and my friends, he's family. To the Companions, he's a great warrior. To his mother, he's the sweetest boy in the world. To your husband, your highness, he was his brother."

Elisif blinked at that, furrowing her brow at the woman's words.

"Maybe you didn't think about that before, but maybe you should. How would Torygg feel about his brother and the woman he loved not getting along? What did he tell you when you told him that you didn't want him talking with Sirius anymore?" Misty paused as Elisif lowered her gaze slightly, sadness sparkling in her eyes, "I bet it was 'El, he's my brother. He's the only family I have left'."

Elisif looking up at Misty with wide, surprised eyes as the woman gave her a comforting smile.

"I'm not telling you to get along straight out the gate, but I am asking you to try. If not for yourself then for your late husband. For his memory and peace of mind," Misty took a deep breath, starting to feel a little worn from the adrenaline rush of giving that speech. "You might find out why I stand between you and him like I do, or why Torygg liked the letters from his brother."

Elisif swallowed and gave a small nod, glancing at Falk for a second before looking back at Misty, "you're right. I should...examine my feelings and try to change them."

Misty shrugged, "I couldn't care less what you do about your feelings, but I will always stand between Sirius and your anger toward him."

Elisif nodded, looking past Misty at Sirius as he remained on the floor, "rise, Sirius," she said, bringing the nord to his feet as he looked at her with a neutral expression, mentally preparing for whatever she was going to say. He blinked in surprise when Elisif smiled at him, "I think I owe you an apology for the way I acted toward you. I was afraid that you would try to take the throne from my husband and I should not have done that. I understand if you cannot forgive me for my transgressions toward you."

Sirius just stared at her, feeling warmth spread from his chest out as his lips turned up in a smile, "I never blamed you in the first place," he said, giving her a genuine smile.

Misty gave him a smile and a nod as she moved back to stand beside him, "like I side, kind and sweet," she said, poking him in the left breastplate, "he has a soft squishy spot right around here."

Sirius laughed, "I don't know about that," he said, giving the others a smile as they moved up on either side of the two, patting Sirius on the shoulder or back.

Elisif smiled at the group, giving a slight nod as she stood, "you have quite a group of friends. I'm honestly jealous of the camaraderie you seem to share."

"That comes from fighting a dragon," Inigo said, getting a stunned blink from the woman.

"Truely? You fought a dragon?" Elisif asked, getting a nod from Hawke and Sirius.

"Then the dragons returning is true," Falk said, turning to look at Elisif, "my lady, we must prepare the guards for eminent dragon attacks."

Elisif nodded, giving the group a sad smile, "maybe some other time your will indulge me with the stories of your adventures."

Misty smiled back, "sure. We'll probably be in town for a while at the Winking Skeever, if you wanna visit."

Elisif gave her a nod before giving Sirius another smile, "I hope, for Torygg, we can be friends."

Sirius smiled back, "I think he would like that."

* * *

"That went a lot better than I expected," Hawke said as Kaidan nodded.

"He could have ended up like the poor bastard who was executed when we arrived," Kaidan said, glancing back at Misty and Inigo as they walked together.

"Speaking of," Misty said, turning and jabbing her fist into Sirius's gut, getting a surprised grunt and jolt from the man, "what the ever living fuck were you thinking?!?" she screeched, glaring at him as he gave her an apologetic grin.

"I didn't want to upset you with this," he said, getting a frown from the woman as he stood straight, rubbing his stomach, "when you got so angry at me merely mentioning that my brother's wife didn't like me, I didn't want you to drag us here so you could punch her and end up in the dungeon."

Misty snorted, "you think I'm that gung-ho that I would have us come all the way here just so I could sock her?"

"Yes," Everyone said, making Misty blink in surprise before roughly folding her arms over her chest.

"I would not have," she grumbled, giving Sirius a glare, "I have more of a level head than you people give me credit for."

Sirius chuckled, wrapping his arm around her shoulders and giving her a half hug, "thank you, Misty," he said, getting a confused blink from the woman.

"For what?" she asked as he smiled at her.

"For being you," he said, planting a kiss on the side of her head.

Misty's cheeks flushed as they made their way back to the Winking Skeever, "just remember what I said next time you decide to keep a fucking secret from me," she growled, laying her head against his side as they walked, "fucking stubborn nords."

"I wouldn't make a very good king, though," he said, keeping his eyes straight ahead.

"Why not?" Niall asked, tilting his head slightly at the nord.

Sirius shrugged, "I don't like the politics and I would hate to spead my time with the nobles," he said, giving Niall a smile, "I wouldn't have such great friends if I was."

"You'd probably be just as prim and posh as the rest of them," Kaidan said, getting a nod from Hawke.

"Then there's the assassinations," Wolfe mentioned, making Misty frown.

"Wow, Wolfe. You had to go dark, didn't you?" she said, furrowing her brow at him.

Wolfe shrugged, "it's true."

"It's also likely that if he did come forward, he would not have made it to this point in his life," Hawke said, getting a nod from Sirius.

"I don't know if Riordan even knows, and we had been traveling together for several months before we met you," Sirius said, nodding at Misty.

"Riordan's a smart man. I'm sure he figured it out," Hawke said, with a smile over his shoulder, "anyone want anything to eat? I'm buying."

"Bread with honey butter," Inigo said, getting a laugh from Misty.

"We'll probably have to go to the alchemy shop for the honey comb," Misty said, getting pleading eyes from blue khajiit as his ears lay back on his head. Misty rolled her eyes, "I never said I wouldn't make any."

"What's honey butter?" Niall asked, leaning forward to see Misty around Sirius.

"She puts honey from honey comb in butter and mixes it together. It's actually quite good on bread," Hawke said.

"Sounds good," Kaidan said, frowning as his stomach gave a growl, "I guess I'm a little hungry."

"A little? I think they heard that at the Blue Palace," Misty said, getting a chuckle from the men as Kaidan frowned.

"It wasn't that loud," he grumbled before nodding toward the market, "I'll go with you. Might pick up a little something more than ale or mead while I'm at it."

Hawke gave a nod as he looked at the others, "you go ahead. We'll catch up."

Misty sighed, "if we're not there, wait," she called, getting an over the shoulder wave from the imperial.

"What do you mean if we're not there? Where are we going?" Wolfe asked, frowning at her.

Misty let out another sigh, "I have a feeling that Gulum-Ei is going to force us to follow him, because fuck me, that's why," she growled, moving ahead of the others.

"You don't think he'd actually do that, do you?" Niall asked, frowning at the weight of the wine in his bag.

Misty shrugged, "I don't put anything past this world anymore. I was hoping we wouldn't have to come here in the first place," she said, pausing in front of the inn to look at Sirius, "I'm kind of glad we did, though."

Sirius nodded, "me too. I got a little closure, at least," he said, pushing the door open and holding it for her and the others to enter.

"I just wish we could have come while Torygg was alive. I'm sure you guys wouldda tore it up," she said, getting confused eyes from the nord.

"I don't think we would have tore anything up," Sirius said, with a half smile.

Misty shook her head, "not literally. I mean like when we partied the other night," she said with a laugh, "we tore it up last night."

"Ah. I see," Sirius said with a nod, "then yeah, we probably would have."

"Let's give these to that lizard before something breaks and we get found out," Wolfe said, nodding toward the hole where Gulum-Ei sat.

Misty nodded, "alright," she said, shifting the bag more onto her shoulder, you going to come with us, Si, or you sticking here?"

Sirius shrugged, "I think I'll stay here, if you have to leave. I'm not much for sneaking and would cause more trouble than I stop," he said, giving her a supportive smile.

Mist nodded, "alright. We'll see ya later," she said, following Niall and Wolfe to Gulum-Ei.

* * *

"Be careful, princess," Sirius muttered under his breath as he moved to sit with Farkas, Kieron, Riordan and Vilkas.

"Where's Hawke and Kaidan?" Vilkas asked, frowning at the lack of people that returned.

"They went to get some honey, butter, and bread," Sirius said, giving Farkas a thankful nod at the bottle set in front of him, "there's something I need to tell everyone."

"You're Istlod's son," Riordan said, taking a drink from his tankard as the others stared at him in surprise.

Sirius blinked at him, "how did you know?"

Riordan shrugged, "you have a habit of mouthing what you're reading," he said, giving Sirius's narrowed eyes a smirk, "I've lived a long time, Sirius. You pick up a few things here and there."

Sirius sighed and nodded as he smiled, "I should have figured, but you never said anything."

Riordan shrugged again, "you didn't want to talk about it, so what was the point of me bringing it up?"

Sirius's smile widened as he raised his bottle in salute to the high elf, "you're an amazing person, Riordan. Here's to you, my friend."

Riordan clinked his tankard against Sirius's bottle as the others watched with surprised expressions.

"Wait, so you're king Torygg's brother?" Farkas asked, getting an annoyed glare from his brother as Sirius nodded.

"Yes, but I only knew him over the last few years so I only know a little more about him than what the books say," Sirius said, looking a little sad.

"Don't worry too much. Sometimes brothers are a pain in the neck," Vilkas said, getting a snort from the larger man across the table.

"Like wise," Farkas growled, making the others chuckle.

"Just be careful when telling the women, lad," Kieron said, nodding toward the girls sitting at the other table, flirting with Taliesin and Bikhai, "some would set their sights on you and once those claws are in you, I doubt you'll survive."

Vilkas nodded, "you are a prince, after all."

Sirius frowned, "then I won't tell the girls about it," he said, getting a chuckle from Riordan.

"Did you tell the princess?" Riordan asked, getting a slow nod from Sirius as the others sigh.

"Then it's only a matter of time before they find out," Kieron said, glancing at the women as they laughed at Bikhai looking uncomfortable with Kestrel on his lap.

"Well, it was nice knowing you," Farkas said, giving the man a hard slap on the back as Sirius frowned.

"If you really cared, you would protect me from them," Sirius muttered.

Farkas laughed, shaking his head, "I don't think I want to get in the middle of that problem."

Sirius started to say something only to get a head shake.

"Not even if you paid me," Farkas said, getting a snort from his friend.

"Looks like you're on your own," Vilkas said with a laugh.

Sirius sighed as he frowned at the men chuckling at the table, "thanks for nothing, bastards."

"Who's the bastard?" Farkas asked, getting a glare from his friend as the others laughed.

"In Misty's words, fuck you," he growled, getting more laughs from the men.

"You realize you will never live this down, right?" Kieron asked, getting a sigh from the nord.

"I do now," he said, taking a long drink from his ale, "but I also know you guys wouldn't tease me unless you cared."

"Of course we'd tease you, just not to your face," Vilkas said, getting a nod from his brother.

Sirius rolled his eyes, "that's reassuring," he muttered into his drink.

"Don't worry, lad. I won't let them work you over too badly," Kieron said with a grin.

Sirius chuckled, "I don't mind. We're sort of family after all, right?"

They all nodded.

"Of course," Vilkas said, making him smile.

"It's nice," Sirius said, glancing at the girls as Kestrel leaned heavily against Bikhai's armored chest, making the khajiit uncomfortable, "I'll tell them when Misty's here. She wouldn't let Kestrel dig her claws into me."

"What about us?" Farkas asked, looking offended.

Sirius snorted, "you would be the first to throw me into that cage," he growled, giving the nord a playful shove as he chuckle.

"Damn right," Farkas growled back.


	70. Following Gulum-Ei

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Misty's pissed that the lizard didn't give her any of the papers needed to prove it was Karliah...so now, they have to follow the bastard. Yeah, she's pissed. Plus. You get to find out who this mysterious man is that's following them.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Before this chapter gets under way. Surprise picture with everyone's favorite men...Except Kai...He said no with a scowly look on his face. lol  
> I title this one, "Sirius's court". He looks so good on that throne. Vilkas is an advisor. Farkas, to the left, is his bodyguard or housecarl. Taliesin is the court Wizard and Wolfe...is just there. Probably a Thane with "connections".

* * *

Misty, Niall and Inigo emptied the wine from their bags into a crate Gulum-Ei had purchased while they were away.

"Well, you've done better than I was expecting. I figured you had gone running back to Mercer," Gulum-Ei said, giving Misty a smirk.

Wolfe clicked his tongue, "we did the job. Now hand over the papers," he growled, holding his hand out.

Gulum-Ei shook his head, getting a frown from the imperial, "I told you that I don't have it. I don't even know what you're talking about," the argonian said, getting to his feet, "now, if you'll excuse me. I better get this to the buyer before they look elsewhere."

Misty frowned, "you're seriously going to make us follow you? This quest is a fucking pain in my ass."

Gulum-Ei shrugged, "maybe you should do a little more research before doing a job then," he said, giving her a smile before heading for the door, "I'll be seeing you."

"Fuck yeah you will," Misty growled under her breath as the lizard exited the inn.

"So, we follow?" Inigo asked, folding his arms over his chest with a frown.

Misty nodded, "yep."

* * *

Misty, Inigo, Wolfe and Niall crouched down on the battlements that looked out from the entrance arch of the city, watching carefully at Gulum-Ei casually made his way down the path toward the stables. 

"This is honkytonk bullshit," Misty hissed, taking a seat with her back against the wall, "I already told Mercer that it was Karliah and that bastard sent me here. I already told Gulum-Ei that I know he has papers and the bastard walks like I didn't just tell him we would be following him. I'm really getting fucking sick of the thieves guild."

"Me too," Inigo said with a sigh as he sat back beside her, "if they had listened to you, we would not be here."

"And we wouldn't have found out about Sirius," Niall pointed out, taking a seat on Misty's other side. 

Misty sighed and gave a nod, "true, but I think he would have told us eventually."

"He went around the corner," Wolfe said, getting a nod from Misty as she moved to a part of the wall that had a flower bed beside the house next to it, "if we jump down here, we'll be able to catch up quicker."

"I'll help you down," Inigo said as Wolfe dropped from the wall, landing gracefully on the flowerbed below.

Misty gave him a nod, taking the khajiit's hand as she backed up to the edge, a little nervous about letting Inigo hold all her weight.

Inigo smiled at the worried look she had on her face, "do not worry, my friend. You are light as a feather," he said, getting a greatful smile from the woman.

"Thanks, Ini," she said, leaning back as he held her hand, keeping her from falling back.

Wolfe reached up, sliding his hands up her thighs to grip her hips as she let go of Inigo, before he lowered her to the ground. Wolfe gave her a smile and nod as they moved back to let the other two drop down to the flower bed. "Come on, before we lose him."

They raced down the sloping road, Misty grabbed onto Wolfe's armor to stop him before nodding toward the cliffs that over looked the river and bay.

"We'll be able to watch him better from over there," she said, getting a nod from the imperial.

They stayed low to the ground, following Gulum-Ei's progress as he moved to the wooden walkway that lead down to the docks of the EastEmpire trading Company, unaware of the eyes that watched them in the darkness.

"We've gotta get down there," Misty said, leaning slightly over the edge as Wolfe took hold of the back of the collar of her armor. She gave a nod as she stood straight, giving the three men a smile, "ready to slide?" 

"Sirius is right. What's with your world and sliding?" Niall asked, giving her a raised eyebrow as he folded his arms over his chest.

Misty chuckled hopping off the edge of the cliff with a "Whoo!" before skidding down the slope leading to the road below. She stumbled at the bottom, falling onto her face as Wolfe, Inigo and Niall stared down at her with surprised, wide eyes. 

"Well, no sense in letting her be braver than us," Wolfe said, smacking the back of his hand against Inigo's chest before following Misty's lead.

Inigo sighed, running his hand across his forehead before giving Niall a smile, "let us do this, my friend."

* * *

The man blinked in surprise, moving cautiously to the edge of the cliff to look down at the four as Misty stood dusting herself off.  _I wasn't expecting that,_ he thought, smirking as he watched them head for another cliff area.  _Looks like I'm going to have to fall back on all my skills to follow them._ He chuckled, following the woman's lead as he skidded down the slope of the cliff.

* * *

Misty lead them to the edge of a cliff that over looked a small area of the docks where they watched Gulum-Ei walk toward the trading company's warehouse. 

"Now, how do you purpose we get down from here?" Niall asked, leaning over the edge to look down at the drop from where they were.

Misty gave him a shrug, "carefully," she said, moving to a lower boulder grouping and hopping down, carefully as she could onto the surface before sliding off to the ground. 

She jumped up onto the dock as Gulum-Ei moved into the warehouse. "Fuck my life running," she growled under her breath as Wolfe, Inigo and Niall followed her to the door.

Wolfe kept an eye out as Misty worked on the lock, glaring and frowning at the lock as she grumbled at it under her breath. Once the lock clicked, she slowly pushed the door open, moving inside with the men following close behind. 

* * *

He leaned around the corner, watching the woman work over the lock before they disappeared inside the warehouse.  _I should wait a few moments,_ he thought, counting the seconds before moving forward to the door. He smirked as he examined the lock, shaking his head at the sloppy scratches around the keyhole. "Sloppy," he muttered, pushing the door open slightly to see Misty and the men crouching down behind a bunch of crates, watching the lizard walk away from them.

* * *

She gave Gulum-Ei's back a glare as he moved away from them, frowning harder as he disappeared around the corner of a bunch of boxes and crates. 

"We following him, or not?" Wolfe asked, sounding as frustrated as she felt.

Misty nodded, "there's a ramp right around that shed that leads up to the top shelves. We can follow them around and stay out of the line of sight," she said, getting a nod from the three. 

Wolfe took her shoulder, stopping her from moving forward, "I'll take lead," he said, glancing at Inigo, "watch my back." Inigo nodded, pulling his bow and nocking an arrow as he followed Wolfe with Misty and Niall in tow. 

They followed the shelves around, watching Gulum-Ei carefully while trying to remain quiet. A guard for the warehouse walked past Gulum-Ei, giving the lizard a nod as they passed before making his way toward them. Misty held her breath, gritting her teeth as Wolfe moved forward, leaning against a crate as he waited for the guard. Once the guard was almost directly under him, Wolfe lept from the shelf, toppling the larger man to the ground as he brought his elbow around, whacking the man across the chin, knocking him out cold.

Misty moved to jump down from the shelf as Wolfe stood, "you're crazy, you know that?" she hissed, getting a grin from the man.

"It's likely he would have seen you, princess. You're not very good at hiding," Wolfe said, nodding at Inigo and Niall as they moved around the two toward a shadowed area, "follow the leader, sweetheart."

Misty snorted at the imperial as he gave her a bow and motioned toward the two rogues crouching in the darkness.

They watched Gulum-Ei walk around the dock to the ship that was up on the land. Misty frowned, looking out over the rest of the area, her eyes going to the long house up the ramp.

"There's a map up there that Delvin would like," she said, getting a nod from the men.

"I'll get it when we're over there," Niall said, giving her a smile.

"We have to get there first," Wolfe growled, nodding at another guard that was walking their way.

"I've got this one," Inigo said, pulling his bow back and letting the arrow fly, hitting the man right between the eyes. He gave Wolfe a smirk as the imperial moved past him.

"Show off," Wolfe growled, keeping close to the shelves and walls as they moved around the area. He paused, holding his hand for the others to stop as his eyes focused in on a guard moving around the landed boat. He pointed ahead, getting a nod from Niall as he moved forward.

"My turn," he whispered, grinning as he pulled his bow and nocked an arrow, taking aim through a small area between the boats. He released the arrow, firing the wood and steel through the hole to hit the guard in the knee, crippling the man as he gave a loud holler and fell to the ground.

Misty actually gave a laugh at the irony, getting a confused blink from the bosmer as Wolfe rushed forward to silence the man with a quick cut across the throat. Wolfe frowned at them as they made their way to him, Misty still chuckling to herself.

"What in oblivion was that about?" Wolfe growled, readying his weapons as the sound of armor clanking toward them echoed in the large warehouse cave.

Misty snorted a laugh, "he was about to be a guard," she stifled a laugh, "because he took an arrow in the knee." She burst out laughing again, bending in half as Inigo, Niall and Wolfe exchanged confused glances. 

"HEY! YOU'RE NOT ALLOWED IN HERE!" A loud shout came from behind Wolfe, turning him to bring his daggers up to block the man's sword.

Wolfe dropped to one knee, having not expected the man's swing to be so powerful. He ground his teeth, trying to push the man off him before hearing the twang of an arrow. The man grunted, an arrow sticking out of his shoulder as he stumbled back, giving Wolfe enough leeway to get up and slice at him. The guard lifted his sheild, blocking Wolfe's attack as another man appeared, swinging his war hammer down at the rogue. Wolfe started to lift his daggers to block it, only to blink in surprise as three arrows seemed to blossom on the man's chest, knocking him back and away from Wolfe. 

He spared a glance back at the three bow wielders, giving them a nod as Inigo slid the bow on his back before drawing his sword and rushing forward to help take out the two coming from the long house. Misty and Niall nocked another arrow taking aim at one of the large men fighting the two rogues. Something caught Misty's attention, bringing her eyes up to a woman taking aim at Inigo with a bow. Misty frowned, turning her aim toward the woman, "duck," she growled as Niall dropped to one knee. She loosed the arrow as Niall loosed his, hitting the woman in the shoulder and spinning her around to fall off the cliff to the ground below as Niall's arrow hit the man about to bring his sword down on Wolfe's shoulder, knocking him back. Inigo spun, taking the man's head in one clean sweep as Wolfe blocked an attack from the man with the war hammer. Niall and Misty turned their bows taking aim at the man.

"You fire first and take aim again. We're taking this bastard out," Niall said, his voice losing it's usual playfulness.

Misty nodded, "Duck!" she hollered, loosing her arrow before nocking another as Wolfe and Inigo dropped down and Niall fired his. It was a back and forth with the arrows, each hitting the man and knocking him a step back until he stumbled and fell backwards, a dozen arrows in his chest. 

Wolfe and Inigo got to their feet, looking over the dead man as Misty and Niall gave one another a fist bump.

"Good work, my friends," Inigo said, giving them a grin.

"It was Niall's idea, I just went along with it," she said, sliding the bow back onto her back.

"You're getting faster with the bow," Wolfe said, sliding his daggers back onto his hips as Inigo nodded his agreement. 

"Really? You think so?" she asked, feeling pride swell in her chest. 

"Practice makes perfect," Niall said, giving her a playful bump with his elbow before heading up to the long house.

* * *

He gave an impressed nod at the group as they stood catching their breath from the fight. He hadn't expected them to work so well together and was prepared to jump in if need be.  _Looks like I underestimated them,_ he thought, frowning at what Brynjolf had told him before sending him on this mission. 

_"Don't underestimate her, lad. She may look innocent enough, but she's got a firey temper that would put a dragon in it's place," Brynjolf said with a smirk as he handed the man the letter meant for the woman._

He sighed, pulling the hood more around his face as he moved to follow the group toward a set of stairs that lead back behind a grouping of shelves. 

* * *

They carefully moved around the shelves just inside the hidden doorway, keeping their backs against the wood as they listened to two men talking.

"I could go for a warm mead right about now," a deep voice growled.

Wolfe put his finger to his lips, signing that they should be quiet.

"After this, we'll go to the tavern and get a few drinks in us," a higher male voice said, getting a chuckle from the first voice.

"Sounds like a plan to me," the deeper voice said.

"What do we do?" Niall whispered, getting a shrug from Misty.

"I usually kill them," she whispered back, stifling a yelp as Wolfe moved out from the hiding place and snuck up behind one of the men, snapping his neck before breaking the bosmer's knee and knocking him out cold with a quick elbow to the jaw. Misty clicked her tongue as they moved toward the rogue while he went through the bandits' things, "what's the matter with you?" 

Wolfe shrugged, tossing a coin pouch at Niall, "you said take them out."

Misty glared at him, "I said I  _USUALLY_ kill them, not to actually do it," she growled, giving him a slap on the chest.

Wolfe gave a low growl, wrapping his arms around her and lifting her from the ground as she struggled against him, "keep hitting me, princess, and we'll play the game I've been waiting on," he growled, giving her a deviant grin.

Misty snorted, pushing at his chest, "put me down so we can get this shit over and done with," she said, narrowing her eyes at him.

Wolfe sighed, letting her slide down his body to stand before him, still in his arms and against the front of his body.

Misty frowned at him as she tried to move away, "Wolfe, I don't know what you're trying to do, but you need to stop before we get in some real trouble."

Wolfe sighed, letting her move away from him as he frowned at her, "you're right, but you're sleeping with me tonight," he said, moving past her and the other two.

Misty blinked in surprise before giving his back a glare, "I am not!" she said, before remembering that he literally meant sleep.

They moved around the walkway, keeping their backs against the wall as Misty signalled them to stop, "there's a person ahead," she whispered, getting a nod as Niall moved to stand in front of her. She put her hand on his back reflexively, with him being so close, as he nocked an arrow.

"Let me know when to fire, sweetheart," he said, glancing at her over his shoulder. 

Misty nodded, leaning out from wall, "she's between the stone pillar and the wall," she said, getting a slow nod from the man.

Niall smirked back at Wolfe and Inigo, "watch and learn," he said, taking a deep breath, before letting it out between his lips and leaning out and away quickly, releasing the arrow before standing straight again with a grin.

The woman gave a shout shortly before they heard a splash, making the bosmer glance at the two men.

"Show off," Inigo growled, getting a chuckle from the wood elf as he took point.

They moved through the twists and turned of the walkway, staying close to the walls and ground as they moved. Misty worried that they would be caught by a random glance in their direction. She felt someone's hand around her's, giving it a squeeze as she glanced back at Inigo, who gave her a comforting smile. She took a deep breath and nodded as they paused before another stone bridge where two men stood near a fire, talking and laughing at something.

She felt her heart rate increase as she let go of Inigo's warm hand and pulled her bow from her back, licking her lips as she nocked an arrow, "I've got these guys," she said, even as her stomach started to tie itself into knots. There was something wrong about killing an unsuspecting person that grated on her and twisted her stomach. She felt her hand shake slightly as she focused in on the imperial as he took a drink from his tankard.  _I can do this. He'll kill you if you don't kill him first. I can do this,_ she told herself over and over. It didn't quiet the shaking in her arms. 

"Misty," Inigo's voice was quiet and growly near her ear as he lay his hand on her shoulder.

"If I don't kill him he'll kill us," she said, whispering back as she furrowed her brow.

Inigo put his hand on her arm, the touch closing her eyes as she took a few deep breaths to calm herself, "do not force yourself, my friend."

Misty swallowed as Niall pulled his bow and nocked an arrow, "allow me," he said, taking aim at the imperial and firing. 

"What in oblivion!" the second bandit appeared in the line of sight as Niall nocked an arrow and fired, killing him.

He slipped the bow back onto his back as he turned, glancing over the sad, frustrated look on Misty's face as she lowered the bow's aim. 

"I'm sorry," she said, sounding as sad and frustrated.

Niall smiled, taking her chin with his fingers and turning her face up to look at his, "don't be sorry for being kind, sweetheart. Some people just aren't killers," he said, trailing his finger down her jaw as he leaned forward, "you're a lover, not a killer, and I wouldn't mind you showing me a little love later on, when we're back at the inn." He gave Misty a suggestive smile and a wink before making his way across the bridge, leaving her staring at the empty space he once occupied with a blush and wide eyes.

Inigo cleared his throat, bringing her out of her stunned state to look back at the two. Inigo had a small smile that didn't quite reach his eyes and Wolfe was frowning but not saying anything like he usually did.

Wolfe moved past her and Inigo, giving her a slight sneer as he moved, "let's go," he growled in passing.

Misty gave Inigo a confused glance, getting a slow head shake from the khajiit as he took her hand, leading her across the bridge after the other two.

* * *

_Hmm, there seems to be some sort of rivalery going on for the woman's heart,_ he thought, watching the strange colored khajiit lead her across the stone bridge and around the corner.  _I wonder what she has that's causing the men around her to act like that._  He thought for a moment at the slight admiration Brynjolf had shown toward the woman. _Everyone who meets you becomes enthralled, don't they, girly?_ _Good luck trying to enthrall me._ He moved to follow, being careful to remain back far enough that he didn't cast shadows on the walls from the torch light. 

* * *

Misty stumbled back away from the warrior as he swung his battleaxe around, creating a slice through her armor. She hissed at the sharp pain in her stomach, ducking under another wild swing.

"Hold on, Princess!" Wolfe roared, blocking an attack from a sword and shield wielder. 

"I'm fine," she said, barely blocking the large orc's next attack, reflecting back as she stumbled. She gave a yelp as she tripped over a random stone, falling to her ass as her sword bounced away from her, "fuck! I'm not fine!"

The orc brought his battleaxe up over his head as Misty raised her arms, as if that could block the powerful blow.

"MISTY!"

A dagger appeared in the center of the orc's chest, causing him to stumble back a couple steps, looking down at the dagger with wide eyes. Misty blinked in confusion and surprise at the dagger as foot steps turned her head to a man wearing Guild Master armor, tapping the back of a sword on his shoulder as he stopped beside her, giving her a smirk from the darkness of the hood he wore.

"Hope you don't mind my cutting in," he said, throwing his arm out to slice off the orc's head as he started to roar and raise the axe again. He yawned, swinging his sword to clean the blood from the blade before sliding it back onto his hip. "You looked like you needed a little help, princess."

Misty swallowed, licking her lips as she took his offered hand, letting him help her to her feet, "thank you."

"Who are you?" Inigo asked, narrowing his eyes at the stranger as Wolfe finished off one of the bandits.

The man gave a smirk, reaching into his armor for something as Niall raised his bow.

"Easy now, friend. We don't want anything to happen too quickly now, do we?" Niall said, giving him a smile that didn't reach his sky blue eyes.

Inigo moved forward, taking Misty's arm to move her away from the strange man as he pulled something from his armor.

"Easy, men. It's just a letter," he said, holding it out toward Inigo, since he stood in front of Misty.

"Wait a minute," Wolfe growled, moving forward with narrowed eyes at he stared at the man, "I recognize that voice."

"What's the letter say?" Niall asked, keeping his arrow trained on the man as Misty read the letter.

Misty frowned, giving the man a glare past the blue khajiit, "this, gentlemen, is Soren, apparently. He's the um...help that Mercer sent."

Wolfe's eyes went wide for a second as the man lowered the hood of his armor, roughly running his fingers through his short hair to comb it out. "Soren!" he exclaimed, giving the man a hard slap on the back as he grinned.

"It's been a while, Wolfe," Soren said, giving Wolfe a slap on the arm and a smile.

"Yeah, I haven't seen you since that job a couple years back," Wolfe said, getting a chuckle from the taller man, "what're you doing here?"

Soren nodded at the letter in Misty's hand, "like the letter says, I was sent here to help her with this job," he said, getting a frown from the woman, "Brynjolf said you've got a temper and to keep my guard up."

Misty snorted, "I do not have a temper and that bastard's going to see how much of a temper I don't have when and if we go back to the thieves guild," she growled, crumpling the paper up in her hand as she stalked toward Gulum-Ei. "Send someone to help me. Mother fucker's going to need the help when I'm done with his stupid face."

Wolfe sighed, running his hand through his hair as he gave Soren a smack on the chest, "we'd better grab her before she beats the poor bastard to within an inch of his life," he said, getting a raised eyebrow from Soren.

"So she does have a temper," Soren said, giving Wolfe's back a smirk, "that's good to know."

"You have no idea, my friend," Inigo said, wincing as Misty clocked Gulum-Ei across the cheek, knocking the argonian to the ground.

"I fucking TOLD you to give me the papers! Didn't I, bitch!?!" she snarled, fighting against Niall as he lifted her from the ground as he backed away.

"Misty, calm down," Niall said, furrowing his brow at the strength she had.

"You shouldn't beat on the informants. Didn't Brynjolf teach you anything," Soren asked, getting a sad, groaning sigh from Wolfe.

Wolfe put his hand on Soren's shoulder, shaking his head sadly as he gave him a sad smile, "it was nice to see you once before you died."

Soren furrowed his brow before looking back at the woman, who was now glaring at him.

"What?" she hissed, baring her teeth at him. 

"My advice, run while I've still got her," Niall said, grunting as she shoved her heel into his hip.

"Mother Fucker! PUT ME DOWN!" she snarled, beating her fist against his arms. 

Inigo motioned Niall toward a wooden fence where an exit appeared when he pulled on one of the levers, "this way, my friend, before she starts biting."

Niall moved toward the wooden gate, roughly dropping her and giving her a shove, before closing it, like it could keep her from climbing over, "I'm sure there's things in there that you can kill. I'm not letting you back here until you stop being angry."

"Fuck you!" she snarled, trying to climb over the fence, only to get pushed back.

"Maybe later, sweetheart, but you're a little too wild for my taste, right now," Niall said with a wink, frowning as she took a swing at him.

"Fucking hold still!" she growled, taking another swing at him over the fence.

* * *

"While he's got her distracted," Wolfe said, moving to the argonian as he stood rubbing his cheek, "hand over the papers before we decide to let her loose on you again."

Gulum-Ei nodded, wiping blood from the corner of his mouth before reaching into his clothing and pulling out a couple papers, "here. The Goldenglow Estate deed. That's all the papers I have, I swear it. Please," he glanced at Misty as she glared at Niall, having worn herself out slightly from trying to fight him past the wooden fence between them, "keep that crazy wench away from me."

Wolfe gave a growl, throwing a fist out before he could stop himself. Gulum-Ei hit the ground, staring up at Wolfe with wide, half angry eyes as he raised his hand to his cheek. Wolfe stood over the lizard, glaring down at him with narrowed golden eyes, "you ever call her that again and I hear it about it, I'll make sure the next time you sleep, it's forever," he growled, his eyes seeming to glow down at the man.

Soren watched Wolfe stand over the argonian with a raised eyebrow.  _He's never done that before over a dame,_ he thought, glancing at said woman as she huffed at the bosmer holding the gate shut.  _That's some enthrallment spell._ "Maybe we should leave before anyone else gets hurt," he said, putting his hand on Wolfe's shoulder and steering the man toward the fence.

"Before I kill him myself," Wolfe growled, giving Niall a glare as the bosmer opened the gate for them to enter.

"I'm not fighting a fucking Horker," Misty growled, folding her arms over her chest in a huff.

"That is alright, my friend. I don't mind," Inigo said, moving ahead of the group with a smile as he started firing arrows at the Horkers.

"You get the papers?" Misty asked, getting a nod from the imperial, "good. I knew he had them."

Wolfe sighed a calming breath and draped his arm over her shoulders as they walked out into Brinewater grotto cave, "I didn't doubt you for a second."

* * *

Soren watched the two walk ahead of him, tilting his head slightly as Wolfe put a kiss on the side of her head, smiling at the frown the woman gave him.

"Something wrong?" Niall asked, getting a glance from the man.

"Seems my friend has changed a little in the time we've been apart," Soren said, getting a chuckle from the bosmer.

"I wouldn't worry too much about Wolfe. Misty and him fight more often than they get along," Niall said.

Soren glanced at Niall before looking ahead at the imperial as they made their way out of the cave into the moonlight, "that so?" 

Niall chuckled, "if they go a day without yelling at one another, we praise the devines," Niall said, getting an over the shoulder glare from the rogue.

Soren chuckled, "they can't be that bad."

Inigo shrugged, "the last fight they had he ripped the amulet of Mara from her neck. Bikhai made her a new one though and she really likes it," he said, giving Misty and Wolfe a smile as they stopped just around the bend to wait for them, "she's a great person to have as an ally."

"She looked like someone I wouldn't want as an enemy, that's for sure," Soren said, getting a laugh in response from the two men on either side of him.


	71. Worse When Tired

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Wolfe, Soren, Niall and Inigo get Misty back to the Winking Skeever, but what awaits the others with a tired dragonborn stumbling around the inn.

Niall glanced at Misty as she slept on Wolfe's back, one arm wrapped around his neck while the other hung limply as her head lay on her arm. "She must have been tired," Niall said, getting a nod from Inigo.

"She was angry. That was bound to wear her out eventually," Wolfe said, glancing at the top of her head with a small smile. 

"You seem really close with her," Soren said, getting a raised eyebrow from the imperial, "makes me wonder."

Wolfe snorted, "don't wonder too hard. We're just traveling companions," he said, stifling the stabbing sensation in his chest at his own words.

"So you haven't bedded her yet?" Soren asked, unable to keep the surprise out of his voice.

Wolfe clicked his tongue, giving the man a glare, "nobody has," he growled, glancing at Inigo, "we hope."

Inigo gave him a confused blink before smiling, "we are just friends, my friend," Inigo said, furrowing his brow at a strange pain in his chest.  _What is that?_  

Wolfe narrowed his eyes at the khajiit, "sure."

Misty shifted on his back, muttering something before huffing out through her nose. Wolfe stiffened slightly at the feel of her hot breath gliding across his neck, forcing him to stifle a shiver.  _Gods I want this woman,_ he thought, licking his lips at the images dancing around in his head. 

* * *

They were met at the gates by Kaidan, Hawke, Riordan and Vilkas, the men having started to get worried when they hadn't been back for a while. 

"There they are," Hawke said, moving with Riordan to meet the small group. 

Kaidan's eyes narrowed at the strange man he had watched leave shortly after they did, frowning at the man as he gave them a smile.  _What's his end game?_ he thought, watching Riordan gently lift Misty from Wolfe's back. 

Misty gave a groan and frowned as she slowly blinked the sleep from her eyes, "dah fuck?" she growled, giving a yawn as Riordan gently set her on her feet. She rubbed her eyes, yawning again as someone slapped her on the back. She shot Hawke a glare, getting an apologetic smile from the man before heading for the gates, "I was sleeping so good too."

"I know, honey, but you'll sleep better in a nice warm bed," Hawke said, his hand on her back steering her through the gates.

"Did you get what you went for?" Vilkas asked, getting a nod from Wolfe.

"This is Soren," Wolfe said, motioning to Soren, "him and I have worked many jobs together in the past. Don't be too hard on him."

Vilkas and Kaidan gave the new comer a sneer as Soren followed Wolfe through the gates.

"He saved Misty's life, so he can't be all bad," Niall said with a shrug.

Riordan, Kaidan and Vilkas fell into step behind Inigo and Niall, frowning at the back of Soren's head.

"Anyone else think there's something strange about a man that comes out of nowhere to help someone?" Kaidan asked, getting a head shake from Riordan.

"I thought it was just me," Vilkas said, folding his arms over his chest as they moved, "he seems shifty."

"I agree," Riordan said, frowning as Soren and Wolfe playfully pushed one another, "especially since he and Wolfe seem to be associated with the same circles."

"Aye, and I don't trust that Imperial as far as I can throw him," Kaidan said, pausing at the doors to the inn.

"We'll keep an eye on him," Riordan said, getting a nod from the two men, "the princess has a habit of trusting easily and throwing caution to the wind."

"I noticed," Vilkas said, giving Kaidan a glance.

Kaidan narrowed his crimson eyes at the Companion, "if you want me to leave, just say so."

Vilkas scoffed at him, "and risk the Harbinger's anger? No thank you, friend."

"Then we don't have a problem, do we?" Kaidan growled, taking a step toward Vilkas.

Riordan sighed, giving each man a surprisingly strong shove to get them moving into the inn before a fight broke out, "I already have to babysit the princess. I shouldn't be babysitting her escort."

Kaidan clicked his tongue at the large man, "I'm not a child," he growled.

"Nor am I," Vilkas growled over his shoulder at the high elf.

"Just keep walking," Riordan sighed, giving Vilkas a push.

Misty yawned as she barely sat at the table with Kestrel, Beatrice, Isengrim, Bikhai and Taliesin. 

"We already got a couple rooms for the night, if you want to head to bed..." Sirius had barely finished when Misty stood and stumbled her way toward the stairs leading up to the rooms.

"Woah, there. Easy lass," Kieron said, catching her as she tripped over her own feet.

"Oh, blow," she growled, waving her arms wildly at the tall nord. "I don't need nuffin from nuffin."

Kieron chuckled, catching one of her flailing arms before ducking down and lifting her in a fireman's carry, "come on, lass. Let's get you to bed."

Misty snorted, "noooooooo. I'm not tired. I don't wanna and you can't make me. You're not the boss of me. I don't wanna."

"She's even less coherent when she's tired," Vilkas said, getting a nod from Hawke.

"This is nothing compared a few weeks after she had arrived in Skyrim," Hawke said, chuckling at the memory of Misty stumbling around the Ragged Flagon like a lunatic.

"What was it like?" Bikhai asked, quickly taking a seat at the table with the other warriors. 

"Well..." Hawke began.

* * *

_"Lass, you should be in bed," Brynjolf leaned over to look the woman in the eye as she blankly stared at a tankard on the table._

_"I'm not *yawn* tired," Misty said, shaking her head before almost falling out of her chair._

_"Yes, you are. Go get some rest," Delvin said, giving her a smile, "a good thief ain't no good if they're half asleep."_

_Misty snorted, getting to her feet, "I refuse to let that rabbit steal my lucky charms," she growled, poking Brynjolf in the chest._

_Brynjolf and Delvin exchanged a glance before frowning at her._

_"What are you talking about, love?" Delvin asked, getting a glare from the woman as she pointed at him accusingly._

_"Fuck you, Pikachu!" she growled, turning and climbing onto the table. "I fucking dare all y'all to fight me after I eat a devil fruit. There's no fucking way y'all wull win." She swung her arm, spinning herself around to fall off the table into Brynjolf's arms. She blinked at him a few times before laying her head against his chest, "my hero," she sighed._

_Brynjolf chuckled down at the woman, "let's get you to bed, lass."_

_"NO!" She hollered, pushing at his face until he dropped her to her ass. She glared up at him as he rubbed his jaw, "no, means no, means no, means no you...you...Sexy...stupid...face...ass..." she leaned against his chest, drawing circles with her finger against his armor, "call me lass again."_

_Brynjolf gave Delvin a confused eyebrow raise as the man shrugged._

_"I know as much as you do, Bryn," Delvin said, nodding at Misty, "you're on your own with this one."_

_Brynjolf frowned at the man as he gently removed the woman from his armor, "thanks for nothing, Delvin."_

_Misty yawned, trying to push his hands off her shoulders as he turned her and steered her toward the back of the Ragged Flagon. "Where we going? Is it a five star hotel with a jacuzzi bath tub, rose petals and oils that smell like the forest after rain in the hot water?"_

_Brynjolf chuckled, "you're a bit of a romantic, aren't you lass?" he asked, getting a dopey grin from the woman as she looked at him over her shoulder._

_"I like romance...and your voice," she stopped suddenly, making him grunt as he bumped into her back. He stepped back as she turned, blinking in surprise as she leaned against him again, "call me lass again."_

_Brynjolf sighed, gently moving her back away from him, "I'll call you whatever you want, lass, but let's get you to bed first."_

_"Oooo, bed," she giggled as he steered her into the back room and toward one of the beds, "is it a naughty bed?"_

_"Only if you want it to be, lass," Brynjolf said, gently pushing her down on the edge of the bed before starting to remove her boots._

_Misty fell back, humming something that he didn't know the tune of._

_"What are you humming, lass?" he asked, setting her boots beside the bed._

_"Greensleeves. It's a song people in my world sing mostly during christmas," she said, yawning loud and long as she rolled onto her side with her arm under her head, "and when they think they're being Irish. Some think it was...um...a....thing...."_

_Brynjolf stood, tilting his head to watch her sleep for a few minutes before letting out a relieved sigh,_ if I had known she would be this much trouble, I would have sent her away, _he thought, a small smile quirking his lips._ You like my voice, eh, lass? Call you lass indeed. _Brynjolf took a deep breath, slipping his arm under her upper body and lifting her enough to slide her properly onto the bed. He smiled at the sleeping, strange woman as he brushed a few strands of loose hair from her forehead as she slept soundly. "You're such a strange, beautiful creature," he muttered, looking over her face as she slept. He smiled at her, pressing his lips against her forehead for a little longer than he probably should have before getting up from the bed, "sleep well, lass."_

_Misty sighed, shifting in the bed as he pulled a fur blanket over her, "I love you Brynjolf," she sighed, giving him pause for a moment, "you the bestest Nightengale ever."_

_Brynjolf frowned at that before shaking his head as he chuckled, "I try, lass," he said, turning and leaving the room._

* * *

Hawke chuckled, "what's worse is she didn't even remember it the next morning," he said, getting a laugh from the group.

"Wow. She is very strange when she's wide awake and sober," Bikhai said, with a grin, "to see her in that state would have been hilarious."

Hawke nodded, "it was."

"NO MEANS NO!" Misty's voice echoed down from the room as the woman stumbled out of one of the rooms, making her way to the balcony where she tripped and fell over the railing. 

Riordan, who had gone to the basement to check on something, caught her as she fell, furrowing his brow at her as she blinking up at him with a glazed over look before grinning at him.

"RIO!" she squealed, wrapping her arms around the large man's neck as she rubbed her cheek against his, "my white knight in steel plate armor."

Riordan glanced at Hawke who chuckled as he got to his feet to help the poor man, "hold on, Riordan. I'll help."

Misty snorted, giving Hawke a glare through the haze of weariness as she swiped at him like a cat, "get your own tall hunk of muscle," she growled, wrapping her arms around Riordan's neck again, "this one's mine."

Hawke sighed as Riordan chuckled, "I'll take her to the room and get her in bed before she gets too...out of hand," Riordan said, turning for the stairs.

"Weeeeeeeeeeeeee!" Misty squealed, pointing her toe and raising her arms high above her head.

"Just be careful to not let her cling to much or you'll never get her off," Hawke said, getting hysterical giggles from Misty.

"He said you wouldn't get me off," Misty's voice and laughter was loud as Riordan carried her to the room where Kieron stood in the doorway with his arms folded.

"And, you're sure she won't remember any of this tomorrow?" Wolfe asked, taking a long drink of his ale.

"Most likely not," Hawke said, chuckling at Riordan and Kieron as they fell back in the chairs sitting on the balcony overlooking the dining area.

"She asleep?" Isengrim called up.

"As soon as her head hit the pillow," Kieron hollered back, getting a laugh from the girls. 

* * *

Wolfe yawned as he scratched the back of his head as he moved into one of the rooms they had reserved. He glanced at Misty, fast asleep under the blankets with her back to the room. He licked his lips, glancing toward the door as he started removing his armor, lowering it to the floor as he moved to the side of the bed. He swallowed, feeling like someone worried he would be caught with another man's woman in the night.  _That only happened the once,_ he thought, taking a seat on the edge of the bed to remove his boots.  _And she really wasn't worth it,_ he thought, frowning at the woman who had almost cost him his hide.  _I'm not married my ass. I'll never believe a woman when she tells me that, again._ He snorted, stretching and rolling his shoulders before turning to look at the sleeping woman in the bed behind him. He reached out, trailing his fingers through her hair and getting a sigh from the woman before she rolled over toward him. His heart stuttered at that sound, a small smile curving his lips as he slipped under the covers, sliding his hand over her waist to pull her against the front of his body. He closed his eyes against the heat coming off her body and the feel of her soft, voluptuous curves against the hardness of his muscles.  _Gods she feels good,_ he thought, stiffening at her hands sliding up to rest on his chest as she put her forehead against his pecs. He swallowed, feeling a stirring in his trousers as she sighed against his pec, her breath caressing over his skin, tightening his stomach. He ran his fingers through her hair, laying his hand against the nape of her neck as he closed his eyes. "You don't even know what you do to me, do you, princess?" he whispered against her hair, stroking his fingers through her redish, gold hair as he took in her scent, "Gods you don't know how much I care about you, or how beautiful you are to me." He sighed, laying his chin against the side of her head as he opened his eyes, looking at the wall behind her.  _Of all the women that I've had and all the women that have thrown themselves at me and all the women that begged me to stay, I had to fall for the one woman that I can't have to myself. There are too many vying for your attention for me to be selfish when that's all I want to be. I don't want to share you with anyone, Misty. I can't and have my heart stay in tact._ _Maybe...yes. Maybe I'll ask you to marry me. That'll make you mine forever._ He smiled at the thought before taking a deep breath and shaking his head as he frowned,  _she'd hate me forever if I did that and I couldn't live with my princess hating me._ He watched Misty sleep, tucking a few strand of hair behind her ear as she sighed in her sleep, "dream of me, princess. That's the only place I'll ever have you to myself." He planted a soft kiss on her forehead as he scooted down to put his nose against her's, smiling to himself as he fell asleep with the woman he loved in his arms.

* * *

Misty sighed as she snuggled against the warm body laying in front of her.  _So warm,_ she thought, slowly opening her eyes as she yawned.

"Good morning, Princess," Wolfe's voice was soft as he trailed his fingers down her cheek as she looked up at him.

Misty sighed shifting to lay her cheek against his chest as she closed her eyes, "I don't wanna get up," she grumbled, nuzzling his chest as she wrapped her arms around his waist.

Wolfe chuckled, pulling her onto him enough to kiss her forehead, "I don't want to either, but Hawke will be in to ruin this happy, comfortable moment," he said, rolling toward her. He buried his face between her chin and the bed, smiling as he wrapped his arms around her ribs, holding her tight against his body. He pushed his leg between her thighs, giving a groan at the feel of her heat against his leg as she naturally draped her leg over his hip, hugging around his neck as he nuzzled her hair. "I like this," he said in her hair, smiling at the contented sigh she gave him. 

"I like being warm," Misty sighed, getting a tongue click from the man as he leaned back enough to glare at her.

"That's all? Warm?" Wolfe asked, getting a grin from the woman.

"I like being warm and you're too hard and fleshy to be a proper teddybear," she said, getting an eye roll from the imperial.

"Unlike Inigo, right?" He growled, his temper starting to get the better of him.

Misty narrowed her eyes at him, shifting back and away from him with a frown, "what the hell is that supposed to mean?" she growled, her green eyes flickering with the start of anger.

He ground his teeth, "if you had a choice of who to sleep with, who would you choose, and no thinking about it," he growled, folding his arms over his chest as he sat up.

Misty snorted, "Vilkas," she said, thinking of her dog that loved to cuddle and take naps with her.

Wolfe's eyes widened before he scowled at her, "Vilkas?!? You would pick VILKAS!?!"

Misty blinked in confusion at the fury he seemed to have in that moment as he stood, "what the fuck is wrong with you? Of course I would choose Vilkas. He's warm and fuzzy and snuggly," she said, sitting up to glare at him, "and he doesn't smell."

Wolfe gave her a glare before shaking his head, "unbelieveable," he growled, marching out of the room and past Riordan, Hawke and Kaidan, who gave the man a confused blink before Kaidan gave the doorframe a knock.

"Yeah," Misty growled, sliding out of bed and stretching.

"What was that all about?" Hawke asked, getting a sigh and head shake from the woman.

"Beats me. Bastard acts more like a woman than I do, half the time," she growled, motioning at the door, "he asked me who I would cuddle with and I told him Vilkas without thinking about it, like he asked and he got pissed at me."

"Vilkas?" Kaidan asked, giving her a raised eyebrow.

Misty frowned at him, "yes. Vilkas," she growled, shifting through her stachel to pull her phone out and show them a picture of her dog, "Vilkas. He's cuddly and soft and loves to take naps with me."

Riordan chuckled, "that Vilkas."

Misty frowned, furrowing her brows at the men as Kaidan started to open his mouth to say something.

Hawke put his hand up, "give her a moment," he said, watching as the realization started to dawn on her and her eyes widened, "there it is."

"Wolfe thought I meant... when he... Oh my God, what have I done," Misty put her hand over her mouth, before pulling her boots on, "I swear if he starts a fucking fight with Vilkas, I'm going to throw him off the next cliff we come across." She stopped on the balcony over looking the dining area, frowning at Wolfe approaching Vilkas, "Wolfe! STOP!" she hollered, barely getting a glance from the man. "Fuck me," she growled, looking down before taking a deep breath and jumping from the balcony, grunting as something in her ankle twisted, making her yelp in pain.

"Misty," Isengrim exclaimed, going to help her stand.

"Stop Wolfe. He mistunderstood me when he asked something," she said, wincing as she stood and tried to make her way to Wolfe.

"Why would you jump down from up there?" Sirius asked with a chuckle, sliding his arm around her ribs to help her stand.

"I wasn't thinking," she said, wincing with each step as he helped her to Isengrim and Wolfe, "Wolfe! Stop."

Wolfe clicked his tongue, giving her a glare as he roughly folded his arms over his chest.

She lifted her phone, showing him a picture of her wolfhound, "Wolfe, meet Vilkas. My cuddly baby."

Wolfe blinked at the picture, his eyes slowly moving to her before he frowned, "you named your dog Vilkas," he growled, his voice monotone.

Misty nodded, "yes. That's who I meant when I said that, you ass."

Wolfe sighed, running his hand through his hair, "I meant human people here when I asked," he grumbled, shaking his head as he laughed at his own mistake, "I should have known to be more spacific."

Vilkas glanced from Wolfe to Misty, "does anyone else feel like they missed something?" he asked, getting a head shake from the others.

"Come on, Misty," Taliesin said, pulling a chair out from a table and patting the back of the chair, "have a seat and I'll heal you."

* * *

 Kaidan chuckled at Misty taking a seat in the chair, putting her foot in the high elf's lap as he gently removed her boot, "she's a little bit of a lunatic, isn't she?" he asked, getting a tired sigh from the other two standing with him.

"You haven't been around her nearly as long as the rest of us," Hawke said, heading for the stairs, "she has a hard time thinking before doing something risky."

"I noticed," Kaidan said, watching Misty as Inigo pushed a couple of bowls toward her with his ears laying back on his head, giving her pleading eyes. He nodded at the table as Misty gave Inigo a mock annoyed glare before pulling the bowls toward her, "what's going on?"

Hawke smiled, "Misty is going to make Honey butter for us to eat on bread."

"It helps the stale bread go down easier," Riordan said, getting a nod from the Imperial.

"Honeybutter?" Kaidan muttered, taking a seat at the table beside Inigo.

* * *

Inigo munched happily on a piece of bread with some honey butter slathered on the bread. 

Misty watched in, almost, disgust, giving him pause as he went to take another bite.

"What?" he asked, shoving the bread into his mouth.

Misty shrugged, "I was just wondering if you planned to get any in your mouth," she said, getting a chuckle from Hawke.

"How's the letter coming?" Sirius asked, taking a large bite of his honey buttered bread.

Misty shrugged, "good. I only wrote three pages."

"Only? You planned on writing more?" Kaidan asked, putting a little more honey butter on his slice of bread than was probably necessary.

"I planned on writing an eighteen page essay on how much I hate Brynjolf, Mercer and the thieves guild," she said, getting a chuckle from Farkas.

"That sounds like a lot," Farkas said, finishing off a loaf of bread. 

"Not when you're as pissed as I am," Misty said, frowning at the papers as she folded them.

"I'll give it to a courier before we leave," Hawke said, getting a nod from the woman as she handed him the letter.

"Just as long as it gets there before we do," Misty said, getting a chuckle from the imperial.

"You know it will. You said yourself, we're going back to Spiderwick after this," Hawke said, getting a nod from the woman.

  
  



	72. Solitude Quest Bombardment

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Misty ends up accepting quite a few quests, which starts to mount up to overwelming odds. She's going to have to write things down to remember. Hopefully....What?....She's WHERE?!?!.....ah fuck me running.

Misty yawned and stood, testing her ankle as a man came into the inn.

Kaidan frowned at him as his eyes scanned the area before he made his way toward them. He moved to stand in front of the man with Vilkas and Riordan at his shoulder. 

"Can we help you?" Vilkas asked, getting a frown from the man.

"I'm here to speak with Sirius," the man said, getting a frown from Misty as she moved around the three large men.

"Why?" she asked, folding her arms over her chest as she gave the man narrowed eyes.

"The queen herself requested that I come here to request an audience with him. She said it was urgent," the man said, sneering at Misty.

"I already told her that if she wants him, she's going to have to go through me first," Misty growled, glaring at the man.

"It's alright, princess," Sirius said, putting his hand on her shoulder and gently moving her out of the way, "if it's an audience the queen requests, then I'm happy to oblige."

Misty frowned and shook her head, "Si, you're not going alone," she growled, grabbing onto his arm, "I'll be damned if I ngh!"

Before she could finish speaking, Sirius had turned, sweeping her up in his arms and kissing her like it was the last he ever would. Misty's eyes were wide as he pulled away, gently letting her feet back on the ground as he smiled at her.

"You didn't just do that," she whispered, getting a smile from the man as she pounded her fists against his chest, "you don't kiss someone like that you idiot! How can you do that you stupid! Fucking ass! Why would you do that?!?" She had started to cry somewhere in there, as her beating fists slowed against his chest and she put her forehead against his pecs, "fucking idiot."

"What's wrong, princess? Why are you crying?" Sirius asked, giving her a confused smile and a raised eyebrow.

Misty sniffled, shaking her head, "because when the hero of the story kisses someone like that, it's usually because they're about to do something that will get them killed," she said, closing her eyes as the tears dripped from her eyelashes. 

Sirius blinked at the woman before laughing. He couldn't help it. Such a rediculas reason to cry. Her looking up at him with a frown only made him laugh harder, "you really think I would go there alone? I'm not that naive," he said, taking a few calming breaths before brushing the tear trails from her cheeks, "such a rediculas reason to cry for someone. Over a kiss."

Misty sniffled, frowning at him as she folded her arms over her chest, "you're an ass," she muttered, getting another chuckle from the man as he put a kiss against her forehead.

"I know," he said, standing straight and turning to the man, "I'm not going anywhere without my escort."

Farkas, Bikhai and Kaidan moved forward, flanking Sirius as the man glanced over them before shaking his head, "the queen requested just you."

Sirius shrugged, "then I'm not going," he said, turning and draping his arm over Misty's shoulders as he moved back toward the table where Inigo was licking the bowl.

"Seriously? You're not going to go?" Misty asked, getting a shrug from Sirius.

"Hold on a minute, princess," he said, seeming to count something as they moved casually.

"Wait!" the man said, making Sirius smirk.

"Works every time," Sirius said, turning partially to look at the man, "yes?"

"If you want to bring a few of your...friends, I don't suppose the Queen would mind too much," the man said, frowning as he glanced around at the people around the room.

"Not that she would have a choice," Wolfe growled.

"I want you to take our best," Misty said, getting a chuckle from the nord.

"It's just a talk," Sirius said, getting a frown from Kaidan.

"Talks can turn into a fight quickly. Misty has the right idea," Kaidan said, folding his arms over his chest.

She nodded, "good, then you can go with him," she said, getting a frown from the man.

"I hate politics and nobles. It's not a good idea for me to go," he said, getting a head shake from the woman.

"It's been decided, and I told Si to take our best. You're one of them. You, Farkas, Rio, Kieron and Vilkas," Misty said, naming them off of her fingers.

"You don't think I'm a good fighter?" Wolfe asked, frowning at her.

"Sounds like an insult, to me," Taliesin grumbled. 

Misty sighed, "I want that bitch to see strength and it's hard to see that on a rogue and a mage in armor," she said, getting a frown from the men, "besides, other than Hawke and Isengrim, Vilkas, Kieron and Riordan are the most levelheaded in the group. I'd let them brokerage any treaty, even over me, because they don't let their emotions rule what needs to be done."

Hawke chuckled, slapping his hand down on her shoulder, "you're starting to sound like a true ruler," he said, giving her a proud smile.

Misty smiled back, "I'm learning. Hopefully I'll be a good Queen once I reach that point."

"I have confidence that you will," Sirius said, giving her that good-ol'-boy grin.

"Thanks Si," she said, turning to look at the man, "that good? Five go with Sirius."

The man gave a heavy sigh before nodding, "fine, that will be fine, I suppose."

"It's fine or no one goes. We have too much shit going on to deal with the queen and her lack of a brain," Misty growled, starting to lose her temper. Hawke's hand still on her shoulder, gave her a squeeze, reminding her to calm down. "Sorry. Sorry, I'm still a little...pissed."

"Don't worry, Messy. We'll keep the little prince safe," Farkas said, roughly wrapping his arm around Sirius's neck and mussing his hair as they laughed. 

"Prince?" Kestrel asked with a raised eyebrow.

Sirius's smile suddenly became strained, "it's a joke," he said, giving her a nervous chuckle, "because I was Misty's first kiss. You know...Let's get going." Sirius squared his shoulders and started for the door, wrapping his arm around the man's shoulders as he moved past him. 

Misty gave his departure a raised eyebrow before nodding at him, "you better follow him before he digs whatever hole he's in a little deeper."

"Don't worry. We'll keep him from making any rash decisions," Vilkas said, getting a smile from the woman.

"I know. That's why you're going with him," she said, slapping his arm, "I trust your judgement as Dovahkiin and Harbinger. Put that brain of yours to use."

Vilkas chuckled, taking the lead as the others Misty had chosen fell into step behind him.

"Soren," Misty said, bringing the man's attention to her, "you're good at blending into the background. I want you and Wolfe to follow them. Keep to the shadows. I don't trust that bitch."

Wolfe smirked as Soren stretched and got to his feet, "just like old times, huh?"

Soren chuckled, "except I'm not getting paid for it."

"Consider this your trial to see if you're trust worthy," Niall said, his smile not reaching his eyes as he looked at the man.

Soren met his gaze for a moment before smiling, "I usually get paid for this kind of stealth."

Misty rolled her eyes, "I'll tell you what, Soren. If you make it there and back, trailing them without being caught once, I'll pay you. If not and anyone in the six warriors catches sight of you, you get nothing and buy everyone a round of drinks." Misty smirked, putting her hand out toward him, "deal?"

Soren smirked, taking her hand in his before shaking, "deal."

* * *

Kaidan frowned casually glancing back before moving up to walk between Riordan and Farkas, "we're being followed," he muttered under his breath, getting a nod from the high elf warrior.

"I know," Riordan said, as Farkas raised his face to the sky.

"Smells like Wolfe," Farkas said with a frown, "and someone else."

Kaidan clicked his tongue, narrowing his eyes at the three walking ahead of them, "all that speech and she doesn't trust us."

Riordan chuckled, "since it's Wolfe, I would say that he probably left without her knowing or she really doesn't trust the queen."

Farkas nodded, "could be either one."

Kaidan sighed, casting a casual glance back out of the corner of his eye as he turned his head, as if speaking to Riordan, "still. I don't like being followed like that," he said, frowning at the silhouettes of the two men darting between the buildings, "idiots." They entered the palace and Kaidan broke off from the group, leaning back against a wall just this side of the potted plant. He narrowed his eyes at the two rogues as they slowly, carefully made their way into the palace entrance.

"I told you this would be easy gold," Soren whispered, getting a snort from Wolfe.

"Almost too easy," Wolfe muttered, following Soren to the doorway, "I feel like I'm being watched."

Kaidan carefully moved forward, standing just behind the rogues with his arms folded over his chest as he watched the two look around.

"I'm getting an itch on the back of my neck," Soren muttered, furrowing his brow at the stairs and hallways, "I don't like this."

Wolfe nodded, taking a step back, "let's get out of here while we can," he said, turning and bumping into Kaidan's arms.

Kaidan frowned at the two rogues, getting a nervous grin from Wolfe as Soren put himself behind the imperial.

"Kai, Misty wanted us to follow you guys and stay in the shadows," Wolfe said, getting a deeper frown from the man.

"Excuse me if I don't believe you," Kaidan said, nodding toward the doors, "leave."

Soren nodded, moving past the man quickly before pausing at the door as Wolfe moved around Kaidan, "could you not tell her that you caught us. I'd really like to get that gold."

Kaidan frowned harder at him, narrowing his eyes in a glare.

"Let's just leave," Wolfe said, giving Soren a slight push to get him moving.

Kaidan chuckled to himself as he headed for the stairs and up them. Riordan gave him a raised eyebrow as Kaidan took a spot next to him, "I'll tell you later."

Riordan gave a nod as Sirius stood before the queen, his shoulders squared and his chin up, waiting for her to address him.

* * *

Misty tried to keep up with Inigo as he drug her by the hand through the city streets, "Inigo, chill. The college isn't going anywhere," she said, trying to stop the excited Khajiit. 

"But I would like to see it before we do anything else," the blue khajiit said, not slowing his pace at all. 

"Why? It's a giant stone building, not a transformer. It'll be there later and I wanted to check out the market," she said, casting a glance back at Niall, Hawke, Taliesin and the girls.

"We can do that later," he said, giving her a grin over his shoulder.

Misty sighed, bracing her foot on the bottom step to pull him to a stop, "Inigo. You pull me any more and I refuse to step foot in that building."

Inigo nodded, loosening his tight grip on her hand, "okay, my friend. I am sorry," he said, his ears laying back on his head.

"It's alright, Ini. I know you're just excited," she said, falling into step beside the cat as they moved up the stairs and into the college. 

They were greeted by a high elf wearing fine blue clothing. He gave them a smile as they entered, "welcome to the Bard's College of Solitude. I am the headmaster, Viarmo. If you need anything or have any questions, please, do not hesitate to ask me."

"What would we have to do to join the college?" Beatrice asked, getting a groaning sigh from Misty. Beatrice blinked at Misty with confused eyes before Viarmo gave her a smile.

"It's always a pleasure to meet a prospective bard," he said, giving Beatrice a smile before glancing around the group, "you should be aware that many apply at the college but very few are accepted. When possible," Misty cut him off, shaking her head.

"You want us to go to Deadman's Respite to retrieve the poetic Edda of King Olaf, right?" She asked, getting a confused blink from the high elf before he gave her a charming smile.  _He's not as pretty to look at as Taliesin,_ she thought, giving the high elf mage a glance as he looked around the entrance hall. Taliesin glanced at her, giving her that same smile he had given her the first night they met, making her blush as she looked away. 

"Of course. You see, Queen Elisif," Misty cut him off again, really starting to miss the skip button on her controller.

"She forbade the burning of King Olaf because of Torygg's death and thinks it's in bad taste to burn a king," Misty said, her voice as monotone as she felt. She gave the confused High elf a smile, "we'll get your edda. It'll probably take a while, because we're really busy but we'll get it for ya."

Viarmo gave her a nod, "thank you. You have no idea how much this means to the college," he said, giving her a small bow.

"It's no problem. I like helping," she said, giving him a smile before he turned to walk away. Misty let out a tired sigh, turning to give Beatrice a glare, "I wasn't ready to do the bard's college shit yet."

"At least we're helping people," Isengrim said, giving Misty an encouraging smile as they followed Inigo to the reading area of the bottom floor.

"Please, my friend, sit, sit," Inigo said, motioning to one of two chairs. 

Misty chuckled as she took a seat, watching as Inigo stood before her as the others took places around her, "which one are you going to sing for us, Ini?" she asked, getting a bashful foot shuffle from the khajiit.

He rubbed the back of his neck, nervously, "well, what would you want me to sing?"

Misty thought it was strange and a little adorable to see Inigo acting so shy and self conscious.

"Just pick something," Kestrel said, folding her arms in a huff. 

Isengrim glanced at Kestrel with a raised eyebrow before turning back to Inigo.

"Okay..." he said, thinking for a second before smiling, "how about Dragon Pie?"

"That sounds good," Niall said, wrapping his arms around Kestrel as she sat on his leg.

Inigo gave a nod as he squared his shoulders preparing to sing, "now, this is better when you sing with the chorus," he said, starting to sing.

* * *

They clapped as Inigo finished his song, giving a low, dramatic bow as they laughed. 

"That was fun," Beatrice said, giggling as Inigo wiped the pretend sweat from his brow.

"Misty, you sing us something," Niall said, giving her a grin as he leaned back in his chair.

Misty waved her hands, "no. No, I couldn't," she said, getting an encouraging smile from Isengrim.

"Come on, sing us something from your world," Beatrice whined, getting a sigh from the woman.

"Fine, fine," Misty said, getting to her feet. Inigo started to move away, only for Misty to grab him, "oh no. You're not going anywhere and I'm not standing up here alone."

Inigo gave her a grin as he took a place right next to her.

"Alright, what would you like to hear," she said, getting a smile from Isengrim.

"I wouldn't mind hearing beauty and the beast again," she said, getting a frown from Kestrel.

"How about something romantic and soft?" Beatrice asked as Kestrel shook her head.

"Something fun," Kestrel said, getting a frown from the others.

Misty frowned at the fight starting to take over the small group before turning to look at a khajiit sitting on a bench near the windows. She walked up to him, leaning slightly to look at his face as his eyes scanned over the book in his hands. 

He blinked, looking at her over the book with a frown, "can I help you?" he asked, narrowing his eyes at her.

"I just need you to help me out a little bit. My friends are having trouble picking a genre of song for me to sing. If you could listen to any genre of song, which would it be?" she asked, getting a frown from the khajiit.

"It does not matter to me which genre of song you sing, as long as it does not keep me from my studying," he said, turning his eyes back down to the book as Misty frowned at him.

Misty narrowed her eyes at him, "so, you're telling me you plan to study all these books?"

The khajiit glanced up at her as she folded her arms over her chest and frowned at him, "all but one. I cannot seem to find it."

Misty smiled, "if I find the book for you, will you pick a genre?"

The khajiit heaved a heavy sigh, sounding annoyed and frustrated before giving a nod, "very well. If you can do this for me, I will choose a genre."

Misty gave a nod as she turned back to the group, "you heard the man. Let's find a book!"

* * *

Niall frowned as he checked under the benches of one of the classrooms, getting up as Hawke came into the room.

"You find it?" Hawke asked, getting a sigh and a head shake from the bosmer.

"Doesn't she know where it is?" Niall asked, taking a seat on one of the benches, "she knows everything else about this world."

"Apparently, she doesn't know everything, since some aspects of Skyrim has changed," Hawke said, moving to the end table by the wall, "she said to check around the walls." Hawke smiled when he saw a book sitting stuffed behind some baskets and the table. He picked it up, showing it to Niall who gave the book a grin. 

"Now we get to hear the princess sing," Niall said, following Hawke from the room.

* * *

Hawke handed Nanak the book, getting a greatful nod from the orange khajiit as Misty stood in front of him.

"We had a deal," she said, getting another nod from Nanak.

"Yes, we did," he said, looking at her fully, "I wouldn't mind hearing something different from what these bards sing. Something pleasant and soft, if you don't mind."

Misty nodded, "I think I have just the song," she said, moving to the center of the room as the others took seats on tables, chairs and benches. She took a deep breath, sliding her finger over the screen as she picked the song.

"Why don't I play while you sing?" Niall asked, snagging a lute from a shelf.

Misty gave him a raised eyebrow, "but you don't even know what song I'm going to sing."

He shrugged, strumming a few cords to check the tune before smiling at her, "I'll just follow your lead."

Misty frowned, "strum a few and I'll tailor my singing to it."

Niall nodded, "hum a few cords for me first, will ya sweetheart?"

Misty hummed a couple of lines, getting a nod from the bosmer before he started playing and she started singing ([Evil Angel - Breaking Benjamin](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=w5VOUynJHf0)).

* * *

Wolfe and Soren moved into the bard's college, after visiting the inn and finding out Misty and a few of the others were there. Wolfe paused when he opened the door and heard Misty's voice. He smiled as he moved into the college, getting a glance from Isengrim as she went to greet them. 

"She just started singing," the nord woman said, smiling at Misty as she hit the higher notes. 

Wolfe felt like he was in a dream, watching her sing. He lazily leaned against one of the pillars as he watched her through hooded eyes as she sang. 

Soren blinked in surprise at the voice coming out of this woman. He had never heard anything so beautiful. He glanced at Wolfe, who looked like he was enthralled and Soren now understood why. He nodded at the bards that had filed down the stairs to look in on Misty, their own expressions probably mirroring his own. She looked like a goddess with the glow that seemed to form around her. Soren shook his head,  _no. She won't enthrall me,_ he growled at himself, even as his eyes rose to watch her again.

* * *

Nanak was surprised at her voice.  _It is much more beautiful than what I've heard in these halls,_ he thought, watching her sing as the bosmer strummed the lute, both seeming to be in perfect sync, for only one knowing the music. My leaned back, closing his eyes as he listened to the strumming of the lute before making up his mind.  _I think I will travel with them. It will be much more interesting then staying here, that is for sure,_ he thought, sitting up as Misty finished the song.

* * *

When Misty finished singing, she blushed at the applause she got, glancing at Niall as he took her hand, making a motion to bow. Misty smiled, bowing with him a couple of times before Viarmo walked forward.

"Wonderful. Truely wonderful. You, my dear, have a wonderful voice!" Viarmo exclaimed, taking her hand in both of his, "absolutally astounding. Why, I've never heard such a beautiful voice and such a wonderful melody."

Misty furrowed her brow, giving a relieved sigh when Hawke moved to put himself between Misty and Viarmo's aggrassive praise.

"As much as we like to stay, we've got a lot to do," Hawke said, gently taking Viarmo's arm and removing his hands from her.

"Please," Viarmo said, taking Misty's hand again, as if desperatly clinging to reality, "you can't go now. I want you to teach a class here. Help others learn the same abilities you have."

Misty furrowed her brow, prying her hand from the high elf's before stepping back into Taliesin, who wrapped his arm around her waist and pulled her back against his chest.

"Nobody can learn her abilities because it's not taught," Taliesin said, giving the man a smile, "and, as my associate said, we have a lot to do." He kept his arm around her waist as he moved with her toward the door with the others following.

Once they were outside, Wolfe slid his arm around her shoulders, leaning forward slightly to look at her, "you alright, princess?"

Misty nodded, "yeah. That was a little intense," she said, frowning at the the desperation that the high elf seemed to have for her to remain there, "so, did you guys get caught?"

Wolfe smirked, speaking before Soren could, "what do you think?"

Misty narrowed her eyes at him before catching sight of Sirius and the group that went with him, "I'll just ask them," she said, moving out from between the men. Sirius gave her a smile as she stopped in front of them, "hey guys. What's up?"

"Well," Sirius said, holding up a horn made of bone and steel, "Elisif asked me to deliver this to the shrine of Talos as tribute for Torygg's death."

Misty sighed, giving a nod as she fell into step beside the nord, "great. That makes two quests. Do I hear three?" she exclaimed as a strange looking man walked by the group. Misty ducked her head, "don't look at him."

"You! You'll help! That's what you do, right?" the man asked, giving the group pause.

"Fuck," she hissed as Vilkas moved forward, "no, Vilkas."

"What can we do to help, friend?" Vilkas asked, getting another curse from the woman.

"My master has abandoned me. Abandoned his people. And nothing I can say can change his mind. Now he refuses to see me. He says I interrupt his vacation. It's been so many years..." the man said, his eyes darting around the group before landing on her, "please, won't you help me?"

"Where is your master?" Farkas asked, giving Misty a raised eyebrow as she did a face palm.

"He's in the Pelagius Wing of the Blue Palace. The wing is locked and forbidden from anyone going in except for the cleaning staff," Misty said, getting an excited nod from the man as he rushed forward, causing her to jump as he pushed something rough into her hands.

"You'll need the hipbone. It's very important for entering the Pelagius Wing," the man said, getting a frown from the men around her.

Riordan moved him back from her as Farkas and Kaidan stepped between her and the strange man.

"Just, please. Hurry, hurry," the man said before wandering off. 

Kaidan turned to Misty, giving her a raised eyebrow as she held a dirty old bone out at arm's length with her hands flat.

"Take it, take it, take it," she said quickly, getting a chuckle from Farkas as he took the bone.

"What was all that about?" Kaidan asked, watching her wipe her hands on her armor like they were covered in something gross.

"That, ladies and gentlemen, was the start of the quest for the daedric prince of madmen, Sheogorath," she said, giving Vilkas a glare, "I get that the Companions are all about helping people and shit, but please let me accept the quests from now on. My skill level, right now, isn't nearly high enough to deal with a daedric God."

Vilkas frowned at her as he folded his arms over his chest, "how was I supposed to know that?"

Misty frowned, "well, for starters, you could have asked," she said, getting another frown from the nord. Misty sighed and ran her fingers through her hair, shaking her head as she headed for the inn, "we'll do that later. Right now, I need to write down all these quests we have going on before my brain explodes."

"Hold a moment," a voice called from the college, bringing a tired sigh from the woman as she turned to face Nanak.

"Yes?" she asked, sounding as frustrated and tired as she felt.

"If you do not mind, I would like to join you. Maybe we will explore some strange ruins, yes?" Nanak asked, glancing at the group gathered around the steps of the bard's college.

"Sure, why not?" Misty said, waving him forward, "the more the merrier."

Nanak gave her a nod as he watched the others follow the strange woman. Sirius and Hawke walked beside Misty, glancing at one another over her head as they moved.

"Is everything alright, Honey?" Hawke asked, gently taking her hand, lacing his fingers between her's as they walked.

"No. I didn't realize how difficult it would be to take on so many quests and these aren't even the major ones," she said, roughly running her hand through her hair, "I get wanting to help people but, y'all are right. I need to learn to say no."

Hawke and Sirius chuckled as Sirius draped his arm over her shoulders.

"You don't have to change, Princess. Wanting to help is the best part of what makes you, you," Sirius said, giving her that smile that could melt the Scrooge's heart. 

"Yeah. Just keep being you and we'll be here to help," Hawke said, giving her hand a squeeze as Misty smiled.

"Thanks guys," she said, feeling more confident in herself than she had in a long time. 

* * *

Soren frowned as he paid the inn keeper, Corpulus, for the round of drinks, "I don't know why you couldn't just tell her that you didn't see us," he grumbled at Kaidan, who just smirked at him from his seat in the corner. 

"Because I don't like lieing and Kai's smart enough to know that," Misty said, getting a shrug from the man.

"Honestly, I just like a free drink," he said, getting another frown from the man.

Isengrim chuckled, "well, at least you're honest," she said, giving him arm a gentle pat.

"So, which one are we going to do first?" Bikhai asked, glancing over Misty's shoulder at the paper she had the quests written on.

Misty sighed, "hell if I know," she muttered, taking a drink from her bottle of mead, "whadda you guys think? Do we want to do one that leads us out and away from the city? Or, how about the Pelagius quest? Maybe do a little nordic ruins delving, hmm?"

Bikhai shrugged, taking a seat next to Misty, "this one votes for the easiest."

Misty nodded, putting down a tick mark on the side of the paper, "okay."

"I wouldn't mind facing down a daedric prince," Kaidan said, getting a nod from Misty as she put a tally on the paper.

"Okay, to make this simple, who would want to do the Bard's college quest, raise your hand," Misty said, getting a hand raise from Beatrice, Inigo and Niall. "Alright, who's for the horn quest thingy?" Hawke and Isengrim raised their hands. "Alright, now all who don't care?" Riordan, Sirius, Taliesin, Nanak and Soren raised their hands. "Alright and who wants to fight a Daedra?" Wolfe, Kestrel, Kaidan, Kieron, Vilkas and Farkas raised their hands. 

Misty gave a nod, glancing over the paper before sighing, "majority rules. We're going to hang out with Sheogorath in the Blue Palace," she said, finishing off her mead, "I'm not drunk enough to deal with that daedra."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's the link to Inigo singing and dancing to Dragon Pie. I love this song XD. 
> 
> https://www.facebook.com/sylvia.fey.12/videos/236383113664575/


	73. Mind Of Madness

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Misty and a few of the gang head for the Blue Palace to try to convince a daedric prince to return to his followers, but how do you reason with an insane immortal?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You've wanted it! You've waited for it! Some of you have begged for it (system_glitch)! And here he is! The fabulous! The magnificent! The insane! SHEOGORATH! *Applause* *Sheogorath throws a grenade into the crowd because it's Sheogorath and he can* *panic ensues as the daedra god cackles with glee* Ladies and gentlemen. Due to...circumstances beyond our control, not that we didn't try, this chapter has been cancelled. I repeat, the chapter has been cancelled. 
> 
> Just kidding! I wouldn't do that to you, my wonderful readers.

Misty frowned as she, Beatrice, Hawke, Taliesin, Kieron, Inigo, Kaidan, Wolfe, Farkas and Vilkas heading up the slope leading to the Palace.

"Can I say again how much of a bad idea this is?" Vilkas asked, glancing back at Kieron, Taliesin and Misty.

"Why do you think I'm letting you go first?" she asked, getting a frown from the nord.

"Our brave Harbinger," he muttered, making her smile despite the pit forming in her stomach. 

"I never said I was brave or that I wanted to be Harbinger," she said, getting a chuckle from Kieron.

"You're walking into a daedric God's lair. I'd call that brave," Beatrice said, getting a snort from Vilkas.

"Some would call that foolhardy," Vilkas said, folding his arms over his chest.

Wolfe gave him a raised eyebrow as he turned, walking backwards so he could look at Vilkas, "then what are you?"

Vilkas sighed, "a fool."

The group chuckled as they entered the Palace.

"So, how are we supposed to get in?" Inigo asked, frowning at the door with a strange lock.

"Well, someone needs to ask one of the maids about the key, right Taliesin?" Misty said, getting a frown from the high elf.

"Oh, I see. You just brought me along so I could get the key for you," Taliesin said, folding his arms over his chest as he narrowed his eyes at Misty.

Misty shrugged, "you've got that illusion charm magic down to an art. Why wouldn't I give you the oppotunity to stretch those magical wings of yours and wrap them around someone who could probably use the attention?"

Taliesin sighed, dropping his arms to his sides as he gave her an annoyed glare, "I hate that you have a way with words to make me feel bad if I don't do it," he said, giving her a smirk, "but I get to sleep with you tonight as payment."

Misty narrowed her eyes at him as his smirk turned into a grin that held dark promises of long, hot nights. The smirk made her blush and she turned her eyes away, folding her arms over her chest to steady herself, "fine, but no touching below the waist," she said, getting a soft kiss on the forehead from the tall man.

"Deal, princess," he said, walking toward Erdi as she stood at the foot of the stairs.

"You really trust him to get the key?" Kaidan asked, frowning at the woman staring Taliesin in the eyes as he smiled and spoke softly to her.

Misty nodded, "we have a saying, in the south, where I'm from. 'He could charm the skin off a snake'." She smiled with Kaidan gave her a raised eyebrow before shrugging, "he has a silver tongue, is all that's saying."

"Then why not say that?" Kaidan asked, getting another shrug from the woman.

"People in the south in my home country are very colorful people," she said, watching the woman blush as she handed over the key to Taliesin, "they have so many sayings. I've actually said a few myself, while here."

"But why did we need to bring these?" Beatrice asked, holding up a lenin bag that had a spool of yarn, a lesser soul gem, a head of caggage and a wheel of cheese.

Misty smiled, "he's the daedric prince of the insane. Why wouldn't we bring that stuff? It's what I needed to talk to him during the oblivion crisis," she said, getting shocked blinks from the group.

"You mean to tell us that you were there during the oblivion crisis two hundred years ago?" Kieron asked, folding his arms over his chest.

Misty sighed, rubbing the back of her head, "not like I am here, but yeah, sort of. Matter of fact, I'm the Hero of Kvatch," she said, getting stares from the others.

"Excuse us if we don't believe you," Kaidan said, narrowing his eyes at her, "but unless you're an elf, you look too young to have been part of the Oblivion crisis."

Misty licked her lips as she looked at him, "actually, in my world from the Oblivion Crisis to when Skyrim originally came out, it's only been five years. Before I got sucked in here, Skyrim had been out for seven years, so it's been twelve years between there, but I've had Skyrim for a while so..." she paused at the shocked looks she was getting from the group.

"Five years?!?" Beatrice exclaimed as Vilkas, Kaidan, Wofle and Kieron frowned. 

"So several of our lifetimes pass here while only a few years pass in your world," Wolfe growled, folding his arms over his chest, "that's wonderful."

"I think if I want to out live everybody, I would like to visit your world," Farkas said, meaning it as a joke but no one was laughing.

"Here ya go, Princess," he said, handing the key to Misty as he glanced at the somber looks everyone had, "what's going on?"

Misty snorted, "don't worry about it. I'll explain later," she said, tossing the key at Inigo who unlocked the door and pushed it open.

The door creeked, like it hadn't been opened in quite some time, and it hadn't been, if the cobwebs were any indication. Farkas followed Misty, slipping his hand into her's as they entered the web filled room. She glanced at the large nord, smiling at the blush across his cheeks and nose. 

"There aren't any spiders here, Farkas," she said, glancing around the dusty, dirty, web filled room, "besides, you'd have more of a chance of eating a spider in your sleep than walking around here."

Farkas's face paled as he looked at her with wide eyes, "wh..what?"

Vilkas clicked his tongue, pulling Farkas away from Misty as he gave her a glare before turning to his brother, "relax, Farkas. You don't eat spiders in your sleep," he said, giving the larger man a comforting smile and a pat on the shoulder.

"Yeah huh," Misty muttered as Vilkas gave a groaning sigh, "scientists say that you eat, at least, one spider every night while you sleep."

Farkas gave her wider eyes, looking like he was about to be sick as Vilkas gave her another glare.

"Scientists in your world, right?" Vilkas growled, his silver blue eyes taking on a golden hue in warning.

Misty nodded, "of course in my world," she said, chuckling as she turned for the door that wasn't blocked off, "the spiders are a lot smaller in my world too."

Vilkas gently patted his ill looking brother on the back as they moved to follow Kaidan, Misty and Hawke. "She's just joking and even if it were true, that's only in Misty's world, not this one," he said, getting a stiff nod from Farkas.

"I don't think I want to visit her world anymore," Farkas gurgled as he walked with Vilkas.

They moved up the stairs, Misty waiting at the top for everyone to make it, furrowing her brow at Farkas as he leaned on Vilkas with a pale face. She chuckled, starting to realize what it felt like to poke fun at someone like Wolfe did to her, "I'm sorry, Farkas. I was only joking. I don't believe that people eat spiders while they sleep," she frowned at the next thought she said, "there are places in my world where people do eat spiders, willingly, which is disgusting."

Farkas nodded, looking a little better, now that she had said that, "that does sound disgusting."

"I watched them fry them on TV," Misty said, giving a shiver as they moved into the next room, "God it was so gross."

The group spread out, looking at everything around the room and frowning at the dust covering the tables and chairs.

"Erdi said that they clean the Pelagius Wing a couple times a month," Taliesin said, wrinkling his nose at the dust his finger came away with after touching a chair.

"They don't dust, that's for sure," Kieron said, frowning at the cobwebs dangling from the cieling.

Misty leaned over a crate, seeing if there was anything good behind it when something dropped down the back of her shirt, making her shriek and run around in a circle, trying to get whatever bug it was out.

Wolfe laughed as Misty ran around like a crazy person, pulling her armor off in a single motion before throwing it and trying to get at whatever was down her shirt. 

"Hold on!" Kaidan growled, grabbing her shoulder and reaching down the back of her shirt without hesitation to pull out...a dried up, cruppled, ripped piece of paper.

Misty, breathing heavily from running around thinking there was a bug down her shirt, frowned at the paper Kaidan held in front of her face, "fucking serious?" she growled, taking the paper before giving Wolfe a glare, "you're a fucking jackass."

Wolfe grinned at her as she leaned over her knees, trying to relearn how to breathe.

"I thought for sure you put a fucking bug down my back," she said, getting a chuckle from the man.

"Nah, that'd be cruel," he said, getting a glare from the woman as Kieron held her armor out to her.

"Thanks Kieron," she said, putting her armor back on as she breathed in through her nose and out through her mouth, calming herself.

"Well, are we ready to go farther?" Inigo asked, getting a nod from Misty.

"The hallway is the door. This will be the last chance you have to turn back, if you changed your minds," Misty said, standing in the doorway of the hallway as she looked at them.

"You really think any of us are going to let you go alone?" Hawke asked, getting agreeing nods from the others.

Misty gave them a smile and turned toward the hallway, "let's do this."

* * *

Misty winced as the bolts of electricity shooting through her, as they were transported to a foggy field with a dining table and two people sitting there. 

"What happened to my armor?" Wolfe asked, furrowing his brow at the fine clothing he wore.

Misty looked down at herself, pulling slightly at the blue coat that covered her body before looking up at the two men sitting at the dining table. She swallowed, feeling nervous, having never met a daedra before now. She raised her hand to the amulet of Mara, hanging against her neck where her cross necklace would have been, if she had wore it that day. 

"You alright, Misty?" Hawke asked, gently putting his hand on her shoulder.

Misty nodded, "yeah. I've just never been face to face with a daedra and I haven't done Sheogorath's quest thing much when I play," she said, swallowing as she moved toward the daedra god as he spoke to Pelagius across the table.

"So, where are we?" Inigo asked, looking odd in the fine clothing.

 _Sheogorath could have, at least, picked out something decent for him,_ Misty grumbled in her head as she nodded toward the table, "we're in Pelagius's head, according to the Demon God."

"Great, that's all we need," Vilkas grumbled, folding his arms over his chest, "to be in the mind of a mad man."

Farkas chuckled, slapping his brother on the back as they moved toward the table.

"...a good day to you, sir. I SAID GOOD DAY!" the man wearing strange purple and red ombre clothing. His white hair was slicked back against his head and his white beard trailed around his pointed chin. He folded his arms in a huff as he narrowed his pale blue eyes at the man sitting across from him.

"Yes, yes go. Leave me to my ceaseless responsibilities and burdens," Pelagius muttered, before a swirling, violet teleport appeared around him, leaving only an empty chair where the mad king once sat. 

Misty swallowed as he held her hand out for the bag Beatrice was carrying before taking a deep breath and moving around the table toward the insane daedra.

"How rude! Can't be bothered to host an old friend for a decade or two," the madman growled, taking a quick drink from a tankard sitting in front of him. His Ice blue eyes moved to her and the group as a wicked smile spread across his face, "COMPANY! I do love company. Sit, sit! There's plenty to go around HAHA!"

Misty felt a little nervous about being in front of a daedra, let alone one that was extremely unpredictable. "I brought gifts," she said, holding the bag out toward the mad man. 

He tilted his head, looking at the bag for a second before leaping from his chair as wrapping her in a huge bear hug the pushed the air from her lungs. "GIFT! HAHA! I love it when guests bring gifts. What is it? A severed head? Letters from a jilted lover? OH WAIT! The intestines of a louse, ripped from him in the throws of passion! Huh! Huh!" His expression became sober, even if the smirk remained, but somehow, it looked scarier on the God's face when his eyes were serious, "wrong, aren't I?"

Misty nodded, handing the bag over as he rifled through it like a child during christmas. Her hand went to the necklace again, wishing she had wore her cross, even if it wouldn't have done her any good. 

He pulled out the yarn, giving it a grin, before setting it on the table. Then the soul gem, "I was looking for this!" he exclaimed, setting it next to the yarn before pulling out the cabbage.

"I know it's not lettuce, but they don't really have that in Skyrim," she said instantly, getting the daedra's full attention as he stared at her with those ice blue eyes. She stifled a shiver, standing her ground as he leaned toward her, tilting his head as if he could see completely through and into her. 

"I remember now," he whispered, his raspy voice snapping what control she had of her limbs as her hands started to shake. He grinned, standing straight with his fists on his hips, "you're the hard up daughter of a noble family here to ask the great Sheogorath to whisk you away to the Shivering Isle! Sorry, love. I don't do the damsel thing. I mean, I look aweful in a dress. Does nothing for my figure."

Misty furrowed her brow, "no, I'm the dragonborn," she said, getting a grin from the madman.

"Born from a dragon?!?" his voice lowered and his eyes became serious again, "how interesting," he purred, making her shiver. "WELL! No matter!" He pulled out the wheel of cheese. "CHEESE!" He ran around the table a couple of times, singing "cheese cheese, I have the cheese" before stopping in front of Misty, his eyes serious once again. "You came here for a reason, yes? Or you wouldn't be here, watching and listening to a madman!" He dropped the cheese on a pile at the end of the table before looking over the other objects she had given him, "I asked for these before. Two hundred years ago, if memory serves," He turned his eyes to her, making her swallow at how serious he was before a cruel smile spread over his lips, "you're a special one, aren't you? Special, special indeed."

Involuntarily, Misty took a step back from the daedra, her eyes widening as his grin did.

"OH HO! Don't be like that!" he exclaimed, moving forward quickly to wrap his arm around her shoulder. His eyes moved to the warriors standing behind her, who looked like they were about to attack him, "now, now, gentlemen and lady. I'm not hurting the poor mortal lass yet." He turned his serious eyes down to Misty, "afraid of me, aren't you?"

Misty nodded, "I'd be insane not to," she said, getting a loud laugh from the madman.

"True!" he exclaimed, walking away from her as he hummed a strange tune that really didn't have a key or tune.

"Misty, are you alright?" Hawke asked, moving to stand next to her.

Misty nodded, "I'm fine," she said, starting to mutter the Lord's prayer under her breath.

Sheogorath turned, giving her a raised eyebrow before narrowing his eyes, "what's that?" he asked, suddenly appearing in front of her as he leaned forward, making her yelp and jump back, "what insane dribble are you saying? I WANNA HEAR! LET ME HEAR!"

Misty nodded, "it..it's called the...Lord's prayer...."

"OOO! Sing it for me! I love a good song," he said, jumping up and down while clapping his hands.

"It's not a song," Misty said, furrowing her brow at the God.

Sheogorath frowned, folding his arms over his chest like an angry child, "Hrumph! I want a song to be sung for me to hear you sing that song that you sang."

Misty blinked a few times before shaking her head, "it's not a song."

"SING!" he boomed, making her jump.

"You better do what he tells you," Hawke whispered, jolting at Sheogorath suddenly standing behind them with his ear near them.

"Ooo ooo ooo! What secrets are we keeping from Uncle Sheogorath, hmm? What delicious, decadent morsals do the mortals keep?" he asked, giving a laugh as Hawke pulled Misty in against his chest.

"We've come to take you back to your people," Vilkas said, moving in front of the group.

Sheogorath looked at him with a grin, "OOooo, did ya now?" his grin remained as his eyes became serious again, "well, well, we can't have it so easy as that, can we?" he turned back to Misty, "you, mortal woman!"

Misty felt a chill go through her spine as she turned to look at the demon God. 

"Convince me to leave this place!" he said, folding his arms over his chest as he gave her a triumphant grin. "Well, go on. SPIT IT OUT!"

Hawke almost refused to let her go, and frowned when she moved to stand in front of Sheogorath and his wicked grin.

"I am will to find the exit for us to leave, even though I know it's just a bunch of insane puzzles," she said, getting wide eyes from the Daedra before he gave a low chuckle.

"Special indeed," he muttered, watching her for a few moments with those serious ice blue eyes. "I do so love when the mortals know they're being decieved." He moved to his throne chair, pulling the Wabbajack from the side and holding it in his hands, "oh yes, you could use your fancy weapons, swords and magic, but this is much more...entertaining," he purred, holding the staff out to her, "take it and use it to get us out of here. This place is making me MAD!"

Misty furrowed her brow at the chaotic magic coming off the staff, sending the hair on her arms standing on end.

"Here, I'll handle it," Taliesin said, getting a nod from the woman as she handed it to him.

Misty wiped her hands on her over coat, frowning at the invisible muck that seemed to be stuck there.

"Ya can't get that off!" Sheogorath said, falling back into his seat with a grin, "feels sticky, yes? Like you drug your hand through a swamp? HAHA!" He took a long drink from his tankard before motioning to the stone archways that surrounded the area, "choose your path, mortal and figure out the puzzle at the end, unless you like it here. I don't mind the company, but I won't be having no accusations of insanity! There's not enough room here for four insane people."

Farkas gave the daedric prince a raised eyebrow, but opted to remain silent as he followed Misty and Taliesin to the archway to the most left. 

"OH! Good choice!" Sheogorath's voice made them jump, having not expected it. Misty, even expecting it, jumped at the sound of the God's voice surrounding them.

"Shit," she hissed, putting her hand to her chest to calm her rapidly beating heart.

"Well, good for me. I find everyone out to get you so terribly entertaining. You might find it...less so," the daedra's voice held a chuckle.

"Only the insane think it's entertaining," Kaidan muttered.

"Sheogorath," Kieron said, getting a sigh from the man.

"You see, Pelagius's mother was...well.... let us say 'unique'. Although, I suppose in the grand scheme of things, she was fairly average for a Septim. That woman, wielded fear like a clever...Or did she wield a clever and make people afraid? I never get that part right."

They moved under the next archway and toward, what looked like a great arena. The ground shook as they climbed the stairs, causing Misty to stumble back, falling against Beatrice who fell back against Farkas.

"You ladies okay?" Farkas asked, holding his arms out for them to use to steady themselves.

"Yeah, I just wasn't expecting the ground to shake so much," Misty said, getting a nod from Beatrice.

"I wasn't expecting to catch you," Bestrice said, chuckling with Misty as they clung to Farkas's arms, trying to keep themselves up as they climbed the steps. 

"Oh, but she taught her son well. Pelagius learned, at a very early age, that danger could come from anywhere. At any time. Delivered...by anyone."

Taliesin stood over the pit, watching the storm atronaches fight one another as Misty and Beatrice still held onto Farkas's arms.

"What are we supposed to do? Fight the atronaches?" Kaidan asked, reaching back from his sword.

Misty shook her head, "use the Wabbajack on the guys sitting over there," she said, pointing toward the three men across the arena.

"What'll it do to them?" Taliesin said, readying the staff.

"It should turn the two sitting into wolves that attack the third guy," she said, holding Farkas's arm tighter when she lost her balance a little. "Fucking atronaches."

Taliesin pointed the staff, sending out a neon orange flame that shot across the area, hitting one of the men sitting in one of the chairs. Both men that were sitting in the back disappeared and what appeared in their place was a couple of wolves that attacked the remaining man, biting and ripping at him until he lay in a bloody mass of meat at the foot of the throne. The wolves continued to rip and tear at the body, eating parts of it as the atronaches fought in the arena. 

"Oho! I thought you'd never figure it out!" Sheogorath's voice echoed in the arena, barely audible over the fighting.

They started down the steps, Misty and Beatrice still holding onto Farkas as he helped them to the ground below. 

"With the threat gone, Pelagius is under the delusion that he is safe. Which means you helped him...sort of. And we're that much closer to home."

"That wasn't so hard," Wolfe said, getting an annoyed glare from Taliesin.

"Only if you didn't do anything," Taliesin said, getting a snort from the imperial.

They walked out and around the clearing, getting a grin from the insane man as he drink heartily from the tankard in his hand before heading through the next archway.

"You've headed down, the path of dreams. Unfortunately for you, Pelagius suffered from night terrors from a young age," the daedric prince said, his voice not startling them this time.

They came to a clearing of sorts with a bed and a sleeping young man in the center of it. Beatrice started to walk toward the bed, getting pulled to a stop by Kaidan.

"We don't know what tricks there are here," Kaidan said, narrowing his eyes at the around the area.

"You don't want to get too close anyway," Misty said, standing with her back against one of the trees, "you have to hit the guy with the wabbajack and then whatever comes out of the area around and repeat that until Sheogorath says something." She pointed toward an area on the other side of the clearing, "a wolf there," she moved to an area on the far left, "bandit there." She pointed across the clearing to an area behind the bad, "hagraven," she pointed at an area behind a broken tree trunk, "flame atronach," She moved her finger toward an area across from the foot of the bed, "dragon priest."

"What happens after that?" Inigo asked, laying his ears back on his head as he pulled his bow.

"Then the guy wakes up and we move onto the next area," she said, turning her eyes back to the man in the bed, "I hope."

"Misty, come back here," Vilkas said, motioning her to his side.

Misty frowned, "if I don't attack them, they won't attack me," she said, getting a glare from the man.

"You've been wrong before," Hawke said, holding his hand out to her, "come back here with us, where it's safe."

Misty felt something in her snap, wheither it was his words or her being hard on herself, she couldn't tell, but she frowned at him, her eyes narrowing in frustration and anger.  _Where it's safe,_ he said,  _with us where it's safe._   _Can't I fight my own battles? Am I really so weak that they wouldn't let me stand here when I know what's going to happen? I'm not weak. I can't be weak. This is Skyrim! I am the Dragonborn. I Am DOVAHKIIN!_

Hawkes hand slowly lowered at the look a anger she gave him, causing him to furrow his brow at her, "Melissa."

Misty snorted, moving forward to take the Wabbajack from Taliesin, suddenly feeling like she needed to prove herself.  _It's just like firing a gun,_ she told herself as she walked toward the center of the clearing.

"Melissa!" Hawke growled, starting to move forward to catch her.

Kaidan's hand on his arm stopped him, bringing his frustrated gaze around to the man. "Let her do this," Kaidan's voice was stern but soft, and did nothing to calm the frustration and desperation he was feeling.

Misty took a deep breath, practicing turning her body to point the Wabbajack at the areas the creatures would appear.

"You've got this, my friend. I believe in you," Inigo said, his words clenching her heart and hitching her breath.

 _At least someone does,_ she thought, taking another deep breath before bracing with both hands on the staff. She felt the staff shudder in her hands, giving a slight shake before she pushed out, sending the neon orange flame flickering toward the man in the bed. She turned the staff, shooting a flame out just as the wolf appeared, hitting it and turning it into a goat. She threw out a flame at the man, turning to throw out a flame as a bandit appeared, running at her with his waraxe raised high. The flame hit him, turning him into a little boy before she turned back to the man in the bed. She sent out the flame, hitting the man before aiming above the bed and firing a flame as a hagraven appeared. It hit the haggard woman, turning her into a beautiful woman before she fired at the man again. She turned, firing the staff at a Flame atronach, causing the creature to disappear in a flash of flame. She shot a flame at the man, turning toward the area where the dragon priest would appear, firing a shot as the creature appeared, instantly causing it to disappear as the man stirred, sitting up in the bed like he had just awakened from a dream.

"Well, now that's something to crow about. With Pelagius up and about, you're moving right along. We'll both be home in no time."

Misty turned, looking at the group with annoyed, angry eyes as they stared at her in shock. She turned, holding the staff at her side as she moved toward Hawke. She lifted the staff, shoving it in his chest as she walked past him, "I'm better with a shotgun," she said, moving through the group as they parted, giving her room to move back toward the archways.

Kaidan gave Hawke a smirk as he followed her lead, falling into step beside Inigo as they moved up to on either side of her.

"She was really fast with that thing," Wolfe said, getting a nod from the other imperial. Wolfe gave Hawke a raised eyebrow.

"I understand wanting to protect her, lad," Kieron said as he moved to walk beside Hawke, "but she is the dragonborn and plans to become the High queen, yes? We can't protect her from everything life will throw at her."

Hawke sighed, knowing that the nord was right, "I know. I guess I'm still remembering her when she first got here." He looked ahead at the woman as she walked between Inigo and Kaidan, looking frustrated as he smiled at her back, "she's really grown in the last several months."

"I knew you could do it, my friend," Inigo said, giving her a grin, "I had complete faith in you."

"That makes one," Misty muttered, getting a confused blink from the khajiit as they moved out into the clearing and around to the next set of archways.

"Ah! Now this is a sad path. Palegius hated and fears many things. Assassins, wild dogs, the undead, pumpernickel... but the deepest, keenest hatred was for himself. The attacks he makes on himself can be seen here fully. They are always carried out on the weakest part of his fragile self."

"What are we supposed to do here?" Farkas asked, his eyes watching the giant of a man attacking a tiny person.

"Fire the wabbajack at them until the soldier is smaller than the regular guy. The wabbajack will make the plain looking guy bigger too," Misty said, getting nod from Hawke as he moved forward with the staff.

Hawke stood at the edge of the clearing, taking a few shots at the two men and missing. He clicked his tongue, trying again and again before Beatrice moved forward.

"May I try?" she asked, getting a nod from the imperial as she took the staff and took aim. She fired, hitting the attacker, making him shrink. She fired again, making him shrink again before firing at the regular man. The regular man grew, making her smile as she fired again, missing as the attacker hit him, causing him to shrink again.

"What in oblivion?" Vilkas muttered, moving forward as Beatrice fired at the regular man again.

"You have to do it quick or a hit from the soldier will shrink him," Misty said, getting a frown from the breton woman.

"Why didn't you say that before?" Beatrice asked, getting a smile from the woman.

"You didn't ask," Misty said, getting a snort from the mage before she went back to firing at the man. 

It took a while for Beatrice to get them in balance before Sheogorath's voice echoed in the clearing. 

"Wonderfully done! Pelagius is ready to start loving himself...and continue hating everyone else," the daedra's voice held a laugh.

"That wasn't so hard," Beatrice said, handing the staff to Misty as they walked back toward the clearing.

They went to the daedric God's side, getting a grin from the madman.

"Wasn't that fun!?! I had loads of fun watching you struggle with yourselves. HAHA! I could have watched you all day," Sheogorath said, putting his chin on his palm as he gave her a dream filled look, "do you do theater?"

Misty snorted, "we finished the tasks and I want out of this hell hole," she growled, gripping the staff as she glared at the madman.

"Well! See if I let you trapse around a madman's mind ever again. Treating a generous insane God like this," Sheogorath muttered, his fingers tangled in the yarn that the group had brought. "No matter. You've actually succeeded and survived. I am forced to honor my end of the bargain. Congratulations! You're free to go. I...have been known to change my mind. So...go! Really."

"How?" Vilkas asked, looking around the clearing.

"Oh, that's right. Mortals can't travel dimensions. Well..." he turned his ice blue eyes to her, "most mortals." He stood, shaking the yarn from his hand as he stretched. "Well, I suppose it's back to the Shivering Isles. The trouble Haskill can get into while I'm gone simply boggles the mind... Let's make sure I'm not forgetting anything," he said, taking the yarn and wrapping it around his neck like a scarf, "clothes? Check!" he ran his hand over his beard, "Beard? Check! Luggage..." he glanced around the chair, "luggage?" he frowned leaning down to look under the table, "ah, where did I put my luggage?"

A flash of swirling violet light brought their attention to the man that had set them on this crazy quest.

"Master! You've taken me back! Does this mean we're going home? Oh happy times. I can't wait to.." 

Sheogorath cut him off with a dismissive wave of his hand, "yes, yes. Let's just send you ahead, shall we?" The man disappeared in a flash of violet light. "As for you, my little mortal minion, feel free to keep the Wabbajack, as a token of my....oh just take the damn thing," he growled, moving to give her a hug, "you take care of yourself, now. And if you ever find yourself in New Sheoth, look me up. We'll share a strawberry torte. HA HA! Ta ta, now!"

* * *

She blinked and suddenly they were back in the hallway of the Pelagius wing. She glanced around, looking down at her armor before frowning at the wabbajack still in her hand. She sighed, turning to look at the group as they looked around their surroundings, confused as to how they got there. 

"Well, that wasn't so bad," Farkas said, rubbing the back of his head.

"There wasn't as much fighting as I was expecting," Kaidan said with a frown, looking disappointed. 

"No, there wasn't," Vilkas said, walking beside Kieronn as they made for the exit.

"It was Sheogorath," Misty said, handing the staff to Taliesin, "if you wanted fighting, you should wait until we do the Mehrunes Razor quest. Bastard always sends Dremora to attack you."

"Sounds like you deal with the daedra a lot more than I would have thought," Hawke said, giving her a raised eyebrow.

"I've done all the quests at least once, so, yeah, I've dealt with the daedra more than you would think," she said, walking out into the Blue Palace, "not that it matters. I'm done dealing with daedra for a while."

"Mad man. Mad Gods. Mad Daedra. No wonder you're starting to look tired," Beatrice said, getting a frown from the woman. 

"I'm not..." Misty was interrupted by a yawn, "okay, so I'm a little tired. I'll get over it."

"Why don't we call it a night?" Kieron suggested, giving Misty a smile as she frowned at him.

"We've been doing a lot of traveling," Wolfe said, moving up to drape his arm over Misty's shoulders, "it would be nice to spend a day just relaxing."

Misty took a deep breath, "well, one of my houses are right on a lake. We could trek there and spend a week or two just relaxing."

"And where is this house of yours?" Vilkas asked, thinking about Spiderwick and how it was on the edge of a swamp.

"Down near Falkreath. Mammoth Manor. There's a dock, a sauna, a couple boats, perfect weather for swimming and fishing. Plus it's warm and cozy," she said, getting a sigh from Beatrice.

"Sounds like a dream," Beatrice said, getting a smile and nod from Misty.

"It is. It's one of my favorite player homes," she said.

"Don't you want to finish the other things going on in Solitude first?" Hawke asked with a frown.

Misty sighed, stopping before the exit of the Palace, "alright, why don't you go ask Falk about Wolfskull cave, then, if we're doing Solitude shit. But after we're done with that, we're going to Mammoth manor."

"Sounds like a plan," Farkas said, following Misty, Beatrice and Wolfe out of the palace as Hawke headed for the stairs leading up to the throne.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> To see people eating spiders, here's a link to it on youtube.com.....ICK!! 
> 
> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=WBbbfAyZ1BM
> 
> If you don't wanna watch that, here's Misty's adventure with the daedric god.
> 
> https://www.facebook.com/sylvia.fey.12/videos/236789876957232/
> 
> I'm going to be honest. When Sheogorath's voice goes deep and soft, OMG! SEXY! I wouldn't because he scares the fuck outta me, but those moments make me shiver.


	74. Temple Of The Eight

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Misty, having another hard night getting to sleep, makes her way to the temple of the Eight where she has a conversation with Kaidan and vents about the day's events. It's a good thing he's as good a listener as he is a fighter.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Misty's Theme Song. For real.
> 
> She Don't Know She's Beautiful - Sammy Kershaw  
> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=NTXXchDKKfw

She couldn't sleep, again. Hawke's voice playing over and over in her head.  _Where it's safe. Where it's safe._ She frowned as she moved out from the Winking Skeever, making her way through the dark city lit only by the light flickering out through the windows and the moonlight. She sighed, running her hand through her hair as she casually made her way through the market. She paused, watching the stalls for a moment, listening to the silence of the city, save for the sounds of tavern. The wind blew through the city, bringing the smell of the sea and cooking meat with it. A couple of children ran past her, making her smile as they giggled, playing tag with one another. She felt a small pain in her heart as she watched the children chase one another through the streets. She wanted a family for a while, a real family, but nobody she dated ever stuck around, leaving her alone to play her video games to help her through the loneliness and pain. The warmth of her pets laying on her and around her while she slept was a small comfort. She let out another sigh before turning and heading toward the stairs leading up to the blacksmith and fletcher. She glanced toward the blacksmith, wishing that she knew how to make armor or weapons.  _Maybe I'll ask Bikhai to teach me. That'll make me feel a little more useful,_ she thought, feeling the pain that came from Hawke's words. She lowered her eyes to the ground in front of her as she moved past the two soldiers standing outside the barracks, ignoring the stares she was getting from them. She walked across the open area where the soldiers practiced, glancing over the beaten dummies and broken pieces of burlap and straw. She took a deep breath, pausing for a moment to listen to the residual sounds of metal on metal. The grunting of the soldiers as they attacked one another in mock combat, slicing and swinging at one another. She could smell the leather, sweat and metal that was still lingering in the air, even long after the soldiers were tucked away in their bed. She let out a sigh, thinking that those men would eventually end up fighting in a war that didn't make sense and shouldn't have happened in the first place. 

She turned from the scene playing over and over in her head, moving toward the Temple of the Eight. She paused in the courtyard, looking over the set up for the cousin of the emporer's wedding.  _I shot her while she was giving her speech,_ she thought, giving the thrones at the head of the courtyard a bitter smile. She sighed, moving for the front doors of the temple. 

Once inside, she was greeted by a priest of the devine.

"Blessings of the Eight Devines upon you. How many I help?" Freir, the priest just inside the doors asked, giving Misty a sympathetic look, "you look troubled. Have you come seeking guidence?"

Misty gave her a small nod, "I just need a place to think and, where I'm from, I always go to a church to sit and work things out."

"Very well, my child, please, have a seat. Your rewards in life will match the strength of your faith," Freir said, getting a slight frown from Misty as she moved through the seats toward the shrines. 

She went to one knee in the center isle at the end of the walkway, crossing herself before taking a seat on the last bench at the end of the isle, her eyes moving over the shrines. "The lord is my shepard, I shall not want..."

* * *

Kaidan was surprised to see Misty walk into the temple of the eight, and even more surprised to watch her kneel before taking a seat, as if it was a ritual she practiced regularily. 

"Welcome to the Temple of the Eight, my child. Feel free to take a seat, or pray at one of the shrines. We appreciate worship in all its forms," the woman said, motioning to the seats lining the isle. 

He frowned at her words, but gave her a nod before slowly moving down the isle toward the bench Misty sat at. He paused, listening to her whispering as she kept her eyes closed and her chin lowered while her hand was wrapped around her amulet of Mara.

"...my cup runneth over. Surely goodness and mercy shall follow me all the days of my life, and I will dwell in the house of the Lord for ever. Amen," she finished, opening her eyes and raising her face to look at the shrines. Her face looked...sad and distracted, as if she was lost.

"I never took you for the religious type," Kaidan's voice made her jump.

"Shit," she hissed, putting her hand to her chest, "Kaidan, you scared me."

He chuckled, taking a seat on the small bench as she moved over for him, "what was that you were muttering?"

Misty shrugged, lowering her eyes to the floor in front of them, "the Shepard's Prayer," she said, raising her face to look at the shrines, "where I'm from, there's only one God. We don't really get to pick and choose which God we want to worship from day to day. Some countries do, but America doesn't. Then again, there are people in America that worship aliens, science, and just nothing."

Kaidan scoffed, "how can you worship nothing?"

Misty shrugged, "Atheists don't believe in God or anything, really. I guess they're realists, but it makes me sad for them." She looked up at the stained glass windows high in the tower, "they don't believe in Hell, but they don't believe in Heaven. They don't think there's something better waiting for them when they die. They think that this is it, that there's no life after or reunions with the ones they love after they die. It makes me sad to think that they believe in nothing. The here after is what gives people the strength and determination to go on in this life. I don't understand Atheists."

"Your religion sounds...interesting," Kaidan said, looking toward the shrines, "but, let's say you had to choose a patron God. Who would it be?"

"Mara," Misty said without hesitation, surprising the man sitting next to her. She chuckled, looking at her hands in her lap, "I didn't even have to think about that, did I?"

"No, you didn't," he said, giving her a slight smile as he turned back toward the shrines, "it suits you. Mara. The light of her compassion burns bright in you. A rare thing in these hard times."

Misty felt her cheeks flush as she looked down at her hands in her lap as she rung them, "I just like the romance that comes along with Mara's teachings. True love and all that."

"So, you're a romantic?" he asked, getting a narrowed eyes glare from the woman.

"Sound more surprised, why don't ya," she growled as he chuckled. 

"I didn't mean it as a bad thing. Just a little...surprising, given your choice of career," he said, leaning back on the bench and crossing his legs.

"Which career are you talking about? Dragonborn? Thief? Thane? Some strange leader of a stranger group of people?" she asked with a raised eyebrow.

"Let's go with thief," he said, getting a snort from the woman.

"Thieves can't be romantic? Where's the rule that says that?" she said, making him chuckle as she shook her head, "and I'm not a thief. I just learned how to pick locks from Vex." She smiled, turning to look down at the floor, "you should have seen me when I first came here. I didn't know how to do anything." She chuckled, "I even puked after my first time killing someone, even given that they were trying to kill Inigo."

"First kill is always the hardest. Most have that when they're young, though," Kaidan said, getting a nod from the woman.

"I know. I come from a world where most people won't kill anything their entire lives," she said, wringing her hands in her lap, "I've hunted but I've never killed anyone before."

"You're very good at butchering an animal. I will give ya credit for that," he said, smiling at her as she looked up at him.

"I learned from my uncles," she said, getting a nod from the man.

"So you said."

Misty took a deep breath, looking at the shrines, her eyes moving to the empty one, "what about you, Kai? What which is your patron God?"

He shrugged, "I can't say I'm devout, or that I have a patron God. I've decided my world is the here and now. But I will say this much," he sat up straight, dropping his foot to the floor, "I will always honor the  _NINE_ Devines, not the eight."

Misty nodded, giving him a smile, "if you're not careful, you could be stuck _F_ _orever In The Now_ ," she said, giving the reader a wink before turning her attention back to Kaidan.

He gave her a raised eyebrow but decided to ignore the breaking of the proverbial fourth wall. "I don't mind it. The company's decent enough."

Misty nodded, turning back toward the shrines, "live for the now because you'll never know what tomorrow brings."

Kaidan nodded, looking at the side of her face as she looked at the shrines, "that's right."

Misty chuckled, "I remember a quote from a movie. It was a child's movie called  _Kungfu Panda_. 'Yesterday is history, tomorrow is a mystery, but today is a gift. That is why it is called the present'."

"Wise words indeed," he said, crossing his legs as he draped his arm over the back of the bench. They sat there in silence for a moment, Misty fiddling with the amulet hanging from the custom necklace around her neck bringing his attention to the gold symbol. "So, you wearing an amulet of Mara..."

Misty cut him off with a glare, "I swear to fucking God, Kai, if you say 'does that mean you're looking for marriage', I will break your pretty fucking face," she growled.

He chuckled, shaking his head, "I was just going to ask if you knew what it stood for," he said, chuckling the narrowed eyes she gave him, "but, I'm going to assume that you do, since you're giving me that look."

Misty nodded, looking down at the amulet sitting against her chest, "well, maybe I'm hoping to fall in love, or that someone would fall in love with me," she said, her mind going to Hawke and what he had said several days before, "although, I don't know if that's such a good idea anymore."

"Why would you think that?" he asked, tilting his head to look at her face more.

"Well, honestly, Hawke confessed that he loved me before we left Spiderwick," she said, looking at her lap.

"You don't look happy about that," Kaidan said, getting a sigh from the woman.

"What he said today, while we were dealing with Sheogorath made me...reconsider my own feelings," she said, messing with the hem of her tunic. 

"What do you mean?" he asked, watching her fingers in the cloth.

She took a deep breath, looking at the shrines again, "I know that Hawke just wants me to be safe and the he cares about me, but sometimes, he makes me feel like a fucking child, especially in situations that I know more about than him. I mean, sure, I've had the luxury of playing through the situations a thousand and one times, but what's the point of me learning how to fight and learning how to heal and going from place to place doing these quests and missions for people if someone I consider one of my best friends and allies treats me like I'm a fucking noob. Like, I don't know what the fuck I'm doing." She looked down at her hands, still fiddling with her tunic. "I know, sometimes, I can be a flake and sometimes, I'm off on how many bandits there are in a fort and, sure, I'm afraid of spiders. Who wouldn't be? They're fucking massive and literally eat people, but that's never stopped me from doing what I needed to do." She was squeezing the hem of her tunic, glaring at it like it had just insulted her. "I'm tired of being treated like a fucking helpless princess who always needs someone to rescue her. I can fight. Not well, but I can fight well enough to hold my own for a while."

"You're surprisingly good with a staff," he said, getting a nod as she looked at him.

"I've had practice with a shotgun, in my world. It's a powerful weapon most people use for hunting," she said, getting a nod from the man. She was surprised when he didn't question her farther about weapons in her world, but didn't bother to point it out. 

"The life you have can be lonely, even with as many companions as you have, but you shouldn't go throwing your cap over the windmill for just anyone," he said, turning to look toward the doors of the temple, "people 'round these parts will marry for any old reason." He looked at her as she brought her eyes up to look at him, their eyes meeting, "you deserve much more than that."

Misty felt her heart give a stutter, her breath stopping for a moment as her and Kaidan's eyes remained locked for a few moments than they probably should have been, before she looked away, blushing, "I...I don't know what to say to that," she said, tucking some of her hair behind her ear, "nobody's ever, really said anything like that to me before."

Kaidan snorted, "then they are fools," he growled, making her smile. "Have you had many suitors? In your world, I mean."

Misty took a deep breath, shrugging as she gave him a bitter smile, "sort of. Any guys I went out with never got to the kiss at the door. They always either stood me up or left in the middle of the date," she sighed, licking her lips as she lowered her eyes to the etching on his chest, "like there was something wrong with me. I always wondered if I had done something wrong. What did I say that upset him? Why didn't he show up? I'd go over everything that I did or said in my head to try and figure out what happened or what I did wrong. What could I do to be better next time?"

Kaidan frowned at the frustration and anguish Misty had on her face, her eyes looking at something in the past that he couldn't see. He turned, putting his hand on her shoulder to snap her out of whatever hell she had thrown herself into. She blinked, coming back to the present as she looked up at him with tearfilled eyes, "as I said, love. They're fools. I mean, what kind of man turns down the Dragonborn?"

She sniffled, rubbing her eyes as she gave him another bitter smile, "I'm nothing more than an accountant in my world. I'm not the Dragonborn. I'm not Harbinger. I'm just...Melissa Holde. Accountant," she said, dropping her chin down to her chest, "there's nothing special about me at all, in my world."

"I find that hard to believe," he said, leaning over his knees to look at her face, "though, you wouldn't be the first hero to come from humble beginnings. I'm sure you're more than you give yourself credit for."

Misty sniffled and shook her head, "I'm really not. I help people with their money problems. I go home. Make myself something to eat. Feed my pets, and play a video game until I get tired enough to go to bed. Rinse and repeat," she said, licking her lips, "the most interesting thing about me not many people outside of my family knows and that's the way it's going to stay. I don't need people looking at me like they feel sorry for me. I already do that enough on my own." 

"Why?" Kaidan asked, furrowing his brow at the woman beside him, "why would you feel sorry for yourself?"

Misty took a deep breath, "because I'm not strong enough. Because I'm not good enough. Because me being the Dragonborn is a mistake. Because I'm scared of everything except people and you can't travel in Skyrim without running into something that isn't people."

Kaidan sighed, turning in his seat to take her hands in his.  _They're so small and soft,_ he thought, pulling her around to face him as he reached out, lifting her chin so she had to look at him, even as the tears streamed down her cheeks, "eh! It's alright to be a little frightened. Brynjar once told me, 'if you aren't a little afraid, you aren't understanding the situation'. Being afraid doesn't mean you're not good enough, or strong enough. Being afraid means you're human. Don't ever be sorry for being human, or for being you."

Misty sniffled, wiping her nose with the back of her hand, "I can't help it," she admitted, looking down at her hand in his. Yeah, he had scars and yeah, his hands were rough, but he probably wasn't hardly afraid of anything. "I bet you're not afraid of anything."

Kaidan chuckled, "admittedly, while I was in that prison, there was a moment or two where I started to think it really would be the end of me," his eyes became distant, as if he were remembering that time. The whip's crack just before the searing, white hot, sharp pain. The smack of the Justicar's fist against the side of his face before the taste of blood filled his mouth. The loss of breath as the thalmor bastard put his fist in his gut, sending his air out in a hiss between his teeth. The pulling of the ropes as they tied his arms high above his head, barely letting his feet touch the ground while they growled for answers he didn't have. "The Thalmor would have never let me go, no matter what I told them," his eyes moved up at her face as she looked at him and he smiled at the memory, now distant, of her shrieking after he had touched her shoulder. How surprised he was to see a group of people in the prison that weren't his captors. He was even more surprised to see an Altmer amongst them, who was willing to heal him. "If it wasn't for you and your friends, I would still be in that prison, or dead. I owe you my life and will repay that debt, no matter what."

Misty sniffled, waving his words away, "you don't owe me anything, Kai. It's your life. I don't care what you do with it, just don't waste it," she said, giving him a smile that made his heart stop. 

 _She's beautiful when she smiles,_ he thought, smiling back as he brushed his kunckles across her cheek, "you're really something else."

Misty gave him a confused blink, making him chuckle.

"Most people would accept my repayment without question, but you...you just help people without thinking of a reward. You go out of your way to help someone else without thinking of the consequences to yourself," he said, giving her hands a squeeze, "that's an admirable trait that most people don't have, in this day and age."

Misty felt a little better as she looked at her smaller, pale handing in the rough, callused hands of this hardened warrior. "They'll probably come looking for you later on," she said.

Kaidan nodded, "I know. And I'll be ready for them, when they come. Live and learn, right?"

Misty nodded, looking up at him with her back straight and her chin up, a look of determined fire flickering in her eyes, "I'll tell them the same thing I told Elisif. If they want you, they're going to have to go through me first," she said, her serious gaze and determination warming his heart, even if he thought it was rediculas.

"The thalmor are not to be taken lightly and Dragonborn or no, you can't stand against them alone," he said, getting a frown from the woman.

"You plan to," she said, narrowing her eyes at him as he stared at her. She sighed, giving him a smile as she tilted her head slightly, "we're a team now, Kai. Wheither you believe it or not. I consider you a friend, even if you don't consider me a friend and I protect my friends with my entire being," she shrugged, "that's just the way I am and you're going to have to deal with that."

Kaidan studied her for a moment before chuckling as she folded her arms over her chest, frowning at him, "I'm sorry. I find it endearing that you're willing to go to such lengths to protect me, even knowing nothing about me."

Misty shrugged again, "you're in trouble and you need help. There's not much else I need to know," she said, getting another chuckle from the man.

"I wish I had your optimism," he said, turning to sit straight on the bench, "so, you're a romantic."

Misty chuckled, "nice transition," she said, getting a smirk from the man.

"I thought so," he said, chuckling as she punched his chest, making him grunt, "easy now. I've only got one of those."

Misty snorted, "serves you right, jerk," she growled, watching the sunlight start to tickle in the stained glass windows. She leaned back, looking up at the stained glass as it glittered and sparkled in the sunlight, casting a rainbow of colors on the walls, ceiling and floor. "This is my favorite time of day," she said, getting to her feet. She stood in front of Kaidan, looking down at the man as he sat on the bench, "wanna watch the sunrise with me?"

Kaidan blinked in surprise at the offer, giving her a small smile as he stood, "why not? It's not often I get to watch the sunrise with a beautiful woman."

Misty blushed, ducking her head to keep him from seeing as she walked past him, "this way to the walkway," she muttered, taking the lead as she started for a door to the right of the entrance. She moved up the steps and through the living area of the temple, where the priests probably ate their meals and relaxed. She moved to the doorway that lead out on the walkway that was on top of the walls. She pushed the door open, closing her eyes against the morning light and wind spilling in through the open door. She blinked a few times, clearing her vision as she moved out onto the walkway, leaning over the stone wall to look out over the scenery. 

Kaidan closed the door behind them, hoping that it wouldn't lock behind them before turning to face Misty. He paused, stunned by sight of Misty with the sea and mountains behind her. She turned, causing his breath to hitch as she held her hair away from her face as the wind blew those redish gold strands around her head, forming a halo that glowed in the morning light. Her eyes sparkled like emeralds as she smiled at him, her face glowing with morning sunlight.  _I think I see it now,_ he thought, swallowing his tongue as he moved to stand next to her,  _she's beautiful and she doesn't seem to realize it. That's her greatest appeal, isn't it?_ He looked at her as she leaned on the wall, smiling out at the scene as sunlight spilled over her face.  _She has such an innocence about her. It's a wonder nobody has asked for her hand yet._ He frowned at that thought, shaking his head as he leaned on the wall beside her,  _what am I thinking? She's the Dragonborn and she has great ambitions to become High Queen of Skyrim. I couldn't stand in the way of that. She's too important to the world right now and a romance would only distract her...and myself._ He looked at her out of the corner of his eye, watching as she looked out over the sea and the path leading up to the Blue Palace.  _No. I will have to keep myself in check. For the sake of the world as well as both of us. Besides, I couldn't possibly..._

"Kai? Are you alright?" Misty asked, bringing him out of his thoughts.

"Hmm?" he hummed, blinking as he looked at her.

"You looked distracted. Is something wrong?" she asked, giving him concerned eyes.

 _Everything._ "No, nothing. I was just thinking how beautiful it is," he said, getting a smile from the woman as she turned back to the scenery. 

"It is, isn't it?" she asked, getting a nod from the man.

 _Yes, it is,_ he thought, looking at her.

She glanced toward the walkways leading around the market and sparring area of the city, "I wonder where that leads," she said, tilting her head as he followed the walkway with her eyes.

Kaidan smiled, moving past her, "well, only one way to find out, eh?" he said, giving her a grin over his shoulder.

Misty smiled and gave him a nod, "sure," she said, moving to walk next to him, "race ya to the end." She broke out in a jog, laughing as he hollered after her.

"Aaaah! Crazy woman," he growled under his breath as he started after her. 

They raced across the walkway, Kaidan just a little ways behind her as they rounded a sharp corner, almost running into a guard.

"What where you're going," the guard growled as Misty gave him an apologetic smile before racing down the straightaway.

 _Almost there,_ she thought, giving a yelp at Kaidan grabbing her arm, pulling her to a stop and whipping her around to face him as he wrapped his strong arms around her waist, lifting her from the ground against his chest.

"Got you," he chuckled, getting a snort from the woman.

"It's a race, not tag. Put me down," she said, playfully beating at his chest.

"Not now that I've caught you. I don't think I'll ever let go," he said, realizing his wording a little too late as Misty blushed. He swallowed, watching the morning light trying to peek over the wall, barely brushing golden light over the top of her head where he held her. Her hands felt like they were burning a hole through his armor, even though he couldn't feel them as he lowered her back to her feet. Still, he held her against himself for a few moments longer than he probably should have, staring into her eyes as she stared back, her eyes seeming to beg him to kiss her.  _She's so kind and wonderful, I couldn't..._ he thought, even as his face moved closer to her's. His heart beat rapidly in his chest, making it hard to breathe as she raised her face up more, beckoning his lips. He swallowed, clearing his throat as he moved back and away from her, getting a confused, almost hurt look from the woman. "We should get back to the others," he muttered, turning from her and starting for a set of stairs leading down from the walkway.

Misty felt her heart lurch at Kaidan's words and departure. Suddenly, all the feelings she ever felt while dating came flooding back.  _What did I do wrong? Was it something I said? Am I not good enough? Where did I fuck up? Why does it hurt so much?_ She furrowed her brow, slowly following behind Kaidan and keeping her distance, just in case she did something wrong to upset him.  _I can do better. Whatever I did wrong, I can fix it. I'm sorry I'm not good enough but I'll try harder. I promise, I'll try harder._   _Please let me try again. Please._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> “It is an absolute human certainty that no one can know his own beauty or perceive a sense of his own worth until it has been reflected back to him in the mirror of another loving, caring human being.”   
> ― John Joseph Powell, The Secret of Staying in Love


	75. Closer Comrades

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The girls take it upon themselves to figure out what happened between Misty and Kaidan. Go easy on him girls.  
> Then Misty and Kai have a little...heart to heart. Will it be a lips to lips? Honestly. I don't know either. I seriously have no control over this story. It's like trying to steer a plane through a storm in an action movie...and you're not the hero. I know, deep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, so Lozzy turned me onto this song a while back and it is TOTALLY Misty. The other song is her theme, but this is HER
> 
> Black Wings - Johannajoins  
> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=zuQ9dDj-Zuw
> 
> Johannajoins has a bunch of great songs. Check her out and subscribe.

Misty frowned at her mead, feeling like shit after Kaidan walked away from a kiss.  _Almost kiss,_ she reminded herself, taking a long drink from her mead bottle. She had gone over it in her head over and over again and still couldn't figure out what she did wrong. She turned the bottle on the table, barely paying attention to the conversations going on around her. 

"Misty?" Isengrim's voice pulled her out of her thoughts.

Misty blinked, looking up at the three women sitting around the same table as her, "huh?"

"What's wrong with you? You seem more distracted since coming back with Kaidan," Kestrel said, giving her a grin, "did he make you scream in the throws of passion?"

Misty frowned, "no. There were no throws of passion," she growled, getting a frown from the dunmer.

"Oh," Kestrel said, turning her attention to a group sitting in the corner, laughing and taking about their greatest fights they had had.

"So, what's got you troubled?" Beatrice asked, drinking some sort of potion she had concocted. She had told the others that it was a potion meant to replace a meal and she wasn't entirely lieing.

Misty shrugged, looking up at her girlfriends as they watched her, "do you..." She sat up striaghter, "do you guys think there's something wrong with me?"

Isengrim gave her a confused blink as she glanced between Kestrel and Beatrice before looking back at Misty, "what do you mean, hon?"

"Yeah. Who said there was something wrong with you?" Kestrel asked, frowning toward the men.

Misty shrugged, "I was just wondering," she said, lowering her eyes back to the bottle on the table.

"Why? What did that bastard do?" Kestrel asked, her anger getting a bit of the better of her.

Misty shook her head, "nothing," she said, furrowing her brow at the table, "he didn't do....anything."

"You wanted him to do something?" Isengrim asked, getting a shrug from the woman across from her.

"I...I don't know," Misty put her hand to her head, "it just felt like a perfect dream and then it shattered. I don't....understand what I did wrong if I did anything."

Beatrice gave Misty a smile, putting her friged hand over her's, "I'm sure you didn't do anything wrong, Misty. Maybe, whatever you wanted to happen wasn't meant to happen."

Kestrel and Isengrim nodded, getting a smile from the woman.

"Thanks guys," she said, feeling only a little better about herself. Misty took a deep breath, getting to her feet, "I'll see ya, huh."

"Wait, where are you going?" Kestrel asked, giving her wide eyes.

"Yeah, we were supposed to have a 'girls day'," Beatrice said, giving Misty furrowed eyebrows.

Misty shook her head, "we'll do that another time. I've got some shit to work out," Misty said, keeping her eyes on the ground as she moved away from the table, "excuse me."

"Wait, Misty!" Isengrim called, sighing as she leaned back in her chair.

Kestrel huffed as she flopped back in her chair, "what's wrong with her?"

Isengrim shook her head, "I don't know," she said, looking toward the warriors sitting at the table in the corner, "but I want to find out."

Kestrel and Beatrice nodded as they followed Isengrim's lead, getting to their feet before making their way over to the men.

Hawke gave them a smile that slowly wilted as the three women stood before them, looking like a storm about to break.

"Can we help you ladies?" Kieron asked, lowering his tankard to the table.

"Yes, actually," Isengrim said, putting on a pleasant, if not cruel smile.

"We were wondering if any of you know what's going on with Misty?" Beatrice asked, tilting her head as she looked at each man.

"Yeah. We were supposed to have one of those 'girls days' that she was talking about last night before bed, but one of you did something that upset her," Kestrel growled, narrowing her purple eyes at them as she folded her arms over her chest.

The men glanced at one another...all except one, who kept his eyes on the tankard in front of him.

"Kaidan?" Isengrim's voice brought his eyes up to the nord woman as she frowned at him, "is there something you need to say?"

Kaidan glanced over the group, all of whom were looking at him with a mix of surprise, skeptisim, and anger. He took a deep breath, getting to his feet before walking around the table, "I'd like to discuss this more privately, if you don't mind ladies."

Isengrim nodded as the girls lead the way with Kaidan following behind.

"Poor bastard," Wolfe muttered into his drink as he smirked at the four leaving the inn.

* * *

Misty leaned on the wall of the walkway high above the city of Solitude, sipping on a bottle of the spiced wine that she had bought from Evette San on her way to the temple. The taste of cinnamon, clove, allspice and grapes coated her tongue, pushing away the cold that was starting to settle in her soul from the doubt. She licked the reminants from her lips, looking down at the path leading to the Blue Palace but not seeing it. Her past experience flashed over her eyes as she watched the people moving around along the path.

* * *

 _"_ _So, what do you like to do, David?" Misty asked, giving the man across from her a smile._

_The man shrugged, "well, I like camping, fishing. You know, the typical guy stuff," he said, giving her a smile, "maybe our next date could be a camping trip. You know. You. Me. Alone. In the woods."_

_Misty chuckled, lifting her moccafrappe from the table to take a drink, "isn't that how most horror movies start?"_

_David chuckled, "I guess so," he said, his eyes moving from her face to the low cut top she wore, "maybe we could have a little fun that's in the horror movies without the horror part, Hmm?"_

_Misty looked at him, pulling her shawl more across her chest, blocking his view of her cleavage, "maybe we could wait and see where our relationship goes," she said, keeping her expression pleasant as he frowned at her._

_David sighed, sitting up to reach across the table, putting his hand on her's as he plastered on a charming smile, "oh, come on, honey. It's not like you get many offers, and I'm offering right now. Let's just, you and me, head back to my place for a night cap."_

_Misty frowned, pulling her hand back, "take a walk," she growled, getting to her feet before leaving the restaurant._

_"Fucking prude," the man growled after her._

* * *

_"Ron. I thought we were going to the movies," Misty said, getting a frown from the man._

_"I just remembered that I have to work tomorrow," he said, glancing toward a group of women that were twiddling their fingers at him from across the restaurant._

_"But you said..." Misty started, only to be cut off by a wave of his hand._

_"Yeah, yeah. I know what I said but things change. Don't be so clingy," he growled, moving away from her and toward the door, leaving her alone...and with the check._

* * *

_"Marcus?" She asked, getting a slow nod from the man. "Hi, I'm Melissa."_

_He glanced over her before shaking his head, "actually, I'm waiting for a Jenny, or that's what she said her name was," he said, turning back to his menu as if she had disappeared._

_"Oh, my mistake. Sorry to bother you," Misty said, feeling like an ass as she left the bar._

* * *

Misty sniffled, the tears trickling down her cheeks as she revisited dates past. She put her head down on her arm, sobbing as she closed her eyes.  _Maybe there is something wrong with me,_ she thought,  _why else would they all leave like that?_

* * *

"Okay, speak worm," Kestrel growled, roughly taking Kaidan's arm to turn him around to face them. The girls had lead him into a private area of the city, back behind a building near the front gates.

He jerked his arm from her grip, frowning at the dunmer as he stepped away from her.

"What happened between you and Misty that upset her so much?" Isengrim asked, pulling Kestrel back and away from Kaidan.

Kaidan frowned at the nord woman, "what happened between the Dragonborn and myself isn't any of your business," he growled, getting a frown from the woman.

"It is if you did something to upset her," Beatrice said, narrowing her dark green eyes in a glare.

Kaidan snorted, "I don't see how it is," he said, his voice getting a little loud.

"Well it is," Kestrel hissed at him, frowning at Isengrim's arm keeping her from moving toward him.

"Why don't you tell us what happened and we'll decide if it's our business or not," Isengrim suggested, getting another frown from the man.

"I'm telling you, it's not. There's nothing going on," he growled, glaring at each woman, "just leave it alone, you harpies."

He started to move past them, thinking that leaving the, apparent safety of the Winking Skeever wasn't a very good idea.

Isengrim frowned as her, Kestrel, and Beatrice moved to block the way out, "you're not going anywhere until you tell us what happened to upset Misty," she growled, her hand going to the hilt of the sword on her hip. 

Kaidan frowned, his eyes glancing from one woman to the next, taking in and accounting for all the weapons and abilities that each woman had. He stood straight, squaring his shoulders as he readied to pull his sword from his back, "I don't want to have to fight you, especially over a rediculas matter that isn't any of your business, but I will, if you don't let me pass," he said, his gaze even and determined. 

Isengrim nodded, "so be it," she said, pulling her sword as Kestrel flipped her daggers out of their sheaths and a blue light flickered in Beatrice's palm.

Kaidan frowned, even as he pulled his sword from his back, "alright then."

"Just don't cry when we beat you into telling us," Kesterl growled, flipping her daggers around in her hands.

Kaidan smirked, "if you say so," he said, taking a Ko Gasumi No Kamae sword stance as he watched the girls, waiting for one of them to make the first move.  _Kestrel_ , he thought just before the rogue rushed forward, her blades quick as she slashed out at him, catching only air as he danced back, effortlessly avoiding her daggers as he spun, smacking Kestrel in the back of the head with the Mune of his sword.  

Kestrel grunted, stumbling forward a couple of paces before shaking her head to clear her vision. Beatrice summoned a flame atronach, putting a shield in place before her as the atronach moved forward, readying a fireball that she softball swung at Kaidan. Kaidan leaned back, wincing at the heat coming off the fireball as it flew past his face. He frowned, ducking another fireball before rushing forward, swinging his sword up in an arch, cutting through the flame atronach's body, splitting the creature in two. Isengrim moved with Kestrel, bringing her sword up to attack him from above while Kestrel aimed for his legs. Kaidan spun,  _I can only block one,_ he thought blocking Isengrim's attack before throwing her back as he winced at Kestrel's blades sinking into his calf.  _Damn_ , he growled in his head as he fought the pain. He spun, ripping Kestrel's blades from his calf before bringing his foot across her face, knocking her to the side. He leaned back, narrowly avoiding a lightning bolt Beatrice sent at him, making him frown. He, instinctually, brought his sword up, blocking Isengrim's attack before he shoved his elbow back into her gut. Isengrim grunted, stumbling back a couple steps as he turned, bringing his sword around to whack her on the arm with the mune of his sword. She yelped, dropping her sword as she pulled her arm into her chest, furrowing her brows at him as he moved toward Beatrice. Beatrice swallowed, having seen what he did to Isengrim and Kestrel, she felt a sliver of fear creep into her chest as he stalked toward her. His blade was clean, but the look in his eyes clearly said that he wasn't afraid to hurt her. She stepped back and out of the way, keeping her gaze lowered as he moved past her.

"Smartest move any of you ladies made all day," he muttered, sliding the blade back onto his back as he walked toward the stairs leading up to the battlements. 

* * *

"You alright Izzy?" Kestrel asked, stiffly getting to her feet as she wiped the blood from the corner of her mouth.

Isengrim nodded, frowning at the bruise starting to form on her arm as she leaned down to pick up her sword, "we have to figure out what he did or said to upset Misty so much."

Beatrice kept her eyes on the ground before looking at them with apologetic eyes, "I'm sorry I didn't stop him. He just looked so scarey."

Isengrim gave her a gentle smile as she patted the smaller woman on the back, "it's alright, Bee. I'm sure he would have hurt you badly if you didn't let him go."

Kestrel nodded as she slid the daggers back onto her hips, "well, we'll find out one way or another."

* * *

Kaidan moved up the steps, furrowing his brow at the pain in his calf as he walked.  _Damn Kestrel._ He leaned against the wall, grinding his teeth to keep the pain at bay before moving up the steps. He could feel himself starting to limp and furrowed his brow at the feeling of his muscle tearing slightly where the wound was.  _She was upset? Was it because...I didn't kiss her? Was that why she's been looking so distant?_ he thought, pausing for a moment to push the shooting pain out of his mind.  _She shouldn't be upset over something like that. She deserves better than...than me._ He felt something in his heart grip as he thought that, letting out a sigh as me moved along the walls. He came up toward the wall that over looked the sparring area where the soldiers attack and blocked one another. He frowned at a few of the soldier, thinking how aweful their stances were and the many ways he could easily defeat them in a fight. He snorted, folding his arms over his chest as he casually glanced toward the person standing near the doors of the temple as they stood straight. He swallowed, watching as Misty took a sip from the bottle she held in her hands before leaning back over the railing as she ran the back of her hand under her nose. He took a deep breath, fighting off the wincing as he moved toward her. 

* * *

_"Any guys I went out with never got to the kiss at the door. They always either stood me up or left in the middle of the date," she sighed, licking her lips as she lowered her eyes to the etching on his chest, "like there was something wrong with me. I always wondered if I had done something wrong. What did I say that upset him? Why didn't he show up? I'd go over everything that I did or said in my head to try and figure out what happened or what I did wrong. What could I do to be better next time?"_

_He turned, putting his hand on her shoulder to snap her out of whatever hell she had thrown herself into. She blinked, coming back to the present as she looked up at him with tearfilled eyes, "as I said, love. They're fools. I mean, what kind of man turns down the Dragonborn?"_

* * *

_What a fool I am,_ he thought bitterly as he hesitated around the corner of the walkway,  _it would have been just a kiss. Just a brush of the lips. It wouldn't have meant more unless I thought about it._ He frowned at his own words and shook his head,  _no. Kissing her would mean more...so much more._ He swallowed and took a deep, calming breath before moving toward her, forcing himself to walk like he wasn't injured. "Misty?"

Misty turned her bloodshot eyes toward him, sniffling as she turned back toward the bottle sitting in front of her between her arms, "whadda'ya want?" she asked, her voice thick and rough.

Kaidan sighed, moving to stand a few feet from her, "can we talk?"

Misty snorted, "you can talk. I can't promise I'll listen," she said, sounding angry and tired.

Kaidan nodded, "fine, then," he said, putting his weight on his good leg as he turned to look out over the scenery before them. Then were silent for a moment, neither wanting to be the first to say something. Kaidan took a deep breath, licking his lips, "I'm sorry."

Misty looked at him out of the corner of her eye, still feeling like shit as she took a drink from the bottle of spiced wine, "so? I've had plenty of people tell me they're sorry and not mean a fucking word of it," she growled, setting the bottle down on the wall a little harder than was probably necessary.

"I understand that," he said, turning to look at her fully, "I also understand that I hurt you, probably worse than a little drinking will sate."

Misty gave him a glare, sneering at the bottle in front of her as she tilted her head slightly, but she remained silent, knowing that if she opened her mouth, she would say something mean and hurtful and there was only room enough on this wall for one emotionally damaged person.

"I understand if you can't forgive me. After what you had told me last night, I should have known better," he paused watching her glare at the bottle in front of her. He reached out, taking her hand in his and bringing that glare to him, "Misty, you have too much responsibility in your life to have to worry about distractions."

Misty furrowed her brows at him, "distractions? This whole fucking world is nothing but distractions," she growled, motioning out toward the scene surrounding Solitude, "or have you not noticed?"

He let out a sigh, "what I mean to say is you don't need me as another distraction. You have too much on your plate as it is without having to worry how I'm doing emotionally."

Misty blinked at him in surprise before snorting, "you really don't know what kind of person I am, do you?" she asked, turning to fully face him as he gave her a raised eyebrow, "it doesn't matter how many distractions I have or how big my responsibility load gets, I'm still going to worry about the people I care about. And that includes you, you arrogant son of a bitch."

His eyes widened for a second, as he looked at the determination in her eyes as her expression softened.

"I'm aways going to wonder, how's Kaidan doing? Did he sleep well last night? Did he get enough to eat at dinner? Does he have any injuries that he hasn't told me about?" she paused, narrowing her eyes at him, "that one more than any of them, because you look like that kind of guy that would keep an injury secret because 'I can handle it'. Well, not alone, you can't."

"You really think that?" he asked, looking into her green eyes as she smiled at him.

"Of course I do. I think that about everyone," she snorted, folding her arms over her chest, "even Wolfe, the bastard."

Kaidan chuckled, watching her as she turned back to the wall and leaned over it, "you're not making it easy on me, are you?"

Misty blinked at him in confusion, getting a head shake in response as he leaned against the wall beside her. "Spiced wine?" she asked, offering him the bottle.

He gave her a smile as he reached out, "spiced wine? Is it good?" he asked, their fingers brushing as he took the bottle from her.

Misty shrugged, "it tastes a little like the spiced cider we have in my world. I should ask Evette what spices she used, because I could use them when I make apple pie," she said, smiling at the raised eyebrow.

He took a drink from the bottle, furrowing his brow at the strange, spiced taste before handing it back, "that's not my cup of tea."

Misty chuckled, taking the bottle back, "I just needed a little taste of home and thought this would do it," she said, looking at the bottle fondly, "if only it were Christmas. This wine would be perfect."

"Christmas?" Kaidan asked, getting a smile from the woman.

"Christmas is one of the holidays that my religion celebrates. It's the most prominent holiday all over the world. Even Atheists celebrate it," she said, getting a slow nod from the man. She smiled, bumping his elbow with her's, "you might like Christmas. Well...okay. Inigo would like Christmas and maybe Si, Beatrice, Kestrel, Isengrim, Niall, and Farkas. But I don't know about the others."

"What's your holiday about?" he asked, getting a sigh from the woman.

"Well...it use to be about family. Spending time with friends and loved ones that your only see around that time. Sharing in the joy and fun on the holiday," she said, lowering her eyes to the stone in front of her, "but now, it's all about the presents. How much someone gets instead of what they could give. Nobody really understands the true meaning of Christmas anymore."

"That's sad," he said, getting a nod from the woman.

"Yeah, it is," she said, looking out at the scenery, "I love Christmas because of the warm, fuzzy feeling I get when I watch someone open a present that I picked out specially for them." She touched her amulet, smiling to herself. "My favorite thing to get is something someone took the time to make because I know that they put all their heart and soul into it. That's why I love this necklace so much. Bikhai knew my amulet meant a lot to me and took the time to try and fix it for me." She smiled wider, "honestly, I like this one better. It's unique. A one of a kind."

 _Like you,_ Kaidan thought, watching the way the sunlight danced across her face. He cleared his throat as he stood straight, bringing her attention to him as she sipped on her wine, "Misty, I really am sorry for upsetting you earlier. I didn't realize that me trying to maintain control of myself would hurt you so much."

Misty furrowed her brows, "'maintain control'? What are you, a robot?" she asked, chuckling to herself. She stopped for a moment, the impact of his words hitting her as she glanced at him, "why would you need to maintain control of yourself?"

Kaidan stared at her before turning to look out over the scenery, "ah...it's....nothing. Never mind it," he said, leaning on the wall as he avoided looking her in the eye.

Misty narrowed her eyes as she leaned a little more forward to look at his face, "when people evade the question, there's usually a better answer than just nothing," she said, watching him for a few moments before looking out over the scene, "so, who is she?"

Kaidan blinked in surprise at her blunt, if not misguided, question, "excuse me?"

Misty smiled, "that's the most logical reason you would need to control yourself over just a kiss. You've got a girl somewhere in this big, open world that you're very devoted to," she said, frowning at his laugh, "what? I think it's sweet."

Kaidan shook his head, "no, that's not it at all," he chuckled as he looked at her, "I don't have a girl."

Misty's eyes widened in surprise, "really? That's...surprising, to be honest," she said, getting a smile from the man.

"Maybe it's my sparkling personality," he said, making her laugh.

"Totally. Your cactus like personality," she said, making him smile.

"Truth is, a quiver is easy enough to come by. But I've got my sights set higher than that," he said, getting a raised eyebrow from the woman.

"Quiver huh?" she asked, chuckling as he frowned at her.

"What would you rather me say?" he asked, making her chuckle, "honestly, I thought I was in love once or twice when I was a little younger...and a lot stupider. There was a noble girl I was sweet on when I was a lad. She was married off to some courtier. Another lass later on who turned out to be...trouble."

Misty chuckled, "so, you've got a thing for bad girls? Is that why I catch you eyeballing Kestrel from across the room?" Misty laughed at the frown her gave her, "I'm kidding, I'm kidding. Don't kill me."

Kaidan smiled, turning back to the scenery, "Kestrel isn't really my type. I prefer my girls a little less aggressive and a little more discrete," he said, suddenly remembering the wound in his calf. "That woman doesn't know how the meaning of dsicrete."

Misty nodded, "yeah, she is a little too open about that sort of thing, isn't she?"

Kaidan nodded his agreement, "it's not always a bad thing, but I think she needs to work on it a little," he said, getting a chuckle from the woman as he looked at her, "what about you? I know you said you never even got a first kiss, but surely you had someone pine for you."

Misty gave him that sad, bitter smile and shook her head, "not a one," she turned back to look at the Blue Palace in the distance, "honestly, I stopped worrying about finding a decent guy or dating altogether. What's the point when it doesn't hardly move past the first couple hours?"

Kaidan gave her a gentle smile as he patted her on the back, "no doubt there's someone far more deserving out there waiting for you. You've just got to keep searching for him, or her. I don't pretend to know your preferences," he said, getting a grateful smile from the woman.

"Thanks, Kai. You don't know how much that really means to me," she said, chuckling to herself, "it's a good thing I'm a romantic or I wouldn't believe what you said."

Kaidan nodded, "any time," he said, leaning on the wall.

"So, have you ever thought about marriage? You know, starting a family?" she asked, getting a shrug from the man.

"Everyone has at some point, haven't they?" he asked, shaking his head, "but I don't think I'll be taking that arrow to the knee any time soon. With my upbringing, I don't know how I'd really fit into a picture of domestic bliss. Being a good husband. Raising a family."

Misty shrugged, "well, from what I've seen so far, you're protective and you haven't sold me out to an assassin yet, so I'd say you're loyal. What more could a girl ask for in a man? Any girl would be lucky to have a guy like you."

Kaidan gave her a soft smile, "you think so?"

Misty nodded as she lowered her eyes to the stone in front of her as she blushed, "I know I would," she said, picking at a stone on the wall. 

Kaidan blinked in surprise before a small smile spread across his face, "you would, huh?"

Misty looked to the side, trying to avoid his gaze, "sure. I mean. You're not...aweful...as people go. I mean, if I chose anyone, I could do worse. Like, I could be with Wolfe or...you know...someone else that treats me like shit. I could be with a convicted felon that's using me to get to my family's money. Not that my family has money. I mean, i have some money, but I'm not rich. Sure, I'm probably better off than most, but I worked for that and I worked hard at it to get where I was...uh, am... I mean in my world I worked hard and had to scrap and climb to where I am...uh was?" Kaidan's chuckling stopped her words, bringing her eyes to blink at him with confusion, "what?"

"Kieron was saying that you talk in circles when you're nervous or embarrassed," he said, chuckling as she gave him a glare.

"You shouldn't listen to that bastard. He's an ass," Misty growled, folding her arms over her chest in a huff.

He chuckled again, slapping her on the back, "come on. Let's go check out the market," he said, instantly wincing and stumbling as he put pressure on his injured leg.

"Kai!" Misty exclaimed, grabbing onto his arm to help keep him up. She frowned at the blood stain on the leg of his pants, "what the hell happened?"

Kaidan waved her concern away, "it's nothing. I'm fine," he said, getting a frown from the woman.

"Fucking told you," she growled, helping his to the wall, "sit there and let me heal you. It'll be easier and faster than letting you walk around on it."

Kaidan clicked his tongue but sat on the edge of the wall, frowning as she gently lay her hand against the wound, the glittering pink magic swirling from her hand, wrapping his wound in a warmth and soothing comfort. He inhaled, blinking in surprise at the smell of a fresh breeze and wild flowers. Not the usual scent that comes with magic, a storm without rain, but a smell that he would expect from living out in the wilderness. When she moved back, giving his leg an approving nod before standing.

"Okay, you should be good now," she said, getting a sigh from the man.

"Thank you, but that wasn't necessary," he said, getting to his feet.

"Of course it was. You were hurt and what if a dragon attacked the city. That injury would have prevented you from fighting properly, or would have gotten worse during the fight," she said, shaking her head, "I'm not about to let that happen."

Kaidan gave a nod as they turned toward the walkway over looking the soldiers sparring area, "I know you're just trying to help but magic makes me...nervous. Even healing magic."

Misty gave him a smile, "I understand, but you don't have to worry about me. The only thing I know how to do is heal and that's all I want to learn. I don't have much use for anything else."

Kaidan watched her while they walked for a moment before looking ahead of them, "why? If you don't mind my asking."

Misty smiled, "well, I felt like I couldn't help my friends and wanted to learn something to help since I couldn't really do much else. So, I asked Taliesin to teach me some restoration so I could, at least, do that if I couldn't do anything else."

Kaidan nodded, "that's admirable, wanting to help when you couldn't do anything else," he said, letting her take the lead as they started down the steps, "I assume this was before you found out you were dragonborn."

Misty shook her head, "no. It was near the beginning of finding out, but I felt so lost and the...scars Taliesin has on his cheek are from me being...weak." She paused, stepping out from the tower to look toward the execution block, "the dragon that attacked the watchtower near Whiterun blew fire at me and I was too stupid to get out of the way. My body froze. Taliesin grabbed me and protected me from the fire and got...burned because of me. Some of his burns scarred." She paused again, looking down at her wringing hands, "I still feel guilty about it, even knowing that there, probably wasn't anything I could do about it."

"If there was nothing you could do, you shouldn't feel guilty for what someone else did. He protected you and that was, probably, all that mattered to him at the time," Kaidan said, giving her a pat on the shoulder.

Misty nodded, "I know," she said, taking a deep breath as she smiled, "but now, I can heal most things and my magicka is getting better and lasting longer. I'll be able to do stronger healing spells soon, I think."

Kaidan nodded, "sounds good to me," he said, smiling as they headed for the Winking Skeever.

"I think Kes, Izzy, Bee and I are going shopping later, since I, sort of, blew them off," she said, feeling a little guilty about leaving her friends hanging. 

"I don't think they'll want to go shopping," Kaidan said, getting a confused raised eyebrow from the woman as he shrugged, "you'll see soon enough."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I like to imagine that, during Kaidan's fight with the girls, he used Yagyu Shinkage-ryu, a japanese fighting style emphasizing flowing, subtle movements. It's a perfect style because the fighters use a longer and thinner blade. It contains some principles of aikido: instead of killing an enemy, the style encourages the use of disarming techniques. Which is good, since he doesn't actually want to fight them.  
> I also like to imagine Kaidan's a little like Kenshin mixed with some european fighting techniques and styles, when it comes to fighting. He said he learned a whole array of fighting styles, so why not?
> 
> I thought this quote was totally Kaidan. Especially if you talk to him when things start to get serious -_- I had to put a serious face. lol.
> 
> “I do not know what to do with the emotions inside me. I do not know how to be this close to someone and still hold on to myself.”  
> ― Lisa Renee Jones, Being Me


	76. Kieron's Confession

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Misty and the girls are just enjoying a pleasant day when a dragon attacks, because of course it does. And Misty learns a little more than she thought she would about Kieron.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There is some dragon speak in this chapter and I will put what the creature actually says in the bottom notes. But for now, you have to be as confused as Misty. BWAHAHAHA! 
> 
> I'll put numbers by them so you can reference. What? I'm not that heartless.

Misty frowned as she looked at Taliesin healing Isengrim's arm, "Izzy, what happened?" she asked, furrowing her brow at the large bruise on the woman's arm. 

Isengrim looked up at Misty before glancing at Kaidan, "nothing. I just..."

Kestrel interrupted, "I accidentally dropped a book on her arm when she was reaching for something," the dunmer said, getting an agreeing nod from the nord woman.

"You told me Kaidan did this to you," Taliesin said, furrowing his brow at the woman.

Isengrim clicked her tongue, giving the high elf a glare before looking back at Misty, who was watching her with wide, stunned eyes.

"We just wanted to know why you were upset," Beatrice said, her voice small as she looked at the tabletop.

Misty frowned, folding her arms over her chest, "I get you being my friends and trying to protect my feelings and all, but that wasn't any of your business," Misty growled.

Kaidan smirked at the women as they lowered their gazes to the table in front of them.

"And as for you," Misty growled, turning to glare at the man, "what the fuck is your problem, beating up on them?"

Kaidan snorted, "I could have easily killed them and I decided not to. Besides, they were the ones that cornered me and didn't expect a fight," he said, nodding at the three.

"He's right, Misty," Hawke said, as he moved to stand beside Kaidan before Misty could say anything.

Misty gave him a suspicious glare before looking at the girls, who still had their chins to their chests. She took a deep breath, giving Hawke a nod as she looked at the women fully, "being my friend is great and all, but Kaidan's my friend too and I don't like it when my friends fight. Especially when they get injured because of the fight," she said, tilting her head slightly as she looked at them, "can you girls promise to not fight my other friends like that? You really hurt Kai."

"They didn't hu-uh!" he grunted as Hawke shoved an elbow in his gut to shut him up. 

The women glanced at one another before nodding.

"Good. Now, let's go shopping. I wanna see if I can get some new armor," she said, getting a smile from Hawke.

"That sounds like a good idea. Why don't I go with you?" he asked, getting a frown from the woman as she shook her head.

"No. It's girls day and unless you're a girl, you can't come with us," she said, getting chuckles from the women as they stood. 

"He's pretty enough to be a girl," Isengrim said, poking fun at the imperial as he rolled his eyes. 

"It's a good thing I like them pretty," Kestrel purred, trailing her finger down his shoulder as she walked past, winking at him.

Hawke shook his head, "alright, get out of here, you harpies," he growled, making the girls laugh as they headed for the door.

* * *

Misty sighed as they sat on the edge of the platform of the ramp leading up to the fletcher and smithy.

"What's wrong, Misty?" Kestrel asked, leaning forward to look at her.

"It's such a nice day, it would be a great day for some ice cream," she said, looking up at the eagle flying over the city. 

"What's 'ice cream'?" Beatrice asked, tilting her head.

Misty smiled, "ice cream is a cold, milk based treat that my world has. Sometimes it has fruit or another dessert in it that gives it more...depth, I think is the word."

"So, you eat frozen milk?" Isengrim asked, blinking at her.

Misty chuckled and shook her head, "no, that's gross. It has more than just milk in it, like vanilla, cream, sugar and whatever fruit you want to put in it."

"So there's more to it than just milk," Beatrice said, giving a slow nod of understanding.

"Yeah and it tastes delicious. My favorite is when it's in a waffle cone. Mmm," Misty hummed, smiling as she thought of the last one she had had.  _Wow, it's been so long since I had an ice cream waffle cone, and that was before I got dropped here._ Misty gave a sad sigh, looking out at the market, "you guys would love my world. There's more shops and the food is to die for."

"Well, if and when you go back, take us with you," Isengrim said, getting smiles and nods from the other two.

Misty nodded, "if I can, I will. You don't think I'm going to leave my best friends here, do you?"

"Like we'd let you go back without us," Kestrel said, laughing with the girls as they sipped on their spiced wine.

"A DRAGON! A DRAGON!" a young man hollered as he ran from the gates, "THERE'S A DRAGON AT THE STABLES!"

Misty felt her heart pick up at hearing that, "the horses," she hissed, getting to her feet with the girls as they ran for the Winking Skeever to get their gear.

"So much for girl's day," Kestrel grumbled, moving with Isengrim as the nord woman jerked the door to the inn open.

They ran through the inn, ignoring the confused stares and looks they got from the men before racing up the stairs and into their room. They were in the process of jerking their gear on when Hawke, Riordan and Vilkas stepped into the doorway. 

"Something wrong?" Hawke asked, his eyes scanning over the four women as they froze.

The girls exchanged glances, each wondering if they should say something to the men or not before Kestrel spoke.

"The smithy's have a sale on armor and weapons and he said he would give us a special discount if we showed him ours is sturdy enough to sell," she said, looking at Isengrim who nodded.

Beatrice furrowed her brow at them, wondering why they would just tell the men the truth about the dragon.

Riordan exchanged a glance with Hawke and Vilkas before folding his arms over his chest, giving them skeptical eyes.

"Perhaps we should go to this sale ourselves," Vilkas suggested.

"NO!" the girls said in unison, startling the three men.

"I could only work out a deal for us," Misty said, giving them a strained smile. 

Hawke raised his eyebrow at her as he gave her annoyed eyes.

"A DRAGON AT THE STABLES!" someone shouted down on the lower level of the inn.

The girls gave a long, heavy sigh, lowering their eyes to the floor.

"Is that what you were doing? You were going to fight a dragon without us?" Vilkas asked, chuckling at the unified glare the women gave him.

"We were hoping to," Misty growled, tightening her belt as she moved between the men with Isengrim, Kestrel and Beatrice behind her. 

"Hey! There's a dragon at the stables!" Sirius hollered up, grinning from ear to ear as he moved to the door with the other men.

Isengrim sighed, motioning to the man as he quickly exited the inn, "and that's why we wanted to fight it ourselves."

"Afraid someone else would steal the kill?" Hawke asked, getting a snort from Kestrel.

"You kidding? With Sirius, we'd be lucky to get a couple of hits. That man is relentless," the dunmer grumbled as they made their way down the stairs and toward the doors.

Misty huffed, "if we have to fight with them we'd better hurry," she said, pushing the door open, "I don't want to have to carry anything back to Spiderwick, or where ever we're going from here."

* * *

The stables were chaos. Several horses, lay dead near the stables, the bodies covered in lacerations and blood. Misty frowned at one of the dead horses, Skadi, laying on it's side with a large claw mark wound going down the side of her body. Misty furrowed her brow, trying to keep from crying as the dragon on top of the stables roared, bringing her eyes up to the massive beast as it rose up on it's legs and inhaled to breathe something at the archers below.

Misty inhaled herself, her eyes locked on the beast  as Inigo, Kaidan, Niall, Nanak and Taliesin fired their arrows and fireballs at it. "FUS RO!" she shouted, getting a startled roar from the dragon as it winced, stopping it's attack to turn and look at her. Misty's blood froze in her veins at the narrowed eyes the giant lizard gave her, stopping her breath and, for a moment, time. 

1"Grik hi los fin Dovahkiin, hmm?" The giant beast growled, sneering with sharp white teeth as he glared at her, "patheic."

Misty swallowed, her eyes locked with the monster's as he moved to lean over her. The stable under his feet creaked and groaned against ihis weight, shuddering and leaning slightly as he looked down at her like he would eat her.

2"Hi prodah zu'u, aan vahzah dovah, sahvot tol hi, aan mal joor, los fin Dovahkiin? HA! Do not make me laugh," he growled, his voice vibrating her chest.

The vibrations shook her, causing what little control she had over her body to snap as she shook in fear.

The dragon grinned at her, it's teeth sharp and jagged, 3"geh joor, kos faas, fah hi los koraav ko fin miin do hin dinok," the dragon growled, lifting it's head up as it opened it's jaws wide.

"MISTY MOVE!" Someone shouted, snapping her out of her fear as the dragon's mouth rocketed down toward her.

She screamed, putting her arms over her head, as if that would stop her from being eaten. She waited for the feel of teeth sinking into her body, holding her breath as she did.

* * *

_She must live!_ the deep voice in his head roared, forcing him into action as he hollered "MISTY MOVE!"

She seemed to snap out of it, but time sped up and she didn't move except to cover her head with her arms. He allowed that power in, becoming a conduit for the owner of that voice. He threw that power out, slowing time itself as he moved between Misty and the dragon. He pulled his sword, bracing for time to speed up to normal as the dragon's mouth slammed into the blade, lodging it there. It snarled at him, hissing and roaring as it tried to pull it's mouth from the blade embedded in his snout. He held it firm, a sneer spreading across his mouth as he narrowed his fogged over eyes at the dragon.

4"Zu'u fin ni vos hi krii faal dovahkiin. Til los Pogaas fah ek dreh ahrk hi ni oblaan nii, Pahlokkahlir. Kos vod nol het!" The voice coming from his lips wasn't his own. His motions and this strength wasn't his own. He knew it from when he was a child. The raw power. The strength. The voice. 

The dragon narrowed it's eyes at him, giving a low growl as he stared back into the dragon's eyes, feeling the skin of his face change for just a second before the dragon's eyes widened. Suddenly, seemingly in a panic, the dragon broke free of the man's sword, flapping it's wings frantically to gain altitude as arrows pelted his wings and body. He watched the dragon take flight, gliding off toward the marshes surrounding Morthal as he turned to look down at Misty. He gave her a smile, feeling the red hot heat fade away as he felt himself return to his own body. He put his hand out to her, offering to help her to her feet, "are you alright, lass?"

* * *

Misty stared up at Kieron as he held his hand out to her, her eyes wide with a mixture of fear, curiosity and shock.  _He can speak dragon?!?!_

Kieron's smile started to wilt as he sighed, lowering his hand to his side, "there are things in this world that you are better off not knowing, lass. So, please, do not question what just happened."

Misty furrowed her brow, staring up at the nord with confused eyes, "how can I not?" she asked, sitting up, "you spoke dragon! I'm the fucking Dragonborn and I don't know dragon speak." She frowned, pushing herself to her feet as she stared at him as the others started to gather.

"Please, do not say anything," he muttered, giving the group a smile as Sirius ran to the edge of the cliff.

"Ah! It's getting away!" he exclaimed, looking back at the others with frustrated eyes, "shouldn't we go after it?"

Hawke glanced from Misty to Kieron, taking note of the frustration Misty had on her face as she glared at the man, "no. It would be long gone by the time we crossed into Morthal."

Sirius clicked his tongue, kicking a rock off the cliff as Farkas chuckled, slapping the man on the back.

"Come on. I think we all deserve a mead to celebrate," Niall said, getting a frown from Sirius.

"We didn't defeat the dragon. What's there to celebrate?" the nord huffed as he folded his arms over his chest.

"We're alive!" Inigo said, getting a nod from the bosmer.

"That's good enough reason for me," Soren said, chuckling at Sirius's frown.

"I'll help with the clean up here," Vilkas said as he nodded toward the road, "I'll catch up."

"I'll help too," Farkas said, getting a sigh and nod from Sirius.

"We did kind of make a mess, didn't we?" he asked, rubbing the back of his head as he looked at the arrows sticking out of some of the haybales and the supports of the stables.

"Yeah. I'll help too," Isengrim said, giving Misty a raised eyebrow as she continued to stare at Kieron.

"Alright, we don't need everyone helping, so everyone else can head back to the city," Hawke said, gently touching Misty's arm to snap her out of whatever state she was in.

Misty turned her eyes to him, furrowing her brow at him as she frowned, "what?"

Hawke gave her a small smile, "are you going to stay and help, or do you want to go back to the city?"

Misty thought for a moment, glancing around at the dead horses and arrows laying on the ground, "I'll help. I can at least clean up the arrows."

Hawke nodded, "alright," he said, looking at the others, "everyone who's not helping, head back."

* * *

"Is there something wrong?" Vilkas asked Misty as she plucked an arrow from a haybale.

"Huh? No, nothing. Everything fine. Peachy keen," she said, her words coming out quickly. 

Vilkas frowned at her, narrowing his silver-blue eyes at her as she pulled another arrow from the hay, "why do I not believe you?"

Misty snorted, "because I'm lying and not everything is okay," she said before she could stop herself. She paused, letting out a sigh as she closed her eyes, trying to calm the anger starting to bubble in her chest.  _You're not mad at Vilkas, don't take it out on him,_ she told herself opening her eyes to look at the man.

"What's wrong? Maybe I can help," he said, leaning back against the wall of the stable.

Misty thought for a moment before nodding, "how well do you know Kieron?"

Vilkas shrugged, "he joined the Companions a few weeks before you showed up. He's a hard worker and a great warrior and it's nice that he's smarter than the normal whelps we get wanting to join for fame and glory. I was actually kind of surprised that I could have a real conversation with him as opposed to with the others."

Misty nodded, "you didn't notice anything weird about him?" she asked, shifting the arrows she held under her arm to get a better grip.

Vilkas furrowed his brows at her, tilting his head slightly as he narrowed his eyes, "why?"

Misty shrugged, "just...curious."

"Whatever it is, I'm sure you're over thinking it," Vilkas said, making her sigh.

"You over think a lot," she said, getting a smirk from the man.

"I have reason to," he said, pushing away from the wall, "if you're worried about his loyalty, don't. One thing I have learned about Kieron is that he's loyal to his employer and even more loyal to his friends. He won't turn on you without giving you a warning."

Misty snorted, "that's reassuring," she muttered as Vilkas chuckled.

"Don't worry, Misty. I'm sure Kieron considers his loyalties to lie with the Dragonborn now, and so do I," he said, giving her a smile.

Misty smiled back, "thanks, Vilkas. I appreciate the talk."

"Anytime, Harbinger," he said, winking at her before walking toward where Farkas and Sirius were trying to lift a dead horse onto a cart.

She sighed, gathering the arrows under her arm as she made her way to the pile they had started on another cart. She frowned at the dead bodies that were being piled into another cart, the armor clinking together and grinding on each other as the people loading the bodies adjusted them to keep them from falling off once the cart started moving. One of the guards threw a body onto the pile, jolting the helmet from the cadaver's head to drop to the ground with a clank. Misty felt her stomach churn at the sight of the man's face...no. Not a face. A bloody, beaten mass of meat with blood matted hair and wide, unseeing eyes that seemed to stare into her very soul, chilling her to the bone. It made her sick how casually the guard loading the bodies adjusted the dead man back onto the cart, as if it were a normal thing.  _It is a normal thing,_ she told herself, swallowing the bile that had started to rise in her throat as she lowered her eyes to the ground.  _God I feel sick._

"Messy? You alright?" Farkas's voice brought her attention back, but not her stomach. 

She shook her head, moving off to the side of the stables area, where the grass grew longer, and vomitting onto a patch of blue wild flowers. She heaved and hurled, vomitting the contents of her stomach onto the ground as someone rubbed circles on her back to soothe her. Her body shook and shivered as she coughed, trying to breathe past the burning in her nose and throat. 

"Are you alright?" Isengrim's voice was gentle as she brushed Misty's hair away from her pale, sweat drenched face as she leaned down.

Misty shook her head, wiping away the remnants of the vomit from the corner of her mouth with the back of her hand, "no. I guess I'm still not use to death being the norm," she said, meaning it as a joke, but the laughter didn't come. 

"It's okay, sweetie. Just take your time and breathe," Isengrim said, giving her an encouraging smile.

Misty inhaled, closing her eyes as she did to try and steady herself. After a few moments of being bent over, she finally stood, taking in a deep breath of sea air, horses, manure and hay. The smells of nature calmed her mind and stomach, making her feel better as she gave Isengrim a grateful smile, "thanks Izzy. I appreciate the comfort."

Isengrim gave her a smile as she patted the smaller woman on the shoulder, "any time, my friend."

* * *

They walked back up to the city, the sun had already started to set by the time they were done cleaning everything up. Sirius was still huffing and puffing about not being able to finish off the dragon while Farkas just chuckled at his complaints. 

Misty, Isengrim and Inigo walked behind them, counting the arrows they had wrapped in linen cloth while Vilkas, Hawke and Bikhai walked at the back.

"I picked up fourty seven arrows," Inigo said, holding the bundle up like it was a prize. 

"I got twenty six," Isengrim said, giving Inigo's superior grin a shrug, "I wasn't really trying that hard."

"How many did you get, my friend," Inigo asked, leaning around Isengrim to look at Misty.

Misty blinked, her mind having been on Kieron and his ability to speak dragon tongue, "hmm?"

"How many arrows did you pick up?" Isengrim asked, giving Misty concerned eyes.

Misty shrugged, "I wasn't really counting. I put all the arrows I picked up on the cart," she said, getting a blink from the two walking beside her.

"We didn't put any on a cart and I do not think anyone else did either," Inigo said, his ears laying back on his head, "are you feeling alright my friend?"

Misty blinked before forcing a smile, "wha... Yes. Of course I am. I was just thinking about something else for a moment, that's all, but I'm fine," she said, getting a frown from the nord woman. "Really, Izzy. I'm fine."

"Okay," Isengrim said, still giving her suspicious eyes, "if you say so."

"I do. I'm completely fine."

* * *

Vilkas frowned at Misty's words, "wasn't she almost eaten by a dragon?"

Hawke hummed his agreement.

"And she vomitted at the stables," Bikhai pointed out as Vilkas folded his arms over his chest and nodded, "she is not very good at putting on a brave face, is she?" 

Hawke chuckled, "a lot better than when she first arrived. She wasn't very good at it at all," he said, studying her face as she gave Isengrim a smile, "the smile looks less forced now."

"Do you think she doesn't want us to worry?" Vilkas asked, getting a nod from Hawke.

"Although, about what, I don't know," Hawke said, getting a frown from Bikhai.

"That makes this one more worried," the khajiit muttered as Hawke and Vilkas nodded.

* * *

They enterd the city and started to head for the winking Skeever where Kieron was leaning against the stone doorway, looking like he was waiting for them. He pushed away from the stone and moved toward them. 

"Misty, may I speak with you for a moment?" Kieron asked, giving the others a smile, "it'll be quick."

Misty nodded, "we need to talk anyway," she said, giving Isengrim and Inigo a smile, "I'll be back in a jiff." She followed Kieron toward the ramp leading up to the fletcher and smithy. She didn't say anything as they walked, wanting to contain herself until they got to where ever Kieron was taking her. They moved through the open sparring area, where only a few soldiers remained, practicing their sword techniques on the linen and straw men before them. She barely gave them a glance, wanting to have the conversation with Kieron as the questions swam around in her mind. The most prominent being _what the fuck!?_  

"I think it'll help if we speak here," Kieron said, pulling the door of the temple open and motioning her in.

Misty moved past him, pausing for a moment as Kieron entered and started for the front of the temple. She followed, giving one of the patrons a nod as they moved up the center Isle to sit on the front bench, where Misty and Kaidan had had their conversation. She frowned at the twist of fate and took a deep, calming breath as she took a seat. She waited for him to start, knowing from experience that sometimes, you need a little time to gather your thoughts. 

He finally cleared his throat as he looked toward the shrines, "I am a true priest of the devines," he said, making her furrowed her brow at him.

"'True priest'? What's that mean?" she asked, tilting her head slightly.

He sighed, "what I mean by that, lass, is that I have a...Let's say, a closer connection with the devines than most."

Misty rolled her eyes as she folded her arms over her chest, "most people say that and none of them really are."

Kieron shook his head, "let me explain."

She gave him a "go ahead" nod as he took a deep breath.

"When I was a lad, I was very sick for a long time."

Misty gave him a raised eyebrow,  _with the way he looks now, you couldn't tell,_ she thought, glancing over his large, muscled arms as he continued.

"My mother became so worried for my life that she sought out whatever means to give me strength and keep me alive." He frowned, shaking his head, "but at the price of her own life. My mother sought out a wizard that was said to be able to cure anyone of anything. Unfortunately, he was a daedra worshiper. In order to cure me, my mother had to sacrifice herself and, she did." He lowered his eyes, sadly, to the ground in front of them, licking his lips as he did, "when she...died, the wizard possessed me with a daedra. A dremora." He shook his head, "I don't remember much of my life after that, but I know years passed and I had killed many people before I was in my sixteenth year. I regret what I did, even if it wasn't me doing it." He raised his eyes to the shrine of Akatosh, "then, one day, I broke free of the dremora's control long enough to go to a temple. I was...broken and covered in blood when I entered the temple. The priests didn't even come near me as I stumbled to the alter of Akatosh. I...I don't know how long I lay on the floor before the shrine before a man stood over me. He told me to get up, but I didn't move. What was the point?" Kieron took a deep breath and swallowed, "the man told me that if I wanted redemption then I should work for it instead of laying on the floor like a child throwing a fit." He chuckled, "of course, being young, that only angered me, so I rose, took my sword in my hand and attacked him. He blocked and deflected my every swing, eventually giving me a kick to the back that sent me stumbling against the alter. He asked if I wanted freed of the bonds that had been placed on my life. I assumed he meant to kill me and after all I had done, I was ready for it."

"Even so young?" Misty asked, getting a sad smile from the man.

"Even so young." He turned back to the shrines, "when I agreed, he just nodded, telling me to travel to a cave not far from the city where I would meet my fate." Kieron shrugged, "I was...angry that he didn't end me right then and there, but as long as my life ended, I didn't care what I had to do. So, I traveled to the cave and delved deep into it." He chuckled, "I found a man chained to a stone. He was filthy and ragged and looked like he hadn't eaten or slept in days." The smile faded from Kieron's face, "when he looked up at me, it wasn't a man looking at me. It was something...more. Something ancient. When I asked the man what he was doing chained up here like this he asked for water. I gave him my waterskin and let him drink his fill before asking again. Again, he ignored my question and asked for something to eat. I had packed some bread, because I didn't know how long it would take to get to the cave and I wasn't about to die with an empty belly. So, I gave him my bread. When I asked a third time he asked me a question. 'Why do you want to die?' I was...shocked that he seemed to know what I was thinking and told him. He only gave me a nod and asked another question 'would your mother be happy, giving her life only for you to squander it by dieing?' Again, I was shocked at him words. How could this man, this...being, know what my mother did all those years ago? The man just smiled at me 'because I am the one who answered her dyeing prayer'." Kieron paused, looking at the shrine of Akatosh, "my mother was a devote Akatosh worshiper. When he didn't answer her prayers right away, was when she turned to the wizard." He smiled softly at the shrine, "she asked Akatosh to watch over me, her son, as if I were his own child."

Misty smiled, "that sounds like a typical prayer that a mother would say, but I like it," she said, getting a nod from the nord.

"He had been. My entire life he had been watching over me. He told me that, when I was a child, I had been blessed to be a vessel for him and his power, a true priest of Akatosh and the devines, but I wasn't strong enough then. That was why I was always sick. He told me that, now that I had been through many trials, I was strong enough, even if my mind wasn't. I scoffed at the insane chained man, thinking that this was a terrible joke." Kieron paused, "he tranformed right in front of my eyes into a massive red dragon with black horns and huge wings." Kieron glanced off to the side, feeling sheepish about the next part, "I...screamed...like a woman."

Misty laughed, not being able to help it at the thought of Kieron screaming like a girl.

Kieron chuckled, "I can laugh about it now, but then it was...embarrassing," he said, rubbing the back of his head. He sighed, tilting his head slightly as he looked at a spot on the stone floor, "when I had finally stopped screaming and calmed down, Akatosh made me an offer. To get rid of the dremora inside me, I would have to become a vessel for him and his power, as I was meant to. I refused, of course, because I wanted to die. I was young and stupid and didn't know any better. The dragon God let me walk from the cave." Kieron paused, frowning at his next thought, "it was only after I awoke from the dremora's grasp, covered in the blood of an innocent farming family, did I return to the cave. I was met by...a man...but not a man. Like an argonian but...more. The creature smiled at me when I returned, saying that he knew I would have returned." Kieron shifted uncomfortably, "it hurt to remove the dremora. The daedra had embedded itself into my very soul. A war waged in my body for hours, ripping me apart from the inside. I remember fading in and out of consciousness until...nothing." He raised his hand in front of himself, looking at his palm with wonder, "I felt...light. Completely weightless to the heaviness I had felt with the dremora. The oppression was gone, replaced by a, sort of heat. It's not an uncomfortable heat, more like...a warm fire or being wrapped in someone's arms on a cold night." He looked back up at the shrine of Akatosh, "even from beyond the grave, my mother is still protecting me and I love her all the more for it. Who knows where I would be if it wasn't for that day."

"So...can you, like 'channel' Akatosh or is it a random, whenever he wants to come forth, thing?" she asked, feeling a little more weary of the large nord.

Kieron chuckled, "don't worry, lass. He rarely 'comes forth' unless something major is happening."

"Like me being almost eaten by a dragon?" she asked, giving him a raised eyebrow, "why would that be major?"

Kieron's amber eyes scanned over her face for a few moments before he smiled, "you're the Dragonborn, meant to defeat Alduin before he can destroy the world and enslave humanity," he said, chuckling at her frown, "it's hard to do that when you're dead, lass."

Misty looked at the ground for a few moments before taking a deep breath, "so, did you know I was the Dragonborn when we met?" she asked, glancing at Kieron as he lowered his eyes to the ground. She blinked in surprise, turning to him in her seat, "you knew?!?"

He snorted, narrowing those eyes at her, "so did you."

Misty clicked her tongue, "not entirely. I had an inkling, but I didn't know for sure, and that's only because I played this game enough to know," she growled, folding her arms, roughly, over her chest. 

"I knew because I was drawn to you, like a...thirsty man to water," he said, getting a frown from the woman, "Akatosh told me that there was one among your group that had the dragon blood and I knew who when I helped you stand in the Drunken Huntsman."

Misty swallowed, not wanting to ask the question but needing to know the answer, "what do you mean 'drawn to me'?"

He smiled, brushing his hand down the back of her head, "I find myself not wanting to be apart from you, no matter the time or distance. I feel that we belong together. Fit together like a dragon claw to a puzzle door. When you're in the room, I can't take my eyes off you. When you're gone off with someone else, doing something else, I worry if you would return or not and my entire being aches at the distance between us. It takes every fiber of my being to stay in my seat when you're not in the same room."

Misty's eyes were wide as she stared at him, not believeing what she was hearing as she swallowed, "so...I..." she trialed off, not knowing what to say. 

He smiled at her, leaning forward to put his lips against her forehead, "you don't have to say anything. It's my burden to bare and deal with. You're not mine and I don't want you to feel obligated to me because of my confession."

Misty frowned, leaning back slightly to glare at him as he chuckled, "I don't. I think it's...weird the way you feel. I don't think I would call it love, but it would explain a lot and will definately affect how I act around you from here on out," she said, getting a nod from the nord.

"I understand," he said, taking her hand in his before raising it to kiss the back of her hand, "but, if you would just, stay near me when we're traveling, that might help a little."

"What'd'ya mean by 'stay near you'? Like, hold you hand?" she asked, getting a smile.

"If you would like. I know I wouldn't get upset about it, lass," he said, winking at her with those sparkling amber eyes.

Misty felt herself flush, and snorted as he chuckled, "so, about you speaking dragon, that wasn't you that was...Akatosh?" she asked, whispering the name as if it would summon the deity on the spot.

Kieron nodded, "yes. I have no clue what he said, either, so don't bother asking."

Misty nodded, "great. That makes two of us." She took a deep breath, listening to the sounds of the temple. The quiet whispers of prayers or confessions to the devines. "So, are you going to tell the others?"

Kieron shrugged, "eventually, but you're the one most effected by this. So I thought it best to tell you before the others, if I tell them at all."

Misty nodded, "I don't think they're ready to hear that we're traveling with the patron God of Gods."

Kieron chuckled at that, making her smile as she leaned against his side, her eyes on the shrines as moonlight danced in from the stained glass windows high above the alters. Kieron draped his arm over her shoulder, laying his cheek against the top of his head as he breathed in her smell. Wild flowers and the freshness of a cool, crisp tundra morning. Under it, though, he could feel and almost smell the dragon blood. Heat. Dry, cracked heat that one only comes across deep in the sands of Elsweyr. He sighed, closing his eyes as they sat on that bench, listening to the temple prayers as he held this small woman under his arm.  _I will do what I must to protect you, Dragonborn. The fate of this world rests on your delicate shoulders and I will help you hold it up if I have to._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 1"So you are the Dragonborn, hmmm?"  
> 2"You expect me, a true dragon, to believe that you, a small mortal, are the dragonborn? (sahvot actually means to become, that's why there's only one word where there's two in english)  
> 3"yes mortal, be afraid, for you are seeing into the eyes of your death."  
> 4"I will not allow you kill the dragonborn. There is much for her to do and you will not end it, Pahlokkahlir. Be gone from here!" The dragon's name is NOT a actual dragon's name. I went off of what Paarthurnax said, how dragons have three names made up of thu'ums. "Pahlok|kah|lir" means "arrogant, pride, worm". Yeah...Learning shit in this chapter, aren't we? lol
> 
> This is the site I used to translate to dragon speak, because I know y'all are going to want to know. lol  
> https://www.thuum.org/translator.php
> 
> If you didn't know, in Keiron's original download, the creator, Vanderol (love his/her stuff) made it so that he could shout, so that's a little of what I was going off of. Plus, it's a nice twist, yes?


	77. Off to Wolfskull Cave

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Misty and the group embark on a journey to Wolfskull cave. Misty already knows what awaits them inside the cave, but does that really make it any better?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Now, if you haven't played Solis's route in DAI, this chapter has some spoilers from his romance. You've been warned.
> 
> Also, the picture of the horses are not mine. God I wish, but no. Those beauties belongs to other people. *sad sigh* That is also NOT the names of the black and pinto horses you can get with the Dragon's Keep house mod. I liked Dreyr better for the black one. I don't know what it is and my husband was playing on the system at the time...and ALL the youtube videos didn't show the names of the horses...ever...at all...fucking people.... -_- this one is not amused.
> 
> Sorry it took so long, friends. Family issues and job interviews...God I'm tired.

Misty blinked at the women standing near the gates of the city with him as they talked amongst themselves, waiting for the others to arrive. One had black hair that she had tied back in a high bun with her bangs hanging loose around her face and the other looked to be a noble woman with red hair that flowed down her back to her ass like water over the rocks. Misty suddenly felt a little self concious coming up between the three as Wolfe wrapped his arm around her shoulders, pulling her into his side. 

"Don't worry, princess. I only have eyes for you," he said, giving her a wink as Soren chuckled.

Misty snorted, smacking his hand as it hung limply from his wrist over her shoulder, "I wasn't worried about that at all, you ass," she growled, making the two rogues chuckle as they moved to the small group.

Hawke gave her a smile as she, Wolfe and Soren joined them, "Misty, I'd like you to meet Morgaine Lachance and Saoirse. They wanted to accompany us to Wolfskull Cave for Falk Firebeard."

Misty gave a nod at the two women as they turned to look at her, "I hope we're ready," she said, glancing toward the Winking Skeever as the others started toward them.

"Why? What's in Wolfskull Cave?" Soren asked, giving her a raised eyebrow.

Misty took a deep breath, looking at him with serious eyes, "Potema."

Saoirse gave Misty furrowed eyebrows, "what do you mean, Potema? As in Queen Potema the Necromancer?"

Misty nodded, "there'll be a group of necromancers that are trying to bring Potema back from the dead. Not to mention the draugr and other necromancers and mages guarding the path leading up to the summoning circle."

Morgaine gave Misty a raised eyebrow as she folded her arms over her chest, "and how do you know all of this?"

Misty started to open her mouth before Sirius's voice came from behind her, startling her.

"She has visions," he said, giving Misty a grin as she tried to catch her breath.

"Really?" Saoirse asked, giving Misty surprised wide eyes.

Misty shrugged, "that's what they tell me," she said, getting a chuckle from Farkas.

"Hmm," Morgaine hummed, watching Misty with skeptical silver eyes, making Misty shift uncomfortably. 

"Well, are we ready?" Taliesin asked, pulling his pack onto his back as Hawke nodded.

"If you're the last to arrive, then yes," Riordan said, getting a nod from the other High elf. 

"Alright, let's do this," Inigo said, getting a laugh from Misty as she fell like step beside him as the gate opened.

They made their way down to the stables where five the of six horses still remained. Misty sighed as she patted the Pinto, Gypsy, on the neck smiling at the large beast as it huffed. 

"How're you doing girl?" Misty murmurred to the horse, chuckling as the horse bumped her shoulder with it's nose, "I'm fine."

"Why do you only have five horses and so many people?" Saoirse asked, watching Wolfe lead the black horse, Dreyr from the stable to be saddled and packed down.

"Actually, these five horses are all Misty's," Hawke said, nodding toward Misty as he tossed the saddle up on the Dapple Grey, Paint's, back.

Saoirse gave Hawke wide eyes before glancing at Misty, who was struggling to lift the saddle from the stand. "All these horses are her's? Does her family own and breed horses or something?"

Misty frowned at Vilkas as he took the saddle from her before she toppled over with it on top of her. 

"No, she's...special," Hawke said, not knowing how to explain to someone that Misty was from another world. He wasn't even sure if these two women would be sticking with the group long enough for it to matter. He glanced at Misty, tightening the straps on Gypsy with Vilkas's direction.  _I'll have to tell her to refrain from using her shouts around these two, if she doesn't want to make a specticle of herself._

"How is she special? She doesn't look like there's anything special about her," Saoirse said, folding her arms over her chest as she narrowed her eyes at Misty.

 _More special than you know,_ Hawke thought, watching Vilkas adjust the strap, showing Misty how tight to make it so it doesn't hurt the horse or allow the saddle to move around too much. 

They started to load the packs and bedrolls onto the horses, making sure that they were secured tightly to the saddles. Misty stood on a barrel, having lead Elli over to one so she could put the saddle on the horse herself. She frowned, furrowing her brows as she tried the lift the saddle from the stand, having to lean, dangerously, back to keep herself from falling forward. Elli shifted nervously, huffing and stamping her foot as Misty hefted the heavy saddle onto the horse's back. She huffed a few times, breathing heavily as she leaned on the saddle, trying to catch her breath. Elli whinnied, stamping her foot, seeming annoyed at Misty leaving the saddle bunched up on itself. "Alright, alright. Moody," she muttered to the horse, having to stand on her tip toes to reach over and pull the strap and stirrup out from under the seat. Misty let out a huff as she jumped down from the barrel, reaching under the horse to take the strap hanging down on the other side of Elli. She was still a little nervous about having to be halfway under a beast so large, it could trample her to death with hardly a problem, but she needed that strap to keep the saddle on. "Don't trample me, Elli," she grunted as she took hold of the strap pulling it under and up the horse's side to try to lace it through the buckle...except, there was no buckle. She furrowed her brow at the thump she heard on the other side of the beautiful horse and leaned down to frown at the saddle laying on the ground on the other side of her. "Damnit," she growled, walking around Elli to heft the saddle from the ground and duck walk it back to the stand next to the barrel. She huffed a few times, leaning on the saddle as she looked at the horse's back, trying to figure out the best way to keep the saddle on the horse.

A deep chuckle brought her attention to Farkas as he stroked the other side of Mjollnir's neck. The Bay looked like she was about half asleep, seeming content with his gentle touches, "need a hand, Messy?"

Misty snorted, "no I do not," she grumbled, climbing back onto the barrel before reaching down for the saddle. She took a few deep breaths before hefting it up and onto Elli's back. She huffed a few times, pulling the straps from under the saddle, "see? I got this." She hopped down reaching under the horse without hesitation this time to pull the strap up, her eyes widening for a moment as she reached up quickly to grab the strap with the buckle, "shit." She furrowed her brow at the distance between the straps, wondering what went wrong and if, maybe, she had grabbed the wrong size saddle.  _Do they even make different saddles? The Imperial legion would have different breed of horses, wouldn't they? Maybe I grabbed the wrong size._  

"Do you need help now?" Farkas's voice was a closer this time, but he just stood a few feet away with his arms folded over his chest, watching her hold the saddle on with a smirk. 

Misty snorted, "no, I can figure this out," she said, frowning as the saddle started to slip off. She pulled down, pulling the saddle back onto Elli as the horse started to shift uncomfortably again. "No, no, no. Don't move," she growled, feeling the strap in one hand loosen as the other tightened, "fuck." The saddle hit the ground with a thump, pulling a frustrated growl from the woman. "Goddamnit!" she snarled, stalking around the horse to pick up the saddle again. It didn't help her frustration that Farkas just stood there, waiting for her to ask for help while watching her struggle, for a third time, to get the saddle on the horse. She huffed and puffed, pulling the strap, once again, from under the seat. She blinked at the extra strap that was on her side of the saddle, furrowing her brow at the holes in the leather, "fuck me running," she growled, realizing that THAT was the strap she was supposed to be pulling under Elli, not the other one. "Fucking serious?" she huffed, trying to be gentle as she pulled the strap out from under the seat to dangle on the other side of the horse. She jumped down, reaching under Elli and pulling the strap around her while holding onto the buckle, just in case. She gave an excited HA when she could lace the strap through the buckle. "See? I got this," she said, feeling proud of herself as she tightened the strap, putting a couple of fingers between the strap and the horse to make sure it was tight, like you would a dog collar. 

"Good job," Farkas said, jolting her with a hard slap on the back. 

"Thanks for offering though," Misty said, patting Elli on the shoulder.

Farkas chuckled, "I was, honestly, expecting you to ask after this time."

Misty snorted, "I wouldn't have," she growled making him laugh

"I think we're ready," Kaidan said, giving Misty a smile, "we were just waitin' on you, love."

Misty frowned at him, "shut up," she grumbled, taking Elli's reins as she followed Farkas and Mjollnir to the road where Hawke and Paint were waiting.

* * *

Misty sighed as she and Elli walked with Kieron, Riordan, Niall and Inigo, having decided that Kieron's suggestion, after his confession, was the best course of action. She really didn't need him attacking her like in the library again...not that she was complaining but, she wasn't ready for sex yet. She was still under the delusion of finding true love. She glanced ahead at Hawke as he walked at the head of the group, something he had become accustomed to doing. She was completely fine with that, knowing that she, probably wouldn't be able to know if they were walking into danger or not. The roadways were still a mystery to her, even after playing as much as she had.  _Random spawns,_ she grumbled in her head as she raised her hands to rest on the back of her head as they walked. 

"Is something wrong, my friend?" Inigo asked, leaning forward to look at her around the horse's neck.

Misty sighed, "yes and no," she said, dropping her hands to her sides, "I want to get this quest done and over with, but I don't want to do it at all because, in a week or so, Falk is going to send out a letter saying 'you didn't actually stop Potema's rising' and 'please come back and save solitude'." Misty huffed, "I hate quests that don't end when you think you kill the bad guy."

Niall laughed, "what's the fun in that? Then Skyrim would be boring."

"Really? Skyrim? Boring!?! Perish the thought," Misty exclaimed, getting a chuckle from Riordan and Kieron, "honestly, I hope we can, actually have a bit of a vacation. It's starting to wear on me a little." Misty messaged the back of her neck as she tilted her head, closing her eyes as she did.

"You do look a little tired, Princess," Riordan said, leaning around Kieron to look at her face.

Misty yawned, "that's because I am," she said, shaking her head to keep herself awake. 

"How about a song?" Niall suggested, bringing his lute from his pack.

Misty nodded, "that might help, as long as it's not the Dalish lullibye," she said, getting a raised eyebrow from the bosmer. She smiled, "a Dalish is a group of elves in a different game. They consider themselves 'true elves'."

"Like the altmer," Inigo said, grinning at the glare from Taliesin.

"I guess. The Admeri Dominon just wants to rule over everyone though. The Dalish don't want to deal with Shemlans or, uh, humans. They're nomads that travel the forests and shit because they didn't want to be slaves anymore, and they have tattoos on their faces called Vallaslin." She chuckled at the bitter irony, "the tattoos they have were actually from their slave days. It was how the masters marked their slaves as property."

"That sounds aweful," Inigo said, frowning at the thought as his ears lay back on his head angrily.

Misty nodded, "how do you think I felt when I found out? I had no fucking clue and then Solis dropped that bomb. I was so angry. Fucking Fen'harel."

"Who are Solis and Fen'harel?" Kieron said, giving her a confused raised eyebrow.

"He's both. He's the Elven God Fen'Harel, the Dread Wolf and he's Solis, appostate fade mage. There's a whole lore thing about him locking away the old Gods by betraying them but I always felt bad for him. Of course, the bastard did walk out when I confessed my feelings for him so, maybe I don't feel so bad," Misty said with a shrug before laughing at the confused, strained smiles she got from the four standing around her, "it was in a game, not real life. I wouldn't be laughing about it if it were reality."

"Still, that must have felt aweful being rejected," Kieron said, reaching down to take her hand in his. 

She smiled at the comforting jesture while thinking,  _is he holding my hand for me or for himself?_ "I was more pissed than I was anything else, to be honest. I worked fucking hard, trying to make him like me, going against my personal feelings about shit to get the fucking approval from him and then the bastard just leaves like 'I can't do this'. Fuck you, you cock sucking elven son of a bitch!"

Taliesin, Bikhai, and Kestrel glanced back at her as Kieron chuckled, the three giving Misty concerned raised eyebrows. She didn't realize she was squeezing Kieron's hand in anger as she fumed at a character that wasn't real, but he didn't mind. He raised her hand, kissing the back of her hand as she blinked at the unexpected contact. She looked at him as he smiled at her past their hands, her cheeks flushing at the heat coming from his breath against the back of her hand, spreading down her arm to her shoulder and chest, speeding up her heart. She swallowed, lowering her eyes to the ground as they moved, concentrating on the dirt and grass as Kieron chuckled. 

"Anyway, he was one of the mages that helps you as inquisitor but he just disappears. You find out at the end what he is and more so in the DLC. God I was so fucking pissed when I reached the end and there he was. Fucking bastard," she growled. She took a deep breath, trying to calm herself down, "I really need to not get so into my games," she paused, glancing up ahead at the others before chuckling, "too late."

"Is it really a bed thing to be here, with us?" Riordan asked, his voice low and calm.

Misty laughed, "no, not really. I just wish I wasn't the Dragonborn and we weren't heading to deal with Potema and her sommoners." She paused, her face becoming sad, "but, let's be honest, in another life in another world, none of us would be friends. Rio would be some body guard. Hawke I could see as a CEO. Wolfe is a thief. Niall might be a famous pop star. Kes and Izz would be show girls or some shit. Bee would be a scientist. Taliesin looks like he would be in a rich family. Vilkas, Farkas and Kaidan would be elite soldiers in God only knows who's army. Kieron would probably be a priest or some sort of councilor and I...I would just be boring me in my dead end job working for just above minimum salary. No matter how many senerios I run through, I would, most likely, only have met Hawke and probably not even him."

"What about Me, Bikhai and Nanak?" Inigo asked, creating a lump in her throat as she took a deep breath.

"You, Ini...would probably not exist. We don't have Khajiit in my world, except small pets like my cat Cammy," she said, leaning forward to give him an apologetic smile, "but I would adopt you in an instant, if that makes you feel any better."

Inigo nodded, giving her a smile, "it does. At least I know that I would have a home with you."

Misty laughed, feeling a little better and warmer as she looked ahead at her friends, "only in this situation would I have so many friends," she said, more to herself than anyone else. 

Kieron gave her hand a squeeze, reassuring her that she was in a new reality and, in that moment, she couldn't ask to be anywhere else.

* * *

Misty huffed as they climbed the steep hill, breathing in the cooling air as they moved up. She paused, leaning over her knees as she tried to catch her breath, "fuck. You would think *inhale* that I could *inhale* handle this without a *inhale* problem," she said, furrowing her brows as snowflakes started to float by her. 

"It's alright, Misty. Just take your time," Bikhai said, placing his hand on her back as she tried to catch her breath.

"The air's getting thinner. I'm not use to this above sea level shit," she said between breaths. 

"Do you need someone to carry you?" Riordan offered, getting a frown from the woman.

"I'm not potatoes," she growled, waving her hand out as she stood straight, taking a few deep breaths as Riordan stood at her side, as if patiently waiting for her to tell him to carry her.  _I shouldn't let people carry me all the time. No matter how hard it is to breathe or how cold it is. I'm the Dragonborn, damnit._ She moved forward, walking after the group ahead of them, that had stopped to wait for her to catch up. 

"Are you sure you don't want me to carry you, princess?" Riordan asked, getting a snort from the woman.

"Your idea of carry is over the shoulder, and I can't breathe as it is without having your shoulder in my gut," she hissed, her words sharper than she intended. She let out a frustrated sigh, "I'm sorry, Rio. I'm just frustrated at my own lack of stamina."

Riordan nodded, "I understand," he said, walking a little behind her as she stalked up the hill.

"You could ride one of the horses, if you're tired," Bikhai suggested, getting a head shake from the woman.

"We're almost there, I think," she said, huffing as the others started moving a little before she got to them, "besides, it's not fair to everyone if I get to ride a horse because I'm a little tired."

Vilkas snorted, glancing back at her as he lead Gypsy, "you just aren't comfortable with riding by yourself," he said, giving her a smirk as she shot him a glare.

"Yeah huh. I just don't think it's fair to everyone else," she said, getting a chuckle from Riordan and Bikhai. 

"Sure, that's the reason," Bikhai said with a grin.

Misty rolled her eyes, "that's my story and I'm sticking to it."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The struggle with the horse saddle is real. I had family teach me how to put a saddle on a horse and still, I had problems with getting it on the damned animal and making sure the straps were where they're supposed to be. That's why you flip all the straps and stirrup over the saddle toward you before putting it on the horse. I guess Vilkas didn't tell her that part. 
> 
> Everytime I see the Bay horses on Skyrim, I think of the Budwieser Clydesdales. Gorgeous horses and I love the commercials during the holidays. Here's some of the commercials. Number seven and number one are my favorites.  
> https://www.dailymotion.com/video/x2cqfjh


	78. Wolfskull Cave

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A few of the crew enter the cave to figure out what's going on, even though Misty knows. Is she really ready to take on the necromancers summoning Potema? We'll find out! *jumps off cliff into water below* It looked awesome in my head and I'm bored... so yeah...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Before you begin this chapter. I put an image of Kaidan being cornered by Isengrim, Kestrel and Beatrice in chapter 75. I've also got it on my facebook in the Solitude album if you want to have a larger image to look at. Also, posted a picture I drew of Vilkas and Misty reading together in chapter 64... It's bad...I need to color it.

Misty took a deep breath as she stood facing the cave as Kaidan stepped up beside her, his eyes narrowed at the entrance as Inigo stood on her other side. The bones from the skeleton guardians tumbled down the slope of the hill, only to be swallowed up by the cave like some great, soul sucking monster. 

"You smell magic in the air too?" Kaidan asked, getting a nod from Inigo as his ears lay back on his head and his tail flaired, "smells like a storm without rain."

Misty rubbed her hands over her arms, trying to lower the raised hairs, "I don't like how creepy this place is. It's like a haunted house, except deadly."

Inigo gently lay his hand on her back, giving her a comforting smile as she gave him a worried glance, "it's alright, my friend. I will go with you."

"And you will have my blade as well," Kaidan said, getting a grateful smile from her.

"Thanks guys. I really appreciate it," she said, turning to look back at the group as they stood waiting with the horses, "so, who else is coming?"

"I'll come along," Sirius said, stretching his shoulders and arms as he moved toward her with Farkas, "I need the work out."

Farkas nodded, rolling his head around his shoulders as he stood next to Sirius. 

"I'll come too. You'll need someone who can sneak around," Wolfe said, giving her a smirk.

Misty rolled her eyes, putting the back of her hand against Inigo's arm, "that's why I have Inigo. And he's not cocky about it."

Wolfe snorted, "he's as cocky as the rest of us," he growled, making her chuckle.

"Okay, so he is, but I like him better," she said, getting a narrowed eyes glare from the man. 

Wolfe folded his arms over his chest, "I don't care, I'm going too," he growled.

"Fine," she said, glaring at him.

"Fine," he muttered back.

"Fine!" she hissed, leaning toward him.

"Fine!" he growled, leaning forward as well.

"Fine," she mumbled, standing straight and folding her arms over her chest, narrowing her eyes at him as he smirked at her before her lips curved up in a smile of her own.

"I'll come too," Taliesin said, blinking in surprise as the two looked at him similtaniously.

"Fine," they both said, laughing at Taliesin's raised eyebrow.

"I think you're a bad influence on our princess," Taliesin said, moving to wrap his arm around her waist, pulling her into his side. 

Misty blinked in surprise, automatically leaning her body and head back away from him as she furrowed her brow at him, "Tal, what the fuck?"

Wolfe snorted, "I'm not a bad influence on her. If anyone's a bad influence, it'll be you or Inigo."

Inigo's eyes widened in surprise, "me? How am I a bad influence?"

Misty shot Wolfe a glare, "you're not. He's just an ass," she growled, pushing at Taliesin's chest, "will you let go? It's bad enough I'm going in there without you clinging like a child to a toy."

Taliesin chuckled, bringing his hand up to take her chin in his fingers, holding her gaze with his jade one, "but princess, you're more than just a toy, to me. You're a precious jewel that should be cherished and protected."

Misty's cheeks flushed as he gave her that seductive smile, making it hard to breathe without becoming painfully aware of his body pressed against her's. 

"Easy, lad. We don't want her to pass out before she has a chance to save the day," Kieron's voice snapped her out of the trans Taliesin's eyes always seemed to put her in, making her frown as she pushed at his chest once again.

"Down boy," she muttered, getting a chuckle from the high elf as he stepped back and ran his hand through his hair.

"Don't you mean, 'down girl'?" he asked, making her blush again.

"No," she mumbled, making him chuckle. She glanced up at Kieron as he put his hand on her shoulder, making her feel a little better as he smiled down at her.

"I'll wait here with the others. Come back safe, Lass," he said, getting a nod from the woman as she took a deep breath and turned toward the cave.

"Let's do this before I lose my nerve," she said, following Kaidan and Sirius into the cave. 

* * *

They moved into the cave, trying to keep quiet as they rounded the corner. 

"I smell draugr and magic," Inigo whispered, getting a nod from Misty.

"Because there's draugr and magic here," she whispered back, stopping as Kaidan signalled everyone to stop.

Misty sighed, moving forward to crouch next to him as he pointed.

"Draugr," he whispered, bringing her attention to a female draugr walking up toward them. He started to pull his sword, pausing once Misty put her hand on his arm.

"I'll take it out. Draugr are the one humanoid creatures I don't have a problem killing," she whispered, getting a nod from the man as she pulled her sword and slowly moved forward. The draugr turned after a short pause at the top of the slope, shuffling back down toward where she knew a couple of necromancers were. She moved quickly and as quietly as she could, coming up behind the draugr. She went over the killing move over and over in her head as she approached, taking hold of the Draugr's shoulder and pulling it back as she shoved her blade through it's spine, penetrating completely through the creature as it hissed it's last breath.

She jerked her blade out as she gave it a kick forward, causing it to tumble down the hill to skid to a stop at the bottom. She held her breath, listening for the sound of footsteps before letting it out slowly between her lips. She turned, nodding toward the walkway that jutted off toward a bunch of reeds, "Inigo and I'll take that way. It leads above the area. We'll be able to take the mages out before you guys even get there."

Sirius sighed as he moved forward, "do you have to? I wanted to fight a mage," he grumbled, making her chuckle.

"You'll be able to. There's plenty more deeper in the cave," she said, sliding her sword back onto her hip before pulling her bow and giving Inigo a smile, "let's rock."

Misty and Inigo moved along the walkway, pushing through the weeds as quietly as they could before crouching down on a ledge overlooking an area before a doorway. Inigo's ears moved atop his head, taking in the sounds around them before his eyes moved to two mages sitting before a fire with their backs turned toward them. 

"I will take the one on the right, my friend and you take the one on the left," he said, watching as she took a deep breath, swallowing before nocking an arrow, "if you cannot do it, Misty, I will take them both out."

Misty shook her head, "I need to get over this," she said, furrowing her brow at the two mages, "this isn't my world. I need to stop being so squeemish about killing and start getting with the program." She pulled the string back on the bow, taking aim at the one on the left, "if I throw up after this, just step back so I don't hurl on your shoes."

Inigo nodded, taking aim at the other mage, "sounds good to me," he said.

Misty and Inigo counted down together, releasing the arrows at the same time to hit their targets. Misty's hit between the shoulders of the mage and Inigo's went straight through the woman's skull. She man screamed, falling to the ground as he struggled to remove the arrow from his back. Luckily, Misty had brought more than just Inigo on this endeavor. Farkas moved from the entrance, quickly moving to the man and slicing his throat with one sweep of his sword, silencing the man's screams before he alerted anyone else. Misty held her breath, trying to stop the swirling in her stomach as she covered her mouth with her hand, reflexively turning into Inigo's shoulder as she closed her eyes against the sight of the man's slit throat bleeding out at Farkas's feet while Inigo gently patted her back, trying to help soothe her. 

Wolfe moved out of the entrance with Kaidan, Sirius and Taliesin behind him as he looked up at Misty and Inigo, still crouched on the ledge, "you guys going to stay up there all day, or you coming down?"

"Misty got sick," Inigo said, nodding toward the man laying with his blood spilling from his severed throat as Farkas casually flung the blood from his blade. 

Taliesin sighed, "she's not much of a killer, is she?" he asked, getting a head shake from Wolfe.

"I don't think she's gotten any better when it comes to killing," Wolfe said, getting a nod from the altmer.

"Shh," Kaidan hissed, listening at the door for signs of movement. 

"What's wrong?" Sirius asked, tilting his head at the two.

"Misty's sick again and it might have something to do with silencing that mage," Wolfe said, getting a confused blink from Farkas.

"Why that mage?" Farkas asked, giving Wolfe a raised eyebrow.

"Shh!" Kaidan hissed again, furrowing his brow at the sounds of shuffling on the other side of the door.

"It's not the mage, it's the gore, I'm sure," Taliesin said, giving Wolfe a bump with his shoulder. 

Misty took a few deep breaths, hearing Kaidan try to shush everyone bringing her back from the edge of being ill as she turned, watching Kaidan move away from the door as he drew his sword. "Two Draugr. One mage," she said, getting to her feet and nocking an arrow before taking aim. "As long as someone else gets the mage, I should be...alright." Even as she said it, her stomach protested against the thought.  _I have to get over it or it's going to kill me, literally,_ she told herself, licking her lips as Kaidan pulled open the door and a draugr came stumbling out. It hiss and snarled at him, raising it's warhammer high as Misty took the shot, hitting it in the eye and knocking it backwards, dead. 

Kaidan glanced up at her, giving her a nod before moving into the hallway without waiting for the others to register what was happening.

Sirius clicked his tongue, moving into the hallway as he pulled Maker's Kiss from his back. "Don't start the party without me," Sirius called, as the sound of fighting echoed from the doorway.

Lightning bolts flashed in the hall, lighting the stones and doorway with bright flashes of blinding light as Taliesin went in followed by Farkas and Wolfe. 

"Shall we go, my friend?" Inigo asked, getting a nod from Misty. 

"They should be done before we meet up with them," she said, following Inigo back toward the split where the path went down.

She furrowed her brow at the smell of burning hair as her and Inigo entered the cave area. She covered her nose, her eyes going to the burnt body of a mage, the flames still flickering on the corpse. She felt the bile rise in the back of her throat as her stomach twisted in knots.

"You alright, Messy?" Farkas asked, leaning over to look at her face, "you don't look too good."

Misty shook her head, closing her eyes against the wave of nausea. She moved without thinking, pushing past Taliesin as she found a corner and vomited while leaning against the cold stone wall. Wolfe sighed, running his hand through his hair as he went to stand beside her, gently laying his hand on her back as she shook, cold sweat drenching her face. 

Kaidan watched her for a moment, frowning at how ill she looked,  _all over a burnt necromancer,_ he thought, shaking his head as he leaned over to look down into the hole in the center of the room. 

"How do you suppose we get down there?" Sirius asked, glancing at Misty as she leaned against the wall.

"You going to be alright, princess?" Wolfe asked, leaning down to look at her paled face as he brushed a loose strand of hair from her cheek.

Misty nodded, "I think so," she whispered, her voice weak as she wiped her mouth with the back of her hand.

"If you can't go on, no one would fault you for going back to stay with the others," he said, getting a weak smile from the woman.

"And let you guys have all the fun, I don't think so," she said, slowly standing straight, "besides, you guys don't know much about this place and I do. I can't just abandon you guys like that. I'd feel extremely guilty the whole time you were gone."

Wolfe chuckled, pulling her into his chest as he hugged her and gave her a gentle kiss on the forehead, not caring that it was still covered in sweat, "you'll become quite a warrior yet," he said, smiling at her as she chuckled. 

"Any ideas?" Kaidan asked, glancing around the group as Misty joined them, looking a little less pale than she was a few moments ago.

"Anybody bring a rope?" Inigo asked, getting head shakes from the others. 

"Well, that leaves only one option," Sirius said, getting to his feet and dusting himself off before jumping down into the hole.

Misty's heart stopped as he landed, stumbling a couple steps before smiling up at them.

"It's not that far down," he called up, getting a nod from Farkas before the large nord followed his friend's lead. Sirius steadied him as he landed, "you alright?"

Farkas nodded, "yeah, I'm fine," he said, looking up at the others, "it really isn't as high as it looked."

Inigo nodded, leaping down after the nords without fear. He didn't stumble either, when he landed, making Misty a little jealous.  _Khajiit always land on their feet,_ she thought with a smile.

Taliesin was next, but he landed a little strange, hurting his ankle slightly. "I'm alright, I'll just heal it before we move on," he said, waving Sirius's helpful hand away before hobbling to a stone where he took a seat to heal his ankle. 

"I'll go down and catch you," Wolfe said, giving Misty a smile as she gave him wide eyes, "don't worry Misty, I wouldn't drop a princess." He gave her a wink before jumping into the hole, leaving her and Kaidan at the top of the hole.

"Come on, Misty," Sirius called, getting a frown from the woman.

"I can do this, I can do this, I can...not do this. God it's so high," she muttered to herself, trying to work up the nerve as Kaidan moved around the hole to stand next to her, "i don't care what they say, it's fucking high." Kaidan stood, listening to her try to reason with herself, standing straight as she took a deep breath, "okay, one...two...threeeeeeee" she said, not moving from where she was. "Okay. It's not that hard. All I have to do is jump. Okay....here we go... one....two....ahhhhhh no. Nope. Not...I...no. Just no."

Kaidan rolled his eyes, folding his arms over his chest as he watched her try to talk herself into jumping.

"I can do this, I can do this. It's just like walking...into a really, really, really deep hole....way up high," she said, furrowing her brow down at Sirius, Wolfe and Farkas, waiting for her to jump.

"Just jump already," Wolfe hollered up, looking a little agitated.

"It's not easy for everyone you prick," Misty growled down at him, taking a deep, calming breath as she counted again, "okay, here I go...One...two...AHHHH!" Before she could get to three, Kaidan gave her a push into the hole. Farkas caught her, chuckling as she inhaled several panicked breaths before giving Kaidan a glare as he smirked down at her from the top of the hole. "You bastard!" she hollered, getting a chuckle from the man before he jumped down as Farkas moved away, setting her down on her own two feet. "You coulda warned me," she growled, giving Kaidan a smack on the arm before yelping, "ow!"

"And have you change your mind for the hundredth time? I don't think so," he said, smirking at her as she glared back at him.

"I wouldn't have," she muttered, getting an eyeroll from the crimson eyed man as they moved with the others toward a path leading out of the room and deeper into the cave.

* * *

They came out into a large, open room. Blue and violet lights swirled and circled around the focal point at the top of one of the towers across from them. A glowing violet sphere encircled a glowing white light that looked like the shape of a woman. Misty and the group crouched down near a flickering floor sconce, the magic in the air was cold and crept over her like a ghoulish hand as they watched that lights as the mages chanted.

"Potema, hear our call and awaken. We summon you!" a woman's voice rang out in the large room, echoing through out the walls.

"We summon Potema!" the group chanted.

Misty shivered from the chill running down her spine at their words, "I hate necromancers," she whispered, getting an agreeing hum from Kaidan.

"Necromancers are the worst kind of mage," he muttered, his eyes scanning the walkways they would have to traverse to get up to that tower. "Why is it always mages?"

Misty shrugged, "just lucky I guess," she said, shivering against the chill starting to settle in her bones. "It feels like it's getting colder. Is it colder to you?"

Kaidan shook his head, "maybe, being the Dragonborn, you're more suseptible to magic," he suggested, glancing at her as she ran her hands over her arms to warm them.

"Long have you dreamed the dreamless sleep of death, Potema. No longer. Hear our call and awaken. We summon you!" The woman's voice called out once again, echoing through the walls.

"We summon Potema!" the group chanted.

Kaidan took Misty's hand, giving it a comforting squeeze as he nodded toward the way they had to go, "let's go before something really bad happens."

"Yes, YES! Return me to this realm!" a sinister female voice cried out into the room, stopping everyone's movements completely.

"They're summoning her," Misty said, her hand shaking in Kaidan's as they looked toward the glowing white figure, it's arms going out as if to exclaim  _yes! I'm back!_

"Don't worry, Love. I'll protect you," Kaidan said, giving her hand a squeeze as he moved toward a hallway leading to the next room. 

Inigo nocked an arrow, aiming for the hanging fire pot in the doorway of the next room, breaking it on an oil slick. A man gave a high pitch scream as the smell of burning flesh and hair singed her nose.

"I think I got him," Inigo said, getting a chuckle and a pat on the back from Farkas. 

Misty felt her stomach flip as she swallowed the bile rising in her throat. She furrowed her brows as she followed them into the room, instantly turning away from the still burning necromancer laying dead on the floor as she gasped, regretting the inhale instantly. "God why?" she muttered, leaning over her knees.  _In through the nose, out through the mouth_ , she thought over and over as she concentrated on her breathing. 

"Easy, Messy, easy," Farkas said, patting her back a little harder than he probably intended. 

Misty nodded, standing straight as she concentrated her eyes on walkway leading down to the next part of the cave as Taliesin moved forward, ahead of everyone else. 

He gave them a smirk over his shoulder as he lead them, "I get the next one," he said, getting a nod from Wolfe as the imperial moved to walk next to him.

"Only if you can get there before me," he said, moving a little ahead of the altmer. 

The two rivals moved through the doors, Wolfe leaping from the top of the steps to the next level, slicing across the draugr's chest with his daggers, forcing the undead man back with a hiss as Taliesin threw a fireball at the necromancer, igniting the man with an explosion of flames and light. Wolfe slashed across the draugr's neck, severing it's head from it's body as Taliesin casually walked down the steps. Wolfe sneered at the altmer as Taliesin raised his finger to his mouth, flames flickering on the end that he blew out with a puff of air from between his pursed lips.

Wolfe snorted, "show off," he growled, pushing the daggers into their sheaths as the others joined them. 

"Not bad, for a spell slinger," Sirius said, getting a smirk from the altmer. 

Misty, hearing the explosion, held onto Farkas, hidng behind him to keep from seeing another burned body as they moved down the steps. Misty held her breath, thinking that her stomach wouldn't be able to handle smelling the burnt body of the necromancer. Her eyes moved automatically, locking on the body of the burnt man. She felt her eyes widen as the blood drained from her face. "Oh God," she groaned, feeling her stomach churn.

Farkas, hearing Misty's groan, reacted, pulling her forward and wrapping his arm around the top of her head, covering her eyes with his hand and wrist as they moved down the steps toward the tower. 

"Farkas, I can't see," she complained, holding onto his arm as they moved into the tower, following Inigo and Kaidan. 

"You aren't sick either," he said, getting a sigh from the woman.

Misty loosened her grip on his arm, hearing the sound of fighting coming from above them. The sound echoed in the space they were standing in, the sound of draugr and fire crackling making her swallow, "just don't let me trip," she said, her voice weaker than she intended. 

Farkas smiled, giving the woman a nod, even though she couldn't see him, "we're going up a bunch of steps, so walk careful Messy. I'll catch you if you fall," he said, getting a slight head shift from the woman that would have been a nod. 

They moved up the steps, Misty making sure to tap her toe against the back of a step before stepping down, once they reached the top, Farkas let her go, but kept his hand on her back to keep her from falling back if she got dizzy. She took a deep breath, the smell of roasted draugr not bothering her as much as the smell of burnt flesh and hair.  _Maybe it's because Draugr are just husks._ She inhaled, furrowing her brow, _Why do they smell like burnt popcorn?_ She followed the group out of the tower and around a rock face with a withered tree growing out from between the rocks. 

Kaidan and Inigo moved in sync, firing arrow after arrow up toward the draugr that marched across the bridge as Sirius and Wolfe moved forward, rushing up the stairs as they pulled their weapons, preparing for battle.

"First to get a kill drinks free next round," Wolfe said, getting a grin from Sirius.

"You're on, imperial," the nord said, his long, powerful legs pushing him forward faster than Wolfe had expected, surprising the rogue for a second. 

"Like I'll let you lose," Wolfe growled under his breath, picking up his pace to reach the next set of stairs before the nord.

Misty pulled her bow, taking aim after nocking an arrow as she slowly blew out her inhale, releasing the arrow a half foot above the draugr's head. She smirked as it hit the draugr in the neck, sending the creature toppling back and tumbling off the bridge to land on top of Wolfe. Wolfe grunted at the sudden inpact of the draugr body falling on him, frowning as he wriggled out from under the creature as Sirius laughed, bringing the imperial's attention to him as he shoved Maker's Kiss into the man's stomach, penetrating straight through to the other side. 

Wolfe clicked his tongue, brushing the dirt off his pants as Sirius grinned at him, leaning on his great sword as Wolfe glared at him.

"I win," Sirius said with a grin, getting a snort from the imperial.

"Just because a draugr fell on me," Wolfe grumbled, moving past the nord as he headed for another set of stairs, not worrying about the others coming along.

Misty pulled her bow back over her torso, moving with Kaidan, Inigo, Taliesin and Farkas up the steps. She frowned at the dead necromancer, glancing at Taliesin as he gently touched her arm. "I'm alright. I think it's just the...burning ones I can't handle," she said, giving him a reassuring smile, "thanks anyway, Tal."

Taliesin nodded, returning a smile as the voice echoing through the room brought his attention up toward one of the towers.

"As our voices summon you, the blood of the innocent binds you, Wolf Queen!" The woman's voice rang out.

Misty shivered for a second before a wash of fear ripped through her, as if she could sense the Wolf Queen's anger. Taliesin took her hand, a warm calm spreading through her from his hand, making her sigh in relief as she moved with him toward the stairs where more fighting was coming from. 

"What?!? What are you doing?!" Potema roared, her anger white hot as it lashed out at the walls and area around the summoning circle, cracking the stone and rocks.

Taliesin pulled her away from the stone wall, afraid that a loosened rock would fall and hurt Misty. He frowned up toward the swirling violet lights, thinking how stupid the necromancers were.  _To summon Potema would only add to the problems in the world, you morons,_ he thought, glancing at Misty as she pulled her sword.

Misty released his hand as she ran to block an attack from a draugr that was about to hit Sirius. She leaned back against Sirius's back, furrowing her brow against the pressure the draugr was putting against her sword. She could feel Sirius slash out with his sword, his shoulders working against her's before he leaned slightly back against her.

"When I say, give him a kick and duck," Sirius said, his voice sounding more like Hawke's with how serious it was. 

Misty took a deep breath and gave him a nod, "alright," she growled, grinding her teeth as she leaned more against his back, putting most of her weight on her left leg.

"Ready....and....NOW!" he exclaimed.

Misty lifted her leg as he lowered himself slightly, planting her foot against the draugr's chest before pushing out. The Draugr stumbled back as Misty dropped into a low crouch while Sirius spun, swinging Maker's kiss out in a deadly back hand that removed the creature's head from it's body. She felt the wind from Sirius's attack and was glad that she was short to begin with as she stood, breathing a little heavier than she probably needed to but that scared her slightly. 

"You alright, princess?" Sirius asked, bringing her eyes to him. The way the blue and violet lights flickered across his face, making his eyes a sort of periwinkle blue and highlighting his hair. He brushed his bangs from his forehead and the bandana across his forehead as he gave her a serious expression, his eyes glancing over her for injury as she shook her head, suddenly remembering where they were and what they were doing. 

"Yeah...Yeah, I'm fine," she said, clearing her throat as she turned away from him, blushing. 

"That's good," he said, his voice soft as he looked back at the others, "I'd hate to have to share a last kiss in this Gods forsaken place."

Misty blinked in surprise, looking at him as he smiled at her and gave her a wink, sliding his arm around her and pulling her into his chest to put a kiss against her forehead. She snorted as he pulled away, letting his arm and hand slide around her as he lead the way toward the tower with the summoning circle, Maker's Kiss held on his shoulder as he moved. 

"Summoned with words, bound by blood," the woman said, her voice steady and determined.

Potema chuckled, as if the mere thought amused her, "you ants don't have the power to bind ME!"

"Summoned with words, bound by blood," the chanters sounded less determined and steady.

Misty shivered as she followed Sirius next to Kaidan, swallowing as she moved up the stairs with them.

"Something's wrong..." the woman's voice came from above them, "we have an intruder."

"Hell yeah you do," Misty muttered, readying her sword as they climbed the stairs to the summoning area. 

Sirius ran forward, holding his sword above his head as he sliced down, cutting halfway through the first mage, lodging his great sword in the witch. The man on the other side of the summoning circle ran around the main summoner, his dagger flashing in the flickering lighting of summoning magic as he ran at Sirius, still trying to pull his sword from the dead woman's body. Kaidan, in a single swift motion, pulled his bow and an arrow, nocking the arrow and taking aim before firing in less than six seconds. It shot true, hitting the man in the side of the head and knocking him off the side of the tower. Misty couldn't move from her spot at the top of the steps, her eyes locked on the white figure forming above the summoning circle. The woman turned her head, narrowing her flickering eyes at Misty as she sneered at her. She felt paralyzed with a mixture of fear and utter coldness slithering through her like a cold blooded snake. 

 _Dragonborn,_ the Wolf Queen's voice jolted her, widening her eyes as she stared the powerful necromancer in the eyes. The woman's sneer widened into a grin as her eyes narrowed,  _what makes you special, hmm? Look at you. You're short. You're heavy. You're weak. You're not much to look at. It's only the blood in your veins that makes you special. Take that away and what are you? Pathetic. Nobody wants you and nobody ever will._  

Misty's eyes burned, her own insecurities being ripped up from the depth she had put them at making it hard to breathe once again as Potema's eyes consumed her entire being. 

"Misty," Taliesin touched her, sending out that warmth from his hand again, distracting her enough for her to look away from the Wolf Queen's gaze as she took a deep gasp of air. 

It was like she had just surfaced from the bottom of a deep pool and could finally breathe. She turned into his chest, putting her forehead against his shoulder as she took several deep, calming breaths, fighting the tears that were already trickling down her cheeks. 

Taliesin turned his eyes up to the Wolf Queen, his eyes sparking to life as the woman laughed, the chill from that laugh would have chilled him to the bone if he wasn't so furious. He gently placed his hand on the back of Misty's head, turning his attention to the last remaining woman, the main summoner, who hadn't moved from her place at all. He sneered at the woman, feeling the crackling of lightning on the end of his fingers as his threw his arm out, sending a bolt of lightning out at the woman, shocking her. He held his arm out, forcing the lightning continuously from his fingertips into the older woman's body. She shook as volts of electricity coursed through her body, speeding up her heart to the point that it burst in her chest. He jerked his hand back, stopping the electricution as the woman's body dropped to the ground in a semi-charred hemp. There was the sound of something like crackling thunder before violet and blue flashed out, the white figure curling into a ball that flew out and around them and the tower in a lazy circle. Taliesin held Misty close, furrowing his brow at the power radiating from the white ball. The ball circled one last time before flying up and out through one of the many holes in the ceiling leading out into Skyrim. He slowly loosened his grip from her, looking up toward the ceiling for a few seconds before leaning back enough to look at Misty. He brushed his knuckles across her cheek, brushing some loose strands of hair from her face as he wiped the tear trailed from her skin, "are you alright?" he asked, getting a nod from the woman as he cupped her cheek. "Good."

Sirius, his sword finally free from the corpse, pulled on a lever that was on the other side of the summoning circle. The wooden bridge fell into place and Sirius and Farkas both walked out on the bridge, Sirius hopping up and down on it to make sure it was stable. Inigo and Wolfe gave him a glare as the bridge vibrated violently under their feet as they tried to make their way across. Kaidan sighed as Sirius and Farkas chuckled at the worried looks they kept getting from the two as Taliesin and Misty followed, Taliesin holding her hand keeping the coldness of the Wolf Queens words at bay...for now. 


	79. Kaidan's Cave

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kaidan tells them about a cave that he use to play in as a child, sending the group on an unexpected adventure. Who knows what they'll be facing.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have the whole video of Misty and a few of the crew going through the cave on my FB if you wanna watch it. I don't like watching player videos so, if you don't, I get it. lol

Misty let out a breath she didn't realize she was holding as they exited the cave.

"Did you find out what happened?" Saoirse asked, instantly making Misty wish she had stayed in the cave. 

"We saw some strange lights fly up from the top of the cave," Beatrice said, looking a little worried.

Misty sighed, glancing back at the men that followed her as they moved up the hill toward the group, "they were trying to summon Potema. We stopped the ritual but...Potema has been released into this world without a body. She needs a body so she can fully return." Misty looked at Saoirse as the woman stared at her with wide eyes.

"You're joking, right? Tell me that what you say isn't true," the woman said, taking a step toward Misty with her head slightly tilted.

Misty moved back, furrowing her brow at the redheaded woman.

"The lass wouldn't have a reason to lie," Kieron said, coming to her rescue as he placed himself between Saoirse and Misty, creating a wall of flesh and muscle. 

Saoirse blinked up at him for a second before letting out a calming breath, "you're right. I'm sorry. It just seems so..."

"Fanciful," Morgaine's sultry voice came from behind Saoirse as she stepped up beside the woman.

Saoirse nodded, turning her attention back to Kieron, since he was between her and Misty, "if that's the case, we need to tell Falk Firebeard immediately."

Kieron nodded, "I agree, but it's getting late and I'm sure Misty and the others are tired."

"Not really," Sirius said, even as he yawned, "just bored."

Farkas nodded, "that was fun, but there wasn't much to fight."

"How would you feel about fighting Spriggons?" Kaidan's voice sounded distant as he looked off down the road to the right of where they stood.

"Spriggons?" Farkas asked, exchanging a glance with Sirius as the two grinnned.

"Sounds good to me," Sirius said, slapping Kaidan on the back.

Misty felt a little jealous that Kaidan didn't jolt forward, seeming to have expected the slap on the back. 

"Where are there Spriggons around here?" Soren asked, giving Kaidan a raised eyebrow, "I've been all over this area, scouting, and I haven't seen any spriggons."

"Maybe because you were not looking for them," Nanak said, tucking a book away in his backpack, "spriggons are tricky creatures and can hide in plain sight. If you are not looking for them, you will not see them."

Soren snorted, "I know about spriggons, cat," he growled, getting a narrowed eyes glare from the khajiit as lightning sparked in his fingertips.

"Woah, woah, woah. Take it easy you two," Isengrim said, holding her hands out between the two to keep them from fighting. 

"Yes, we shouldn't fight amongst ourselves," Niall said, glancing from one man to the other with worried eyes.

Misty sighed, running her hand through her hair to pull the hair tie from her hair.

"You alright, Misty?" Hawke asked, getting a head shake from the woman.

"Not really, but let's head to these spriggons Kaidan's talking about," she said, getting a nod from the man. 

Sirius took Elli's reins, getting a whinny from the horse as she followed his lead as he followed Kaidan. 

Hawke walked next to Misty, glancing at her as she walked with her eyes on the ground in front of her. "What happened?" he asked, getting a sad head shake from the woman.

"I don't really wanna talk about it," she said, getting an understanding nod from the man as they followed the three warriors in front.

* * *

"So, what's so special about this cave?" Vilkas asked, leaning around his brother to look at Kaidan. 

Kaidan gave a small smile, "nothing really. It was probably a lot more impressive to a child's mind that it would be now. Always remembered it being a haven though. If you didn't disturb the spriggons, that is."

"But we're going to disturb them so was can fight them, right?" Sirius asked, getting a chuckle from Farkas.

"That's the only way to do it," Farkas said, bumping fists with Sirius behind Kaidan's back.

Vilkas rolled his eyes as he shook his head at his brother, "are you sure this is the right way?" 

Kaidan shrugged, "to be honest, it's been so long and so much has changed, I don't know if the cave would even still exist or not."

"Well, if it does, Messy will find it for sure," Farkas said, glancing back at Misty as she walked between Hawke and Kieron. 

"What happened in that cave, anyway? She seems a little...distracted," Vilkas said, getting a shrug from the other warriors.

"One moment she was fine, the next she was leaning against Taliesin crying," Sirius said, lowering his eyes to the ground.

"It didn't happen until after she looked at that strange white figure in the summoning circle though," Farkas said, frowning at the memory.

"You don't think she's been enthralled, do you?" Kaidan asked, his mind already thinking about how to kill her if he needed to.

Vilkas shook his head, "I wouldn't doubt it, but I think she should be watched for a while."

"She's not," Taliesin's voice brought their attention to the high elf as he moved to walk between Sirius and Kaidan.

"How can you be so sure?" Kaidan asked, narrowing his eyes at the Altmer.

Taliesin smiled, "because I would have felt it in her aura if she was," he said, glancing back at Misty for a second before turning to face forward, "every person enthralled has a destinct mark left on their aura that lets their master know if they're still enthralled or broke the spell."

Kaidan frowned at him, his eyes moving down to the mage's hands for a second.

"It makes me a little nervous that you know that," Vilkas said, getting a nod of agreement from Farkas.

Taliesin chuckled, "I'm going to assume that all of you know how Misty and I met."

Sirius chuckled, "oh yeah. She almost ripped your head off, literally."

Taliesin nodded, "she wasn't the first woman I tried to use my enthrallment spell on. The only difference is, she broke through it before it could actually take root. The other women still have a hint of the enthrallment left on their aura," he said, smirking, "that's how I can enthrall them again. What's left makes it easier." He shook his head, "whatever happened to her when she looked at Potema wasn't enthrallment. It was something else, but I don't know what."

"Whatever it was, we should still keep an eye on her," Farkas said, glancing back at her again, "just in case."

* * *

Misty looked at the cave ahead of them, moving to stand next to Kaidan as he looked over the mouth of the cave, "this the place?"

Kaidan nodded, "it looks like it. A bit over grown but this is it alright." He looked at her as she glanced over the entrance of the cave with tired eyes, "how are you holding up?"

Misty took a deep breath, swallowing as she shook her head, "I could be collapsed in a hole somewhere, so I guess pretty good," she said, glancing at him, "why?"

"You look tired," he said, watching her with calculating eyes.

Misty took a deep breath, letting it out in a sigh, "I am. I'll be glad when I can get some sleep."

Kaidan nodded, glancing back at the others as a few of them started to set up camp, "you don't have to come if you don' t want to," he said.

Misty smiled, shaking her head, "uh uh. You're not going to get rid of me that easily. I'm going in with you," she said, getting a chuckle from the man, "besides, you've followed me into Wolfskull. And I'm not a woman that likes being in debt." She gave him a smirk as he rolled his eyes.

Misty walked a little behind him as they started to the cave with Niall, Sirius, Farkas, Vilkas, Inigo, Nanak and Beatrice following. Meeko barked happily as he ran toward the cave before turning and running partially back to them, making Misty laugh. Having Meeko with them made her feel a little less homesick for her dogs, but she still missed her boys. "There aren't any cliffs for you to push me off of, are there?" Misty asked, leaning slightly to look at Kaidan as he smirked at her questions.

"Maybe, but that was only the one time. You were taking time we didn't have to work up your nerve," he said, getting a snort from the woman.

"I'm not like the rest of you. I can't just jump into a hole without working some things out in my head first," she said, getting a chuckle from the man. 

"I promise not to push you off any cliffs," he said, lowering his voice so only he could hear, "unless there's safety at the bottom."

"What?" Misty asked, furrowing her brow at him.

"Nothing, Love," he said, his voice slightly singsongy as she frowned at him.

Misty gasped as they entered the cave, her eyes trying to take in everything at once, "it's beautiful," she breathed.

"Glad you like it," Kaidan said, looking at her amazement with a smile, "never thought I'd set foot here again, much less bring someone. I wonder if I left anything behind."

"If you did, we'll find it," Niall said, grinning at the scenery as he started to move farther into the cave. 

"Let's try not to disturb the locals, eh?" Kaidan muttered, following the bosmer's lead.

They moved farther in, Inigo frowning at the rabbits running around as Misty looked toward a pool to their left. _I hope was can go for a swim while we're here. I could really use another bath,_ she thought, turning to wait for Beatrice and Nanak as they looked at some of the plants just inside the cavern. Meeko happily bounded around her, giving chase to a rabbit as it ran farther into the cave. "Shit," Misty hissed, running after the dog, "Meeko! Here boy!"

"Wait up," Niall called, following Misty after the mutt.

"I wouldn't go too far in without help," Vilkas called out, glancing up at the stone bridge that crossed to a cliff over looking the water. He frowned, hoping that they wouldn't have to jump from there.  _I hope the water's deep enough if we do,_ he thought, following his eager brother and Sirius farther into the cave. 

"The coast up the way is covered in caverns like this. Pretty sure smugglers used them to stash away contraband. Probably still do," Kaidan said, his eyes scanning the area for any chests or loot to be found. 

"That would make sense," Nanak muttered, turning some Fly Amanita in his hand to study it, "don't want the guards to get the loot before they have a chance to sell it."

Misty crying out snapped everyone attention ahead of them, where Misty, Niall and Meeko had run off to. 

"Damn," Kaidan growled, pulling his sword with the others as they ran toward the sound of snarling, barking and fighting. 

Sirius and Farkas had already made it there and were fending off part of a pack of wolves. Three wolves already lay dead at their feet while Misty was trying to pull her boot free of the mouth of another wolf. Meeko snarled and barked, jumping back as a large wolf lunged at him before darting forward to bite down on the wolf's leg, getting a yelp from the beast. Niall slashed out at a group of three surrounding him, his eyes moving from one wolf to the next, trying to figure out which would attack next. He breathed a sigh of relief when the wolf in the center burst into flames. Nanak frowned at the bosmer as Niall gave him a grateful smile before slashing at the wolf on his left as the one on his right lunged at him. Nanak threw out his arm, sending a bolt of lightning into the beast, electrocuting the wolf as Niall finished the one off. 

"Get off me!" Misty snarled, giving the wolf that had ahold of her foot a kick to the face, but it's grip only tightened.

Inigo took aim, releasing the arrow to hit the Wolf that had Misty through the side of the head, releasing her foot as she scrambled back. "Are you alright, my friend?" Inigo asked, moving to stand in front of her as Kaidan took out three wolves that had picked him as a target. 

"Yeah, I'm fine," she said, getting to her feet as she took several deep, calming breaths. 

Sirius moved around, cutting down a wolf that lept at him with a single swing before bringing his sword up in an arch, aiming for the neck of the wolf attacking Meeko. "Meeko move," he said, getting a glance from the hound before Meeko lept back as Sirius's blade came down on the wolf's back, practically splitting the beast in two. 

Farkas and Vilkas finished off the rest of the pack with a few good swings.

Every stood amongst the carnage, breathing heavily as they glanced at one another.

"What were you thinking, running off alone like that?" Vilkas growled, glaring at Misty across the area.

Misty frowned at him, glaring back, "how the fuck was I supposed to know that there was an entire wolf pack in here? Shouldn't you have smelled them or something?"

Vilkas's glare narrowed as he sneered at her, "you shouldn't run off in an area that we don't know much about. That's just common sense."

Misty snorted, "get off your pedistal before someone knocks you off it," she growled, the fear she felt giving way to anger. 

"What?!?" Vilkas growled back, Farkas putting his hand on his brother's shoulder to keep him from moving forward. 

"Let's all just calm down," Beatrice said, getting a tongue click from Kaidan.

"Did you even bother to try fighting, or were you too busy looking at the flowers to notice, mage?" Kaidan's voice was full of venom as he glared at the breton.

Beatrice's eyes widened for a moment before she scowled at him, "I didn't want anything I summoned to get in the way of you fighting."

"And what's with this whole 'mage' thing?" Misty growled, turning her glare to Kaidan, "you sound like you don't trust mages or magic."

"I don't," he said, shocking her slightly before she frowned at him, "have you seen what Hagravens do to their captives, or how warlocks capture a man's soul inside a stone when they kill them?"

"More than you have, but I'd take a healing spell over a potion any day," she said, folding her arms over her chest. 

Kaidan shook his head, "too many people meddling in forces they can't understand," he said, frowning at the glare she gave him.

"What the fuck is that supposed to mean? I use magic to heal," she waved her arm out at him, "I've fucking used it to heal YOU and you're telling me that you don't fucking trust magic users? What the hell does that mean then? That you don't trust me because I use magic?"

"Easy Misty," Inigo's voice was low as he tried to sooth her slightly.

"No! There is no 'easy' about it!" she hissed at the blue cat before turning her eyes on Kaidan, "swords cut and kill. I've seen more than my fair share of that. At least magic can help people."

"A sword is honest in it's purpose," Kaidan shot back, his crimson eyes blazeing at her from across the space, "there's no trickery or illusions. Not when it's cold steel at your throat."

The tension between the two was almost suffocating to the others as they waited for either Misty to do something, or Kaidan. 

Misty felt her heart twang as she glared at Kaidan, feeling hurt at his words, "so you don't trust me and I'm not honest because I use magic," she said, making him blink before frowning at her, "got it."

"That's not what I said," Kaidan growled, narrowing his eyes at her.

"That's what I heard," she hissed back with a shrug, "not all magic users are automatically evil because they use magic, Kai. I'm not and neither is Taliesin, Beatrice or Nanak. Stop lumping everyone together because of a few bad experiences." She snorted, "I don't judge you because of something a bandit did to piss me off, so why the fuck are you judgeing me and the other magic users based on a few evil mages you've come across?"

Kaidan watched her for a few moments before shaking his head, "that's not going to change how I feel about magic and mages."

"To the tower with them all, huh? Make them all tranquil then, huh?" Misty asked, looking more angry than a few moments ago before she clicked her tongue, "fucking serious, bro. You'd fit in perfectly with the templars in Dragon Age. Especially Meredith from DA2. They hate mages too. So much that they lock them away in quote unquote 'schools' that are meant to help mages control their magic, except the mages are never released. Their heads are constantly filled with the teachings that they're wrong for having the natural ability to use magic. That it's a curse. 'Magic exists to serve man, and never to rule over him. Foul and corrupt are they who have taken His gift and turned it against His children. They shall be named Maleficar, accursed ones'." Misty paused, ignoring the confused and slightly surprised stares she was getting from the group, her eyes only on Kaidan, "I am not a Maleficar. I use it to help people. I've used magic to help you and I will continue to use it to help anyone that needs it. Anything you say or do isn't going to change that. I've worked hard to learn how to heal and I'm not about to stop because you're a little uncomfortable around magic," She stood straight, her shoulders back as she raised her chin slightly to look at him with serious determined eyes, "I am the Dragonborn and I will do everything within my power to protect the people in this world from any and all villianous acts against them and that includes using fucking magic."

* * *

Misty walked with Inigo, Beatrice and Nanak ahead of everyone else,  _don't want to make him uncomfortable,_ she hissed in her head. She fought off the tears of anger and pain as she stalked forward, ignoring the whispering going on behind them.

Inigo draped his arm over her shoulders, pulling her into a half hug as they walked, "I trust you, my friend," he said, his ears laying back slightly as he gave her a small smile.

Misty nodded, sniffling as she lay her head against his shoulder, "I know, Ini. I'm glad someone does."

"It's just him that doesn't," Nanak pointed out, "from what I have seen so far, the others trust you completely."

"Maybe he was tortured using magic once," Beatrice suggested.

Misty nodded, "he was captured by the Aldmeri dominion, so it's likely, but that's no fucking excuse," she said, getting a sigh from Nanak.

"Sometimes, bad experiences over ride even logic," the smaller Khajiit said.

Meeko trotted between Misty and Beatrice, bumping his head against Misty's hand in a comforting jesture as he whimpered. 

Misty smiled, patting his head, "at least I know now."

* * *

"You can't seriously distrust her," Farkas said, giving Kaidan a raised eyebrow.

"Yeah, she's the nicest, sweetest, kindest person I've ever met," Sirius said, getting a nod of agreement from Niall.

Kaidan clicked his tongue, "I never said I didn't trust  _HER_ , I just don't trust most magic users," he said, his eyes glancing at Beatrice.

"You realize you all but said you didn't trust her, right?" Niall asked, tilting his head slightly as he looked at Kaidan around Sirius. 

"But I didn't..." Kaidan let out a frustrated huffed as he gave a growl, "does anybody listen to what's actually been said or do you just put words in everybody's mouth?"

"My advice to you, apologize," Vilkas said, raising his hand to stop Kaidan's protest, "pretend you mean it, even if you don't or she'll make this journey miserable on everyone and I would rather not deal with her angry and upset."

Kaidan looked forward, watching Misty lay her head against the strangely colored khajiit's shoulder as they walked. 

"Yeah, I'd rather face down a hoard of dremora warlords than her on a bad day," Sirius said, rubbing the back of his head.

"What was that stuff she was saying? 'Templars, towers, magic is used to serve man'?" Niall asked, furrowing his brow at her words.

Vilkas shrugged, "I've never heard anything like that before."

"Maybe it's from her world," Farkas suggested, getting a nod from his brother.

"Maybe," Niall hummed, looking up at Misty as she stood beside Inigo, who's arm was still draped over her shoulders while Nanak and Beatrice looked at a grouping of plants. "I'll ask her when I get a chance."

"Would that really be wise? After all, she may still be angry," Sirius said, hoping that she wasn't.

Niall shrugged, "only one way to find out."

 

* * *

"So, all that stuff you were saying was from a different video game?" Niall asked, getting a nod from the woman. He chuckled, "you have a pretty interesting world. I think I'd like to visit it sometime."

They walked up the ramp that lead up and around the giant stone pillar in the center of the cavern.

"If I can take you back with me, it's a deal," she said, smiling at the bosmer as he slipped his hand into her's.

"As if I'd let you leave without me," he said, chuckling at her snort.

Misty blinked at a pebble bouncing on the top of her head. She frowned and looked up, narrowing her eyes at the edge of the cliff overhead. "What the..."

The ground shook as rocks started to fall around them. Niall looked up, his eyes going wide as he turned, pushing Misty back against the rock face before covering her body with his as rocks and boulders from above cascaded down. He grunted against a few bouncing off his back as Misty buried her face against his chest. When the rockslide stopped, he slowly moved back, looking up at the edge of the cliff for any signs of more falling rocks. 

"Are you alright, sweetheart?" he asked, lowering his eyes down to her as she clung to his chest.

"I think so," she said, her voice betraying her fear.

He smiled, pulling her into a hug as the others arrived where they were standing.

"Are you guys okay?" Vilkas asked, his brow furrowed in concern. 

Misty nodded as her a Niall moved apart, "thanks to Niall's quick thinking."

Niall shrugged, "you learn how to react when you've explored caves as much as I have," he said, giving her a smile, "it's no big deal."

"It's common sense to not stand there, waiting for the rocks to crush you," Kaidan said, moving past them.

Misty frowned, her eyes narrowing at the man's back before Niall gave her a warm smile, putting his hand on her back to get her moving. "it's common sense. Neh neh neh," she muttered mockingly under her breath as they followed him up the slope. 

Nial paused, putting his arm out to stop the rest of the group's advance as his eyes focused in on a large tree growing on an area not much farther up. "Kaidan, hold on!" he called, getting ignored by the man as he stalked past the tree. 

Misty's eyes widened at the woman made from bark emerging from the tree, her orange glowing eyes narrowing at Kaidan's back as she glowed with a neon green light. Misty didn't even think as she pulled her bow and nocked an arrow, taking aim at the spriggon as she pulled her bow back, loosing the arrow as Kaidan turned, hitting the spriggon in the side of the head, sending the creature toppling off the side of the ramp to the ground below. Kaidan blinked, his hand halfway to the sword before he slowly lowered his hand to his side, his eyes locked with Misty's as she narrowed her's at him, her face completely void of emotion as she slid her bow back onto her back as she moved with Niall past Kaidan. "Learn to listen," she growled as they moved to the top of the ramp.

Her eyes moved over the scene, taking in the two spriggons and the bears standing near them, yawning and laying down as the Spriggons shuffled their feet, their glowing orange eyes scanning the area. If Misty didn't feel fear welling up in her chest, she would have thought the scene was beautiful and even took her phone from her satchel the take a picture of it. She smiled at the screen, glad that she had brought the phone, except the flash the phone gave turned the spriggons' attention to them. The bears roared and growled as they charged at Misty and Niall, doing the spriggons' bidding. Sirius and Farkas moved, putting themselves between Misty, Niall and the bears, forcing the two to step back, dangerously close to the edge. Niall moved around Sirius, trying to flank the bear as Misty went the other way, pulling her bow and taking aim for one of the spriggons. She missed, cursing as she nocked another arrow, joined by Inigo as he fired at the spriggons as well while Farkas tripped, falling back as the bear he was fighting started to maul him. Vilkas brought his sword down on the bear's shoulder, embedding his great sword there. The bear roared, raising up and ripping the sword from Vilkas's hand before turning and taking a swipe at him with one of it's massive paws. Vilkas lept back, skidding to a stop a few feet away from the bear as it snarled at him. Kaidan helped Sirius, both men cutting at the beast as it tried to attack both of them at once while Beatrice stood back with Nanak, summoning a flame atronach to send into the frey. Nanak attacked the other Spriggon, sending fireball after fireball at the creature before she gave a high pitched shriek as she burned, lowering herself as she charged for Misty and Inigo. Inigo had half a second the think back diving out of the way.

He rolled, his eyes going wide as the spriggon went for Misty, "MISTY! WATCH OUT!" he had time to call, raising Misty's eyes enough for her to stumble away from the flaming woman. 

Misty felt her heel loose ground as she waved her arms, trying to stay on the ledge as the Spriggon ran off the pillar. "Shit!" she hissed, feeling herself falling back as her arms flailed.

"Get Misty!" Sirius hollered at Kaidan, bringing his sword down had on the bear, getting the beast's attention as he swung his sword around to smack the bear in the side of the head. 

Kaidan nodded, rushing to try to get to Misty as she fell back, head first, over the edge.  _Damn!_ he growled in his head, leaping and reaching out to grab onto the laces of her boot, crying out at the laces cutting into his fingers. 

"FUCK!" Misty screamed, dangling upside down as she panicked, her body and mind still thinking that she was falling before she looked up at Kaidan, baring his teeth against trying to hang onto her by her boot. 

"I've....Got.....you....." he grunted out, furrowing his brow as he started to slide over the edge of the cliff as well. He reached back, digging his fingers and toes into the ground to try and anchor them. His feet and fingers ripped through the dirt and grass as they slipped farther over the edge. "See....if you...can....right....yourself...."

Misty nodded, breathing quickly as she swallowed, praying that Kaidan's grip held as the sounds of the others fighting off the spriggons and bears started to be drown out by the blood in her ears. She bent herself, reaching up to grab onto Kaidan's wrist with both her hands. She couldn't tell if it was her hands or his arm shaking as she held on.

"I'm...going...to....let go...." he grunted out, grinding his teeth against the pain in his fingers.

Misty's eyes widened as she stared up at him, shaking her head, "no..."

"I'll catch....you...." he said, his eyes locking with her's for a second, "trust...me...."

They stared at one another for a moment before Misty swallowed, nodding as she took a deep breath, letting it out in a shudder as her grip tightened on his wrist, "I already do!" she said, her eyes locking with his as she forced a smile through the fear, "more than you do me."

Kaidan blinked in surprise before nodding, "on three......one.....two.....three!" He released her boot lace, turning his hand as her foot dropped to take hold on one of her wrists as she cried out reflexively. 

"FUCK!" she screamed, the sudden release of her foot sending her body back before swinging forward and smacking her against the cliff wall, knocking the air out of her lungs. 

"I've got you!" Kaidan said, furrowing his brow as how far his torso was over the edge of the cliff. 

"I have you, my friend," Inigo said, taking hold of Kaidan's ankle, digging his heels in as he helped hold Kaidan and Misty from falling off the cliff.

"We're here too," Beatrice said as she and Nanak took Kaidan's other ankle, surprising the warrior. 

All three pulled Kaidan up far enough for him to be able to pull Misty up without falling over the edge himself. Misty bent in half, putting her forehead against the ground as she tried to remember how to breathe normally. 

"Are you alright, Misty?" Beatrice asked, putting her hand on Misty's back.

Misty nodded, sitting up on her heels as she wiped the tears and snot from her face, "I think so," she said, looking up at Kaidan as he sat in front of her, breathing heavily himself, frowning at her. 

"What kind of idiot doesn't watch where they're stepping when trying to get out of the way?" he growled, jolting as Misty lept at him, flinging her arms around his neck as she buried her face against his chest, sobbing. He blinked a few times, his anger and frustration melting away as he wrapped his arms around her, putting his hand on the back of her head while turning his face into her hair. "You're such trouble," he muttered into her hair, getting a coughing laugh from the woman in his arms. They pulled apart enough for him to brush the tear trails from her cheeks, "ey. Come on, now. There's no need for that."

Misty sniffled, giving him a nod as they got to their feet, "sorry,"she said, glancing toward Vilkas as he and Farkas tried to jerk his sword from the dead bear's carcass. 

"Hey princess," Sirius said, kneeling next to the bear he had killed, "you think we could get any decent pelts from these?"

Misty took a deep, calming breath, giving Nanak a grateful smile as he started healing something on the back of her head, "maybe. How badly did you slice it up?"

Sirius shrugged, "not horribly, I don't think," he said, putting his shoulder against the bear's side and giving it a push, rolling the bear over. "It's not as bad as the one Farkas and Vilkas cut up.

Vilkas clicked his tongue as he ripped his sword free of the bear carcass, "ours wouldn't have been that bad if the damned thing had died when my sword sunk into it." 

Nanak moved away from Misty, giving her a gentle pat on the shoulder, signally he was finished before she walked to the bears.

She leaned over the one Sirius was looking at, frowning at the deep gouges in the bear's fur, "if I skin it off is pieces, Bakhai could probably make it into leather," she suggested, getting a smile from the nord as he stood.

"Need to borrow a blade?" he asked, reaching back for his small dagger at the small of his back.

Misty shook her head, fishing her hunting knife from her boot, "I've got one. Thanks anyway," she said, getting to work on skinning the bear as Inigo and Niall balanced their way across the tree bridge leading to the center island in the middle of the platue.

Niall knelt at the chest, handing Inigo the few items that were sitting outside the chest before lifting the lid to look inside.

Inigo tilted his head at the wooden sword, narrowing his eyes as he read the carved name in the handle before grinning, "Kaidan! Is this your's?" he asked, holding the sword above his head to show the man.

Kaidan blinked at the sword before chuckling, "I remember losing that thing," he said, chuckling as he watched Inigo quickly make his way across the log to hand him the tiny wooden sword, "I'd outgrown it when I lost it and got my first real sword not long after that. I can't believe it's in one piece."

Inigo watched the sparkle in Kaidan's eye as he smiled fondly down at the wooden sword in his hands, "this place seems to hold fond memories for you," he said, smiling at the man as Kaidan glanced up at him.

"Yeah....I guess it does," he said, twirling the small shaped piece of wood in his hand.

"This place is amazing," Inigo said, turning to smile at the area around them, "there's beauty everywhere I look."

Kaidan chuckled, "you sure are easy to make happy, friend," he said, getting a grin from Inigo.

"It's not hard to be happy with friends around," Inigo said, getting another chuckle from the man.

They looked at Misty, who was frowning at the ripped skin she lifted from the bear carcass, draping it over Sirius's waiting arms before leading him to the carcass Farkas and Vilkas killed. 

* * *

"So, back down?" Misty asked, heading for the ramp.

"Actually, there's a faster way down," Kaidan said, pointing along the stone bridge leading across to another cliff face.

Misty frowned before shaking her head, "fuuuuuuck no," she said, walking toward the ramp. "I'd rather not."

Vilkas rolled his eyes, swiftly picking her up over his shoulder and starting toward the bridge.

"Damn it! Vilkas! Put me down," she hollered, kicking her legs as she beat her fists against his back.

"I would rather you go with the rest of us than get attacked by whatever we missed on the way up here," Vilkas said, ignoring her beating her fists against his back. 

Misty shook her head, "hell ta the nah! I'm not jumping!" she hollered, getting a chuckle from the nord.

"Who said anything about  _YOU_ jumping?" Vilkas asked, his voice taking on a sinister note, giving her the chills.

Niall laughed as Misty held tight to Vilkas's back shaking her head in protest. "Don't worry, sweetheart. I'll test it out first to make sure it's safe," Niall said, leaping off the cliff without much thought.

Misty's eyes widened as she turned enough on Vilkas's shoulder to watch him jump. She heard a splash and held her breath, waiting to hear something from Niall as the others leaned over the edge of the cliff.

"It's alright! You can jump!" Niall's voice made her breathe a sigh of relief as Vilkas let her slide from his shoulder. 

Misty shook her head, "no. Hell no! Fuck! NO!" she growled, trying to move back, only to bump into Sirius's chest. "I'm not jumping, I don't care how deep it is."

Nanak frowned down at the water, shaking his head before taking a deep breath, glancing at Kaidan. From what the ones who went into Wolfskull cave said, Kaidan would be the first one to push them if they didn't jump on their own, and after the arguement earlier, Nanak didn't want to take the chance of hitting a shallow area. He took a deep breath, letting it out slowly to calm his rapidly beating heart before jumping from the cliff into the water below. 

"See? Even Nanak jumped," Vilkas pointed out, getting a snort from the woman.

"Fuck you! I'm not jumping," Misty hissed at him. 

Vilkas rolled his eyes, "suit yourself," he muttered, jumping after the khajiit and landing in the water below.

"It is alright, my friend. I will jump with you," Inigo offered, getting a frown and head shake from the woman.

"I said no," she growled, folding her arms over her chest in a huff.

Inigo sighed, giving her a shrug before turning toward the cliff's edge, "alright then. I will wait for you at the bottom," he said before leaping from the cliff into the water.

Beatrice stood next to Misty, furrowing her brow at the water way below them, "I'm afriad of heights," she admitted, glancing at Misty as the woman stood several feet away from the edge fo the cliff, "if I jump, will you jump with me?" 

Misty glanced at the woman, looking over the fear in her eyes before sighing, "fine, Bee. If you jump I'll jump with you."

Beatrice gave her a smile and a nod as the women took each other's hand. 

They both took a deep breath, counting together...only to remain on the cliff. They glanced at one another, laughing as they accused one another of being a coward.

Farkas rolled his eyes, smiling as he moved up behind the girls, giving them both a shove off the cliff.

Misty hit the water with a gasp, cold water washing into her mouth as she sank halfway to the bottom before kicking to the surface. She broke the surface, coughing and sputtering as she glared up at Farkas, Sirius and Kaidan, as they leaned over the edge of the cliff with grins plastered on their stupid faces. "Fucking bastards!" Misty hollered up at the warriors as they gave one another a fist bump. She swam for the edge of the pool, where the others were wringing out their clothing or emptying their boots of water. 

Misty shuffled out of the water, feeling cold and miserable as she shivered while trying to wring her clothing out. Farkas, Sirius and Kaidan joined them shortly after, chuckling as Misty and Beatrice gave them dirty looks. 

"If you had jumped, I wouldn't have been tempted to push you off the cliff," Farkas said, laughing at the sneer both women gave him. 

"We would have jumped, eventually," Misty growled, getting an eyeroll from Vilkas.

"Sure you would have," the nord said, smirking at Misty's snort.

"We'd better get back before we freeze to death," Nanak said, being logical while Misty and Beatrice glared at Farkas.

"Hopefully they've already got a fire going," Niall said, wrapping his arm around Inigo's neck as the two moved toward the exit.

Misty nodded, starting to realize how cold it was, even in the cave as she followed Nanak and Vilkas.


	80. Camping With A Bitch

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I normally put a discription or summary or something, but I'm being lazy. Shit happens. People get mad. more shit happens. They head off on another adventure. lol Like I said, being lazy.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry it took so long to post another chapter. My hubby got his new job that I've gotta take him to daily, plus keeping the house clean and my kid's going back to school. lol life and shit, right?

Misty pulled the blanket tight around her, glad to be sitting between Kieron and Bikhai, their warmth radiating out toward her in a welcoming wave of heat. She frowned across the fire at Sirius, Vilkas and Farkas, barely phased by the chill coming from around the rocks of the mountain. When they had gotten back to camp, almost everyone stripped to keep from getting hypothermia. Beatrice, worn out from the adventure in the cave, decided to turn in for the night. Misty really didn't want a repeat of a few weeks before. 

"Are you warm enough?" Bikhai asked, leaning forward to look at her face around the blanket covering her head.

Misty nodded, "yeah. I'm fine for now. Thank you," she said, smiling at him as he nodded and got up to throw a few more logs on the fire. 

Kieron scooted a little closer to her, casually draping his arm over her shoulders as he pulled her into his side. Misty glanced up at him, giving him a slight nod before laying her head against his chest and closing her eyes. She couldn't help but smile at how warm he was, wrapping her in that warmth. She was almost jealous of how resistant to cold the nords were. 

"So you got to fight Spriggons?" Wolfe grumbled, folding his arms over his chest as Sirius laughed, slapping the imperial on the back.

"Yep! And it was so much fun! You missed a really good fight," Sirius said with a grin as Wolfe rolled his eyes. 

"Sounds like it," Soren said, giving Sirius a smirk. 

"Not to mention Misty almost falling off the cliff," Nanak muttered, flipping to the next page in the book he had borrowed. 

"What?" Hawke's eyes got wide as he looked toward Misty, cuddling against Kieron's side as the larger man tightened his arms around her.

Misty concentrated on the fire in the center of the group, not wanting to look in the imperial's eyes. 

"Kaidan saved her from falling," Inigo said, trying to smoothe over the tension starting to mount. 

"Barely," Kaidan muttered, taking a seat on the edge of the log near Misty.

"If it wasn't for your quick hands and feet, Misty would have fallen head first to her death," Sirius said, giving Kaidan a smile, "he saved the princess."

Wolfe snorted, "she wouldn't have needed saving if I had gone with her," he growled, getting a snort from Taliesin from across the fire.

"If you were there, you probably would have run into her and pushed her off," the high elf hissed, getting a glare from the Imperial.

"Fuck you," Wolfe growled, having picked up Misty's lingo since spending time with her. 

Taliesin narrowed his eyes at the man, thinking about flicking a fireball at the man before glancing at Kaidan. Niall had told them about the arguement Misty and the warrior had while in the cave and he now felt both angry and uncomfortable using his magic around the man. Kaidan, noticing Taliesin's stare, gave the high elf's nervous smile a glare. 

"Kai?" Misty's voice brought the man's attention around to her as she looked down at his hands, now starting to scab over, "doesn't it hurt?"

Kaidan blinked at her before turning his hand over to look at the damage. Some of the skin on his fingers had been ripped away, leaving part of his fingers raw while other parts of his hand had scrapes and cuts that started to ooze blood as he flexed his fingers.  _I would have lost those if I'd have held on much longer._

"I could heal it, if you want," Misty offered, watching him with patient green eyes. 

He could feel everyone else's eyes on him as he looked at her for a few moments, her words after he had told her to trust him, echoing in his head.

_"I already do! More than you do me."_

He expected her to hold a grudge against him for what he said, but smirked at himself internally.  _You should know better by now. She's different than the other women you've been with and come across,_ he thought taking a deep breath as he held his hand out to her without saying a word.

Misty smiled at him as she scooted across the log to sit near him, letting the blanket fall from her head to her shoulders as she reached out and gently took his hand. She held her hand hovering over his injured one, concentrating on healing his wound.

Kaidan's eyes moved from her face down to her hand, barely touching his. The heat coming from her hand sent the butterflies in his stomach in a whirl of fluttering heartbeats and held breath. The smell of wild flowers and the forests after rain proceeded the glowing, glittering pink healing magic as it caressed over his skin and wounds, soothing what pain he felt and knitting the wounds back together before his eyes. What would have taken weeks or even months to heal was gone in a few moments, leaving behind only a few scars where the laces had cut deep into his fingers. She pulled her hand back, taking with it the warmth that he, surprisingly, missed as he flexed his fingers, working and stretching the skin slightly. He looked up at her, giving her a slight nod as she smiled at him, catching his breath in his throat. 

"Was this really the best you could do?" Saoirse asked, holding up a piece of bear pelt with a wrinkled nose. 

Misty looked at the woman before frowning, shifting the blanket more onto her shoulders, "I'd like to see you do better with mutilated bears," she growled, pulling the blanket back up over her head as she glared at the woman.

"If they were that badly damaged, why didn't you just leave the skins on the retched creatures?" the red head asked, giving Misty a superior raised eyebrow.

Misty snorted, pulling the blanket off her head as she glared at the woman, "because I have complete confidence in Bikhai's smithing ability even if you don't," she said, folding her arms over her chest. She ignored the cold sliding under the hem of the blanket, her anger fueling the heat in her body. 

Bikhai blinked at her, surprised at her words before smiling, "you are very kind," Bikhai said, looking away as if embarrassed. 

Misty shrugged, "it's true. Who cares if you're not the best is Skyrim, I wouldn't want them traveling with us anyway," Misty said, getting another smile from the khajiit. 

"You flatter me," he said, his tail curling selfconsciously around his feet as he knelt by the fire, poking at the ashes to stir up the fire.

Nanak glanced between the two, rolling his eyes as he went back to his book. 

"So, if you skinned the beasts, why didn't you bring back any meat for supper, hmm?" Saoirse asked, holding the bear pelt out to Sirius, who took them as if he didn't want to touch the woman. 

"She did what she could with what she had," Farkas growled, narrowing his eyes at the woman as he stood, looking like he was ready to crack this woman's skull.

Saoirse turned her attention to him, sneering at the large nord as she folded her arms over her chest, "I wasn't talking to you. Don't you have something to bludgeon somewhere else?" she said, giving him a dismissing wave.

Farkas's eyes widened for a moment, shocked that she would dismiss him like that before giving a growl and starting to move toward the woman. 

Vilkas stepped between his angry brother and the woman, putting his hand against the larger man's chest as Sirius took his arm, "easy there, Farkas," Vilkas murmurred, trying to calm his brother before turning to the woman, "the only reason you're still here is...why?" 

Saoirse rolled her eyes, giving him a sneer as she did, "I'm here to make sure that you lot do your job, like what was asked of you," she said, turning back to Misty, "instead of wandering around all of Skyrim to venture into caves that you now little to nothing about."

Misty just stared at her, trying to keep her anger in check as the woman vented at her.

"We should have headed straight back once you were finished in Wolfskull cave to inform the steward about Potema's summoning. Instead, I find myself forced to remain in the company of peons, camping in an area that is frought with danger at every turn. It's disgusting," she growled, her eyes blazing as she glared at Misty, and only at Misty.

Misty waved Kieron's offered hand of comfort away as she stood, her eyes focused on the woman in front of her as she folded her arms over her chest, "anything else you want to say?" Misty said, her emotions shutting down like they did when her sister would criticize her every move, to avoid the pain that would otherwise root there and eat her from the inside out.

"Yes, actually," Saoirse said, her teeth bore as she spoke again, "who exactly do you think you are? These people seem to value you above everyone else and I want to know what exactly you are to them that they would risk their very lives to protect you." She motioned to Sirius and Riordan, sitting on opposite sides of the fire, "they call you princess, which you don't deny. So, what are you?"

Misty stared at her for a moment, having not moved a muscle since getting to her feet. She shrugged, "does it matter? You're not going to be around here long enough for what I am to matter to you, so why bother asking?"

Saoirse snorted, folding her arms back over her chest as she glared down her nose at Misty, "I have a right to know."

Misty scoffed, startling the woman, and everyone else, "says who?" Misty lowered her arms to her sides, pointing at the woman as a dark shadow clouded her face, giving her a sinister look, "you have as much fucking right as the rest of us, which, out here in the world, is barely any. You stand there, talking down to us and treating me and my friends like shit when, from what I've seen, you haven't lifting a Goddamn finger to help anyone but yourself. So why the hell should I tell you a fucking thing about me when you're just going to turn around and, if not try to use it against me, go off running your mouth to any and all that'll listen. Well I've got a fucking news flash for you, sweetheart, I don't owe you a Goddamned thing. Not who I am. Not what I am. Not. A. Fucking. Thing. So why don't you get off you high horse before someone decides to fucking knock you off and honey, that somebody might be me. I'm itching to toss my stones at a bitch and you're making yourself a pretty good fucking target right now with your 'high class' talk and your 'I'm better than all you' attitude. Bitch," Misty motioned to the group around the fire, "we fucking eat  _DRAGONS_ for breakfast and you're going to stand there like you're fucking  _better_ than us?!? Tell you what, cupcake, we'll go looking for a dragon and you can kill the bitch all by yourself, then we'll let you talk to us like we're worse than the scum that's on the bottom of your boot. Sound fair?"

"Sounds fair to me," Riordan said, smirking at the woman as he folded his arms over his chest.

Misty motioned to the high elf and Farkas, "see? You've even managed to piss Riordan off, and he's mild mannered. Not to mention Farkas, who doesn't get angry...ever." Misty folded her arms over her chest, "so, what the fuck you gunna do now that you've managed to piss off the majority of the group, because sugar lump, if those two are pissed off, it's damned gaurenteed that the rest of us are too."

Saoirse watched Misty, her eyes narrowed as she glanced around the group of people, taking note of the angry looks they were giving her before turning her attention back to Misty, "I...." she paused, at a loss of words before frowning. She turned, flipping her hair as she started for the women's tent, "I'm going to bed. Good night."

Misty glared after the woman, thinking how cowardly it was for her to leave like she did before she let out a calming breath and moved around the fire. "Farkas? Are you okeh!" she grunted as the man flung his massive arms around her, hugging her tight as she tried to breathe. "Damn....Far...Kas.....can't....breathe....."

The large bear of a man loosened his grip but didn't let go, which Misty was completely fine with as long as he wasn't crushing her anymore, "thank you, Messy," he muttered against her hair as he turned his face into her neck, inhaling what of her scent he could. 

Misty gave Vilkas a raised eyebrow over his brother's shoulder, getting a smirk from the man as she patted Farkas's back, not knowing what else to do, "I don't know why you're thanking me, but you're welcome?"

Farkas chuckled, pulling away from her as he stood straight, forcing Misty to look up at the tall man as he smiled down at her, "you've been a good friend to me. I respect that," he said, the sparkle in his silver blue eyes sending her heart palpatating a thousand miles a minute. 

 _He's said that to me before in the game but daaaaaaaym, those eyes and that smile are the icing,_ she thought, blushing slightly as he put a soft kiss on her forehead before heading back to his seat next to Sirius. Misty retreated back to her seat across the fire, feeling a little warmer after Farkas's hug and comment.  _Stupid. He says that all the time,_ she thought, her eyes moving to him as he and Sirius started talking about what to do with the leather from the bear skins with Bikhai. She leaned forward, putting her forehead in her hand as she tried to breathe past Farkas's eyes still at the forefront of her mind.  _Damnit Farkas, why you gotta be a big teddybear?_  

"Hey, Misty," Niall's voice brought her attention up to the bosmer as he moved to sit beside her legs on the ground, "you want to do a duet? I don't know many of your world's songs, but I've got a few memorized."

Misty blinked in surprise at the white haired man as he strummed a few times on his lute, "you actually memorized a song?" she asked, having a hard time keeping the surprise out of her voice.

Niall chuckled, "three, actually," he said, frowing at a cord he strummed before messing with the knobs at the end of the lute. 

"Which ones?" she asked, suddenly feeling excited and nervous about singing a duet. Singing to someone strumming an intserment was easier than trying to sing with someone, especially if one person was a better singer or louder than the other. Misty hoped that Niall and her voices complimented one another. 

"Uh..." he thought for a moment, strumming a few cords of one.

"Really? You had to memorize the song from Dirty Dancing?" Misty asked, getting a raised eyebrow from the man.

"Really? Is that what it's called?" he asked, a grin spreading across his lips.

Misty shook her head, "no, it's called, [I've had the time of my life](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=THx6isScpO4) but it's from a sort of dramatic romance movie in my world. I do like that movie though," she said, glancing at the confused stares she was getting. "What?"

A few of them chuckled, shaking their heads as she frowned and Niall played a few cords of the next song he knew.

"[I see the light](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=OU7obGo3q-E)? That's a good song. I just love the scene with them floating the the boat and paper lanterns floating in the air around them," she sighed at the memory of the movie. "It's another movie, sort of like Beauty and the Beast but more recent and the guy she falls for is a thief not a cursed prince."

"Maybe you'll tell us that story next time, hmm?" Hawke asked, getting a smile from the woman.

"I could, but Tangled is based off of the story of Rapunzel with more action and twists. Like I said, she falls for a thief, not a prince," Misty explained getting a grin from Wolfe.

"So, does that make you Rapunzel?" he asked, getting a confused blink from Misty, "if you fall in love with a thief?"

Misty shook her head, "no. I think that would make me stupid. What kind of idiot falls in love with a guy that'll, most likely, rob 'em blind without a second thought or remourse?"

Wolfe clenched his jaw, feeling like he had been rejected before anything had happened as Soren gently patted him on the back.

"There, there. I'm sure she doesn't mean it," the nord said, his voice holding mock concern as he gave Wolfe a grin.

Wolfe clicked his tongue, giving the man a shove as Niall strummed the next one he knew.

"Niall, I have a question," Misty said, getting a glance from the man.

"Yes, sweetheart?" he asked, tuning his lute slightly.

"Why did you pick love songs to memorize?" she asked, narrowing her eyes at him, "I mean, I like a good love song as much as the next girl, but why only love songs?"

Naill chuckled, "I'm a romantic, sweetheart," he said, looking at her with heated sky blue eyes, "besides, I'd like to hear you singing of your love for me with me." He gave her a wink as a slight blush dusted her cheek before she frowned.

"You've got issues," she muttered, making him chuckle, "and the last one was [I can't fight this feeling](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=iaQ9tXKA2Po)."

"Which one do you want to do? Those are the only ones I could memorize," Niall said, flicking his fingers across the strings a couple of times before giving a nod of satisfaction.

"When did you even have time to memorize them? I don't think I've seen you with my phone more than a handful of times," Misty said, furrowing her brow at the thought.

"What's a phone?" Morgaine asked, leaning forward slightly in her seat.

Misty jumped slightly, having practically forgotten that the woman was even there. 

"It's a magical device that I've been working on that stores and plays music," Taliesin said before Misty could say anything. He shot her a warning look as she started to protest, silencing her before giving Morgaine an emotionless smile, "it's not finished yet. I still have a few bugs to work out."

Misty felt a little concerned that Taliesin didn't want her to say what a phone was, but understood his reasoning. They didn't know this woman and she did come with the stuck up bitch so they couldn't be sure of her motives, except for "helping"with Wolfskull cave. 

Morgaine gave a nod, as if she understood and Misty, admittedly, was surprised she didn't ask any other questions. From the sight surprise on most of the group's faces, they looked surprised at the as well. "So, you're a hard?" She asked, tactfully changing the subject.

Misty shrugged, "sort of," she said, getting a chuckle from Sirius.

"She's the best singer in all of Skyrim!" Inigo exclaimed, getting nods of agreement from the others.

Misty blushed at his proclamation, waving it away as averted her eyes, "I'm really not," she said, trying to be modest as Inigo continued to praise her.

"Yes you are," Inigo said, frowning at her dismissal, "you shouldn't put yourself down like that, my friend."

Misty looked up at him, their eyes locking for a moment before she looked away. It bothered her a little to see the confidence that Inigo had in her when she barely had confidence in herself. She forced herself to look up, looking from one person to the next, the same confidence that Inigo showed in her reflecting back at her from their eyes. She swallowed, suddenly feeling that weight on her shoulders and wishing that she was somewhere else. She wanted to be back in her old life where no one really expected much from her except how to do simple math. The pressure started to mount again and she forced herself to remain calm, even as she screamed on the inside. She blinked at the hand on her shoulder, glancing at Kieron, who had moved closer while she started to panic. She concentrated on the warmth coming from his hand through the blanket covering her shoulder, taking a deep breath before giving him a grateful smile and nod.  _I guess I need to work on that._ she turned her attention to Niall, giving him a smile before motioning to the lute in his hands, "well, what're we singing?"

Niall blinked at her for a moment, studying her face before giving her a warm smile in return, "as long as I song it with you, I don't care, sweetheart," he said giving her a wink.

Misty snorted, folding hey arms over her chest as she glared at him, "if I pick, it'll be something you don't know," she growled, getting a laugh from the bosmer.

"Alright alright, I'll pick," he said, chucking as he started to strum [I've had the time if my life](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=THx6isScpO4).

* * *

_"Blood. There's blood everywhere!"_ _she looked down at her hands, the thick red substance dripping from her finger tips to the dark, cool, wet soil in front of her as she stared in horror of the scene in front of her. "What have_   _I done? They were my friends and I..." Her wide eyes searched the bodies laying strewn over the ground, limp limbs and wide, unseeing eyes accusing her. What have you done? The voices echoed through the cavern, mingling with the screams and pleas. She fell to her knees, crying out her pain and regret as she tried to wipe the blood from her hands. What she did wipe away left dark brown stains that coated her hands, as if to mark her for what she had done. She heard a groan and her back stiffened in response. Slowly, she turned, her wide widening farther as the bodies of those she had been traveling with, started to rise, standing on shakey legs as they turned accusing, lifeless eyes to her._

_"Why Bee?" Misty's empty voice made her eyes water with regretful tears, "why did you kill us? We could have helped you."_

_She shook her head, "it's to late. I'm already one."_

_"We could have figured something out," Hawke's helpful tone was missing, void of anything that has once been this kind imperial._

_"I knew not to trust you," Kaidan's voice was full of hate as she turned to him. His crimson eyes burned into her as she gasped. Though his throat was torn and oozing blood, he still stood like a warrior, his blade in his hand. He was gripping the sword so hard that his knuckles we're starting to turn white. "I should have killed you when I caught you coming from the room with the thralls."_

_"Next time something like this happens, we correct it immediately," Vilkas stood beside Kaidan, his left arm ripped from his body and his right eye hanging from the socket by the strands the connected it to his head._

_"I'm sorry. I never meant for this to happen," she cried, staying still from fear as much as regret and sadness as they advanced on her._

_"Too late for sorries," Sirius's voice was dark, not the usual light tone that was the kind hearted, loveable lug of a Nord._

_She screamed as Kaidan raised his blade above his head, bringing it down in a quick sharp angle that would severe her head from her shoulders in a single motion._

* * *

Beatrice shot up in bed, screaming as sweat beaded on her forehead and slid down her back. It took her a few moments to realize where she was as she took several deep breaths trying to calm her rapidly beating heart as she glances around the tent. The other women were still fast asleep, seeming to have not heard her when she woke. She swallowed, looking down at her hands, half expecting there to be blood on them. She breathed a sigh of relief as she let her hands drop down into her lap. She crawled out of her bedroll, her body shaking from the nightmare as she stumbled her way to her bag, searching through it for a blood potion. She lifted one from her bag, furrowing her brow at it as she turned her friend down into the bag.  _It's the last one,_ she thought for a moment, giving a sigh before hesitantly pulling the cork from the bottle and drinking half the contents.  _I need to find a cure before that nightmare becomes reality,_ she thought, glancing at the other women sleeping in the tent as she put the cork back on the potion. She swallowed at the memory and stuffed the potion back into her bag, before getting to her feet. The moon was starting to sink behind the horizon, bringing with it the glowing red of the sunrise. She winced at the thought of the sun burning her and shook her head.  _I need to pretend nothing happened. I need to remain strong like Misty._ She took a deep breath, inhaling the cool, crisp morning air as the sun started to peek over the sea stretched out before the camp. 

"Beatrice," Sirius's voice made her jump. 

She didn't know if it was because she expected his voice to be dark like it was in her nightmare, or if she didn't expect a kind tone, as if the others could see into her dreams, "oh, Sirius," she said, giving him a relieved smile as he tilted his head, watching her with concerned cerulean colored eyes. "Are you just getting off of watch?"

He gave her a smile, "yep," he said, yawning as he glanced back at Soren, who was carving strips off a hunk of wood he had collected, "Soren's on duty now until the others wake up."

Beatrice nodded, glancing toward the red hot embers of the fire that once burned.

"Aren't you cold?" Sirius asked, his voice a little closer, but soft, as if he was afraid to scare her away.

Beatrice blinked at him, realizing in that moment that she wasn't cold. She couldn't even feel the cold on her skin and bare feet. She gave him a smile and nodded, wrapping her arms around herself, "I didn't really feel cold until you said something," she said, forcing a nervous laugh as she lowered her eyes to a bush across from her.

"Bee, is something wrong? You've been a little out of it since we cleared out the Spriggon cave that Kai told us about," Sirius said, tilting his head to look more at her face. 

She almost couldn't stand the kindness he showed her.  _If you only knew what I did, what I am,_ she thought her eyes moving to the side of his neck where his pulse jumped enticingly against his soft looking skin. "I...I'm fine...Just a little tired, is all."

Sirius watched her for a few moments before giving her a kind smile, "alright, but if you need anything, you can come to me about it. Even if I don't know what you're talking about, I'm a really good listener and can pretend I understand," he said, making her smile.

"Thank you, Sirius. I'll keep that in mind," she said, getting a gentle pat on the shoulder from the man as he moved toward the tent where the warriors slept.  _He's so kind,_ she thought, furrowing her brow at the thought of sinking her teeth into the side of his neck. 

 _He did say anything,_ a creepy hissing voice said in her head. 

Beatrice shook her head,  _I would never do that to any of my friends._ Just the thought turned her stomach, even as the voice reminded her that it would only be a matter of time before she needed to feed like that and it wouldn't matter who was her victim.

* * *

Misty stretched as she yawned, leaning from side to side with her arm above her head, doing what would look like a warm up before working out. She let out a sigh, looking out at the sun glittering on the small waves of the sea as they rolled in toward the shore where they had made camp. She closed her eyes against the cool sea air, smiling to herself before opening her eyes to watch a ship sail by. 

"Good morning, Princess," Riordan said, coming back from an outcropping of rocks where he and Inigo were fishing. 

"Morning," she said, giving them a smile as Inigo held up the bucket with the fish they had caught.

"It's not much, but we caught something," he said, giving her a grin as she fell into step beside them, heading for the fire.

"Hey, food is food," Soren said, stirring up the embers in the fire as Inigo set down the bucket of fish. 

"Yeah, as long as we get to eat, I'm happy," Farkas said, lifting a couple of the fish from the bucket.

"Those aren't very big," Isengrim said, furrowing her brow as she mentally counted everyone that was in camp. 

Misty nodded, "alright, who's going with me to forage? Maybe we'll get a deer or something while we're at it," she said, pulling on her bow and quiver. 

"I'll go with you, if you don't mind," Morgaine offered, getting a slightly surprised glance from Misty.

"Sure," she said, smiling at the dark haired woman, "it'll give us a chance to get to know one another."

Morgaine nodded, glancing toward the womens' tent as Saoirse stepped out.

"Good morning  _princess_ ," Vilkas practically spat the word as she sat on the edge of a log, obviously still angry at the way the woman spoke to his brother.

"Sleep well?" Hawke asked, still trying to remain civil.

Saoirse snorted, "as well as one could on stone," she growled, giving the bucket of fish a raised eyebrow, "you don't expect everyone to eat on just that paultry amount, do you?"

Misty glanced at her, "why not?"

"There's barely enough to feed two, let alone the number you have here," Saoirse said, getting a frown from Misty.

"Jesus fed five thousand on just two fish and five loaves of bread. I think we can feed everyone with this," Misty growled, getting a raised eyebrow from Wolfe.

"He fed that many on that little amount?" Farkas asked with surprised, wide eyes.

Vilkas furrowed his brow, "how could you feed that many on that little? It doesn't make sense," he said, trying to work out the math in his head.

Misty chuckled, "that's one of the many miracles of my religion. It doesn't make sense, but that's what miracles are. Remind me to explain a little more once we've got time and I'm not so hungry," she said, as Vilkas nodded.

"I'll hold you to that. Your religion sounds...strange," the nord muttered, still trying to figure out how to feed five thousand people with that little amount of food.

Misty rolled her eyes, knowing that he wouldn't really understand.

"I'll go with you as well. I won't be able to remain here and stay silent," Kaidan offered, giving Saoirse a dirty look as he stood.

"In the words of Ace Ventura, aaalllllrighty then," Misty said, chuckling at the confused blinks she got from the group.

"You're so strange," Sirius said with a laugh.

Misty rolled her eyes, "yeah, yeah, yeah. I've gotten that line since getting here," she grumbled, waving away Sirius's laughter as she started for the wooded areas surrounding the camp, "let's rock."

* * *

Misty, Morgaine and Kaidan crouched behind a boulder, Morgaine having spotted a deer in a small area ahead of them. Misty steadied her breathing as she leaned around the boulder, watching as the deer lowered it's head to graze. 

"You think you can hit it from here?" Morgaine asked, her voice low so she wouldn't spook the deer. 

Misty shrugged, "I don't know. I don't think I could get a good angle on it without alerting it from here," Misty whispered back, furrowing her brow at the buck.

Kaidan gave a nod before tapping her on the shoulder, getting a raised eyebrow from both women, "get on my shoulders and I'll lift you above the boulder. You should be able to get it then," he said.

Misty blinked in surprise before giving him a nod, "okay. If you think that'll work out," she said, standing slightly as he crouched as low as he and his heavy armor would allow. Misty got on his shoulders, fighting the yelp she was about to give as he slowly stood. She readied her bow, nocking an arrow as he stood straight, lifting the majority of her upper body above the rock.

"Can you get it?" he asked from between her thighs.

Misty swallowed, taking aim as she took a deep breath, "I think so," she said, slowly releasing the breath she took as she loosed the arrow. 

The deer gave a loud, surprised grunt before stumbling and falling to the ground, dead. She smiled, lowering the bow as Morgaine moved out from behind the boulder.

"Got it," Misty said, taking Kaidan's hand as she slid from his shoulders and down his back. 

Kaidan swallowed as the primal part of his brain made her sliding down his back all the more prevalent.  _Stop it. She doesn't need you pining after her like some love sick pup,_ he scoulded himself as he followed her around the boulder. His eyes automatically moved down the back of her body, watching the way her hips swayed as she moved across the ground. He slowly licked his lips, his eyes moving up to her hair swaying back and forth as she moved to look at the deer, caressing across her shoulders and neck. 

"Do you want to field dress it here or just take the whole thing with us?" Misty asked, getting a surprised blink from the dark haired woman.

"You know how to do that?" she asked, getting a chuckle from Misty.

"Yes. How do you think we have so much coin? Some of the pelts I skin we sell for a really hefty profit," Misty said, getting a nod from the woman.

"I don't know how to do that," Morgaine admitted, getting a smile from the smaller woman.

"That's alright, Morgaine. I'll teach you, if you want," Misty offered, getting a grateful smile from the woman.

"That would be fine. Thank you," Morgaine said, watching as Misty started working on removing the deer's innards as she spoke, explaining what she was doing and how.

Kaidan watched Misty work, slightly surprised at how quick and efficient she was at cleaning a carcass. He hadn't actually sat and watched her work before and found it a little interesting that she had no problem butchering an animal, but couldn't bring herself to kill someone who would kill her at a second's notice.  _You really are a strange one,_ he thought, moving to help Morgain bring a log over to tie the deer's legs to for easier transport.

* * *

"We're back!" Misty called, getting smiles from most of the group. The ones that weren't smiling were scowling at the red headed noble woman, who was standing dangerously close to the fire. 

"What happened?" Morgaine asked, getting a snort from the woman.

"Ask them!" Saoirse practically screeched, waving her arms out toward Wolfe and Soren, who was glaring at her. 

Soren looked like he was holding the hot-headed imperial back as Misty looked at them.

"What happened?" Misty asked, getting a sigh from Isengrim as Riordan helped Kaidan tie the deer up upside down from a tree.

"When you left she said some very...upsetting things," the nord woman said, glancing at Kestrel with a frown, "and Kestrel got a little carried away with her words."

Misty gave a groan, looking at Kesterl with tired eyes, "what did you say that I should worry about?"

Kestrel turned her purple eyes away from Misty's lowering them to the ground as she did.

"Is it true you're a virgin?" Niall asked, the usually playful smile gone from his face. She didn't realize how stern the bosmer could look without that smile.

Misty swallowed, glancing around the group before letting out a long breath, more to calm herself than anything before nodding, "yeah..."

The uncomfortable silence made her shuffle her feet before she cleared her throat, trying to think of something to say and coming up with nothing.

"Makes sense," Sirius said, taking a seat on the log near the tent. His hair was still a mess from sleeping, but it didn't take away from the rough, boy-next-door look he sported, "I was your first kiss so you being a virgin makes sense."

"You can have sex and not kiss," Kestrel protested, getting a snort from Vilkas.

"Maybe you can," he growled as Kestrel shot him a glare.

"Does this really matter? I mean, I'm still me no matter what," Misty said, feeling embarrassed and angry.

"How can you be a virgin with this many people traveling with you?" Saoirse growled, waving her arms out at the group around the fire, "I think you're lying to make yourself more desireable."

Misty's emotions shut down again, her face becoming an emotionless mask, hiding the anger and hurt she was starting to feel.  _I don't even know this bitch. Why do her words hurt?_

"Why would she do that when she's fine the way she is?" Inigo asked, his ears laying back on his head in agitation.

"Women lie when they want things. What makes her so different from any other woman?" Saoirse growled, giving Misty that I'm-better-than-you look.

Misty clicked her tongue, squaring her shoulders as she glared at the woman as stood straight, "because I'm the mother fucking Dragonborn, bitch!" At that point, she didn't care if Saoirse told the entire world who she was, she just wanted the bitch to shut up. 

Saoirse scoffed, folding her arms over her chest, "I don't believe you. Isn't the Dragonborn supposed to be a man?"

"Aren't you?" Taliesin said, his tone so nonchalant and casual that half the group burst out laughing, including Misty. Taliesin smirked, even while he rubbed the back of his neck coyly, "I think you're starting to rub off on me, Wolfe. I don't think before I speak anymore."

Wolfe chuckled, shaking his head, "don't blame me for that, you're the one keeping the habits."

Saoirse gave a growl of frustration as she glared at Taliesin, "tactless brutes, the lot of you."

"I disagree. I'm not a brute," Kestrel said, folding her arms over her chest as she sneered at Saoirse.

"Nor am I," Beatrice said, frowning at the redheaded woman.

"The only tactless brutes here are Farkas and Sirius, but that's okay," Misty said, wrapping her arms around the men's necks as she gave them both a hug, "they're loveable, squishy teddybears that you just wanna hug."

Farkas blushed while Sirius grinned like the loveable lug he was. 

"I disagree," Saoirse growled, glaring down her nose at Misty.

"I disagree with your disagreement," Isengrim said, folding her arms over her chest as she narrowed her eyes at the woman.

"Yeah," Kestrel said, getting to her feet and moving to sit next to Farkas, "they're fantastic."

Misty blinked at that, choosing to ignore it as best she could while Farkas and Sirius looked a little embarassed at Kestrel's blunt openness. 

"Is there anyone you haven't slept with in this group?" Saoirse asked, frowning at the dunmer.

Misty half wanted to know the answer to that, but didn't, at the same time.

"Not Misty or Beatrice, but Bee isn't my type and I'm a patient woman when there's so much on the buffet to sample," Kestrel's voice got lower and more sultry at the end as she glanced toward Kaidan with a seductive bat of her eyelashes.

Kaidan shook his head, "not on your life, love. I prefer a woman with more discretion than experience," he said, getting a mock frown from the woman.

"So, Misty's your type then?" Isengrim asked, putting him on the spot.

"No," he said automatically, getting surprised blinks from the women and a few of the men. What tugged at his heart was the almost hurt look in Misty's eyes as she glanced at him, but it disappeared as she turned back toward Saoirse.  _Damn_.

Misty took a deep breath, giving Saoirse an empty smile, her emotions on the brink, "if you don't like the way we do things, then you can take a walk," Misty said, standing straight and heading for the deer carcass, where Riordan was already letting the blood run out of it, "I've got shit to do."

Saoirse huffed, giving Misty's back a glare before moving to take a seat on one of the logs, her eyes glued to the fire flickering and crackling on the logs. 

* * *

Misty's temper cooled as she ripped the skin from the deer, using a little more force than was probably necessary to peel it from the meat. She took a deep breath, chosing to ignore the frustration and worry she felt at possibly being treated differently.  _It shouldn't matter if I'm a virgin because it didn't matter now...right?_ She slowed the cutting, her energy and mind completely gone.  _They wouldn't really treat me differently, would they?_ She shook her head,  _no, they're my friends. There's nothing different about me or them._ Her own words to herself didn't take away from the lump of fear in her chest.  _I don't want to be treated differently._

"Misty?" Kieron's voice brought her back from her thoughts with a small gasp.

She wiped the tears she didn't know she was crying away and took a deep breath, turning to him with a smile, "what's up?"

Kieron brushing his knuckles against her cheek, his amber eyes holding concern as he tilted his head slightly, "what's wrong?"

Misty shook her head, taking another deep breath as she went back to butchering the deer, "my mind going a thousand miles an hour about something that I don't have any control over," she said, dropping a large hunk of meat into a bucket at her feet.

"You're worried," he said, getting a nod from the woman. He watched her face, her hands seeming to work on automatically without her having much thought to it, "you can tell me anything."

Misty nodded, giving him a small, sad smile before turning back to the carcass, "I know. I think I'm just over thinking right now. I don't even know if talking about it will help or not."

Kieron gave her a smile, sliding his arm around her waist, stopping her butchering process, "nothing changed between us when I found out and nothing changed when I told you my secret."

Misty snorted, "bull shit. I let you touch me more without blushing," she growled, narrowing her eyes at him.

He chuckled, tilting her chin up so he could look into her eyes, "is that so?" he asked, his voice an octave lower than it needed to be.

She felt her cheeks flush and gave his chest a push with her blood covered hand as she frowned up at the grinning nord, "stop it."

Kieron chuckled, taking her hand in his and kissed her knuckles.

Her eyes went wide as he ran his tongue across his lips, licking the animal's blood from them.  _God that both hot and disgusting,_ she thought she said in her head. The glint in his eyes told her that it was outloud and she blushed all the harder for it, retrieving her hand as she turned, focusing all her attention on the dead animal hanging in front of her.

Kieron chuckled, leaning forward to put his mouth near her ear, grinning as he did, "tell me again how I don't make you blush," he whispered.

Misty swallowed, trying to push down the heat in her cheeks as he chuckled, "I'm not blushing. It's hot out here," she muttered.

Kieron gave her a raised eyebrow, still grinning as he motioned to the snow drift a few feet from them, "there's snow on the ground."

"It's hot," she growled, refusing to give in.

"Maybe I should help you remove a few layers then, hmm?" he asked, moving to stand behind her as he slid his hand around the hem of her tunic, his fingers barely brushing bare flesh.

Misty's face grew hot again and she ground her teeth, trying to focus on the deer in front of her and not his hands touching her everywhere but where she wanted.  _No! Bad Misty! Bad! He's trouble. Stop it!_

"Misty? You got anymore meat for the fire?" Bikhai's voice made her breathe a sigh of relief.

"Thank God," she muttered, picking up the bucket and taking it to Bikhai, quickly retreating from Kieron and his deviant smirk. 

"You alright, Misty?" Taliesin asked, getting a confused blink from the woman.

"What? Yeah no I'm fine," she said a little too quickly before clearing her throat.

"You don't look fine," Beatrice said, leaning slightly to look at Misty's face better.

"Yeah, you look a little...flushed," Kestrel said, grinning at Misty's frown.

"I'm fine," Misty growled, helping Bikhai skewer meat on a few sticks, "this is how my face just looks."

"Yeah, especially after Kieron talks to you," Isengrim said, getting giggles from Beatrice and Kestrel. Even Morgaine smiled at the comment.

"Vilkas is right. You're all fucking harpies," Misty grumbled, shoving the stick into the ground to lean the meat over the fire.

"I was including you in that as well," he said, casually walking from the tent with a book open in his hands. He glanced up at her, giving her smirk as she frowned at him.

"Ass," she growled, getting a chuckle from a few of the group.


	81. Beatrice's Delima

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Beatrice has run out of the blood potions that she's been keeping secret from the others, but will this force her to do what she was trying to avoid or will she force herself to endure?

Ignoring Saoirse's bitching the entire way back to solitude, Misty, Inigo, Kaidan, Vilkas, Morgaine, and Beatrice stood before Falk Firebeard as he sat in one of the chairs off to the side of the room, where the thanes mostly sat. 

Saoirse gave him a smile as she greeted him, "these...hirelings, finished the task you set them on," she said, getting a nod from the nord.

Vilkas didn't like how she paused before saying hirelings, but decided to keep his mouth closed for the moment.

"Good. What did you find in Wolfskull cave?" Falk asked, rising to his feet as he glanced over the group.

"Some necromancers were trying to bring Potema back from the dead," Morgaine said, moving up to stand between Misty and Kaidan.

"Potema herself?!?" Falks dark eyes went wide as he seemed to sway slightly from the information.

"Don't worry. We stopped the summoning ritual," Misty said, giving him a strained smile.

Falk nodded, breathing a sigh of relief, "good. You've done a larger service to the realm than you know. A ressurected Potema..." he gave a slight shiver, rubbing his hands over his arms, "I shudder at the thought."

"Hakuna Matata," Misty said, getting a confused blink from the man.

"It's her way of saying, don't worry," Vilkas said, getting a smile from Misty as Falk glanced from him to her before smiling.

"I appreciate what you have done for this city and will be sure to tell Elisif immediately," he said, standing straight and squaring his shoulders. 

Misty nodded, "cool. I'll be sure to come back when you send that letter," she said, waving at him over her shoulder as the group moved toward the exit of the palace.

"Do you mind if I continue to travel with you?" Morgaine asked, making Misty smile.

"Of course. The more the merrier," she said to the woman.

"Anymore and you'll be able to start your own guild," Kaidan said, meaning it as a joke, but when Misty didn't do anything but smile, his own smile faded, "you don't seriously plan on starting a guild, do you?"

Misty shrugged, "I haven't decided yet and, honestly, I can't remember if I turned that mod on or not or if I even need that mod to start one."

"You just had to give her an idea, didn't you," Vilkas said, giving the man a frown.

Kaidan snorted, "how in Oblivion am I suppose to know what she takes seriously or not?" the man growled as Vilkas clicked his tongue.

"Just assume that she takes everything seriously and you'll be fine," the Companion said.

Misty sighed, looking over her shoulder at the two warriors, "I can hear you, you know. I'm not deaf," she growled, narrowing her eyes at them.

"Sorry, Dragonborn," Kaidan said, looking a little ashamed of himself.

"I blame Vilkas for provoking," Morgaine said, getting a nod from Misty.

"Me too," Inigo agreed, grinning at the nord as he frowned at them.

Vilkas snorted, folding his arms over his chest as he huffed, "it's easier to assume you take everything seriously than to find out whether you do or not," he said, making her chuckle.

"Don't be mad, Vilkas. I always assume you take everything seriously too," Misty said.

Inigo chuckled, "that's because he does."

Everyone laughed at his comment while Vilkas frowned at the blue khajiit. 

* * *

Misty sat straight on Taliesin's leg as she frowned at Soren, folding her arms over her chest.

"I think it would be a smart move to go back to Riften before you do anything else," the Nord said, frowning back at the woman from across the table.

Wolfe sighed, leaning forward in his chair to look at Soren's face, "you realize that telling her what to do isn't going to go over well, right?"

"I'm starting to realize that, yes," Soren said with a sigh.

Taliesin chuckled as he sat up, putting his chin on Misty's shoulder as he put his arm around her stomach, "our little princess doesn't like being told what to do, especially when she really doesn't want to do it. Right honey?"

Misty snorted, making him chuckle, "we're not going back to Riften yet because I'm still fucking pissed."

Your going to be petty about Mercer sending me here?" Soren asked with a raised eyebrow.

Misty smirked at him, "damn fucking straight," she growled, putting her finger on the table top as she leaned forward to glare at him, "I told Mercer what the fuck was up and he chose to ignore me and send me in a fucking goose chase that there was no need for so," she say up straight with a shrug, "bitch can wait."

Soren snorted, folding his arms over his chest, "you're really going to test Mercer's fury?"

"He tested mine!" Misty snarled loudly. The tavern became silent, most eyes turning to their table as she glared her rage at the man across from her. She leaned forward, putting her finger on the table top, "I fucking told Mercer and Brynjolf what the fuck was up and who was behind it, but those bastards decided to ignore me like I knew nothing when I know so much fucking more than any of you combined!"

"Easy there, princess. Don't want you to crush your crown," Wolfe said, grinning at his own joke, only for it to faulter as she shot him an unamused glare.

She turned her attention back to Soren as she sat up straight, "besides, I've already told Brynjolf in my last letter that I quit."

Soren's eyes widened in surprise, "you quit the thieves guild? You can't just quit like that. It's a way of life!"

"Not  _MY_ way," she growled, putting her thumb against her chest before taking a deep breath and lifting the tankard from the table before taking a long drink.

"I agree with Misty," Hawke said, leaning back in his chair with his arms folded and his legs crossed, "we already have too much to do without having to deal with the unnecessary missions that your guild leader sends us on."

"Exactly," Misty said, setting her tankard down hard on the table top, "for now, I'm not doing shit that has to do with the thieves guild. I'm going to sit here. I'm going to drink my mead and I'm going to spend some time chillin' with my crew. And if you've got a fucking problem with that, Soren, Wolfe's friend or not, there's the fucking door." She pointed in the direction of the exit before lifting the tankard to her lips, "don't let it hit ya on the way out."

Taliesin chuckled, twirling her ponytail loosely around his hand and fingers as he smirked at Soren from around her. 

Soren sighed, running his hand roughly through his hair as he leaned his arms on the table, his eyes focused on Misty as she gave him an unamused glare over the rim of her tankard. "Brynjolf told me that I should stick with you until you return to Riften and that's what I'm going to do," he said, locking eyes with her as if to show her how serious or dedicated to what he was told to do he was.

Misty slowly lowered the tankard, licking the mead from her lips as she nodded toward the table with Sirius, Farkas, Vilkas, Kaidan, Riordan and Kieron sitting around it, laughing and talking while enjoying their drinks, "you see those men over there. Some of them don't trust you. I'm sure you can guess who," she said, leaning forward slightly, "you step one fucking foot out of line and I'll have one of them toss you off a cliff."

Soren smirked, "can't do it yourself, Princess?" he asked, narrowing his eyes at her.

Misty felt her eye twitch. 

Taliesin laid his hand against her hip, pushing a calming illusion spell into her to keep the little ball of explosive fire in his lap from leaping across the table at him.

Despite the calming sensation coming from Taliesin's hand on her hip, Misty sneered at the man, "oh, I can do it. Let's you and me take a walk down the road a ways and I'll show you what the fuck I can do."

"Easy, Melissa," Hawke's voice held warning as he gave her a small head shake.

Misty snorted, "fine," she growled, getting to her feet before downing the rest of her mead, "I'm going shopping because as a woman of the twenty first century, I need to buy things to stifle the fury I'm feeling. INIGO! Wanna go shopping?"

Inigo blinked at her, giving the woman a confused raised eyebrow before he nodded, getting to his feet as he waved Niall and Nanak goodbye. He trotted to catch up the Misty as she made her way out of the inn, her anger driving her across the road to Bits and Pieces. "Is there something wrong, my friend?" Inigo asked, his ears twisting to point in her direction as he tilted his head.

"I just need someone to keep me from spending all my gold. I'm extremely angry right now and having as much money as I do is a really bad thing. I'll end up buying something stupid that I don't need," she said, walking through the doors with Inigo following behind.

"Alright. I think I can do that," he said, giving her a smile.

* * *

Beatrice sat across from Sybille Stentor with a cup of warm tea in her hands. Sybille gave the breton a curious smile as her seemingly yellow glowing eyes scanned over her face. 

"What brings you to me?" Sybille asked, her voice smoothe and velvety.

Beatrice swallowed, "I...heard rumors about you."

"Rumors?" Sybile chuckled, "and what sort of 'rumors' did you hear?"

Beatrice took a deep breath,  _stay calm, Beatrice. You're just here for information. Ask already,_ "I heard that you're a vampire."

Sybille get her a smirk as she set the cup of tea down on the table between them, "and? You are too. Although, a very young one. You haven't been a vampire long, have you?"

Beatrice clicked her tongue, frowning at the other woman as she leaned forward slightly, "I didn't plan on becoming one. I got bitten in Morvath's cave while we were clearing it out for Jarl Idgrod."

"Ah, is that what happened to that coven. I wondered," Sybille said, her voice sounding more amused than curious, "am I to assume that the few people you were here with were a part of that?"

Beatrice nodded, "there's eighteen of us in total right now, but Misty has a way of...attracting people to her."

"Eighteen? My my, that's a very large group," Sybille said with an intrigued head tilt. 

Beatrice nodded, "and getting larger whenever we stop in a city."

"And this...Misty, is she your leader?" Sybille asked, curious about the woman that had confronted Elisif several days prior.

Beatrice frowned, furrowing her brow at that, "I...I don't know. We follow her directions without question most of the time, but then Hawke or Riordan or Wolfe or even Vilkas will say something that'll change her mind or go completely against her. So, I don't know if she's the leader or not. There's too many people for me to really tell, I think," she paused, watching Sybille's lips turn up in a smile, "what? Why are you asking?"

Sybille shrugged, "no reason, really. I just thought it interesting that a large group doesn't have a direct leader," she said, leaning back in her seat as she casually crossed her legs and took a sip of her tea. "A group of that size would surely fall apart if there is no clear leader."

Beatrice shook her head slowly, "it hasn't so far."

Sybille hummed her interest at that, watching Beatrice for a few moments as the woman drank her tea, "have you fed today?"

Beatrice almost choked on her tea with the suddeness of the question. "What?" she asked between coughs.

"Have you fed today? You're looking a little...pale," Sybille said, giving Beatrice a sharp, toothy smile as she stood, "come. I will share my resourse for today, but you need to find your own." She lead Beatrice from the room and down the steps, "with as many people you have traveling with you, I'm sure you can find a thrall or two among them."

Beatrice frantically shook her head, "I couldn't. They're my friends. What if I ended up turning one of them?"

Sybille chuckled, "you realize you can feed without turning people, right?"

Beatrice hesitated in following the woman down to the dungeon, feeling both anxious and excited, "but...they're my friends."

"Then it shouldn't be a problem to ask one of them to share their blood," Sybille's indifference made Beatrice a little queezey, the nightmare she had the night before coming to the forefront of her mind.

"I couldn't," Beatrice's voice was soft, almost a whimper.

Sybille clicked her tongue, pulling open the dungeon doors as she turned to glare at Beatrice, "if it doesn't happen when you want it to, it'll happen accidentally, and you're the type that wouldn't want that on your conscious."

Beatrice swallowed, her mouth starting to water as she followed Sybille into the dungeon and to a cell with a man laying back on the cot, "fine....I...I'll figure something out."

Sybille gave a nod, "good. Now, this one is mine, you can have any of the ones along this side. They're to meet the executioner's axe anyway."

Beatrice nodded, taking a deep breath as she moved among the cells, peering into each one she passed. The prisoners looked frightened, the smell of fear wafting from them like a sickeningly sweet perfume, only to be made more prevailant by a man in the cell Sybille chose pleading.

"No! Please no! I'll do anything, just please don't kill me! NOOOOO!" the man's scream reverberated through the dungeon, speeding up the hearts of the men around her.

Beatrice swallowed, not sure how she felt about feeding on someone who wasn't willing as she turned the key in one of the cell doors. The man watched her with wide, fearful eyes, his body shaking slightly with fear.

"Wha...what do you want?" he asked, his low, rough voice as fearful as he looked. 

Beatrice watched him for a moment, the fear on his face turning her stomach. "I...." she shook her head, backing out of the cell, "I can't do this," she whispered, shaking her head as she turned and ran for the doors of the dungeon.

"Then you're killing your friends," Sybille's voice followed Beatrice from the dungeon as she bolted up the stairs, through the hall and out into the city. 

* * *

"This is cute," Misty said, holding an intricately embroidered tunic against her chest, "I don't know how I feel about the color though." She turned to Inigo, who was looking at the weapons Sayma had on stock, "whaddaya think, Ini?"

Inigo blinked, turning his attention to her as he looked over the tunic before shrugging, "I like it."

"Really? You don't think it's too dark?" she asked, getting a chuckle from the khajiit.

"Well, maybe a little too dark for you." He reached out, brushing the knuckles of his fingers against her cheek, "your skin does have a pale complexion."

Misty felt herself blush slightly as she put the tunic back, "fair enough."

"What about this one?" Inigo asked, holding up a blue tunic with no embroidery.

Misty tilted her head, narrowing her eyes at the tunic before frowning, "I like the color but it's not nearly as fancy as the other one." She felt the hem, surprised at how soft the material was, "ooo. So soft," she hummed, smiling at it. "Never mind. I think I'll take this one, but we've gotta get some accessories to go along with it."

Inigo nodded, helping her search through the shelves and drawers for something to go with the tunic. 

"Ooo!" she exclaimed, holding up a leather waist corset. She trailed her fingers over the embossing on the leather, "I like this one, and it'll go great with the plain blue tunic."

Inigo felt himself smile as her excitement, liking that she was enjoying herself. "Did you use to do this often where you're from?" he asked, pushing a drawer shut as he stood straight.

Misty sighed and shook her head, "not really. I had above average money, but I don't like going to the malls and shit. They're way too crowded and people are so rude," she grumbled, looking at the trousers sitting on the shelves, "now I need pants."

"I'm starting to think you shouldn't go back to your world. It sounds aweful," he said, folding his arms over his chest as he leaned against the shelves with a frown.

Misty chuckled, "I don't know. I think you would like it. The entertainment industry, anyway," she said, lifting a pair of white trousers and smiling, "I like these. Now boots."

Inigo watched her search through the pairs of boots, the clothing she was picking out draped over her arm. He sighed, moving forward with his arm out, "I will hold the clothing before you drop them and get them dirty," he said, getting a grateful smile from the woman as she draped the clothing over his arm. His heart gave a flutter as her hand brushed his fur, sending a warm tingle up his arm. He swallowed watching her sit on the ground to try on a pair of knee high black boots with fancy buckles that didn't look like they did anything but decorate the leather.

Misty stood, jumping up and down in the boots before tapping her toes against the ground, "I like these. And they're surprisingly comfortable."

"You expected them to not be?" Inigo asked, giving her a raised eyebrow.

Misty shrugged, "most shoes or boots that are like these in my world aren't meant to be worn more than a few times a year and not even the whole day. They don't really expect people to wear them all the time like they do here," she said, smiling as she took her clothing back from him and headed for the counter, "you need or want anything while we're here, Ini? I'm buying."

Inigo shrugged, "I didn't really see anything that I wanted, but thank you anyway," he said, leaning on the counter as Sayma gave them a smile.

"Find everything you need?" the redguard woman asked as she looked over all the clothing.

"This round. Who knows about next time," Misty said with a smile.

"Ah, doing some shopping for a new outfit? You know that Radiant Raiments is right next door, right?" Sayma asked, getting a snort from the woman across the counter. 

"I would rather buy from people who aren't going to look down on me for walking into their shop looking like I do," Misty paused, stepping back to motion at the boots, "and I'm getting these. I really like the way they feel."

Sayma nodded, folding the clothing carefully before looking at Misty, "that'll be thirty five gold," she said, getting a smile from Misty.

"Cheapest shopping trip I've ever had," she said, happily dropping the coin into Sayma's hand.

"Really? How much do you usually spend on clothing?" Sayma asked, seeming intrigued as she put the coins in a pouch below the counter.

"That depends on which store I go to, not that I go shopping much anyway," she said, with a shrug, taking the clothing from the counter, "let's go, Ini. I wanna try on my new duds."

Inigo chuckled, moving to open the door for her, "you have strange words for things," he said, giving her a grin as she walked past him, "I like it. 'Duds'."

Misty laughed as she moved out into the street, giving a sigh in the evening light, "you'd probably really like the south, then. The south of the USA is colorful and loud and full of so much culture."

Inigo's ear perked up at the sound of that, giving her a smile as he did, "will you take me to this 'south of the USA'?"

Misty felt her heart twist as she looked at Inigo's eager expression, suddenly very sad for her friend as his ears started to droop.

"You probably won't be able to, huh?" he asked, his ears laying back as he gave her sad kitty eyes.

Misty nodded, "if I could, I would take all of you with me, but I don't know how any of you would do in my world, either. Most of the group would probably do pretty well, but people like Wolfe and Kaidan would end up in prison for beating the crap out of someone or getting caught for theft," she sighed, "not to mention you, Bikhai and Nanak being cat men. I mean, you guys would fit in perfectly at the conventions or halloween, but outside of that, you'd scare people." She paused at the sad look on Inigo's face as she put her hand on his arm, "Inigo, I know you're not a scarey man, but people in my world that don't play any of the Elder Scrolls games wouldn't understand that." She paused again, frowning, "although, with my world the way it is, you can just tell people you identify as a cat person and they wouldn't question it much."

Inigo blinked, tilting his head at her, "you have a lot of that in your world?"

Misty shrugged, "a lot of people are 'identifying' as a different species that what they were born. There's one guy that spent hundreds of thousands of dollars to make himself into an elf."

Inigo's eyes widened at that, "he is not a Nord then?" he asked, getting a chuckle from the woman.

"No. There are Norwegians and scandinavians, but no real Nords. Matter of fact, most of the architecture in Skyrim is based on those two cultures," she said, getting a small smile from the khajiit.

"It's good that there will be some things that we would be familiar with then," he said, sounding like he was already going back with her.

Misty smiled,  _why should I ruin whatever fanasties he might have about going back with me? Even if he doesn't, I couldn't tell him, straight up, no. I could never be mean to Inigo. He's a fluffy ball of warm cuddles._ Misty glanced up the road, blinking in surprise at Beatrice walking stiffly toward them. "Hey Bee!" she called out, waving at the Breton as she and Inigo moved to meet her.

Beatrice looked up, looking a little frightened for a second before she gave them a strained smile, "good evening, friends."

Misty and Inigo exchanged a glance, turning concerned looks to Beatrice.

"Is there something wrong, my friend?" Inigo asked, tilting his head slightly.

Beatrice took a deep breath and shook her head, "no. It's nothing, really. I'm just a little weary from the traveling we did, is all."

"You've been tired a lot lately," Misty pointed out, taking a step forward as she leaned over to look at Beatrice's face, concerned for her friend's health, "are you alright?"

Beatrice stepped back, worry creasing her brow as she nodded, "yes. I'm completely fine. Thank you for your concern but I'm just going to go to bed."

Misty and Inigo blinked at her quick retreat, changing another glance before following her back to the inn.

* * *

Beatrice sat on the edge of the bed, staring at a spot on floor as she rung her hands. She sniffled, her shoulders shaking as she silently sobbed to herself.  _What am I going to do? I'm out of the blood potion and we probably won't go back to Spiderwick for a while. I don't want to hurt anyone, but I can't just not feed. They'll know for sure. I've gotta tell someone. Maybe Misty will know a cure. She said she knows everything about Skyrim. So, maybe she'll know a cure. What do I have to lose?_ A soft knock on the door straightened her back as she wiped the tears from her cheeks. "Come in."

Sirius poked his head in, giving her a soft smile as he stepped into the room, "hey. You doing alright? Misty and Inigo said that you looked a little upset at something."

Beatrice sniffled, wiping her nose with the back of her hand, "I'm fine."

Sirius chuckled, tilting his head as he moved to stand in front of her, "you don't look or sound fine," he said, watching her for a moment before smiling, "do you want to talk abou it?"

Beatrice swallowed, shrugging as she looked at his boots, "maybe, but I don't know how you'll take it."

Sirius chuckled, taking a seat on the edge of the bed next to her, "I'm the bastard son of a king. I don't think you'll tell me anything that would surprise me," he said, giving her that warm smile.

Beatrice took a deep breath, looking toward the half open door, as if waiting for someone to come in before turning slightly toward him while still looking down at her hands in her lap, "Sirius...Gods I don't even know how to begin," she said, looking up at him as he lay his hand over her's.

"Just take your time, Bee. I'm right here," he said, the softness of his expression putting a lump in her throat, making it a little hard to breathe.

 _He has the most beautiful eyes,_ she thought, seemingly enchanted by the gentle sparkle in the deep cerulean. She took a deep breath and licked her lips, giving a small nod, "I...uh...You remember how we cleared out Morvath's lair?"

Sirius nodded, watching her with careful eyes.

She swallowed, licking her lips again as she looked down at his hand over her's, "I...I was...bitten, during that fight," she said, the fear in her chest starting to swell as she waited for him to tell her that she needed to die. 

Sirius watched her for a moment before lowering his eyes to the floor, seeming to think about that for a moment before taking a deep breath, "do you need blood?"

Beatrice's eyes widened as he looked at her with a serious expression. "No. Sirius, no. I couldn't..."

He smiled at her, his expression as soft and friendly as ever as he took her hand, "we're part of a team now, Bee. If you need blood, I'm willing to give it to you," he paused, giving her hand a gentle squeeze, "but you should tell Misty what's going on. She's really worried about you."

Beatrice nodded, "I know. I was actually thinking about telling her a little later, once I get my mind straight," she said, giving him a grateful smile, "thank you, Sirius. I really appreciate your friendship."

Sirius gave her a nod as he got to his feet, "the offer is still on the table, if you ever need to feed, Bee. Just say the word."

She gave him a nod, mentally hoping that she wouldn't have to as he left the room.

* * *

"Is she alright?" Misty instantly asked before Sirius even made it to the table.

Sirius gave her a small smile, taking a seat next to Riordan, "she's....doing alright for now," he said, nodding up toward the room they were staying in, "you should probably go talk to her. She could use some advice from a soothsayer."

Misty snorted as she stood, "I already told you, Si. I don't 'see' the future. I just..." she gave a huffing sigh as she moved away from the table, "never mind." Misty made her way up the stairs and to the room, giving a soft, cautious knock. "Bee? You okay?"

"Come on in, Misty," Beatrice's voice sounded soft and a little cautious. 

Misty gave a nod, pushing the door open and stepping into the room. She watched Beatrice as the breton wrung her hands in her lap, her dark green eyes on her hands in her laps. 

Beatrice looked up at her before adverting her eyes, looking nervous about something.

"You need to talk to me?" Misty asked, taking a seat next to her on the bed.

Beatrice nodded, swallowing the lump forming in her throat before taking a deep breath, "I should have told you sooner and I'm sorry that I didn't. I honestly thought that it could be managed but, I was wrong," she looked Misty in the eyes, straightening her back and she inhaled, "Misty, I...I'm a....vampire."

They were silent for a moment, Misty's eyes slightly wide as she stared at her friend before giving her a smile, "is that all? You know I know how to cure you, right?" she said, chuckling at Beatrice's worry. 

Beatrice blinked at Misty, giving her a coy smile as she shuffled her feet on the floor, "I'm sorry. I should have known that you would but..." Beatrice lowered her eyes once against to the floor, "I thought the others would just try to kill me."

Misty smiled, "well, Kaidan might, but he can be an ass. Something I'm starting to notice a little more," she said, nodding toward the door, "but the others would want to help. You could have told me a while ago, you know. Then you wouldn't be dealing with this awkwardness now." 

"Like I said, I thought I could manage it, until I ran out of the blood potions," Beatrice said, motioning to her bag.

Misty chuckled, giving Beatrice a half hug, "don't worry, Bee. We'll get you squared away. But first, we're going to have to tell the others."

Beatrice's eyes widened as she shook her head, "I don't think that..."

Misty waved her comment away, "we won't tell them tonight, but I'm going to tell them when we head out to Morthal tomorrow."

Beatrice blinked at her for a few moments before smiling, "you're going to surprise them with it?"

Misty smiled, giving a sharp nod, "yep. Besides, Soren pissed me off and Hawke wouldn't let me do what I was going to do. So, they don't get to know until we're almost there. Besides, we'll be near Spiderwick then and you can rest and recover there, if you need to."

Beatrice gave Misty a hug, smiling at her friend's kindness, "thank you, Misty. You're a really good friend."

Misty smiled, hugging her back, "just tell me next time something like this happens. I want to help. You know that."

Beatrice nodded as they moved apart, "I'll try to remember that next time."


	82. Falion's Cure and Kaidan's Issue

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Misty finally tells them why they're in Morthal as she sets out to cure Beatrice of her vampirism, but will her traveling companions be alright with what has to be done, or will it be too much?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this one took so long. I had a bit of writer's block, but, I'm back at it. YEAY!

Misty buckled the waist corset, feeling like a new woman as she fluffed her hair around her shoulders while looking in a mirror. She smiled at her reflection, glad that she had washed her face that morning. She sat down, pulling the boots on and stamping her foot to make sure they were on before grabbing her bag and flinging it over her shoulder as she held the straps with two fingers. She strutted, (yes strutted) down the steps and across the inn to the group preparing to leave. Wolfe saw her first, smacking Soren on the chest a couple times before giving a whistle that made her stumble and brought a blush to her cheeks.  _Maybe I over did it a little,_ she thought, clearing her throat and squaring her shoulders as everyone looked at her.

"Wow, Misty," Isengrim said, giving her a smile.

"You look amazing," Sirius said, giving her a grin with sparkling blue eyes.

"Thanks," she said, shuffling her feet shyly as Kestrel moved around the table to look at her.

"Give us a spin," the dunmer said, twirling her finger in a circle as Misty sighed.

She held her arms out, doing a slow turn as Kestrel nodded approvingly.

"Where did you get those clothing? I've never seen anything like that in Radiant Raiments," Morgaine asked, leaning to look at the waist corset's design.

"I actually got the who outfit at Bits and Pieces. I wasn't about to spend any of my blowing-off-steam time in that pompus place. Especially after telling what's her bitch that the Companions aren't taking requests from her or her family," Misty said, nodding toward Inigo as he joined them, "Inigo helped me pick it out. He's got an eye for color."

Inigo chuckled, pulling his bag on his back, "well, I am very colorful myself," he said, getting a laugh from Misty.

"What do you mean by the Companions aren't taking any requests from her and her family?" Morgaine asked, furrowing her brow in comfusion.

"Misty is the Harbinger of the Companions," Farkas said, draping his arm over Misty as he leaned over the small woman, "Kodlak proclaimed it after he was cured. Right Vilkas?"

Vilkas nodded, busying himself with packing his bag.

"So, you're the Dragonborn AND the Harbinger of the Companions?" Morgaine asked, trying to understand.

"And the Thane of Morthal," Inigo added.

"And the Thane of Whiterun," Misty added without thinking, getting a confused glance from everyone.

"When did that happen?" Hawke asked, furrowing his brow at her.

Misty sighed, running her hand through her hair, "when I went to tell Balgruuf that we had killed the dragon. He uh...doesn't know I'm the Dragonborn," she said, rubbing the back of her neck.

"Why not?" Kaidan asked instantly, furrowing his brow at her.

"Yeah. If I was the Dragonborn, I would have told everybody," Sirius said, getting a frown from Misty as she clicked her tongue.

"Yeah, well, the looks y'all were giving me was a pretty good dissuasion," she said, putting her arms through the straps of her bag straps as she huffed, "doesn't matter. This is life now and I'm ready to go, so. Let's rock and roll before I change my mind and decide to become the Thane of Solitude too." She turned, heading for the doors to leave.

"Hey, pretty princess, wait up?" Wolfe hollered, jogging after her before wrapping his arm around her waist, pulling her against his side and partially off her feet.

"Damn it Wolfe," She growled, giving him a smack on the chest as he scooped her up princess style, laughing at her complaints.

* * *

"Why are we going back to Morthal?" Kestrel asked, slightly agitated at Misty holding a secret. 

Misty sighed, "you want the honest truth?" she asked, getting a nod from Kestrel. Misty swallowed, glancing at Beatrice as the breton woman gave her a nod, "because, Bee is a vampire and needs to be cured. There, I said it."

Kestrel's eyes widened at the information before she glanced at Beatrice, "how long were you going to keep that a secret?" 

Beatrice lowered her eyes, now glowing a redish tint, to the ground, "I thought I could handle it," she admitted, shaking her head, "I miscalculated."

Kaidan snorted from behind the girls, "miscalculated, she says. I say we should just kill her and be done with it."

Misty clicked her tongue, giving him a glare over her shoulder, "you would," she growled, narrowing her eyes at the frown the man gave her. She turned her attention back to the way they were walking, Paint nosing her shoulder as the horse whinnied. 

"I'm going to assume there's a cure," Hawke said, giving Misty a raised eyebrow as he leaned around the horse's neck.

"I hope so. I do not like Morthal. The marsh is okay but the town," Inigo shivered, "it really creeps me out."

"You're just creeped out by the quest we had to do there," Kestrel said, giving Inigo a chuckle.

"Who wouldn't be? Fighting vampires isn't for everyone," Kieron said with a smile, slapping Inigo on the shoulder.

Inigo sighed, "are we going to have to fight vampires again?" he asked, furrowing his brow at Misty's back as she laughed, shaking her head.

"No we aren't," she said, hesitating as she cleared her throat, "I hope."

"Wait? You hope?!?" Nanak hissed, moving up to walk beside Misty as he frowned at her, "I was under the impression that you knew everything about Skyrim."

Misty sighed, running her hand through her hair, "well...I never really...did the whole vampire thing. I know there's a cure but I...don't exactly know how to get it. I sorta do, but at this point, I only know where to find the person who can help with it."

"Did I hear right? The princess doesn't know something?" Wolfe asked, acting like he was about to faint as he leaned on Sirius, "say it isn't so!"

Sirius laughed, giving Wolfe a playful push, "it's not the first time she didn't know something."

"It's the first time she didn't know something like this," Hawke pointed out, looking at Misty's back, "that worries me slightly."

Taliesin nodded, "me too."

"It just means she's human, not some devine entity," Vilkas said, watching as she walked ahead of them, laughing at something Kestrel said to Nanak that made the khajiit frown.

"That doesn't change the fact that she's the Dragonborn," Kaidan muttered, narrowing his eyes at the female mage walking beside Misty. He wasn't comfortable with how close they were walking.  _That won't give me enough time to stop her if she attacks the Dragonborn._

"You look troubled, lad," Kieron's voice snapped him out of his calculations on how quickly he could kill Beatrice if she got out of hand before glancing at him.

"I was just wondering if she has to walk that close to that vampire," Kaidan grumbled, folding his arms over his chest.

Kieron chuckled, slapping his hand on Kaidan's shoulder, "if she felt she was in any danger, lad, she would be walking back here with us," he said, giving Kaidan's frown a smile.

"She's naive when it comes to her friends, or supposed friends," Kaidan muttered, getting another chuckle from the large nord.

"True, but she considers even you her friend," Kieron said, giving Kaidan's snort a smile, "trust me when I tell you that she is in no danger at the moment."

Kaidan sighed, giving Kieron a short nod, even as he frowned at the small group ahead of him.  _I still wouldn't trust a vampire. Friend or otherwise._

* * *

They arrived at Morthal a few hours later. The horses shited nervously as they tied them up outside of the inn. 

"It's still creepy," Inigo muttered, glancing around the village as he rubbed his arms. 

Misty nodded her agreement, gently stroking Paint's neck to soothe the large animal, "swamps are always creepy," Misty said, looking past the horse toward the marshland surrounding Morthal. 

"So, where to from here?" Wolfe asked, looking around the village as he took a seat on the steps of the inn.

"We need to find Falion," Misty said, furrowing her brow as she tried to remember what they needed to do.

"Isn't that the mage that the village doesn't like having around?" Taliesin asked, tilting his head slightly.

Misty nodded, "that's the one. He's studying vampires, or so the quest goes."

"I don't like this," Vilkas grumbled, folding his arms over his shoulder a he frowned at the houses along the pond.

"Me either. A mage that studies vampires can't be a good mage," Kaidan muttered, getting a nodding agreement from Vilkas.

"If this is what Misty says we need to do to cure Beatrice, then I'll trust her," Isengrim said, standing straight and tall as she moved to stand between Misty and the two warriors, as if to block her from their comments.

"She doesn't even know exactly what needs to be done," Nanak pointed out with a scoff, "how can you trust that?"

Isengrim clicked her tongue, turning a glare toward the small orange cat, "because she hasn't steered us wrong in most things yet."

"Yet, being the key word here," Nanak growled, folding his arms over his chest.

Riordan stepped between the two before Isengrim could retort, his face stern, "if you don't want to do this for one of our traveling companions and friends, then wait in the inn until we're finished," he said, pointing at the inn as he gave Nanak an annoyed stare.

Nanak clicked his tongue, frowning for a moment before turning his gaze away from the large elf, "I never said I wouldn't."

"Then shut the fuck up," Wolfe growled, bumping his shoulder against the smaller man's as he moved past him to Misty, "where to, princess?"

Misty sighed, running her hand through her hair as she stepped away from the horse and glanced around, "that's the thing. He's a wandering NPC, so without a quest marker, I have no fucking clue."

"Seriously?" Niall grumbled, furrowing his brow at her as he sighed, "but you know everything."

Misty snorted, "I never said..."

"I know everything there is to know about Skyrim," Kestrel said, sounding like she was reading from a script as she gave Misty a smirk, "you've said something like that before."

Misty sighed, shaking her head, "I don't remember saying that," she grumbled, walking out onto the road as she looked over the village, "he's gotta be around here somewhere. If he's not in the village, he's in the marsh and I really don't wanna trudge through that swamp again."

Farkas chuckled, slapping her on the shoulder, making her grunt at the sudden impact, "don't feel like getting covered in mud again?"

Misty gave him a glare as he and Sirius laughed.

"Let's find that mage and get Beatrice cured," Hawke said, putting them back on the right track.

They split up to try and find the man, Kaidan, Riordan and Farkas decided to check the marsh. Inigo, Hawke, Sirius and Niall went into the inn to ask Jonna about Falion. Misty, Beatrice, Wolfe and Soren headed for the Jarl's longhouse to ask her where to find him while the others spread out over the town.

"So, you need to speak to Falion, hmm?" Jarl Idgrod asked, giving Beatrice a thoughtful glance, "this wouldn't have anything to do with your friend's...condition, would it?"

Misty nodded, "Falion knows how to cure her."

The Jarl watched Misty for a few moments before nodding, "if I see him, I will send him to the Inn, where I assume you will be staying."

Misty gave her a nod and smile, bowing slightly as she thanked her before they left the longhouse.

* * *

"We couldn't find him in the marsh," Farkas said as they moved toward the Inn.

Misty sighed, "great. Let's hope the others found him," she said, getting an excited holler from Isengrim and Kestrel.

"Misty! We found him!" Kestrel said, spurring Misty and the group into action.

"We'll go get a room at the inn. You go talk to him," Hawke said, gently touching Misty's shoulder as he, Sirius, Riordan and Farkas headed up the steps of the Inn.

"He was at his house, turns out," Isengrim said, leading them toward a house at the edge of the other houses.

Misty blinked in surprise when a few of the villagers smiled and waved at her, forcing her to give them a strained smile as she waved back.

"Friends of your's?" Morgaine asked, getting a shrug from Misty.

"I have no clue who they are, but it's not polite to ignore them," Misty said, making the woman tilt her head in confusion before she chuckled.

"You truely are a strange woman," Morgaine said, making Misty laugh.

"You're not the first, nor will you be the last to tell me that," Misty said as they climbed up the steps leading to the house's porch.

Misty knocked, waiting patiently for a response before the door opened slowly. Misty leaned slightly toward the door, giving the man she could barely see through the opening a smile, "Falion? I hear you know about vampires and I have a few questions for you."

Falion's eye narrowed before he slowly opened the door wider, his eyes glancing over the group behind her before motioning her in.

She glanced back at the others, furrowing her brow before heading in with the small group behind her. Her eyes scanned over the house and the various ingredients laying about. 

Kaidan frowned at what looked like a heart and an ear laying in bowls beside one another, twisting his stomach in an uncomfortable knot, "I don't like the looks of this," he muttered, getting a nod of agreement from Inigo and Niall as the khajiit rubbed his arms nervously. 

Niall leaned over to look at something in a jar that looked like a fetus. He reached out to touch the jar getting a growl from Falion.

"Don't touch that!" the man snarled, making Niall straighten instantly as he gave the mage a nervous grin. Falion narrowed his eyes at Niall before turning his attention back to Misty as she stood before him, "I know many things. I have studied things beyond the reach of most humans, traveled the Oblivion planes, seen things one should not see. I have met..."

Misty cut him off with a loud sigh, "look, can we skip the parts where you tell us how much you know and just get to the knowledge we actually care about?" she growled, getting tired of not having a skip button to push.

Falion frowned at her as he folded his arms over his chest, "a little impatient, aren't you?"

Misty sighed, "look, my friend needs help and you saying how smart you are is only pissing me off. So please, I'm begging at this point for you to tell us what you know."

Falion watched her with narrow eyes before glancing at the others, "you seem to be in a great hurry."

Misty nodded, "a little, yes. She ran out of blood potions and will need to feed soon."

Falion gave a nod as he went to a desk where there were papers strewn about, "that requires a filled black soul gem," he gave Misty a glance, his eyes dead serious, "you will need to kill someone."

Misty's eyes widened as her stomach coiled in a tight knot.

"I knew it!" Kaidan hissed, sneering at the mage as he moved to Misty, "nothing good will come of this. It's best to just kill her and be done."

Beatrice cringed at his words, her fear overriding every other sense as she stared into the man's crimson eyes.

"We're not killing, Bee" Misty said, her voice almost too quiet as she moved toward the wizard, "does it matter what kind of soul?"

Falion frowned at his notes, giving a shrug, "it only matters that the soul gem is filled, so I would suggest a human soul, just to be sure," he said, ignoring the glare Kaidan was giving him, "when you have a filled soul gem, bring it back to me and I will perform a ritual that will bring life back to her dead body."

Misty nodded, turning and heading for the doors, "let's go," she said, her voice almost completely devoid of emotions as they left the mage's house.

Kaidan moved to walk beside her, scowling at the woman as she ignored him, "you're not seriously going to do this. For what? One woman you consider a friend?"

"I don't know if you've noticed or not, Kai, but before coming to Skyrim, I didn't have friends. I didn't even have work friends. So the few that I had I cherished, until they stabbed me in the back," she paused on the end of the wooden plank walkway, looking toward the inn, "Bee needs help and if I don't help her, who will?" she turned her angry green eyes up to him, "obviously not you."

He blinked at her for a second before frowning, "I'll have no part of this," he growled, all but getting in her face.

"I didn't ask you to, Kaidan. Nor did Beatrice, but that's what you do for a friend. You help them when they need it," she said, glancing at Beatrice as she walked by, keeping her eyes on the ground while Isengrim and Kestrel walked on either side of her like bodyguards. Misty felt her heart hurt for her friend and looked back at Kaidan, "if everything I do bothers you, Kaidan, then you can leave."

Her words actually stunned him, almost causing him to take a step away from her. He swallowed, studying the look of...sadness. She wasn't angry at him, or afraid he would leave, she was just sad, as if he was already walking away.

"You saved my life a few times so that debt you were talking about is already paid in full and then some," she said, folding her arms over her chest as she shook her head, "you don't owe me anything and you never have. I won't stop you if you decide you want to go, but I'd be lying if I said I wouldn't miss you."

Kaidan's eyes widened at her confession, a lump forming in his throat as the wind blew the snowflakes starting to fall between them, her redish golden locks blowing out around her, curling and waving in the cold wind. A few snowflakes stuck to her hair, dotting the golden strands with sparkling white. She looked like a forlorn woman who had lost so much in her lift that she expected the worst to happen. He swallowed the lump, watching her as she gave him a sad smile that broke his heart.

"I wouldn't blame you if you left. I question some of the things I do too," she said, lowering her eyes to the design on his breastplate, "but Beatrice didn't ask to be made a vampire and it's not right to blame her for something that was out of her control." She looked back up at him, her eyes more determined and stern, "I will do anything and everything in my power to help and protect my friends, even if that means giving my life and compromising some of my morals." She paused, her eyes becoming sad again as the cold bit into her, "I don't like killing people. I don't like capturing souls in a gem. I don't like any of this quest," She looked back toward Falions house, "but it's what I have to do to save my friend and keep her from doing something she would regret."

"By killing? You aren't a killer, Misty," He said, furrowing his brow at her, "I haven't really seen you kill anyone since I started traveling with you and your group."

Misty looked at him then, her eyes holding only sadness and frustration, "if I don't kill someone, Beatrice will out of desperation to feed and I don't want that to happen," she said, her voice cracking slightly as tears stung her eyes. She swallowed, taking a deep shakey breath as she closed her eyes. 

Kaidan frowned, watching her try to keep herself from crying. "Why does it have to be you?" he asked, bringing her eyes up to his as she looked at him with surprise, "why can't it be someone else?"

Misty gave him that sad smile again, "because I wouldn't ask anyone to do something that I'm not willing to do myself," she said, shaking her head, "I've already had everyone else take kills for me and protect me from everything." She gave a bitter laugh, "I'm the fucking Dragonborn and I can't kill to save my life, literally a lot of the time. It's time I started acting like the Dragonborn," she said, moving past him toward the Inn.

He turned reaching out to take hold of her arm before he knew what he was even doing, he pulled her into his body, holding her against himself as she stiffened in his arms, surprised by the suddenness of the hug. Misty's eyes widened against his shoulder as he held her. His body was warm in the chill of the snowfall and his breath against her shoulder was hot. She could hear his breathing over the wail of the wind through Morthal, heavy and slightly panicked, as if she was about to abandon him forever. 

"Kai..." she started, only to be silenced by the tightening of his arms around her. 

"I...I can't," he said, his voice barely above a whisper. 

Misty blinked, furrowing her brow at the words. She wanted to ask, can't what, but thought it best to stay quiet. Kaidan didn't act like this. Not the Kaidan she had come to know. He was strong, fierce, having only anger as an emotion...or so she thought.

"I started traveling with you to repay a life debt that I thought I owed to you, that you kept denying," he said, his voice soft as he spoke, "I know that you told me to leave if I didn't feel comfortable traveling with you and the mages you keep in your company and just now, with what you have to do to cure your friend, but I...can't." He paused, his hand going to the back of her head as she put her forehead to his shoulder, listening over the wind, "I've been on my own a long time, without anyone I felt I could trust or any place to really belong." His words were choppy, as if he couldn't find the right ones to say. He cleared his throat, taking a deep inhale of the cold air as he looked toward the inn where the others were waiting for their return, "since I've met you that...started to change."

Misty felt her heart give a leap and was glad that her face was against his shoulder as the blush crept up her neck into her cheeks.

"There are many ways to save a life, Dragonborn," he said, his voice low, "and you've saved mine in more than I can explain." He paused, smiling at the strands of her hair blowing across his face, "finally I'm carving out a future and remembering what it's like to care about someone enough that you'd put their life before your own. And it's all thanks to you. You're kind and compassionate where others are harsh and unforgiving...including myself. You've put others before yourself, even when you were angry with them a time before. You've shown me that it takes more than just a blade and a sharp mind to be strong." He paused again, taking a deep breath as he loosened his arms around her, but didn't let her go, "I want to know, if I remain, if you would still want me at your side after all this. Not as a mercenary under obligation, but as your friend, your ally."

Misty blinked for a moment, leaning back enough to look up at the man. She felt her lips curve up in a smile as he looked down at her with a mixture of fear and concern, "are you going to stay?"

Kaidan watched her for a moment, taking a deep breath before stepping back, his hands moving along her arms to hold her hands in his, "it'll depend on your answer, Dragonborn."

Misty watched him for a moment, giving him a smirk, "Kai, if you have to ask, you haven't been paying attention," she said, chuckling at his confused stare, "I considered you my friend when you agreed to come with us in the first place."

Kaidan gave her an annoyed glare before chuckling himself, "until I do something to anger you, right?"

Misty shrugged, "honestly, Wolfe has done so much bull shit to me, but I still consider him a friend...uh, don't tell him I told you that," she said, getting a chuckle from the man.

"Than I shall stay. For as long as you'll have me," he said, giving her hands a squeeze before they turned to head for the inn.

"How about until you decide you can't stand me anymore and leave?" she said, meaning it as a joke, but the sharp stab to her heart made it less so. She huffed, keeping his right hand in her left as she headed for the inn, "come on. Let's get the hell outta this blizzard."

Kaidan hesitated, glancing down at her hand in his as they walked toward the inn. He swallowed at how warm, small and soft her hand was in his larger, rougher hand, his eyes moving up her arm to her profile as they moved. She looked slightly relieved and a little happy as she glanced toward the burned down house as they moved up the steps of the inn. He opened the door, motioning her in and letting her hand slide from his. He had to stop himself from keeping hold of her hand as she moved into the inn and toward Beatrice, who was sitting amongst the group of women and rogues. He swallowed, watching her offer the woman a comforting smile before sighing and heading toward the group of warriors he had become a part of.  _Yeah, a place I belong,_ he thought as Sirius and Farkas raised their tankards to him, Sirius already looking like he had a bit too much as Riordan frowned and shook his head. Kaidan smiled back at the nord, giving Bikhai a nod of thanks at the warm tankard placed in his hand. He glanced toward Misty as she gave a squeak at Wolfe pulling her onto his lap, frowning and growling something at him before being rescued by Inigo.  _She really has the light of Mara's compassion within her. I wouldn't mind experiencing that a little farther,_ he thought, furrowing his brow at his own thought before taking a long drink of his mead.  _She doesn't need you trying to distract her from her duties Kai. She probably doesn't even think of you like that._ Instantly, his mind went back to what she had said just moments ago without hesitation or that pink tint she got to her cheeks when she was embarrassed.

_"I won't stop you if you decide you want to go, but I'd be lying if I said I wouldn't miss you."_

His heart thumped at her words, almost choking him as he coughed at the mead going down the wrong throat pipe.

"You alright, Kai?" Sirius asked as Farkas slapped him on the back, trying to help.

Kaidan waved their concern away, shaking his head, "just drank it a little too fast, is all," he said, clearing his throat before glancing toward Misty, watching as she started doing something to that "phone".  _I wonder what she's doing?_  

"Hey! Anybody feel like some music?!" She called out, getting an excited monkey sound from Sirius.

"Play Fire!" Sirius hollered back, getting a glare from the woman.

"No," Misty said, making the man frown and click his tongue.

"I feel like myself but I wouldn't mind feeling you," Niall said, pulling Misty in against his body as she gave a surprised yelp.

"You're not funny and leggo," she growled, pushing away from the bosmer as he chuckled. She snorted, walking across the inn toward the little group of warriors.

"Princess, where are you going?" Wolfe asked, giving her a raised eyebrow.

She paused and turned, glaring at him, "I'm going to sit with some people that aren't going to grope, man-handle or jerk me around," she growled, getting a whine from the imperial.

"Ahh, come on, princess. It's all in good fun," Soren said, getting a snort from the woman.

"Nope," she said, waving Sirius and Farkas apart as she stepped up on the bench and took a seat on the table, "fuck you and your fun."

"Yes please," Wolfe and Niall called at the same time, getting laughs and giggles from the women.

"Fucking jackasses," Misty grumbled at the phone as she messed with music player. Sirius started to open his mouth before Misty gave him a frown, "no, Si. I'm still not playing Fire by BTS."

Sirius clicked his tongue, taking a long drink from his tankard as he grumbled, "that wasn't what I was going to ask."

Misty rolled her eyes, "sure it wasn't."

"You don't know," Sirius muttered, narrowing his blue eyes at her.

Misty sighed, turning her attention to him as she put the phone on her leg with her hand over it, "fine. Sirius, what do you want?"

Sirius watched her for a moment before smiling, "it's a secret. You'll have to get closer."

Misty narrowed her eyes at him, trying to decide if he was being serious or fucking with her. She took a deep breath, hoping he was being serious before leaning toward him, "what?"

He grabbed the front of her tunic, pulling her down as his lips came up to meet her's startling her before her fist came up, hitting him in the jaw and knocking him off the bench. Sirius laughed as she jumped down from the table, giving him a swift kick to the ribs, "fucking perve! Cock sucking mother fucker!" she snarled, giving him another kick as he laugh, "I thought you were better than that you ass!"

Riordan stood, scooping Misty up in one smoothe motion as she protested while Sirius lay on the ground with his hands on his ribs.

Kaidan chuckled into his drink, watching Riordan hold Misty over his shoulder as she beat her fists against his back, the high elf looking more annoyed at the hits than anything.  _At least it's never dull with them_. _Maybe I will stick around a little longer. What could I possibly have that's better to do?_


	83. Curing Beatrice

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Misty and the gang have to find someone to kill so they can fill the black soul gem. Not to mention a few...more tag alongs. XD I'm not telling! You have to read it yourselves! ;P I'm so mean. lol. Du hasst mich, I know.

Misty sighed as she turned the tankard sitting in front of her. She hadn't been able to fall asleep since finding out that she needed to find a soul to fill a black soul gem with. Isengrim had bought one off Falion before they had left, thinking it was a good idea since they didn't know where else to get one. Misty's eyes moved to the gem sitting beside her drink, frowning at it as she sat up, trying to figure out how to capture a soul. She swallowed, wondering if Taliesin might know a soul trap spell before a shiver ran down her spine. She sighed, snatching the soul gem from the table before finishing off her mead and getting to her feet to head for the door. She stepped out into the cold night, pulling her cloak tight around herself as she glanced around the village, blowing a puff of hot air from her mouth as she moved down the steps and toward the burnt down house. She slowly moved up the steps, trailing her hand in the snow covering the railing before moving into the house. She took a deep breath, still able to smell the burnt wood and smoke that had choked the house. She sighed, glancing up toward the cemetery where Helgi's grave was. She felt herself smile as the wind blew around her, thinking of how much she helped the little girl. She thought about when she had helped Kodlak after his death. The thoughts only made her feel more melancholy.  _Why is it that I can only help the dead? Why can I never help anyone when they're alive?_ She took a shakey deep breath, turning in the burnt house as her mind wandered at how the home had looked before it was burnt. Misty lowered her eyes to her phone as she pulled it out of the stachel on her hip, walking around the house as [Concrete Angel](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=H1zbYXrwBrk) started to play and she sang, thinking about the burnt building. The Child spirit they helped. The vampire they had to kill and the man that they had freed. She paused at the bottom of the hill leading up to the cemetery before moving up toward the graves, now buried and perfectly maintained. She picked a few deathbell and nightshade from a small patch before laying them over Helgi's grave. She trailed her fingers over the tombstone, giving it a smile as she sang the last verse, closing her eyes for a second before belting out the chorus, hoping that Helgi and her mother were at peace as she imagined them together. She raised her hand to trail over the amulet of Mara, where her cross necklace would have hung, had she wore it. She took a deep breath, closing her eyes as she bowed her head. "Eternal rest grant unto them, O Lord, and let perpetual light shine upon them. May they rest in peace," she muttered before crossing herself and getting to her feet.

"Not only do you claim to be the Dragonborn, but you also offer prayers from a strange God?" a low, growling voice startled her, bringing her eyes around to the cultists standing at the front of the cemetery, blocking her exit...or, that exit.

Misty furrowed her brow at them, licking her lips as her hand went to her hip, where her sword was not. She swallowed, wishing she had grabbed her weapons before coming out at night. "Shit," she hissed under her breath, her eyes moving from one cultist to the next. "I don't claim to be the Dragonborn. People just keep calling me that," she said, even knowing that the result was always the same.  _I should have brought my weapons._

"LIES!" the cultist snarled, conjuring a fireball that he shot at her.

Misty's eyes widened as she lept to the side, furrowing her brow as she stumbled to her feet, trying to scramble away as an Ice spike landed where she was.

"Your lies fall on deaf ears, deceiver. We know you are the false Dragonborn!" the second cultist hissed, his gruff english voice making her cringe.

"I'm not deceiving anyone!" She hollered back, waving her hand across her front. She gave a shout as she ducked, barely dodging a lightning bolt that flew over her head.

"You shall not stand in the way of the true Dragonborn's return! He comes soon and we shall offer him your heart!" the third roared at her, widening her eyes as she stumbled back, narrowly avoiding another fireball. 

"Shit," she growled, taking a deep breath, "FUS RO!" she shouted, sending out the force push and causing the three cultists to stumble back, disorienting them for a moment as she ran down the hill. She ran for the road running through the village, her breath huffing out steam before a great, swirling purple vortex appeared before her, conjuring an Ice Atronach. She skidded to wa stop, falling back on her ass as she stared up at the creature with wide fearful eyes. 

"When Lord Miraak appears, all shall bear witness. None shall stand to oppose him!" the first cultist's voice brought her attention around as she stiffly got to her feet, barely feeling the snow melting on her hands.

"Why is it that all you villians have to talk before killing someone? Do you know how much time and energy you would save if you just killed outright?" Misty growled, glaring at the man as she prepared to run toward the bridge.  _There's not enough room for them all to attack me when they've got that big atronach._

The cultist growled at her, sending out a fireball that would have set her on fire, if she hadn't have dodged it at the last minute. The Ice Atronach roared as the flames flickered over it's icey body, but Misty didn't stop, running as fast as she could across the bridge, even as she doubted her decision. 

"AFTER HER! AFTER THE FALSE DRAGONBORN!" one of the cultists hollered, bringing the sound of running following her. 

"Fuck, fuck, fuck, fuck, fuck," she muttered as she ran, turning and heading up the planks of the lumber mill and running to the end where the logs fell off in a pile. "Damn."

A dark chuckle brought her attention around to the cultists as they stood at the other end of the mill, "where did you plan to run, false dragonborn?"

Misty swallowed, taking another deep breath as she licked her lips, "FEIM!" she shouted, becoming ethereal as the cultists threw magic attack after attack at her, the spikes, bolts and balls going through her as she stood there, counting down until she would become real again. She looked toward the Inn, praying that someone would wake up and, at least, bring her her sword. Her eyes widened as her hands became real and she looked up as two of the cultists huddled together, creating a large ball of destructive magic between them. 

"Jump!" a voice said from behind her. 

She furrowed her brow, watching the cultists as the power between them built.  _That'll destroy the mill,_ she thought, swallowing as she took a deep breath. "FUS RO!" she shouted, interrupting their conjuring and causing them to stumble. The ball dropped between them, instantly sending out a bright light.

"JUMP DAMNIT!" the voice growled again, snapping her out of her stun as she fell back, hoping that she wasn't just hearing it in her head. 

She covered her head as something caught her covering her as well as the bright light shone out over Morthal and the surrounding swamp. She could hear the cultists screaming before becoming silent. She took several deep breaths, keeping her eyes closed for a moment before slowly opening them. She blinked at the large furred arm around her head and shoulders as the khajiit slowly moved away from her, looking up at the edge of the mill. He waited, the ears on the top of his head twitching around before an argonian dropped down from the cutting area, landing hard beside them and making her jump and give a little squeak. She could only make out the argonian's eyes set in dark scales that were almost as black as the night before he looked at the large Khajiit.

"They're dead," he said, his voice deep, but smooth.

Misty felt her heart hammering in her chest as she took a few deep breaths, trying to calm herself down, "like, bodies laying on the ground or incinerated?" she asked, unable to keep the shake out of her voice.

The argonian looked at her, giving her the chills at how inhuman his stare was, "incinerated, I guess. There's no bodies," he said, narrowing his eyes at Misty's frown.

"Damn," she muttered, her ears catching the sound of people gathering in the street.

"MISTY! WHERE ARE YOU!" Hawke's voice sounded panicked and she felt a wave of relief at hearing him before frowning again.

She looked between the two very large beast men, swallowing her fear as she took a deep breath, "thanks for the help. I really appreciate it. I don't know what I would have done if you hadn't have come along," she said, getting a smirk from the khajiit as he folded his very large arms over his very big chest.

"You'd be dead," he said in a slightly deep voice, getting a chuckle from the argonian as she frowned.

"Or I coulda been fine on my own," she growled, getting a raised eyebrow from the two warriors, "you don't fucking know."

They exchanged a glance before the khajiit rolled his eyes and the argonian shook his head.

"MISTY!" Wolfe's voice was closer and she clicked her tongue.

"Fucking great. That's all I need right now," she said, looking at them before glancing toward the bridge, "I appreciate what you did. Thank you, but I'd better go before they tear down the town looking for me."

"Wait," the argonian said, grabbing her arm as she turned. Though his hands were massive, his grip was surpisingly gentle, as if he was afraid he would break her. 

She turned, looking at him with a raised eyebrow, "what?"

"They said that you were the false Dragonborn," the argonian said, trailing off slightly as she furrowed her brow at him.

"Look, I don't care what they called me, but this means I have to go to Solstheim to deal with Miraak...eventually," she said, frowning at the thought, "one thing at a time. First stop Alduin, then deal with Miraak." Her eyes snapped up to the Argonian's as she narrowed her's, "why?"

The argonian and the Khajiit exchanged a glance as she stepped back, looking ready to either fight or run.

"You aren't hired mercenaries trying to get revenge on me for something that I most likely didn't do, are you? Did Mercer send you? Because if that mother fucker sent more people to fucking baby sit me, he's going to get my size nine boot up his traitorous, size Imma-raging-gutter-cuntwaffle ass," she snarled, her eye twitching slightly as she glared at the two.

They exchanged another glance before laughing and shaking their head.

"No, nothing like that," the argonian said, waving his hands.

"We heard rumors of the Dragonborn and wanted to join him on his quest against the dragons," the khajiit said, giving her an amused grin.

Misty gave him a raised eyebrow, "him, huh?" She folded her arms over her chest.

The Khajiit rubbed the back of his head, giving her an apologetic smile, "we were expecting the Dragonborn to be more..."

Misty rolled her eyes, "you're not the first guys that have thought that so, don't worry about it," she said, waving the uncomfortable stances away. She turned, starting around the mill, "if you're coming, better stick close. Wolfe's a jealous prick and won't need a reason to attack y'all."

The large cat and lizard men glanced at one another before following her.

* * *

Misty sighed as she squatted down where the cultists were, shaking her head as she stood.

"Misty!" Isengrim's voice was stern as she turned to give the woman a small smile from between her new traveling companions.

"What up, Izzy?" she asked, getting a frown from Riordan as his eyes scanned over the two beast men.

Isengrim frowned at the two as Vilkas and Farkas arrived, both looking as weary of the beast men as Riordan.

"We were looking everywhere for you," Vilkas scoulded, getting an eyeroll from the woman.

"Yeah, well, you found me," Misty said, huffing as she moved between the two men and down the planks of the mill, "I was attacked by cultists talking about Miraak and me being the false dragonborn and shit," she turned, motioning toward the two beast men still standing on the ramp of the mill, "if it wasn't for these two gentlemen, I'd be dead."

The small group looked at them, giving them the once over before nodding.

Riordan was the first to speak up, "if you think that they're alright, then I will bow to your greater wisdom," he said, getting a chuckle from the woman.

"Rio, please don't. I'm not very good at judging anything right now," she said, heading for the bridge, "I couldn't sleep but now, I don't think I can stay awake much longer. All that adrenaline sucked all the energy out of me."

* * *

Misty yawned as she lay her head on her arms, not paying attention to the scoulding she was getting from Hawke as the imperial paced back and forth. She closed her eyes, thinking that she would only rest her eyes... _just for a moment._  

"...when you leave, you should tell someone incase something like this happens!" Hawke growled, turning and walking back to the fireplace in the center of the room. 

Taliesin leaned forward, giving Misty's sleeping face a smile as he looked at Hawke with a chuckle, "she's asleep," he said, removing his cloak and laying it over her as she slept. 

Hawke's eyes were angry for a moment before he sigh, running his hand through his hair in frustration, "she probably didn't even hear half of what I said anyway," he grumbled, folding his arms over his chest in a huff as he watched her shoulders steadily rise and fall as she slept.

"Who would want to?" Niall grumbled, yawning himself as he stretched his arms above his head.

"So, you helped her?" Wolfe asked, narrowing his eyes at the larger than him beast men. 

The argonian, Iron-Scales, gave him a slow nod, watching the group from the corner he had put himself in.

"And...how do we know that you didn't put her in that danger in the first place?" Nanak asked, folding his arms over his chest as he tilted his head, watching their facial expressions for any signs of a lie.

"Do we look like the kind of men that would so that?" the khajiit, Cinder-Tail, asked, giving the much smaller khajiit a sneer.

"Yes," Wolfe growled without hesitation, getting frowns from the men.

"If Misty trusts them, then so do I," Inigo said, glancing around the group with a frown.

Beatrice nodded, "as do I," she said, holding the tankard of warm mead in her hand.

Kaidan clicked his tongue, giving her a glare, "your opinion doesn't count until we get you cured," he growled, getting a glare from Kestrel.

"Do I need to wake Misty up to deal with you, Kaidan?" the dunmer hissed, getting a snort from the man.

"She's not some great weapon you can pull from your belt any time you can't handle someone, Kessy," He hissed her nickname, getting a tongue click from the woman.

"She wouldn't like you treating Beatrice like you do either, Kai!" Kestrel snarled, stirring the group into a series of arguements.

Misty grunted, slowly raising her head to look around the group before getting to her feet, the little bit of sleep coupled with the group argueing, making her wide awake. "Fucking serious?" She growled, taking an empty tankard and slamming it down on the table like a gavel, silencing the group as she climbed onto the table top, "Let's get a few things straight, alright. One! I'm a fucking adult and can do whatever I want whenever I want!" she glared at Hawke, who frowned at her before turning her attention to Kaidan. "Two! Beatrice is my friend and I'm going to do whatever I can to cure her no matter what it costs and you're going to treat her like she's still human becase, in my mind, she still is!" Kaidan clicked his tongue, folding his arms over his chest in a huff as he grumbled to himself before she turned her attention to Wolfe, "Three! Stop being a fucking prick to every man that decides he wants to travel with us. Being a dick doesn't make your's any bigger. Get the fuck over yourself! You're not the fucking keeper of my vagina, alright?!?" Wolfe grumbled, a slight blush powdering his cheeks as a few in the group chuckled. Misty huffed, folding her arms over her chest as she glared around the room, "we have bigger problems to deal with than your personal issues with this person or that person. You're part of something bigger than yourselves, start fucking acting like it!" Everyone shuffled their feet, looking like scoulded children as Misty looked around the room, "now, we're all going to play nice and act like the fucking friends we are, because I'm not going to deal with it! I have my own shit to deal with without having to deal with y'all's bull shit ontop of it. Now, Taliesin, can you do soultrap?"

Taliesin blinked, looking up at Misty with narrowed eyes before nodding, "yes."

Misty nodded, "good. Tomorrow, when I'm chill and not balls-ass tired, we're going to find someone to kill because that's what's required to cure Beatrice. Probably a bandit or something. Taliesin will soul trap them in this," she pulled the black soul gem from her stachel and held it up, getting wide eyes from most people in the group, "and we are going to come back so Beatrice can not be a vampire anymore. Is that clear or do y'all need me to write it down for ya?" They were silent for a moment before Misty nodded, hopping down from the table to the floor, "good. Now, if you'll excuse me, I'm tired and about to fall down. So! I'm off to bed." She paused, glaring around the group, "if any of you mother fuckers wake me up with your arguements and disagreements, we'll find the edge of a cliff for ya'll to stand on and I will shout you over the fucking edge. Get me?!?" She didn't wait for any of them to say anything before heading into the room and falling into one of the beds, pulling Taliesin's cloak over her like a blanket, even though she had a blanket. 

* * *

Cinder and Iron exchanged a glance before giving Farkas and Sirius raised eyebrows.

"Is she like that often?" Iron asked, getting a head shake from Sirius.

"Not like that. I've only seen her angry like that once and that was when her and Wolfe were yelling at each other," Sirius said, taking a drink of her mead.

"You think she'll kill us in our sleep?" Cinder asked, getting a laugh from the two warriors.

"No. Messy isn't like that," Farkas said, shaking his head.

"Just give her a little time to sleep and she'll probably apologize in the morning," Sirius said, finishing off his mead, "but for now, I'm heading to bed."

Farkas nodded, yawning as he stood with the man, "you're welcome to share our room, if you're tired. We all usually do anyway."

Cinder gave them a smile, "thank you. We appreciate it."

Iron nodded along with him, watching the group slowly start to split off before they headed to bed themselves.

* * *

Kieron watched Misty sleep for a few moments, counting the breaths she took as he trailed his finger over her cheek.  _She looks so peaceful when she's sleeping,_ he thought, carefully crawling over her to lay in the bed behind her. He slid his arm over her stomach, sliding it up between her arms to lace his fingers with her's. She gave a soft sigh, shifting slightly against his body before settling back into sleep. He smiled, hugging her tightly against his body as he buried his face in her hair, inhaling her floral scent. He sighed against her hair, bringing his leg up to rest over her's as his eyes started to droop.  _I hope she doesn't mind,_ he thought, smiling at the thought of waking up next to the small, spitfire of a woman. He sighed again, closing his eyes as his mind drifted, taking in the feel of her body against his, warm and soft in his arms and making him smile.  _Such a beautiful flower in this time of war. Beautiful and enticing but with thorns that could kill._ Kieron smirked, opening his eyes just enough to look at the redish golden strands of her hair,  _that's what you are. A rose. Beautiful and vibrant but covered in thorns. If one isn't careful, he might find his finger pricked and bleeding. That suits you so well._

* * *

Misty yawned as they headed out from the Inn. A few of the group was already across the bridge, having decided that waiting in the Inn was too stressful. Misty sighed, fluffing her hair as she walked across the bridge, getting a grin from Wolfe as he hopped down from the stone railing. 

"Good morning, Princess," he said, giving her a bow that made her narrow her eyes.

She glanced toward Iron and Cinder before looking back at the imperial in front of her with her arms folded over her chest, "what the hell did you do?" she asked, getting a surprised, almost innocent, wide-eyed stare from the man.

"I didn't do anything," he said, making her snort.

"I don't fucking believe you, snake," she growled, moving past him as he clicked his tongue.

"Well I wasn't planning on doing anything," he muttered, moving to walk behind her before grabbing her sides and tickling her. 

Misty screamed, dancing away from the man and into Iron's folded arms, "bastard! You stay away from me," she growled, pointing at the demonic looking man as he chuckled, "Wolfe, stay awAY!" she screamed, running to hide behind the large argonian as Wolfe gave chase.

With a casual motion, Cinder scooped her up and put her on his shoulder with his massive hands over her thighs, smirking at the smaller man as Wolfe clicked his tongue.

"That's cheating," Wolfe growled, getting a triumphant laugh from Misty.

"Fuck you, Wolfe. You know I don't like being tickled, you ass," Misty said, folding her arms over her chest. 

Wolfe snorted, sizing up the large khajiit before Iron shifting brought his eyes to the argonian. He let out a sigh, frowning as he turned to look at the others starting toward them with the horses, "got yourself a really pair of bodyguards, don't you princess?"

Misty rolled her eyes, giving Hawke's raised eyebrow a coy smile, "before you go snarking at me, I didn't ask to be up here," she said, getting a sad head shake from the imperial.

Misty gave a small yelp as Cinder started to walk, leaning forward to frown at the very, very large cat, "I can walk, you know," she said, grabbing into his neck and shoulders to keep from falling as he shrugged.

"Do you really want me to put you down?" he asked, glancing back at Wolfe as Misty did.

Wolfe's eyes were narrowed at them, frowning as he seemed to be thinking of how to get back at them.

"Maybe I can ride up here a little longer," Misty muttered, getting a chuckle from the massive khajiit. 

* * *

He gave a frustrated hissing growl, narrowing his silver eyes at the group as he leaned around the mill.

"Boss, do we take them out now?" one of the bandit's he had recruited asked, nervously fidgeting with his daggers. 

He hissed at the bosmer, giving his chest a hard shove that sent him back a couple steps, into the imperial and redguard, "no! It's not the right time yet. There's too many of them to take her now." He stood tall, narrowing his eyes at the new men and women in the group, frowning at the numbers that were starting to grow. He frowned at the woman sitting on the massive khajiit's shoulder as she and Wolfe exchanged insults, "it'll be harder now, but we will take her...eventually." He motioned the group of bandits away from him and out into the marsh.  _Soon, Dragonborn. Soon._ He frowned at the two new warriors, sneering as the Argonian rolled his eyes at something the dunmer woman said as she hung on his large arm.  _This one would have never guessed to see them again. S'ariq hoped they had died with the others in those ruins, but it doesn't matter now. She will be mine, no matter how many there are, the Dragonborn is_ mine.

* * *

Luckily for Misty and the group, they didn't have to go very before they were attacked...by mages...because it's a mucky creepy swamp and fuck them, that's why. 

Misty stumbled back, falling into another puddle of globby mud that sucked her feet in. She gave a growling hollered, her eyes widening at the undead bandit running at her. She brought her sword up, blocking the dead man's initial attack, sinking her farther into the mud. She gave a frustrated growl, glaring at the mage past the bandit, "I just bought this!" She screamed, pushing the bandit back before slicing across his neck, spewing blood all over her clothing...her new clothing...her use to be clean new clothing. Misty's eyes widened before she gave a loud roar of anger, jerking her feet free of the boots before rushing toward the mage with her sword held down. 

Taliesin quickly moved around the fighting men, slipping between Kieron and the undead bandit to reach out and smack the mage on the shoulder, pushing the soul trap spell into the dunmer's body before dancing back as the man swung his dagger at him. Taliesin smirked, pointing behind the necromancer, "I'd watch my back, if I were you," he said, taking the black soul gem Misty had given him and holding it out.

The man's eyes widened, realizing what Taliesin held before turning as Misty shoved her sword up into the man's chest, baring her teeth at the wide-eyed dunmer as he coughed up blood.

"This was a brand fucking new outfit," she hissed, pushing the blade farther into the man, making him whimper in pain, "DIE!" She twisted the blade, jerking it from the mage's body as he fell to his knees, gurgling blood as it seeped between his fingers where he held his wound. She watched the light die in his eyes as a white light flashed, rushing away from his body and into the gem Taliesin held out. The body fell limp to the sopped ground, making a squishy thud sound as she met Taliesin's eyes.

He slowly lowered the now glowing gem as started to move toward her, "Misty, are you..." he didn't get very far in asking before she lurched forward, vomitting into the mud in front of her. 

Kaidan sighed, sliding the blade back onto his back as he moved toward her with Hawke and Wolfe. "I told you you couldn't do it."

Iron and Cinder gave Misty's groaning vomitting a raised eyebrow.

"It's like she's never killed anyone before," Iron muttered, sheathing his warhammer before folding his arms over his massive chest. 

"Well," Inigo hummer, rubbing the back of his neck, "she...sort of....hasn't."

Cinder and Iron gave him shocked looks before glancing at one another.

"She has, but she hasn't. There's only been...five? Maybe?" Sirius said, trying to count her kills on his fingers, "orc...bandit...bandit..."

"Only?!?" Cinder asked, his voice almost a low growl of disbelief as he looked at Misty, still bent over and breathing heavily. 

Misty sniffled, wiping the corner of her mouth with a shaking hand before her eyes widened at the blood and mud splattered on her knuckles. She swallowed another wave of vomit and bile before standing straight and stumbling slightly.

Hawke took one arm while Wolfe took her other arm, trying to keep her steady, "easy, princess. Easy," Wolfe said, watching her with furrowed eyebrows.

Misty took a few deep breaths as she closed her eyes, trying to shake the image of the mage's wide eyes from her mind, "did we get it?" she asked, opening her eyes enough to look up at Taliesin, who gave her a stiff nod. She took a deep, shakey breath and nodded, "good." She stood straight, giving Kieron a grateful nod as he held her mud covered boots out to her. She didn't bother to put them on, still letting Hawke and Wolfe hold her up as they moved back toward Morthal.

"Here's hoping it was worth it," Kaidan muttered, falling into step behind them as he shot Beatrice a glare. 

Beatrice shifted on her feet, furrowing her brow at him as she looked at him with concerned, glowing red eyes, "I'm sorry," she whispered, getting a comforting smile from Isengrim and Morgaine. 

Kestrel clicked her tongue, giving Kaidan's back a dirty look as they girls walked with her, "don't worry about that ass. He's just sexually frustrated," Kestrel said, loud enough to give him pause.

Kaidan glared at her over his shoulder before snorting and taking Mjollnir's reins as he mumbled to himself. 

* * *

Misty, after having to stop a couple of times to relearn how to breathe, stood before Falion. She tossed the gem onto the table as she frowned, "here's the fucking soul gem, now cure my friend."

Falion frowned at her, shaking his head, "I'll need you to meet me at the summoning circle in the marsh at dawn."

Misty clicked her tongue, grabbing the mage's robe and jerking him forward to put her nose against his, "you are going to do the fucking ritual right fucking here, right fucking now because I am fucking done running all over God's green fucking earth! Now, are you going to do it, or am I going to have to have my new friends beat you into a fucking puddle?"

"Woah, Misty. Is that really neh..." Taliesin paused at the furious glare she shot him, "never mind."

Falion shook his head, narrowing his eyes at her, "I can't do it here. I need somewhere that has a high supply of magic and the summoning circle is the only place close enough," he said, his voice remaining calm despite the angry woman holding his robe by the collar.

Hawke had moved forward, gently pulling her fingers from the man's robes before leading her away from him, "where is the summoning circle?"

Falion gave him a sneer as he adjusted his robes, "north by northwest of Morthal."

Hawke nodded, leading Misty out of the mage's house and onto the porch. "What's wrong, honey?" he asked, bringing her eyes up to his face. 

She shook her head, hugging him without warning and making him grunt before wrapping his arms around her. He held her for a few moments, giving the few that came with them to the house a nod toward the plank walkway as he stroked her hair. He didn't need to ask her what was wrong. She wasn't a killer and she had killed. The blood spatter and mud still spotted her clothing, leaving brown and a dark red in the blue of her tunic. He let out a soft sigh, hugging her tighter against his chest as her shoulders shook with a sob. 

"You didn't have to kill him, you know. One of us would have done it," he said against her hair, his voice low and soft.

Misty sniffled, shaking her head, "you guys were busy and I was the only one with a clean shot," she said, her hands on his back shaking. 

Hawke smiled, putting her back slightly as he took her chin in his fingers and turned her face up to his, "I love you, Misty and I don't want you to do anything that'll make you sick or hurt you in anyway. So next time, please, let one of us handle it. We kill. You heal and protect," he said, brushing the tears from her cheeks and under her eyes, "I don't like watching you tear yourself apart like this, honey."

Misty sniffled and gave a nod, "Kaidan said that I should let someone else kill," she said, lowering her eyes and chin.

Hawke nodded, "I agree. You aren't a killer, Melissa and I don't want to know what it'll take to make you one," he said, putting his palm against her cheek to bring her attention up to him, "you're a kind, caring, compassionate, beautiful woman. You don't need to be a killer."

Misty sniffled, wiping her nose with the back of her hand as she gave him a thankful smile, "thanks, Hawke. You always know how to make me feel better."

Hawke chuckled, putting a kiss against her forehead before taking her hand and leading her down the steps to the dock, "I've been with you since the beginning, honey. It makes sense that I would."

* * *

Misty stood with Beatrice outside of the summoning circle, glaring at Falion as he prepared the ritual.

"Why would you tell us to meet here at dawn if it could be performed any time?" Vilkas asked, narrowing his silver blue eyes at the mage.

Falion clicked his tongue, "because, dawn in the time of new beginnings, when the new day starts. That's when the ritual would be easiest and truely take quick effect. Doing it now, midday, will mean she will have to rest a time before no longer being a vampire," he said, narrowing his eyes at Misty, "but someone's a little impatient."

Misty snorted, "just get it done," she growled, turning to the nervous breton as she wrung her hands, "you'll be alright, Bee. If anything goes wrong, we're on standby."

Beatrice swallowed, giving Misty a nod as she watched Falion move around the circle. "Are you sure this'll work?"

Misty shrugged, "like I said, I never became a vampire and when I was, usually I did the companions things to become a werewolf," she said, getting a frown from Vilkas. "What? Being a werewolf is way cooler and more fun than being a vampire. You don't have to drink blood all the time and you can run super fast across the tundra," Misty sighed, her eyes sparkling with the thoughts before she cleared her throat, "I wouldn't really want to be a werewolf now, but if I had to pick, werewolf all the way."

Vilkas rolled his eyes and shook his head, folding his arms over his chest as he watched the mage cautiously, "it's not worth it, in my opinion and you don't get to go to sovrngard when you die."

Misty shrugged, "some people don't like it, but I'm sure you were young when you decided, right?"

Vilkas nodded, "and I regret it."

Misty looked at Vilkas's profile, watching the way his mouth turned down in a frown as his eyes sparkled with slight sadness. She smiled, slapping him on the shoulder and getting his attention, "maybe we'll cure you like we did Kodlak. It should still work the same way."

Vilkas gave her a smile, sliding his arm around her to pull her into his side for a half hug, "thank you, Harbinger."

Misty shook her head, "I'd be doing it as a friend, not the Harbinger."

"We're ready. Just step into the center of the circle and we will begin," Falion said, motioning Beatrice into the center of the stone circle. 

Misty gave Beatrice an encouraging smile, glancing at Kaidan as he moved around to stand behind the mage, ready to step in if anything went wrong. 

_"Kai. I know you don't like this, but I don't think I could do anything if things get out of hand," Misty looked worried as she looked at him, "could you...you know...be you and make sure Falion doesn't do something that might hurt Bee? Like, step in if the ritual starts to go wrong?"_

_Kaidan watched Misty for a moment, noting the worry creasing her brow and the fear in her green eyes before giving her a nod, "if that's what you wish, Dragonborn."_

_Misty snorted, "I'm asking as a friend. Not the Dragonborn."_

_Kaidan smirked at her glare taking her hand and lifting it to his lips before brushing a kiss across her knuckles. He smiled at her widened eyes and the blush tinting her cheeks before rubbing his thumb across her knuckles, "anything for you, Misty."_

She felt better knowing Kaidan would keep a semi-level head during this situation and took a deep breath, feeling and smelling the magic start to rise from the ritual.

"I call upon Oblivion realms. The home of those who are not our ancestors. Answer my plea!" Falion started and already, she got a knot in her stomach. 

Misty instantly reached over, taking Vilkas's large, rough hand as she kept her eyes glued to Beatrice and Falion. Vilkas blinked at the sudden contact, glancing at Misty's worried face. He gave her hand a gentle squeeze before turning his attention back to the ritual.

"As in death, there is new life. In Oblivion, there is a beginning for that which has ended." Falion raised the black soul gem above his head as dark clouds started to gather over head. Lightning split the sky, roaring thunder as the clouds swirled, "I call forth that power! Accept the soul that we offer!" Lightning flashed across the clouds, making Misty shift closer to Vilkas as he stood, furrowing his brow at the violently swirling clouds. "End the darkness of this soul! Return life to the creature you see before you!"

The circle started to glow, encasing Beatrice in swirling purple and white light as she turned in place, looking a little panicked. Lightning struck the ground around the circle, sending rumbling shock waved of trembling earth out toward them. Vilkas wrapped his arms around Misty, planting his feet to keep them both steady while he watched the swirling vortex of magic through narrowed slits. Wind blew out from the circle, sending out dirt, rocks, sticks and debris at them. Vilkas turned, putting his back against the wind as Misty held onto his chest, burying her face against his armor. They heard Beatrice give a cry before everything suddenly stopped, leaving them all in a semi-deafened state. Misty and Vilkas slowly moved apart, looking toward the summoning circle where Beatrice lay, as if asleep...or worse. Misty's eyes widened and she swallowed the tears before moving away from Vilkas and toward the circle.

"The ritual is complete," Falion said, dusting his hands as if it was just another job. "She's probably passed out. Sometimes, the ritual will take it's toll on someone. I suggest letting her rest somewhere for a few days and let her body recover and relearn how to be alive."

Misty nodded, cautiously stepping into the circle to touch Beatrice. She let out a relieved breath when the woman took a deep breath, even if she didn't open her eyes. Misty sniffled, "thank God," she said, crossing herself as Kaidan and Vilkas entered the circle. 

"How far are we from Spiderwick?" Sirius asked, giving Beatrice concerned eyes as Kaidan lifted her from the ground.

Misty took a deep breath, "a little farther than we were when we were in Morthal so, probably less than a few hours," she said, walking with them out of the summoning circle. She paused, watching Falion cleaning up before letting out a sigh, "Falion... I'm sorry I was such a bitch. I was just worried about my friend."

Falion gave a short nod, seeming to ignore her before giving her a glance, "I understand. If I had any friends, I would have acted the same way."

Misty gave him a smile before moving to walk with Naill, Inigo and Bikhai.

"Will she be alright?" Inigo asked, his ears laying back on the top of his head.

Misty shrugged, "I hope so," she said, giving Niall's hand a squeeze as he took her's.

"I'm sure she will be. With the Dragonborn as a friend, who would want to die now?" Niall said, getting a raised eyebrow from Misty as Bikhai sighed, heavily and shook his head.

"You should not talk...ever," the large orange Khajiit said, getting a tongue click from the bosmer as Misty and Inigo chuckled. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I, personally, don't have Iron-Scales and Cinder-Tail as followers, but I thought they would be a good addition to the story...because why the hell not. I don't have ANY Argonian followers with Misty and she needed a couple of the lizard folk. Here's the link to them, they only have them on Nexus... I wish they were on Bethesda.
> 
> https://www.nexusmods.com/skyrimspecialedition/mods/14053
> 
> I'm going off the modded versions NOT vanilla, because I wanna and those were the images I found. I like the way they look modded better anyway. Also, I know that Cinder-Tail probably sounds like a typical Khajiit, but I would imagine that after spending a lot of time with Iron-Scales, he wouldn't really have the khajiit grammer unless he's angry...so yeah... deal with it. XP No khajiit grammer for this large kitty. And, Yes, I did do the drawing myself... I felt inspired. Loz doing her drawings helped. lol
> 
> Also, if you want to see the cultists die...and then keep getting hit with Fireballs because Taliesin doesn't know when to quit, Here's the link. lol  
> https://www.facebook.com/sylvia.fey.12/videos/250403018929251/


	84. Letters Returned

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Misty spends most of the next few days by Beatrice's bed, making sure that her friend is doing alright.  
> AND...  
> The gang get letters back from Oden.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I want to start off this chapter by saying that I was not the one that answered the letters...my husband, as Oden since the Beta tester is supposed to sorta be him, answered the letters... I would have made them...less...angry...and violent...and covered in blood...yeah...less of that.

A storm blew in with them as Riordan pushed the doors of Spiderwick open, letting the pouring rain and raging wind into the main hall with them. Sithis stood, narrowing his glowing red eyes at the group as they stumbled into the dry house. Meeko bounded across the hall, giving Sithis a happy lick before trotting toward the kitchen. 

"Home sweet home," Wolfe muttered, pulling his soaked cloak from his body and shaking the rain from his hair. 

"I can never get past how completely creepy this place is," Niall said, giving a shiver as Bikhai closed the door behind them, sliding the bolt into place. 

Cinder and Iron glanced around the hall, narrowing their eyes at everything as Sirius, Farkas and Vilkas made their way toward the kitchen. Kaidan carried Beatrice toward the common bedroom, putting her on the first bed. Not that he couldn't carry her farther than that, but putting her at the entrance of the room made it easier to get to her if they needed to. Misty furrowed her brow at her passed out friend, giving Kaidan a grateful smile as he moved to leave the room. 

"What are you going to do?" Inigo asked, standing at the foot of the bed.

"I'm going to sit here until she wakes up," Misty said, watching her friend sleep, "it's my fault she got vampirism in the first place. I want to make sure I'm the first one she sees."

Inigo gave her a smile, taking a seat on the floor as he leaned back against the foot of the bed, "then I will stay here with you."

Misty gave him a small smile, taking a seat next to him as she leaned against his shoulder, "thanks, Inigo."

He smiled, taking her hand as he kissed the side of her head, "no problem, my friend."

* * *

Inigo glanced at Misty, giving the sleeping woman a smile as he stretched his legs out in front of him, moving her slightly so that her head was laying on his leg.  _Maybe I should move her to a bed?_ he thought, glancing at one of the beds before Misty's sleeping sigh and her warm hand on his leg snapped his attention back down to her. He swallowed, clearing his throat as he lay his hand on her shoulder. 

"How are they doing?" Riordan asked, moving around the edge of the bed to check on Misty and Beatrice. 

Inigo took a deep breath, giving him a smile, "Beatrice looks to be doing alright and Misty is asleep. She is very worried," he said, stroking her damp hair. 

Riordan nodded, "she's caring enough that she worries about everyone at some point or another," he said, watching the blue cat stroke Misty's hair, "she'll catch a cold if you leave her on the floor like that. Especially with her cloak still wet."

Inigo sighed, gently moving her head as he crouched in front of her, lifting her from the ground with a grumbling protest. He carried her to the bed next to Beatrice's, setting her down and holding her up as he unclipped the cloak, pulling off of her before letting her fall back on the bed. Riordan helped Inigo remove her boots and the midwaist corset, sliding her more onto the bed before laying a blanket over her. Riordan and Inigo sighed, watching Misty as she slept soundly in the warm bed. 

"I hope she does not get angry," Inigo muttered, getting a nod from the high elf as they moved out of the room.

* * *

"So, the Dragonborn. What is she like?" Iron asked, watching the other warriors sitting at the table.

"Why? You have your lizard eyes on her? Get in line," Wolfe growled, poking his head between the new companions.

Vilkas clicked his tongue, tossing an apple at the man's head.

Wolfe caught the apple, narrowing his eyes at the Nord.

"Didn't Misty say something along the lines of, 'you're not the keeper of her vagina'?" Kestrel asked, getting a snort from the imperial as he stood straight as took a bite of the apple in his hand.

Isengrim, Morgaine and Kestrel laughed as they walked around the room to Niall, Taliesin and Bikhai sitting at the other table. 

"Fucking harpies," Wolfe growled around his bite of apple, taking a seat at the end of the table with Soren. 

Hawke walked into the room, holding a stack of letters that he had just recieved from a courier, "Oden wrote us back," he said, glancing over the names written on the outside of the folded up papers before reading the first one addressed to everyone aloud.

 

**_Thank you for the letters. Despite the Dragon attacks and the many quests that I get requested to do, I have found time to write a letter in return to each of you. I hope I can see you all again soon and wish you the best of luck on your endevors._ **

He glanced around, furrowing his brow as he started to pass the letters out, "where's Misty?"

"She's asleep," Riordan said, giving the letter a raised eyebrow before taking it. 

"Ooo! Letters!" Inigo exclaimed, grinning as he took his letter and opened it. 

Hawke handed Vilkas his letter...along with a daedric battleaxe, getting a raised eyebrow from the nord as he took it from the imperial.

"What's this?" Vilkas asked, setting the axe on the table.

Hawke shrugged, moving on to continue passing the letters out.

Taliesin furrowed his brow at his letter, swallowing at the blood stains, "why is mine the only one covered in blood?"

"Maybe he got attacked while writing it," Isengrim offered as Kestrel gave a high pitched gasp.

"What?" Sirius asked, tilting his head at her.

She snorted, narrowing her eyes at the letter before getting to her feet, "well, we'll just see about that!" she said, stalking out of the room.

**_Dear Kestrel,_ **

**_Although I am sure that the night of passion that you discribe would be unlike any other I have experienced, I must regretfully inform you that I do not see you in a romantic light. I assure you, I find you to be an attractive woman but it goes no farther._ **

**_Oden_ **

Kestrel snorted as she sat, angrily on one of the beds, using a book as a hard surface to write a letter back to the ignorant baffoon. 

  
  
  
  
**_Oden,_**

**_Dearest Oden,_ **

**_I only wish for the moon and the stars to grow nvious of our passionate union. For the mountains to sing to the heavens of our intertwines bodies writhing against one another._ **

**_Dear, sweet Oden. Won't you make a young, innocent Dunmer's fantasies a reality, if only for one night? All I wish is for you to feel my love and passion for you with every breath I take and every move I make upon you... or under you. I understand if you are a man that prefers his woman submissive and compliant. I will be whatever you need me to be. Do whatever it is you wish me to do. Tie me up, if you will. Have your way with me, if you must. I only wish to be a conduit for your needs and your deepest, darkest desires._ **

**_I desire, myself, nothing more than to feel your rough, sunkissed skin beneath my fingertips. To moisten your lips with a soft kiss. To breathe in every part of you as if I dare not live without._ **

**_I beg for your touch. I yearn for it. It is the very blood in my veins. The beating of my heart. The aching, smouldering need to feel you surrounding me in your all emcompassing touch. Please, beloved Oden. Do not make me wait any longer, I cannot bare it for much longer! Please, sate this heat, this flame that you have put inside me. I beg of you, my darling._ **

**_All My Love_ **

**_Kestrel_ **

She finished off the letter with red kisses, smiling at her lip prints on the page.

* * *

**_Dear Farkas,  
_ **

**_Much of this, I fear, will go over your head. Perhaps Vilkas can explain it better, but not so long ago, we were good friends. Due to Misty's appearance into this world, you don't remember me. Many a song of glory was sung about us in the mead hall of Jorrvaskr. Dragons trembled at our approach and bandits surrendered at the mere mention of our names. Hercine was so afraid we would some there to whoop his ass, he released you from your curse.  
_ **

**_As far as your face goes, you have changed it, or she has, you just don't remember what you use to look like. It has changed for her.  
_ **

**_It was nothing personal against you and, in time, I will come to grips with it.  
_ **

**_Your Old Friend,  
_ **

**_Oden_ **

Cinder nodded toward the letter in Farkas's hand, getting barely a glance from the man, "who wrote to you?"

"Uh...a man named Oden. He's a Beta tester. Whatever that is," Farkas muttered, furrowing his brow at his letter as he ran his hand over his chin and jaw, "I've changed? I need to talk to Misty about this, she might know more about it than Vilkas."

* * *

**_Dear Vilkas,  
_ **

**_Was that a challenge? Because that sounded like a challenge. If that wasn't a challenge, enclosed is my Axe. If you're half the Nord you claim to be... scratch that, if you're half the Nord your brother is, you'll know what it means. And, if you're half as smart as you claim to be, you'll just hold onto it. To quote Kodlak "It's definately a better weapon than...whatever that is". P.S. get over yourself and cut your father a little slack.  
_ **

**_Also, Farkas may need a little help understanding my letter to him.  
_ **

**_Somebody who has thrashed you before,  
_ **

**_Oden_ **

Vilkas narrowed his eyes at the letter in his hand, frowning for a moment as he stood, "I think I need to write another one to this...Oden," he muttered, grabbing the battleaxe before heading for the hallway leading up the stairs, "'thrashed me before'. HA! We'll see who does the thrashing."

_**Oden,  
** _

_**I find it difficult to imagine anyone, especially a puny creature such as you, as having beaten anyone at anything. Misty may adore you, Shor only knows why, but I do not have such idle fancies of one who claims greatness and yet, I never knew your name before Misty spoke of you. Why if that, I wonder? Could it be that the mere illusion you seem to be under has truely gone and rotted your brain from the inside out, assuming you had one? Or, perhaps, it is one too many blows to the head, that you find yourself thinking that you have great skill and power when, in reality, you do not.  
** _

_**I accept your challenge, if only to teach a whelp like you to respect a true warrior.** _

Iron and Cinder exchanged a confused glance at the reactions to the letters everyone had, except for a few who hadn't written to Oden. 

"I think I am glad we weren't a part of this," Iron said, finishing off his ale as he watched everyone's reactions.

* * *

_**Taliesin,  
** _

_**You're right. Misty is special, and she's special in ways that you can't even comprehend. Hard to imagine for an Altmer, huh? You should know better than to talk down to your betters before I knock that pedistal out from under you and remind you that without your family name, you're nothing. Just another body on the end of my blade.  
** _

_**Oden** _

Taliesin's eyes widened at the words written on the bloodstained letter, making him swallow as he glanced around the room before quickly getting to his feet, "I think I need to write another one," he said, quickly making his way out of the dining area.  _How could he know my family? I thought I was a mod and he's from the world of Misty's._

  


_**Oden,  
** _

_**I do not know what I did to you, personally, but sending a letter covered in blood in just...uncivil and barbaric. I mean, REALLY?!? If you were trying to scare me or intimidate me, you did no such thing!  
** _

_**Your words, however...  
** _

_**I would like to know how it if that you know my family name and the power it holds when even Misty does not. She is the one tha tknows more about us and this world than any I have ever met in my lifetime. So, how is it that you know when she does not? How CAN you know unless... no...  
** _

_**You seem to bare a grudge against me personally. I understand how important Misty is to this world. I do. I know that you know better than I, being from her world yourself and having been here much longer than she has.  
** _

_**That being said, I'm willing to put whatever issues you seem to have with me asside so that we can both help Misty through the trials ahead. If you think you can. Your hatred seems to run deep and I would like to point out that I am NOT like my race. I wish for freedom for all to so as they see fit. Not to be tied down by rediculas clause in a treaty that shouldn't have been needed in the first place. I would apologize on behalf of my countrymen, but they have chosen their own path, as I have chosen mine.  
** _

_**I wish nothing but peace between you and I, for Misty's sake, if not our own.  
** _

_**Taliesin Larethus** _

* * *

_**Riordan,  
** _

_**Very well then. Seeing how your heart is in the right place, however misguided you were, I will fully accept your apology and grant you my forgiveness... but just this once.  
** _

_**Oden  
** _

_**P.S. Stay away from the Dark Spawn. Arch Demons in particular. It didn't go well last time when you were visiting Ferelden from Orlais on behalf of the Grey Wardens... Riordan... Of the Orlesian Grey Wardens.  
** _

_**Ask Misty about it.** _

Riordan tilted his head at the letter, narrowing his cream colored eyes as he frowned,  _He makes less sense than Misty does, but I will ask her about this "Riordan of the Olesian Grey Wardens". Whatever those are and whomever that is._ He folded the letter and slid it into his satchel to ask Misty about when she woke up, his mind wondering where Ferelden and Orlais was and what Oden had meant by Dark Spawn.  _Sounds like a good fight,_ he thought, smiling at going against an opponent that he didn't know anything about,  _especially this...Arch Demon. I wonder if it's like one of the Daedric princes._

* * *

Sirius smiled at the letter while patting the dog on the head, "I think I'll write him back, tell him how you're doing. Sound good boy?" he asked, getting an excited yip from the hound before getting to his feet, "anyone else going to write back?"

Inigo nodded, grinning to himself as he reread the letter, "I think Oden has many pen-pals now and I am definitely one of them. I think I will write him back. Maybe make and send a copy of my book, yes?"

Sirius nodded, walking with Inigo from the room to the table that Misty kept quills and paper. "What's your letter say?" he asked, glancing down at Meeko as the dog bounced around his legs.

"He said he would like to talk in the future and that I am a very agreeable fellow," Inigo said, tilting his head as he thought about what to write, "maybe I will just write a letter thanking him."

* * *

Niall sighed at the letter, shaking his head as he glanced over it again.  _I didn't mean it like that,_ he thought, narrowing his eyes,  _and why am I the one that got the blade? Who said what to make Oden this mad? Seriously._ Niall frowned, a mixture of anger, annoyance and a feeling to defend himself spurring him to write another one.  _Take your anger out on me for no reason._

* * *

  


Bikhai tilted his head at the letter, shuffling the papers in his hand to scan over the recipe Oden had sent and wondering... "What in Oblivion is 'tooth paste'?"

"What?" Nank asked, giving the larger Khajiit a raised eyebrow.

Bikhai handed him the recipe with a frustrated expression, "Misty had this one send Oden a toothbrush and he sent back this recipe for something called 'tooth paste'."

"Perhaps it is something to keep the teeth together or a joke," Nanak suggested, frowning at the recipe, "these ingredients don't make sense to mix together. They wouldn't even make anything worth anything."

Bikhai shrugged, "apparently, it makes this 'tooth paste' that he wrote about and said Misty would like it."

Nanak frowned, giving the recipe a snort before shaking his head, "you can try to make it, but I think it would be a waste of time and ingredients."

Bikhai sighed, looking over the recipe for a few seconds, "this one is not an alchemist. Bikhai would end up making a mess at best."

Nanak nodded his head, "I agree."

* * *

Hawke smirked at the letter, thinking how different this man was compared to Misty.  _I'm going to have to watch myself around him. He's more than just brawn._ Hawke leaned back in his chair, wondering if he was going to write back to the Beta tester and what he would say, if he did. He gave a nod as he pulled the paper and quill toward himself, starting the letter with careful wording... or, he wanted to. His anger started to get the better of him as he wrote, the quill scratching across the paper with such fury that he thought he would put a hole in the parchment. 

  


* * *

Kaidan smirked at his letter, taking a drink from his tankard as he glanced around the room at the mixture of frowns, confused stares and smiles.  _You as well_ _, Oden,_ he thought, chuckling at Vilkas fuming as he walked from the room with his letter gripped tightly in his fist with the battleaxe in his other fist. A few of the group seemed very...unhappy at their letters while others looked estatic, rushing out of the room to write back to the strange man. Kaidan thought that writing to the man in the first place was rediculas, but was sort of starting to see the appeal. He didn't seem to hold back when it came to writing what he truely felt, including any compliments he gave. Kaidan had a small amount of respect for the man and found himself intrigued to know more.  _I'd rather sit and talk with him, though. I'm not much for writing,_ he thought, wondering when the next time the Beta tester would show up and if he would get a chance to speak with him with Misty monopolizing the man's time.  _I hope so. He seems like he'd make a great sparring partner._

* * *

Kieron tilted his head, the quick scribbling Hawke was doing across the room as he frowned and glared at the paper in front of him, brought his eyes up the the imperial, making him half wonder what Oden had put in that letter. Kieron smirked, watching the imperial's face start to get red with anger.  _I don't think I've actually seen Hawke get angry,_ he thought, chuckling to himself as the imperial snorted at the letter he had written before angrily folding it and getting to his feet. 

"Maybe I should dip mine in blood. See how that bastard likes it," Hawke growled as he left the library, leaving Kieron to chuckle at his departure.

  
  
  
(Vahzah Dovahkiin = True Dragonborn)

* * *

Isengrim smiled at the letter, thinking how kind he was to call her words "honeyed". She glanced around the room at the men who had gotten letters. Hawke and Vilkas had left in huffs while Inigo and Sirius seemed happy to write back. She half wondered what their letters said but quickly shook the thought from her head. 

"Are you going to write back?" Morgaine asked, nibbling on a hunk of bread.

Isengrim nodded, "I think I will. He seems like a reasonable enough man and I think he wouldn't mind a few letters. I, honestly, didn't expect him to write back as quickly as he did, considering how many of us there are."

Morgaine nodded, "and your group seems to be growing everyday," she said, giving the two new companions a glance.

Isengrim smiled and nodded at that, "Misty has a way of drawing in the people around her."

"I noticed," Morgaine said, glancing toward the entrance to the kitchen, "she's like a breath of fresh air after wandering around a cave for several hours."

Isengrim nodded, "pretty much. Some of the things she says doesn't make sense some of the time, but when it comes to what needs to be done, where to go and how to find it, she's almost always spot on...except when it comes to numbers. She seems to miscalculate how many enemies there are in forts and caves."

Morgaine chuckled, "that's not always a bad thing. More fighting means our blades stay quick and sharp."

Isengrim chuckled along with her, "I suppose you're right," she stood, stretching her arms over her head before moving away from the table, "I best write him back before the others send letters that'll make him angry." She gave Morgaine a wave over her shoulder as she left the kitchen, heading for the library to write her letter.

  


* * *

Wolfe gave a growl, slapping the paper down on the table as Soren gave him a raised eyebrow, "LUCKY!?! I'll show him lucky! That bastard thinks he can take me in a fight, I'd like to see him try!" Wolfe snarled, flipping his blades from his hip and stabbing through the paper, into the tabletop. "Bastard's damned lucky I said I was sorry."

"Calm down, Wolfe," Soren said, trying to soothe his furious friend, "what's with the letter?"

Wolfe snorted, "Misty made us write to this Oden character to apologize for interrupting their talk. I didn't want to because I don't regret it. He can get in line like the rest. I saw her first!" he snarled, flopping down on the bench as he sneered at the dagger stuck through the table, "fucking bastard."

"I've noticed you've added a new word to your speaking. Did you learn that from the woman?" Soren asked, watching his friend with narrowed eyes.

Wolfe nodded, "yeah. She says it quite a lot. It's another word people in her world uses for sex or to so how angry they are or as another way to express your emotional state. Like now, I'm angry at that FUCK!" he slammed his other dagger into the letter, making the people on the other side of the room jump. He stood and marched from the room, heading for the table with the papers and quills before snatching one. "I'll give him fucking lucky," he muttered, tossing the paper onto the ground and slicing his hand before covering the parchment in blood. He gave a growl, kneeling by the paper before stabbing it over and over while, in his mind, he was stabbing Oden. Gripping the paper, he bite on the corner, ripping it before a grumble brought his attention up to Misty, who was looking at him with confused, half asleep eyes.

"Wolfe, what're you doing?" she asked, giving a yawn as he spat the paper out.

"Writing a letter," he growled, stabbing the page a few more times before starting to write.

"It looks like you're trying to kill the paper, not write on it," she said, getting a snort from the imperial. 

He lifted the bloodstained, ripped, stabbing and beaten paper from the floor, giving the words and nod before roughly folding it and getting to his feet, "don't worry about it, princess. Go back to sleep."

Misty furrowed her brows at him, glancing at the blood dripping from his hand before giving a sigh and sliding out of bed, "all that anger and you end up hurting yourself," she said, moving toward him with a smirk.

Wolfe frowned at her, still heated from the letter he had received from Oden, "it'll heal and it's better than hurting other people that you consider friends."

"You don't consider them your friends, Wolfe?" Misty asked, furrowing her brow at him. 

Wolfe sighed, running his hand through his hair, painting it red with his own blood, "not as much as you do."

Misty frowned at that, narrowing her eyes at him, "then why are you staying? I don't get people that stick with a group when they don't think of them as friends," she said, getting a tongue click from the imperial.

"You seriously don't understand?" Wolfe asked, frowning at her before taking a step toward her, "because of you."

Misty blinked at that, her eyes going wide as he huffed.

"I'm staying with this group because of you. Because I care about you and don't trust anyone else around you," he said, his voice almost angry.

"Why not? If it's to protect me, Wolfe, you don't have to do that. I can protect myself," she paused at his scoff before continuing, "and if I can't then Riordan, or Inigo can. Hell, Kaidan's saved my life so many times already and he hasn't been a part of the group that long."

Wolfe snorted, "that's not why I'm staying," he said, giving a sigh as he lowered his eyes to the ground.

"Then what is it?" she asked, tilting her head as she narrowed her eyes at him.

"It's...complicated, alright. Don't push it," he growled, starting to leave the room.

Misty followed him into the hallway and reached out, grabbing Wolfe's arm and pulling him to a stop, "no. You're not fucking walking away with that. You've done that way too much and I'm not going to just stand idlely by and wait for you to be ready to tell me anything. Complicated or not, Wolfe, we're in this together and I want to know why you're staying if you don't consider anyone here a friend."

He gave a frustrated growl, turning to glare at her as he took her wrist and pulled her forward, planting his lips against her's. Misty's eyes widened at the suddenness of it, her whole body going stiff out of surprise and fear. He pulled back, his breath coming out in shakey pants before he swallowed, looking into her shocked green eyes before leaning forward again, putting his lips just a hair's breath away. "I..." he swallowed, the words partially choking him, "I love you, Misty." He move the rest of the way to press his lips against her's again, silencing whatever protests she may have had as his arms slid around her waist, pulling her tight against his body. 

Her heart hammered in her chest, threatening to break from her ribs as Wolfe kissed her.  _Oh my God. His lips are..._ she sighed, closing her eyes against the kiss as her hands slid around his neck to interlock at the back of his neck. How many times had she fantisized about this moment? How many times had she cried over him? How much more could her heart take? She felt...something for him, but with all the bullshit and all the anger and all the argueing, she didn't know if it was love. She wanted it to be something more than friendship but...How do you tell when all you do is argue? He had already hurt her and they weren't even together...but how can it hurt when it isn't love? She felt a tear trickle down her cheek, all these thoughts and frustrations twisting her heart and mind as he kissed her. She wanted to return his feelings. She wanted Wolfe to know she cared for him as much as he did her. She wanted that more than anything in that moment, but...she felt...afraid...Afraid that, if this did go farther, she would dig herself into a hole that she didn't think she could get out of. He was angry. Violent. Volitile. Rude. Obnoxious. Selfish. And constantly teased her...but she had seen his softer side. His compassionate and caring side. He had a good heart and a sharp mind and he was a damned good kisser. But...

Wolfe pulled back, furrowing his brow at the tears trailing down Misty's cheeks as she looked up at him, "princess...What's wrong?" he asked, brushing the tears from her skin with his knuckles.

"I'm sorry," she whispered, freezing the blood in his veins. "I...I can't, Wolfe. I want to but...you're just too..." she sniffled, wiping under her nose with the back of her hand, "I just can't." She turned, running for the door and jerking it open before running from the house.

"Misty!" Wolfe called, taking a few steps before stopping, the lump in his throat choking him. He let out a sigh, looking down at his healed hand and swallowing, "I'm sorry too, princess. I'm sorry too."

* * *

Misty sobbed behind the horse stable, her knees drawn up to her chest and her arms wrapped around her legs with her face against her knees.  _I'm so, so sorry, Wolfe. I wish I could love you but that'll just get me hurt and I couldn't handle that anymore._

"Misty?" Roirdan's deep voice brought her eyes up to look at his shins before dropping back down to her knees.

"What do you want?" she asked, her voice choked.

He watched her for a few moments before taking a seat beside her without saying a word. He didn't do anything. He didn't say anything. He just sat there, offering her the comfort of his presence. After a few moments, she sniffled and leaned against him, her heart and body aching from the hurt. Riordan sighed, putting his arm around her shoulder and holding her against his side. "What do you want me to say?"

Misty sniffled, turning her face against his chest, "that everything's okay. That what I'm feeling is normal and will pass. That I'm not stupid for feeling like this. That this is all a dream and I'm going to wake up in my bed surrounded by my pets and the comforts of home," she paused, her thoughts pushing out between her lips before she could stop it, "that Wolfe doesn't really love me and was just messing around or trying to use it to his advantage."

Riordan tightened his arm around her, kissing the side of her head as she gave a coughing sob.

"It's not fair. Why does he have to be such a fucking dick?" she muttered, leaning more on him than before, "if he wasn't such a jackass I could say yes but he is a jackass and I...I can't." She wiped her nose with the heel of her hand, "and now, I've gone and done what all those guys I've dated have done to me and fucking rejected him. I'm such a fucking cunt bag."

"No you're not," Riordan said, rubbing his hand over her shoulder and arm, "you just need time to think and sort out your feelings. Wolfe telling you that he loves you isn't going to change much if you don't let it."

"But..." 

He cut her off with his finger against her lips, "Hawke told you he loved you, and that didn't change anything, did it?"

Misty swallowed, shaking her head as he smiled at her.

"And it wouldn't change anything if say...Sirius told you he loved you, would it?" he asked, getting a slow head shake from the woman.

"I think Sirius would tell me anyway," she said, sniffling.

He smiled, "then, what if I told you that I love you. Would it change anything?"

Misty blinked at him in surprise, furrowing her brow at the altmer as she tried to read if he was joking or telling her the truth.

He leaned over, putting his forehead against her's as he smiled at her with those cream soda colored eyes, "I love you, princess. I love your spunk. Your heart. Your mind. Your compassion. I love you because you are you and I know I'm not the only one," he said, sitting up straight as she stared at him with wide eyes. He took a deep breath, smiling at her as he took her hand, raising it to his lips to brush a kiss across her knuckles, "I don't want anything from you that you aren't willing to give, yourself. Including your heart. I will just be happy for you when you do give your heart to someone." He chuckled at her frown, "there's no pressure."

Misty watched him for a moment before looking at the trees in front of them. "So...are you being serious or were you just giving an example?"

Riordan smiled, giving her hand a gentle squeeze as he held in on his knee, "I don't say anything I don't mean."

She took a deep breath, watching the trees start to darken as the sun set. "So, you're telling me that, unless I feel something, I shouldn't worry about it?"

Riordan gave a slow nod, making her frown.

"Love can make people do stupid things, Rio," she said.

He chuckled, "like throw yourself over the edge of a cliff to save someone?" he asked, getting a surprised blink from the woman.

Misty frowned and shook her head, "Kaidan doesn't love me, Rio. He, until recently, just thought of me as an employer. Nothing more."

Riordan chuckled, deepening her frown, "darling, I have been in Kaidan's situation before and I have never thrown myself at the edge of a cliff to keep my employer alive. Sure, it's a little harder to collect the money, but no employer any mercenary has worked for was worth their lives."

"Maybe it's the Dragonborn thing," she said, getting a shrug from the large man.

"Maybe," he said, their hands moving against one another's to lace their fingers together, "what if Kaidan does love you?"

Misty snorted, "he doesn't, Riordan. He may think of me as a friend, but it's clear his feelings don't go any farther," she said, getting a sigh from the man.

"You should open your eyes a little wider, princess. Naivety has no use in this world except to get you killed," he said, making her frown at him.

"I'm not naive, you pompus ass! But I know when a guy's interested and when he isn't. I spent most of my dating years learning that and I know Kaidan is NOT interested," she said, getting a smirk from the large man.

"We'll see," he said, giving her fingers a quick kiss before moving to get to his feet. "Now, Oden sent you a letter as well. Best read it before anyone else does."

Misty nodded, "yeah, what's with Wolfe going Hannibal Lecter on his letter to Oden?"

Riordan gave her a raised eyebrow.

"Hannibal Lecter was a serial killer who ate people," she explained getting a nod from the altmer.

"Some of the letters Oden sent back weren't very...pleasant," he said, getting a heavy sigh from the woman.

"Great. Now I have to play peace keeper, don't I?" she asked, getting a smile from the man.

"Only if you wish to, princess."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Riordan's letter to Oden I, apparently, made so genuine that my hubby had a hard time hating him. He said he hates High Elves, because of the shit they do in Skyrim, but Riordan's letter made him go, "well fuck." XD lol Which is why Taliesin's letter is covered in blood... like I said, he's the one that's actually replying to these letters. Blame him not me. He has a Facebook. Send hate messages there. lmao  
> Another note, When I was reading Kestrel's to him, he had to take a smoke break. XD  
> He also had a hard time pretending he didn't know Inigo. He even said, "I can never hate Inigo." A pox on the bastards that can!  
> When Oden "writes back" to the people, it'll actually be my husbands... I'll try to keep the letters...mildly violent... yeah.
> 
> AAANNNDDD Yeay! Happy Birthday to me! I got another one posted! Now... I take my husband to work and my son to school. lol


	85. Fort Snowhawk

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After Wolfe and Riordan's sudden confessions, Misty can't concentrate on anything but them. So, to clear her mind, Vilkas suggests doing what everyone in Skyrim does. Let's clear out a fort!...yeay...

  


Misty sighed as she reread the letter from Oden for the eighteenth time, the words blurring as her mind clouded over from what had happened between her and Wolfe and Riordan confessing to her. She snorted, laying her head on the table as she closed her eyes, thinking that she probably hadn't had enough sleep. 

"I can't imagine his letter to you being very horrible," Vilkas's voice made her look up as he took a seat across from her.

"I don't know. I can't hardly read it. My mind's so full of blurs and thoughts that I can't even see straight," she said, sitting up as she leaned back in the chair.

"What's got you bothered, if you don't mind my asking," Vilkas said, crossing his legs as he leaned back in his seat.

Misty took a deep breath, lowering her eyes to the tabletop and shaking her head, "Wolfe confessed that he loves me," she said, furrowing her brows, "and so did Riordan."

Vilkas was silent for a moment before smirking, even as a sharp pain pierced his heart, "wow. Two love confessions in one day? Sounds like you've got some thinking to do, huh? Make sure you pick the right one," he said, forcing himself to smile at her.

Misty gave him a sad, unamused stare before shaking her head, "I don't want to have to do that kind of thinking. It's already hard enough as it is without adding confessions into the mix."

He watched her for a moment before tilting his head, "most women would be swooning over the fact that they have multiple men stumbling about to get their attention."

Misty shrugged, "I'm not most women. I...It makes me uncomfortable knowing that a few in the group aren't watching my back so much as my ass," she said, getting a chuckle from the Nord.

"But it's lovely," he said, giving her grin as she flushed and frowned at him.

"That's not...I didn't...Jerk," she growled, balling up a piece of paper and tossing it at him. 

It bounced off his chest and landed on the table as he chuckled, "most in your group are men, Misty, and as men, we enjoy...the finer things in life. If one of those happens to be your ass, then so be it," he said, grinning at her reddening cheeks and face, "I mean it as a compliment, nothing more. You should be proud of your body, not ashamed."

"Why are you looking!?!" She screeched, folding her arms over her chest as if to cover her breasts like she was standing in front of him nude. 

 _Keep your head Vilkas,_ he reminded himself, shaking his head more to get the image from there than to answer her, "I am a man. I notice things like that. I also notice that you are self-conscious of your body." He shrugged, "I don't see why, but that is not my wound to pick at."

Misty took a deep breath, shaking her head, "in my world..." he cut her off with a tongue click.

"This isn't your world, Misty," he growled, snapping her eyes up to him, locking his eyes with her's. "Your world is cruel and unstable with selfish ignorant baffoons who wouldn't know a good thing if it bludgeoned them to death. I know beauty. True beauty and it's more than just skin deep. You have that and more. I just wish you could see it like the rest of us do."

Misty felt warmth in her chest from Vilkas's words and let out a sigh as she nodded, "it's something I have to work on," she said, her eyes moving over the books on the shelves, "I've been here for months and my head is still in my world. I want to go home but I keep forgetting that here and now isn't there and then. I'm stuck, I think."

Vilkas nodded, "sounds like you need something to clear your head," he said, thinking for a second before smiling, "I have an idea on how you can do that."

* * *

Misty frowned as they stood fifty yards from Fort Snowhawk before giving Vilkas a glare, "this is your big plan? Clearing a fort?"

Vilkas smiled at her, "it usually works wonders for Farkas and myself," he said as his brother rolled his shoulders, preparing for a fight.

"It is alright, my friend. I am here with you in case you need help," Inigo said, putting his hand on her shoulder.

Misty nodded, "thanks Inigo," she said, giving Vilkas another glare as the small group of warriors started for the fort. 

Sirius lead the initial attack, taking out the skeletons with a few wide swings of Maker's Kiss as Vilkas went after the necromancer before she could summon another skeleton. Farkas ran forward, slashing at the summoned mercenary as the woman held her sword, blocking his attacks. Kaidan clicked his tongue, firing arrow after arrow at the mages running along the battlements. Inigo jumped out of the way of an ice spike, giving a hiss as the spike grazed his tail, sending a shiver up his spine. Misty ran forward, swinging her sword around to take out the legs of a skeleton, sending the bones clattering to the frozen ground, along with its weapon. Her eyes widened and she gave a yelp as an ice spike flew past her face, bringing her attention to a necromancer standing over the entrance. She shuffled to the side, narrowly avoiding another ice spike as she sheathed her sword and pulled her bow. She nocked an arrow, barely taking aim before releasing it. She blinked in surprise when the dunmer gave a shout and toppled off the stone wall to land a few feet from her. She looked at the arrow sticking out of his chest, frowning at the ebony black feathers on the end.  _Damnit, Inigo,_ she thought, glancing back at the khajiit as he fired at another mage on the wall, hitting her in the neck. Misty sighed, watching him for a few moments as he fired arrow after arrow at the mages, performing that symphony that he was so good at. She was almost completely enthralled, until a large arm around her waist pulled her out of the way of a lightning bolt, scorching the earth where she had stood.

"Shit," she hissed, her eyes wide as she stared at the burn.

"You're not very aware of your surroundings, are you?" Kaidan's voice was a growl against her neck.

Misty blinked, turning slightly to look up at him with an apologetic smile, "sorry, Kai."

"Mm," he hummed, releasing her as he moved with Vilkas and Inigo into the fort.

Misty moved behind him, nocking an arrow and pulling it slightly back as they moved around the inner wall of the fort toward a stable.

Inigo loosed an arrow, hitting the necromancer in the shoulder and spinning him around as Farkas brought his greatsword down on the mage's head, splitting it like a watermelon. Misty stumbled, shocked at the cracking, slicing sound and the sight of the greatsword being dislodged from the spell slinger's head as it crumpled to the ground. Her stomach twisted, bile pushing it's way up her throat as she turned to lean against the wall with her forehead against her arm. 

"Are you alright?" Vilkas asked, putting his hand on her shoulder.

Misty shook her head, swallowing the vomit as she stood straight, taking several deep breaths to calm her jittery nerves. She moved with Vilkas to stand on a walkway overlooking a type of courtyard as the group attacked the mages there. 

Misty watched over the battlefield, feeling a bit like a general watching over the fighting. Vilkas sheathed his greatsword, folding his arms over his chest as he glanced at Misty. She nocked an arrow, her vision catching sight of a couple of mages rushing down the steps leading to the courtyard as she took aim. She took a deep breath, loosing the arrow as her stomach protested, hitting one of the mages in the chest. He cried out, falling forward to roll down the stairs, tripping the others that had been running in front of him. 

Vilkas smirked, watching the mages trying to get to their feet before Sirius was on them, slashing and slicing through their bodies, spraying blood everywhere. "Nice."

Misty took a deep breath, moving around to the stairs and trotting down to the group as Kaidan wiped the sweat from his brow. 

"What can we expect in here, my friend?" Inigo asked the ears on the top of his head twitching around to listen for other enemies. 

Misty shrugged, "probably more mages. A few bandits...maybe..."

"Maybe?" Sirius asked, tilting his head as he furrowed his brow, "I thought you knew about everything in Skyrim."

Misty snorted, "not everything about all the forts," she growled, folding her arms over her chest, "I don't like clearing forts, just dwemer ruins, and caves. That's where the coin's at."

"Then we'll do one of those next," Vilkas said, heading for the doors that lead into the fort. 

They walked inside, startling a couple of necromancers that were standing just in the doorway. Vilkas ducked, barely getting out of the way of a bolt of lightning before rushing forward with his sword. He gave a loud holler of attack that echoed off the walls and down the stairs. He swung his greatsword wide, embedding it in the first mage's side and knocking him into the second mage. Inigo turned, firing an arrow at another mage that was coming up the steps, hitting him in the leg. The mage cried out, but his pained scream was soon silenced by Sirius's sword being shoved through his stomach and out his back, skewering him on the blade. Sirius gave the dead body a kick, jerking his sword free as the body rolled down the steps, completely lifeless. Kaidan's blade removed the second necromancer's head as she tried to bring the first mage's body to life, ending that spell instantly. Misty swallowed, having turned away from the scene. She didn't know why it bothered her so much when she had seen them fight and kill like this countless times prior. She had even killed like this. 

"Messy? You alright?" Farkas's gruff voice snapped her out of her own mind, bringing her eyes up to meet his gentle silver-blue eyes. 

Misty took a deep breath and furrowed her brow, "no, I'm not and I'm trying to figure out why," she said, putting her hand against her forehead.

"Maybe it has something to do with the necromancer you killed outside of Morthal," Kaidan suggested, sliding his blade back onto his back.

Misty glanced at him, instantly gasping at the image of the man's face flashing into her mind. His eyes wide. Bloody spittle sliding down his chin from the corner of his mouth. The cough he gave that put blood on her shirt and face. The feel of her blades ripping through his body, giving slight jerks here and there as it torn apart his innards. Saliva pooled in her mouth as her stomach twisted, the blood draining from her face as the world span around her.

Farkas took hold of her shoulders before she could fall, having watched her face pale and her body start to sway, "woah, careful Messy," he said, frowning at the ill look on her face.

Kaidan had moved toward them, heading for the stairs that they stood at the top of, "the problem with killing is that you never forget the first one," he said, giving Misty a glance before moving down the steps, "it's always the worst."

 

* * *

Farkas held her hand as they moved through the fort, putting himself between her and any attackers, or any gruesome fights that the others were having. He really wanted to get her out of the fort and started to question his brother bringing her along in the first place. It was a rare thing, for him to question Vilkas's choices, knowing his brother was smarter than him, but even he could see that Misty wasn't a fighter. Sure, she had her moments when she would rush into battle alongside the warriors, hacking and slashing with them as if she were one, but this wasn't one of those times. He glanced at her, almost sensing a change in her since she had killed that mage. Coming face to face with an enemy like that was different than just defending yourself. There was the fight or flight reflex that told you what to do but running straight at someone who wasn't attacking you or preparing to attack you was different. Her coloring had started to come back as he gave her a comforting smile as he took her hand, moving behind the others at a more casual pace. 

Inigo had dropped back, checking on Misty as they walked while the other three checked the rooms for random loot and items that they could easily sell once they got back to civilization, "are you alright, my friend?"

Misty gave him a stiff smile and a nod, "yeah, I'm okay. It'll probably take me a while before I get over it, but I'm okay for now," she said as Farkas gave her hand a gentle squeeze.

"Woah," Vilkas's wide eyes made her tilt her head in curiosity as they moved up behind him.

Misty's eyes widened at the library looking room before moving in after Vilkas to look at the books on the shelves, "wow. They've got so many books," she breathed, her eyes widening at a steel-grey book sitting on a shelf on its side, "no way! They've got [The Aetherium Wars](http://en.uesp.net/wiki/Skyrim:The_Aetherium_Wars)! Oh shit." She lifted the book from the shelf, her eyes scanning over the pages as Vilkas leaned over her shoulder.

"What is that?" he asked, getting barely a glance from the woman.

"This is The Aetherium Wars. It's about the fall of the dwemer empire in Skyrim. It was added into the game with the Dawnguard DLC," she said, getting a confused blink from the man.

"Alright then," he said, going back to looking at the other books on the shelves. 

"This book comes with a quest to investigate Arkngthamz," she said, snapping the book closed before pulling her backpack off and kneeling in front of it, "plus, it's a pretty rare book."

"So is that where you want to go next? This...Arkngthamz, to investigate it?" Kaidan asked, lifting a piece of paper from the table behind Misty and Vilkas.

Misty shrugged, "only if we're in the area. It's over by...uh...Markarth, I think?" she said, getting to her feet as Kaidan took the key from the table, "I know it's near one of the Orc strongholds, but that's all I remember."

"Another thing you don't know," Sirius said with a sigh, "I'm starting to doubt your farseeing ability."

Misty snorted, giving the Nord a glare as he grinned at her, "screw you, Si. I never worked much with the Orcs or the strongholds. Besides that, I don't have the fucking map on me," she said, getting a narrowed eyes glance from Inigo, "I left it with my shit back at Spiderwick. I didn't think I would need it when we were just going to a fort, literally, right up the road."

Vilkas chuckled, closing the book in his hand as he smirked at her, "you should have known better than that, Harbinger."

Misty snorted, "fuck you and the horse you rode in on," she growled, making him chuckle again.

Inigo frowned at the wooden support beams, furrowing his brow at the places the wood was rotting away at, "be careful, my friends. The wooden supports look awful and smell worse," he said, wrinkling his nose at the smell of damp, rotting wood. 

Farkas nodded, "hopefully nothing comes down on us," he said, moving with Misty and the others deeper into the fort. 

"I'm amazed this place is still standing," Sirius muttered, putting his hand against one of the beams. He gave it a small push, feeling the wood give under his palm as some of the stone above the beam crumbled from the ceiling to bounce along the floor at his feet. His eyes widened for a second before he gave everyone a nervous smile, "oops."

Vilkas frowned, narrowing his eyes at the man, "don't touch anything," he growled, getting a nervous laugh from the man.

"You got it," Sirius said, rubbing the back of his head as he glanced, worriedly, at the other beams along the walls.

* * *

After finding the library and looking through some of the books, Misty felt better and even shot a few arrows at the necromancers they were fighting, taking two of them out without her stomach twisting in a tight knot like it use to. 

"The first kill is usually the hardest and the one you remember the most," Kaidan explained as they moved down the hallway, "eventually, killing will be like breathing."

Misty frowned and shook her head, "I don't think I could deal with that," she said, getting a smirk from the man.

"That's what everyone says," he said, frowning at Farkas trying to open a door ahead of them. He sighed, pulling the key from his satchel as he moved forward, "I have the key."

"We should prepare for the worst," Vilkas reminded everyone, getting nods from the group as they pulled their weapons. 

Kaidan unlocked the door, giving a nod before pulling the door open as the others rushed in. 

Misty frowned, having expected only one necromancer in the main room, she wasn't happy when there were five of them. "Shit," she hissed under her breath, standing back near the door with Inigo as they fired arrow after arrow at the spell slingers. 

Farkas and Sirius took out a necromancer and her summoned draugr, working in perfect harmony as they fought the undead creature and it's master off. Vilkas and Kaidan fought back to back, slicing and dicing the mages and their summoned creatures without a problem. Inigo caught sight of a mage building up a large fireball.

"Duck," he hissed as he turned. Misty ducked as he fired his arrow, hitting the mage in the chest and knocking him around. 

"Thanks, Ini," Misty said, firing her arrow to hit the mage Sirius and Farkas were having problems getting to. 

Every time they killed her summoned Draugr, she would summon another, making the fighting harder. The woman gasped at the arrow seeming to blossom out of her shoulder, taking hold of it as she turned her angry eyes to Misty. Misty nocked another arrow, firing wildly at the woman as she cast a lightning bolt toward her and Inigo. Misty tackled Inigo, knocking them both to the ground as the lightning flew over their heads, standing the hair on her arms on end. 

"Thank you, my friend," Inigo said, giving her a smile as they moved to get to their feet.

"Hey, you did the same for me," Misty said, nocking an arrow and firing at the mage starting to get the upper hand on Kaidan.

She hit him in the neck, getting a gurgling scream from the mage before Kaidan took off his head. Misty's stomach twisted but she didn't get sick like she normally did. Vilkas ducked as Kaidan turned, flinging his blade out to take off the other mage's head as well while Inigo fired his arrow at the head necromancer, hitting the woman in the ribs, right in the heart. She stiffened for a second, falling over limp as the draugr crumpled and disappeared as well. 

They all stood completely still, waiting to see if the necromancers would rise from the dead or something. Misty took a deep breath, moving toward the sacrificing table to frown at the skeleton sitting on the table.

"The ones without heads won't get back up," she said, stiffening as Sirius cut the head off the head necromancer before standing straight with a smirk.

"Then she won't have a head," he said with a shrug, sliding the blade onto his back.

Inigo started searching the room with Farkas and Vilkas, looking for any loose gold or jewelry that they could sell once they were in town. Kaidan frowned at the items in the room, rubbing his hand over his arm as if he were uncomfortable. 

"You alright Kai?" Misty asked, picking up the spell tome from the table and flipping through it. 

"No. It makes me...nervous being around all this necromancer stuff," he said, frowning around the room.

Misty nodded, slapping the book shut before putting it into her backpack, "don't worry, Kaidan. I'm an expert zombie killer. Stay close to me and I'll keep you safe," she said, getting an annoyed frown from the man as she chuckled. 

"We can get some good gold for this," Sirius said holding up a ruby amulet.

"Depending on what kind of enchantment it has on it. Some necklaces plus enchantment are worth a lot while others aren't," she said, pulling the backpack back onto her shoulders.

Sirius nodded, sliding the amulet into his satchel, "I'll ask Taliesin when we get back," he said, going back to rifling through the shelves.

Farkas gave the chest against the wall a kick, pulling his greatsword as he frowned at it, "locked," he grumbled.

"Ooo! I wanna unlock it! Lemme!" Misty said, scurrying to Farkas's side as he was about to bring his sword down on the thing.

He nodded, motioning to it as he put his sword away, "be my guest, Princess."

Misty gave an excited squeal before dropping down in front of the chest and pulling her lockpicks from her satchel.

"It's easy to entertain you, isn't it?" Kaidan asked, tilting his head as she picked the lock.

Misty snorted, giving him a narrowed eyes glance before going back to picking the lock. She smirked as she flipped the lid, sliding the lockpick back into her satchel.

"Good job, My friend," Inigo said, giving her a grin.

She smiled back, "thanks, Inigo," she said, watching Farkas go through the chest, "anything good, big guy?"

Farkas shrugged, lifting a dwemer sword from the chest, "just a few potions and this," he said, holding the sword up to show everyone.

"Are they health potions?" She asked, leaning over the chest as she picked up three health potions and the two magic potions, "I know Taliesin could use these and so can Bee..." she paused, feeling a little sad.

"When she wakes up," Vilkas said, giving her a confident nod.

Misty gave him a small smile and nodded as well, "yeah. When she wakes up," she said, stuffing the potions in her satchel. 

Sirius leaned against a beam, jolting when it shifted, making him frown before his eyes went wide at some of the ceiling collapsing. 

"I told you not to touch anything!" Vilkas growled at the taller man as Sirius gave him an apologetic smile.

"Sorry," he said, jumping out of the way of a large stone falling.

"We've gotta get out of here," Kaidan hollered, throwing the bar off the door and jerking it open, only to stumble back as the hallway in front of him collapsed, forcing them to go back the way they had come. 

"This way!" Sirius hollered, spurring them into a sprint from the collapsing room. 

They ran through the fort, skidding to a stop before the hall in front of them collapsed.

"Through here!" Inigo said, motioning them through a door to the side of the hall. 

They ran through the dining area, leaping over tables and benches as the hallway behind them became nothing but rubble.

"I told you not to touch anything! Now, look what you've done!" Vilkas snarled at Sirius as they ran next to one another.

Sirius snorted, "if you thought I'd knock down the whole fort, why didn't you tell me to stay outside like a hound?" he growled back.

"I'll definitely do it next time!" Vilkas shot back, getting a cerulean glare from the taller man.

"Stop arguing and run!" Kaidan hollered, glancing back at Misty and Farkas.

"You alright, Messy?" Farkas asked, glancing at her as they ran.

Misty huffed beside him, adrenaline pushing her to keep up with them, but then she started to think about it, "I... *huff huff* I don't know *huff huff* how much longer *huff huff* I can keep this up."

Farkas reached out, taking her hand and picking up his speed, forcing her to run with him.  _I won't let her die here,_ he thought, furrowing his brow at her slowing and him having to pull her after him. He looked back, his eyes widening at the collapsing hallway just on their heels. "RUN!" he hollered toward the others, his mind trying to figure out what to do.  _Vilkas would know what to do,_ he thought, looking ahead to his brother's back before swallowing, "Vilkas..." He didn't get to finish his thought before a group of stone came down in front of him, forcing him to stop. Misty yelped, stopping the men that were running in front of them. 

They turned back, their eyes wide as the ground seemed to shift and rumble with the collapse. 

"GO!" Farkas growled at the others before pulling Misty into one of the small closets. He put her back against the wall, bracing as the ceiling collapsed behind them before he could close the door. 

"FARKAS!" Vilkas's voice echoed over the sound of falling stone and rock around them. 

"MISTY!" Sirius and Inigo's voices disappeared in the rumbling along with Kaidan's holler for them to keep running. 

Farkas stayed covering Misty, the small woman huddling against him as the stone piled in around him, beating against his armored back, legs, and arms.  _Gods, please let this end soon._ He furrowed his brow, listening to Misty muttering something against his chest.

"May the three enfold you, Father, Son, and Holy Spirit, hold you safe and hold you strong. May the three encompass you, Father, Son, and Holy Spirit, encircle your life each day and night. May the three protect you, Father, Son, and Holy Spirit, guard your door and keep each gate. May the three watch over you, Father, Son, and Holy Spirit, still your heart and calm all fear. Amen," she muttered, her voice shaking as she closed her eyes tight as she shook.

"Amen," Farkas muttered back, grunting against a large stone hitting him between the shoulders.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Of course Fort Snowhawke doesn't collapse, but when I was clearing it with the guys, these guys, most of them kept complaining about the place caving it and the supports being practically rotted through. So, I made it so. XP careful what you say, guys. lol
> 
> Also, what she was saying was a prayer poem I got from another site. I liked it better than what I was finding so, there you go. lol  
> http://www.prayerscapes.com/prayers/resources/short_prayers.html


	86. Trapped

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After the rubble settled, Farkas and Misty realize they're trapped, but Misty has another problem that wasn't that big of an issue until now...claustrophobia. Being in a life or death situation like almost being crushed with rocks and stone will make anything worse. Hopefully the others can get to them before they either run out of air or Misty has a mental breakdown.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I just wanna thank Lozzy for helping me out with this chapter. I couldn't decide who would end up in the rubble with her and she really helped me put a little more reality into the story. I didn't even think about claustrophobia until she said something. So, Thanks Loz! Love you girl!

Farkas ground his teeth, the rocks and stone pressing against his back making him furrow his brow. It didn't help that Misty's breathing was rapid and she looked on the verge of hyperventilating. "Messy," he grunted out, her voice high as she muttered to herself, "Messy," he tried again to get her attention, frowning at being ignored. He reached out, taking her face between his hands and turning her wide, panicked green eyes up to look at him, "Melissa! Look at me!"

Misty's eyes started to focus, barely, on Farkas's determined silver blue orbs. 

He took her hands, putting them against his armored chest, "breathe deep," he said, trying to think of what Vilkas would do in this situation to calm her down. "Easy does it, Messy. We're alive. Now, just breathe."

Misty tried to breathe deep, shaking her head, "I can't, I can't, I can't," she repeated, her words coming out in gasping whispers, "there's not enough air. There's no air. I can't breathe."

Farkas frowned, shifting his shoulders to try and get the stone pressing on his shoulder blade adjusted, "if I can just...push..." he said between gritted teeth, pressing back with his back as Misty's eyes widened.

"NO DON'T!" she hollered as the boulders and rocks around them started to crumble and shift.

She screamed as Farkas cursed, wrapping his body around her as the stone around them fell, beating against his back hard and pressing them farther against the stone wall at Misty's back. He grunted against one of the large stones hitting him right between the shoulder blades and the top of his head, pulling a hiss of pain from the large Nord as stars danced around his vision. The stone started to settle, leaving a very panicked Misty breathing rapidly and shaking in his arms.  _I guess I can't muscle my way out of this,_ he thought, slowly loosening his arms around her as the feeling of blood trickling down his forehead and the side of his face made him frown. "Messy, are you alright?" he asked, getting a sob from the woman.

"We're gunna die," she gasped, her voice cracking, "this is how I die, trapped by rocks. Suffocated. I need air. Air."

Farkas frowned at her words and the feel of her heart beating against his arm. Even through his armor, he could feel it, making him worry that the woman's heart was going to explode. "Messy, calm down."

Misty shook her head, "we're gunna die. We're gunna die. We're gunna die," she repeated, making his frown deepen. 

"We're not going to die," he growled, lifting his head slightly as he sniffed the air. He looked down at her, his werewolf eyes adjusting to the darkness to see her huddled against him, shaking and repeating the same thing over and over. He clicked his tongue, taking her face between his hands once again and turning her to look up at him, "Messy, snap out of it."

She shook her head against his hands, her eyes wide with fear, "I can't breathe," she gasped, on the verge of hyperventilating, "I can't *gasp* breathe."

Farkas gave a growl, doing the only thing he could think of to calm her down besides smacking her. He pressed his lips against her's, the surprise of the kiss stopping her breathing for a second as she squeaked against his mouth. He held the kiss for a few minutes, the shaking in her body slowing to barely a tremor as he pulled away from her. He looked into her wide eyes, giving her a smirk as her eyes focused in on him, "we're still alive and the outside is just on the other side of the wall behind you. We just need to get through somehow," he said, his voice low and careful.

Misty took a few quick, deep breaths with pauses in between them, looking up at Farkas with wide eyes. "I..." She swallowed, taking another deep breath as the panic started again, gripping her chest in a tight clench that made it hard to breathe.

"It's alright, Messy. Just take your time," he said, his deep rough voice trying to soothe her.

Misty shook her head, "we don't have time for me to take my time. We're running out of air with every breath. This space is starting to fill up with carbon dioxide and people don't breathe carbon dioxide. Plants do. I'm not a plant. We'll end up suffocating before anyone gets to us or worse! And *gasp* I *gasp* can't *gasp* breathe," she panted, the panic staying to override her sense to stay calm.

Farkas frowned, watching her start to gasp for air again. He put his hand on her cheek, snapping her eyes up to his face as he smiled at her, "Messy, we're not going to die," he stated, making it sound like he knew for sure.

"How do you know?" She panted, her chest heaving with every breath.

Farkas chuckled, "because I know Vilkas won't let me die like this or you die at all," he smirked, "besides, I'm not too keen on being laughed at in Sovrngard for suffocating to death without my enemies hands around my throat."

Misty blinked at him, his words taking a moment to register before she gave a rough, shakey chuckle.

Farkas smiled down at her, tucking a few loose stands of hair behind her ear, "there. That's a little better, right?"

Misty gave him a small not before taking a few more deep, slow breaths, "um... Maybe we could... Carve out some if the mortar... Around the stones and... Push it out so... We could get some air... At least..."

Farkas nodded, starting to press back against the stones again before frowning at the last time he tried doing that and most of the rest of the hallway came down on them. He sighed, swallowing hard as she started to wiggle against him, trying to get her dagger from behind her back.  _If she keeps that up, I'm going to be worrying about more then suffocating to death,_ he thought as she pulled her dagger. It wasn't fancy, being just a steel blade, but it would do the trick. 

"I need to turn around," she said, her voice sounding a little more steady than it was a few moments ago.

Farkas nodded, leaning away from her as far as he could without shifting the debris around them. He stifled a grunt at her turning against him, her hips grazing his manhood as she moved.  _Damn,_ he cursed, feeling his penis stir.  _Get out, then seduce,_ he reminded himself, swallowing the growing need to dry hump her like an animal. He felt his beast growl it's protest before settling slightly, obviously aware of the situation they were in. Survive then mate. 

Misty started stabbing at the mortar around a stone, hoping that it was large enough to go clear to the outside of the wall and that whoever built the fort didn't layer the stones like she knew some forts had. She tried to keep herself calm, her hand starting to shake with each stab, becoming so much more and more desperate and inaccurate that she started to hit the stone instead of the mortar. 

Farkas frowned at the distinct  _Ching ching ching_ of metal on stone, reaching around to take the dagger from Misty as her breathing became labored and fast again. "Messy," he muttered with a sigh, pulling her hands away from the wall that she had started to try and dig through with her bare hands. He pulled her back into his chest, wrapping his arms tight around her held arms against her chest, "shh, shh. Just breathe, Messy, just breathe." 

Misty gasped frantically, trying to fight against his large arms and great strength, "I *gasp* can't *gasp* breathe *gasp*."

Farkas held her tight, not wanting the stone around them to crumble any farther, "Messy, stop," he growled, lifting her from the ground. Instantly, he regretted it. Her feet went up, planting themselves against the wall and pushing back, slamming him against the rocks behind him. He grunted, grinding his teeth as he roughly put her back down and turned her, taking her face between his hands again to look up at him, "MELISSA!" he roared, freezing her in place. He waited for her eyes to focus before slowly releasing her face, "I know you're scared but fighting in this confined space will only get us crushed. Now, please, calm down."

Misty took several quick shallow breaths, her eyes widening for a second before her vision started to blur, "I....I can't....breathe..." she trailed off, falling limp as she blacked out.

* * *

Farkas cursed, catching her before she could fall and hit her head, "Melissa! Melissa!" he growled, trying to shake her awake, "shit." He let the word she used in these situations roll off his tongue, feeling almost natural as he held her in one arm and started hacking at the mortar around the stone with the dagger. "Hold on, Messy. Hold on." He didn't know how long he stabbed at the mortar, but he was starting to get agitated with how slowly it was taking. He gave a growl, letting the blade drop from his hand to clatter against the stone at his feet before punching at the stone wall. He threw his fist forward, ignoring the pain shooting through his arm as he hit it again and again. The stone started to crack against the beating, the splits webbing out like it was ice on a lake. He huffed, taking a deep breath to smell the air. Cold and crisp forest coupled with the cold damp of the marsh just beyond.  _I'm close,_ he thought, leaning back and lifting his foot to kick his heel out against the crack, breaking the stone to pieces. He could feel the cold air rushing into the tiny space, bringing with it the welcome relief of breathable air that made him sigh. He looked down at Misty, passed out in his arm against his chest and gave her a gentle shake, "Messy. Please wake up," he said, his voice sounding desperate. He hoped that a little air would help her not be so afraid anymore and gave a relieved sigh when her eyelashes fluttered. "Thank the Gods."

Misty groaned, taking a deep breath, the cold air coming in through the hole in the wall burning her lungs, but it was a welcome feeling and helped calm her down. She took another deep breath, swallowing past the dirt in her throat as she looked up at Farkas, "Farkas..." she started, letting him help her stand as she looked at the moonlight pouring into the small space, barely illuminating the rocks and them, "it's a good thing they didn't layer the stones."

Farkas nodded, keeping his hands on her shoulders, "they should have spent more time on the structure, but I'm glad that they didn't because of this," he said, getting a nod from the woman as she leaned back against the wall. "Are you alright, Messy?"

Misty nodded, closing her eyes as the waves of relief rippling through her. She looked at Farkas, his face slightly shown in the pale moonlight, his eyes reflecting the light back at her like a beast in the darkness, revealing every contour of his face. "I'm sorry, Farkas. I've never had that much of a problem with claustrophobia before. It was always mild and easy to manage," she said, getting a smile from the man.

"That's why I'm here. To help you through these kinds of things," he said, chuckling as he leaned his arm against the wall beside her head. There wasn't anything intended by it, he just wanted to lean against something and that was the only place he wasn't afraid would collapse on them. "You'd do the same for me if you could."

Misty smiled up at him, nodding as she glanced at the hole around his arm, "how long do you think it'll take before they dig us out?" she asked, starting to feel that fear again, only less desperate and sadder. 

Farkas sighed and gave her a shrug, "don't know. It could be a few hours. It could be a few days. Either way, I have faith in my brother and our friends."

Misty nodded, "yeah. Vilkas would have sent Inigo and Sirius back to get help, I'm sure and he wouldn't want to try digging in case it would collapse more on us."

Farkas nodded, "true. Vilkas does think before he does things."

Misty leaned forward, putting her forehead against his chest as she closed her eyes, "I'm tired. All that panicking pushed my adrenaline into overdrive and now I just wanna sleep."

Farkas nodded, moving back enough to take her hips and lift her from the ground. Misty gave a surprised yip, her hands automatically going to his shoulders as he held her off the ground. Her legs wrapped around his waist naturally as he held her ass, giving her a smirk as she glared at him.

"What the hell, Farkas?" she growled, making him chuckle.

"You said you were tired," he said, grinning at her frown. "This way you can sleep semi-comfortably. I don't mind."

Misty blinked at him a few times, her brow furrowed before her eyes fell on the blood trail coming from his hair line. She sighed, reaching up to put her hand over the wound before pushing her healing magic into it, "next time you're trapped under a bunch of rocks, don't try to bulldog them. You'll just end up getting hurt."

Farkas closed his eyes against the warm, tingling feeling of her magic over his skin, inhaling the fresh scent of green foliage and nature.  _Even her magic smells beautiful,_ he thought, opening his eyes to look at her, the concentration on her face almost making him groan. His fingers flexed against her ass, making her squeak and give him a glare, but she didn't say anything. He swallowed, reining in his hormones as his nose picked up on her scent. He licked his lips, thinking about what Kestrel had said some time ago before giving himself a mental slap.  _Survive then mate_ , he growled at himself, Misty leaning back to look at the wound bringing his eyes back up to her. 

"Better?" she asked, getting a stiff nod from the man, making her smile, "good. Just don't try to push the rocks anymore."

Farkas gave her another nod, not trusting his voice at that moment. He closed his eyes as she lay her head against his shoulder, swallowing the feral, primal need in him as she gave a contented sigh.

"Thank you, Farkas," she said, her voice soft and gentle.

"Any time, Messy," he said, proud that his voice was normal.

* * *

Several grueling, punishing, uncomfortable, hormone-ridden hours later, Misty stirred against his body, forcing him to stifle a groan at her movement. She sat up, yawning as she ran her hand through her hair, trying her best to tame it. 

"Sleep well," he managed to grind out, shifting her back against the wall as she shivered.

Misty sniffled, wrapping her arms around herself as she glanced toward the hole in the wall. The moonlight was gone, leaving only the cold chill of the night. Snow blew in through the opening causing her to curse under her breath as Farkas pulled her a little closer. "Why's Skyrim gotta be so fucking cold?" she asked with chattering teeth.

Farkas shrugged, "I don't know," he said, blinking at a realization before moving to hold her up with one hand while he pulled his armored gloves off his hand with his teeth. moving his leg forward to set her on his thigh, he took her hand with his other hand, making her blink in surprise as he slipped her small, soft hand into his glove.

"Farkas," she said, furrowing her brow at him, "what about your hands?"

Farkas chuckled, removing his other glove before sliding it onto her other hand, "I'm a Nord. The cold doesn't bother me as much as it does you," he said, smiling at her as she looked up at him with shocked eyes. He brushed some of her hair from her forehead, leaning forward to plant a soft kiss there. "I know it's not much, but it'll help a little."

Misty swallowed, looking at the large gloves loosely covering her hands before leaning forward against Farkas's chest, "thank you, Farkas."

"Any time, Messy," he said, turning his face down and into her hair, closing his eyes as he inhaled, taking in her natural scent. His wolf growled, wanting to take her, but he stifled the beast, reminding himself that now wasn't the best time.

She shivered against him, the cold starting to get to her as he let out a puff of air, watching his hot breath curl in the space in front of his face for a second before frowning. He looked down at the woman huddling against him to keep warm, frowning at the heavy armor he wore.

"I w-w-wish I had b-b-b-brought m-my c-cloak," she said between chattering teeth. 

Farkas looked up, trying to gauge in the darkness if there was enough room above him to take his cuirass off.  _There's only one way to find out,_ he thought, pulling the buckles and straps loose as best he could in such a small space.

"Farkas. W-what are you d-d-doing?" Misty asked, her breath coming out in huffs of white steam.

"Taking this off," he said, giving her a raised eyebrow, "what's it look like?"

Misty sniffled, trying not to shiver and failing, "why?"

He sighed, the white steam curling in the air in front of him, "because you're cold and the armor is just making it worse," he said, giving a growl as he raised his hand up above him, his hand laying flat against the rocks above them with his arm bent at a 125 degree angle. He sighed, looking down at Misty as her teeth chattered,  _I have to figure something out,_ he thought, licking his lips as he took a deep breath. "I'll have to kneel down to get it off."

Misty furrowed her brow at him, "it's alright, F-F-Farkas. You don't h-h-have to d-do that."

He frowned, watching as she winced, knowing that her muscles were bunching up to try and keep themselves warm. "I want to," he said, kneeling down slightly as he rotated and shrugged his shoulders, trying to pull the cuirass up and over his head. He paused for a moment, his head successfully pulled into his armor, "Messy, I'm going to need a little help."

Misty swallowed, giving him a nod, even knowing that he couldn't see her. She pulled the gloves off, almost instantly regretting it as the cold air wrapped around her hands and fingers, stinging them. She sniffled, reaching out with shakey hands to take the shoulders of the cuirass, holding onto it as best she could as he wiggled out of it. She could feel the cold metal almost burning her fingertips as she held on, grateful when Farkas was finally out of the armor and set it beside his knee. 

He cleared his throat, Misty's stomach and chest being mere inches away from his face, drawing in her scent through his nose before standing as straight as he could and taking her hands in his, breathing hot air onto her freezing digits. "You should have kept the gloves on," he said, looking at her past his hands as he breathed between them.

Misty shivered, swallowing as she looked back at him, "I c-c-can't grip an-nyth-th-thing w-w-with th-those gl-loves on."

Farkas frowned, sighing as he pulled his shirt up over his head, leaving his chest bare and exposed. He put the shirt over her, getting wide eyes from the woman as she shook her head.

"N-n-n..." she couldn't even object, she was shivering so hard.

Farkas chuckled, pulling the shirt down over her head and shoulders, "you're more important and I can handle the cold," he said, putting his hand against her cold cheek as she looked up at him, her entire body trembling with cold. He thought back on a few of the women from other races that he had had...we'll call them exploits, with, and smiled at the thoughts of telling those women that he knew how to keep them warm at night. He leaned down, turning her face up toward his as he pressed his lips against her's making her squeak in surprise. His lips were almost unbearably hot against her's, pulling her breath from her lungs. She felt his large hands slide around her waist, pulling her up and into his warm body as he deepened the kiss.

Misty felt herself melt into that kiss, her mind, unintentionally going over the men she had kissed before thinking,  _God he's a good kisser._ She knew that it was probably because of all the women he had been with that he was so good at it. His lips moved, slow and steady, as if trying to coax her's to do the same. Not knowing what else to do, she took his lead, moving her lips with his as his arms tightened around her and he groaned against her lips.

His tongue slipped into her mouth, curling around her tongue and pulling a moan from her, heating his blood. He growled against her lips, his primal instinct getting the best of him as he pushed her back against the wall, lifting her up to press her back against the stone. His lips moved on her's, becoming more desperate and aggressive as she whimpered, her fingers tangling in his hair as he deepened the kiss. His hands moved down her hips to her thighs as he ground his groin against her's. She gave a high grunt, causing him to pull out of the kiss enough for their panting breaths to intermingle for a few seconds. "Sorry," he said, his voice rough with desperate need before he kissed her again, more softly and less aggressively. He groaned against her hands on his shoulder and neck, his nostrils flaring to take in every scent, including the smell of her passion and need. He growled, the beast in him wanting to take her, but he pushed it down, not wanting to while his body felt like it was on fire with the desire to. He pulled back, kissing down her jaw and neck to the crook of her neck before it became her armor. Her skin had started to feel warm against his lips and hands, her crackling moans testing the edge of his self control. He felt his fingers grip her thighs, tightening involuntarily as she twirled her fingers in his hair and put a soft kiss on his shoulder. He growled against her neck, kissing around to her throat before licking a long, slow line along her jugular, her pulse jumping against his tongue. He growled, nibbling along her jaw and back up to her lips before capturing them, pulling a whimper from her. 

"Misty! Farkas!" Hawke's voice gave him pause, stopping the kissing for a second for them to listen. 

He felt himself growl at the interruption, giving the hole in the wall a glare as shadows danced through the hole. 

"Farkas?" Misty's voice was thick and rough as she swallowed, licking her lips as she looked at Farkas's face. 

He turned his eyes to her, the wolf amber color almost frightening in the shadows cast across his face. He took a deep breath, closing his eyes as he tried to calm himself before looking back at her with his normal, silver blue. "Are you cold anymore?" he asked, getting confused, almost shocked eyes from the woman. Misty cleared her throat, shaking her head as he gave her a gentle smile. "Good."

"Farkas! Can you hear us!?!" Vilkas's voice sounded close and they could hear the sound of rocks shifting around them.

"Yeah!" Farkas called back, listening carefully at the rocks moving. He blinked as the ceiling started to shift, his arms pulling her against him as he covered her head, "STOP!" 

The shifting stones stopped and it sounded like they were listening, the silence almost deafening. 

"Farkas! What's wrong?" Vilkas called, the group silent.

"You'll bring the whole thing down on us if you keep digging!" Misty called out, suddenly very aware of Farkas's naked, furry chest against her cheek. Her face heated up when she realized that, not moments ago, she was necking with this tall, broad, manimal. She swallowed her hormones, listening to his heartbeat for a few moments, blinking in surprise as his heartrate picked up when she lay her hand against his pec. She couldn't help but smile at that. 

"What do you suggest?!?" Isengrim's voice was loud and almost pleading.

"There's a wall that's not very thick. We managed to put a hole in it!" Farkas hollered back, listening to some muttering before letting out a sigh of relief.

"A few are going around! Beatrice knows a detect spell that'll help find your wall," Hawke hollered as a few more rocks shifted.

Misty leaned back, looking up at the rocks above them as she sighed a breath of relief, "thank God Bee's alright," she said, getting a chuckle from the Nord against her.

"I knew she would be," he said, watching the hole in the wall for a few moments, "you have a nack for picking strong allies."

Misty shrugged, letting her head fall back against the stone wall behind her, "I was really worried, but I'm glad she's cured and awake."

Farkas nodded, looking at her for a few moments before letting out a sigh, "Messy..."

Misty looked up at him, her eyes sparkling with that hope and trust he loved to stare at.

He swallowed, licking his lips before leaning down, pressing his lips gently against her's, pulling a sigh from the small woman. He couldn't help but smile against her mouth, wanting to continue where they had left off, but knowing that it would be wiser to not. He pulled back, looking into her dream-filled eyes with a smile, "I'm sorry if I scared you," he said, putting his palm against her cheek. 

She smiled, laying her hand over his, "I was more shocked than scared," she said, smiling up at him, "I know you wouldn't hurt me, even in your beast form."

Farkas felt his heart thump at her words, filling him with a warmth he rarely felt. He leaned down, putting his forehead against her's as he smiled, "I would die before I hurt you."

Misty felt her cheeks flush and her heart hammering in her chest as he brushed his lips against her's again. 

"Misty? Farkas?" Beatrice's voice was outside of the hole they had.

Farkas wanted to keep kissing her, but knew that he shouldn't.

"Bee, how are you feeling? Are you okay?" Misty asked instantly getting a scoff from someone outside of the wall.

"You're trapped in a cave in about to be crushed and you're asking if she's okay?" Nanak's voice sounded annoyed and skeptical.

Misty snorted, "I'm fine, thanks for asking," she growled through the hole, leaning to see if she could see them, "the wall behind me should be stable enough to dig us out."

"How can you be sure?" Bikhai asked, narrowing his eyes at the hole.

"I'm not, but it's the only option we have right now," Misty said, hoping that they could get them out.

"Unless you want us to die," Farkas growled, getting a tongue click from Nanak.

"We'll have to plan this out carefully so we don't crush you before we can get you out," a familiar and yet unfamiliar voice said. It was smoothe as velvet and accented.

Misty frowned, glaring at the hole, "you've gotta be fucking kidding me. Brynjolf!" 

She heard the low chuckle that sent thrilling shivers down her spine, "how did you know, lass?"

"Are you fucking serious!?! Why the hell are you here? I already told Soren we weren't going back yet because fuck you, that's why," she growled, her anger starting to warm her where the passion before had.

Brynjolf's chuckle only fueled the anger she felt, "I would rather discuss guild business in private if you don't mind, lass."

Misty could just imagine him grinning at the hole with that stupid, sexy, rough face of his. "I'm not going anywhere private with you! Wherever I go, my advisors go with me," she said, hoping that he would back down...unfortunately...

"You have advisors now, hmm? Aren't you the diplomatic one."

Misty gave a frustrated growl, "diplomatic one. I'll give him diplomatic one. I'll give him diplomatic one right in the fucking face, that's what Imma do. When we're outta here. Fuck him up, that's what Imma do," she muttered before taking a deep breath, "GET US OUTTA HERE SO I CAN PUNCH BRYNJOLF IN THE FUCKING FACE!" she hollered, her voice shaking the rubble around them slightly. 

Farkas chuckled, pulling her into a hug, "there's that fire-breathing dragon," he said, giving her a grin as she sighed.

"Well, I'm definitely not cold anymore," she said, blinking at the apple falling out of the hole.

"We thought you'd be hungry," Beatrice said as another apple rolled out of the hole, landing on the floor next to the other one.

Misty smiled, bending down to pick them up before handing one to Farkas, "thanks, Bee. I didn't realize I was hungry."

"Hold tight for a moment while we try to figure something out," Taliesin's voice was comforting, even if the tone wasn't.

Misty frowned, "what's wrong?" she asked, getting a snort from the man.

"Nothing," he said, his voice not convincing at all.

"Bull shit!" she hollered, hearing someone sigh on the other side of the rubble.

"The wall you're talking about is a main support wall, that's why it hasn't collapsed yet," Riordan said, stopping her heart.

"So, we're stuck here?" Farkas asked, wrapping his arm around her when her eyes widened.

"Not necessarily, but once we take out so much of the wall, it'll completely collapse everything," Hawke explained, his voice coming from the hole this time.

"Fuck my life," Misty breathed, putting her forehead against Farkas's chest.

Everyone was silent for a moment before Farkas started to chuckle, leaning down to whisper in her ear, "I have an idea on how to get us out of here faster," he said, getting a raised eyebrow from Misty as he gave her a wink. "Well, since we're not going to be rescued for a while, if at all, you don't wanna die a virgin, do you Messy?"

Misty's eyes widened before she frowned and opened her mouth to protest. He put his finger to his mouth, giving her a wink, before she shrugged,  _why not?_ "well, I mean, not really," she said, hearing a growl of agitation from the other side of the wall. 

"Don't worry. I'll be gentle," he said, leaning slightly to watch the shadows of people moving back and forth quickly as the chattering amongst them became a flat-out argument.

"Wow," Misty said, looking toward the hole as she took a bite of apple, "you think they'll stop arguing long enough to get us out?"

Farkas chuckled and shrugged, "who knows, but it'll make them want to get us out before the end of the day...I hope."

* * *

Misty sighed as she leaned back against Farkas, having been waiting for their friends to rescue them and still arguing. "HEY!" she hollered, silencing the arguing for a moment, "whenever you guys feel like getting us out, that would be swell!"

"We're working on it, princess. Keep your tiara on," Wolfe's voice sounded annoyed. 

Misty clicked her tongue, glaring at where she thought he would be before a thought occurred to her. "Well hell," she muttered, standing straight as Farkas raised his head, blinking at her with sleepy eyes. "I just thought of something that coulda got us outta here," she said, taking a deep breath and shouting, "FEIM!" Instantly, her body became ethereal as she turned to look at Farkas, "I'll come back once I get them working on it, okay?"

Farkas gave her a smile, "I trust you, fire breather," he said.

Misty felt herself blush and, as a ghost, it felt really...odd. Like it was just tingling sensations in her cheeks. She took a deep breath, walking through the wall and out into the sunlight. She stood there for a moment, scanning over the group as they argued over how to get them out...mostly...sort of... okay they were arguing over who was supposed to be her first sexual conquest. She frowned, narrowing her eyes in a glare as she folded her arms over her chest. She glanced at Cinder and Iron as Iron smacked Cinder in the arm, bringing his attention to her. Cinder's eyes widened and his tail flared out, his ears laying back on his head while his eyes narrowed as she approached.

"Were we too late?" Iron asked, getting a chuckle from the woman.

"No. It's one of my shouts," she glanced at the group that didn't seem to be paying much attention to them, "since they're busy, I need your help."

Iron and Cinder exchanged a glance before giving her a smile and nod.

"Anything is better than standing around waiting," Cinder said, stretching his arms and rolling his shoulders as Iron cracked his knuckles. 

They moved to the wall as Misty became solid, "alright boys, I'm going to need one of you to take out the wall while the other holds it up. If this is a, for real, support wall, we'll need to keep it up for as long as we can," she said, getting a nod from the two, very large beast men as they moved to the wall as if of one mind. 

"What are you doing, Lass?" Brynjolf's voice was right next to her ear, making her yelp and stumble away from him.

She turned, giving the tall, red head a nasty glare as he stood before her with amused, sparkling green eyes, "I'm doing what you mother fuckers should have done HOURS ago!" she snarled, turning back to the two men who had paused what they were doing, giving them a nod.

"Misty!" Beatrice's voice brought her attention around as she gave the Breton woman a smile.

"I'm glad to see you're alright," Misty said, giving the woman a hug.

"I feel so much better after that. I mean, it took a while to recover from it, but thanks to you, I'm back to normal," Beatrice said with a grin.

Misty laughed, patting her on the shoulder, "that's good," she said, frowning as the others started toward them. She moved, making sure she was positioned so that her shout would hit everyone.

Soren, sensing the danger, hesitated, as he watched her stand with her shoulders back and her chest puffed out.

A few of the others seemed to notice the danger as well, and paused their approach, including a man she had never seen before. _He must have come with Brynjolf_.

"Melissa? Is everything okay?" Hawke asked, sounding like he was choosing his words and actions carefully.

Misty snorted, "no. Farkas is still stuck in the rubble and, until we dig him out, I'm going back in there to keep him company and if any of you stop the work for any fucking reason, I'm done with ALL OF YOU!" she snarled, her eyes sparking angrily before she turned to Brynjolf, "speaking of. I told you I quit," she shifted, unbuckling her armor and jerking it over her head before tossing it at his feet, "you can take that back. I'll get something better in Solitude anyway."

Brynjolf frowned, ignoring the armor at his feet before sighing and swallowing, watching the ball of fire before him spark and flicker at him, "I...actually came to apologize."

Misty blinked in surprise, tilting her head as he took a couple steps toward her, "for?"

He smiled at her, his eyes amused as she frowned at him, "you were right...about everything. Mercer being a traitor and murderer. The investor being Karliah," he paused, giving her a smirk, "I read your letter to me to Mercer. He wasn't too...thrilled about the 'suck my dick' part of the letter."

Brynjolf and a few of the other men chuckled.

"You didn't actually write that, did you?" Soren asked, giving her a raised eyebrow.

Brynjolf pulled some papers from inside his armor, handing them to Soren.

Misty gave him a raised eyebrow before narrowing her eyes at his grin.

He placed his hand over his chest, "I always keep your letters close to my heart, lass."

Misty's eyes widened for a moment before she frowned, "you, sir, are a fucking..." she paused, having a hard time thinking of anything insulting as he grinned at her with amused eyes, "shut up," she growled, turning away from the bastard as he chuckled.

"You have a way with words, lass," he purred, forcing her to grind her teeth to keep the shiver in check.

"FEIM!" she shouted, giving him a glare over her shoulder as she turned Ethereal, "damn straight I do."

Brynjolf's eyes widened at her change, finding it strange and enticing before she turned and headed into the wall between the Beast-men trying to pull the stones out of the wall, "so, the lass is the Dragonborn," he hummed, glancing at the new guy as he moved to stand beside him.

"I told you," Niall said, rolling his eyes at the Nord. 

"So far she only knows the three shouts, but I expect her to learn more in the future," Hawke said, folding his arms over his chest as the two beast men worked.

"She'll have to if she's going to defeat Alduin," Kieron said, getting a glance from the thieves.

"She seems... interesting, to say the least," the new guy said, tilting his head as she stepped back out from the wall, a few seconds after becoming solid.

"She is," Wolfe said, giving Brynjolf a suspicious glance before moving to help Cinder, Vilkas, Misty and Iron.

"There's never a dull moment, that's for sure," Taliesin said with a sigh, running his hand through his hair.

"HEY! Whenever you pansies feel like helping, just jump right in, alright?" Misty growled at the group as Wolfe smirked at them. She stabbed at the mortar around the stones, prying one of them loose before handing it off to Wolfe. 

"Come on, lads. Let's not let the lass out do us," Kieron said, spurring the group into action. 

Brynjolf watched them for a few moments, studying the group as if they were a target. Misty, Hawke, Riordan, and Kieron were issuing instructions while the others moved the rocks, forming a small pile to the side. 

"They seem to work well as a group," the thief said, finding it odd to watch Soren helping as well.

Brynjolf nodded, smirking as the woman waved Kaidan's offer away while she tried to pick up a stone that was much too large for her. "I wonder how long that will last."

* * *

Cinder and Iron's arms shook as they tried to keep the wall from collapsing.

"Hurry up," Cinder grunted, grinding his teeth.

"We can not hold it up much longer," Iron growled, sweat starting to drip from his brow.

"We need to remove a few more rocks before Farkas is clear," Kestrel said, furrowing her brow at the stones starting to fall.

Misty swallowed, taking a deep breath before ducking under the stones.

"Misty! What are you doing?" Farkas and Vilkas growled at the same time. It was odd coming from opposite sides of the wall and a little eerie.

"I'm saving your ass," Misty growled, squeezing around the large man as he turned, glaring down at the woman trying to push him toward the wall, "there's sort of enough room for you, Farkas. Just think small."

Farkas clicked his tongue, automatically covering her as several stones fell from above them, "get out of here, Harbinger!"

Misty snorted, shaking her head, "I'm not letting you die like this, Farkas. Now fucking move!" she hollered, giving him a shove...or trying to.

Farkas clicked his tongue, taking her by the shoulders, "you have more to do for this world than me."

"That wasn't a suggestion, that was an order!" Misty practically screamed in his face, tears starting to sting her eyes. More stones started to fall, beginning to seal up the hole that the group had made.

"MISTY! FARKAS! HURRY!" Vilkas shouted, watching them through the opening with concerned eyes.

Farkas shook his head, "I can't get through there and I'm just a warrior. Dying while saving my Harbinger and the Dragonborn is what I live for," he said, looking at Misty with a smile as he brushed his knuckles against her cheek, "I get to do for you what I couldn't do for Kodlak."

Misty's eyes widened as she swallowed, giving a gasp as he pressed his lips against her's.  _NO! FARKAS NO!_

He pulled back, smiling at her with those soft silver-blue eyes and kind smile, "I love you, Messy. Don't let my sacrifice be in vein." He lifted her from the ground as she frantically shook her head, fighting him with all her strength. 

"I set you to essential, you mother fucker!" She screamed, kicking and struggling as the tears flowed down her cheeks, "I SET YOU TO ESSENTIAL!"

Farkas just smiled at her.

Misty's mind stopped for a moment a thought hitting her as she called on the training that her and Wolfe's fights had shown her. She put her foot against his sternum, pushing out hard and falling out of his grip.

"Messy," Farkas grunted after stumbling back a couple steps, rubbing his chest as he frowned at her.

Misty stood, her resolve solid as she took a deep breath, widening Farkas's eyes. _It's my turn to protect you_.

"MELISSA NO!" Farkas hollered, trying to move toward her.

"FUS RO!" she shouted, sending him stumbling back through what was left of the wall and out into the open. She gave him a relieved smile as the pocket they were in started to crumble completely.

* * *

"MELISSA!" Farkas screamed, scrambling to try and get to her before the hole collapsed, "DAMN IT!" he snarled, trying to dig through the rocks and rubble, "MELISSA! MELISSA!" 

Vilkas moved to his brother, putting his hand on the larger man's shoulder, "Farkas! Farkas! That's enough," Vilkas said, turning Farkas around to look at him, "there's nothing we can do."

Farkas stared at Vilkas for a few moments before collapsing to the ground and sobbing, "not again. I couldn't save the Harbinger again," he said, curling around himself as he cried. 

Vilkas furrowed his brow at the warrior at his feet, before looking up at the group. Most of them were in shock or crying...except Kieron, who was watching the pile of rocks and debris like he was waiting for something. 

 _Come on, little rose,_ he thought, furrowing his brow after a few moments.

Beatrice, Kestrel, and Isengrim were on the ground, holding one another as they cried.

"Nooooo," Beatrice groaned between sobs, "Misty."

Wolfe tried acting like it didn't matter. Why would it? _People die all the time. Why would her death matter at all?_ he thought, swallowing as he frowned at the tears trailing down his cheeks. "Damnit," he hissed under his breath.

Sirius was in shock, his eyes wide and staring at the rubble as if he couldn't believe what was going on. "She's...she's alright...right? She's just...joking...right?"

Riordan gave the Nord a sad expression, putting his hand on Sirius's shoulder as he slowly shook his head. 

Inigo sniffled, moving to the rubble as his tail drug along the dirt, the tears constant as he looked for any signs of his friend. Anything at all. He dropped to his knees, his tail curling around into his lap as his ears lay back on his head. He leaned forward, laying over the rocks and rubble as if it were a grave in a cemetery. "Misty," he whimpered, his shoulders shaking with a sob.

Taliesin choked on his sob, looking down at the ground as he shook his head.

Niall put his hand on the high elf's shoulder, trying to give the man a smile through his own tears before shaking his head and breaking down. 

Hawke swallowed, knowing that this would have been the end result but... _Why so soon? You still had a lot to do, Misty. My love,_ he thought, grinding his teeth as he moved toward the rubble, angry that her life would end like this. "How could you?!" he snarled at the rocks, "what kind of Dragonborn dies because of some rocks?! What happened to becoming High Queen, Huh!?! Your duty to defeat Alduin!?! Who's going to save the world now!? So Selfish!" He gave the rock sitting in front of him a kick, yelping at the pain that shot up his leg, "Useless little...pathetic...Misty..." he groaned, falling to his knees as he sobbed, "so...selfish....Why?"

Kaidan felt his heart twist, watching the group fall apart like they were.  _They won't stay friends without her,_ he thought, swallowing his own tears and sadness as he took a deep breath. Meeko leaned against Kaidan's leg, whimpering as he nuzzled Kaidan's leg, "yeah," he muttered, patting the dog on the head, "I know..."

Brynjolf found it strange that so many people were so upset about this, even as some part of his heart squeezed tight. He furrowed his brow, putting his hand over his heart as he frowned down at his chest.  _You left so many broken hearts, lass. I may even miss you a little bit._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Side note: I didn't take the image of Farkas, I just saved it from google and added the wolf eyes because I could and it added a little more to the story. I like how natural it looks. I impress myself sometimes. lol  
> Also, Brynjolf's image belongs to carcaneloce. I got it off Tumbler. OMG I'm drooling over this picture. 
> 
> The trouble is not in dying for a friend, but in finding a friend worth dying for. - Mark Twain


	87. Brynjolf's Plea

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After Misty came back from the dead...even though she wasn't really dead. You don't think I'd kill off the main character, do you? They decided to celebrate, even if Vilkas, Hawke, Farkas and Kaidan scoulded her the whole time. Then, Brynjolf does everything he can to try and convince Misty to help the thieves guild again...even apologizing. O.O I know!

"What's everyone crying for?" a confused voice asked from a few feet away from the hole. Everyone looked up, their eyes going wide as Misty became solid, rolling her shoulder as she frowned, "I think I miscalculated how lo-Oof!" she didn't get to finish what she was saying before Hawke had flung himself at her, wrapping his arms around her and holding her in a tight, lung squeezing hug. "Hawke," she gasped, furrowing her brow at the man's hair, "da fuck?"

He jerked her out at arm's length, his jewel green eyes blood shot from crying and the tear trails still on his dirty face as he glared at her, "WHAT IN OBLIVION WERE YOU THINKING!?! DON'T YOU VALUE YOUR OWN LIFE!?! HOW COULD YOU LEAVE ME LIKE THAT!?!?"

Misty's eyes widened at the fury he was screaming at her, feeling her fight or flight reflex kick in before he pulled her into a more gentle hug, but still tightly holding her. Her eyes moved over the group, taking in the shock, fear, sadness and cracks that had formed while she was trying to find her way out of the destroyed fort. She lowered her eyes to his shoulder, feeling upset that she had made her friends sad, "I'm sorry," she said, her voice quiet as she hugged him back, "I'm sorry."

"Don't you ever,  _EVER_ do that again without saying something. Do you understand?" Hawke growled, leaning back to look at her.

Misty gave him a snort, narrowing her eyes in annoyance, "you're not the boss of me. Besides, I didn't think about it until Farkas was about to sacrifice himself," she said, looking at the man as he stiffly stumbled to his feet with Vilkas's help. She scanned over the disbelief on his face before he broke away from his brother, stumbling toward her and wrapping his arms around her. He finally reached her with such force it sent them both to the ground. She grunted, furrowing her brow at the large man now hugging her like he had found his favorite stuffed teddy. "Farkas, I'm alright."

Farkas shook his head, hugging her tighter as he burried his face against her neck, "I...I thought... I'm sorry. You shouldn't have...have had to sacrifice yourself for me. Not for me," he said, sobbing into her hair. 

Misty sighed, wiggling her arms around enough to hug him back, "Farkas, I knew I would survive it and you wouldn't. Like I'd let one of the three most popular NPCs in Skyrim die," she said, giving him a grin as he turned his head enough to look at her, "I set you on essential, remember?"

Farkas stared at her for a few moments before smiling, "I guess you did," he said, leaning up enough to brush his lips against her's making her gasp against his mouth. He pulled away, his eyes serious, "but next time, it's my turn to protect you."

Misty snorted, "you protect me enough," she growled, sitting up as he moved to stand, "I wanna play hero too, Jerk."

Farkas offered her his hand, pulling her up and into another, less crushing, hug, "I'm glad you're alright."

Misty smiled, hugging him back as the others joined the hug. She couldn't help but laugh at the scoulding she was already getting from Vilkas, Hawke and even Isengrim. 

* * *

"To the dragonborn!" Niall cheered, raising his bottle of Honningbrew Mead in the air.

"Cheers," everyone chimed before taking drinks from their bottles.

Kieron laced his arm around Misty's stomach, pulling her into his lap as he sat sideways in the bench. "I'm glad you made it," he said against her ear, making her smile over her shoulder at him.

"Me too, but I did get hit with a stone before I went ethereal," she said rolling her right shoulder as she frowned, "I miscalculated how long it took for the shout to work."

He put his large hands on her shoulders, gently messaging the sore muscles to try and work the pain out. 

She gave a hiss when he reached the spot on her back, freezing his hands where they were, "it's alright, Kieron. Thanks for trying though."

"What's wrong?" Inigo asked, furrowing his brow at her.

Misty waved his concern away, "it's just a bruise. I'm fine," she said, giving him a confident smile.

"I could heal you, if you want," Taliesin offered, gently setting his drink down on the table.

Misty shook her head, "it's fine, really. It's not the first bruise I've had and it won't be the last, so I'm good."

Taliesin looked like he wanted to protest, but chose to remain silent instead, slowly sipping his Mead as he glanced down the table toward Brynjolf.

"When did Brynjolf show up, anyway?" Misty asked, glancing toward the red head herself.

"A few hours after you left. He was insistent about speaking with you privately," Kieron said, combing his fingers through her hair.

She ignored the random slight tugging if Kieron's fingers through her hair, enjoying the contact as she drank her Mead. "He can fuck himself. I'm not being alone in a closed room with that bastard," she growled, getting a raised eyebrow from Taliesin.

"Why? Don't trust him?" The high elf asked, smirking at her with humor filled jade eyes.

Misty paused, the bottle halfway to her mouth as she looked at Taliesin with a almost fearful glance, "sure. It's him I don't trust," she said quickly looking back toward the redhead.

Taliesin narrowed his eyes at her, suddenly suspicious of what she would do in a room alone with the thief. "What do you mean by that?" He asked, his eyes narrowing further as he looked at her.

Misty shrugged, choosing to ignore the question by taking a large bite of bread as Taliesin glared at her from across the table.

Kieron chuckled, watching the two with amused amber eyes. 

"So lass, am I to assume that you trust me more than you do yourself?" Brynjolf's voice turned her attention up to the Nord as he stood beside the table near her.

Misty snorted, swallowing there bite of bread, "fuck no," she growled, glaring at him as he grinned at her, "only an idiot trusts a thief, especially one who's bread and butter is a silver tongue."

Brynjolf laughed, her words slightly surprising him with how bold they were... Then again... His mind went back to the letter she had sent him,  _the lass doesn't hold anything back._

Misty frowned at him, turning slightly in her seat as she narrowed her eyes at him, "what's so funny?"

Brynjolf shook his head, "nothing. I understand that you just returned from the dead, but there are matters that I need to speak with you about," he said, folding his arms over his chest.

Misty frowned, shaking her head at him, "I already said that I'm not being in a room alone with you. If we're going to talk any kind of business, you can do it here in front of my friends," she said, sitting with her back straight and her arms folded over her chest.

Brynjolf stared at her for a moment, studying the stern determination in her eyes before sighing, "I'm not unreasonable. What if I allow you to bring one or two people with you into our meeting?"

Misty smirked at him, "as if you'd have a choice. Inigo, Wolfe, Hawke and Niall have all been a part of all my theives guild quests. If they aren't allowed in the meeting, then we won't have a meeting and that's where that stands," she said, leaning back against Kieron's chest as she gave Brynjolf a superior smirk, "ball's been pitched, precious. You can either swing for the fences or take a ball and walk."

Brynjolf gave her a raised eyebrow before glancing at Kieron, who shrugged and shook his head. 

"I don't understand either," Kieron admitted, taking a drink from his mead.

Misty sighed, "it's a sport people have in my world called baseball. I'm going to have to teach you guys how to play. We've got enough people," she said, leaning to count the people sitting around the long tables, "yeah, there's enough people. Maybe we'll do that tomorrow. Right now, I need a bath." She stood up, stepping over the bench before pausing to look at Brynjolf, "I don't know about you, you ass, but I'm going for a swim to get the ick off. If you want to have that meeting, we'll have it in the pool area." She moved past him, stopping near the end of the table to talk to the men sitting there. Half of them stood, following her out of the room and toward the stairs.

"Wait, lass!" Brynjolf called, jogging to catch up to her as she walked between Farkas and Sirius.

Farkas had taken her hand, having decided that he wouldn't let her go no matter what after she had risked her life to save his.

Misty sighed, not stopping her movement as she glanced at Brynjolf, "decided to join us?"

Brynjolf gave a short nod, frowning at her slightly, "not like you've given me much of a choice," he said, glancing at the broad companion walking beside her.

Misty smirked, "the thieves guild never gave me much of a choice in anything. Why the hell would I extend a courtasy that I wasn't given myself?" she asked, giving him annoyed green eyes.

Brynjolf sighed, falling back to walk beside Sirius as Farkas and Misty started up the stairs, "it wasn't my choice to send you to Solitude."

"But you wouldn't have believed me other wise," she pointed out, giving him a glare over her shoulder, "there's several things I am, Brynjolf, but a liar isn't one of them."

"You're not a thief either," he pointed out, getting a chuckle from Sirius.

"He's got a point, princess," Farkas said, giving her a smile as she rolled her eyes.

"I could be if I wanted, I just...don't wanna," she grumbled, moving down the hallway toward the book leading to the pool. She paused beside it, giving Farkas a glance before lifting her hand in his, "you gunna let go, or are we going to find out if we have a "Freaky Friday" moment when we go through the book?"

Farkas gave her a confused blink, "I don't know what that is," he said, giving her hand a squeeze, "but I don't want to let go again."

Misty sighed, "Freaky Friday is a movie in my world where the mother and daughter switched bodies. I like you, Farkas, but I would rather you not be let loose in my body. I'm not as big or strong as you and I have half a feeling that you would just end up getting me hurt," she said, trying to pull her hand from his, "so, for the love of Andraste, please let go."

Farkas sighed, slowly releasing her hand as she stepped away from him, "sorry, Messy," he said, sheepishly rubbing the back of his head.

"It's alright, Farkas. I'm sorry too. I should have said something before shouting you out of there," she said, turning toward the book, "the only thing I thought about was that I could survive it and you couldn't." She gave him a smile over her shoulder, "you wouldda done the same for me, given the chance."

"I tried to," he said, frowning at her.

"I know," she said, touching the book. 

Brynjolf's eyes widened at the strange black letters and words flying off the page to twirl around her, encircling the woman in a neon green magic before she disappeared. He felt his heart leap in fear as Farkas moved forward, touching the book without hesitation. "Where does that lead?" he asked, watching the large man disappear like she had.

Sirius laughed, slapping the thief of the back before moving forward, "I know it's a little scarey at first, but there's a huge pool on the other side and it's warm." Sirius moved forward, touching the book before disappearing as Farkas and Misty had.

Wolfe chuckled as he and Inigo walked past Brynjolf, giving the man a grin, "don't tell me the thief is scared of a little magical tranport book," the imperial said, chuckling at Brynjolf's frown as he slid his hand over the book. 

"Do not worry, my friend. It's not as strange as it looks," Inigo said, giving Brynjolf a comforting smile as Wolfe disappeared through the book. He stepped up, touching the book and disappearing, leaving Brynjolf, Soren, Hawke and Mael, the thief that followed Brynjolf, standing near the book.

Hawke gave them a smile as he moved toward the book, motioning toward it, "it's a little shocking at first, but, I assure you, you get use to it."

Brynjolf gave Soren a glance, getting a shrug and head shake from the man.

"I haven't done this before," Soren said, getting a sigh from the redhead.

Brynjolf moved forward, getting the strange, nervous feeling he use to have when he was starting out as a thief, before doing a big job. He glanced at Hawke, getting a nod from the imperial, "you just...touch the book?"

Hawke nodded, "just touch the pages," he said.

Brynjolf took a deep breath, licking his lips before putting his hand on the book. He furrowed his brow at the words and letters swirling around him, blowing a cool breeze around him before wrapping him in a neon green glow that blinded him for a moment. He blinked, clearing the spots from his vision as he looked around the pool area, his eyes going wide at the size of the pool. He moved away from the book as Soren appeared besides him, then Mael and last Hawke. Sirius, Niall and Farkas were already in the pool, splashing and pushing one another under the water as they laughed, reminding Brynjolf that some still lived a carefree life. His eyes moved toward Misty and Inigo on the other side of the room, his eyes widening slightly as Misty, without hesitation, pulled her tunic over her head and tossed it onto the table while talking with the blue khajiit and imperial about something. 

"Come on. Misty'll change her mind if you don't hurry," Hawke said, leading the three theives around the pool to the tables. 

Misty gave a laugh as Wolfe gave his trousers a kick under the table, giving the four that approached a frown. 

He moved to Misty, gently putting his hand on her shoulder as he leaned in toward her ear, "if you need someone to stay, princess, just give the word," he said, glancing at Brynjolf.

Misty shook her head, "thanks Wolfe, but I think I'll be alright." She chuckled at his doubting frown, "if anything goes wrong I'll scream, okay?"

He gave her an eyeroll as he stepped back, "just remember that I'll be watching," he said, more for Brynjolf and the others' benefit than for her's before walking around the pool toward the stairs.

Misty rolled her eyes and shook her head, waving his comment away, "ignore him. He's got a few screws loose, if ya know what I mean," she said, getting a nod from the redheaded nord as he watching Wolfe walk around the pool.

"You seem to have quite a few...friends, lass. Many more than I would have thought a woman like you capable of...keeping company," he said, his green eyes settling on her as she pulled her hair from the ponytail and fluffed it around her head and shoulders, sending it cascading down her back in waves and curls.

Misty gave him a raised eyebrow, not knowing how to respond to that.

"Watch your tongue, Brynjolf. Remember you're just a guest here, for now," Hawke said, his voice unusually low and growly as he glared at the thief.

Brynjolf glanced at the man, giving the imperial a smirk before turning his attention back to Misty, "apologizes. I didn't mean anything by it," he said, giving her his most charming smile.

Misty snorted, "sure you didn't. Now, before I decide to ignore you and jump in the pool, you said you needed to talk about the thieves guild, which I am no longer a part of, remember?"

Brynjolf nodded, "as you've said before."

"Why give up a sure way to make coin?" Mael asked, giving her a confused stare.

Misty sighed, "because I told Mercer AND Brynjolf that I didn't need to go to solitude. I knew who was doing the wheelin' and dealin' and they chose to ignore me and send me there anyway on a mission that didn't need to happen. I told Gulen-Ei that I knew who it was and that I knew he had the papers on him. He chose to ignore me and forced me, Inigo, Niall, and Wolfe to follow him." She turned, putting her finger in her hand as she spoke, "EVERYTHING that the thieves guild has forced me to do didn't need to be done! Now tell me, would you stick with a group that completely ignored you, even though you were right and there was no need for anything they made you do?"

Mael watched her for a moment before sighing, "I guess not."

Misty nodded, undoing her belt as Hawke took a seat at the table, "then that makes you a smart man," she said, jerking the belt from her hip and laying it on the table, "now, what the fuck do you want Brynjolf, because my patients is at it's minimum when it comes to the thieves guild. You think Maven's bad. You have no fucking clue."

Brynjolf gave her a nod, forcing himself to keep from licking his lips as she pushed the pants down her legs, "as I said before, Lass, you were right about Mercer and Karliah. When we found out that Mercer was...gone, along with our loot, we broke into his house to find out where he had gone."

"Irkngthand," Misty said, pushing her pants down her hips and legs, giving them a kick under the table before turning to look at the tall, sexy, redheaded nord with her fists on her hips, "it's up near Windhelm like directly near Shearpoint, where I can get the shout to throw my voice!" She frowned for a moment, narrowing her eyes at the man, "but that means nothing because I'm pissed at you. If we head that way at all, it'll be to get that shout and nothing else, at this point." Misty turned, starting for the water only for Brynjolf to reach out and take her hand, stopping her mid step.

"Lass, I understand you're angry but I'm asking you not to take it out on the guild," he said, his green eyes determined as she frowned at him. 

She jerked her hand from his, narrowing her eyes at him, "why the fuck not? The only people in that God forsaken place I owe anything to is Vex and Delvin. Not you, not Mercer, not anybody else. Just them and that's it," she hissed, her eyes blazing at him.

Brynjolf sighed, furrowing his brow at her as he roughly ran his hands through his hair, "you're a hard woman to charm," he said, getting a smirk from the woman.

"Only when I'm pissed. Not even your accent, sexy as it is, can break through the red I'm seeing," she said, blinking at what she had just said. She waited for him to say something, only to blink in surprise when he didn't say anything. Instead, he went to his knees in front of her, startling her as he took her hand in both his as he looked up at her with pleading, determined emeralds. She glanced back at Niall, Farkas, Sirius and Wolfe, the splashing having stopped as the men watched with a mixture of hurt, angry, curious and sad eyes. 

"Lass..." he started, swallowing as he looked at her small, soft hand against his rough, scarred palm.

"You're not purposing are you Brynjolf?" Misty asked, her heart giving a leap at that being a possibility before she shook her head, clearing it of the fantasies before furrowing her brow down at him, "because my answer is a big fat no."

Brynjolf blinked up at her, smirking at the flickering of hope in her eyes as he raised her hand to his lips, placing a kiss on her unscarred knuckles. He could feel her pulse in her wrist hammering against his fingertips, making him smile at her, "no, lass. I would be honored to have you as my bride, but that is not what I was going to ask," he said, watching that hope disappear, replaced with a flicker flame of anger set in her green gems. He plastered his most charming smile on, "lass...Misty...because you are not falling for my usual honeyed words and silver tongue, you have forced me to result to something I swore I would never do to anyone, no matter their nobility or birth right," he paused, taking a deep breath as he lowered his eyes to her feet with their strangely colored toe nails.

A vibrant blue with little things decorating them, almost holding his attention for a few moments before she shifted. He swallowed again and took another deep breath, looking back up at her, as she narrowed her eyes at him, "lass, I'm begging you to please help the thieves guild take out Mercer and recover that which he took from us."

Misty's eyes widened in surprise, thinking about all the times and things she had done and never once hearing him beg for anything. She looked Brynjolf in the eyes, studying his irises for a few moments before feeling herself start to give in. She let out a sigh, thinking for a second before giving a nod, "alright, we'll help the thieves guild for the last time, on one condition," she said, the idea popping up in her head as she smirked at him.

Brynjolf gave her that sparkling, charming smile that made her heart beat in her chest, "of course, lass. Anything for you."

 _Oh God,_ she groaned internally. How many times had she wished Brynjolf would say that exact phrasing with that accent and those eyes and that smile. She took a deep breath, trying to calm her heart threatening to beat out of her chest and smack him in that gorgeous face. She swallowed, forcing a smirk on her face as she looked down at him, "you, sir, jackass that you are, have to kiss. My. Foot," she said, narrowing her eyes in glee as his smile faultered slightly.  _Gotcha you fucking...wha..._ Her eyes widened when he wrapped his strong, rough fingers around her ankle and gently lifted her foot on his hand, as if she were a princess about to get a fabulous pair of shoes. One hand held her foot in the palm of his hand while his other hand slid up her ankle to her calf as he lowered his face to the top of her foot. As soon as his lips brushed the top of her foot, her eyes went wide and her cheeks heated up a thousand degrees.  _Is it hot in here?_ she thought, swallowing the thick saliva pooling in her mouth as he leaned up, looking at her with semi annoyed green eyes as he held her foot and leg in his hands. 

"Is everything alright, lass? Was it to your liking?" he asked, his eyes darkening to something deviant as his hand trailed down her calf to her ankle, curling his fingers around her achilles heel. 

Misty swallowed, her eyes wide and unfocused as she blinked at him, "huh?" she asked, feeling completely out of breath as his slight frown turned into a smirk, "yeah!" she said, her voice a little higher than she meant it to be as she cleared her throat, "yeah. Yeah it's...fine. Fine." She kept glancing down at her foot, still in Brynjolf's warm hands. She swallowed, licking her lips as she looked at the sexy redhead at her feet, "you...you can let go...now...please?"  _Before my heart explodes, preferrably._  

Brynjolf smirked at her, giving her a chuckle as he slowly lowered her foot to the ground, leaving her standing with a much colder, sadder foot. "Whatever you want, lass."

Misty took a deep, heart calming breath, turning to look toward the group in the pool, "alright, listen up!" she hollered, her voice carrying across the room and bringing their attention to a more serious expression, "what just happened doesn't leave this fucking room, get me? No talking, joking, poking fun, laughing, prodding, picking, packing, nagging, nodding, nit-picking or saying a damned thing. Hear me?!?" she growled, his eyes locking on each man's to drive home what she was saying, "I'm fucking serious, Wolfe. Niall."

Wolfe clicked his tongue, folding his arms over his chest as he lazily kicked his feet in the water, "I wasn't going to say anything."

"Niall," she growled, getting a groan from the bosmer as he lowered his face, mouth deep, into the water.

"Why are you yelling at me, spacifically?" Niall complained, frowning at her as he narrowed his sky blue eyes.

Misty snorted, folding her arms over her chest as she glared at him, "because, you've got a mouth the size of texas when it comes to gossip," she said, getting a confused blink from Inigo as the khajiit moved around to stand beside her.

"What is a 'texas'?" Inigo asked, getting a chuckled from the woman.

"It's a very large...uh...holde in my world," she said, trying to translate to Skyrim speak.

Brynjolf blinked in surprise at Misty's order, thinking that the lass would want to hold it over his head for as long as he remained with the group. He found his chest warmed by her demand of her companions, as actually felt himself smile at her. A real, true, genuine smile. He couldn't even remember the last time he smiled like that. 

Misty turned to him, the lighting in the pool area hitting her just so the hair around her head looking like a golden halo that cascaded down her shoulders to the middle of her back. "Alright, Brynjolf," she said, snapping him out of whatever transe she seemed to put him in, "we'll go take care of Mercer...AFTER we go to Riverwood and High Hrothgar. I have other shit to do that actually pertains to the safty and protection of the world." She casually waved her hand as she moved with Inigo down the raised bathing area and gave the water a kick toward the cat before diving into the water with him laughing after her. 

"She's quite strange, isn't she?" Mael asked, folding his arms over his chest as he watched Misty surface, only to be drug under the water once again. 

"You get use to it," Hawke said, leaning back in his seat as he looked up at the thieves, "looks like we're going to be helping you after all. Congratulations."

Brynjolf gave the imperial a raised eyebrow as he glanced toward Misty pulling herself out of the water on the side of the pool. He swallowed, watching the water dripping down her in rivlets as she wrung her hair out across her shoulder and leaned back, kicking her feet in the water. 

"She's still not helping us out right," Mael pointed out, bringing Brynjolf's attention to the smaller man.

"Aye, but she said she would help and with the Dragonborn on our side, Mercer doesn't stand a bloody chance," he said, looking back toward the woman as Wolfe swam up to the side of the pool, talking with her as he leaned on the edge with his arms folded. "Besides, she seems to have a lot on her plate, for being such a small thing."

Hawke chuckled, "I wouldn't let her hear you say that. She has a problem with being called a thing, no matter how true it is," he said, watching as Wolfe took hold of her legs and started to pull her into the water.

"WOLFE! QUIT IT!" she snarled, giving his chest a hard kick that sent him away from her before she scuttled to her feet. "Jerk face!"

Wolfe gave a gurgling growl, pulling himself from the water to give chase to the woman as she squealed and ran away from him. She squealed and laughed as he caught her, wrapping his arms around her and lifting her from the ground before making his way toward the pool's edge and giving her a toss. Misty cried out, holding her breath just before she hit the water. She let herself sink to the bottom, her blurred vision on the surface before a hand on her back surprised her, making her holler in the water and loose half her air. She turned, giving Sirius a glare through the water before kicking her way to the surface. She took a deep inhale, splashing the nord as he surfaced. "Ass," she growled, as he laughed at her. 

* * *

Kieron gave Elli a pat on the neck as he finished strapping the saddle on her, glancing at Misty as she struggled to put Gypsy's saddle on the poor animal. Gypsy gave a disgruntled whinney, making the woman frown as she barely stood on the barrel.

"Shut up, stupid. I know it's not on right," she growled at the beast, getting a huff from the horse in response, as if the horse were saying, you're stupid. Misty huffed, climbing down from the barrel to pull the strap from the other side and tighten it around the horse. 

Kieron couldn't help but smile at her, the woman waving away another offer of help from Hawke as he walked past her with some supplies to Mjollnir. 

She stepped back, slightly admiring the saddle she had just placed on the horse before giving it a nod. Gypsy looked at her, giving another huff, making Misty frown, "what? Is it too tight?" she asked, moving forward to tug on the strap before giving a nod, "Ooooh too loose. Gotcha gotcha." She tightened the saddle, glancing at the horse to confirm the tightness before stepping back, "better?" Gypsy snorted, bumping her nose against Misty's shoulder as the woman gave the beast an affectionate smile, stroking the large animal's nose before Inigo joined her with a couple of bed rolls. They went to work fixing the bedrolls and tents to Gypsy, getting an annoyed snort from the horse as Misty leaned on her to try and tie the roll tighter to the saddle. "Shut up," Misty grumbled to the horse, making Inigo chuckle. 

"I do not think Gypsy likes that too much," he said, smiling at Misty as she gave him a frown.

"Yeah, well, she'll have to deal for a few. I'm short and don't feel like rolling the barrel around her to fix it proper like," she said, pushing to stand straight, "there. Now it won't fall off."

"You sure? Maybe you should check it again," Soren said, bringing her attention around to the grinning nord as he stood behind Inigo, having stopped to watch her rump as she leaned over the saddle. 

Misty gave him a raised eyebrow before shaking her head, "no. It'll be fine. I used a double half hitch knot. It shouldn't move with that."

"Are you sure?" Wolfe asked, giving her a concerned brow furrow, "I don't know."

Misty thought for a moment, wondering if maybe she should try tying it a different way, and was about to lean back over the saddle when Brynjolf spoke up.

"I'm sure it's fine, lass. If it falls off, we'll just pick it up and try tying it a different way," the redhead said, giving Soren and Wolfe a disapproving frown before the two moved to Dreyr. 

Misty blinked at them, thinking that she had missed something before shrugging it off and hopping down from the barrel. "We about ready?" she asked Hawke as he walked out of the house with another load of supplies.

"Almost. We'll probably have to stop somewhere to resupply, but for now, we should be alright," he said, getting a nod from the woman.

"Well, we have to go to Riverwood anyway to talk to Delphine, so we'll resupply there," she said, absentmindedly stroking Gypsy's neck. 

"Sounds good to me," Sirius said, giving her a smile as he finished tying a sack of potatoes to Paint.

"We'll have to make a stop in Whiterun as well," Vilkas said, running his hand through his hair, "it wouldn't do for the Harbinger to not check on the Companions, would it? Besides, we have to tell Aela that the job was done and get our pay."

Misty sighed, putting her forehead against the horse's neck for a second, "damnit. Do I have to?"

Vilkas gave her an annoyed glare making her sigh again.

"Fine," she groaned, taking Gypsy's reins and leading her to the edge of the road where Kieron and Elli were waiting, "but I'm not advising anybody. I don't really have that kind of experience anyway."

"But you know everything," Nanak said, his voice mocking.

Misty gave the small khajiit a glare before smirking, "I know more than you, that's for sure."

Nanak frowned at that, obviously not amused by her words.

"Let's get going before we lose too much of the day," Hawke said, taking Mjollnir's reins as the others nodded their agreement.

"Hi ho, hi ho. It's off to Whiterun we go," Misty sang mostly to herself before whistling the tune. 

"What is that you are whistling, my friend?" Inigo asked, tilting his head with his ears perked up with interest.

Misty chuckled, "it's a song or tune from a movie I use to watch when I was a kid. Snow White and the Seven Dwarves," she said, getting an almost excited smile from the khajiit.

"Is that another one of your stories from your world?" Isengrim asked, leaning around Gypsy's neck to look at Misty.

"Yeah. Maybe I'll tell you the story when we have time and I have energy," she said, getting a grin from the woman.

"That sounds nice," Isengrim said, with a thoughtful smile.

"I liked the last one you told us. Especially the song that went along with it," Beatrice said, suddenly excited for them to make camp so Misty could tell them another story. 

"I liked that one too. It was so romantic," Kestrel said with a sigh and a dream filled smile.

"What was romantic?" Brynjolf asked, having moved up to walk behind Misty and Inigo.

Misty gave a yelp, Brynjolf being that close surprising her slightly. She gave him an annoyed glare over her shoulder before sighing, "a story from my world called Beauty and the Beast. It's a fairytale."

"A romantic fairytale about a man who was turned into a beast by an enchantress..." Kestrel, Isengrim and Beatrice started regaling the handsome, redheaded nord with the tale, making Misty smile as they traveled down the road.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I couldn't find a picture of a guy kissing a girl's foot all cutesy and sexy like...so I drew one. lol


	88. Dustman's Cairn

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Even though Farkas and Aela had already cleared out Dustman's cairn, Misty insisted on going in there to get the fire breath shout.  
> "It'll be easy," she said.  
> "You already cleared it out," she said.  
> "Quick in and out," she said.  
> *cue Misty's eyeroll* "Why do I have to travel with such adventureous people?"
> 
> Sorry it took so long to update... I was making 12 loaves of banana bread, writing, 2 pans of apple crisp, writing, taking my hubby and son to work and school, writing...passing out on the couch, going to pick them up....writing. lol I try damn it!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Now, remember, Misty didn't do hardly any of the Companions' questline, so she never went into Dustman's Cairn with Farkas to prove anything.

Misty yawned as they moved along the road, thinking that they could really use some adventure right about now. The roads were unusually quiet, except for the girls telling Brynjolf the story of Beauty and the Beast. He seemed to find it interesting, asking random questions that were going to be answered later in the story.

"So, let me get this straight. The...prince, was transformed into a beast because he wasn't kind so he made a deal with a woman, keeping her hostage in exchange for her father's freedom only for the two to fall madly in love and break the spell in the end? Am I right?" he asked, giving the women's dreamy eyes a raised eyebrow.

"Yes! That's exactly it!" Beatrice said, giving him a grin.

Brynjolf glanced at Misty with a raised eyebrow, "that's a long story for such a simple explanation," he said, folding his arms over his chest.

Misty shrugged, "sometimes it's the journey, not the destination. They couldn't have fallen in love straight up because that wouldn't have made for a good story. Besides, love at first sight doesn't happen," she said, giving a sigh, "it's so superficial."

Brynjolf watched her profile for a few moments, the slight sadness in her eyes. He smirked at her, leaning forward slightly to look at her face more, "you're a bit of a romantic, aren't you, lass?" he asked, narrowing his eyes and grinning at the woman's slightly widened eyes.

She snorted, turning her gaze off toward a nordic ruin in the distance, "it's nice to dream, but romance doesn't happen to people like me and I'm fine with that," she said, getting a slight bump from Gypsy's nose. She furrowed her brow at the horse, blinking in surprise at the animal putting her nose against Misty's shoulder, as if offering comfort. Misty smiled at the horse, reaching back to scratch the horse's forehead, "really, I'm fine. Besides, I'm the Dragonborn. Romance isn't exactly in my quest book, if ya know what I mean." 

Brynjolf gave a small nod, understanding what she meant, but the look of lost hope in her eyes almost broke his heart. If there was one thing being a thief had taught him, it was how to read people and her story was...depressing. On the outside, she looked and acted fine, but internally, he knew she wanted more. Didn't everybody?

"Hey Farkas? You clear out Dustman's Cairn?" She asked, looking over her shoulder at the man.

Farkas nodded, "yeah. We had to get the piece of Wuuthrad from there. Aela and I cleared it out," he said, giving her a raised eyebrow, "why?"

Misty smiled, "because there's a word wall in there that has fire breath and I want it," she said, turning her eyes to the ruin.

"Great, that's all we need. You breathing fire whenever you get mad. Literally," Wolfe said, giving her glare a grin.

"Wanna be my guinepig to see if you catch fire?" Misty asked, getting an unamused glare from the man.

"No thank you," he muttered as Soren chuckled.

"I need a bit of a work out. Besides, if Farkas and Aela already cleared it out, it shouldn't take more than an hour or two to go through it and get the shout," she said, giving the ruin a grin, "piece o' cake."

* * *

Kaidan, Kieron, Misty, Inigo, Wolfe, Morgaine, Cinder, and Iron prepare for entering the ruin, leaving the others with the horses while they tightened their bags on their backs. 

"Are you sure this'll be quick?" Kaidan asked, walking beside Misty as Kieron and Wolfe lead the group.

Misty shrugged, "bandits respawn, so I don't see why draugr wouldn't, but they shouldn't have so quickly...maybe..."

Kaidan frowned, giving her narrowed eyes, "it makes me nervous when you say 'maybe'."

Misty chuckled, bumping his arm with her elbow, "hey, if they did respawn, atleast you get a work out," she said, giving the door at the bottom of the dugout area a grin, "and I getta kill some zombies."

Inigo shifted nervously behind them, furrowing his brow at the door, "maybe I will stay back with the others. I do not much like zombies."

Misty nodded, "that's why we're a team, Ini. You take out the spiders and I take out the draugr. Everybody wins," she said, giving Kieron a nod as he held the door open for them, "but you'll be missing out on the treasure."

Inigo frowned as if he were thinking about wheither to head back or push forward with the others.

"Well, whatever you decide, I'm eager to learn what's inside a nordic ruin," Morgaine said, moving past the khajiit and into the ruin. 

Cinder and Iron gave Inigo a grin, the larger cat slapping his massive hand down on Inigo's smaller frame, almost collapsing the man.

"Don't worry, (1)Bishu liter. Iron-scales and I will keep any zombies from getting to you," Cinder said, getting a small, almost fearful smile from the smaller cat.

"Thank you, my friend, but I don't..." he didn't get to finish before the larger khajiit gave him a rough push toward the door.

"Come now, bishu liter. You don't want to be thought a coward, do you?" Cinder said, grinning at Inigo's unsure glance before following the blue khajiit into the ruin with Kieron close behind. 

Misty took in the scent of dust, dry air and old cloth, glancing around the main enterance at all the things that she would have either picked up or looted. Suddenly, she half wished she had done some of the Companions' questline,  _Then Farkas wouldn't have had to face those spiders alone,_ she thought, blinking at Morgaine's hand on her shoulder.

"Are you alright?" the dark haired woman asked, getting a nod from Misty.

"It's strange to have memories of a place you've never actually been before," Misty said, trailing her fingers over the tabletop in the center of the room. 

"That is strange, but you said you had played through here before, yes?" Iron asked, folding his massive arms over his broad chest.

Misty nodded, "yeah. That quest is how you find out about the Companions' being werewolves," Misty said, kneeling down to pick the lock on the chest, "the Silver hand comes along and tries to take out Farkas, but he turns into a werewolf and kills them before they have a chance."

"But you didn't do that quest," Inigo pointed out, getting a nod from the woman as the lock on the chest clicked open.

"Yeah, so I don't know if the same thing happened or what," she said, rifling through the chest and pulling out a couple of health potions, a magic potion and a small pouch of gold, "the Silver Hand could have done the same thing, or Farkas and Aela could have just gone through this crypt without hardly a problem. Either way, we know that they got the fragment of Wuuthrad because we opened the way in Ysgramor's tomb." She deftly handed the magic potion to Kieron and the health potions to Inigo for safe keeping. 

"So, where does this lead?" Kaidan asked, moving toward an opening in the wall to the left of the room. 

Misty looked up, giving the open wall a smirk as she moved toward it, "this leads to the main crypt and the word wall. This is, actually, the exit from the end of the crypt that you use when you finish defeating the draugr," she said as she moved past him into the tunnel, "I told you guys it was a quick in and out."

* * *

Misty stepped over the ledge of the backless sarcophagus, her eyes moving over the room with the dead draugr laying about. She frowned, stepping over one of the creatures with caution, half afraid the damned thing would spring to life and attack her.  _Thank God I brought back up_ , she thought, leading the way down the ramp to the floor of the large room. She stared at the wall, feeling her nerves twitching on end as she moved toward the word wall. 

"I can hear it," she whispered to herself, moving to stand before the glowing words as they chanted at her. She reached out, almost as if in a transe, grazing her fingers over the carved stone as the word slipped into her mind.  _YOL. YOL. YOL._ The voice sounded gutteral, as if the throat that first spoke that word had burnt up the throat of the one using it.  _FIRE. YOL._ Misty gave the carved words a slow nod, stepping back from the wall as she took in the taste of the word. Hot with the after taste of charred meat. 

"Misty? Are you alright?" Kieron asked, moving to stand beside her. 

Misty took a deep breath, lifting her face toward the carved dragon on the back of the wall and shouted, "YOL!" Fire errupted from her lips, blowing toward the stone to scorch the carving above the words. She felt a small smile spread across her lips before she turned to look at Kieron, "yeah. I'm fine."

"Now our dragon is a fire breathing dragon," Kaidan said, folding his arms over his chest as he smirked at her.

Misty nodded, giving him a smirk of her own, "remember that next time someone pisses me off. I won't be giving them a shove with my voice, anymore. I'll just set them on fire," she said, folding her arms over her chest as she shrugged.

Kaidan and Kieron chuckled as the sound of something breaking brought their attention around to Wolfe and Inigo. They had knocked over an urn, spilling the ashes, coin and jewels all over the ground at their feet.

"Oops," Inigo muttered, rubbing the back of his neck with an apologetc grin, "you do not think these things will come back to life because of this, do you?"

"I hope not," Misty said, walking down the steps and heading for the exit, "well, that was fun."

Cinder and Iron gave a sad sigh, starting to follow her before she paused on the ramp leading up to the exit. Wolfe stood just around the corner, staring at the doors leading back out into the crypt with his arms folded over his chest.

"Wolfe, what're you doing?" Misty asked, furrowing her brow at the imperial.

He turned, giving her a smirk before nodding toward the doors, "let's go out this way," he said, moving toward the doors.

"But the exit is this way," Inigo said, not wanting to be in the crypt any longer than was necessary.

Wolfe clicked his tongue, turning to grin at the group as he walked backwards a couple steps, "come on. Where's your sense of adventure?"

"Back at camp with the rest of my stuff," Misty growled, folding her arms over her chest, "I like killing zombies as much as the next guy, but I'm not going to go out of my way to do it."

Cinder and Iron exchanged a glance before shrugging and taking Wolfe's lead.

Misty blinked in surprise, halfway feeling betrayed while understanding why they would want to go that way. She took a deep breath, running her hand over her hair as she glanced at Kaidan and Kieron.

"It's up to you, Dragonborn. Admittedly though, I wouldn't mind a good workout," Kaidan said, looking a little hopeful that she would give the go ahead.

"You can go with them if you want, you know," Misty said, motioning toward the doors.

Kaidan shook his head, "not without you. I said I would follow your lead and that's exactly what I plan to do."

Misty let out a huff, glancing at Kieron, who also looked like he wanted to delve deeper into the crypt. Finally, after a few moments, Misty let out a long, groaning sigh, "fine! We'll go out that way so you guys don't sulk when we get back to camp."

Kaidan gave her a grateful smile, hugging her as she moved past him, "thank you, Dragonborn."

Misty snorted, waving his thanks away, "yeah, yeah, yeah. I just don't want you guys to cry that you didn't get to go on an adventure," she growled, getting a chuckle from Kieron.

Inigo moved up to walk beside her, automatically taking her hand as they moved toward the doors and the smirking imperial.

"Nice of you to join us, Princess," Wolfe said, motioning them toward the door before picking the lock and pushing the doors open.

Inigo moved up behind Misty, his claws digging into the back of her armor as he lowered his head to peer over her shoulder at the surrounding walls where draugr lay. His ears lay back on his head and his tail flicked nervously back and forth around his feet, "do you think that any of these will come back to life?" Inigo asked, his voice cracking from nerves.

Misty sighed, trying and failing to turn around because of his claws in her armor, "lemme tell you something that I learned really quick. It's only the ones wearing clothes that you have to worry about. The ones that aren't are just dead," she said, glancing over her shoulder to look into the frightened khajiit's eyes, "besides, if anything wakes up, I'll just put it back to sleep."

Inigo gave her a smile, despite the nervousness still set in his shoulders and his ears still laying back on his head, "thank you, my friend. I will stick close to you then."

They came out from the long hallway to the criss crossing stone bridges that lay over a fast moving shallow stream.

"What's aroung the corner, Misty?" Inigo asked, cautiously following Wolfe, Iron and Cinder onto the stone bridge.

"There should be an area where spiders use to be, assuming there aren't any now," Misty said, cringing at the thought.

Inigo stood straight, moving around to stand in front of her as he gave her a grin, "I will be your shield through this part," he said, making her smile as she took hold of one of the straps going across his armor. 

"Thanks Ini."

They moved past the bridges, having no problems, before coming to the spidery area. Misty flinched as she walked, cringing as her foot landed on something that gave a sick, goopy, crunching sound. She closed her eyes, freezing where she was as she gritted her teeth. "Oh my God, I just stepped on one," she whimpered, lifting her foot slightly, "how bad is it?"

Inigo leaned down, tilting his head to look at the bottom of her foot before chuckling, "it was just an egg. You are fine."

Misty let out a breath she didn't realize she had been holding, before standing on one foot and turning her boot up for her to look at. She wrinkled her nose as the disgusting puke green goop and what was left of a spider egg shell in the grooves of her boot. "Eww."

"At least it was the bottom of your boot and not your foot," Morgaine said, stepping on an egg herself and giving a disgusted sneer down at her booted foot.

Misty stifled a laugh, giving the annoyed woman a grin as the tried to keep from poking fun at her.

"Shut up," she muttered under her breath as she moved forward, carefully stepping around more eggs that were laying out on the ground. 

Her and Inigo exchanged a glance before laughing at Morgaine's tiptoeing.

"What a whimp," Misty said, getting a narrowed eyes glare from the other woman.

"See if I ever teach you how to use defend yourself from a man ever," she muttered, giving a sigh of relief once she was in the tunnel leading out of the spider area. 

Inigo and Misty exchanged places once again, but this time, he didn't cling to her like suranwrap to a bowl. They moved through the tunnel, Cinder, Iron and Wolfe looking more and more disappointed that there weren't any walking draugr as they went through the door leading to a large room with coffins on either side. 

Cinder clicked his tongue, giving one of the coffins a swift, kick, "where are all the draugr?" he grumbled, looking like a pouting child...a very big pouting child, as he flopped down on the steps in front of the coffin with his chin in his hand.

Misty rolled her eyes, "I told you there wasn't anything alive in here, but y'all didn't believe me," she said, getting a snort from the large cat, "so deal with it."

"I am glad there aren't any zombies," Inigo said, moving to the chest sitting up on the table on the side of the room. 

"I'm not," Wolfe grumbled, knocking on one of the coffins, "hey! Wake up so I have something to hit."

Misty shook her head as she chuckled at the man, "if they didn't wake up when we came in, they aren't going to," she said, nodding toward the door on the other end of the room, "let's head out. There might be some farther up in the crypt."

"You're just saying that to make us feel better," Iron muttered, folding his arms over his chest.

Misty shrugged, "maybe, but that doesn't change that I could be right."

"Could be?" Kaidan asked, giving her a raised eyebrow, "it makes me nervous when you say things like that."

Misty felt herself grin an evil grin, "why?" she asked, her voice sweet as poisoned candy.

Kaidan snorted, "don't start with that now."

Kieron chuckled as he took the lead, bringing them into the next room with a ramp going up to another level on the side of the room.

"So, which way are we supposed to go?" Wolfe asked, motioning to the locked door on the other side of the room and the ramp leading up.

"Up, but there's some rare alchemical ingredients behind that door," Misty said, moving into the room and starting to pick the lock on the door. She frowned when the lockpick snapped.

"That has not happened in a long time for you," Inigo said, getting a nod from the woman.

"I know. I think the lockpick is just worn out," she said, trying to turn the lock again and again, the lockpick snapped, "damnit."

"Need help, princess?" Wolfe asked, giving her a mocking grin.

Misty snorted, "no," she growled, being careful as she slowly picked the lock, giving a hiss of triumph as the lock clicked. She pulled the doors open, smiling at the Ice Wraith teeth sitting on the bottom shelf before picking them up. She furrowed her brow and gritted her teeth, playing hot potato with the freezing ingredient. "Anyone got a jar or tiny bag or something?" 

Iron moved forward, holding a tiny leather bag for her to drop the teeth into, "you didn't know they were that cold, did you?" he asked with an amused smile.

Misty shook her head, "not even a little."

"What do you expect from a creature made completely of Ice?" Morgaine asked, getting a chuckle from the high elf.

"She has a point," Iron said, folding his arms over his chest as Cinder moved to the chest sitting under the ramp.

The cat didn't even hesitate in swinging his battle axe down on the chest, planting the axe in the lip of the container before twisting it, cracking and splintering the wood around the blade. He jerked his battleaxe from the wood, leaning over to rip the lid apart without hardly a problem. Cinder smirked at the contents, reaching in to pull out a pouch of gold and some health potions. 

"Really? You had to just chop up the lid, didn't you?" Misty grumbled, getting a grin from the large cat.

"I didn't feel like waiting on you to do your fancy lockpicking," he said, tossing a health potion toward Iron as the lizard caught it, "besides, this was faster. Bishu liter wants to get out of here as quickly as possible."

Misty rolled her eyes, following Wolfe and Kieron up the ramp to the doorway leading out of the room and down a hallway to a hallway lined with Draugr and skeletons.

She heard Inigo gulp, moving closer to her as they walked down the hallway. She paused, motioning toward a draugr that was "sleeping" wearing clothing, "that one is awake...sorta," she said, pulling her sword as she moved forward. Inigo's claws digging into her armor kept her from moving any farther forward, making her sigh as she looked at him of her shoulder, "Ini, seriously. I love you, but you're getting annoying with the claws in my armor."

Inigo gave her an apologetic smile, his ears laying back on his head as he released her armor, "I am sorry, my friend. I will try not to be too clingy," he said, looking at the draugr with wide, fearful eyes.

Misty sighed, motioning him down the hallway with a wave of her arm, "let's just go on ahead. I don't think the draugr'll be bothering us for a while," she said, getting a nod from the blue kahjiit as they followed Kaidan and Wolfe. 

They moved past a couple of sleeping dead, only to freeze as one of the draugr shifted, giving a sharp, growl before sliding from it's resting place. Inigo's tail frizzed out as Misty readied herself, swallowing at the piercing, glowing blue of the creature's eyes. "Stay behind me, Ini," she said, rushing forward with her sword swinging up, slicing up the draugr's body and causing it to stumble back. She felt herself grin as she spun, slicing the head off without a problem. 

She tilted her head, feeling like a fucking badass as she turned, hearing another draugr coming up behind Inigo, as she pulled her dagger, throwing it at the draugr...only to have it smack the creature's chest and fall to the ground. She clicked her tongue, frowning at the dagger as Inigo yelped, running ahead of Kaidan and Wolfe to get away from the undead. Wolfe and Kaidan gave the cat a raised eyebrow before looking back to see Misty dodge the draugr's attack before rusing forward and swinging her sword point up, stabbing through the creature's sternum and out it's back. She jerked her sword free, stepping back as the draugr dropped to her feet, dead. 

She sighed, moving to the dagger and picking it up as she frowned at it, "that always works in the movies," she grumbled, slipping the dagger back into the small of her back as she turned, giving Kaidan's surprised look a confused blink, "what?"

"I didn't think you could stomach killing draugr. You can't hardly kill a person without getting sick," Kaidan said, getting a shrug from the woman as she walked past him.

"Draugr to me are just zombies and in my world, people live to kill a real zombie," she said, looking at her sword in the cande light, "besides that, the draugr don't have any blood. There's no real gore to them so it's like stabbing a training dummy."

Kaidan nodded, "that makes sense," he said, moving to walk beside her.

"Where'd Inigo go?" Wolfe asked, tilting his head as they rounded a corner, seeing Cinder literally rip a draugr in half over his head. 

The large khajiit coughed and hacked, dropping the dead creature to the ground as he sneezed and huffed through his nose to clear the dust.

"He's probably at the beginning of the crypt already. He just kinda...ran," Misty said, laughing as Cinder huffed, giving the draugr parts a kick as Iron laughed at his friend. 

Wolfe laughed with her as Kaidan frowned, "if he didn't like draugr, why did he bother to come?" Kaidan asked, giving a sigh as he pulled his bow from his back and took aim as a draugr started to climb out of it's death bed.

He shot the draugr right between the eyes before pulling his sword and casually removing another draugr's head before it could even leave it's bed. Misty was slightly impressed with how casual he was at killing draugr,  _I'm glad he's on my side,_ she thought, glancing back at Cinder and Iron as Kieron and Morgaine lead the way.

"You alright, Cinder?" Misty asked, getting a snort from the cat as he sneered at his dust covered armor.

"I need a bath," he growled, wiping the dust from his nose before sneezing.

"You needed a bath before, my friend," Iron said, grinning at the grumpy kitty as Cinder hissed at him.

They moved toward a stone bridge with an iron cage around it, making Kaidan nervous. He didn't like having no way out except backwards and forwards. He raised his eyes to the two in front before glancing back at the beast men behind them.  _Especially when there's no way forward or back,_ he thought, blinking as Misty's hand sliding into his bringing his eyes to her face as she smiled at him. Even in the dim crypt lighting and with dust on her face and hair, her face still lit up, warming his heart as she pulled him behind her as if she knew he didn't like the caged walkway.

"Come on, Kai. We'll move quick," she said, putting her hand on Wolfe's back to get him moving faster.

Wolfe clicked his tongue, purposely slowing as he casually looked at the room below with the coffins on either side of the room. 

Misty snorted, punching him in the shoulder blade as he gave her a grin over his shoulder, "stop being an ass, you ass," she growled.

Wolfe chuckled, stopping completely in the middle of the walkway before the pillar, "what? I can't understand you when you're hitting me," he said, his eyes going wide as Kaidan thrust his sword out, clipping the imperial's ear and making him jump back, bumping his back against the pillar.

Kaidan frowned at the man, moving around Misty to stand before Wolfe as he slid his sword back onto his back, "next time, imperial, I slit your throat," he growled, moving around the pillar as Wolfe glared at him.

Misty sighed, shaking her head as she walked behind Kaidan, "you'd think you'd've learned by now," she said, getting a tongue click from the man as he fell into step behind her.

"It's not my fault the bastard can't take a joke," Wolfe grumbled, frowning at the blood on his fingers as they came away from his ear.

"Kaidan doesn't like not having a way out and that's what this walkway is to him. All he sees is the cage and bars, not the people that would help him fight if he was trapped," she said, glancing over her shoulder at Wolfe, "you should know what it's like to be on your own and not being able to rely on anyone, so don't poke fun."

Wolfe clicked his tongue as they moved to an area just before a set of stairs, "that's no excuse."

Misty snorted, stopping to turn and glare at him, "isn't it? You would use it, if it fancied you," she said, getting a frown from the man. 

Wolfe glared at her for a few moments, only to sigh as she kept a steady gaze on him, "you're right," he said, giving her an annoyed glare as she smiled at him, "and I hate it when you're right, by the way."

Misty rolled her eyes as Wolfe walked up the stairs, leaving her to walk with Iron and Cinder.

They walked up the steps and toward the large room where, if she remembered correctly, which she did, a group of bandits had once called home. 

"You two seem close," Iron observed, making her glance at him with a raised eyebrow.

"Well, the only other people that I've actually known longer are Inigo and Hawke. So, if we weren't close and didn't know one another too well, that would just be weird," she said, getting smirk from Cinder as he leaned forward to look at her face.

"So, which one are you bedding, or is your bed open to more?" he said, his smirk turning into a grin as she gave him shocked eyes and Iron hummed at Cinder's words.

"I wouldn't mind having a go," Iron's deep argonian voice rumbled down her spine.

Misty snorted, folding her arms over her chest and suddenly wishing she had more clothes on, "I'm not sharing my bed with anyone, especially not a slimey khajiit and a vile reptile."

Cinder chuckled, "you've got fight. I like that," he said, narrowing his eyes as he grinned at her in the dim light, "it means strong, spunky offspring."

Misty's eyes widened as she looked ahead, giving an inaudible sigh of relief at Kieron standing just this side of the opening that lead into the next part of the room. 

"Are you alright, lass?" Kieron asked, narrowing his eyes at the two walking beside her.

"Fuck no!" Misty hissed, shaking her head as she pointed her thumb at Cinder, "this mother fucker just Mirokued me."

Kieron gave her a raised eyebrow, reminding her that he didn't understand before giving a huff and shaking her head.

"Miroku is a guy from an anime that asks every woman he comes across to 'bear his children'," she said, frowning up at the khajiit, who suddenly looked embarrassed.

"I don't ask everyone," he grumbled, rubbing the back of his head as Iron chuckled.

"Only the ones with fight," Iron said, getting a glare from the cat well over Misty's head.

Cinder hissed at his friend, making the argonian chuckle at him again. 

Kieron frowned, waving Misty away from them and putting his arm around her, tucking her under his arm and against his side, "maybe you should walk with me for a little while, yes?"

Misty nodded, giving the two beast men a worried glance as they walked ahead of them. 

Misty stayed by Kieron's side, the worry starting to dissipate the longer she walked with him. After a few moments, his hand slid across her shoulders, moving down her arm to lace his fingers between her's, giving her hand a slight squeeze. She felt herself smile and lay her head against his shoulder, her mind wandering.  _If we weren't in a creepy crypt and there weren't anyone else here, it would almost be like a date,_ she thought, closing her eyes as she let her mind feel the breeze that wasn't there and hear the ocean that was miles and miles away. Kieron turned his head, leaning slightly to plant a soft kiss on the top of her head, making her sigh. 

"Feel better, lass?" he asked, getting a nod from the woman.

"Yeah," she said, lifting her head and smiling up at him, "thanks Kieron."

He chuckled, giving her hand a squeeze as she squeezed back, "anything to make you smile, my rose."

Misty blinked at the new nickname, furrowing her brow at it but, since the moment was nice, she decided to not question it. "I'll just put a pin in that," she said, getting a chuckle from the man.

"You're as beautiful and sweet as a rose with hidden thorns that come out and wrap around your enemies when you're angry or annoyed," he said, giving her narrowed eyes a grin as he raised her hand to kiss the back of her palm, "you, my darling, are the most beautiful and rarest of roses. I would never allow anyone to wilt your petals."

Misty felt her heart hammering in her chest, making it hard to breathe as he looked at her with those amber eyes at seemed to glow in the dim lighting.  _Take me now!_ her mind screamed as she fought to breathe and keep from throwing herself at him. 

"Hey! You two coming, or what?" Wolfe hollered back, narrowing his eyes at Kieron and Misty as they walked toward the steps.

Misty blinked at Inigo standing in front of the table that usually had gold and a couple of weapons that were no longer there. "Inigo. Why'd you run off?" she asked, furrowing her brow at him as he turned, his ears laying back on the top of his head.

"I am sorry, my friend. I should not have done that but I panicked," he said, lowering his eyes to the ground in front of him.

Misty sighed, moving away from Kieron to Inigo and giving him a hug, "I know, Ini. You don't have to apologize. It's okay," she said, getting a sigh from the man as he lay his cheek against her leather clad shoulder, hugging her back.

"You're so kind," Inigo said, smiling as he closed his eyes, "I do not deserve a friend like you."

Misty blinked at Inigo's words, giving a small smile as they pulled away from one another, "I've told you you're my best friend, right?" she asked, getting a chuckle from the blue cat man.

"Everyday," he said, blinking at the annoyed tongue click Wolfe gave them, "is something wrong, my friend?" The look in Inigo's eyes and the smile he gave Wolfe told the imperial that he knew exactly what was wrong, making Wolfe snort and turn to leave the room.

  
(I know this is Jumin Han, but this is the look...yeah...Inigo...yeah...)*

Misty sighed, rolling her eyes as she gave Inigo a playful slap on the arm before following the Imperial out of the room and through the hallway to the next room. "Usually I jump off the ledge up there," she said, absentmindedly. 

Kaidan gave the ledge a glance, furrowing his brows at the walkway, "it doesn't look too high, but I can't imagine you jumping from up there without a little help," he said, giving her glare a smirk.

Misty snorted, "hey, when I play Skyrim in my world, I'm a fucking badass," she said, turning her nose up at him as she stalked forward.

Kaidan chuckled, moving to lean close to her ear as they walked, "I'd like to meet that woman, but I'm fine with the one before me now," he said against her ear, making her blush.

Misty swallowed, glancing back at him as he smiled at her, his crimson eyes glittering in the flickering flames of the sconces. Misty smirked, narrowing her eyes at the man before turning back to face forward, "you couldn't handle Syra Shadow-Flame. She'd fuck you up worse than a dragon."

Kaidan blurted out a laugh, slapping his hand down on her shoulder, making her grunt against the jolt that almost collapsed her, "I'd like to see her try," he said, chuckling as he moved ahead of her to walk with Iron, Cinder and Kieron.

 Misty rolled her eyes, narrowing her eyes at his back, "she would and you would lose," she grumbled under her breath as Inigo and Wolfe chuckled at her. 

Cinder swept the jewels and gold into a leather pouch, tieing the pouch to his belt before moving with the group over the uneven ground. He glanced at Misty as she walked between the strange khajiit and imperial, cheerfully chatting with the two as they walked. 

_"This mother fucker just Mirokued me."_

Her words made him smirk as he watched her walk, stumbling over a raised part of the floor as the imperial and blue khajiit quickly reached out, taking hold of her arms to keep her standing, almost in sync.  _She is interesting, to say the least. I wonder what he type of man is._ He had watched her hugging the blue cat and smiling at him with affection. The imperial at her side now seemed to have a claim to her, but she didn't act like it. The nord walking at the head of the group seemed to have her heart, but, then again, the other Imperial, Hawke as well as the nords Farkas and Sirius seemed to have her as well. He shrugged,  _maybe she likes the company of many. I wouldn't mind sharing for a night in her bed, with how she seems to have everyone wrapped around her finger._ He grinned at the prospect of being wrapped around her delicate, soft, gentle fingers. He licked his lips at the thought of those fingers on his body while he explored her body. Her small, curved, soft body. He swallowed the heat starting to heat his blood,  _Easy, Cinder-tail. She's not some tavern wench you can just woo into your bed in a night. She'll need dinner and a drink first._ His eyes moved to Kieron, who had paused to look back at him, as if he could read his mind. Cinder's ears lay back on his head as he ducked his head, keeping his gaze averted from the large human as they moved into a massive room with stairs leading up to, what he hoped to be the exit. 

Misty let out a breathy gasp, her eyes moving over the room as she slowly walked to the center of the room. "This is where I learned about the Companions," she breathed, turning slowly to take in the room. She gave the group a smile, "is it weird to have memories of place that you've never actually been?" she asked, getting a raised eyebrow from Morgaine.

"What do you mean?" the taller woman asked, getting a smile from Misty.

"I've played through the Companions' quest a lot and this room is always where you learn that the circle of the Companions are werewolves." She moved to the room where a lever sat, "I pull the lever here and end up getting stuck because the gate comes down, locking me in." She turned, stepping where Farkas usually stood before transforming, "Farkas is here when the Silver hand shows up and tries to take him out, but he's too much for them and they end up dead. He transforms to take them out, which, when I first played, surprised and scared the crap out of me, but he got me out and asked if he scared me." She paused, smiling at the game shots rolling through her head, "it would have been awesome and scarey to see it for real. I married him my first play through because of that," she said, letting out a sigh. "Oh well. I'm sure there's going to be a lot of things that I miss out on because of being here for real."

"You're married?" Cinder asked, the fantasies in his head dying instantly.

Mist blinked at him with confused eyes before laughing and shaking her head, "no, I'm not. I don't even have a boyfriend...uh...lover? Would that be the right term?"

Morgaine shrugged, "someone you're involved with romantically and in a relationship with?" 

Misty nodded, getting a sigh of relief from the large khajiit.

"Good," he said, moving toward the stairs.

Misty furrowed her brow at his back as he trotted up the steps, "wait, Cin. Whadda'ya mean, 'Good'?" she asked, following the khajiit with the others behind them.

 They rounded the corner and headed up the slope to the exit.

"I would just hate to think that I already lost my chance to woo you, (2)Serush ako kalshan," Cinder said, glancing over his shoulder at her with a smile.

"You act like I already said yes to whatever you have planned," she said, frowning up at the large khajiit as they walked past the broken pillar. 

"Not yet, but I plan to treat you to a night you will always remember," he said, his words dripping with confidence.

Misty turned her eyes ahead, finding his confidence endearing while also making her a little worried, "well, if that's the case, I look forward to it."

That got a glance from the cat man. He blinked at her with confused eyes before grinning, "good. That means I'll have to put more work into it to impress you then, kalshan."

Finally at the end, Misty gave a sigh, feeling a little annoyed that they walked the entirety of the crypt with only a few draugr encounters. She turned, folding her arms over her chest as she gave them all a glare, "I told you there was no point to going back through. You only killed, what? Three maybe four draugr and I'm the one that killed two," she growled. 

Kieron chuckled, walking past the woman toward the exit, "well, lass. What're you waiting for?"

Misty sighed again, shaking her head as she rubbed her temples, "you guys annoy the fuck outta me," she said, getting chuckles and laughs from the group as Wolfe wrapped his arm around her neck, hugging her as they walked.

"You love us," he said, giving her a grin as she frowned at him.

"You're an ass," she grumbled, getting another chuckle from the imperial.

* * *

Misty stretched as they walked up the steps leading out of the crypt.

"What happened to 'quick in, quick out'?" Vilkas asked with a smirk and a raised eyebrow.

Misty snorted, pointing her thumb at the group behind her, "ask them? It would have been a quick in and quick out, but NOOOOOOO. They just  _HAD_ to go back through the crypt," she growled, folding her arms over her chest as she moved toward the group and the horses. 

"Well, we have more than enough sunlight to make it to Whiterun, if you're up to it," Taliesin said, giving Misty a smile.

Misty sighed, running her hand through her hair as she looked toward Whiterun in the distance, "well, we're almost there now. Might as well," she said, getting a nod from some in the group.

"Besides that, there are some...things that the new Harbinger needs to address," Vilkas said, getting a sigh from the woman.

"Can't I pretend that I'm not the Harbinger and move on with my day?" she whined as Vilkas frowned at her.

"Kodlak made you Harbinger and it's your duty to act as such," he said, giving her a stern glare.

Misty snorted, "I'm the Dragonborn too, but you don't see me rushing off to try and slay every dragon, do you?" she asked, getting a snort from the nord.

"We've come across two dragons and only one of those were defeated," he said, putting up one finger as he glared at her.

"I don't wanna fight dragons," she hissed, meeting his glare with one of her own.

"You don't have a choice as Dragonborn," he growled, his words hitting her so hard she was stunned for a moment. 

She took a deep breath, swallowing her heart as she narrowed her eyes at him, "like hell I don't."

Vilkas clicked his tongue, throwing his arms in the air as he marched away from Dustman's Cairn, "fine! Do what you want. Like anyone's advice matters to you anyway."

Misty gave a frustrated growl, moving to chase after him, "don't fucking walk away from me when we're argueing, you horse's ass!"

"Why not? You do whatever you want!" he growled back, not looking at her as she had to practically jog to keep up with him.

"I do not! If I did what I wanted, I wouldn't be here arguing with you, jerk!" she said, her voice a little higher than normal.

Vilkas clicked his tongue, shooting her a glare, "then stop talking, or do you even know how to do that?" 

Misty gasped, her eyes going wide before they narrowed, "at least I don't pretend to be smart."

"You would have to know what that feels like to know how to pretend," he growled, feeling himself start to smile, despite the arguement Misty and he were having. 

"You wouldn't know about that though, would you? Books don't make you smart," Misty hissed, trying to stifle the smile. At this point, they were just poking at one another, play arguing to pass the time as they headed for Whiterun. 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I got the words from this site. I don't know if it's accurate or not, but there you go. It's the Khajiit language. I thought it added a little more depth to Cinder-tail's dialogue... in the story.  
> http://www.taagra.com/translator.php
> 
> 1) Little brother  
> 2) beauty/beautiful fire flower


	89. Whiterun Goings On

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Misty and the group make a quick stop in Whiterun to deal with some Companions business and meet up with a few new friends. Yeay! More people...to...keep...track...of....ugh. Why do I do this to myself?

"Why again are we stopping here, lass?" Brynjolf asked, giving the woman he was walking beside a raised eyebrow.

Misty sighed, "because one, Farkas, Vilkas and I need to stop by Jorrvaskr to see how the Companions are doing. We need more supplies if we plan to make it to Riverwood tomorrow before noon and fuck you, that's why," she said, getting a low chuckle from the redheaded nord.

"You really have a way with words," he said, giving her a grin as she rolled her eyes.

"You're just jealous you can't come up with any good come backs in a pinch," she said, blinking at him taking her hand in his and brushing a soft kiss against her knuckles that sent electricity bolting down her arm to her heart.

"I'm sure I could think of a few other things I could...come up with in a pinch, lass," he purred against her fingers, making her eyes go wide. 

"Excuse me," Wolfe growled, bumping between the two of them and snagging her hand before pulling her toward the gates of Whiterun.

Misty clicked her tongue, glaring at the back of Wolfe's head with a frown, "Wolfe! What the hell?"

He turned, jerking her into his chest as he encompassed her in his well muscled arms. He held the back of her head, turning his face into the crook of her neck as he glared back at Brynjolf, getting a grin from the nord. "I don't like it when he touches you. You should be looking at me like that, not him," he muttered, feeling a sharp pain in his chest as he spoke those words. 

Misty blinked at that, giving a sigh as she returned a hug, "Wolfe, you're no good. You're also quick tempered and get jealous easily," she said, feeling him shift slightly in her arms, "Brynjolf is pretty to look at and can kill with those honeyed words, but it wouldn't go much farther than what it has."

"Yet," he growled, closing his eyes as he turned his face into her hair and inhaled.

Misty sighed, "what can I tell you to get you to chill the fuck out?"

"Tell me you love me," he said with no hesitation in his voice or words.

Misty froze, her eyes going wide as she swallowed and licked her lips before shaking her head, "I can't." She felt his shoulders sag slightly and felt sorry that she couldn't, "you still haven't proven anything to me since that fight and I'm not going to put up with you storming off again like you did," she leaned back, looking him in the eyes with an even gaze, "next time you leave, it'll be for good and I'll make sure of it. I already told you that." She paused, lowering her eyes to the collar of his armor, "I'm done crying over you and tearing myself apart because of you," she looked back up at him, her eyes holding her sadness and pain, "I do love you, but I'm not  _IN_ love with you." She stepped back, rubbing the back of her head as she frowned, "I never thought I'd be the one saying those words." 

Wolfe stared at her for a moment, both hurt and relieved at what she said, before giving her a genuine smile as he pulled her forward, pressing his lips against her's in a quick, chaste kiss before holding her against his chest, "I never thought I'd be the one those words were said to, but I guess we're both new to this relationship thing."

Misty clicked her tongue, trying to wiggle out of his arms, "we're friends and I love you like a brother, you ass."

Wolfe chuckled, letting her loose as he grinned at her, "you already told me you love me. That's more than good enough for me," he said, turning and heading for the gates, "the only other person that has a better chance than me right now is Inigo and you both already said that it's not more than a friendship. So, my chances have gone up."

Misty snorted, chasing after the imperial as he entered the city, "fuck you, Wolfe! You have as much chance as anybody."

"Give it time," he said, chuckling at her frown as she paused inside the gates to wait for the others. "I'll be in the drunken huntsman, if anyone needs me."

* * *

Misty, Vilkas, Farkas, Kestrel, Isengrim and Hawke moved through the market and up toward the temple and Jorrvaskr.

"You sure you don't want me to come with you?" Hawke asked, gently taking her hand in his and giving it a squeeze.

Misty smiled, waving his offer away again, "what for? I'll have Farkas and Vilkas backing me up. I'll be alright," she said, even as her stomach twisted into a ball of nerves. 

"Don't worry, Hawke," Farkas said, draping the majority of his body over Misty, "we'll make sure she doesn't cause any trouble."

Misty clicked her tongue, shrugging the large nord off of her, "screw you, Farkas. If anybody's gunna cause trouble it'll be you and Sirius. Y'all ain't allowed to drink together anymore. He gets handsy and you get giggley. I can't take either of you serious like that."

Vilkas nodded, "I agree with the Harbinger. You should take it easy on the drinking."

Farkas rolled his eyes, "yes mother," he grumbled, slapping his brother on the shoulder before heading up the steps to Jorrvaskr. 

Misty rolled her eyes, "I'll be fine, Hawke. If things get too hairy, Vilkas'll pull me outta it," she gave the nord a smirk, "no pun intended."

Vilkas snorted, "sure," he said, falling into step beside Misty.

"We'll meet up at the Drunken Huntsman later tonight and just make a night of it," Misty said, getting a wave from the imperial as he entered the temple.

Misty and Vilkas walked around the side of the building to the courtyard in the back where Farkas was getting a loud greeting from the other Companions. 

"Welcome back, Shield-brother," Aela said, giving Farkas a hard punch to the shoulder. She winced, shaking her hand out as she gave Farkas an impressed smile, "you seem to have become made of stone."

Farkas chuckled, turning to giving Misty and Vilkas a boyish grin as Vilkas moved forward to greet the Companions.

"Vilkas! My ol' buddy," Torvar said, wrapping his arm around Vilkas in an around the neck hug, "where have you two been?"

"Aye. Aela said that you were able to cure Kodlak and that he appointed someone as Harbinger," Njada said, her voice sharp and a little angry, "so, which one is it?"

Vilkas gave Aela narrowed eyes, "you didn't tell them?" 

Aela shrugged, "it didn't seem my place to tell them anything," she said, folding her arms over her chest as her eyes turned to Misty. 

Misty suddenly felt like throwing up with her nerves on end like they were.

"So, I hear the job I wrote you about got finished. Well done," Aela said, giving Vilkas an approving nod.

Vilkas rolled his eyes, "Farkas and Sirius are the ones who did it, and the woman almost caused an incident with the Harbinger," he said, motioning Misty toward him and the group.

Misty wanted to shake her head,  _well, if I'm going to be High Queen, I'm going to have to get use to this,_ she thought, swallowing her nerves as she squared her shoulders and lifted her chin before moving forward.

Vilkas gave her an amused smirk as he slid his hand along Misty's shoulders as she moved to stand beside him, "Companions. This is the new Harbinger, Misty."

The group looked at her with shocked, wide eyes before the dark elf, Athis, burst out laughing, "come on, now. You can't be serious."

Vilkas frowned, turning as if ready to confront the man, "am I the kind of man that jokes about something like this?" he asked, getting a frown from the dunmer as he looked past Vilkas to Misty with narrowed red eyes. 

"If she's the Harbinger, then I'm a fire breathing lizard," Njada growled, folding her arms over her chest as she sneered at Misty.

Farkas stepped between Njada's glare and Misty, narrowing his eyes at the woman, "Messy is the Harbinger. Kodlak placed her in charge and I will follow her to Oblivion and back, if she requests me to." 

"You're a follower, Farkas. You always have been," Njada growled up at him.

Misty blinked, her eyebrows knitting together as she moved past Vilkas, "oh hell tah the nah," she growled, getting a surprised blink from Vilkas and Farkas as she moved them aside and put her finger against Njada's chest, "listen here and listen good, you little shit. I don't give a flying, two faced, yellowbellied, purple people eating FUCK if you think I'm Harbinger or not. The fact of the matter is, I AM. I don't give a fuck if you show me respect or not, because I don't fucking need it, but I'll be damned if I stand on the sidelines while you stand before great warriors and insult them. Followers get rewarded with great adventures and dragon slaying while shits like you get nothing. So take a fucking look in the mirror, if you're going to judge someone, or are you afraid of what'll be looking back, hmm? Maybe a scared little girl playing pretend?"

Njada's eyes were wide before she frowned, glaring at Misty as she stepped forward, bumping her chest against Misty's, "what guidance could you possibly offer me, a true warrior? You know nothing!"

Misty snorted, sneering at the woman, "warrior indeed. I ain't seen you do a fucking thing in all the times I've played, except come out here in the yard to practice with...that," Misty waved at the sword on Njada's hip, giving the woman a smirk, "if you're such a great warrior, why don't you patrol the surrounding area of Whiterun, outside the walls. Or, better yet, go kill a dragon. I know Farkas and Vilkas can without much problem, but you? HA! Don't make me fucking laugh."

Njada gave a low growl, that being the only warning Misty had before Njada's fist shot out, hitting her across the jaw and making her stumble back to fall against Vilkas.

Misty furrowed her brow at the sudden headache, her cheek and jaw aching and she could taste blood. She dabbed at the corner of her mouth with her fist as she glared at the nord woman.

"You alright, Misty?" Vilkas asked, helping her stand straight.

Misty nodded, spitting blood onto the ground before rolling her head around her shoulders, "I'm fine. Bitch wants to play fuck fuck games. I can play fuck fuck games," she growled under her breath, loosening the strapes of her belt and bow harness before handing them to Vilkas, "hold my shit."

Vilkas gave a nod, furrowing his brow at the woman as she moved toward Njada, who was ready for a fight. Misty pulled her fist back, going to hit the woman in the face, only to get her attack blocked. She smirked, bringing her other fist up to hit the woman in the ribs a couple times, beating the air from the woman's lungs before taking Njada's arm and pulling as she turned her body, using the momentum the fling the woman over her back and to the ground. Misty huffed, blowing a puff of air up her forehead as she moved around the woman, lifting her foot to curb stomp the bitch's face, only to jolt as her foot landed flat on the ground, jarring her for a moment. Njada rolled to her feet, taking a crouch before pushing forward, bringing her fist up in an upper cut. Misty leaned back, barely avoiding the upper cut before stumbling back and ducking under another wild swing.  _There's no tact to her swings. She's just trying to hurt me,_ Misty thought, her eyes widening for a moment as the woman planted her foot in Misty's gut, sending her skidding a few yards away with a grunt. "Fuck," she grunted, jumping back as Njada rushed toward her, throwing punch after punch that Misty could barely avoid. She jumped back, taking a deep breath, noting Vilkas and Farkas's widened eyes before pushing herself forward, lowering herself as she put her shoulder into the woman's stomach, getting a grunt from the warrior as she brought her elbows down on Misty's back, right between the shoulder blades, dropping her to the ground with a yelp.

Njada smirked, wiping the corner of her mouth as she stood over Misty, "the Harbinger is suppose to be a better warrior than anyone in the Companions."

Misty coughed, stiffly getting to her hands and knees, "says who?" she groaned, furrowing her brow at the knot forming in the middle of her back. "You act like I asked for this but I didn't. I didn't ask for any of this," Misty growled through gritted teeth, getting to her feet as she stood before the Companions, "I offered to give the title to Vilkas and he refused. I offered it to Aela and she refused. Farkas refused before I could ask. I didn't ask Kodlak to make me Harbinger. I didn't ask to be here. I didn't ask to be a part of this. I didn't ask for any of this!" She lowered herself slightly, rushing forward as she swung her fist, avoiding Njada's block and bringing it around to hit her with an uppercut that sent her stumbling back. "You think I  _WANT_ to be in charge of anything? You think I  _WANT_ to be here?" she snarled, bringing her foot around in a backwards round house, knocking Njada sideways a couple of steps, "I didn't want any of this!" she screamed, moving forward to jab Njada in the stomach several times, her eyebrows furrowed and her eyes unfocused as she hit the woman. "I. Just. Wanted. To. Play. Skyrim!" she screamed with every hit, doing a roundhouse that sent the woman tumbling away from her to land hard against the wall behind the training dummies. Misty moved forward, wiping the sweat from her upper lip as she sneered at the woman, "I didn't want to be Harbinger. I didn't want to be Thane. I didn't want to be Dragonborn and I damn sure did not want to be stuck in a fantasy world where I would have to prove myself time and time again to people who don't give two shits about me, my life or my feelings." She stood before the woman, her glare turning to something sad as she took a deep breath, "if you think you can do better, Njada, you can be Harbinger. I never wanted it, especially the way I got it. I..." She stifled a sob, swallowing the tears as she took a deep, calming breath, "I just want to go home." Njada blinked up at her, her chest and stomach aching from the beating Misty had given her before the strange woman stepped away from her. Misty watched her for a moment, her eyes full of sadness before she turned and walked toward the group. She took her weapons from Vilkas before walking around Jorrvaskr, not bothering to put the weapons back on. "I'm done here," she said, her voice monotone as she moved to the stairs and down them. 

She ignored Farkas's calls to her, picking up her pace as she moved down the steps toward the market, where Sirius, Inigo, Niall, Kaidan and Riordan were looking at the goods. She walked past them as well, ignoring the friendly smiles and concerned stares before heading for the front gates.

"Misty!"

Her name snapped something in her, breaking her into a run as she bolted for the gates, shoving them open before racing over the edge of the wall that she usually used when she played, hopping down the rocks to land in a stumble before running out into the wilderness with her weapons in her hand. She ran over the ground, her legs stretching out fully to move her over more ground as she ran. The tears blurred her vision for only a moment before breaking from her eyes and trailing down her cheeks, dripping from her chin as she ran. She lept over a stream, stumbling a couple steps before falling flat on her face in the grass and dirt. Her strength left her with the air that left her lungs when she hit the ground, leaving her sobbing on the ground with the sound of the stream near her feet.

She didn't know how long she lay there. It could have been minutes, or it could have been hours, before the sound of approaching footsteps barely lifted her head from the dirt.  _If it's a bandit, maybe he'll just take my gold and leave me alone._ She didn't want to fight. She didn't want to move. She was tired and just wanted to sleep. Forever. The footsteps stopped at her feet as someone tapped her boot with their toe, seeming to check if she was alive.  _Only on the outside,_ she thought bitterly, blinking as a very large khajiit lay back on the grass beside her, putting his hands behind his head as he looked up at the sky. Someone else sat on her other side, picking at the grass near her arm before the warmth and pressure of a hand on her back made her close her eyes. 

"You can't run from yourself and it's only a matter of time before your problems catch up to you," Iron's voice was a low purr, as if he were trying to comfort her, rubbing circles on her back.

She winced when his hand moved over what she knew was going to be a bruise, but she ignored it, turning her face down with her forehead against the rocky ground, "I don't want to do this anymore," she muttered into the dirt.

"Do what? Run?" Cinder asked, his tail curling and flicking between him and Misty as he gave her a cocky smirk, which faultered when she didn't take the joke.

"Be the Dragonborn," she said, pushing herself up as she twisted, turning herself to sit to look at the stream, "I'm not cut out to be the Dragonborn and I don't want to do this anymore. I just wanna go home." Cinder's tail flicker over her thigh, laying against her leg with a weight she didn't know a tail could have. It was almost as heavy as a small snake and she gave the large, furred limb an absentminded stroke. 

Cinder blinked at the sudden contact, noting the blank stare she had as her small, delicate fingers tickled the fur of his tail. 

"I know you did not ask to be what you are, but because of it, you have a large group of friends and will probably make more the longer you travel," Iron said, reaching out to pull the hair tie from her hair and run his scaley fingers through her hair, untangling it with every stroke. Her hair was soft, despite not being washed, and curled in the breeze that moved over the grass of the tundra. 

Misty didn't care. Friends or no, the weight of the burden on her shoulders was starting to get to be too much. She would have never admitted it out loud, but there were times when it took everything she had to get out of bed in the morning. The closer she got to anything that had to do with Alduin, the more knots her stomach twisted into. She took a deep breath, laying her hand on the large cat man's tail as it curled around her hand. "When I was in my world, I use to think how cool it would be to be a part of Skyrim. A real part of Skyrim, not just playing the game. Now I'm here and the only thing I want to do is go home before I die," she sniffled, giving a bitter scoff at her memories, "the fantasy was a lot nicer than the reality."

"Reality is what keeps you alive," Cinder said, sitting up with a growl as he scratched the back of his head vigorously, "besides, we heard what your reality is like and this one doesn't understand why you would want to go back to...what did you do? Accounting?" The large khajiit gave a shiver before clearing his throat and taking a deep breath to calm himself down, "I would rather die fighting than die with someone else's numbers in my head. It's more honorable that way."

Misty snorted, narrowing her eyes at the cat as he gave her a frown, "I wanted to die peacefully, in my sleep, if at all possible," she said, getting a chuckle from the argonian stroking her hair.

"If you think you're going to die, Cinder-tail or I will knock you unconscious so that will happen. Sound good?" Iron's deep voice was full of humor and Cinder gave a laugh at that as Misty frowned.

"Fuck you snake man," she growled, breaking them out into another round of laughter. She even felt her own lips curve up in a smile as she shook her head, "stupid manimals."

* * *

Misty took a deep breath as they walked up the path leading back to Whiterun, wishing that they could have just stayed out on the tundra, but knew that running away wasn't going to solve anything. Cinder pushed the gate open with barely any effort, only using the tips of his fingers to do so before leading the way into the city. Misty almost wondered how strong Cinder and Iron really were, knowing that the muscles the two sported couldn't be for show.  _People in Skyrim don't have muscles for show,_ she thought, watching out of the corner of her eye how the muscles under the khajiit and argonian's skin moved as they did.  _Damn_ , she thought, more envious of the strength that came with those muscles than the muscles themselves. 

"If you like looking so much, we could pose for you," Iron said, bringing her attention to him as he leaned forward, giving her a smirk.

Misty clicked her tongue, folding her arms over her chest, "I was admiring the strength that comes with the muscles, not the muscles themselves, you ass," she growled, getting a chuckle from the very very large men.

"If you want to touch them, you can," Cinder offered, flexing his bicep as he grinned at her.

Misty felt her cheeks flush and turned her furrowed eyebrows gaze to the ground in front of her, "no thank you," she said, getting a laugh from the two.

"Princess," Riordan's voice brought her attention up to the seven standing in the market around the well in the center. 

Niall slid from his spot on the well before moving with everyone toward her, "you alright sweetheart?" 

Misty took a deep breath and nodded, giving them a smile, "yeah, I'm fine. I'm just a little tired, is all. A lot of shit in my head that got to be too much."

"You know you can always talk to us about it, right?" Vilkas said, giving her soft silver blue eyes.

Misty looked at him, forcing a smile that didn't reach her still sad eyes, "sure," she said, blinking at the flawless sapphire Inigo held out to her.

"I found it in the ruins in that urn Wolfe and I...broke. It's for Madsei when we get back to Riften," he said, feeling proud of himself as Misty took the sapphire and slipped it into her satchel.

"I love Sapphires. They're so pretty," she said, giving Inigo a grateful smile, "thanks Ini. I almost completely forgot about Madsei's request. This is why I need to start writing shit down."

"Then it is a good thing I remembered," he said with a laugh.

"We also bought some produce for meals and some salted meat and bread for while we're traveling," Kaidan said, as Riordan adjusted the bag on his back.

"Cool. We should be able to get to Riverwood before the afternoon tomorrow, but it's good to have a back up plan," Riordan said, getting nodding agreements from the group. 

"Everyone else headed to the Drunken Huntsman a while ago, and that's where we're headed," Sirius said, giving Misty a smile, "you coming, Princess?"

Misty shrugged, "maybe in a little while. There's something I've gotta take care of first," she said, moving to stand in front of the produce stall, "hey Carlotta. You look a little upset. Is everything alright?" 

Carlotta gave a heavy sigh, leaning on the counter of her stall with weary eyes. "That bard Mikael is begging for a dagger to the throat, the way he carries on about me," she said, with a huff. "I've heard him at the bannered mare saying, 'he'll conquer me as any Nord conquers a harsh beast'." She gave a snort, glancing toward the doors of the inn with a frown. 

Misty gave a nod, glancing at Inigo, Kaidan, Farkas and Vilkas, "we'll take care of him. Don't worry about it, Carlotta."

Carlotta gave Misty a confused, surprised glance, "if you want to try, go right ahead. I don't think anything will get through that thick skull of his, though," she said, rolling her eyes as she adjusted some of the produce on the counter top. 

Misty gave the woman a nod, turning to look at her friends before nodding toward the Bannered Mare, "shall we, gentlemen?"

They moved into the Bannered Mare, following Misty's lead as she moved toward a blonde man sitting on one of the benches. 

"Mikael," Misty started, pausing as he turned his lips up in a charming smile...or his version of it.

"Well, well. Hello lass. Come to hear a song? I'll be glad to sing one for a pretty thing like you," he said, getting a glare from the men and Misty.

She cleared her throat, reminding herself that she wasn't going to hit him before shaking her head, "no. I need you to leave Carlotta alone."

He blinked at that before furrowing his brow, "Carlotta put you up to this, didn't she? I'm sorry, but that fiery widow is mine. She just doesn't know it yet."

Misty snorted, "Mikael, seriously. Leave her alone. She's got enough problems without you being one of them," she said, frowning at the man.

"Oh, I get it. You're jealous," he said, giving her a charming grin as Misty's eyes widened in disbelief, "well, if you want, I guess I could spend one night with you."

Misty clicked her tongue, red consuming her vision as she pulled her fist back to hit him, "you son of a..."

Kaidan grabbed her wrist, pulling her backwards to throw her off her balance before stepping up between her and Mikael, "look, Mikael. If Carlotta or my friend were interested, they would have said so, don't you think?"

Mikael clicked his tongue, folding his arms over his chest as he smirked at Kaidan, "I don't know. Some women like it when you chase them," he said, giving Misty a wink.

Misty growled, lunging at the man around Kaidan, only to be held in place by Inigo's arm around her waist, "damn it, Inigo. Let go!"

"I am sorry my friend, but I do not think it wise at the moment with you being so angry," the blue kahjiit said, his ears laying back on his head as he kept hold of her. 

Kaidan frowned at the man before stepping to the side, "Inigo, why don't we let this milk drinker see the fury of our little dragon?"

Inigo gave Kaidan wide eyes before sighing and releasing Misty. It was like dropping something on a treadmill and instantly, her shoulder was in the man's gut, knocking them both over the bench to the ground as she beat her fists against his face, busting his lip, breaking his nose, and giving him a black eye. 

Misty stood back with Farkas and Inigo with her arms folded over her chest, huffing and glaring at Mikael as Vilkas and Kaidan spoke to the man.

"She can throw a punch, I'll give her that," Mikael grumbled, looking at Misty as he rubbed his jaw where her last hook caught him.

"Are you going to leave Carlotta alone, or does this have to get worse for you?" Vilkas asked, folding his arms over his chest to intimidate the smaller man.

Mikael sighed, "on my honor, Carlotta won't have to worry about me ever again," he said, getting a nod from Kaidan.

"Good, because next time, our little dragon might not hold back as much," Kaidan said as Vilkas smirked at the man's widened eyes.

"Hold back? She was holding back?" Mikael asked, his eyes suddenly focused on Misty as Farkas helped her tighten her right bracer.

Vilkas nodded, "you don't think the Harbinger would waste all her skill and energy on a whelp like you, do you?" 

Mikael's eyes went wider, making Kaidan wonder if the man's eyes were going to pop out of his head, "she's the Harbinger?"

"And Thane of Whiterun," Kaidan added, watching the man sway for a moment, as if all the information was too much for him.

"Well, I think I know what I need to do," Mikael said, starting to move between the two warriors toward Misty.

Vilkas and Kaidan both put their arms out at the same time, glancing at one another for a second with surprise, before looking back at him.

"I wouldn't right now, if I were you," Vilkas said, giving the man a frown.

Mikael clicked his tongue, giving them both a glare, "I think she's worn out her own fight. I'll be fine."

Vilkas and Kaidan exchanged a glance before lowering their arms.

"If you say so," Kaidan said, smirking as she man walked toward Misty, Inigo and Farkas with confidence. 

"Hundred coin says she hits him within a few seconds," Vilkas said, getting a chuckle from Kaidan.

"You're on."

* * *

Vilkas walked beside his brother, dropping the hundred coin into his pouch before tying it to his belt, "well, that was...enlightening."

Misty shrugged, healing her knuckles as they moved toward the Drunken Huntsman, "there's small, miscellaneous quests like that in every town and city. You've just gotta know where to look."

"Just sounds like more needless work, to me," Kaidan grumbled as they moved up into the Drunken Huntsman.

"I like helping people. It's fun," Misty said, getting a nod from Inigo.

"As do I. It's so fullfilling," he said, giving the group a grin as they entered.

"Hey!" Several people cheered, raising their tankards as Misty and the small group entered the tavern. 

Admittedly, Kaidan felt his heart swell with warmth at the welcome the group gave them, having never been around people long enough for anyone to care or like him.

Isengrim and Morgaine handed them drinks, smiling and laughing as Misty started telling them what they were doing.

"Did you have to hit him?" Isengrim asked, getting a snort from the smaller woman.

"Uh, duh! He deserved a punch in the face," Misty growled, getting a chuckle from the women.

"Oh, Misty. This is Astrea," Beatrice said, motioning toward a tall, blonde Nord woman in Iron armor as the woman gave her a smile, "she wanted to know if she could come along with us."

Misty gave her a smile, "no prob. I'm Misty," she said, holding her hand out to the woman. Astrea blinked at the hand before Misty rolled her eyes, "you just shake my hand. It's a common greeting where I'm from."

Astrea gave her a nod, putting her hand in Misty's before they shook, "it is nice to meet you. Isengrim and Kestrel have been telling me much about you," she said, her voice smooth as chocolate. 

Misty frowned, giving the dunmer and Nord women narrowed eyes, "I hope it wasn't anything too embarrassing, Kestrel."

Kestrel rolled her eyes, lowering her tankard from her mouth, "I apologized for that already, geez. Nothing's really changed between you and anyone anyway."

Misty sighed, "yeah, I guess you're right, but I still wouldn't go around telling everyone. That's not how I'm introducing myself, ever," she said, getting a smile from Morgaine.

"That would be an interesting way to start a friendship," the dark haired woman said.

Misty laughed, "wouldn't it though. 'Hi! I'm Misty. I'm a Virgin. No I'm not interested!'." she said, getting a laugh from the women.

"Maybe you just haven't found the right man yet, girly," a man Misty didn't recognize said, wrapping his arm around her neck and almost throwing her off balance.

Misty snorted, the smell of ale on his breath burning her nose, "I'm a prude. Go away," she growled, shoving the man's arm off her shoulder.

The man clicked his tongue, wrapping his arm around her neck once again, "come on, honey. Let's you an me get outta here and go somewhere more...private."

Misty furrowed her brow at the man and sneered, "what part of go away didn't you understand?"

He laughed, like she had just made the funniest joke in the world. "Come on," he growled, starting to pull her toward the doors, "let's get outta here."

Misty furrowed her brow, trying to shake the man's arm off her, "Goddamnit! I SAID NO!" she hollered, stepping down hard on his foot and making him cry out. 

He pulled his hand back, slapping her hard across the face and stunning her for a moment, "damned wench!" he hissed, pulling his hand back to do it again, only to get an arrow in the arm, making him cry out yet again. His eyes moved up to the group starting to surround him, the eyes of the men and woman burrowing into him like ashboars in trees.  

Kieron moved forward with Hawke and Riordan, gently touching Misty's arm to turn her attention around to him. He frowned at the red mark starting to form on her cheek as he reached out and gently trailed his fingers over the mark. 

Misty waved his hand away, shaking her head, "I'm fine," she said, turning to watch Hawke and Riordan stand before the man. 

"If you know what's good for ya, you'll leave," Riordan's deep voice was barely more than a growl of warning as he glared at the man.

The man stared at Riordan for a few moments before giving Misty a glance with narrowed, bloodshot eyes before turning and leaving the tavern.

"Don't leave without someone with you," Kieron said, his voice a low hum as he took her hand in his and gave it a squeeze.

Misty nodded, "yeah."

* * *

Misty, having forgotten about the drunkard after getting drunk herself, stumbled down the incline of the path leading up to the drunken huntsman as she giggled to herself and hummed [Kesha's Take it off](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=wGJ_-JT8FYA). She sway shuffled down the pathway leading to the bannered mare, where they had rented out a very, very large room for the night.  _I'm going to sleep soooooooo good tonight,_ she thought, giggling at her own internal voice being drunk. "Bitch, you're drunk," she told herself, giving another giggle. 

"Psst. Hey, girly," a voice said from behind Belethor's General goods.

She looked at him, blinking a few times before tilting her head, "what?" she slurred, feeling like her head was the heaviest thing on her body.

The man gave her a grin, waving her over, "my friend needs some help over here. You wanna come help?"

Misty stared at him for a few moments before grinning like the idiot that she was when she was drunk, "sure!" she said, moving toward the man as his grin spread into something more slimey. She paused just before turning the corner, her bloodshot eyes moving over the two other men standing against the wall of the shop before she shook her head, "I don't think you need my heH! HEY!" she hollered as the one that called her over gave her a shove toward the other two, "get off me!"

They took hold of her arms, pinning her to the wall as the guy who called her over stalked toward her as he undid his belt, "should have stayed in the tavern, wench."

Misty furrowed her brow, trying to fight against the two holding her, "back the fuck up!" she snarled, gritting her teeth as the man stood before her, letting his pants drop to his ankles. She felt herself freeze, her eyes instantly on his dick, hard and erect...and staring at her. 

"Like what you see, Wench? Wanna see it a little closer?" he asked, moving forward, "hold he arms boys. This wench is mine."

Misty snapped out of her stunned state, shaking her head as she tried to kick out at him, "damn it. No means no!"

He grabbed her leg, lifting her almost completely off her feet as she growled in protest, trying to kick him with the other leg.

"Damn it! HELP!" she hollered, twisting her body as he pulled a dagger from his back, "HELP!"

"Hold still, girly. I don't want to hurt you too much before we have our fuh!" the man was jerked back and away from her, landing hard against the wall surrounding Whiterun, several feet away. 

Misty's eyes widened at the tall man in black that stood before her and the other two, who were still holding her arms. The man turned, his eyes setting on her making her gasp and freezing her blood in her veins.  _Vampire,_ she thought, swallowing as one of the men released her, running toward the vampire as he pulled his sword.

"You son of a bitch!" the man roared, rushing at the vampire with the blade raised above his head.

The vampire sneered at him, casually stepping out of the man's line of attack and tripping him as he turned, watching the man fall flat on his face with a grunt. The second man released her, pulling his dagger as he started to move swiftly toward the vampire, bringing the blade up to stab the bloodsucker in the back. 

Misty clicked her tongue, glaring at the man's back,  _Fucking coward!_ she thought, taking a deep breath as she moved away from the wall, "YOL!" she shouted, sending fire from her mouth to set the bad man alight. 

The vampire turned, giving the burning, screaming man wide eyes before looking past him to Misty as she frowned at the burning human, pulling her bow from her back and nocking an arrow.

"Fucking coward," she growled, firing an arrow into the man's head, silencing his high pitched screaming before nocking another and firing at the man that had started to stir at the wall, hitting him in the arm. 

The vampire turned, swiftly avoiding an attack from the man he tripped as he smoothly pulled his sword and sliced through the man's stomach, getting a gurgling cry from the man. Misty shot the other man a couple more times, the final arrow going in his head before she turned the bow and arrow toward the vampire, now standing straight and staring at her with those inhuman eyes. She stared back, her mind pushing through the alcohol in her veins to clear her vision. She took a deep breath, slowly lowering the bow to aim at the ground as she tilted her head, looking at him with narrowed eyes in the moonlight. She started to open her mouth to say something when the sound of footsteps and clanking armor brought her attention around to the corner of the building. The vampire glanced toward the group running toward them before moving around the alchemy shop and bannered mare.

"Hey wait!" Misty called, giving chase as the others rounded the corner.

"Misty!" Hawke's voice didn't even make her hesitate before she was out of sight again, "damn that woman."

She ran after the vampire, following his trail up the steps to the gildergreen. She saw him disappear around the temple and gave chase, furrowing her brow when it was the hall of the dead doors closing instead of the temple doors.  _Of course he's in the hall of the dead_ , she thought, moving down the steps before jerking the doors open and moving into the funeral waiting area. She looked around the inside of the temple, furrowing her brow around the room before letting out a sigh and running her hand through her hair, "damnit," she hissed, frowning at the doors leading down into the catacombs. 

"Can I help you?" Andurs, the caretaker, asked, his brow furrowed as he frowned at her.

Misty glanced at him, licking her lips before glancing toward the catacombs, "I was looking for someone that ran in here. Have you seen him?"

"Oh? No I have not," Andurs said, giving her a curious raised eyebrow, "why are you looking for this person?"

Misty sighed, glancing toward the catacombs, "I was going to thank him for saving me," she said, giving him a small smile, "if you see him, could you tell him for me? I know he came in here."

Andurs tilted his head slightly, giving her narrowed eyes, "so, you saw this man come in here and expect me to tell giving him your thanks? How would I even know what he looks like?"

Misty watched the old man for a few minutes, thinking how something strange was going on, but deciding not to poke at it, "well, he's tall with wild dark hair, black armor and has a bit of a...dangerous air about him, but he can't be that bad or he wouldn't have come to my rescue."

The old man gave a small nod, "anything else I need to know about him?"

Misty watched Andurs for a few more seconds, her eyes looking annoyed, "no. Nothing." Andurs watched her as well as the two stood in silence before she took a deep breath, licking her lips as she nodded toward the catacombs, "you left your amulet in the catacombs because of some skeletons, right?"

Andurs eyes widened for a moment before he narrowed them at her, "how could you know that? I haven't told anyone about that."

Misty shrugged, pulling her sword from her hip, "everyone has secrets. Mine could ruin this world and everyone in it. So, do you want it back or not...while I'm here."

Andurs watched her for a moment before taking a deep breath and sighing, "well, I suppose...if you're offering, that is."

Misty gave a nod, walking toward the doors of the catacombs, "if I'm not back in ten minutes, I wouldn't mind being rescued again," she said, loudly, smirking as she jerked the door open and slipped into the catacombs. 

Andurs frowned at the doors, watching them close behind the strange woman before glancing over his shoulder, "I don't think you fooled her."

The vampire stepped out from behind the door, his eyes moving to the catacombs doors as he frowned, "I did not expect her to follow me in here," he said as he looked at the priest of Arkay.

"Well?" the old man asked, him, making him frown.

"Well, what?" the vampire asked, narrowing his eyes at Andurs.

Andurs chuckled, motioning toward the catacombs, "are you going to let that little lady fight the undead alone? She did say she wouldn't mind being rescued again."

The vampire watched the old man for a few moments before sighing and walking toward the catacombs, "remind me to drain you of your blood later, priest."

"I will not," Andurs said, smiling at the vampire's back as he disappeared into the crypt.

* * *

Misty swung her sword around, taking off another skeleton's head before turning, "FUS RO!" she shouted, sending three others stumbling back. "Damn! Why can't I be right about the number of enemies once?" she groaned, dancing back as two skeletons surged forward, swinging their weapons down on her. "Fuck," she hissed, stumbling back as he foot came down on a loose bone. She slipped, landing hard on her ass before rolling away from another attack from a skeleton. "Ouch," she grumbled, getting to her feet before jumping back, "can't y'all give me a fucking seco-ah!" she yelped, blocking an attack before giving the skeleton's ribcage a kick...and getting her foot caught in the bones. "Goddamnit!" she snarled, jerking the ribscage from the skeleton, collapsing the creature as another attacked her. She stumbled back with the ribcage caught on her foot, furrowing her brow as she slashed out at the skeleton, "damn it," she hissed, grunting as her butt bumped against the table behind her. She tried shaking the ribcage off her as she blocked the skeleton's attack, "get back mother fucker! Yah don't know me like that!" she growled, kicking the skeleton with her trapped foot, sending the skeleton crumbling to the ground. She let out a breath of relief, her eyes going wide as an arrow hit her in the shoulder, making her cry out. "FUCK!" she snarled, furrowing her brow as she ducked another arrow and her hand went to the one in her shoulder. She blinked as the skeleton's head went rolling, collapsing to reveal the vampire that had saved her earlier. She watched him easily take out the rest of the skeletons starting to converge on them before turning to look at her with those glowing eyes.

His eyes scanned over her, his nostrils flairing at the scent of blood, shifting his eyes to the arrow in her shoulder, where blood had started to seep out from between her fingers. 

Misty couldn't help but smirk at the vampire, even as he moved toward her slowly, "I knew you could hear me. People thinkin' I'm stupid and shit don't even know."

He paused several feet from her, watching her for a few moments as she took hold of the arrow and tried to pull it out, only to wince and grit her teeth.

"Ow ow ow ow ow," she whimpered, furrowing her brow at the thing, "I'll just leave it for now, I guess." Her eyes went to the vampire as he moved toward her, hesitating before her.

"May I?" he asked, his voice a low rumble. 

Misty swallowed, giving a nod as she braced herself, grinding her teeth as her fingers gripped the edge of the table. 

He took hold of the arrow, being careful of her shoulder as he gently placed his hand against her chest with his fingers curling around her shoulder and some of her neck. He swallowed at the feel of her pulse against his pinky and the smell of her hot, coppery blood. "Ready?" he asked, glad that his voice remained steady.

Misty took a deep breath, "no, but if you don't do it qui-AH!" she cried out as he jerked the arrow from her shoulder, instantly her hand went out, socking him in the shoulder as she glared at him, "bastard!"

He blinked in surprise at the sudden punch to the arm before narrowing his eyes at her as he looked at the arrow tip and her blood dripping from it, "do you always hit people that help you?"

Misty snorted, "people that help me don't usually run away after helping," she said, turning the look over the tabletop as she healed her shoulder.

He tilted his head, moving around her to watch the glittering pink between her hand and shoulder, "what are you doing to your shoulder?" he asked, smelling the magic but not sure what magic created a pink glow.

Misty blinked, lifting the amulet from the table as she glanced at him, "healing myself. My healing magic is pink, for some weird reason. Taliesin thinks it's because I'm from another world but I like Hawke's theory that it's because of my compassion. That's a more romantic explanation." Misty ignored the skeptical narrowed eyes the vampire gave her as she turned to look up at him, "thanks again for rescueing me. I really appreciate it."

He blinked in surprise at the woman before him before giving her a small nod, "you're welcome," he glanced at the skeletons that looked like the bones had been blown all over the crypt before he tilted his head at the ribcage still stuck on Misty's foot, "do you need help with that?"

Misty blinked, looking down at the rubcage before sighing, "please?"

He gave her a smirk as he knelt down, taking hold of the ribs keeping her foot caged before breaking them with a sickening crack, making Misty grimace before lifting her foot from the cage.

"Thanks...again," she said, rubbing the back of her head as she glanced toward the exit, "so...do you need cured or something? Is that why you're here?"

He blinked at the woman as he stood, watching her for a few moments as she gave him honest eyes. He furrowed his brow, having never really thought about getting cured before shaking his head, "no. I was injured by the Dawnguard and made my way here. I have survived off of the blood of the recently dead and Andurs offered to allow me to stay, when he found out. I have been a vampire too long to even begin to know how to live as a human," he said, watching her give him a small nod.

"Well, you could start with the sunlight wouldn't hurt you anymore," she paused, giving him a small smile, "but I get it. Sometimes it's hard to change a way of life you're use to."

He watched her for a few moments in the flickering candle light, intregued by this woman's words that seemed to be beyond her years. 

She let out a sigh, yawning as she lifted the amulet to look at it in the candle light, "so, I'm going to go. I'm ballsass tired and Andurs probably wants this back sooner rather than later," she said, moving around him, but not keeping her distance like most did when they knew he was a vampire. Even the priest kept a safe distance from him. She paused before the stairs leading up and turned to give him a smile. "If you wanna get outta this crypt, my group and I are leaving tomorrow for Riverwood, High Hrothgar and Riften. We're staying at the Bannered Mare tonight."

He watched her for a moment, "I will have to think about it," he said, a little shocked that she would offer.

Misty gave him a nod, "no pressure," she said, giving him a casual wave before heading up the stairs, "thanks again."

* * *

Misty frowned at Hawke, Kaidan, Riordan and Vilkas as they stood before her with frowns, folded arms and narrowed eyes. "It wasn't a big deal!"

"NOT a big deal!?!" Wolfe snarled from across the room.

"Kieron told you not to leave without an escort," Kaidan growled, nodding toward the nord sitting at the table.

Misty clicked her tongue, narrowing her eyes at the man, "y'all know I don't listen to a damned thing any of you say. So, why would I start then. Especially after I've had a few drinks?"

"For your own good," Vilkas growled, giving her a frown.

Misty rolled her eyes, "sure, and having a fight with Njada was for my own good too," she said, taking a drink from her tankard.

"Is that where you got the bruise on your cheek?" Hawke asked, his green jewel eyes turning to Vilkas.

Misty nodded, "yep, but it's all good. I beat that bitch's ass good...I hope," Misty sighed, pulling the tie out of her hair and fluffing it, "I really don't wanna have to beat her up every time I go back to Jorrvaskr."

She grunted at a large hand landing on her head, making her blink up at Farkas as he grinned at her and ruffled her hair, "at least you're strong enough to win a fight with her. Njada's pretty tough," he said, chuckling as she pushed his hand off her head.

Misty snorted, trying to press her hair down on her head as she gave him an annoyed look, "she just caught me on the wrong day," she said, getting a chuckle from the nord as he and Sirius took a seat at the table.

"So, what'd she do to make you angry enough to blugeon her so hard?" Sirius asked. Misty gave him a raised eyebrow, making him shrug, "Farkas told me."

Misty glanced at Farkas, who was ignoring her glance before sighing, "bitch got an attitude with me and then got snarky with my boy Farkas here," she said, slapping her hand on the Companion's shoulder, getting a smile from the handsome, rough Nord. 

Kieron chuckled, "the rose strikes again, eh lass?"

Misty shrugged, "I'm just protective of my friends." She paused for a moment, looking at the large, shirtless Nord with narrowed eyes, "you talking about the whole thorns thing?"

Kieron nodded, draping his arm over the back of her chair and twirling a few strands of her long hair around his fingers, "of course, little rose."

Misty felt her cheeks flushed slightly as he gave her a soft smirk before swallowing and looking down into her drink, "yeah, well...shut up."

Kieron's chuckle went through her as his fingers trailed through her hair. 

"Where were you, anyway?" Kestrel asked, moving to sit across from Misty. She leaned back in her chair, looking a little flushed from the alcohol. 

Misty smiled, "well...I was rescued by a guy..."

Kestrel gave Misty a grin, "Oooo. Did you go back to his place?" she asked, giggling as the girls started to gather around the table, practically pushing the guys, except Farkas, Sirius and Kieron, away from them. 

Misty waved her comment away, "not like that. I had to chase him down..."

"Rule number one, don't chase him, let him chase you," Isengrim said, getting a giggle from Kestrel.

"Unless they like to be chased," the dunmer said, giving Misty a grin, "so, how was your first time?"

Misty rolled her eyes, "there was no sex. I wanted to thank him properly and the only way to do that was to chase him."

"Oooo. Thanking men properly is sooooo satisfying," Morgaine purred, trailing her finger down Kieron's shoulder and arm.

Kieron gave Morgaine an interested raised eyebrow, nodding toward the stairs leading up to the rented room as she gave him a grin and started for them, snagging his hand as she did.

Misty chose to ignore the obvious sexual hints, busying herself with her drink in her hand.

"So, if you didn't bed him, what did you do?" Astrea asked, tilting her head as she looked at Misty.

Misty shrugged, "chased him into the hall of the dead, took out some skeletons and then thanked him," she felt herself smile, "he rescued me again from some skeletons that were starting to over whelm me. Dude's starting to be a real prince charming."

"So, you like the white knight types, hmm?" Brynjolf asked, taking the seat that Kieron had just vacated. 

Misty suddenly felt nervous at his question and narrowed her eyes at the redhead, "no...maybe..." she said, lifting the tankard to her lips, her eyes snapping to him as he leaned toward her. She leaned away from him, frowning at the man, "what're you doing?"

Brynjolf's chuckle was a low rumble that curled her toes in her boots, "nothing," he said, but the dark glint in his green eyes made her frown deepen.

"I don't believe you," she said, putting her hand against his shoulder to move him back.

He caught her hand, bringing it up to his lips before brushing a soft kiss against her knuckles, making her blush. "If you believe nothing, Lass, believe me when I say that you'll know when I do something," he said, giving her a wink as he smiled at her past her fingers still close enough to his mouth to feel his hot breath aginst her small digits. 

Her heart hammered in her chest and she couldn't breathe past his eyes gleaming at her over her knuckles.  _Oh my God...I can't breathe,_ she thought, swallowing as his eyes seemed to draw her in, moving her forward without her realizing it. 

Farkas frowned, narrowing his eyes at the thief before reaching out and wrapping his arm around her shoulders and chest before pulling her back, away from the smoothe rogue. Farkas's narrowed eyes glare only made the redhead chuckle as he leaned back in his seat, giving Farkas a smug smirk.

"Problem, lad?" Brynjolf asked, watching the warrior glare at him with amused eyes. 

"Farkas, you're starting to choke me," Misty complained, giving his arm a small smack.

Farkas let out a calming breath, slowly releasing her before taking a long drink from his mead as he watched the thief out of the corner of his eye. 

"Aww. I thought they were going to fight," Beatrice sighed, giving a shrug as she finished off her mead, "I'm going to get more to drink."

"I'll come with you," Misty said, getting to her feet and skirting around the back of Farkas's chair to walk with Beatrice toward the bar.

 _So, the wild, rough rogue isn't the only one with a claim on her,_ Brynjolf thought as he watched the Companion watch her as she moved across the room.  _This'll be interesting._

* * *

A few hours later, Misty stumbled into the bedroom, falling flat on the floor just inside the doorway as she laughed at her own clumsiness.

"Shh!" Beatrice and Kestrel hissed, giggling at Misty as she just lay on the floor.

"I think she's dead," Beatrice said, going to her knees beside Misty, "hey. Hey, Mishty. Wake up." She leaned forward, trying to shake Misty awake only to get a growling groan from the woman. "If you don't wake up. I'll tell...someone....or else."

Misty didn't move, giving her another groan before the woman lay her forehead against Misty's back, "Mishy, wake up."

Kestrel laughed at Beatrice starting to pass out on Misty, "you're drunk, Beetrish."

Beatrice lifted her head to stick her tongue out at the dunmer, "nuh uh. You...*hic* yurrr drunk."

"You're all drunk," Cinder said, stepping over Misty passed out on the floor.

"Light weights," Iron muttered, giving a sigh as he, without hardly any effort, lifted Misty from the ground with one arm and carried her to one of the beds before setting her on it. 

Misty grumbled something in her sleep, casually pulling his tail over her shoulders like a blanket as she rolled away from him, making him frown. He pulled his tail away from the woman, shaking her off before quickly stepping away from her before she grabbed his tail again. 

Cinder chuckled, falling back into one of the beds with his hands behind his head, "having problems, Iron-scales?" he asked, giving his friend's glare a grin.

Iron places a blanket over Misty, not bothering to remove any of her armor or clothing as the woman muttered in her sleep. "She's more trouble asleep than awake," Iron grumbled, giving a great yawn before grunting at Kestrel's arms wrapping around his waist.

"Hey there, tall, strong and scaley. Feel like having a little fun?" she asked, grinning up at the lizard man. 

Iron sighed, carefully removing the woman from around him, "maybe when you're sober, sweetheart. I don't like bedding drunk girls."

"I do!" Cinder said, sitting up and giving the dunmer a grin as he put his hand out, beckoning her toward him, "come here, dunmer. I want to see if those rumors of your kind are true."

Kestrel giggled, doing a wobbly strut toward him, "I'll prove they are, big boy."

Cinder grinned, pulling her off her feet as he rolled, getting another giggle from the dunmer. 

Iron rolled his eyes, blinking at the breton, who had fallen asleep on the floor in front of the doorway. He sighed, lifting the breton woman up off the floor and holding her under his arm as he took her to another bed and put her on the bed, careful to keep his tail out of the smaller woman's reach, in case she decided to do the same thing Misty did.  _Why do I feel like a parent?_ Iron thought with a sigh as he ran his hand over his horns.

Wolfe, Sirius, Soren, Farkas and Inigo stumbled into the room, laughing about something that happened down in the bar. 

"Shh!" Iron hissed, getting giggles from the men as they shushed one another, making more noise than was needed. 

"Quiet, you drunks," Vilkas growled, moving into the room with the others, "Farkas, we're going home, brother."

Farkas groaned, "but I don't wanna," the large man whined, falling onto the bed Misty was sleeping on with a huff, "I'm staying here."

Vilkas sighed, shaking his head, "you'll get to see your friends tomorrow, brother. I promise," he said, helping the larger man to his feet as he pulled Farkas's arm around his neck with a grunt. "Shor, brother. You seriously need to cut down on the drinking."

"But Vilkas. I wanna stay here with Sirius and Messy," he whined like a child as Vilkas helped him leave.

"Yeah, yeah. Tomorrow brother," Vilkas said, sighing at Farkas's full weight leaning on him.

Wolfe slid into the bed behind Misty, slipping his arm around her waist and pulling her tight against his chest, "Mmm, you feel so nice, princess," he whispered in her hair. 

"Wolfe," Hawke's voice was a warning, getting a glare from the other imperial.

"I'm not doing anything, you ass," he growled, burying his nose in her hair as he huffed, "just holding my woman."

Hawke sighed, rolling his eyes as he lay down on one of the bedrolls, "just remember that you're the first person she's going to see in the morning, if anything happens."

Wolfe gave him a dismissing wave, lacing his fingers in her's against her chest, making his mouth dry at the feel of her breasts moving against his hand.  _Gods you make it difficult for a man to keep his head,_ he thought, groaning against the back of her neck. 

"No means no," Misty mumbled in her sleep, turning in his arms to bury her face against his chest with a soft sigh, "bad wolfie." She started to hum  _[Who's afraid of the big bad wolf](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=FOAQy9vKNoA)_[.](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=FOAQy9vKNoA)

Wolfe thought his heart was going to explode as he quietly panted to himself, sliding his arms around her as he closed his eyes, taking in the feel of her against him. The slow, even rise and fall of her ribs and shoulders as she slept. The scent of nature and the tickle of her hair against his nose. He nuzzled the top of her head, taking a deep breath to take in her scent before sighing. "I love you, Melissa," he murmurred against her forehead, putting a kiss on her skin. 

Misty sighed, nuzzling against his chest as she smiled in her sleep, "I lub yooou tooo."

He smiled at that,  _even if you're drunk, I'll take it gladly, my princess._

* * *

Misty yawned, twisting against whatever was wrapped around her as she stretched. She was pulled back into the tightness as something growled at her. At first, she thought that it was her stomach, until something nibbled her ribs, making her yip and try to get away. She furrowed her brow at Wolfe as he grinned at her with one eye barely open. "Damn it Wolfe. No tickles," Misty grumbled, putting her hands on his shoulders and pushing, "lemme up so I can get somethin' to eat."

He sighed, pulling her tight against him as he put his face against her stomach, "I like you here. It's easier to enjoy you when you're not running off."

Misty snorted, "let go, or I make you let go," she growled, glaring down at the imperial past her breasts.

Wolfe smirked against her corset, moving up her body to put them nose to nose, "can't you let me enjoy you a little longer?"

Misty shook her head, "I'm starting to get hungry. Now, lemme up."

Wolfe sighed, slowly releasing her as he rolled up in the bed, "fine. Whatever the princess wants," he said, stretching and scratching the back of his headas he yawned, "I'm a little hungry anyway."

He stood as Misty slid to the edge of the bed, frowning at her being fully clothed, "seriously? Couldn't even undress me a little?" she grumbled without thinking, before Wolfe leaned down, taking her chin with his thumb and finger as he grinned at her.

"I could undress you if you really want, Princess," he said, his golden eyes holding heat.

Misty swallowed, feeling her cheeks flush before frowning and smacking his hand away, "no. This means that I don't have to waste time getting dressed," she said, getting to her feet and stretching, "how drunk did I get last night?"

Wolfe chuckled, "drunk enough that I probably could have bedded you without too much of a fight," he said, getting a glare from the woman as he shook his head, "don't worry, princess. I didn't do anything besides fall asleep with you in my arms." He was surprisingly satisfied with that alone as he followed her out, watching her try to smoothe out her wild redish blonde hair. He moved forward, wrapping his arm around her waist as he pulled her back into his chest as he put his mouth near her ear, "I wouldn't mind sleeping with you again."

Misty felt her cheeks flush before she shook her head,  _He means actual sleep, stupid,_ she thought, glancing back at Wolfe's smirk, "maybe another time. Hawke advised me not to sleep, exclusively with one person unless I'm in a relationship with them."

Wolfe nodded, "fine, but the next inn we stop at, you're mine for the night," he growled against her ear, sending heat to her cheeks.

"Maybe. Now let go before I elbow you in the nose," she growled, getting a chuckle from the man as he released her and they made their way down to the main floor of the Bannered Mare. 

* * *

"Explain to me again why you asked a vampire to come along?" Kaidan asked, giving the vampire, Vero, a glare.

Vero ignored Kaidan's glares, watching Kieron, Vilkas, Hawke, Riordan, Isengrim and Astrea packing up the horses. 

"Because he looked bored and he's the one that saved me from those guys last night, so I owe him," Misty said, frowning at Kaidan, "if I thought he was going to be dangerous, I wouldn't have invited him along, Kai."

Kaidan snorted, "sometimes I wonder about the way your mind thinks," he muttered, reluctantly following Misty toward the horses.

"Hey, Bee? You pack any of those potions from Spiderwick?" Misty asked, adjusting her backpack on her shoulders.

Beatrice blink at Misty before glancing at Vero with nervous eyes before nodding, "I have a few that I was going to use for my experiments, incase any of us contracted Sanguinare Vampiris. I hoped to find a different way to cure it, but..." Beatrice pulled a couple of bottles from her pack and handed them to Misty, "if you think it'll help."

Misty nodded, "thanks Bee," she said, moving toward the vampire as he turned his undead gaze to her. She held the red bottles out to him, getting a confused blink from the man, "these are blood potions from one of my houses. I figured you could probably use them."

Vero watched her for a few moments before carefully taking the bottles from her hands, being careful not to touch her, in case the others in the group thought that he was trying to enthrall her or something. "Thank you."

Misty gave him a genuine smile, tilting her head slightly, "you're welcome. If you need anything or anyone gives you problems, let me know," she said, turning to look at the group, "alright y'all. Onto Riverwood!"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I can sense you getting squealy everytime Misty says "hold my shit" cause you KNOW a bitch about to get a beat down. LOL. When someone says that, it's going down FOR REAL!
> 
> Vero Darke...I do not have on my game, BUT Good news boys and Girls, The all powerful threedah...I mean Sylvia has brought you PC users the gift of Vero Darke. In my mind, he sounds like Thor from the avenger movies...in reality, he has a rough male dark elf voice...I'm disappointed too.  
> https://www.nexusmods.com/skyrim/mods/83443


	90. Handsome Ranger

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> They finally make it to Riverwood, where they have to talk to Delphine about the horn and Blades shit. Misty isn't happy and even less happy about being cat called. I hope those men know who they be fucking with. lol Doubt it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WARNING: HEART ATTACKS EMINENT! I am not responsible for anything that happens to, with, in, on, around or through your heart, body, mind and soul.

Misty yawned as they stopped a little ways off the road just before the bridge leading into Riverwood, "so, we gunna stop here for the night?" she asked, dropping her backpack to the ground and stretching as Meeko bounded around her to lap at the river water. 

"It looks like as good a spot as any," Vilkas said, scanning the area around them as he took a bow from one of the horses, "I'm going to hunt something for dinner."

"I'll go with you," Wolfe said, flipping his daggers around in his hands as he glanced at Misty, who was watching the town across the river with a smile, "you want anything inparticular for dinner, princess?"

Misty blinked, looking back at him with a smile, "whatever you catch'll be fine. I can make a stew out of anything."

"And, if all else fails, there's plenty of fish," Inigo said, watching the salmon swimming around in the water as he licked his lips.

"You did not just full feline," Misty said, giving the blue khajiit a raised eyebrow.

Inigo furrowed his brows at her, "what? I'm hungry," he grumbled, sitting on the bank as Kieron, Hawke, Farkas and Sirius started unloading the horses for the night.

Misty sighed, rifling through her bag for an apple before tossing it at her friend, "here. I'm not much for apple. Now, I'll eat the shit outta a banana," she said, getting a confused blink from the Khajiit.

"What's a banana?" he asked, taking a bite of the apple.

Misty took a deep breath, glancing back at Brynjolf, Soren, Mael, Wolfe and Kestrel, "remind me to tell you when we're outta eat shot of those guys. I don't need them throwing around inuendos left and right."

Inigo nodded, laying back on the bank as Niall took a seat beside him.

"It was a nice day for travel, wasn't it?" Niall asked, laying back beside the khajiit with his hands behind his head as Meeko happily trotted toward him and rolled in the long grass.

"Mmmhmm," Inigo hummed around a bite of apple.

"Days like today make it great to get out of the city and away from people," Kaidan said, stretching and rolling his shoulders as the sun beat down on them through the trees. 

Misty nodded, "I like traveling when it's not too hot or too cold."

"Aye," Kaidan agreed, watching the town while beside Misty.

"So, what are you going to do about Delphine?" Riordan's voice made Misty sigh as she turned to look at the tall high elf.

"Probably call her a bitch and ask her how the fuck she got to the horn before me without knowing whirlwind sprint," she said, getting a chuckle from the people around her, "what? That's legit what's going to happen."

"I believe it," Naill said with a smile as he looked at her with one eye open.

Misty rolled her eyes at him before smiling, "Idea!" she exclaimed, moving into the area the camp was being set up in, "how about me and the girls head into town?" she held up her hand before anyone could protest, "there's more than enough of us and we're right across the river. If you hear any of us scream, you can come bounding over the bridge like white knights. Sound good?"

Hawke frowned at that plan, shaking his head as he dropped a bedroll to the ground, "I don't like that plan."

"Are you saying we can't handle ourselves?" Astrea asked, folding her arms over her chest as she narrowed her blue eyes at the imperial.

Hawke sighed, "you can handle yourself just fine. It's Misty I'm worried about," he said, getting a glare from the woman.

"I can handle myself just fine," Misty growled, frowning at him.

"Last time you 'handled yourself' we ended up with a vampire in our group," Kaidan growled, nodding toward Vero as the vampire started to help Sirius put up the tents.

Misty clicked her tongue, giving Kaidan a glare, "he saved my life, Kai. I wasn't about to tell him no if he wanted to come with us," she said, glaring at the warrior.

"You invited me to come, remember?" Vero said, giving her a glance before going back to tying the hide tent to the sticks.

Misty snorted, "you wanted to come and you know it," she said, getting a small nod from the man.

"I do not deny that," Vero said, taking hold of one of the supports while Sirius worked to tie the tent tight on the inside, "while you do not have a problem having a vampire walk beside you, others in your party are not as welcoming, Dragonborn."

Misty sighed, giving Kaidan an annoyed glare, "I noticed," she grumbled as Kaidan snorted at her.

"You should talk to people before inviting others along," the crimson eyed brooder growled, giving her his own glare.

"Who am I to deny a little adventure? Besides, if someone needs our help, I'm not telling them no, because that's not who I am," she said, frowning at the man, "if you don't know that by now, Kai, then you haven't been paying attention...again."

"Forgive me if having a vampire along is a little...off-putting," he growled, glancing at Vero as Sirius slapped the vampire on the shoulder before they moved onto the next tent. 

"So's your face," she said, getting a chuckle from Inigo and Niall, "I like it better when you smile." Misty moved toward the road, turning enough to look back at the group, "let's go girls. Let the men do men folk shit."

Kestrel and Morgaine smirked as all the girls fell in line around Misty.

"Bye boys. We'll be back when we hear something from Delphine," Misty called, waving at them over her shoulder.

"Don't worry. We'll keep Misty out of trouble," Isengrim said getting a tongue click from the woman as the other girls giggled. 

* * *

"Okay, so, we're going to talk to Delphine, pick up some supplies and stuff for dinner and go shopping for new armor, because I am NOT wearing that thieves guild shit anymore," Misty said to the girls around her, getting a laugh from the group. 

"So, we're, sort of having a girl's day? Like what we were supposed to have in Solitude?" Kestrel asked, getting a grin and a nod from Misty as they walked under the gate to Riverwood. 

"Yep, pretty much," Misty said, smiling at Astrea gave Isengrim a sideways glance.

"What is 'girl's day'?" Astrea asked, blinking at Isengrim as the nord smiled.

"Well, according to Misty, it's a day where us girls just spend time together, laughing, drinking, shopping and having fun while the men stay behind and do whatever it is they do," Isengrim said, flapping her hand as she said it.

Morgaine gave a small nod, giving Misty a big smile, "it sounds like fun," she said, making Misty laugh.

"It is," she said, to the taller woman.

"Although, last time we tried to have a girl's day, a dragon attacked," Beatrice grumbled, getting a nod from the girls.

"That sucked," Misty huffed, blinking in confusion at a couple of men standing by the wall across from the inn.

The man with a shaved head turned, giving the women a big greasy grin that Misty could only assume to be a charming smile.

The man with the bear skin on his head spoke first, making the girls pause, "Oye! Oye! Look at these fine lasses!" the man with the bear pelt said, getting a raised eyebrow from a few of the girls as he continued, "oh, you're a bunch of beauties who look a bit parched. Mind if I buy you ladies a pint of brew?" 

Misty felt her skin crawl and wrinkled her nose at the smell of ale coming off the man, "smells like you've already taken a dunk in the vats without us," Misty growled, getting a chuckle from the other man.

"Looks like this one prefers a man with a more refined taste, eh lass?" the man with the shaved head moved toward her as she stood her ground, squaring her shoulders as she took a deep breath.

"Misty!" Isengrim hissed, stopping her before she could shout at the man. 

She let the breath out in a huff, frowning at the tall nord woman before waving toward them, "then you take care of them. I'm not going to stand here and get talked to like a cheap whore that has, buy one get one free written on her forehead," Misty growled, moving around the woman and heading for the inn.

"Wait up Misty," Beatrice called, moving a little too close to the man with the shaved head. He reached out, grabbing her ass and making her yelp as she turned to look at the two men with wide, fearful eyes.

Misty, halfway up the steps, heard Beatrice yelp and froze, her eyes narrowing as she took a deep breath. She closed her eyes, pinching the bridge of her nose before shaking her head as she turned, "oh hell tuh the nah nah nah," she growled, walking back toward the men as the girls, sort of, consoled Beatrice. "What'd he do?" 

Beatrice's eyes went wide as the anger on Misty's face as she shook her head, "nothing. He just...grabbed me...a little..."

Misty snorted, "alright, was it a little pinch or a full on, hand gripping the ass, ass grab?" she asked, glancing over the group.

"Uh..." Beatrice muttered, lowering her eyes as she glanced at the two...pigs.

Misty gave a nod, "hesitation means a full ass grab," she said, turning to glare at the two men as they grinned at her like they had done nothing wrong. "Alright pigs, listen and listen real fucking good cause I'm not repeating myself. If you ever EVER touch me or one of my friends again, hell any woman ever again without her permission, I will fucking end you and this miserable existance you call a life. Clear?"

The men glanced at one another before laughing.

"I like this one. She's real fiesty," the man wearing the bear pelt said, moving forward to wrap his arm around Misty's shoulders.

"Uh... I would advise you not do that," Astrea said, giving the men an almost pitying look. 

"Why not? You think this little thing could really hurt me?" the man said, giving a boarish laugh.

Misty's eyes went wide as she glared up at the man, " _THING_!" she hissed, her words seeming to make the other women shift uncomfortably away from them. "You did NOT just call me a fucking  _THING_!"

The man gave her a raised eyebrow before smirking down at her, "and what if I did? Does that make you angry?"

Misty glared at him, feeling her eye twitch for a second as she remembered something Riordan had taught her if she was ever being groped by a guy. She gave him her most pleasant smile, her voice sweet as honey as she spoke, "why yes. As a matter of fact," She gave him a glare, grabbing his thumb and twisting it back behind his shoulder before her voice got loud, "IT FUCKING DOES!" She gave the man a hard kick to the hip, sending him stumbling back against the other man.

"Hey. What'd you do that for?" the other man said, helping the bear pelt man right himself, "we was only pay you lovelies a pretty compliment."

"'Pretty...Compliment'?" Misty spat, her anger becoming full blown rage as glared at them, "I'll show you a pretty fucking compliment!" she snarled, taking a deep breath.

"MISTY NO!" the women exclaimed as she shouted.

"FUS RO!"

The two men stumbled back several paces, their eyes going wide as she took another deep breath. They scrambled to their feet, scurrying toward the other entrance to Riverwood.

"IF I EVER SEE YOU MOTHER FUCKERS IN MY TOWN AGAIN, I'LL SET YOUR ASSES ON FIRE!" she screamed after them, giving a snort as she turned, giving the women glaring at her a confused blink, "what? I didn't see any of you doing anything."

"You couldn't leave well enough alone, could you?" Kestrel asked, rolling her eyes as Misty fell into step beside Beatrice.

"Hey! I'm not about to let some fucking lout grope and fondle anybody that doesn't legit ask for it," she said, moving up the steps as she looked at Beatrice, "you alright Bee?"

Beatrice gave her a nod, but kept her eyes on the ground, "I wish you wouldn't do that all the time. I'm a fully grown, capable woman. I can take care of myself, you know."

Misty blinked at that, pausing on the top of the steps as she looked at her friend. She gave a sigh and nodded, "you're right, Bee. I'm sorry. I just got a little...carried away," Misty glanced toward the way the men had run and frowned, "maybe shouting at them was a little too much."

"I don't think it was enough, if you ask me," a smooth, velvety male voice said from near the door to the Inn.

Misty turned toward that voice, blinking in surprise before furrowing her brow, "you're not supposed to be here," she said, getting a smirk and a raised eyebrow from the man.

"Is there somewhere else you would rather have me, darling?" he asked, giving her a charming smile.

Misty narrowed her eyes and shook her head, "you wouldn't understand, but this is going to need some thinking. I'm going to have to talk to Hawke about this or...maybe I can get ahold of a friend of mine. They might be able to figure out if you're a legit mod or a virus."

The man gave a laugh, looking at her with amused eyes, "princess, if I was a virus, I'd be the best kind of virus," his voice got low at the end of his sentence, making her flush slightly before she gave him a glare.

"There's no such thing. Viruses are icky," she said, frowning at the snort he gave her.

"'Icky'? What are you, twelve?" he asked, giving her another one of those eyebrow raises.

Misty snorted, "why don't you take a walk, virus, before I shout you out of this town too," she growled, taking Beatrice's hand and heading into the Inn as the man chuckled and followed them in. Misty frowned at him, narrowing her eyes as he raised his hands, as if to say he was unarmed, which she didn't believe for a second.

"I'm not following you. I just came in to get a drink before the ale turns bad," he said, giving her a grin as she watched him move across the room to a table at the far side. 

Misty snorted, "he is a fucking virus. They're stupid hard to get rid of," she said, getting a giggle from Beatrice. Misty strolled toward the counter where Isengrim, Kestrel, Morgaine and Astrea were standing, waiting on her. "DELPHINE!" she hollered, her voice carrying in the Inn, "where's the fucking horn you bitch!"

Isengrim and Morgaine sighed and shook their heads as Delphine walked out from her bedroom, frowning at whoever had shouted until her eyes fell on Misty.

Her eyes widened before her frown deepened and she turned her surprise into a glare, "you can't be serious."

Misty smirked at her, folding her arms over her chest as she glared back, "as a heartattack, cupcake. Now, where's the horn of Jurgen Windcaller that you took from a crypt that you weren't even supposed to be able to fucking get in without knowing whirlwind sprint. And I CHECKED for a different route. THERE ARE NONE!"

Delphine snorted, narrowing her eyes at Misty before shaking her head, "we can't talk here. It's not safe. Come on," Delphine said, starting to walk toward her room.

"I fucking reFUSE to go into the secret room you've gotten hidden down a set of stairs behind the back paneling of your wardrobe," Misty growled, giving the woman pause before she turned with her eyes narrowed.

"How could you possibly know that?" Delphine asked, tilting her head as she folded her arms over her chest.

Misty scoffed, "because fuck you, that's how," she said, giving the woman's glare a smirk, "now, just, give me the horn and I'll meet you in Kynesgrove where Alduin is going to summon another dragon back from the dead."

Delphine's eyes widened before she glanced at Misty's girlfriends, "is she for real? She can't possibly know everything that she's saying!"

"It is true, I'm afraid," Isengrim said, getting a nod from Kestrel as back up.

"She has visions, or, that's what we're calling them," Morgaine said, folding her arms over her chest as she looked at Misty, "there's another thing about it, but that goes into too much detail about what's going on with her."

Misty snorted, "make it sound like I've got a disease, why don't ya?"

Morgaine gave her a smirk, "I wasn't trying to, but now that you said something..."

Misty rolled her eyes as her friends laughed, turning her attention back to Delphine, "look, Deli-meat. I know you're a Blade. I know that Esburn is still alive and where he is. I would rather avoid the high elf ball if I can. So, give me the horn and I'll meet you in Kynesgrove between now and a month from now."

Delphine clicked her tongue, "I don't think you understand how important this is," she said, folding her arms over her chest as she glared at Misty.

"And I don't think you understand how little fucks I give right now about how important YOU think something is. I'm sick of the fucking cloak and dagger bullshit and people not believeing me when I say something to them about what's going on. Then all y'all wanna be all, 'I'm sorry I didn't believe you'. NAH! Fuck you!" Misty growled, giving the woman a glare.

Astrea handed Misty a bottle of mead, distracting her temporarily as she looked at Delphine, "I would suggest removing yourself from her presences. Misty is not in a very good mood, right now," she said, glancing at Misty as she motioned toward the man from earlier, who had taken a seat in a corner with his back to the wall.

"We're doing his shit before going to Kynesgrove!" Misty hollered, turning everyone's attention to him. "Yo, virus! What up?"

He gave her an amused smirk, putting the chair legs on the floor as he leaned forward to look at her, "well, I would hope the sky, but after what you did to those two guys out there, I wouldn't put anything past it falling," he said, smiling as she choked on her drink.

Misty coughed a couple of times before laughing, "nice sarcastic come back. I love it," she said, frowning at Delphine as the woman moved into Misty's line of sight, "God, fuck me running," she grumbled.

"You realize that if you are late, you could be putting the entire world at risk, right?" Delphine said, her voice sharp as a dagger.

Misty snorted, putting her hand up as Delphine started to continue, "stop right there. I already don't give a fuck."

"What are you talking about? If you're the Dragonborn, then you should, as you keep saying, give a fuck," Delphine said, frowning at Misty.

Misty shook her head, "nope," she said, her eyes going wide for a moment as she searched her person, "wait! Hold on. I think...yep...nope, not a single fuck to give."

Kesterl laughed as Isengrim and Astrea gave Misty a disapproving frown, "good one," the dunmer said, grinning at Delphine. 

Misty shrugged, "it's what I do," she said, turning her attention back to the woman, "besides, the Alduin questline is the only one that's still following the whole, you-have-to-get-there-to-do-it thing."

Delphine frowned at Misty, her eyes narrowing at the woman that she stood before, "I doubt you're truely the Dragonborn. You're nothing but a coward who  _thinks_ she's the Dragonborn."

Misty frowned, narrowing her eyes at the woman before taking a deep breath.

"Misty," Isengrim warned, giving her pause as she turned her glare back to Delphine.

"Look here you imperial gutter skank. If I was a fucking coward, and you didn't think I was the fucking Dragonborn, why the hell am I even here?!?" Misty snarled, her eyes focused in on the woman with red brimming the edges of her vision. 

Delphine scoffed, folding her arms over her chest, "then prove it. Meet me in Kynesgrove before Alduin summons the dragon from the burial mound and show me that you are Dragonborn."

Misty gave her an annoyed glare before shaking her head, "see. I'm going to go ahead and apologize. I, apparently at some point between now and the last time I said it, gave you the impression I gave a fuck. Surprise! I still don't and I won't for a while. Better pack a lunch and take a seat, cupcake, cause it's going to be a long wait."

The man in the corner grinned into his drink, finding the exchange of bad blood between the women the most amusing thing he had seen in this town. 

Delphine clicked her tongue, glaring at Misty as she took a step toward her, "I am not your enemy. I'm actually trying to help you. I just need you to hear me out," she said, getting a snort from Misty.

"Hear you out? I already told you what's going to..." Misty stopped, closing her eyes as she rubbed her temples as she groaned, "look, Delphine. I am the Dragonborn. Wheither you believe it or not isn't my concern, right now. Matter of fact, defeating Alduin, while important for the sake of this world, is ALSO not my concern right now. I already have way too much shit on my plate to add a heaping pile of fuck-my-life to it. So, if you don't mind, today is my relaxing day. Imma spend it with my girls, drinking, laughing and shopping. No where on that list was the item titled 'head to Kynesgrove'. Sorry sweetheart." She started to turn, only to be pulled to a stop by Delphine's hand around her wrist. 

"You'd already be dead if I didn't like the look of you when you walked in here. But I had to know if the rumor about you were true...You already know the group I'm with and we've been looking for you for a very long time...if you really are Dragonborn, that is," she said, narrowing her eyes at Misty.

Misty scoffed, jerking her arm from the other woman, "bitch! First, I'd like to fucking see you  _TRY_ to take me out. Especially since the rest of my groups' just a whistle away. Second, I am the Dragonborn wheither you or I like it or not. Alright! Now get back mother fucker, you don't know me like that," Mist growled, turning for the door once again, before...once again, Delphine pulled her to a stop. "What the actual fuck is WRONG with you?!?"

"I need to know I can trust you," Delphine said, her expression a little...less like an angry bitch.

Misty clicked her tongue, jerking her arm from the woman, "trust  _YOU_!?! You just fucking threatened me, treated me like less than a dunmer in Windhelm and continually grab me when I obviously want to leave! Touch me again, bitch, and I'll set this whole fucking Inn ablaze," she growled, poking Delphine in the chest, "now, I'm leaving. Again!" She turned, marching for the door with the girls behind her. She half expected Delphine to grab her again, but gave a sigh of relief when she stepped out onto the porch of the inn and leaned over the railing. She pulled the cork from her bottle of mead, taking a long, much needed drink before letting out a satisfied sigh. 

"Did you really have to get that violent?" Astrea asked, furrowing her brows at Misty.

Misty sighed, shrugging as she watched Faendal walking back and forth carrying piles of cut wood, "she started it when I first set out. Ask Wolfe, Hawke or Inigo, if you don't believe me," Misty said, looking down at the mostly empty bottle in her hand, "I'm starting to notice a trend to these things. Nobody believes a word I say even if it's the truth."

"You'll have that, or is her ladyship use to everyone's full attention, hanging on her every word?" that smooth, velvety voice came from behind them, turning the women to look at the man.

Misty narrowed her eyes at him, before taking a slow drink of her mead, "if you're following me, I'm going to assume you want something."

He gave her a smirk, moving away from the door toward her as she turned to glare at him, "not really. Unless...you have something...in mind," he purred, leaning toward her with a sparkling, charming smile that would have melted her on the spot.

  
(I made this picture extra big for extra impact...God, my heart!)

Misty swallowed,  _stay mad, stay mad, stay mad, stay mah OH MY GOD THOSE EYES!_  Warm golden pools that seemed to coax her in and beg her to stay there, offering the key to her darkest fantasies that she dare not speak of aloud. She swallowed again, her body refusing to do anything, including breathe and the grin her gave her seemed to confirm that he knew it. 

"What about me?" Kestrel's voice slipped through Misty's dreamfilled haze, bringing her a little ways back to reality as the dunmer hugged his arm, pressing her breasts against his armor clad limb. 

He turned his attention down to the dunmer woman hanging on his arm, batting her eyes at him.

"And me! What about me?" the breton woman asked, taking his hand in both her's as she stared up at him with stars in her eyes.

"Wait your turn," the tall, blonde nord woman growled, pulling the breton from his side and pushing her a little ways away from him, "he deserves a night with a woman and a warrior."

The breton gave a low growl, flames flickering to life in her palm as she glared up at the warrior woman, "say that again, you harlot."

He chuckled, turning as he smiled at the women, "ladies, ladies, please. There's enough of me to go around," he said, holding his hands out at his sides as if displaying himself, "how can I say no to any of you gorgeous women?"

It was like a switch clicked in Misty's brain and suddenly, she wasn't star struck. She blinked, furrowing her brow at the man's back as her girlfriends stared at him with dreams in their eyes. Misty frowned, pulling her cell phone from her satchel before scrolling through the songs and finding the one she was looking for. She smirked as she pushed play, slipping the phone back into her satchel as it started playing [Cowboy Cassanova](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=KTHr3en5T_k). She looked up at him as he turned, folding her arms over her chest as she smirked at him. Her friends looked at her with a mixture of surprise and anger. She rolled her eyes, pushing away from the railing before turning for the steps at the end of the porch, "y'all can hang on him all you want. I'm going shopping," she said, giving them a wave over her shoulder as she moved down the steps.

* * *

Misty held up a tunic in the Riverwood trader, frowning at the ugly brownish green color that reminded her of baby poo before shaking her head and putting it back on the shelf.

"Not finding what you're looking for?" Lucien asked, looking a little worried.

Misty sighed, turning to give the man a raised eyebrow, "you saw what I did to those two catcallers, didn't you?" she asked, getting a nervous nod from the man. She actually chuckled, "Lucien, come on, now. I got you your gold claw back, remember. Why the hell would I damage your shop after going to all that trouble?"

He watched her for a few seconds before sighing and giving her a nod, "I suppose you're right. Thank you again for that. I really do appreciate it. And, for my rudeness, you can have anything in the shop on the house."

Misty gave him surprised eyes before shaking her head, "no, Lucien. I have more than enough gold to pay for anything here and I don't want to carry it around like that." The man gave a stiff nod, agreeing, despite, obviously wanting to just give it to her. Misty half suspected that he would give her a discounted rate because of it.  She sighed, moving to stand at the counter, "hey, Lucien. Do you have any onions, potatoes, carrots, elf's ear, and red apples?"

He narrowed his eyes, stroking his chin as he thought about that for a moment before nodding, "yes, I believe I have some of those. How much do you need?"

"All of it," Misty said, removing her coin purse from her belt as the door to the trader opened and Lucien moved away from the counter to get the items. 

"All of my produce stock. Are you trying to feed an army?" he asked, chuckling as he lifted a sack of potatoes onto the counter.

"Not really, but one guy eats like one," she said, laughing with him as she counted out the coin.

"That's a pretty hefty coin purse. A person could get robbed carrying around that much coin around on their hip, ladyship," the velvety voice made her groan.

She turned, giving the...virus a glare, "done with my friends or did you just get bored at the drool pooling at their feet?" she asked, looking over the carrots Lucien set on the counter. Anything, really, to not be looking at him with those fall-in-me golden eyes. 

He chuckled, "why? Jealous that you weren't the center of my attention?" he asked, giving her a grin that she forced herself to ignore.

 _Treat him like you treat Wolfe and Niall_ , she told herself, sliding the gold across the counter as Lucien put the carrots, apples and onions in a sack with the elfsear. "Why would I want that? Your attentions so devided anyway. Why would I put a strain on you farther?" she asked, looking at him then with an annoyed glare.  _There! That wasn't so hard,_ she thought...then he moved toward her.  _Damnit,_ she cursed internally, swallowing as he stopped a couple paces away from her with that charming smile.

He leaned against the counter, smiling at her as she leaned back, trying to keep some form of sane distance from the man that screamed sex. "What are you afraid of, ladyship? I'm not going to hurt you," he said, watching something flicker in her green eyes before she frowned.

"I don't believe you," she said, putting her hand against his chest and pressing back. He let her push him back before she grabbed the two sacks on the counter and started for the door. 

"Come on, sweetness," he said, following her out of the trader and into the road, "I wouldn't hurt a pretty lady like you."

Misty snorted, giving him an annoyed glare, "there's more than one way to hurt someone and you just ooze that," she said, heading for the blacksmith, "Hi Alvar. I'm here to pick up my order."

The blacksmith gave her a nod, lifting a leather wrapped parcel from under the armor bench, "here you are. It's made of pliable leather for excellent maneuverablity, as per your request. And a hunk of gold ore."

Misty smiled, dropping a large handful of gold into Alvar's hand, getting wide eyes from the man.

"No. This is too much. I can't take it," he said, trying to give half of it back.

Misty shook her head, tucking the parcel under her arm, "it's cool. I know how hard you worked on the armor and I'm extremely grateful for it. Besides, I need to spend my money somewhere. What better place than the Riverwood smithy?"

Alvar stared at her for a few moments as she grinned at him before chuckling, "you really do know how to use those honeyed words, don't you?

Misty shrugged, "I just know what most people want to hear. It's nice to be appreciated for the hard work you put in," she said, giving the blacksmith a nod as she turned to leave, frowning at the virus that kept following her as he leaned against the post. "You're like an incurable disease, at this point, Virus." She muttered as she walked past him. 

"You know, I have a name ladyship," he said, moving to walk beside her as she headed toward the gate leading out of town.

"I know, Bishop," she said, giving him pause. She let out a sigh, stopping as she turned to look at the man now glaring at her, "before you ask, it's a really long story and I'd rather not get into it right now. Besides, you need help, don't you? Isn't that why you're following me around, or is your ego so large that it pains you to know that there's a woman around that can resist you and your wiley ways?"

The man rolled his eyes, "you don't even know what or if I need anything," he said, getting a sigh from the woman as she turned to look at him with annoyed green eyes.

"Look, you were hanging out outside an Inn in the middle of a backwoods town looking lost and alone. Now, do you have something you need help with, or would you rather do it on your own?" she asked, not bothering to waste time with pleasantries as she held her hand out. 

He watched her for a few moments, giving her a smirk as he tilted his head slightly, "you know, enthusiasm like that could get a pretty girl like you in trouble," he said, his lips parting slightly in a half smile. 

Misty's eyes widened slightly as her cheeks flushed and she quickly turned away, not wanting him to see her reddening face. "So, what's the thing you were doing that you need help with," Misty asked, clearing her throat as she folded her arms over her chest.

"Well, to be honest, I was tracking my wolf, Karnwyr. We got separated while hunting about a week ago. I've been hearing rumors of bandits holding pit fights somewhere this side of Skyrim. He's all I've got, and that's the only lead. So, I'm off to shut them down before something happens to him," he said, watching her reaction as she stared out at the scenery. He sighed, bringing her attention to him, "I guess if they're running a ring, there's bound to be more than just a few of them. If you want to help, I wouldn't complain about my odds. I could certainly do worse for company." He shifted a little closer, getting a raised eyebrow from the woman.

"Woah. Hold your horses there, cowboy. Buy me a drink first, geez. Second, me and the girls are, probably a third of my party...maybe... so your chances of getting your wolf back is way more than a little. And third, where's this pit fighting place?" she asked, getting a slight smirk from the man.

"You kind of say what's on your mind, don't you?" he asked, folding his arms over his chest as he tilted his head slightly, narrowing his eyes at her with some form of curiosity.

Misty shrugged, finishing off her mead before frowning at the empty bottle, "I've been told that but I don't see it," she said, making him chuckle. 

He gave another sigh, rubbing the back of his head, "unfortunately, the trail ended around here, so I have no idea where to even begin looking for him."

Misty nodded, furrowing her brow at a thought before taking a deep breath, "well, that sort of settles it then, huh?" she said, giving Bishop's confused blink a smile, "you'll have to travel with me and my group until we find out where they're keeping your wolf."

He frowned at that, shifting slightly, "I don't do well with large groups," he said, getting another smile from the woman.

"That's alright, neither do I," she said, adjusting the sacks on her shoulder before walking for the outside of the town, "where'd my friends go, anyway? You didn't dump them in some shallow grave somewhere, did you?"

Bishop chuckled, "maybe. What're you going to do about it if I did?" he asked, leaning forward to grin at the woman as they walked.

Misty shrugged, "set you on fire. Force push you off a random cliff at some point. Cry when we get back to camp and let the men there beat your pretty face into nonexistance. Which ever comes first," she said, getting a snort from the man.

"You seem to underestimate my skill," he said, frowning at her.

Misty rolled her eyes, "and you seem to underestimate how many people are traveling with me," she said, glancing ahead of them as Delphine stepped out of the Inn wearing leather armor. "Great," she grumbled, ignoring the woman's glare as the imperial marched down the stairs to stop her.

"I'm going to Kynesgrove. I would hope that, as the Dragonborn, you would want to fullfill your destiny and help stop Alduin," Delphine said, squaring her shoulders as she gave Misty a stern glare.

Misty rolled her eyes, "yeah, yeah, yeah," she said, flapping her hand as she frowned at the woman, "I'm getting tired of the destiny shit too. I know what needs to be done and I'll meet you in Kynesgrove."

Delphine gave a nod, seeming to accept Misty's answer before handing Misty the horn. She turned and headed down the road out of the town without another word.

 

"Eventually," Misty muttered, giving a heavy sigh as she ran her hand over her forehead and back over her hair, "fuck my life, for real." She glanced at Bishop, who was watching her with a smirk before nodding up the road, "let's head back to camp. I hope the girls headed back and that Wolfe and Vilkas actually got something for dinner. I don't wanna waste these veggies on a crap vegan soup."

Bishop chuckled at her words, following Misty as she lead them out of the town and across the bridge.

* * *

Thankfully, the girls had decided to go back to camp and lit up at the sight of Bishop.

"Oh, you decided to join us then?" Isengrim asked, batting her eyes at him.

"For now. Your friend here offered to help me find someone and I took her up on it," he said, putting his hand on her shoulder. 

Misty frowned, brushing his hand off as she moved around the camp fire, "Wolfe and Vilkas not back yet?" she asked, setting the sacks of produce on the ground.

"No, but I am not worried, my friend. They will come back eventually," Inigo said, giving her a smile.

Misty nodded, setting the leather package on a stump as she picked up a bucket, "we better get everything ready for when they get back. I'll want that meat butchered and in the stew before it gets too dark to see anything," she said, giving Hawke and Riordan a smile as they walked with her to the river that flowed around Riverwood.

"So, who's this new...person you decided to let tag along?" Hawke asked, folding his arms over his chest as he watched Misty dip the bucket into the river.

"His name is Bishop. He's a mod like you guys except..." she furrowed her brow, "I normally play on console and he's a PC mod."

"What does that mean, exactly, princess?" Riordan asked, frowning at her words and the frown she had.

Misty took a deep breath, licking her lips as she stood with a full bucket of water, "it means that he's either a virus, or this game has taken on more mods than just what I had on my system. Meaning that, if that's the real case, any, if not all mods, could be in this world. Of course, it couldn't be all mods, because some conflict with one another but most of the mods."

"So, what you're saying is that there may be more Mod followers out there in the world that we haven't come across yet?" Hawke asked, trying to clearify.

Misty nodded, "I mean, Iron and Cinder aren't console mods either, but I know they're mods because most khajiit and argonians aren't that big," she said, walking with Riordan and Hawke back to camp where she dumped the water into a couple of pots, having to make a few more trips to fill them. 

"So, how many mods are there?" Riordan asked, getting a sigh from Misty as she shook her head.

"There are hundreds of thousands of mods, but it's hard telling which are activated and which aren't. I know that most of the scenery ones aren't because we'd be camping in the middle of a grove right now if they were," she said, setting the bucket of water down near the vegetables Inigo had pulled out of the sacks. She paused, furrowing her brow at another thought, "there might be more player homes active too. I know about Darkwater Crossing, Mammoth Manor, Dragon's Keep, Spiderwick, and one in Solstheim that I just got, but I'm not sure if there are any others that have been activated. It's like the game took on a whole mind of it's own."

"Are you scared?" Hawke asked, getting a confused blink from the woman.

"No. Surprisingly I find it more interesting than scarey," she said, helping Inigo and Niall wash the veggies, "besides, that just means I'll have more places to explore."

"Here's to exploring new places," Niall said, lifting a potato in the air.

Misty laughed, shaking her head at his jesture as he frowned.

"What? I don't have any ale, alright. Geez. Tough crowd," the bosmer muttered under his breath as Inigo and Misty chuckled.

* * *

_It's no wonder my charms didn't have any effect on her,_ Bishop thought as he watched her washing, skinning and slicing the produce into small hunks before dropping them into the pots.  _She's surrounded_. His eyes moved to a man standing against a tree, his crimson eyes staring into Bishop as if he would look into his very soul. Bishop ignored the man's glare, mentally dismissing it as the dunmer took a seat on the log next to him, moving so close the entire side of their bodies touched.

"So, what's you're name anyway, handsome?" she asked, trailing her finger up his arm.

"Bishop," he said, turning on the charm, "and you, honey?"

She gave him a giggle, "Kestrel."

He grinned at her, taking her hand in his before staring into her eyes, "just as lovely as the one wearing the name," he said, brushing his lips across her knuckles. 

She giggled again, playfully waving his comment away, "oh you. You flatter me."

"I'm trying," he said, lowering his voice to a purr.

He heard someone walking toward them and turned his attention to two men carrying a large elk tied to a long log. 

"We're back," the nord said, sliding the log from his shoulders as he went to work untying the legs.

The other man stopped at seeing Bishop, his smile quickly becoming a frown at he narrowed his golden eyes at the man, "who's that?" he asked, his voice gruff.

The strange woman stood, wiping her hands on her trousers as she moved toward him, "Wolfe, that's Bishop. We're helping him find his wolf," she said, getting a tongue click from the man.

"Do you have to help everyone we come across?" he asked, his voice a low growl as he turned that glare to her.

She ignored it, kneeling to help the nord untie the elk from the log, "yes. It's what I do," she said, looking toward the very large khajiit and argonian sitting on their own sharpening their weapons, "hey Cinder, Iron, could one of you help me get this tied to that limb over there?" 

The argonian stood with a nod, sliding his sword back into it's sheath on his hip before moving to help her lift the elk from the ground to tie it upside down from a tree limb. Bishop watched the woman as she started getting to work cleaning, skinning, and butchering the animal. He found himself rather impressed with her ability and started to wonder what other talents the evasive woman kept hidden. He smirked at the dark thoughts of passionate nights dancing through his head before Wolfe appeared between him and his quarry. 

Wolfe stood before the new man with his arms folded over his chest and a glare on his face, "what in Oblivion do you think you're looking at?" he growled, getting a smirk from the man.

"A creature full of beauty and grace the likes of which you'll never have," Bishop said loudly, giving the man a cocky grin. 

Wolfe gave a low growl, leaning down as he grabbed the front of Bishop's armor, surprising the man with the strength as he lifted Bishop partially up from his seat, "listen here whelp. She's mine. I saw her first and already laid claim to her, got it."

Bishop glared back, smirking at the imperial, "then why don't I see a ring on her finger?"

Wolfe's eyes widened for a moment before he shoved Bishop back, knocking the man backwards off the log, "you fucking touch her, even accidentally, you're dead."

Misty shot Wolfe a glare as she moved away from the elk carcass, wiping the blood from her hands with a semi clean cloth, "Wolfe, what the hell?" she hissed, giving him a slight push, "go sit somewhere. You're in fucking time out."

Wolfe gave her a growl as Bishop chuckled, bringing the imperial's attention to him.

"Better do what your mommy says before you get in more trouble," Bishop mocked, getting a glare shot at him from the woman.

"If you wanna eat tonight, I suggest you keep your big mouth shut," she growled at him, her green eyes locking with his.

He felt his animalistic instincts screaming out at him to take her where she was, the burning fire in her green eyes heating his blood to a boil. That's when he made his decision, confirming what he was already ready to do.  _I'm going to bed this woman if it's the last thing I do,_ he thought, giving her a smirk as he leaned back slightly, watching the confusion slip into her gaze before she looked back at Wolfe.  _Dragonborn. I'll see what that dragon blood running through your veins brings out in you between the furs soon enough._

* * *

"Sirius. Farkas. Dinner," Misty called to the two warriors who were off a ways sparring with one another.

"Yes!" Sirius hissed, racing up the slight incline as he slid Maker's Kiss onto his back, "Mmm stew."

Misty nodded, "yes," she said, motioning to four pots sitting on one side of the fire, "these have more venison in them for the warrior types to give you guys more protein, since your bodies break it down a lot more easily and faster than the rest of us," she then motioned to the three pots on the other side of the fire, "these are for the mage and rogue types who use their brain more than their brawn. There's more veggies in there than meat, but there's still a healthy portion. I figured I would try cooking things a little differently," she slapped the spoon down on Sirius's hand as he reached for the ladle of one of the pots, getting a yelp from the large man, "once the four pots of stew are gone, Si, that's it. You have a black hole for a stomach."

Sirius frowned at her, rubbing the back of his hand with a sigh, "I don't know what a blackhole is," he grumbled, narrowing his eyes at her.

"It's a dead star, basically, that constantly sucks things into it and is never filled," she said, getting a chuckle from Farkas as he slapped his friend on the shoulder.

"That does sound like your stomach, my friend," he said, getting a sigh from the nord.

"It's not my fault I'm hungry and really like your cooking," Sirius said, taking the bowl of stew Misty had dished out for him.

"Just remember what I said. Now, once everyone's had their fill, then and only then can you eat from the other three pots. Get me?" she asked, giving him narrowed eyes.

Sirius nodded, "yeah, yeah, yeah," he said, wrapping his arm around her waist and putting a kiss on her forehead, "thank you, princess."

Misty felt herself flush and concentrated on stirring the stew in the pot, "you're welcome. Now eat before it gets cold."

Sirius smiled at her before heading for a log not far from the fire. 

"Which would you prefer, Bishop, since you're a bit of both," Misty asked, glancing at the man as he watched her serve the food to the others.

"You in my bed," he gave the glare she gave him a smirk, "but, since that's not on the table, whichever has the most meat will be fine."

Misty nodded, ladling out a bowl of stew before moving to stand in front of him. He leaned back slightly, giving her a suggestive raised eyebrow as she held the bowl out to him, "here. Don't choke," she said, her eyes clearly saying that she hoped he would. 

 _You're going to be so much fun to tease,_ he thought, taking the bowl from her hand with a nod. She turned, heading back to the fire where some meat was still cooking, drying it out so that they could take it with them.

* * *

"That was pretty good. I must say, I'm actually impressed," Bishop said, leaning back slightly on his seat. How long had it been since he had a good, hearty meal that tasted good as well?  _Too long,_ he thought, watching the nord called Sirius get up to get a seventh bowl. "He can really put it away, can't he?"

Misty nodded, rolling her eyes as Sirius scurried back to his seat to eat, "like I said, black hole."

Sirius snorted, "if you don't want me to eat so much, stop making it taste good," he growled, scooping a spoonful of stew into his mouth.

Misty shook her head, "that goes against my pride as a decent cook," she said, getting a chuckle from the strange colored khajiit sitting next to her.

"I would say you are a very good cook," the cat said, giving her a grin as she smiled at him.

"Thanks, Inigo," she said, turning her attention to the fire.

"What did Delphine say?" Vilkas asked, sipping on a bottle of ale.

Misty sighed, "we have to go to Kynesgrove," she said, frowning at the thought.

"You don't look too happy about it, lass," Brynjolf observed, bringing her eyes up to meet his.

"I'm not. I'd rather not deal with Delphine and the Blades but, if I want to defeat Alduin, then it has to be done," she said, sounding tired and agitated. 

"If there is anything you need, we'll help you," Kaidan said, taking her hand and giving it a squeeze.

Misty smiled as him, glancing around the fire at the others. "Thanks guys. I don't know what I'd do without you."

"Die from a dragon attack," Nanak said, getting a frown from half the group, "what? It's true."

Misty couldn't help but laugh, "it is." The others gave her worried glances before she stood, grabbing the few carrots remaining before heading toward the horses. "I'm going to feed these to the horses. They deserve a treat after carrying our shit everywhere."

"You always feed your pets, ladyship?" Bishop asked, getting an annoyed glare from the woman as he smiled at her.

"If you don't work, you don't eat. That's how things work in this group, so be prepared to do your share," Misty said, casually waving her hand as she moved toward the horses, who looked happy to see her with treats. She chuckled at the black horse as it stamped it's hoof impatiently, snorting and huffing at her, "cool your jets, Dreyr. You'll get one. Have a patients." She gave the horse a scratch on the nose before holding a carrot for the beast to munch, "there, pushy."

Bishop watched the way the horses shifted and moved to try and get her attention, bumping their noses against her shoulder or back before she laughed and patted their heads or noses and giving them a carrot. Bishop rolled his eyes, frowning at the woman as he leaned his elbow on his knee with his chin against his fist,  _she even has animals wrapped around her finger,_ he thought, blinking at the dark elf blocking his view.

"So, Bishop. Where are you from?" she asked, batting her lavender eyes at him.

He mentally rolled his eyes as he gave her a smile, "well, sweetheart. Maybe I can tell you over a drink or two."

"Misty! Why don't you sing us a song?" Niall called out, strumming a few notes on his lute.

"The lass sings?" Brynjolf asked, giving Misty a raised eyebrow and a smile. 

"Yes, and she's very good too," Inigo said, giving Misty's annoyed glare a grin.

"It's true. She has quite a voice," Sirius said, giving Misty a wink as she sighed, moving around the fire to sit beside Bikhai.

"I'm not really feelin' it tonight, guys," she said, getting a groan from the group. 

Niall bumped Inigo's arm, motioning toward Misty, "go convince her," he whispered to the strangely colored khajiit.

Inigo frowned at him, "why me?" the cat asked, glancing toward Misty as she frowned at Kieron trying to talk her into it.

"Because you have some sort of magic over her that makes her do things she said no to," Kestrel hissed at the khajiit past Bishop as she waved him toward her, "go, go, go."

Inigo huffed, giving them a frown as he stood, "alright, alright," he grumbled, moving around the fire toward Misty, "um...Misty..." he stared, rubbing the back of his head as he glanced toward Kestrel, Niall and Bishop.

"What's up, Ini?" Misty asked, giving the blue cat her full attention. 

Bishop gave that a raised eyebrow, watching as the khajiit cuddled up to the woman like some...pet. His ears lay back on his head and his eyes got real big, making him look sad as he looked up at the strange woman. 

Misty narrowed her eyes at the strange khajiit before giving a sigh, "alright...I guess I can sing...one song," she grumbled, getting a grin from the khajiit before he put a kiss on her cheek, making her blush.

"Thank you, my friend," Inigo purred at her, sitting up as Misty motioned to Niall.

"Alright Johnny Guitar, strum me up some [Lost Boy](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=QO3ppTYwRYs). Y'all want me to sing so badly," she grumbled, getting a chuckle from most of the group. 

"This'll be interesting," Brynjolf muttered, getting shushed by Isengrim. 

Niall started strumming, smiling as Misty started to sing. 

Bishop was surprised at her voice, his eyes locked on her as he thought,  _of course she can sing. She seems to be able to do everything else._ He scanned over the faces of those in the group, taking note of those that looked surprised at her singing before looking back at the woman as she took Inigo's hand with a smile. 

Brynjolf couldn't breathe, watching the way her face lit up as she sang, as if she were in her own world, and maybe she was. All he knew was that he wanted to hear her sing again and again.  _No wonder they wanted her to sing so badly. Her voice is beautiful._

Vero found himself move closer to the group, drawn in by her voice as he smiled to himself.  _And they were afraid I would enthrall her_ , he thought, watching her sing. 

When she finished the song, the group that was with her the longest cheered before asking for another. 

"I said one," she said, even as she laughed.

"I've never heard a song like that," Mael admitted, his eyes in awe of her as he looked at her. 

"Nor have I," Brynjolf said, getting a glance from the woman.

"You wouldn't," she said, glancing at Inigo as he lay his head on her shoulder, giving her big sad kitty eyes. She frowned at him, "keep doing that, Ini, and I'm going to have to smack you."

Inigo sighed before chuckling, "I should have known it would only work the once. Ah well," he said, glancing at Niall as the bosmer started strumming and humming another song... badly. 

Misty frowned at Niall, narrowing her eyes at the man, "what the hell do you think you're humming?"

Niall gave her a confused blink before smiling, "I  _was_  humming uh..." Niall frowned, "you know, I don't remember what I was humming. It was the last one I listened to on your phone."

Misty blinked at that, giving a sigh as she pulled her phone from her satchel and quickly scrolled through the last few songs that were listened to. She gave the screen an annoyed stare before looking up at Niall, "seriously? I've had the time of my life? Really?"

Niall shrugged, "I could sing it alone...badly," he said, giving her a deviant smirk.

Misty snorted, "doesn't that go against your oath as a bard or something?"

Niall shrugged, plucking the lute a couple of times, "maybe, but who's going to call me on it?" he said, grinning at her, "so, what will it be sweetheart?"

Misty glared at him for a moment before sighing, "fine," she growled, folding her arms over her chest, "don't want you the Happy Feet."

"What is that?" Bikhai asked, tilting his head.

Misty sighed, running her hand through her hair, "it's a movie in my world a uh...moving picture in a box," she said, waving anymore questions away, "let's do this, Niall."

"What are we singing, sweetheart?" Niall asked, giving her a raised eyebrow as he plucked a few notes.

"How about something a little more up beat?" Taliesin asked, throwing another log on the fire, "something to watch you dance to."

Misty rolled her eyes, "I'm not dancing."

"I will dance with you, my friend," Inigo offered, getting a head shake from the woman.

"I'm not feelin' it," she said, getting a groan from a few of the group.

"Come on, princess. Just a little shake for me," Wolfe said, giving her a grin.

Misty narrowed her eyes at the imperial, "the river is right there. Don't forget to pack your rocks."

Wolfe chuckled at her, "alright, alright."

Misty snorted, giving them a nod, "alright. You wanna hear something a little more up beat. First, I need a drink," she said, giving Bikhai a grin as she took the offered bottle of ale from the man, "thankya kindly." She popped the cork and downed half the ale in a few drinks, "now." She pulled her phone from her satchel and scrolled to a song, "we're going to party like it's 20, 18 in my world," she said, finishing her ale before tossing the bottle in the fire, shattering the bottle and causing the fire to flare out. "Whoo! Y'all don't know a fucking party." She pushed play on the phone, blairing [Me and My Girls by Fifth Harmony](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=J_wTYHfjiY0) and started singing to the music as she got on her feet, pulling Inigo with her. She motioned Sirius, Niall, Kestrel, Beatrice, Kieron, Taliesin and Wolfe to their feet, grinning as she sang, leading the strange dancing as the others laughed. When she got to the bass beat, she popped and locked before hopping up on a log and throwing her hair around like a wild dancer. She hopped off the log, hopping around the fire as Meeko barked, bounding around her as she span, making her laugh. She threw her hand in the air at the chorus, doing a spin before popping and locking and doing the last part of the song.

* * *

They danced around the fire like a bunch of savages, laughing and drinking as the flames flickered toward the stars dotting the sky. "Kai! Dance with me!" Misty said, going to the broody man leaning against a tree and taking his arm.

"I don't dance," Kaidan growled, narrowing his crimson eyes at her.

"Me either," she said, giving him a grin as she tugged on his arm, "come on, come on, come on. Best song ever is on!" ([Party Rock Anthem](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=pIOOwhmkoLo))

Kaidan grunted against her jerk, furrowing his brow at the woman that tugged him into the dance circle. 

"KAIDAN!" Isengrim hollered, wrapping her arm around the man's neck as she practically fell against him, "have eh ever tol you how sssssexy you look?" The woman's words slurred together, getting a giggle from Misty as she held Kaidan's arm and poked Isengrim in the ribs.

"Izzy. Yur drunk," Misty giggled, getting a grin from the nord woman.

"I know," she said, putting her finger to her lips, jerking Kaidan hard against her shoulder and chin, "shhh, don't tell no one."

Misty put her finger to her lips, "mkay. Come on, Kay-den. We're gunna boogie woogie woogie woogie woogie." Her arm slipped off of his, sending her to the ground as she laughed.

"Misty. You fell down," Beatrice said, trying to help Misty up, only to get pulled down to the ground herself, leaving the two laughing like a couple of crazy people on the ground. 

"You, my friend, are drunk," Inigo said, offering his hand.

Misty smacked his palm, "high five!" she said, giggling at the the frown the cat gave her.

"How much have you had to drink?" Hawke asked with a sigh as he leaned over her.

"Yeah," she said, getting another sigh from the Imperial.

"Come on, Melissa," he said, taking her by the shoulders and lifting her to her feet, "let's get you to bed."

"Noooooooo. I don't wanna," she complained, even as the imperial helped her stumble her way toward the tents, "yur not the boss of me. Imma boss ass bitch, bitch, bitch, bitch, bitch, bitch, bitch."

Hawke rolled his eyes, "yeah, yeah, yeah. Just get in bed and go to sleep."

"No means no jerkface," she growled as they entered the tent. 

"Is she like this often?" Bishop asked Kestrel as she took another seat next to him.

She shrugged, "sometimes she reads to us and tells us stories or just sings to us," she said, leaning on his shoulder as she closed her eyes.

He gave the dunmer a raised eyebrow before glancing toward the tent, smirking to himself as Hawke emerged from the tent with a sigh, shaking his head as he moved back to his seat. Bishop watched him mutter something to Kaidan, Riordan, Kieron and the two large beast men. He wasn't stupid. With the narrowed eyes and the casual glances, he knew they didn't trust him, which was fine because he didn't trust anyone. 

"I'm going to bed," Beatrice announced, getting a giggling shove from Isengrim as they stumbled toward the tent, still giggling. 

"I think it's best that we all do. I'll take first watch," Riordan said, getting to his feet and moving toward the edge of the camp. 

* * *

Bishop lay back on the bedroll, staring up at the ceiling of the tent with his hands behind his head. He could feel eyes on him and knew it was Wolfe, watching him in the dark. It didn't matter. Eventually the man would fall asleep and then he would sneak out to the tent the women shared and make his move. He smirked at the thought of Misty writhing under him, begging him for more after continually rejecting his flirting.  _She'll be like puddy in my hands,_ he thought, closing his eyes for a few seconds.  _I am a little tired though. Gods can that woman cook. I don't think I've gone to bed with a full belly in...years at least. Maybe if I snooze for a little while I won't be so tired to perform._ He rolled onto his side, pulling the fur blanket up over his shoulders as he closed his eyes. 

* * *

Misty sat on a log near the fire, frowning at the thunder that rippled through the sky above them. She gave a low, growly groan, pulling the blanket up over her head as she glared at the fire in front of her, "God my head." 

"What a beautiful morning," Inigo's voice first thing in the morning grated on her, making her check her tongue as the happy khajiit sat down on the log next to her, "good morning my friend."

Misty grunted a reply, tightening the blanket around her body as Kieron chuckled, straddling the log as he sat before gently pulling her sideways into his warm, solid chest, "didn't get enough sleep last night, lass?"

Misty snorted, closing her eyes against the feel of his skin against her cheek as he stroked the banket over her head.

"There, there, lass. You can take a little nap while everyone starts getting up and moving around," he said, glancing toward the tent flap as Bishop stumbled out of the tent. The man gave a growl, scratching his scalp as he yawned wide and loudly. "Good morning, Lad. Sleep well?"

Bishop turned his still half asleep eyes toward Kieron, scanning over the woman leaning against him still wrapped in a blanket before snorting, "I guess," he growled, his voice still thick with sleep. He nodded at Misty, "what's wrong with her?"

Inigo chuckled, "she is not a morning person," the strange khajiit said, getting a raised eyebrow from the man.

"That makes two of us," Bishop muttered, stretching and giving a wide yawn.

"So, we're going to High Hrothgar then where?" Vilkas asked, taking a seat at the fire and warming his hands as Misty looked at him past Kieron's arm, "you've taken on another companion that needs help. I'm starting to believe that you don't know how to say no when you should."

Bishop ignored the cautious glance the nord gave him, scratching the back of his head as he yawned again.

Misty grunted, not wanting to hear anything anyone had to say at that moment as she turned her face into Kieron's chest, partially for warmth and partially because...well.... given half the chance, you would too. "Depending on how much Brynjolf pisses me off, we'll do his shit. We still need to figure out where Bishop's mutt is."

Bishop clicked his tongue, giving what he could see of the woman a glare, "Karnwyr is not a mutt," he growled, barely getting a glance from the woman, "that wolf and I have been together since I was seveteen. He's closer to me than...than a brother. Got that?"

Misty felt her blood start to boil as she sat up, getting a concerned stare from Kieron. She turned her eyes to Bishop, anger flickering in her gaze as she frowned at him, "bitch. You do NOT want to start with me first thing in the fucking morning," she growled, baring her teeth as she spoke, "it's too fucking early for you to be all...you. Normally I would tell you to shut the fuck up until I've had my morning caffine fix, but because they don't make caffine in this God forsaken world, just shut the fuck up until we're moving. Matter of fact, just shut the fuck up period. Got _THAT?!?_ " Misty growled, getting to her feet and stalking back toward the women's tent while grumbling under her breath, "mother fucker flipping my bitch switch this fucking early in the fucking morning, don't know what the fuck he think he fucking doing. Telling ME what the fuck to do this fucking early in the fucking morning. I'm the mother fucking Dragonborn, bitch. Mother fucker wanna tell me what the fuck to do. Fuck him and fuck that."

Taliesin gave Misty a raised eyebrow as she stalked past him, making sure to stay out of her way before glancing toward the fire where everyone was starting to gather, "alright. Which one of you idiots already made her angry?"

Inigo pointed at Bishop, getting a tongue click from the man as he glared at the blue cat.

Taliesin set his gaze on the man, glancing over him with a smirk before shrugging, "oh well. Guess you're going to have to learn the hard way, like the rest of us did," he said, fishing into one of the linen sacks for something to eat.

"What in Oblivion is that supposed to mean?" Bishop asked, his voice a low growl as he glared at the Altmer.

Taliesin gave him a grin, wiping off the apple before taking a bite, "you'll see."

* * *

Misty stepped out of the tent wearing her new armor clothing, feeling a little better after changing into cleaner clothes, and took a deep breath of the cool, midmorning air. She pulled her hair back as she walked, tying it high while the group started to break down the camp. 

"New armor, lass?" Brynjolf asked, his emerald eyes glancing over her body as she moved toward them. 

Misty nodded, "yep, and it's more comfortable than the thieves guild armor," she said, double checking the tightness of the bracers before bending to check her boot straps. 

Brynjolf swallowed at Misty bending in half while standing, doing something with her boots, but he didn't care or take notice, the only thing on his mind being her ass in the air like it was, "I'll bet."

"We're almost ready," Hawke's voice snapped him out of his stupor, bringing his attention around the the imperial as Misty stood straight.

"Good. I wanna get up High Hrothgar before night fall," she said, pulling her cloak on over her shoulders. 

"Sounds good to me," Niall said, making sure his bow and quiver was secured to his back.

"Alright then. Let's get going," Sirius said, looking eager to get to fight anything and everything along the way.

Misty sighed and shook her head, "you don't have to fight everything, you know."

Sirius gave her a grin over his shoulder, "I know, but it's more fun that way if I do."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm going to start right here by saying that I do NOT have Bishop as a follower on my game. GOD I WISH, but, alas, tis not so. So if there's anything wrong with his speech or whatever, I only know what people have shown on Youtube videos. Yep, that's what I'm going off of...I wish I wasn't but, there it is.  
> ALSO, I had a hard time writing while that image, the sexy one with his looking at you and shit, within my sight of what I was writing. OMG DROOL! I couldn't stop grinning, partially because, why not and partially... it was one of those nervous grins you do when a guy you like gives you his full attention. You know the one...so...yeah...I know what I'm dreaming about tonight! XD
> 
> A little tip, when you're making beef stew. Add a diced up red apple. It actually adds to the flavor of the stew. My hubby told me this and I've been doing it ever since. Mmm, now I want stew. lol
> 
> The armor Misty had made is Lily Armor mesh up. Here's the link for my PC users. I know Bethesda has it as well because I have it on my console, so y'all can dress up your dollies. lol  
> https://www.nexusmods.com/skyrim/mods/71843/


	91. Snow What You Meme

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The group head to Ivarstead to return the horn with their new traveling companions. Once in Ivarstead though, some don't want to make that climb again, especially if they made it the once already.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I KNOW! XD The title of this chapter's awful, but you love me anyway and crave more. lol

Misty scrubbed her teeth with the toothbrush Bikhai had made her, glad that at least one thing was going her way, she just wished that the toothpaste didn't require troll fat to make. She heaved a sigh, putting the toothbrush between her cheek and teeth as she uncorked the waterskin.

"What is that thing in your mouth?" Bishop asked, narrowing his eyes at the small stick sticking out from the corner of her mouth.

Misty narrowed her eyes at him, pulling her phone from her stachel and quickly finding the tone before holding her phone up with the speaker facing him as it played "Shut up, don't talk to me."

Bishop frowned, narrowing his eyes at the strange device as she slipped it back into her stachel, "what is that thing, anyway?"

Misty ignored him, pulling the toothbrush from her mouth and taking a sip of water to swish around before spitting it to the ground.

"So, you want to play that game, huh? I doubt you can keep from talking to me for too long. There's no one else walking with you," he said, folding his arms over his chest as he smirked at her.

Misty snorted, pulling her phone back out and scrolling through her memes. She smirked at one, turning the phone around for Bishop to read it.

He gave her a raised eyebrow around the phone, narrowing his eyes at her, "alright then. Let's see how long it takes before you're begging for my attention and sweet words, Ladyship," he said, folding his arms over his chest in a huff. 

Misty rolled her eyes, finding the next meme and holding it up toward him.

Bishop stared at the strange device and the words for a moment before a deviant smirk spread across his lips. His golden eyes moved to Misty's face as she furrowed her brow at his heated look, "so, you want me to show just you attention. Is that it?"

Misty's eyes widened before she turned the phone around, reading the meme a couple of times before letting out a long, annoyed sigh.  _Damnit,_ she thought, searching through her memes.

Bishop chuckled, getting a frown from the woman as he slipped his arm around her waist, pulling her close to his side. "If you want my attention that badly, then I'll have to give it to you, won't I?" he asked, watching the crimson creep up in her cheeks as her eyes widened. He blinked at the screen appearing in front of his nose, clicking his tongue as he leaned back to look at the picture and read the words.

He grinned, "aww, but that's what I'm offering you, sweetness," he said, grinning at the woman, "one night with me and you'll never come back to this...group." Misty's eyes went from wide and almost fearful to narrowed and angry. It was almost fascinating to him to watch the changes her emotions did through her eyes.

Misty angrily swiped her finger through her memes before coming to one and practically shoving the phone in his face.

Bishop frowned, narrowing his eyes in a glare as he stepped back from her, "not an alpha, huh? I'll show you how much of an alpha I'm not when we're alone, ladyship."

Misty snorted, turning her attention back to the road as the wind blew her cloak apart, making her cry out against the sudden wave of cold.

"Serves you right," Bishop said with a laugh.

Bishop grinned at her past the phone as she held the cloak closed with her free hand, "only if you insist," he purred, moving closer to her.

"Bishop," Kestrel called from behind them, making him sigh as he turned to look at her. 

"What do you need, princess?" he asked, giving Misty's gagging noise a frown.

"I just got a little chilly and was wondering if you would warm me up a little," the dunmer said, taking his hand in her's as she batted her eyes at him.

Misty rolled her eyes, moving ahead to walk with Brynjolf and Mael. 

"Is something wrong, lass?" Brynjolf asked, noting the frown wrinkles across her forehead.

Misty blinked, glancing at the tall theif before giving a sigh, "no. Just wanting to get out of this cold before it goes to my fingers and toes."

"Well, if you need anything, anything at all, you just let me know," Brynjolf said, blinking in surprise at her chuckle.

"You have no idea how many times I heard that from you," she said, blowing heat into her hands, "it's really...something hearing you say it for real."

Brynjolf tilted his head slightly, giving her a sly smirk as he leaned forward slightly, "how often do you visit and speak to me in this...game of your's, lass?"

Misty glanced at him with wide eyes hoping that the stinging cold had already made her cheeks and nose red as she blushed, "nuh...not often..." she said, her voice a little too high as she cleared her throat, "just during jobs and to see how the guild is doing and that sorta...stuff..." She was careful to avoid eyecontact, concentrating on warming her hands in front of her.

"I see," he said, standing straight to look over the mountain walls that towered high above them, "and how often is that?"

Misty swallowed, "enough to look up a mod to make you marriageable," she muttered under her breath, hoping Brynjolf didn't hear her...unfortunately, because fuck her life....

"So, I'm not marriage material, eh?" he asked, giving her a smirk.

Misty felt her cheeks heat up and furrowed her brow to try and figure out what to say to him. The phone in her hands telling her she didn't have to talk if she didn't want to. She swiped across the screen, going to that tone and playing it before dropping back to the back of the group to walk with Vero and Kaidan while Brynjolf chuckled. Since the vampire had joined the group, Kaidan refused to let the man out of his sight, walking next to him the entire time. "How you doing, Vero?" she asked, getting a cautious glance from the vampire. 

"Fine," he said, turning his eyes back ahead of them.

Misty huffed, looking at Kaidan, "how you holding up Kai?"

"Fine," Kaidan said without looking at her, making her frown.

"Wow. Y'all are so chatty I can't hear myself think," she grumbled, scrolling through her phone.

"I wouldn't play any music if I were you," Kaidan warned, bringing her eyes up to him, "we're in a canyon surrounded by rock and boulders and snow that could avalanche and bury us. I would rather not die like that."

"Nor would I," Vero muttered, glancing down at the strange device in Misty's hand.

Misty sighed, rolling her eyes, "I wasn't going to play anything until we got near Ivarstead. I'm not that stupid," she growled, scrolling through her pictures and memes. 

"What _are_ you doing?" Vero asked, curious about the strange device that she had.

Misty gave him a smile, showing him the plastic looking flat rectangle "looking at memes. They're sarcastic or funny things people have written on pictures," she explained, getting a slight nod from the vampire. 

"I do not understand," he said, furrowing his brow at the woman.

Misty sighed, scrolling through to one of her favorites and turning the phone to show him.

Vero gave the words a raised eyebrow before Misty took her phone bad, "that seems to suit you. Although, I don't know you well enough to say for sure."

Misty shrugged, "I just downloaded it because it's the truth and made me laugh a little," she said, scrolling through more memes, "I love memes."

"What is a memes?" Inigo asked, falling back to walk between Misty and Kaidan. 

Kaidan frowned at that, not liking that he was farther away from the vampire than he wanted to be.

"This!" Misty said, turning her phone around for Inigo to see another one of her favorites.

Inigo chuckled at the picture, grinning as they walked, "I like sarcasm too. It is funny to see people's reactions to it."

Misty nodded, "and it makes it easy to insult someone without flat out insulting them."

"Then you need to work on that part," Morgaine said, giving Misty a smirk over her shoulder.

"Shut up," Misty growled, making the woman laugh.

"What others do you have, my friend?" Inigo asked, gently taking the phone from Misty as she handed it to him.

"Just swipe to the left or right and it'll take you to the next one," she said, getting a nod from the khajiit. She half wondered if the phone would even recognize Inigo's finger before he gave a chuckle at another meme.  _I guess it does,_ she thought.

"So, Misty. If you don't mind my asking, how did you become the Dragonborn?" Vero asked, his Thor accent deep and smooth. 

She took a deep breath and sighed, "well, me and my friends were fighting Mirmulnir and, when we defeated him I absorbed his soul," she said, frowning at the distant memory. "It sucked and scared the crap outta me and it didn't help that some of the people we were traveling with looked at me all..."

"Like you were a monster," Vero muttered, getting a nod from Misty, "I understand the feeling."

"Because you are a monster," Kaidan growled, narrowing his eyes at the vampire.

Vero turned his gaze to Kaidan, frowning at the man, "I have done nothing to you, boy. It would be wise to remember that."

Kaidan clicked his tongue, glaring at the man, "or what? You'll suck my blood? I'd cut you down before you got close."

Misty sighed, shaking her head as she leaned around Inigo to glare at the man, "why you gotta pick a fight with everyone? You're starting to act like Wolfe."

"Why do you have to offer to travel with shadey people that you shouldn't be associating with? You're acting like a priest, not a Dragonborn," Kaidan snapped back.

Misty clicked her tongue, pushing Inigo around her so she could walk beside Kaidan, "and you know how a Dragonborn is supposed to act?"

"Not like you are," he growled, folding his arms over his chest as he turned his eyes ahead of them.

Misty snorted, "excuse me for being human and wanting to help people."

"Help? You're not helping him with anything!" Kaidan snarled, waving his hand out at Vero, "he even told us that he was bored and that's why he agreed to come along, not because he needed help."

Misty narrowed her eyes at him, "you don't need help either and you said yourself that whatever debt you made up in your head has been repayed. So why the hell do you stick around?"

"Because you keep making rash decisions like allowing a bleeding blood sucker along with us," he growled, glaring down at her, "someone in this group has to keep a sane head."

"There are others that are sane. Hawke, Riordan, Vilkas, Isengrim, Morgaine, Astrea, Kieron, Nanak. Even Brynjolf has some sanity," she said, naming people off on her fingers.

"Hawke will warn you, but ultimately let you do what you want. Riordan will just watch as you act like a moron. Vilkas will advise, but also let you make the final decision. Isengrim isn't loud enough to voice her opinion. Morgaine thinks it's amusing. You don't know Astrea enough for her to say anything right or wrong about it. Kieron will let you make your own decisions with hardly a word and Nanak won't say anything as long as you leave the cat to his books," he said, shooting down every person she named.

"Do you really think I would let someone travel with us if I thought they were a danger to me or anyone else?" she asked, grinding her teeth.

"S'ariq," he said, his crimson eyes serious as he set them on her. 

Misty gave him wide eyes before she frowned, "that was me not listening to my gut when it said I should leave him there," she said with a shrug, "besides, you saved me from the cat, remember?"

Kaidan gave a frustrated sigh, "that time. But what if I hadn't have come along when I did? What if he would have gotten what he wanted? What would you have done then? Forgiven him? Allowed him to stay without saying a word to anyone about it?" Kaidan growled, giving her sad, angry expression a sigh as he slipped his hand over her's, giving it a squeeze, "I don't like thinking that someday your compassion and kind nature will end up being your downfall. You need to stop saying yes to every request and every person that wants to travel with the Dragonborn. It'll eventually get you hurt and that would...that would kill me more than it would you." He couldn't look at her, afraid that she would see his feelings stirring in his chest reflected in his eyes. "So, can you promise to talk with us before allowing someone to come along, next time?"

Misty took a deep breath, thinking about that for a moment before shaking her head, "I can't promise that I will do that, but I can promise that I'll try to."

Kaidan gave her a smile, lifting her hand to press a kiss against her fingers, "that's all I need, then."

Misty flushed, thinking that that was the first time Kaidan had kissed her. Any part of her, really. "Yeah, no problem." She couldn't keep from staring at their hands as they lazily swung between them. She could swear she could feel the heat from his hand through his thick armored glove and licked her lips as they moved over the peak of the mountain.  _Well, he hasn't let go yet...so maybe he likes me?_ She spared at glance up to Kaidan's face, taking note of the serious set in his jaw as his crimson eyes scanned the area as they walked. Misty let out a breath, looking ahead at her girlfriends gathering around and hanging off of Bishop like they had never seen another man before. She rolled her eyes, narrowing her gaze at the man. 

Inigo's chuckle, turned her attention around to him.

"Whatcha find?" Misty asked, blinking at the meme he showed her.

"I think Hawke, Riordan and Kieron are heroes, by this definition," he said, getting a chuckle from Misty.

"Definately," she said, wincing at the cold wind sweeping through the group. 

A few of the people gasped, pausing to tighten their cloaks around themselves, or to cuddle closer to someone near them. 

"Gods, it's cold," Nanak hissed, lowering his head in his cloak as he pulled his hood tight.

"Who's idea was it to go this way?" Wolfe growled, giving Misty a glare past the hood and over his shoulder.

Misty snorted, burying her face against Inigo's shoulder as he did the same, "I didn't think it would be the fucking arctic circle, this way," she growled, frowning as the wind died down. Her and Inigo stepped apart, giving one another a nod as Inigo handed back her phone before she slipped it back into her satchel. "Well, I have an idea to get warm and I need to work on my stamina anyway," she said, rolling her shoulders as Wolfe looked at her with a raised eyebrow, before his lips turned up in a grin.

"Really, princess. Here? In front of everyone?" the imperial said with a sigh as he loosened his cloak slightly, "alright, honey. If you're really into that sorts thing, but I'm keeping most of my clothes on. You know. It's a little cold out."

Misty frowned, balling up some snow on a rock before throwing it at him, "not that, you bastard," she growled, her eyes going wide at the snow hitting Iron in the shoulders.

Iron turned, giving her a raised eyebrow as she gave him an apologetic smile and wave. 

"Sorry, Iron," she said, yelping as a snow ball hit her in the chest, sending snow down her tunic, "AHH! You ass!" she hollered, balling up some snow and throwing it at Wolfe, missing and hitting Morgaine in the back of the head. 

Morgaine turned, narrowing her eyes at Misty before balling up some snow and throwing it at her. Misty ducked, laughing as the snow ball flew over her head and hit Kaidan in the side of the head, getting a grunt from the man. Kaidan narrowed his eyes at the dark haired woman, making his own snow ball and throwing it at her before she ducked. If flew forward, hitting Riordan in the back of the neck, sending the cold snow sliding down his back as he gasped at the coldness. He turned, giving the group a glare as Misty tried to stifle a laugh.

"SNOWBALL FIGHT!" she shouted, throwing at snowball at Hawke, smacking him in the back of the head before Kestrel got her in the face.

* * *

Inigo, Misty and Beatrice hid behind a rock, stockpiling snowballs as Niall kept watch.

"You can't hide forever, princess!" Wolfe's voice echoed off the walls of the canyon.

Misty clicked her tongue, "I don't plan on it, Wolfie. Just until the snow melts!" she hollered, back, grabbing an armful of snowballs, "we ready?"

"No," Beatrice said, furrowing her brow as she grabbed a few snowballs, "they're better with their aim."

Niall clicked his tongue, "nobody's aim is better than mine, Misty and Inigo's. You'll be fine, Sweetheart. Just stay close to me," he said, giving her a wink as he readied a snowball.

"Let's do this," Inigo said, grinning as they moved out from behind the rock. 

They ran across the clearing, keeping low to the ground as they moved. Niall saw something out of the corner of his eye and turned, throwing a snowball to hit Isengrim in the chest, making her squeak before she threw one back.

"Go! I'll distract them!" he said, dramatically, throwing snowball after snowball at Isengrim and Kestrel as they laughed. 

Misty threw a snowball hard at Bikhai, smacking the khajiit in the face as he laughed, "sorry Bikhai!" she hollered, ducking behind a tree as he threw a snowball at her. Misty leaned out from behind the tree, throwing at snowball at Hawke before moving back behind the tree, "HA HA!" She heard something hit the tree hard before the snow in the branches cascaded down, covering her in snow as she cried out at the snow sliding down her back, "FUCK THAT'S COLD!" she screamed, hopping out from behind the tree involuntarily. She glanced at the arrow stuck halfway through the tree as a laugh rang out from across the clearing, snapping her eyes to Bishop, kneeling on the top of a boulder with his bow over his knee. 

"Having problems, Ladyship?" he called, grinning at Misty's glare.

"Yeah, and I'm looking at him," she growled, throwing a snowball at him, but it fell short and smacked the boulder below him.

He laughed at that, "you have terrible aim, sweetness."

Misty snorted, "why don't you come down here and say that to meh!" she grunted against a mouthful of snow as she stumbled back, spitting the melting cold out onto the ground. 

Bishop fell back on his ass, laughing so hard he couldn't breathe.

"Don't talk with your mouth full, princess!" Wolfe hollered, getting a glare from Misty before taking off as she gave chase, throwing snowballs at the imperial. 

"Bastard!" she growled, giving a squeak as Farkas walked around a boulder Wolfe had just run behind with a very large snowball in his hands, "shit!" she yelped, slipping and falling back on her back with a loud grunt as she laughed. "Ow," she laughed, rolling onto her hands and knees as Farkas casually dropped the large snowball on her back.

"Sorry, Messy. You were just a perfect target," he said, chuckling as he helped her to her feet.

"No worries. Hey, you wanna help?" she asked, giving him a grin.

"What'd you have in mind?" he asked, glancing toward the boulder where Bishop had taken as his vantage point.

"Get me up there behind him and I'll shout him down. That'll bring him down a couple pride levels," she said, grinning at her own plan.

Farkas nodded, "sounds good," he said, glancing behind Misty before a huge pile of snow fell on her.

She yelped, trying to shake the snow out of her armor and tunic as Sirius laughed.

"You're such a great target," the nord said, giving her glare a grin, "I'll help too. You'll need a distraction, and he got me with that tree thing."

Misty gave a nod, "alright. Let's take that pretty boy down, hard!" Misty, Farkas and Sirius fist bumped before breaking off. 

Sirius ran out in the middle of the clearing, acting like he wasn't paying attention as Bishop smirked, taking aim at a tree Sirius was starting for before something shifting behind him turned him around, putting his aim on the woman as she stumbled a couple steps. He gave her a smirk and a raised eyebrow, "think you can sneak up on me, ladyship?"

Misty scanned over the arrow pointed at her as she pointed at it, "we're throwing snowballs and insults, not arrows and punches," she said, getting a smirk from the man as he slowly unaimed his arrow. 

"I guess," he said, glancing over the clearing, spotting most of the people that were in the group.  _They aren't even trying,_ he thought, turning his attention back to the woman before him. He watched the way the wind blew her hair around her head, giving her a wild look as she watched him with intense green eyes that shined at him in the snow. He watched her breath curl out from her slightly parted lips with every breath, disappearing in the cold wind before her lips curved up in a smile and she stood straight. He narrowed his eyes, not trusting this strange woman's deviant smile. "What are you planning, princess?"

Misty chuckled, "planning? Me? Nothing, sweetheart," she seemed to think about something for a moment before giving him a dark grin, "so, tell me Bishop. Have you ever wanted to know what it was like to fly?" 

Bishop turned his head slightly, glaring at her with narrowed eyes, "not even once."

"You sure?" she asked, taking a step toward him with that grin, "I could help you."

He frowned at her, "what are you up to?"

Misty gave a laugh that sent chills down his spine, "nothing, Bishop." She took another step toward him.

He drew back the bow string, but kept it aimed at her feet, "careful, Ladyship. You don't know what a wild animal will do when you corner it."

Misty snorted, "you're not cornered. There's a simple way to not be cornered anymore," she said, folding her arms over her chest.

"Oh?" he asked, with a raised eyebrow, "and what way is that?"

Misty gave him that grin before taking a deep breath.

"Wait! No!" he hollered as she shouted.

"FUS RO!" 

He stumbled back, his foot slipping off the edge of the boulder and sending him down to the snow below with a grunt. He lay in the snow for a moment, blinking up toward the sky before he looked at Misty, standing on the rock with a triumphant grin on her face. He narrowed his eyes at her, lifting his bow to aim the arrow before loosing it to fly over her head. Misty gave a yelp, frowning at the man before she jumped down from the boulder, moving toward him like the storm starting to die down around them. 

"Y'all wanna play fuck fuck games, huh?" she growled, scooping up a large amount of snow, "hold still. This is going to hurt you, more than it'll hurt me." She raised her hand with the snowball, as she knelt, narrowing her eyes at the ranger as he grinned up at her.

"Anyone ever tell you that you look like a goddess in the snow?" he asked, taking some of the hair blowing around her face between his fingers. 

Misty's eyes widened as her cheeks heated up before she swallowed, clicking her tongue as she glared at him, "I think you need to cool off, cowboy," she growled, jerking the front of his pants away from his body.

He would have been excited about it...if she hadn't have shoved the snow in her hand down his pants. He cried out instanyl reaching out and taking hold of her arm, jerking her down as he rolled to pin her to the ground, "Oh ho ho," he chuckled, wincing at the cold against his junk, "you're going to pay for that dearly, princess."

Misty snorted, her eyes moving to something behind him, "not before you do," she said, closing her eyes tight before a large amount of snow was dumped over them, making him cry out again as snow slid down his spine and the back of his pants. Misty squeaked at the snow landing on her chest and running down her neck, "God that's cold."

"It's your fault," Bishop growled, turning those golden eyes up to her before a wicked grin spread across his lips, "but, since we're here anyway..."

Misty snorted, shaking her head as she took a deep breath.

"Damn," Bishop hissed.

"FUS RO!" she shouted, sending him flying off of her and away.

"Are you going to do that to me every time we're close?" Bishop grumbled, getting to his feet and brushing the snow off his armor.

"Only every time you get a sick, twisted idea that you stand a chance of seducing me," she said, getting to her feet and yelping at the snow sliding down her back. 

Bishop smirked, "I don't have much compatition, ladyship. You can't blame a guy for trying," he said with a chuckle.

Misty rolled her eyes before pointing at Wolfe as he threw a snowball at Cinder, hitting the khajiit in the nose, "he's been trying since I crawled out of the Ratway in Riften to do the Goldenglow job."

Wolfe blinked, glancing toward them before narrowing his eyes at Bishop and throwing a snowball at the ranger. Bishop gave him annoyed eyes as the snowball hit his shoulder before he looked back at Misty, "yes, well, ladyship. You deserve a man with more...beast than man," he growled, stepping toward her.

Misty snorted, "if I wanted more beast than man, Farkas and Vilkas are werewolves. Can't get more beast than that," she said, giving him a smirk, "plus, Farkas saved me from being crushed by a collapsing fort so....yeah. You're a little behind there, cowboy."

Bishop clicked his tongue, narrowing his eyes at her, "you can't be serious."

"As a heartattack," she said, glancing around at the group as they started to gather to continue moving, "well, that was fun. Let's rock out before I lose feeling in my fingers."

Inigo huffed, falling into step beside her as they started back down the mountain, "what are we going to do now, my friend?"

Misty grinned, giving Bishop a glance as he moved to walk beside her, "well, how about a little I Spy?" 

"What's that?" Bishop asked, giving her a raised eyebrow.

"It's a game from Misty's world. You look for something and say I spy before naming a feature of the item, then everyone has to guess what it is," Inigo said, glancing around the area. "I'll go first. I spy with my little eye something...cold..."

"Snow," everyone in the group said, getting laughs as they moved down the path.

"My turn!" Beatrice said, "hmm...I spy with my little eye..."


	92. Returning the Horn

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Misty makes it up to High Hrothgar to return the horn to the greybeards. yeay climbing.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry it took so long. I finally got my PC game set up thanks ever so much to Loz for the help. Now I can play PC and Console and integrate both into the story...Misty's still console though, so there's going to be a bunch of strangeness. I am NOT going to make Misty's "game" crash though, because that would suck.

"I spy with my little eye something...red," Morgaine said, getting a frown from Vero.

"I don't see anything red," he muttered, his vampiric eyes having a hard time seeing in the bright noonday sun.

"Sirius's headband," Farkas said, getting a groan from most of the group.

"How in Oblivion are you so good at this game?" Bishop asked, furrowing his brow at the larger man.

Farkas shrugged, "I just am."

"Okay, my turn," Isengrim said, glancing around the area as they started over the bridge into Ivarstead, "I spy with my little eye something... wooden."

Wolfe clicked his tongue, "that's almost everything here," he grumbled, folding his arms over his chest.

Bishop narrowed his eyes at Farkas, "well? What is it, smart man?"

Farkas gave him a smirk before shrugging, "I'm going to give someone else a turn to find it."

"So you do know what it is," Bishop said, trying to figure it out by following Farkas's eyes and frowning at them stopping on Misty.

"The Mill?" Beatrice asked, getting a smirk from the Nord woman.

"Nope," Isengrim said, shaking her head.

"The Inn," Sirius said, motioning toward the inn.

"Nuh uh," Isengrim said, grinning at them.

"The trees," Kestrel said, getting a chuckle from the woman.

"No," she said, giggling at the frowns, "give up?"

"The house across the river," Farkas said, getting a nod from the woman.

"Seriously," Bishop said, staring up at the tall Nord, "how in oblivion do you keep doing it?"

Farkas chuckled as he shrugged, "I just do," he said, grinning as Sirius threw his arm over his friend's shoulder.

"Farkas is just awesome," Sirius said, glancing at Misty, "I think I'm using that right."

Misty nodded as they started toward the bridge leading up the mountain.

"I'm not making that climb again," Taliesin said, stopping in front of the inn with his arms folded over his chest as he shook his head.

Riordan hesitated, furrowing his brow as he too rethought climbing up the mountain.

Misty sighed, "as much as I love y'all, you really don't have to come with me, if you don't want to," she said, stopping to turn and look at the group before the bridge, "it's a long fucking climb and, honestly, if I didn't have to go up, I wouldn't. So, who's going and who's staying."

* * *

Misty swallowed as she held on tight to the pommel of the saddle, "I'm okay. It's okay. Everything's okay." Mjollnir whinnied, shaking her head as Misty jolted, "fuck!"

"It's alright, lass. I have you," Kieron's voice was soft against her ear as he wrapped his large, strong, muscular arm around her waist. 

"Yeah. Yeah, I know," she said, her voice a little high and breathy as the horses slowly made their way up the mountain.

"Don't tell me you're afraid of riding, Ladyship," Bishop said with a chuckle. 

"I've only been on a horse like three times my whole life, including now," she said, gasping as Mjollnir stumbled slightly, "fuck!"

"It's alright," Kieron purred, putting a soft kiss against her racing pulse, "I won't let you fall."

"It's not the falling I have a problem with," Misty said, looking over the side of the path before swallowing, "it's the sudden stop at the bottom."

"If you're so worried, maybe we should walk the rest of the way up," Sirius offered from the back of Dreyr.

Wolfe clicked his tongue, giving the Nord an annoyed glare from behind Inigo on the back of Paint, "then what's the point of bringing the horses?"

Sirius gave him a shrug, "Misty's getting really nervous being on the back of the horse going up this path. She might be better after we get past it."

Vilkas nodded, leaning slightly to try and see Misty around Kieron's body. He frowned at how white her hands were, as if she was gripping the saddle for her life. He spurred the horse forward, getting a slight yelp from his brother as he moved Gypsy up beside Mjollnir. 

"Ah! Don't, don't, don't, don't. Too close, too close, too close," she gasped, her nails biting into the saddle.

Vilkas sighed, frowning at Misty as she concentrated her attention on Mjollnir's mane. "You're not going to fall unless Mjollnir falls and she has good balance for being an animal."

Mjollnir snorted, whinnying at the Nord.

Misty shook her head, "I don't care. It's a long fall and that would be the suckiest way for the Dragonborn to die."

Farkas chuckled as he reached out, gently touching her leg to get her attention, "it's alright, Messy. We'll ride on the scary side so you don't have to, okay?"

Misty swallowed, glancing at Farkas's gentle face before snapping her eyes back to the horse's mane, "okay. I think I'm okay with that."

Bishop watched the woman as she kept her eyes trained on the horse's mane, finding it odd that the woman that shouted him off a boulder and stuffed snow down his pants not hours ago, looked so terrified of falling off a horse. The horse stumbled again and she gasped, closing her eyes tight as she gripped onto Kieron's arm. He pulled the horse to a stop for a moment, holding her tightly as she panted, trying to calm herself as the large Nord murmured softly to her. She sniffled and nodded, slowly opening her eyes as she looked back down at the horse's mane, still holding onto the man's arm as he spurred the horse forward. He glanced back at Hawke as the Imperial watched Kieron and Misty moving ahead of them, "so, how long have you known...the woman?"

Hawke turned his green eyes to the man before shrugging, "since a week or two after she came to Skyrim so, several months," he said, narrowing his eyes at the man, "why?"

Bishop shrugged, "she seems...strange," he said, blinking at the chuckle the imperial gave him.

"You have no idea," Hawke muttered, looking up at her as she gripped Kieron's arm for dear life, "what you saw last night and earlier today is barely scratching the surface and I wouldn't advise making her angry. I've only seen her angry a few times since meeting her and it was not pretty." Hawke glanced over his shoulder at Inigo and Wolfe, before looking back at Bishop's head, "ask Wolfe. He's been the recipient of that ire which was...a month or so ago and she still hasn't forgiven him for it. My advice, once she trusts you, don't betray it or you'll have to deal with more than just her ire."

Bishop frowned, feeling the hair on the back of his neck stand on end from the Imperial's words. "I'll keep that in mind," he muttered, watching Kieron lean back on the horse as Misty took the reins, looking more confident as she steered the horse ahead of the others. He felt himself smirk as she paused the horse in a wide enough area for all the horses to gather, "looking good, Ladyship." He gave her a wink as he leaned slightly on the saddle, feeling his smirk widen as the pink tint formed in her cheeks.

"Are we almost at the top? I think Paint is getting tired," Inigo said, petting the horse's neck as she huffed and shook her's head.

Misty nodded, glancing at the stone near the area, "looks like it. We've just got a few more twists and turns and then the stairs," she let out a sigh, adjusting her seating on the saddle, "I'm really starting to miss fast-travel."

"What's that?" Sirius asked, tilting his head as he moved Dreyr up next to Mjollnir.

"It's a quicker way to travel in Skyrim. Instead of walking or riding everywhere, you just choose a location, click on it and you're there in a few seconds real time as opposed to hours or days," Misty explained, sighing again as she looked up the path, "I only had to make this climb once when I was playing the game. Now I have to do it every time."

Kieron chuckled behind her, running his fingers down her back, "at least we have horses this time."

Misty nodded, "true. I'd collapse if we didn't."

"Me too," Inigo said with a nod.

"Well? What are we waiting for, Dragonborn? Lead on," Vilkas said, making her frown.

"Be my guest, precious," Misty said, motioning him and Farkas ahead.

Vilkas chuckled as he pressed his heels into the horse's side, moving her forward as Misty moved Mjollnir alongside Gypsy, "so, what are we to expect once we reach the top?"

Misty frowned, having not really thought about it until that moment, "well, once we're at the top, I give the horn to Arngeir and then learn the last part of the force push shout," she then sighed, "then I stand in the middle of a circle and get shouted at by the greybeards."

"You can't know that," Bishop said from behind them.

Misty glanced back at the frowning man before rolling her eyes, "I'm not explaining to you how I know that's what's going to happen. I just do and it's annoying. Call it...the Power of the Gamer perk. Grants foresight to most quests and dungeon clearing," she said, giving Bishop a smirk as he narrowed his eyes at her.

"You're so weird," he muttered, shaking his head as he let the horse drop back a little from Mjollnir and Gypsy.

"You'll get used to it," Sirius said, giving the man a grin as he chuckled.

Bishop rolled his eyes at the Nord's words as he shook his head, "I don't plan on being with your group that long. Just long enough to rescue Karnwyr."

"That's what I thought too," Wolfe said as Inigo moved the horse up, "I was just going to steal whatever gold Misty, Inigo, and Hawke had on them, while they slept."

Inigo glanced over his shoulder at the imperial with narrowed eyes, "what?" He asked, his voice a low growl as his ears lay back on his head.

Wolfe shrugged, folding his arms over his chest, "you didn't really expect me to stick around, did you?"

Inigo glared at him for a few seconds before sighing, "no, I suppose not," he said, looking toward Misty as her and Vilkas talked, "I do not think she did either."

Wolfe gave a short nod, "exactly. Honestly, I just stuck around because we were getting some good coin," he said, with a shrug. 

"So, are you telling me that sticking around is worth the coin, if nothing else?" Bishop asked, getting a nod from the man.

"But I will warn you, she has a way of getting into your heart," Sirius said, watching Misty laugh at something Farkas had said as his brother frowned at him, "and you don't know when it happens until it's too late."

They were silent at those words for a few moments, the only sound being the horses' hooves on the stones and dirt, and the sounds of the birds with the occasional chuckles from the group ahead of them. It was almost peaceful, climbing that mountain. Even when they reached the area where the snow started, it was still more peaceful than some of the places that they had been and seen in their lifetimes. They rounded the last corner, huffing and puffing despite not walking the whole way up themselves. The thin air leaving them breathless and panting.

"This it?" Bishop asked between huffs. 

Inigo nodded, "yes. It looks even creepier than the last time we were here," he said, sliding off the horse and into the snow. 

Kieron helped Misty down, getting a grateful nod from the woman as she turned toward the stone temple. She felt her heart racing, worried that the real her couldn't take the voice of the greybeards. 

"You alright, Messy?" Farkas asked, leaning forward to look at her face.

Misty took a quick inhale, glancing at him before smiling, "yeah. Yeah, I'm fine. Just a little nervous," she said, swallowing as much of the fear as she could.

Farkas nodded, slipping his hand into her's before heading for the steps.

"Wait! Farkas!" Misty grumbled, furrowing her brow at the man's back as he pulled her forward with hardly any effort.

Farkas blinked back at her with confused silver-blue eyes, "what?"

Misty snorted, trying to pull him to a stop, "I'm not ready to go in there yet," she complained, getting a laugh from the man.

"You saved my life without hesitation and you're afraid of a bunch of grumpy old men?" he asked, chuckling at her.

Misty snorted, "these grumpy old men can shout me right off this damn mountain. I only know three shouts and none of them completely," she growled, holding up three fingers as she glared at him.

Farkas sighed, stepping up in front of her as he leaned down, planting a kiss on her forehead that surprised her, "deep breaths, Messy. I'll be right here holding your hand if anything happens."

Misty looked up at him with worried eyes, blinking in the cold wind and snow flying around them, "you can't stand with me when they do the final ritual," she said, her voice sterner than how she felt. 

Farkas smiled, lifting her hand to his mouth as he kissed her fingers, "then I'll stay close and keep an eye on you."

Misty felt herself blush and cleared her throat before heading for the stairs, "shall we then?" she asked, her voice a little higher than she intended.

* * *

They walked into the giant stone room, the smell of old, musky stone, books, and cold hitting her and making her shiver. She swallowed, feeling nervous about the final test as Dragonborn as she wrung her hands.

"If you didn't want to do this, why bother coming up this Godsforsaken mountain?" Bishop asked, rubbing his hands over his arms to warm himself up.

Misty frowned, giving the man a glare over her shoulder, "because I don't have a choice," she growled back, taking another inhale of the stale air before moving into the room and toward the stairs, "you guys stay here. I'm going to find Arngeir and give him back the horn." Misty gave Farkas a raised eyebrow as he followed her, but didn't question it.  _He did say he was going to keep an eye on me,_ she thought, smiling to herself as they moved up the stairs and down a small hallway. She took a deep breath when she saw Arngeir kneeling on one of the rugs, his hands out slightly at his sides with his face turned up and his eyes closed. She swallowed, not wanting to disturb him while knowing that she had to if she wanted to finish with this crap. "Arngeir..." she asked, her voice reverent as she spoke.

"Ah, so you've returned," he said, slowly opening his eyes to look at her.

"Yeah," she said, pulling the horn from her satchel and holding it out to him.

Arngeir smiled as he stiffly got to his feet, "Ah! You've retrieved the Horn of Jurgen Windcaller. Well done. You have now passed all the trials. Come with me. It is time for us to recognize you formally as Dragonborn," he said, carefully taking the horn from Misty's hand before walking past her and Farkas to lead them back out into the large main hallway. 

"This is the part that I have to do on my own," Misty said, looking up at Farkas with half fear and half apology.

Farkas smiled, pulling her into a warm bear hug that made her feel a thousand times better, "I'll be with the others," he said, slowly moving away from her to the group sitting, standing, and leaning near the entrance as the other Greybeards started to gather in the hall.

"You are ready to learn the final word of Unrelenting Force, "Dah," which means "Push."," Arngeir said, motioning to Wulfgar as the man moved forward.

"Dah," he whispered, causing the word to appear on the ground in the glowing dragon tongue. Misty moved forward, kneeling on the ground to trail her fingers over the orange and yellow glowing symbols. She felt her mind take in the word, echoing it through her brain,  _dah, dah, dah_. 

"With all three words together, this Shout is much more powerful. Use it wisely. Master Wulfgar will now gift you with his knowledge of "Dah."," Arngeir's voice sounded distant, but she could still hear it as she stood, looking at Wulfgar as he gave her his knowledge of the word in a rush of lights and wind.

She furrowed her brow, swallowing the stale taste of old, dusty books and mildewy clothes.  _I'm going to need a mead or ale to wash that taste out,_ she thought, turning toward Arngeir.

"You have completed your training, Dragonborn. We would Speak to you. Stand between us, and prepare yourself. Few can withstand the unbridled Voice of the Greybeards. But you are ready?" Arngeir asked, his dull eyes focused on Misty.

She took a deep inhale through her nose as she moved to stand in the center of the circle the four old men had formed. She gave a small nod, feeling her nerves starting to get the best of her, "I'm ready," she said, her voice steady despite the electricity running through her.

Arngeir gave a nod as they lifted their hands toward the sky and started to chant. "Lingrah krosis saraan Strundu'ul, voth nid balaan klov praan nau. Naal Thu'umu, mu ofan nii nu, Dovahkiin, naal suleyk do Kaan, naal suleyk do Shor, ahrk naal suleyk do Atmorasewuth. Meyz nu Ysmir, Dovahsebrom. Dahmaan daar rok."

The ground shook as they chanted, forcing her to spread her feet wide and at an odd angle to try and keep her balance. Her hands went out at her sides as the ground rocked, helping keep her up. She felt her head pounding, but if it was between staying on her feet and holding her hand to her head, she wanted to stay standing. It felt like they would never stop, but once they did, it left her panting in the center of the old men. She licked her lips and looked up at Arngeir as he moved forward.

"Dovahkiin. You have tasted the Voice of the Greybeards and passed through unscathed. High Hrothgar is open to you," he said, getting a weak smile from the woman as she stood straight.

"Thank you," she said, staying in one place as the Greybeards moved around her and out of the hall, going back to whatever they were doing before they had arrived. Misty felt her stomach start to roll and closed her eyes at the waves of nausea rising and falling in her stomach. 

"Are you alright, my friend?" Inigo asked, cautiously moving toward.

Misty sniffled, the cold in the room starting to get to her as she slowly opened her eyes and looked at the blue khajiit, "I think so," she said, swallowing.

"What in oblivion was that?" Vilkas asked, furrowing his brow at the ground as he carefully moved across the hall to stand near Misty.

"That was the final thing for the Greybeards... Until we have to come back because Delphine's a bitch," Misty said, leaning over her knees with her eyes closed, "God I don't feel good."

"You do look a little pale," Sirius said, frowning at Misty's face.

"Aww, what's wrong, Ladyship? Can't handle a little earth shake?" Bishop asked, smirking at her.

Misty swallowed, slowly looking up at him with narrowed eyes before taking a deep breath, "FUS RO DAH!" she shouted, sending the man flying back across the room to hit the far wall, hard.

Bishop stiffly sat up, shaking his head as he frowned at Misty with a sneer, "what was that for?" he asked, his back and chest aching from the attack. 

Misty snorted and stood straight, glaring at him, "for being a jackass," she growled, moving to stand in front of him, "look, Bishop. I get that you're probably an asshole out of necessity, but seriously. Stop. Now, I'm not saying this is where we part ways and you're on your own at finding your wolf, because I'm not like that, but if you keep being a jackass, I'm going to wash my hands of you. Get it?" 

Bishop glared up at her for a few moments before she put out her hand to help him to his feet. He took her offered hand, letting her help pull him up before giving her a nod, "I get it."

She nodded back, "good. Being a dick isn't going to make yours any bigger, so we're clear," she said, making her way toward the exit.

Bishop stared after her, a little surprised by her words before rushing to catch up to the small group, "you don't even know how big my dick is," he growled, folding his arms over his chest as Wolfe pulled open the door.

"My statement stands," she said, getting a chuckle and smirk from Wolfe as she walked past him.

"So, how are you feeling? You looked a little ill," Hawke asked, moving to walk down the steps beside her. 

Misty took a deep breath of the thin cold air, looking out over the Skyrim landscape, "I'm okay now, but I don't know how I'm going to do going down the mountain on the horses."

Hawke nodded, glancing back at the group as they made their way down to the horses. "We can walk down, if you want, Melissa. Let you get a little air without the panic," he said, slipping his hand into her's as he took Elli's reins. 

"So, you have attained full Dragonborn status," Inigo said, walking on Misty's other side as he smiled, "being shouted at by a group of old men has never been so rewarding."

Misty chuckled, shaking her head as they walked, "Ini, I haven't really gained anything except the last word in the shout."

"Yeah, we noticed," Vilkas said, glancing at Bishop as the man rubbed the back of his head.

"Tell me about it. I'm still a little sore," Bishop complained, furrowing his brows at the bruises he thought he would probably have.

Misty snorted, "then don't piss me off and I won't have to shout at you again."

Bishop rolled his eyes, "trust me, sweetness. I don't plan on doing that any time soon."

"Good. I'll tell you from personal experience, pissing her off is NOT a good thing to do," Wolfe said, his face solemn as he watched the man walking ahead of him. 

Bishop glanced back at the imperial, half wondering what the man had done to get on and stay on her bad side before ignoring his thoughts.  _It doesn't matter anyway,_ he thought, looking at the back of the woman's head,  _or it won't for long._

* * *

Misty yawned as they made their way through town, rolling her head around her shoulders as she sighed, "man I'm beat," she said, yawning again as they climbed the hill toward the inn. 

"Don't open your mouth too wide, ladyship. You might blow down this whole town," Bishop said, smirking at the glare she gave him over her shoulder.

"You callin' me the big bad wolf?" She asked, getting a chuckle from the man.

"If you're anything, ladyship, I would call you a bird, but nowhere near a wolf," he said, causing Misty to frown.

"Don't make me huff and puff and shout you into the river," she growled, nodding toward the river that ran past Ivarstead.

Bishop snorted, "no thank you. That water looks cold."

They tied the horses up to a tree and headed for the inn. Misty glanced at the burrow just inside the town, narrowing her eyes at the crypt before giving a nod, "before we do anything tomorrow, I want to go into that crypt and take care of the, supposed, ghost that's been haunting the place," she said, following Vilkas up the steps.

"Now, why would we do a thing like that?" Bishop asked, frowning at the thought of delving into a crypt.

"I agree," Inigo said, looking a little nervous, "I do not like ghosts or zombies."

Misty chuckled at the khajiit's ears laying back on his head, "then you can stay outside of the crypt, but I want to go in there and get the shout on the word wall," she said, giving Inigo a smile.

"Don't you have enough without having to endanger yourself?" Hawke asked, still a little upset about the fort collapse.

Misty rolled her eyes, "there's twenty-seven shouts not including Dragon Rend, and I want to get all of them if I can," she said, walking past Vilkas as he held the door open. 

"So, you would risk your life for the ability to yell at someone?" Hawke asked, furrowing his brows at her.

Misty sighed, "some of the shouts are useful. Like disarm, aura whisper, and storm call." She paused, thinking about all the times she had used storm call and killed those traveling with her, "uh... If I get storm call, go indoors as quickly as possible because that shout will kill you. Literally, you'll get struck down by lightning."

"I'll keep that in mind," Sirius said, slapping her on the back as he moved to sit with Riordan, Bikhai, Vero, and Kaidan.

Misty sighed, running her hand through her hair to pull the hair tie out, "I don't know how many times I had to restart my game from the last save because I killed someone traveling with me with storm call."

"So, you've killed people before with this...shout?" Vilkas asked, getting a coy smile from the woman.

"Well... It's honestly, one of my favorite shouts, but one of the parts is clear up between Dawntstar and Solitude and the other is..." She paused, a big grin spreading across her lips, "in Forelhost."

Vilkas frowned, "I don't like that smile," he muttered, narrowing his eyes at her, "what are you thinking?"

Misty couldn't help but laugh, "that we're heading toward one of the places that has the shout. It's over near Riften," she said, taking the map out of her backpack and laying it across the table in front of Cinder, Iron, Farkas, Vilkas, Kestrel, Morgaine, and Wolfe. She pointed to a small area on the very edge of Skyrim, behind Riften, "that is where Forelhost is. Just on the edge of Skyrim in a crypt. There's also another word of power around there protected by a dragon, Dismay. I'll be able to make people run away mid-combat."

"Why would you want people to do that?" Iron asked with a frown.

Misty gave him an annoyed frown, "because some of us don't look like Mr. Universe and are made of things that go squish when hit hard enough," she growled, getting a smirk from the lizard.

"Then you need to fight more," Cinder said, chuckling at Misty's frown.

"Okay, one, I'm a woman so even if I did try to bulk up, it wouldn't really happen without performance enhancers. Two, I'm not a fighter, and three, why would I when I have you two rock heads to do the fighting for me?" she asked, giving them a grin. 

Iron and Cinder glanced at one another before Cinder burst out laughing, "true," he said, raising his tankard, "to fighting!"

"Anaan over Ataashi," Misty said, getting a confused blink from the warriors around her. She laughed, "it means Victory over Dragons in Qunari."

"Is that a race in your world?" Morgaine asked, getting another laugh from Misty.

"No. It's a race in another game series that I play. They're a race of really tough people with horns on their head. Kind of a very large human with argonian horns," she said, trying to explain it in terms they would understand. 

"Well, I like it," Cinder said, raising his tankard once again, "anaan over ataashi!"

Misty couldn't help but laugh as they clinked their drinks together and took large gulps. She glanced at Wolfe, who had barely touched his drink since getting it, "Wolfe? You alright?" she asked, leaning over to look at him.

"Hmm?" he hummed, blinking out of his thoughts to focus in on her.

"You haven't hardly said anything since we got into Ivarstead. What's up with that?" she asked, furrowing her brow in concern. She reached out, putting her hand against his forehead, "are you sick or something?"

He watched her past her hand before sighing and taking her hand from his forehead, "don't worry about me. How are you feeling? You almost collapsed in that temple."

Misty shrugged, "I'm fine now. It might have just been the shock of it. I've done it several times, but that wasn't actually me, so I just got a little motion sick, I think," she said, running her fingers through her hair. 

He nodded, "so you feel better then?" he asked, getting another nod from the woman before he kissed her knuckles, "that's good. Just don't be reckless and try hiding things like that from us again, alright?"

Misty watched him for a moment, finding the real concern in Wolfe's eyes strange, "I can't promise anything," she said, getting a sad smile from the imperial.

"I know, princess," he said, starting for the door, "I'm going to get some air before bed."

Misty nodded, watching him head for the door before a hand on her back brought her attention around to Taliesin.

"I'll see if he's alright," Taliesin said, getting a grateful nod from Misty.

"Just don't set him on fire," she said, making the high elf chuckle.

"Only if he deserves it," Taliesin said, heading for the door as well.

* * *

Taliesin glanced at the imperial as he leaned over the railing of the inn with his head hung, before moving to lean over the railing next to him, "you look flustered," Taliesin said, getting a sigh from the man.

Wolfe raised his head a little, frowning at the road in front of the inn, "I don't know how to handle this...feeling. I don't even really know what it is," he admitted, finding some comfort in Taliesin's presence.

"Well, what are you feeling?" Taliesin asked, looking up toward the barrow.

Wolfe sighed, standing straight and running his hand roughly through his hair, "I don't know. When I was watching her sway from the old men shouting at her and how pale she looked afterwards, it..." he furrowed his brow and frowned, putting his hand on his stomach, "I felt sick."

Taliesin looked at him then, watching the way his expression changed. His brow creasing, his eyes almost fearful. Taliesin couldn't help but chuckled, making the imperial frown at him, "you were worried about her."

Wolfe frowned at him before snorting, "I don't worry."

Taliesin gave him a smirk as he stood straight to face the imperial, "even if you didn't before, you do now. It might have had something to do with her nearly dying in that fort collapse. Did you feel like this then?"

Wolfe swallowed, licking his lips as he took a deep breath, "maybe a little, but it wasn't this bad. Usually, I could just ignore it, but watching her barely staying on her feet..." he paused, turning to pick at a splinter on the railing, "I couldn't help but wonder if it was because of the collapse and that, maybe, she shouldn't be doing this thing anymore."

"What thing?" Taliesin asked, getting a sigh from the man.

"Traveling. Adventuring. Being Dragonborn and doing things pertaining to that," Wolfe said, his voice agitated. He sighed again, lowering his eyes to the railing, "she won't though. She won't stop just because someone asks her to and I both love and hate her for it."

"She's a strong woman, Wolfe," Taliesin said, moving to put his hand on his friend's shoulder, "a woman like her can't and won't be stopped until she reaches her goals and her goal right now is to save Skyrim...and gather shouts, apparently."

Wolfe chuckled at that, shaking his head as he sighed, "she a fireball."

Taliesin rolled his eyes, "I've thrown fireballs into a group of enemies that wasn't as explosive as that woman," he said, making Wolfe laugh.

"Maybe fireball was an understatement," Wolfe said with a chuckle, slapping the high elf on the shoulder, "come on, altmer bastard. Let's go make sure these new travelers don't steal our spitfire from us."

Taliesin nodded as they made their way back into the inn.

* * *

"Sing, sing, sing, sing, sing, sing," most of the group was chanting as Misty stood shaking her head.

"No," she said, frowning at Brynjolf as he stood. She took a step back as he moved toward her, putting her hand up to ward him off, "nuh uh! You stay over there."

Brynjolf chuckled, not heeding her words as he stopped a couple feet in front of her, "what's wrong, lass? It's like you're afraid of me or something."

Misty narrowed her eyes at him, "I'd be stupid to let you get too close when you want something from me. With that silver tongue and candy-coated words, a chick don't stand a fucking chance of keeping her head straight, so go back where you were. Fucking incubus," she growled, waving him back toward the table he had just left.

Brynjolf's chuckle was low and thrummed through her as he moved forward, his eyes shining that dark promise of passion in the dark as he caught her hand, "Incubus, hmm? I think I like that," he purred against her knuckles. 

"You would," she growled, her cheeks heating up as he smiled at her past her hand.

"So, will you sing me a song with your beautiful voice, lass or do I have to stand here holding your hand until oblivion takes us?" he asked, smiling at her like the devil himself. 

Misty swallowed, desperately glancing behind him to Wolfe, who was watching the scene with amused golden eyes, "okay," she said, her voice high and breathy, "but you have to go sit down."

Brynjolf nodded, letting her hand drop from his as he moved back to his seat. 

Niall stood, strumming a few cords as he moved to stand beside Misty, "what do you want to sing, sweetheart?"

Misty sighed, "I don't, but you mother fuckers cheat," she grumbled, getting a chuckle from the group.

"Sing Beauty and The Beast!" Beatrice called out.

"No, sing something with more fun to it," Sirius hollered, getting a snort from Kestrel.

"Sing a love song," Astrea shouted, raising her tankard.

"I want to hear what a battle song in your world sounds like," Vilkas said, leaning back in his seat with his legs and arms crossed.

"We don't really have those. Ironically since my country is considered a bully among other countries. I mean, it's kind of true, but still," she said, trying to think of something to sing. She snapped her fingers when she thought of [Shake it Off](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=zIOVMHMNfJ4), "I got it. Niall, can you play shake it off?"

Niall tilted his head, thinking for a moment before looking at her, "hum a few notes," he said, listening carefully as she hummed the chorus before nodding, "yeah, I can do that. That's the really upbeat song, right?"

Misty nodded, "yep."

Niall nodded, "alright," he said, starting to play before she started singing and dancing, doing the dance moves she got from a youtube video she loved.

The group nodded their heads to the beat or did some form of dancing in their seats while she danced and sang. She laughed as Sirius, Kestrel, Beatrice, and Inigo started dancing with her...just not the same moves. 

Bishop watched the strange woman hopping around the center of the room like a lunatic, moving her body provocatively at random intervals as the others around her danced along. He took a sip of his ale, licking the remnants from his lips as the music stopped along with the dancing as they laughed.  _Must be nice to be this carefree,_ he thought, his eyes moving around the room,  _although, she has that luxury with so many people around._ He met eyes with Wolfe, who made it obvious to Bishop that he was being watched and didn't apologize for it. Bishop smirked into his tankard as Misty started another song, riding the high of a good time.  _I'll just need a few minutes alone with her and she'll be begging to be in my bed._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's the Video of Misty going through the final test.  
> https://www.facebook.com/sylvia.fey.12/videos/262822514353968/
> 
> Yes, I know that taking the horn back to where she was supposed to get it gets her another dragon soul, but that's a long fucking walk...in the opposite direction of where they need to go.  
> You didn't know that you're supposed to get a dragon soul after returning the horn to the crypt? you're welcome. lol
> 
> I translated to Qunari with this site. Yeay nerds!  
> https://lingojam.com/DragonAge:QunlatTranslator
> 
> Here's a dance video of some of the moves Misty did... She too got them from youtube. Lol  
> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=zVtO6UNJ4XE


	93. Shroud Hearth Barrow Part 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Misty and a few in the group head into Shroud Hearth Barrow. Killing Draugr? What a great way to start the day!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this took so long, y'all. Life and shit. Plus, I was putting together a little tribute to Kaidan because I wanted to and if I didn't get it out of my head, there wouldn't be any room for the story. So! I dedicate it to Livtempleton for doing an amazing job on creating Kaidan for everyone to enjoy. I hope you enjoy the video as much as I enjoyed making it. 
> 
>  https://youtu.be/SaPGZ0CgIag
> 
> I will be going back and putting other images in the story and editing grammar mistakes, so be sure to check my facebook for image updates if you don't want to go back through the story to look for them.  
> Or... I might put which chapters got image updates... I know this one will get some later.
> 
> ALSO! Thanks to Loz helping me with my comp Skyrim game, I have Skyrim for my PC up and running so I'll be posting Misty's Adventure on my facebook and my youtube channel. Sylvia Fey. So you don't have to make a facebook if you don't have one.

Misty leaned heavily on the railing outside of the inn, trying and failing to keep her eyes open. 

"You lean over too far and you'll fall over the railing," Nanak said as he adjusted the items in his pack. 

Misty groaned, barely glancing at him before yawning, "who's idea was it to get up this early, anyway?"

"Yours," the khajiit said, frowning at the inside of his pack.

Misty snorted, "nuh uh," she grunted, standing straight and stretching, "I said we should do the Barrow. Not 'hey let's wake up before the crack of dawn to fight the undead'."

Nanak rolled his eyes and sighed, pulling the pack onto his back, "Hawke, Riordan, Brynjolf, and Kieron wanted to make it to Riften before dark today," he said, turning to her with narrowed eyes, "and you wanted to go into a crypt. So do not complain that you didn't get to sleep in."

Misty stuck her tongue out at him as the door to the inn opened.

"Charming," Nanak muttered, rolling his eyes as Inigo and Beatrice joined them.

"Ready to go?" Inigo asked, getting a surprised blink from Misty.

"I thought you weren't coming," Misty said around another yawn.

Inigo sighed, rubbing the back of his head as he gave her an apologetic smile, "well, I wasn't going to, but you could probably use my skills in a place like that."

Misty gave him an appreciative smile and moved forward, wrapping her arms around the blue khajiit's ribs in a hug, "I can always count on you, Inigo," she said, closing her eyes against the cool feel of his armor and the warmth of his arms wrapping around her. 

Inigo smiled, hugging the small woman back, "of course you can. I am always here for you," he said, his voice a low purr against her scalp.

Nanak rolled his eyes again, shaking his head as he started down the steps of the inn, "if you hold her for too long, she'll just fall back asleep."

Inigo blinked at the other cat's comment before leaning his head slightly to sigh at Misty seemingly asleep against his chest, "my friend. You have to wake up. I do not think it wise to go through a creepy crypt while sleeping," he said, giving her a little shake.

Misty groaned, nuzzling his armored chest before huffing.

Hawke walked out of the inn carrying the Sapphire Dragon Claw that Brynjolf had finagled from the Innkeeper, assuring the man that they would return with news of the barrow and the ghost that apparently resided within the crypt. He gave Inigo and Misty a raised eyebrow as he moved around to stand beside them.

"I think she fell asleep," Inigo said, tilting his head to look at her face. His ears lay back on his head as he smiled slightly at the slumbering woman.

"If she's not awake, then I'm not risking my neck to kill a ghost for a bunch of strangers that are too pathetic to do it themselves," Bishop's voice was harsh in the quiet morning air, making Beatrice wince.

Wolfe snorted, "so, you're not willing to help others but expect them to help you?" he growled, folding his arms over his chest as he glared at the ranger.

"Tch. I don't  _need_ help. The woman's the one that offered it," Bishop growled back at the other man. 

Wolfe ground his teeth as he stepped toward him, "and you're the one that took it. You could have told her no," he snapped, narrowing his eyes at him, "whatever you think you're going to do with or to her, you better stop thinking about it now. She's mine."

"Funny you say that, because I see her cuddling up to the cat more than she does you," Bishop said with a smirk as he nodded at Inigo.

"They're just friends," Wolfe said automatically, more to reassure himself than anything else.

Bishop gave Wolfe a raised eyebrow, "is that what you tell yourself?" he turned slightly, glancing over Misty and Inigo as the khajiit blinked at them with wide eyes, "looks like they're more than friends to me."

Wolfe growled, moving toward the man with fury shining in his eyes before Hawke stepped between the two, "tch."

"Until we finish with helping him, you're not to lay a finger on him. Understand?" Hawke said, putting his finger against Wolfe's chest, giving the man a stern glare. 

Wolfe narrowed his eyes at the man before glaring past him at Bishop, who was giving him a smug smirk. Wolfe took a deep breath and nodded, "fine," he growled, getting a nod from Hawke as the imperial moved back to Misty and Inigo's side. Wolfe clicked his tongue as Bishop turned his gaze back to Inigo and Misty, taking a step forward before lifting his foot and planting it hard against Bishop's stomach, sending the man flying off the porch to land on his back in the road and a grunt. Wolfe snorted, giving Hawke a smirk, "you said not to lay a finger on him. You didn't say anything about my boot."

Hawke sighed heavily as he shook his head, "wake her up, Inigo. This was her idea and I want to be done with it before those two kill each other."

Inigo nodded, trying to gently shake her awake, only to get a growl from the woman as she leaned back, glaring at him with narrowed, tired, blood-shot eyes. "Come on, my friend. The sooner we get this done the better."

Misty huffed, stumbling down the steps as she blinked at Bishop getting up from the ground, "what happened to you?"

"Ask your dog. You should keep him on a tighter leash," he growled, brushing the dirt off his armor as he sneered at Wolfe. 

Wolfe growled at him, baring his teeth as he started down the steps, "I'll put you on a leash."

Misty stepped between Wolfe and Bishop, giving Wolfe an annoyed glare as she frowned at him, "it's too fucking early for your shit, imperial. Now stop before I stop it myself."

Wolfe watched her for a moment before taking a deep breath and nodding, "fine. I'll not touch him until he says something I don't like."

Misty frowned, folding her arms over her chest, "that's everything he says. Try another one or you're staying here."

Wolfe glared at her, "you can't tell me to come or stay," he growled, getting a chuckle from the ranger.

"Just be a good mongrel and listen to your master," Bishop said, grinning at Wolfe past Misty's shoulder.

Wolfe growled, moving forward aggressively until Misty's hand on his chest stopped him. He stood, held back by her hand as he glared rage at the ranger, who just kept smirking at him.

"Wolfe," was all she had to say to bring the man's eyes down to her, "he's fucking baiting you. Stop giving him what he wants."

Wolfe's eye twitched before he nodded, pushing the rage down as far as he could as he glared at the other man.

Bishop chuckled, "good dog. Now sit."

Misty took a deep breath, turning to glare at Bishop before poking him in the chest, "it's too early for me to be playing mediator and if you say one more fucking word Bi, I'm going to tie a fucking rock to your foot and have Rio and Kai drop you in that river over there. Get me? I'm tired and agitated and you're only making it worse. So shut the fuck up or stay here. I'm not dealing with it today."

Bishop stared at her for a few moments, studying the flickering fury in her green eyes before giving her a slight bow, "whatever her ladyship wants, she gets."

Misty frowned, narrowing her eyes at him as she folded her arms over her chest, "yeah, keep that shit up and I'll take back my promise to help you. I don't usually, but staying smug like that'll just piss me off." She moved past him without a second glance with Inigo, Wolfe, Hawke, and Beatrice falling into step behind her. Hawke moved up to walk beside her, his eyes on the barrow ahead. "Anyone else coming or is this it?"

Hawke shrugged, "Kaidan said something about coming with, as did Morgaine, the brothers, and Vero."

"Vero wanted to come?" Misty asked, a little surprised.

Hawke nodded, "he said it's been a long time since he had killed anything and thought that fighting Draugr was the best way to brush up on his skills."

Misty nodded as they moved toward the entrance of Shroud Hearth, "makes sense."

Hawke glanced back at Bishop, who was walking at the back of the group with a frown on his face, "are you sure it's wise to offer help to someone like him?"

Misty paused, looking at Hawke with a raised eyebrow, "what are you talking about?"

"The ranger. He seems to be causing trouble and he's only been with us a few days. Even Wolfe was smart enough to wait until he got to know us a little better before starting an argument," Hawke said, trying to keep his voice low.

"It's fine if you don't trust him, Hawke. Truthfully, I don't either. I mean, he shouldn't even be here in this game. He's a  _PC_ mod and I'm console. They can't even put him on PC because of the content on the mod he's connected with," she said, stopping before the barrow, "so I get why you're weary, but I promised to help and that's what I'm going to do. He's not a radiant quest like a lot of the quests I pick up, meaning once it's done, it's done. There's no repeat. So, we help him out and he's free to do what he wants after that," she said with a shrug.

"You make it sound so easy," he Hawke said, giving her a raised eyebrow.

"It is that easy. It's not my fault that people choose to stick around," she grumbled, getting a smile from the man.

"Maybe you shouldn't be so nice to everyone we come across then, hmm?" he asked, chuckling as she slapped his arm.

"Ass," she growled, turning into the barrow with a smile.

* * *

Misty yawned as she swung her legs off the edge of the table sitting across from the door, leaning sideways against Vero's shoulder as the vampire leaned against the table with his arms and ankles folded. He gave her a raised eyebrow as she snoozed against his shoulder, finding it strange how comfortable she was around him when the others were so uncomfortable with his mere presence. Vilkas, Farkas, and Sirius arrived with Morgaine and Kaidan, completing the group that was to enter the barrow. 

"Ready to go?" Kaidan asked, giving Misty leaning against the vampire a raised eyebrow.

"As ready as I'll ever be," Beatrice said, gently touching Misty's knee to wake her up, "we're heading in, Misty."

Misty yawned as she sat up, arching her back and raising her arms in a stretch before sliding off the table, "let's get this done and over with."

"You're the one that wanted to do this," Vilkas pointed out, getting a frown from the woman.

"Shut up," she grumbled, as Wolfe held the door open for her.

They moved down the spiral walkway, moving slowly and hesitating with every creak of the damp wooden path. Misty frowned down over the edge of the walkway, glad that it wasn't very long or high as they moved down to the stone below. She gave a yip as a drop of cold water hit the back of her neck, sending a chill down her spine. "Why are these places always so wet and cold?" she grumbled, wiping the water from her neck.

"Maybe because you are. Cold, that is. Don't know about wet," Bishop said, giving her a deviant grin, "all though, I could check for ya, if you want."

Misty sneered at him, giving the ranger a hard shove before falling back to walk with Vilkas and Beatrice, "ass."

Bishop chuckled as they moved down the hallway, ignoring Wolfe's growl of annoyance as the imperial moved to walk beside him. 

"So, what's supposed to be in here, besides ghosts, draugr, and a word wall?" Vilkas asked, furrowing his brow as they made their way through the crypt.

"That's pretty much it," Misty said with a shrug, "not to mention the traps."

Beatrice shifted nervously as she rubbed her arms, "what kind of traps?"

Misty sighed, "well, there's the usual swinging axes, spitting poison arrows, fire torch traps that set you on fire..."

"Leave this place," a ghostly voice made Beatrice shriek and leap to hide behind Kaidan.

Misty jumped because of Beatrice's shriek, involuntarily grabbing onto Vilkas's arm as she gasped, trying to calm her rapidly beating heart. She gave Beatrice a glare as the woman peeked around the large man she was hiding behind to look at a ghostly figure standing on the other side of a caged doorway. 

"Leave this place," the ghost moaned before slowly walking away, "leave....leave......leave."

Misty frowned at the ghost and shook her head, "he's not a real ghost, Bee. He takes a phantom potion thing."

"Phantom potion? To make him ethereal?" Nanak asked, furrowing his brow at her words.

Misty nodded, "yeah and the only way through that gate," she said, turning to a room with four switches and table, "is to pull those."

Bishop nodded, moving into the room without hesitation and taking hold of the switch on the farthest side on the left. 

Misty's eyes widened as she pushed past Vilkas to rush at Bishop as he jerked the lever down, "NOT THAT ONE!" she hollered, tackling him to the ground at the poison needles shot out of the wall.

Bishop grunted against her weight on his back as he smacked his face against the stone floor. The sound of the needles hitting the far wall echoed in the room and whooshed over their heads as he licked the blood from his lips. Misty grunted at something hitting her in the shoulder, wincing and furrowing her brow at the sharp sting that was followed by a twisting in her stomach as the bile started to rise in the throat and the world span. She swallowed it, pushing it down as the needles stopped flying and she started to sit up. 

"What in Oblivion was that for?!?" Bishop growled, giving her a push to get her off of him quicker.

Misty fell back, grunting as he moved to get to his feet, wiping the blood from his mouth as he glared down at her, "ME!?! You're the fucktard that decided to go off pulling random levers!" she snarled, pushing herself to her feet. She swayed, falling against the wall as she turned her eyes to the needle sticking out of her shoulder. She jerked it out, tossing it to the ground with a growl as she turned her glare to Bishop, "look, Bishop. I have to go through this place to get the shout, so I don't have a fucking choice in the matter. I have no clue why _you_ decided to come along when I already said that I was going to help you find your only friend, but do everyone a favor and don't touch anything while we're here, alright? I don't feel like being shot with another needle."

"You're shot?" Kaidan asked, moving into the room to frown at the ranger, "how are you feelin'?"

Misty sighed, "like I want to get the hell outta this place," she grumbled, waving him aside as she took hold of the lever on the right closest to the door, "stay clear of the gates. Once I pull down on this, it'll close this one and open that one." A few moved clear of the gate, watching it come down with a chain like clang before she motioned to the lever on the other side closest to the door, "pull that one and it should open this gate."

Inigo nodded, jerking the lever down to open the gate door. She nodded, starting out of the room toward the other doorway as Bishop moved to walk beside her.

"How did you know that was the combination?" he asked, narrowing his eyes at her.

"Misty isn't..." Beatrice started, only to get cut off by Sirius.

"She's a soothsayer," the Nord said, giving Beatrice a warning glance as she lowered her eyes to the stone floor.

He took note of how quickly the Nord interrupted, making him a little curious as to why but quickly shrugged it off. "So, you mean to tell me that she can see the future?" he asked, scoffing at the idea, "I'll believe it when I see it."

Misty paused a door just to the right as they entered the next room and moved to kneel in front of it.

"You're seriously going to take the time to pick a lock when you probably don't even know what's on the other side," Bishop grumbled, wincing as he touched his bottom lip.

"There's a chest on the other side. Besides, these locks aren't difficult," she said as the lockpick in her hand snapped. She frowned at Bishop snickered.

"Not difficult, huh?" he asked, grinning at her as she snorted and pulled another lockpick out of her satchel.

"Make me a fucking liar," she muttered to the lock, "I'll show you."

Bishop rolled his eyes as he glanced in the other direction, narrowing his eyes at the gate, "doesn't this place have normal doorways?" he grumbled, walking toward the chain that opened the door.

"I don't think that's a good idea," Farkas said, frowning at the man as he grabbed the chain. 

"Oh please. What's the worst that can happen?" Bishop growled, jerking down on the chain as Misty finished with the lock. 

Her eyes widened at the sound of the gate sliding up and Bishop giving a triumphant laugh.

"See? Nothing," he said, starting down the steps as Misty turned, pushing through everyone to grab the back of his armor and jerk him back to land on his ass at the top of the steps. "What's the big ideh..." He didn't get to finish his sentence before long spikes shot out of the wall. He swallowed, thinking that that could have been it for him if it wasn't for the woman. He looked up at her as she leaned over her knees, breathing heavily as she glared at him. "Uh...thanks, I guess."

"What the fuck part of don't touch anything did you not understand?" she snarled, taking several deep breaths as she ran her hand through her hair, pulling the hair tie from her hair, "now stay while I go get the stuff in that chest."

"Like a good dog," Wolfe said, smirking at the glare Bishop shot at him.

"Wolfe," Hawke warned, following Misty into the room with the chest.

"Watch the trap," she said, stepping over a part of the floor just inside the door.

"Are you absolutely certain sure that we cannot just tell him to leave," Vilkas asked, giving Bishop a sneer as the man stood and brushed himself off.

"Yes, I'm sure," Misty said, kneeling in front of the chest and pulling out her lockpicks, "I made a promise and I don't renege on promises. Even if I did make them to an idiot."

"I can hear you, you know," Bishop growled from the doorway.

"Oh _that_  you can hear, but 'don't touch anything' is a little out of your scope of understanding?" Misty growled, snapping her lockpick in frustration, "damnit."

"Maybe you should let someone else do that until you've calmed down a little," Morgaine offered, kneeling next to her as she leaned slightly to look at the wire attaching the chest lid to a trap. 

Misty frowned and shook her head, "I've got this," she said, starting to pick the lock again, only for the pick to break once more. "Goddamnit!" She fell back, huffing angrily with her knees bent up and her head in her hands.

Hawke knelt beside her, offering the woman a comforting smile as he placed his hand on her shoulder, "come on, Melissa. You don't have to do everything, you know. I'm sure Wolfe, Inigo or Morgaine can pick the lock just fine."

Misty took a deep breath, lowering her hands to the stone floor beside her hips as she looked up at the ceiling, "I'm sorry. I'm just so used to doing everything myself, even when playing the game, I still had to do things myself, and I was the fucking Harbinger, leader of the Dark Brotherhood, Master of the thieves guild and thane of every holde in Skyrim." She frowned at the thought, "you know, that never made sense to me. Why would you be the main character, be the leader of all these guilds and shit and _still_  have to do everything yourself."

Hawke shrugged, "who knows, but once your High Queen, you can order others to do things," he said, giving her a smile as he stood and offered her his hand, "come on, darling. Let's make sure that idiot doesn't cause any more trouble."

Misty scoffed, "we're barely into the burrow and the bastard's already set off two traps," she growled, glaring at the man.

"I'm standing right here," Bishop growled, furrowing his brow at her as he folded his arms over his chest in a huff, "I can hear you."

"Good, cause I said it right at you," she said as she walked behind Hawke down the steps and into the next chamber with Bishop right behind. She stopped short, bracing as the man ran into her back with a grunt before stepping back as she turned and put a finger in his chest, "don't. Touch. Anything."

Bishop rolled his eyes, putting his hands up at shoulder level before smirking and placing them on her shoulders, "why don't you give me something else to keep my hands occupied then sweetness?"

Misty's frown deepened as she shrugged his hands off her shoulders and looked at Farkas and Sirius as the two large warriors joined them, "if he touches anything, cut his hands off," she growled, narrowing her eyes at the raised eyebrow the ranger gave her, "I'm not fucking around anymore, Bishop and I'm not telling you again." She turned, pulling her bow as she crouched down and moved toward the door. 

Bishop glanced from the crouching woman to the two very large men, who were grinning at him like they had just won first prize. He swallowed and licked the cut on his lip, _I'm going to have to watch myself with this group. That woman has more pull than I thought she did,_ he thought, watching her nock an arrow as Inigo, Hawke, and Vilkas crouched near her, ready to push the door open and charge in if her arrow didn't hit. 

"Are you sure you can do this?" Vilkas asked, giving her concerned eyes.

Misty took a deep breath and shook her head, "no."

"Then just let us handle it, my friend," Inigo said, taking her hand and giving it a squeeze.

Misty squeezed back, smiling at the blue khajiit as she nodded, "I still have problems killing," she admitted.

Hawke nodded, exchanging a glance with Vilkas before the two shoved the doors open and ran into the room without so much as a warning. 

Misty yelped in surprise at the speed that they had moved, taking Wyndelius out without any fight. Before Misty knew what had happened, the dark elf lay on the floor in his own blood, dead. 

She swallowed the bile churning in her stomach and stood, moving into the room as she replaced the bow on her back, "well, that went better than expected."

Vilkas rolled his eyes as he knelt beside the corpse, searching for anything valuable on the body while Misty and Inigo moved to the table.

Inigo lifted the bottle from the table and uncorked it, taking a short sniff before sneezing, "this smells awful," he muttered, putting the cork back in the bottle before handing it to Nanak. 

  
  


Vero lifted the journal from the table, thumbing through its contents before handing it to Hawke, "it seems the poor bastard had lost himself long before we had come. Killing him was the best course of action I think."

Hawke frowned at the pages, shaking his head sadly as he set the journal back on the table, only for Misty to take it and slide it into her satchel. "What are you doing?" he asked, giving her a raised eyebrow.

Misty rolled her eyes, "I always keep the journals of dead adventurers and rogue mages. Just because they were crazy and are dead doesn't mean that their lives shouldn't be remembered," she said, watching Nanak take the few ingredients out of the alchemy satchel sitting on the table. 

"That's a kind thought for someone who would have killed you," Bishop said, leaning back against the wall with his arms crossed.

Misty narrowed her eyes at him, "everybody deserves to be remembered by someone. Besides, this guy created a potion to make someone appear like a ghost. I don't think anyone else has done that before."

"We could always check the college in Winterhold when we get there," Vilkas offered, pocketing the few coins the dunmer had on him.

Beatrice nodded, "we could ask Urag. He's the caretaker for the Arcanaeum and might know if someone has ever done that before."

Misty sighed, already feeling a chill from whether she wasn't in yet, "yeah. We'll have to go there eventually anyway to deal with more Alduin shit. We'll check it out when we get there."

"Why would we need to go there?" Wolfe asked, suddenly worried about Misty fainting from cold again in the snow.

Misty yawned as they moved toward a door that was to the left of the room and knelt down by the trap trigger to try and disarm it, "well, we'll need to head there to learn about the elder scroll that we need in order for me to learn a shout that only a mortal knows," she said, smirking at the wire snapping before pushing the door open. 

Fire shot out of the stone dragonesque statues, crossing in the center of the room as Misty stood, frowning at the heat coming from them.

"Why would you need an elder scroll to learn a shout?" Sirius asked, tilting his head as the flames stopped.

Misty took a deep breath and licked her lips, giving the tall man a forced smile, "because, I'll have to travel a little bit back in time to learn it." She led them into the room, smiling at how cautiously everyone moved after her as if afraid the statues would start spewing fire again, before pushing the next set of doors open. She glances back at Hawke, getting a soft smile from the man before he moved into the room.

They followed the imperial, Misty moving between Sirius and Farkas as if the two were her personal bodyguards. Which they seemed to be acting like and made her question what they were guarding her against. Was it the draugr that she didn't have a problem killing, or the ranger that followed closely behind, or the unknown vampire that stayed at the back of the group with Vilkas keeping a close watch on him. Any of those could have been a possibility.

They stopped in front of the puzzle door, making her sigh as Hawke pulled the dragon claw from his bag and checked the palm of it.

"Moth, owl and, I think that's a wolf," he said, handing the claw to Misty as she squinted at it.

"I think so too," she said, moving forward to press the stone circle on the first ring of the door. She frowned when the stone button didn't budge and handed the claw back to Hawke, "seriously?" She pushed harder with both hands, grunting as she braced her foot against a taller part of the stone floor. "Push," she growled to herself, furrowing her brow as she ground her teeth before stepping back, huffing and puffing, "damnit. It's stuck."

"Maybe you're not pushing hard enough," Bishop said, getting a glare from the woman.

"I put all my weight on it. All 210 pounds (95.25 kg) of me," she said, blowing a puff of air up her forehead. 

"210 pounds? I don't believe you weight that for a second," Farkas said as he folded his arms over his chest and Sirius moved forward to lift her from the ground.

Misty gave a yelp, trying to turn to glare at the Nord as he held her up by the waist, "Sirius! Put me down!"

He shook his head, moving her up and down in the air a few times before chuckling, "I'd say you probably weigh about 180 (81.65kg) if anything. I can't really tell though. You're so light it's hard to gauge."

Misty felt her cheeks flush with how blunt and honest Sirius was being before snorting, "I don't care. Put me down," she growled, trying to pry his hands from her waist.

 "Let me see," Farkas said, holding his hands or as if to take a child from the other man. 

Misty gave a frustrated growl as she was swapped from one man's hands to the other like a small child. "Goddamnit, I said put me down! Fucking brutes!" She snarled, smacking her hands hard against Farkas's shoulders. She yelped, frowning at the stinging in her palms as Morgaine chuckled.

"You should know better than to smack a warrior's armor like that," she said, grinning at the glare Misty have her.

Farkas set her on the ground, turning her one of her palms over as Sirius took her other hand, furrowing his brow at the reddening of her hand. It was like the two were on the same mental wavelength as they both raised her hands and kissed her palms, almost simultaneously. Her eyes widened as her whole face heated up, leaving her red and a little dizzy at the contact. 

"I'll push the buttons for you, princess. Since you hurt your hands and aren't heavy enough for it to press," Sirius said, giving her flushed face that innocent grin before moving to the door. He paused for a moment, glancing at Hawke with confused cerulean eyes, "what am I supposed to push it to?"

Hawke sighed, holding the claw palm out toward him.

Misty took several deep breaths, trying to calm the rapid beating of the heart as Farkas held her hand, examining her palm for a few seconds, watching the redness disappear from her soft skin. He smiled at how soft her hands still were after months of being in Skyrim and fighting with a bow and sword. He trailed his fingers over her head line, getting a small giggle from the girl as she tried to pull her hand from him.

"What are you doing?" she asked, giving him a raised eyebrow as the puzzle door ground open. 

"Your hands are soft," he said, surprising her by placing her hand against his cheek and nuzzling her wrist as he inhaled, "and they smell like dusty books."

Misty furrowed her brow as he looked at her with a smirk past her hand, "I don't know how. I haven't really picked up a book for a couple days. Let alone an old one."

Farkas chuckled as he let her take her hand back, keeping his hand against the back of her's so she had to trail her fingers across his bearded cheek, making him sigh and wish they were alone. He was starting to miss being trapped in a pile of rock with her despite her claustrophobia making her pass out, it wasn't that bad, in his opinion. _I've been in worse situations,_  he thought, following Misty and Wolfe around the corner. 

They started into a room, glancing around the large area as if something would pop out at any moment and Vilkas expected that there would be and readied his weapon just in case. Nanak moved forward, reaching for the book sitting on the pedestal in the center of the room. 

"Tch. Why aren't you yelling at the cat for touching something without okay it with you first, princess?" Bishop growled, giving Misty a glare as she stood back by the entrance.

Misty snorted, folding her arms over her chest, "because he wasn't the idiot that set off two traps before we even got to the puzzle door," she growled, nodding toward Nanak, "besides, I would assume he's smart enough to check the plate the book's sitting on to make sure it wasn't booby-trapped."

Nanak gave her a coy glance before stuffing the book into his bag, "of course I did," he said, clearing his throat before heading for the exit.

Bishop stared at the khajiit in disbelief before giving Misty a narrowed eyes glare. 

"He didn't. Even. Bother," Vero muttered, folding his arms over his chest as he shook his head.

Misty sighed, pinching the bridge of her nose before waving Bishop's glare away, "I know, I know," she grumbled, pulling her sword from her hip, "be ready!"

The gate slammed down in front of Nanak, surprising the khajiit into jumping back a couple of paces before the gate behind Misty and Vero slammed closed as well. Vero frowned, his head snapping to the sarcophagus as they burst open and draugr crawled out of the stone prisons. He prepared himself, bringing the flames to life in his palms as Misty smirked, rushing toward the closest draugr with a cry of attack. Vero gave the strange woman a raised eyebrow, but after spending the last few days with her and her group, he wasn't really surprised. Misty finished off the first draugr without much of a problem, only to grunt at an arrow hitting her in the back. She yelped, stumbling forward a step before ducking as another arrow flew over her head. "Shit," she hissed, turning in a crouch to see Vero jerk the Draugr backward and shove a blade under its ribs, killing it. He gave her a nod as the draugr fell before turning to shoot a fireball at another one that was starting to get the upper hand on Beatrice. Misty yelped at being shoved forward before a draugr head rolled past her hand, making her swallow before turning to look up at Bishop as he smirked down at her.

"Careful, ladyship, or you might lose your head before you fulfill your promise," he said, offering his hand and pulling her to her feet. 

Misty rolled her eyes, "you're not that lucky, cupcake," she said, getting a chuckle from the man as he flipped the daggers around in his hands before throwing the dagger toward a draugr...only for the weapon to miss and bounce against the wall before landing on the ground. 

Misty burst out laughing as she sheathed her sword, the draugr in the rest of the room now dead thanks to the others in the small group of explorers, "nice trick, Cassanova. I know birds that had better aim," she said, laughing as she moved past him toward the smallish room with the lever to open the doors. 

Bishop sighed, moving to pick up the dagger as Wolfe smirked at him, "shut up," he growled, making the other man chuckle at him.

"I would have hit the draugr," Wolfe said, giving him a confused, innocent blink, "unless you were aiming for the wall."

Bishop glared at him, shoving the daggers back into the sheaths on his hips as he moved to follow Morgaine and Farkas, "you and I both know that wasn't what I was going for."

Wolfe grinned at him, "keep it up and you'll definitely have a chance," he said, his voice dripping with sarcasm, "she really goes for the clumsy ones."

Bishop snorted, giving the imperial a glare before smirking, "then why aren't you with her already?"

Wolfe narrowed his eyes in a glare as he gave the man a shove forward, "just move, idiot."

Bishop stumbled a step, before glaring at him over his shoulder, "watch who you're shoving, imperial, or you might not wake up tomorrow."

Wolfe smirked his eyes taking on a strange glow for a second, "I'd like to see you try, ranger."

* * *

RANDOM IMAGE OF THE DAY!!

  
Bee and Hawke look so cute together. I totally ship them... If Hawke didn't already love Misty! XD

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know that Hawke didn't say Sirius when he was telling Misty about those going with them, but everyone had started to include Sirius in with Farkas and Vilkas since he and Farkas are so close. I also know I didn't put that in the story, because most of the nicknaming like that happens when Misty isn't with the group...or paying attention so, yeah. Now you know something she didn't. lol
> 
> (Link to palm reading, because I know your curious https://medium.com/@norapuell/detailed-palm-reading-guide-fbd9739fbbe4)


	94. Shroud Hearth Barrow Part 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Finally through half of the barrow, Misty runs into yet another problem, but it'll have to wait until they get out of the crypt to be dealt with.

A few had already started up the stairs, completely ignoring the chain on the other side of a grated hole in the ground. Bishop gave them a raised eyebrow before starting for the chain, "what's this dah!" he didn't get to finish before the grate dropped out from under him, dropping him, Beatrice, Farkas, and Inigo into the cold water. 

They surfaced as the grate came back up, trapping them in the water. Farkas grabbed onto the grate, trying to pull it open as the others appeared above them.

"Guys! What happened?" Misty asked, leaning over the edge of the grate as Farkas jerked down with all his weight as best he could in water.

"That idiot stepped on the grate you guys were avoiding," Wolfe said, motioning to Bishop as the man gripped the bars and glared at them.

"That figures," Vilkas muttered.

"Tch. Scold me later. Just get us out of here," he growled, trying to help Farkas and Inigo pull the grate open. 

"Wait, where's Beatrice?" Morgaine asked, looking around the area.

Misty's eyes widened as she looked into the churning water and gasped, "BEE!" 

"Can't she swim?" Hawke asked, furrowing his brow at the distorted image of Beatrice at the bottom of the trap.

"It's probably her cloak weighing her down," Vero suggested, getting a nod from Vilkas.

Misty looked up at the chain and moved without thinking, "get down and clear," she said, jerking the chain before falling into the water herself. 

"Melissa!" Hawke hollered.

She swam to the bottom of the pool, furrowing her brow at the pink tint around Beatrice's head. She took hold of the Breton's arm, kicking to the surface as best she could with the woman's heavy cloak weighing them down. She gasped in air as she reached out, taking Inigo's hand as he pulled them to the edge of the trap. "She hit her head," Misty said, waiting for them to pull Beatrice out of the water before letting Vero and Morgaine lift her from the water. Her teeth chattered and she started to shake from the cold water watching Hawke and Nanak checked over Beatrice's injury. 

"It does not look too bad," Nanak said, healing the woman's head.

Misty sniffled, wrapping her arms around herself as she shivered, "that's g-g-good," she said, closing her eyes against the tremors. She blinked at the warm black cloak being draped over her shoulders and glanced up at Vero as she pulled the cloak tight around her. 

"What were you thinking?" Hawke growled, kneeling down and pulling her in against his chest, rubbing his hands over her arms and back to help warm her.

"I wasn't," she said with a laugh that became a violent cough. She gave Hawke's concerned eyes a wave and shook her head, "I just got a little water in my lungs. I'm fine."

Bishop watched the woman as the imperial tried to warm her up. He folded his arms tight around himself, the chill in the barrow getting to him a little bit as he frowned at her.  _She just dived into the water without thinking? What in Oblivion is wrong with this woman? She should have just left the mage at the bottom of the trap,_ he thought, looking at Beatrice as Farkas lifted the unconscious woman from the ground, _now she's just dead weight_. 

"I'll take Beatrice back to the inn and make sure she's alright," Farkas said, getting a nod from Vilkas.

"I'll come with you," Nanak said, shifting the bag on his back, "maybe make a potion for Misty's illness once we're back there."

"That would be best, I think," Vilkas said, furrowing his brow at Farkas with worry, "and get yourself warmed up. I don't want to take care of you while you're sick. You get whiney when you're sick."

Farkas rolled his eyes and chuckled, "yeah, yeah," he said, heading back out through the barrow with Beatrice in his arms.

"Once I'm m-m-moving. I th-think I'll be alright," she said, sniffling as Hawke helped her to her feet. She felt a tickling in her nose and closed her eyes as she let loose a loud sneeze that made her stumble slightly. 

"Great. Now you're sick," Vilkas grumbled, narrowing his eyes at her, "I'm not taking care of you either."

Misty sniffled, feeling her nose starting to clog before she sneezed again, "God fuck," she grumbled, sniffling again. 

"Maybe you should head back to the inn, my friend," Inigo said, putting his hand on her shoulder, "before you really do get sick."

Misty waved his hand away and shook her head, "no. I need to get to the word wall and absorb the shout. I'll be okay. It'll take a little while before the sick sets in," she said, starting back up the stairs leading farther into the barrow. She started to push open the door and paused, pulling her bow as she took a few deep breaths, "there's a bunch of skeletons in there. It shouldn't take tah-ACHOO! *sniffle* long to take them out.

"Are you sure you don't want to go back before you get worse?" Morgaine asked, furrowing her brow at Misty.

Misty shook her head, pushing the door open as she crouched down, "I'm fine," she said, taking aim at the fire pot hanging from the ceiling. 

A single arrow to the pot snapped the fragile rope, sending the pot to the oil in the center of the room, exploding the skeletons that were in the line of the flames. She smirked, moving around the wall thing to walk down the ramp to the center of the large room as the fire died down. 

"Nice," Kaidan said, his eyes scanning over her as she bent in half, taking several deep breaths as her face paled. "Are you alright?"

Misty nodded, standing straight once again and nodding toward the other ramp leading farther into the Barrow. "I think we're almost through. Just a few more hallways and rooms and we're done."

"Good. Once we're back at the inn, I want you to get some rest," Hawke said, his voice stern as he took her hand and lead her through the hallways, "no negotiation."

Misty sighed, starting to feel tired and wondering if it was her getting sick or if she had just finally run out of adrenaline. "I wasn't arguing."

Hawke gave a short nod, frowning as the door in front of them slammed shut. The sound of the lock sliding into place and the draugr starting to crawl out of their beds made him sigh. "Stay close to me," he said, releasing her hand as he drew his sword. He attacked the first draugr, not worrying about the second as Inigo's arrow hit it straight through the skull, putting it back to sleep. 

"There should be a-ACHOO! *sniffle* A key on one of th-CHOO! Them," she said, leaning against a large piece of stone as she closed her eyes.  _How can I get sick this fast? Usually it takes at least a night to start feeling like this,_ she thought as Sirius leaned over in front of her to look at her face.

"You don't look so good, princess. Do you want me to carry you?" he asked, giving her a concerned smile.

Misty shook her head, "I'll be alright. I just need to rest for a-ACHOO! Minute," she said, sniffling as she pulled Vero's cloak tighter around her body. 

"I want you to take your time, my friend, but it would probably be better for everyone if we just hurried and left this place," Inigo said, his eyes wide as he glanced down at the dead draugr by her feet. "I do not like the smell of this place."

Misty nodded, pushing to her feet as she sniffled and Hawke unlocked the door to the next room. "Alright, y'all. Let's do this."

She couldn't help but cough at the sight of the water in the next room, shivering as she stood there wrapped in Vero's cloak. 

"Something wrong, ladyship?" Bishop asked, with a smirk.

Misty cleared her throat, sniffling against before shaking her head, "there's a draugr in the room at the top of the stairs and the turning stones thah-ACHOO! That we have to decipher," she said, leading the way up the stairs.

Kaidan moved forward, grabbing onto her shoulder to stop her on the first landing of the stairs, "maybe you should wait here and rest until that draugr is taken care of," he said, trying to be gentle and firm at the same time.

Misty wiped her nose with the back of her hand and nodded, "sounds good," she said, coughing a couple of times before taking a seat on the steps.

"Wow, you really must be sick. You're actually listening to people," Wolfe said, furrowing his brow in concern despite his lighthearted words. 

Misty sniffled, pulling her legs up to her chest as she lay her head on her knees and closed her eyes, "I'm just tired. We woke up early and I'm starting to not feel very good."

Inigo took a seat beside her on the stairs, wrapping his arm around her shoulders as he leaned forward to look at her, "I will wait here with her until you are ready to move on."

Wolfe frowned at the khajiit, "tch, why do you get to stay with her?"

Inigo narrowed his eyes at the imperial, "because I do not like the undead and Misty cannot be left alone, in case something happens to her."

"But why does it have to be you?" Wolfe growled, waving out toward Inigo.

Inigo, getting tired of Wolfe's attitude toward him, clicked his tongue and sneered at the man, "because fuck you, that's why!"

Everyone was stunned at Inigo's words, even Misty raised her head to look at him with surprise as he continued to glare at Wolfe.

"That sounds weird coming out of your mouth, Ini," Misty said, shaking her head slowly before lowering it back to her knees, "that doesn't suit you at all."

Inigo took a deep, calming breath and nodded, "I am sorry, my friend, but he has been nothing but rude and obnoxious to me since we met and I am tired of it," he snarled, his ears laying back against his head in agitation as he curled his tail around her hips, "I have done nothing to warrant this treatment and would have left a long time ago if not for those I have become friends within this group. You should just leave. That would be better for everyone."

Wolfe blinked out of his stunned state before glaring at the blue catman, "I'm not going anywhere, cat! If you don't like it, YOU can leave."

Misty let out a growling groan and sat up, giving them both an annoyed glance before getting to her feet, "y'all are too fucking loud for anyone to rest," she said, shaking her head as she started up the ramp, "I'm going to take care of the draugr before this sah-ACHOO! Sideshow gets any freakier."

"Wait up, ladyship," Bishop said, moving to walk beside her as he gave Wolfe and Inigo as smirk over his shoulder, "so immature."

Misty rolled her eyes, stopping just at the top of the ramp to glare at him, "sure, and your maturity is through the roof," she said, drawing her sword before letting the tip drop to the floor with a slight  _clink_. She let out a huff, furrowing her brow at how heavy the sword felt in her hand, "damnit."

Kaidan put his hand on her shoulder as he moved past her with Sirius and Vilkas behind him.

"Don't worry, Princess. We've got this," Sirius said, grinning like a child as Kaidan shoved the doors open and marched into the room. 

An ice spike flew past Misty's face, barely registering to her how close it was before she closed her eyes and leaned slightly.  _God I don't feel good,_ she thought, opening her eyes in time to see Kaidan run the undead Nord through. 

He kicked the draugr from his sword before sheathing it on his back and furrowing his brow at the doorways blocked off around the room. 

 

Vilkas studied the strange plate in the center of the room, trying to determine if it was part of some elaborate trap or what.

"Hey, Misty. What are we supposed to do in here?" Sirius asked, frowning at the stone blocking the doors.

Misty sighed, opening her eyes to look into the room, "you stand on the pressure plate in the center of the room. It turns the stones and reveals the answers to the sequence the turning stones are supposed to be in," she said, leaning into Hawke as he draped his arm over her shoulders. "I'm tired."

"I know, honey," he said, looking into the room as Sirius stepped onto the pressure plate without a second thought. He furrowed his brow at the sound of grinding stone on stone as Vilkas moved out of the room to look at the turning stones with Morgaine. 

"What's the first symbol?" Morgaine called out, waiting for a response from Kaidan and Sirius.

"Right or left?" Kaidan hollered back over the sound of grinding stone. 

"Left," Vilkas replied, waiting patiently in front of the stone while Morgaine moved to the other two.

"Whale!" Kaidan called as the stones continued to grind, "second from the right is a snake. Far right is a whale and the last one's a bird."

Farkas and Morgaine set to work turning the stones so they were facing the correct way before Sirius and Kaidan walked out of the room. Bishop glanced down at the pressure plate near his feet, narrowing his eyes at it for a moment before taking a deep breath and stepping on it.  _If it's a trap, they can scold me later,_ he thought, blinking in surprise as the bridge across the room feel, creating the path to continue on. 

"Come on, Misty. Let's get through this quickly so you can rest," Hawke said, pulling her along after him with her sword dragging along behind her. 

"Hawke, not so fast," she complained, coughing as they moved through the door on the other side of the bridge, "draugr," she managed to choke out as an arrow flew past Hawke's head, clipping his cheek. 

He frowned, releasing her hand and drawing his sword as he rushed at the draugr, leaving her bent in half to cough at the ground. 

"You going to be alright, Misty?" Vilkas asked, leaning down to try and look at her as he lay his hand on her back.

Misty shook her head, breathing heavily from the coughing fit she just had, before inhaling through her nose and standing straight, "no, I'm not. We've just got one more big room and weh-Choo! We're done." She pulled the cloak tighter around her as her teeth chattered, "is it getting colder?" 

"No, it's not," Vero said, watching her pale face with slight concern. 

"Maybe you should let someone carry you," Morgaine suggested, putting her hand gently on Misty's shoulder.

Misty shook her head, "I'm fine."

"I volunteer," Wolfe said, ignoring her eye roll as he held his arms out, "come on, princess. It's only for a little while."

"Or you could let a real man carry you," Bishop said, bumping his shoulder against Wolfe's as he moved to stand in front of Misty with a charming smile.

"Let me know when a real man comes along, and I'll take him up on it," Misty said as Bishop frowned at her and Wolfe burst out laughing. 

"Ouch," Inigo said, grinning at the man as he walked past him, "that had to hurt."

Bishop snorted, narrowing his eyes at the woman as she moved past him with Morgaine.  _She hasn't lost that snark, I'll give her that._

Misty paused at a table at the end of the hall, looking up at the intricately carved stone with mild curiosity. 

"Would you look at that," Vilkas muttered, standing next to Misty to study the stone tablet on the wall, "if only we knew what these carvings said."

Misty stared at the carving for a few moments, wanting to reach out and run her fingers over the rough looking stone, if it wasn't for her being so short and a table being between her and the wall. She sneezed, furrowing her brow as she sniffled, "I'd love to sit here and discuss what these carvings might say, but I want to get this done and over with," she said, wiping her nose with the back of her hand, "sorry, Vilkas."

"It's alright," he said, taking her hand and raising it to his lips, "your health comes first, Dragonborn." He placed a soft kiss on her fingers as she gave him a disgusted look.

"I just wiped my nose with that hand, Vilkas," she said, taking her hand back as he wiped his mouth.

"I realized that after I did that," he said, spitting on the ground as she chuckled.

"You're so awkward sometimes," she said, getting a raised eyebrow from the man, "it's cute."

Vilkas scoffed, folding his arms over his chest with a frown, "I wasn't trying to be cute."

Misty couldn't help but giggle at Vilkas being sulky, "such a sulky, wulky, wolfie," she said, wrapping her arms around his arm as he raised his eyebrow at her, "does the sulky, wulky, wolfie need a snuggle wuggle?"

Vilkas looked toward Hawke, Inigo, and Morgaine, who was standing in the doorway, "I think the fever is starting to take it's toll and is cooking her brain." Misty reached up, poking his cheek as he furrowed his brow at her and took hold of her hand, "stop that."

She giggled, hanging heavily on his arm as she closed her eyes, "sulky, sulky, wul...ky."

Vilkas moved without thinking as she started to fall, catching the woman before she could hit the ground, "Misty," he said, bringing the others back to them. He lowered her to the ground, holding her in his lap as her eyelids fluttered. He put his hand against her forehead, frowning at the heat coming through his glove, "she's burning up."

"We'd better get through the next room fast," Hawke said, concern knitting his brows as Vilkas lifted Misty into his arms, getting a weak complaint from the woman.

"Skel-et-tens," she muttered breathlessly as they entered the next room, "skel-ent-tens."

They heard the rattling of bones as skeletons crawled out of the coffins on the stone slabs on either side of the walkway and the coffins lining the main walk. Vilkas held her close to his chest, frowning at the skeletons on the slabs of rock as they readied their bows. 

"I got this," Bishop said, drawing his bow and nocking an arrow before shooting one of the skeletons, breaking the bones apart to bounce across the ground and roll off the stones into the water below. 

Inigo did the same, the two making quick work of the skeletons as Morgaine, Kaidan, and Wolfe attacked the remaining ones. Sirius and Hawke remained near Vilkas, ready to protect him and Misty if they needed to. 

Misty made a croaking noise, turning her head to look toward the large set of stairs near the other end of the hall.

"What?" Sirius asked, glancing at her with a frown.

"Draugr," she slurred as a coffin lid flew up and a draugr crawled out. 

Vero set one of the draugr on fire, frowning as the undead fell off the side and into the water, "Gods," he growled, drawing his dagger and jumping down on top of the creature, driving the blade deep into its skull. He sneered, jerking the blade free as a splash brought his attention up to another one that had jumped down into the water with him. He smirked, flipping the dagger around in his hand as lightning crackled in his palm. He moved back toward the ramp leading up to one of the platforms, waiting until he was far enough away from the water before shooting lightning into it. The draugr screamed, its mouth going wide as it burst into flames before collapsing onto the ramp. Vero chuckled, closing his hand to remove the electricity before sheathing his dagger and moving down the ramp and toward a set of stairs leading up to the stone flooring.

Bishop fired arrow after arrow, furrowing his brow at how many it took to take a draugr down before reaching back for another, only to have his hand slap his own back, "damn. I'm out of arrows," he growled, getting a nod from Inigo as the khajiit loosed his last on as well.

"Me too," Inigo said, drawing his sword as he put the bow back on his back, "we'd better ready ourselves."

Kaidan rushed the stairs, giving a great roar as he brought his blade up and across the draugr's chest, forcing the undead creature back a couple of steps. He gave the monster a grin, waiting for it to advance with its sword held high. He artfully dodged it, spinning around and throwing his arm out with the sword stretched as part of an extension of his own limb. He felt the sword cut through the draugr's spin, jerking slightly once it was through to slice clean out of the undead Nord's body. He stood for a moment, waiting for the sound of the body dropping to the ground before sheathing his blade on his back and turning to look at the others. 

Morgaine and Wolfe moved to one side of the stairs, fighting off the two draugr that were there as two more came around the other side. Wolfe slipped past the two draugr, skidding to a stop on the other side of them before rushing forward and slicing his daggers across the back of one. Morgaine danced back as the first brought his Warhammer down, hitting the ground with enough force to crack the ground as the second one spun with a snarl to face Wolfe. 

"Come on," Wolfe taunted, grinning at the creature as it moved toward him with its sword to the side. He ducked under the feeble attack, moving in close enough to bring both his daggers up under the creature's ribs, lifting it from the ground with the force of the attack before jerking the blades free and letting the undead man fall to the ground. 

Morgaine gave a huff as it swung out at her, narrowly missing her as she stood on the edge of the stone flooring. She waited, watching the creature move toward her with the hammer raised high. She moved at the last second, leaping to the side and shoving her dagger up under the ribs on the creature's side, killing it. She kicked the body over the side of the stone, smirking at the splash before it sunk below the surface as she sheathed her daggers.

"Not bad, for a woman," Wolfe said, chuckling at the woman's eye roll.

Sirius and Hawke readied themselves, moving forward to meet the draugr halfway across the walkway. Sirius raised his sword high, bringing it down hard on the draugr's shoulder with a sickening crunching sound. It hissed at him, taking a deep breath before shouting, sending him stumbling back several feet without Maker's Kiss. He frowned, focusing in on the draugr as the creature shuffled toward him. He crouched, putting all his weight on his left foot as he brought his right foot up, kicking the draugr across the jaw and snapping its neck with a  _CRACK_. He watched the creature for a moment as it lay on the ground, waiting for it to stand before straightening himself and moving to retrieve his sword from the corpse. 

Hawke blocked an attack with his shield, bracing for another as the attack beat against the shield with a loud  _clang_ that would have rattled in his ears if he wasn't so use to it. He stepped back as it attacked again, pushing out with the shield to send the monster stumbling back a step before rushing forward and thrusting his sword up through the draugr's chin and out the top of its head. Its mouth gaped open, showing his sword through the dried up lips and cracked teeth. He jerked his sword down, moving back as the draugr collapsed in front of him. He glanced back at Misty and Vilkas, frowning at the woman's arm hanging limp. _If we don't get out of here soon, she's going to be worse than she is._

The sound of the doors opening turned him around as he reached for his sword once again, only to pause and blink at the doors with a raised eyebrow. 

Vilkas cautiously moved across the walkway, avoiding the bodies laying on the ground as best he could with Inigo, Bishop, Sirius, and Hawke behind him. 

"That was more work than I expected," Sirius said, rubbing the back of his head as he glanced at Misty, "she said anything since?"

Vilkas shook his head, "I think we'd best get out of here, quickly."

Vero nodded, hearing her shallow breathing and slow heartbeat. 

They moved up the ramp and through the doors, blinking in the semi-brightness of the candles placed around a chest in the center of the room. 

"Nice," Bishop said, rubbing his hands together as he moved toward the chest. 

Kaidan grabbed onto the back of his armor, pulling him back as he glared at the ranger and pointed up toward the ceiling, "do you not pay attention to your surrounds at all?"

Bishop clicked his tongue at the man before looking at the holes in the ceiling and frowning, "of course it's booby-trapped. Everything else is in this crypt."

"On second thought, go ahead and open the chest," Kaidan said, folding his arms over his chest as he stared at Bishop with annoyed crimson eyes.

Bishop snorted, folding his arms over his chest and shaking his head, "no thank you."

Wolfe rolled his eyes, moving toward the chest and trailing his hands over the lid, sides, and lock. He smirked when he found the wire attaching the chest to the booby-trap and quickly went to work disarming it. 

Vilkas ignored the chest and treasures that surrounded it, heading straight for the word wall that Misty had wanted to get to. He frowned, glancing over the strange symbols and carvings on it as he tried to figure out which word she would have to touch. He looked down at the woman lying in his arms and took a deep breath, not wanting to wake her but needing to, to get her that stupid word that she wanted so desperately.  _This is ridiculous. You got injured and sick over a stupid word on an ancient stone wall that none of us know anything about. Why do you need this word so badly? Why do you put yourself in danger like this? You're not a warrior. Why can't you just play the innocent, helpless woman that you should be? You should be married to some fat noble that can give you a comfortable life and have lots of babies. You should be a wife, not an adventurer. Not a warrior. Not a thief. Not the Harbinger. And not the Dragonborn._ He felt his heart twist as he watched her eyelashes flutter for a few seconds before becoming still again.  _You're too soft for the life you've been given. If I could wish for anything, it would be for you to have never come here._   _Sweet, innocent women like you die or worse. I don't want to see that happen to you._ _I couldn't bear the thought._

"Do we know which word it is?" Sirius's voice pulled Vilkas out of his thoughts as he glanced up at the tall Nord.

"No, but I'm afraid to wake her. I don't want her to get worse over a word," Vilkas said, looking up at the wall once again.

Sirius nodded, looking down at Misty before taking a deep breath and sighing, "we don't really have a choice. She'll be angry if she doesn't get that word while we're here."

"Why?" Vilkas asked, his voice sounding angry.

Sirius blinked at him as he tilted his head, "why what?"

"Why does she  _have_ to have this word? Why can't she do without? These words will be the death of her," Vilkas growled, vocalizing some of his own thoughts.

Sirius watched him for a moment before giving Misty sad eyes, "because she's the Dragonborn and that's what the Dragonborn does. Absorbs dragon souls, fights dragons, and learns words of power that can be used in combat," he shook his head, "I don't like it any more than you do, but that's the way it is. Even if she is too kind-hearted for this life."

Vilkas glanced at him once again. Wasn't that was he was just thinking? "What would you have her do then?" Vilkas asked, his curiosity peaked.

Sirius shrugged, "I don't know. Get married. Have a few kids. Settle down, maybe," he laughed at Vilkas's surprised expression, "I didn't say to me," he said, looking back down at Misty's face with a sad smile, "she deserves better than what I would give her."

"So, you think she should marry some fat noble?" Vilkas asked, getting a snort from the larger Nord.

"Oblivion no. She would destroy a noble with a few words, but maybe an old warrior that does want to settle down and is ready to." Sirius chuckled, "Shor knows I'm not ready for that just yet. There's still too much to do and too many things I haven't killed yet."

Vilkas nodded, looking down at Misty as she stirred slightly in his arms, "Misty?"

Misty groaned, sniffling and giving a few coughs before blinking up at him, "what's up, Vilky."

"We're at the word wall," Vilkas said, turning her attention toward the stone slab with the strange symbols.

Misty nodded, pointing toward a section of wording near the center of the wall, "it's the second line up, second set of symbols from the right," she said, her voice weak and clogged. 

Vilkas moved toward the wall, furrowing his brow as she trailed her fingers over a set of symbols.

 _Kaan._ The word was soft and soothing, like the scent of lavender candles, across her mind.  _Kaan, Kaan, Kaan._ "We can leave now," she said, coughing a few times as she cuddled against Vilkas's chest. "I wish it wasn't cold steel," she mumbled, already halfway back to sleep.

"Gods, me too," Vilkas breathed, blinking at the words leaving his mouth. 

Sirius chuckled, slapping the man on the shoulder as the others joined them.

"Did she get the word?" Inigo asked, leaning around Vilkas to check on his friend.

Vilkas nodded, putting his lips against her forehead and frowning at how hot it was, "she's got a fever. We'd best leave."

Hawke, Morgaine, Bishop, and Sirius lead the way through the doors that lead out of the depths. 

Kaidan glanced at Misty, mentally saying a prayer to the Gods that she would be alright. He even said one to the God she prayed to, not knowing if that would even help or if that one even existed. 

"Do you really think she'll be alright?" Inigo asked nobody in particular.

Vero shrugged, "I don't know her well enough to determine if she'll be alright, but she seems strong enough. I don't know why she wouldn't."

"She'll be fine," Wolfe said, sounding more confident than he felt, "she's dealt with worse than this."

Inigo's ears lay back on his head.

"Still. Sometimes the strongest warrior can die from the smallest illness," Vero said, getting a glare from the imperial.

"She'll be fine," Wolfe repeated,  _I hope._

* * *

Misty leaned against Kieron's bare chest, taking in the heat coming from the large Nord as she tried to sleep with the gentle rocking of the horse. Kieron held the reins down by her hip, holding her in place with his large, solid, warm arms as Dreyr followed Elli in the line. 

"How's she doing?" she heard Taliesin ask from behind her before feeling Kieron's chin against her forehead.

"She's still got a fever, but it's gone down some since she drank that cure all potion Nanak made her," Kieron's voice was a low hum in her ear that comforted her more than it probably should have. 

"Poor lass," Brynjolf's voice was close, but not close enough for her to really care, "I hope she's better by the time we get to Riften."

"If she isn't, don't push her, snake," Isengrim sounded angry at Brynjolf and Misty could probably figure out why. It's not like it was rocket science.

Brynjolf's chuckle, even in her partially gone state, sent a pleasant shiver down Misty's spine, "alright, lass. If she isn't better by the time we get to Riften, I'll leave her be until she is."

"That's what she gets for risking her neck like that," Bishop's voice was harsh and full of malice, like she was naive for doing what she did. 

 _What did he expect me to do? Beatrice is my friend. I couldn't just leave her there like that,_ she thought, shifting slightly against Kieron.

"Easy now, lass. You need to rest for now. Let us do the moving for you," Kieron's voice was soft and soothing, like a warm spring breeze, coaxing her back to a light slumber.

"If you're sticking around, you'll have to get used to it. Misty has a habit of doing that a lot," Kestrel's voice sounded tired, as if Misty's actions annoyed her. 

"Even when she shouldn't," Riordan's voice seemed to cut her deep. More so than either Bishop or Kestrel's comments. "But she's a good person and has a strong heart and morals."

Someone scoffed before Bishop's voice sounded again, a little closer this time, "morals can be bought and hearts can be broken. Everybody has a price."

"Not Misty," Hawke's voice was firm and Misty could just imagine him frowning at the ranger.

"Everybody. Has a price," Bishop repeated, "it's just trying to figure out what that price is."

"Good luck with that," Niall sounded amused by the ranger's proclamation.

"Know this, Ranger," Kaidan's voice, this time, sounding low and even, like he would rip the man's heart from his chest and show it to him, "if you hurt her, I won't give you the chance to defend yourself. Your blood will drip from my blade without a moment's hesitation or notice."

Misty felt a cold chill run down her spine and swallowed at the venom in Kaidan's words. 

"Message recieved, loud and clear," Bishop muttered, sending the party into silence once more.

She was actually kind of glad for the silence. It gave her a chance to finally drift down into the depth of a sleep she so desperately needed. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is truth: When you sacrifice your life, you must make fullest use of your weaponry. It is false not to do so, and to die with a weapon as yet undrawn. — Miyamoto Musashi


	95. Cliff Racer Makes The World Taste Funny

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The gang finally makes it to Riften. Misty isn't thrilled to be there, but she hopes they can find something out about Bishop's wolf while they're there. How fortunate that they decide to take a little break before dealing with the thieves guild.

Misty frowned at the potion Nanak held up toward her as they walked, narrowing her eyes at the disgusting concoction of Vampire dust, hawk feather, and mudcrab chitin. 

"You have to drink it if you want to regain your health," Kieron said, taking the potion from the khajiit with a nod, "come on, lass. This is the last one."

Misty snorted, "I don't want it," she growled, glaring up at the beautiful Nord man keeping her on the horse.

Kieron sighed, putting his hand on her back, "don't make me force you to drink it."

Misty frowned at him, folding her arms over her chest like an angry child, "no."

"Don't say I didn't warn ya," he said, pulling the cork from the bottle with his teeth.

If she was feeling normal, she would have thought it was sexy, but she wasn't and she damn sure wasn't going to drink that disgusting mix of gross. She smacked at his hand as he tried to put the rim of the bottle against her mouth, "no! Kieron! Goddamnit neh *cough cough cough*"

He waited for her coughing fit to finish and for her to catch her breath before trying to get her to drink it again. She pushed at his wrist, trying to keep the nasty thing away from her mouth before he sighed, narrowing his eyes at her, "so you want to be sick," he said, frowning at her.

Misty snorted, coughing a few times into her closed fist, "I have an immune system that'll take care of it. I don't need a fucking potion," she said, looking forward over the horse's head.

Kieron sighed, thinking for a few seconds before looking at the bottle. An idea popped into his head and he smiled at the thought. Taking a good portion of the potion in his mouth, he set the bottle between his groin and Misty's hip, holding it in place as he reached out, turning her face toward him. Misty gave a squeak of surprise when he kissed her, using his tongue to separate her lips before letting the potion flow from his mouth into her's. He felt Misty start to pull back and he did the only thing he could think of to get her to swallow it. He groped her. 

Misty swallowed the disgusting liquid as she jerked back, slapping Kieron across the face as best she could so close to him, "FUCKING ASSHOLE!" she shrieked, trying to wiggle down from the horse, "LET ME DOWN NOW!"

"Alright, lass. Hold on," he said, smirking despite the burning sting in his cheek as he pulled the horse to a stop and helped Misty slide down from the large animal. 

She stumbled a couple of steps, waving away Nanak's offered help before stalking ahead of Kieron and the horse, "fucking asshole and his fucking tricks," she muttered under her breath as she marched past a few who had stopped at hearing her holler, "I'll give him a fucking potion. To the fucking face! Trick me."

Kieron chuckled as he slid off the horse, rubbing his cheek a couple of times as he watched the now angry woman walking ahead of them. If steps could shake the earth, the mountains in the distance would have crumbled. 

"What did you do?" Astrea asked, giving the tall man a raised eyebrow.

"She wouldn't drink the potion, so I did the only thing I could think of and kissed her," he chuckled, looking at the little bit of potion still in the bottle before glancing past it at Misty's back, "there's still more potion for you to drink, Dragonborn," he called.

Misty halted, turning like fury itself as she shot him a glare past the people between them, "GO FUCK YOURSELF!"

Kieron chuckled as he replaced the cork, "she'll fume for a while but, eventually, calm down enough to know that I did what I had to and possibly apologize for slapping me," he said, putting what was left of the potion in his bag on the back of the horse. 

Astrea gave him a nod, "she does seem the sort."

* * *

They made it to Riften without a problem, letting Misty breathe a little easier. Or, as best she could through a stuffed up nose. The cure-all potion had tasted disgusting, but it had done the trick, for the most part.

"So, a dragon usually attacks you when you're traveling like this?" Soren asked as they stabled the horses.

Misty nodded, "yeah, of course, usually I fast travel. When playing the game, any location you discover you can just fast travel to without actually traveling, so you don't have to worry about bandits, animals, or dragons."

"Sounds convenient," Vilkas muttered as he pulled Paint's saddle from her back.

"It's nice. I imagine we wouldn't be as tired as we are," she said with a sigh, "I miss fast travel."

"I would too if I had ever experienced it," Bikhai said with a shrug.

She coughed, covering her mouth with her fist as she pulled Vero's cloak tighter around herself, "I think y'all would love it."

"Well, lass. We made it here without incident and you look better," Brynjolf started, getting a frown from Hawke and Kieron as the two stepped between Misty and him.

"We're lucky we made it here before sundown and she is still ill. So, we're resting at the Bee and Barb and you can try convincing her in the morning," Hawke said, frowning up at the tall Nord.

"I don't wanna," Misty grumbled from behind them.

"I don't think you have much of a choice, my friend," Inigo said, glancing at Brynjolf as the redhead sighed. 

"Alright, lad. I'll wait until morning. I'm sure I could convince her after she's had a little rest," Brynjolf said, giving the woman a wink before heading into the city.

Misty sniffled and shook her head, "fat fucking chance. I'm avoiding eye contact and finding something to stuff in my ears so I can't see or hear him," she said, getting a chuckle from Isengrim.

"Would that really be wise? He seems like the type to have his way with you if you aren't paying attention," Astrea said, narrowing her eyes at the gates to Riften.

"He's the type to have his way with you if you ARE paying attention. He's candy-coated misery. Trust me on that," Misty said, pulling her backpack onto her shoulders.

"How would you know that?" Bishop asked, giving her a raised eyebrow and a smirk as he folded his arms over his chest.

"Same way I know you're a bit of a dick but can be a nice guy," Misty said, narrowing her eyes at him, "I hope."

"In my experience, honey, nice guys don't get the girls," Bishop said, giving the girls standing near Misty a wink.

"No, but they're the ones that get laid the most," Misty pointed out, smirking at him as she and the girls moved toward the gates.

"Harpies," Vilkas muttered as he passed the ranger, "you'll get used to them. Although, I've been traveling with them a while and I'm still not used to them. A word of advice, if all of them are together and saying they aren't doing anything, don't believe them."

 "I'll keep that in mind," Bishop said, following the Nord into the city.

* * *

"Alright travelers! Give me all your money and..." the man that stopped them paused, his eyes going wide as they fell on Misty and he gasped, "oh, no, no, no. Why did it have to be you!?!" 

Misty furrowed her brow, feeling a little...insulted, "you're the one trying to rob us! What the actual fuck?"

"Why did it have to be you?" he moved forward, taking her hand gently in his, "the only goddess every bard in Skyrim should be singing about."

Misty's eyes went wide as she glanced at Astrea, Morgaine, Kestrel, Isengrim, and Beatrice, "um...what?"

He gave her sad bright blue eyes, putting her hand in his against his chest, "oh, it hurts my heart so," he said...dramatically, "I must ask for all the gold you are carrying on your...very beautiful person."

Misty gave him a confused, slow blink before raising her eyebrow at him, "you're not fucking serious, are you?"

"Oh my love!" he breathed, widening her eyes once again, "I most certainly do not want to." He paused, seeming to think for a moment before nodding, "hmm...perhaps....perhaps I can wait for another to come along...but now it is too late." He gave her a soft, boyish smile, "I will only let you pass if you grace me with a single kiss."

Misty slowly glance back at her friends with her eyebrows furrowed, "is this guy for real? Like, seriously," she said, narrowing her eyes at him, "now I KNOW you're a mod and you're not  _my_ mod. I would totally remember a...pathetic smoothe talker wannabe."

The man blinked at her a couple of times before giving her a sad frown, "oh love. Why do you hurt me so with your words?"

"I'm going to hurt you with more than words here in a minute," she growled, jerking her hand out of his, poking him in the chest, "I'm going to give you to the count of five to walk away before I shout you away. One."

He stared at her for a moment before sighing and running his hand through his raven black hair, "but, my love. I only wish to hold you in my arms."

"Two."

"My love for you burns hotter than the fires of Oblivion," he proclaimed, starting to get a little loud.

"Three."

"Why do you seem to reject me when all I want to do is love you!" he exclaimed, making her eyes go wide.

"FUS RO!" she shouted, sending him stumbling back against the railing. She moved forward as he took several semi-panicked breaths, "look. Let's get a few things straight. First, I don't know who you are, at all. Second, if you're going to confess undying love to a girl, be...you know...romantic about it, not loud and annoying. Third..." she didn't get to the third before Brynjolf's voice came from behind her and to her right.

"Third, don't go trying to smooze this one, lad. She's a difficult woman to read," Brynjolf said, giving her a grin as she turned her glare up to him.

"This one of the thieves guild's boys?" she asked, nodding at the man, "I don't remember seeing him when I was here last."

Brynjolf chuckled, "of course you wouldn't. Raven was doing a job for us in Solstheim. He has just returned," he said, giving the man a slap on the shoulder, "isn't that right, lad?"

Raven gave Brynjolf a nod as he stood straight, his eyes locked on Misty, "she is the one, Brynjolf. The one I'm going to marry."

Misty coughed on her own spit, his words surprising her as Brynjolf chuckled.

"That is a bold statement, lad, but you will have to do more than steal her heart," he said, taking her hand and raising it to his lips, "this one has many suitors. I, myself, consider myself one of them."

Misty's cheeks heated up as he brushed a kiss against her knuckles. She cleared her throat and took her hand back, "no you don't. Stop it," she hissed, cursing herself before turning to walk past the sexy Nord, "and keep your dogs on a leash. Next time, I add the dah and send him over the railing, snake."

It was hard to hear anything else except Brynjolf's chuckle that followed them into the inn. 

* * *

Misty yawned and stretched, feeling a little better as she leaned back in her seat. She sighed, glancing toward Kieron, who had taken up a seat on the other side of the inn. She sighed again, getting to her feet as she grabbed her drink, "I'll be right back," she said, getting a nod from Niall as he strummed a few chords with his feet on the table. She made her way across the room, shuffling her feet nervously as she stood beside the table while Kieron, Hawke, Riordan, Vilkas, and Vero talked about some random fight or adventure they had experienced.

Kieron glanced at her with the tankard halfway to his lips, giving her a smile, "yes, lass."

Misty took a deep breath, staring at him for a few moments before rubbing the back of her neck, "I'm sorry I...you know...smacked you for...taking care of me. That was stupid and I shouldn't have done that because you were just trying to be nice and shit..."

"You're rambling," Hawke said into his tankard, grinning at the glare she gave him.

"Anyway," she growled, turning her attention back to Kieron, "I'm sorry."

Kieron gave her a soft smile and took her hand, "I know. Perhaps next time you will just drink the potion instead of arguing about it."

Misty snorted, taking her hand back, "I take back my apology. You're an ass," she growled, getting a laugh from the men sitting at the table as she turned on her heels and marched back to her seat.

It wasn't long before she was completely relaxed, leaning her chair back on two legs as she finished off her mead and slammed the tankard down on the table, "I need something stronger," she grumbled, looking across the tavern to Talen-Jei, "hey Talen!" she hollered toward the Argonian, bringing him to the table.

"Yes, Milady?" he asked, making her flush as she waved it away.

"I need me one of those Cliff Racers," Misty said, getting a raised eyebrow from Bishop, who had decided to take a seat at the table.

"You really think you can handle something like that, Ladyship?" he asked, smirking at her as she rolled her eyes.

"Where I'm from, Bishop, mead and ale are swill. I'm a mead drinker here, but in my world, I prefer Whiskey or Vodka straight up," she said, giving Talen a smile and nod as he set the drink on the table. 

"I'm not carrying you to bed," Kestrel said, narrowing her eyes at Misty over the rim of her tankard.

"I will. As long as your bed is mine," Bishop said with a suggestive smirk.

Misty rolled her eyes, leaning over the tall tankard to look at the dark liquid. The smell wafted up from the tankard, burning her nose with the smell of hot cinnamon, wine, and alcohol. She sniffled, rubbing the tingle out of her nose before lifting the drink from the table, "where the hell was this when I was sick. I bet it could knock the fire out of a dragon's belly." Everyone sitting at the table watched Misty closely as she took a deep breath and downed half the contents of the tankard in a few quick gulps. She set the tankard on the table, coughing slightly at the heat from the cinnamon in the back of her throat and the burn of the alcohol covering her tongue. "God that's rough," she coughed, getting a chuckle from Bishop.

"Told you, you couldn't handle it," the ranger said, sipping on his ale as he watched her with amused eyes.

Misty snorted, narrowing her eyes at the ranger, "you can say 'I told you so' when you've drank one, jackass," she growled, drinking the rest in a few gulps. It actually wasn't that bad, after the first few drinks. She could now taste the grapes from the wine and something else that she couldn't put her finger on.

"Ha! I bet I could drink you under the table, ladyship," Bishop said, smirking at her.

"Put your money where your mouth is, cup-a-cake," she growled, her words already starting to slur from the Cliff Racer drink.

Bishop gave her a grin as he waved Talen over and order several more of the Cliff Racer.

* * *

"Have I yever told you how udderly adorbable I shink you are?" Misty slurred, leaning over Modesi's shoulder with her arms wrapped around the argonian's neck, "like, if I went for libzurds, you would be top list." 

Modesi gave her a raised eyebrow, glancing past the drunk woman to her female friends, who were giggling like a bunch of school girls, "um..."

"Shh, lemme compiment you, damn it," Misty shushed him, petting the feathers on his head as she hugged him, "yur sho purdy. Talen's purdy too. Hey Talen, lemme pet your feathers."

Talen-Jei gave her an annoyed glare and shook his head, "I think you've had enough, friend," he said, putting his hand against her chest to keep her at a distance as she tried to reach for the feathers on his head. 

"You're like a...uh...big...scaley...lizard thing," Misty said, giggling as she stopped, bending over her knees as she laughed, "whaaaaaat? Argonians are lizards stupid."

"I think your friend needs to sleep it off," Talen-Jei said, furrowing his brow at the woman as he rubbed the back of his head.

"I think so too," Hawke said, moving toward Misty, "come on, Melissa. Let's get you to bed."

Misty huffed, standing straight for half a second before leaning over too far and falling over with a loud laugh, "who tilted the world?"

Hawke sighed, offering Misty a hand that she waved away.

"I got this," she said, rocking from side to side on her back before laughing, "I'm a turtle!" she said, grinning as the girls cackled.

"Come on, Harbinger. Let's get you to bed," Vilkas said, lifting her up and onto her feet in one motion.

She stumbled a couple steps, blinking rapidly to clear her vision, "hold up. The world ish shpinning and I'm not push-shing my controller to the right."

Bishop chuckled from his seat, grinning from ear to ear as he sipped on his last Cliff Racer, "I told ya you couldn't beat me," he said, smirking at the glare she gave him.

Misty stumbled toward him, "listen you," she started, only to fall forward right in front of his chair, "listen, listen," she repeated, using his legs to crawl her way back to her feet, "listen you, you...face."

Bishop raised an eyebrow at her slurred, nonsensical words, "I'm listening, sweetness," he said, lowering his voice to a sultry tone as he gave her suggestive eyes.

Misty snorted, taking a deep breath before sticking her finger out and booping his nose, "boop," she said, grinning at the confused, stunned blink he gave her, "didn't expect that, did ya you...fucking...face monster."

"Face monster," Kestrel cackled, falling out of her chair from laughing too hard. 

Bishop rolled his eyes, leaning up toward Misty with a smirk, "so, sweetness. What do you plan to do with me in your drunken state?"

Misty stared at him for a moment before grinning, "Imma do nothing and yur gunna like it. Beep," she said, poking him in the nose again before standing straight, "but first, WE DANCE!" She started doing one of her strange, otherworldly dances, making the girls around the table laugh.

"Misty, there's no music," Beatrice said, getting a frown from Misty.

"Yeah huh," Misty said, wiggling from side to side, "there's a party in my head and everyone's invited! Dah dahdah dah deedeedee dah deedeedee. Dah dahdahdum dum deedeedee deedeedee."

She turned as the doors to the tavern opened as Brynjolf, Soren, Mael, and Raven walked in. Misty gave them a grin before stumbling her way toward them, "well, if it isn't my favorite...um...things that aren't....me....NPCs!" she said, snapping her fingers as she blinked up at them, "what?"

Brynjolf chuckled, "you're looking a little tipsy there, lass," he said with an amused smile.

"Nuh uh! It's the world that's tippy," she said, trying to lean coolly on the back of a chair, only to miss the chair completely and fall over with a laugh, "Haaaaaaaaaaawke. I died again! Start from last save!"

Hawke shook his head as he retook his seat, "you're on your own, Dragonborn."

Misty snorted, staring up at the ceiling for a few moments, "you know. The floor ish really comfurble," she said, blinking as Raven's face appeared above her.

"Do you need help, my love?" he asked, smiling down at her as she grinned.

"Yes," she said, putting both her hands in the air above her and waving them dramatically.

Raven took her hands, lifting her from the ground with hardly any effort as he smiled at her, "it's always my pleasure, my sweet lady."

Misty stared at him for a few seconds before laughing, "you need to work on that. Chattin' up the laydees," she said, poking Raven in the nose, "you're cute, but that's it."

"So, you find me attractive," Raven asked, giving her a suggestively raised eyebrow.

Misty burst out laughing, waving her hand in front of her face as she shook her head, "no. You're cute like a puppy. I want to hug you and snuggle you and pet you and call you George."

Raven frowned at that, putting his hand over his heart, "oh, your words wound me so," he said, getting a chuckle from the drunk woman as she poked the back of his hand over his heart.

"Don't let Brynjoff's influence turn you into an annoying sleaze bag. You've got a good heart somewhere in there, and you don't have to try shamoozing girls to get some action. Be yourself," she said, giving his stunned blink a grin, "and read a little poetry." She frowned, waving her hand in front of her face again, "and not the fucking poetic edda or whatever that we'll eventually have to get for the Bard's college. Start with a classic like...[Romeo and Juliet](http://shakespeare.mit.edu/romeo_juliet/full.html)! That's a good one. Classic. And everyone dies at the end!" She sighed, putting her hands to her chest, "I love romantic tragedies."

"Romeo and Juliet..." Raven muttered, giving her a raised eyebrow, "I do not think I have heard of such a tale."

Misty gasped dramatically, putting the back of her hand against her forehead, "hark! For the boy doth not knowest the greatest and saddest tragedy that has ever had the pleasure of gracing the minds of those both fortunate and unfortunate enough to lie their eyes upon the pages of a story full of love, war, tragedy, passion, rivalry, segregation, and death! Surely, he wishes to gaze upon the content of which he hath never laid eyes upon before," she cried, giving his wide, enthralled eyes a grin.

"What is she on about?" Vilkas asked as he leaned slightly toward Riordan with a raised eyebrow.

Riordan shrugged, "with her being drunk, who knows."

Raven nodded vigorously, "yes, please."

Misty smiled, pulling her phone from her satchel and going through it to the documents before pulling up the script and play. She held the phone out to Raven, getting a confused brow knit from the man as she grinned, "it won't bite and this is the only way you're going to read it. Just make sure you give it back. It's not worth anything in this world and it's the only thing I have left of mine."

Raven watched her for a few moments before reverently taking the phone from her with a small bow, "thank you, Dragonborn. I will be sure to return it to you when I have finished this tale," he said, watching as she showed him how to scroll down the page before he retreated to a corner of the tavern. 

"You realize you just handed your phone to a thief, right?" Taliesin asked, giving her a raised eyebrow as Wolfe frowned.

Misty shrugged, "he'll give it back, because if he doesn't. Imma knock those pretty teeth out his fucking skull," she said, glancing at Brynjolf as he leaned against one of the walls, watching Misty's group with observant eyes, "speaking of." Misty made her way the redhead, bringing his attention to her as he smirked at her with those green eyes holding a dark suggestion.

"Can I help you lah!" he didn't get to finish before Misty punched him across the jaw, snapping his head to the side and silencing the tavern. He tasted blood and wiped the corner of his mouth as he looked at Misty with a confused raised eyebrow.

"THAT was for looking the way you do," she growled, giving him a kick to the shin that made him yelp, "THAT is for sounding the way you do." She shoved her fist in his gut, knocking the wind out of him as he ground his teeth, "THAT is for all the hearts you've broken IRL since your creation." She jerked him down by the front of his armor to plant her lips against his. 

Brynjolf grunted at the suddenness but didn't move away until she released his armor. He stared at her for a few seconds as she glared at him, "and what was that for?"

"Because you're hot, I'm drunk, and fuck you, that's why," she said, giving him a shove before walking back to the table where the girls giggled quietly to one another. 

Brynjolf tilted his head as he watched the strange woman with confused green eyes.  _She really is a hard one to read,_ he thought, chuckling to himself as he leaned back against the wall once more, rubbing his jaw while watching her out of the corner of his eye,  _she can throw a punch, that's for sure._ _It's like playing roulette with trap triggers. You never know where the attack is coming from or what sort of trap you'll get._

* * *

Misty hummed to herself as she lay on the floor with her feet propped up on the wall in the room they were renting. Her eyes were closed and her hands were behind her head. Farkas and Sirius stumbled into the room, laughing about something as Sirius landed on his face a few feet from Misty's head, making Farkas laugh so hard he bent in half and ended up on the floor beside his friend.

Misty yawned as she tilted her head back to look at the two warriors while they laughed, giving them a slow blink. 

Farkas crawled toward her on his hands and knees, still chuckling at Sirius, "hey meshy," he said, his gruff voice slurred as he fell onto his side, pulling her toward him as he lifted the side of her tunic and kissed her waist.

"Farkas, no," Misty growled, pushing against his stomach.

"But yur sho shoft in my armsh," he slurred, nuzzling her stomach and making her squeak.

"Farkas, stop it," she whined like a child. Her eyes moved up to the doorway as Vilkas walked in rolling his eyes at the two large Nords laying on the floor. "Vilkas. Help." She put her hands out toward him, squeaking again at Farkas nibbling on her lower abdomen, "Farkas!"

"Me too," Sirius said, rolling onto his stomach and army crawling toward them, "don't hog her, Far."

Misty yipped at being crushed between the two warriors, both trying to pull her toward themselves. "Ahhh! Help!"

"We'll hep," Kestrel's voice was slurred as she stumbled toward them, falling to her hands and knees to crawl toward Sirius, "Siiiiiiiiriiiiiiiiius. I'm lonely and you know Missy doesn't pit out."

Sirius snorted, nuzzling Misty's side, "but she's sho shoft."

Kestrel tugged on Sirius's pant leg, "I'm soft too. In all the right places."

"If you're going to do that, you'll go to the other room," Vilkas's voice was rough and harsh as he jerked one of his boots off, "some of us want to sleep."

"Aww. Vilkas is lonely too," Isengrim said, stumbling her way toward the man before falling into the bed behind him. She slid her arm around his waist, getting an annoyed growl from the man, "I could keep you *hic* compnee."

Vilkas rolled his eyes, twisting around enough to glare at the woman, "I don't need company. I need sleep. Now leave, harpies."

Isengrim and Kestrel giggled as the dark elf shakily got to her feet and moved toward Vilkas, trying and failing to do a sexy walk. "But Vilkas. We're lonely," Kestrel said, wrapping her arms around his neck as she fell forward, knocking him back onto Isengrim as the girls giggled.

"Fucking Harpies," He snarled, trying to push the dunmer woman off of him without hurting her, "get off!"

Misty screeched at Farkas nipping at her stomach, trying to shove the large drunk man away, only to be licked or kissed or nibbled on by the other large drunk man hugging her from behind. "AHH! NO MEANS NO!" she hollered, smacking her fist against his groin. 

Farkas yelped, rolling away from her instantly while holding himself and groaning.

Sirius lifted his head up enough to see over her side as he blinked at Farkas rolling around the floor in pain, "what happened?" When Farkas didn't answer, Sirius got up on his hands and knees and crawled to his friend, "Far, what's wrong?"

Misty rolled to her hands and knees, scurrying away from the two men as Vilkas shoved Kestrel off of him hard enough to fling her several feet from him. Misty shakily got to her feet as he ripped Isengrim's hands from his shoulders and chest. Misty grabbed Vilkas's arm, giving him a tug toward the door, "come on, Vil. We're running away before they recover," she said, getting a nod from the man as he snagged his boot and let her lead him from the room to the sound of groaning and giggling. 

* * *

Misty leaned over the wooden walkway of the canal, vomiting into the water as she groaned. Vilkas rubbed circles on her back absentmindedly while keeping a wary eye out for Kestrel and Isengrim. Misty wiped her mouth with the back of her hand and took a few deep breaths as she sat back on her heels. "So, what'd Kestrel do to make you throw her across the room?" Misty asked, glancing at the man kneeling next to her.

Vilkas sighed, furrowing his brow as he stood, "she groped me."

Misty couldn't hold in the laugh that bubbled up as she waved her hand in front of her face with Vilkas frowning at her, "I'm sorry. I couldn't help it," she said, chuckling as the man snorted and turned away from her.

"See how you like being groped like a common whore," he grumbled, folding his arms over his chest.

Misty smiled, moving around the man to look up at his frowning face, "I wouldn't, but it serves you right. You left me to the mercy of your brute of a brother and his brute of a friend. You know how they get when they're drunk."

Vilkas rolled his eyes, "so do you," he retorted, narrowing his eyes at her.

"Yeah, but I'm small and weak and can't win at arm wrestling against either of them," she said, poking him in the chest, "that's why I keep people stronger than me around. So I don't have to hurt myself like that." She paused, rubbing the back of her head as she sighed, "although, hitting Farkas in the groin was probably a little overboard."

Vilkas blinked at her in surprise before laughing, "you hit Farkas in the groin?" he asked between laughs, "that explains why he rolled away."

Misty snorted, "he deserved it. No means no means no," she said, smiling at Vilkas's chuckle. 

"So, what do you plan on us doing, Harbinger?" Vilkas asked, glancing toward the stairs leading up from the walkway.

"We have to go back eventually, but I say we wait it out for a few moments," she said, wincing at the pounding starting in her head, "I'm starting to feel a little hungover already."

Vilkas pulled a potion from his satchel and handed it to her, getting a raised eyebrow from the small woman, "it's a cureall Kodlak had Arcadia come up with. When Farkas and I were younger, we'd go out drinking nightly and couldn't do anything the following day because of the headache. So, he had her come up with this to get us back on our feet."

Misty took it, frowning at the bottle as she uncorked it, "eww. Another gross potion," she grumbled, swallowing the thick saliva in her throat before taking a deep breath and downing the entire bottle. Surprisingly, it didn't taste that bad. She licked her lips, blinking in surprise at the bottle as she tilted her head, "it tastes a little like strawberries and cream."

Vilkas chuckled, "Farkas refuses to drink anything that doesn't taste good," he said, glancing up toward the city walkway, "we should probably head back before they send someone out looking for us."

Misty nodded, letting out a sigh as she nodded, "alright. Let's head on up," she grumbled, giving a rock a kick into the water, "I don't wanna."

He gave a low chuckle and, uncharacteristically, draped his arm over her shoulders, "then let's take the long way around, hmm?"

Misty gave him a confused raised eyebrow before smiling as she laced her fingers between his, "sure. That'll give them enough time to pass out, at least."

Vilkas nodded, smiling as she lay her head against his shoulder as they walked around the dock walkway. He leaned his head against the top of her's, enjoying the feel of being relaxed with a woman at his side. "This is nice," he muttered, closing his eyes as they walked at that leisurely pace, "I could get used to this."

Misty smiled to herself, "I'm not going to lie. It's nice to just walk around without needing to go somewhere or do something for someone else," she said with a sigh, slipping her arm around his back.

"If it tires you so much, why do it?" he asked, lifting his head from her's.

Misty sighed again, this time a tired sigh as she lifted her head as well, "if I don't do it, no one else will. There's too many people in this world that need help to ignore all of them," she said, her eyes seeming to look in the distance at something he couldn't see. "I know I can't help everyone, I'm not that naive, but I'm not going to turn away someone who asks for help or looks like they need help. I've been on the end that needed help and never got it. It sucks and makes you feel like less than a human being." She lowered her eyes to the ground, "I know that you and the others get annoyed with me helping everyone all the time, but it's for a greater cause in the end."

"Like what?" Vilkas asked, furrowing his brow at her as she looked at him with a smile.

"If I have more than forty people that will support me, I will be High Queen without so much as a fight or argument from Elisif, the empire or the Aldmeri Dominion. I want smooth sailing when I decide to take the throne, but that'll be a ways off. I'm not quite ready to be Queen yet, besides, I need to destroy Alduin first," she said, stretching as they walked.

He nodded, "that would be wise."

Misty yawned as they made their ways up the stairs leading to the main level of the city, "I think I'm ready for bed," she said with another yawn.

Vilkas nodded, "sounds like a plan. I'm a little tired myself."

"Come on. I've gotta deal with the Thieves Guild in the morning," she said, taking Vilkas's hand and leading him into the Bee and Barb.


	96. Riften Quests Overload

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Misty starts off to do Mercer's quests but gets a little...sidetracked...like we all do when we play Skyrim. lol

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry, it took so long to post a chapter. My son turned seven Sunday, we had his party Saturday, we had housing inspection stuff the last two weeks and my husband's uncle died and the funeral's Wednesday. so...yeah. When it rains it pours, right? Ha ha... I really wish I was Misty right now. I would take a gropey hug from Bishop. That's how my month's going I just need a good grope. lol

"What the fuck you mean I've gotta go into Mercer's house?" Misty snarled, glaring all her anger and hate at the tall redheaded Nord standing before her.

Brynjolf sighed, rubbing the back of his head as he gave her an apologetic smile, "Mercer's house is the last place I would want to send anyone, Lass."

Misty couldn't keep the stunned rage from her face and she took a deep breath, stopping only once Hawke put his hand hard on her shoulder. She clicked her tongue as she gave the imperial a glare.

"How are we supposed to get in?" Hawk asked, getting a nod from the thief.

"We don't," Misty growled, shaking her head, "I'm not the Thieves Guild's fucking puppet and refuse to play as such any longer! Fuck you and fuck this guild!" She turned on her heels, starting for the ladder that led out of the cistern while ignoring the stares and glares the other thieves were giving her.

"Melissa!" Hawke's voice was sharp and stunned her slightly as she turned to give the man a glare, "you're going to turn your back on people that actually need your help? What happened to your way of helping everyone?"

Misty stared at him for a few moments, taking a deep breath before sighing and running her hands through her hair, pulling out the hair tie, "fuck," she muttered, turning and walking back to stand before Brynjolf and Karliah, "I'm doing this as a farewell present, not because I want to. I just want to make that clear now," she gave Brynjolf narrowed eyes, "and you're coming with us."

Brynjolf blinked at that and shook his head, "sorry lass..." he started.

Misty took a deep breath, "FUS RO!" she shouted, sending the man stumbling back to fall into the water of the cistern. She moved to the edge of the stone walkway, glaring down at the soaked man with her arms folded over her chest, "you have NO important business and I am NOT going in there without you. I'm sick of you sitting on the fucking sidelines. It's high time you start playing the game you're a part of."

Brynjolf narrowed his eyes at her as he stood in the knee-deep water, wiping the water from his face before hefting himself back onto the walkway, "alright, lass. It's hard to argue with a woman so persuasive."

Misty snorted, bending over the glare down at him, "fuck you, sneak thief. If it's too dangerous for you, it's too dangerous for me but someone has to do it and I'm not doing it alone."

"You realize we're standing right here, right?" Wolfe asked, giving her a raised eyebrow.

Misty rolled her eyes, "I'm making him come because he's always the one dishing out the jobs and it makes me wonder if he can even do a job, anymore. Most people that give the jobs can't do the jobs anymore," she said, giving Brynjolf's glare a smirk. "Prove me wrong."

* * *

Brynjolf didn't look happy as he walked beside the woman, who looked happy as a clam. She stopped for a second, glancing around the market for the one person she hated more than anything, "we need to find Maven to talk to her about Vold's debt. Then we'll have to go out to the lake and go for a swim," she paused, slapping her hand on Brynjolf's shoulder, "or you will."

Brynjolf snorted, folding his arms over his chest, "I said I would come, not that I would do any of the work," he said, narrowing his eyes at her.

Misty shrugged, "don't care. You're doing something on this quest, no matter what."

Brynjolf rolled his eyes, starting to wonder if allowing the woman to remain with the Thieves Guild was the right choice or not.  _Maybe I should have let Dirge boot her out when she had first appeared,_ he thought, glancing at the woman as she frowned toward Maven, who was sneering at Madesi's jewelry. 

"If that bitch says anything to Madesi about his wares, I'm going to sock her in the nose," Misty growled under her breath, leading Wolfe, Inigo, Hawke, and Brynjolf across the market toward the woman.

"No, you aren't," Hawke's voice was stern and Misty frowned at him.

"You're not the boss of me," she grumbled like a child, getting a chuckle from the blue khajiit. 

"And what will you do if you attack her and the guard put you in jail?" Wolfe asked, giving her a raised eyebrow.

Misty rolled her eyes, "considering that the Thieves Guild still needs me to get shit done, because none of you fuckers seem to know how to do anything, I'd wait until I was released."

Brynjolf sighed and shook his head, "if Maven had you put in jail, there's nothing the guild can do about it."

Misty narrowed her eyes at him, "does Maven run the fucking Thieves Guild too?" she asked, stopping beside the stall Brynjolf used to sell his fake potions and elixirs. 

He frowned at her, "she's the guild's best client," he said, getting a scoff from the woman.

"You best start looking for a new best client, because once I'm high queen, she's going in the mines and it's kind of hard to be a client of anything from there," she said, getting an unamused blink from the large man. 

"You wouldn't seriously do that, would you?" Brynjolf asked skeptically.

"Yes she would," Wolfe said, getting an agreeing nod from Inigo.

"It is all she has talked about, really," Inigo said as Brynjolf frowned.

Misty grinned with glee, rubbing her hands together, "I've been waiting to put that bitch in the mines since I got the become high king mod," she said, turning to give Brynjolf a frown as she poked him in the chest, "and no smooth-talkin', sexy, redheaded, Nord Thief is going to stand in my way. I have no problem putting you in the mines either. Remember that if you want to get in my way."

Brynjolf frowned at her, narrowing his eyes as she moved toward Maven without any sign of fear of the woman or her power, "she does know how much power Maven has, doesn't she?"

Hawke sighed, rubbing the back of his neck as he gritted his teeth, "she does but doesn't care. Someone with power is a challenge to her, not a threat," he said, watching as Misty stood behind the woman for a few seconds, flexing her fingers as they hovered over her sword on her hip. "We better stay close or she'll kill the woman."

Brynjolf gave Hawke a raised eyebrow, "I thought the lass wasn't a killer," he said, furrowing his brow for a second.

"She's not, but rage can make a person do awful things they wouldn't normally do," Wolfe said, stepping up behind Misty to wrap his arms around her shoulders, hugging her from behind as he put his mouth near her ear, "if you kill her now, you won't get to put her in the mines later, and right now, we need her alive, princess."

Misty's eye twitched before she took a deep breath and nodded while Wolfe slowly moved back, letting his hands slid along her collarbone and shoulders. She cleared her throat, swallowing the boiling rage she had for this woman before clearing her throat. "Excuse me, Maven?"

Maven turned, giving Misty a frown before her eyes caught sight of Brynjolf, standing back with Hawk, "oh," she said in that sneering tone, "what is it now, Brynjolf? Does the thieves guild need another loan?"

Misty frowned, clearing her throat, "no, they don't. We're doing perfectly fucking fine without your money," she growled, getting a glare from Maven, "we're here to clear Vald's debt to you."

Maven snorted, "well, I don't know why you would want to help that moron but he owes me a steep debt. In fact, he's lucky all I made him do was work for Mercer."

Misty sighed and rolled her eyes, fighting off the urge to insta-death kill this bitch, reminding herself that she couldn't just quicksave, turn essential off of the bitch and kill her. "I know you had bought a quill and he was supposed to deliver it. Do you know where he sank down at?" 

Maven frowned at her, narrowing her dark eyes, "if you know so much about it, shouldn't you where he sank."

Misty's eye twitched as she glared at the woman all her rage toward her before Hawke's hand on her shoulder snapped her back into herself.

"We'll get it back for you," Hawke said, gently moving Misty back as Inigo took her shoulders to help keep her from lunging at the bitch. 

Maven nodded, "good. Maybe someone won't disappoint me, for once."

Misty ground her teeth as the bitch walked away and actually put her fist in her mouth, biting down hard enough to draw a little blood.

Brynjolf gave her a raised eyebrow as Hawke took her hand and started leading her toward the front gates as Inigo spoke with Madesi, giving the argonian the last of the items he needed for his jewelry. "The lass really does not like Maven, does she?" 

Wolfe shook his head, "not even a little bit," he said, slapping Brynjolf on the shoulder as Inigo finished up with Madesi, "come on. Let's go before Misty decides to shout us into the lake."

* * *

"FUS RO DAH!" Misty shouted at the trees, bending the poor plants almost in half before shouting, again and again, uprooting them completely. 

Hawke stood back with his arms folded, watching her with a frown as Wolfe, Brynjolf, and Inigo joined him. Brynjolf gave the woman a raised eyebrow, watching as she shouted at a boulder that was buried in the ground.

"It's best to just let her get it out of her system," Hawke said with a sigh, "or she'll use those shouts on Wolfe and Bishop and I'd rather not deal with that mess."

"FUS RO DAH!" Misty screamed at a small tree, knocking it over to roll a little way across the ground. She breathed heavily as she glared at everything and nothing. 

The men stood there for a moment before Wolfe gave Inigo a nudge, "go see if she's finished so we can get this over with," he said, getting a look of 'are you crazy' from the blue khajiit. "She likes you more than the rest of us and won't shout at you."

Inigo furrowed his brow at the imperial, but nodded and took a deep breath as he cautiously moved toward the fuming woman, "are you alright, my friend?"

Misty's eyes snapped to him, sending a chill through his body as the fury flickering there before her expression softened and she let out a frustrated breath, running her hand over her hair, "no, I'm not," she growled, closing her eyes against the headache pounding in her temples, "I hate that bitch. I hate that bitch. I _HATE_ that bitch."

"We know, honey," Hawke said, starting to put his hand on her shoulder only to hesitate and let it drop to his side, "come on. The sooner we get this finished the better."

* * *

Misty gave a rock a kick as they waited for Hawke to return with Iron-Scales as she gave Brynjolf a glare, "you just don't wanna get wet," she growled, giving another rock a kick into the water. 

Brynjolf smirked at her, finding it amusing how upset and angry she was about his suggestion to get the water breathing argonian to dive for the quill, "there's no point in almost drowning over a writing utensil, lass. Especially when you have someone who can do the deed without dying."

Misty narrowed her eyes at him, "then why the living hell do you keep sending  _ME_ into dangerous situations?" she growled, folding her arms over her chest as she cocked her hip to one side and glared at him.

Brynjolf smirked at her, his green eyes sparkling with amusement, "because you have friends to help you, lass. Most of the jobs I wouldn't send you on if you didn't."

Misty stared at him for a few moments before snorting, "I hate you," she growled, making him chuckle.

"Whatever you have to tell yourself, lass," he said, with a smile, drawing out the last word on purpose.

Wolfe rolled his eyes, taking a seat on the ground before laying back with his hands behind his head, "we might as well get comfortable. Who knows how long it'll take for Hawke to convince the lizard to help us, let alone get here," he said, yawning as he looked up at the sky.

Misty sighed, feeling about the same and looking out at the small island where the quill was. She stared at the tiny piece of land sticking out for a few seconds before giving a nod, "I'm going after it," she said, unclipping the strap holding her quiver before sliding the bow and quiver from her back to lay on the ground.

"Seriously?" Wolfe asked, giving her a frown, "then why have Hawke go get Iron?"

"I thought it wouldn't take that long to get a lizard person. Besides, you want to get this over with, right? I consider myself a fairly decent swimmer so I'll be able to get it no problem," she said, jerking her armor off and dropping it with her bow before working her belt off. 

"But the water looks cold," Inigo said, his ears laying down on the top of his head.

Misty shrugged, pulling her shirt over her head and dropping it with her armor, "that just gives me more of a reason to get it done then, doesn't it?" she asked, wiggling out of her pants and giving them a kick toward her stuff before taking a deep breath and nodding, "here we go." She moved forward, giving a hiss at the cold water as she stepped into it, "GOD FUCK IT'S COLD!" she practically screamed, breathing through pursed lips as she waded through the water toward the small island. 

She shuffled from one foot to the other, trying to warm herself up as she breathed through her gritted teeth. 

"When you come back, I'll warm you up really good, princess!" Wolfe called out to her, chuckling as she flipped him off, forgetting that he probably didn't know what it meant. 

Misty took a deep breath, wading into the water that was still cold but not as much this time before diving into it and swimming down to the sunken boat at the bottom of the lake. 

She pulled herself through the weeds, holding onto them to keep from being moved by the current. She squinted through the water, having a hard time seeing through the water but glad that she had done this enough on the game to know where the boat was. She put her hand out, touching the swollen wood of the boat as she swam down, trailing her hand down the boat before her fingers brushed against the hard, cold metal of the strongbox the quill was supposed to be in. She gave a mental curse, kicking to the surface and taking a few deep breaths. She swam back to the island and made her way back to her clothing, shivering from the cold of the air and the water still beaded on her skin. 

"Give up, lass?" Brynjolf asked with a smirk.

Misty shook her head, keeping her jaw clenched to keep her teeth from chattering as she dug in her satchel, pulling out her lockpicks and lock knife. She stood, her muscles bunching up from the shivering before turning and running into Wolfe's chest. She blinked as he wrapped his arms around her, giving a small groan at the heat coming off of him. She almost gave into the warmth before shaking her head and stepping back, "if I get warm-ed up the wat-er w-will be w-worse," she said, moving around him and taking a few deep breaths before moving back to the island and diving back down into the water. The little warm contact she had with Wolfe had made it almost unbearable.  _I have to get that stupid quill,_ she thought, not wanting to have to kill Vold because of Maven's bitchery. She worked the knife into the lock and started to pick the lock, only for her shivering to break the lockpick. She cursed, trying to tighten her muscles to keep from shivering until a large shiver snapped the lockpick and almost broke her knife.  _Fuck!_  She ground her teeth and rubbed her hands together in the water before kicking to the surface, coughing and sputtering as she tried swimming to the island, having a hard time with her body shaking so badly. She stumbled to the center of the island, falling to her knees as her teeth chattered. "F-f-f-f-uh-k m-m-m-ee."

"Melissa!" Hawke's voice made her glance up, only for her to curl back down to try to warm herself.

"I'm f-f-fine!" she said, trying to sit up straight and failing. She heard the splashing before Hawke and Iron appeared beside her, Hawke draping a cloak over her shoulders before pulling her into his chest.

"What were you thinking?" he growled, gathering her in his arms before standing and carrying her back across the small section of the lake as Iron dived into the water. 

"You were t-t-taking too l-long," she stuttered, closing her eyes against the violent shivering.

Hawke sighed, giving Wolfe a glare as he moved past him, "why didn't you stop her?"

Wolfe frowned at the other Imperial, narrowing his golden eyes at the other man, "have you ever been shouted at?" Wolfe asked, tilting his head as he sneered at Hawke.

Hawke and Wolfe glared at one another before Iron surfaced carrying a small metal strongbox.

"Is this what you were looking for?" Iron asked, holding the box up as Misty nodded.

"Put me down. I'm fine now," she said, forcing her voice to stay steady.

Hawke frowned at her, still holding her wrapped in the cloak in his arms before looking up at Wolfe, "open it."

Misty huffed at him, trying to wiggle free as his grip tightened on her thighs and ribs, "damnit Hawke! Put me down."

Wolfe made quick work of the strongbox lock, lifting the lid before pulling out the quill Maven wanted. 

"I can't believe we through this much trouble for a feather," Inigo muttered, folding his arms over his chest as he shook his head.

Misty snorted, trying to get loose from Hawke's grip as he held her, "put me down or I will fucking Fusrodah you!"

Hawke gave her a skeptical glare, "would you really put yourself in danger like that, because I don't plan on putting you down no matter what you do or say."

Misty frowned, narrowing her eyes at him before letting out a huff, "FIEM!" she shouted, becoming ethereal and falling through his arms to the ground with a grunt. She sat up, furrowing her brows at the dull throb in her rear from falling before smirking up at Hawke's glare, "because fuck you, that's why."

"Are you alright, my friend?" Inigo asked, getting a nod from Misty as she stood.

"Yeah, I'm fine," she said, moving to her clothing as she started to go back to normal, "I said I wanted down and I meant it." She quickly pulled her pants up her mostly dry legs and buckled the belt, already feeling ten times warmer than she was before. 

"We better get that quill back to Maven," Brynjolf said, getting a nod from Wolfe as he tucked the quill in his armor for safe keeping. 

"What should I do with this?" Iron asked, holding up the strongbox.

"Just toss it," Misty said, pulling her tunic and armor on as they started to move back to Riften.

Iron nodded, throwing the strongbox back out into the lake before following them.

* * *

"Well. I'm impressed," Maven said, taking the quill from Wolfe and inspecting it before giving a nod, "I wrote that off a long time ago," the woman gave a heavy sigh, slipping the quill into her robe before producing a folded letter, "here you are. Give this document to Vald and tell him I never want to see him in Riften again."

Misty ground her teeth to keep from shouting at the woman as she gripped the letter in her hand, "thanks," she said, baring her teeth at the woman in a forced grin before being lead out of the Bee and Barb with Hawke's arm around her shoulder.

* * *

"Misty," Sirius and Farkas moved away from the small armor stall, bringing her attention to them as she took several deep breaths to calm down.

"What's up?" she asked, getting a confused raised eyebrow from the two warriors.

Sirius held out a scroll with the seal of Solitude on it, "this came for me," he said, holding it out to her.

Misty gave him a raised eyebrow, taking the scroll from him and pulling the red ribbon holding it together, "why didn't you open it? It's for you."

Sirius rubbed the back of his head, furrowing his brow, "I never got one of these before and I didn't want to read it if it was bad news," he said, watching as Misty rolled her eyes and pulled the scroll open, her eyes widening at the beautiful print of the invitation.

 

"Sirius. It's an invite to something called the Grand Crystal Ball in Solitude. Elisif sent it. She's inviting you and anyone you want to bring along," she said, giving him a grin as he frowned.

"I'm not good at those kinds of things. I don't want to go," he said, getting a wide-eyed disbelieving stare from the woman.

"WHAT?!? Are you serious? It's a  _BALL_ , Si," Misty said, looking back down at the invite in her hand, "can you imagine the gowns? The crazy dressed up hairdos. The swaying of the people on the dance floor to the soft orchestral music. It'd be like a fairytale."

Sirius watched as she swayed slightly from side to side, stars sparkling in her eyes as she stared dreamily at the roll of parchment in her hands, "do you want to go?"

Misty blinked, glancing at him as she let the paper roll up in her hand, "what? Me? No, no. I couldn't...no. I'm not..." she paused, chewing on her bottom lip before looking at Sirius almost with hopeful eyes, "maybe a little."

He chuckled and shook his head, "I don't want to go, but if you do, then I'll go with you," he said, giving her a grin as her face lit up.

"Really!?!" She asked, excitedly bouncing before flinging herself at him as he chuckled. "AHH! I'm so excited. What'll I wear? I only have armor. I need a dress, matching shoes, maybe I can hire someone to do my hair. Do you guys have make-up here? Eh, it doesn't matter, I'll make my own," she paused before furrowing her brow, "what day is it?"

"Sundas," Riordan said, moving around the low stone wall with Kieron and Vilkas to stand with the group, "why?"

"Sirius just got an invite to a ball and we're going," Wolfe muttered, giving Misty a frown, "apparently."

Misty snorted, "of course we're going! Y'all keep calling me princess and I wanna feel like one for a night, so fuck you," she growled, getting a laugh from the group.

"What are we laughing at?" Inigo asked as he moved around the inn with an argonian woman and Niall.

"Nothing," Misty grumbled, glancing at the woman before sighing, "did they already give you a health potion?"

The argonian gave a slow nod as she tilted her head at Misty, "how did you know that?"

Niall chuckled, "we told you she has visions," he said, wrapping his arm around Misty's neck, "that's our princess."

He furrowed his brow at the random chuckles behind them as Misty gave him a push, "get off," she grumbled, looking back at the argonian, "don't worry, Wujeeta. We'll take care of the skooma dealer and his buddies."

The argonian's eyes went wide for a second before she glanced at Inigo, who gave her a smile.

"It's alright, my friend. Misty means what she says," he said, gently patting the woman on the shoulder.

"You won't have to worry about it again, right Ini?" Misty said, getting a nod from the khajiit.

Wujeeta looked both skeptical and relieved as she glanced at the men and women standing at Misty's back, "alright. I trust you. But be careful. Sarthis may have a bodyguard with him."

Misty actually laughed as a few of the group behind her did, "that's cute.  _A_ bodyguard," she said, turning toward the group and raising her fist in the air, "who wants to smash some skulls!?!"

Farkas, Sirius, Cinder, and Iron were the first to raise their fists in return, making her grin.

"I love warriors," she said with a sigh as she slapped Inigo on the arm, "come on, Ini. I know you want to help more than anyone." Inigo nodded, as Misty turned to Niall, "could you take Wujeeta into the Bee and Barb and get her something warm to drink."

Wujeeta's eyes widened in surprise before she shook her head, "no, I couldn't."

"You can and you will," Misty said, giving Niall and handful of coins, "I know when I don't feel good, a warm cup of hot chocolate helps, but since you guys don't have chocolate, warm mead'll have ta do."

Wujeeta watched Misty for a moment with a look that she was starting to get used to. A look of disbelief, at someone helping or that they didn't think it didn't come with strings, Misty wasn't sure, but she was sure that she had to go to the Jarl to get the stupid key.  

* * *

"As much as I admire you for helping any soul that comes along, lass, what about Mercer's treachery?" Brynjolf asked, frowning at the woman as she moved up the steps of Mistveil Keep and toward the doors. 

She paused at the top, turning to look the thief in the eye, "Brynjolf, I already told you that I don't want to do that quest, so I'm going to find any excuse to put it off. Anyway, if it's such a big fucking deal for you, I'll give you the letter so you can give it the Vald and we'll go our separate ways."

They stood staring at one another for a few seconds before Bishop spoke, "why are we visiting the Jarl, anyway?"

Misty blinked back into herself, giving the ranger a glance as he raised his eyebrow at her, "because someone needs our help," she said, frowning at his snort.

"Again? Ladyship, you must be joking," he growled, folding his arms over his chest.

Misty shook her head, "I don't joke like that, and if you don't like it, you can stay here while the rest of us go on an adventure," she said, getting a chuckle from Cinder, Farkas, and Sirius. 

Bishop narrowed his eyes at her, clicking his tongue as he, reluctantly followed her into the keep. 

* * *

Misty ignored the glares she was getting from the heavily armored man with the mohawk leaning against one of the posts and the "nobles" just hanging out at the table as she approached Jarl Laila without hesitation. "Jarl Laila," she started, getting the woman's attention.  _This woman is nothing to the city of Riften,_ she thought, feeling a little sad for the woman, "I am Misty Holde. I've come before you to inform you of a Skooma dealer in the city."

Bishop found it almost sickening to see Misty standing before someone so low on the totem pole in her own city and speaking to her like she were some royalty.  _Why do you do it?_ he asked himself, watching as the Jarl gave a small nod.  _These people don't give two shits about you and you'll bend over backwards to help them for almost nothing._ He forced himself to stifle the rage building in his chest and stomach before listening to the Jarl.

"Yes, I'm afraid we're aware of Sarthis's presence in the warehouse. Unfortunately, we're certain he has informants in the city guard. Every time we've made a move to arrest him, he's escaped," Jarl Laila said, shifting to sit up in her seat, "however, if you take care of this discreetly, I'm sure you'll be able to surprise him without warning."

Misty stared at the Jarl for a few moments before giving a shrug, "I was just telling you what I thought was going on. My friend's in really bad shape because of this bastard and I wanted to know if there was anything that could be done. I'm sorry to have bothered you," she said, giving the Jarl a slight bow before turning and heading for the exit.

Inigo moved to walk beside her, furrowing his brow at her as he leaned forward, "we are not going to do anything?" he asked, sounding a little angry.

Misty paused outside the keep, standing on the landing above the stairs before turning to the small group with her as the doors shut, "I remembered something from one of my playthroughs. It's not the guard that are the informants, it's the fucking steward."

"That's quite an accusation, lass. What's your proof?" Brynjolf asked, folding his arms over his chest.

Misty thought for a moment, "there was a conversation the Jarl and steward had where the steward told her there were rumors of a skooma dealer and that it was just rumors and there was nothing to worry about. That the skooma wasn't affecting the city at all," she said, giving a snort, "bitch is in on it. Why should I be surprised? It's Riften. Everyone's on the take in Riften," she grumbled, stepping off the landing to walk down the steps, "I really hate this town."

"And how do you expect us to be able to get into the warehouse without a key, ladyship?" Bishop asked, walking on her other side.

Misty smirked, "with my friends Brute and Force," she said, glancing back at Cinder and Iron, "at least, I hope. Just in case, how are your pickpocket skills."

Bishop rolled his eyes and shook his head, "not on your life, princess."

Misty smiled as she glanced back at Brynjolf, "that's alright. We have the best smooth talker in all of Skyrim with us at the moment. Brynjolf can charm the stripes off a tiger."

Brynjolf chuckled, "I'm flattered, lass, but the Jarl isn't, exactly my best client if you catch my meaning."

"Like an outfielder," she said, getting a confused blink from Inigo and Bishop. She waved their confusion away and shook her head, "I'll explain later. Right now, we've got a date with a locked door."

* * *

Cinder and Iron swung their weapons at the same time, busting the door wide open and startling the two men inside. Misty smirked as she walked in, pulling her sword from her hip, "Lucy! You got some splainin' to do," she said, chuckling at her own joke as the others sighed and shook their heads, only understanding that it probably wasn't that funny. Bishop and Inigo shot both men before anyone could really move, ending their lives as Misty sighed, "that was funny. Y'all just don't know."

"I don't think I want to," Iron muttered as Cinder chuckled at the woman's glare.

"It's from a show called  _I LOVE LUCY_ and it's called that because everyone does, except weirdos," she growled, sliding her sword back onto her hip, "at least I felt badass for a few seconds."

"You're always badass, Messy," Farkas said, putting his large hand on her head as she gave him an annoyed glare.

"It doesn't have the same effect when you're twice my size and put your hand on my head," she grumbled, smacking his hand off as he and Sirius chuckled.

"Looks like he's got a secret," Bishop said, holding up a key as he smirked. 

"Doesn't everybody?" Brynjolf asked as the man stood, flicking the key into the air and catching it.

"That should go to the double doors downstairs where he keeps the skooma and a note telling us about the shipment from Cragslane Cavern," she said, getting a raised eyebrow from the Ranger.

"If you knew all that already, why did we just break down a door and kill this guy when we could have headed to the cave instead?" Bishop asked, looking a little agitated as he glared at her.

Misty gave him an annoyed eye roll, "because we needed to get the dealer off the street and we couldn't just take him to the guards, because this is a city of criminals. He would be back on the streets in less than twenty-four hours and I wasn't going to have him selling Skooma to kids," she waved Bishop's confused blink away, "he was doing that in my head, okay. Leave me be."

"So, did I even have to fish this out of his pocket at all, or what?" Bishop asked, frowning at her as he held up the key.

Misty took a deep breath, staring at the bronze piece of metal before nodding, "yeah. We'll need that note for proof when we get back from the cave," she said with a sigh.

Bishop nodded, tossing the key at Inigo as the khajiit made his way down the stairs.

"You realize you just handed a key to a room full of skooma to a recovering addict, right?" Misty said, narrowing her eyes at Bishop.

Bishop shrugged, "if he hasn't taken any so far, he probably won't princess."

Misty hoped that he was right and headed out of the warehouse to wait for Inigo's return.

* * *

Once Inigo joined them with the letter, they headed back into the city. "Should we not tell the Jarl about this, my friend?" Inigo asked, glancing toward the keep.

Misty shook her head, "I'd rather wait until we were done with clearing the cave out. I don't want to deal with her telling us what needs to be done." She furrowed her brow at Vald walked around the corner from behind the buildings, "did Hawke and Wolfe head into Mercer's without us?"

Brynjolf shrugged, "I wouldn't be surprised if they did," he said, sounding as happy as he looked. 

Misty let out a huff and shook her head, "come on. We'll head to the cavern later," she said, getting a nod from Sirius and Farkas.

"We'll wait at the inn until you're finished," Sirius said as Farkas moved forward, pulling Misty into a tight, warm hug.

"Be careful, Melissa," he whispered against her hair, giving the top of her head a kiss before following Sirius, Cinder, and Iron into the inn.

Misty stood stunned for a moment before clearing her throat and shaking her head, patting the top of her head as she let out a sighing breath, "well. Shall we then?"

* * *

Luckily, Wolfe and Hawke hadn't figured out how to get into the house. All the doors wouldn't open, even after picking the locks, from what they had learned and they had no way of getting to the second story. Misty paused before the gate, smirking to herself as she drew her bow and nocked an arrow, taking aim at the mechanism just under the ladder. She loosed the arrow, startling the imperials as the arrow hit its mark, dropping the ladder down with a wooden clunk. 

"So, you've done this before, ey lass?" Brynjolf asked, giving her a slightly impressed smirk.

Misty shrugged, putting the bow back onto her back, "only a few thousand times,"  she said, moving into the backyard to stand with the two imperials, "you couldn't wait for us to be done, could you?"

Hawke sighed and shook his head, "we wanted to get this over and done with and thought that your side mission would take longer than it did."

Misty nodded, "well, it's not done yet, but we've gotta finish this first," she said, slapping Hawke on the shoulder as she moved toward the ladder. She made fairly quick work of the lock as the others joined her, Bishop surprised her by continuing to follow her, even after she slowly pushed the door open and ducked inside.

She stayed crouched behind a bunch of barrels, listening to the sound of heavy footsteps and low muttering coming from the next room. Her heart raced at the thought of them being caught and halfway wanted to just call off the quest entirely.  _I don't even want to do this stupid quest, why am I even here?_ she thought, swallowing the lump in her throat. 

Bishop watched Misty's face pale in the dim light and gently took her hand in his, bringing her attention to him as he lifted her hand to his mouth and brushed a kiss across the back of her hand. "Easy now, princess. I won't let any of these bastards touch you," he murmured against her skin.

Misty, oddly, felt a little better and gave Bishop a grateful smile before taking a deep breath and carefully moving out and around the barrels. She crouched near the door, thinking back on the last time she had done the thieves guild stuff before giving a small nod. "There's one guy right across from here. If someone goes quietly, we should be able to take him out before he knows what hit him," Misty whispered, getting a nod from Wolfe as he slowly unsheathed his daggers.

"A bow would be faster," Bishop whispered at the imperial.

Wolfe quietly huffed, "daggers make sure the job gets done," he whispered back.

"And if they don't, you're stuck fighting with them," Bishop whispered, narrowing his eyes as he smirked at Wolfe.

"Bows are for those that can't fight hand to hand, like Misty," he hissed, getting an annoyed glare from the woman. 

"No, bows are for people who don't want to get their hands dirty," Bishop hissed back, narrowing his eyes, "at least I don't have to bathe daily."

Wolfe snorted, "I would recommend it," he muttered, getting a growl from the ranger.

Misty gave a sigh, shaking her head as she looked at Inigo, "you got this, Ini?"

Inigo nodded, "of course, my friend," he said, drawing his bow as he moved to be center the doorway.

"He'll be slightly to your left," Misty informed him, counting in her head before pushing the doors open and moving back as Inigo took aim and fired his bow, hitting the bandit in the back of the neck, dropping him instantly. 

"Good job, lad," Brynjolf said, patting Inigo on the shoulder as they slowly, carefully, entered the next room. 

Bishop and Wolfe gave annoyed growls, following as Hawke chuckled. "Maybe you shouldn't argue over every little thing," Hawke suggested, smirking at the glares the two men gave him.

Wolfe moved up to crouch next to Misty as she leaned down to check the bottom floor, "how many are there supposed to be?" he asked quietly, leaning over her purposely as he smirked over his shoulder at the ranger, getting a glare in return.

"Only two, but I don't hear or see the second one," she whispered, scooting back from the edge of the stairs and practically into his lap, "but the number of enemies has always been off for me here, so I don't know. It might have just been the one."

Wolfe nodded, brushing his fingers over her hair and smirking at the frustrated growl he got from Bishop.

"There's only one way to find out," she muttered, taking a deep breath before whisper-shouting, "fiem." She turned, ethereal, moving down the steps before making her way toward the area where the second man would be. "Oooo!" she moaned, penguin walking into the dining area before frowning, "huh." She walked down the steps leading to the basement, furrowing her brow at the nearly empty room before giving a sigh and walking back toward the stairs, "coast is clear! Looks like there was only the one."

"I would have expected more guards than there are," Brynjolf said, sounding surprised as he looked around the front room, sliding the daggers back onto his hips. 

"No wonder we couldn't get in," Wolfe growled, narrowing his eyes at the bar going across the door. 

"Where to, my friend?" Inigo asked, watching as Misty's ghost form disappeared.

She gave a small nod, heading for the closed doors that lead into the next room, "he's going to have traps set up so I want everyone to check their footing before they step, Bishop," she growled, getting a snort from the man.

"Why don't you watch your own footing, ladyship?" he growled, following her into the next room and toward a cabinet on the far side sitting against the wall.

"Because I'm too busy watching your dumb ass," she muttered, pulling the cabinet open and pushing on the back panel before sliding it open.

She moved into the next area and down the stairs, pausing before the tunnel to wait for the others to catch up. Once everyone was in the hidden basement area, Misty took a deep breath, furrowing her brow as she glancing toward the metal bars at the end, "there's a lot of traps ahead so, if anyone wants to not go ahead, here's your out," she said, waiting for any responses, "well, that being said, I'll see ya on the outside, yeah?" She started to move between them before Hawke stood in her way with an annoyed glare and his arms folded over his chest.

"You're the one that knows more about this place than anyone, so you don't get the option to leave," he said, nodding toward the tunnel.

Misty snorted, turning back to the tunnel with a sigh, "ever feel like a hostage to your own life? No? Just me?" she asked, getting a chuckle from Brynjolf as he followed right behind her. She paused just around the corner, furrowing her brow at the floor. "Hawke," she hollered back, bringing the imperial up to stand beside her before he gave a heavy sigh.

"Just like in Ustengrav," he muttered, shaking his head before looking at Misty, "you're going to have to get across this as see if there's a lever or something to disarm it."

Misty nodded, moving to the small area that wasn't pressurized and taking a deep breath, "WULD!" she shouted, feeling herself jolt across the room to stumble a couple of steps just inside the next tunnel. She glanced back, smirking slightly at the surprised stares she got from Brynjolf and Bishop before searching the walls for a lever or something to turn off the pressure plates. 

"That was impressive," Brynjolf said, watching Misty search the walls for something.

"The shouts she has, seem to be useful, at least," Bishop said, getting a snort from Wolfe.

"You would know, wouldn't you?" Wolfe said, smirking at the ranger with his arms folded over his chest.

Bishop narrowed his eyes at the imperial, "from what I heard, so would you," he said, smirking at the glare Wolfe gave him.

"There isn't any mechanism," Misty hollered across the room, furrowing her brow at the pressure plates between them.

"How did your followers get across in your game?" Hawke asked, getting an embarrassed smile from the woman.

"I always had them set so they didn't trigger the pressure plates when they sneaked," she said, glancing over the group, "sorry."

Hawke sighed, running his hand through his hair as he looked down at the plates. He blinked, noticing something about them that he didn't before. "Hey, Brynjolf. Do you see anything odd about that plate compared to the others?" he asked, as Brynjolf narrowed his eyes at the plate.

"Yeah," he said, looking at the ones surrounding it, "the others look like they have scorch marks on them, but this one doesn't. You think it's a pattern?" 

Hawke shrugged, "only one way to find out," he said, taking a deep breath before stepping onto the plate. He waited a moment before giving a smirk, "looks like we have to step on the ones without scorch marks to get through."

Misty watched nervously as the guys moved in a snake-like pattern across the room, stepping on the plates without scorch marks until they finally made it. She let out a relieved breath, leaning her head against Hawke's shoulder as he moved out of the way to give the others room to get there. 

"You alright, Melissa?" he asked, getting a head shake from the woman.

"Not even a little bit," she said, trying to calm he rapidly beating heart as he hugged her, "I think I know how you feel when I do something reckless."

He smiled, stroking her hair as she started to calm slightly, "you're not going to stop doing reckless things though, are you?"

Misty shook her head, "I'm the Dragonborn. It's not in the job description for me to stop."

He chuckled, putting a soft kiss on her forehead before she led them to the next set of traps.

 

They watched the blades swing back and forth with the ram coming down every few seconds or so. Misty listened to the rhythm, nodding to the beat going on in her head to the sounds of the traps.

"Care to share with the rest of us what you're thinking, Princess?" Bishop asked, furrowing his brow at the swinging blades.

"Dah da dahdah. Dah dah dahdah. Dah dah dahdah," she said aloud, getting a raised eyebrow from the man.

"Um...okay," Bishop said, glancing at Wolfe as the imperial prepared to run through the swinging blades. 

 

Misty didn't even wait before rushing into the swinging blades.

"Misty!" Inigo yelped, biting his nails as she leaned back, narrowly avoiding the ram before running through the second set of blades. They all let out a relieved breath as she turned, giving them all a grin.

"Hurry up, ladies! We don't have all day," she hollered, purposely mocking them as she chuckled.

"She really knows how to give a man a heart attack, doesn't she?" Brynjolf asked, leaning over his knees as he took several deep breaths.

Hawke chuckled, sounding breathy himself as Wolfe licked his lips and bolted into the swinging blades, "you never get used to it, either."

* * *

Once they were all on the other side, Misty made quick work of the trap connected to the door, after having to jerk Bishop back from the door with a glare. He rubbed his throat where the armor had choked him slightly before following the group into the next room. 

"This must be where Mercer planned everything," Brynjolf said, furrowing his brow as he moved to the desk while Misty stood, running her hand over the locked case, almost as if she were in a trans.

Bishop smirked at the bowl of gold, jewels, and jewelry, dumping the entire contents into a pouch as Wolfe and Hawke looked through the shelves and chest and Inigo moved to stand next to Misty.

"Is there something wrong?" Inigo asked, getting a glance from Misty before she turned back to the display case.

"This used to be mine," she muttered, sliding her hand across the glass, "Chillrend. It does frost damage with a chance to paralyze."

"So Mercer stole it from you?" Inigo asked, getting a chuckle from the woman.

"No. I should have said it belonged to the champion of Cyrodiil," she said, kneeling down to pick the lock, "it's not even a master lock. No fucking respect." She flipped the lid open after a few moments before standing. She listened to the hissing of the blade, licking her lips as she slowly reached into the display case and lifted the blade from the velvet resting place almost reverently. It was cold to the touch and gave off a slight mist in the warmish air. Her heart beat rapidly in her chest and she could hardly breathe, afraid that this moment of actually holding a legendary weapon from _Elder Scrolls IV: Oblivion_ would disappear and she would wake up. For once since coming to Skyrim, she didn't want it to be a dream and actually jolted when Inigo touched her shoulder, giving her concerned orange eyes. She gave him a reassuring smile, sliding the weapon onto her hip, "I'm fine. It's just a legendary weapon that's more than two hundred years old and I actually get it."

"You sure you don't want a pretty necklace instead?" Wolfe asked, holding up a plain silver amulet on a chain.

Misty narrowed her eyes at him, "I would rather die than let this sword fall into the hands of someone who would sell it," she growled, moving to stand beside Brynjolf as he read over the journal and glanced over the map.

"He's going after the Eyes of the Falmer," Brynjolf whispered, looking almost like he was going to be sick.

Misty put her hand on his shoulder, barely getting his attention, "maybe you should sit down, Bryn," she said, getting a nod from the man as he fell back into the chair with a huff. 

"That was Gallus's pet project," he muttered, leaning over his lap with his elbows on his knees and his head in his hands, "if he gets his hands on them, you can be certain he'll be gone for good and set up for life."

Misty nodded, looking at the plans laid out on the desk, "we're going to stop him, Brynjolf," she said, leaning over to look at what of his face she could.

Brynjolf nodded, taking a deep breath as he sat up straight, looking at the plans with an expression of disgust, "agreed. He's taken everything the guild has left and to go after the last greatest heists is just an insult."

Misty nodded, "the thieves guild is one of my favorite guilds," she admitted, getting a surprised glance from the redhead as she smirked, "aside from the Dark Brotherhood. I'm always an assassin slash thief and try to get jobs that line up with one another so I can kill and loot in the same city. I even had a quest where I had to kill someone and steal something from them. That was interesting," she said, lowering her eyes to the plans on the desk, "in this game, I could be something I wasn't in my life. A coldblooded killer. A thief. A Queen. A warrior. Someone so powerful no one messed with me." She let out a sigh, "my real life sucks. Skyrim was a way for me to escape that," she looked down at the sword on her hip as the trailed her finger over the hilt, "now, my world of fantasy is reality and I'll be damned if I let some psychotic mother fucker ruin that for me. I won't kill him because I'm not a killer, but I will shout him off a really high cliff."

"Are you saying you'll continue to help the guild?" Brynjolf asked, getting a snort from the woman.

"Not a fucking chance, but I'm not going to let Mercer, one of the only real villains in this world, to run off with something that should be the guild's," she said, smirking, "besides, how are you going to charm the ladies if you stop smiling?"

Brynjolf chuckled, shaking his head as he got to his feet, "I'll show this to Karliah and see if she knows anything really about it."

Misty nodded, "good idea. Oh, and if the subject comes up, I do NOT want to be a Nightingale." She walked past him as he blinked in confusion.

"Nightingale? That's only a legend, lass," he said, rolling up the plans before sliding them into his armor.

"Sure," she said, trotting down the steps and pulling open the door into the ratway vaults.

They walked down a brightly lit hallway toward a hole in the floor that led down into the ratway Vaults. 

Misty gave a short nod, blowing a puff of air from between her lips before leaping down into the hole, almost stopping Hawke's heart. He gave a frustrated huff as Brynjolf followed her without hesitation. He was starting to question his own sanity at following this woman as he watched the others disappear down the hole. He gave a low sigh before following, thinking that it was the best option at that moment since going back the way they had come would be more annoying and difficult than he wanted to deal with. 

They crouched as they moved along the tunnels and walls of the ratway vaults, trying to keep from making too much noise so they wouldn't disturb the crazy people that resided there. 

Misty paused at the door leading into the Ragged Flagon, glancing back at the ratway vaults as if she were considering something. 

"What is it, lass?" Brynjolf asked, tilting his head as he watched her for a few moments. 

Misty glanced at him before shaking her head, "we have to come back here eventually," she said, glancing down at her feet before giving a sigh, "well, I have to. After I attend that get together put on by the aldmeri dominion."

Brynjolf chuckled, "do you want to go back?"

Misty let out a sigh and shook her head, "no. He wouldn't talk to me anyway without a password and I forgot what it was."

"But I thought you knew everything, ladyship," Bishop said, his tone mocking.

Misty snorted at the ranger, "I never claimed to know everything and what I did claim to know saved your life. You're welcome, by the way," she growled, jerking the door open and walking out into the Ragged Flagon. 

Wolfe smirked as he walked past the man, knowing that the set in Misty's jaw meant she was on the edge of hitting or shouting at someone.  _At least it won't be me, this time,_ he thought as they moved into the Cistern where Karliah was waiting for them. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you can't read the invitation, it says.  
> Sirius Pure-Heart  
> You and your party are cordially invited to Solitude to attend the  
> GRAND CRYSTAL BALL  
> It will take place in the Blue Palace's Ballroom on Loredas at sundown  
> By order of Jarl Elisif
> 
> I would like to thank Gopher on Youtube for showing me the scorch marks thing because I always just shouted my way across the room. Who else noticed the scorch marks? I mean, seriously. LOL


	97. Reluctant Nightingale

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Misty, despite her best judgment and telling them no a thousand times, ends up in the twilight seplicur, because of course, she does. Well, she's already dug this deep, might as well keep digging, right? "maybe you'll make it to Akavir". At this point, she wishes.

Karliah stood in the center of the cistern, waiting for their return. She narrowed her eyes as Misty and Brynjolf approached, leaving the others at the end of the walkway. 

"Have you discovered Mercer's plans?" Karliah asked, her low, smooth voice barely above a soft whisper.

"Mercer plans to go after the Eyes of the Falmer," Brynjolf informed, handing the plans and journal to the dunmer thief. 

Karliah frowned, "of course he would. Adding insult to injury, no less," she said, looking up at Brynjolf, "Brynjolf, the time has come to decide Mercer's fate. Until a new guild master is chosen, the decision falls to you."

Misty felt her heart pump in her chest, not wanting to be a part of the guild or its master. She mentally prayed that it wouldn't go the way it did in the game and swallowed as Brynjolf spoke.

"Mercer Frey tried to kill you. He betrayed the guild and murdered our last guild master, Gallus. He needs to die," Brynjolf said, the fury flashing through his usually soft, humorous green eyes like a forest caught ablaze. 

"We have to be very careful, Brynjolf. Mercer is a Nightingale, an Agent of Nocturnal," Karliah said, causing Brynjolf to give Misty a thoughtful glance as the small, strange woman acted as if she were intrigued by something on the ceiling.

"Then it's all true...everything I heard in the stories. The Nightingales, their allegiance to Nocturnal and the Twilight Sepulcher." 

"Yes. That's why we need to prepare ourselves and meet Mercer on equal footing," Karliah said, bringing Misty's attention to the woman before she started to slowly back down the walkway, not wanting to have anything to do with becoming a Nightingale. 

 _I'm already the Dragonborn and Thane of Whiterun and Morthal. I don't need to be a fucking Nightingale too,_ she thought, slowly turning to move down the walkway as Karliah continued, talking about meeting her at the Twilight Sepulcher. 

"Eager to get there before us, lass?" Brynjolf asked, stopping Misty's quiet retreat before she sighed and turned, looking at them with annoyed eyes.

"I already told you that I don't want to be a Nightingale," she said, shaking her head, "so, no. I'm not going to meet you there."

"We need you. You are the one that brought this to the attention of the Guild. You are the one that helped get the guild back on top, without help. You are the one..." Misty stopped Brynjolf with her hand up.

"I said no. I don't want to go to the Twilight Sepulcher. I don't want to be a Nightingale. And I REALLY don't want to meet Nocturnal and swear my soul to her, alright? Besides, I only get a stupid ring at the end of this and what I really want is the skeleton key that Mercer stole," she said, folding her arms over her chest in a huff, "I hate breaking lockpicks and the ring is stupid and I can do more with the key than a ring."

"The Skeleton Key belongs in the Twilight Sepulcher. It is not meant for anyone to have," Karliah said, frowning at Misty.

Misty snorted, rolling her eyes as she flapped her hand in annoyance, "yeah, yeah, yeah. Makes me wonder what happened between the oblivion crisis and now to make Nocturnal not want to give the skeleton key to anyone."

"It is too powerful," Karliah said, making Misty laugh.

"I'm sorry, but it really is not. It's an unbreakable lockpick, that's it," Misty said, shaking her head as she chuckled.

"How do you know so much about it?" Karliah asked, narrowing her eyes at Misty.

Misty shrugged, "it's complicated. Let's just say that I have visions and move on with our lives, huh?"

"Very well," Karliah said, giving Misty a skeptical stare before looking back at Brynjolf, "I will meet you both at the standing stone."

Misty shook her head as Karliah walked past her toward the exit, "no! Neh. Goddamnit! I said no! What the hell does 'no' mean to you people? It obviously isn't no!"

* * *

Misty grumbled as they climbed up the ladder leading out of the cistern and jerked down on the chain a little harder than was probably necessary, but she was angry.  _Why the fuck doesn't anyone listen when I say no? Does everyone in Skyrim have a hearing problem or is it just the bastards I deal with?_ She huffed as she stepped out of the crypt, giving one of the nightshade bushes a kick, sending several of the lavender flowers flying.

"Was that really necessary?" Hawke asked, frowning at her.

Misty gave him a glare, "would you rather it be your head?"

Hawke and Misty stared at one another for a few moments before he let out a sigh, moving forward to pull her into a hug.

"Da fuck? Get off!" Misty growled, trying to push out of his arms.

"You need this, Melissa," he said, placing his hand on the back of her head, holding her face against his chest, "and I'm not letting go until you've calmed down."

Misty snorted, taking a deep breath before reconsidering shouting the man away from her. She let it out in a slow sigh, bringing her arms up to wrap around his back with her hands resting on his shoulders. It was nice to be hugged when she probably needed it but right now, she didn't really want it. She just wanted to not have to do any more quests. "Can I not be Dragonborn for a day or two to clear my head?" She asked quietly.

Hawke gave a soft, apologetic smile as he kissed the side of her head, "not if you want to be high queen, honey," he said, feeling sorry for the weary woman in his arms. "Once you've met all your goals, we'll take a much-needed break for a little while. How's that sound?"

Misty gave a heavy sigh, pressing her forehead into his armor, "that sounds like I've still got a long way to go," she's muttered, getting a chuckle from the imperial.

"At least you aren't doing it alone," he said, making her feel a little better.

"True. I think if I was doing this alone I would have given up a long time ago," she admitted, standing straight as he released her.

"Feel better?" He asked, cupping her cheek as she nodded.

"For now," she said signing as she rubbed the back of her head, "I have to go to the Twilight Sepulcher and get this shit over with."

"Why? You're the Dragonborn. You don't really have to do anything you don't want. You can just shout them away, if you wanted to," Bishop pointed out, getting a sigh from Misty.

"If I were anyone else, I would agree. Unfortunately, I am not and don't like using my shouts unless I really have to," she said, getting an annoyed glare from Bishop and Wolfe before she chuckled, "or someone deserves it."

Wolfe nodded, "that's more like it."

"So, where are we going, my friend?" Inigo asked, tilting his head as they made their way toward the Bee and Barb.

"Well, I'm going southeast of Riften. I don't know what y'all are doing," she said, blinking at someone taking her hand. She gave a yelp as Raven standing there with a big grin and humorous blue eyes. "What the fuck, Ray? Give me a fucking heart attack," she said between gasps, putting her hand to her chest as she glared at him.

She watched as he raised her hand up and placed her phone in her palm, giving her a smile, "I read Romeo and Juliet. I didn't really like it," he said, getting a snort from the woman.

"That's because you're used to stuff like what the bards sing and read," she muttered, scrolling through her phone, "you might like [Robert Frost](https://www.poets.org/poetsorg/poems/45684) better. He's a good poet." She paused, a thought occurring to her before she smiled, "OR! You could read [the Raven by Edger Allen Poe](https://www.poetryfoundation.org/poems/48860/the-raven). That would be ironic and it's a really good poem."

Raven tilted his head, giving her a raised eyebrow as he smirked, "you thought of that one because of my name, didn't you?"

Misty shrugged, "yes," she said, handing the phone back to him, "it's not a long poem so just give the phone to Taliesin, the altmer mage, when you're done and tell him it needs charged. He'll know what to do with it. I have to go somewhere."

Raven nodded, his eyes moving over the screen as he murmured the first few lines of the poem, "'Once upon a midnight dreary, while I pondered, weak and weary... Not bad so far."

Misty chuckled as the young thief moved to take a seat under one of the balconies, reading the poem to himself, "if he starts saying, 'Nevermore' I will lose my shit," she said, getting a confused raised eyebrow from Inigo.

"Why?" he asked, walking beside her as she made her way toward the gates of Riften.

"Quoth the Raven 'Nevermore'," she said, giving a growling sigh at the confused stare, "'Though thy crest be shorn and shaven, thou,' I said, 'art sure no craven, Ghastly grim and ancient Raven wandering from the Nightly shore—Tell me what thy lordly name is on the Night’s Plutonian shore!' Quoth the Raven 'Nevermore.'...His name is Raven and... Oh nevermind."

Inigo chuckled, "I am sorry, my friend," he said, rubbing the back of his head, "maybe I could read it next."

Misty nodded, "that'd be great," she said, linking her arm with his as they walked.

"Or you could read it to everyone like you do the stories and books," Wolfe suggested.

"She sings, reads,  _and_ she has the soul of a dragon. I think I hit the mother load with this woman," Bishop said, smirking at Misty as she rolled her eyes.

"Maybe when we get back from the Twilight Sepul...cher. Why are you coming with me?" she asked, furrowing her brow at the two.

"You need an escort to this place, ladyship and I don't think your little khajiit lover will do the trick alone," Bishop said, getting a nod of agreement from Wolfe as Inigo narrowed his eyes at the two. 

Misty snorted, "He's not my lover and Bishop, Wolfe thinks your bow is stupid and that a child can shoot better than you," she said, smirking as she turned back forward, listening to the two get into an argument.

"Why did you do that?" Inigo asked, chuckling as Bishop lept back, drawing his bow and firing an arrow between Wolfe's legs, making the imperial yelp.

"Because if those two ever decide to team up, we're all in trouble," she muttered, hugging Inigo's arm as they walked through the gates of the city, "separately, they're just Wolfe and Bishop, but together they're one brain of an evil genius. The only saving grace we've got is that neither of them has a sexy accent."

Inigo chuckled, holding his arm as if he were escorting her to a dance. He smiled at the warmth of her hand on his forearm and slowed his pace on purpose to draw out the time he spent with her leaning her head against his shoulder. He placed his hand over her's, laying his head against the top of her head as they walked around the city walls and toward the path that led up the side of the mountain a little way. The evening birds sang in the trees as a gentle breeze blew down from the mountains, blowing Misty's hair up to tickle across the back of his arm and neck. He shivered at the feel, bringing Misty's concerned eyes up to him as he smiled at her. "It was just a little chill. I am fine," he said, watching the skepticism in her eyes.

"Hey, Ladyship. You gunna cling to that cat all night, or are you going to give me a chance to hold a pretty lady's hand?" Bishop's voice cut through the pleasant evening.

Inigo gave a low growl of annoyance, his ears laying back on the top of his head as they turned to glare at the ranger.

Bishop just smirked, pausing behind Misty to put his mouth near her ear, "don't think that bit about my bow and aim will work again, ladyship. I know I'm good," he growled, giving her ass a squeeze and making her yelp. 

She turned, her hand instantly flying out to smack him across the cheek, stunning him for a moment before he smirked at her as she glared at him, "grab me again and I set you on fire," she growled, moving past him as he and Wolfe chuckled while Inigo walked with her, his tail twitching angrily behind him. 

* * *

They moved up the hill, Misty's eyes narrowing at the two figures standing before the standing stone with the symbol of the Nightingales upon it. She let out a sigh, shaking her head as she paused several yards from the two. "Wait here until we start walking for that cave," she said to the three that had followed her as she motioned to the cave entrance to the left of them. Bishop nocked an arrow, frowning as Misty put her hand on the end of his bow. "You won't need that."

She held Bishop's gaze for a few seconds, giving him the opportunity to glance over her face. The small, button nose resting between slightly pouty lips and almond-shaped, green eyes. The scars going across her cheek and temple from a fight she had gotten in before they had met. They were still a little pink, telling him that they were fairly recent and half wondered how someone who hardly ever took a swing at anyone had gotten them. It made him wonder as he gave her a nod, lowering his bow and removing the arrow. "Happy, Ladyship?" he asked, giving her an annoyed glare, not helping himself.

Misty sighed, looking tired and a little sad, "no, I'm not happy and won't be until I get to go home," she muttered, moving up the hill toward Brynjolf and Karliah.

The two thieves turned to her almost simultaneously and she frowned at Brynjolf's smirk.

"I'm glad you changed your mind," Karliah said, getting a snort from Misty.

"Whatever. I'm here because things won't progress without it," Misty said, giving Brynjolf's chuckle a glare, "shut it, you."

"This is the nightingale hall..." Karliah started, making Misty feel really, really tired. 

She chose to ignore the next several bits of conversation between Brynjolf and Karliah, feeling annoyed that she had to go through it without a skip button. 

"This will help give us the edge we need over Mercer," Karliah said, starting for the entrance to the hall.

"Yes. Being Dragonborn isn't enough. Let's do some creepy ritual and add to the power," Bishop grumbled, narrowing his eyes at the dunmer. 

Karliah paused, looking from Bishop to Wolfe to Inigo before shaking her head, "you are not allowed in the Twilight Sepulcher because you will not be partaking in the required ritual."

Wolfe clicked his tongue as he glared at the woman and Bishop took a step toward her.

"Then she's not going in either," the ranger growled, getting an agreeing nod from Wolfe. 

"That is not our call," Inigo hissed from behind them, looking at Misty with a small nod, "it is up to Misty if she wants to do this or not."

Misty sighed, "not, but I don't have much of a choice," she said, nodding toward the entrance, "if they stay within the first chamber, can they go in with us?"

Karliah seemed to think about that for a moment before nodding, "I think I can agree to that."

Misty looked at Wolfe and Bishop as Inigo moved to follow the woman, "no sneaking around and causing trouble or this is the last time I negotiate for you."

Wolfe nodded, taking her hand as he walked past her, "what're you waiting for, princess? Let's go."

Misty huffed, reluctantly following the Imperial as he led her by the hand. 

Misty ignored the conversation between Brynjolf and Karliah, not really caring about the idle chatter of the two as Wolfe held her hand. She looked around as they walked, feeling a little like she was in deja vu as they walked through the cave. 

"Are you ready for something like this?" Wolfe asked absently, thinking that she was nervous as much as annoyed.

Misty glanced at him before taking a deep breath and shaking her head, "no, I'm not, but this is the only way to get through this stupid part of the quest."

Wolfe gave a small nod, rubbing his thumb over her knuckles, "couldn't we just head straight to where Mercer is and take care of it ourselves?"

Misty thought about that for a moment before shaking her head, "I don't know. Mercer might not even be there and there's no garntee that he'll even show up if I don't do this," she said, running her hand through her hair. "I really don't want to do this."

"I know, princess," Wolfe said, lifting her hand to his mouth and giving the back of her hand a soft kiss, "I know. I would do it for you if I could."

Misty paused in the entrance of the first hall, tilting her head slightly as she looked at him, "well, why don't you?" Wolfe gave her a confused blink before Misty called out to Karliah, "hey, Karliah. Does it  _have_ to be me that does the ritual or can it be any thief?"

Karliah stopped at the bottom of the stairs, narrowing her eyes at Misty as she frowned, "what are you talking about?"

"I really don't want to be a nightingale so would it be possible for Wolfe to become one?" Misty asked, motioning to Wolfe as he gave her a raised eyebrow.

Karliah glanced at Wolfe, her eyes scanning over him before she shook her head, "his soul already belongs to another," she said, making Misty groan, "come, we must prepare you for the ritual."

Reluctantly, Misty followed Karliah and Brynjolf, letting go of Wolfe's hand as she made her way down the steps. 

"Is this really such a terrible thing for you, lass?" Brynjolf asked, glancing back at the three men standing on the steps, waiting for Misty's return.

"I'm the Dragonborn and Thane of two holds already and the Harbinger of the Companions. This is just another fucking thing to add to the list and I really don't want it," she said, heaving a heavy sigh as she shook her head, "Nightingale stuff isn't for me, Brynjolf. Neither is thieving, for that matter."

"Yet, here you are. About to become a Nightingale and the Master of the Thieves Guild," he said, closing his eyes as Misty grabbed his arm roughly, bringing them both to a stop.

"The fuck you just say?" she asked, glaring at him with furious green eyes.

Brynjolf looked at her with a coy smile, "Karliah and I were talking before you arrived and came to the conclusion that you should be Master of the Guild," he said, watching the mixture of fear, hate, fury and weariness swirl in her eyes before she scoffed and turned.

"LIKE FUCKING HELL!" she snarled, walking back toward the three, who moved as if ready to jump to her aid at any moment.

Brynjolf sighed, turning and wrapping his large arms around her and lifting her from the ground, "sorry lass. You don't have a choice," he muttered, smirking as Misty tried to wiggle free of his grip.

"PUT ME DOWN! GODDAMNIT! NO MEANS FUCKING NO!" she shrieked, beating her fists against his arms as he carried her into the next room where the armor sat atop the stones.

Brynjolf set her down then, standing in the way as she tried to push past him, "sorry lass. We've got important business to deal with."

"Tch. The fuck we do!" she snarled, giving his chest a hard shove that almost knocked the wind out of him, "I fucking said NO! And a big HELL fucking NO to the guild master shit! Now move it or lose it, bucko!"

Brynjolf folded his arms over his chest, shaking his head as she pushed at his chest to try and get by, "if I have to go through this, you do as well, lass," he leaned forward, putting his hands on the stone behind Misty, blocking her in with his arms, "and I am not going through this alone."

Misty snorted, narrowing her eyes at him from a few inches away, "scared of a little daedra?"

He shook his head, "no, but swearing one's soul to something is a very big commitment."

Misty snorted, "I've done it hundreds of times. Trust me. It's not that big of a commitment. Besides, if you don't want to do it, just tell Karliah no."

"It's an honor to be chosen to be a nightingale and I'm not going to let that opportunity pass me up," Brynjolf said, leaning back as he held her with his gaze, "now, are you with me, or are you going to run away like a dog with your tail between your legs?"

Misty glared at him, the frown creasing her brow as she folded her arms over her chest in a huff.

A knowing smirk curved Brynjolf's lips before he gave a nod and stepped back, "that's what I thought. It's a good thing you're not the type to run away from a challenge, ey lass?"

Misty snorted at him as she turned, looking at the Nightingale armor with a sigh before pulling her custom-made armor over her head and setting it next to the stone, "I fucking hate you people," she grumbled, pulling the Nightingale armor over her head and tightening it as best she could before pulling the cloak over her shoulders and affixing it to her armor. She gave a heavy sigh as she pulled the mask on and raised the hood over her head, frowning at how stuffy and constricting the mask felt around her face. 

* * *

"Anyone else having a hard time breathing in this thing?" she asked, wanting to take the damned thing off, her voice sounding loud to her ears.

"A little, but I know better than you breathe like a heffer about to give birth," Brynjolf said, giving a grunt as Misty turned, jabbing her fist into his gut before chuckling.

"I heard, 'you're a fat cow'," she growled, glaring at him through the small eyeholes in the mask.

Brynjolf shook his head, "I didn't mean anything by it, lass. Take it easy," he said, walking past her to join Karliah as he rubbed his gut.  _She's small, but she can pack a punch when she's angry,_ he thought, taking a place beside Karliah as she spoke to the two.

"Alright, lass. We've got the getups on... now what?" Brynjolf asked, looking at Karliah through the mask.

"Beyond this gate is the first step to becoming a Nightingale," Karliah said, and Misty rolled her eyes, a little glad that the armor covered her annoyance, "to hold any hope of defeating Mercer we must have Nocturnal at our backs. If she is to accept you as one of her own, an arrangement must be struck."

"Yeah, yeah, yeah. Swear fealty to the daedra that our souls may forever protect the sanctity of the sepulcher and we shall forever remain the guardian of the Twilight Sepulcher even long after our deaths," Misty said, getting what she felt was a glare from the woman, "look, I'm sorry that I'm a little rushed, but I kind of am, alright. I just want to get this shit over with. I don't even want to be here, but y'all don't know how to take no for an answer, so, unlock the stupid gate so we can hurry this along. Please."

"What do you mean, even in death?" Brynjolf asked, sounding a little annoyed.

Misty let out a sigh and shook her head, "when you die, you will remain to protect the Twilight Sepulcher. Like a ghost, if you will."

She could almost imagine Brynjolf frowning, even through the mask, "that doesn't sound like a fair price to me."

"What our...friend, neglected to mention was that you will be able to use your abilities as you see fit without reprise or repercussions," Karliah said, trying to smooth things over for the man.

"There's always a catch, but at this point, there's nothing much to lose," Brynjolf said, giving a nod. "If it will end Mercer Frey, I'm in."

Misty sighed, scratching her head through the hood, "it was so much better to become the Grey Fox than to go through this crap," she grumbled, getting a glance from Brynjolf before Karliah started up the stairs and walked toward the door before pulling on the chain.

"Stand on one of the symbols so we can begin the Oath of Nocturnal," Karliah said as they entered the sanctum. 

Misty sighed, going to the one on the left without hesitation as she waited for Karliah to start the ritual.

"I call upon you, Lady Nocturnal, Queen of Murk and Empress of Shadow. Hear my voice!"

Misty felt the air shift and grow still, the tension starting to mount as if a great pressure was building and then, the swirling purple light appeared in the center pedestal. A cool breeze blew out from it, chilling the air and filling the chamber with the sounds of crows guffawing. Misty swallowed, feeling a little nervous as she stood on the symbol, watching the swirling light.

"Ah, Karliah. I was wondering when I'd hear from you again. Lose something, did we?" a soft, strong female voice called out from the light, washing into the room like a great wave of cold air.

"My lady, I come before you to throw myself at your mercy and to accept responsibility for my failure," Karliah said, bowing her head to the light.

Nocturnal scoffed, "you're already mine, Karliah. Your terms were struck long ago. What could you possibly offer me now?"

Karliah motioned to Misty and Brynjolf, making Misty feel like a lamb brought for a sacrifice on the pier, "I have two others that wish to transact the Oath; to serve you both in life and in death."

 _Maybe I don't really want to do this,_ Misty thought, but her legs wouldn't move. Her only exit was through the purple light and she wasn't about to try walking through a daedra.

"You surprise me, Karliah. This offer is definitely weighted in my favor," Nocturnal said, sounding as impressed as she said.

Karliah gave a slow nod, "my appetite for Mercer's demise exceeds my craving for wealth, Your Grace," she said, lowering herself to one knee before the purple light.

"Revenge?" Nocturnal asked, giving a low hum as if in thought, "how interesting... Very well, your conditions are acceptable. You may proceed."

"Lady Nocturnal, we accept your terms. We dedicate ourselves to you as both your avengers and your sentinels. We will honor our agreement in this life and in the next until your conditions have been met," Karliah said, and Misty felt something wrap around her very soul, almost snapping onto it and making her gasp.

 _What the fuck?_  A bluish-purple light lit her up, surrounding Misty in a veil that only strengthened the hold on her soul. She ground her teeth, furrowing her brow as she tried to breathe past the feeling of being crushed and twisted into a knot. The voices in the chamber sounded distant and faded in an out as she tried to remain on her feet.  _What the hell's happening to me?_ She felt as though a thousand daggers were stabbing her over and over and weren't going to stop for a very long time.

"Very well. I name your initiates Nightingale and I restore your status to the same, Karliah. And in the future, I'd suggest you refrain from disappointing me again."  
  


She stayed on her feet as the lights surrounding them disappeared and watched through blurred vision as Brynjolf stumbled a couple of steps.  _So it's not just me,_ she thought, feeling herself sway before her vision blurred and went black.

* * *

Bishop groaned, flipping an arrow around in his fingers as he leaned back on the steps, staring up at the ceiling with a bored expression, "how long is this thing supposed to take?" he grumbled as the twang of Inigo's bow sounded before the thump of an arrow hitting a bail of straw.

"I don't know, but if they don't get back soon, I'm going after them," Wolfe muttered, sliding a stone over his dagger to sharpen it.

Movement in the doorway brought Inigo's attention to Brynjolf, or what he thought was Brynjolf, carrying a limp figure from the other room. His eyes went wide as he moved without thinking, "Misty," he hissed, rushing to the thief's side as Wolfe and Bishop sprung to their feet. 

"What happened? What did you do to her?" Bishop asked, glaring at the Nord as he handed the woman off to Wolfe.

"She's fine. Things just got a little too intense for the lass, that's all," Brynjolf said, pulling the hood and mask from his head.

"Then why aren't you passed out?" Wolfe growled, narrowing his eyes at the man.

"Because Brynjolf's soul isn't clean," Karliah answered, walking out of the other room as she removed her mask, "your friend's soul seems to be pure, which made Nocturnal's influence more intense than it usually is for those of us who have been thieves for a long time. She will be fine after she gets some rest," Karliah paused, looking at Misty being held in Wolfe's arms, "I will say, I am surprised she remained on her feet through the entire ritual. It must have been excruciating for her." Karliah moved between the men, heading for the exit, leaving the four to stand with Misty unconscious. 

"Let's get her out of here before something else happens to her," Wolfe said, shifting Misty into a better position as they headed for the exit as well.

"Do you think she will be okay?" Inigo asked, his ears laying back on the top of his head as he gave the unconscious woman worried eyes.

"She better be for your sake," Bishop growled, glaring over his shoulder at Brynjolf.

Brynjolf snorted, "I didn't do this to her, lass."

"But you didn't let her leave when she wanted to," Wolfe growled, sneering at the thief.

Brynjolf let out a sigh and ran his hand through his hair, "I realized that only after the ritual when she collapsed. If I had known, I would have just let her walk out, like she wanted."

"Would you have really? From what I've seen of the guild, you aren't very good at letting people be," Wolfe muttered, furrowing his brow as they exited the cave, "and she told you over and over to leave her alone. Now she's unconscious from gods know what kind of ritual you performed on her and she probably won't wake up anytime soon." Wolfe stopped, forcing Brynjolf to halt instantly before taking a couple steps back as the imperial turned to him with a primal glare, his eyes seeming to glow at the Nord, "if your ritual has done something to hurt my princess, I will rip you limb from limb with my bare fucking hands. Do you understand?"

Brynjolf stared at the shorter man with wide, surprised eyes, feeling a chill run through him as he nodded.

"Good," Wolfe said, adjusting Misty in his arms, "and I am  _NOT_ going to be the one to explain this to Hawke."

"Don't worry about it," Bishop said, slapping his hand down on Brynjolf's shoulder, "I think our friend here can explain it much better anyway. Right?"

Brynjolf glanced at the three men, all looking extremely agitated, before nodding, "I'll do that, then."

Bishop scoffed, giving Brynjolf a shove toward the path, "like you had a choice."

* * *

Misty heard the sound of loud voices and winced with the pounding of her head.  _Shut the fuck up. People are trying to sleep,_ she thought, furrowing her brow as she slowly opened her sore eyes.  _God, why does everything hurt?_  She groaned as she started to sit up, furrowing her brow at something on the small of her back.

"Easy now, Misty," Taliesin's voice as soft and gentle as he helped her sit up, "if you start to feel sick, let me know."

"God, my head," she groaned, covering her mouth as her stomach churned, "oh God." 

Taliesin brought a pot up in time to put in Misty's lap as she vomited, heaving up everything she had eaten that day and then some as he rubbed circles on her back, using his healing magic to try and ease her illness.

"Why's Hawke yelling?" she groaned, shivering slightly from the sudden loss of everything in her stomach.

Taliesin smiled, "because Wolfe brought you back completely passed out and ill-looking. He's yelling at Brynjolf, mostly, last I checked," he said, pulling her long reddish-golden hair back from her face, "we were worried that something permanent had happened."

Misty swallowed, closing her eyes against another wave of nausea, "it did," she coughed, fighting the bile rising in her throat, "I'm an agent of Nocturnal now. A fucking Nightingale." She lurched forward, vomiting once more into the pot in her lap.

Taliesin furrowed his brow, not knowing exactly what that meant except that she wasn't any happier about it than the rest of them. The door opened, bringing a wave of yelling and scolding before Raven closed the door behind him and Kaidan.

"He's really angry, isn't he?" Raven asked, furrowing his brow at the closed door.

"Aren't you?" Kaidan asked, frowning at the young thief, "you shouted to the heavens that you love her with your every breath."

Raven frowned, folding his arms over his chest, "of course I'm angry, but I don't think yelling at someone is going to help anything, especially if she went on her own."

Misty frowned, turning her head enough to give the man a glare, "I didn't," she growled, her voice echoing in the pot on her lap, "Brynjolf forced me to go completely through with it. I wanted to leave when he told me I was going to be the master of the thieves guild."

Raven blinked at that before smiling, "congratulations, love. You'll be a wonderful Guild Master."

Kaidan gave a low growl, socking the young man in the arm, making him yelp, "shut up." Raven frowned as he rubbed his arm as Kaidan moved to the side of the bed, sitting by her legs, "how're you holding up?"

Misty shook her head, "about as well as a house of cards in a wind storm," she groaned, giving him a weak smile as he brushed a loose strand of hair from her cheek.

"Just stay in bed until you're a hundred percent, alright?" Kaidan said, getting a frown from the woman as he shook his head, "I won't hear no arguments."

Misty snorted, closing her eyes as she sighed, leaning back slightly against Taliesin's shoulder, "I'm tired. What the hell happened to me? It wasn't supposed to be like that. I was just supposed to swear a meaningless oath and move on. No..." she put her hand over her chest, furrowing her brow at the weight still there, "it felt like my insides were being ripped apart and twisted into a knot. That wasn't supposed to happen...was it?"

Kaidan and Taliesin exchanged a glance before Taliesin sighed, "apparently, taking the oath isn't supposed to be like that. Most that take the oath to Nocturnal don't have a pure soul like you do."

She felt both thrilled and upset by the news, "why the fuck didn't Karliah say anything about that? Does Bethesda know?"

Kaidan shook his head, "I suppose that she figured you were as tainted as the rest of 'em because you were in the guild."

Misty snorted, "barely. Barely in the guild," she said, letting her head fall back against Taliesin's shoulder as he put his chin against her head, "so, what now? Is my soul tainted or what?"

"Your soul could be tainted nevermore," Raven said, instantly making her laugh.

"Oh my God, you seriously just did that," she muttered, looking at the man as he grinned at her.

"Your blue khajiit friend said it would cheer you up," the young thief said, rubbing the back of his head, "I'm glad he was right. You're beautiful when you smile."

Misty knew she would have blushed, if she wasn't so sick to her stomach, and was a little glad of it as she smiled at Raven, "thank you, Raven."

Raven shrugged, "no problem. Someone told me to try being myself, so I'm going to give that a shot for a little while."

Misty nodded, "good. I think I like you better when you're you and not a Brynjolf wannabe," she said, listening to Hawke's rant through the door, "how long has he been going on like this?"

Taliesin shrugged, "since a little while after we got you in bed. I think Keerava's starting to get a little agitated by it."

"Talen-Jei's trying to help calm him down, but I don't think anything will calm down that Imperial," Raven said, folding his arms over his chest as he leaned against the wall behind the door.

No sooner had he done that than the door flew open, smacking against him and almost crushing him behind the door. Hawke stomped into the room, his green gem eyes blazing with fury as he turned to glare at Brynjolf who had followed him.

"See? I told you she would be fine, lad," Brynjolf said, getting a sneer from the smaller man.

"No fucking thanks to you!" Hawke snarled, surprising Misty slightly with his use of "fuck". He stepped toward Brynjolf, putting his finger in the Nord's chest, "if you think for one fucking second that I'm going to just fucking stand by and let you fucking touch her again you've got another fucking thing coming! I want you to leave her the fuck alone. The only fucking thing you and your Godsdamned guild are good for is riling her up and she doesn't fucking need that. So, do yourself a fucking favor before I decide to fuck you up and get the fuck out of here."

 _Wow he's pissed,_ Misty thought, leaning forward slightly to look at Raven as he moved out from behind the door, his movements slow and cautious so he wouldn't draw any attention to himself. "Raven, you alright?" she asked, getting a nod from the young thief. 

Hawke and Brynjolf glared at one another from a few inches apart, neither wanting to break eye contact until Misty snorted.

"Kai, help me up," she said, frowning as he shook his head. She clicked her tongue and glared at him before turning to put her feet on the floor. "Fine, I'll do it myself."

Hawke whipped around, his eyes like green fire as he glared at her and pointed at the bed, "stay the fuck down! I'm pissed at you too."

Misty blinked, mostly in shock before her eyes narrowed and she scowled at him, getting to her feet as she met his fire with her own, "I don't give a flying two-faced fuck! You ever fucking talk to me like that again, like you're gonna fucking do something, you better fucking do it and make sure I don't get the fuck back up because when I do, Imma knock you the fuck out, son! Get me, princess, or do I need to demonstrate?"

Her and Hawke glared at one another for a few moments, Misty refusing to look away before him as he took a deep, calming breath and licked his lips, his eyes taking on a sad shine, "you almost died, Melissa," he said, his voice quiet as he looked at her.

Misty snorted, "I don't fucking care. You don't just start screaming like a child throwing a fucking fit in a Goddamned grocery store!" she hissed, glancing at Kaidan, "the next time he does that, fucking punch him in his pretty face."

Kaidan gave a nod as he stood, gently putting his hand on her arm, "I will if you get back in bed where you belong," he said, trying to gently move her back.

Misty growled, jerking away from him, "get off. I'm fine...now," she gave Hawke a glare as she walked around him and headed for the door, "if any of you fuckers need me, I'll be anywhere but here."

"Wait, Misty," Taliesin called, moving quickly to follow her from the room.

"Don't fucking follow me! I need to be alone right now," she growled, marching down the stairs and out the doors of the Bee and Barb.

* * *

Misty sat on the small island that was a little ways away from the main shore, looking out at Goldenglow as the lantern lights flickered in the dark like the fireflies that danced around her.  _It seemed so long ago that Wolfe, Hawke, Inigo, and I were sneaking into Goldenglow to get the deed and information,_ she thought, smiling at the memories,  _things were so much simpler back then._ She heard the slight sound of splashing coming from behind her but, at that moment, she didn't really care. She was tired and still felt a little sick. Her chest hurt so bad from the gripping of her soul that she thought for sure she would never feel light again. She sighed as someone sat down next to her, not bothering to ask if they could or not and she couldn't care less. She stared at her wringing hands for a few moments before a nirnroot appeared in her vision. She blinked, glancing at Niall as he gave her a small smile.

"I heard it and thought of you," he said, chuckling at the raised eyebrow Misty gave him, "it's beautiful and gets your attention whether with it's natural glow or the sound it makes and it's fairly hard to find if you don't know where to look."

Misty furrowed her brow, narrowing her eyes at the bosmer before gently taking the plant from him, "I'm going to thank you because I think you're not trying to insult me," she said, getting another chuckle from the man.

"I'm not," he said, looking out at the bee farm for a few seconds before speaking again, "how are you feeling, Misty?"

Misty took a deep breath and shook her head, "I still feel like something got ahold of my insides and I feel a little sick to my stomach, but I think I can handle it," she said, twirling the plant between her fingers. "It annoys me how much Hawke treats me like a child. Like I don't know what I'm doing half the time. I wish he would treat me like a normal person every once in a while."

"Like you aren't the Dragonborn?" Niall asked getting a head shake from Misty.

"No, more like...I don't know. Maybe like I am the Dragonborn and can take on most things we come across. Draugr aren't a problem for me and I understand why he's so protective, but there's a line there and he crosses over it all the time," she sighed, letting the nirnroot hang from her fingertips, "I'm getting tired of it."

"Maybe you two should spend some time apart for a little while," he suggested, raising his hand as Misty frowned at him, "it might do you two some good and help him realize that you're not a child. It's just something to think about."

Misty nodded, "I might. It might be a good way to prove to Hawke that I don't need him there every second of the day holding my hand through it," she furrowed her brow, "he needs to realize that I'm going to get hurt no matter what and it won't matter if he's there or not. Shit happens and the only thing you can do in Skyrim is get back up, brush yourself off and move on with your day."

Niall nodded, reaching out to drape his arm over her shoulders and pull her into the side of his body, "he's worried like we all are, sweetheart. We thought you were going to die. If it wasn't for Taliesin's quick thinking, you probably would have," he said, bringing her eyes up to him and his somber expression, "you were on the brink of death because of whatever ritual they had you do. Bishop, Wolfe, and Inigo told us that you didn't want to go through with it and that Brynjolf forced you to," he paused, furrowing his brow, "what made it worse was that you went along with it after saying no," he paused again, looking at her then, "honey, you need to stick or your morals and to saying no. And if they don't take no for an answer, call one of us. We'll make sure they listen."

Misty let out a sigh and shook her head, "I can't rely on you guys all the time, Niall. Eventually, I'm going to come across a problem where I can't call out for help and will have to deal with it on my own."

"Misty, you take needless risks," he said, getting cut off by her scoff.

"So does everyone else!" she exclaimed, stunning him for a second, "the only fucking difference is that the others trust you to be able to deal with a situation yourself up to a point. There isn't a God damned one of you that think that about me," she growled, folding her arms over her chest as she fought off the tears, "you guys think I'm a fucking princess that needs rescuing all the time and I don't! There's plenty I can do without help, but that doesn't stop anyone from trying. I may not be able to fight off a whole horde of draugr by myself, or bandits, or altmer agents, but I can fight. No one is giving me the opportunity to do things on my own," she paused, licking her lips, "how the hell am I supposed to be High Queen, when everyone is constantly doing shit for me? It's more likely that I'll get hurt while someone's trying to protect me, than if I'm trying to protect myself."

Niall watched the anger and sadness move across her face, making him sigh as he leaned his head against her's, "alright, Sweetheart. I get it. You're a big girl and need to sometimes take care of yourself."

Misty snorted, giving him a push that made him laugh, "I'm being fucking serious," she said, looking at the Nirnroot in her hand, "I didn't know that what happened to me would happen. I thought that I would swear an oath and be done with it. I had no clue about the whole, pure soul, thing... It actually scared me."

Niall pulled her closer, hugging her tight against his side as he rubbed his hand over her arm and shoulder, "it scared us too."

They sat there for a few moments, staring out at the dark lake reflecting the moon and stars as Niall held her. Misty thought about all the times she had been wrong while on this journey and wondered how many more times she would be wrong. She closed her eyes, hoping that it was only with bandits and this one thing and not anything else that was major.

Niall smiled at the feel of her head on his shoulder, his mind drifting back to when Wolfe had brought her back from the Twilight Sepulcher. Her arm had hung limp, her face was pale and covered in sweat that plastered her hair to her forehead. He had never seen Hawke get so angry in all the time he had been traveling with the group. Sure, the imperial fumed and huffed and puffed but he never actually blew up like that. It had shocked everyone, including the newer people that had recently joined them.  _He really must love her to lose his head like that,_ he thought, glancing at the woman leaning against him. The way the moonlight hit her, making her pale skin glow in the dark, even the scar on her cheek and temple looked beautiful on her. Her hair had a silver glow to it and her eyelashes sparkled as if they were made of starlight. He reached around, taking her chin between his finger and thumb before lifting her face to brush a soft kiss across her lips, stunning her. He pulled back, smiling as he trailed his thumb across her bottom lip, "I couldn't help it. You look like a moon goddess tonight, princess."

Misty's breath stopped in her throat as she stared back into his eyes. His white hair glowed with moonlight making her think,  _I'M a moon goddess? Has he looked in a mirror recently?_ She cleared her throat, blushing as she looked away, lowering her eyes to the grass they were sitting on. 

"Do you want to stay here, or are you ready to go back and face the Hawke Monster?" he asked, making her chuckle.

"Given that option, I think I'd rather run away," she said, grinning as he laughed and stood, holding his hand out to her.

"Come on, Princess. We'll walk back slowly so you can clear your head a little more," he said, smiling at her as she took his hand and let him lead her across the small area of water to the main path. He laced his fingers between her's, smiling as she lay her head against his shoulder, twirling the flower in front of her as she looked at it with a smile. He turned his head, kissing the side of her head as they casually made their way toward the gates of Riften, "you must be a thief," he said, bringing her eyes up to him as she gave him a confused expression. He smiled lifting her hand to his lips and kissing her fingers, "because you've stolen my heart."

Misty blinked at him before laughing as he frowned, "that was so fucking cheesy," she said, his frown breaking into a laugh.

"At least you're smiling now. I was starting to wonder if that frown was permanent," he said, wrapping his arm around her shoulders as they moved up the hill toward the gates, laughing about his lame pick up line.


	98. Cragslane Cavern

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Misty and the group make their way to Cragslane Cavern where they'll fight off Skooma dealers, break off a pit fighting ring and rescue Bishop's wolf. Here's hoping the bastard's grateful.

Hawke and Misty didn't say two words to one another all night and into the next morning. Even while the group was preparing the horses for the journey ahead. They didn't even hardly look at one another, both still tense from the night before. 

"Anymore tense and they'd be walking boards," Kestrel muttered while walking beside Vilkas. The dunmer's eyes watched Hawke walking near the head of the group, where he usually was, before sighing, "I wish they'd talk it out. It's weird for everyone to be so quiet like this."

The only sounds anyone made was the slight murmur or quiet comment about the scenery or some random subject. Anything to break the tension stifling the groups' usual excitable aura. 

Misty shifted the backpack on her back, her eyes on the ground as she walked, ignoring the quiet murmurs of the others. She put her hand over her chest frowning at the weight she wanted relieved. Taliesin moved up to walk beside her, pulling her phone from his satchel and holding it out to her. Misty blinked, coming back from the empty thoughts dancing through her mind as she looked at her phone as if it were foreign to her. She gave him a grateful smile as she took it, rolling the device in her hand a couple of times before swallowing and turning it on. She didn't know what else to do. She felt lost and alone, even walking with the large group of friends she had gained over her long months of travel. She took a deep breath, scrolling through her phone before coming to a number as she thought _if it worked when she called me, maybe it'll work for me to call her_ , pushing the call button before watching for the phone to show it was ringing. She put the phone to her ear, listening to the ringing as her heavy heart pounded in her chest. 

"Hello?" Courtney's voice was confused and a little wary.

"Courtney, it's Misty," Misty said, ignoring the confused glance from Taliesin.

"Melissa! What's wrong?" Courtney's voice sounded angry, like she was ready to jump through the phone and hurt anyone.

That made Misty smile slightly before the tears she was holding back broke in a sob, "everything," she whispered, covering her eyes as she shook her head, "everything, Court."

"Talk to me, Misty," Courtney said, trying to be encouraging, "you can talk to me about anything."

Misty sniffled, "I know," she said, wiping her nose with the back of her hand, "I just don't know where to begin."

* * *

Bishop gave Misty a raised eyebrow, frowning at her talking with that strange device to her ear before glancing at Isengrim, "so, uh... I think the Dragonborn's losing it."

Isengrim frowned at him and shook her head, "that device is called a cell phone and it plays music, games and you can talk to people from great distances with it. That's what she's doing," she said, giving Misty a sad expression, "she's talking to someone from her world."

Bishop furrowed his brows at that, "her world? What in oblivion does that mean?"

Isengrim let out a calming breath before looking at him, "Misty isn't from Skyrim. She isn't even from Nirn. She's from a completely different world where all of this," she motioned around them, "is just a game. Literally, our lives, the things we do, the fighting, the war, her being Dragonborn, all of it, is just a game in her world. We don't actually exist."

Bishop snorted, folding his arms over his chest, "like I believe that," he said, turning his attention back to Misty as she wiped tears from her cheeks and talked into that device,  _although..._ There was a lot about Misty that didn't make sense to him, from the way she talked to the way she acted and how she wanted to help everyone with everything.  _Most people are only out for themselves. That's how the world works._ He watched Taliesin wrap his arm around her shoulders and his stomach twisted.  _She's mine,_ he growled in his head, moving forward without a second thought to walk on her other side, glaring over her head at the High elf, who ignored him.  _He must be used to be glared at._ Bishop's eyes glanced back at the imperial walking near the back of the group with Brynjolf and Beatrice.

"I don't want to talk to him, Court," Misty said, sniffling between the two.

Bishop glanced down at her, tilting his head as he watched her listen. He could hear a faint, high muttering coming from the device before Misty shook her head.

"Talking isn't going to help anything. He's being a fucking jackass and I don't wanna deal with it," Misty said, frowning as the high muttered continued. 

It was strange to hear only one side of a conversation and it made him curious about the other side of it and the strange device.

* * *

"What about that chest thing you were talking about? What's going on there?" Courtney asked, sounding concerned.

Misty let out a sigh, sniffling as she lowered her eyes to the ground, "I don't know. It just feels heavy on my chest," Misty said, putting her hand to her chest and rubbing as she furrowed her brows as she listened, "I...I don't know how to describe it."

"Have you seen a doctor or something? See if there's something they can do?" Courtney asked, and Misty could just imagine her furrowing her brow in concern.

Misty shrugged, "I dunno. I didn't ask."

"Maybe there's a medicine or something to help. You should see someone about that," Courtney said, starting to sound a little pushy.

Misty gave a snort, "why didn't I think of that? Oh wait, I did!" 

"Well you don't have to be fucking rude about it," Courtney growled back.

Bishop smirked, glad to hear that it wasn't just a few in the group she was snarky with.

Misty sighed and rubbed her forehead, "I'm sorry, Court. I'm just tired."

Courtney let out a sigh, "you sound like it. Have you been getting enough sleep?"

Misty scoffed, "what's sleep?"

"Tch. Melissa. You know you need to sleep. I don't know how easy it is where you're at, but please, try to get more than a couple hours in, alright?" Courtney pleaded, making Misty smile.

"I'm not exactly staying at the motel six up the road, Courtney. There's legit danger here. I could go to sleep and never wake up," Misty said, getting a glance from both men on either side of her. 

Courtney sighed and she could just hear her sister rubbed her forehead in annoyance, "look, Misty. I don't know what you're going through or what you think you're going through, but please, for your own health if nothing else, get some decent sleep. It'll do you some good."

Misty sighed, giving the phone a nod as she did, "I can only promise to try, Sis, but I can't guarantee that I will," she said, pausing to listen to her sister breathe for a few moments before smiling, "I love you, Courtney and I hope I'll see you again."

Courtney chuckled, "I love you too, troublemaker. Now hand the phone to this...Hawke...guy."

Misty sighed as she moved up in the line, holding the phone out to Hawke as he gave her a raised eyebrow, "Courtney wants to talk to you."

Hawke furrowed his brow, unsure of what to do as he put the phone to his ear, "hello?"

Misty dropped back to walk with Bishop and Taliesin, letting Taliesin take her hand as she walked while thinking about what Courtney had said.  _Maybe all I need is a good night's sleep, but when the hell would I get that?_  

"So, feel better Ladyship?" Bishop asked, bringing her eyes up to him.

She smiled and gave a nod, "yeah, a little. It always helps to talk to my sister about things. She's helped through so much that I couldn't help but call her."

"Is this the one that you had that argument with?" Taliesin asked, furrowing his brow at the last time Misty talked with this woman.

She nodded, "yeah, but sisters fight and have disagreements all the time. It's part of being a family."

Bishop frowned, wanting to say he disagreed but reminding himself that Misty's life wasn't as hard as his.  _Obviously,_ he thought, looking ahead as Hawke, who was frowning and holding the phone several inches from his ear, "she must be really angry and loud."

Misty chuckled, "Courtney's always felt like she needed to protect me from everything. I mean, I get it, but, like Hawke, she sees me as a child, not a full grown adult."

Bishop smirked, slipping his hand into her's before lifting her hand to his lips, "if it makes you feel any better ladyship,  _I_ don't think of you as a child. You're all woman to me," he purred against her knuckles before brushing a kiss across them.

Misty felt herself blush and pulled her hand back away from the ranger, "stop it," she muttered, making the man chuckle as they followed the path heading for the cavern where the skooma dealers were supposed to be holed up.

* * *

"Hello Hawke," Courtney's voice made him furrow his brow, "I just want to start off by saying thank you for taking care of my sister the way you have been. God knows, she can be a royal pain in the ass and I appreciate you trying to keep her from causing too much trouble."

"You're welcome," he said, sounding as confused as he felt.

"That being said," Courtney continued, her voice getting low and almost monotone, "she is a grown ass woman and if you think for one fucking second that you're going to control her like you probably have with your other girlfriends, assuming you've had any, think again. Melissa is not some child you can tuck under your wing and keep safe from the world. She needs to live her own life and if that means you staying the fuck out of it, then stay the fuck out of it. She has enough Goddamned problems mentally and emotionally without having to add your fuel to the fire. So, now, I'm going to ask you. What are you going to do if Melissa decides to run off and fight God knows what?"

Hawke frowned at the woman's words, "you don't seem to..."

Courtney cut him off, "don't fucking tell me what I do and do not understand. What I understand is that you care about my sister and you want her safe. But the only fucking way she's going to learn life is to live it. Stop stifling her with your love and let her live her life."

Hawke was silent for a few moments, listening to the group behind him before taking a deep breath, "I understand, Courtney. I will...try, to let your sister live her life."

"Good," she said, sounding stern.

"But understand this. Your sister aspires to be the leader of a nation. She is the Dragonborn and naive, which places her in more danger that you could ever comprehend. I have sworn to protect her, no matter the danger and I don't plan on letting that oath end because she refuses to see to her life and needs above others..." Courtney cut him off again.

"That's what the fuck she does, Hawke!" Courtney growled, silencing him, "Melissa will always, ALWAYS put others before herself. That's what she does, what she has always done and what she will always do. Once you understand that, you'll be able to keep your oath and protect my sister... and I can't believe I'm talking to you like you're a noble fucking knight protecting a princess."

Hawke felt himself smirk, "we do call her princess," he said, smiling at Courtney's chuckle.

"Look, I understand you're frustrated. Melissa has a habit of pushing herself beyond her limits over and over to protect people," Courtney paused, "that's her greatest and weakest asset. I both love and hate her for it, but... that's my sister. That's your...Dragon whatever. Pushing isn't going to get you anywhere with her. Personally, I find small nudges work best with her. Pushing just makes her angry."

Hawke nodded, glancing back at Misty as she gave Bishop a glare, "I noticed."

"So, if there's something you think will only hurt her, try to  _nudge_ her away from it or she's going to turn and run right to it without hesitation," Courtney said as Hawke nodded.

"I'll keep that in mind," he said, smiling as a blind corner came into sight, "I would love to learn more of how best to handle your sister's uncontrollable nature, but we are about to enter a fight and I would hate to break her only last link to your world."

"Uh...okay.... Give Misty my love," Courtney said before the phone went silent.

Hawke nodded, blinking at the image of a blonde woman on the screen before stopping and turning toward Misty, "I've finished speaking with your sister," he said, handing Misty the phone as she nodded.

She slipped the device into her satchel, drawing her sword as she glanced back at the group, "we can't all go in there. There's not a lot of room in there to move. I'm going. Who else?"

"I'll stay here with the horses," Hawke said, surprising Misty slightly. He gave her a reassuring smile, "someone has to keep them from running off with all our things."

Misty gave him a soft smile that made his heart thump in his chest before she turned back to the group.

"I'll go. I've been needing to work off a little extra energy," Bishop said, rolling his shoulders to prepare for the fight ahead.

"Me as well," Kaidan said, drawing his sword and resting it on his shoulder, "my blade's thirsty for blood."

"I want to go as well," Inigo said, looking ready to kick the entire countryside's ass.

Misty smirked, "anyone else?"

"I'll go!" Kestrel said, flipping her daggers around in her hands, "I'm tired of the guys having all the fun and you having all the guys."

Misty's face heated up as she narrowed her eyes at the dunmer, who grinned at her, "shut up, Kes. I just do the shit. I don't decide who comes and who doesn't."

"Uh huh. Sure you don't," Isengrim said, getting a giggle from Kestrel as Misty shook her head.

"No, no, no, no, no, no!" Misty squealed, her voice going high, "I just do my job. I have no control over who else does what else and anything else!"

The group chuckled as Misty frowned, glaring at the two women hanging off of one another laughing.

"I fucking hate you all," Misty snarled, getting another round of laughter as she turned and started around the corner.

"Wait, wait, Ladyship. Hold up," Bishop said, chuckling as Kaidan, Inigo, and Kestrel followed, still laughing.

Misty drew her bow and nocked an arrow, shooting at the bandits standing outside the cavern. She hit one in the shoulder, spinning him around as she nocked another, shooting the next bandit in the chest, knocking him back with the force of it. Kestrel rushed past her, moving with such speed that Misty had to blink to realize who had run past her. Kestrel cut the first guy down as he started to stand, slicing through his stomach before slitting his throat, spraying blood to splatter on her armor. The second guy started to straighten, only to be taken down by Bishop's arrow hitting him through the forehead. Misty blinked, glancing back at the ranger as he smirked at her, making her roll her eyes. Kestrel wiped the blood from her face as Misty, Kaidan, and Bishop started up the hill to the cavern entrance. 

* * *

They crouched just inside the entrance, Misty's eyes trying to focus in the dim light as she looked toward the shadowy figure leaning back against the wooden wall that was placed there. 

"He's mine," Inigo's voice was very low, almost an inaudible growl as he pulled his bow and nocked an arrow, taking aim at the dunmer before losing the arrow to hit the man in the neck, pinning him to the wood behind him. 

Misty's stomach did a flip at the gurgling choking sound coming from the man as she looked away, closing her eyes tight and covering her mouth with her hand.  _God, I'm going to be sick._

She felt a hand on her shoulder and turned to look at Kestrel, who was giving her a slightly worried look, "it's okay, Misty. It'll be over soon."

She heard the sound of a blade slicing through flesh before the gurgling stopped. The sound being silenced didn't stop her stomach from hitting the floor when she turned to see Kaidan slide his dagger back into his boot and the man still hanging against the wood with a large gash going across his throat. Her eyes went wide before she lurched, vomiting onto the ground. Kestrel rubbed circles on her back, trying to help soothe her as she groaned and shook her head. "I'm still not used to this shit," she gurgled, wiping her mouth with the back of her hand. 

"You've never come across that kind of death before, either," Inigo said, trying to be helpful.

Bishop frowned, narrowing his eyes at Misty, "how can you be the Dragonborn and get sick everytime someone gets killed in a gruesome way? Isn't the Dragonborn supposed to be this mighty, fearsome warrior of legend?"

Misty huffed, standing straight and trying to avoid looking at the corpse of the bandit, "I'm not from this world so, surprise, no."

Bishop furrowed his brows at that and shook his head, "what kind of world doesn't have killing?"

"Mine," Misty answered simply before grinding her teeth as she looked at the body then, "at least, not like this."

"Come on, Misty. Let's clear this place out before they catch wind of us," Kaidan said, taking her hand in his and leading her into the cavern's hall. 

Misty couldn't stop looking at Kaidan's hand holding her's having a hard time shaking the feeling of, these hands just killed someone.  _How can he slash someone's neck one minute and hold my hand like this the next?_ It unnerved her how casual everything seemed to the strange man with no family past. She swallowed, trying not to think about anything other than the warmth of Kaidan's hand.  _Warmed by the blood of his enemies,_ her mind whispered, making her grimace. She shook her head,  _Kai's not like that. He just...knew the guy slowly dying like that bothered me. That's why he did it...yeah..._ Her eyes moved up to the back of his head as he rounded the corner, pausing briefly to crouch in the dim light. She gave his hand a squeeze, wanting the fear of this expert of battle to go away, but it just sat there like a rock at the bottom of a lake. Heavy and all-consuming in her mind. Kaidan glanced back at her, giving her a raised eyebrow as she shook her head.  _Now isn't the time to ask him about anything._ "We need to clear this place out," she whispered, getting a nod from the man as he released her hand and moved forward, drawing his bow while staying in the shadows. Misty looked down at her hand, feeling a little...surprised. At what?  _What did I expect? Did I expect him to leave blood on my hands, coating them like some thick paint? Why am I surprised my hands are clean after holding his?_  

"Misty!" Bishop hissed, bringing her out of her own thoughts to look at him, "if you need to go back, princess. No one would blame you."

Misty stared at him for a few moments, actually considering it before she shook her head.

"Then get out of your own head or you'll end up getting one of us killed," the ranger growled, moving past her to crouch near Kaidan.

Misty swallowed, licking her lips as she took a deep breath, moving forward to crouch with the others.  _Bishop's right. I've gotta get my head in the game...literally._

The four archers took aim, wanting to take out the people as quickly as possible until the main bandit made an announcement from the inside of the pit.

"We've got some new blood for you tonight, my friends. Just pick up this mutt around Riverwood," he said, jumping the wooden fence as a small, brown wolf was drug out, snarling and snapping to try and get away from the man pulling him. 

Bishop's heart stopped, "Karnwyr," he muttered, his eyes going wide for a moment before narrowing in anger, turning his aim to the man with the rope, "that one's mine."

Misty glanced at Bishop before nodding, taking aim at the boss bandit as Kestrel slipped over the edge of the railing, staying low and to the shadows. 

"The dealer is mine," Inigo growled, taking aim for the man standing behind the bar. 

Kaidan took aim at one of the guards fully prepared to take out as many as possible.  _She's not a killer,_ he reminded himself over and over as he calculated how much time it would take to take out most of the ones left.

Kestrel moving up behind one of the strung-out patrons signaled them to attack, Kaidan, Bishop, and Inigo took out their targets without a problem, but Misty's...

The red scaled argonian child running from behind the bar catching her attention and making her miss.  _Where the hell did he come from?_ she thought, her arrow hitting the bandit leader in the shoulder instead of the head where she was aiming. The bandit snarled, turning as he drew his Warhammer, his eyes piercing Misty's very soul. The bandit moved to the ramp leading up to them, pushing the child out of the way and causing the child to stumble back and fall. Instantly, something in Misty kicked in that she was unaware that she had. She stood, drawing her sword before running at the bandit, not giving him enough time to raise his Warhammer before her sword was through his gut, ripping through his innards to tear out his back. The bandit coughed, splattering her face with blood speckles before she jerked her blade from his body, giving him a hard kick to roll down the ramp and lay at the bottom, coughing with his hand over his stomach. She felt the rage burning her from the inside out and moved forward, glaring down at the man with such hate, she was sure she looked like a demon. The bandit glared up at her, sneering with bloodstained teeth before spitting at her. The spit dropped short of its target, but the gesture wasn't lost on Misty and she raised her blade, bringing it down on the bandit's neck. Her rage spurred her, causing her to bring the blade down on the bandit's neck over and over until the head rolled to the side. She gave a growl, giving the head a hard kick to fly across the room and smack against the wall. She huffed, wiping her mouth with the back of her hand as the red started to dissipate. She took a deep, calming breath, moving toward the child, who was looking at her with wide, fearful eyes. She gave the child a comforting smile, holding her hand out as she bent over, "you alright, sweetie?"

The child looked at her with caution before taking her hand and letting her pull him to his feet, "I...think so..." he said, looking at the headless bandit laying behind Misty before looking up at her, "why did you kill him?"

Misty blinked, suddenly realizing what she had done before swallowing the bile, "I...I don't know..." she said, looking back at the child before tilting her head, "where are your parents?"

The child lowered his eyes to the ground, his tail curling around his feet, "they...sold me..."

Misty's eyes shot wide open as the others joined her, "they what?" she hissed, frowning and shaking her head, "oh hell no. That ain't happening." She put her hand out, giving the child a smile as he looked at her with wide eyes, "you're coming with me."

"Tch, seriously? It's bad enough you travel with a small army, now you're adding kids to it too?" Bishop growled, moving to the wooden fence as the wolf hopped up, panting and wagging his tail happily, "there you are you mutt. What's the big idea making me come all the way out here to look for you?"

Misty snorted, wrapping her fingers around the boy's small, cool hand as she glared at Bishop, "I'm not leaving him here. Who knows what'll happen if we do," she said, looking down at the child with a soft smile. 

Bishop watched her, careful not to face her fully as she bent over to talk to the boy.  _She shouldn't keep picking up strays,_ he couldn't help but think as the argonian smiled at her, giving a nod before letting the woman lead him up the ramp where Kaidan was keeping watch. He looked at her then, almost studying her with a frown,  _she's just going to end up hurting the kid. Might as well leave him here for his own good._

* * *

Kaidan gave Misty a raised eyebrow in question as she moved toward him holding the hand of an argonian child. "We're rescuing children from bandit now?" Kaidan asked, watching as she moved in front of the child, as if to protect the boy from Kaidan. 

"Yes," she growled, her entire demeanor challenging him to say anything against her. 

He chuckled, tilting his head slightly as he smiled at her, "I didn't say it was a bad thing, Dragonborn. I shouldn't be surprised, to be honest. You seem like the type to adopt as many children as your heart can handle."

Misty's expression softened to a smile as she looked back at the boy, "I'm not really adopting him, but Honorhall isn't the best place for him right now either."

Inigo smiled at his friend, "you have a good heart, my friend," he said, giving the child a grin, "Misty will be a great mother for you. She is kind and generous and loving and caring. You are in good hands."

The argonian blinked at Inigo a couple of times before looking up at Misty, "are...are you really...adopting me?"

Misty wanted to tell him no but she didn't have the heart.  _It's not like I don't have enough houses he could stay at, but I can't just leave him alone,_ she thought, taking a deep breath and nodding, "sure. Why not?"

The argonian's eyes lit up and he grinned, "thank you...mama..."

* * *

Hawke furrowed his brow as he watched Misty walking with the small, red argonian child, holding the boy's hand as they made their way toward Kynesgrove. It bothered him that she would just adopt a kid out of nowhere, even more so that it was a child from a random cave.  _It's like she doesn't care what we think,_ he thought, frowning as the boy chatted excitedly with the woman.

"It bothers you, doesn't it?" Riordan's voice turning his attention up to the tall altmer. 

"A little. I mean, she doesn't know anything about this child or where he came from," Hawke muttered, grinding his teeth as the boy picked a flower and gave it to her.

"What bothers you more? The fact that she just randomly adopted a child without consulting anyone, or that fact that all her attention will now be spent on the child?" Riordan asked, watching Hawke out of the corner of his eye.

Hawke snorted, "the first one more than the second," he grumbled, shaking his head, "I understand not leaving the boy in that cave, but adopting him? That's a step farther than she should have taken it."

The boy laughed as Meeko bounded happily around him, licking the boy's arm before lolloping several yards away and giving a bark.

"Have you looked at her face?" Riordan asked, his voice soft.

Hawke glanced at him before giving a sigh and looking at Misty. He blinked a few times, watching the way her face lit up when the boy laughed and played with Meeko. Suddenly, he felt like a complete...well...ass. He sighed rubbing the back of his neck, "I never really thought about how happy she looked."

Riordan nodded, "I'm aware," he said, smiling at Hawke's glare, "you have a tendency of looking at the way things should be as opposed to how they actually are. She's the Dragonborn, but you see a woman that needs protection. She doesn't think before acting some of the time and you see her as constantly impulsive. She cares about a lot of people and you see her getting hurt. You can't protect her from everything, Hawke, including herself. So, maybe you should just protect her from actual, physical danger. Things you can see."

Hawke took a deep breath and nodded, "I suppose you're right," He said, looking at Misty as she shooed Meeko away after the hound knocked the boy to the ground, "she will make a really great mother."

"I think so too," Riordan said, smiling as Misty brushed the boy off as the child grumped at her.

"Mama, I can do it myself," the child grumbled, pouting at her.

Misty chuckled, standing straight as she put her hand on the boy's back, urging him to move, "we're going to Kynesgrove to take care of something, then we'll head back to Riften and get something nice and hot to eat. Sound good?"

The child grinned at her as he nodded, "that would be nice. I can't remember the last time I had a warm meal."

"You're in luck kid," Sirius said, roughly draping his arm over Misty's shoulder as he grinned at the child, "Misty here cooks the best food in all of Skyrim."

Misty snorted, shoving his arm off her shoulder, "you'll just eat anything," she growled, blinking in surprise as Bishop moved up to stand behind the boy.

"He will, but he's right," Bishop said, watching her with a smirk, "it's better than anything I've ever eaten, anyway."

"I'm sure it's not that difficult to make something better than what you've eaten," she said, shaking her head as they moved, "it's just deer, carrot, onion, potato, leek, and an apple. There's nothing really special about it."

"Besides that you made it?" Farkas asked, leaning around Sirius to smile at her.

Misty's cheeks heated up and she snorted, "no. It's just stew," she grumbled, folding her arms over her chest as the three chuckled.

"Mama?" the child asked, glancing from one man to the next and the next before glancing back at the group following.

"Yes, D'usha?" 

"Which one is my adopted dad?" the boy asked, stopping her dead in her tracks.

"That's a good question, ladyship? Which one is the boy's father?" Bishop asked, smirking as she folded his arms over his chest.

Misty swallowed, licking her lips as she looked at the group, now stopped because of her, "well....uh...yeah..."

D'usha blinked at her, furrowing his brow before snorting, "so, I don't really have a dad?"

Misty took a deep breath and shook her head, "no. I'm not with anyone so, it's just you and me, but hey! You have a big family. I consider them my friends and family, so, that's what they are to you too. If you need anything, you can go to one of them..." she paused, pointing at Brynjolf, "except that one. You stay away from that one," she furrowed her brow and nodded to Bishop, "and that one. They're bad influences and I would rather you not end up a bandit again because of them."

Bishop clicked his tongue and narrowed his eyes at her, "I think you think too lowly of me, ladyship," he growled, putting his hand on D'usha's shoulder, "I think I would be a perfect influence for him."

Misty snorted, "oh yeah. Let's teach him how to pick up women and disrespect them. Totally a great influence," she grumbled, rolling her eyes as she started moving with the boy again, "just don't listen to anything he says. Assume it's all wrong. That's what I do."

Bishop snorted, "no wonder you have problems in a fight."

"Considering that I've been here for only what a few months..."

Hawke cut her off, "ten months," he said, smiling as she gave him a surprised expression.

"I've been here ten months? In game? Wow," She felt a little upset at the knowledge but quickly waved brushed it away, "I think I can fight pretty fucking well."

Bishop rolled his eyes, "whatever you say, princess."

She snorted, "I can!"

"Of course you can, honey," Bishop said, patting her on the head while talking in a baby-talk voice, "you're a big strong warrior."

Misty glared at him as he smirked, "I'm going to murder you in your sleep," she growled, making him laugh.

"I'd like to see you try princess. Especially if that's your idea of foreplay," Bishop purred, grinning at her as he watched her cheeks turn red.

"Fuck you, cowboy," she growled, marching ahead of everyone to the sound of Bishop's laughter. 


	99. Kynesgrove And Hot Springs

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After rescuing Karnwyr from the clutches of the pit fights, Misty and crew, along with her adopted son, D'usha, head to Kynesgrove to take care of Delphine and shit. Yeay. THEN, they head to the hot springs before heading back to Riften. Why not? They're practically there anyway.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I put the translations of the Dragon tongue in the notes at the bottom. Or, okay, they're the best translations I could do with what little knowledge I have of the dragon tongue and a translator.

Misty frowned at Delphine as she stood outside of the Kynesgrove inn, Braidwood Inn. She let out a heavy sigh as the woman approached, running her hand through her hair, "Bee, can you take D'usha into the inn and get us a room? I don't want him to be a part of this," she said, getting a nod from the Breton.

"Come on, D'usha, let's go get something to eat," Beatrice said, giving the boy a smile as he, reluctantly, followed her to the inn.

"You realize that he's not really a child, right? You did pick him up in a cavern where they held pit fighting and skooma dealing, for Godssake," Bishop said, folding his arms over his chest as he frowned at Misty.

Misty shook her head, "he was sold to them, Bishop. He had no choice in the matter and I'm not about to let him get hurt because I can't control my own destiny," she said, surprising him with the determination in her eyes, "he's still a child and still needs child things like love and compassion and affection. I'm not going to withhold that because of something that was beyond his control." She only said what she had felt since she was a child. Her mother's rejection, even to this day, hurt. She remembered when she was a child and how confused she was as to why her mother seemed to hate her so much. Her sister was the spitting image of their mother, blonde hair, blue eyes, looks that could kill, while she...She didn't even look like their father. It was only after she had read her mother's journal that she realized, she looked like the man who raped her mother, and that was why her mother shunned her. _Kaidan was right. She could have just left me to the foster system, but,_ she glanced back at the group, bringing the horses up the hill,  _then I wouldn't be here_. She looked at Bishop then, "Every child deserves to be loved, no matter what. It's not their fault they were born and shouldn't be punished for it. That's why I brought him with us, so he isn't alone anymore." 

Bishop watched her for a few moments as she held eye contact, her eyes holding a sadness that he knew all too well. He felt his heart twist at the memory of his own childhood, "where were you when I needed a mother?" he thought aloud, thinking how much different he and his siblings would have turned out if they had a mother as soft and compassionate as the woman before him. Misty furrowed her brow at him in confusion before he shook his head, "let's just get this over with."

Misty gave a nod as Delphine stood before her, her blue eyes scanning over the group behind Misty before looking back at her.

"You've got quite a diverse party, don't you?" Delphine said, nodding toward the hill behind Kynesgrove, "come on. The dragon mound is just up the hill."

Misty frowned as she started to follow the woman with Sirius, Farkas, Bishop, Cinder, Iron, Vilkas, Kieron, and Astrea. The others went to the Inn, thinking that the ones going with Misty would be enough to take care of anything.

"If you need more help, send someone to get us," Riordan said, tying the horse to the railing of the inn.

Misty nodded as they rounded the inn, heading up the hill toward the mound's location. 

"Nervous, Dragonborn?" Morgaine asked, giving Misty a smirk.

Misty took a deep breath and nodded, "this'll only be the third dragon I've fought and the second one I killed. So, yeah, I'm a little nervous."

"Don't worry, Ladyship. I won't let some overgrown lizard fly off with ya," Bishop said, giving her a wink as she rolled her eyes.

"He won't fly off with me," she said, looking up as the dark shadow of Alduin flew overhead, "it's not the one coming back to life I'm worried about."

Bishop's eyes widened at the very large black dragon flying overhead, swallowing the fear starting to build in his throat.

"Alduin," Misty whispered like a foreboding chant as they moved to crouch behind a grouping of large boulders. 

"That's the dragon you have to defeat, isn't it?" Vilkas asked, getting a short, quick nod from the woman.

"He's bigger than the last one," Farkas muttered, leaning up to look over the boulder.

"He won't attack here. He'll leave Sahloknir to fight while he goes off to raise another dragon somewhere else," Misty said, drawing her sword as she stood. 

Delphine grabbed her arm, trying to jerk her back down behind the boulder, "do you have a death wish? We have to wait and see what happens."

Misty snorted, jerking her arm from the woman's grasp, "I already know what happens. Alduin raises him from the dead and mocks that I don't understand the language, then he flies off, leaving the newly raised dragon to fight. I'm not going to sit back and wait for him to acknowledge us. He knows we're here," she said, moving out into the open as Alduin shouted at the burial mound.

1)"Sahloknir! Ziil gro dovah ulse!"

Misty swallowed, glancing back at Kieron as he moved to stand next to her.

"He's performing a ritual to bring Sahloknir back from the dead and bind him to this world as flesh and bone," Kieron explained, getting a nod from Misty. "That's all I can tell you. Anything else he says I won't be able to translate."

"It's too bad you can't tap into Akatosh's knowledge of dragon speak," Misty muttered, getting a nod from the man.

"I agree," he said, putting his hand on the greatsword on his back, "but for now, I will do my best to protect you, my rose."

Misty nodded, "I know," she said, lacing her fingers between his as they watched the bones of a dragon dig it's way out of the mound, slowly becoming flesh and blood as the black death hung in the sky. Her hand tightened around his, making him smile as he gave her hand a squeeze back, reassuring her that he was there. "We've got this," she whispered, more to console herself than anything else.

"We've got your back," Iron said as he and Cinder stepped up behind her like a couple of centurions prepared to protect her at all costs.

The dragon gave a roar as those following her drew their weapons ready to fight.

2)"Alduin, thuri! Boaan tiid vokriiha suleysksejun kruziik?" Sahloknir growled up at Alduin, looking at the larger dragon with almost admiration.

Misty felt her stomach twist and wished she knew what they were saying while, at the same time, glad that she didn't.

3)"Geh, Sahloknir, kaali mir," Alduin greeted, his red eyes turning toward Misty as the black dragon sneered, 4)"Ful, losei Dovahkiin? Zu'u koraav nid nol dov do hi," he growled, giving her another sneer, "You do not even know our tongue, do you? Such arrogance, to dare take for yourself the name of Dovah."

Misty, swallowing her fear, moved forward, her hand slipping out of Kieron's as she stood facing the black death, "Zu'u Fen Kriin Hi, Alduin! Rul Nii Dii Dinok!" she shouted, pointing her sword at the demonic looking dragon.

The black dragon looked surprised for a moment before laughing, 6)"hi lost zii fahaan joor. But it matters little," he growled, looking at the newly risen dragon, 7)"Sahloknir! Krii daar joorre."

Sahloknir turned, his eyes piercing into her as he gave a great roar, his breath hot on her face and smelled of the dirt he had just crawled out of. 

"MELISSA! GET OUT OF THERE!" Astrea's voice was shrill and snapped her out of her fear as Sahloknir rose up, his mouth opening wide.

Misty took a deep breath as he started to come down on her, "YOL!" she shouted, breathing fire into the dragon's mouth and causing him to gift a high pitch roar of pain before raising up and back. Her eyes widened as Sahloknir's wing swiped out at her, knocking her several yards away to tumble head over heels. She gasped as she lay on the ground, trying to regain her mind as she stiffly sat up, grunting. She looked around, her vision slightly blurred from the sudden attack as she looked at the group. Bishop shot arrow after arrow. Cinder and Iron attacked the dragon's wings and legs. Sirius was already on the dragon's back, slashing and slicing at the hard scales there while Farkas tried slashing through the beast's tail. Vilkas slid under the dragon's belly with Astrea, throwing their swords up only to be deflected back. Misty got to her feet, taking a deep breath before running forward, her eyes scanning for any chink in the Dragon's scales. She paused, her eyes catching sight of a small area just at the end of its neck on its chest. She focused in on it before turning, "BISHOP!" she hollered, bringing his attention to her, barely. She pointed with her sword, ducking under the tail as Farkas held onto the scales, "AIM FOR THE NECK!"

Bishop furrowed his brow, looking over the densely scaled neck of the dragon before catching a glimpse of the skin peeking out from where the neck and the chest met.  _Sharp eyes, ladyship,_ he thought, smirking as he took aim, loosing the arrow to fly true, hitting the space with precise accuracy. The dragon rose up, screaming into the sky as fire billowed from its mouth, lighting the sky with oranges and yellows. "Yes," he hissed, his eyes going wide as the dragon's tail flailed toward him, hitting him hard in the gut before sweeping up. He held on, gritting his teeth as he glanced at Farkas, the large Nord slashing at the scales, only chipping away the hard skin.

Misty ran forward, jumping from the boulder as Sahloknir's head swung around, his mouth wide in a loud snarl. She grabbed onto his nose, her legs flinging wildly as the dragon shook its head, trying to get her off. 

"MISTY! HOLD ON!" Sirius's voice called out from the base of the dragon's neck as he tried to climb up. The dragon rose up, shaking itself vigorously and knocking him back onto it's back. "Damnit!"

Misty ground her teeth, clawing her way onto the dragon's snout to hang on to the scales between his eyes.

"I am Sahloknir! Hear my voice and despair!" the dragon roared, narrowing its eyes at Misty as she held on to its scales.

"DESPAIR THIS!" She screamed, tightening her thighs on the dragon's snout as she brought her sword up, slashing across the dragon's eye. She held on as it screamed, rising up and shaking its head as it roared into the air. 

It beat it's tail against the ground, shaking Bishop and Farkas from the beast, forcing them to run to avoid being crushed. Vilkas jumped back, narrowly avoiding the dragon's large foot coming down where he stood as he looked up, only seeing Misty's legs as she held onto the lizard's face for dear life. She cried out, losing her grip to fly into the air as the dragon threw it's head down, whipping her off his nose to crash hard into Cinder, sending them both tumbling back against a boulder. The Dragon roar, blowing fire toward them as she opened her eyes. Her eyes widened as Cinder wrapped his arms around her, rolling on top of her to keep her from getting burnt. He closed his eyes, prepared for the heat and pain that would come from the dragon's breath. When he didn't feel the heat from the fire, he slowly opened his eyes, leaning up to look back at Taliesin's back as the wizard held the fire at bay with a powerful ward. He got to his feet, helping Misty up and holding onto her before making sure she could stand on her own two feet. 

"Taliesin," she breathed, giving the altmer's smirk a smile as she moved up behind him.

"I'm going to have to teach you a couple of wards, princess. Either that or stay by your side all the time," Taliesin glanced over his shoulder at her with a grin, "personally, I'd like the second option better."

Misty snorted, leaning around him to try and look through the distorting ward and the bright fire assaulting it, "I don't know where my sword went," she said, furrowing her brow.

"I have a dagger on my hip. It's enchanted with Stamina damage," he said, furrowing his brow as his Magicka started to drain.

"Stamina damage? You couldn't enchant it with something useful? Like fire or electricity?" Misty complained, pulling the dagger from his hip as she frowned at the green glow around the blade.

"I didn't enchant it. I got it in Whiterun before we left," he said, grinding his teeth to keep his magic going.  _Just a little longer._

Misty watched the sweat start to bead on Taliesin's forehead, dripping down his cheek as he held the ward in place to protect them. She glanced down at the hem of his armor, taking a deep breath as she slipped her hand under his tunic, pressing her hand against his skin,  _if I can heal, maybe I can transfer my own magicka to him,_ she thought, taking a deep breath as she concentrated on the ball of light in the center of her chest. She imagined wrapping her hands around that ball, pushing it down her arm and out of her hand into Taliesin's back. 

"Misty, what are you..." Taliesin started, gasping as warmth spread out from her hand, enveloping his own magicka and feeding it and supercharging his magic. He felt energized and looked out at the dragon from behind the ward, his eyes glowing that neon green as he pulled his hand back, building up ice in his hand in his hand while holding the ward with the other one. He let his magic leech off of Misty's building the ice forming in his hand to a super level before releasing the ward and slamming his hand into the ground, shooting ice spikes out under the dragon. 

The dragon roared, raising up as Cinder and Misty ran at it, Cinder swinging his battleax up to cut through the dragon's cracked scales, breaking them completely away from the soft skin underneath. 

"Boost up," Misty hollered, stepping up onto Cinder's shoulder as he crouched down, pushing her up as she raised the dagger over her head, shouting "WULD" before shoving the blade hilt-deep into the Dragon's skin. It gave a loud scream, throwing its head into the air as she held on, gritting her teeth.

Vilkas had moved back, his heart hammering in his chest for fear of Misty getting hurt. Blood was already trailing down from her hairline, sliding down her cheek, jaw, and neck, disappearing into her new armor. She gave a loud roar of frustration, holding onto the dagger embedded in the dragon's chest as it shook. It spread its wings, rising up as it flapped its wings, blowing snow, dirt, rocks, and twigs out from it as it started to rise from the ground.  _We have to keep it from flying,_ he thought, running forward with his greatsword in his hands as he swung up, catching the dragon's wing with his blade and slicing through the thin membrane of the wing, getting a snarl from the great beast. 

"You cannot defeat me, mortals!" the dragon roared, his tail whipping out at Vilkas.

He dropped to the ground, rolling as the dragon slammed his tail down where he had been, giving another roar of rage. He got to his feet, running out of the dragon's range to stand back where Bishop was firing his arrows at the monster. "We have to keep it on the ground. Misty can't keep her hold forever," he said, getting a nod from the man.

"I'm listening if you've got any suggestions," Bishop said, furrowing his brow as Misty dropped from the dagger, scuttling back before turning and scrambling to her feet. 

Vilkas glanced over the scene. Sirius was still on the beast's back, holding on more than attacking. Farkas was swinging up at the tail, trying to cut through the scales as Astrea stabbed at the lizard's feet, her sword deflecting off the solid scales. Iron slammed his hammer down hard on the dragon's foot, pulling a cry from the creature before he gave the argonian a kick, sending him flying back to crash into a grove of trees not far from the battlefield. Kieron was under the dragon, swinging up at the beast's stomach before jumping back as the dragon's head turned down at him, snapping it's massive jaws at the Nord before he swung his sword, cutting into the dragon's tongue and making the monster snarl again. Vilkas furrowed his brows, watching Kieron start to glow, his very skin seeming to heat up, steaming in the cold air as he slashed at the dragon's nostrils, making the creature snarl as he pulled his head back from under him. 

Misty rushed forward, having found her sword in the snow, taking the blade in both hands as she jumped, meeting the Dragon's head as she swung her sword around with as much strength as she could muster, hitting the dragon hard and snapping its head to the side. She moved back as Sahloknir twisted his head, snapping his jaws where she would have been before turning and taking a deep breath, opening his mouth wide to breathe fire on her. "FIEM!" she shouted, wincing reflexively as he breathed fire on her, the flames passing through her like a warm breeze. She took a deep breath, moving forward and feeling invincible. She felt the corner of her mouth quirk up in a smirk before she broke into a run, going straight through the flames and leaping into the air as she lost her spirit form, bringing the tip of the sword down through the dragon's snout, cutting clean through into the dragon's mouth. She ground her teeth, pulling an arrow from her back and jamming it into the dragon's eye, holding tight to the sword as Sahloknir rose up, trying to shake her from his head. Sahloknir dropped his head down, smacking the side of his head against the ground as if that would dislodge Misty and her sword from his snout. 

Sirius got to his feet, still on the dragon's back as he glanced at Farkas, getting a nod from the warrior as the two ran toward the head. Farkas running alongside the beast while Sirius ran up its neck.

"MISTY! MOVE!" Vilkas hollered, seeing what the two were about to do as he ran forward. 

Kieron, seeing Farkas's movements and hearing Vilkas's warning, moved as well, running out from under the dragon as it lifted it's head slightly and Misty let go of the sword, falling back from the monster's nose. He caught her, stumbling a couple of steps before lowering her to the ground as Sirius and Farkas gave a loud battle cry, both leaping into the air to bring their greatswords down on the dragon's neck, slicing halfway through. The dragon gave a last cry, its head falling to the ground with its mouth open, Misty's sword still sticking out of the snout as Farkas and Sirius jerked their swords from the lizard, breathing heavily before giving one another a grin over the beast's dead body. 

Delphine moved forward as the others gathered, those that hadn't seen a dragon giving the corpse a poke.

"That wasn't so hard," Iron said, getting a chuckle from Cinder as Bishop looked at the two warriors like they were insane. 

"I'll be damned, you did it! That was well done," Delphine said, moving to look over the dragon's wings laying spread out at its sides, "I've been wanting a closer look at one of these buggers."

"Tch. You didn't even do anything. You hid behind that boulder back there," Bishop growled, glaring at the woman as she lifted the webbed membrane of the wing, giving the man a frown.

"You looked like you had it under control," she said, sounding as if it wasn't her job.

Bishop nocked an arrow, starting to lift it to take aim at the woman before she took a couple steps back as something started to crackle.

"Wait. Something's happening...gods above!" Delphine shuffled back, her eyes wide as the dragon started to disintegrate, the skin crackling and drifting into the air like ash from a fire. 

Misty moved forward, mentally prepared for the absorption as she took hold of her sword, putting her foot against the dragon's snout, and wiggling the sword to free it from the corpse before gasping as the soul rushed at her, swirling around and into her in a flash of lights and air, blowing her hair loose of the tie that was no longer holding her hair tight as she turned to look at Delphine.

Bishop's breath stopped, half from surprise at the dragon's soul rushing at Misty and half from how intense and wild she looked, standing in front of the dragon's skeleton. He found it a little hard to believe that the woman that avoided most fights was the same warrior princess standing before them. He couldn't help but stare in awe of the woman as she swung her sword out, flinging the blood from the blade before sliding it back onto her hip, her eyes only leaving Delphine for a moment to make sure she was actually putting the weapon back in its sheath.  _I think I know why they follow her now, she's so..._ he couldn't find the right word for it. Several going through his mind didn't seem to fit right and yet, all of them did. 

Delphine swallowed as she looked at the woman in front of her, the group that had gone with them starting to gather around her, like her own personal guard battalion, "So you really are... I...it's true, isn't it? You really are Dragonborn," she said, sounding as shocked as she felt. She took a deep breath, letting it out in a long sigh before nodding, "I owe you some answers, don't I? Go ahead. Whatever you want to know. Nothing held back."

Misty snorted, folding her arms over her chest as she glared at Delphine, "I already know who you are and what you are and what you want from me. I also know that the Blades were disbanded after Uriel Septim was assassinated in the sewers under the Imperial City in Cyrodiil," she said, smirking as Delphine's eyes widened, "I know a hell of a lot more than you people give me credit for. Matter of fact, I was there when he was assassinated. I couldn't save him, but the Members of the Mythic Dawn met a gruesome end at my hand. You're welcome."

Delphine frowned, shaking her head as she folded her arms over her chest, "that's impossible. There's no way you could know that. That was over two-hundred years ago."

Misty shrugged, "call it whatever you want, but I know more about that time period than you do and ever will. So, I don't need any information from you regarding the Blades. What I do want to know is why the hell are you a fucking bitch?"

The group chuckled at Misty's blunt words, except Astrea, who thought Misty was being a little rude but didn't say anything.

"Look, I know you're angry, but we need to find out what the Thalmor know about the dragons and dragon attacks. They're our best lead," Delphine said, getting a head shake from Misty.

"They don't know any more than anyone else and I'm NOT going to the fucking ball thing because you want to 'make sure'," Misty growled, doing air quotes before turning to look at Farkas, Sirius, Cinder, and Iron break the bones of the dragon to take with them. "Besides, we have a different ball to go to and I am NOT missing out on playing princess for a night."

"If they aren't involved, they'll know who is," Delphine insisted, making Misty sigh and rub her forehead.

She frowning at the wet, sticky liquid coating her temple and the side of her face. Misty blinked at the blood on her fingers and furrowed her brow, "damn," she muttered, taking a deep breath to turn and look at Delphine, "they don't, but they know where Esbern is, and so do I."

"Esbern? You think they have Esbern? I thought he was dead," Delphine said, furrowing her brow at Misty, "but, how do you know?"

Misty shrugged, "visions," she said, getting a smirk from Sirius as he stood straight, checking over a hunk of bone he collected. 

"They could have other information that you don't know," Delphine said, frowning at Misty, "you have to go to the embassy to find out."

"No," Misty growled, walking past the woman without hardly a glance, "I'm not a fucking puppet!"

She walked a little way down the hill, Bishop and Astrea walking on one side of her and Kieron and Taliesin on the other, leaving the other warriors behind to scavenge from the dragon what they wanted or could. Bishop leaned forward, watching Misty with narrowed eyes as if he could see something that wasn't there. She blinked, glancing at him with a raised eyebrow, "can I help you?"

Bishop frowned, standing straight as he folded his arms over his chest, "what's it like, absorbing a dragon soul?"

Misty shrugged, "it's cool and...uh...tiring...Smells like...old dirt..." she said, suddenly feeling really dizzy. She paused, putting her hand to her head as she closed her eyes, trying to clear her head as the world span.

"Misty? Are you okay?" Astrea asked, leaning around Taliesin to look at her.

Misty furrowed her brow, swallowing before waving the question away, "yeah, I'm fine," she said, the strength leaving her legs completely to drop her to the ground. 

"Misty!" Taliesin knelt beside her, frowning as she leaned against him, "you need a health potion. Why didn't you heal when you had the chance?"

Misty snorted, "what chance? We were fighting a fucking dragon," she said, giving a slight sigh as she closed her eyes, "I'm going...to go to...sleep now. I'm tired."

Taliesin sighed, shaking his head as he healed her head, "go ahead, princess. You deserve it."

* * *

 

Hawke frowned at the group as Kieron carried Misty into the inn, "what happened?" 

Taliesin waved his concern away, "she overexerted herself again. Nothing that a little sleep can't take care of."

Bishop narrowed his eyes at the altmer, taking note that they didn't tell the imperial how she had gotten injured, even going so far as to clean her face, neck, and hair of blood before taking her into the inn.  _They must not want to worry him,_ he thought, watching Kieron carry Misty into one of the rooms as the argonian started to get to his feet, worry creasing the boy's brow.

"Is mama going to be okay?" he asked, looking at Taliesin with wide eyes as the man smiled at him.

Taliesin put his hand on the boy's head, giving him a reassuring nod, "your mom is tough, kiddo. There's nothing in this world that can kill her. She's the Dragonborn, after all."

D'usha glanced at the room, not really believing the High Elf before grabbing a loaf of bread from the table and heading for the room. He watched the Nord lay his adoptive mother in the bed, pulling her boots from her feet before starting to remove her armor. He waited by the door, not sure what to do before Kieron glanced at him, giving the child a gentle smile and motioning him over.

"Would you help me get your mother ready for bed? It's not very comfortable to sleep in armor," Kieron said, getting a nod from the boy before he moved forward, putting the bread on the end table. "Just get the straps on her armor and cloak while I hold her up."

D'usha nodded, making quick work of the straps on Misty's armor before moving back as Kieron pulled the armor over her head, dropping it to the floor before laying her back against the pillow. 

"Does this happen to her often?" D'usha asked, taking a seat in the chair next to the bed. 

Kieron chuckled, "not very often," pulling the blanket up Misty's chest to cover her shoulders, "she does have a tendency to push herself farther than she should, but, she would never let you see it."

D'usha frowned, "why not?"

Kieron gave the boy a smile, taking a seat on the edge of the bed as he looked at the boy, "because, that isn't the kind of person your mother is. She's strong and fierce and will give her dying breath to keep those she cares about alive. She is also stubborn and would never dare to let anyone know if she's hurt or sick." Kieron chuckled at how she acted several days ago when she was ill, "she won't even take help unless you force it on her." He paused, looking at Misty as she slept, "but she's a wonderful person with a kind, compassionate heart. You couldn't ask for a better mother."

D'usha looked from Kieron to Misty, curious about this woman as she slept soundly. 

Kieron smiled, patting the boy on the shoulder as he stood, "I'm sure if you asked about her, she would tell you," he said, heading for the door.

"I'm going to sit here and wait for mama to wake up," D'usha said, getting a nod from the man.

"Do as you wish. If you need anything, son, you can ask any of us. We're a family, even if some don't think so," he said, watching the boy from the door for a few moments as the child scooted his chair closer to the bed, watching Misty sleep as if she were the most interesting thing in the world. He couldn't help but smile at the scene, thinking how wonderful of a mother she would be.  _Is,_ he reminded himself before leaving the room completely. 

* * *

 

Kaidan hesitated in entering the room, his eyes moving over the argonian boy laying over the edge of the bed, sound asleep with his head on his arms while Misty slept in the bed above his head. He gave a sigh, rubbing the back of his head as he moved toward the boy. He leaned over, mulling over whether he should move D'usha or not before sighing and scooping the child up from the chair. D'usha groaned, cuddling against Kaidan's chest as he leaned over to place the boy in the bed behind Misty. D'usha grumbled, curling away from him as he draped some of the blankets over the boy and stood. He watched the two sleep, feeling a slight pain in his chest as he thought about what he had missed with his own mother gone. He took a seat in the chair, watching the two sleep before a small smile curved his lips.  _So this is what it probably feels like to be a husband and father,_ he thought, frowning at his own thoughts before shaking his head and leaning back in the chair,  _no distractions, Kai. She has a destiny to fulfill._ He continued to watch Misty sleep for a few moments before pulling the dragon bone from his satchel and looking it over. Sirius had given it to him before dumping the rest on Bikhai's lap, wanting the khajiit to make him armor from it. Bikhai looked a bit nervous about working with such heavy, hard material but agreed once they got somewhere he could actually do that in. He glanced at Misty, smiling slightly before pulling out a small knife he always had on him and leaning back as he started to work a design into the dragon bone. He furrowed his brow at how tough the bone was and winced as the knife slipped, nicking his thumb.  _This'll take a little bit longer than I expected._

* * *

Misty raced across the uneven ground toward the hot springs, wanting nothing more than to jump in as soon as she got there. She gave a giddy gleeful squeal, hopping from one foot to the other as she waited for the others to catch up, "come on, come on, come on!" she hollered, grunting at Meeko jumping up on her excitedly, "down, dog."

"I know you like the hot springs and all, Misty, but did you have to run all the way here?" Beatrice asked, leaning over her knees as she tried to breath in the warm, humidity.

D'usha laughed, leaning over to look at Beatrice, "what's wrong, Aunt Bee? Not enough stamina to keep up?" 

Beatrice rolled her eyes, "I have enough Magicka to set your tail permanently on fire if I need to."

Misty snorted, working on getting her armor off as the others arrived, "we need a little break and I need to get the stink of that cave off me," she said, jerking the armor over her head and dropping it on the ground at her feet while she worked her belt off.

D'usha flushed at seeing the woman who adopted him undress without a second thought and actually turned away, "uh... Mama..."

Misty paused, giving the boys back a confused blink before chuckling, "D'usha, I'm not taking all my clothes off, just the ones that are going to be a problem when swimming. You should go for a dunk anyway, you need a bath."

D'usha snorted, giving Misty a glare over his shoulder as he folded his arms over his chest in a huff, "I don't wanna."

Hawke chuckled, shaking his head as he started to unpack the tents from the horses, "I'm assuming we're staying here for the rest of the day and into the night."

Misty nodded as she gave her trousers a kick, "yep," she said, pulling her tunic over her head.

Bishop gave a high pitched whistle, making her pause as she gave him a glare, "please don't put those back on. I am lovin' what I'm seein'," he said, his eyes scanning down her body as he smirked at her.

Misty snorted, turning away from the man with her nose in the air, "looking's free, but touching'll cost ya," she said, gathering up her clothing to put them near her pack.

"Really? How much?" Bishop asked with a suggestive eyebrow raise, getting a growl from Wolfe.

"Your life," the imperial growled, bumping his shoulder against Bishop's as he moved toward Misty as the woman put her hand on the child's shoulder.

"D'usha, it'll be fun. Besides, I've never met an argonian that didn't like water," she said, getting an embarrassed frown from the boy.

"It's just..." he glanced at the spring, lowering his head as he looked at Misty's feet, "I...I don't know how to swim."

Misty blinked at him before grinning, "is that all? Sweetie, you don't have to know how to swim. You can breathe underwater. That's a HUGE bonus that I really wish I had," she said, smiling at the boy's frown, "besides that, I'm sure you've just never had the opportunity to learn." She stepped away from him and put her hand out, "come on. I'll teach you."

"Why don't you let me teach the boy?" Iron offered, dropping his armor in a huge pile of iron and leather as he looked D'usha over, "he'd probably learn easier from one of his own kind."

D'usha looked nervously at the very large argonian, watching the giant of a lizard's muscles ripple under his scales as he pulled the tunic over his head and dropped it on his armor. "I...I don't....know..."

Misty gave D'usha an encouraging smile, "don't worry, D'usha. I'll keep an eye on you. If Iron does anything I don't like, I'll shout him off a cliff," she looked at Iron as she said it, her eyes completely serious before looking back at the boy, "sound good?"

D'usha seemed to think about that for a moment before nodding, "okay. I'll try."

"That's all I ask... and that you have fun," she said, booping the child's scaley nose and making him grin before he started to get undressed to swim. She looked at Iron, wearing only his loincloth as he stretched and rolled his head around his shoulders, "seriously though, Iron, if anything happens to D'usha, Imma fucking kill you with my bare hands."

Iron watched her for a moment before smirking, "I'm almost tempted to let something happen," he sighed as she scowled at him and shook his head, "don't worry, Dragonborn. The only thing that'll happen is he might cough up a little water. It always happens when hatchlings first learn to swim."

Misty narrowed her eyes at him as he chuckled, moving past her to the edge of the water as D'usha joined him. She watched Iron carefully instruct the worried looking boy, showing him how to do a few strokes before they stepped into the water.

"He'll be fine," Isengrim said, giving Misty's worried brow crease a smile, "I'm sure Iron-Scales won't let anything happen."

Misty took a deep breath, watching the large argonian disappear under the water while D'usha watched, nervously waiting for the large lizard to surface. When he did, the boy gave a nod. 

"Don't force yourself to breathe. It'll come naturally after a few dives," Iron instructed.

It was almost fascinating to watch Iron and how gentle and encouraging he was with the hatchling.  _Almost like a real father,_ Misty thought, furrowing her brow as D'usha dived under water. She held her breath, waiting and watching as she fiddled with the amulet sitting against her chest.  _Don't drown._ She let out her held breath in a heavy, relieved sigh as D'usha surfaced, closing her eyes against the panic that was starting to subside.  _He's okay, he's okay, he's okay._

"Come on, Misty. Let's not let the argonian's have all the fun," Kestrel said, dropping her belt to the ground.

Isengrim, Kestrel, and Beatrice stripped down to their underwear, preparing to jump into the hot water as Misty scrolled through her music playlist. She hit play on [All American girl](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=mVOL7IZgies) and laughed, running past her girlfriends to jump into the water with a shout. "WHOO!" She laughed as Kestrel and Beatrice followed suit, splashing water at her as she swam away laughing. They splashed one another, not caring about those still on shore as they enjoyed themselves and splashed one another. 

Karnwyr yawned as he lay down a fair distance away from the edge of the water, not wanting to get splashed by the excited women. Bishop gave his wolf a smirk, "I'm with ya on that, Karnwyr," he said, taking a seat next to the wolf as he watched the women splash in the hot water with hardly a care in the world. He licked his lips as Misty moved out of the water to stand in the shallows as she wrung out her hair, watching the child swim back and forth across the spring. The droplets of water trailed down her body, sliding over the scars on her sides that had him curious. She turned to frown at Wolfe as he moved around her with a deviant grin. She gave a yelp as the man turned, lifting her from the water and throwing her over his shoulder as she hollered and beat her fists against his back.

"Wolfe! Down!" she hollered, grabbing onto Vero's cape as they moved past the vampire, "Sorry V but Wolfe is a fucking nard. LEGGO!" She kicked her feet frantically. 

Wolfe gave a snort, turning his head to nip at her side, making her yelp and release Vero's cape.

"AHH! NO!" she shrieked, smacking the back of his head as he moved into the water, "put me down!"

Wolfe chuckled, putting both his hands on her hips, "as you wish, princess," he said, lifting her from his shoulder and throwing her toward the center of the pool with a shout.

"AHH!" she screamed, instantly getting a mouthful of water before she broke the surface, coughing and sputtering as she gave the imperial a glare, "JACKASS!"

Wolfe laughed, diving into the water toward her.

"No, no, no, no, no, no, no," she said, trying to swim away. She yelped as someone grabbed her ankle and pulled her to the side. She held onto Iron's shoulders as he stood tall in the water with her on one shoulder, getting a glare from the surfaced imperial.

"That's cheating," Wolfe growled, up at the woman as she grinned and stuck her tongue out at him.

She leaned forward to look at Iron with narrowed eyes, "where's D'usha?" she asked, glancing toward the other side of the spring in time to see Beatrice disappear under the water.

The Breton surfaced, coughing and sputtering as D'usha appeared several yards from her, laughing. 

"You little brat!" Kestrel hissed, pushing through the water toward the boy before he dove back into the water with a laugh.

"He's a natural," Iron said, his large thumb rubbing over the scars on the thighs, "you did a good thing, adopting him. He needed a family."

Misty nodded, watching Kestrel disappear below the water as she leaned on the argonian's head, "I know. He shouldn't have ever been in that situation, to begin with. What were his parents thinking?" Misty muttered, rising up slightly as Iron shrugged.

"They were probably skooma addicts and sold him to get their next fix," he said, frowning at the thought, "it's not uncommon."

Misty frowned and shook her head, "well, he's mine now and I don't plan on letting him go, no matter what."

Iron chuckled, rubbing his cheek against her stomach, "you're going to be a great mother, Misty. Just what the boy needs."

"I hope so," she said with a nod as she looked toward the shore where most of the camp was already set up and waved the others into the water, "come on! Have a little fun in your lives, losers!"

Bishop scoffed, leaning back on the ground with his hands behind his head, "not gonna happen, ladyship."

Niall and Inigo exchanged a glance, giving one another a grin before moving around the man as if they were going to walk past him. Without hesitation, they both descended on the man making him holler as he fought them off. He kicked Inigo away as he hit Niall in the jaw, knocking the bosmer away before rolling to his feet. 

"Nice try, boys," Bishop said with a smirk, giving a holler as he was lifted from the ground with his arms pinned at his sides, "Hey! Put me down!" 

"Alright," Cinder said, lifting the man above his head and throwing him into the water.

"AHH!" Bishop cried out as he hit the water, his mouth filling with water before he pushed to the surface, coughing. He gave the large khajiit a glare as the cat stood with a smug grin on his face and his large arms folded. The rest of the group was laughing as he moved to the edge of the pool, dripping wet.

"Hey Bishop," Misty said, swimming to the edge of the pool to push her way through the water to stand next to the wet ranger with a grin, "since you're wet anyway. Why don't you go for a swim?"

Bishop narrowed his eyes at her, shaking the water from his hair, "this is your fault," he growled, furrowing his brow at his soaked armor.

"Damn straight it is," she said, giving his glare a smirk. She chuckled brushing her wet hair away from her shoulder, "there's only two ways for that armor to dry. One, take a long run, or two, take it off, set it by the fire and have a little fun." She gave him a grin, "I promise you aren't going to die from having fun."

Bishop snorted, folding his arms over his chest, "you and I have a very different idea of fun, ladyship," he said, his eyes scanning down her body as he licked his lips, "I could think of a few 'fun' things we could do right now."

Misty, choosing to ignore the suggestive look, even as she blushed, wrapped her arms around her chest, "not on your life, cowboy," she said, getting a raised eyebrow from the man before she cleared her throat, "so...yeah. Anyway, I'm going back in the water." She quickly moved into the water, ignoring the low whistle the ranger gave her, as she blushed profusely. 

* * *

Misty stirred the pot over the fire as everyone relaxed, having spent the majority of the day swimming and playing MarcoPolo, one of her favorite pool games. D'usha, Iron, Farkas, Sirius, and Inigo were still in the water, and she stood up, watching them in the evening sunlight.

"Marco!" Sirius called out, his eyes closed and his arms stretched out.

"Polo!" everyone shouted from different places around the pool. 

"Marco!"

Misty smiled, feeling almost completely at peace as she watched them.  _This is family,_ she thought, her mind and heart there in the moment. 

Bishop gave a frustrated growl, turning his armor to try and get it to dry faster as he grumbled to himself. Cinder smirked at the man, ignoring the glares Bishop kept shooting him as he sharpened his sword while sitting on one of the rocks near their camp. Bikhai wiped down the bones and scales, turning them in the firelight as he thought about how to turn it into armor.

Taliesin moved to stand near Misty, taking a deep breath to inhale the smell of soup Misty was making, "Mmmm, smells delicious," he hummed, bringing her eyes to him as she smiled.

"It's almost done," she said, giving the pot another stir.

"I've been meaning to ask you where you learned that trick with pushing your magic into someone else?" he asked, watching her carefully as she shrugged.

"I didn't. I actually thought that if I could heal, maybe I can give someone else any magicka I'm not using and, since I wasn't using any and you were, it was just logical to me," she said, giving him a smile, "I took what you taught me and tweaked is a little."

Taliesin watched the fire flicker light over her features for a few moments before smiling, "well, you're a quick study, and I've never really heard of anyone being able to do that. Maybe it's another thing you can do, being from another world."

Misty shrugged, "maybe," she said, tapping the spoon against the edge of the pot before calling out, "DINNER!"

As usual, Sirius was the first at the fire, still dripping wet and all smiles... and a loincloth (perverts!) Misty waved him away, watching D'usha slowly move out of the water, as if he wasn't sure what to do before Sirius glanced at him, understanding what Misty was trying to do. He smiled, waving the nervous boy over to stand in front of his as Misty poured a bowl of soup and held it out to him. D'usha looked from the bowl to her before looking around the group, as if unsure if he was allowed to take it or not.

Misty sighed, taking his hand and placing the bowl in it before putting his other hand under it as well, "you're hungry, right?" she asked, getting a slow nod from the boy, "eat up! There's plenty more where that came from. I've got another pot cooking right now and should be done before this one's gone." She glanced at Sirius, "I have to because of the Blackhole."

Sirius gave her a coy smile, rubbing the back of his neck as D'usha looked into the bowl, almost afraid of the soup.

Bishop, Kaidan, Brynjolf, and Vilkas watched Misty interact with the child, leaning over to look at him as he stared into the bowl.

"Honey, what's wrong?" she asked, concern written on her face. 

D'usha looked up at her, giving her a small smile, "I...No one's ever really made sure I had something to eat before," he said, looking up at her more fully.

Misty put her hand on his scaley head, "that's not going to be a problem, anymore, son. I will  _always_ make sure you have something to eat, no matter what," she said, giving him a smile.

D'usha blinked at her, looking surprised before smiling back, "thank you...mama."

Misty nodded, motioning him toward a rock near the fire, "now go get dried off. I want you to eat and get to bed. We've got a long day tomorrow," she said, dishing out a bowl and handing it to Sirius. "Thank you, Sirius," she said, keeping her voice low enough for only them to hear.

He smiled, leaning forward to give her a kiss on the forehead as he took the soup from her hand, "any time, princess."

Misty smiled at him before going back to dishing out soup for everyone, giving the second pot a couple quick stirs between every couple of bowls. 

"You really have a way with children, lass," Brynjolf said, taking the offered bowl from her with a smile.

Misty shrugged, "I always wanted a couple of kids, but, the men in my world are fucking pricks and always turn tail at the thought of kids," she said, making her way back to the pots on the fire. She pulled them off, not wanting anything to burn, and placing them in small rock beds she had created with warm coals at the base. 

"How do you get everything to taste like this?" Bishop asked, finally back in his tunic and pants as he finished off his soup.

Misty chuckled, "I just took a few of the bones from the last elk and boiled them in to make a broth. No big deal," she said, taking a seat between Inigo and Vero as Bishop got to his feet to get more.

"Well, whatever you do, it's amazing," he said, making her blush slightly.

"It's just cooking 101. Nothing to really rave about," she said, waving the compliments away.

"So, which story are you going to treat us to tonight?" Farkas asked, licking the remnants of soup from his spoon.

Misty gave him a raised eyebrow, looking at D'usha as he nibbled on a piece of bread he had dunked into his soup, his eyes glancing from Farkas to Misty with an almost hopeful shine. She felt herself smile and sighed, leaning back on her hands as she looked up at the sky. "I haven't really told any stories recently, have I?"

"Not since Beauty and the Beast," Beatrice said, leaning forward in her seat to focus on Misty as she chuckled.

"Alright, alright. Let's see," she thought for a moment, looking at the flickering flames of the fire before smiling, "how about the story of Peter Pan?"

"Peter Pan?" Vero asked, furrowing his brow, "I don't think I've ever heard that one before."

"It's not from our world, it's from her's," Vilkas said, nodding as Misty as he folded his arms.

"What do you mean, her world? You guys keep saying that," Bishop said, narrowing his eyes at the Companion.

Vilkas met his eyes and shook his head, "don't worry about it," he said, turning his attention to Misty.

"It's also known as  _[Peter and Wendy](https://books.google.com/books/about/Peter_and_Wendy.html?id=9YEOAAAAIAAJ&printsec=frontcover&source=kp_read_button#v=onepage&q&f=false), or The Boy Who Never Grew Up_ ," Misty said, smiling at the frowns around the camp, "I'll just tell it to you. I think you might like it."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> How fortunate for you that I like knowing what they say. LOL. Here's the translation, or the jist of it, anyway. I'm trying to do sort of literal translations for ya. 
> 
> 1) Sahloknir! Your bound to me for enternity!  
> 2) Alduin, Master! Have flown through time to restore the time of the ancient king (IDK I just looked up the words and shit XD, this was the best translation I could put together)  
> 3) Yes, Sahloknir, Loyal Champion  
> 4) So, You're Dovahkiin? I perceive no dragon origin from you  
> 5) I will kill you, Alduin. In the event that it's my loss of life  
> 6) You have spirit for a mortal.  
> 7)Kill these Mortals!
> 
> If you're wondering which spell Misty may have used, it's an alteration spell called Equilibrium. It exchanges health for magic. And Yes, I did use Grey Fullbuster's Ice Make for Taliesin's thing. I like it and Taliesin's supposed to be like a master wizard anyway, so, yeah. You're Welcome Taliesin fans.  
> Assassin's Creed Odessey y'all. I CAN'T WAIT XD XD. It looks awesome!  
> Akatsuki no Yona OR Yona of the Dawn. It's a really good Anime! XD
> 
> Now! I'm going to be going off of the ORIGINAL tale of Peter Pan by James Matthew Barrie. I don't know how I'm going to write it as if she's telling it so, if it turns out bad, deal with it. >.< I know some of you have been wanting this one for a while and so that's what the next chapter's going to be. Like what I did for Beauty and the Beast. Honestly, I was just listening to Lost Boy by Ruth B and that's what made me want to write it, coupled with your suggestions. Naughty readers XD.


	100. Misty's Story Of Peter Pan

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> We're kicking off chapter 100 with the tale of PETER PAN!! YEAY!! I hope you enjoy it and thanks for sticking with me through this whole mess of a fanfiction. I really appreciate ya! XD  
> And to show that appreciation, Imma ask anyone who wants one to comment your favorite character below and there'll be a special surprise in a later chapter, probably not that long from now because I've had the idea in my head for a while. Hell, I might spread it out like I did the special images thing in a couple of chapters. Yeah.  
> JUST ONE CHARACTER!! I know there's a lot of you that love all of them and want to lick them like they're covered in Chocolate or strawberries or just laying in a bowl of gravy (I don't know, it's your fantasy), BUT NO! Just one.  
> Trust me, you'll like it ;-) I would never mislead you, my friends.  
> Here's a hint:  
> Chapter 65 & 84 ... to you...  
> SPOILER!!! XD XD XD

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's the link to Peter Pan, if you want to read it. I cut some parts and altered some parts but tried to stick to the original as much as possible.
> 
> https://books.google.com/books/about/Peter_and_Wendy.html?id=9YEOAAAAIAAJ&printsec=frontcover&source=kp_read_button#v=onepage&q&f=false

"We'll start off with how Peter lost his shadow," Misty started, instantly getting frowns from several in the group.

"You can't lose a shadow," Vilkas muttered, furrowing his brow at the very idea.

"Shh!" Farkas hissed, getting a snort from his brother as he turned his attention back to Misty.

"Mrs. Darling, this night, had fallen asleep by the fireplace in her children's nursery and dreamed of a boy that had come from a faraway land called Neverland, where children never grew up. Now, while Mrs. Darling dreamt, the window of the nursery blew open and a boy, no older than twelve, dropped into the room with a small ball of light no bigger than your fist following him, darting around the room excitedly, waking Mrs.Darling from her sleep. Mrs. Darling woke, she gave a cry of surprise at seeing the boy before her, but seemed to instantly know that this boy, this strange boy with the ball of light, was none other than Peter Pan."

D'usha grinned, "knew it," he muttered, scooting off the rock and moving to sit closer to Misty as she continued the story. 

"Mrs. Darling's cry hadn't only surprised the boy, who was a little upset at seeing a grown up in the nursery but had awoken the family pet. A dog named Nana, who had come to investigate the noise. Upon seeing the boy, Nana growled and attacked him, barking wildly and scaring the boy out the window with a great leap. Now, Mrs. Darling, seeing the young boy leap out the window, gave another cry, for they were on the third floor and she thought he had surely killed himself."

"Jumping out a window at three levels. Yeah, the kid's dead," Bishop growled, folding his arms over his chest, absentmindedly petting Karnwyr's head as the wolf lay his head on the man's thigh.

Misty smirked as she continued, "she ran outside to look for the boy's body and, upon finding none, went back inside to find Nana with something in her mouth. When Mrs. Darling took the thing from Nana's mouth, she was shocked to find it to be the boy's shadow."

"He...left behind his....shadow?" Taliesin asked, furrowing his brow at the thought, "how is that possible?"

"You see, when Peter had lept from the window to get away from Nana, she had closed the window so quickly that his shadow didn't have enough time to follow him and was snapped off," she said, grinning at the frowns. 

"So, let me get this straight," Bishop growled, getting a round of groans from the group, "the boy jumped out a third level window, didn't die and his shadow got left behind?" Misty nodded, watching him with amused eyes as the ranger frowned and shook his head. "That doesn't make sense."

"It's a fairytale. It's not supposed to make sense," Misty said as Beatrice, Farkas, and Sirius gave him a glare.

"Yeah, so just shut up and listen," Wolfe growled, leaning back against the log with his ankles and arms crossed.

Bishop gave him a glare, snorting at the man before looking back at Misty, "fine."

"Mrs. Darling, for a few moments, didn't know what to do with the shadow. What do you do with the shadow of a child? After thinking of a few things and quickly dismissing them, she decided to roll the shadow up and placed it in a drawer for safe keeping until she could tell her husband of what she had discovered that night." She smiled at Bishop's frown but continued when he didn't interrupt. "Now, on a Friday...uh...Fredas, was the day that Mr. and Mrs. Darling had accepted an invitation to a party and bid the children goodbye, leaving them to be on their own for the night, thinking that they wouldn't be gone for long at all, and besides, Wendy, their eldest and only daughter, was old enough to take care of her younger siblings, both boys by the names of Micheal and John. Nana brought in Micheal's medicine, something that he had to take nightly to keep from getting ill, it being a different time, you see, and they being barely above the lower class, the medicine was to help strengthen his immune system to help him live."

"Did he have an ailment?" Beatrice asked, getting a shrug from Misty.

"I don't really know. None of the versions really say if he was sick or what, only that he had to take medicine," she said, getting a furrowed brow from the woman, "now this night, as all nights, Micheal refused to take his medicine, as little boys often do when the medicine is bitter and thick." She chuckled at D'usha's grimace as he shook his head, almost as if he had taken some nasty medicine not too long ago. Misty tasted the potion Nanak had made in the back of her throat and fought to keep from grimacing herself. "Now, because Micheal refused to take his medicine, his brother John, offered to take it, to show him that it wasn't that bad. Putting on a brave face before taking a spoonful of the medicine himself. He fought to swallow it but eventually got it down, giving his brother a smile to hide the disgust. Micheal, of course, believing his brother, took the medicine, giving a loud 'yick!' after swallowing. Of course, after Micheal had taken his medicine, the children went to bed. None of them knew, not even Nana, who's keen senses could sense danger, knew that night that the boy, Peter, would come back to the house in search of his lost shadow."

D'usha's eyes widened as he scooted closer, intensely listening to the story.

Bishop huffed, "lost shadows. Kids that don't die when they jump out windows. Dogs that are nursemaids. What kind of world does she live in?" he muttered under his breath, watching the flames flicker over the logs.

Vilkas furrowed his brow at the story, thinking that it was stranger than the one about Beauty and the Beast,  _at least that one is slightly believable._

"Not long after the children's lights had gone out and they were sound asleep, a bright light flickered into the room, darting around excitedly, opening drawer after drawer and searched every wardrobe, shelf, and pocket in the room, in search of Peter's shadow for the boy. Of course, it wasn't really a light, but a fairy no bigger than your hand is long with the name of Tinkerbell," she said, putting her hand out as if a small creature were standing on it, "not a moment after the fairy had come into the room, was the window of the nursery blown open and the boy dropped in. He made sure that the children were asleep before calling out to the fairy.

__

'Tinkerbell? Tink, where are you?'

Now Tinkerbell, having been slightly distracted, was in a jug sitting on the table by the bed. She found that she liked it greatly, for she had never been in a jug before.

'Oh, do come out of the jug, and tell me, do you know where my shadow is?' the boy called, keeping his voice low so's not to wake the children sleeping in the beds not far from where he and the fairy were."

D'usha laughed at that, making Misty smile.

"Tinkerbell, of course, being a fairy, did not speak as we do but instead, there was the slight tinkling of small bells, just a whispering of ringing that was like music on the wind," she said, thinking that would have been the best way to describe it, "she had told Peter that the shadow was being held in the big box, this box being the chest of drawers. Peter lept on the chest, scattering its contents all about the floor. But in his haste to get his shadow back, he had shut Tinkerbell in the drawer, forgetting that she was there at all."

"Oh no!" Beatrice exclaimed, putting her fingers to her lips.

"Peter thought that, once he and his shadow were reunited, that they would once again become one, but when that didn't happen, he found some soap from the bathroom and tried to stick in onto his feet with that."

D'usha gave a laugh, "soap's not meant for that."

Misty gave the boy a raised eyebrow, "do you know what soap's used for?" she asked, smirking as the boy ducked his head. "That's what I thought."

"Give him a break, lass. Boys are supposed to be dirty," Brynjolf said, watching her narrow her eyes at him.

"So are men, apparently," she said, shaking her head, "how y'all get girls is beyond me," she muttered before continuing to the women chuckling.

"Now, when the soap didn't work and he couldn't think of any other way to get his shadow to stick, Peter gave a sob that woke Wendy from her sleep. Wendy, being the girl that she was, wasn't alarmed to see a stranger crying on the floor of the nursery, but instead was curious.

'Boy, why are you crying?' she asked, remaining in her bed.

This surprised Peter, for he thought that the children were asleep, but despite that, he gave her a greeting, explaining that he was trying to get his shadow to stick. He asked her name and she replied.

'Wendy Moira Angela Darling. What's your's?'

Of course, Wendy already knew that the strange boy was Peter, but his response to her asking of his name only confirmed it and she asked where he lived."

Misty looked up, looking over the stars for a second before finding two close enough to one another and bright enough that she could get their attention. She pointed up, bringing the group's eyes to the stars as she said the famous line, "second star to the right and straight on 'til morning."

Bishop looked up as well, not really understanding it but becoming enthralled by the story all the same. His eyes scanned over the night sky as if he could see this place that she was talking about before scoffing and looking back down. He glanced over the group, most looking up at the sky while others had turned their attention back to Misty.  _She tells strange stories._

Misty smiled at D'usha as he continued to stare up, his eyes sparkling with the starlight, "Wendy, of course, thinking it was strange but too polite to say, offered to help him with his shadow, telling Peter that it needed to be sewn on instead of just stuck. Peter agreed and allowed her to sew it back onto his feet.

Now, when she had finished sewing the shadow back onto Peter, he gave a great guffaw, thinking himself the one that had sewn the shadow to himself."

"Tch, just like a man," Kestrel grumbled as Isengrim nodded her agreement.

"What's that supposed to mean?" Wolfe growled, narrowing his eyes at the dunmer.

"Men always take credit for what us women do," Kestrel said, frowning at him, "no matter how little they actually did."

Wolfe started to open his mouth to argue when Misty cleared her throat.

"I'm starting to get a little tired and would like to finish telling the story before dawn, please," she said, getting a frown from the imperial before he leaned back in his seat, "we haven't even made it to Neverland, for Godssake."

"Neverland?" D'usha asked, tilting his head.

Misty smiled, putting her finger to her lips, "patients," she said, giving him a wink before continuing. 

"Of course, Wendy was furious and started to scold the boy for being so conceited when he did little more than sit there while she sewed the shadow. Peter thought this strange and even felt a little bad for claiming the entirety of the act as he doing it himself. He apologized, telling her that one girl was worth more than twenty boys."

Kestrel gave a loud laugh, grinning at Wolfe as he glared at her.

Misty quickly continued before anything else could be said or done, "Wendy, finding this agreeable and was so happy by his comment, offered to give him a kiss. Peter, being only a boy of twelve, did not know what a kiss was and held his hand out expectantly. 

'Surely you know what a kiss is?' Wendy asked, surprised by his actions.

'I shall know when you give it to me,' Peter replied, waiting for Wendy's kiss."

"Awww," the girls cooed, making Misty grin. She knew her girlfriends would like that part as a few of the men chuckled.

"How can he not know what a kiss is?" D'usha asked, furrowing his brow, "I'm only eight years of age and I know what a kiss is."

Misty chuckled, putting her hand on the boy's head, D'usha having moved close enough to practically be in her lap, "Peter Pan doesn't have a mother or father or any adults really in his life to show him what normal things like kisses are."

D'usha frowned, "that's sad," he said, getting a nod from Misty.

"I agree," she said, sitting up straight to continue the story. "Wendy, not wanting to hurt his feelings, gave him a thimble and when he offered to give her a kiss in return she had leaned forward, expecting a kiss, only for the boy to drop an acorn in her hand. She told him she would wear his kiss on a chain around her neck. When she asked him his age, he replied that he didn't know, only that he was quite young and that he had run away from his mother and father when he was just a babe, after hearing them talk of what he was to be once he became a man. He told her that he had lived amongst the fairies for a long time, learning from them. He explained to her the beginnings of the fairies." She paused as D'usha leaned forward as if wanting to know that part. She glanced around, smiling at most of the group wanting to hear that part of the story.  _I was trying to shorten it a little bit but, okay,_ she thought. "You see, when the first baby laughed for the first time, it's laugh broke into a thousand pieces and they all went skipping about and that was the beginning of fairies and so, there ought to be one fairy for every boy and girl."

D'usha gave her an excited grin, shifting slightly as he waited for more of the story. 

"Wendy asked him if this was true but he gave her a sad expression.

'Children know such a lot now that they soon don't believe in fairies and every time a child says "I don't believe in fairies" another fairy falls down dead.'"

D'usha looked sad, furrowing his brow at the ground for a moment as Misty continued.

"Now, all this talk of fairies reminded Peter about Tinkerbell and he started to look for her, having forgotten where she was. Wendy, of course, helped him look for her, only hearing the slightest tinkling of bells and finding the fairy trapped in the drawer. As soon as the drawer opened, the fairy flew out in a flurry of fairy dust, angrily circling the room as she scolded Peter for shutting her up in the drawer. Wendy thought the fairy quite fascinating and wanted nothing more than to see her, but the fairy darted around the room, still angry at Peter for what he had done. When Tinkerbell had disappeared into the bathroom, not wanting to be in the same room as Peter, Wendy asked Peter question after question, wanting to know everything about him and where he was from. 

'I live with the lost boys,' Peter had replied.

'Who are they?' Wendy asked, curious about the other children.

Peter told her how they were children that had fallen out of their strollers and abandoned by their parents, left until they were sent off to Neverland where Peter was in charge of them calling himself the 'captain'. He went on to explain that there were no girls in the lost boys..."

"Hense the name," Vilkas muttered, getting a chuckle from a few in the group.

"and said that girls were much too clever to fall out of their strollers. Of course, Wendy, enjoying how delightfully he spoke of girls, offered to give him a kiss again, forgetting that what he thought a kiss to be was the thimble that she had given him. When he went to give it back to her, looking a little disgruntled..."

"As most lads would be," Riordan added.

"Wendy shook her head, thinking of a different word to use for a kiss and offered, instead, to give him a thimble."

"Clever lass," Brynjolf chuckled, enjoying the story, even if it wasn't really going anywhere.

"Of course, Peter, not knowing of worldly things, didn't know what that was either, and so, Wendy showed him, giving the boy a kiss."

The girls gave a giddy squeal, grinning from ear to ear over the imaginary kiss.

"Now, when she went to show him a second time, Tinkerbell stopped it, pulling Wendy's hair with such force that it pulled the girl from Peter."

"What a jealous wench!" Kestrel growled, frowning at the image of the fairy jerking on Wendy's hair.

Misty chuckled, "when Peter asked why she did it, Tinkerbell just ignored him, angry at the exchange between the two. Wendy understood and chose to ignore it, asking the boy why he had come here. She felt a little disappointed when he told her it was to listen to the stories their mother told them, explaining that the lost boys didn't know any stories. He recalled one that Mrs. Darling was telling the children about a prince who was looking for the woman that lost a glass slipper. Wendy laughed, telling him that the story was called Cinderella." Misty took note of a few shifting, obviously curious about the story.  _I guess that's the next one then,_ she thought, continuing on.

"When Peter went to leave, Wendy tried to stop him, telling him that she could tell him and the lost boys so many stories. This caught his attention and he tried to pull her out the window after him, only to be surprised when she didn't want to go. He tried to tempt her, telling her of the mermaids and flying through the sky, talking with the stars and telling her how she could be their mother. Tucking them in at night since none of them had ever had that. Well, Wendy, as much as she wanted to go, asked if her brothers could go with them, only to get a careless shrug from the boy. Overjoyed by this, Wendy woke her brothers, telling them how Peter Pan had come to take them away to Neverland."

"But, if Neverland is the second star to the right, how do you get to the stars?" D'usha asked, frowning.

Misty was a little surprised at how quick he was to connect the pieces but gave him a grin, "you fly, of course."

D'usha blinked at her, obviously confused as Misty chuckled and continued.

"Peter Pan, having been raised by the fairies, knew how to fly and to prove this, flew around the room, showing the children that he could. John asked how he did that, being a thoughtful child.

'Just think wonderful, happy thoughts and they lift you up into the air,' Peter told them, showing them once more.

The children tried and tried, but none of them could leave the ground for more than a few seconds with each jump. Finally, after quite a while of trying, Peter remembered that you can't fly without a little fairy dust." Misty paused, smiling at one of her favorite lines, "all it takes is faith, trust and a little fairy dust."

"Not many fairies for that," Sirius muttered, sounding as disappointed as D'usha was enthralled.

Misty smiled. "The children flew, thinking happy thoughts as Peter led them from the nursery, telling them of the Mermaids and Pirates that lived in Neverland to keep them following him. Of course, along the way, there were times that the boy would fly off without them, being able to fly much faster than them before returning while laughing about something he had said to a star or with mermaid scales still sticking to him, but whenever the children would ask him about these adventures, he wouldn't be able to tell them. In fact, there were several times that he had wandered off without them and returned, only for the children to have to remind him of whom they were. This, of course, was very agitating to the children and made them wonder if they should ever trust his lead. Feeling sorry for having forgotten them, Peter showed them how to float on the wind on their backs, as he did, allowing them to be able to sleep without danger of falling out of the sky."

"How can he forget people he's supposed to be leading?" D'usha asked, frowning at the thought.

Misty shrugged, "he's a child that's never had to grow up, which means he never really had to remember anything and always had Tinkerbell to help him remember," she said, getting a semi-satisfied nod from the boy. 

"Finally, after many days and nights of travel, they had made it to Neverland. The children pointed out the locations of the island as they flew over it. The Mermaid Lagoon. The Pirate ship in the bay. The Redskins camp. It was as if they had been there before and knew every inch of the island. This, of course, irritated Peter but he knew that the island was much different after the sun went down and down it went, casting dark shadows across the land that seemed to engulf everything, so much so that the children had started to huddle close to Peter, for fear of the darkness that threatened to consume them."

D'usha's eyes were wide, half in fear and half eager to hear more.

"Of course, Peter wouldn't let the darkness take over them and often beat it back with his fists. When it was safe for them, he asked 'would you like an adventure now, or tea first.' 

Wendy didn't even hesitate in saying 'tea first' but her brother, John, being the braver of the three wanted to know.

'What kind of adventure?'

'There is a pirate below us asleep. If you like, we can go down and kill him,' Peter had offered."

"HA! I'm starting to like this Peter Pan," Bishop said, smirking at the idea of a kid killing something as he sat up straighter, "that's more like it."

"Shh!" Sirius hissed from the ground where he and Farkas had lain down, staring up at the stars as they listened to Misty's story.

"John, being a little wary of killing someone, hesitated in answering, 'suppose he would wake up.'

This made Peter upset and he scoffed, 'you don't think I would kill him in his sleep! I would wake him and then kill him.'"

"Give him a chance to defend himself," Kaidan muttered, nodding approvingly.

"This slightly shocked the children but John decided to have tea over killing a pirate."

"Tch, Milk drinker," Farkas grumbled.

"Peter told them that there were many pirated on the island and all were under the leadership of the infamous Captain James Hook," she said, curling her finger as she growled the man's name. D'usha's eyes widened at that, looking eager to know who this pirate was, "Blackbeard's Bo'sun. The only man whom Barbeque was afraid of on the infamous pirate's crew."

"What's a Bo'sun?" D'usha asked, tilting his head.

"Misty smiled, "a Bo'sun is a petty officer...Um... sort of a lieutenant of Blackbeard's," she said, getting a slight nod from the boy before glancing up at the group, "if any of you know, please, be my guest in informing us." When no one spoke up, she sighed and continued the story, "the children knew of Captain Hook and his reputation and feared to come across the pirate more than anything. At this, Peter puffed out his chest, showing that he didn't fear the pirate and even gloated of cutting the pirate's right hand from his arm."

The men grinned at the thought of a child fighting a grown man and cutting his hand from his wrist.

"Now, with his hand gone, Captian Hook had a hook for a right hand, making him so aptly named." She smiled as D'usha laughed.

"Serves him right!" D'usha said, grinning.

"Now, for them to join the lost boys, Peter had one rule. If they were to meet the pirates in open combat, that they would leave Captain Hook to Peter. Of course, the children agreed and continued on their way. Suddenly, out from the darkness came the loud boom of a cannon. The pirates had caught sight of them and shot the large weapon into the air, throwing the children wildly to the wind like leaves from a tree."

Several in the group gasped, even Kaidan and Bishop found themselves slightly worried for the storybook children.

"Once the skies were, once again calm, John and Michael found themselves alone in the darkness, not knowing where Wendy, Peter, or Tinkerbell had gone off to. Peter had been throw out over the sea, far away from them and Wendy found herself lost as well, with the only one to help her being Tinkerbell. Now, Tinkerbell, usually a good fairy, was frightfully jealous of Wendy and the attention Peter showed her, came up with a plot to take care of Wendy. She led Wendy down to the island and, not knowing what we all know, that Tinkerbell hated Wendy, Wendy followed, not knowing what else to do."

"Poor lass," Kieron hummed, frowning at Wendy's naivety.

"Of course, when Peter wasn't on the island, it was usually calm, everyone taking extra time to rouse and start their day, but with Peter's return, who did not like laziness, the island was alive. The lost boys were out looking for Peter. The Pirates were searching for the lost boys. The redskins were out looking for the pirates and the beasts were out looking for the redskins. None of them ever met, for they were going round and round the island at the same rate. All wanted blood, except the boy, who were more keen to greet their captain, Peter. The boys, of course, varied in size, height, and age, as well as numbers, but, aside from the battles they fought that killed them, should they seem to be growing up, which was against the rules, Peter would thin them out..."

"Wait! So if they started to get too old he would kill them?" Nanak asked, furrowing his brow at the thought.

Misty nodded, "yep. Some speculate that it was to maintain his position as the leader of the lost boys, but the original story doesn't really elaborate on it much," she said, getting a nod from the khajiit.

"Can you imagine?" Niall muttered, furrowing his brow at the thought, "we wouldn't be here if we were lost boys."

Misty smiled, "you wouldn't be here if you were weak either," she said, drawing in a thick silence that hung heavy over the group.

"True," Vero said, folding his arms over his chest as he watched the fire crackle.

Misty let the silence stretch for a moment before taking a deep breath, "anyway. Now, the lost boys, having been forbidden by Peter to look like he did, all wore animal skins and furs that they had slain themselves. Of course, some wore hats or clothing that they had collected from the bodies of pirates they had killed, but they looked like a wild bunch of boys wearing little more than what the Forsworn wear." She was trying to give the group examples of what they actually knew, wanting to help them picture the dirty, wild group of children as clearly as possible. "Now, the youngest and one picked by Tinkerbell too, unknowingly, become a tool in her crime against poor Wendy, was Tootles, and he led the group of lost boys around the island as they searched for Peter. Shortly after their passing, you can hear before seeing the pirates, singing one of their songs, 'Avast, Belay, Yo ho, Heave to, A-pirating we go. And if we're parted by a shot, we're sure to meet below!'. Now the pirates, of course, were watched over by Captain James Hook, who lounged in a chariot of sorts, pulled by several of his men."

"Tch, lazy bastard," Kaidan muttered, frowning at the idea.

"Now, Hook is so blackhearted that, at one point, one of his men stumbled and fell against him, barely ruffling the lace collar at his throat. Without a second thought, Hook had pulled his gun...uh...really high powered crossbow, and shot him dead. This was such a norm for the pirates that they only kicked the body away before continuing on, never giving the dead man a second thought. Right behind the pirates were the redskins known as the Piccaninny tribe whos' bodies were adorned with the scalps of both lost boys and pirates alike. They were fierce warriors, savages that cared little for any outside of the tribe.

Among them this night, was a girl, a princess in her own right by the name of Tiger Lily. She was known to be the most beautiful of all the tribe's women and would have been married by this time, but she staved off the altar with a hatchet, not finding any of them worthy."

"Good for her," Morgaine said, smirking at the girl's independence.

"Of course, after the redskins, came the beasts of the island, trudging along to catch up to their prey. Now, the last of the beasts was a giant of a crocodile that stretched as far as thirty feet and was no less than a man and a half wide!"

D'usha's eyes widened at how big the reptile would have been and rubbed his hands over his arms at the thought of something like that living in one of Sea of Ghosts.

"Now, once the beasts had left, did the lost boys appear once more, going in a circle around the island indefinitely until one group changed their pace os stopped entirely, at which point, the groups would run into one another, starting a battle between the parties that no one really ever won. But this night, the lost boys had gone into their underground home, before the pirates' song could be heard, 

'Yo ho, yo ho, the pirate life, the flag o' skull, and bones. A merry hour, and hempen rope and hey for Davey Jones!'

Now, the entrance to the underground home was not what you or I would have liked to think an entrance. It was nothing more than a tree with seven hallows, each large enough for a boy. Hook had been searching for the entrance for a long time, to no avail and would still not find it this night," she put her finger to her nose and winked, "that comes later."

"I bet the fairy tells them," Vilkas muttered, getting shushed by the group.

Misty smirked, "the pirates had caught sight of one of the boys disappearing into the bushes and set out searching for the rest, Captain Hook wanting to be rid of the lot of them at once. Of course, they would only find nothing, but this night, Hook confided in his Bo'sun, a man by the name of Smee. Why he did this, only the captain himself would know, for you see, Smee was rather stupid and hardly heard anything except when Hook mentioned Peter.

'I will have their captain, Peter Pan.' the pirate would snarl, holding his hook up in the moonlight, ''twas he who cut off my hand and threw it to a passing crocodile. I've waited a long time so I could shake his hand with this!'

Smee, being the stupid lacky that he is, would often reply, 'I have often noticed your strange dread of crocodiles.'

Hook would scoff at this, 'not of crocodiles, but of THAT crocodile. The beast like the taste of me so much that it has followed me ever since, licking its lips for the rest of me.' 

But by luck, the beast had swallowed a clock that still ran and went tick, tick, tick, so everytime Hook heard the ticking of a clock, he would run, thinking that it was the creature come to swallow him up. His fear, his only true fear at the moment, was the chance that the clock would run down and stop ticking, taking away his warning of the beast's presence. It was at this moment that Hook stilled, hearing the small sound that started to get louder as the leaves rustled restlessly. Tick. Tick. Tick. Tick. This, of course, threw the captain into a panic and he immediately ordered his crew back to the ship, hoping to avoid the monster that wanted to gobble him up."

"Crocodiles must move slow if it can't get him," Beatrice thought aloud, getting a nod from Misty.

"They do on land, but I wouldn't want to wrestle one in the water," she said, continuing the story. "With the pirates gone back to their ship, the boy had come out of hiding and started to play, only for Tinkerbell the dart in, crying out the lost boys that Peter had ordered her to tell them to shoot Wendy down. Of course, not knowing any better, the boys did as she said, going into the tree to get their bows and arrows, all except Tootles, who already had his. Tink saw this and rubbed her hands together deviantly, telling the lost boy that he should shoot her down so Peter would be pleased with him. Tootles did, dropping Wendy from the sky with an arrow on her chest."

Several in the group gasped and shifted, sitting on the edge of their seats, wanting to know what happened next. 

"The boys, upon realizing that this 'bird' was a girl, became very distraught, cursing themselves and crying that they had killed her. When they heard Peter's crow, they became very fearful, for they knew he was bringing this lady to them to be their mother. When he arrived, he asked if they had seen her and, even though they feared what he would do, Tootles showed the girl to him where they had hidden her. When Peter saw this, he removed the arrow and went to retaliate, but he did not, even as the boy stood ready to receive his punishment. It was then that Wendy had raised her arm, the acorn she had placed on a chain around her neck having protected her from the arrow's deadly aim. This upset Tinkerbell greatly and sent her into a frightful wailing of tears. When the lost boys told Peter of Tinkerbell's crimes her shunned her, telling her that he was no longer her friend and he wished her to be gone from him forever. Wendy, being the gentle girl that she was, raised her hand again, the act seeming to change Peter's mind and he changed the banishment to just a week. 

Tinkerbell did not like this at all and flew off in a huff, leaving behind a trail of fairy dust in her wake. Now, the boys, not knowing what else to do, set to work building a house around the poor girl, not wanting to leave her to the elements but too afraid to move her as well. They were in the middle of building when John and Michael had shown up, looking as tired as they felt. When they saw Wendy and the lost boys rushing about, they didn't know what to think and inquired about what they were doing.

'we're building a house for Wendy,' one of the boys had said, surprising John and Michael.

'Why? She's only a girl,' John had said.

'That is why we are her servants,' the boy said, again shocking the boys. 

The boys, John, in particular, were about to protest when Peter ordered for them to be taken away to help gather building materials. They built the house, it was a small house with sturdy walls and cute little windows in which Wendy could grow flowers if she so chose and Peter walked around the house, inspecting it with a keen eye.

'There's no knocker on the door,' he said, and Tootles gave the soul of his shoe for the knocker. 'There's no chimney,' Peter pointed out.

'It certainly does need a chimney,' John had observed.

At this, Peter had a great idea and snatched the hat from John's head, knocking the bottom out of it before placing it on the roof. The house was so pleased by this that smoke began to come out of it. Upon waking and seeing this house, Wendy was so touched and pleased with it that she agreed to be their mother and finish telling them the story of Cinderella."

D'usha yawned and shook his head, wanting to stay awake until the end of the story but having a hard time. 

"Are you tired, D'usha?" Misty asked, getting a stubborn head shake from the boy making her smile, "okay, well, let me know when you want to go to bed and I'll finish the story in the morning.

The next morning, Peter measured the children for their holes in the tree, trying to make sure that they would fit down into the underground of the hideout. It was one room with large mushrooms growing out of it, which the children used for stools and in the center was a tree that kept trying to grow. Every morning the boys would saw it off at floor level and by mid-afternoon, the tree would be two feet high, large enough that they could put a door on it and use it as a table before sawing it off at the floor again, leaving more room to play. There was a large fireplace that warmed the large room and an area where Wendy had strung strings to hang the laundry. The bed was tilted against the wall during the day and let down after supper, filling almost the whole room. Tinkerbell had her own little hole in the wall, which she had a curtain hung to be drawn shut when she was changing, as all women should have. 

Now Peter Pan, being a child, would often play pretend, forgetting what was real and what was make-believe and this would change from day to day. It worried the lost boys and Wendy as well, not knowing if they were going to play make-believe or not, especially when it came to their dinner and meals. Of course, it was trying, but you could only follow his lead because if you didn't, Peter would punish them for breaking their make-believe."

D'usha yawned again, looking as if he were barely staying awake.

Misty sighed, getting to her feet, "come on, honey. Let's get you to bed," she said, waving him to his feet.

"But I wanna hear the rest of the story," he complained with another yawn.

Misty smiled, gently leading him into one of the tents, "I'll tell you the rest tomorrow night before bed, you'll just have to remind me or I'm going to forget. Like Peter Pan," she said, chuckling at her own words. She tucked D'usha in, giving the child a soft kiss on the head before he fell fast asleep. She watched him sleep for a few moments, smiling softly to herself as warmth spread through her heart.  _This is what it's like to be a mother, huh_ , she asked herself, gently stroking along the horns on the side of his head,  _I like it,_ before getting to her feet and leaving the tent.

"So, what happened next?" Inigo asked, looking eager to hear the rest.

Misty gave him a raised eyebrow, glancing around the group as they waited for her to continue the story. "You can't wait for D'usha to hear the rest?" she asked, chuckling at the frowns that got her.

"Come on, Wendy. Tell us the rest of the story," Wolfe said, grinning at her as she gave him an annoyed glare.

"Please?" Kestrel and Isengrim chimed, making Misty laugh.

"Alright, alright. I'll tell ya the rest, but no spoilers for D'usha," she said, getting a nodding agreement from the group as they settled back into their seats.

"Now, Wendy, after spending so much time with the lost boys as their mother, had started to worry about forgetting her parents and what worried her still was that John only vaguely remembered them while Michael, at times, truly believed that she was their mother. They had even forgotten simple details such as the color of their mother's hair or how she smelled when she would tuck them in at night or what stories she would tell to put them to sleep. These were things that Wendy often asked the boys, because she, herself, was forgetting too."

"I wish I could forget," Bishop muttered under his breath, patting Karnwyr's head as he listened to Misty's story.

"Wendy, giving the idea to Peter and wanting to maintain some form of normalcy, had come up with a game that, instead of going on grand adventures as they often would, they would stay home and sit, or toss a ball into the ait or go for long walks without killing anything. This, of course, amused Peter and he found it a bit entertaining to just sit in one place for long periods of time, looking solemn as he did so. Though, on some days, Peter would go off on his own and not come back until later, sometimes telling Wendy and the lost boys of his adventures and other times, not even remembering that he had left at all. Some of the times, they couldn't know if he were even telling the truth or not, often times saying he had done something with no evidence that he had while other times not saying anything and them finding more things that he had done. The only adventures Wendy knew to be true were the ones that she had gone on with him herself, such as the adventure at Mermaid Lagoon.

It was a place that the children often swam on warm, sunny days, playing games with the mermaids in the cool water. You would think that the mermaids would be annoyed at this, but instead, they would often play with the boys, slashing them as they swam about. Wendy, however, rarely got to enjoy this, for everytime she tried to join in or to swim or speak with them, they would dive down, splashing her on purpose as they left. She would often venture down to the lagoon after rain and watch the mermaids play with their rainbow-colored bubbles, batting them back and forth between everyone before the children would come, causing the mermaids to disappear. Now, on this particular day, they all sat upon Marooners Rock, the boys having had their meal and, although it was a pretend meal, they still had to rest for a half an hour after eating. Wendy mended socks as they dozed in the warm sun until a dark shadow came over the rock, so dark she couldn't see the thread of her sewing. When she looked up, a huge pirate ship with working oars was coming toward them. She suddenly remembered why they called it Marooner's Rock. It was a place that ships would abandon sailors to wait until the tide came in and they drown. Unfortunately, Wendy did not know what else to do and wanted to stick to her rules, but Peter, even in his sleep, knew that danger was near and woke, giving a cry to rouse the boys.

'Pirates!' Peter said, looking ready for a fight.

The children waited for his order and, in one quick, decisive tone, he ordered them to dive and in seconds, it was as if the lagoon was deserted. 

A boat approached with three figures in it. Smee, another pirate by the name of Starkey, and Tiger Lily. They had caught her boarding the ship at night and was quickly apprehended, tied up, and placed in the boat to be taken to Marooner's Rock, where she would drown. Tiger Lily did not look frightened, even though she worried, for there was not written a path through water to the hunting-grounds of her tribe in the hereafter, but she was the daughter of a chief and refused to die as anything less. The boat bumped against the rock, signally that they were there and they lowered the girl onto the rock to await the tide to come in. 

Of course, near the rock, Wendy and Peter tread water, watching the pirates put the poor girl on the rock. Wendy was upset, for it was the first tragedy she had ever seen. Peter, who had seen many tragedies, was less sorry for the tribeswoman, but he was angry that it was two against one and meant to save the girl. An easier way to do it would have been to wait until the pirates had gone, but Peter was never one to do things the easy way. Thinking it a great game, Peter imitated the voice of Captain Hook, startling the two pirates. He ordered the two to free the princess, shocking them for only a moment until they released the redskin and she slipped into the water as quietly as you please. Now, Wendy knew that Peter would be elated with himself and likely to crow, thusly alerting the pirates to their presence, so she quickly covered his mouth to keep him from doing such. No sooner had she done that than a voice rang out over the lagoon. It was Captain Hook, calling out to his men as he boarded the boat, having swum out to meet them. 

The captain, of course, was distraught for he had had a genius plan on how to get rid of the boys for good. He had the Cook make poisoned cake after cake, soft sponge cake with sweet icing and candied fruit atop of it," she paused for a second as Inigo's hum.

"I would like mine without the poison, please," Inigo said, getting a chuckle from a few around the fire.

"One in his crew would leave it out for the lost boys to find and eat, but since Wendy had become their mother, she would snatch the cake away before they could eat any and in time would lose it's appeal to the boys, becoming something for them to play with and throw. This upset Hook greatly, for his plan had counted on the boys not having a mother. So, he came up with a new plan. They would capture the children and make them walk the plank while keeping Wendy captive as a mother for the pirates. Well, Wendy was appalled at the idea and gave a shout.

'NEVER!'

Hook searched the water for her and, when he found nothing, noticed that Tiger Lily was missing. When asked about it, the two men said that he himself had given the order from across the water. This made Hook very angry, for he was NOT the one who told them to release the girl. Now, pirates are a suspicious lot and are quick to assume that when something cannot be easily explained, it is a ghost or some spirit wishing to deliver harm or mischief upon them. So, thinking that this would make a delightful game, Peter called out in Hook's voice.

'Odds, bobs, hammer and tongs, I hear you!'

This frightened the already fearful pirates, all but Hook, who didn't even shift from his spot.

He called back, 'who are you stranger, speak!'

'I am James Hook, Captain of the Jolly Rodger,' Peter did cry, making Hook angry.

'No you are not! I am James Hook!'

'Brimstone and gall!' Peter shouted, 'say that again and I'll cast anchor in you!'

Of course, Hook tried a different approach to discovering whom this imposter could be. 'Tell me then, if you are me, then who am I?'

'A Codfish!'"

The group laughed and chuckled.

"Well, this almost flew him into a rage, but he stayed his anger, trying a different approach, this one in the form of a guessing game. 'Tell me, Hook, do you have another voice?'

'I do' Peter had answered in his own voice.

'And another name?' Hook asked, hoping that he would just get it, but, of course, as always with children, it's not that simple. 

'Aye aye!' Peter exclaimed.

Hook continued to guess, asking if he were a vegetable, mineral, animal, man, boy... 

'Yes!' Peter had answered to this, thinking it a fun game indeed. 

'Are you a normal boy?' Hook asked.

'No'

'Are you a wonderful boy?'

To Wendy's dismay, Peter answered this with a yes, confirming what Hook had already thought.

'Are you Peter Pan?'

Peter gave a giggle, revealing himself to the pirates as a boast of his pride. The pirates shouted, all trying to capture Peter only for him to laugh and slip out of their grasp. The lost boys attacked, fighting off the two pirate lackeys as Peter went head to head with Hook."

Everyone in the group was on the edge of their seat, listening intently of the battle between Peter and Hook. Sirius and Farkas had actually rolled over to give Misty their attention and even Bishop was watching her intensely.

"Peter snatched a knife from Hooks belt and was overjoyed to drive the blade into the man's chest, but he stopped, seeing that he was standing higher on the rock than Hook and being the fair child that he was, offered to help Hook up onto the rock.

However, Hook being a pirate and pirates never play fair, Hook bit him, which shocked the boy because if the unfairness more over than the actual bite and he just stared helplessly, completely in shock while Hook cut him twice, wounding him before swimming back to his ship, being quick for fear of the crocodile.

When the fight ended, there was no sign of Wendy or Peter and the lost boys searched the lagoon, calling out for them. When no answer came, they left in the dinghy left behind by the pirates, heading home without Peter and Wendy. Now, both Peter and Wendy lay on Marooner's Rock, both completely exhausted from the battle and emotional rollercoaster that they suffered through. Peter had managed to drag Wendy onto the rock and now lay there beside her, telling her that the tide was coming in and they were too weary to fly or swim to safety. Peter felt awful that he couldn't help Wendy because his injuries were so great that he couldn't even fly them to safety, but while they lay there, a kite floated by. It was Michael's kite that he had lost his hold on and Peter grabbed it, pulling it down so to tie it to Wendy that it would fly her to safety. Wendy protested, even as he tied the kite tail to her, and pushed her off the rock. Now alone, Peter lay on the rock, feeling helpless and alone and afraid, but, gathering his courage, he got to his feet, standing tall on the ever-shrinking rock as he looked out over the sea, he smiled and said,

'To die would be an awfully big adventure.'" She paused dramatically, absentmindedly brushing at some dirt on her pants, acting as if that were the end of the story.

"Well?" Bishop asked, frowning at her.

Misty glanced up at him, blinking in confusion as she smiled, "well what?"

"Is that it?" Kaidan asked, furrowing his brow.

Misty couldn't hold the smirk as she shrugged, "sure."

Brynjolf chuckled, watching her with calculating green eyes, "I can't see that being the end of a lad like Peter Pan."

"Aye, I agree. He's too proud a boy to die like that," Vilkas said, narrowing his eyes at Misty.

"Is there more to it?" Farkas asked, thinking that they were just wanting more of a story. He wanted more too, but if that was the end, that was the end. 

Misty chuckled, "alright, alright. You caught me. That would have been a great end, but no, there's more to it," she said, getting smiles from the group.

Bishop sat back on the rock, getting comfortable to listen to more of the story as Kaidan and Vilkas did the same, wanting to know the fate of the boy named Peter Pan.

"At this point, I would rather like to tell you of Tinkerbell and what she had done in Peter's absence. While Peter was stuck on the rock, resigned to his fate to drown there, Tinkerbell was searching for a way to get rid of Wendy. Driven by her anger at Peter and her jealousy of Wendy, Tink paid a visit to Captain Hook to devise a dark plot that would befall the young girl, getting rid of her for good. It was Hook's clever words that twisted Tink's already dark mind and convinced the angry fairy to tell him where to find Peter Pan's hideout was so that they could capture Wendy and hold her prisoner. Tinkerbell danced across a map he had sitting on his writing table, drawing a circle around the hideout on the map with a gleeful chiming of tiny bells. He gave a great shout at the revelation of the hideout being the hanging tree, a place that he and his crew had passed many times and never thought about it hiding any boys. He agreed that the pirates would capture Wendy and be rid of her for good, returning all of Peter's attention to Tinkerbell. However, as all should know, pirates are not ones to be trusted and the dark plot that Tinkerbell thought would befall Wendy was to befall all, not just the young girl."

"Jealous harlot," Kestrel growled, sneering at the fairy's deed.

"Now, I will turn our attention back to Peter upon the rock. The water was lapping at his toes now, and it wouldn't be long before it gobbled him up completely. In his last moments, Peter watched a bird floating upon her nest in the water. Her nest had fallen down, you see, and she had gone to the water to retrieve it along with the eggs that lay inside it. When she saw that Peter was in trouble, the bird tried moving toward him, so he could get in the nest and drift ashore. Unfortunately, her efforts to get to the boy were hard spent and she was weary before she could get most of the way to the rock. So, she called out, trying to get him to understand that he needed to swim the rest of the way to get in the nest, but neither spoke the other's language and an exchange between the two went on for far longer than was needed, both and neither trying to understand the other. Determined to rescue the poor, stupid boy, the bird propelled her nest forward, bouncing it against the rock as she flew up, trying to make her meaning clear. Peter, finally understanding, got in the nest and, being careful of the eggs, set himself adrift for shore, waving his thanks to the Never bird before heading home.

Now, by saving Tiger Lily as they did, Peter, in particular, had made an ally of the redskins and there was nothing that they would not do for him. They even sat guard over the underground home, making sure that no pirates would dare to attack and showing the utmost respect for Peter. They did not, however, show the same respect to the other boys, viewing them as just ordinary braves. This upset the children and, even though Wendy sympathized with them, she would remain silent, telling them that father, Peter being the father, knew best. Even though he knew little to nothing about anything and was just stupid all the way around," Misty grumbled, going a little off topic. She paused, taking a deep breath before continuing to the sound of chuckles.

"On this day, Peter had gone off to get the time and the only way to do this was to find the ticking crocodile and stay near enough to hear the clock in its belly chime. Wendy and the boys had finished their tea and were preparing for bed as Peter came home. He had brought nuts as a treat for the boys and Wendy the time. She gathered the children and put them to bed, preparing them for their goodnight story, but of course, this night's story was no ordinary story. You see, Wendy told them the story of themselves. How she and her brothers had left behind their mother, father, and nursemaid and how distraught and dismayed their parents must have been at realizing that their children were gone from them. She told them of a mother's love and how it is unconditional and always given no matter what a child may have done..." Misty paused, the word "unconditional" ringing over and over in her head.  _Why wasn't my mother's love like that? Does she even love me or was I just some charity that she could say that she did me a favor by giving me life? Why can't my mother love me unconditionally? What do I have to do to be loved by someone who's supposed to love me no matter what and doesn't? Will I do the same thing to D'usha or any other child I adopt? I don't want to be my mother._

"Misty?" Inigo's hand on her shoulder snapped her back from her dark thoughts, bringing her eyes to him. "Are you alright, my friend?"

Misty took a deep breath, swallowing the heartbreak before nodding, "yeah, I'm fine. Just...thinking a little too much. Where was I?"

"A mother's love is unconditional," Bishop growled, sneering at the words as he checked the tips of a few of his arrows.

"Right." She cleared her throat. "Peter, of course, frowned at this, telling Wendy that she was wrong about mothers, that he had once thought like she did and had stayed away for a long time before returning and the window was shut. Locked up tight with a new baby sleeping in his bed. His parents had forgotten about him."

"That's so sad," Beatrice said, sniffling slightly.

"Now James, being a bright boy and not wanting to suffer the same fate as Peter, suggested to Wendy that they go home. So, thinking this a good idea, Wendy told Peter to make the necessary arrangements for them to go home. Peter, of course, didn't want them to leave, but if Wendy did not mind the parting, then neither did he. He was so angry with the whole idea of it and so full of hate for grown-ups that when he had entered the home he breathed quick short breaths at a rate of five per second, for you see, in Neverland, there is a saying that everytime you breathe a grown-up dies and Peter was killing them off vindictively as quickly as possible. He gave the order to the redskins to prepare for Wendy and the boys' departure and returned home to a horrible scene. You see, the lost boy did not want Wendy to leave and advanced on her threateningly, wanting to chain her up so she couldn't leave ever.

Thankfully, Wendy called out to Tootles for his help, beseeching the boy who was normally so silly you couldn't know if he were ever serious, but at that moment, he stood between Wendy and the lost boys, brandishing his hanger and threatening to bloody anyone that did not treat Wendy as a gentleman would. This gave the boys pause, for Tootles had never been so serious in all the time he were a lost boy and when Peter returned, they knew he would not help them, because he would never keep a girl on Neverland against her will. Peter told Wendy that he had made the arrangements and that the redskins were to lead her and her brothers through the woods to the edge of the sea where Tinkerbell would lead them back home from there. Of course, Tinkerbell was ecstatic to know that Wendy was leaving, but did not want to be her guide. However, the wanting of Wendy being gone outweighed her desire to let the girl be lost on the journey. 

The lost boys were upset, as all children are when their friends leave, and moreover, they felt as if she were going on an amazing adventure without them. Seeing this, Wendy made a suggestion of them coming home with her, thinking that their mother and father would surely adopt the boys without a moment's hesitation. Excited at the new prospect of having a real mother and father, the children rushed to gather their things, wanting to leave immediately. Peter, however, was not as excited and warned the boys that if they left they would never be allowed to return to Neverland ever again. When Wendy tried to convince him, he refused, telling her that he wanted to remain a little boy forever and play and have fun and would not go with them. The lost boys were upset by this, but being children and always searching for the next grade adventure, they didn't dwell on the thought for long and went with Wendy, Michael and John to the surface to travel with the redskins. 

Now, while the children were gathering their things to depart, Captain Hook and his pirate crew had snuck up on the redskins, attacking them brutally and killing most that stood guard before the children had surfaced. For, you see, although there was chaos above ground, all remained silent below, not hearing the sounds of the redskins' cries or the clash of metal on metal. Upon surfacing, Wendy had let out a shriek, bringing Peter up from the underground home to draw his blade and jump into the fray of the fight. Metal met metal. Man met man met boy. Blood spattered clothing, skin, and the ground around them. Cries of pain and battle rang out into the darkness of the forest, echoing through the trees like the wails of a banshee."

Most of the group were leaning over their knees, focused completely on Misty as she told the story of the battle, their hearts racing with the thoughts of their own battles, including the one they just had with the dragon the previous day. 

"They fought viciously, each pirate taking on each redskin with a fierceness that Talos himself would have been forced to admire. Peter fought more viciously than even the pirates, the thought of battle burning through his blood like flames itself. Though the redskins were the ones that the pirates fought off the hardest, they were not the intended target of the pirates, for if you recall, they had come for Wendy and the lost boys, but also for Pan's head, as well. Peter and Hook faced off against one another, at the moment, their blades flashing in the moonlight with each swing and thrust. Peter dodged and attacked. Hook parried every blow delivered by the boy before catching a lucky strike, drawing first blood between the two. Peter retaliated, catching Hook's skin with short, small, annoying cuts that made the pirate hiss in pain. This, of course, made Peter cocky and so the boy thought to get closer, wanting to deliver the final blow and be rid of Hook forever. However, Hook had expected this and was prepared, swiftly avoiding the thrust from Pan's blade and knocking the boy unconscious."

Several in the group gasped, thinking this to be the end for Peter Pan.

Misty smiled, "I know what you're thinking. That this is the end for dear Peter, but you would be mistaken. You see, although Captain Hook wanted nothing more than to end Peter where he lay, it would be much more satisfying to end him in true battle with his friends held captive as witnesses to their leader's demise. 

So, doing what pirates do, Captain hook ordered his men to take the children captive. When they cried out for Peter to save them, of course, he didn't hear it, which discouraged the children, for they thought for sure that their fearless leader was dead. 

The pirates returned to their ship with the children and tied them to the mast, for that is the usual spot to tie hostages when taken captive aboard a ship. Now, the children were already distraught at Peter being dead, even if we know he's not, it's hard for children to understand the difference between dead and asleep. Now, being clever, Captain hook offered the children a chance to live. 

'Join me, love me, or walk the plank and be done with you,' Hook had growled at the children.

This did nothing to persuade them, however, for Wendy had seen what he truly was and refused ever the harder to be a part of his crew. The boys, seeing Wendy as their mother, and since Peter was no longer their leader, they sided with her, refusing as well. Hook tried to bribe the children with sweets, tales of adventure and glory as a pirate. Still, the children refused. Seeing that Wendy was the main cause of this refusal, Hook pulled Wendy from the group, to many protests, and tied her hands before shoving her to the plank.

I might, if I may, turn your attention back to Peter, now stirring in the morning light. He awoke with a groan, as all do after being knocked out, and took several minutes to reorient himself. Once he had, however, he grew fearful and then furious. He rose up, high into the air, spurred by his anger toward the unfairness of the pirate captain as well as the vibrant lust for a battle. 

'This time,' Peter swore, flying quickly toward the pirate ship, 'Hook or me.'"

"Finally!" Astrea said, sitting on the edge of the log with her hand gripping the hilt of her sword, "that man deserves death."

Misty nodded, "I agree, however, Peter has to get to the ship first, and as of now, Wendy was walking down the plank toward the end where she would step off and sink to the bottom of the sea and drown."

"But, he saves her, right?" Sirius asked, looking hopeful.

Misty put her finger to her mouth and winked, "patients," she said, getting a chuckle from Farkas as Sirius frowned. 

"Just before Wendy was about to walk cleanly off the plank, Peter dropped to the deck of the ship and gave a mighty battle cry.

'It's you or me this time Hook!' Peter cried, raising his blade with a furious fire in his eyes. 

The pirate laughed, signaling to his men to remain still as he said what he had said hundreds of times before. 'Pan is mine.'

The battle to end battles began. Boy met man head-on, slashing and slicing at him with such fury that it gave Hook a new lease of killing the boy. Hook laughed, enjoying the renewed challenge of Peter's fury and grinning his bloodlust at the boy, who returned it in sharp, quick slashes and cuts. They fought like that for a long time, trading blows with one another as the pirates stood to the side, spectating. 

Meanwhile, the children were cutting through the ropes using a knife that John had kept hidden in his shoe. The pirates had neglected to check there while disarming them, thinking the children to stupid to think that much like an adult, but John is a clever boy and always thinks as an adult does. 

Then came the moment when Hook realized he had lost. In a desperate attempt to win, he rushed into the powder magazine and set to light it ablaze..." Misty paused, realizing that they probably didn't know what a powder magazine was, "a powder magazine is a place where people kept gunpowder or...uh...explosive powder that can blow up an entire building or in this case the ship they were fighting on."

The group gave an understanding nod, although, she was pretty sure that they nodded for her to continue more than that they understood.

"So, Hook is going to blow up the ship?" Bikhai asked, tilting his head as he frowned.

"Yep," Misty answered as several of the group shifted angrily.

"Coward," Iron growled, frowning at the thought of the imaginary pirate.

"Peter, of course, wasn't about to let this happen and moved quickly to put out the fuse before it could reach the explosive powder. This was yet another thing that discouraged Hook, so, with Peter facing him with his dagger poised and ready to make a final blow, Hook lept upon the bulwarks, preparing to cast himself into the sea. What he did not know was that the crocodile that loved the taste of him so, was in the water, waiting. He could not have known this, for the clock that the crocodile had swallowed had finally stopped, making the creature a deadly, silent beast once more. He had his back turned to Peter, not wanting to give him the dignity of defeating a foe face to face, but Peter being a child could have hardly known that. Peter flew at him swiftly and, with all the strength he could muster, gave Captain Hook a hard kick, sending him over before he could make the decision to do so himself, straight into the waiting jaws of the crocodile."

The group gave a loud cheer, forgetting for a moment that D'usha was asleep in the nearby tent, that was quickly followed by a shushing hiss. 

Misty chuckled to herself, "and so perishes Captain James Hook. 

With the pirates defeated and the promise of the children going back home, Peter donned Captain Hook's hat and coat, which drug along the floor, as you can imagine, and gave orders to the lost boys, whom had also donned pirate apparel. He took his captain's place at the wheel and barked out orders as any seafaring captain would to his men, ordering them to hoist the anchor and set sail for England. With a renewed sense of adventure, the children bustled about the ship as a true pirate crew would, leaving Captain Peter to man the wheel and navigate through the seas between England and Neverland. 

Now, if you please, I would like to turn your thoughts, minds, and hearts to Mr. and Mrs. Darling. They had been mourning the loss of their dear children for the entirety of the time that they had been gone. Mrs. Darling spent most of her days and nights in the nursery with the window open, hoping and praying that her dearest little ones would return to them the way they had departed. Many days and nights had passed and still, they mourned, for how can you not mourn the loss of a child, let alone the loss of three on the same night in the same way. This night, Mr. and Mrs. Darling sat in the nursery in silence, neither wanting to or perhaps it was that they were afraid to speak, afraid that speaking would cause the world to crash in around them and tell them that they would never see their children again. Of course, you and I know that they are on their way as we speak, but who are we to whisper to the mourners of the reality of their dreams. The Dreams that Mrs. Darling had so often while asleep and even still while awake. Should we tell them, I wonder, while Mrs. Darling dozes in the rocker she had sat in, to rock little Michael to sleep as an infant? Perhaps we shall then, yes?"

Several in the group nodded, making her smile.  _They're really into this story,_ she thought, "then we shall," she said, holding her hand palm facing up and bringing the glowing pink of her healing magic.  _I hope this works,_ she thought, blowing gently into the glittering pink.

She smiled as the pink glittering healing magic blew out away from her, sparkling around the center of the group before the hot air from the fire blew it up into the sky.  _That couldn't have happened any better if I had planned it,_ she thought, a little pleased with herself. "At this moment, Mrs. Darling stirs, her dreams having been touched by our words, and spoke to her husband of this dream. Mr. Darling, having had the dream too, thought it just that, only a dream, and waved his wife's words away, for he was not a man of dreams as she or their children. He felt sad that it could not be true, though we know it is, and asked Mrs. Darling to close the window, for it was late in the year, the time when it started to get colder. Mrs. Darling refused, determined that, not only would the children return, but our whispered words giving her great hope that they would. Tired as he was, Mr. Darling did not argue and instead asked Mrs. Darling to play the piano in the nursery. He had hardly slept a wink since this ordeal, you see and thought the tune of the piano would soothe him. Mrs. Darling, of course, obliged and sat at the piano, playing the soft, soothing tunes that she would, to help the children sleep. It didn't take long before Mr. Darling was sleeping in his chair and it was at this moment that the children flew into the window. They saw their father, deep sleep as he was, and walked around him, not wanting to disturb the man as they crept into the piano room where their mother played with tears in her eyes. They wanted to surprise her, but seeing her so sad had changed it so that the children burst into the room with a loud holler of greeting, startling their poor mother. Upon seeing her children well and alive, she gave a great cry of joy, gathering the children into her arms and hugging them as if she would never let them go. This reunion, of course, woke their father, who charged in as if ready to take on whomever he thought attacked his wife, only to be stopped by the glorious sight of his children wrapped around their mother. Overjoyed by the sight, the man fell to his knees and wept, something no one had ever seen him do since his infancy, as the children hugged their father with the same enthusiasm they had shown for their mother. 

Thus ends the story of Peter Pan, the boy who wouldn't grow up, or, at least, this chapter of his life, but that's another story for another time."

* * *

They all said their goodnights and headed for bed, wore out from the sparse excitement of the story of Peter Pan, while Misty washed the dishes. She wasn't really tired, even after telling a story that took most of the night. Her mind was filled with so many thoughts. Thoughts of D'usha and if she would be a good mother to him. Thoughts of her own mother and her life that lead up until that point. Thoughts of what she had to do as Dragonborn. She paused her scrubbing of the pot in her hands and glanced toward the tent D'usha was asleep in. Where the thoughts of wanting to go home were, was now a feeling of...hesitation.  _If I go home, what'll happen to D'usha? Will the group still remain together or will they fall apart? Will someone take the boy in or will they give him to Honorhall as soon as I'm gone? Can I take him with me, if there's a way to get back home? Is it even my home anymore?_ The last thought shocked her and she lowered the pot to her lap as she stared into the hot water of the pool in front of her. She didn't know when she started thinking this but now, it was the most prominent thought on her mind. Her mother had barely been a mother to her, treating her as if she were some burden shoved off on her, some inconvenience to the family. Her heart twisted in her chest and she sniffled, going back to scrubbing the pot to try and make the pain go away. But it stuck there, poking and stabbing at her solid wall of protection she had put up a long time ago to keep her mother from hurting her anymore. She sobbed, dropping the pot into the water as she fell back on her bottom, a new kind of fear taking over her as she covered her eyes with her hands. She was afraid of what every mother who never had a decent relationship with their mother was afraid of, becoming her mother. She was afraid she had no love for a child that wasn't her's. Sure, she had decided to take him from that awful cave, but...  _Maybe Bishop's right. Maybe I should have just left him there. Maybe he would be better off. Maybe..._ she sobbed again, pulling her knees up to her chest and hugging them. 

* * *

Wolfe sighed as he walked toward her, worried that maybe she had hurt herself and was trying to keep it secret.  _Stubborn woman,_ he thought, leaning over slightly to look at her, "Misty? Are you alright?" he asked. When she didn't answer, he decided to take a seat next to her, watching the water bubble up from underground as she sobbed into her knees. He looked at her again, leaning slightly as he reached out to gently place his hand on her shoulder. He gave a surprised grunt as she turned, wrapping her arms around his neck as hugging him tight as if he were rescuing her from something. He gave a soft sigh, hugging her back as she sobbed against his neck, "what's wrong, princess? You can tell me anything."

Misty sniffled, shifting slightly as she looked toward the tents, "do...do you think I'll be a good mother?"

The question surprised him, to be honest, and it made him chuckle, "what kind of question is that?" he asked, leaning back enough to look at her face. Her eyes drooped and were bloodshot from the tears she was crying. Her mouth was turned down in a sad frown and there were bags under her eyes that he hadn't noticed before. He sighed, turning her face up to look at him as she sniffled, "listen to me, Melissa. I can say from experience that that boy is damned lucky to have you as a mother. You're kind, compassionate, gentle, stern, caring and have more love for people than anyone else in this world. Without having a child yourself, you are a mother. You've been a mother to all of us," he smirked, "except when you get drunk, then you're a succubus."

Misty blushed, furrowing her brow before looking away, "am not."

He chuckled, putting his hand down to rest on her leg as he looked at her, "if anyone deserves to be a mother, it's you and I don't care what anyone else says, you will be a great mother." He took her hand in his and raised it up to his lips, brushing a soft kiss across her knuckles, "I wish I could be a boy again just to have you as my mother. That's the confidence I have in you being one." He met her wide, green eyes with his own golden gaze before putting his forehead against her's, "don't you ever think for one second that you're a bad mother because you're not and I will tell you every waking moment of every day that you are if I have to."

Misty felt her heart warm at his words and she gave him a smile as she nodded, "thank you, Wolfe."

He smiled, cupping her cheek before pressing a gentle kiss against her lips, "you're welcome, love."

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> See? Now I'm going to be writing in this style for the next several chapters. Olde Style. LOL be prepared!
> 
> Yes, I did combine a little of the original story with what Disney put out, but I like the way it went with Tinkerbell narking.
> 
> If you're a mother, you have the thoughts of what your mother had done and if you would turn out like her. Most of us go on to think this for a long time. Am I doing this mother thing right? Will my child have the same problems I had? Should I even be a parent? You even start to think that you're a bad parent, at times, thinking that you don't deserve to be a parent and that your child will hate you forever.  
> Let me tell you something as a mother.  
> If you have these thoughts constantly, every waking moment of every day, you're not a bad parent. If you stand in the doorway and just watch your child/children sleep at night after passing their door and your heart and mind is filled with such peace and awe of, "how did I end up with you", you're not a bad parent. If while you're remaining calm and telling them to calm down and that it isn't that bad, but panicking and screaming on the inside that your baby is hurt, you're not a bad parent. If, at any point, you get so frustrated and scared when your child does something, like running out in front of a car, that you pull them into you and give them a pop on the bottom, not to hurt but to get their attention, and go home to rip yourself up inside because "I hit my kid", you're not a bad parent. Even the little thing of telling your child to go to their room because you're tired and want a little time to yourself, you're not a bad parent. You don't have to BE MOM or BE DAD every waking moment, because you are. Your child/children know you love them because of the little things. If you hear something happen, you're right there to take care of it and half the time, don't even remember getting up from the couch or chair you just sat down in. So having a little YOU TIME isn't a bad thing. Don't feel bad or guilty about it because, and I can't stress this enough, YOU'RE HUMAN. Even animal parents need to get away every once in a while. It's nature.
> 
> Bad parents are the ones that let their kids do whatever they want and defend them when they do something wrong. Bad parents don't question if they're doing right by their kids. Bad parents are the ones that let their ten-year-old scream and cry all through the grocery store without saying a word to the kid. Bad parents are the ones that lock their kid out of the house and beat them over something small. Bad parents are the ones that don't punish their child, that don't out-stubborn the child and believe you me, you HAVE to be WAY more stubborn than they are. Bad parents are the reason we need a fucking test to see how you would be as a parent before allowing anyone to breed. Bad parents need their fucking asses whooped by the good parents, or they just need to be neutered. I'm down for either right now. I have a knife for both.... seriously.
> 
> All this leads up to this; if you question yourself and every move you make regarding your kids INTERNALLY while still being the stern, sure parents you are EXTERNALLY, you're a good parent. See how another parent's kids act before taking any advice from them. That usually tells you what kind of parent they are. 
> 
> That being said; I know, I'm long-winded, but you love it. I think Misty will be a wonderful mother, she's already shown great signs of it with Sirius and how she's treated most of the people traveling with her, before D'usha's adoption. Now, what I'm actually going to be doing is putting quite a bit of my own parenting style and how I interact with my son along with my nephews and niece into Misty's interaction with her kid(s). So, if there's something you don't like about it, tough. XP


	101. Possessed

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Misty and a few of her crew venture into Irkngthand to take care of Mercer once and for all, but there's something wrong with Misty and nobody seems to know what it is or how she became this way. Hopefully, they find some answers.

Beatrice finished stirring the leftover soup from the night before, hoping that a little warmth in their bellies would wake everyone right up. D'usha sat off by the spring, sitting on the edge with his feet hanging in the water as he hummed to himself, looking up at the sky. "It's too bad I can't see the stars during the day," he mumbled to himself. 

"Why?" Kestrel asked, taking a seat next to the boy as she slipped her boots off.

D'usha glanced at her, feeling a little embarrassed as he ducked his head, "I want to see Neverland," he muttered, wiggling his toes in the hot water.

Isengrim chuckled as she sat cross-legged on his other side, "I'm sure you'll be able to see it tonight. Misty said she would tell you the rest of the story before bed, remember?"

D'usha gave a small nod, furrowing his brow down at the water's surface, "sure."

Kestrel leaned forward, tilting her head as she looked at him, "what's wrong, D'usha? You don't want to hear the rest of Peter Pan?"

D'usha looked at her with a smile, "I do..." he paused, looking back down at the water in front of him, "but she probably won't tell me the rest."

Isengrim sighed, putting her hand on the young argonian's shoulder, "D'usha, what you should know about your mother is that she may be a little...strange at times, but she never breaks a promise."

"Yeah, it just may take her a while to get back to it. I mean, she promised to help Bishop find his mutt," Kestrel said purposely the way she did as the ranger walked past them. He gave her narrowed, annoyed eyes before walking back to the fire, "and she did."

"If you think about it, if it weren't for Bishop needing help, she wouldn't have adopted you," Isengrim said, smiling at the boy's confused blink.

"So, what you're saying is I should thank him for losing track of his dog?" D'usha asked, frowning at the thought of telling the grumpy Nord thank you.

Kestrel rolled her eyes, "no. It's his own damned fault for losing his mongrel in the first place." She gave a yelp at an arrow piercing through both her boots sitting at her hip and turned to give the ranger a glare. "Watch where you're aiming that thing!"

Bishop sneered at her, nocking another arrow before taking aim at her. It was only Hawke stepping into his line of sight that stopped him.

"So...I don't understand what you're saying," D'usha said, looking from one woman to the other.

Isengrim took a deep breath, looking over the boy's head to Kestrel with pleading eyes.

"Give your mother a chance to be a mother. Right now, you're probably a little cautious about her and she's a little new to the mother thing, but trust me when I say, you couldn't ask for a better person to be your mother," Wolfe's voice came from behind them as he took a seat next to Kestrel and leaned forward to give the boy a reassuring smile and wink.

D'usha gave the imperial a nod, even though he still felt a little wary of her, but what would be the harm in it?

"Inigo, will you go wake Misty up? I think the soup is about ready," Beatrice said, getting a groan from the blue khajiit.

"Why do I always have to wake her up?" Inigo complained.

"Because she won't set you on fire," Morgaine said, giving the cat man a grin.

Inigo snorted, narrowing his eyes at the woman before sighing, "fine. I will do it."

D'usha got to his feet and actually made his way into the group, "I can do it if you don't want to." He shifted uncomfortably as the group gave him a look of surprise and caution. "I don't mind and she is my mother."

Inigo sighed, rubbing the back of his head, "no, I do not mind, but Misty is...uh..." he glanced around the group, not knowing how else to explain it.

"It's like waking a dragon from a deep slumber," Kaidan said, checking the sharpness of his sword, "not advisable and we make Inigo wake her because she likes him enough not to force shout him through the air." Kaidan looked at D'usha then, sizing the boy up for a second before shaking his head, "I don't think you're ready to take on that challenge."

D'usha frowned at the man, "I can do it," he growled, narrowing his eyes at Kaidan.

Kaidan snorted, sliding the blade back onto his back as he faced the boy, "fine. Just don't go off crying because mummy set you on fire."

Several in the group stared at Kaidan in disbelief as D'usha gave a growl and marched toward the tent where Misty was asleep.

"Was that really necessary?" Astrea asked, glaring at the man as he moved to follow the boy.

Kaidan smirked, "Consider this a testing of the boy's mettle," he said with a chuckle as he snatched up a bucket of water that was sitting at the end of a log, "you really think I'm going to let the boy wake a dragon on his own? I'm not that heartless."

* * *

D'usha took several deep breaths, not knowing what to expect from the woman who adopted him. He swallowed, half afraid of what would happen as he moved forward. He took a deep breath, kneeling down and crawling a couple of paces, "Mama?" he whispered, not really wanting to wake the woman. He cleared his throat as he put his hand on her back and gave her a slight shake, "mama? It's time to wake up, mama."

Misty gave a small hum before settling back into sleep.

D'usha snorted, putting both hands on Misty's back before giving her a hard shake, "mama! If you don't get up they're going to leave without you."

The woman groaned, rolling toward him as her arm went out, wrapping around the boy's neck and capturing him against the bedroll.

He gave a growl pushing against her arms and trying to wriggle free, "Mama!" he growled, struggling against the woman's oddly strong grip. When he finally loosed himself, he fell back with a grunt, frowning at her as she slept as if nothing was happening. He gave a huff, rolling up his proverbial sleeves before giving her a hard shove, "wake! UP!" he snarled, grinding his teeth as he tried to get her awake. 

Kaidan chuckled, watching the boy struggle to get the hard to wake woman up before huffing as he flopped back onto his butt.

"This is impossible," D'usha huffed, frowning at Kaidan.

He moved forward, waving the boy back away from the woman before giving her foot a tap, "if you don't get up, I'm dumping a bucket of water on you," Kaidan warned, getting a muttering response from the woman. He sighed, nodding to the end of the bedroll, "when I say, pull the furs back."

D'usha nodded, going to the bottom of the bedroll and taking hold of the furs, waiting for Kaidan's signal. 

"Now," Kaidan said, tossing the bucket of water as D'usha jerked the blankets from her.

Misty let out a shriek, more from the surprise of getting water dumped on her than how cold it was. She sat bolt upright in bed, glaring at D'usha for a moment before her eyes snapped to Kaidan, "SON OF A BITCH!" she snarled, roughly getting to her feet and taking a swing at the man. 

Kaidan easily dodged her attacks as casually as if he were taking a stroll in the park, "I warned you and you didn't get up." Misty gave a growl, taking a deep breath to shout before Kaidan planted his fist in her stomach, knocking the wind out of her. He held her up for a few moments as she gasped for air, patting her back as he rolled his eyes. He glanced at D'usha, seeing the concern on the boy's face before giving him a small smile, "don't worry, lad. She's fine. I didn't hurt her too bah!" he grunted as she brought her fist up, hitting him in the chin and making him stumble back a couple of steps. Kaidan rubbed his chin, narrowing his eyes at Misty as she glared at him.

"I hate you," she growled, sneering at him.

Kaidan snorted, giving her a smirk, "you'll get over it," he said, looking at D'usha and nodding toward the exit, "come on, lad. Let's leave her to get dried off and dressed."

"Ass!" Misty hissed, throwing her boot at his back. 

* * *

Bishop watched Karnwyr trotting alongside the argonian child, a little surprised that the wolf had taken to the boy until he saw D'usha sneak Karnwyr and Meeko pieces of his lunch. Misty had scolded him for it, saying that the wolf and hound had their own meals to eat. Karnwyr nosed the boy's hand giving Meeko a growl as the hound tried jumping up on him, making D'usha laugh as he patted the wolf's head. Misty walked ahead of the group with Brynjolf, Hawke, Riordan, Kaidan, and Inigo, talking about what they were doing and where they were going. Bishop didn't trust the silver-tongued thief and frowned at Misty gave the grinning man a glare, even as her cheeks turned to that red hue.  _Have I ever made her blush like that?_ he asked himself before shaking his head,  _what does it matter? Why should I care?_ He looked ahead at Misty as she sighed and shook her head, glancing back at D'usha as the boy stumbled over something. He watched the concern wash over her face and she rushed to the boy's side, checking to see if he was alright. D'usha waved her concern away, giving her a smile as she watched him with that same concern on her face.  _Where were you when I needed a real mother, Wendy?_ He smirked at that, thinking how much she was like that girl in her story. He sighed, running his hand through his hair and glancing back at the group that seemed to be growing every day.  _if this keeps up, I won't have a chance in oblivion to bed her._

* * *

"But I wanna go with you," D'usha whined, frowning at Misty as she secured her bow and swords on her body.

"I said no. If it was a Nordic ruin or a spider cave, something small like that, I would say yes, but there's too much going on in here and too many dangers," she said, getting a snort from the child.

"I was a bandit since I was a hatchling! I can do this!" D'usha growled, his voice angry.

Misty took a deep breath, looking at the boy with almost pity as she leaned down, putting her hand on his shoulder, "D'usha, I understand that your life up until this point was nothing but danger and drugs, but that's not the way things are now. I'm not going to let you go into a dwemer ruin because you think you can handle it," Misty said, giving him a gentle smile as he frowned at her, folding his small arms over his chest as he pouted, "I wouldn't be going in there if I didn't have to, honey. Trust me on that." She stood straight, sighing as she looked at the ruin, "I do not look forward to seeing a Falmer IRL."

D'usha snorted, "but I can help. I'm small and can fit into tight places," he said, trying to convince Misty that he should go with her.

"I won't need anyone to fit into tight places," she said, pulling the clock around her shoulders, "and I want you to stay here so I don't have to worry about you while trying to fight off blind savages."

D'usha gave a growl, glaring at Misty as she started to leave the tent, "it's not fair!" he snarled, following her out of the tent, "I can help and you won't let me!"

Misty sighed, stopping and turning to face the child, "I said no and I'm not going to bend even a little. You're not coming and that's final."

D'usha gave a frustrated growl, giving a snow drift a kick, throwing snow into the air to flurry around him, "I HATE YOU!!"

"You'll get over it," Misty growled back, moving to meet Brynjolf, Hawke, Inigo, Bishop, Kaidan, Taliesin, and Astrea.

* * *

They stood several yards away from the gate entrance to Irkngthand, their eyes scanning the dimly lit area for any signs of bandits. Misty's mind wasn't on the danger that was there, at the moment. She was still thinking about D'usha and how angry he was that she wouldn't let him come with her. A hand on her shoulder snapped her out of her thoughts as she glanced at Taliesin.

"Are you alright? You look like you're a little lost," Taliesin said, giving her a smile.

Misty took a deep breath and nodded, "maybe I am a little," she paused just before the entrance, "you think I did the right thing? Telling D'usha to stay behind? I mean, he does have a point but...he's a child. Children shouldn't think that way," she said, furrowing her brow.

"Speak for yourself," Bishop muttered, preparing his bow for a fight, "that's the way of the world, ladyship. If you don't fight, you die. He learned young like I did." Misty looked at Bishop, her eyes shining sadness for him as he shook his head, "don't feel sorry for the boy being a fighter. It's the best thing for him, really."

Misty frowned, "still. That's not something a child needs to worry about."

"Welcome to Skyrim, princess," Bishop growled, nocking an arrow and taking aim at a bandit walking along the stone walkway above them, "be glad he wants to fight instead of cowering like some milk drinker."

"I'm not and I don't think I ever will be," Misty said, lowering her eyes to the snow in front of her.

Bishop looked at her, watching the sadness on her face before clicking his tongue and loosing the arrow, hitting the bandit in the side and knocking him to the side.

"The lad's right, lass. He'll live longer as a fighter," Brynjolf said, pulling his daggers from his belt as one of the bandits issued a battle cry.

Misty felt her heart twist in her chest, even as she drew her sword from her hip and prepared to fight.  _They must have learned to fight from a young age to be this cynical toward my objection to D'usha fighting with us._  She could feel...something creeping into her mind, heart, and body, like cold fingers. Her mind wasn't where it was supposed to be as she absently wandered through the yard of the ruin, making her way under an archway as a bandit hollered, rushing at her with his war ax raised high. She barely registered what was happening when an arrow pierced the man's face, snapping him back and away from her. Misty blinked a few times, shuffling back when she realized she had almost been cut down as Inigo appeared at her side, taking hold of her arm and pulling her back as an arrow flew at her, hitting where she had been standing. She looked at the blue khajiit, her eyes widening at his ears laying back on his head and the angry look her was giving her.

"If you cannot keep your head, you should go back to camp," he said, his voice harsh.

Misty lowered her eyes and sighed, feeling worse for having put herself and, by proxy, the others in danger, "sorry, Inigo. My mind's just...I dunno," she said, looking up the series of stone and wooden walkways where bandits were running, "I don't want to do this."

Inigo watched her stare up, looking worn and ready to give up before he sighed, wrapping his arm around her shoulders to give her a half hug, "I understand, my friend. We will take a much-needed break after this," he said, giving her a reassuring smile.

Misty sighed and shook her head, "there's no such thing."

Inigo didn't have time to try convincing her before an arrow flew between them. He gave a growl, turning as he nocked an arrow and loosed it at the bandit, knocking him from the walkway to fall to his death. "Come on, my friend. Let us get this over with so we can go home."

Misty sighed, tapping the flat of the blade against her boot, "sure."

She followed Inigo at a snail's pace, not wanting to enter the dwemer ruin as the others quickly caught up.

"Melissa, what's wrong?" Hawke asked, leaning forward slightly to look at her face.

"Hmm?" she hummed before giving a shrug, "I just...don't wanna be here or do this," she paused, furrowing her brow as they made their way across the stone walkway to the lever for the gate, "I feel...drained, like the life's been sucked out of me."

"Is there anything we can do to help?" Astrea asked, coming up on Misty's other side.

She shook her head and sighed, looking up at the sky as the snow started to fall, "there's no place like home," she muttered, taking the lead up the wooden walkway that led up to the rooftops. A bandit ran at her, hollering as he raised his sword above his head, Misty felt as if all her emotions were stifled, and deftly dodged the man's attack. When the sword came down, clanging on the stone of the roof, she felt herself sneer at the man as he turned to glare at her before lifting her foot and kicking out, hitting the man in the side, hard, sending him over the edge to the stone below. She tilted her head, furrowing her brow as she turned to continue walking ahead of everyone.

* * *

Kaidan frowned at how, almost casually Misty had kicked the man off the roof, thinking how that was more something he or Bishop or maybe even Inigo would do, but not her. He furrowed his brow at her,  _there has to be something wrong for her to be acting like this,_ he thought, trying to think of what could have happened or what could be in the air to cause such a change in the woman.  _I hope it's not permanent_.

* * *

Misty paused in front of a chest, staring at it as if she were in a trance before Hawke's hand on her shoulder brought her back.

"Are you alright? You're really starting to worry me," Hawke said, making her frown.

"I'm fine," she growled, looking more agitated. 

He watched her as she knelt down and flipped the lid of the chest open, staring into the chest as if she were staring into the void itself. 

"Is she okay?" Brynjolf asked, frowning at the woman as she lifted a health potion from the chest and tilted her head while looking at it before tossing it over the edge of the walkway.

Hawke shook his head, "I don't know. I've never seen her act like this before."

"Could it have something to do with that ritual you made her do at the twilight sepulcher?" Bishop asked, narrowing his eyes at the thief.

Brynjolf shook his head, "no. Nocturnal wouldn't do something like this to her. It's almost as if she were possessed."

They walked up the wooden walkway leading up to the front doors, watching Misty carefully as she paused to lean over the edge.

"What would it be like to fall to my death?" Misty mused aloud, sounding as if she were seriously going to test it out.

"Maybe you should hold my hand," Inigo said, gently taking her hand in his. 

She lashed out, jerked her hand from his and smacking him across the face as she scowled at him, "don't touch me, cat."

Inigo's eyes were just as shocked as everyone else's but something moving in the depth of Misty's usually sparkling green orbs told him that this wasn't Misty. This...being before him wasn't his friend.

Her actions and the snarling of her words gave everyone pause, stopping their already slow progress. She moved past Hawke and Brynjolf as if nothing happened, before jerking the door open and walking inside. 

Hawke moved to walk beside her, grabbing her arm and jerking her to a stop as she turned to glare at him with dark eyes, "Melissa! What is wrong with you? You're not acting like yourself and you've never hurt Inigo like that on purpose."

Misty snorted, "maybe the fucking cat deserves to be put in his place. Under my boot," she growled.  _What!?! What the hell is wrong with me? I would never hurt Inigo._

"Are you even listening to yourself? You don't sound like you at all. You sound like...a Stormcloak," Hawke growled back, his green gen eyes burrowing into her.

Misty rolled her eyes, "maybe the Stormcloaks have the right idea. Skyrim should belong to the Nords and only to the Nords."  _NO!!_

Kaidan frowned at those words, furrowing his brow as he watched Hawke try to talk some sense into the senseless woman.

"What happened to your dreams of becoming high Queen?" Hawke asked, looking a little sad.

Misty scoffed, "over this pathetic, frozen land with hardly anything worth ruling over? Yeah right," she said with a chuckle.  _Whoever or whatever you are, GET THE FUCK OUTTA MY HEAD!!_

Hawke shook his head, "this isn't like you, Misty."

"Maybe we judged her wrong," Bishop said, casually walking toward them with a serious expression on his face. "Maybe these are her true colors."

 _BISHOP! Don't believe it!_ Misty chuckled and gave a sigh, "you caught me. Was I that hard to figure out?"

Bishop smirked, "I knew that sweet girl thing was just an act," the corner of his mouth quirked up in a smirk as he moved forward, waving Hawke away from Misty, "I have an idea, sweetness." He leaned toward her, taking in the amusement in her dark eyes and the intrigued quirk of her lips, "how about you and I find somewhere quiet where we can be alone...without clothes, hmm?"

The tilted her head, as if she were thinking about it before grinning, "sounds like fun, handsome," she said, trailing her index finger down his cheek and across his jaw, "now would be best, if you like."  _WHAT!?! FUCK NO!! GET OUT OF MY BODY YOU BITCH!!_

Bishop looked her in the eyes, watching small flickers of the usual green before her eyes went back to being dark. He gave her a smile, standing straight as he watched her with calculating eyes as he folded his arms over his chest, "how about when we're finished with this, hmm ladyship?"

Misty's lips curved up in a large smirk as she tilted her head, looking at him almost fondly, "only if you promise me a night to remember," she said, as she started for the next room.  _NO NO NO NO NO!_

"Gladly," he growled, glancing at Hawke as the imperial frowned at him.

Bodies littered the floor, most looked like they didn't have time to even rise from their bedrolls as their body lay across the bedding. Misty skipped around the room, humming [Tip Toe Through the Tulips](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=_eQQKVKjifQ). Inigo watched his friend skip around the blood and gore as if it were a normal thing for her, his hand going to his cheek where she had lashed out at him. 

"Are you alright?" Kaidan asked, noticing the confused look on Inigo's face.

Inigo glanced at him, his ears laying back on his head as he nodded, "yes. I am fine, but I don't think Misty is," he said, watching her dance around the fire in the middle of the room as if she were back at camp.

Kaidan nodded, "there's something seriously wrong with her," Kaidan said, folding his arms over his chest as Misty tilted her head, looking at the chest to the side of the room. "I hope we can figure out what's going on with her."

Inigo nodded, furrowing his brow as she gave the chest a kick.

"Open Sesame!" she said, frowning when the chest didn't open. She shrugged before turning and skipping away from the chest, causing the group to frown at her.

"She's usually insistent on opening every chest we come across," Hawke muttered, getting a glance from Brynjolf as he looked at the crazy woman dancing around like a lunatic.

"Really?" he asked, chuckling as he folded his arms over his chest, "I remember the lass not being able to pick a single lock."

Hawke smiled, "I remember that too. She used to get so angry at Vex."

Brynjolf chuckled with him watching Misty as she paused, her eyes focusing in on something leaning next to the other set of steps. 

Misty moved up the steps, her eyes focused in on the bandit laying there, choking on his own blood. She stopped leaning slightly to the side as she stared at him with wide eyes and a Cheshire cat smile, "'ello poppet," she said, cackling at her own words before bending forward to stare into the man's eyes, still smiling, "you're dying."  _No shit Sherlock! He needs help! If you don't do anything else, help him!_ Misty stood straight, drawing her sword before grinning at him as she tilted her head.  _NOT LIKE THAT! SOMEONE STOP HER....uh me. STOP ME!!_ She raised the sword up and was about the bring it down when Inigo grabbed her wrist, stopping the attack. She glared at him over her shoulder before turning and punching him across the jaw, causing him to stumble back a few steps. "I said, don't touch me  _CAT_!"

Inigo wiped the corner of his mouth with the back of his hand, keeping his eyes on her with his ears laying back on the top of his head, "this is not you, my friend. You would never hurt someone that's injured. You're not a killer."

Misty's laugh was sharp and loud, echoing off the walls of the room. She grinned at him, a dark grin that sent a shiver down his spine as she pointed her sword at him, "but I want to be. I wanna be a killer like you," she gave him an amused smile as he frowned at her, "I want to be able to come up behind someone and slowly draw my blade across their throat and watch the life drain from their eyes with a smile on my face."  _God no! Please stop._ "Oh to see the look in their eyes when they realize they're going to die," she laughed, "it tastes so sweet, doesn't it?"

Hawke started to move forward, only to be stopped by Kaidan's hand on his shoulder. 

"Let me talk to her," Kaidan said, getting a nod from Hawke as he moved between the men to stand before Misty.

Her eyes scanned over him with the spark of hunger and lust before she gave him a harlot's grin, "hello handsome," she purred.

Kaidan kept his eyes and expression stern as he looked at her, "you really want to be a killer, Dragonborn?" he asked, watching the uncertainty flash in her eyes for a second before she grinned at him.

"I have to become one eventually, right? Might as well start now and might as well start with him," she said, pointing her sword at the dying bandit as she turned slightly.

Kaidan shook his head, "anyone can kill a man who's already on death's door. It takes a true killer to kill someone who is not," he said, bringing her eyes back to him as he drew his sword, "if you think you can become a killer, Melissa, then start with me."

The group looked shocked at what he was saying, but remained still and silent, hoping Kaidan had a good reason.

Misty grinned at him, slowly turning to face him fully before laughing, "look at the little mortal! He wants to play," she said, her voice going to a low murmur before she chuckled, "I don't play unless I play for keeps, cutie."

Kaidan nodded, taking a fighting stance, "same for me," he said, his entire being focusing completely on her.

 _Kaidan! Don't kill me, please!_ Misty laughed, turning sideways and bringing her foot back with all her weight on it with her hand and sword out, pointing at him, "let's play." 

He didn't get much more of a warning before she rushed forward, swinging her sword around to deflect off his feeble block. She slashed at him over and over, forcing him to block as he moved back. She laughed maniacally, slashing at him viciously as she moved in a zigzagging pattern in front of him. 

"I hear your time a tick, tick, ticking away," she sang, crouching down as he swung out, bringing her shoulder up into his gut and knocking him back a couple of steps, "tick tock, tick tock, tick tock."

Kaidan gave a frustrated growl, planting his foot as she lept up, raising the sword as she did the bring it down on him. He put his sword up, blocking the attack before spinning into a roundhouse kick, knocking her away to land hard on her side.  _I'm sorry,_ he thought, moving toward her with his sword ready. He hesitated when she started to get to her feet, laughing like a lunatic before looking at him with wide, bloodlust filled eyes. 

"He plays rough," she said gleefully, hopping from one foot to the other like a child that can't wait to play before rushing forward and bringing the blade up in a wild swing. She laughed as he blocked and dodged her quick attacks, moving as if she were the lead in a dance between the two fighters as Kaidan stumbled backward.

 _Her movements are too erratic. I can't tell where they're coming from,_ he thought, furrowing his brow as she dodged under his attack and moved around him, her sword scraping sharply along his heavy armor.

She lept back, glaring at him before snorting and bouncing up and down in place, "no fair, no fair. Kiki isn't playing fair!" she sang, lowering herself into a crouch before sneering at him, "I guess I'll just have to aim for your neck then, huh?" she asked, rushing forward and swinging her sword around.

He leaned back, feeling the wind from her sword as it barely trailed across his throat. Kaidan danced back, stumbling slightly and barely getting his sword up in time to block another of her attacks. She grinned at him from a few inches away, her eyes completely unfocused with a dark red hue to them.  _Melissa,_ he whispered in his head as her lips stretched into a grin that almost took up the whole lower half of her face.

"Melissa. Melissa," she sang, giving another maniacal laugh before leaning forward to brush their noses together, "how badly do you want to fuck me, fighter, hmm? Bad enough to want to kill me?" She laughed again, leaning back as she raised her foot, kicking him hard in the sternum.

Kaidan grunted against the kick, falling back to the stone floor as she moved to stand over him.

"You lose, Kiki," she said, raising her blade to deal the final blow. There was a flash of red and suddenly she was on the ground, staring up at the stone ceiling. She gave a frustrated growl as she sat up, her eyes focusing in on the argonian child standing over Kaidan with his dagger drawn. 

"D'usha," Kaidan gasped, roughly getting to his feet, "you need to get out of the way before she kills you."

D'usha shook his head, swallowing his nerves as the woman stood, staring at him with murder in her eyes, "she won't hurt me," he said, sounding confident despite his fear that she would.

Kaidan shook his head, "she's not herself, boy. Now get back before..." he didn't have time to say anything else before Misty attacked again, this time more viciously and with such strength and power, he had to brace himself.

"Tiny scales make tiny boots," she hissed, glaring past Kaidan to D'usha, who had stumbled back a couple of steps, "shiny, shiny boots."

D'usha took a deep breath, moving to the other side of the room and hollered, "I'm right here you old crone!" 

Misty's head snapped sideways in a tilt before she turned her attention on him, her eyes were fury, "snake with legs!" she hissed, kicking Kaidan away before making a run at D'usha who...just stood there with his chin up and his eyes determined, if not full of fear.

 _D'usha! NO! STAY AWAY FROM MY SON!!_ Misty, the real Misty, broke through the barrier stifling her, forcing her body to stumble a couple of steps before letting out a scream as she gripped her head. "GET OUT OF MY HEAD!!"

The group watched as she snarled and clawed and twisted as if she were fighting a force none of them could see. She fell to the floor, screaming bloody murder as that...thing tried to resurface, tried to take her body back, tried to make her something else.  _This is how you truly are, Melissa. Who you truly should be. Who you can be. What you pretend to be for these, mortals is nothing compared to what you can be. Why pretend to be sweet and kind and innocent when we all know you're not? Come now, Melissa. Don't you want to have power and everything you can ever ask for a dream of?_

 _NO! I want you out of my mind!_ she screamed back, fighting off the cold darkness threatening to consume her. 

The voice chuckled,  _but you're all alone in this world. You need help and where are your friends? Watching as I eat you from the inside out._

 _They just don't know what to do. Shut up!_ she snarled.

The voice gave a laugh,  _even Kaidan, someone you trust and care about, threatened to kill you just a few moments ago. Do you still consider him your friend? And where is this Hawke that swears he loves you? Should he not be trying to help?_

She could feel the weight of his words and the pain that came with the doubt.  _They...NO! I ..._

_Yes, Melissa. I am your only friend now. Give yourself to me completely and I will keep you happy and safe._

Misty felt herself start to willingly slip back into that dark cocoon, wanting to hide away from the world that rejected her and refused to believe in her. There was nothing left for her but...sleep...forever.  _I won't have to worry about anything ever again._

"Mama? Mama, wake up!"

D'usha's voice echoed in the darkness, making her hesitate.

"Come back to us, princess."

Taliesin's voice was coupled with the warmth of that enthralling magic, coaxing her back from that cocoon.

 _NO! SHE IS MINE!!_  

Misty fought the darkness, struggling to the surface as her friends called to her.  _GET OUT!!_ she screamed one last time, blasting light out into her soul that made the darkness hiss.  _FUS RO DAH BITCH!!!_  

* * *

The first thing Misty saw when she opened her eyes was D'usha looking down at her with concern creasing his face. She felt her lips curve up in a smile as she reached out, touching his cheek with the back of her hand. "My hero," she whispered, getting a grin from the boy.

"How are you feeling?" Hawke asked, leaning over her to glance over her face.

Misty swallowed, feeling like she had eaten an entire cotton factory, "I'm okay," she said, starting to sit up. Inigo was at her side, helping her sit up as if nothing had happened. "Ini..." she started, only to get a smile as she waved her apology away.

"Do not worry about it, my friend. I know that wasn't you," he said, pulling her into a hug with a sigh, "I am glad you are back to normal."

Misty nodded, hugging him back, "me too." Inigo helped Misty to her feet, making sure she could stand on her own before moving back. She looked at the bandit, now lying dead against the stone wall and swallowed, starting to feel her stomach roll. "It was going to make me kill him."

"Yes, it was," Kaidan said, looking at her with cautious crimson eyes.

Misty swallowed, turning to give him an apologetic smile before her eyes moved down his neck to the small cut going across his throat. Without thinking, she reached out, jolting as his hand instantly wrapped around her wrist, keeping her hand away from his neck. She looked up into his eyes, noting the distrust that hadn't been there since they had rescued him from the thalmor, before slowly pulling her hand back into her chest, "I'm sorry, Kaidan," she said, watching the disbelief on his face. She sniffled, taking a deep breath as she glanced over the group, not sure how to proceed from there. 

"If we don't hurry, Mercer will beat us to the eyes of the Falmer and then be gone," Brynjolf said, bringing the tense silence to a stop as he moved up the next set of steps without waiting.

Misty took a deep breath, nodding as she turned to follow, knowing that most of the group would probably want her in front after what had just happened. She gave D'usha a grateful smile as he took her hand, leading her after the Nord Thief with Inigo walking beside her. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I KNOW! I don't know either. Which Daedra fucker did this to our Misty? We'll find out eventually. LOL Patients friends.


	102. Blindsighted (part 1)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Well, all I can say is that; You've wanted to know what Misty would do when face to face with a Falmer. Ta-Dah!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Misty's misery brought to you, this chapter, by:  
> THE THIEVES GUILD!!  
> We don't run Riften (yes we do).
> 
> I'm going to go ahead and put this warning here:  
> It's, apparently, extremely difficult for my fingers to type Falmer, so please forgive the error if you see a Flamer or two in there...I'm not doing it on purpose. You know, for all we know, the Falmers could be Flamers. Nobody's ever asked them...>.> so yeah...

Misty sighed as she followed Brynjolf into the next room with D'usha pulling her before she frowned, "what the hell do you think you're doing?"

D'usha paused, glancing back at Misty before ducking his head, "I...wanted to come with you..." he muttered, grunting as she stopped dead in her tracks, pulling him to a stop.

"I told you no! Everyone else doesn't listen to me when I say no, I damn sure expect you to, D'usha," she growled, giving him a stern glare. 

D'usha huffed, glaring back, "if it wasn't for me coming when I did, you would have hurt Uncle Kaidan," the boy growled.

Without hesitation, Misty burst out laughing along with Inigo, "Uncle Kaidan?" she asked, giving the man a grin as he frowned at them.

"I'm not your uncle," Kaidan growled, getting a confused blink from the child.

"But you're not my dad either and it would be weird to just call you Kaidan if you're part of my new family," D'usha said, giving Kaidan sad reptile eyes.

Kaidan shifted slightly on his feet, giving Misty and Inigo a glare as he moved to walk ahead of everyone, "I'm not your uncle."

Misty chuckled, shaking her head as she looked back at the boy, "and I appreciate that, but this place is dangerous, D. There's Dwemer machines and Falmer, not to mention Mercer at the end of this." She put her hand on the boy's shoulder, "I don't want you to get hurt and I'll worry about you less if you go back to camp."

D'usha gave her a frustrated frown and was about to argue when Bishop stepped in...surprisingly.

"Ah, come on, mom. Let the kid stick around," Bishop said, grinning at Misty's glare, "he did save your ass, after all. The least you could do is let the pup stick around a see how real warriors fight instead of how those bandits probably taught him. You know, the ones we killed."

Misty frowned at him, narrowing her eyes at the ranger as he grinned at her. She looked down at D'usha, who was looking at her with pleading eyes and his hands together in front of her nose. She finally let out a sigh, furrowing her brow, "fine, but you stay close to someone at all times and I don't want you wandering off to explore anything. Get me?"

D'usha gave her a grin and nodded, "okay!" he said, running to catch up to Kaidan, Hawke, and Brynjolf.

"And do what you're told!" she hollered after him, huffing as she glanced at Bishop, "I don't know what your game is, cowboy, but I'll figure it out."

Bishop chuckled, "no game, ladyship. Just thought the boy might like a little adventure."

Misty snorted, watching his back as he followed.

"He's up to something," Taliesin muttered, folding his arms over his chest as Misty and Inigo nodded.

"He's not very subtle about it either," Inigo said, making Misty frown.

"About as subtle as a bull in a china shop," she muttered, getting a chuckle from Taliesin.

They moved into the next room, being careful to move quickly and quietly so they wouldn't alert anything to their presence. Misty blinked at the ball rolling around on the next floor down. Steam hissed out of it as it paused before turning and rolling back the other way.

"Wow. I've never seen one of those before," D'usha whispered, staring at the machine with wide-eyed wonder.

Misty nodded, "just stay as quiet as possible and it won't attack us," she whispered back, motioning the boy ahead of her where Brynjolf was crouching in the shadows. She crouched beside the redhead, watching the machine move back and forth before leaning to look at a tube.

"Are you alright, lass?" Brynjolf asked in a low tone, bringing her eyes to him.

She nodded, "I'm fine. I just had a little doubt and whatever had my mind was trying to feed on that," she said, grabbing the back of D'usha's fur armor before the boy could wander off, "what did I say?"

D'usha snorted, pointing at Kaidan and Hawke, who had started along the upper walkway.

Misty ground her teeth and shook her head, "not that way," she hissed, drawing her bow and nocking an arrow, "there's a guardian that's going to come out of that pipe if they keep going."

No sooner had she said it than a metal sphere dropped from the pipe and started changing shape as it moved rapidly toward Kaidan and Hawke. 

"Shit," she hissed, pulling the bowstring back and loosing the arrow. She frowned when it remained intact, attacking Hawke's raised shield as if it didn't even feel the arrow.

"How do you expect to kill something metal with a tiny arrow?" Brynjolf asked, pulling his daggers as the second sphere moved up the stairs to attack Inigo, Astrea, and Bishop. 

Misty shrugged, replacing her bow on her back, "it always worked in the game," she said, drawing her sword as she stood. "D'usha, stay here."

"But..." the boy started to argue.

"She's right, lad. It's safer for you and easier for us if you stay hidden," Brynjolf said, patting the boy on the head before he and Misty ran at the sphere attacking Kaidan and Hawke. 

Misty slashed at the thing, her blade bouncing off the metal to knock her back a couple of steps in a stumble. She furrowed her brow, bringing her blade up to block as the creature slashed down on her after turning around. "Fuck!" she hollered, stumbling back as it slashed at her, the steam coming from it hissing with every movement as it made the usual mechanical sounds of a pump going. Brynjolf moved up, bracing as he caught the next attack between his blades, furrowing his brow at the strength behind it. Misty twisted, crawling between his legs to get away from the thing before scrambling to her feet. "Brynjolf! Duck!" she shouted, taking a deep breath as he pushed the machine back and dropped to the floor. "FUS RO DAH!" she shouted, sending the sphere guardian flying back to hit the far wall with a loud, metallic crash. Hawke and Kaidan, luckily, upon hearing her warning had hopped down to the next level before the sphere guardian flew back. It crumbled upon impact, the bits and pieces of it clattering to the ground. She blinked, feeling herself start to grin as Brynjolf cautiously got to his feet, glancing from the destroyed machination to Misty with a raised eyebrow. 

 _So, that's the power of the Dragonborn,_ he thought, watching her turn to shout at the other machine as it brought its sword-like arm up above Bishop. 

She moved toward Bishop, holding her hand out to help him up, "you alright princess?" she asked, grinning as he frowned at her.

Bishop rolled his eyes, letting her help him to his feet before glancing around at the group, "looks like the only way to destroy these things is with that voice of yours, ladyship."

Misty nodded, "I noticed too," she said, glancing toward D'usha as he made his way to a chest sitting at the far end of the walkway.

He flipped the chest open, looking into it at the health potions, gold, and a strange orb. He glanced toward Misty as she made her way toward him with Inigo and Bishop behind her as Hawke and Taliesin looked over the machine parts. "Mama. What's this?" he asked, lifting the orb from the chest.

Misty gave a holler, rushing to the boy to snatch the orb from him, "no! Quick! Put it..."

"A NEW HAND TOUCHES THE BEACON!!" The voice of Meridia echoed in the chamber as Misty gave a heavy, groaning sigh.

"I'm sorry, Mama," D'usha said, seeing how frustrated and annoyed she was.

Misty gave him a strained smile, waving his apology away, "it's alright. You couldn't have known."

"LISTEN! Hear me and obey!"

Misty rolled her eyes, pulling her pack from her bag and slipping the beacon into her bag, "a foul darkness has seeped into my temple. A darkness you will destroy," Misty said along with the disembodied voice. 

"Return my beacon to Mount Kilkreath and I will make you the instrument of my cleansing light." 

Misty stood, pulling the backpack onto her back as she sighed, rolling her head around her shoulders, "I fucking hate the Break of Dawn quest," she grumbled, walking back toward the stairs.

"Where did that voice come from?" Inigo asked, his ears laying back on his head as he moved to walk closer to her.

Misty shrugged, "I don't know, but it's Meridia, the daedric prince of light or whatever. All I know is that I have started this quest more times than I care to think about and it was always when I wasn't paying attention to what I was getting from a chest. This beacon is the reason that most Skyrim gamers carefully look through chest contents before gathering them up. Damn thing just appears at random."

"So, is that what we're doing next?" Kaidan asked, furrowing his brow at her.

Misty shook her head, "fuck no. Bitch can wait," she growled, stopping just before the next room, watching the turning fire spitters before frowning, "I completely forgot about this part."

"So her Ladyship doesn't know everything," Bishop said, giving her a smirk as she narrowed her eyes at him.

She motioned toward the room, "if you wanna be the first to be barbequed, by all means, cowboy," she said, bowing at the hip, "don't let us stop you."

Bishop scoffed at her, glancing at the shooting flames before his eyes caught sight of D'usha, already halfway through the traps, "uh...you might wanna check on your son, princess."

Misty blinked, glancing around before her eyes widened, "D'usha!" she hollered.

"Over here!" he hollered back, waving at her from a pile of rubble in the corner, one of the safer places in the room.

"D'usha! What the fuck!" she hollered, putting her hands out as he started to move again, "DON'T MOVE!" 

D'usha rolled his eyes, moving into the traps as Misty ground her teeth, unconsciously grabbing onto Hawke's arm as she watched the young argonian move through the flames expertly. Her heart hammered in her chest and she couldn't breathe, thinking that he would misjudge something at any moment and get burnt. She sucked air in in a panicked gasp as the flames came a little too close to his tail before he reached the other side and grinned back at the trap. She let out a breath she didn't realize she had been holding, feeling weak in the knees as she leaned on Hawke's shoulder.

"You alright, lass?" Brynjolf asked, giving her a smirk.

Misty gasped, shaking her head, "that boy's going to be the death of me. This is why I told him to stay back at camp. I'm going to die in this ruin because of a heartattack, not a falmer or machine."

The men chuckled, making Astrea frown, "I don't see what's so funny. He could have gotten really hurt," the woman said.

"Thank you, Astrea," Misty said, glaring at the men, "at least someone understands." She looked toward the boy, now standing up near the gate overlooking the room, "D'USHA! STAY PUT AND WAIT FOR EVERYONE ELSE!"

"Mama! There's a weird device thing up here with a lever in the middle!" D'usha hollered.

"DON'T TOUCH IT!" Misty hollered back, carefully making her way through the shooting flames to get to him before he went on without them. They walked around the corner, Misty marching toward the boy like hellfire itself, furious that he would one, go on without telling anyone and two, not listen to her when she said to stay put on the rubble. "What do you hear when I speak?" she asked, furious flames flickering in her eyes as she glared at the boy.

D'usha put his chin to his chest, lowering his eyes to the ground as he did, "I'm sorry, Mama. I just wanted to come with you."

Misty huffed, "I told you no!" she growled, her voice starting to rise with her temper. "I said to stay in camp your safety as much as my heart! Do you want to give me a fucking heart attack? Because this is how you give someone a fucking heart attack!"

Taliesin moved forward, putting his hand, roughly, on her shoulder and pushing a calming spell into her, coupled with his enthrallment spell, "calm down, Misty. He just wanted to go on an adventure, like all boys his age," the altmer said, his voice soft and soothing.

Misty snorted, shoving his hand off her shoulder, "I don't care! He could have gotten really hurt," she growled at him, turning her angry gaze back to the child. "When I tell you not to do something, you don't do it. Capiche!"

D'usha gave a stiff nod, not looking happy about being scolded before grunting as Misty jerked him into a tight hug, crushing him against her. "Mama..."

"I'm sorry I yelled," she said, her voice quiet as she held him, "I was just so worried that you would get hurt and I don't want anything bad to happen to you ever again."

D'usha blinked against her chest, sighing as he hugged her back, "it's okay, mama. I'm tougher than I look but I promise I won't run off again."

Misty nodded, pulling back from him and holding him at arm's reach, "good." She walked with him to the lever in the middle of the lift and waited for the others to join, "D'usha, since you're so eager to get through Irkingthad, I'm going to let you push the lever."

D'usha gave Misty an excited grin and took the lever with both hands, waiting for her to tell him when before jerking it to the side, sending the group down into the depth of the dwemer ruin.

* * *

They made their way down the steps to where Karliah was standing, looking annoyed that they had taken so long.

"Sorry we're late, lass. We ran into... a bit of trouble," Brynjolf said, glancing at Misty for half a second before turning his full attention to the dunmer in front of them. 

"I hope we aren't too late," Karliah muttered, narrowing her eyes at Misty before turning and pushing open the giant doors, "we should tread carefully. I wouldn't be surprised if he's left behind a few surprises for us."

"Wait!" Misty yelped, grabbing the cloak attached to Karliah's armor and jerking her back as a spiked ball swung down at her, narrowing avoiding the dark elf's head. Misty let out a relieves huff, moving forward as she shot Karliah a glare, "you're welcome." 

Brynjolf chuckled as Misty took the lead with Inigo, Kaidan, Hawke, and Bishop following close behind, "I think it would be best to follow her for a while, yes?"

Karliah frowned, falling into step behind D'usha, Taliesin, and Astrea. "How could she have known about that trap?"

Brynjolf shrugged, "I wouldn't ask too many questions about that, lass. She seems to know where she's going and what she's doing, so, maybe we should just take her lead on this until we know for sure."

Karliah sighed and gave him a nod, "I suppose you're right. As long as we take out Mercer, I can deal with it."

They made their way through the hallway toward the next room, a large cave-like room with a high glowing ceiling and stone pillars. Misty stared up at the glowing ceiling, in complete awe of the beauty of the room. She had completely forgotten about the caged room with the treasure in it, consumed completely by the beauty around her.

"It is so pretty," Inigo breathed, looking up at the ceiling while standing next to Misty as she nodded.

"It's just a glowing ceiling," Kaidan muttered, his eyes narrowing at the dark figure moving along the walkway and up the steps.

"It's Mercer," Karliah hissed, glaring through the bars at him.

Misty blinked out of her enthralled state, turning to glare at Karliah as she shushed her, "the Falmer can't see but they can hear a fucking gnat fart," she hissed at the woman, getting a laugh from D'usha.

"A gnat fart," the child laughed, slapping his hand over his mouth as Misty gave him a glare.

Inigo chuckled, slapping the boy on the shoulder as Brynjolf tried to shake the bars loose.

"Damnit. There's no way through," he growled, giving the bars a slap that rang out over the room.

Misty glared at him, rushing to put her hands against the still vibrating metal, "what the fuck is wrong with you? What do you people hear when I speak? Seriously!" she growled, glaring over her shoulder at the redheaded thief.

"Sorry, lass," he said, rubbing the back of his head with a coy smile. 

Misty snorted, looking out through the bars as the pale grey figures started moving around the area below them, "great. Now they're alerted," she grumbled, closing her eyes as she groaned, "I'm too young to feel this old."

"What's the play, Misty?" Taliesin asked, stepping up beside her as he narrowed his glowing eyes at the figure with frost dripping from its palm.

Misty took a deep breath, "we move," she turned toward the group, " _quietly_."

"Agreed," Karliah said with a nod as she started for the exit.

"That includes you too, precious," Misty growled, watching the women's before putting her hand on D'usha's back as they followed. 

Misty swallowed as they entered the next room, the sound of water and the machines running echoing throughout the room, almost hurting her ears as a Falmer wandered up the steps, huffing and sniffing through its nose for any sign of an intruder. Misty swallowed, pulling D'usha down into a crouching position as she moved over the rubble to the other side. "I want you to stay here until I call. When I do, pull the lever there so we can move on, okay?" 

D'usha nodded, looking over the ledge at the Falmer shuffling around the camp area. "What are those things?" 

"Falmer. They used to be snow elves until the Nords invaded and drove them underground where the Dwemer enslaved and experimented on them," she said, getting a stunned look from the boy before he looked back at the Falmer.

"That's so sad," he whispered.

Misty nodded in agreement, "Nords are nothing but barbarians."

Bishop cleared his throat, narrowing his eyes at Misty as he frowned at her.

She smirked, "you're not helping against my words, cowboy," she muttered, getting a snort from the man, "you're just as barbaric as any other Nord."

"Tch. I'd show you barbaric if you'd share my bed for a night," he grumbled, giving her a suggestive eyebrow raise and a smirk as she frowned at him.

"There are children present, you ass," she growled, giving his arm a smack.

"Children? So you count yourself as a child?" he asked chuckling at her as she gave him a shove.

"Go fuck yourself," she growled at the grinning man.

"Hey! Come on, you two," Hawke whispered at them.

Misty gave him a nod, narrowing her eyes at Bishop in a glare before turning back to D'usha, "remember what I said." 

D'usha nodded, taking hold of the lever as Misty followed the others toward the steps, where Karliah had already made quick work of the Falmer. 

It would have been a lie to say that she wasn't nervous about seeing a Falmer in reality...or as much as this place had become her reality. She took a deep breath, scrunching up her face at the smell of damp and decay that permeated the air. She covered her nose with her hand, furrowing her brow so hard it was starting to give her a headache.

"What's wrong, Ladyship? Can't handle a little mold and mildew?" Bishop asked, nocking an arrow as he took aim for a Falmer on the other side of the room. 

Misty put her hand on his arm, stopping him from loosing the arrow as he narrowed his eyes at her, "if you kill one, it'll only alert the others and I don't want to kill any if I don't have to. They've already suffered enough as a people," she said, making the man frown.

"You really think these things would extend the same courtesy to you? Dream on, sweetheart," he growled, loosing the arrow before she could protest and hitting the Falmer in the back of her neck, collapsing it with hardly a sound. Still...

Misty gave him an annoyed glare as the Falmer started moving around, searching for the assailant that killed their comrade. 

Bishop snorted, glaring back, "don't. Say. Anything," he growled, moving up the other set of stairs.

Misty shrugged, "I don't think I have to, smart man," she muttered, getting a growl from the man as she, Inigo and Taliesin followed him up the steps. Misty knelt down in front of the gated doors, picking the lock as quickly as she could with the snarls of Falmer and the sounds of fighting just down the steps.

"A little faster would be nice, ladyship," Bishop said, nocking an arrow and firing at a Falmer that was starting up the steps.

"Be quick you'll be commended dear," Misty sang to herself, furrowing her brow as the lockpick snapped, "fuck," she hissed, trying again.

Taliesin put his hand on her shoulder, pushing calm into her as he stood at her back while Bishop fired at another Falmer.

"Thank you," she said, making quick work of the lock after being calmed and shoving the gate open, "we're in!"

Misty and Taliesin stumbled through, holding the doors while Bishop backed up, firing at the Falmer that were starting to come out of the walls. They slammed the gate shut and leaned against it as the Falmer started beating against the gate. Misty's eyes widened when she saw the giant crossbow sitting at the ready pointed down at the fighting.

"Bishop. Fire the Crossbow thingy at the fighting. Just holler firing in the hole when you ah!" the gate jarred, clattering her teeth in her mouth as she pushed back with all her leg strength. 

Bishop frowned, pushing back against the gate with his shoulder, "if I leave you here, we're dead," he growled, jolting when the Falmer banged against the gate with its ax.

Misty grabbed his armor, bringing his face down to meet her's as she glared at him, "get to that fucking crossbow and fire it or Imma smack the fucking snark out your Goddamned head!"

Bishop glared back for a few moments before giving her a nod, "fine, but if I die, I'm haunting you," he growled, moving away from the door.

"If you die then I'm dead too, dumbass," she growled, stumbling forward a step as Bishop's weight disappeared from the gate. She didn't realize how much he was actually holding, but ground her teeth as she pushed back. "FUCK!"

Bishop stood at the crossbow, furrowing his brow at the heavy contraption before realizing, "it doesn't move!"

"No shit!" Misty growled out, giving a holler as she pushed her shoulder against the gate.

"MAMA!" D'usha's voice was loud and panicked, snapping Misty's eyes wide as she looked across the room to where the child was dodging wild swings from a couple of Falmer. 

"D'usha!" she screamed, heat boiling in her chest, both of fear and fury. Without warning, or saying anything to the two men, she jerked the gate open and took a deep breath, "FUS RO DAH!" she screamed, sending the five Falmer flying back to hit the wall hard. 

"Hold on, D'usha!" Astrea hollered, trying to fight her way to the stairs as Misty ran past her, "Misty!"

"Misty!" Taliesin called as she took off at a run, drawing her swords and Chillrend as she sprinted around the ledge, slicing through a couple of Falmer with blind precision. One lept at her, snarling and spitting as it brought it's sword down toward her head. She dodged it, spinning as she did and slicing the creature's head from its shoulders without stopping.  _I'm coming, D'usha! Hold on!_  

"MELISSA!" Taliesin called again, his voice ringing out into the room and pulling Kaidan's attention from his fight. 

Kaidan gave the Falmer a kick, sending the creature back into another one as he glanced toward the ledge, where he could see Misty scurrying over the pile of rubble to get to D'usha, who was fending off three Falmer with a small, steel dagger. Kaidan was almost impressed with the boy until a snarl brought his attention back to the fight as he brought his blade up to block a clumsy attack by the creature. 

Misty scrambled over the rubble, leaping down on top of one of the beasts to bring her blade down hard on its shoulder, cutting deep into its bones. She kicked the corpse off her sword, rushing forward to block the ax of another Falmer as it started to come down on D'usha. She kicked the thing in the chest, taking a deep breath as she did, "YOL!" she shouted, spewing fire at the creatures. One of them screamed, having taken the brunt of the attack, the sound echoing off the walls and screeching in her ears. "Though I am shrouded in darkness, I am shielded by flame," she muttered, swinging her sword around to cut through an attacking Falmer's arm, making it scream and scuttle backward. "Are you alright, D'usha?" Misty asked, keeping her eyes on the last Falmer.

"Yeah," the boy said, sounding as scared as he probably looked.

Misty gave a short nod, moving forward with her sword ready before an arrow appeared in the side of its head, knocking it to the side. She blinked at the corpse, a little confused at how quickly it happened before glancing toward Bishop, standing behind the giant crossbow with a smirk. Misty gave him a grateful nod and turned to look at D'usha. Except for a small cut across his cheek and his fur armor being ruffled a little, he didn't look any worse for wear and she thanked every God she could think of for it. The others had finished off the rest of the Falmer as Bishop made his way to the second lever and jerked it as D'usha pulled the lever he was by. 

* * *

They moved into the next room, Misty and Inigo breathing their amazement at the size and rough beauty of the high ceilinged room. 

"It's amazing," Inigo said, getting a nod of agreement from Misty.

"Looks like we can take the low road or the high road across this chamber. Your choice," Brynjolf said, glancing at Misty as she frowned.

"Not it," she growled, putting her finger to her nose as she glared at him. 

Brynjolf smirked at her, watching Kaidan move toward the side of the room. Misty nodded, giving Brynjolf a smirk before following the warrior around the crumbling buildings.

D'usha stuck close to Misty, bumping into her every once in a while and making her sigh as she turned to look at him, "D'usha, honey. I get that you're scared, but you don't have to be up my ass for you to be safe, okay?" D'usha swallowed and gave a frightened nod, making her sigh again as she slid her steel sword back onto her hip, keeping hold of Chillrend in her right hand as she took D'usha's hand with her left, "there. Now you'll definitely be safe, yes?"

D'usha gave a nod, looking a little less frightened and making Misty smile. 

"And if anything else attacks, we've got the others to help," Misty said, reassuring him that he would be alright.

"That's right, D'usha. We won't let anything happen to you," Astrea reaffirmed, putting her hand on his shoulder.

"It's his own fault for coming when Misty told him not to," Hawke said, getting a surprised glance from Misty, "it's true. If he thought this would be easy and that you were just telling him to stay home to keep him out of trouble, this should be a lesson learned."

Misty furrowed her brow, frowning at the imperial, "still. It's weird to hear you, of all people, say something so...cold," Misty said, getting a shrug from the man.

"You seem to respond better to someone being cold, rather than someone who treats you like the queen you're trying to be," Hawke said, again shocking her.

Misty frowned, touching his arm to turn him toward her, "alright, seriously. What the fuck is wrong with you?"

Hawke gave her an annoyed stare for a few moments, his green jewel eyes unusually dark and dull, "nothing. There's not a damned thing wrong with me. I just think that if you're going to go around collecting men and women for your harem, you could throw us a fuck every once in a while," he growled, making her eyes go wide before she frowned and stepped into him, glaring into his amused green eyes.

"Listen you. I don't know who or what you are, but you need to leave me and my friends the fuck alone," she growled, getting a flash of red and black in his eyes before his lips turned up in a maniacal grin.

He took hold of her arm, jerking her forward as he wrapped his arm around her waist, making her gasp at the suddenness of it before he pressed his lips hard against her, making her give a squeak of protest as she pushed against his armor covered chest. He pulled back enough to grin at her and lick his lips, "Mmmm, tasty."

Misty gave a growl, trying to think of something when Hawke stiffened at the blade sliding across his throat.

"Release her," Kaidan's voice was low and even.

Hawke smirked, letting her go as he grinned at her, "spoiled whore," he growled, stepping back as Kaidan pressed his sword into Hawke's neck, moving him away from Misty.

"You alright?" Taliesin asked, checking her over for injuries with worried eyes.

Misty nodded, "yeah, I'm fine," she said, looking at Hawke as he stared at her with that smirk that sent a chill down her spine, "we have to figure out what's going on before anyone else loses their mind."

"You think it might be the ruins themselves?" Taliesin asked, watching Hawke warily.

Misty shrugged, "I don't know. The only dwemer Ruin that has an effect like that, that I know, is Avanchnzel," she said, watching Hawke with calculating eyes.

"We have to snap him out of it before we draw any Falmer attention," Astrea said, glancing around the area with fearful eyes.

Misty watched Hawke for a few moments before her eyes moved to Bishop, who was checking the tension of his bowstring and muttering to himself. She felt herself smile, "I have an idea," she said, swallowing her nerves as she moved toward the ranger.  _I just need Hawke to snap out of it and this is all I can think to do,_ she thought, swallowing again as she leaned slightly to look at Bishop's face as he frowned at his bow.

"I need a new string," he grumbled.

"Hey, Bishop? Can I borrow a kiss?" she asked, watching him frown for a second.

"As long as you give it back..." he paused, what she had asked for starting to sink in before he glanced at her, narrowing his golden eyes and giving her a raised eyebrow, "you...want to borrow...a kiss?"

Misty rolled her eyes, "you didn't even know what I said at first," she said, frowning at him as she stood straight and folded her arms over her chest.

Bishop gave her an annoyed frown, "I was distracted. You can't ask a man something like that when he's distracted," he growled, glaring at her, "I would have reacted the same way if you told me to take you where we are."

Misty snorted, "well? Why don't you?"

"What?" He hissed, feeling confused and annoyed and angry.

"Why. Don't. You?" she enunciated, getting a stunned stared from the man before he narrowed his eyes and tilted his head slightly.

"You're not serious, are you?" he asked, now just angry.

"Dead serious," she said, giving a yelp as she was pulled back against something solid as the sound of a sword being drawn seemed to echo in the room.

"You touch her, ranger, and I'll kill you," Hawke's voice was low and even, but not angry or cold, just agitated a little.

Misty blinked up at him, narrowing her eyes at the man before reaching up to touch his face, snapping him back into his own head, "are you yourself?"

Hawke looked down at her, the darkness in his eyes gone, and gave her a soft smile, "I think so."

Misty smiled, giving the imperial a hug, "I knew that would work," she said, getting a heavy sigh from the man as he hugged her back.

"Do me a favor, honey. Next time I'm possessed by something, for the sake of my heart, please do something else," he said, tightening his arms around her, "it shattered me a little to see you throw yourself at someone like that."

Misty rolled her eyes, "I didn't really throw myself at him," she muttered, glancing at Bishop as he scowled at them.

Misty and Hawke pulled away from one another, holding hands for a few seconds longer than was necessary before Karliah cleared her throat.

"As touching as this is, I don't want us to be too late to stop him," the dunmer woman said with a frown, "the fate of the world is in our hands."

Misty scoffed at that, shaking her head as she looked at the thief, "you have no idea."

* * *

They moved through the room, being careful not to alert any more Falmer, after having to deal with a mini-horde at the front and Hawke's extreme personality change. 

"So you were using me," Bishop growled, kneeling next to Misty as they waited for Kaidan's single to continue on.

Misty snorted, giving him a glare, "like you haven't used people. Don't start with that hypocritical bullshit," she hissed back, turning to move as Kaidan started around the corner. 

Bishop grabbed her arm, stopping her advance and turning her back to face him, "I've never offered something I wasn't willing to give," he growled, glaring into her eyes with golden fire flickering.

Misty rolled her eyes, "first, ow," she growled, moving her arm in his grip as it loosened slightly, "second, Bishop, I will do anything and everything to protect and help my friends, even if that means my life. That includes you, despite you being a promiscuous, big-headed ass with a tongue that could puncture a tire."

Bishop furrowed his brow at Misty, confused and a little surprised by the sincerity in her green eyes, a dark turquoise color in the bluish-green of the room.

"Let go of my arm," she said, tugging her arm slightly. 

Bishop blinked back into himself before slowly releasing her arm with a frown, "that kind of mindset will get you killed, princess. I've seen it," he said, moving past her to follow Inigo and Brynjolf. 

They moved around the edge of the room, sticking close to the walls to avoid any Falmer. 

Kaidan stopped, holding his hand out to stop the rest of the group, "I see the exit," he whispered back, glancing back at Misty.

Misty frowned, furrowing her brow at the exit, "it's not right," she muttered to herself, shaking her head, "that shouldn't be there."

"What's wrong?" Astrea asked, giving Misty concerned blue eyes.

Misty nodded at the exit, "that shouldn't be there. Mercer should have collapsed it already," she said, feeling a little frustrated.

"Let's just be glad that he didn't," Karliah said, moving ahead of them.

Misty frowned at D'usha following the dark elf toward the exit. They walked to the exit and was almost to the door when there was a loud explosion. Misty's eyes snapped up as rocks and giant hunks of the archway started to fall. She looked down at D'usha, who had stopped in his tracks to stare up at the rubble coming down on top of him. She moved without thinking, wrapping her body around the boy to protect him from being crushed. 

"Misty!" Astrea shouted, running after the woman and covering Misty and D'usha as best she could as the rocks came down on and around them. 

"MELISSA!"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you want to see Misty's journey, up until after the Dampened Spirits quest, and hear my colorful commentary every step of the way, Check out my Youtube channel. It's VERY colorful commentary and Inigo's in it... (bribing fans with adorable blue khajiit)
> 
> https://www.youtube.com/channel/UCeDN7TUL5o_kwZImaGkRU8g
> 
> When it rains, it pours! XD Poor Misty. It's a good thing they're heading in that direction anyway.


	103. Blindsighted (part 2)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Trapped in the rubble, Astrea risks her own life to keep Misty and D'usha alive and to get them out so Misty can continue on to her goal...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry it took too long to update. The Fam's been sick, me included. If my son gets sick, I get sick. If my son AND hubby get sick, I'm laid up in bed for a while...dying. My husband doesn't get sick ever so...yeah. Fucking Black Plague up in my house when he does. XD  
> Also, I wanted to give y'all BOTH parts of Blindsighted, because I know how annoying it is to read or watch part one and then not have a part two for a while...And I got distracted by making some videos... I made...yeah...
> 
> Check 'em out, if you wanna (not self promoting at all):  
> Both are on my facebook in the Album "Videos I made"  
> https://www.facebook.com/sylvia.fey.12/media_set?set=a.266244214011798&type=3  
> Here's the link to the one I was able to put on youtube. It does have some spoilers for Forever in the Here.  
> https://youtu.be/FKswZM9LGKM

Bishop broke through the rubble, gasping in the damp, cool air as he crawled out from under a large rock, gritting his teeth against the pain in his back and shoulders, and the blood dripping down his forehead into his eyes.

"MELISSA!" Hawke's voice was frantic as he rifled through the rubble, jerking rocks to the side as he screamed, "MELISSA!"

He groaned as he sat up, barely touching the large gash on his head as he frowned, glancing at Taliesin making his way over toward him.

"MELISSA!!" Hawke screamed, "please don't be dead. Don't be dead. Melissa!!"

"Misty! D'usha! Astrea! Say something, my friends!" Inigo hollered at the dirt, using his claws to dig in the rough rocks and dust.

"Hold still," Taliesin told him as he hovered his hand over the gash, healing it with his magic.

"She's probably dead," Bishop muttered, watching Hawke and Inigo dig desperately in the rubble while Brynjolf, Karliah, and Kaidan stood back, shaking their head sadly, "I don't know anyone that could survive something like that."

"You did," Taliesin pointed out, getting a frown from the Nord.

"Barely," he growled, letting the altmer help him to his feet, "that kid was in the collapse too."

"And Astrea," Taliesin said, watching Inigo shove a large boulder off the pile.

"There's no way they survived," Brynjolf muttered, keeping his voice quiet so he wouldn't upset the two digging any more than they already were.

Kaidan gripping his arm with his arms folded, trying to push past the pain twisting his heart into knots, as he watched Hawke and Inigo dig.  _She's fine,_ he thought, trying to comfort himself,  _she's fine. She wouldn't die yet. She's got too much she wants to do. She wouldn't let that kid die either._

"She was stupid to bring a child into a dangerous place like this," Karliah's low smooth voice sounded as annoyed as she looked.

"Hold on, lass. She didn't bring the boy. He came on his own," Brynjolf said, defending Misty with a frown.

Karliah scoffed, folding her arms over her chest, "then she should have sent the child back to where he had come from," the woman said, looking at Hawke and Inigo, "the ruins of a lost civilization is no place for a child."

"And a bandit camp is?" Kaidan asked, turning to glare at the woman. He faced her fully, furious at her for speaking ill of Misty, and at Misty for risking herself like she did at every turn. "Melissa saved that boy from a life of banditry and adopted him as her own. She told him to stay back at the camp and if it wasn't for him, she wouldn't be here right now."

"She isn't here now," Karliah growled at him, glaring at the warrior.

"She's not dead!" Inigo hollered, glaring at the three from atop the pile, "Misty has too much she wants to do to die here like this! I believe she's alive! She's the mother fucking Dragonborn and I will not abandon her like this! She wouldn't abandon any of us!"

Kaidan watched him start to dig through the rubble again and felt himself smirk, "whether she's dead or not, I'm not going to leave her body for the Falmer," he said, moving to the rubble to help Hawke and Inigo dig her out.

* * *

"Mama?" D'usha's voice was strained as he touched Misty's face, "mama?"

Misty's eyes fluttered before they opened and she groaned, blinking a few times before her vision cleared enough to see D'usha's relieved face. "D'usha..."

"Mama? Are you okay?" he asked, furrowing his brow at her as she inhaled the dust that had yet to settle.

"Yeah, I'm fine," she coughed out, furrowing her brow at the feel of scuffed up iron against her skin. She tried to get up, only to hear the iron on top of her groan. "Astrea?"

Astrea's breath hissed out through bloody teeth as she smiled at Misty, blood dripping down into her blue eyes, that looked dull in the dim light coming into the stack, "I'm...glad...you....two...are *gasp* okay."

"We're fine, but you don't sound too good," Misty said, trying to roll, only for the rubble to shift.

"Don't..." Astrea hissed, furrowing her brow as a large rock collapsed on top of her, what little breath she had huffing out in grunt, "don't worry...about me...You...you have...to live...you're the Dragonborn...you're....going to...be High Queen..."

"You're going to live too!" Misty said, trying to reach around to heal Astrea, "we're all getting out of this."

"Mama..." D'usha muttered, already knowing that Astrea was dying and would probably be dead before they could get out of the rocks...if they got out at all.

"Just let me...get around to...heal you," Misty said, trying to twist again and causing more rocks to fall down. She covered D'usha's head and gave a sob at Astrea's grunt. Her eyes burned with tears as she shook her head, "we're getting out of this together and alive."

D'usha gave Misty sad eyes, looking at the Nord woman with blood dripping from her hairline and the corner of her mouth as the rocks pressed down on them, "mama..."

"Don't say it," she whispered, shaking her head frantically, "if you don't say it, it's not real."

D'usha sighed, pulling his dagger from his belt and holding it against his hip, "mama, she's suffering. I can make it quick," he said, getting a sniffle from the woman as she shook her head.

"No, I...I'll do it," she said, taking the blade from the argonians hand and turning it back in her hand, "I'm sorry, Astrea."

"Don't *gasp* apologize. It was...my honor...to serve you...Dragonborn," Astrea said, smiling at Misty. 

Misty swallowed, closing her eyes as she shoved her hand back, wincing as she felt the blade slide through the iron without much problem. She heard Astrea's air go out of her lungs, feeling her last breath on the back of her neck. She sobbed, pulling the blade from Astrea's body and sniffling as D'usha patted her back, giving his mother a comforting hug. 

"It's okay, mama. She's in a better place now," he said, making her feel worse for allowing herself to be so...

 _Weak,_ her mind hissed,  _you're letting your fucking child comfort you, you weak bitch._ She sniffled, stifling the tears and the sobbing as she gave D'usha a smile, "I'm okay. Thank you," she said, getting a small smile from the boy.

"It's okay, mama. Uncle Inigo said that where you're from, people don't die like this," he said, getting a sigh and nod from her.

"Yeah."

"MELISSA!" Hawke's voice was muffled but loud and some of the rocks beside their heads shifted.

"We're here!" D'usha hollered, closing his eyes as the dust started trailing down from the rubble. 

The rocks moved, bringing with them bright light that forced them to squint at the opening. 

"They're here!" Inigo's voice confirmed the figure as he jerked the rocks from the opening, making it wider.

"D'usha. You go first," Misty said, getting a slight nod from the boy as he crawled out through the opening. Misty sniffled, twisting around to look at Astrea's motionless face. She reached out with a shaking hand, hesitating just before her fingers brushed the woman's cooling before pulling her hand back, staring at the woman with the pain twisting in her chest. "I'm sorry, Astrea. I'll... I'll never forget you, my friend."

"Come on, my friend. Let's get you out of here," Inigo said, putting his hand out to take her's.

Misty sniffled, taking his hand and letting him pull her from the rubble, squinting in the lighting of the room as he helped her stand before starting to reach in for Astrea. "She's dead, Ini..." she said, getting a surprised glance from the khajiit before his ears lay back on his head and he slowly moved away from the hole.

"Melissa!" Hawke exclaimed, stumbling down the rubble to wrap his arms around her and hug her tight against his body. "What in Oblivion were you thinking?!? Do you not value your own life! Stop putting yourself in danger like that!" He pulled back, holding her at arm's length before his expression softened, seeing the sadness in her eyes. He sighed, pulling her into a more gentle hug as he stroked her hair, "there was nothing you could do, love."

Misty didn't hug him back, feeling her emotions completely stifled as she stepped back, out of his arms, and moved to the rubble, staring at the collapsed tower with a mixture of sadness, fear, worry and over all that, rage. She swallowed, stepping up to the rubble and knelt, putting her hands together in front of her, clasped together as she closed her eyes. “The Lord is close to the brokenhearted and saves those who are crushed in spirit. Blessed are those who mourn, for they will be comforted. For we know that if the earthly tent we live in is destroyed, we have a building from God, an eternal house in heaven, not built by human hands. For if we live, we live to the Lord, and if we die, we die to the Lord. So then, whether we live or whether we die, we are the Lord’s. Amen," Misty muttered, crossing herself as she stood from the edge of the rubble, "I'll come back for you, Astrea. I'm not going to leave your body here." 

* * *

She walked between Brynjolf and Taliesin, wiping the tear trails from her cheeks, "I'm going to kill that bastard slowly, starting with his skin and working my way in."

"He'll get what's coming to him soon enough, lass," Brynjolf said, glancing at her and the fury on her face. 

"I know, because I'm going to give it to him," Misty growled, clenching her fists at her sides.

They moved down the stairs, Misty smacking the bear traps as they went before stepping into the lower room. She frowned at the Falmer laying on the ground, tapping the creature with her boot before turning for the exit and marching up the steps. Kaidan reached out, taking hold of the back of her armor to pull her stumbling backward down the steps.

"Hold a moment," he said, getting a glare from the woman.

"What?" she snapped, looking furious.

"I think you need to calm yourself for a moment before you get anyone killed," he said, getting a snort from the woman.

"You mean anyone else, right?" she growled, making him frown.

"No, that's not what I meant," he said back, folding his arms over his chest as he tilted his head to the side, watching her with narrowed crimson eyes.

"Tch, whatever," she muttered, looking toward the other door that had been collapsed as well. Her stomach and heart twisted at the thought of Astrea's body lying under all that rubble. Kaidan's hand on Misty's shoulder brought her eyes up to him as he brushed something from her cheek. She blinked in surprise, unaware that she was crying.

"We'll recover Astrea's body and bury her somewhere outside of this place, Misty," he said, giving her a reassuring smile as she nodded.

"I think she'd like that," she said, letting him pull her in for a gentle hug. 

"Me too," he whispered against her hair, his eyes following Karliah as the woman sneered while walking past them. He leaned back, giving her another smile before nodding toward the doors leading out. "Let's go before they get too far ahead of us."

"They won't get that far," Misty said, moving up the steps behind Karliah and Brynjolf.

"Why is that?" Kaidan asked as they pushed the doors open, his eyes widening at the sight of the Centurion.

"That's why," Misty said, crouching down and sliding over the side of the walkway. "We've gotta get to the Centurion and activate it before the Falmer realize we're here."

Kaidan nodded, dropping down into a crouch beside her as the others followed them over the edge. Misty furrowed her brow, watching Karliah start down the steps.

"What the fuck is wrong with her?" Misty growled, starting to move out from behind the steps.

Kaidan grabbed her, keeping her crouched where she was, "just let her deal with her own fate. She was going to just leave you to die under the rubble."

Misty frowned at him and took a deep breath, shaking her head as she stood, "I don't care. My job is to protect everyone in Skyrim, no matter what they think of me or how they act."

"And that's the attitude that'll get you killed," Bishop muttered, getting a glare from Misty.

"I'd even save your sorry ass if you were going to be killed," Misty growled, drawing her bow and nocking an arrow as she took aim for one of the Falmer as it started around the pillar Karliah was hiding behind. She took a deep breath, watching as the world seemed to slow. Karliah pulled her daggers as the Falmer walked around the pillar, already swinging its sword at her head. She loosed the arrow as she blew out, watching it fly true and hit the falmer in the face as Karliah ducked, knocking the creature back. She started for the Centurion, replacing her bow on her back as she ran for the button, slamming her hand down on the switch, "RUN!" she screamed, moving forward to grab Karliah's arm and pulling her after as the centurion ground to life. Steam hissed from its shoulders and joints and it made a high pitch, metal on metal squealing that hurt her ears. It swung it's giant hammer hand down in a sweeping motion, smacking two of the Falmer that were trying to attack it, knocking them across the room as it turned its attention toward Misty and Karliah, racing across the room toward the stairs. It stomped after them, shaking the ground under their feet with each massive step, causing them to stumble as they scurried up the steps leading to the next level. 

Inigo, Kaidan, and Bishop fired arrows at it, trying to slow it down to no avail as it brought the hammer down on the stairs just behind the women, crushing the steps. Misty gave a cry, the closeness surprising her before she turned, shoving Karliah behind her as she took a deep breath, "FUS RO DAH!" she shouted, making the machine stumble back a couple of steps, causing it to slip on one of the steps and tumble back with a loud clang, hitting the ground at the bottom of the steps. They ran up the steps, past the three that were firing arrows to join the others as they raced across the walkway, trying to get as far away from the monster machine before it could get back up, assuming it could. The grinding and whining of the machine echoed throughout the room, bringing Falmer from the other chambers to investigate. Hawke grabbed Misty, jerking her back against the wall as the others took his lead, putting his finger to his lips, signaling for them to be quiet as small groups of Falmer scurried past them. Their breathing raspy and forced as they moved past the group. Misty felt her heart race in her chest at seeing these sad creatures so closely and had to stifle a screech when one brushed against her as it moved. Hawke took her hand, giving it a gentle squeeze to help keep her quiet.

They let out a relieved collective breath when the last Falmer moved past them, turning and heading for the stairs leading up to the stone bridge that went across the room. Misty swallowed, watching the Falmer attack the centurion as it ground and squealed and blew steam out at them, trying to get back on its feet.  _I almost feel bad for it,_ she thought, following the others across the bridge and through the small hallway that lead down to the area where...

"Shit," Misty hissed, shaking her head as she stopped just before the next bridge, "I'm not going any farther than this."

Hawke furrowed his brow at her, glancing ahead at the next area before a small smile curved his lips, "I'll take care of the spiders," he said, chuckling as she folded her arms over her chest. 

"Yeay! Spiders!" Inigo exclaimed, following Hawke toward the spider den.

"Good, because I'm not going farther if they aren't taken care of. Fuck that," she said, watching him move down the walkway toward where the spiders' nest was.

"You can't be serious," Karliah growled, giving Misty an annoyed glare.

"Two words. Necrotizing fasciitis. I don't mess with spiders and I'm not about to start now," she said, shaking her head as she watched Hawke and Inigo move into the spider nest. 

"Wait, wait, wait. The all powerful, all mighty, not afraid of anyone or anything Dragonborn is scared of spiders?" Bishop asked, laughing as Misty gave him a glare.

"There are a lot of people that are afraid of spiders, dingbat. It's a normal fear," she growled, giving the ranger a glare, "and I never said I wasn't afraid of anything."

"Mama? What's necrotiz....necro..." D'usha stumbled over the words as he tugged on Misty's tunic.

"Necrotizing fasciitis is a flesh-eating disease that's usually transferred via spider bites. That is why I don't fuck with spiders," Misty said, getting a fearful look from the boy.

"Flesh...eating..." D'usha said, swallowing as he watched Hawke take down a spider as Inigo shot an arrow at another.

"Don't make the lad scared of a few spiders," Brynjolf said, slapping his hand down on D'usha's shoulder and giving the boy a smile, "don't worry, lad. I'm sure your mother will protect you with her life."

Misty snorted, "while everyone else glares at me for risking my life," she muttered, making the thief laugh. 

"I think it's admirable," Taliesin said, giving her a smile, "a mother protecting her children. Nothing more natural than that."

Bishop scoffed, rolling his eyes as Hawke and Inigo emerged from the nest area, Inigo twirling a spider leg around before stuffing it into his pack.

Misty stared at him like he was insane, getting a confused blink from the strange khajiit before furrowing her brow at him.

"What?" he asked, his ears laying back on his head.

"Inigo, why? Just...why?" she asked, getting a grin from the khajiit.

"I want to show off to Sirius. We're competing to see who collects the most spider legs," Inigo said, pulling his pack onto his back.

Misty shivered, shaking her head as they moved down the walkway, "there's something wrong with you two."

"I just like squishing spiders," Inigo said with a shrug, smiling at Misty's shiver.

"That is a good portion of the reason I love you, Inigo," Misty said, getting a chuckle from the cat man, "well, that and your personality."

"I know, my friend and I am grateful you leave all the spider killing to me."

* * *

They pushed through the doors leading to the next area and carefully moved through to the next area. Misty gagged at the smell of decay, damp soil, and, what she could only think as feces and urine. She covered her mouth and nose with her hand, furrowing her brow as they moved.

"The stench," Brynjolf muttered, doing the same thing, "this place reeks of Falmer."

"This must be their hive," Karliah said, moving up to walk beside Brynjolf, "we'll have to keep silent if we want to avoid drawing their attention."

"Let's start with not talking," Kaidan growled back at them, narrowing his eyes at the dunmer that was already on his bad side.

"Shh!" Taliesin hissed, putting his finger to his lips as he crouched next to Misty, Inigo, and D'usha.

"What's the plan?" Inigo asked, his eyes focusing in on the dwemer spider clanking at the stone on the other side of the room.

"If someone can get that red dot on the top of the spider, I think it'll blow up since we can't destroy it any other way," Misty suggested, getting a nod from Bishop as he stepped away from the wall enough to take aim and fire at the thing. The spider exploded in a blast of electricity and crashing metal, making him smirk as he moved back to crouch near them. "Nice," Misty said, giving him a fist bump before going back to watching the room, listening for any Falmer that might be coming their way. 

"I think the coast is clear," Inigo muttered, cautiously moving through the room toward the next room.

"There's a lever that turns on the spinning blades down in the next level. It should take out the falmer without us getting ourselves dirty," she said, moving down the steps as carefully as possible.

D'usha stopped at the lever, looking down at the falmer through the brass bars of the gate before taking hold of it and jerking it to the side. The blades made a shrieking noise as they rose up from the housing in the center of the room, clanking and snapping to their full extension before whirling round and round, slicing into the falmer's sides and spraying blood everywhere in the small torture chamber below. The falmer screamed and snarled, trying to fight the mechanical blades, only to get a limb removed and thrown across the room, or the blades to cut into their gut. One of the falmer had tried to attack it and ended up getting the blades lodged in its skull, sending the body trailing around the blades, smearing blood around on the floor. Misty grimaced at the bloody scene below as she covered her mouth to keep from vomiting. D'usha snapped the lever back, waiting for the blades to return to the ground before giving everyone a thumbs up. The falmer that was attached to the blades gave a disgusting squishing crunching sound as the blade slid down the skull, sending Misty over the edge of control as she rushed to the side of the landing and vomited onto some rocks. 

"Mama, are you okay?" D'usha asked, leaning to look at her as she groaned.

"She's fine, lad. She sometimes has a problem with gore," Hawke said, giving him a reassuring pat on the shoulder as he moved to pull her hair away from her face.

"I don't know why. That was fun to watch," D'usha said, grinning as Brynjolf put his hand on the boy's head and Misty groaned.

"That's a lad," he said, giving Misty a worried glance before turning to Karliah as the dark elf sneered at Misty's back.

"If she didn't like gore, why is she even here?" Karliah growled, folding her arms over her chest.

Misty let out a calming breath, standing straight as she wiped her mouth with the back of her hand and gave Hawke a grateful nod, "because you jackasses won't take no for a fucking answer," she growled, turning to face the dunmer woman. "I TOLD you no. I TOLD you I didn't want to become a Nightingale, but here I am. I TOLD you I didn't want to deal with this bullshit, but here I am. Y'all don't wanna fucking listen to me when I say no and then get pissy that I can't handle something, well fuck you! Maybe if you people have such a fucking problem with how I do things and me being squeamish, you shouldn't force me to do anything I don't want to do, which is anything and everything that has to do with the thieves guild, at this point. Now either shut the fuck up and deal, or I get to leave and y'all are going to have to deal with the large group of Falmer in the next room on your own and the room where Mercer is collapsing and filling up with water."

Karliah glared at Misty and motioned toward the room they had just been through, "be my guest then."

Misty snorted, "fine," she growled, starting for the other room, "come on, D'usha. I'm not leaving you here with these lunatics."

D'usha sighed, following Misty toward the other room with his head hung.

"Now hold on, lass," Brynjolf said, moving to block her way as she frowned at him, "we need you to come with us. Nobody knows these ruins except you."

"Why is that, exactly?" Karliah asked, giving Misty a frown, "you're the only one that seems to know what's around the next corner."

Misty scowled at her, "because fuck you, that's why," she growled, turning her attention back to Brynjolf, "funny. It didn't matter what I did and didn't know before now. How convenient."

Brynjolf sighed, "I already told you that I wouldn't have sent you to Solitude. That was Mercer's idea, not mine."

"But you didn't have the fucking balls to stand up to him and say 'hey, I think she's telling the truth. we should listen to her', did ya?" she snarled, her rage starting to drive her and her words. 

"How many times do I have to apologize?" he asked, frowning at her.

"Four thousand, three hundred and seventy-eight more times, and yes, I did pull that number out of my ass," she said, folding her arms over her chest as she glared down her nose at him.

"What if I give you something else instead?" Brynjolf asked, taking a step toward her with a suggestive smile.

Misty snorted, "I'd give my virginity to Sheogorath before I'd give it to you, fucking sleaze," she growled, flicking his nose.

Brynjolf blinked in surprise more from her words than the flick on the nose before he tilted his head, giving her a curious look, "you're a virgin?"

Misty narrowed her eyes at him, glaring her anger at the man before he shook his head.

"Listen, Misty..." Misty cut him off with a scoff.

"So you do know my name. I was starting to wonder," she grumbled, getting a frown from the man.

"We need you to lead us through this place. Right now, we know little to nothing about this ruin and," he took her hand, raising it up to hold it against his chest, "it would make me the happiest man alive to fight by your side."

Bishop scoffed as Kaidan rolled his eyes as Misty seemed to fall into those sparkling green eyes and that soft, charming smile.

Brynjolf blinked in surprise when D'usha gave him a shove away from Misty, making him smirk at the young argonian boy, who was glaring at him.

"Stay away from my mama, sleaze," D'usha said, pointing accusingly at Brynjolf. 

Misty couldn't help but smile and put her hand on D'usha's shoulder as she gave Brynjolf a smirk, "my white knight says no," she said, smiling at D'usha trying to be intimidating by folding his small arms over his fur covered chest and puffing himself up, "if you really want me to continue, I need an apology from Karliah."

Karliah's eyes widened in surprise before she scoffed, "I don't owe you an apology."

"Bull shit you don't," Misty growled, "you're the fucking reason we're in this mess. If you'd have done your JOB as a nightingale, Mercer wouldn't have gotten his hands on the Skeleton key and we wouldn't be risking our lives to get it back."

"Harsh," Inigo muttered.

Karliah shot Inigo a glare before turning it to Misty, "as true as that may be, it was your choice to come along," she said, getting an 'are you serious' glare from Misty.

"I had a...." Misty paused, her rage starting to take over, "I had a choice?" She gave a sharp nod, undoing her sword belt and the strap holding her bow and quiver before handing it to D'usha. "Hold my shit, son," she growled, marching across the room as she pulled her fist back and twisting her body into the punch, hitting Karliah in the face so hard it spun her around and sent her straight to the ground. "Listen here you selfish, self-important, grey-skin bitch! I didn't have a fucking choice because you bitches didn't let me have a fucking choice! When I fucking say no I mean no! No means No! So you better come down off that fucking pedestal you put yourself on before I kick the Goddamned thing out from under you and beat your fucking face in with it! I'm so sick of the thieves guild. Y'all used to be my favorite guild but now, y'all can suck my mother fucking dick and die!" she paused, glaring at the woman who was sitting up with her hand against her cheek, looking dazed, "the only reason I'm going through with the rest of this God forsaken place, is for Astrea. Not you. Not the guild. Not even for the Skeleton key or Nocturnal. That bitch can suck my dick too, for all I care. I'm getting revenge for what that bastard did to my friend and I'm going to make it slow." 

"Even after vomiting like you did when that Falmer got stuck on the blade?" Bishop asked, furrowing his brow at the hissing inhales most of the group did. 

Misty turned that glare to him, her eyes flashing fire as she turned to face him, "you wanna fucking piece of me too, bitch? Because I've gotta whole fucking can of whoop ass just waiting to be opened," she snarled, clenching her fists at her side.

Bishop glanced at Karliah, half thinking about taking Misty's challenge before looking back at her with unamused golden eyes, "it's a legitimate question, princess," he growled, folding his arms over his chest, "you seem to have a hard time with gore and you're talking about flaying a man alive."

Misty's eyes twitched as she glared at him while Hawke moved to stand between Bishop and Misty.

"Easy, Melissa. He's just asking a logical question that most of us are thinking," Hawke said, putting his hands out as if to try and calm her down.

"Logical?!? I'll give him fucking logical in the fucking nards!" she snarled, taking a hard step forward.

Taliesin sighed, stepping up behind her and putting both hands on her shoulders, snapping her attention around to him as he pushed as much calming magic as he could muster into her.

"Fucking touching me," she growled, her anger slowly disappearing, being replaced with the subtle calmness that always came with Taliesin's magic, "jackass."

Taliesin chuckled, leaning forward to put his mouth near her ear, "don't worry, princess. I'll make it so he freezes in his bedroll."

"He's a Nord," she grumbled, folding her arms over her chest, "I want his boots to squelch when he walks."

Bishop gave her a raised eyebrow as Taliesin nodded.

"Done and done," Taliesin said, starting to step around her before she put her hand on his arm.

"After we get out of here. I don't wanna deal with him alerting the Falmer," she said, getting a slight bow from the altmer before she nodded toward the stairs leading down to the torture area, "let's rock, ladies."

D'usha handed Misty her things back, giving her a confused eyebrow raise as she strapped everything back on. "Uh, mama?"

"Yes?" Misty said, keeping her eyes averted from the Falmer missing most of its head.

"Why did you hit that lady and call her a grey-skin?" he asked, furrowing his brow at the derogatory word for the Dunmer.

"Honestly, I don't use that term, but she doesn't have any of my respect and has been treating me like shit since I met her," she said, tightening the belt around her hips, "besides, some people just need a good punch in the face. Like Maven Black-Briar." Just saying the woman's name aloud made Misty cringe and the rage that had settled start to boil again, "God I hate that woman."

"I'll punch her for you, mama," D'usha said, making Misty smile.

"Thank you, baby, but if anyone's going to punch that bitch, it's going to be me and I'm going to do it for the gamers," Misty said, giving the reader a wink.

D'usha blinked, glancing around the hallway they had moved into before giving Misty a raised eyebrow, "gamers?"

Misty shook her head, putting her finger to her lips as she crouched down behind the tall brass gate wall. She could see a few Falmer wandering back and forth in the next chamber and held her breath as one walked right past them, barely taking notice of their presence.

"What's the plan, love?" Kaidan asked, keeping his voice a whisper as he crouched on the other side of D'usha.

"We'll have to take most of them out, then there's a fence before the exit if I remember correctly," she whispered back, "there's too many of us to be able to sneak past them."

"Well, why don't a few of us be a distraction while the rest of you sneak around the fight?" Kaidan suggested.

Misty nodded, "sounds good, but I don't want you guys to risk your lives like that if you don't have to."

"We're already risking our lives for revenge," Bishop muttered under his breath.

"Bishop. Thank you for volunteering. That's so sweet of you," Misty said, giving him a glare.

"Tch. I didn't volunteer for anything, ladyship," he growled, glaring around Kaidan at her.

"You just did," she growled, back. 

The two glared at one another before Kaidan sighed and stood.

"I'll play distraction while the rest of you sneak around them," he said, drawing his sword as he started into the chamber.

"Wait, Kai!" Misty hissed, cursing under her breath as she stood, drawing her own swords, "Inigo, take D'usha with you around the edge of the chamber and through the fence on the other side. I'll catch up."

"Wait. What are you doing?" Hawke asked, taking hold of her arm and pulling her to a stop as the sound of a falmer snarling echoed through the chamber.

"I'm not going to leave Kai to fight these things on his own, no matter how big and strong he thinks he is," she said, jerking her arm out of his grip and moving into the chamber.

"Damnit," Hawke growled, drawing his sword as he followed her, "and I'm not going to let you risk your life again."

Hawke brought his sword around, slashing through a Falmer that had come around the side, firing arrows at Misty's back. The creature hissed, falling back as it snarled and spat before he brought his foot down on its face in a curb stomp.

Misty spun around, cutting through the Falmer that had come up on her right while Kaidan's blade found the shoulder of the one on her left, cutting deep into the creature as it screamed it's pain into the chamber. She ground her teeth, blocking the next Falmer's attack with one blade while Chillrend found its chest, sliding into the Falmer's body with little resistance before she brought the blade across its neck, spraying herself with blood as the creature gurgled its last breath. She grimaced, only bothering to wipe the blood from her eyes before raising her sword to block another attack from another Falmer. "Shit," she hissed, giving the creature a kick in the chest, knocking it back several steps before a sharp pain hit her side, making her cry out. She furrowed her brow down at the arrow in her side, looking up at the creature that was nocking another arrow before rushing forward to slice through the beast's bow, making it snarl at her before she pierced its head with her blade. The action brought back the sight from earlier as she stumbled back away from the corpse, fighting to keep the vomit down before ducking another attack. Kaidan spun, slicing through the Falmer's neck, cleaving the head from its shoulders to roll across the ground. The combination of the fighting, gore, and the stench in the chamber finally became too much and Misty bent in half, vomiting onto the ground as Hawke finished up the last of the Falmer. 

"This is why you shouldn't fight, Melissa," Hawke scolded as she groaned, spitting on the ground as she tried to breath past the burn and stench.

"Leave her alone," Kaidan growled, giving Hawke a glare, "she was brave to choose to fight instead of leaving it to everyone else. You shouldn't scold her because of it."

Hawke frowned at the man, folding his arms over his chest as he narrowed his eyes at him, "it was stupid when she knew how the fighting would affect her."

"God, shut up," she growled, slowly standing straight as she wiped her mouth with the back of her hand, "let's get this place done and over with, alright. I'm fucking tired."

Kaidan had moved around to the arrow still sticking out of her side, almost completely forgotten about with her being slightly in shock. He put his hand on the area around the arrow, giving her a glance as she took a deep breath, "ready?"

"No," she muttered, clenching her teeth as he jerked the arrow out of her side, making her hiss in pain, "God why?" She put her hand over the wound pushing her healing magic into her side as she took several deep breaths, shaking her head, "this sucks balls."

"Come on. The others will be waiting for us," Hawke growled, moving between her and Kaidan toward the open fence on the other side.

"Do you feel sick at all?" Kaidan asked, getting a raised eyebrow from the woman.

"Not any more than I did before. Why? You think it might have been poisoned?" she asked.

Kaidan shrugged, "there were some poisons on the table in the torture room. I wouldn't put it past these wretched creatures to put poison on an arrow," he said, as they walked through the exit. 

Misty furrowed her brow at the sound of fighting ahead of them, shaking her head as they took off through the hall toward the next chamber, "they couldn't just wait for us to get to them before attacking anything, could they?"

"You can't blame them for enjoying a good fight," Kaidan said with a grin, anticipating the fight they were about to run into.

"I hope D'usha's okay," Misty said, running around the giant, brass pipes and into the fray, cutting down a Falmer that had taken aim at Brynjolf's back as the thief fended off a snarling falmer with his daggers. Brynjolf glanced back at her, surprised at her appearance before she smirked at him, "I hope you don't mind me cutting in."

Brynjolf chuckled, blocking another Falmer attack and giving it a hard kick in the chest, "by all means, lass. I was looking for a new dance partner anyway," he said, giving her a wink as she grinned, both moving back as a falmer brought his ax down between them.

"Fucking rude!" she snarled, pushing forward as she brought her sword around, slicing clean through the falmer's arm as an arrow pierced it's head, silencing its scream. 

D'usha gave a shout, scuttling back away from a Falmer advancing on him before Inigo brought his ebony sword up through the creature's back, piercing through the beast's chest before he turned, throwing the falmer from his sword as he took a position in front of D'usha.

"You alright, D'usha?" Inigo asked without looking back at the child.

D'usha nodded, shakily getting to his feet as he wielded his dagger, "they just got the jump on me, is all," he said, his voice hiding the fear he felt.

Inigo gave a short nod, knowing that the boy was just putting on a brave face before smiling, "I'm scared too," he said, surprising the child before he spun, cutting the head from a Falmer before moving back to where he stood, protecting D'usha from the monstrosities. 

Misty found herself back to back with Taliesin as he threw a fireball at a group coming at them.

"Feel like learning a little destruction magic, Misty?" Taliesin asked, smirking over his shoulder at her as she snorted.

"Not in the middle of battle, I don't," she said, blocking an attack before giving the falmer a kick to the chest, sending it stumbling back, "YOL!" Three Falmer screamed as they caught fire, scurrying away from them to try and put themselves out. 

"Remind me to teach you how to do a fireball spell," Taliesin said, throwing another fireball at a group of falmer. 

"Why when I have YOL!" she shouted again, spewing fire at the falmer starting to surround them. 

"Clever," Taliesin smirked, making her chuckle.

"I thought so," she said with a shrug as Bishop shot down the last falmer. 

"Well, that went well," Brynjolf said, sliding his daggers back onto his hips, "anymore going to come, lass?"

Misty shrugged, "the only thing that I've been wrong about has always been the number of enemies but I think we're alright, for now," she said, sheathing her swords back on her hips as she moved to check on D'usha, "you okay, honey?"

D'usha nodded but looked a little pale as he shakily sheathed his dagger on his belt. "Yeah...I'm fine."

Misty gave him an apologetic smile as she held her hand out to him, blinking in surprise at how quickly he took her hand as if he were almost desperate to hold onto something. She patted his hand with her other one and nodded up the ramp leading up the side of the chamber, "let's walk across some pipes and stay above the danger, yes?"

D'usha nodded, following Misty closely with Inigo right behind them, not wanting to fight anymore Falmer if he couldn't help it. 

They moved along the brass pipes, walking carefully over them so they wouldn't slip and fall to the ground below. Luckily, the single pipe became two, making it a little easier to move across. 

"Stay as quiet as possible. I don't wanna deal with anymore falmer if I can't help it," Misty said as a falmer shuffled below them, huffing and snuffing at the air before shuffling toward the chamber they had just left.

"Where is this supposed to lead?" Hawke asked in a whisper.

It goes around to a small room type thing that's close to the exit," Misty said, holding onto D'usha's armor as he leaned slightly over to look down at the room below.

The sound of clattering and chittering made Misty cringe as D'usha looked down at the chaurus clattering across the ground. 

"Chaurus," Misty muttered as she frowned, following Inigo across the pipes to the small room.

Inigo slid over the side of the pipes to the ground below, dropping down into a crouch as his ears twitched around on his head to pick up on any warning sounds before standing to help D'usha down. Misty slipped off the edge of the pipes, sliding into Inigo's arms as he helped her down. She couldn't help but notice the royal blue glow his fur gave in the sky blue glow of the chamber and how soft his fur was against her hand. He gave her a small smile, still holding her against him before his ear twitched toward the chamber, his eyes snapping toward the exit before he took hold of D'usha's armor, pulling the boy back and covering his mouth as Misty covered her own mouth, watching a falmer shuffle near them, snuffing at the air.  _God, please go away,_ she thought, furrowing her brow at the falmer before it sniffled and shuffled away. She let out a relieved breath, glancing up at Bishop before he dropped down, barely making any noise. 

"Seriously. Can you like grunt or something? It makes me jealous that y'all can be that quiet," she muttered, getting a raised eyebrow from the man before he grunted, smirking at her glare, "smartass."

They moved around the edge of the room, heading through the exit as quickly as possible, so they wouldn't alert any of the enemies farther in. 

Misty held her breath as Inigo took aim at a Falmer up ahead, watching him loose the arrow with such precision that it pierced the Falmer's head without hardly any noise, except for the body collapsing to the ground. She pulled her bow, nocking an arrow as another Falmer shuffled around the stone pillar, curious about the sound before it gave a hissing snarl, drawing its sword before searching for the intruders. Misty took aim, taking a deep breath before loosing the arrow at the falmer, now moving toward them, the arrow sliding into the Falmer's forehead, killing it instantly. They all waited, pressed against the stone wall as they listened for any other falmer that may have heard the deaths of their comrades. When no Falmer showed up, Misty let out a relieved breath, taking the lead with D'usha and Inigo right behind her. They dropped down into the pit where two of the falmer huts sat and carefully moved toward the gate. She pressed her hand against the bug-like entrance, grimacing as it opened with that disgusting squishing sound that made her skin crawl. 

"Mama, look a weird chest," D'usha said, trying to open the thing with his dagger.

Misty shook her head, shooing him away from it as she leaned over the chest with her lockpicks, "some things you can't muscle open, despite what people will tell you and this is one of those things. You'll only end up breaking your dagger," she said, carefully turning the lock until her lockpick broke, "damnit," she growled, trying again.  _Chink_. "Really?!?" she hissed at the chest, furrowing her brow as she took a deep, calming breath and tried again, slowly turning the lock until,  _chink._ "God why?"

"Need a hand, lass?" Brynjolf asked, giving her a smirk as she frowned at him.

"Be my guest," she said, stepping back to give him room to open the lock on the chest...which only took him half a second. Misty scowled at him as he gave her a smug grin, roughly folding her arms over her chest in a huff, "I loosened it."

"Sure, lass. Sure," Brynjolf said, slipping his lockpick back into his satchel as D'usha went through the contents of the chest, pulling out a few health potions and a dwarven dagger that looked to be enchanted. 

"Mama, look," he said, turning the weapon in his hands, "can I keep it?"

Misty smiled, putting her hand on his head as she did, "of course you can, honey. Think of it as a souvenir from this place."

D'usha grinned, replacing his dagger with the dwarven one before tossing it aside. 

He looked proud as a peacock as he marched ahead of them down the hill toward the giant doors. Misty stopped him with her hand on his shoulder before turning to face everyone, "Mercer is going to try controlling your actions," she said, looking specifically at Brynjolf, "try not to let him get in your head too much and try not to die, yes?"

They all gave a nod as Karliah moved forward, having taken to following at the back of the group since Misty had clocked her one. 

"As long as we take Mercer out, I don't care about anything else," Karliah said, sounding angry.

Misty snorted, "that's the kind of bullshit thinking that get's people punched in the face," she growled, getting a glare from the woman before Karliah looked away, her cheek still sore from Misty's punch. "When the room starts filling up with water, don't panic and swim to the top of the snow elf's head. That's where the weakest part of the ceiling is that'll lead us out of the chamber."

"How do you know it'll fill with water?" Karliah asked, narrowing her eyes at Misty.

Misty shrugged, "we're under a lake, right? Makes sense that Mercer would have a fail safe to keep us from leaving if he died," she said, knowing that that wasn't the real reason she knew, but it sounded good.

They pushed the doors open and entered the room carefully and quietly, trying not to alert Mercer to their presence, even though Misty already knew he knew they were there. Karliah scoffed as she glared at Mercer who was trying to dig out the right eye of the Falmer. 

"He hasn't seen us yet. Brynjolf, watch the door," Karliah ordered, blinking in surprise when Misty stood on the edge of the walkway.

"MERCER FRAY! It's you and me you sick fuck! You owe me a life and I plan to take it out of your fucking hide!" Misty snarled, jumping down off the ledge. She gave and grunt and stumbled a couple of steps, feeling like her whole trying-to-be-cool thing was now a flop.

Mercer gave a loud laugh, hopping down from the snow elf's shoulder and slowly making his way down the statue's arm, "just as bold and brazen as ever, I see. When Brynjolf brought you before I could feel a sudden shift in the winds. That was only confirmed by your bold remark to me about knowing what I've done. You don't even have the slightest idea of who you're messing with, girl."

Misty scoffed, drawing Chillrend from her belt and pointing it at him, "you broke rule number one of the three laws, Mercer. Never steal from another member of the Guild. As my right as Grey Fox, I'm taking your life in reparations for what you have done to the guild. Prepare to die, pretender!" She snarled, rushing up the steps as Mercer laughed, drawing his own daggers before blocking her first attack.

"The Grey Fox? You can't be serious," he said, smirking at her as he slashed his enchanted dagger at her.

"As a heart attack, you bastard," she hollered, throwing herself at him as she swung the sword around. She cursed under her breath as he blocked her attack, dancing back as he slashed at her rapidly. 

"The Grey Fox disappeared two hundred years ago, after the Oblivion Crisis. You can't expect me to believe that YOU are the Grey fox," Mercer snarled, rushing forward so quickly Misty barely had time to dodge, getting a cut across her arm for her trouble.

"I don't give a damn what you think, Mercer. You're a sleaze. A slimy, conniving, manipulative, scum-bag and you deserve nothing more than a fucking dagger in the chest," she growled, swinging the sword up in a sweeping motion, forcing him to try blocking from the bottom, leaving his face wide open. She brought her fist around, punching him square in the jaw and knocking him stumbling back a few steps. "The Thieves Guild is supposed to be a family!" she snarled, kicking him in the kneecap. She would have winced at the sharp crack of his knee-cap breaking, but she was too angry, too sad, too hurt. "You're supposed to protect the innocent and poor," she hissed, giving him a round-house kick to the temple, "there are three rules. Three simple, fucking rules!" Misty gave him a kick to the gut, "rule three, never steal from the poor. They are the eyes and ears of the Grey Fox and under his personal protection!" she kicked him over the edge of the steps, glaring at the pathetic piece of trash that he was before jumping down after him. "Rule two, Never kill on the job. This is not the dark brotherhood. Animals and Monsters can be slain if necessary," she growled, stomping on his hand as he reached for his dagger, "and rule number one. Never, EVER steal from a member of the guild and buddy, you stole from everyone." 

Mercer looked up at her with a mixture of hate and disbelief before spitting blood on her boot, "those haven't been used for the guild in years."

"Maybe it's about time they were put back into place," she said, grinding her boot into his hand, "for someone who admired the Grey Fox so much, you're a severe disappointment, Mercer. We do not approve of you or your sold out lifestyle, because that's what the fuck you are, a fucking sell out."

Mercer glared up at her with a sneer, "you're one to talk."

"I've never sold my soul for a fucking unbreakable lockpick, you son of a bitch," she growled, giving him a kick to the head.

He laughed past the pain, bloody drool dribbling from his lips as he looked up at her with a bloody teeth grin, "you think that's what the skeleton key is. It's more than that."

Misty snorted, "I don't care. Give me the skeleton key or I take it off your corpse," she growled, kneeling down with her hand out.

Mercer sneered at her, "you really think I'm going to make it that easy?"

Misty gave a slow nod, standing straight as she sheathed Chillrend back on her hip, "you don't deserve a quick death for what you did to Astrea," she growled, walking around him and giving him a hard enough kick in the ribs to roll him on his back. Kneeling over him, she took hold of the front of his armor and started punching him in the face over and over until he fell silent and there was blood covering her fist and splattered on her armor. She barely heard the cracking of his skull or felt the bones give way under her fist. She was blind to everything except what this man had done to her friends. To the people who trusted and looked up to him. To those he was supposed to watch over and keep safe. This man was nothing and treated everyone else like nothing. He deserved to die. NO! Needed to die. He broke the Thieves Guild laws as if they were nothing and looked up to the person that had put them into place. It wasn't until the room started to collapse and the water was up to her ankles that she realized where she was and what she was supposed to be doing.

"Mama!" D'usha's voice rang out to her, snapping her attention to him and the others, who were looking on with a mixture of horror, admiration, and pride.

She sniffled, her eyes burning from the tears trailing down her cheeks that she didn't realize she was crying, as she rifled through his pockets and removed the skeleton key from his person, along with the gold and jewels he had on him. She gave Hawke a reassuring smile and nod before stuffing the items in Inigo's bag as he turned for her to do so. "We need to get to the top of the Statue and break through that area up there," she said, pointing at a bunch of loose looking rocks over the statue's head.

"Alright, lass. We're with you," Brynjolf said, giving her a nod as he glanced at Mercer's body with the face caved in. He paled slightly, swallowing the bile rising in his throat before following Misty up the arm of the statue toward the head.

Kaidan boosted Taliesin onto the head before turning to grab hold of D'usha's armor, keeping the child from falling off the shoulder of the statue. Taliesin put his hand against a crevice between the rocks and turned slightly to cover his face as he pushed destruction magic into the rocks, causing them to explode out and opening a pathway out of the chamber and to the exit...he hoped. 

"It's cleared!" he hollered down, pulling D'usha up and giving the boy a slight push toward the exit, "don't leave the cavern."

D'usha gave a nod, following the pathway out while the others clambered up the statue's face to walk out the exit. Misty hesitated, looking back at Mercer's body floating in the rising water before Hawke's hand on her shoulder turned her back toward the exit. 

* * *

They stood inside a small chamber...well, stood is a relevant term. Half of them were sitting while the other half were leaning against the stone walls, all tired from the ordeal of going through Irkingthand. 

"That was more trouble than it was worth," Kaidan grumbled, sliding down the wall to sit with his knees up and his arms hanging over them.

"I don't know. Seeing her ladyship get barbaric like that was a little worth it," Bishop said, watching Misty wander from the chamber and out the exit without a word to the others.

"You think she'll be alright?" Inigo asked, his ears laying back on his head sadly as he looked after her.

Hawke sighed and shook his head, "I don't know. I guess we'll find out soon enough."

"Your friend is very...interesting. When you get a chance, tell her that she'll need to take the Pilgrim's Path to return the key to its rightful place," Karliah said, getting a frown from Hawke.

"She just destroyed what was left of her morality for you and you're going to make her go through ANOTHER trial? Seriously, what the fuck is wrong with your guild?" Hawke snarled, folding his arms over his chest.

"I have noticed that as well. You do not seem to know how to do anything on your own," Inigo said, his ears laying back on his head, this time in agitation as he stood and folded his arms over his chest as well. 

Taliesin snorted, "we'll give you back the key and you can take it there. She's not doing another one of your Godsdamned trails because you're too much of a coward to do it yourself."

"Brynjolf is needed back at the guild to keep order while she is away and I can't bare to face Nocturnal after my failure to protect the key," Karliah said, lowering her eyes in shame.

"Yet you have no shame when it's others risking their lives for your unworthy cause," Kaidan growled, leaning back against the stone as he glared at her from where he sat. 

"The woman's right. If you'd have done your job in the first place, we wouldn't have had to deal with your debacle," Bishop growled, glaring at the dunmer as well. 

"That's a big word for you, isn't it ranger?" Taliesin said, smirking at the man's tongue click.

"I do know how to do more than just grunt and kill things," Bishop growled, getting a chuckle from the Altmer.

"That is what needs to be done to return the key to the Twilight Sepulcher," Karliah said, trying to get them back on track.

"I'm not giving it back," Misty's voice came from the exit of the chamber turning everyone's attention to her.

"What do you mean, you're not giving it back?" Karliah asked, looking and sounding frustrated.

Misty folded her arms over her chest, lifting the skeleton key from her satchel and holding it up as she stared past it at Karliah, "the best thing you can get from the Thieves Guild quest is to not finish it. I don't want the stupid ring Nocturnal will give me for returning the key and I'm not about to return something I can actually use until I'm good and fucking ready."

"You can't be serious. That key is too dangerous to be in human hands," Karliah said, trying to plead with Misty, but she was tired and didn't want to deal with any more of Karliah, or Brynjolf, or the guild's bullshit.

"It wasn't too dangerous two hundred years ago when I had it and I never finish the thieves guild quest until my lockpicking is at one hundred. That said, you can kiss my ass if you think I'm going to go through the Pilgrim's Path right after this. I have a fucking life that doesn't revolve around the damned thieves guild. I'd rather go to the Grand Crystal ball in Solitude, which will be going on in five days. That's where we're going next. If you don't like it, you can try to take the key from me and take it to the twilight sepulcher your fucking self, because I'm doing things my way now," she snarled, stuffing the key in her satchel before looking at D'usha and nodding toward the exit, "come on, D'usha. You're going to need a wash after being in this place."

D'usha grumbled, scuffing his boot on the ground as he moved toward the exit. 

"Do you really think that's a wise move, lass? I mean, you're going against a daedra," Brynjolf said, making her scoff.

"Do you have any fucking idea how many oblivion gates I closed? How many daedra I killed? How many daedric artifacts I've collected? No, you don't. Daedra don't fucking scare me, Brynjolf. It's people that scare me. At least, with a daedra, you know what you're getting into and Nocturnal is the least of my worries when it comes to the Daedric princes." She nodded at D'usha, signaling him to go on ahead, "I'm keeping the key. End of discussion."

* * *

Misty sat off by herself, turning the skeleton key in her hand and she looked at the decorations covering the handle.  _Nothing was worth this piece of shit. It would serve everyone right if I just tossed this bitch in the sea,_ she thought, frowning at the bronze teeth of the key.  _I'm not giving it back. I can't give it back. Not after Astrea gave her life._

"What's wrong, Rose?" Kieron's voice was soft as he approached her, bringing her attention up to him.

"Did they get Astrea's body out?" she asked, getting a nod from the man as he took a seat next to her.

"Riordan and Cinder-tail are digging the grave now while Isengrim and Beatrice prepare her body," he said, looking at the skeleton key in her hands, "they said you're not giving it back to Nocturnal."

Misty nodded, remaining silent for a few moments as she licked her lips, "Astrea died for this thing because someone couldn't do their fucking job."

"I must ask, Melissa. Are you keeping it because you want to, or for spite?" he asked, making her scoff.

"Can't it be both?" she asked, sniffling as she looked at the heavy piece of metal in her hand, "she died over this stupid hunk of metal that I'm not even allowed to keep, so why the fuck should I give it back? So I can fulfill some great accomplishment and regain favor for a guild that's not listened to me a fucking day since I got here? I know people have died for less, but for this?" she raised the key up, glaring at it in the moonlight before shaking her head, "it's not right. She shouldn't have died. I should have just gone in alone."

Kieron sighed, wrapping his arm around her shoulders and pulling her into the side of his body, "if you had done that, you would have not made it out alive. Astrea risked her life to keep you and D'usha alive. Don't squander it with regrets. She wouldn't want that," he said, giving her a gentle smile as he brushed the tear trails from her cheeks, "Astrea is in Soverngard now, where a true Nord warrior belongs. I'm sure she couldn't have asked for a better death."

Misty sniffled, leaning against his broad chest as she looked out over the snow drifts that sparkled in the moon and starlight. "What should I do, Kieron? I feel lost, right now."

Kieron smiled, putting a soft kiss on the side of her head, "that's not the Dragonborn I know. The Dragonborn I know doesn't care where we go as long as there's adventure and someone to help. She's stern and soft and a little insane, but I love her and will follow her no matter where she leads. Even to the plains of oblivion, if need be."

Misty sighed, closing her eyes against the cold wind blowing over the snow, "she sounds like she's got everything planned out, doesn't she?"

Kieron chuckled, "I wouldn't say that, but it's never a dull moment when she's around," he said, laying his head against the top of her's, "just think on it tonight, Misty. Tell the rest of Peter Pan to your son and don't dwell on the past. Be in the moment."

Misty took a deep breath and nodded, feeling a little better after talking with Kieron as she sat up, "that sounds nice. D'usha's going to need the story of Peter Pan after going through Irkingthand," she said, getting to her feet with Kieron beside her, "he's going to have nightmares otherwise."

"But first is burying Astrea," Kieron said, getting a nod from Misty. He took her hand and gave it a gentle squeeze as she slid the skeleton key into her satchel, "I'm with you, Dragonborn. All the way."

Misty gave him a grateful smile, laying her head against his shoulder as they made their way back to camp where the others had gathered for the funeral.

* * *

Funeral Song to listen to while reading the next part: [Jealous Of Angels - Donna Taggart](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Uiw9XbzZQzg)

Farkas stuck Astrea's sword in the cold ground, right above where her head was before Vilkas placed her shield on the sword, hanging it from the hilt. They moved back, allowing the others to come forward to pay their respects for the woman that saved Misty and D'usha's life. Morgaine had gone out with D'usha to help him gather flowers that he placed at the base of the sword. He looked at the shield, furrowing his brow as he stood, sniffling slightly and rubbing his eyes as he stepped back. Misty put her hands on his shoulders, feeling completely...numb as she looked at her friend's grave while Astrea's last words echoed in her head over and over. 

_"You have to live. You're the Dragonborn. You're going to be High Queen."_

_Was it really worth it? I lost one of my friends because of my stupidity. I should have walked away from the Guild when I had the chance, or stuck with my guns when Brynjolf came to Spiderwick. I should have..._ she sniffled, the tears starting to roll down her cheeks.  _It's my fault you're dead, Astrea. It's my fault that you felt you needed to protect me. I'm not even strong enough to protect myself, what the hell am I doing adopting kids. Maybe Bishop's right. Maybe I should just take D'usha to Honorhall and leave him there for someone else to take him in. He'd be better off there than with me, risking his life left and right because he wants to adventure with mommy. My life is no place for a child. I'm the Dragonborn. The name just drips danger. I can't be a mother AND the Dragonborn AND High queen. That's not...I just...GOD WHY!?!_

Beatrice had moved D'usha away from Misty and back toward the tents, not that she would have noticed, her mind reeling with so many thoughts and questions and so much guilt that she could hardly see past the sword and shield in front of her, sticking out of the snow like something to mock her and her treachery. She dropped to her knees, her legs forgetting for a second that they needed to keep her up as she fell forward, curling her hands in the cold snow that she couldn't feel as she cried. 

 _I killed her. I killed my friend!_ she screamed in her head, smacking her fist against the cold ground, throwing snow up as she sobbed, the tears dripping from her nose into the snow. 

"She died with honor," Vilkas said, trying to comfort her as best he could as she shook her head.

"I killed her," she sobbed, putting her head against the ground as she cried, "I fucking killed her."

"She was suffering," Hawke said, kneeling next to her as he put his arm over her back, "there was nothing you could do, honey."

Misty coughed, sobbing into the snow as she lifted her head, looking at the sword and shield before crawling to it. She reached out, as if reaching for someone, or something before pulling her hand back and letting it drop to her lap as she sat back on her heels, wrapping her arms around herself as she bent forward and sobbed. "It's all my fault. It's all my fault."

"How was it your fault?" Bishop's voice was harsh, but it snapped her out of her sorrowful state, if only for a moment as she looked up at the grave markers.

"She wouldn't have died if I was stronger," she said, believing that with her whole heart.

"So, you're just going to sit here and cry over her corpse like a child instead of doing something to make it so you don't get someone killed again?" Bishop growled. 

Wolfe threw his fist out, hitting the ranger in the jaw and knocking him sideways a couple of steps, "what the fuck is wrong with you? She's upset and you're making it worse!"

"I'm being a realist," Bishop growled back, hitting Wolfe across the jaw in return, "something none of you seem to know how to do."

Wolfe stumbled back a couple steps, glaring at the man before Riordan's hand on his shoulder kept him in place. 

"What I've seen you people do is treat her with such a delicate touch, she crumbles when things start to get too real. How in oblivion is she supposed to save the world and become High Queen when you're treating her with kid gloves all the time?" Bishop snarled, giving each person a glare before looking down at Misty, still curled over herself on the ground, but silent, "you may not like what I say, ladyship, but at least I'm not treating you like a kid. The world isn't nice and you either have to grow up and get stronger, or get eaten alive."

 _Wasn't that what I was thinking not too long ago?_ she thought, sniffling as she sat up, looking at the flowers laying under the shield. "He's right," she managed to croak out, stiffly getting to her feet, "I'm the mother fucking Dragonborn and if I can't deal with a few deaths in my life, I have no business being alive myself."

"But, Melissa..." Hawke started, hesitating when Kieron put his hand on the imperial's shoulder, silencing whatever he was going to say.

"I appreciate you trying to protect me, but unless I'm absolutely going to die, I think everyone just needs to stop," she said, wiping her nose with the back of her hand, "I can't get stronger if you don't let me." She sniffled one last time before squaring her shoulders and turning to face Bishop, giving him a smile, "thank you, Bishop."

He swallowed, watching the way the wind and snow blew her reddish golden hair across her face, highlighting her green eyes in the dim lighting before clearing his throat and folding his arms over his chest, "don't mention it," he muttered, fighting off the blush starting to creep up his neck.

Misty took a deep breath, blowing it out slowly and watching the mist from her breath curl in the wind around her face before nodding, "I'm going to finish Peter Pan for D'usha and than go to bed, I think," she said, looking back at the grave marker before crossing herself and closing her eyes for a moment. She opened them and let out a relieved breath, smiling at the grave marker as she did, "besides, I'll see her again anyway." 

* * *

RIP Astrea. A true Nord warrior. We will miss you.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The Scriptures Misty quoted.  
> Psalm 34:18 /Matthew 5:4 /Corinthians 5:1 /Romans 14:8 /


	104. Zarain The Grown Boy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Misty and her group have to deal with loud, racist, obnoxious nords in Windhelm. I hope they don't get thrown in prison.

Misty groaned as D'usha gave her a shove, trying to wake her up.

"Mama! You should be awake before me!" the boy growled, getting a snort from the woman as she rolled away from him, jerking the blankets over her head. "If you don't wake up, I'll tell Uncle Kaidan."

Misty huffed, slowly lowering the blankets to glare at the child as he gave her a grin.

"Hurry up, breakfast is almost ready," D'usha said, leaving the tent as Misty slowly sat up, yawning and stretching before scratching her head.

"It should be illegal to get up like this," she grumbled, stiffly getting to her feet and stumbling toward the tent flap. She threw it open only to jerk it back closed, giving a shiver at the cold that assaulted her from the outside. "Fuck. That," she muttered, crawling back into her bedroll and pulling the blanket up over her head.

No sooner had she crawled back into bed when someone entered the tent, tapping her foot with the toe of their boot.

"Get up. Breakfast is ready," he said, moving around to the side of the bedroll.

"Go away, Vero. It's fucking cold and I'm tired. I wanna sleep until noon for once in this Godforsaken realm," she growled from under the blankets. 

Vero chuckled, going to his hands and knees to gently pull the blanket back and look at the ruffled Dragonborn scowling at him, "if you sleep until noon, we're going to leave you where you lay."

Misty huffed, jerking the blanket back up over her head, "good. Away with you," she growled, snuggling farther under the blanket.

Vero sighed as he sat back on his heels, rubbing the back of his neck with a frown, "I was told that if you didn't get up, I had permission to drain you of every drop of blood in your body."

The blanket moved slightly for Misty to glare out through the small hole she had created, making him chuckle.

"As tempting as it is, I would prefer you just get up," he said, getting to his feet, "the next person to come in won't be so gentle, your highness."

Misty snorted, giving a shiver as he exited the tent, "I ain't going no fucking where." After a few moments, Misty had started to drift back to sleep, letting the warm comfort of her bedroll drape her in contentment that one only gets wrapped in a thick blanket while watching the snowfall. Of course, it was at this time that the next person entered the tent to wake her. She gave a shriek at the blankets being jerked off of her before being roughly lifted from her bed and carried out into the cold. "VILKAS!" she screamed, beating her fists against his steel covered back before he tossed her into a snowdrift, making her scream at the cold. "OH MY GOD!" 

* * *

Vilkas ignored the glare Misty was giving him, sharpening his greatsword with slow, careful strokes before a snowball landed against the side of his head. He frowned, giving Misty a glare as she glared back, slowly sipping on some hot lavender tea Beatrice had made while wrapped in Riordan's heavy fur cloak.

"I fucking hate you," she growled as he rolled his eyes.

"You'll get over it, whelp," he muttered back, giving her a smirk as she sneered at him.

"You're an ass," she hissed, pulling the cloak tighter as the wind blew her damp hair around her head. She narrowed her eyes at him, "if I get sick, I'm wiping snot all over your fucking face."

Vilkas wrinkled his nose at the idea and shook his head, "can you even reach my face? You are a little on the...short side," he gave her a half smile as she glared at him.

"Fuck you ya fucking tree," she snarled, getting chuckles from the group.

"So, what's the plan from here?" Kaidan asked, finishing up the venison stew Sirius had made. It had surprised everyone that the Nord knew how to cook, considering that he rarely did and was more prone to eating and fighting than anything else.

"We're going to Windhelm to resupply for sure, but after that, I'm not sure," Hawke said, with a sigh.

"I have to return to the thieves guild, whether you return the key or not, someone still has to keep order in the guild," Brynjolf said, looking at Misty as she rolled her eyes.

"Why, again, don't you want to be the Guild Master?" she said, lowering the warm cup to her lap, "they look up to you and respect you enough that you wouldn't have problems leading them."

"I'm no leader, lass. Besides, you're better for the job than I am," He said, giving her a smirk as she frowned at him.

"Why?" she asked, her full attention on him.

"Well, you plan on being High Queen, right? Might as well be the leader of the Thieves Guild as well," Brynjolf said, chuckling at her eye-roll.

"It's becoming the Grey Fox all over again," she muttered into her tea as Kestrel and Isengrim chuckled. Misty glanced toward D'usha, who was helping Bishop and Niall clean up the deer carcass. Misty couldn't help but smile at the scene, the boy taking instructions from the two men like she had from her uncles when she was younger. The nostalgia made her stomach twist into an unusual knot. One of uncertainty, whereas before she would have had a little difficulty deciding to go home now...she wasn't so sure. Skyrim was D'usha's home and she was his adoptive mother, but while she still wanted to go home she also wanted to stay.  _I'm going to have to think long and hard about whether or not I even want to go home anymore,_ she thought, finishing the tea in a few gulps before getting to her feet. She gave a yawn and stretched, moving toward the tent as Morgaine did. She narrowed her eyes at the other woman, giving her a raised eyebrow before entering the tent.

"I'm just supposed to make sure you don't crawl back into your bedroll," Morgaine said, chuckling at Misty's snort.

"You're not the boss of me," Misty grumbled, letting Riordan's cloak drop to the ground before pulling her armor on with a grumble. 

* * *

"Do you think I'll get some gold for this?" D'usha asked Brynjolf, holding a silver amulet necklace out for the thief to inspect, "I found it in that chest at the beginning of the ruin back there."

Brynjolf lifted the amulet from the boy's hand, tilting his head as he looked over the amulet with a slight frown, "you won't get much for this. It's just a worn silver amulet. Maybe a few gold pieces." Brynjolf turned the amulet over, furrowing his brow at the inscription in the back of the amulet, "especially with this inscription on the back. Whoever you try to sell it to might think you stole it."

D'usha sighed, taking the amulet back before frowning at the amulet, "so it's pointless to try and sell it?"

Brynjolf chuckled, "I didn't say that, lad. Tonilia will buy most anything. Besides, it would be easy enough to grind that inscription off and give it a new finish."

"What are we grinding?" Misty asked, narrowing her eyes at the redhead, "God I hope it's your ego or the silver off that tongue."

Brynjolf rolled his eyes, motioning to D'usha who held the amulet in his hand out toward Misty, "the lad found a trinket with an inscription on it. He was trying to get it appraised."

Misty looked over the amulet with a crease in her brow. 

Cinder had come up behind her and glanced over her shoulder at the silver amulet in her hand before giving it a raised eyebrow, "where did you get an amulet with the kahjiit language on it?" he asked, getting a glance from Misty.

She held it out to him as he gently took it from her, "can you translate it, Cinder?"

Cinder hummed to himself for a few moments before nodding, "'Ahziss sunej raj'kono krosha jer, ahziss jor. Khivalah yotra. S'rendarr rasin jer.'. 'My heart always holds you, my son. Travel safe. S'rendarr protect you.'" he said with a shrug, "or, that's the general translation. It does not actually translate perfectly like that."

"Hmm," Misty thought, narrowing her eyes at the amulet as she took it back, "I think I might know who this belongs to."

"A khajiit, no doubt. He must miss it terribly," Cinder commented, turning his attention back toward the few walking ahead of them.

"Yeah. Kharjo's mother gave it to him before he left Elsweyr. He'll be glad to get it back," she said, patting D'usha on the shoulder as she gave the boy's frown a smile, "tell you what, kiddo, I'll give you three hundred gold for it, that way, you get your gold and I get to return this to its rightful place. Sound good?"

D'usha's eyes widened at the amount before he grinned, "really? That's so much!"

"Now, wait a minute, lass..." Brynjolf started, only to be cut off by Misty's glare.

"My son's not one of your gullible customers you can smooth talk into selling your snake oil to, Brynjolf. I'm paying a fair price for the amulet and that's that," she growled, pulling her coin pouch from her satchel as she put her hand out for D'usha's coin pouch before pouring in what she figured to be about three hundred gold. It was probably more, but she was being lazy and didn't feel like counting it out. Besides, she had more than enough gold to go around. 

"Wow! Thanks, mama!" D'usha said, grinning from ear to ear before jogging forward to Vilkas, Sirius, and Farkas, showing off his coin pouch to the warriors as they laughed and congratulated him.

"You know you overpaid for that," Brynjolf muttered, giving her a smirk as she rolled her eyes.

"From the bottom of my heart, Brynjolf. I don't give a fuck," she said, slipping the amulet into her satchel as Cinder chuckled.

"I'm assuming this Kharjo is traveling with the khajiit caravans, yes?" Cinder asked, getting a nod from the woman.

"He's traveling with the caravan with the female khajiit leader," she said, furrowing her brow, "and I can't remember her name."

"Ahkari," Cinder answered without hesitation, bringing her eyes up to the very big khajiit as he chuckled, "khajiit need to stick together in a harsh, unforgiving land such as this."

"Or there's not that many female khajiit in Skyrim and he's keeping tabs on them all," Brynjolf muttered near Misty's ear, making her laugh as the large catman frowned at him.

Iron chuckled, slapping his friend on the shoulder, "easy, my friend. I'm sure it's just a joke."

Cinder huffed, folding his very large arms over his chest as he frowned, "it better be."

* * *

Misty gave Ahkari a smile as she looked over the pelts and clothing the female khajiit had, wondering what she should buy. 

"Mama, look what I found," D'usha said, holding up a hat before pulling it on. 

Misty, being from our world and all and knowing about lice (Now your head's itchy huh?), snatched the hat from the boy, getting a confused blink from the child before she let out a sigh, handing it back, "sorry, D'usha. Where I'm from there are parasites that are transferred by sharing clothing."

D'usha gave Misty a raised eyebrow before looking at Ahkari, "how much for the hat?"

Ahkari gave the boy a smile, "three gold," she said, looking a little surprised when the boy handed her coins from his own coin pouch over. 

D'usha looked proud as he put on the ugly hat and happily skipped toward Brynjolf, Hawke, Riordan, and Kaidan, who were off on their own talking amongst themselves. 

Misty sighed, rolling her eyes as she lifted a tunic from the pile of clothing.

"Find anything you like, my friend?" Inigo asked, giving Ashari a smile.

"I think I might get this. I could use another tunic, just in case," she said, giving a nod as she bought the tunic from the khajiit.

"Thank you for your patronage," Ashari said, giving Misty a slight bow as she went back to looking over the items, "so many refuse to talk to us. They call us thieves and smugglers. I am glad to see that you are not such a one."

Misty shrugged, "I travel with a few khajiit," she said, backhanding Inigo's chest and making him grunt, "so to not trade is a little hypocritical to me. Besides, y'all have a decent selection and I'm all about helping out when I can."

"She truly is," Inigo said, rubbing the spot she had slapped.

Misty frowned at him, narrowing her eyes, "seriously? You're wearing iron armor, for Godssake."

Inigo chuckled, "I was just surprised is all," he said, smiling at her eye roll. 

"Whatever," she muttered, picking up an elk hide and looking it over, "maybe I can show someone in your caravan how to skin a deer. You'll get more coin for the pelts that way."

Ashari narrowed her eyes and tilted her head slightly, watching Misty with suspicion for a few moments as Inigo laughed.

He slapped his hand down on Misty's shoulder, making her grunt from the force of it. "My friend here is very good at skinning. You would really benefit from what she would teach you."

Ashari wasn't sure about the strange khajiit and the strange woman and almost felt insulted.

"Bikhai! You still got that skin from that elk Bishop brought down the other day?" Misty called to the orange khajiit.

Bikhai nodded, bringing the pelt to them as Inigo held it up for Ashari to inspect. 

Ashari called the others in the caravan over, wanting a witness if the pelt wasn't that good, except...

"This is one of the best pelts this one has seen in a long time," Dro'marash said, turning the pelt in his hands with admiration before looking up at Misty.

"And you say you skinned this?" Zaynabi asked, tilting her head at the pelt. 

Misty nodded, "it's one of the few things I can do without having a problem," she said, smiling at her one discomfort of everything, "you can have it if you want. See how much you can get for it and all."

"Are you sure?" Kharjo asked, narrowing his eyes at her.

Misty shrugged, "it's not like I can't get more. There's deer everywhere near Whiterun," she said, before seeming to remember something, "oh! Right!" Misty pulled out a silver amulet on a chain from her satchel and held it out to Kharjo, getting a slow blink from the khajiit as he gently took it from her palm.

"My...moonamulet..." he said softly, trailing his fingers over the design etched into the metal before looking up at Misty, "but...how did you know this belonged to me?"

Misty shrugged, pulling the bag back onto her back, "lucky guess."

"Do not be modest, my friend. She has visions and knew you would be looking for the amulet," Inigo said, giving the warrior khajiit a grin, "my friend is very kind and helpful."

Misty rolled her eyes, rubbing the back of her head as she smiled coyly, "I just do what I can to help," she said with a shrug, "it's not a big deal."

Kharjo gave her a small smile, holding the amulet to his chest, "well, I thank you for this, friend, and, if you do not mind, I would like to travel with you for a while."

Misty blinked at that, knowing that you could have Kharjo as a traveling companion but thinking that he would remain with his caravan, "wouldn't they need you here? I mean, not that I'm doubting the other guard's skill, but I always feel guilty when I take you with me," she said, getting a confused raised eyebrow from the khajiit. 

"I am certain," Kharjo said glancing at Ahkari, "if that is alright with you and you think you can manage without me."

Ahkari smiled, waving his concern away, "we will be fine. Besides bandits, the worst we'll get is some cold toes," she said, giving the cat man a smile.

"I'll take any ore you've got on you," Misty said, holding out a fairly large coin purse.

Ahkari's eyes widened as she shook her head, "that is too much for what little we have," she said, giving Misty a grateful smile, "and they would think we stole it or sell drugs."

Misty took a deep breath of the chilly air and nodded, "I suppose you're right," she said, furrowing her brow at the thought of the way the argonian's and Khajiit were treated, "may your roads lead you to warm sands, my friends."

Ahkari looked a little surprised at Misty's departing words but gave the woman a smile and nod as she walked toward the group with Kharjo and Inigo at her shoulders.

"Seriously?" Bishop whined, narrowing his eyes at Kharjo, "what's with you and cats?"

Misty snorted, "I'll have you know that I like dogs more than cats, except whiney ones that growl and snarl at everything everyone does," she growled, glaring at him before turning her eyes back to the four talking, "whatever we're going to do can be done tomorrow. I'm fucking tired and cold and if I don't get a bed to sleep in tonight, I'm going to be real cranky."

"You're not now?" Kaidan asked with a raised eyebrow.

Misty snorted, "start with me," she growled, nodding toward the bridge leading into Windhelm, "we'll stay at Candlehearth and head out to Solitude tomorrow. With as much as we have to do on the way there, we'll be lucky if we make it to the ball in time."

"You really want to go to that ball," Riordan noted, watching her frown at him.

"Damned straight I wanna go to a ball. It's every girl's dream to go to a real ball and dance with a handsome prince," she paused for a second, glancing at Sirius as the man gave her a grin, "I guess I'll have to do with you." She laughed as the Nord clicked his tongue, tossing a snowball at her as she jogged away. "Come on, y'all. I wanna do a bit more shopping while the gettin's good."

* * *

They entered the city to the sound of a child crying out, freezing Misty's blood in her veins.

"Mama..." D'usha said, pointing to the left where the wood chopping area was. 

A group of three Nords stood over a Dunmer child, kicking and spitting on the boy as he lay on the ground curled up while a little-redheaded girl tried to pull them off of the boy.

"Leave him alone!" the little girl cried, getting shoved aside and into a snowdrift for her trouble. 

"Back off, brat," one of the men snarled, turning back to the boy on the ground. 

"We'll teach you to stink up our city," another man growled, giving the boy a swift kick to the ribs, pushing the air out of his body in a grunt.

D'usha gave a growl, drawing his blade as he started forward, "hey! STOP THAT!" he snarled, drawing the mens' attention to him.

"Oh ho! Look at this, boys. We've got a pair of boots trying to tell us what to do," the third man said with a smirk, moving toward D'usha like an evil storm.

Misty put her hand on D'usha's shoulder, moving the boy back as she stood facing the Nords, who had stopped beating the dunmer child to watch her, "Brynjolf. Take D'usha into Candlehearth," she said, her tone leaving no room for argument.

"Aye, lass," Brynjolf said, putting his hand gently on the boy's back to steer him toward the inn. 

Misty stood facing the two men, frowning at the bloody and beaten child laying in the snow as the little-redheaded girl went to him...or tried to. She was shoved back once more. "You're real tough picking on a kid, ain't ya?" she said, looking up at them with a glare, "what's wrong, boys? Don't have the balls to pick on someone your own size?"

"Watch your tongue, woman!" one of the men snarled, throwing his hand out to backhand her across the face, snapping her head to the side. 

She had prepared for it, but the coppery taste of blood in her mouth was still sharp. 

"A grey-skin sympathizer, eh? We don't like grey-skuh!" he didn't get the rest of it out before Farkas had the man by the throat and was holding him off the ground, growling viciously.

Misty licked the blood from her lips, putting her hand on Farkas's arm to try and calm him slightly. Farkas glanced down at her and frowned before putting the man's feet back on the ground, but keeping his hand around his throat.

"Now look what you did. You made the big guy mad," Misty cooed, giving the men a smirk, "I don't know how much control I have over him when he's mad."

To prove her point, Farkas flexed his fingers against the man's throat, making him whimper slightly.

"Here's what's going to happen. You're going to step away from the boy, quite shoving the girl around like she's nothing, and walk away with all your limbs intact," she said, getting sneers from the two men still standing over the boy, "or..." She heard the sound of swords, daggers, and bows being draw and arrows being nocked as the sound of crackling and a summoning spell permeated the air, echoing off the walls. She gave the men a grin and sighed, "that couldn't have happened better if I had planned it. Now get to steppin' before my friends decide to step on your faces...repeatedly...with their weapons."

The two men glanced at one another before snorting and starting to step away.

"The grey-skin brat isn't worth it," the one man hissed, giving the boy another kick before starting to walk away. 

Inigo gave a growl before loosing his arrow, hitting the man in the shoulder and causing him to stumble with a shout of pain. 

Misty sighed, turning to face the couple of guards that were moving toward them, "keep hold of him, Farkas. We might need collateral for this."

Farkas gave a nod, grinning deviantly at the man still in his grip as Misty moved around him to intercept the guards with Vilkas and Sirius at her shoulders.

"Is there a problem?" Misty asked, folding her arms over her chest as she stared down the guards.

"Your...friend has committed a crime. We're taking him in as punishment," the lead guard said, trying to wave her aside, "move aside."

Misty snorted, "like Hell I'm going to let you do that. Besides, where were you when those bastards were beating on that kid?" Misty growled, starting to feel her anger rise.

"It was none of our concern," the guard said without hesitation, "the boy should have known better than to come out of the Grey Quarter."

Misty gave them a shocked expression, barely believing what she was hearing before shaking her head, "if you touch a single hair on any one of my group's head, I will rip off your head and shit down your throat. Get me?"

"For threatening a guard of Windhelm, I'm placing you under arrest," the guard said, starting to move forward before Vilkas and Sirius shifted beside her, reaching back to take hold of their weapons as they glared at the guard.

"My friends say no," she said, giving him a smirk before D'usha stumbling out of Candlehearth with Brynjolf close behind snapped her eyes to them. D'usha looked like he was, or had been crying and Brynjolf looked flustered and ruffled, something the smooth theif never looked like. Misty scowled at that, turning her eyes to the guards as green lightning flashed in her eyes. "Kieron..." she didn't have to say more than that before the man started for the boy. 

The little girl was leaning over him, gently trying to stop the bleeding of one of his wounds and she sniffled. Kieron placed his hand on the little girl's shoulder, bringing her green eyes up to him as she ran her hand under her nose.

"It's alright, lass. He'll be fine," he said, gently lifting the boy into his arms as he gave the girl a smile, "do you want to come with us?"

The little girl looked at him, a little unsure before nodding and wiping the tear trails from her cheeks.

Misty stood facing the Windhelm guard like she was facing down a dragon, her eyes fierce and focused as she took an intimidating step toward them, "we come to your city as guests and this is how you fucking treat us? How you treat my fucking family?!?"

"Easy Harbinger," Vilkas said, making sure to say it loud enough for the guards to hear.

"Nah! These motherfuckers about to get a fucking beat down the Daedric Princes gon fear for the next thousand years," she snarled, jerking the buckles on her sword belt to pull it off her hips, "hold my shit."

"Uh uh," Sirius growled, shaking his head as she tried holding it out to him, bringing her glare to him.

"Hold my shit, Sirius!" she snarled, shaking the belt and swords as if it would entice him to take them.

"No," he said, giving her a stern frown.

Misty snorted, putting it against his chest and letting go. They both watched her swords fall to the ground, clattering on the cold stone at his feet. They stared at the swords and belt for a few moments, as if they were waiting for them to jump up and dance or something before they both looked up at one another. Sirius's face broke out in a smile, making Misty sigh as she picked up her swords and belt, "you're fucking lucky I like you."

Sirius chuckled, slapping her on the back as she put her belt back on her hips as she turned to glare at the guards.

"We're going to leave, but you should know that it's bad luck to kick out such a large gross revenue that's come to your city," she said, motioning D'usha toward her as she started to turn.

"I said, you're under arreh..."

He didn't get to finish before Misty turned back to them and shouted, "FUS!!"

The guard stumbled back a step, grunting at the suddenness of the force before looking back at Misty with wide eyes, "you're..."

Misty sneered at him, "damn fucking straight I am, and you're going to let us walk out of here without a bounty because if you don't, I'm going to raise this fucking place to the ground," she growled, nodding at the group still standing near the gate, "and I have an army to do it."

The guards glanced nervously at the group, watching Cinder, Bikhai, and Iron cracking their knuckles while Riordan and Kaidan stretched and rolled their shoulders. Bishop, Inigo, and Niall were checking the tension of their bows while Beatrice, Nanak, and Taliesin tossed fire and lightning between their hands. Wolfe, Kestrel, and Morgaine checked the sharpness of their daggers. The only ones that weren't intimidating were Hawke, Vero, Kharjo, and Isengrim. The guards looked back at her before swallowing and taking a step back, making her smile.

"Smartest decision you snow backs made all day," she muttered, turning to Farkas, who was still holding the man's throat, "Farkas. Heel."

Farkas gave her an annoyed glare before growling as he released the man, sending him stumbling back to bump against Kieron's arms holding the bloody, unconscious dunmer boy. 

"Watch where you're stumbling, friend," Kieron's voice was just this side of a growl as his eyes seemed to glow for a second before the man skirted around him and ran off into the city. 

"Let's kick it, Ladies and Gentlemen," she said, giving the guards one last glance, "make no mistake, and you can take this to Ulfric, I will come back and you may not like it when I do."

* * *

The boy groaned, shifting slightly in Taliesin's lap as he rode on Paint with the child. He looked down at the kid, giving the boy's confused slow blink a smile. "Good evening, kiddo," he said, bringing the boy's red eyes up to him before the child started to look around, slightly panicked. "Easy, kid, easy. No one here is going to hurt you."

The boy blinked at the array of different people walking around them, talking and laughing as they traveled down the dim road leading to...somewhere. He swallowed, his dry mouth and throat making it hard to speak as he licked his lips, "where am I?" he asked, his voice rough and small. The child frowned at his own voice, scolding himself for sounding so weak.

"We're on the way to Riften," Taliesin said, looking up at the group starting to slow, "my name's Taliesin, by the way. What's your's?"

The boy cleared his throat, not sure if he should tell the high elf man or not before taking a deep breath, "Za...Zarain."

Taliesin gave him a bright smile, something he had started to develop with hanging out with Sirius and Farkas as much as he had, "nice to meet you, Zarain." 

"We're stopping here for the night. No point in walking in the dark with a couple of injured children," Kaidan said, looking at the dunmer boy as he stiffly sat up on the horse, "and you know how she likes the hot springs."

"Understandable," Taliesin said, smiling at the cautious glare the boy gave Kaidan, "Zarain, this is Kaidan. He's a warrior friend of the woman that adopted you."

Kaidan rolled his eyes, "she never said that she was adopting them."

Taliesin chuckled, "you really think she isn't adopting them?"

Zarain furrowed his brow at the conversation, not understanding who, or what they were talking about. "What are you talking about?"

Kaidan and Taliesin looked at the boy before Kaidan glanced toward the front of the group and smirking, "speak of the devil."

"Hey, how's he doing?" Misty asked, looking up at the boy with a smile and concerned eyes. Of course, poor little Zarain thought that it was pity, and scowled at Misty for it. 

"He's fine. Still a little bruised and a little cautious, but I think he'll warm up to everyone once we get camp set up," Taliesin said, patting the boy on the shoulder.

"Trust me, lad, she's much more strange once you get to know her," Kieron said, grinning at Misty's glare.

"Tch. Don't lie to him," she whined, giving his arm a playful slap.

"Aye. Let the lad figure that out on his own," Vilkas said, getting a nod from Misty.

"Exactly...Wait. What?!?" She growled, glaring at the Nord as the men chuckled. "Why do I put up with you people?"

"Because you love us," Inigo said, giving her a grin as she sighed and shook her head.

"If you say so," she muttered, watching Kaidan help the boy down from Paint's back. She leaned down, giving the cautious boy a smile as she motioned toward the area where the group was starting to set up camp, "if you wanna go play with Sofia and D'usha, I think they're going to go for a swim before dinner."

Zarain stared at her for a few moments before glancing toward the springs where his friend from Windhelm and an argonian boy were preparing to jump in the hot spring. He gave her narrowed eyes for a moment as he frowned, "are you serious?"

Misty blinked at him before chuckling, "as a heart attack, kiddo," she said, ruffling his hair, "besides, you probably need a bath."

Zarain gave a frustrated growl, slapping her hand off his head before stepping back, "don't treat me like a child."

Kaidan smirked at the boy before motioning him around Misty, "come on, boy. I'll introduce you to the others."

"There's more of you people?" he asked, making Kaidan chuckle.

* * *

Zarain watched D'usha and Sofia play in the water, splashing one another before the large argonian lifted them from the water and gave them a toss toward the center, making the two children laugh. Zarain frowned, glancing over the group, that he was suddenly traveling with, with suspicious eyes. Meeko trotted over to him, giving the boy a long lick along the side of his face, leaving a trail of drool for the boy to grimace at before trotting away with his tail wagging happily. 

"Don't much like socializing, do ya?" Vilkas asked, bringing the boy's eyes to the Nord.

Zarain scanned over the steel wolf armor that the man was wearing before licking his lips, "you're a Companion."

Vilkas smirked at him, "and you're very bright." Vilkas took a seat near the boy, but not too closely before starting to read one of the books he had borrowed from Misty ([The Book Of The Dragonborn](https://en.uesp.net/wiki/Skyrim:The_Book_of_the_Dragonborn)). He noticed the dunmer boy leaning slightly to look at the title of the book, furrowing his brow at the symbol on the cover before Vilkas looked at him, giving Zarain a smile, "would you like to read it?" 

Zarain looked away, lowering his eyes to his feet, "I...I can't read."

Vilkas watched the boy for a few moments, chuckling before holding the book out to him. Zarain looked at the book before furrowing his brow at the Companion. 

"It's never too late to learn, lad," Vilkas said, giving the boy a gentle smile as he slowly took the book. Vilkas patted his knee as he leaned back slightly, "come on. I'll teach you."

Zarain frowned at the man for a second before shyly scooting closer to the man and opening the book on his lap. 

* * *

Misty grinned as she rifled through her satchel for her phone.

"What are you doing, sweetheart?" Niall asked, tuning his lute as he glanced at her.

"That is adorable and Imma get a picture before they move away from one another," she said, bringing her phone up and aiming the camera at Vilkas and Zarain, "now he can't pretend to be a serious, grumpy pants." She couldn't stop grinning, even as Bishop leaned over her shoulder as she set the flash, since it was almost dark, before snapping the picture, creating a flash that startled everyone. "Got it!" she exclaimed, grinning at Vilkas's frown as she moved to show him the picture, "now you have no reason to be grumpy all the time."

Vilkas narrowed his eyes at the image of himself and Zarain sitting on a rock while he pointed at the book as Zarain sounded out a word. 

"I'm keeping this," she said, exiting out of the camera mode and giving him a smirk, "and when I figure out how to make a printer to make multiple copies really quickly, I'm going to plaster this all over the five holdes with the caption 'Vilkas ain't so bad'."

Vilkas gave her a scowl as he stood, towering over her as he gave a low growl, "give me the phone."

Misty snorted, folding her arms over her chest with the phone tucked under her arm, "no."

Vilkas took a step toward her, his eyes flashing that golden wolf color for half a second before she frowned, putting her hand against his chest to keep him from moving forward any farther.

"You step to me, Vilkas and Imma lay your ass out," she warned, meeting his gaze with her own fierce one. They stared at one another for a few seconds before he let out a calming breath and stepped back, getting a nod from her before she smiled, "it's not like I'm going to show anyone."

Vilkas gave her a disbelieving frown as he folded his arms over his chest.

"Okay, I won't show anyone...Except for Farkas, Sirius, Aela, when we get back to Whiterun, maybe Jarl Bulgruuf. Most of the other Companions, for sure. Half of Whiterun. Several people in the Thieves Guild, because I can. Brynjolf..." she paused at seeing the redhead take a seat by the fire after helping Riordan put up the tents, "speaking of. Yo Bryn! Check this out!" she called, dodging Vilkas's grab for her as she laughed and walked away.

Vilkas gave a frustrated growl, sitting roughly on the rock as he glared at Misty showing the picture she had just taken to Brynjolf, who looked more intrigued about how it was taken than what was in it.  _Thank the Gods._

"If you don't want to teach me, I understand," Zarain said, starting to close the book.

Vilkas sighed and shook his head, "she's a bit strange and can be annoying at times, but everyone will be curious about the method of the image than anything else," he said, turning back to the boy, "where were we?"

Zarain looked a little surprised but quickly opened the book back up as Vilkas pointed at the next word, "Eee..."

Vilkas slowly shook his head, "eh."

"Eh...m.peh.er.Oh.er.s...Emp.er.ors...Emperors?"

"Good," Vilkas said with a nod, moving onto the next word.

* * *

"Dinner!" Misty called out to everyone, giving a yelp and sidestepping Sirius before smacking him on the shoulder, "wait your turn, hole."

Sirius huffed, rolling his shoulder before folding his arms over his chest like a pouting child. Of course, he wasn't actually pouting. Since D'usha had joined them, it had become an unsaid rule that the children get served first and he was completely fine with that. 

D'usha moved to the pot without hesitation, waving the other two with him as they looked around the group nervously, "don't worry. This is how we always do it," he assured them, frowning slightly when they didn't move forward to stand next to him. He looked at Misty, as if he wasn't sure what else to do before she handed him two bowls with food and nodded toward the two children. He gave her a nod and took the stew to them, giving them a big smile as he held the bowls out to them. Sofia took it but Zarain...

The dunmer boy slapped the bowl out of D'usha's hands, scowling at the argonian, "I don't need your charity."

Misty snorted, "it's not charity, son. You need to eat like everyone else," she said, watching him with almost annoyance, "and I worked really hard on that stew."

Zarain sneered at her, folding his little arms over his chest, "I'm not your son and I'm not hungry."

"Bull shit," she growled, shocking him a little as she tilted her head, watching him with narrowed eyes, "you're going to eat one bowl of stew before bed because I'll be damned if you go to bed hungry ever again and, as far as I'm concerned, you are my son, so get over it and eat before I force feed you."

Zarain and Misty glared at one another for a few moments before Sofia handed him her bowl with a smile.

"It smells really good, Zarain," she said, putting the bowl practically right under his nose. 

He felt his stomach twist in hunger and flushed when it gave a low growl that seemed to echo through the camp. He furrowed his brow and took the bowl with a huff, "fine, but only one bowl," he muttered, going back to the rock that he had taken a liking to.

Misty smirked, dishing out more stew for Sofia and D'usha before the two went to join the boy.

Zarain nibbled on the piece of venison in his spoon, keeping his eyes on the bowl in his lap as Sofia and D'usha sat on either side of him, "she's a pain," he grumbled, getting a laugh from D'usha.

"I know," D'usha agreed, dipping a piece of bread into his stew as he smiled, "but she means well, I think."

Zarain snorted, "how can you stand her telling you what to do like that?"

D'usha gave him a smirk, "I just let her think that she's the boss of me," the argonian said, flapping his hand slowly before glancing at Misty as she slapped Sirius's hand and pointed at him with the spoon, scolding him for something. "She's not that bad of a person. I mean, if it wasn't for Mama adopting me, I would still be in that bandit cave."

"You were a bandit?" Sofia asked, leaning around Zarain to look at D'usha.

"Uh huh..." D'usha trailed off, poking at a piece of carrot in his bowl sadly, "my parents sold me to the bandits for a couple bottles of Skooma."

Zarain watched the other boy for a few seconds before lowering his eyes to the rapidly cooling bowl of stew in his lap, "I'm sorry."

D'usha shook his head, "don't be. If they hadn't, who knows what would have happened to me. I know I wouldn't have met Mama and my new family," he said, motioning to the group as they laughed at Farkas and Sirius poking fun at Vilkas, "they're good people. And I got to explore a dwemer ruin not too long ago."

"Wow! Really?!?" Sofia asked as Zarain frowned.

"Aren't those places dangerous?" Zarain asked, narrowing his eyes at D'usha.

D'usha shrugged, "not really for a great warrior like me!"

"You're mother said you're still in trouble and have to do the dishes tonight as punishment," Iron said, startling the children.

D'usha groaned, "oh man," he whined, getting a chuckle from the large argonian.

"You decided to run off and explore the ruin. You have to suffer the consequences," Iron said, putting his large hand on the boy's head, "just be glad you're alive to be punished."

D'usha nodded, "I know."

"Good," Iron said, glancing at the other two with a smile, "if you're still hungry, Misty made plenty for you to have seconds."

"Thank you, Mister," Sofia said, getting a smirk from the man.

"Just call me Uncle Iron," the reptile man said with a sigh as he rubbed the back of his neck and made his way back toward the fire, "I've got a feeling I'm going to have to get used to it anyway."

"Maybe Mama will tell us a story," D'usha said with a grin as he looked up at the stars, "second star to the right and straight on 'til morning."

"What?" Zarain asked, furrowing his brow at the argonian before looking up at the sky as well, "there's too many stars to say that. What are you talking about?"

D'usha grinned, "Peter Pan!"

"What's Peter Pan?" Sofia asked, blinking curiously at the boy.

"I'll tell you," D'usha said, starting to tell his new siblings the story of Peter Pan.

* * *

Misty smiled at D'usha bounding around the rock Sofia and Zarain were on, swinging his dagger as if he were fighting something while she dished out more food for the kids.

"I wonder what he's telling them," Niall hummed, watching the boy as he spread his arms out and ran around the rock like children do when they're playing airplane.

"If I had to guess, I'd say the story of Peter Pan," she said with a smile as she handed one of the bowls to Niall, "I think he's about to the part where Peter finishes off Hook if you wanna play too."

Niall snorted, waving the idea away, "nah, but I will strum a few cords if you want to sing."

Misty thought about that for a few moments before nodding, "I think they'd like to hear [Lost Boy by Ruth B](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=QO3ppTYwRYs)."

He nodded, "sounds like a plan."

Misty chuckled at Inigo sneaking up behind the kids, listening intently to D'usha's story before rising up from behind the rock and drawing his sword. She actually had to bite her lip to keep from laughing at the ridiculous hat he had made. "Oh my God, Inigo."

"You're mine, Pan!" Inigo snarled, leaping over the rock as Zarain and Sofia yelped in surprise.

D'usha jumped as well before grinning and pulling his hat down to his brow, "it's you or me, you old codfish!" he hissed, slashing at Ingio.

Misty felt her heart stutter as Inigo swung down on D'usha, only to let out a relieved breath when the blades barely clashed together. They played like that for a few moments, doing long, dramatic swings and leaping around one another before D'usha thrust his dagger forward "piercing Hook" through the chest. Inigo stumbled around dramatically for a few steps toward the hot spring, where Iron was waiting, going  _tick tick tick_ like the croc in the story. Iron jumped up, taking hold of Inigo before pulling him into the water with a cry for help. D'usha stood on the edge of the pool, smirking with his fists on his hips as if he were Peter Pan.

"Thus perished James Hook," D'usha said, grinning at the cheer Sofia gave as Zarain moved to the edge of the pool, giving a start when Inigo's hand appeared on the edge. D'usha knelt down to help Inigo out of the water as he laughed, "you okay, Uncle Inigo?"

Inigo chuckled, patting the boy on the shoulder, "you looked like you were having fun and I wanted to play too," he said, grinning at the giggles from the children, except Zarain, who frowned at him.

"Why are you blue?" Zarain asked, narrowing his eyes at Inigo.

"Well...uh..." Inigo furrowed his brow. Normally, an adult was bold with asking why he was blue and he would growl at them and make them go away, but he couldn't do that to a child and didn't really know what to tell him.

"Because the Gods were tired of looking at ugly, colorless things down here on earth, so they made Inigo," Misty said, getting a chuckle from the khajiit as he stood. 

"I wouldn't say that, exactly, but thank you, my friend," he said, flicking his tail to remove the water.

Misty gave him a nod, "that's what I always thought, anyway," she said, handing Sofia another bowl of stew before holding the other bowl in her hand out to Zarain, "that's why dark elves have red eyes and why Orcs are green."

"It is not," the boy grumbled, even as he took the offered bowl from her.

"Alright, smart guy, why do dark elves have red eyes and why are Orcs green, then?" she asked, folding her arms over her chest as she gave him patient, amused eyes.

"The Daedric Prince Boethiah devoured Trinimac, corrupting his body and spirit, and he emerged from the remains of Trinimac as the Daedric Prince Malacath and turning his followers into Orcs, the skin color coming as a sign of this corruption, and Dark Elves have red eyes because Azura cursed them to have such," he said, casually taking a bite of the stew.

Misty stared at the boy for a few moments before glancing between Inigo and Niall. She smirked, "I like my reason better," she said, tossing her hair over her shoulder as Zarain snorted.

"Your reason is fake and full of fancy," he muttered.

Misty smiled, "what's wrong with that?"

Zarain gave her a disbelieving blink before frowning, "are you serious? You're an adult. You shouldn't think like that."

Misty chuckled, ruffling the boy's hair before he slapped her hand away, "if you don't laugh you cry, Zarain. If you don't pretend for a little while, the world eats you alive and imagination dies. If there's no more people to imagine, there's no more books, or songs, or stories like Peter Pan," she leaned slightly as he frowned at the ground, "all it takes to keep going in life is a little faith, trust, and fairy dust."

"Yeah," D'usha said, giving Zarain a smile.

Zarain scoffed, turning away from them, "fairy tales are for children."

Misty watched him for a few moments before glancing at Niall, "I think I have a different song in mind now," she said, taking a seat on the rock beside Sofia.

"You're going to sing us a song?" Sofia asked, looking eager to hear it. 

Misty nodded, chuckling as D'usha flopping down on the ground in front of her, "Zarain reminded me of another child that didn't believe in faith, trust, or fairy dust. Of course, this child was actually Wendy's daughter and she grew up in a very harsh world where there was war and death at every turn, kind of like there is now," she said, giving Niall a grateful nod as he handed her the phone. She quickly scrolled through the songs to [I'll Try](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=qSOytKUvVvo) from the movie Return to Neverland. She pushed play, smiling at the beginning before looking at Zarain, who was keeping his back to them. She started singing, watching him stiffen for a second as she sang.

He barely turned, listening to her sing before lowering his eyes to the bowl in his hands. He frowned, his eyes starting to burn with unshed tears. He shook his head, fighting back the tears as he closed his eyes tight.  _I swore I wouldn't cry anymore,_ he growled at himself,  _It's just a stupid song._

Inigo gave the upset boy a smile, gently taking the bowl from the child before pulling him into a warm, if not slightly damp, hug. "It is okay to cry, little one. Crying doesn't mean you're weak, it just means you've been strong for far too long."

Misty blinked at that before giving him a raised eyebrow, "you got that from one of my memes, didn't you?"

Inigo chuckled, giving her a grin, "you have some great memes, my friend. I liked that one the most."

Misty gave him a smile before looking at Zarain, who was just leaning his head against Inigo's shoulder, his own shoulders shaking slightly with silent tears and sobs, "we're a family, Zarain, and we fight for one another. We protect one another no matter the cost. You're safe with us and don't have to worry about being anything other than a kid," she said, giving D'usha an annoyed glare as the boy ducked his head, "I don't have any expectations of you except to be happy. There's enough people here for you to not have to worry when you sleep at night. There isn't a single person here that will do you harm, because they'll have me to answer to, and I've been waiting to shout someone into Oblivion."

Zarain sniffled, turning his head slightly to look at Misty as she gave him a gentle expression with serious eyes. He lifted his head from Inigo's shoulder, wiping his nose with the back of his hand, "you're really adopting us, huh?"

Misty rolled her eyes, "adopt _ing_? Honey, I adopted you when I told the Windhelm guard I'd destroy the city if they didn't let us leave," she said, getting laughs from Inigo, Iron, and Niall.

Zarain blinked at that before glancing from D'usha to Sofia, "so...I guess you're my...siblings?"

"Yep!" D'usha said with a grin as he slid off the rock and wrapped his arm around Zarain's neck, "I always wanted a little brother."

Zarain frowned at him, giving a growl as D'usha gave him a noogie, "AH!"

Misty chuckled, waving D'usha away, "quit fucking with your brother."

D'usha clicked his tongue, giving a laugh as Zarain shoved him away.

"Alright, lost boys. Time for bed," Misty said, getting to her feet and waving the kids toward the tents.

* * *

Bishop watched Misty, curiously through the open tent flap, tucking the children into their bedrolls with a smile as she sang [Lost Boy](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=QO3ppTYwRYs) to the children, lulling them to sleep. She smiled at the sleeping tiny people, giving each one a soft kiss on the temple before blowing out the lantern. 

"Haven't figured her out yet, have you?" Kieron's voice turned the ranger's attention around to him, making the man frown.

"I don't think anyone else has, either," Bishop muttered, roughly stroking Karnwyr's head before the wolf stood and trotted toward the tent where the children were sleeping, brushing past Misty as she went to close the tent flap. "Traitor mutt."

Kieron chuckled, "he seems to have attached himself to D'usha."

"It probably had something to do with the kid feeding him," Bishop grumbled, flicking his knife across the stick in his hand.

"Probably. That wolf was probably the first friend that child ever had that wasn't slaughtered in the pits," Kieron pointed out, making the ranger frown.

"If you have a point, make it. I'm busy," Bishop growled, slicing off a large sliver of wood.

"Alright," Kieron said, moving to stand directly in front of the ranger with a serious expression, "you need to trust us if we're going to allow you to remain in the group," he held his hand up, silencing whatever Bishop was about to say, "I understand not trusting anyone, especially with the times we live in, but Misty trusts each and every one of us with her life, as naive as that is, that's the way she is. Keeping whatever you're thinking that it's a snide remark or a snippy comment bottled up isn't going to get eyes off of you. The only time I've seen you truly interact with the group was when she was telling us that story." Kieron smiled at Bishop's sneer, "the tales and songs she weaves and sings are as beautiful as she is and if you keep trying to push her away, you're only going to hurt yourself or worse." Kieron's eyes changed to an almost glowing olive green color for a moment before going back to that amber color, "there isn't a single person here that won't kill anyone that harms her, myself included."

Bishop scoffed, "that's what I'm talking about," he said, getting to his feet as he glared at the Nord, "you people are so busy protecting her that you're not letting her protect herself or fight her own battles. Sure, she can throw a punch, but that's about as far as that goes. How is she supposed to face down this Alduin if she has to stand behind you idiots?"

Kieron narrowed his eyes at the man for a second before letting out a calming sigh, "you're right. She's said as much herself, but that doesn't take away from the fact that she can't fight on her own. She can't take down a dragon alone. And she isn't traveling alone."

"Maybe she needs to learn how to do that, then," Bishop growled, folding his arms over his chest, "and at least she recognizes that everyone fawning over her is a weakness, not a strength."

"It's not weakness to be loved," Kieron snapped, glaring at the man.

"No, but it is weakness to be smothered by it," Bishop retorted. He nodded toward the woman, standing by a small hot pool with the dishes in her arms, "you can't live while being smothered."

"Nor can you live without love," Kieron hissed, starting to let his own anger get the best of him.

"I have and I turned out just fine," Bishop growled, stunning the man for a second before he snorted, tossing the stick onto the ground, "love is useless in the real world. It doesn't get you anything but a broken heart and some bad memories." He glanced at Misty as she did the dishes while Kaidan sat near her sharpening his sword and talking to her. He sighed and shook his head, snagging his bow and quiver before turning to leave, "I'm going hunting if anyone asks."

* * *

"So, Delphine wants you to go to this gathering at the Thalmor Embassy?" Kaidan asked, getting a nod from Misty.

"I really don't wanna," she growled, turning the bowls upside down so they would drain properly.

Kaidan cleared his throat, "you know, there might be something worth looking into while there, if it'll help change your mind," Kaidan said, glancing at her as he slowly slid the whetstone along his blade.

Misty furrowed her brow, thinking for a moment before sighing, "you're talking about seeing if they know anything about why they captured you and your sword, right?"

Kaidan gave a slow nod, watching her frown at him with a smirk.

"Damnit, Kai. Now I  _HAVE_ to go. Why you gotta do this to me?" she grumbled, roughly scrubbing at the stew pot as he chuckled.

"I don't do it on purpose, love. Trust me," he said, watching her wipe the sweat from her brow, "wasn't D'usha supposed to clean the dishes as a punishment?"

Misty sighed, "yeah, but I forgot and now he's asleep and I'm not so much of a heartless bitch to wake him up to do some dishes," she said, setting the pot upside down as well.

Kaidan smiled, watching her clean the dishes in the flickering lantern light that shined off the water's surface and cast delicate shadows across her face that were highlighted by the moonlight. His heart hammered in his chest for a few moments as he remembered the bone amulet he had made before licking his lips, wondering if he should give it to her or not.  _No. She's already got the necklace Bikhai made her. She wouldn't want what I made._

"Kai!" Misty hissed, glaring at him as he blinked back to his mind.

"Hmm?" 

"I said, we'll go to the embassy after the ball," she said, narrowing her eyes at him, "you really need to learn how to listen."

Kaidan snorted, sliding the sword onto his back, "says the woman that doesn't listen to anyone."

Misty rolled her eyes, "I listen sometimes," she grumbled, finishing the dishes and wiping her hands on her tunic, "you on watch tonight, or is it someone else?"

Kaidan gave her a raised eyebrow, "why?"

Misty frowned as she stood, "I can't ask?"

"It's just a little suspicious, is all," Kaidan said, narrowing his eyes at her.

Misty chuckled and shook her head, leaning slightly to look at him with a smile, "you're way too high strung, my friend."

Kaidan's breath hitched at her smile and he cleared his throat to regain his thinking, "I'm cautious."

Misty rolled her eyes, "yeah, yeah, yeah."

"It's Cinder and Iron on watch tonight, then Bikhai and Niall are going to take over for them halfway through the morning," Kaidan said, getting a nod from the woman.

"I'm going to start calling them the Bash Brothers," she said with a grin.

Kaidan gave her a raised eyebrow, "why?" he asked.

Misty shrugged, "they remind me of the Bash Brothers from the Mighty Ducks movies. Those two were the enforcers on the team and no one really got past them once they hit the ice."

Kaidan stared at her for a few moments before shaking his head, "don't explain. I feel like it would hurt to know."

Misty snorted, "well, you see..."

Kaidan groaned, leaning his elbow on his knee and putting his chin in his palm as he gave Misty an annoyed glare while she told him the storylines of all three movies.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I used this site to translate if you wanna have a little fun on your own:  
> http://www.taagra.com/translator.php
> 
> S'rendarr (The Runt; God of Mercy):  
> S'rendarr's sphere includes compassion, charity, and justice. In early Aldmeri legends, S'rendarr is the apologist of Men.
> 
> With Zarain learning how to read, I was going off of when I was teaching my son to read and how he would try to sound out every letter in the words.


	105. Bishop's Surpise

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bishop gives Misty a pleasant surprise. NO! Not sex! Y'all perverts... I LOVE IT!! XD

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this one's not that long and it took a while to get it out, Life and shit. The next one will be longer, promise. XD

Misty shook her head as she walked beside Brynjolf, "I said no and I mean no, Brynjolf. I'm not going back to Riften. I'm not returning the key. And I'm NOT becoming Guild Master," she growled, folding her arms over her chest. 

Brynjolf sighed, "but lass..." he started to take her hand only to get it quickly snatched away by D'usha, who pulled Misty back while scowling at Brynjolf.

"Mama said no, Sleaze!" D'usha growled, glaring at the Nord, who just gave him an amused smirk.

Misty rolled her eyes, pulling her hand from the boy's strong grip as she frowned at him, "I can handle myself, D'usha," she said, watching the argonian narrow his eyes at her.

"But Mama, every time he touches you and talks nice to you, you do whatever he says," D'usha said, making her frown deepen.

"I do not," she growled, looking up at Brynjolf, who gave her a suggestive smirk and winked.  _Okay, maybe a little,_ she thought, shaking her head, "I'm sticking with my guns, this time, D'usha. Don't worry about it."

D'usha gave her a disbelieving frown before dropping back to walk with his siblings. 

Misty turned her attention ahead where Hawke, Riordan, and Kaidan were walking with Dreyr, "I'm not going back to Riften unless I have to, Brynjolf and right now, I don't have to," she said, glancing at him as he sighed.

"Alright, Lass. If you insist, then I won't push anymore," he said, looking a little upset, but still very sexy.

"Thank you, Bryn." 

* * *

The group walked in semi-silence, stopping here and there to allow the children to rest when needed until they got to a crossroads past the abandoned prison.

"Well, this is where we part ways," Misty said, looking at Brynjolf, who gave her an annoyed frown.

"Yes, I suppose," he said, folding his arms over his chest as he looked at her.

Misty stood awkwardly for a few moments, shuffling her feet as she glanced back at the group. Sofia was giggling as Mjollnir lifted her from the ground by the reins, letting the little girl dangle from the strips of leather until finally putting her down and doing it again. After a few times, Kaidan snagged the girl from the reins, holding the child under his arm as she complained about having fun and him ruining it. Zarain furrowed his brow at the page in the book he was looking at, his lips moving slowly as he tried to read quietly to himself. Vilkas leaned slightly over the boy, muttering a couple of words before going back to adjust the pack on Elli. D'usha was watching Farkas and Sirius talk about their battle with the dragon, making big motions and noises as they swung their arms around. Misty couldn't help but smile as the scene, feeling that she couldn't ask for a better moment. 

"You've got quite a family group, lass," Brynjolf's words turned her attention up to him before she smiled.

"Thank you, Bryn," she said, giving him a nod.

* * *

Zarain sighed, snapping the book in his hands closed as he casually glanced toward the wooded area alongside the road. He blinked at the slight shifting of one of the bushes, narrowing his eyes at the bush.  _It's not windy,_ he thought, glancing around to see if anyone else noticed. He frowned when he noticed that they didn't and actually moved to tug on Cinder-tail's tunic, bringing the large cat's eyes down to him. 

Cinder knelt down to try and be a little closer to the kid without having to bend completely in half. He still had to bend forward to hear the boy, but it wasn't as much, "what is it, 1) bishu fa?" 

Zarain blinked at the name but chose to ignore it as he pointed toward the bushes, "there's something over there," he said, keeping his voice low. 

Cinder's ears twitched toward the bushes, his eyes narrowing at the shifting before he put his hand on Zarain's head before standing and giving Iron-scales a nudge with his elbow. He nodded toward the bushes, getting a nod of understanding from his brother before the two broke off, moving in opposite directions to surround who or what ever was hiding in the bushes. They gave one another a nod over the bush, getting confused glances from a few in the group before leaping at the bush. Something green gave a shriek before darting out of the bush and stumbling forward. They popped their heads up, blinking in surprise at the little orc girl sitting on the ground from where she had stumbled and fallen. 

Misty heard the little girl shriek and gave a sigh as she shook her head, moving toward the little girl as she stared, wide-eyed at the two beast men. "What did you two do?" Misty growled with a sigh, watching the two look a little apologetic for scaring the child. 

"She was sneaking around us," Zarain growled, glaring at the girl. 

Misty put her hand on his shoulder, moving him back a step as she put herself between him and the girl, "Zay, chill," she said, getting a glare from the boy.

"Zarain," he grumbled, folding his arms over his chest. 

Misty rolled her eyes, turning to the little girl and bending over to give the girl a smile, "you okay, honey?"

The little girl looked from Misty to Zarain to Cinder and Iron, looking very, very scared of everyone and everything. Sofia and D'usha had moved to either side of Misty, looking at the orc girl with curious eyes. Sofia gave the girl a grin, moving to stand between the girl and the beast men.

"Don't worry about them, they're big softies," she said, and to prove a point she walked up to Iron and punched him in the gunt. He grunted, more from the surprise of it than anything before furrowing his brow at the redheaded child. "See? Softies."

"Sofia! Apologize," Misty growled, a little stunned herself at the little girl's actions.

Sofia sighed, shuffling her feet as she lowered her chin to her chest, "I'm sorry, Iron."

Iron gave her a chuckle, patting the little girl on the head as he gave her a smile, "don't worry about it, small scale. It didn't hurt."

Sofia brightened up at that before turning back to the little girl and grinned, "you can be my new sister!"

Misty felt her eyes go wide as Sofia helped pull the orc girl to her feet and motioned to Misty. 

"That's mama. She's great and sings to us and tells great stories about flying boys," she then motioned to Zarain and D'usha, "those are our brothers. Zarain's a little grumpy, but he's smart and can be nice. D'usha's a little odd, but he's fun and told us the story mama told him about Peter Pan. I'll tell it to you too. Once upon a time..."

* * *

Misty furrowed her brow at Sofia, watching the little girl take the lead of the group as Hawke and Riordan watched her with a smile. She chatted happily with her, apparently, newly adopted sister. Misty folded her arms over her chest as she moved to stand in front of Brynjolf, who chuckled at her confused expression. 

"You seem to have adopted a small Orc girl," he said.

Misty nodded, "seems so," she sighed, giving him a smile, "catch ya later, huh? I've gotta make sure the kids don't get too far ahead. I'll write when we're on our way back...maybe, if I remember."

Brynjolf gave her a nod, watching as she jogged to catch up to the four children that were eager to get on the road ahead of the adults. 

* * *

Bishop paused, glancing off toward a tower in the distance before sighing. He rubbed the back of his neck, turning his eyes toward Misty as she walked behind her menagerie of children. He sighed, shaking his head before jogging to walk beside her, "hey, can I ask you something?"

Misty gave him a raised eyebrow before nodding, "sure. What's up?"

"Mama, I'm tired," Zarain said, tugging on her tunic.

Misty gave him a nod, putting her hand on the boy's head, as Riordan's voice carried over the group, announcing that they were stopping. She leaned down slightly, giving the boy a smile, "if you want to stop to read, Zay, all you have to do is ask."

Zarain frowned at her, looking a little upset that she had figured it out before snorting, "Zarain," he grumbled before hurrying to Vilkas with the book he had started to carry around. 

"Sorry, Bishop. What did you wanna ask?" she asked, getting a thoughtful look from the man before he shook his head.

"How do you feel about surprises?" Bishop asked, making her narrow her eyes at him.

"You're not going to make me hold out my hand and put a frog in it, are you?" she asked, wrinkling her nose at the thought.

"What? No, no," he said, chuckled before giving her a sly grin, "unless you want me to. I can't leave a lady disappointed."

Misty frowned at him, poking him in the chest, "if you do that, I'm going to push you off the next cliff we come across."

Bishop chuckled, shaking his head, "no, it's nothing like that, ladyship. Just give yourself a little rest from leading and follow me, for once."

Misty snorted, "I'm not saying to the ends of the earth," she muttered, glancing back at the group, "will we need backup?"

Bishop frowned and folded his arms over his chest, "you really can't do anything on your own, can you?"

Misty furrowed her brow at him, narrowing her eyes in a glare, "I can do plenty on my own."

"Except take care of yourself," he pointed out.

"I took care of myself just fine before coming here," she growled, glaring at him.

"But you can't now, why?" he asked, giving her a raised eyebrow.

"You know, this is a really bad way to give someone a surprise," she hissed, roughly folding her arms over her chest, "so far, I don't care for it."

Bishop took a deep, calming breath, clenching his jaw to keep from yelling at her, "it wasn't intended to start like this but you've got a habit of taking everything as an insult."

"It's hard not to when all you do  _IS_ insult," she growled back.

"Is not," he growled, taking an intimidating step toward her.

"Is too," she argued back.

"Child," he growled.

"Ass," she snapped back, glaring up at the man.

They glared at one another for a few moments before Bishop snorted, "do you want the surprise or not, princess?"

Misty narrowed her eyes at him before shifting where she stood, "do you even want to give it to me?"

"No," he replied almost too quickly. 

"Then I don't want it," she said, turning away from him like a pouting child. 

"Gods you're an infuriating woman," he hissed.

She turned and stuck her tongue out at him before turning back away from him.

"Nice. Real mature for the Dragonborn," he muttered.

"You're mom!" she growled, turning to poke him in the chest.

"My mom, what?" he replied, smirking at her.

"It's an insult, Bishop," she said, starting to get frustrated with Skyrim not knowing the insulting modern lingo, "fine, ass," she put her hand in his face, "FACE!"

Bishop snorted, slapping her hand away, "watch yourself, ladyship, or you might not like what I put in your face."

"I'll bite it off," she said, and to put her point across, she snapped her teeth together, making him wince slightly.

"You're a freak," he stated, furrowing his brow at her.

"And you're still an ass," she said back, folding her arms over her chest as she turned to watch her children play with the hound and wolf. 

They stood in silence for a few moments before he gave a heavy sigh, "so, do you want the surprise or not?" he asked, his voice softer.

Misty gave him a glance before sighing herself, "if you want to give it to me, I won't say no," she said, frowning at his suggestive grin, "say a word about sex and I'll let Taliesin fry you."

Bishop chuckled, shaking his head as he started to lead her through the group and back a little ways from where they were, "this way, Ladyship. We want to get there while it's light. No detours."

* * *

Hawke, Wolfe, Riordan, Farkas, and Vilkas were a little upset that she was going off on her own with Bishop and practically begged for her to take someone. Bishop, reluctantly, agreed, trying to keep the peace as best he could in the group while still getting Misty to himself. He glanced back at Kaidan, Kieron, Inigo, and Kharjo, furrowing his brow as Misty happily chatted with the khajiits while Kaidan kept his eyes on the ranger. Bishop felt like the bastard was trying to glare a hole into his head and it made him nervous. He paused just before the bridge and turned to face everyone, "okay, it's just me and the princess from here. Don't worry, I'm not going to let her get hurt."

Kaidan narrowed his eyes at the man before looking at Misty as she walked past him.

"I know this place and I think I'll be alright," she said, giving Kaidan a reassuring smile, "besides, if I get in trouble, I'll scream for help."

Kaidan scowled at that and shook his head, stopping his protest when Kieron put his hand on the man's shoulder.

"Let's let the lass go. It's apparently a secret," Kieron said, holding Bishop's gaze for a few moments before the ranger turned, leading her up the hill and out of sight. 

* * *

Misty followed Bishop up the hill leading to the tower that overlooked the lake. She knew this tower from a few screenshots she had taken from the bridge that went across to the actual tower barely holding onto the side of the mountain side it sat on. She paused at the bridge, looking out at the lake with a smile before remembering her phone. She pulled it from her satchel and raised it up, taking a picture of the lake from the tower bridge. 

"Come on, ladyship. I'm not going to rescue you if a bunch of bandits show up," Bishop warned, calling from the doorway before entering the tower. 

Misty gave a nod, hurrying to catch up to him as he paused at the top of the steps. She took the stairs two at a time, pausing before stepping out on the plank walkway that went around and up the tower. Bishop motioned out over the valley, watching her eyes go wide at the view. "Wow," she breathed, stepping close to the edge but not close enough to worry about falling over.

"It's no Throat of the world but it's mine. Well," he said, pausing for a second, "partly mine. A long time ago. My first home in Skyrim."

"It's beautiful," she said, staring out over the area with a small smile before raising her phone and taking a picture. 

"This is where I found Karnwyr as a pup," he continued, turning to look out over the scene as well, "I haven't been here for... Damn, it always feels longer than it actually is." He paused looking at her as she held the strange device out, tapping on it before turning and tapping on it again, "I've never brought anyone here before."

Misty paused her sightseeing and looked at him then, lowering the phone as they looked at one another. Bishop broke eye contact first, turning back to the scenery with a solemn look. "So... why bring me?" she asked, leaning slightly to try and get a better look at his face, "if this place means so much to you, why bring anyone here at all?"

Bishop remained silent for a few moments, making her think that he wasn't going to answer her question. She let out a silent sigh and stood straight, holding the phone in her hands as she looked down at the camera symbol.

"I made the first good decision of my life here," he said, bringing her attention back to him, "I...I wanted to make you a part of that."

Misty furrowed her brows, blinking at him a few times as he turned slightly to look at her with a smirk.

"I'm still not being clear, am I?" he asked, making her even more confused. 

"You're not going to push me off to my death, are you?" she asked, taking a step away from the edge.

Bishop chuckled, "the thought had crossed my mind a few times," he admitted, grinning at her as she gave him an annoyed glare. 

"Ass," she growled, standing straight and sliding her finger across the screen to look at the pictures she had taken. 

"You're here because..." he paused, furrowing his brow at trying to find the right words as she looked back at him, "trust doesn't come easy for me. To me, this is the most important place in Skyrim. I just...wanted you to know..."

Misty stared at him for a few moments before frowning, "alright," she said, drawing her sword, "who are you and what the hell have you done with Bishop? You a fucking synth or something?"

Bishop frowned at her, "oh for... Really!?!" he growled, holding his hands out at his sides, "Bishop is standing right here and just took a chance and told you he trusts you."

Misty tilted her head, giving him suspicious eyes before sliding her sword back on her hip, "fucking synth," she muttered.

Bishop rolled his eyes, "I don't know what that is but I need to know something," he said, taking a step toward her with intense golden eyes, "are you willing to do the same? To trust me?"

Misty burst out laughing before quickly covering her mouth as he frowned at her, "I'm sorry," she said, shaking her head as she chuckled, "what's with you guys always asking me that?" She turned, facing him fully with a smile, "if I didn't trust the people traveling with me, I wouldn't be traveling with anyone." She grinned at him, "of course I trust you, Bishop. There wasn't a point that I didn't."

He swallowed, watching the way the sunlight hit her hair, creating a golden orange halo around her head as she smiled at him with sparkling green eyes and a smile that lit up her face. He moved forward, sliding his arms around her waist and pulling her forward to press his lips against her's as she gave a surprised squeak. Misty's eyes widened at the suddenness of the kiss, her breath and heart stopping for a moment before she started to fall into it. She sighed, putting her hands against his chest as he deepened the kiss, pulling her tighter against his front with a groan. He pulled back, slowly, their breaths lingering between them as they stared into one another's eyes.

She swallowed, leaning back a little more as she studied his golden eyes. There were flecks of green in the gold, but not enough to be noticed from afar, and she couldn't help reaching up to brush her fingers against his cheekbone, "you have green in your eyes," she said absently, making him blink in surprise before a smirk spread over his lips.

"So do you," he said, cupping her cheek and brushing his thumb across her cheekbone. 

It took a moment for her reaction to finally hit before her eyes went wide and she blushed as she shuffled back a couple steps, "oh my God, we just kissed," she said, putting her fingers to her lips as she stared at him with wide eyes.

"You're just noticing that? Careful you don't move back too fast, Ladyship. I don't want to try explaining to your friends that I didn't actually push you," he said, preparing to jump forward to catch her before she went over the edge. 

Misty blinked a few times, her eyes unfocused as she tried to think past the  _Bishop just kissed me!!_ screaming in her head.  _And I kissed him back!_ _OH MY GOD!_

Bishop tilted his head, watching her eyes move around as if she was thinking of something before chuckling. Misty looked at him then, blinking back into herself as he smirked at her, "if I knew you were going to react like this, I would have done it sooner." They stared at one another for a few moments before Bishop cleared his throat, "yeah, so...I'm not exactly a romance kind of guy."

Misty furrowed her brow at that, giving a huff as she folded her arms over her chest, "I call bullshit on that."

Bishop chuckled and shook his head, "I was trying to share a piece of my past with you, that's all," he said, giving her a half smile, "the kiss was a bonus."

Misty's cheeked heated up as she turned to look out over the valley.

"If you want, I could give you another one," he purred, sounding close.

She gave him an annoyed glare as he chuckled, "no thank you," she grumbled, raising the phone in her hand. She looked at Bishop, who had turned back to looking out over the valley before giving a nod, "how would you like a memory?" He gave her a confused raised eyebrow, making her laugh as she held up her phone, "I can take a picture of this place and when I figure out how to build a printer and transfer the images, I could print you off one."

"Printer, transfer images. You've got some strange words, princess," he said, folding his arms over his chest, "the only word in there I really recognized was picture, but I don't see a canvas or paintbrush."

Misty sighed and waved him through the door, "I'll show you," she said, taking the lead. She turned him so he was standing on the bridge facing her before she moved back across the bridge and held up her phone, "smile Bishop!"

He frowned at her, folding his arms over his chest as she snapped the image. She smiled at it, hurrying back to him to show him the picture. 

Bishop blinked at the small image of himself standing in front of the tower looking agitated. "This is amazing," he said, lifting the phone from Misty's hand, "how do you make it do that?"

Misty smiled, sliding her finger across the screen to bring up the camera. "You push this button to take a picture," she said, pointing at the small round dot on the bottom of the camera. Bishop tilted his head, turning while holding the phone as he looked at everything through the screen while they walked down the hill back to the others.

"You have a lot of these in your world?" he asked, furrowing his brow at the smaller scene in his hand.

Misty nodded, "yep. You can also play games on it. Everyone's super into Fruit Ninja," she said, quickly going through her phone to the Fruit Ninja app before holding it out to him, "Niall still has the highest score."

Bishop frowned at the pieces of fruit dancing on the screen as he took the phone from her, "what are you supposed to do?"

Misty smiled, "I'll show you," she said, taking his hand and shaping it with his index finger pointing before sliding his finger across the screen. 

"Huh," he said, furrowing his brow at the fruit jumping on the screen. He frowned when the screen lit up with a big GAME OVER.

Misty laughed, "you're supposed to slide your finger across and slice the fruit," she said, getting a slow nod from the man before he started another game.

* * *

Misty watched the children from behind, noting how the little orc girl would try to hide behind D'usha or Sofia whenever someone got too close. 

"She seems a little skittish," Iron muttered, adjusting the reins in his hands as he walked next to Misty.

She gave him an annoyed glare, "really? You wonder why?"

Iron sighed, rubbing the back of his head coyly, "I get it, Dragon blood. I shall apologize to the small scale when we rest," he said, making her sigh.

"I don't know if that'll be enough. She seems to just be scared of people in general," Misty said, watching her jump when Sirius had come up behind them and laughed at something Farkas had said. 

Sofia gave the large Nord a scowl, making the man laugh as he ruffled her hair before he and Farkas walked by the children, still chatting happily about something. 

"Damnit!" Bishop growled, causing Misty to glance back at him as he frowned and glared at the phone in his hands.

"You should have sliced that one," Niall said, laughing at the Nord's growl of frustration.

"I know, I know," he grumbled, concentrating on the screen like his life depended on it.

"Don't let him walk into anything," Morgaine said, gently tugging the Nord back onto the road, "I've noticed people seem to lose themselves when messing around with that phone."

Isengrim nodded, "you should have seen Hawke. He ran into a post once while trying to figure out how to look at a picture he had just taken," Isengrim said with a laugh as the imperial frowned at her.

"I did not," Hawke grumbled, quickly moving past the women as they chuckled at him.

"Mama! MAMA!" D'usha's voice sounded panicked and kicked her instincts into high gear as she rushed forward to see what was happening. She let out a relieved breath when she saw that he and Zarain were alright. She bent in half, all the wind knocked out of her as the argonian stood pointing at the city of Whiterun. "Mama! Look! Whiterun!"

"God, kid gave me a fucking heart attack," she growled at her feet, taking several deep breaths, as Kestrel and Isengrim stood on either side of her, laughing.

"Being a mother a little harder than you thought, hmm?" Kestrel asked, leaning over to grin at Misty.

Misty snorted at her, "I never thought it'd be easy but shit," she hissed, getting another laugh from her girlfriends, "I thought someone was hurt."

"At least they know you'll be right there right away, in case someone does get hurt," Beatrice said, giving Misty a smile.

Misty sighed and nodded, "yeah, there is that."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 1) Little one.
> 
> Yeay! Fallout References!! XD


	106. Dangerous Night In Whiterun

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> They make a stop in Whiterun...because the last chapter would have been too large in my opinion, and this gives y'all more to read. XD ENJOY!!

They moved through Whiterun like the very large group they were, drawing attention from several of the guards and citizens, but not like it's a bad thing, especially with Misty being the Thane and Harbinger. The children giggled as a few of the other city's children ran past, playing tag with one another before pausing long enough to beckon the children to go play. Sofia gave Misty big, begging eyes as she tugged on Misty's tunic.

"Can we go play, mama?" D'usha asked, pointing at the other children. 

Even Sher'tul was looking at Misty for confirmation. 

Misty smiled, glancing over the children before giving a nod toward Lars, Mila, and Braith, "go ahead, just be sure to head to the Drunken Huntsman before dark," she said, getting a wave from three of the four children before they ran off to play. She looked down at Zarain, tilting her head to the side as she looked at him, "you going to go play, Zarain?"

Zarain frowned and shook his head, "I don't want to," he said, slipping his hand into her's as he moved to lean against her slightly. 

She couldn't help but smile and gave his hand a small squeeze was she lead them through the city. Kestrel, Isengrim, Hawke, and Morgaine headed for the temple, where they usually went after a long journey. Taliesin, Nanak, and Beatrice headed up toward Dragonsreach to talk with Farengar about some spells. Riordan, Bikhai, Kaidan, Iron, and Cinder headed for the Drunken Huntsman. Vero went to the Hall of the Dead to visit the priest while Bishop, Wolfe, Niall, and Inigo went to the Bannered Mare to get rooms for the night. Misty, Vilkas, Farkas, Sirius, Kieron, and Zarain headed for Jorrivaskr, wanting to check up on the members of the Companions and turn in the job they had done. They moved around the building, coming out in the practice area behind the building. Torvar gave them a loud drunken greeting, drawing everyone's attention to the returning party. 

"Well met Shield siblings," Aela said, giving them a nod and smile before her eyes fell on Zarain, slightly hiding behind Misty. She tilted her head, looking at the boy with those piercing silver eyes before Misty clearing her throat brought her attention back up to the group.

"How's things been?" Misty asked, glancing over the other Companions as Sirius and Farkas started telling Athis, Torvar, Njada, and Ria about the dragon they fought. 

"Things have been well. Better than expected and there haven't been any more dragon attacks," Aela informed, folding her arms over her chest.

"You should expect more dragons. Things start to get more violent and unpredictable after seeing Alduin raise Sahloknir," she said, getting a smirk from the Huntress. 

"That's more like it. A true warrior enjoys a good challenge. I look forward to the battles ahead," Aela said, slapping her hand on Misty's shoulder before turning her attention to Vilkas, "I hear the job went well."

"As well as it can go," Vilkas said, giving Misty a glance as she acted like the sky was the most interesting thing in the world. 

"Excellent," Aela said, giving a nod.

"Yeah, we're not accepting any more jobs from that family," Misty said, looking at her nails with a frown. Dirt had decided to make it's home there, reminding her that she was in a world that didn't have nail salons, hair salons or even really any baths outside of the cities. 

"Why?" Aela asked, furrowing her brow at Misty.

Misty turned her eyes to Aela, "because the bitch was rude, obnoxious, snooty, snobby, and thought she deserved being treated like fucking royalty," Misty growled, nodding toward Vilkas, "even Mr. serious got pissed off."

Aela looked at Vilkas with a raised eyebrow, "is this true?"

Vilkas nodded, "she was insufferable and ungrateful after her rescue. She didn't have a single nice thing to say to anyone about anything."

Aela gave a slow nod, carefully considering what Vilkas and Misty said, before taking a deep breath, "then we will obey your decision, Harbinger. If her family has need for the Companions again, we will refuse," she said, getting a nod from Misty.

"Good, because I don't want anyone to have to deal with that again," Misty said, watching Sirius and Farkas swing their swords around wildly as if they were back fighting that dragon, "I hate rude, ungrateful people."

"As do I," Aela said, watching the Companions as they hemmed and hawed at Sirius and Farkas's tale, "honestly, if I had known this would occur, I would have left her to her fate in the cave."

Misty shrugged, "you aren't psychic, Aela. You couldn't have known," she said, taking a deep breath before yawning, "I think I'm going to do a bit of shopping before heading to the Drunken Huntsman," she glanced down at Zarain, "you wanna come with, Zarain, or are you going to stay with Uncle Vilkas and learn how to read some more?"

Zarain's cheeks darkened slightly as he lowered his eyes to the ground, "I don't know..."

Misty gave him a smile, leaning down to be eye to eye with the boy, "you know, Zay. In my world, people don't start learning to read until they reach their sixth year, and even some adults don't know how to read. It's not embarrassing to want to learn."

Zarain frowned, narrowing his eyes at her, "Zarain."

She chuckled, releasing his hand to pat him on the head, "I'll leave you here, then." She stood straight and gave Aela a nod, "please try not to scare him too badly. I don't want to deal with nightmares for the next week."

Aela gave Misty a smirk as she walked away before turning a raised eyebrow to Vilkas, "'uncle' Vilkas?"

Vilkas gave her an annoyed glare before motioning the boy toward the doors of Jorrvaskr. 

* * *

Misty picked up some carrots, extras for the horses, apples, potatoes, onions, and a couple of leeks.  _I think that'll cover it,_ she thought, frowning as she thought she was forgetting something. She looked up toward Arcadia's alchemy shop and furrowed her brow at the little khajiit girl sitting on a mat in front of the shop.  _What the hell is Maisha doing here?_ she thought, knowing who the little khajiit girl was from her own Skyrim mod. She walked across the marketplace and stood in front of the little khajiit for a few moments, staring at her like some creeper. She finally blinked out of herself as the little girl's ears lay back on her head, "Maisha, where's your caretaker?"

The little girl blinked at her before her tail curled around her knees and her ears drooped along with her head, "he brought me here and said that I would survive better in a city."

Misty frowned and shook her head, putting her hand out, "come on. You're coming with me," she said, getting a confused blink from the child, "I'm not letting you stay out in the cold because someone was too lazy to properly take care of you."

Maisha shyly took her hand, letting Misty help her to her feet before following the woman with her hand in Misty's. "Are...are you...adopting me?"

Misty nodded, giving the little girl a smile, "of course. You've actually got a few siblings around here somewhere."

"Siblings?" Maisha asked, watching as a group of children ran past them, laughing.

"D'usha! Sofia! Sher'tul!" Misty called after the group, bringing the three to a stop on the steps, huffing and puffing from running around the city.

"What is it, Mama?" Sofia asked between breaths.

Misty put her hand on Maisha's back, giving her a small push toward the three, "y'all, this is Maisha. She's your new sister," she said, getting a grin from the children.

"Yeay! Another new sister!" Sofia cheered, trotting down the steps to take Maisha's hand, "come on. We're playing tag and Braith's it."

"Be careful! Don't run into anyone!" Misty called after them as Sofia pulled her sisters behind her, "and be at the Drunken Huntsman before dark!"

D'usha gave her a wave as he followed the girls, barely missing Vero as the man stepped out of the way. 

Misty let out a tired sigh, giving the man an apologetic smile as he chuckled at the children.

"You adopted another one, I see, or did Sofia?" he asked, giving her an amused smirk.

Misty sighed, "I did this time," she said, rubbing the back of her neck, "I'm going to need to adopt another boy before poor Zarain and D'usha get outnumbered."

Vero chuckled, walking with her as she moved toward the benches under the Gildergreen. They sat on one of the benches as she fished out an apple, offering it to Vero who took it with a smile and a nod, "thank you."

Misty leaned back, looking up at the sky through the dying branches of the Gildergreen as she took a large bite of apple, "I'm going to need to do that quest next, huh?"

"Hmm?" Vero hummed, chewing on some apple.

She shook her head and sighed, "just something I usually do for Whiterun that I haven't done yet," she said, as she sat up, "it's a bit of a quest and I don't really feel like dealing with Hagravens at the moment."

Vero nodded, "I can understand that. Hagravens are grotesque creatures and you'll be dealing with them in the Reach, assuming that the party goes there."

Misty smirked, "we're going everywhere. I want to have most, if not all the shouts before becoming High Queen," she said, looking at Heimskr as he shouted to the heavens about Talos, "shit. I forgot we were going to Forelhost south-east of Riften." She sighed and shrugged, "oh well. I'll get that shout next time we're over that way."

Vero watched her for a few seconds, curious as to how she knew there was a shout in that place, but chose not to ask. The others seemed to trust her judgment and, as far as he could tell, she hadn't been wrong about much. He casually draped his arm over the back of the bench, his hand brushing her hair resting against the back of the bench and her shoulders. He waited, tensely, for her to tell him to move his hand or to get insulted that he was being so casual with her. But she didn't move away or even acknowledge, really, that he was touching her hair. She actually leaned forward slightly to pull her long, reddish golden hair from between her and the bench, flipping it back to drape over the bench and his hand in soft waves and curls that tickled his skin. He blinked in surprise, turning his hand slightly to let the strands slide through his fingers and across his palm. He watched the way the sunlight glistened in her hair, making it shine gold and orange in his hand. 

"Hey, Vero? How's the sunlight for you?" She asked, looking at him as he tilted his head, watching her hair as he twirled a few strands through his fingers.

"Hmm?" he hummed, blinking back to himself before shrugging, "it's fine. It doesn't hurt if that's what you're wondering." She gave him a disbelieving glare, making him chuckle, "if it hurt, I wouldn't be out in it."

Misty sighed and gave a small nod, leaning back against his hand, "I guess," she said, frowning at Heimskr as he screamed something about long winters. "I don't get how Bulgruuf can let that bastard just scream like that. That was, honestly, the only good thing I liked about siding with the Empire was they got rid of him."

Vero gave a nod, distracted by how soft her hair was, despite having not properly washed it, "he can be annoying, at times."

"More like all the time," she muttered, giving a huff, "seriously, nobody listens if you scream at them."

Vero chuckled, crossing his ankle over his knee as they sat on the bench under the shade of the Gildergreen. Misty closed her eyes, letting her head fall back against Vero's hand as she just...relaxed. It was the first time she could really relax without having to worry about Dragons, or Alduin, or even keeping an eye on the children. Whiterun was her home, even when she was playing the game, she would always come back here. It was where she had bought her first house. Where she had her first domestic life. Whiterun was her home even when it wasn't real. She let out a content sigh, slowly opening her eyes to look through the tree at the fluffy white clouds lazily floating by. 

"You look content," Vero commented, watching her with a slightly tilted head.

She smiled and sat up, "I am. For the moment, anyway."

"A city life suits you?" he made it a question, wanting to gauge her answer to understand her better.

She shrugged, "not really, anymore. I used to think that it would, but after months of adventuring and traveling, I don't think I could sit still for very long," she said, picking up a leaf that had drifted down to land on her leg. 

Vero gave her a nod, "understandable. You become too used to traveling that that becomes all you ever know. Everything and anything else pales in comparison."

Misty smiled, looking at him with a nod, "exactly," she said, lowering her eyes to the leaf as she twirled it between her fingers, "I don't think I could go back to my life before."

"What did you do?" he asked, watching the leaf as well.

Misty chuckled, "I was an accountant," she said, laughing at the disbelieving raised eyebrow Vero gave her, "seriously. That's what I used to do."

Vero frowned and shook his head, "forgive me if I have a hard time believing that," he said, making her laugh.

"You should have met me when I first came to Skyrim. I was...pathetic," she said, crossing her legs as she shifted a little closer to him, flipping her hair over her shoulder as she twirled the leaf between her fingers absently, "the me now and the me then are completely different. It took a long time and a lot of work to get me to this point."

Vero gave a nod of understanding, knowing that some people grew as their life went on, "given how some in the party treat you, I could believe that."

Misty sighed, knowing exactly who he was talking about, "Hawke means well he's just..." she sighed again.

"Aggressively protective," Vero said for her, getting a nod from the woman.

"Yeah. I guess that's the nicest way to say it," she said, flicking the leaf out to drift down to the ground. 

Vero cautiously put his arm around her shoulders, unsure of how she would react. When she didn't grimace or try to move away, he scooted a little closer, putting them close enough together for their hips and legs to brush. "Have you tried talking to him about it?"

Misty snorted, "all the fucking time. Hawke doesn't listen unless someone screams it at him," she growled, folding her arms over her chest with a huff. 

Vero nodded, watching as the children ran past them, laughing and hollering joyously as they played. "You did a good thing, Misty," he said, bringing her eyes to him, "adopting those children. They needed a real life."

Misty sighed and nodded, "yeah. I just wish D'usha wouldn't act like an adult like he does."

Vero chuckled, "children have a tendency to grow up quickly in Skyrim so they can survive."

Misty sighed again and nodded, "I hope they don't grow up too fast."

* * *

Vilkas leaned back in his chair, his eyes scanning over the book in his hands before someone clearing their throat brought his attention up to the doorway. He gave Misty a smile as she slowly entered the room.

"I came to get Zarain," she said, following Vilkas's head nod to lean around the divider. She smiled at the little boy sleeping soundly in Vilkas's bed before standing straight, "you want me to take him so you can have your bed back?"

Vilkas shook his head, "no, let the lad sleep," he said, closing the book and getting to his feet, "actually, there's something I need to talk with you about."

Misty gave him a nod, leading the way out of his room and into the hallway, "what's up?"

Vilkas sighed, walking casually with her through the halls of Jorrvaskr, "I've been giving something a lot of thought and it's been weighing on me for a while." He paused, looking toward the room that the other companions slept in. "Would the cure that worked on Kodlak work for someone living?"

Misty stared at him for a few moments before smiling, "you want to be cured," she stated, folding her arms over her chest.

"Yes," he said with a nod, his eyes showing how nervous he was about asking her about it. 

She smiled, giving him a slap on the arm, "of course. We can cure you after we're done in the Reach, if you want," she said, tilting her head at the furrowed brows he gave her, "what's up?"

Vilkas sighed, "I'm not going with you," he said, making her blink in surprise. "I'm going to stay here and take care of the Companions and Jorrvaskr in your absence."

Misty, although a little upset that Vilkas wasn't going to come with them, gave a nod, "I...I understand," she said, lowering her eyes to the wolf on the chest plate of his armor.

Vilkas gave her a small smile, "Aela can't do everything herself, no matter how strong she is," he said, reaching out to cup her cheek, "they need me here to help keep a little more intellect in the ranks."

Misty sighed and nodded, "I know, it'll just be weird not having you in the group," she complained, putting her hand over his. 

Vilkas chuckled, rubbing his thumb under her eye, "you'll have my brother, and he's almost as good."

Misty snorted, giving him a playful push as he laughed, "ass."

Vilkas smiled, taking her hand in his and slowly drawing her into his body, "there's something I'd like though, if you don't mind, Harbinger."

Misty blinked up at him, her eyes catching the dim candlelight of the chandelier above them, "yes?"

He swallowed, licking his lips before leaning down to press his lips against her's. Misty blinked in surprise, her body going still in his arms before he slowly pulled back, looking into her eyes as he smiled. They stared at one another for a few seconds before Vilkas cleared his throat, taking a step back as he rubbed the back of his neck, his cheeks tinting pink, "you best get some sleep. You have a long journey to Solitude tomorrow."

Misty nodded, not wanting to move from where she stood, half afraid that the kiss was just a figment of her imagination. 

Vilkas watched her for a few minutes before opening his mouth to say something. He hesitated, closing his mouth before shaking his head and turning to head back to his room, "I'll be up for a while if you need anything, Misty," he said, leaving her blinking after him in the dim light of the underbelly of Jorrvaskr. 

* * *

It was late as she wandered into the Bannered Mare, her mind still on Vilkas's kiss. Soft. Sweet. Unsure. Nothing like she expected from a man that exuded such confidence and strength.  _What did you expect? Him to sweep you up in his arms and kiss you like there was no tomorrow?_ she thought to herself, even as the little voice at the back of her head said yes. 

"Hey, Ladyship!" Bishop called out, bringing her attention up to him as he tactfully dodged a woman's grab for his arm. Misty furrowed her brow at him as he draped his arm over her shoulders, giving him a confused and slightly fearful blink. "Just act natural," he whispered, putting a kiss on the side of her head that confused her farther. 

"What?" She looked at the woman he had avoided, taking in her puffed up chest, dark eyeshadow, and darkly painted lips. The woman scowled at her before sashaying her way toward them. She almost wanted to get away from the woman as a seductive smile spread across her painted lips.

"You don't need  _her_ big man," the woman purred, reaching out to run her hand down Bishop's arm, "I can wash your back for you."

Misty almost felt like gagging but clenched her jaw to keep the bile down.

"Go away flea," he growled, pushing her aside as he steered Misty toward the stairs. 

She stopped in her tracks, tilting her head at the bath room that...wasn't there before. She furrowed her brow at the room, giving Bishop a glance before looking toward Hulda as she cleaned the countertop, "when the hell did they get a bath room?"

"Who cares," Bishop muttered, giving an annoyed tongue click as the woman took hold of his arm, almost tugging him toward her, "I already told you to get lost, flea. Maybe I should put you over my knee for being such a pest."

Misty gave him a concerned blink before glancing up at the top of the steps, where Riordan stood, watching the scene with a frown and his large arms folded over his chest. She ducked out from under Bishop's arm, leaving him to fend for himself against the strange, painted woman, before climbing the steps. "The kids in bed?" she asked, getting a nod from the large man.

"Although they won't be for long if this keeps up," Riordan growled, shaking his head as he followed Misty into the room, "he gets loud when he gets agitated."

"Kind of like Wolfe," Niall said, laughing as he dodged a tankard that was tossed at him. 

Misty leaned over the sleeping children, watching them for a few moments and feeling completely at peace.

"If you would like, Melissa, The Bannered Mare has a bath room that you can use," Hawke offered, gently touching her shoulder to get her attention, "I know you said there's no baths in Skyrim so, I thought you might like one."

Misty nodded as she stood, "that sounds fabulous, and I won't smell like sulfur after it," she said, happily taking the towel Kharjo offered before Taliesin stood. 

He gave her a smirk as fire flickered in his hand, "you'll want it hot, right?"

Misty couldn't help but grin, "absolutely. You're not a true bath taker unless you bathe in water so hot it almost boils you," she said, almost skipping to the door. She paused at hearing Bishop's voice, sounding like he was standing right outside the room when he was just down the steps. She frowned, shaking her head, "if he doesn't stop, he's going to wake the kids."

Riordan nodded, following her and Taliesin down the steps to where Bishop was trying to shoo away the painted woman.

"You are what I desire in a man and I would be a fool if I didn't give it every effort," the painted woman said, trailing her finger down his chest.

Bishop gave a growl, slapping her hand away, "consider it given. Now get lost."

"I make a good bellywarmer," the woman said.

Misty actually burst out laughing, bringing the woman's angry gaze to her, "what the fuck does that even mean?"

The woman scowled at Misty, her hand starting to move toward the dagger at her back, "stay out of this. It doesn't concern you."

Misty snorted, "bitch, you're agitating Bishop, which is making him loud which is dangerously close to waking up my kids. Why don't you do yourself a favor and take a fucking hint before I have to beat what little of your brains out for waking up my kids," Misty said, nodding toward the door, "kick rocks, slut."

The woman glared at Misty, her eyes moving to the tall altmer warrior and the mage before looking back at her, "fine. I'll just go then!"

"Smartest move you've made all day," Bishop growled, folding his arms over his chest as the woman turned and stalked away.

Misty stared at Bishop, looking as annoyed as she felt before he sighed and rubbed the back of his head.

"Sorry about that," he said, giving her an apologetic smile.

Misty shook her head, "this kind of thing happen often?" she asked, folding her arms under the towel draped over her arms.

"Not as often as you would think," he said, thinking for a second before furrowing his brows, "I didn't wake any of the little ones, did I?"

Riordan shook his head, "not this time."

Bishop frowned, "oh yeah. Like I told her to come onto me on purpose to ruin your night," Bishop growled, glaring up at the tall elf.

Riordan scowled at the ranger, before glancing at Misty as she put her hand on his arm.

"I'm tired, guys. The only thing I want to do right now is take a nice, long, boil-me-alive hot bath and go to bed," she said, getting a nod from the altmer.

"As you wish, Princess," Riordan said, giving Bishop a warning glance before heading back up the stairs.

"I could keep watch outside, if you want," Bishop said, lowering his voice as he gave her a suggestive smirk, "or I could join you. That sounds much safer."

Misty rolled her eyes and shook her head, "I'm bathing  _alone_ with the door shut and locked. That should be safe enough," she said, following Taliesin into the bath room.

He shot fire from his hands into the water, heating it up quickly to the pointed that it started to steam. "Is that alright or do I need to heat it up more?"

Misty stuck her hand in the water, giving a slight hiss before pulling her hand from the bath, "nope. It's perfect," she said, giving Taliesin a grateful smile, "thanks, Tal. I really appreciate it."

"Don't worry about it, princess. Just take your time and relax. It'll probably be one of the only times you can," he said, gently taking her hand and giving her knuckles a kiss before releasing her hand and heading for the door, "if you need anything, darling, let me know."

Misty nodded, as she closed the door behind him, sliding the large bolt into place before giving a relieved sigh, "now for my bath."

* * *

Misty sighed as she leaned back in the almost too hot water, letting her head fall back against the stone tub as she closed her eyes and just let the heat soak into her body. She heard shuffling and frowned, furrowing her brow as she slowly opened her eyes. She glanced toward the privacy wall that blocked anyone walking past from seeing someone bathing and sat up. "Bishop, if that's you, leave before I shout you out that door," she growled, listening for a few more seconds before shaking her head, "I know I locked the door. He can't be that good at breaking into things, can he?" She stood in the water, grabbing the towel and loosely wrapping it around herself, "Wolfe, this isn't funny, it's creepy." She furrowed her brow as she pulled her sword from its sheath and cautiously leaned around the privacy wall. She frowned when there wasn't anyone there and stepped out. She looked around, shaking her head as she let out a sigh, "I'm not saying it," she muttered to herself, "because everytime someone says it, they get killed...Usually by me but still." She stood still, listening to the room and how silent it was, except for the sound of a few people in the tavern and the candles crackling. She sighed,  _I guess I was just hearing things,_ she thought, scowling at herself for the thought before turning. She blinked at the open door of the storage room and furrowed her brow at it.  _Was that door always open?_ No sooner had she thought that than she was jerked back against the wall, hard, dropping the sword as her mouth was covered before she could call out completely. She struggled, kicking and punching at the large mass before it chuckled, silencing her as she looked up, her eyes widened at S'ariq, grinning down at her with amused silver eyes.

He lowered his face so he could be eye to eye with her, "you are finally mine and there's nowhere you can run," he growled, sending her into a panic as she screamed in her head for help. 

She trashed, trying to kick him away as he jerked the towel free, tossing it to the ground before sliding his hand up her waist and ribs to cup her breast. She could hear Riordan at the door but couldn't hear what he was saying past the panic coursing through her.

He gave a low growl, licking a long line from the swell of her breast up to her chest and neck, flicking his tongue across her jaw as she screamed into his hand. "You taste delicious, Dragonborn," he purred against her ear.

She shook her head, opening her mouth wide before biting down, hard on his hand.

"Ouch!" he hissed.

"FUS..." she started, only for her head to snap to the side as he smacked her across the face. The partial force shout blew the sword and some of the candles and decorations clattering across the room to hit the door.

"You'll regret that," he growled, wrapping his hand around her throat, tight enough to keep her from screaming but loose enough to allow her air.

* * *

Riordan frowned at the slight shout he had heard and leaned toward the door, listening, "Princess? Are you alright?" He listened, frowning harder when she didn't answer. He knocked, knowing that she had slid the bolt into place when he heard it before taking his place against the wall beside the bath room. "Princess?" He jolted when he heard her shout and objects hit the door before banging on the door. "Princess! Open the door!"

"What's going on?" Wolfe called down from the balcony that overlooked the tavern.

"I don't know," Riordan said, shaking his head as he banged on the door again.

Wolfe cursed as he moved through the room, alerting the few that were still awake.

"What's wrong?" Inigo asked, stretching as he stood from the desk where he was writing.

"Misty's not opening the door and something's going on in there," Wolfe said, moving down the steps quickly with Inigo, Kaidan, Iron, Kharjo, and Bishop behind him. 

"She say anything?" Kaidan asked, furrowing his brow at the door as Riordan shook his head.

"Nothing," Riordan growled.

Kharjo wrinkled his nose, sniffing the air before glancing at Inigo, "do you smell that?"

Inigo nodded, frowning, "I know that smell. Or who it belongs to," he said with a sneer.

"Misty!" Wolfe shouted, banging his fist against the door, "open up, princess!"

"HEEH!" Misty's scream from the other side, along with it being cut short, spurred them into action.

"Damnit," Wolfe growled, slamming his shoulder against the door, "MELISSA!"

Iron pulled him back, "let me. You'll just hurt yourself," the large argonian growled, stepping back a step before ramming his shoulder into the door. They heard something crack as the door bulged in before going back to normal. 

"What do you think you're doing?" Hulda asked, glaring at the group as Iron rammed his shoulder into the door again.

"Is there another way in there?" Bishop asked, giving the woman a stern glare.

"Yes. There's a door on the back side of the inn, but it's locked," Hulda said, as Inigo, Kaidan, and Kharjo headed for the door. 

"Give me the key," Bishop ordered, putting his hand out toward the woman. 

* * *

Misty kicked and scratched and bit S'ariq, trying to get him to release her. She could hear a few people beating on the door, telling her to open it as S'ariq's hand wandered over her body. She finally gave a kick, hitting him hard in the sternum and forcing him to stumble back, releasing and dropping her to the ground. She coughed a few times before hollering. "HEEH!" Her cry was cut short by S'ariq's hand across her cheek, snapping her head to the side before he moved forward, turning her around and shoving her hard against the wall. She gave a cry as her nose smacked the wall, making it feel like she had that stuffed up sinus pressure everyone feels before she could taste blood running down the back of her throat.

"You couldn't behave," S'ariq growled against her ear as he pressed against her, covering her mouth once more with his hand. He ran his tongue across her shoulders, making her cringe at the rough feel of his tongue on her skin. 

 _God, someone please help!_ she screamed in her head, trying to push back away from the wall. 

* * *

Kaidan shoved his sword into the doorframe next to the doorknob, jerking to the side and breaking the lock and doorknob in one go. 

"You know I have the key, right?" Bishop asked, holding up the bronze key as Kaidan kicked the door open, ignoring the man.

Misty gave a squeak at the sudden cold air washing into the room as S'ariq turned to hiss at the intruders.

There were only two things Inigo thought. One, his friend was in trouble and two, this other male was trying to take his female. His instincts took over and all he saw was the black khajiit and the red of his rage.  _She mine!_ he hissed in his head, rushing forward to slam his shoulder into the black khajiit, ripping him from Misty as she collapsed against the wall. They tumbled over one another, S'ariq trying to get the advantage as Ingio raked his claws across the large cat's face, hissing and snarling at the beast. S'ariq took hold of Inigo's tail, jerking him around to slam against the wall, bouncing his head against the wood. Inigo shook his head, furrowing his brow at the stars dancing in his vision before reaching out to stop Kharjo from attacking. "He's mine," Inigo growled, getting a slow nod from the other khajiit before rushing forward. He ducked under S'ariq's clawed swing, moving around to giving him a hard kick to the side that sent him stumbling a couple of paces. He rushed forward, using the advantage he had to leap onto the big cat's back, scratching and clawing at him as he hissed and snarled. S'ariq roared, taking hold of Inigo's head and jerking him forward, over his head, and throwing him to the ground. He pressed his hand down on Inigo's shoulder, his claws digging into the blue khajiit as he raised his fist. 

S'ariq jumped back as Kaidan brought his sword around, barely missing the khajiit before the great beast rushed at the door, knocking Bishop aside to run from the room. Kaidan took after him, pausing only once he got outside before giving a frustrated growl. "He's gone."

Misty sniffled, holding the cloth Kharjo had given her to her nose to try to stop the bleeding with a shaking hand. Inigo handed her the towel he had recovered from the ground as Kaidan came back into the room and Kharjo went to slid the bolt back so the door could be opened. 

"I told you it would have been safer to let me bathe with you," Bishop said, getting a glare from Inigo and Kaidan. 

"Now's not the time," Kaidan growled, giving Riordan a nod as the others entered the bath room, "he went around the side. I lost sight of him in the dark."

Riordan nodded, watching as Misty took Inigo's hand, letting him help her to her feet as she tightly wrapped the towel around herself. 

"Misty, are you alright?" Wolfe asked, frowning at the bloody cloth in her hand and the drying blood just under her nose.

Misty nodded, "yeah, I think so," she said, even though on the inside, she was still screaming. "I think I could use some air, though."

"I will go with you," Inigo said, keeping her hand as they walked out the back door of the bath room.

"Who puts a backdoor in a bath room anyway?" Bishop growled, folding his arms over his chest.

* * *

Misty wiped the blood still dripping slightly from her nose as she stood out in the chilly night air, trying to clear the experience from her mind. 

"Are you alright, Misty?" Inigo asked, gently touching her arm.

Misty shook her head, "no," she said, fiddling with the cloth to have something to do to try and keep her mind off of what just happened.

Inigo sighed, gently pulling her into his arms and stroking her hair to try and soothe her, "it's alright, Misty. I am here for you."

Misty sobbed, her body shaking involuntarily as she leaned into Inigo's tunic covered chest. She wasn't really crying just... in shock.  _That's only happened the one other time when we first met Niall,_ she thought, closing her eyes as she felt the warmth coming off of Inigo.

Inigo sniffed her hair, sneering and giving a huff at the scent on her, "I don't like that smell," he growled, bringing her eyes up to him as he frowned.

"What are you talking about?" she asked, making him sigh.

"You trust me, yes?" he asked, making her frown.

"That's a stupid question," she muttered, "of course I trust you, Ini. I trust you more than I do anyone else in the group, that's for sure."

Inigo took a deep breath,  _you wouldn't if you knew,_ he thought, gently taking her hands in his, "I would like to check you over for injuries. You're in shock and might not notice anything's out of the ordinary until it's too late."

Misty stared at him for a few moments before swallowing and giving him a nod, "okay. Makes sense," she said, giving him a small smile as he ran his hands up her arms to her shoulders. 

 _Maybe it'll help get rid of that stench,_ he thought, sliding his hands up her neck to cup her face for a few moments before sliding his hands back down to her chest. He was careful not to touch her breasts, and paused when he got to the top of the towel. "You'll need to loosen the towel so I can check the rest of you," he said, glad his voice was slightly normal despite the growing need building in his stomach. Misty furrowed her brows at him, looking like she was about to argue before letting out a sigh and loosening the towel enough for him to slid his hand under the rough cotton to touch her skin. He ran his hand down her side, making her squeak and jump at the tickling sensation. He smiled, but only for a second before lowering himself to his knees, his hands trailing down her hips to her thighs and down her calfs to her ankles. He lifted her leg, watching the way her pale skin seemed to glow in the moonlight as he checked her over for any cuts or bruises that his hands may have missed. When he was finally satisfied, he gave a nod and stood, wrapping his arms around her waist and pulling her against him. He felt himself smirk at the pink tinting her cheeks and lowered his head to her shoulder, giving another huff at the scent still being there. "He licked you," he stated, making her furrow her brow.

"How did you know that?" she asked, leaning back enough to look at Inigo, who looked agitated.

"You still smell like him," he said, his voice a low rumble that was close to a growl. 

Misty furrowed her brow, "I can't help that. I mean, I could take another bath but, I don't really wanna be in a room alone again," she said, blinking in surprise as Inigo lowered his face to her shoulder, his breath hot on her skin in the cool night air. 

"I can," he paused, leaning back enough to look up at her from her shoulder, "if you'll let me."

Misty thought about that for a moment before shrugging, "if you want, but I don't know how yah..." she gasped as he slid his tongue across her shoulder, instinctively stepping back because humans (normal humans) don't like being licked. 

He moved with her, lapping at her shoulder and neck as she panted in his ear. He put his hand out, slowly pressing her back against the building as he purred against her neck. He followed the scent of S'ariq, using his tongue to lick it away and replace it wth his own. His claws dug into the wood siding, holding what little control he was starting to have around her. He didn't want to hurt her or make her think badly of him, so he had kept his distance as best he could, which was difficult when she seemed to be everywhere. He paused, breathing heavily against her shoulder as he tried to hold himself together.  _Easy, Inigo._

Misty swallowed, her own breath coming out in pants as she glanced at Inigo's hand against the wall, his claws digging into the wood to create deep tiny craters. She looked at his ears, the only part of him that she could really see from there. She put her hand against his chest, his muscles not as hard as Farkas or Kieron's but still firm. She took a deep breath, closing her eyes as she spoke, "Inigo..." He turned his head slightly, the ear she could see turning in her direction, "are you okay?"

He sighed, closing his eyes as he swallowed, "I know you say I am your best friend and you trust me, but could you ever think of me as more?"

Misty's heart stopped and she couldn't breathe, watching the wall that ran around Whiterun for a few seconds before taking a deep breath to answer, "I...I don't know if I can."

"Is it because I am khajiit?" he asked because he had to know.

Misty was silent for a moment before answering, "maybe," she said, wanting to be honest. She watched his ear droop slightly and sighed, "I'm sorry, Inigo. It's just that...I can't think of you as more than a best friend. I...I can't think of you, physically, as more than a...well..." she paused, the only thing coming to her mind making her frown, but it was the closest thing she could think of to how she physically felt about Inigo. His ear turned slightly, taking in what she was going to say as she gave an apologetic smile to his ear, "a...pet..."

Inigo stiffened, his tail twitching in agitation as he raised his head, narrowing his orange eyes at her in annoyance, "a pet," he growled, looking angry.

"Or a gay best friend," she said, trying to make it better and only making it worse.

"I do not like either of those options," he muttered, stepping back from her with a frown as he folded his arms over his chest.

"I'm sorry but that's the best thing I could come up with to equate it out to be," she said, furrowing her brow in frustration as she tightened the towel around her chest.

"A pet," he repeated, his tail twitching around his feet as his ears lay back on his head in annoyance, "I am not a pet."

Misty sighed, "I never said you were, but I can't think of you as more than Inigo, my best friend. And honestly, it took me a while to get to that point," she said, folding her arms over her chest, "blame Smartbluecat."

"But a pet?" he asked, tilting his head.

"Tch, you fucking asked and I answered. Don't get pissy with me when I'm being honest," she said, frowning at him. 

He watched her for a few moments, giving a heavy sigh as he ran his hand through his hair, "you didn't think I was a pet a few moments ago," he muttered.

"No...no I didn't," she said, feeling herself blush as she shifted uncomfortably where she stood. 

He tilted his head again, watching her face darken in a blush before a small smile spread over his mouth. He stepped forward, bringing her eyes up to him as he brushed the knuckle of his finger against her cheek, "I've never made you do that before," he said, making her blush more as he chuckled, "I guess I'm going to have to try convincing you that I'm not a pet then, hmm? And I wouldn't mind making you blush a little more often."

Misty swallowed, staring into his eyes as he pulled his tunic over his head and pulled it over her head, making her huff in annoyance.

"That will help get rid of the rest of the smell," he said, giving her a smile as her head popped out the neck of the tunic, "it's better than me licking you some more, yes?"

Misty's cheeks tinted pink again as she adjusted the tunic down her body. It went down to mid-thigh, which was just long enough to sleep in comfortably if she wanted to.

"You can keep it," he said as if reading her mind, "I will just pick up another one in the market tomorrow before we leave."

Misty nodded, "thank you, Inigo," she said, giving his outstretched hand an unsure stare before taking it. 

"I'm still me, Misty. Nothing has changed between us," he said, trying to reassure her as he led her back into the inn.

 _Except that I now know you're like all the other guys in the group,_ she thought, even as she nodded an agreement. 

* * *

Misty concentrated on a spot on Inigo's chest as everyone else around her slept soundly. She had agreed to sleeping in the same bed as Inigo, mostly because she knew that's where everyone would expect her to sleep, especially after S'ariq's attack on her. She took a deep breath, her fingers flexing slightly against Inigo's chest as his arm casually lay over her waist. She could feel the heat from his body, his muscles under the fur skin, the weight of his arm laying over her. She had never been so aware of Inigo before. He was just...Inigo and now... She sighed, watching him sleep as she slowly ran her hand up his chest, tracing his collarbone with her finger before he groaned, opening one eye to look at her.

"What are you doing?" Inigo asked, giving a yawn as she put her chin to her chest.

"I don't know," she muttered, blinking in surprise as he cuddled closer, burying his face under her chin as wrapping his leg around the one closer to the bed.

"Could you please do it in the morning, my friend. I am tired," he grumbled, his tail curling around her ankle as he drifted back to sleep. 

_There's no fucking way I'm getting to bed now._

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I want to thank Black_knight94 for helping me figure out how to make Inigo more prevalent on Misty's "radar". Now everything awkward! YEAY!! Love the awkward! XD LOL


	107. Tundra Dragon Attack

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Now Misty feels all awkward around Inigo. Hopefully, he can help put her at ease... or maybe not. We will see.

She couldn't sleep the night before, the realization of Inigo being a...well, man, still running at the forefront of her mind.  _I know he's a man but he's always just been Inigo to me,_ she thought, nibbling absently on a piece of bread as she stared at the tabletop in front of her. 

"That tabletop must be pretty interesting to hold your attention so," Isengrim said, bringing her eyes up to her friend.

"Huh?" Misty hummed, swallowing the bite in her mouth.

"What's wrong, Misty? You seem a little distracted today," Morgaine said, taking a sip from her tankard.

Misty shook her head, "it's nothing. I'm fine," she said, glancing at the stairs as Inigo, Kharjo, and Niall stepped down into the tavern. Inigo gave a yawn and stretched, scratching the back of his head. Misty felt herself blush before lowering her eyes back down to the tabletop.

"Oooooh. I see what's going on," Kestrel said, making her frown.

"There's nothing going on," Misty muttered, shoving the bread in her mouth to keep from talking and making anything worse.

"If it'll help, he's a generous lover," Kestrel said with a grin.

Misty coughed, choking on the dry bread before drinking down half her bottle of mead before frowning at her friend, "I didn't ask."

"No, but you wanted to know, right?" Kestrel said, grinning at her.

Misty snorted, "not," she muttered taking another, much smaller, bite of bread, "you don't even know who I was blushing about anyway."

"Inigo, right?" Morgaine said, giving Misty a smirk.

Misty's eyes widened in surprise, "how did you know that?"

Morgaine shrugged, "you look like you didn't get a very good night's sleep and you were sharing his bed. It's not a dwemer puzzle box."

Misty sighed, turning the bottle in front of her, "I've never felt awkward around him before. I mean, he's my best friend...or..." she furrowed her brow, "that's how I saw him."

"Well, better start acting normal now," Isengrim said, nodding toward the three as they made their way toward the table.

"Good morning my lovelies," Niall said, getting an annoyed glare from Morgaine. 

"Morning," Misty muttered, shifting in her chair as Inigo took a seat next to her. 

"I hope everyone slept well. We have a long road ahead of us," Kharjo said, adjusting his gauntlet. 

"I slept wonderfully," Kestrel said, giving him a suggestive smile, "although, I'm sure it would have been better with you."

Kharjo frowned at her, narrowing his eyes for a second before he shook his head, "I doubt that sleeping would be what you have in mind."

"Did you sleep well last night, Misty?" Isengrim asked, making the other girls giggle as Misty frowned.

"Shut up," she grumbled, tossing a piece of bread at the woman. 

"You did not sleep well, my friend?" Inigo asked, tilting his head as he looked at her.

Misty shrugged, "well enough," she muttered into her drink, jumping slightly when he draped his arm over the back of her chair, "sorry, I'm still a little jumpy from last night."

"I'm sure you are," Kestrel said, grinning at her frown.

Inigo gave Niall and Kharjo a confused glance over Misty's head before sighing and getting to his feet, "well, I'm going to get a few things at the market. Anyone want to come?"

"I'll go," Niall said, moving around the table, "I've got to pick up a few strings for my lute. A couple of them are starting to wear out."

Misty sighed, "I've gotta go pick up Zarain from Jorrvaskr before I do anything else and get the kids gathered up," she said, feeling tired already.

"I'll help," Wolfe said as he stepped up beside Kharjo, "you're going to need it."

"Aye. I'll help as well," Kaidan offered, getting a grateful smile from Misty.

"Thanks guys. If you want to gather the kids and I'll get Zarain. We'll all meet up at the front gate and head out from there," she said, getting a nod from the group.

"Sounds like a plan," Wolfe said, following Misty and the others out of the Bannered Mare. 

* * *

Misty smiled at Zarain sitting at one of the tables, concentrating on the book in front of him while Vilkas sat in the chair beside him, slathering something on the slice of bread in his hand. Farkas and Sirius were already sparring with one another, making her wonder if the two warriors ever got tired. She was tired just watching them swing those big swords around (let that image sink in my friends ;-) ). "Hey, guys," she said, bringing Vilkas's attention up to her as he nodded.

"Morning, Harbinger," Vilkas said, sliding the slice of bread on a plate and putting it next to Zarain's elbow, "you need to eat."

Zarain grumbled, lifting the piece of bread from the plate and taking a couple of bites as he read over the page.

Misty chuckled, taking a seat at the table, "it's like looking in a little mirror, isn't it?"

Vilkas shrugged, "I wouldn't say that, but there were days when I would go without eating because I was wrapped up in something I was reading," he said, leaning back in his chair as he looked at Misty, "is everyone leaving now?"

"We're going to be heading out once the kids are rounded up," she said, loud enough for Farkas and Sirius to hear her before turning back to Vilkas, "you sure you don't want to come?"

Vilkas sighed, giving her a questioning look, "do you want me to?"

Misty and Vilkas stared at one another for a few moments before she sighed, "I'd be lying if I said I didn't."

Vilkas watched her for a few moments, taking note of the bruise forming under her eye before he leaned forward with his brows furrowed, "what happened to your cheek?"

Misty blinked, her hand going to the sore spot on her cheek before she shook her head, motioning with her eyes to Zarain, "don't worry about it," she said.

Vilkas frowned, folding his arms over his chest, " one-word answer that will make me not press."

"S'ariq," she said, watching Vilkas stiffen before he glanced at Zarain, the boy absorbed in the book he was trying to read. 

"Are you alright?" he asked, keeping his voice low.

Misty nodded, "yeah, I'm fine," she said, furrowing her brow at Inigo's advancement after the fact, "for the most part, anyway."

"He didn't...hurt you anywhere else, did he?" Vilkas asked as she shook her head.

"No, he didn't get that far and Inigo checked me over for injuries because I was in shock,"  _before he started licking me and I called him a pet,_ she thought, giving him a reassuring smile as she groaned internally.  _How the hell am I going to deal with this?_ _There's no way nothing's changed between us. He isn't just Inigo anymore._

"We heading out?" Sirius asked as he wiped the sweat from his brow and snagged an apple from the table.

Misty blinked back into herself and nodded as she stood, "yeah, we're going," she said, turning to look at Zarain, "come on, Zarain. We've got a long journey ahead."

Zarain sighed, slowly closing the book before tucking it under his arm and sliding off the chair. He hesitated, looking at Vilkas with unsure eyes for a moment before putting his chin against his chest. "Thank you, Uncle Vilkas," he muttered, quickly moving around and through the tables to follow Misty down the steps.

"Don't forget to write with any news," Vilkas called, getting a wave from his brother.

Misty watched Zarain for a few moments as he frowned at the ground before smiling, "if you want to go back and give him a hug goodbye, I'm sure he wouldn't hate it."

Zarain glanced up at her with narrowed eyes before seeming to think about that for a moment.

"Vilkas isn't as grumpy as he pretends to be, hun," she said, putting her hand on his head, "even grumpy people like hugs goodbye."

Zarain took a deep breath, handing Misty his book before running back toward the dining area like his life depended on it. Misty, Farkas, and Sirius watched as Vilkas gave the boy a confused eyebrow raise before he flung himself at the large man, making him grunt in surprise as the child clung to him. Misty smiled as Vilkas hugged him back, petting the boy's head a couple of times before the two moved apart. Vilkas put his hand on Zarain's head, giving the boy a smile before Zarain ran back toward the three. Sirius and Farkas beamed at the Nord, who gave them all a glare before turning his back and going back to his breakfast. 

"Feel better?" Misty asked, getting a small smile and nod from the boy, "good. You should always say goodbye to someone like you'll never see them again."

* * *

They walked across the tundra heading toward Rorikstead, Misty keeping her eyes on the ground as they moved while her children ran around the traveling group, laughing and trying to catch butterflies as they played. 

"Is everything alright, my friend?" Inigo asked, making her yelp and jump away from him.

"Fine!" she said a little too fast, making him raise his eyebrow at her, "all good."

He furrowed his brow before shrugging, "if you say so," he said, looking up at the dragon flying around in the distance.

"I don't like the look of that beast," Kaidan said as he moved to walk beside Misty.

Misty nodded, glancing back at the children, who were riding on Farkas and Sirius's legs. Even Sher'tul was getting in on it, clinging to Sirius's leg as she giggled. "I don't want the kids getting hurt because of a stupid dragon," she said, wondering what they should do.

"Why don't we have some stay back with the kiddies while a few go on ahead and deal with the monster?" Bishop suggested, getting a snort from Wolfe.

"I volunteer you to stay with the kids," Wolfe growled, bringing the ranger's attention around to him.

"Why don't you stay with them? They seem to like you," Bishop said, his voice full of sarcasm.

"Oh no. I'm not letting you go off with the princess and steal her away from me," Wolfe growled, giving Bishop a shove.

"Who says I'd be stealing her? She'd be coming to me willingly because her only other option is you," Bishop growled, shoving the man back.

 They glared at one another from a few inches away, bumping chests as they growled at each other.

"Why don't you both stay here with the children and keep them safe while the rest of us take care of the dragon," Riordan suggested, turning his cream-colored eyes to Misty, "if that's alright with you, princess."

Misty furrowed her brow at him, giving a sigh as she looked between the two rogues standing before her before giving a sigh and running her hand through her hair, "I don't know. They can't even stand to be in the same general area together without fighting. I almost think it's safer to let the kids come with us to fight the dragon."

"Dragon! Where!?!" Sirius asked, almost flinging Sher'tul and Sofia from his legs as he moved forward quickly to see if he could spot the dragon. 

Misty sighed and rolled her eyes, "maybe not," she muttered, looking at the giggling girls wrapped around his legs, "Sirius, I know you want to fight a dragon, but..." She felt bad asking him to stay behind with the kids, but she didn't have a choice in staying behind. Being a dragon soul-sucking being didn't give her the ability to say no. "Could you stay here with the kids?"

Sirius gave her an almost look of...betrayal before he glanced at Wolfe and Bishop and sighed, "yeah...I can stay with them if you want me to," he said, sounding as sad as you can imagine. 

She ran her hand through her hair and shook her head, "I'm sorry, Si. I know how much you like fighting dragons, but I want someone I trust to watch the kids."

"So, you  _don't_ trust me," Bishop growled, folding his arms over his chest.

Misty looked at him with a frown, "not when you and Wolfe act like children yourselves. I don't want them to end up getting hurt because you two couldn't keep your tempers in check long enough to keep an eye on them," she growled, feeling her blood pressure rise as Bishop narrowed his eyes at her.

Wolfe sighed, rubbing the back of his neck as he gave her an apologetic glance, "I'm sorry, Misty. I'll stay and keep an eye on the little ones if you want," he said, getting a frown from the woman.

Bishop gave him a raised eyebrow before shaking his head, "they aren't my kids. Besides, I'd rather stay close to you and make sure you're safe, princess."

Misty snorted, folding her arms over her chest, "I'm about to fight a dragon and absorb its soul. There's no such thing as safe."

"Finally figuring that out, ladyship?" Bishop asked, smirking at her. 

She sighed, shaking her head as the others started to form a semi-circle around them. 

"Why'd we stop?" Taliesin asked, closing the book he was looking through while they walked.

"There's a dragon in the distance and Misty doesn't want the kids to get hurt," Inigo said, nodding toward the dragon flying around in the distance. 

Bikhai frowned, his tail twitching as he shook his head, "this one would rather not fight a dragon if Bikhai can help it," he said, folding his arms over his chest. 

"Then you can watch the kids?" Sirius asked, giving the khajiit a hopeful stare.

Misty smiled and shook her head, "you so wanna fight a dragon," she said, getting a grin from the Nord.

"Yes please," he said, making her laugh.

"I do not mind. It will give me a chance to catch up on [Heavy Armor Forging](https://en.uesp.net/wiki/Skyrim:Heavy_Armor_Forging)," he said, nodding back toward Mjollnir, who had the misfortune of carrying anything heavy that had to do with Smithing. 

Taliesin gave a nod, "I'll stay behind as well. I want to go over this book and see if I can figure out if this spell it's talking about even works," he said, flipping through the book.

"What book is that?" Misty asked, tilting her head. 

"It's a spell book that talks about a spell to travel from one location to another without having to walk. The downside is, you have to have been there once before," he said, widening her eyes.

"Oh my God! You found a spell book that does fast travel!" she exclaimed, grinning from ear to ear, "this is so awesome!"

"Easy now, Misty. I don't even know if it'll work," he said, giving her a smile as he closed the book, "if it does though, this'll change the way we move around the world."

"Damn straight it will. Will we be able to transport the whole group or just a few?" Misty asked, excited about the prospect of not having to walk much anymore.

"Unfortunately, from what I've read, just a few at a time. The spell isn't that powerful," Taliesin said, glancing at Kaidan as he cleared his throat.

"I don't mean to interrupt, but that Dragon's heading this way," Kaidan said, drawing his sword as the dragon flew toward them, roaring as it swooped down over them.

"Shit, we don't have time," Misty hissed, waving the children toward her, "come on, kids," she furrowed her brow, thinking of the closest place that the kids could go to be safe.

"I wanna fight it, mama!" D'usha complained, drawing his dagger as Sher'tul, Maisha, and Sofia clung to her.

"No," she said, shaking her head, "I don't care what you think, you're still a child. You're going to end up getting hurt if you fight that thing."

"But you get to," D'usha grumbled, putting his dagger back on his belt.

"But I don't have a choice," she said, looking around, "has anyone seen Zarain?"

"I haven't seen the boy since we started traveling across the tundra," Vero said, looking back toward the horses.

"Zarain!" Misty hollered, covering the girls as best she could as the dragon roared, swooping down over them again. "Shit, ZARAIN!" She looked up, catching sight of the boy stand in the middle of the tundra, watching the dragon fly overhead with his head tilted as if he were curious about the giant lizard. "Fuck. ZARAIN!" 

The dragon roared, circling in the sky before turning to land several yards from the dunmer child. 

Misty's heart raced as she broke from the girls, racing across the tundra as she drew her sword, "ZARAIN!" she screamed, bringing the boy's attention to her as the dragon raised up, opening its mouth wide as it inhaled. Time slowed and the only thing she could think was,  _please. Please let me get to him in time._ She shouted again, telling him to move from where he was before fire spewed out of the dragon's mouth, blowing toward the boy as he turned to look at the flames with wide eyes. Inigo rushed forward, his legs being longer than Misty's and having more agility making the uneven ground of the tundra hardly a problem. He wrapped his arms around the boy, turning him away from the flames and gritting his teeth as the flames engulfed them both. "NOOOOOO!" She screamed, stumbling a couple of steps before taking a deep breath, "FUS RO DAH!" she shouted, cutting the Dragon's fire breath short as it snarled, jolting to the side from the force of her Thu'um. The Dragon roared, turning its attention to her as she ran at it, swinging Chillrend up to slice its chin. 

Taliesin, Nanak, and Beatrice moved quickly to Inigo and Zarain, the smell of singed fur burning their nostrils as they gently pulled Zarain away from Inigo. Beatrice checked over the boy, giving a sigh of relief at the lack of burns on his body before helping Taliesin and Nanak move Inigo away from the fighting for treatment. 

Isengrim and Morgaine ushered the children away from the scene with Bikhai, Kestrel, Niall, Riordan, and Vero moving the horses and their supplies away from the fighting as well. 

Sirius and Farkas attacked the Dragon's wings, bringing their swords down to pin it to the ground so it wouldn't fly off. Misty shouted her rage, leaping onto the dragon's head and taking hold of the horns to keep from falling off as she turned Chillrend down to stab the dragon through the eye. It snarled, raising up as it tried to shake her from its head, roaring and breathing fire onto everything. She held on, gritting her teeth as her grip started to slip. 

"Jump, Princess!" Bishop's voice rang out as she held tight to the dragon's horns, shaking her head.

"Not yet," she growled, drawing her other sword and turning the other way, bringing the blade down and embedding it in the dragon's other eye, blinding it completely. 

It roared, throwing its head back with such force that she lost her grip, sending her flying through the air with a holler. Misty cried out, curling in a ball to brace for a very hard impact with the ground. 

"Gotcha!" Wolfe said, grunting as she hit his chest before quickly wrapping his arms around her, covering her head as they rolled back several yards. They both stiffly got up, and he furrowed his brow at the rash he knew he would have on his arms, neck, and legs. "You alright, Misty?"

Misty nodded, breathing heavily as she got to her feet with a growl, putting her hand out to help Wolfe to his feet, "are you okay?"

He nodded, dusting himself off before wincing at the scraps on his arms, "better than Inigo," he said, glancing off toward where the khajiit lay on his stomach, groaning as Taliesin and Nanak worked on healing him while Beatrice brewed a potion to help heal him. 

Misty furrowed her brow in concern before a loud shout brought their attention back to the blind dragon thrashing about. Kaidan clung to the dragon's tail, chipping away at its scales as Bishop shot arrows at the beast's head to try distracting it. 

"What do you want to do, Princess?" Wolfe asked, flipping his daggers around in his hand as he looked at her.

Misty took a deep breath, swallowing as she nodded, "someone has to get back on that monster's head and put a blade through its skull, or eye sockets."

Wolfe nodded, "I'll do that, you need to get to safety," he said, frowning as she grabbing his arm to stop him.

"I can't absorb the soul if I'm not here to absorb it," she said, even as she wanted nothing more than to do just that.

He let out a sigh, pulling her into his chest before giving her a quick kiss on the lips, "then stay here," he said, turning and running back toward the dragon.

She watched the group attack the dragon, slicing at its scales but hardly making any dent in the beast's natural armor. She took a deep breath, sighing as she frowned at the ground.  _I have to be the one attacking it the most, don't I?_ She looked back up at the fighting, swallowing as she nodded to herself, stealing her courage before running at the over-grown lizard. She went for Kieron, giving a shout to alert him as he turned. He nodded, kneeling down as she reached him and stepped up onto his shoulder. He shot to his feet, sending her into the air to land on the dragon's back, where she gripped the reptile's spines to stay on. 

"MELISSA!" Hawke hollered from in front of the Dragon before slicing across the lizard's chest.

Misty furrowed her brow, climbing the dragon's spines as it snarled and shook, trying to get her off. She cried out as it raised up, holding tight as she hung from the scales. 

"Hold on, Messy!" Farkas shouted, giving a growling snarl as he ducked under the dragon's tail, taking hold of the tail as it swung back around, lifting him into the air above the dragon's back. He landed, being careful not to land on the spikes before moving quickly up the beast's back, his body shifting just enough to help him grip the scales with claws. He climbed up, covering Misty's body with his own as she started to lose her grip, holding onto the creature's scales as he wrapped his arm around her, keeping her in place. The dragon roared, raising up once more as it shook it's body and head violently, trying to get Farkas and Misty off of it. 

"I need to get to the head," she hollered over the roars, getting a nod from the large Nord werewolf as he held her while she got a better grip on the scales. They climbed up the dragon's neck, Farkas keeping her from flying off by covering her body and using his clawed hands to grip the scales. Once behind the head, Farkas held onto the horns, digging his claws into the bone to keep them in place as Misty fell back against his chest with a grunt. 

"I've got you, love," Farkas's voice rumbled in her ear, making her feel a little better and, oddly, safer, given that they were just behind a dragon's head. 

She gave a nod, climbing carefully over the dragon's horns to reach down and jerk Chillrend free from the beast's eye. She gave a holler as it raised up, roaring and breathing fire. Farkas moved quickly, clambering over the horns to grab hold of Misty before gripping the monster's horns. He growled, furrowing his brow at the scales before spotting a small area near the back of the top of the skull. He gave a nod, taking the enchanted sword from Misty as she clung to his neck, trying not to fly off the lizard. He turned the sword point down, slamming the sword into the spot before gripping the hilt as the dragon thrash and roared. He growled, jerking the sword free before raising it high and slamming it almost to the hilt into the same spot. The dragon roared, lifting its head to the sky and breathing one last breath of fire before falling to the ground, dead.

Farkas helped Misty down from the dragon, his body shifting back to normal as he made sure she was stable on her feet before the dragon's skin started crackling and floating up to the sky. Misty braced, but even that didn't take away from the cold chill that ran down her spine as the dragon's soul entered her body. She furrowed her brow at the taste of dirt and grass, thinking that it wasn't the worst Dragonsoul that she had absorbed but still, the taste of dirt was unpleasant. He reached out, taking hold of the sword before pulling it free after twisting it a few times to loosen it. He handed it back to her as they walked toward where Inigo was laying.

Misty furrowed her brow in concern at her friend laying on the ground, his back, the back of his head, and his tail singed to the point that she could see skin in some places. Zarain sniffled as he stumbled toward Inigo, wiping his nose with his cloak before looking down at Inigo, "I'm sorry, Uncle Inigo," he said, giving a slight sob.

Inigo tried to push himself to his feet, giving a low growl as he fell back to the ground, the pain of moving almost too much. He sighed, pushing the pain down as he gave Zarain a smile, "it's alright, Zay. I have had worse than this, trust me," he said, getting a disbelieving look from the dunmer boy. 

Zarain sniffled as Beatrice gently led the boy away from the injured khajiit. 

Once Inigo was sure Zarain was out of earshot, he gave a low groan, closing his eyes tight against the throbbing, pulsing pain rippling over his body.

"We're going to need to get him somewhere to rest. Our healing magic isn't doing much good," Taliesin said, trying to heal what he could as best he could as Nanak lifted Inigo's head enough to get him to drink a healing potion. 

Misty took a deep breath, swallowing the tears threatening to spill from her eyes as she nodded, "Rorikstead is just over there. You think he'll be able to make it there?" she asked, her voice choking slightly at the thought of having to build a campsite around her friend. 

Taliesin glanced up at her before standing as the group with the horses arrived, "try to get Inigo on a horse. See if he can even take the riding before we head to Rorikstead," he said, moving to slide his arm around Misty's shoulder before leading her away from the injured man. He made sure they were far enough away that when she started crying, Inigo wouldn't hear her and end up hurting himself farther to try and soothe her emotions. He pulled her into a tight hug, stroking her hair as she gripped his robes under his cloak and sobbed into his chest. "It's not your fault, Misty. Inigo protected Zarain of his own free will. You know how he is," he said, chuckling as he nuzzled the side of her head, "he's just as reckless when it comes to his friends and family as you are."

Misty sniffled, "that doesn't help," she sobbed, hugging him tighter, "he wouldn't have gotten hurt if I was watching my kids."

"I'm not saying that. You have five children, Misty. You can't keep track of all of them all the time," he said, leaning back to her as he brushed the tears from her cheeks, "give yourself a break. You have all of us to help you."

Misty sniffled and gave a nod, "thank you, Tal," she said, looking at Hawke and Riordan as they carefully lifted Inigo from the ground and draped him over Elli's saddle, being careful not to hurt him any more than needed, "is he going to be okay?"

Taliesin chuckled, "that cat doesn't know how to lay down. I doubt a few burns is going to stop him from wanting to continue the journey to Solitude," he said, getting a nod from Misty.

* * *

Misty sat beside Inigo's bed, carefully dabbing cool water on his exposed skin as she tried to gently wipe the singed fur from his burns. She fought off the tears that burned her eyes, blinking them back as she wrung the cloth out in the cold water. She sniffled, wiping her nose with the back of her hand as she tried not to smell the singed hair. "I'm sorry, Ini," she whispered, thinking he was asleep. 

"Do not blame yourself, my friend. It isn't your fault," he said, turning his head to look at her with tired eyes.

"How's the pain?" she asked, trying not to press too hard with the cloth.

"Not that bad since Beatrice poured that ice wraith essence on it," he said, getting a nod from the woman.

"We do similar in my world, except we use Aloe Vera. It's a medical herb that can help with burns," she said, talking mindlessly to keep herself from thinking about his injuries, "usually it's sunburns but when it's heat rashes and shit some people use it on those."

"Why are you nervous?" Inigo asked, his ear twitching in her direction.

Misty sniffled, "I'm not... really..." she said, lowering her eyes to her lap. She took a deep breath and slowly let it out, looking at his face as he watched her with patient orange eyes. "I've been trying to figure out how to deal with...you..."

"Me not being a pet?" Inigo asked, giving her an annoyed glare.

Misty frowned, "yes," she muttered, wringing the cloth in her hand, "you have to understand, Inigo. When I played through Skyrim with you as a follower, the first time I actually talked with you about my amulet of Mara, you said something along the lines of, you noticed and understood what it meant, but you didn't want to jeopardize our friendship, so you just wanted to be friends," she gave a choked laugh, looking up at him with a sad, forced smile, "I was a little heartbroken, to be honest. But that's okay. After playing through several more times, I accepted that you would just be a friend and nothing more." She took another deep breath, glancing toward the open door where she could hear the sound of laughter and talking, "but this isn't a game. None of this is really programmed, that I can tell, anyway," she looked back at him, her expression serious and sad, "so it was...is, easier on my heart and emotions if I think of you as a pet. As my best friend, Inigo."

He watched her for a few moments, thinking how upset she had probably been and his heart squeeze for her. He stifled a groan of pain as he reached out to put his hand over her's and gave her a smile, "I'm still me, Misty. I'm still your fun, spider-squishing, friend. I haven't changed because you know how I feel."

Misty swallowed, licking her lips as she looked at him for a few moments, "and...how do you feel?"

He blinked a few times at that before seeming to think, "you're very special to me and I am grateful to be your friend," he said.

Misty furrowed her brow, "I feel like there's a 'but' coming," she said, tilting her head slightly as he chuckled.

He winced from the movement and sighed, laying his head back down on the pillow, "but I do not like being thought of as a pet," he said, grinning at her glare.

"You're not going to let that go, are you?" she asked, telling from the grin and the mischievous look in his eyes that he wouldn't. "I didn't mean it as an insult."

Inigo nodded slightly, giving her hands a squeeze as he smiled, "I know, but I enjoy teasing you."

Misty sighed, "great, that's all I need. You teasing me about shit too," she grumbled, making him laugh before he winced.

"Please do not make me laugh, my friend. It hurts," he said, as she snorted.

"Serves you right," she said, carefully dabbing at his burns. They were quiet for a few moments, listening to the group in the other room before Misty took a deep breath and licked her lips, "so, when you said you didn't like that smell in Whiterun, you meant S'ariq's?"

"Yes. His smell was all over you and I didn't like that," he admitted. He was glad that he had fur covering his face because he could feel himself blushing.

Misty stared at him for a few moments before she started blushing herself, turning her eyes to concentrate on his burns, "why did it bother you?" 

Inigo cleared his throat, running his tongue over his lips before speaking, "you always smell a little like me. Even when you've slept with others in our group, my scent is still on you. Even though it's faint most of the time, it's still there and I can just..." he pulled her hand toward his nose and closed his eyes, taking a deep breath that tickled her knuckles, "smell it when you're close to me." He looked up at her surprised eyes and smiled, "I like that you smell like me. It's comforting."

Misty swallowed, trying to ignore his thumb rubbing across her fingers, "so...why did you get mad that I smelled like him?"

Inigo sighed, watching her fingers as he moved his slightly, moving her's as well, wondering if he should tell her what he thought before swallowing, "because you're my friend and what he was doing, trying to do to you made me sick and I didn't want to think about that when I smelled you," he said, telling her most, but not all of the truth.  _She doesn't need to know._

Misty stared at him for a few moments, feeling completely in awe of this kind, gentle creature...man. She gave him a smile, squeezing his hand as he smiled back, "thank you, Inigo. I...I don't think I could have slept if you hadn't have done that," she said, telling a little white lie of her own.

"You didn't," he said, his eyes shining with knowledge in the candlelight.

Misty lowered her eyes to his hand holding her's, "how could you tell?"

Inigo chuckled, wincing at the jolt of pain, "we've been traveling together for a long time, Misty. It's hard not to notice when you've not slept the night before. Your eyes get dark and you have circles under them."

Misty sighed, rubbing the back of her head, "I tried to sleep but..." she trailed off, not wanting to tell Inigo that his admission that night was what had kept her awake and made her take notice. 

Inigo smirked, "I'm not a pet anymore," he said, grinning at her glare.

She pulled her hand from his and folded her arms over her chest in a huff, "if you're not going to let that go, I'm going to leave and let you suffer alone," she growled, making him laugh until it started to hurt again.

"You seem to be doing alright now if you're laughing," Niall said as he, Taliesin, Beatrice, Kharjo, and Hawke entered the room. Niall took a seat in the spare chair, turning it around to sit in it backward while Beatrice sat on the edge of the bed with a bowl in her hands.

"I made a cooling salve, to help with the burning, out of the Ice Wraith Essence I had left. It should help more," she said, carefully applying it to his back as he hissed at the sudden cold on his skin.

"Thank you, my friend," Inigo said, closing his eyes against the relief from the salve.

"We're going to try healing you again with restoration once the salve is absorbed by your body," Taliesin informed him, getting a sigh from the injured Khajiit.

"If you think that will help," Inigo said, sounding tired and annoyed. 

Misty yawned starting to feel the night before and the fighting from earlier sink into her mind and body, "I can help too."

"Why don't you go get some rest, honey?" Hawke suggested, gently putting his hand on her shoulder. 

Misty sighed and gave a nod, running her hand through her hair, "yeah, I probably should while I have a minute," she said, stiffly getting to her feet with a groan, "God I'm too young to feel this old."

"Don't worry, princess. We'll take care of the poor baby," Niall said, getting a hiss from Inigo as the bosmer laughed. 

* * *

Misty stepped outside of the inn, breathing in the chilly mid-afternoon air as she closed her eyes against the cool breeze coming in from the Reach.

"Inigo doing alright?" Sirius asked as he and Farkas moved up the steps to the porch of the inn.

Misty nodded, "as well as he can given the hair on his back was singed off," she said, leaning against the railing with a sigh.

"You look tired, Messy," Farkas said, leaning slightly to look at her face.

She nodded and yawned again, "I am. Too much excitement in a few days," she said, laying her head on her arms as she leaned over the railing, "I could sleep for days."

"Why don't you go inside and get some sleep then? We're probably going to be here for the night," Sirius said, leaning against the railing next to her.

Misty yawned again, giving a nod as she stood straight, "I just might," she said, sniffling.

A loud shout brought their attention up toward the farm across the way as a man stumbled back, falling against the rough wooden fence before Kaidan came into view, looking furious. 

"What the Hell?" Misty groaned, moving down the steps and heading for Kaidan and the man with Farkas and Sirius right behind her. 

Kaidan lifted the man from the ground by the front of his shirt and pulled his fist back, ready to hit the man again. 

"Kaidan!" Misty called out, furrowing her brow at the warrior as he hesitated, "what the hell?"

Kaidan glanced at her before turning back to sneer at the man, "this bastard was beating on a child," he growled, shoving the man back against the fence. 

She heard Sirius's fist clench, the leather gloves creaking as Farkas gave a low growl. Misty moved forward, signaling Farkas and Sirius to stay back. She didn't want there to be any more fighting than there already had been as she stepped up beside Kaidan and looked down at the man. She frowned at seeing him. Even with his lip split and the gash on his cheek, she could still tell it was Lemkil. She folded her arms over her chest and stood looking down at him as he glared up at Kaidan.

"Your girlfriend shows up and suddenly the fight goes out of ya, huh?" Lemkil sneered, spitting blood onto the ground in front of her, toward them. 

Misty grabbed Kaidan before he could move forward to hit the man again, stopping him as he gave a growl of frustration, "which one were you beating on this time, Lemkil?"

Kaidan gave her a shocked expression before frowning, "you knew this...this...bastard was beating on a child?" he hissed, glaring at the side of Misty's head.

She ignored him, leaning down to stare into Lemkil's bloodshot eyes, "which one, Lemkil?"

"Does it matter? They're both useless to me anyway. Good for nothing little brats," he snarled and Misty had to hold her temper in check to keep from beating the man herself.

"The only good for nothing anything here is you," Misty growled, glaring into the man's eyes.

"You want to deal with the little bitch? I'll give you a good price for her," he said, still looking angry, "that one doesn't do anything anyway."

"Are you seriously selling your...Child?" Sirius asked, his voice a low warning of fury as he and Farkas moved forward a couple steps.

"Come on. I'll get something useful out of her, at least," the man said, sneering at the little girl that was hiding behind a barrel against the wall. 

Kaidan gave the man a kick across the face, "you make me sick," he snarled, stepping back when Misty gently pushed on his chest.

Misty looked at the little girl, Sissel. She knew it was Sissel. The little girl always being the brunt for her father and sister's frustration made her heart hurt for her, her own experiences making her feel for the child. She took a deep breath and gave a nod, "fine, Lemkil," she said, getting shocked stares from the three men.

"You can't be serious!" Farkas exclaimed, furrowing his brow at Misty.

She ignored him, turning to look down at the man leaning against the fence, "I'll take Sissel off your hands, since you think she's so useless, but I'm not paying you for her," she said, leaning down to be eye to eye with the glaring, angry man, "instead, I'm going to let my angry friends show you Sissel's point of view for a little while."

Kaidan felt a dark smirk spread across his lips as Farkas cracked his knuckles and Sirius rolled his head around his neck. 

Lemkil's eyes widened as he looked at Misty with desperate eyes, "you...you can't be serious!"

Misty stood straight, giving him an expressionless face, "as a heart attack," she said, stepping back before turning to go to Sissel, "he's all your's, boys. Just don't kill him."

"Aww. You're no fun," Farkas grumbled as the sound of a grunt and flesh on flesh followed her to the little girl. 

Misty knelt in front of the little girl, giving her a smile as she put out her hand, "do you want to come with me, Sissel?"

Sissel sniffled, wiping her nose with the heel of her hand before glancing behind Misty to her father, who was getting his ass stomped by three very angry warriors. A couple of guards that had been wandering by stopped, watching the scene and weighing the likelihood of them getting beat up as well. 

"You'll be safe with me," Misty said, bringing the little girl's attention back to her as she gave the child a comforting smile, "I promise, Sissel."

Sissel sniffled again and nodded, taking Misty's hand as the woman gently pulled her from her hiding place and lead her back toward the inn. 

* * *

Sissel nibbled on a nut and honey treat that Bikhai had bought her as Misty healed her bruises, trying to keep her mind on what she was doing. Sirius, Farkas, and Kaidan came into the inn, Sirius casually wiping the blood from his hands as he took a seat beside Misty, humming a random tune as he did. Misty looked up the men, getting a nod from Kaidan as Farkas went to retrieve some ale for them. She nodded back and turned back to give Sissel a smile, gently patting the little girl's head as Kaidan leaned down to speak near her ear.

"I need to talk to you," he muttered, his voice a low growl.

Misty nodded, getting to her feet as she followed Kaidan out of the inn. "What's up?" she asked once they were outside.

"I want to know why in Oblivion did you not tell anyone that there was a man in this village that beat his daughter," he growled, folding his arms over his chest as he glared at her, his lips stretched thin in agitation.

Misty blinked a couple of times before sighing and looking toward Lemkil's house, "honestly, I didn't expect Lemkil to be so open with beating Sissel. I figured I could talk to him about just handing her over to me before we left," she turned to look at him, "but you got to him before I could."

"He was beating the poor thing. What was I supposed to do? Turn a blind eye to the child's misery like everyone else in this Gods forsaken village did?" he asked, starting to get loud as he got agitated. Misty gave him a small smile, making him frown. "What's with the smile?"

Misty chuckled leaning toward him before booping his nose, "softie," she said, getting a surprised blink from the man before he frowned at her.

"Tch. I'm not soft," he growled, looking away from her with pink tinted cheeks as she grinned at him.

"I'm not judging...much," she said, laughing at the annoyed glare he gave her. "Seriously, Kai, it's adorable."

He gave her a disbelieving look, furrowing his brow at her, "adora-what? I've never been called that a day in my life," he growled, snorting at the word, "adorable."

Misty laughed, shaking her head as she leaned against the railing, "it's not as bad as you make it sound," she said, smiling at him.

"Dogs are adorable. Children are adorable. Rabbits are adorable," he growled, shaking his head, "I am not adorable."

Misty sighed, "fine, fine. You're not adorable," she said, giving him a grin, "you're..." His eyes narrowing and his frown turning into a sneer cut her off as she chuckled at him, "chill, Kai. I wasn't going to call you anything like precious, cute, darling, a snuggle-bug, a cuddle-muffin, a sweetie-pie, or kawaii." She laughed as she dodged his grab, ducking under his arms before dancing away from the annoyed man. 

"You better run, you harpie," he growled, chasing after her as she ran around the inn, laughing at his annoyance. 

She slowed, narrowing her eyes as she looked back, frowning before stopping.  _He probably decided not to chase me,_ she thought, feeling a little disappointed before giving a yelp as she was lifted from the ground.

"Gotcha," Kaidan said against her shoulder, making her giggle as she kicked out.

"Put me down, Kai," she complained, kicking her legs as he held her off the ground.

He chuckled, lowering her feet to the ground. As soon as her feet hit the dirt, she tried to run away, giving a yelp as he took hold of her wrist and spun her back around to face him, jerking her back into his arms as he smiled at her squeak of surprise. "I'm not letting you go that easily," he said, looking into her green eyes, made a more amber color by the setting sun. He studied her face bathed in that golden-orange glow of evening, the sun making her hair shine almost a red in the light. He brushed a few loose strands of hair from her cheek, tucking them behind her ear as she stared up at him with a look of almost wonder and expectation. He swallowed his heart, trying to breathe past the rapid beating as he cleared his throat and stepped back, "we'd better gather the children before dark," he said, getting a nod from Misty.

"Yeah. I don't want any of them getting hurt with the dragons flying around," she said, feeling a little disappointed as Kaidan started toward Sofia, Maisha, and Sher'tul, who were picking flowers not too far away. Misty gave a sad sigh as she headed for D'usha, who was practicing his swings with his dagger, "come on, D. Let's get you inside before nightfall. You can practice more when we leave tomorrow."

D'usha gave a grumbling sigh before nodding as he sheathed the dagger and headed for the inn.

* * *

The girls bounced happily on the bed, giggling and laughing as Zarain concentrated on the book in his hands, trying to ignore his sisters while D'usha sharpened his dagger with a rock. He didn't really know the difference between a whetstone and a rock and he had seen the warriors sharpening their weapons a few times so he thought he would try his hand at it. Misty smiled at the children as she entered the room, clapping her hands to get their attention.

"Alright, lost boys and girls, bedtime," she said, getting giggles from the girls as they crawled under their blankets in one bed and D'usha and Zarain shuffled to the other bed.

"Mama, can you sing to us tonight?" Sofia asked, giving Misty big pleading eyes as Misty sighed.

"Alright, but just one song and then it's sleep time," she said, tucking Zarain and D'usha in as the dunmer boy grumbled at her. She smiled, taking a seat in the chair that sat between the beds as she thought about what to sing. She finally decided on a song and smiled to herself about it as she leaned back, scrolling through her phone before getting to [Feed The Birds](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=1K9CPQO9U4k) from Mary Poppins. She pushed play on her phone and took a breath before starting to sing as the music started. She watched the children yawn as they listened to her sing, their eyes drooping until they were closed. 

* * *

Inigo listened to his friend singing to the children in the other room, smiling to himself as he imagined the children falling asleep to her soft, sweet voice that told a story of a woman and birds. He could almost fall asleep to the sound and felt himself start to drift off as the music played, the images of birds fluttering through the sky becoming a pleasant dream that pulled him down. He gave a content sigh before letting sleep take him, wary from trying to fight off the pain.

* * *

Misty stood, giving each child a gentle kiss on the temple before blowing out the candle, "good night, babies," she whispered into the room before pulling the door shut. 

"They aren't babies, you know," Bishop pointed out, checking how straight a couple of arrow shafts he had made were.

Misty rolled her eyes, "it doesn't matter how much a child grows, to their mother, they're always a baby," she said, moving to take a seat on the table with her feet on the bench by his hip, "I'm sure your mother feels the same way about you."

Bishop froze for a second, glancing at Misty as she thanked Kieron for the bottle of mead he offered her, "maybe your mother, ladyship, but mine doesn't give a damn about me," he said, setting the shaft on the table top with the others.

Misty looked at him, studying the side of her face as he started making slits in the shafts for the feathers. She licked her lips, her eyes going to the bottle in her hands, "yeah, mine too," she said, thinking about her mother and all the emotional torment she had been put through. 

Bishop glanced at her then, watching the haunting look in her eyes that he knew all too well before she blinked, erasing any sign of the sadness and pain that was there. She looked at him, giving him a cheerful smile as he raised his eyebrow at her.

"Lighten up, B," she said, giving him a gentle nudge with her elbow against his shoulder, "we fought a dragon and survived. Time to get drunk and celebrate!" She lifted her mead into the air, getting a cheer from Sirius, Farkas, and Niall. 

He watched her hop down from the table and move across the tavern, talking and laughing cheerfully with the others as Sirius excitedly talked about slaying another dragon in the near future.  _How can she smile and laugh like that when not five seconds ago she looked haunted?_ he asked himself, frowning as she took a seat between Kestrel and Isengrim, watching the group talk excitedly with a smile. He shook his head, going back to adding the feathers to the arrows. His eyes kept wandering toward Misty as she healed Wolfe's scrapes on his arms and neck, causing him to cut himself a couple of times with his knife. "Damnit," he growled under his breath, furrowing his brow at the blood starting to push out of the cut.

"What'd you do now?" Misty's voice was close and brought his eyes up to her as she stood before him with an annoyed expression and her fist on her hip.

"Don't worry about it, princess. I'm fine," he muttered, sucking on the cut on his finger.

Misty sighed, rolling her eyes as she set the bottle of mead on the table before taking a seat on the bench next to him. She put her hand out expectantly, wiggling her fingers to coax his hand into her's, "give me your hand so I can heal it."

"It's just a cut. I'm fine," he said, frowning at her.

Misty snorted, "tiny cuts can cause the worst problems and get the most infected. People have died from a tiny cut," she said, drawing on what little knowledge she had of the wars from her world before reaching out and gently taking his hand, despite the growl of protest, "besides, I need all the practice I can get to raise my restoration level."

He snorted, narrowing his eyes at her before her magic brought his attention down to the glowing pink coming from her hand. He inhaled the smell of the earthy tundra and the rain in the warmer Skyrim months. Her magic caressed over his skin like a warm breeze from said tundra, but what captivated him the most was the color. He had never seen pink magic before that wasn't being used in some strange ritual and it made him a little wary of what she was doing. "You're not casting some sort of love spell on me, are you?"

Misty blinked, pulling back her magic as she looked at him before giving him a frown, "why would I do something like? You're not my type," she said, lifting her drink from the tabletop and taking a drink from it.

"Then why are you holding my hand?" he asked, giving her hand a slight squeeze, bringing her eyes down to their hands.

She jerked her hand away from his as if it had been set on fire before frowning at him, "I was trying to be nice you ass," she growled, getting to her feet.

Bishop reached out, taking hold of her hand as he stood, "hold on. I wanna talk to you for a minute," he said, making her sigh.

"If you have to ask, the answer is no," Misty said, narrowing her eyes at him.

Bishop blinked at her a couple times before smirking, "so you do want me to take you in front of all your friends."

Misty's eyes widened before she scowled at him, "you're an ass," she growled, trying to pull her hand from his, "and no, I do not."

Bishop chuckled, shaking his head as he made his way toward the door, tugging her behind him, "come on, ladyship. It's just a talk."

Misty let him pull her after him, narrowing her eyes at the back of his head as they stepped out on the porch. She moved to lean back against the railing, folding her arms over her chest as she sighed, "alright, B. What did you want to talk about?"

"You said your's too," he said, folding his arms over his chest as he looked at her with curious eyes.

Misty blinked, furrowing her brow in confusion, "mine too...what?"

"Your mother. You said yours didn't care about you too," he said, watching her expression completely shut down.

"Maybe I was just saying that you relate to you a little bit," she said with a shrug.

"Come on, ladyship. You don't get a haunted look in your eyes by trying to relate to someone. That's something that only comes from experience," he said, giving her intense golden eyes, "trust me, princess, I know that look better that anyone."

Misty looked at him for a few minutes as he watched her eyes flash with memories of her past before she smiled a smile that didn't quite reach her eyes, "why would it matter, Bishop? If I didn't know any better, I'd say you were worried about my emotional state," she said, getting a snort from the man.

"So what if I am," he said, surprising her.

"What?" she said, sounding as surprised as she felt.

"What if I want to know how you're doing?" he said, giving a shrug, "don't get me wrong, princess, I'm just making sure you don't lead us into pointless danger because you're a little upset about something that happened in your past."

Misty gave him an annoyed glare, "figured as much," she said with a sigh as she rubbed the back of her head, "don't worry about it, Bishop. I'm not the type to just march straight into a dangerous situation. Besides, no one would let me do that even if I wanted to."

Bishop studied her for a few moments before shaking his head, "don't think that I'll come to your rescue if you get in trouble, ladyship. I'm not the white knight type."

Misty frowned at him, "I never said I needed you to," she said, "or anyone to, for that matter."

"Stop playing the damsel in distress and maybe people wouldn't feel compelled to rescue you all the time," he said, narrowing his eyes at her.

"You fucking think I do that on purpose?" she asked, starting to get angry.

"What else am I supposed to think when you're in trouble and everyone rushes to protect the pretty little princess," he snarled, sneering at her as she glared at him.

"I don't need anyone saving me," she growled, glaring all her anger at him as he leaned toward her, putting his hands on the railing on either side of her, trapping her in.

"Then prove it," he growled back, locking eyes with her, "from where I'm standing, you don't look like a mighty dragon slayer at all. You're just a little girl who just met the big bad wolf."

Misty snorted, giving him a smirk as she folded her arms over her chest, "the wolf gets gutted and skinned in that story by the Huntsman. So tell me, Bishop, who's the huntsman that's going to gut and skin you?"

Bishop watched her for a few seconds before smirking, "you going to sick one of your dogs on me, ladyship?"

Misty shrugged, "do you really think I have to? You seem pretty good at pissing people off without any help."

Bishop and Misty glared at one another in the quickly dimming sunlight before Misty sighed, "could you move? I'm really tired and would like to get to bed before midnight."

Bishop narrowed his eyes at her for a moment before standing straight and taking a step back, "who's bed you sharing tonight, princess?"

Misty yawned, "I dunno," she said, stretching as she moved toward the door. She gave a yelp as Bishop wrapped his arm around her waist, pulling her into his chest.

"You could share my bed. I'll keep you nice and warm," he purred in her ear, sending a shiver down her spine.

Misty stifled the visibility of that shiver, trying to keep from blushing along with it, "no," she said, furrowing her brow as he growled against the back of her neck.

"What's wrong, princess? Scared I'll eat you up?" He said, his voice a low rumbling against her back.

Misty snorted, "you try and I'll shout you to pieces."

Bishop chuckled, releasing her as she turned to glare up at him, "alright, alright. Calm down, ladyship. Don't get your panties in a bunch."

Misty stuck her tongue out at him before turning and heading for the door. Bishop smirked, following her into the inn.

* * *

Misty gave a growl as Niall nibbling on the back of her neck...again. She turned, giving the grinning bosmer a glare before sitting up. Her hair was a mess and she felt like she hadn't slept in weeks as she threw the blankets back and started to stand.

Niall reached out, taking hold of her wrist to stop her, "I'm sorry, I'm sorry. I won't do it again, sweetheart just, come back to bed," he said, even as he smiled.

Misty snorted, jerking her wrist from his grip and holding up her hand with her fingers splayed, "five, Niah. Five, five...five," she growled, not really making any sense as she stumbled across the room to the bed with the sleeping ranger in it. She poked Bishop in the shoulder, "Bishop, Bishop, Bishop, Bishop, Bishop, Bish..." she paused, putting both her hands on his arm and shoulder before shaking him, "Bishop, Bishop, Bishop."

He gave an annoyed growl before shaking her off and turning to glare up at her, "what?" he hissed.

"Scoot," she muttered, lifting the blanket and sliding in behind him as he sighed. 

Bishop rolled over, grinning as he wrapped his arm around her waist, "I knew I'd get yuh..." 

Misty cut him off with her hand covering his mouth, "shhh. Sleepy now. Sleep time," she muttered, snuggling against his chest before giving a content sigh.

He sighed, nuzzling the top of her head before smirking, his hand sliding down her hip to the hem of the long tunic Inigo had given her. He paused, waiting for her to say something before hearing the sound of her soft, steady breathing. He sighed again, bringing his hand back up to rest on her hip as he leaned back slightly to watch her sleep. He watched her eyelids flutter as she dreamed before they squeezed tight, her fingers curling against his bare chest as she gave a small whimper. He pulled her closer, stroking her hair as he closed his eyes against her nuzzling his chest. "You're such a pain," he muttered, smiling to himself before pulling the blanket more over her shoulder and kissing the top of her head, "goodnight, princess."


	108. Drinking...Just...Drinking

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Misty and her group come across a strange man who captains a flying ship... crashing ship. What trouble would they get into this time?

"Princess, time to wake up," a smooth, velvety male voice cooed at her, coaxing her from her dream.

She groaned, shaking her head as she snuggled closer to the warmth.

"If you don't wake up I'm going to find something else to do while we're in bed," the voice warned.

She huffed through her nose, shaking her head as she snuggled closer, "mmm mmm," she hummed, burying her face between the warmth and the bed.

He chuckled, nuzzling her neck as his hands slipped under the hem of the tunic, sliding around to cup her ass as she gave an annoyed growl. She leaned back enough to glare at Bishop through the haze of sleep, looking a little frazzled and angry as he grinned at her.

"I can't get up until you do, ladyship," he said, sliding his hand along her leg, that was draped over his hip.

She glared at him for a few seconds, considering ignoring his threats and going back to bed before letting out a frustrated, growling sigh. "Stupid," she grumbled, stiffly sitting up like a semi-boneless ragdoll before swinging her legs over the edge of the bed, "who invented mornings anyway? They should be shot and buried." She stood and stumbled her way toward her pile of clothing, giving a big yawn as she stretched and scratched the back of her head.

Bishop licked her lips, watching the edge of the tunic slid up to almost reveal the bottom curve of her ass as she stretched. He groaned internally, tilting his head as she bent down to retrieve her pants and slid them up her legs, doing a little wiggle to get them over her hips.  _She's got to be doing that on purpose,_ he thought, blinking in surprise when she pulled the tunic over her head and tossed it onto her pack. His eyes moved over the curve of her waist and ribs, her shoulder blades working below her skin as she pulled her day tunic on, the way her hair fell down her back in wild waves and curls. He swallowed as she slipped her foot into her boot and bent to pull it on before tightening the straps.  _Gods she's testing me,_ he growled in his head as he stood. 

Misty yawned, giving another stretch before rolling her shoulders and starting to pull her hair up in a high ponytail. She gave a yelp as Bishop took hold of her hips and jerked her back a step, burying his face against her neck. She had released her hair from the surprise, the strands draping over his face, neck, and shoulder as he growled against her skin.

"Temptress," he purred, making her furrow her brows at him.

"Not. Now let go," she growled, trying to wiggle free of him.

"Bending over in front of a man like that," he growled, rubbing the rough scruff of his cheek and chin against her neck, "you should expect him to do something about it."

Misty snorted, bringing her heel down hard on his toes and making him yelp as he hopped back a couple of steps. She turned, frowning at him as he rubbed his toes, "you'll do nothing or get your dumb ass beat," she growled, stuffing the tunic in the pack before snagging her weapons as she slung the bag over her shoulder, "next time, I'm setting you on fire."

* * *

Misty leaned back against the railing with her head back on her shoulders, her eyes were closed and the only thing she could think was that it was way too early to be walking. 

"You would think after all this time, you would be used to getting up early," Wolfe said, giving her glare a smirk as he leaned over the railing next to her, "so, sleep well, princess?"

Misty snorted, "Niall likes to nibble," she growled, lifting her head up as she frowned, "and I was worried about Inigo, so no, I didn't sleep well."

Wolfe gave a nod as he stood, turning to look at her with hard golden eyes, "you were sleeping soundly early this morning," he growled, looking a little agitated.

Misty yawned before rolling her eyes, "I don't wanna fucking hear it. It's too damn early for you to start bitching at me," she growled back as she folded her arms over her chest. She glanced at the door as it opened, blinking in surprise of Inigo stepping out. 

He turned toward them, giving them a smile, "good morning, my friends."

"How're you doing?" Wolfe asked, deciding to change the subject for the moment.

"I am well, but my back and tail are starting to itch," Inigo said, scratching at his skin.

"So, they were able to heal you?" Misty asked, moving to stand beside him before reaching up to scratch at his rough, patchy back.

He groaned, hunching his shoulders as she scratched, "yes," he purred, closing his eyes at the relief.

Misty couldn't help but giggle as his reaction, slightly enjoying herself as he purred. 

"The horses are ready to go," Hawke said, sounding as agitated as Wolfe did.

Misty couldn't help but sigh and roll her eyes, "this is going to be a long fucking walk," she grumbled, getting a sigh and nod from the blue khajiit. 

* * *

Misty walked with Inigo, Taliesin, and Kharjo, absently scratching Inigo's back when he had a hard time reaching an itch as she watched Taliesin furrow his brows at the book in his hands, "at least we got that fast travel spell. That'll come in useful later down the road."

"Unfortunately, I still haven't figured out how it'll work or even if it will work," Taliesin said, flipping through the book with a frown.

Misty sighed, rubbed her forehead as she nodded, "makes sense. In the game, you could just fast travel without needing a spell. For all I know, this fast travel spell is a fluke and won't work at all."

"At worst, it teleports us somewhere dangerous and we die," Taliesin said with a sigh.

Misty nodded, "how many do you think it'll be able to teleport at a time?"

"Five, maybe," Taliesin said, shaking his head slowly, "the only way to find that out is to use it and I'm not going to test it out with the others until I know for sure it works."

Kharjo sighed, frowning at Inigo's struggle to scratch a certain area before scratching it for the strange khajiit, making Misty smile.

"Makes sense. Like you said, it could teleport us to somewhere dangerous. Besides that, if it's only five people at a time, that would be a lot of magic use and time as well," she said, giving a heavy sigh, "you could only travel with five to seven people at a time, in game, unless they were standalone followers like Inigo and Kaidan."

"What about me?" Kaidan asked, moving up to walk with them.

Misty shook her head, "you're considered a standalone follower, meaning that you wouldn't be affected by follower mods like most everyone else. Like, Amazing Follower Tweaks doesn't affect you the same way is does Farkas or Riordan because you have your own follower system in place," she said, hoping that that explained what she was talking about. She smirked, "actually, you're a little glitchy. You've got this habit of being right on someone's ass. Like seriously. You've pushed me into a fucking fire spout and off a couple of cliffs, you follow so closely."

Kaidan gave her a raised eyebrow, glancing at Taliesin as the altmer read over the pages in the spell tome, "I don't think I follow that closely and I wouldn't push you off a cliff."

Misty narrowed her eyes at him, "you have. Twice," she growled, making him chuckle.

"Okay, okay, but there was water below to break your fall," he said, smirking at the glare she gave him, "and you wouldn't have jumped on your own."

"Yeah huh," she argued, making him chuckle again.

"I'm not arguing with you, Dragonborn," he said, shaking his head as he moved past them to walk with Riordan, Hawke, and Bikhai at the front of the group. 

Misty snorted, "that's cause you'd lose," she grumbled, making the altmer chuckle.

"Shouting at someone is cheating," he said, glancing up from the book for a second.

"Is not," she muttered.

Taliesin rolled his eyes and shook his head, "is too and you know it," he said, flipping to the next page. 

She huffed at him, folding her arms over her chest before looking up as they neared a bridge with a dragon skull carved into the center of it. 

"Mama! Look!" Sissel called, pointing excitedly at the dragon skull as the children giggled and ran across the bridge, following the leaders of the group.

"Don't get ahead of the group!" Misty called out, trying to slow the children as they ran. 

Suddenly, a loud explosion shook the ground, stirring up the horses and almost bringing everyone to their knees. 

"What the Hell was that?" Misty hissed, furrowing her brow as she held onto Taliesin's arm to steady herself.

"Mama!" Sissel and Maisha hollered, running back to grab onto her. 

She counted heads, looking ahead of them at Zarain, who was holding onto Sirius's leg, Sofia, who had taken hold of Riordan, Sher'tul, who was wrapped around Bikhai's arm, and D'usha, who had moved closer to Kaidan and was holding the man's hand. She let out a relieves sigh, her eyes turning toward Solitude as Inigo tugged on her sleeve. Her eyes widened at the ship coming down from the sky, smoke billowing off its deck as it swerved to try and avoid the archway where most of the city sat before crashing into the water with a slash. "No way," Misty breathed.

"Is that...a ship?" Kharjo asked, his ears laying back on his head nervously.

"That's no ship. That's the Asteria," Misty said before frowning, "but...I don't have that mod and it's supposed to be over Lake Ilinalta."

"So what's it doing clear over here?" Kieron asked, stepping up behind Misty as he looked toward the capital city.

Misty shrugged, "maybe Oden's piloting it," she said, hoping that was the case, "he could have found it and decided to take it for himself. I don't mind, to be honest. I didn't much like it."

"We'd better get moving before another falls out of the sky," Inigo muttered, scratching the back of his neck.

Misty sighed, pulling her bag from her back as the girls moved away from her, but not too far away, and pulled a healing potion from her bag. She uncorked it and pulled his tunic back, slowly drizzling the potion down his back as he let out a relieved sigh. 

"Thank you, my friend," he said, sounding as relieved as he felt. 

Misty gave him a nod, placing the empty bottle back in her bag before they continued on, the children sticking closer to the adults than they had previously. 

* * *

They stabled the horses, pulling some of their supplies from the animals to let them rest while the children gathered into a group near the entrance to the stable area, chattering wildly about something as they looked out at the docks of Solitude. 

"Mama? Can we go look at the ship that fell from the sky?" Sofia asked, giving Misty big eyes as her sisters did. 

Misty sighed, running her hand through her hair as she shook her head, "not without an adult." She frowned as she counted the children before D'usha called out.

"Mama! Zarain's going down to see the ship without someone!" 

Misty gave a frustrated growling sigh as she headed for the docks, "alright, fine," she growled, getting giggles from the children, "I want to see if it's Oden piloting it or not anyway." She turned back toward the group, "anyone want to come along?"

"I'm not about to let you go there on your own," Wolfe growled, cracking his knuckles, "besides, if it is Oden, I owe him a beating."

Misty sighed and rolled her eyes, "you're not starting a fight," she growled, glancing at Bishop as he fell into step beside her. 

"Wouldn't dream of it, princess," Wolfe said, the glint in his eyes saying, clearly, that he would.

"I'll keep him in line, Dragonborn. Don't you worry about it," Kaidan said, giving Wolfe an elbow to the side that made him grunt.

Misty rolled her eyes and shook her head as Wolfe turned, giving the warrior a sock to the shoulder, starting a shoving contest that the rogue lost after being shoved forward so hard her stumbled and fell. "Alright, you two are done," Misty growled, helping Wolfe to his feet as the girls giggled.

"Uncle Kaidan and Uncle Wolfe are in trouble," Sofia sang as her sisters giggled.

"They aren't in trouble, they're just acting like children," she grumbled, getting a snort from Wolfe.

"He started it," Wolfe grumbled.

"Did not," Kaidan retorted.

Misty sighed and shook her head, "enough! I've got six kids, I don't need you two acting like children too," she growled, silencing the two as they glared at one another.

"The nerve of some people, huh princess?" Bishop said, draping his arm over her shoulders.

Misty suddenly felt really tired and wanted to just head up to the Inn and take a long nap, "excuse me, children I have to go make sure my actual child isn't getting into shit."

Bishop chuckled as he followed her down the steps leading down to the dock.

* * *

 

"Godsdamnit, Recorder! I told you not to touch anything!" the redguard snarled at the woman as he jumped off the ship onto the dock.

"How was I supposed to know what all those buttons would do?" the woman said, crawling off the edge of the ship to stumble onto the dock before righting herself.

He gave a frustrated growl, running his hand roughly through his hair as he stepped back, glaring at the ship as smoke billowed out of the tiny windows on the side of the ship, "how in Oblivion am I going to fix this?" he muttered.

"Well, the good news is we landed safely," the woman said with a grin.

He gave her an annoyed glare, "we wouldn't have had to land if someone hadn't have decided to push every button on the damned ship," he growled before something caught his eye. A small dunmer boy stood at the back of the ship, leaning over the side to look down at the large pipes running out the port and starboard sides into the water. He frowned, moving toward the boy as he started to lean too far over the side, catching the boy's cloak and pulling him back onto the dock, "careful there, kid."

The boy blinked up at him, his red eyes widening for a moment before he turned his attention back to the ship.

"Where are your parents, kid?" the redguard asked, furrowing his brow at the child. 

"Aww. You found a little friend," Recorder said, giving the little boy a smile as she leaned on her knees, "are you lost, sweetie?"

"We're not keeping him, Recorder," he mumbled, getting a shocked expression from the woman as she stood straight.

"I wasn't going to ask," she said, glancing at the ship as she folded her arms over her chest, "record; Dragonborn thinks he knows what I'm thinking."

The redguard rolled his eyes and shook his head as the boy started to lean over the edge again. He took hold of the child's cloak, pulling him back and moving him away from the edge, "where are your parents?" he repeated, starting to get annoyed at repeating himself.

Zarain blinked at him, giving him a frown before folding his arms over his chest, "I don't have parents."

The man blinked at the boy before Recorder gave a squeal, startling both of them, "see, Traysek. We can keep him!" she squealed, giving the boy a squeezing hug as he growled at her.

"Let go, lady," Zarain growled as Traysek sighed and stood.

"I already said we're not keeping him, Recorder," he growled, rubbing the back of his neck.

"Hey! Put Zarain down!" D'usha's voice called out as he ran down the dock, drawing his dagger. 

"FUS!" a shout sent the boy stumbling a couple of steps to the side, forcing him to stop as he balanced on the edge of the dock before turning to frown at a woman as she rounded the corner with three men and four more children in her wake. 

Traysek narrowed his eyes at the woman before blinking at the man walking at her left shoulder. 

* * *

"Mama," D'usha whined, lowering his eyes to the dock as he scuffed his foot on the ground. 

"I said stay back with us," she growled, shooting the little girls a stern glare as they started to giggle, "now, step back. I'll deal with this." She moved forward, glancing over the redguard wearing armor and knife belt that went across his stomach. She cleared her throat, nodding at Recorder, "if you don't mind, that's my son you're strangling."

Traysek stepped between Recorder and this strange woman, folding his arms over his chest as he frowned at her, "he said he didn't have parents."

Misty blinked, furrowing her brow at the boy, "really, Zay?" she asked, tilting her head to look around the man with an annoyed stare.

"Zarain," the boy growled, trying to wiggle free of the woman holding him, "stop calling me Zay."

Misty sighed and shook her head, "I adopted him a few days ago. He's, apparently, still getting used to having a mother," she said, glancing at D'usha as he stood before the ship.

"Wow! Mama, it's like Captain Hook's ship in Peter Pan!" the argonian boy said, grinning from ear to ear, "it was flying and everything!"

"Was," Traysek growled, glancing back at Recorder as she snuggled Zarain, who looked a little like the grumpy cat at that moment.

Recorder blinked, giving him innocent eyes as she slowly lowered Zarain to the ground, "I already told you, I didn't do it on purpose," she grumbled, folding her arms over her chest as Zarain shuffled away from the woman and hid behind Misty. 

"So, your friend broke the mod?" Misty asked, patting Zarain on the head as he grumbled.

"Mod?" Traysek asked, giving her a confused look.

"The Asteria. She's a mod player home," Misty said, turning to look at the ship, "although, she's supposed to be over Lake Ilinalta."

"That's where I found her," he said, tilting his head as he looked at her with narrowed suspicious eyes, "how did you know that?"

"The princess here knows everything," Bishop said, sounding snarky.

Misty rolled her eyes and shook her head, "ignore him. He's a little special in the head," she said, getting a glare from the ranger as she gave him a smirk over her shoulder, "and I don't know everything, just most things."

"So, would you know how to fix the Asteria?" Traysek asked, turning slightly toward her.

Misty took a deep breath and shook her head, "no. I'm not really good at mechanical shit like this, but you could probably find someone in Solitude that could help. I'll even help you look for someone to help," she said, giving him a smile. 

He raised his eyebrow at her offer, glancing back at Recorder before looking at her friends, "you're offering to help a complete stranger..." he said, sounding unsure.

Misty gave him a confused blink before smiling again and putting her hand out, "my name's Misty, or Melissa, or Dovahkiin, or Dragonborn, but I'd prefer you don't call me the first two since the last two kind of draws attention," she said.

He gave her a confused, suspicious stare before taking her hand in his, "the name's Traysek and this whirlwind of destruction behind me is Recorder."

Recorder frowned at him, "how many times do I have to apologize before you stop bugging me about it?"

"Not enough," he said, frowning at her, "we'd be in Solthiem right now if it wasn't for your itchy button pushing."

Recorder snorted, "record; the Dragonborn is being annoying and a real jerk...again."

Misty gave her a raised eyebrow before glancing at him, "Dragonborn? So, are you another Beta Tester that got sucked into the game? I'll have to write to Oden about this. He might like to know it's not just us," she said, glancing down at Maisha as she tugged on Misty's tunic.

Traysek glanced back at Recorder with a raised eyebrow before mouthing, "beta tester?"

Recorder shrugged and shook her head, "I will explain that later," she mouthed back giving a squeal at the khajiit child hiding a little behind Misty, "oh my God, she's so cute!"

Misty furrowed her brow, putting herself between the excited woman and her daughter, "you don't touch any of my kids unless they're in a life or death situation. Get me?"

Recorder gave a sigh, pouting as she folded her arms over her chest, "I just wanted to hug her."

"You traumatized Zarain," Misty said, sounding as annoyed as she looked. 

"Just leave the kids alone, Recorder," Traysek said, starting to feel tired.

"Fine," Recorder huffed. 

Traysek looked down at the argonian as he tugged on the man's armor, trying to get his attention.

"Can I steer the helm? I wanna be like Peter Pan steering Captain Hook's ship," D'usha asked, getting a slightly confused blink from the man before he looked up at Misty.

"That's up to your mother, but the ship's not really child-friendly at the moment," Traysek said, getting a nod from Misty.

"No, it's not safe," Misty said, looking at the black smoke coming out of the portholes, "what did you do to it, anyway?"

"Ask the button pusher," Traysek growled, pointing his thumb at Recorder.

"I already told you..." Recorder started, only to be cut off by Traysek's dismissing wave.

"Yeah, yeah, yeah," he muttered, giving a sigh as he frowned at the ship, "we'll just have to wait until it stops smoking before trying to repair anything if it can even be repaired."

Misty chuckled, "well, we're not strangers anymore, so let's head up to Solitude and find someone to repair it," she said, giving him a smile that lit up her face.

"You're really friendly, aren't you?" Traysek asked, glancing back at the three men as they shifted.

"A little too friendly," Wolfe growled, moving forward to take her hand, "let's go, princess."

Misty clicked her tongue at the man, narrowing her eyes in a glare.

D'usha snorted, giving Wolfe a slight push, "stop pestering Mama while she's trying to help people, sleaze," D'usha growled up at the Imperial.

Wolfe gave a growl and started to reach out to the boy before Misty pulled D'usha back from the man, unsure of what he would do but not trusting the look in his eyes. "I wasn't going to hurt the boy," he said, frowning at her glare, "but you shouldn't be helping people you just met."

"Finally we agree on something," Bishop said, folding his arms over his chest as he narrowed his eyes at Traysek, "from the looks of him, he's dangerous."

Misty rolled her eyes, "so are you guys," she said, getting a sigh from Wolfe, "I'm not having this argument. We're helping Traysek and if you don't like it, there's a dingy over there. Row, row, row your asses home."

Traysek chuckled, following Misty and her brood of multicultural children as the two rogues frowned after them. Kaidan moved to walk on her right, glancing at the redguard out of the corner of his eyes as they walked.  _There's something oddly...familiar about this guy,_ he thought, furrowing his brow as Traysek draped his arm over Misty's shoulders.

"So, you're the Dragonborn, huh?" he asked, glancing back to smirk at the two rogues as they glared daggers at him, "which shouts do you have so far?"

* * *

They entered Solitude and were greeted by Hawke, Riordan, and Kieron, two of which looked upset to see her with Traysek and Recorder.

"Melissa, who's your new...friend?" Hawke asked, narrowing his eyes at the man.

"Hawke, this is Traysek and Recorder. He's the one that was piloting that ship that went down," she said, motioning toward each person as she introduced them, "Traysek, this is Hawke, Riordan, and Kieron. They're the closest to personal advisors I have."

"Nice to meet you," Traysek said, taking note of the Altmer watching him with suspicion and the frown he got from the imperial. He glanced over the Altmer, finding it odd that a High Elf would be built like a warrior when the ones he had come across were spellslingers. 

"We've reserved a couple of rooms already," Kieron said, nodding toward Recorder and Traysek, "are your friends staying with us?"

Misty shrugged, "I dunno," she said, looking at Traysek, "you're welcome to if you want. We should have room enough."

"Just stay out of her bed," Wolfe growled.

Traysek looked back at him before smirking, "I think that's up to her, isn't it?" he asked, folding his arms over his chest.

Misty frowned at them, "nobody's getting anything," she growled, glaring between the two, "get me?"

Traysek shrugged, "blame your friend there. He's the one that keeps picking fights," he said, smirking at the imperial's glare.

"I'm not picking fights, I'm letting you know that she's mine," Wolfe growled, taking a step toward Traysek.

"I am not!" Misty said, her voice going really high pitched.

"She's not your's," Bishop growled, grabbing Wolfe's shoulder to turn him around, "she's mine!"

Wolfe growled, giving Bishop a shove, "dream on, fucker," Wolfe snarled, grunting as Bishop's fist connected with his stomach.

"Does this happen often?" Traysek asked, getting a tired sigh and nod from Misty.

"More often than I care to think about," she muttered.

"Mama? Can we go play?" Sissel asked, pointing toward a small group of children that were playing tag near the market.

Misty nodded, "sure, just be at the inn before nightfall," she said as the children ran off to play.

"You sure like kids, don't you?" Traysek asked, following her toward the inn.

"They just needed a home and family and I couldn't just leave them out in the cold," she said, watching Zarain as he found a quiet place to sit and read, "Zarain was being beat up and picked on in Windhelm by adults and Sofia was trying to protect him."

"Because he's a dunmer," Traysek stated, watching the boy sitting off by himself as the hound, Meeko, trotted over to him and lay down beside him, laying its head on the boy's leg as he furrowed his brow at the book in his hands.

Misty nodded, "yeah. People make me sick," she said, nodding toward D'usha as he ran with Karnwyr following beside him, "D'usha I found in a bandit cave. His parents had sold him to them for some money for Skooma. I couldn't just leave him there."

Traysek nodded, "understandable. I don't think I could have left a kid in that situation myself," he said, making her smile, "what about the others?"

"Sher'tul was hiding alongside the road. I don't know her story but I'm sure Sofia would tell me if I asked. Maisha was in Whiterun begging on the street and Sissel's father beat her, so I took her from him."

"After I brought it to your attention," Kaidan growled, glaring at her.

Misty sighed, "look, Kai. I'm sorry I didn't tell you about Sissel, but she's safe now so make like Frozen and let it go," she said, getting a frown from the man.

"Sometimes, I don't understand your references," he said, shaking his head as he moved past them into the Inn.

"Record; this Dragonborn seems to be a lover of children and not in that weird creepy way, and they're so CUTE!" Recorder said, getting a confused eyebrow raise from Misty.

"You'll get used to it," Traysek said as he chuckled.

"God I hope not," Misty muttered, walking toward the market, "we might be able to find someone around here. Let's ask around and see if anyone knows anyone who can repair a dwemer ship."

"Good idea," Traysek said, nodding toward the blacksmith, "I'll ask the blacksmith and Fletcher if you want to ask around the market."

Misty nodded, "great. We'll meet at the inn when we're done."

* * *

Misty sighed as she stood in front of the inn, rolling her head around her shoulders as Traysek joined her, "any luck?"

Traysek shook his head, "not that I could find. Plenty of people that can fix a regular ship, but no one that knows anything about dwemer artifacts or how to repair them."

Misty thought for a moment before sighing, "well, there's always Calcemo in Markarth, but I don't know how you would feel about traveling there or if he would even know how to fix it."

Traysek nodded, "true. I had completely forgotten about him."

"Maybe write a letter and see what he says first so you aren't doing all that walking," Misty suggested, glancing toward the market as the children ran toward them, laughing and giggling, "alright, lost boys and girls. Time to come in!"

"Aww, mama," the children whined but shuffled into the inn while still giggling and pushing one another. 

"One, two three, four, five... Where's Zarain?" Misty asked, glancing toward where the boy had been sitting, reading his book. She smiled at the child, who had fallen asleep draped over Meeko. She sighed, walking to the boy and gently lifting him from the ground.

"Need a hand?" Traysek asked.

"No, I've got him. Thank you, though," she said, picking up his book as the child slept soundly wrapped around her, "not just for offering either. He's a curious child and has already gotten in a little bit of trouble."

"It's not a problem," Traysek said, leaning slightly to watch the boy sleep for a few seconds, "he looks comfortable."

"Record; my Dragonborn seems to want to snuggle with this Dragonborn and, perhaps more?" Recorder said, making Misty blush.

"Shut up, Recorder," Traysek growled, giving the woman a glare before looking at Misty, "I don't. I'm not really a snuggling kind of guy."

"Record; my Dragonborn seems to want to knock boots with this Dragonborn. Perhaps there will be the pitter-patter of little Dragonborn feet in the near future?" Recorder said, making Misty blush harder.

"Godsdamnit, Recorder. Shut up!" Traysek snarled, pointing toward the inn, "go to the inn before I strangle you."

"Fine," Recorder huffed, "record; my Dragonborn really wants alone time with this Dragonborn. I hope he knows that he can't have sex with her while she's holding a child."

Traysek groaned, rubbing his eyes in frustration, "I am so sorry. I don't know what's got into her. She's usually less...whatever in Oblivion that was."

Misty nodded, her face so red she was almost starting to feel dizzy, "let's go inside, shall we?"

"Yeah. I need a drink," Traysek grumbled, walking behind Misty.

"Messy!" Farkas called, waving her over as soon as they entered the inn. 

She smiled at the warriors, nodding toward them as she looked at Traysek, "wanna drink? I'm buying," she said, getting a smile from the man.

"Well, if you're buying," he said, making her laugh.

"Free's free, right? Just let me get Zarain to bed and I'll buy the drinks," she said, heading for the stairs as Traysek moved toward the table with Farkas, Sirius, Bikhai, Kharjo, Cinder, Iron, and Inigo. Misty joined them after a couple of minutes, the child now sound sleep in his bed, "what up guys?"

"Make a new friend?" Bikhai asked, nodding at Traysek as Sirius slid a bottle of mead in front of her.

She handed it to Traysek, "sort of. You know that ship that fell from the sky. Yeah, he's the captain," she said, taking the bottle Farkas offered and taking a sip of it before handing it back, "Traysek, these are my warriors. Well, most of them. Bikhai's our official blacksmith. He's the one that made my amazing necklace," she said, getting a coy smile from the khajiit.

"It was no big deal," Bikhai said, taking a swig of his mead.

"Farkas and Sirius, our residential goofballs," she said, getting a grin from Sirius, "Cinder-tail and Iron-scales, they actually saved me from the dragon priest guys that worship Miraak. Kharjo, he's traveling with us for a little while to get a little adventure in his veins and finally. Last, but not least. My best friend, Inigo," Misty grinned as she introduced him, giving the khajiit a hug around the neck.

"What happened to your back?" Traysek asked, tilting his head as Misty moved away from the khajiit and started scratching his neck and shoulders for him.

"Dragon battle," Inigo said simply, purring at the slight itching relief.

"He rescued Zarain from being burned alive by a dragon," Misty said, furrowing her brow in guilt, "I wasn't paying attention."

"Do not blame yourself, my friend. I did it without thinking and Zay is safe and sound now," Inigo said, gently laying his hand on her's as she placed them on his shoulders, "you have no reason to be guilty."

Misty sighed, "that doesn't mean that I'm not going to stop feeling guilty," she muttered, giving Kaidan a nod as he handed her a bottle of mead.

"If there was nothing you could do, there was nothing you could do. It's pointless to feel guilty about something out of your control," Traysek said, getting a frown from her.

 "I know that, but still," she said, pulling the cork from the bottle and taking a drink.

"Ooo! Are we drinking?" Recorder asked, grinning as she took the bottle Kaidan offered.

Traysek watched her carefully as she popped the cork before smirking, "you're going to regret giving her that."

"Why? Can she not handle her liquor well?" Bikhai asked, watching the strange woman sip some of the mead.

Traysek chuckled, "not really, no, but it's fun to watch if she didn't get us kicked out of all the taverns," he said, watching as Recorder drank down half the bottle in a couple of gulps.

"I have an idea!" Misty said, giving Recorder a grin.

"Uh oh," Kaidan muttered, looking tired all of a sudden as Traysek gave him a raised eyebrow.

"She have bad ideas or something?" Traysek asked, getting a frustrated sigh from a few sitting at the table.

"More like...random things she does that we have to keep contained," Kieron said, pulling a chair to the table as Misty frowned at him.

"You don't know. It's not like I'm a fucking atomic bomb," she grumbled with a frown.

"I don't know what that is," Kieron said, giving Niall a nod as he took the offered bottle of mead.

"It's a really high explosive that can destroy an entire city in one go," Misty explained, frowning at the nods the men were giving.

"Yep, that's our princess," Sirius said, getting an agreeing nod from the group as Traysek laughed.

"She's that bad, huh?" the redguard asked, watching Misty pout at them before turning to Recorder.

"Let's go drink with the girls. It's such a boys club over here and smells God-awful," she said, leading Recorder toward a small group of women sitting on the other side of the bar.

"Not that bad but close enough," Riordan said as he leaned against the wall behind Kieron. It sort of startled Traysek to hear the Altmer's voice, so deep it almost vibrated his chest.

"Barkeep! A few more rounds at this table," Misty called out.

"And here we go," Hawke sighed, shaking his head as he looked at the warriors sitting at the table, "I'm not wrangling her this time."

"I'll do it. I wouldn't mind having a little fun with the princess," Bishop said, grunting as Wolfe gave him a shove.

"She's mine, fucker. Stay away," Wolfe growled, ducking as Bishop swung at him.

Traysek watched the two shove and hit one another before glancing at the table with the girls as the drinks arrived.  _Well, this'll be interesting,_ he thought with a smirk as the girls raised their bottles in a toast.

* * *

"So, Recorder, these are the Harpies," Misty said, motioning to the women sitting at the table, "Vilkas named us that and we're working with it. That's Morgaine, Kestrel, Isengrim, and Beatrice."

"It's nice to meet you all," Recorder said, taking a seat that Morgaine had pulled out for her.

"So, where are you from, Recorder?" Isengrim asked, giving the woman a pleasant smile.

"A place called the academy. I came to...Skyrim to record the events of the Dragonborn," she paused, "MY Dragonborn, not you. You probably have a different person recording events in your world."

Misty frowned, narrowing her eyes at the woman, "so, you're a mod," Misty stated, getting a confused blink from the woman.

"I'm a what now?" Recorder asked, furrowing her brow.

"A modification to the game, which makes sense, since most of the people following me are mods," she said, nodding at the large group of men sitting around the table talking, "only Farkas and Kharjo aren't mods, but Farkas is modded. That's why he probably looks different than you're used to."

"Record; this Dragonborn seems to be aware that she isn't from the same universe as me and my Dragonborn, which begs the question, where is she from?" Recorder said, thinking to herself.

The women sitting at the table glanced at Misty who just shook her head, "apparently she does that a lot," Misty said, finishing off her mead before uncorking another bottle.

"It's how I keep notes on something that will probably be important in the future," Recorder said, taking a sip of her mead, "this is really good."

Misty nodded, "I get that," she said, suddenly remembering something, "hold up. I'll be right back." After a couple minutes, she came back from one of the rooms with a couple quills, ink, and paper, "Traysek, you wanna write a letter to Calcemo or wait til morning? I've gotta write to Delphine and tell her we're going to the Thalmor embassy."

"Sure," Traysek said, setting the bottle of mead down before taking a piece of paper from Misty, "might as well while you've got the paper and ink out."

Misty nodded, trying to think of what to write that wouldn't sound desperate or angry.

"I'll take the letters to a courier tomorrow for you," Taliesin offered absently, slowly turning the page of his book, "I was going to try using this spell anyway. See if it actually works."

"I hope it does. My feet hurt," Misty grumbled, taking a seat on Kieron's lap as she started to write. 

"What type of spell is that?" Traysek asked, carefully folding the letter as he looked up at Taliesin.

"It's a spell that gives one the ability to travel or teleport from one place to another almost instantly," Taliesin explained with a sigh, "assuming it works."

Kieron slowly ran his fingers through Misty's hair, twirling a few of the strands around his fingers as she wrote the letter to Delphine, "you're being pleasant in the letter, I hope."

Misty frowned, crumpling the paper up before starting on another one as the Nord chuckled. 

"That sounds useful," Traysek said, taking a drink from his mead before glancing at Misty, "why would you need to write a letter to Delphine, anyway? Aren't you in Solitude for the Embassy anyway?"

Misty shook her head, "we're here for the Grand Crystal Ball that Elisif is throwing. I only recently decided we were going to the embassy when someone reminded me that they probably knew something about his past," she said, giving Kaidan an annoyed glare before going back to the paper.

Kaidan rolled his eyes, "you should have already known that, Dragonborn."

Misty frowned at the paper, choosing to ignore him as a few at the table chuckled.

"Record; this Dragonborn *hic* seems to have a...nah harem that follows her on a constant bases-es-es. Perhaps *hic* Perhaps it will be a little harder for My *hic* Dragonborn to copulate with this Dragon *hic* born and make Dragon-born babies with her... *hic*."

"RECORDER!" Traysek shouted, glaring at the woman as she swayed a few feet away.

Misty dropped her head against the tabletop, putting her arms over her head as she blushed so hard her cheeks were starting to hurt, "oh God kill me now."

"I am so sorry," Traysek said, frowning at Recorder as she grinned at him.

"I am too," Recorder said, patting him on the head, "*hic* you would make beautiful babies together with her. Beautiful. Multicultural *hic*. Babies."

Traysek groaned, closing his eyes against a headache starting to form behind his eyes, "I'm not high enough for this."

"What? It's *hic* true. You two could *hic* repopulate the world with *hic* Dragon-baby-borns babies *hic*." Recorder giggled.

"Gods, Recorder, please stop talking," Traysek almost begged, getting a snort from the small woman.

"It's not my-my fault Taysect that *hic* that you can't find a good woman to *hic* knock boots with," Recorder motioned to Misty, almost falling over in the process, "she's a good-good-good *hic* woman. And she's Dragonborn, which makes her more *hic* desireable. I mean, look at all the men she has around her. Record; My Dragonborn looks annoyed and not happy."

"You think?" Traysek growled, frowning at the woman.

"He probably needs a little *hic* Dragonborn lovin'," Recorder continued, getting a groan from the redguard.

If she could have died right then and there from embarrassment, Misty would have. 

"If I knew you'd be like this, I would have taken that bottle of mead from you," Traysek growled, giving the woman a glare as he finished off his mead.

"Ahhh, come ooooooonnnn. I'm not that *hic* drunk," Recorder said, swaying where she stood.

Misty finally sat up, sniffling before snatching one of the bottles from the table and downing it in a couple of gulps, anything to take away the embarrassment.

"You stand a better *hic* chance of getting with her than *hic* than any of them and it would make a great addition to your *hic* story," Recorder said, leaning against the back of his chair, "Dragonborns from diff-er-ent universes make passionate love *hic* and babies."

Misty downed another bottle of mead, not bothering to take a breath before moving onto the next one.  _Oh God, please kill me,_ she thought, gasping for air after the third bottle. "I'm not drunk enough for this."

"Well, you're working on it," Hawke said, frowning as she finished off most of the mead sitting on the table.

"Damn straight I am," she grumbled, sliding the letter toward him as the buzz started to set in, "you better finish this for me."

* * *

"WHOO!" Misty shouted, getting up on a table, "we're gunna party like it's 1968!" 

Traysek chuckled at her as Recorder climbed onto the table beside her, "yeah! Wh-What she said! Nineteen. Sixty. Eight!"

"Whoo!" The women hollered, raising their drinks in the air.

"But first. But first," Misty said, holding up her finger as she roughly dug into her satchel and pulled out her phone, "WE *hic* DANCE!"

"YEAH!" Recorder hollered, "dancing is good!"

Traysek shook his head, laughing as Misty and Recorder wobbled on the tabletop as the women around the table laughed at them, "I'm glad she's done with her Dragonborn breeding thing," he said, taking a sip of his mead.

"You'd like that, wouldn't you?" Wolfe growled, glaring across the table at him, "stay the fuck away from her. She's mine."

Traysek smirked at him, "I thought she was his."

Wolfe sneered at Bishop, who was watching Misty with a hungry look before he heard his name, "that bastard couldn't handle her if he tried," he growled.

"Tch. I could handle her a lot better than you could," Bishop growled back.

"The fuck you could," Wolfe snarled, starting to get to his feet before Riordan's hand on his shoulder stopped him. 

"Please stop provoking them. We have enough trouble dealing with their tempers without someone poking the fire," Hawke said with a sigh.

Traysek frowned, "I'm defending myself. He's the one that keeps trying to start a fight with me, which he shouldn't do."

Kieron nodded, "I agree," he said, giving the few shocked expressions a smile.

"We don't know this man or what he's capable of. It would be wise to not provoke any unnecessary aggression," Riordan said, giving Wolfe's shoulder a slight.

Traysek gave the Altmer a raised eyebrow, thinking a little better of the strange High Elf before a pair of arms slid around his neck, making him freeze before he heard a purr in his ear.

"Hello, handsome. My name's Kestrel, what's your's?" Kestrel asked, twirling her finger around his long hair as she gave him a seductive grin. 

He furrowed his brow at the woman before slowly pulling her arms from around his neck, "Traysek and I'm not interested. Sorry."

Kestrel gave him a pout, folding her arms over her chest, "fine. I didn't find you attractive anyway," she mumbled.

"It's alright, Kess," Niall said, draping his arm over the dunmer's shoulders as he gave Traysek a grin, "he's going to make Dragonborn babies with Misty."

"Like Hell," Wolfe and Bishop growled at the same time, bringing their glares back to one another. 

Traysek frowned, "I'm not interested. I've already got someone in mind to court," he said, blinking at the strange music playing from the black rock Misty set on the table the women were sitting at, "what's that?"

"It's called a cellphone. Apparently, they have a lot of them where Misty's from," Bikhai said, his ears laying back on his head as the woman stumbled her way toward them, "uh oh."

"Taysick! Taysick! Tay-tay Sick!" Misty said, practically falling on the man, "comeon, comeon, comeon. There's this song that has this dance that I'm going to show you cause-cause-cause it's kinda pertinaining to us."

Traysek gave her a raised eyebrow as she tugged on his arm, "I'm not much of a dancer."

"Pish. I'll teached you," she said, tugging harder, "it's easy peezy lemons getting fucked up."

Traysek chuckled, getting to his feet as she pulled him toward the center of the tavern, "fine. I have a feeling you're not going to stop bugging me until I do."

Misty showed him a few moves to Uptown Funk, getting a laugh from the man when Recorder tried following along and fell over. Misty and her girlfriends laughed as she tried to help Recorder up, falling over herself. "HAAAAAAAAAAAAAWKE! I died again!"

Hawke sighed, shaking his head as he put his finger against his nose, "not it," he said, giving the men sitting at the table an annoyed glare.

"I'll help you up Messy," Farkas said, swaying slightly when he stood, "woah. Didn't know I drank that much." He moved forward, taking both the women's hands and pulling them up while Traysek laughed at them.

Misty grinned, hugging Farkas around the waist as he grunted at the suddenness of it, "he's such a teddy bear," Misty squealed, waving Recorder over, "Reco! Reco. Hug him, he's a teddy bear. Squeezey teddy, teddy."

Recorder hugged Farkas, making the man blink down at the women wrapped around him with a confused expression, "he is squeezey!"

"And that's with armor on," Misty said, tugging on the neck of his armor, "take it off, Farkas."

Farkas gave her an almost fearful look before chuckling, "I guess if you want," he said, starting to pull the armor over his head before Misty stopped him.

"Wait! Wait, wait, wait, wait, wait!" she said, stumbling to her phone and sliding her finger across the screen as she took a large drink of mead before giving a squeal, "Oh MY GOD! We're doing the [Chicken Dance](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=l5sIspLfmXM)!"

Farkas tilted his head, giving a shrug as Misty danced from one foot to the other, grinning at her phone before pushing play. They stared at her for a few moments before Recorder started doing the same thing she was, laughing as they danced the strange three-step dance before Misty stumbled to Sirius.

"Sirius! Si. Sirius. We gotta practice dancing for the Ball. Chicken dance it up bra!" she said, going back to doing the dance as he laughed.

"I don't think they'll have that dance at the ball, princess," Sirius said, shaking his head.

"Then we'll just have to do it there then, huh," she said, frowning as the music stopped before giving a squeal at the next song, [The Macarena](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=hqND5BThJG8), "Si! This one's easier than the Cha-Cha Slide. Come on, Ini!"

Traysek wiped the tear from under his eye as he leaned against one of the pillars, trying to stay up from laughing so hard at Recorder and Misty dancing to the strange music, "this is too great."

"Comeon, comeon, comeon," She said, trying to pull Bishop and Kaidan onto the floor.

"I don't dance, Ladyship," Bishop growled, despite being pulled onto the dance floor.

"Blah blah blah blah Macarena! Blah blah blah blah blah blah blah Macarena," Misty sang, doing the iconic dance without a care before hip-checking Bishop, "Hey Macarena! Come on, B, dance like your pants are on fire."

"Record; this Dragonborn is more *hic* fun than my Dragonborn," Recorder said, getting a hooping holler from Misty, "I'm staying with this one, Taysy."

Traysek chuckled, shaking his head as he tried to relearn to breathe, "you can't stay here, Recorder. We'll have to go back. There are things we still need to do."

"Nuh uh!" Misty and Recorder said together, giggling as they hung on one another.

Traysek sighed, shaking his head as the two danced to the new song.

"We're in for a wild night," Niall said, grinning from ear to ear as he watched the women.

* * *

It wasn't long before Riordan had to carry Misty up the stairs, flung over his shoulder like a sack of potatoes as he carried Recorder under his arm.

"She like that often?" Traysek asked, still chuckling from the funny dances Misty and Recorder did.

"Not often but when she is, it's a mess," Hawke muttered into his drink, glancing toward the counter where Kieron was trying to smooth things over with Corpulus Vinius.

"I'm surprised you guys haven't been kicked out of a tavern yet with as wild as she gets," Traysek said, finishing his mead as a man walked in...scratch that, a vampire. He hesitated, watching the vampire for a few seconds as he moved toward the Nord at the counter. 

"Vero!" Sirius shouted across the tavern, bringing the vampire's attention up to him.

"You guys know that man?" Traysek asked, watching the few sitting at the table as Sirius and Farkas hugged the vampire, getting an annoyed glare.

"The Vampire?" Bikhai asked, nodding at Vero as Sirius and Farkas pulled the man toward the table.

Traysek gave a slow nod, a little confused at the way they were treating the vampire as if he were their friend. 

"Hey, Tracy! Hey! This," Sirius smacked Vero's chest and making the man grunt, "is Vero! He's a vampire and AWESOME!"

Farkas giggled at Sirius as Vero frowned at the two warriors.

"I would prefer you kept quiet about the vampire aspect of my life," Vero said, glancing down at the hawk skull necklace hanging from Traysek's neck before looking up at Traysek, "a pleasure, Tracy."

Traysek frowned at the vampire, "my name is Traysek," he said, sounding a little miffed that Vero called him Tracy.

Vero gave him a slight bow, "my apologies, Traysek," he said, trying to push Sirius and Farkas away from him as they hugged him like he was a teddy bear, "will you two get off of me."

"No! Never!" Sirius cried, wrapping his arm around Vero's waist and lifting from the ground.

"Ack! Get off you brute!" Vero snarled, his fangs flashing as he tried to push Sirius's arm off of him.

"Sirius put your friend down," Riordan said as he rounded the corner from the stairs.

"Aww, but Riordan," Sirius whined, setting Vero's feet on the ground as Farkas giggled.

Riordan sighed, running his hand through his hair as he motioned toward the stairs, "you two should get to bed," he said, watching Farkas and Sirius stumble past him with an annoyed glare. 

Sirius wrapped his arm around Riordan's neck as they passed, "I love you, you know that? I do. I love you so much, Rior-nan."

Riordan nodded, "yeah, yeah, yeah, just get to bed."

Vero smoothed his hair down, turning his attention back to Traysek as the others started to stand and stretch.

"I think I'm going to head to bed as well," Hawke said, getting an agreeing nod from Inigo as he stood, growling slightly as Kharjo scratched the patches on his back.

"Thank you, my friend," Inigo said, giving Kharjo a grateful smile as he sighed in relief.

"Maybe one of the girls has a potion that will help stop itching," Kharjo suggested, frowning at the women passed out on the table, "or not."

Inigo chuckled, "it is alright. I will figure something out to help relieve the itching for the night," Inigo said, heading for the stairs as he scratched the back of his neck and shoulders.

"I don't wanna sleep," Beatrice complained, laying limply in Cinder's arms.

"That was fun. Did you have fun? I had fun," Morgaine slurred, hanging off of Kharjo's neck as he helped her walk.

"Do whatever you want to me just don't make me move," Kestrel grumbled, hanging from Kieron's shoulder as he chuckled.

"Misty's crazy. Did you know she was crazy? She's a fucking crazy," Isengrim said, stumbling alongside Hawke as he held her up.

Vero waited for the others to head up, remaining standing until it was just him and Traysek.

"Vero, you coming up to bed?" Iron asked down from the railing overlooking the tavern.

"I will in a minute. I have something I need to ask our new friend," Vero said, taking a seat across from Traysek with his legs crossed.

"Alright," Iron said, disappearing into one of the rooms they rented. 

Vero and Traysek sat in silence for a few moments, the only sound being the shuffling coming from the rooms upstairs and Corpulus Vinius cleaning the bar.

Finally, Vero broke the silence, "where did you get the necklace?" he asked, being around Misty for even the short amount of time had made him more blunt and bold in his questioning.

Traysek didn't even flinch, "I made it from the Bone Hawks that fly around Castle Volkihar, but you already knew that, didn't you? Or you wouldn't be asking about it."

Vero watched him for a few moments, studying the redguard before the corner of his mouth turned up in a half smirk as he folded his arms over his chest, "what would you be doing at Castle Volkihar? You're not a vampire, so you weren't there to become one..."

Traysek shrugged, "I was doing something for a group of friends. They asked me to...eliminate some pests."

Vero's face remained impassive as he watched the redguard smirk into his drink before letting out a sigh, "then Lord Harkon is dead," he muttered, getting a slow head shake from Traysek.

"In my...universe he is. I don't know about this one," Traysek admitted, watching the vampire frown, "why? Have bad blood between you and Lord Harkon?" He gave the vampires narrowed eyes glare a grin.

"He is the reason I am in Skyrim," Vero growled, leaning back hard in his chair as he looked at the empty mead and ale bottles littering the tabletop, "if he is not dead then I will have to convince Melissa to head toward the castle."

"Why not go yourself, unless you're not strong enough," Traysek said, smirking at Vero's frown.

"I am not," Vero admitted with a sigh, "in order to remain undetected from the Dawnguard, I have not been feeding on the living. As a result, I have grown weak."

"Have a bad run-in with the Dawnguard, have you?" Traysek asked, curious about this strange vampire.

Vero nodded, "almost as soon as I set foot in Skyrim. I hid in the hall of the dead in Whiterun. Lucky for me, the priest was most accommodating."

Traysek frowned, "you didn't eat him, did you?" Vero smirked but didn't say anything before Traysek shook his head, furrowing his brow as he sat up, "so, how did you come to start traveling with Misty and her group?"

Vero shrugged, "I heard a woman in trouble and went to assist. Little did I know she would chase after me," he said, smirking to himself, "she's rather reckless when it comes to dangerous situations. I don't think she has the same sense that most do when it comes to danger."

"Yeah, she seems to be a little ditsy, isn't she?" Traysek said, rubbing the back of his head as he glanced up toward the balcony, where Kaidan was sitting with Bishop, seeming to chat about the day's events. Traysek knew better, though, from his experiences with Kaidan in his own universe. He leaned back in his chair, pretending he didn't know what was going on as he continued to speak with the vampire that didn't drink living blood.

* * *

"Why does she have to help everyone she comes across?" Bishop growled, folding his arms over his chest as he looked over the rim of the tankard at Traysek and Vero talking.

"That's just the way she is. If you don't like it, ranger, leave," Kaidan said, frowning at the two.  _Why does that guy look familiar?_

"Tch. Like I'm going to let that imperial bastard have the Dragonborn to himself," Bishop growled, setting the tankard down on the table a little harder than was probably needed. 

Kaidan rolled his eyes, looking at the Nord across from him, "you realize it's not just you and Wolfe vying for her attention, right?"

Bishop snorted, "as if any of the rest of you stand a chance," he muttered, giving a sigh as Karnwyr trotted out of the room the children were staying in and took a seat beside him, "oh! Finally decided to leave the knee-biters alone, huh? Traitor," he growled even as he patted the wolf's head. 

"One thing's for sure," Kaidan said, turning Bishop's attention back to him as he looked down at the redguard, "he won't be coming with us if I have anything to say about it."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I want to send a shout out to my friend Black_knight94 who allowed me to use his OC/PC in this chapter. Thank you, my friend ^_^ ! It was fun writing Traysek into this. 
> 
> Side note, if anyone wants their OC/PC featured, just send me a message on Facebook so I can collaborate with you. I wanna do your characters justice.


	109. Prepping For The Ball

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> They prepare for the Grand Crystal Ball at the Blue Palace and come across a Paladin that wants to help the Dragonborn on her quest.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, someone complained to me a while back that the images weren't big enough and I didn't really notice until I put these images in this chapter... So I made them bigger. You're welcome. ^_^

Misty groaned as she sat with her head laying on her arms on the table, her head pounding from the drinking and dancing she had done the night before. Recorder groaned as well, still half asleep and in severe pain.

"Record; drinking too much hurts my head," Recorder said, wincing as Niall roughly set a couple tankards of water on the table.

"Morning ladies!" he said, grinning as the women winced, "aww. Did you drink too much last night?"

Misty scowled at him, giving him a push as she pulled the water toward her, "it would be easier to kill me and be done with it," she muttered, putting her hand to her head and pushing her healing magic into her brain to try and stop the throbbing. 

"Your magic is pink," Recorder said, sounding a little surprised and intrigued.

Misty nodded, wincing at the pounding in her head, "I don't know why so don't ask," Misty grumbled, wincing at the front door of the inn slamming shut, "God, fuck me."

"The Asteria's stopped smoking, for now. As long as someone doesn't start pushing buttons again," Traysek said, taking a seat at the table. 

Recorder winced at the chair scraping across the floor, "I don't plan on doing anything but sleeping off this hangover," she groaned.

"Make like this is a library and don't talk, please," Misty grumbled, closing her eyes as the healing magic soaked into her brain.

Traysek narrowed his eyes at her hand, tilting his head as he watched her run the pink sparkling glow over her head, "what are you doing?"

Misty sighed, "trying to heal the headache," she said, "yes, I know my healing magic is pink and no, I don't know why."

Traysek chuckled, leaning back in his chair as he watched the others start to file into the tavern.

Sirius groaned, shuffling toward them before falling to his knees on the floor as he turned Misty's chair, laying his head in her lap with a groan, "I need healing too, Princess."

Misty snorted, narrowing her eyes down at the Nord hugging her legs, "it's your own damn fault for getting drunk. You should know better," she growled, getting a groaning reply from the man.

"But Misty," he whined, nuzzling her thigh, "my head hurts."

Misty gave a growling sigh, the headache manageable now, before putting her hand on Sirius's head, "jerk," she grumbled as he gave a contented sigh. 

"I could use some of that myself," Recorder said, looking at Traysek as he shook his head.

"You got drunk. Suffer the consequences," he said, getting a frown from the woman.

"Record; my Dragonborn is a selfish jerk that doesn't like sharing his healing magic," Recorder growled to herself, getting an eye roll from the redguard.

"You can heal too?" Misty asked, glancing at him as she absentmindedly stroked Sirius's hair.

Traysek nodded as he stood, pulling the armor over his head as Misty's eyes widen and she looked away.

"Oh my God, Tray, what the fuck are you doing?" she asked, blushing as Sirius lifted his head, looking half asleep.

"What's he doing?" Sirius muttered, yawning as he pushed himself to his feet.

"I have no idea but he's taking his clothes off," Misty said, keeping her face averted. 

Traysek chuckled, setting the armor on the table, "I was just showing you my enchanted tattoos," he said with a smirk.

Misty slowly turned back to look at him, blinking in surprise at the black tattoos decorating his shoulders and part of his chest, "woah," she said, tilting her head to look at the tats on his shoulders better, "nice ink."

Traysek smiled, "thanks...You wanna touch 'em?" he asked, smirking suggestively.

Misty gave him a confused expression before smiling, "can I?"

He shrugged, "if you want. I'm not going to stop you," he said, watching her grin as she stood and shuffled around the table to stand beside him. He flexed as she trailed her fingers over the jagged design on his shoulders and arms, watching her blink in complete fascination of the tattoo. "You like it?" he asked, turning slightly as she nodded, "I have one on my back too."

Misty tilted her head, tracing the black lines with her fingers, "you said they're enchanted?"

"Yep," he said, glancing over his shoulder at her, "they help me focus my magic more so I have better control of it."

"Wow. I honestly wouldn't have pegged you for a magic user," Misty said, her fingers tickling down his spine.

"You really don't fight much, do you?" he asked, feeling how soft her fingers were against his back.

Misty blinked at that, furrowing her brow as he turned around to sit on the edge of the table, "what makes you say that?"

"Well," he said, putting his hand out and smirking slightly as she put her hand in his without hesitation. He lifted her hand, splaying her fingers as he ran his thumb over the pads of her fingertips, "you don't really have any calluses. They're starting to form but not really." He glanced toward the stairs, catching sight of Wolfe and Bishop as they shuffled into the tavern, yawning and stretching. The two rogues paused, blinking in surprise at Misty's hand in Traysek's before he smirked, giving her fingertips a kiss that surprised her and made the two rogues frown and glare at him as he chuckled. He released her hand as she stepped back, blushing as she shuffled her feet and looked away from him. 

"What in Oblivion do you think you're doing to her ladyship?" Bishop growled, folding his arms over his chest as he glared at Traysek while Wolfe moved Misty back away from him.

Misty frowned at the two as they placed themselves between her and Traysek, "fucking serious, guys?"

Traysek just smirked at them with amused eyes as they glared at him.

"Record; my Dragonborn finds it funny to annoy the ones called Bishop and Wolfe. They do seem like they are easily annoyed by most things others do when it comes to this Dragonborn," Recorder said, widening Traysek's smirk into a grin.

"I wasn't doing anything she didn't like," he said, flexing his chest slightly as he folded his arms over his chest as he looked past them to Misty as he winked, "right Dovahkiin?"

Misty's eyes widened for a second before she started blushing, "nothing was happening!"

"Except her touching Traysek's tattoos all over," Recorder said, snapping Misty's glare to her as she blushed harder.

"Nothing was happening!" Misty said, her voice getting higher and a little more panicked. 

"I was just about to show her the ones on my thighs," he said, giving Misty a suggestive eyebrow raise, "if you still wanna see them, sweetheart."

Misty shook her head, her entire face red, at this point, "I didn't....I wasn't....stop being an ass! Nothing was happening! I was just looking at his tattoos!"

"With her soft, little hands caressing over my skin," Traysek said with a sigh, watching the fury flash in Bishop and Wolfe's eyes as Misty took a deep breath, probably about to shout at him.

"Melissa!" Hawke hollered from the front of the tavern, stopping her shout.

"But...but..." she whined getting a frown from the imperial before she folded her arms over her chest in a huff, "fine but tell him to stop saying shit that isn't happening."

Traysek shrugged, "I wasn't lying. You were touching my tattoos with your hands."

"But why do you have to make it sound like we were about to bang right here on the table?" she asked, still red with embarrassment.

Traysek gave her a raised eyebrow, not really knowing what she meant by "bang" but taking an educated guess as he smirked, "well, if I had known that was your goal," he said, getting to his feet and patting the tabletop as he lowered his voice to a low purr, "come on, Dovahkiin. Let's make those Dragonborn babies everyone's talking about." Misty's face had turned so red he thought she was about to pass out as he grinned at her.

Wolfe gave a growl moving forward as he threw his fist out, only to catch air as Traysek leaned back, avoiding the imperial's punch with the ease and grace of a khajiit. Wolfe growled again, throwing punch after punch that only missed the redguard as the man grinned at him, provoking him more. Wolfe's eyes flashed something more primal before he bolted forward, planting his shoulder in Traysek's gut and making him grunt before stumbling back a couple of steps. Traysek clenched his hands together, bringing them down hard on Wolfe's back and sending the imperial to the floor. He moved back, narrowly avoiding Bishop's fist before turning and giving the Nord's back a hard roundhouse kick to the back, sending him stumbling forward into a post. Traysek stood, smirking at the two as they stabilized themselves on their feet, glaring at him as he put his hand up, crooking his finger in a taught. 

* * *

Kaidan frowned from the balcony, watching Traysek turn slightly and take a muay thai centered leg stance with his hands up in front of him and open, giving him the ability to divert, grab or punch. Wolfe and Bishop moved around him, taking a typical brawling stance as Kaidan shook his head.  _They're going to get beaten. Badly._

"What are we watching?" Kharjo asked, adjusting his bracer as he glanced down at the tavern as Bishop lurched forward, swinging wide for Traysek's face. 

They watched him duck, bringing his hand up to hit Bishop's elbow, snapping it up before he turned, shoving his elbow into Bishop's stomach and sending him stumbling back to fall against a table. Wolfe rushed forward, lowering himself to try and take Traysek's legs out from under him only to miss as he stepped to the side, giving Wolfe a kick to the stomach that sent him rolling away. 

"He's good," Riordan said, standing beside Kaidan as the three warriors watched the redguard take on the two rogues without breaking a sweat.

"Should we stop them, perhaps?" Kharjo asked, furrowing his brow as Wolfe was flung over Traysek's shoulder to land hard on a table, breaking it.

Kaidan shook his head, "I think getting beaten in a brawl they started will do them some good. Besides," he glanced at Misty as she scowled at the scene, starting to look more angry than embarrassed, "she'll stop it before too long."

Riordan nodded his agreement as Kharjo sighed, rubbing the back of his neck. 

* * *

"FUS RO DAH!" Misty shouted at them, causing the tankards, bottles, Traysek's armor, a few chairs, and Wolfe and Bishop to tumble away from them several feet, but Traysek didn't even flinch. 

He gave her a slow blink, smirking at her narrowed, angry eyes, "Dragonborn, remember?" he asked, folding his arms over his chest as he smirked at the two rogues groaning from where they had landed.

"Record; this Dragonborn shouts at people when she's angry. It pays to be a Dragonborn to not be thrown across the room by a shout," Recorder said, rubbing the back of her head as she looked at Wolfe and Bishop sitting up with a groan.

Traysek chuckled as he turned to look at Misty, who looked furious, and that only made him smile more, "you know. You should learn to control your temper. You might end up actually hurting someone if you don't," he said, moving to lift his armor from the ground where it had landed.

"Says the jackass beating the fuck outta Wolfe and Bishop," she growled, making him sigh.

"Look, they started it and I didn't hurt them permanently and trust me, babe, I could," he said, brushing some dirt from his armor before pulling it lowering it slightly, "you wanna touch my tattoos again?" he asked, wiggling his eyebrows at her.

Misty scowled at him, "or I could burn them off of you," she growled, folding her arms over her chest as he chuckled, pulling the armor over his head, "so, what're you going to do about your ship?"

Traysek shrugged, "your altmer friend...uh...Talis-something, offered to teleport Recorder and I to Markarth, if he got that spell working," he said, adjusting his armor so it sat more comfortably on his torso, "once there, we should be able to find someone that can help repair the Asteria or find someone who knows someone who can."

Misty nodded, glancing at Kaidan, Riordan, and Kharjo as the three walked into the tavern like the cool, badass kids in a high school anime. She couldn't help but feel a little starry-eyed, made all the more so by Kaidan brushing a few strands of hair out of his eyes.  _Oh my God, they look so badass and cool,_ she thought, watching them walk by and forcing herself to stifle a fangirl squeal. Kaidan gave Traysek a slight chin raise, his eyes moving over Bishop and Wolfe for half a second before smirking and turning back to lead the other two through the doors of the Winking Skeever. Once the doors were closed she gave an excited squeal hopping from one foot to the other with her fists held in front of her face, "oh my GOD they were so fucking cool!"

Traysek -------->  <\----------Misty

Traysek gave Misty a confused eyebrow raise as she squealed excitedly and danced around like a crazy person. 

"Record; this Dragonborn seems to get excited at some of the men in her harem walking by, although, admittedly, they did look really cool," Recorder said, grinning slightly as Traysek rolled his eyes.

"What about my fighting? You think that was cool?" he asked, getting a "meh" from the woman. He frowned at her, folding his arms over his chest, "why not?"

Recorder sighed, "you fight all the time so I've seen most if not all of your moves. It's nothing new to me," she said, waving his question away. 

Traysek snorted, looking at Inigo as the khajiit walked in, scratching his neck and shoulders with a growl. "Still itchy?" he asked, watching the blue khajiit struggle to scratch farther down his back.

"Yes," Inigo growled in frustration, reaching around his chest to scratch a portion of his back.

Misty sighed, waving him over before scratching his back with both her hands, getting a relieved sigh from the cat man, "maybe Bee can come up with a salve or something to help with the itching. If we were in my world, I'd be able to go out and get some cortisone cream or something to help."

Inigo nodded, arching his back as she scratched up to his shoulders, "I know my friend. I will ask Bee when I get the chance."

"Does your tail itch as much?" Misty asked, looking at the patches of missing fur on his tail as it flicked around his feet.

"Not really. It's mostly my back," he said, purring slightly as he looked up at Bishop and Wolfe, leaning on one another to stay standing, "what happened to them?"

"They picked a fight and lost," Traysek said, smirking back at them.

Inigo nodded, "makes sense," he said, giving a growl as Misty's nails scratched his lower back, making him arch back as his ears lay back and his tail curled, "ooo, ooo, ooo. Right there."

Misty giggled at his reaction, scratching in short, quick motions that made his tongue fall out the side of his mouth. "Who's a good kitty. Yes you are," she cooed, grinning at the annoyed glare Inigo gave her as his tail twitched in agitation. She giggled, wiggling her fingers as she scratched at his back, getting a sigh from the cat man.

"If you weren't scratching my back I would walk away," he muttered, twisting slightly to move his back to a better position while she scratched.

"Scratchy, scratchy, scratchy," Misty sang, grinning to herself before giving a yelp as Taliesin appearing in the middle of the tavern. "HOLY FUCK!" she shouted, stumbling back before tripping and falling on her ass as Inigo shuffled back a couple steps. 

Taliesin furrowed his brow, glancing around the tavern before giving Misty a raised eyebrow and chuckling, rubbing the back of his head as he grinned at her, "sorry, princess. I was just testing out the teleportation spell."

"How'd it go?" Traysek asked, tilting his head as Taliesin lifted a snowball in his hand.

"You tell me," Taliesin said, giving an evil grin as he threw the snowball at Wolfe, hitting the imperial in the side of the face.

"Ack! Taliesin!" Wolfe growled, wiping the cold water from his face as Traysek and Taliesin laughed.

"Nice," Traysek said, grinning at the rogue as he grumbled while he and Bishop headed for the door.

"So," Misty said, taking Inigo's hand as he helped her to her feet, "this means we don't have to walk anywhere anymore, right?"

Taliesin rolled his eyes, "it's not levitation, Melissa, and you would have had to have been to where you're wanting to teleport to once before, as I said before," he said, nodding at Traysek, "so, if you're willing to brave being the first to be teleported, I will take you to Markarth."

Traysek nodded, looking at Recorder as she shuffled her feet nervously beside him, "don't worry, Recorder," he said, taking her hand, "just stay close and you should be fine."

Recorder nodded, taking a deep, calming breath as she and Traysek went to stand beside Taliesin.

Traysek put his hand on Taliesin's shoulder, watching the altmer start to cast the spell before looking at Misty with smile, "it was nice to meet another Dragonborn from a different world. I hope we meet again in the future."

Misty nodded, smiling back, "that'd be fun. We should have a big Dragonborn party! I'll send an invite to Oden. You'll like him."

Traysek chuckled, "I'm sure I would," he said, giving her a suggestive smirk, "maybe next time I'll show you all my tattoos and let you touch them."

Misty's eyes widened for a second as her cheeks flushed before she frowned at him, "no!"

Traysek laughed, "I'm kidding, Sweetheart. Calm down," he said, nodding at Inigo, "hey, Inigo. If you guys are going to be around the area for a while, keep an eye on my ship. I don't want anyone running off with it before I get a chance to repair it."

"Will do, my friend," Inigo said, giving him a salute.

"Be careful," Misty said with a smile, "Talos guide you!"

Traysek nodded before they disappeared in a flash of swirling yellow light, leaving an empty space where the Dragonborn and his follower had been.

"Well, he seemed nice," Inigo said, scratching his shoulder.

"He was...except for this morning. Jerk kept teasing me and shit," Misty grumbled. 

Inigo chuckled as they headed for the door, "what do you plan to do today, my friend?"

"Well, the Grand Crystal Ball is, what, in a day or two? I'm going to get a whole outfit for the ball," Misty said, grinning with excitement.

"That sounds like fun," Inigo said, giving her a smile as they stepped out into Solitude.

"I hope so. I've never been to an actual ball before. The closest I've ever been to one was my friend's high school prom and she kinda...ditched me halfway through because her boyfriend was being an ass," Misty said, tilting her head as she looked at Farkas, who looked a little worse for wear and was rubbing his temples. "Farkas, you got a hangover?"

Farkas winced at her question, apparently her voice a little too loud for the Nord as he slowly nodded.

Misty chuckled, stepping up to stand in front of him as she put her hands up, "well, bend down here so I can heal it."

Farkas gave a groan, bending forward even a little bit making his head pound like there was a little creature in his head beating on a drum. He gave a sigh of relief as Misty's magic, both the smell, and the feel, soothed his headache. He lowered his head to her shoulder, almost bending in half as he closed his eyes against the waves of relief. "Thank you, Messy."

Misty chuckled, stroking his wild, mussed black hair as she healed his head, "it's not a problem. I had to heal Sirius too," she said, glancing at the loveable Nord as he laughed at something Niall had said. 

"Taliesin get the spell working?" Hawke asked, furrowing his brow at Farkas as the Nord snoozed on Misty's shoulder.

"Yeah. He scared the bejeezus outta me. Bastard decided to pop into the tavern," Misty grumbled, glancing at D'usha as he ran toward Misty, "D'usha, what's up, kiddo?"

Farkas lifted his head and moved back, allowing Misty to mother her child without being burdened with the weight of his head on her shoulder...literally.

"We're playing hide and seek and I'm trying to find somewhere to hide," he said, looking around the wide open area where the execution had taken place.

"There's a hiding area back that way against the wall," Misty said, pointing toward the small area beside the Winking Skeever.

D'usha grinned, "thanks Mama," he said before taking off for the area. 

Misty sighed and shook her head, "rule number one of hide and seek, never leave before making the person who saw you swear that they won't tell where you went," she said, getting a chuckle from Farkas as Sher'tul ran in the middle of the road, looking around for the other kids. 

"So, what's the plan for today, Princess?" Cinder asked, stretching and rolling his shoulders before reaching out to scratch Inigo's back, getting a shudder of relief from the blue khajiit.

"Well, I plan to do some shopping," Misty said, yawning as she looked up at the morning sun, "maybe get me some spiced wine."

"Mmm, that does sound good," Beatrice said, grinning at Misty.

"Maybe we'll have another girls' day. We don't really get those without being interrupted," Misty said, getting a frown from Bishop.

"You're glad you met me," he said, grinning at her as she rolled her eyes.

"Not as much as you like to tell yourself," Misty said, getting chuckles from some of the group.

"Well, if you girls are going to do that, we'll head to the blacksmith and meet you back at the inn," Hawke said, getting agreeing nods from a few of the men.

"I need to go shopping too," Sirius grumbled, rubbing the back of his neck as he looked over his armor and clothing, "I don't really have anything fancy to wear."

"Don't worry, your Highness," Wolfe said, slapping the Nord on the back, "we'll find you something to wear that's not covered in as much blood."

Sirius gave him an unsure smile as he rubbed the back of his neck, "if you think you can help."

"Sure we can," Niall said, giving him a grin, "it'll be fun!"

Misty sighed, furrowing her brow in concern as Sirius walked between the two rogues, "Farkas, can you make sure Wolfe and Niall don't, you know, fuck with him?"

Farkas chuckled, "what kind of heartless bastard would I be if I left my brother to those wolves?" he asked, folding his arms over his chest as he gave her a raised eyebrow.

Misty chuckled, "I'm sorry. I know you two are attached at the hip."

Farkas furrowed his brow, glancing down at his hip before frowning, "no we're not."

Misty sighed, "not literally. It means you guys are constantly together. You don't see one of you without the other close behind."

Farkas gave a slow nod of understanding before smiling, "I guess we are attached at the hip then," he said, taking her hand and giving her knuckles a quick kiss, "have fun, Harbinger. I better catch up to them before Niall tells Sirius he looks good in something ridiculous."

Misty nodded, giving a sigh as the images of Sirius wearing something weird to the ball. "God I hope Farkas has a better sense of style," she muttered, running her hand through her hair as the group started to disperse.

"So, where are we going first?" Kestrel asked, eager to have another girl's day.

"I don't know. I need to go to a shop with dresses or something," Misty said, frowning at Radiant Raiment, "God, fuck me running. Do I have to deal with that fucking bitch again?"

"Looks like it," Morgaine said, folding her arms over her chest, "why? What happened between you and Endarie?"

Misty took a deep breath, rubbing the back of her head, "I sort of, may have, told her that the Companions would have nothing to do with her or her family ever again," Misty said, getting a blank stare from the woman.

"To be fair, she was being nasty and annoying," Beatrice pointed out.

"Yeah. She even got on Vilkas's nerves and he's practically emotionless," Kestrel said, getting a shocked blink from Morgaine.

"Really?" Morgaine asked, looking toward the shop as Taarie walked out of the door.

"Forgive me for intruding, ladies," a deep, almost purring voice said from behind Misty, turning her to look up at a man wearing steel plate armor with his black hair combed back and slightly to the side. 

Misty rolled her eyes at the giddy little gasp that one of the women did,  _probably Beatrice,_ Misty thought, turning to face the tall man head-on, "can I help you with something?"

He gave a low bow, making her blink in surprise, "apologizes, Milady. My name is Casavir and I have been searching for the Dragonborn for some time now in hopes of aiding him or her on their journey to keep the dragons at bay. Are you, perhaps, the Dragonborn I have been seeking?" he asked, standing straight with his shoulders back and his head held high.

 _Oh my God, he's a knight,_ Misty thought, giving him a slow nod as she practically stared at the man.

He gave her a charming smile and held his hand out, "I would like to offer my assistance," he said, as she placed her hand in his, an instant reaction since being with her group. He raised her hand about to her chest level before leaning down to give the back on her hand a kiss, making her blush. 

She giggled, not helping it before Bishop's voice broke through her fairytale story.

"Oh great," Bishop growled, "if it isn't everybody's favorite white knight. I was not expecting to run into you here, but the irony of it all definitely suits you."

Misty let out a long, annoyed hissing breath, closing her eyes as she shook her head, frowning, "God kill me," she muttered as Casavir dropped her hand, turning to frown at the ranger.

"I merely wish to assist her, much as I imagine you are doing now, Bishop," Casavir said, glancing at the group of women as they frowned and shook their heads.

"She doesn't need you. Go help someone who wants your holy righteousness, it's not wanted here," Bishop growled, folding his arms over his chest as he glared at the taller man.

"Yes it is!" Isengrim said instantly, getting a frown from the ranger.

"No, it isn't," Bishop growled.

"Who are you to say whether it is or isn't?" Morgaine asked, sneering at him as she met his glare with one of her own, "Misty's the leader of our group, not you, ranger."

"Yeah!" Kestrel growled, stepping up beside Morgaine, "you should remember your place, Bishop."

Bishop snorted, scowling at the women, "my place, you say. And where exactly is that because it damn sure isn't at her side or in her bed and I'm not one to walk at the back of the pack," he growled.

Misty sighed, rubbing her temples, "here we go again," she muttered, suddenly wishing that she had just walked away.

"So, you see what he's like. Nothing but a savage wolf looking for his next victim," Casavir said, bringing her eyes up to him as she nodded.

"I noticed," she grumbled, giving another sigh, "all I wanted to do was go shopping and hang out with my girlfriends but no. He's a fucking virus."

Casavir chuckled, a low rumble that vibrated in her chest, "I've never heard someone describe him as such, but I can see it," he said, smirking at Bishop as he verbally fended off the women snarking at him.

"Yeah, well, he's like herpes, really. Just kinda sticks around and pops up at inconvenient times," Misty said, folding her arms over her chest as Casavir chuckled before turning her attention back to him, "what are you doing in Solitude, besides looking for me?"

Casavir gave her a slight bow, "apologies, my lady. I am actually here to attend the Grand Crystal Ball at the Blue Palace. I was invited as a guest of honor. Which, brings me to a question I wants to ask you," he said, giving her a confident smile, "I know we've just met, my lady, but I would like to request your presence to attend the ball with me. You see, I am new to these lands and unfamiliar to the customs of Skyrim, and I was hoping you could offer me some guidance."

Misty blinked in surprise, suddenly feeling bad that she would have to turn him down, "I'm sorry, Casavir, but I'm already going with Sirius. That's actually why we're here too. He got an invite from Elisif to attend and I've never been to one before," she said, giving him an apologetic smile, "I'm sorry."

Casavir looked a little upset but gave her a small bow, "I understand," he said, smiling at her despite being turned down. 

Misty thought for a moment before tilting her head at a thought, "why don't we all go together?" she suggested.

Casavir blinked in surprise, "are you sure your escort would not mind?" he asked, getting a chuckle from the woman.

"Si? Nah. He wouldn't care. He didn't even want to go, to begin with. He's only going because I want to," she said, giving him a smile, "it'll be fun!"

"What?!?! No!" Bishop snarled from behind her, "you can't be serious!"

Misty growled, turning to glare at him, "as a fucking heart attack," she said, folding her arms over her chest.

Bishop and Misty glared at one another for a few moments before he clicked his tongue, sneering at her, "alright, ladyship. If that's what you want..."

"More than anything in the universe right now," Misty said, glancing back at Casavir, "do you already have something for the ball? We're going shopping anyway."

"Yeah, you can tag along, if you want," Kestrel said, giving him her most charming grin.

Casavir gave her a slight nod, "I already have my outfit for the ball, but if you're looking for a ballgown, might I suggest a shop here called The Jewel. They have an excellent collection of gowns that might interest you," he said, giving her a smile, "I have already informed the owner of the shop that I will compensate her for anything you wish to purchase."

Misty blinked in surprise before shaking her head, "I can buy it myself, but thank you, Casavir..." she paused, thinking for a moment before furrowing her brow and frowning, "The Jewel. Where the hell is that even located?"

"If you would like, I could escort you to the shop, since you do not know where it is located," Casavir said, offering his arm with a slight bow.

 _Oh my God, it's like a fairytale. I feel so like Cinderella right now,_ Misty thought, blushing as she took his offered arm, scowling at the girls as they Ooooed at them, "thank you, Casavir."

The girls giggled as they followed with Bishop bringing up the rear, glaring daggers at the back of the paladin's head as Misty chatted happily with the man.

"So, what's the Ball going to be like, do you think?" Misty asked, looking up at the white knight. 

"I am not sure, though traditionally there should be great festivities. My Paladin vows prevent me from partaking in a few of them, however," Casavir said, giving her a smile.

"Like... what? Drinking?" Misty asked, tilting her head slightly.

"Yes. I must not partake in any drink that would impair my senses, nor should I dance too close. It would be inappropriate and encourage my sensual thoughts," he said, sounding as if he were reading from a book.

Kestrel moved forward, hanging onto Casavir's arm as she smiled up at him with her most seductive smile, "you can think anything sensual about me, as long as you share," she said, drawing circles on his arm as she winked at him. 

Casavir furrowed his brow at her, looking a little frightened of the dunmer.

"Kes, stop. You're making the knight uncomfortable," Isengrim said, trying to shoo the woman away from the man. 

Kestrel gave Isengrim a pout as she released Casavir's arm and stepped back, folding her arms over her chest with a sigh, "fine, fine. I'll leave him alone...for now."

Misty rolled her eyes, "sorry about Kestrel. She's a bit...promiscuous," she said, getting a smile from the knight.

"It is quite alright. I've come to expect such things from women of her...particular upbringing," he said, blinking when Misty stopped dead, frowning up at him with fire flickering in her eyes.

"What the fuck you mean, 'particular upbringing'?" she growled, poking him in the chest.

Bishop smirked at seeing Misty turn that anger on someone other than him.  _This is gunna be good,_ he thought, putting his hands behind his head.

"I meant nothing by it, my lady, merely that my vows make me an unwarranted target for most women of promiscuity," he said, watching her narrow her green eyes at him as if she didn't believe him.  _How could she with the kind of company she seems to keep?_   he thought, his mind turning to the ranger standing back from the group of women. "A challenge, if you will, much as I am sure you are to men who wish for nothing more than a night of intimacy in your company." He spared a glance back at Bishop, who frowned at him.

Misty glanced at the ranger as well before sighing and giving the paladin a nod, "yeah, okay. I get that," she said, rubbing the back of her head, "but be clearer with your words or I might make the mistake of shouting you over the walls, and you seem like a nice enough guy, Cas. I don't want to have to do that."

Casavir gave her a small bow, "apologies, my lady. I will keep that in mind for a later conversation," he said, offering his arm once more as Misty took it.

"Mama! Mama!" Sissel hollered, running toward them with Sher'tul, Sofia, and Maisha behind her.

"Sissel, what's wrong baby?" Misty asked, instantly releasing Casavir's arm to lean down to be eye to eye with the girls.

"D'usha's fighting!" Maisha said, pointing back in the direction they had come from.

Misty gave a sigh as she stood straight, "sorry, Cas, but I've got some shit to deal with," she said, motioning for the girls to lead the way.

"I will come with you," he said, getting a nod from the woman as he fell into step behind her.

"Don't think you're going to weasel your way into her bed before me, paladin," Bishop growled from behind him before bumping his shoulder against the knight's as he moved up in the group to walk beside Misty.

"I had nothing of the sort in mind," Casavir growled back, narrowing his eyes in a glare at Bishop.

They followed the children toward the hall of the dead and they moved around the corner just in time to see Karnwyr attack Erikur, who dropped D'usha to the ground. 

"Get this mangy mutt off me!" Erikur shouted, bringing a couple of guards to his rescue.

"Atta boy," Bishop said, smirking at the wolf trying to rip the man's leg off.

"This hound is your's?" one of the guards asked.

Bishop clicked his tongue and was about to correct the man before Misty cut him off.

"Yes and if you know what's good for you, you'll take a long walk off a short pier," Misty said, nodding toward the palace as she folded her arms over her chest, "my hounds don't attack unless provoked and he sure looked provoked to me." She moved to stand over Erikur with a frown before leaning over to glare at him, "what the fuck were you doing to my kid, Erikur?"

The man furrowed his brow, looking up at her before shaking his head, "I wasn't doing anything. Your brat was the one that picked a fight with me," the man said, trying to push Karnwyr's head off his leg.

"Misty..." Beatrice said, bringing the woman's eyes around before nodding toward a small area behind the hall of the dead, where Zarain was kneeling, sniffling as he gathered up pieces of the book he had been reading.

Misty's eyes flashed fire before she reached down, grabbing the thane's collar and lifting him from the ground as she gritted her teeth, the red-hot fury boiling her blood, "you ripped up a child's book and tossed it to the wind," she growled, her nose brushing the man's as he sneered at her.

"He's just a dark elf," he made the mistake of saying. 

Misty's fist flew out, hitting the man across the jaw, "that dark elf is also my fucking son you dick-sucking, half-brained, low-life, amoeba piece of shit skuzzball!" she snarled, pulling her fist back to hit him across the jaw again, only to be jerked back away from him and thrown over a shoulder, "GODDAMNIT, KAIDAN! PUT ME THE FUCK DOWN!" 

"We don't need you causing any more trouble than you've already done," Kaidan said as he turned to take her away from the scene. 

"Mother fucker! Let go!" she shouted, struggling against his grip around her thighs. She glared at Erikur and took a deep breath.

"Melissa!" Hawke hollered, but that warning didn't work this time. She was pissed that Zarain kept getting picked on by Nords no matter where they went. She was pissed that Erikur thought he was untouchable. She was pissed that they wouldn't let her just beat the fuck out of him and she wasn't going to keep from shouting him from where he started to stand. 

 _Fuck you, Hawke! Guards be damned! I'm not letting that mother fucker get away with this!_ she snarled in her head as she shouted, "FUS RO DAH!" sending Erikur and the two guards tumbling back to land hard against the wall of the Bards College. 

Bishop burst out laughing, finding it funny to see the posh noble thrown against a wall like that. Kaidan heaved an annoyed, frustrated sigh as he closed his eyes, pinching the bridge of his nose to stave off the headache forming behind his eyes. Casavir stared in surprise at the power of the dragon Thu'um, finding it fascinating and almost frightening to see it in person. Hawke gave Misty a glare, frowning at her as she huffed angrily from Kaidan's shoulder. 

"Put. Me. Down," Misty growled between huffs, her fury barely abated as she turned slightly to look at the back of Kaidan's head, "now, Kai."

Kaidan sighed, lowering her to the ground before taking a step back with his arms folded over his chest and a frown creasing his brow.

She glared at him for a couple moments before moving around him toward D'usha, who was staring at the noble and the guards with wide eyes. She put her hand out toward him, her face still angry and stern as she looked down at him, "come on, D. Let's help Zarain and then I want you and your siblings to head for the inn. You can play hide and seek there." D'usha looked at her hand with unsure eyes before she sighed and leaned down, "I'm not going to hurt you, honey. I was just very angry that they were hurting you and your brother."

D'usha gave her a nod, taking her hand as she helped him to his feet.

"We heard a shout. What's going on?" Niall said, giving the Noble and the guards a raised eyebrow as they got to their feet.

"Misty lost her temper...again," Morgaine said, getting a frown from Misty.

"They were picking on my kids. What the fuck was I supposed to do?" Misty snarled, her anger starting to get the better of her again.

"Easy, princess," Wolfe said, moving to take her hand, "don't shout anyone else to pieces."

Misty snorted, shooting Erikur a glare as he stood, frowning at her, "if that mother fucker says two fucking words to me, I'm going to set him on fucking fire." She watched Sirius and Farkas step between the noble and the group, their arms folded over their chests, looking like a couple of centurions ready to take on everyone in the city. Erikur frowned at whatever they were saying to him before glancing at her again and heading for the blue palace without so much as a word. She helped the children gather up the pieces of book, giving Zarain a small smile and a hug as he sniffled.

"She seems rather protective of the children," Casavir said aloud, watching her rub the dunmer boy's back to try and comfort him.

"She's their adoptive mother and a good one at that," Kaidan said, watching Misty as well, "one thing you don't do is make her angry and a quick way to do that is to upset one of the children."

"She does seem like a great mother," Casavir said, his eyes moving over the group of children gathered around the woman, "and they aren't from the same race."

"Misty has a big heart to love so many," Inigo said as he approached them from around the hall of the dead.

Kaidan smirked at him, "got your poltice, I see."

Inigo nodded, giving the man a smile, "lucky for me the alchemy shop had something for itchy skin," he said, sliding the bottle into his satchel. 

"Good. You were starting to make me itch with all that scratching," Kharjo said, chuckling as he gave Inigo a slap on the back.

Inigo grinned at that, moving toward Misty as the children headed for the inn with Hawke, Riordan, and Kieron. "Which one was getting picked on?"

Misty sighed, "Zarain. I don't understand why people have to pick on him so much," Misty said, furrowing her brow as she turned to look at Inigo before smiling, "you get an anti-itching thing?"

Inigo nodded, "yep. Now I'm not so itchy and they gave me a recipe to recreate it if I need more."

"Cool. Give it to Bee or Tal, when he gets back, and see if we need to pick up ingredients to keep it stocked until you get your fur grown back," she said, getting a nod from the khajiit. She turned to Sirius and Farkas as they approached, getting a smile from the two, "you get an outfit for the ball, Si?"

Sirius nodded, "yeah, but I look stupid in it," he said, rubbing the back of his neck as he held the brown package under his arm. 

Misty smiled, "I'm sure it's not that bad," she said, waving his uncertainty away before remembering something, "oh right," she turned, waving Casavir toward them, "guys, this is Casavir. He's a paladin and going to the Ball too. Cas, this is Sirius and Farkas. The goofballs of the group."

"A pleasure," Casavir said, giving the two a small bow.

"Likewise," Farkas said, glancing over the man.

"You're going to the ball? Maybe we can go together," Sirius said, making Misty smile.

"Told you he wouldn't care," she said, sliding her arm around Sirius's waist and giving him a half hug, "Si is a big teddy bear with a bigger heart."

"Aww, you don't have to say that, princess," Sirius said, looking embarrassed and a little shy as he rubbed the back of his neck and shuffled his feet, "I just thought it would be more fun since no one else is going with us."

Misty blinked at that before looking at Farkas, "what? No one's... You guys aren't coming?" Misty hollered a the group, getting head shakes from most of them. She frowned, feeling a little disappointed that her friends weren't coming.

"It's alright," Sirius said, putting his arm around her shoulders, "we'll still have fun."

"Still..." Misty said, sighing as she rubbed the back of her head, "I was hoping we'd go in there like fucking badasses and party like it was a frat party."

Sirius chuckled, "I don't know what that is but it sounds like it would cause too much trouble," he said, getting a grin from the woman as they headed for the market.

"It would, but it'd be fun anyway," she said, looking at the strange set of doors that wasn't there before, "what the hell is that?"

"That, My lady, is The Jewel. The shop I was telling you about," Casavir said, making her furrow her brow at it, "is there something wrong?"

Misty shook her head, "it wasn't there before, is all," she said, frowning at the shop doors, "I think the PC mods are starting to leak over into my game."

"Excuse me?" Casavir asked, tilting his head in confusion.

Misty waved his confusion away and shook her head, "don't worry about it. It's just something I'm going to have to go over in my head," she said, glancing at Sirius as he gave her a nod.

"I'll take my clothes back to the inn. You have fun shopping," he said, waving at them over his shoulder as he and Farkas headed for the inn.

"I shall go prepare myself for the ball. There is much that I need to do before tomorrow night," Casavir said, taking her hand once more and placing a kiss on the back of it, "until tomorrow, my lady."

Misty blushed and nodded, "yeah...see ya then," she said, staring after him as the girls gathered around her grinning at her embarrassment. Misty frowned at them, waving their giggling away, "oh, shut up, you."

* * *

They entered the shop, their eyes going wide at the beauty of it before a woman approached them, smiling like they were her favorite customers. Misty frowned, not being used to being treated like that by a shop owner before the woman spoke.

"Hello and welcome to the Jewel," the woman said, her voice slow and smooth, almost like a lullaby, "are you the Dragonborn?"

Misty gave a stiff nod, not trusting this woman or the shop that had appeared out of nowhere.

The woman gave her a smile, "Casavir has informed me that I should be expecting you. Welcome," she gave them a slight bow, increasing Misty's frown farther.

"This place is spectacular," Beatrice said, in complete awe of the shop.

The woman gave a proud smile, "thank you. I had it design specifically in the likeness of the Blue Palace. My own rendition," she motioned off to one of the rooms to the right, "would you like to browse my finest dress collection?"

"Would we!" Isengrim breathed as she and Morgaine moved toward the room. 

Misty took a deep breath, walking behind the girls before blinking in surprise at the hand on her shoulder.

"Careful, Princess. I'm getting a bad feeling about this," Bishop said in her ear, glancing at the shop owner with narrowed golden eyes.

Misty gave a nod, "me too," she said, moving away from him as he walked back to stand against the wall by the door with his arms and ankles crossed.

Misty's eyes went wide at the dresses on the mannequins, completely in awe of the beautiful works of fabric. She moved forward, the golden silk and lace drawing her in to touch the dresses. "These are beautiful," Misty breathed, rubbing the fabric between her fingers as the girls looked at and crooned over the beautiful outfits. 

"Misty, what about this one?" Beatrice asked, pointing at a white and pink dress with delicate lace flowers at random spots on the skirt.

Misty frowned, shaking her head, "I don't like pink," she said, getting a nod from her friend.

"What about this one?" Morgaine offered, motioning to a black and gold outfit.

Misty wrinkled her nose, "I don't know. That screams a little too...I'm the queen of the world, to me," she said,  _although, I do like the embroidery._

"Well, you're going to be High Queen eventually anyway. Why not start looking the part?" Isengrim said, giving Misty a smile as she pulled the dress off the mannequin and held it up for Misty to try on.

Misty frowned, furrowing her brow as she pulled her cloak, armor, weapons, and all clothing but her bra and panties from her body, setting the items on the table before sliding her arms through the puffy sleeves. She frowned, adjusting the bodice so it would sit right before shaking her head, "this thing's heavy. I don't think my armor is as heavy as this dress."

Morgaine and Isengrim gave one another a tired glance before helping Misty out of the dress and replacing it on the mannequin.

"Oh, Gods, Misty look!" Beatrice said, excitedly pointing at a golden dress that made Misty's eyes widen.

"It's Belle's dress," Misty said, running her fingers over the golden embroidery and lace edges, "there's no way I could pull this thing off. I would need to dye my hair. Gold doesn't really look good on me anyway."

Beatrice sighed, tracing some of the embroidery, "it is beautiful though."

"Well, why don't you get it, Bee? You could wear it to the ball with me," Misty said, getting a head shake from the mage.

"I don't do well with large crowds," Beatrice said, giving Misty's frown a smile, "I'm sorry, Misty. I'd love to go if it weren't for the crowd."

Misty gave a heavy sigh and nodded, "it's alright. I'll just have to have fun with Sirius and Casavir."

"Ooo! Misty! This one looks like dragon scales!" Kestrel said, holding up the skirt of a green dress.

Misty looked it over, blinking at the way the fabric shined in the candlelight, "I do like the way it feels but I always end up wearing green because it's the only thing I actually look good in."

"What about this one?" Isengrim asked, pointing at a red and black dress that was sitting off in a corner.

Misty smiled at it, moving to look at the gothic looking outfit, "I like it! It's so something I would wear to my prom back home."

"And it looks light enough," Morgaine said, helping Isengrim pull the dress from the mannequin and onto Misty.

Misty smiled down at it, doing a twirl in place as she grinned, "this is perfect! I mean, as far as dresses go," she said, noticing a small tag hanging from the side of the skirt as the girls smiled and grinned at her, clapping their hands as she gave a semi-graceful bow. Even in Skyrim, she knew a price tag when she saw it and almost dreaded looking at it. Her eyes widened at the price and she shook her head, "take it off."

"What? Why?" Kestrel asked with a frown.

"You look so good in it though," Isengrim said, furrowing her brow as she rushed to help Misty pulled the dress off.

"It's too expensive. I know Casavir said he'd buy whatever I got in here, but holy shit balls Batman," she shook her head, "I'm not going to let him buy me something that expensive just to wear for one night. That's ridiculous."

"But Misty..." Beatrice said, trying to plead with her friend.

"No," Misty growled, frowning at the dress in Isengrim's hand.

"What do you plan to wear then, if not one of these dresses?" Morgaine asked, motioning around them.

"I don't know, but I'll think of something," Misty said, going to the table with her stuff and pulling on her tunic, "something less expensive."

"You might be insulting Casavir if you don't take up his offer," Morgaine pointed out with a shrug, making Misty pause.

"But it's super expensive. I've never even bought myself something that expensive in my entire life," Misty complained, looking extremely uncomfortable as she shuffled her feet, "even in my world it's fucking expensive so that should tell you something."

"But it's for a ball, Misty," Kestrel said.

"Yeah. Just think, by this time tomorrow, you and Sirius will be dancing on the ballroom floor, swaying to the music. Just like in Beauty and the Beast!" Beatrice said, giving Misty a grin. 

Misty thought about that for a moment before shaking her head, "no. No. It's too much for one night of fun and romance and..." she sighed, "fairy tales."

"But you'll be a princess for a night, remember?" Isengrim said, holding the dress out toward Misty.

"And you're going with a Knight and a Prince," Kestrel said, wiggling her eyebrows at Misty.

Misty blinked in surprise at the dunmer, "Si told you?" 

Morgaine chuckled, "he didn't want to, but, we convinced him."

Misty suddenly imagined the poor man surrounded by the women and pestered into telling them he was an illegitimate prince, "poor Si."

"So..." Isengrim said, holding the dress up, "what do you say?"

Misty thought for a few seconds before taking a deep breath and nodding, "alright. I think I can deal with that."

The girls grinned and started to excitedly chat about accessories as Misty rolled her eyes.  _What have I gotten myself into?_

* * *

Misty wandered back from the shop, the parcel with the dress tucked away in her bag, along with the shoes and accessories she had gotten picked out. She had decided to head back to the inn to put everything away, telling the girls that she would meet up with them later. She looked up to see Casavir walking toward an alley area and almost called out to him before hearing Bishop's voice. 

"You must be real knotted up if you're taking the time to speak with me," Bishop growled at the paladin, getting a frown from the man.

Misty moved quickly past the alley before leaning back against the wall and peeking around the edge of the wall at the two.  _I wonder what they're talking about,_ she thought, half scolding herself for being an evesdropper.  _Maybe I should..._

 

"It has nothing to do with her," Casavir said, stopping Misty's retreat.

 _Her? Her who?_ she thought, leaning back flat against the wall, listening carefully to the two's exchange,  _could they have been in love with the same woman and something happened? That would explain why they hate each other so much._

"Well, in that case, you can cut the bullshit! Because otherwise, you and I have nothing to discuss," Bishop snarled, frowning at the man as he started to turn to leave.

She leaned back against the wall, waiting for Bishop to leave.

"I'm watching you, Bishop. I do not trust you and she shouldn't either," Casavir said, making Misty furrow her brow.

 _She who? He's not talking about me, is he?_ she thought, cautiously leaning out to look at them.

Bishop turned, giving the Paladin a raised eyebrow, "really? That's the best you can do?" Bishop asked, turning to face the man, fully with his arms folded over his chest, "you must be the hundredth lust-filled, lick her boots maniac that's quoted that phrase to me. I've heard it more than enough times for the men she travels with already and a few of the women. Funny though. That's literally the same thing I told her about you; that you're not to be trusted."

"What do you mean?" Casavir asked, sounding as confused as Misty felt.

 _When the fuck did he tell me any of that?_ she thought, furrowing her brow.  _Don't fucking lie to the man, Bishop._

"I told her you're not half the saint you pretend to be," Bishop growled, moving a step toward the taller man and poking him in the chest, "you're the worst kind of liar, Casavir. You want so badly for people to accept the image you present that you convince your own self it's the truth. Tell me, when you look in a mirror, what do you see? I bet you've even brainwashed your reflection."

Misty frowned, half wanting to step out and give Bishop a piece of her mind and tell him how much of an asshole he was being before he continued.

"Hold your tongue, Bishop!" Casavir growled, his fists clenching at his side as he glared at the ranger.

"No, you're in way deeper than that," Bishop said, giving him a snort, "there's not an ounce of honesty in those eyes." Bishop sneered up at the man, "she's too good for you and she's gonna see right through that mask you put on."

 _Not if I don't wanna,_ she thought, snorting at Bishop's words,  _at least he's nice to me, unlike you. Don't ruin it for me!_

"You may begin the night as this 'saint', Paladin, but the man in you will want that wench in his bed just like any red-blooded man would," Bishop growled.

Misty's eyes widened before she frowned as she leaned back against the wall, covering her mouth to keep from sobbing.  _I'm not a wench! Why would you even fucking say that?_ Her chest hurt and she took a deep, calming breath, angry and sad.  _He's such a fucking ass!_

"Do NOT speak of her that way," Casavir snarled, giving Bishop's shoulder a shove.

Misty lifted her head, the tears brimming her eyes and making everything blurry as she listened to the men. _Thank you, Casavir._

"Don't try and play martyr with me. She's more than capable of defending her own honor," Bishop said, shaking his head, "she doesn't need you or anyone else to jump in front of her enemies arrows. Your lust blinds you to that fact, and to the fact that she's too much woman for you or anyone else that travels with her, to handle."

Misty shook her head,  _I can't tell if he's defending me or insulting me. My head is starting to hurt... and how the fuck am I supposed to defend my own fucking honor with you talking shit behind my back!?!_ She wiped the tears from her cheeks and took a deep breath, deciding to settle on anger over sadness.  _I'll cry later._

"No, she wants a man who's not afraid of making the hard decisions. And who will do what must be done," Bishop said, making her frown again.

_You don't know what I need! Stop speaking for me like you do!_

"She wants a man who's a sight more honest than any man who wears a temple's cloak on his shoulder. Who carries himself like some standard for others to look up to," Bishop paused before looking up at the setting sun, "the afternoon is waning, guest of honor. I suggest you begin preparing yourself for the hardest struggle of your life. The hot, flesh and blood woman you'll have on your arm. Now, be a good boy, and get lost."

Misty turned, leaning her shoulder against the wall as she crossed her ankles and folded her arms over her chest, giving the Paladin and ranger a glare halfway between annoyance and anger. Bishop and Casavir stopped, blinking in surprise of Misty standing there, looking like she was on the verge of shouting at someone. 

Bishop moved first, giving her a smile, "hey, there you are. I was looking..."

"Save it," Misty growled, cutting him off.

He snapped his mouth shut, rubbing the back of his neck before glancing back at the Paladin, who looked ashamed.  _He's probably upset that he got caught and she saw the real side of him,_ Bishop thought, turning his eyes back to the angry woman leaning against the wall, "look, princess..."

"You don't get to call me that, anymore," Misty hissed, narrowing her eyes in a glare, "I have a fucking name, use it, or do you not know what it is?"

Bishop narrowed his eyes at her, frowning at the anger directed at him, "why don't you be angry with your white knight too, Princess?"

Misty snorted, "because he's smart enough to keep his fucking mouth shut," she snarled, glaring her anger at the ranger.

Bishop clicked his tongue, "well, if you like him so much, why don't you just invite him to come along with us? You do that to everyone we come across anyway," he snarled, waving his arm out in frustration.

"Gladly!" Misty snarled, leaning forward to look at Casavir, "thank you for the dress, would you like to come along on our journey? You said you wanted to help anyway. What better way than to travel with us."

"I was joking, Ladyship," Bishop growled, glaring at her.

She snorted, standing straight with a frown, "I'm not," she said, meeting his gaze with her own glare, "if you think I would joke about something like that, you don't know this 'wench' as well as you think you do."

Bishop blinked at that, furrowing his brows at her as he frowned, "you... Is that why you're mad?" he asked, giving her a raised eyebrow and a smirk.

Misty snorted, "you should ask Wolfe what calling me a wench gets you, because it sure as fuck isn't in my bed," she growled, glancing at Casavir before looking back at Bishop, "it's also kind of hard to defend one's honor when you're not there to do so."

Bishop rolled his eyes, "you really think highly of yourself, don't you, princess," he said, chuckling as he moved toward her, "look, let's just go back to the inn and have a drink. Maybe talk this out a little bit, hmm? What'dya say?" He reached out, taking her arm in his hand as he smiled at her.

"Bishop, I don't think that's a good idea," Casavir said, watching the same furious flames flash in her eyes from earlier that day.

"Tch, where do you get off telling me what's a good idea or not?" he growled, turning back to Misty as she pulled her hand back and slapped him across the cheek, stunning him.

She stood glaring up at him, his head slightly to the side as his cheek stung from her hit.

"I'm not a wench and I'm not some fucking prize to be won. I'm a fucking person and until you mother fuckers start to realize that, I'm not sleeping with any of you," she growled, starting to walk past him.

She paused, glancing over her shoulder at his back, "I'm usually a forgiving person, Bishop, but if you ruin tomorrow night for me, I will never forgive you," she said, facing forward and heading toward the temple, where she needed to clear her head.

"Well, that went well," Casavir said, stifling a chuckle as Bishop glared at him, rubbing his cheek where she had hit.

"Shut up, you," Bishop snarled, watching Misty head up the winding walkway toward the area where the soldiers practiced their fighting.  _She must be really angry,_ he thought, shaking it away before heading for the inn, "whatever."

Casavir watched Misty as she walked, half wondering where she was going.  _The only thing that's over there worth note is the temple,_ he thought, curious about the Dragonborn.  _I wonder,_ he thought, glancing at Bishop before following the strange, fireball of a woman.

* * *

Misty sat on one of the pews, staring at the shrines with sad, almost empty eyes before sneering and shaking her head as she stood, "fuck this," she thought, moving through the temple and up the stairs toward the doors leading out to the battlements. 

Casavir caught a glimpse of Misty moving up the stairs toward the priest quarters. He followed, moving cautiously so he wouldn't bring her wrath to him.  _I don't want to be like that noble from earlier,_ he thought, carefully pushing the doors open and hesitating at the sight of Misty leaning over the wall, looking down at the stone between her arms, her hair falling around her face, only to give him glimpses of her face as the wind blew over her. 

She sniffled, wiping her nose with the heel of her hand as she lifted her head and looked up at the scenery, tears sparkling on her lashes in the evening light. She lowered her eyes back to her hands and shook her head, closing her eyes against the thoughts circling in her head.  _Is that all I am to them? A...Wench? A thing to be conquered? Am I not a person to anyone?_ She lowered her head to the stone, covering her head with her arms as she sobbed against the stone. 

Casavir stood by the door, wanting to move to comfort her but Bishop's words flashed through his mind and he frowned, trying to shake the annoying ranger's words from his mind.  _I just want to help her, is all. I have no such desires,_ he thought, giving her a sad expression before the door behind him opened, bringing his head around to the man standing there.

* * *

Kieron gave the ranger a raised eyebrow, lowering his drink to the table as the man shuffled past the group. He felt something in his chest twist and frowned, sending out a wave of energy to find Misty. He felt his heart, her heart, twisting as voices and words that weren't her's swirled in her mind, beating her and breaking her down to her lowest. He stood, ignoring the confused stares and hollers from the others before exiting the inn. Kaidan gave him a raised eyebrow, following the Nord from the inn.

"Kieron, what's going on?" Kaidan asked, having to jog to keep up with the Nord's quick pace.

"Melissa's in trouble," Kieron said, furrowing his brow as he paused, trying to find her as he put his hand to his chest, "I...I can't find her."

Kaidan gave him a raised eyebrow before looking up toward the battlements, where he had found her a time or two, "I may know where she is," he said, nodding toward the walkway leading up toward the temple.

* * *

"Melissa..." Kieron's voice was soft and slowed her tears and sobs as she lifted her head to look at him. He frowned at her puffy red eyes and the tear trails that stained her cheeks.

"Kieron," she croaked out his name, wiping her cheeks as he slipped his arms around her, pulling her against his hard chest and body as he stroked her hair. 

"Shh, shh. I'm here. I've got you," he whispered against her hair as he slowly rocked her back and forth, trying to soothe her mind and the toxic thoughts clouding her emotions.

Kaidan gave Casavir a frown as he stood between the paladin and Misty and Kieron, "you were just going to watch her cry," he asked, glaring at the man.

Casavir took a deep breath, rubbing the back of his neck, "I didn't know what to do. I'm not accustomed to dealing with distressed women," he admitted, getting a deeper frown from the warrior.

"Then why did you follow her?" Kaidan asked, his gaze intense as he stared at the knight.

"I wished to speak with her and apologize for anything I may have done or said to upset her," Casavir said, standing tall with his shoulders back.

"What would you have done or said to upset her?" Kaidan asked, suddenly feeling the itch to cut this man's head from his shoulders.

"He didn't do anything," Misty said, her voice still thick with tears as she sniffled and stepped away from Kieron, rubbing her eyes with her fists, "Bishop's the one that was talking shit. Casavir doesn't have anything to apologize for."

Kaidan glanced back at her before looking back at the knight with a frown, "fine," he said, turning to move toward her and Kieron, "are you alright, love?"

Misty sniffled and shook her head, "no," she said, giving them a strained, sad smile, "Bishop's an ass."

"I agree," Kaidan said, taking a deep breath as he looked out over the scenery, remembering when they had watched the sunrise...or, she watched the sunrise while he watched her. He looked back at her, holding his hand out and getting a confused blink from the woman, "come on. Let's get some of that spiced wine you like."

Kieron nodded, rubbing circles on her back as he gave her an encouraging smile, "that might make you feel better, lass."

Misty sniffled and nodded, taking Kaidan's hand as she glanced back at Casavir, "you gunna come with us, Casavir?"

Casavir blinked in surprise, taking note of the frown Kaidan gave him before shaking his head, "no, thank you, Dragonborn. I think I will just retire to my room for the evening. I will see you tomorrow night."

Misty nodded, "sounds good," she said, sounding a little more like her usual self, "see you then."

* * *

Misty sipped on the spiced wine, feeling a little better and warmer after drinking half the bottle, "are you sure you guys don't want any?" she asked, offering the bottle to Kaidan as he waved it away as he sat on the edge of the stone wall, watching the city candle lights flicker in the night.

"Thank you, though, Dragonborn," Kaidan said, raising the bottle of ale to his lips. 

"Why don't you sing us a song, lass?" Kieron asked, draping his body over her's as she shivered, with his arms wrapped around her waist. He kissed the side of her head, "that'll make everyone feel a little better, I think."

Misty sighed, looking out at the shining northern lights dancing across the sky.

"Even the sky wants to hear you sing," Kaidan said, leaning back to look up at the greens, yellows, and blues waving across the star-speckled sky.

Misty smiled, shaking her head at the two, "you guys are weird," she said, getting a chuckle from the two warriors. She took a deep breath, letting the warmth from Kieron's body soak through to her soul, giving her the slight comfort of safety and love. She smiled, "my sister's a better singer than I am," she said, lowering her eyes to Kieron's hands, loosely around her arms, "she's always been better than me at a lot of things."

"I doubt that," Kaidan said, licking the ale from his lips, "you've never been given the same opportunities that she has, from what you've told me."

Kieron gave Kaidan a raised eyebrow but remained silent as Misty took a deep breath and sighed, "yeah, I guess there's that, but she never got booed off a stage. She's always been so...So much better than me," she said, turning the bottle on the stone.

Kieron leaned forward, putting his chin on her shoulder as he practically had to bend in half to do so, "you need to stop doing that to yourself," he said, his voice a purr against her ear. 

Misty sniffled, shaking her head, "I can't help it. You spend most of your life hearing how you're second best and that's all you ever think you are," she said, licking her lips as she looked up at the sky, "'it's not your place to question. You support your sister because she has a chance to make something of herself. Don't make me regret giving you life you ungrateful brat." Misty took a drink from her spiced wine, fighting back the tears of anger and loneliness.

"What kind of monster says that to someone?" Kaidan asked, knowing from Misty had told him of her life who it was.

Kieron sighed, nuzzling her neck and giving her shoulder a kiss, "don't think about that, my rose," he said, sliding his hands up and down her cold arms, "you're here with us now and we love you."

Kaidan coughed, choking on his mouthful of ale at Kieron's words. Kieron gave him an annoyed glare as Misty raised her eyebrow at him.

"You okay, Kai?" she asked, worried that he would throw himself back too far and topple from the city walls.

"Yeah, I'm fine," he said, wiping the corner of his mouth.

"I appreciate it, Kieron, but I don't know if there's anything that can remove the years of mental and emotional abuse," she furrowed her brow, tilting her head as she looked at the bottle in her hand, "I can still hear my mother's voice playing over and over in my head as if she's standing right here."

Kaidan hopped down from the wall and moved toward her, putting his hand on her arm to bring her eyes up to him, "listen to me. Don't let that bitch control you from another world that didn't seem to want you anyway. You're here. You're the Dragonborn, the fiercest being in this world. You don't need them," he said, reaching out to cup her cheek and brush his thumb across her lower lip, "you can spit fire from these beautiful, soft lips in more ways than one."

* * *

Kieron carefully moved back, making sure not to disturb the two in any way that would stop what he hoped to be a kiss. He had been watching the strange warrior since they had picked him up in that abandoned prison and how he had started to warm up to the group, becoming a part of their little family and getting closer to Misty. He had noticed Kaidan watching her more often recently, smiling at some of the things she did, like tucking the children into bed, telling them stories, or laughing with the others in the group. He had also been fiddling with a necklace he had made out of some dragonbone and leather, watching Misty as she cooked or talked with the others before sliding it into his satchel. Kieron smirked, knowing that the warrior didn't know that he had been watching him that closely, but he wasn't about to allow any danger to come to the gentle Dragonborn.  _She's much different than the other Dragonborns we've come across, isn't she?_   he thought, thinking back on their meeting with Oden and, more recently, Traysek.  _They were fighters. Warriors. But you, my little rose, are as gentle as a summer breeze and sweeter than honey._ He smiled, deciding to slip away before the two knew where he had gone.  _She needs someone to protect her as much as they love her._

* * *

Misty stared at him with wide eyes that caught the lights dancing in the sky, making them sparkle an almost dark turquoise that drew him in. Kaidan swallowed, licking his lips as he moved forward, hesitating for half a heartbeat before pressing his lips against her's. His heart gave a leap as she sighed against his mouth, pulling him closer as he slid his arms around her, pulling her against his body as her hands rested against his chest. He tilted his head slightly, deepening the kiss as his tongue slipped between her soft lips, lapping and hooking on her tongue as he groaned against her mouth. She sighed, her eyes closed against the gentleness of the kiss as if Kaidan was afraid he'd hurt her, but she knew better. He may have played the part of a rough, grumpy ex-mercenary who knew how to do nothing more than kill, but he was sweet and kind and she had seen the way he treated the children. Always so gentle but stern with them. Her mind was already heading down the path that led to wedding bells when he pulled back from the kiss, their breath lingering in the small space between them as she slowly opened her eyes, staring up at him through the rose-colored haze she was in. He swallowed, feeling himself start to fall back into her eyes as he licked his lips, wanting nothing more than to kiss her over and over in the moonlight and northern lights glow. She shivered, goose-flesh rising on her arms to make her hair stand on end as steam from her breath curled in the air. 

"The cold this far north has a way of creepin' into your bones," he said, brushing her cheek with his knuckle, "I could think of a way or two to keep you warm, love."

Misty blinked a couple of times before licking her lips, "Kai..."

"I'm not going to force you to do anything you don't want to do but, every moment I'm with you, I can only think about being closer," he said, bringing that innocent gaze up to him as he took her hand as raised it to his lips, "stay with me, tonight. You know I'll still be there in the morning."

Misty stood, surprised by Kaidan's blunt request, or would that be offer? She swallowed, licking her lips as she lowered her eyes from that crimson gaze, "Kai, I... I'm just not ready for that yet," she said, giving him apologetic eyes, "I'm sorry."

Kaidan gave her a small smile and shook his head, "don't be, love. If you're not ready, then you're not ready. I'll wait as long as I have to until you're ready to become intimate. No pressure," he said, making her smile.

"Thank you, Kai. You don't know how much that really means to me," she said, leaning up to give him a soft kiss on the lips, making him grin.

"Hey, as long as I get to hold you in my arms while you sleep, I can be happy with that," he said, pulling her against himself and hugging her as she smiled.

"You really are a soft, squishy man," she said, giggling at the growl of annoyance he gave her.

"I'm not soft or squishy," he growled, stepping back with her hand in his, "honestly. I don't know where you keep coming up with these ideas of me."

Misty giggled, reaching up to poke him on the nose, "soft and squishy," she said, grinning at his frown as she let him lead her around the battlements, "and adorable."

She gave a squealing laugh as he jerked her into his arms, throwing her over his shoulder with a growl, "I'll show you adorable, soft, and squishy!"

* * *

Bishop glared at Kaidan and Misty's entrance, the woman thrown over the man's shoulder like some prize to be taken to bed. 

"Kai, put me down," she said, her voice carrying in the tavern as the man let her slide down his body, purposely drawing her close once her feet hit the ground. 

Bishop clicked his tongue, downing the rest of his ale before popping the cork on another bottle.  _Damned wench,_ he growled in his head, glancing down at Misty as the little orc girl gave her a crown of flowers.

"Thank you, Sher'tul. It's beautiful," Misty said, raving about the child's shotty work of a crown. 

 _It's just a bunch of flowers. Get over it,_ he thought, frowning as the little-redheaded girl gave a crown of flowers to Kaidan.

Kaidan gave the little girl a strained smile as Misty watched with a grin and amused eyes, "thank you, Sofia. I'll..."

"Aren't you going to try it on?" Misty asked, her grin becoming devious as the man glared at her before glancing down at the little girl, who was watching him with wide, expectant eyes. 

Kaidan sighed, roughly putting the flower crown on his head, causing a few of the flower petals to flutter to his shoulder and down his hair, "thank you," he repeated, patting the girl on the head before she giggled and ran to join her siblings.

Misty grinned at him as he gave her a scowl, "soft, squishy, and..."

"Don't say it," Kaidan growled at her, folding his arms over his chest.

Misty stepped toward him, plucking a petal from his shoulder as she grinned, "a-dor-a-ble," she said, giving a squeal as he picked her up in a hug, giggling at the man as he smirked at her.

 _Why doesn't she act like that with me?_ Bishop asked himself, sneering at Misty hugging Kaidan back as the man lowered her to the floor.  _What's a guy gotta do to get that kind of attention from a woman like her?_ He drank down his ale, roughly wiping the remnants from his lips as he glared at Misty brushing the flower petals from Kaidan's hair before giggling at Inigo wearing one of the flower crowns. "Wench," he growled, setting his tankard down hard on the table.

"Mr. Bishop, sir?" a small voice asked from several feet away. 

He turned his angry, bloodshot eyes to the little girl. "Sissel, right?" he asked, getting a nod from the child as she shifted something she was holding behind her back, "I can't tell you from the other Nord kid. Whaddya want?"

She shuffled her feet, lowering her eyes to the ground as she cautiously moved toward him, "I made this for you," she said, holding out a flower crown made from Dragons tongue and Lavender.

He stared at it for a few seconds, not really registering the crown before slowly reaching out to take it, as if he was afraid it would disappear or be snatched from him. He looked it over, glancing at the little girl as she shifted nervously where she stood, watching him inspect it. The way her eyes kept darting up at him before lowering back to the ground and the set in her jaw told him so much more than he cared to admit. He sighed, setting the crown on the table, "I'm not much of a crown kind of guy," he said, frowning at the girl's sad expression before reaching out to place his hand on her head, ignoring the flinch she gave before his hand touched her hair. She blinked at him, looking confused and a little scared before he smiled at her, "thank you for the flowers. I'm sure I can use them for something in the near future."

She gave him a smile that lit up her face, "really?" she asked, grinning at him.

He shrugged, leaning back in his chair as he opened another bottle of ale, "you never know," he said, watching as she did some form of excited, happy wiggle before heading for the stairs.  _She hasn't even been adopted for that long and already she's a lot like the woman who adopted her,_ he said, looking over the railing at Misty as she helped the khajiit child fix a flower crown to Meeko, the hound not making it any easier as he barked and happily licked their faces. He gave a sigh, taking a sip from his ale before picking up the crown from the table and turning it in his hands, inspecting it before placing it on his head.  _Might as well. It's not like wearing it'll come back to haunt me or anything._

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Except for the dude smoking, the Gif is legit what Misty was seeing. Might not have looked that badass in the reality of Skyrim but in her mind... Yeah... XD
> 
> Once again, I wanna thank my friend Knight for letting me steal Traysek for another chapter. XD I had fun writing him beating up Bishop and Wolfe. I hope I made him badass enough.
> 
> I am feverishly working on the Grand Crystal Ball chapter. Took me a little while to do this chapter because my stupid computer is acting up.*sigh* I just hope I don't have to restart anything. That'll suck monkey balls. lol for now. I hope you enjoyed the long chapter.


	110. Grand Crystal Ball Massacre

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> NO, you did not read the chapter title wrong, but they're not going to kill everyone in the Ball. Sorry to those that were looking forward to that kind of massacre. LOL

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Misty in her ball gown. Ain't she purdy ^_^!!

Misty sighed as she rolled over, cuddling closer to the warm chest that had been against her back all night.

A low sigh and a soft kiss on the top of her head made her smile and slowly open her eyes to look up at Kaidan.

"Good morning, Dragonborn," he said, brushing the tip of his nose against her's.

"Morning," Misty said, rolling up and throwing her legs over the bed as she yawned and stretched, "today's the ball. I'm so excited!"

Kaidan sighed, rolling away from her as he did, "I'm going to get some more sleep. There's nothing really planned for today besides you and Sirius getting ready for the ball."

Misty snorted, "y'all are always wanting me awake before the fucking sun and now that I am, you don't wanna get up," she growled, getting to her feet as she went to the cool bowl of water sitting on the stand. She splashed some of the water on her face before smirking, lifting the heavy bowl from the stand and moving to the side of the bed, "Kai, wake up. You're helping me get ready too." Kaidan ignored her, keeping his back turned as she grinned, "fine," she said, throwing the bowl of water onto the man...who didn't even budge. She frowned, furrowing her brow at him before giving a snort, "what the Hell?"

Kaidan rolled slightly, giving her a smirk before rolling back to face the wall, "I've been woken up enough times like that in my life for it to not bother me," he said, giving a yawn as he waved her away, "go do whatever it is that women do before those ball things."

Misty scowled at him, putting the bowl back before jumping onto the bed and jumping up and down, shaking the bed violently, "wake. Up. Wake. Up. Wake. Uh!" she hollered as he swept her legs out from under her, causing her to fall back down to the bed before wrapping his arms around her, keeping her in place with his strong, muscular arms. "Damnit, Kai. Let go!"

He shook his head, burying his face under her shoulder, "just go back to sleep for a few more hours, love. You're not going to miss the ball."

Misty gave a growl, "you don't know. There's too much I need to do before then. I need to get my hair done. Make sure the dress still fits proper. Find someone who sells or applies makeup. Make sure my accessories work with the dress. There's way too much to do and only like twelve hours to do it in," she said, getting an annoyed stare from the man.

"You just got the dress yesterday, didn't you?" Hawke asked, yawning as he scratched his shoulder and stood.

"Yes, but I could be bloated today and the dress might be too small," she said, grunting as Kaidan gave her a squeeze.

"You don't feel bloated to me," he said, pulling her tight against his chest, "just stay here for a little longer. You don't need all day to do all that."

"Excuse me! Yes, I do. A really good hairstyle takes a minimum of a few hours, and that's just to make sure it doesn't fall out while you're dancing," she said, trying to wiggle free of the man's bulky arms.

"Who sits for hours to get their hair styled?" Cinder said, roughly combing his claws through his hair.

"Girls," Misty said, smacking Kaidan's arm, "let go!"

Kaidan sighed, releasing her to roll back to her feet, "alright, alright. But I'm still sleeping in," he said, rolling away from her and pulling the blankets up over his shoulders.

"Fine. I've gotta get Si up and ready anyway," she said, pulling her pants on.

"Let the lad sleep," Kieron grumbled from his bedroll, nuzzling his pillow before going back to sleep.

"Let all of us sleep," Bikhai grumbled, his tail stretching out for a second before curling back under the blankets.

Misty snorted, "fine. Men are such uncivilized brutes," she growled, giving Beatrice a smile as the woman sat up in bed, yawning and stretching before pushing Iron's arm off her lap. 

She gave Misty a smile as she rubbed her eyes, "ready for the ball?"

Misty grinned, "I'm ready to get ready," she said, giving a stomp to make sure her boot was on right.

Beatrice laughed, pulling her robes on as they headed for the door.

* * *

Misty put on the dress, brushed her hands over the skirt to smooth out any wrinkles that it had, and took a deep breath as she looked up at the women, "so, who's doing my hair? I'm more than willing to sit for several hours to have a perfect hairdo," she said, getting a chuckle from Isengrim.

"You're really taking this seriously, aren't you?" the Nord woman asked, watching Morgaine set out items to do Misty's hair. 

"It's my first Ball ever and I want it done right," she said, taking a seat in the chair Morgaine motioned to, "it's bigger than the prom."

"What's a prom?" Beatrice asked, turning a tiny container of makeup in her hand as she glanced at Misty before shaking her head.

"A prom is the biggest dance that a teenager can go to. There's dancing, food, games," Misty paused, furrowing her brow as Morgaine started to brush the tangles and knots out of her hair, "I never got to go to my own prom, but I went to my friends' proms."

"So, everyone has their own prom?" Kestrel asked, holding out some eyeshadow for Beatrice and getting a nod from the woman.

"No, but they have a prom every year for the students graduating school and heading out on their own. Sort of like a celebration of a life milestone," Misty said, wincing as Morgaine gave her hair a jerk, making her yelp, "shit, Morg, pull a little harder would you?"

"I'm sorry but your hair is a mess," Morgaine said, furrowing her brow at the tangles in her hand, "you should invest in a hairbrush."

Misty snorted, "I'll keep that in mi-ieeee! Fuck, that hurts!" 

"Hold still," Morgaine growled, practically ripping the brush through Misty's hair making her yelp.

"Goddamn! How the hell people put up with this shit for hours on end?" Misty growled, clenching the skirt with her fists as she ground her teeth against the ripping, jerking, and pulling of the brush.

"This is going to take a little longer than I thought," Morgaine said, frowning at Misty's hair.

"Good thing we have ten hours, twenty-seven minutes and fourteen seconds...Not that I'm counting," Misty said, getting a laugh from the girls.

* * *

"OUCH! MORGAINE!" Misty shouted from the other room before an apologetic murmur came through the walls.

"Sounds like she's in severe pain," Farkas said, wincing as Misty shouted again.

"OUCH! BITCH, THAT HURTS!" Misty hollered.

"STOP MOVING SO MUCH!" Morgaine growled back.

"STOP PULLING SO HARD!" Misty retorted.

Bishop smirked, "you know, if I didn't know she was getting ready for that stupid ball, I would think something else was going on," he said, taking a sip from his ale.

Wolfe nodded, watching the wall for a few seconds before he heard the door of the other bedroom open up.

"FUCK THAT!" Misty shouted, the sound of stomping feet running past the door before coming back.

"MISTY, COME BACK HERE!" Morgaine hollered.

"NO!" Misty shouted, sounding like she was just outside the door before it burst open and she slid in, turning and quickly slamming the door shut, "fuck that happy horse shit."

"Misty!" Morgaine's voice was a growl outside the door.

Misty leaned back against the door, bracing her bare feet on the wood floor as she shook her frizzy head, "no!" She yipped as the door rattled and shifted behind her, causing her to put all her weight against the door.

"Misty! If you don't let me finish up your hair, your fairytale night isn't going to be much of a fairytale," Morgaine said, pushing against the door as Misty held it.

"Then I'm not going," Misty stated, gritting her teeth against a stronger force pushing against the door, "damnit! Who you got helping you?"

"But you're wearing such a pretty dress. It would be a shame not to show it off," Isengrim said, making Misty snort.

"There'll be more people there that have prettier dresses," Misty said,  _And prettier faces._

"I don't know. The runaway, wild princess thing is working for ya," Bishop said, smirking at her from the edge of the bed.

"I know I'd give that a round or two," Wolfe said, getting a chuckle from the ranger.

 _Oh fuck me, they've become friends,_ Misty thought with a frown, "no one asked you!" she stumbled forward a step before throwing herself back, closing the door hard before giving the rouges a glare, "are you going to help me or just sit there watching me struggle for my life." Wolfe and Bishop looked like they were considering that for a moment, making her frown, "Oh, come on!"

Wolfe sighed, getting to his feet as he stretched, his muscles sliding under his skin with his every move as he stalked toward her, "alright, princess. I'll help you out...for a kiss," he said, grinning at her as she scowled at him.

"My fucking hair is on the line and you're teasing me?" she growled getting a chuckle from Bishop as he approached. 

"Yeah, imperial. What's wrong with you?" Bishop said, pulling her away from the door and into his body, "besides, she'd give me a kiss before she'd give you a kiss."

Misty gave a growl, shoving at his chest as she shook her head, "both y'all fuck off! I'm trying to yaieeeee!" she yelped as a large arm was wrapped around her waist, lifting her from the ground and away from the two wolves. "Put me down!" she hollered, struggling against Bikhai's arms as he carried her back to the torture room. "Bikhai! No! I thought you liked me! Why do you want me to suffer!?! We're like family! You don't do this to family! NO!"

"Stop being dramatic," Kestrel growled, rolling her eyes as Bikhai set Misty down in the chair in the center of the room.

"Stay close in case she tries to run again," Morgaine said, getting a nod from the Khajiit as he leaned against the wall beside the door with his arms folded. "Now, for the last time, hold still!"

"OUCH! WHY DO YOU PEOPLE HATE ME?!?"

* * *

Misty stood in front of the full-length mirror, staring at the strange woman staring back at her as she lay her hands flat on the skirt of the dress. 

"You look beautiful," Morgaine said, tweaking Misty's hairdo a little.

"My head hurts," Misty grumbled, glancing at Morgaine's reflection as the woman gave her an apologetic smile.

"I'm sorry. I really was trying to be gentle. Your hair is just so long and thick and you hardly ever brush it..." Morgaine said, fixing the hairpin that held her hair back away from her face.

"I know," Misty said, swallowing at the woman in the mirror smiled at her, "I don't even recognize myself."

"You look amazing!" Kestrel said, giving Misty a mischievous grin, "we should test out your new look though. Who better to test it on than the unsuspecting men we ladies travel with?"

Misty frowned, furrowing her brow at the woman, "I don't wanna," she grumbled, getting her complaint waved away as Kestrel grabbed her arm and pulled her toward the door.

"This is the best way to show you how beautiful you really look," she said, getting an agreeing nod from Beatrice.

"You'll definitely turn heads," Isengrim said, following them down the steps.

"I feel ridiculous," Misty muttered, brushing her hair back away from her face as she stepped out from the stairs, keeping her eyes on the floor as Kestrel led her into the tavern.

"Nonsense. You're beautiful," Isengrim said, giving Misty a comforting, confident smile.

Sirius was already ready, wearing the outfit he had gotten the day before with his black hair combed back. He had even washed his face and it looked a little like he may have tidied up the edges of his facial hair. A few parts of his hair had fallen forward, across his forehead, giving him more charm that was necessary, in Misty's mind. He laughed at something Iron had said that made Cinder frown, making her heart stutter and her breath stop for a moment. 

 _He really looks like a prince,_ she thought, her stomach twisting into a knot, her nerves starting to get the better of her as she stopped dead in her tracks and shook her head, "I changed my mind. I can't do this. I can't go to the ball. I look ridiculous. I feel ridiculous and my feet are starting to hurt," she said, making up any excuse she could think of and getting a frown from Kestrel. 

Kestrel snorted, jerking her forward to stumble a couple of steps before giving her a nudge toward the middle of the room, "stop making excuses."

Kieron smiled at Misty as she shuffled nervously at the entrance of the tavern, looking a little frightened and lost.

"I was not expecting that," Riordan admitted, lowering his tankard to the tabletop.

"Expecting what?" Niall asked, giving the high elf a raised eyebrow as he leaned back on two legs of the chair he was sitting in.

"She's beautiful," Hawke breathed, bringing Niall's attention around to look at Misty.

His eyes widened before he lost balance, falling backward onto the floor with a yelp.

Wolfe glanced toward the stairs, the women's movement catching his eye as he started to take a drink from the bottle in his hand before choking at the sight of Misty in her ball gown. He coughed, beating his fist against his chest as Bikhai and Inigo gave him a raised eyebrow and Kharjo slapped his back to try to help. Bishop stared at her, his eyes taking in everything from the way her hair was combed out and put up, to the light makeup around her eyes and coloring her lips, to the way the dress fit her, the bodice conforming to her torso as the skirt flared out at her hips, draping down over her legs to barely brush the ground. 

"Wow..." Inigo breathed, smiling as he stood to greet his friend.

"This one can say that he was not expecting her to look so..." Bikhai started, unsure how to put his thoughts into words.

"Amazing," Wolfe said, still trying to clear the ale from his throat.

Farkas turned slightly as Cinder and Iron sat up straighter, their eyes on something behind Farkas and Sirius. He looked at Misty before doing a double take, his eyes widened and his mouth fell open, stunned at the woman standing just inside the tavern part of the inn. He gave Sirius's arm a backhanded smack, bringing the other Nord's attention around. Sirius stared at Misty for a few seconds before the corner of his mouth quirked up in a dopey half smile.  _And she's going to the ball with me,_ Sirius thought, suddenly feeling a whole lot prouder that he was dressed like a nobleman and had agreed to take her.

 

"You look amazing," Inigo said as he approached, grinning at her as she shifted nervously.

"You think so?" Misty asked, getting a snort from Kestrel.

"Told you," Kestrel said, poking her in the arm, "you need to be more confident."

"I'm confident he's just saying that to be nice," Misty said, frowning at the woman.

Inigo rolled his eyes as the others started to gather around, making Misty more and more nervous. 

"Wow. You look amazing," Bishop said, getting a nod from a few in the group.

"Thank you," she said, blushing as she shifted, starting to feel a little claustrophobic.

"You really do look like a princess," Sirius said, grinning at her.

"Princess? She looks like a Queen," Cinder said, raising his drink, "to Queen Melissa!"

Misty furrowed her brow and shook her head frantically as the group cheered, "guys! Stop it! I'm not queen yet and that's fucking treason to talk about it right now."

"So what? You're going to become queen anyway. Might as well get used to it," Wolfe said, moving forward to wrap his arms around her and pull her into his chest, "you look so beautiful."

Misty blushed, lowering her eyes from his golden gaze to his chest, "thank you," she said, fiddling with the neckline of his tunic.

"You'd better get going before you're late," Hawke said, giving her a smile.

Misty nodded, stepping away from Wolfe and moving to stand beside Sirius.

"Ready to go, princess?" he asked, holding his arm out for her to take.

She took a deep breath, swallowing the nerves and fear rising in her throat, "no, but if we don't head there, I'll change my mind."

Sirius chuckled and started to lead her from the inn when Kaidan walked through the door, frowning. "There's a lot of nobles out there. This ball must be a..." He stopped, his eyes widening in surprise at Misty as he stared at her, stunned by the beauty before him. Misty swallowed, the twisting in her stomach suddenly tightening as he blinked out of his stunned state.

"You look amazing," Kaidan said, getting a shy smile from the woman. 

"Thank you, Kai," she said, tucking a few strands of hair behind her ear. 

Kaidan shifted, moving to the side so they could walk past him and out the door. He stared after them, furrowing his brow as he reached into his satchel and pulled out the amulet he had made out of dragonbone.

"Well?" Kieron's voice startled him, making him almost hide the amulet.

"Well, what?" Kaidan asked, frowning at the man.

Kieron chuckled, folding his arms over his chest as he nodded toward the door, "go give it to her."

Kaidan narrowed his eyes at the Nord before looking down at the amulet in his hand.

"She's not wearing a necklace. Not even her amulet Bikhai had made her," Kieron pointed out, smiling at the unsure expression on the warrior's face, "besides that, she loves handcrafted items. Especially if they're made just for her."

Kaidan took a deep breath, gripping the amulet in his hand before nodding and heading for the door.

* * *

Misty held onto Sirius's arm, mostly because she was nervous and needed to hold onto something to keep herself from saying screw it and heading back to the inn. Several people walked by, their heads held high and their noses in the air, as if they were better than everyone else. Misty felt completely out of place, even given that she was in a beautiful ball gown and everyone had told her how amazing she looked, she still couldn't help feeling like the ugly duckling, except this ugly duckling grew up to be a vulture or something. You can't make a silk purse out of a sow's ear, as the saying goes. Sirius glanced down at Misty, smiling at the worried crease between her brows before he leaned forward slightly.

"Nervous?" he asked, getting a quick nod from the woman that made him chuckle, "it's okay to be nervous. I'm a little nervous myself."

"Why? You look like you belong with this crowd," Misty said, glancing at a woman wearing more jewelry than any shop had as she shuffled by with her nose in the air.

  
(I know this isn't Sirius but imagine it is)

Sirius sighed, stopping them and turning her toward him as he lifted her chin, "hey, you look beautiful," he said, pulling her into a hug.

"Sirius, my hair," she said, making him chuckle.

"You even sound like a noblewoman," he said, pulling back as he grinned at her, "'my hair, my hair. Boo hoo hoo'." 

Misty frowned, giving him a punch to the chest that made him laugh, "don't be an ass," she said, chuckling as she took his arm again.

"Misty, Sirius, hold a moment," Kaidan called out, jogging to catch up to them.

"What's up, Kai?" Misty asked, giving him a raised eyebrow.

Kaidan took a deep breath, looking nervous as he rubbed the back of his head, "can I...talk to you for a moment?" he asked, nodding toward a small corner of the marketplace.

Misty nodded, giving Sirius a smile before following Kaidan, "what's up?"

Kaidan swallowed, the amulet in his hand never feeling as heavy as it did then. He took a deep breath, clearing his throat before looking up at Misty, who was giving him that patient smile and slightly confused eyes, "I have something for you..." he said, sort of trailing off before taking another deep breath as he held out the amulet.

Misty blinked in surprise at the amulet in his hand, tilting her head slightly as she gently took it from his palm, her fingertips brushing over his hand. Even through his glove, he could feel that caress. 

His nerves were on end as he watched her slide her thumb across the carving on the amulet, tieing his stomach into knots he never had before. Even when facing down a dragon, "it's sort of a luck talisman," he said, rubbing the back of his head, "I might not be a silversmith, but I'm pretty handy when it comes to scrimshaw, and since I...had you in mind when I made it..."

Misty glanced up at him, giving him a confused blink, "you made this for me?" she asked, internally squealing with delight.

"Yeah, from some bone Sirius gave from one of the dragons you brought down. I thought it would a nice little...souvenier for ya," he said, shifting where he stood, "dragon bone's a bit harder to work than a horker tusk but means it'll last a long while."

Misty looked back down at the amulet and smiled, "thank you, Kai," she said, holding it out to him with a smile, "will you put it on for me?"

Kaidan stared at her for a few seconds, a little stunned where he stood before snapping out of it, "uh, yeah. Sure," he said, taking it from her as she turned away from him, moving her hair to the side as he draped the necklace around her neck, tieing the back of it to let the amulet hang against her chest. 

She smiled down at the amulet, trailing her fingers over the scrimshaw design carved into the bone before turning back to look at Kaidan, "everyone else is wearing silver and gold," she said giving him a grin as she struck a dramatic fist pump pose, "but they can suck it because I'm wearing dragonbone." 

Kaidan stared at her, a little surprised before chuckling as he remembered what she had said the last time they were in Solitude and spoke while standing on the battlements:

_"My favorite thing to get is something someone took the time to make because I know that they put all their heart and soul into it."_

_I don't know what I was so worried about,_ he thought, watching her with a smile.

Misty stood straight, touching the amulet again, "it's befitting a Dragonborn though, isn't it?"

Kaidan nodded, giving her a smile, "I thought that," he said, meeting her eyes, "I made it for you, after all. You're the only...uh..." Misty blinked at him trailing off, tilting her head as he cleared his throat and glanced away, "it's nothing. Don't worry about it."

Misty furrowed her brow at him, narrowing her eyes as she leaned to the side, "whenever someone says don't worry about it, that's usually the time to worry," she said, giving him a frown.

Kaidan chuckled, "well, keep digging there, then. You might make it to Akavir."

Misty snorted, "that sounds like too much digging," she said, making him laugh.

"Sometimes the work is worth the reward, Dragonborn," he said, smiling at her as she folded her arms over her chest before he nodded toward Sirius, "you best get back to Sirius before he thinks I whisked you away to elope or something ridiculous."

Misty rolled her eyes, "that would be something he thought, but I think he'd be more angry that he wasn't invited," she said, making him chuckle, "alright. I'll see ya later Kai." She started to turn before hesitating and taking a deep breath, turning back to the man. She stepped toward him, going up on her toes to giving him a soft kiss on the cheek, "thank you, Kai. I really do love it."

Kaidan felt himself start to blush and cleared his throat as he rubbed the back of his neck, "yeah, well, I'm glad you like it," he said, looking at her as she smiled at him. He couldn't breathe, taking in the way the moonlight danced through her hair and sparkled in her eyes before she turned, heading back toward Sirius, who was waiting near the archway. He licked his lips, his hand going to his cheek, his fingers brushing over the lingering kiss he could still feel before smiling after them.

* * *

Misty's stomach twisted and knotted up the entire walk there, and was still in a knot when they entered the area in front of the Blue Palace where several nobles stood, snacking on the food or sipping on wine. Misty gripped Sirius's arm, glancing around at the people as they moved through the crowd. She felt like she was walking in a spotlight and turned her eyes down to the ground, trying to push down the nausea from her nerves. Sirius put his hand over her's, bringing her eyes up as he gave her a charming smile.

"I'm right here, Princess. I won't let any of these pompous fools talk down to you," he said, making her feel a little better.

"Thank you, Si," she said, turning to look through the crowd, her eyes catching sight of Casavir, "there's Cas."

Sirius nodded, moving with Misty through the crowd as the people glanced at them before starting to whisper to one another. She swallowed, feeling like she was back in high school, and almost started to shrink back, wanting nothing more than to leave, but Sirius's hand on her's while she held onto his forearm kept her there and grounded. Sirius leaned toward her, putting his mouth near her ear, "they're just jealous that I have the most beautiful woman in all of Skyrim on my arm."

Misty felt her heart give a leap and she looked up at him as he gave her that dopey grin that always put her at ease. She smiled, laying her head against his shoulder, "thanks, Si."

Casavir turned toward them as they approached, giving them a slightly stunned look before smiling. "Good evening."

"Evenin'," Misty said, glancing back as a couple of decorated women gave a snort and started whispering, making her feel judged and a little worried.

Casavir gently took her hand, bringing her eyes up to the tall paladin as he smiled at her with a slight tint in his cheeks, "you look stunning, this evening," he said, giving the back of her hand a kiss, "I fear to gaze upon you that I may lose myself."

Misty flushed, brushing her hair back away from her shoulder, "thank you, Casavir," she said as he chuckled nervously.

"What's everyone standing outside for?" Sirius asked, glancing around at the slightly grumpy nobles. 

"I'm not sure. I assume we are waiting for the doors to open," Casavir said, nodding toward the large doors that weren't there before either.

Misty frowned, "okay, now I need to know which fucking mod is bleeding into my game," she growled, narrowed her eyes at the doors.

Sirius chuckled, wrapping his arm around her shoulders as she turned that frown to him, "you can dress her up like a princess, but she's still the same sharp-tongued Dragonborn I'm in love with."

Misty blinked at that, her eyes going wide as Sirius grinned at her, "wha..."

"They're opening the doors," Sirius said, moving them forward.

Misty gasped at the huge ballroom and how lavishly built it was. Gold and blue draped everywhere, accenting the chandelier and its candles. She couldn't keep her mouth from falling open at the beauty, "wow. This place is amazing."

Sirius stepped up next to her, giving her a semi-strained smile as she leaned over the railing, "yeah..." he paused, sounding nervous as he cleared his throat, "I'm not really much for these kinds of things."

Misty blinked before giving him a smile, "it's okay, Si. I've never been to something this big. Even proms in my world aren't like this and they're one of the biggest events in a person's life," she said, her eyes sparkling at the sight of the people on the dance floor, "let's go dance, Si."

Sirius furrowed his brow and shook his head, "I'm not much for dancing," he said, holding his ground as Misty tried to tug him toward the stairs that spiraled down to the ballroom floor. 

Misty gave him an almost sad look before sighing, "alright then...why don't we just...sit somewhere then?" she suggested, even as she gave the dance floor a sad glance.

Sirius frowned, rubbing the back of his neck as he licked his lips, not wanting to dance in front of so many people but it made him upset to see Misty upset.  _If she really wants to dance..._

"If you wouldn't mind my stealing the Dragonborn for a few moments, I would like to ask the lady to dance," Casavir said, giving them a slight bow. 

Misty gave him a confused blink before turning her eyes to Sirius, who smiled.

"Yeah, I don't mind," Sirius said, giving her a grin, "go have fun, Princess."

Misty smiled back before taking Casavir's offered hand, "thank you, Si."

Sirius nodded, keeping the smile on his face until Misty stepped onto the ballroom floor. He sighed, stepping back from the railing and walking to where there was a woman serving drinks.

"What would you like, sir?" she asked, giving him a forced smile.

Sirius waved his hand out, "just give me whatever you have that's strong," he said,  _and will help ease my mind._ He gave her a nod before turning toward the railing, moving to stand there as he watched Misty dancing on the dance floor.  _In the arms of someone else,_ he growled in his head before shaking it and taking a drink from the fancy cup in his hand,  _she came with YOU, Sirius. This knight is just a...a part of her fairy tale night. That's it._ He frowned, watching as she laughed at something he said,  _although, she does have a habit of bringing people along with us. Aren't there enough people to compete with?_ He watched Casavir twirl her out, the way her face lit up making his heart stutter,  _Gods she's beautiful when she smiles._

* * *

"So, Casavir, what's it like being a paladin?" Misty asked, making him chuckle.

"You're very bold in your questioning, aren't you," he asked, smiling as she shrugged.

"I'm sorry. I don't really have a filter between my brain and my mouth. A lot of what I say just comes out so if I say anything that makes you uncomfortable, I'm sorry," she said, blushing slightly as he smiled at her, as they turned on the dance floor. 

"It is alright. I should not expect anything less from the Dragonborn," he said, bringing her eyes up to him before she smiled, "to answer your question, being a holy knight, I must maintain vows, constantly uphold the cause of virtue and light. I pray to keep a pure life dedicated to honor and justice. I must never succumb to worldly temptation."

Misty tilted her head, thinking for a second, "so, kind of like a nun."

He gave her a confused blink before she smiled.

"A nun is a woman in my world that's given up her worldly possessions and the ways of the world to dedicate herself to God and his teachings and ways," she explained before chuckling, "except nuns don't carry around a sword and kill people. That's closer to a Templar than a nun, now that I think about it."

"I see, and where is this world you speak of?" he asked, giving her his full attention.

Misty looked at him for a few seconds before sighing, "well, I'll only tell you if you're coming with us," she said, getting a raised eyebrow from the man before he smiled.

"Very well. I did say I wanted to assist you," he said, getting a nod from the woman. 

"I don't know if you noticed but I'm not, exactly, from this world. The world of Skyrim and Tamriel," she started, trying to think what would be the best way to describe what she was talking about as well as how much she should tell a man she had barely known a day.

"I have noticed that your accent is quite strange as well as some of your speech. I just assumed you were an imperial that grew up in a land far from this one," he said, making her chuckle.

"You could say that, but I'm not an imperial," she paused for a second, "I come from a world...I know this is going to sound strange and a little loonie but, where I'm from this world, Skyrim, Tamriel, everything here is a game. It's not real."

Casavir frowned, his blue eyes narrowing slightly, "if this world is not real, how can you be here?" he asked.

Misty frowned, "I don't know," she said, furrowing her brow, "one minute I was starting a new game, I was going to play through as an argonian but I never even got to the create your character screen. The game kinda...sucked me in. I ended up falling into the thieves guild's Ragged Flagon and things just kinda went from there." She paused, looking up at him, "this doesn't make any sense, does it?"

Casavir gave her an apologetic smile, "not much, but one thing I do understand," he said, brushing his knuckles against her cheek, "is that, like me, you are a very long way from home and probably miss it a great deal."

Misty smiled and shook her head, "not as much now as I did when I first came here. I guess I just...got used to it."

"Do you even want to return to your homeland, then?" Casavir asked, giving voice to her own thoughts.

Misty furrowed her brow and shrugged, "I don't know. I mean, I want to but at the same time I have too much I want to do here to make everything alright," she paused, lowering her eyes to the buttons on his overcoat, "besides, I have kids and I don't want to leave them alone."

He watched her mental conflict as it played out on her face. Loneliness, heartache, fear, anger, sadness. He smiled, realizing what it was that had so many traveling with her. "You are the light," he said, bringing her back from her thoughts.

"Hmm?" she hummed, blinking up at him as he shook his head.

"Nevermind," he said, leading her into a spin that made her smile before pulling her back in. "You're beautiful when you smile. Were you aware of that?" 

Misty's cheek flushed and she ducked her head in embarrassment, "no. I don't think any of that about myself."

Casavir smiled, "that's a shame, because you are. Very much so."

Misty smiled up at him, "thank you, Casavir," she said, furrowing her brow, "I've been telling you 'thank you' a lot."

Casavir chuckled, "does that bother you?"

Misty shook her head, "no, it's just weird to say thank you so much to someone that you barely know."

"I hope we can get to know one another much better in the near future," he said, his fingers flexing slightly against her waist.

Misty nodded, "sounds like fun," she said, smiling up at him, "remind me to teach you how to do the Cha Cha Slide."

Casavir chuckled, "I await that time with bated breath."

Misty couldn't keep from giggling, truly feeling like a princess in that moment, "has anyone told you that you sound like a prince from a fairytale?"

Casavir gave her a surprised blink before blushing, "well, uh, no. I don't believe anyone ever has. Thank you, Dragonborn. I will keep your words close to my heart."

Misty gave him a smile before the sound of hollering came from the top of the stairs near the doors, stopping the music, dancing, lively chattering. Misty furrowed her brow before Bishop stumbled forward, leaning over the railing at the top of the stairs and stunning Misty completely, "what the hell?"

Casavir frowned at the ranger as he and his rogue friend stumbled down the steps, barely remaining on their feet, "Bishop," Casavir growled at the same time Misty growled, "Wolfe."

They moved toward the two, Misty feeling completely embarrassed before the two gave her approach a grin.

"There she is," Wolfe slurred, leaning on Bishop, "that's the-that's the-girl I'm gonna *hic* gonna marry. Right now. You-you can do the *hic* the...what's that..."

"Oh my God, Wolfe, Bishop? Are you guys drunk?" Misty asked, giving a squeak as Bishop stumbled forward, surprising her with his agile he still was, even drunk.

Casavir grabbed her arm, pulling her back and out of the ranger's reach with a sneer, "Bishop. What are you doing here?!!? Besides embarrassing yourself and her."

Bishop stood straight, or as straight as a drunk man can, "I'm here to rescue the princess from your, stupid, stupid, holy bullshit. Get lost palbadin."

Wolfe snickered behind him, holding Bishop up as he leaned against the ranger himself, "yeah, we're here to *hic* to take her from a goody-goody. She doesn't need a goody-goody. She's too goody-goody on her *hic* her own. You two are too much goodnesses in the world."

Misty stared at them with wide eyes, not believing what she was seeing, "you guys... Why don't you just leave and sleep it off, alright? I'm trying to have a good time and you're ruining it."

"Com'mere," Bishop said, stumbling toward Misty as she sneered at him, "you look like a comfy place to lay my head."

Misty gave him shocked, wide eyes as she shook her head, "Bishop, what the fuck are you doing? You and Wolfe get out of here before you get in trouble."

"You look so, sho sexy tonight. All that armor you usually wear covers *hic* the best parts," he growled, reaching out and taking hold of her hand, "come closer, pretty lady. I'm not gonna bite, unless you like that."

Misty frowned at him, trying to shake his hand off her arm as Wolfe took her other arm.

"I get her first," Wolfe growled, giving her a jerk toward him, "remember. I was here fir *hic* first."

Bishop frowned, giving Wolfe's shoulder a shove, "back off, mutt. She's mine," he growled, glaring at the imperial through the drunken haze as he tried to pull her away from Wolfe.

Misty's eyes widened as she yelped when Wolfe jerked her back toward him.

"No. She's MINE!" Wolfe snarled, baring his teeth at the ranger. 

"Unhand her at once!" Casavir hissed, lifting Misty from the ground and pulling her away from the two as Bishop took a swing at Wolfe.

 _Oh God, please tell me this isn't happening. Please tell me they are not fighting_ , Misty thought, watching everything seem to play out in slow motion. Wolfe ducked Bishop's attack, bringing his fist up to hit the other man in the chin, only to fall back to the floor himself after losing his balance. Her eyes went up to the stairs as a pompous looking man wearing poofy clothing hurried down them with Sirius right after him, both looking flustered.  _This isn't happening._ Misty felt like her fairytale evening was starting to fall apart. 

"Miss, are these two with you?" the pompous ass asked, looking down his nose at her.

She could feel the eyes of everyone in the room on her and her stomach knotted up.  _Just lie and say you don't know them. Tell him they're stalkers. Tell him they're ex-boyfriends. Tell him something that isn't the truth!_ her mind shouted at her as she said, "yes."

The man sneered at her and she felt her heart and stomach drop to her feet, "then I'm going to have to ask you to leave. You're disturbing everyone here."

"Look, it's not entirely her fault that those two are acting like that. Just make them leave and let her stay," Sirius said, trying to reason with the man as he glared up at Sirius.

"If you people do not leave, I'm calling the guards," the man said, poking Sirius in the chest. 

Sirius frowned, but nodded and gave a huffing breath through his nose as he took Misty's hand, "come on Misty," he said, giving Bishop a shove toward the stairs, "move!"

* * *

Misty couldn't remember anything past being kicked out of the ball. She was still in shock once they were in the vacant marketplace and Sirius pulled her into a hug, stroking her hair to soothe the tears that hadn't come yet.

"I'm so, so sorry, Misty," Sirius said, holding her tight, "I know you were having a good time." He scowled at the two drunks as they socked one another in the arm. He stood straight, white-hot fury squeezing his chest as he glared at the two and stepped back from Misty, "Casavir, would you mind taking Misty back to the Inn? I'm going to have a talk with our...friends," he said, getting a nod from Casavir as the paladin gently took her by the shoulders, carefully steering her toward the inn and leaving Sirius alone with the two rogues. He frowned, his vision becoming blurred on the edges as he stalked toward them with his fists clenched. Wolfe was the first one that got hit, the blow to the side of his face knocking him into the air where he spun several times before falling hard to the ground. Sirius turned on Bishop, taking the man by the collar and jerking him forward as he brought his fist around to connect with Bishop's cheek, snapping the man's head to the side as he released him. Wolfe groaned, trying to get to his feet as Sirius turned, kicking him hard in the side and practically lifting him from the ground before he rolled away, growling in pain. Bishop stood straight, glaring at Sirius as he wiped the blood trail from the corner of his mouth before running at the Nord with his fist pulled back. Sirius's hand flew out, catching Bishop by the throat and lifting the smaller man from the ground as if he weighed nothing before he slowly turned to look at him. "I don't like you," Sirius growled, the anger in his usually calm blue eyes keeping the ranger silent, "either of you, but I put up with your bullshit and dowse my rage with mead and ale so I don't decide for her that neither of you is worth keeping around, because you aren't." He looked at Wolfe, who was stiffly starting to get to his feet, "if it were up to me, I'd take you to the highest point in Skyrim and throw you off just you hear you scream and the silence that would follow after you hit the bottom."

Wolfe swallowed, this feeling of fear of someone he didn't really see as a danger new and making him almost fear for his own life. 

He gave Bishop a toss toward Wolfe, making the men grunt as they hit one another before Bishop coughed, the air burning his lungs as he looked up at Sirius with wide eyes as the larger man stood over them, looking like a daedra straight from Oblivion. 

"She wanted to go to the ball and have a good time. She was having a good time," Sirius scowled down at them, "until you bastards decided to ruin it, like you do everything else!" He kicked out, hitting Bishop hard enough in the chest to send both men skidding backward into the street. He moved toward them, slowly, his rage fueling him and the ever-present urge to kill the two rogues. He stood before them huffing angrily before he closed his eyes and rolled his head around on his shoulders, stretching and trying to calm himself down. "Don't kill them, Si. She wouldn't like that," he said to himself before glaring down at the two, "the Gods only know why." He squatted down in front of them, his eyes locked from one man's to the other as they semi-cowered from the Nord, "I won't kill you today, but only because I'm more concerned about Melissa at the moment. Count your fucking stars, because the next time either of you steps out of line, may the Gods have mercy on your souls, because I will not," he said, his voice kept low to drive the point home before he stood, "you'll wish you were in Oblivion being tortured and tormented before I'm through with you. Now be good little mongrels and fuck off."

Wolfe and Bishop sat stunned for a few seconds before Sirius jolted at them, spurring them into scrambling to their feet and running off toward the center of the city.

* * *

Misty sniffled, the tears finally slowly trickling down her cheeks, bringing trails of black eye makeup to drip onto the pretty dress that she would never get the chance to wear again. Not like that. 

"It's okay, Misty. I'm sure there'll be other balls," Beatrice said, trying to cheer her up.

"It won't be the same," Misty said, sniffling as she wiped her nose with the handkerchief Casavir had given her.

Sirius entered the inn, checking over his knuckles to make sure there was no blood on them before making his way toward Misty and plastering on a soft smile, "hey, princess. Are you okay?"

Misty looked up at him, the pain and sadness in her eyes ripping him apart on the inside before she shook her head and looked back down at the kerchief in her hands, "no."

Sirius sighed and nodded, holding his hand out, "come on. Let's go for a walk, okay?"

Misty sniffled and nodded, taking his hand as she stood and letting him lead her from the inn.

"Those two idiots better not come back tonight, or I'm going to give them a piece of my mind," Kestrel growled, getting agreeing nods from the group.

* * *

Sirius led Misty up to the battlements, knowing that it was one of her favorite places to go and wanting to comfort her in any way he could think of. He stood beside her and took a deep breath, licking his lips before he looked down at the sad woman, "I'm sorry your fairytale got ruins, Melissa," he said, turning to face her more.

Misty shook her head as she sniffled, "it's not your fault. It's Wolfe and Bishop. They're always fighting and I'm getting tired of it."

"Tell them to leave," he said, his voice completely serious. 

Misty shook her head, "Wolfe's been traveling with me since before you and Bishop...I just feel there's more to him than what he shows everyone and I want to..."

Sirius cut her off, "this isn't a fucking video game, Melissa," he growled, surprising her with how angry and annoyed he sounded. His eyes weren't the usual royal blue that sparkled, replaced instead by a blue fire that sent a chill down her spine, "this may not be your reality, your world, but it is now and you need to stop letting people get away with treating you like your some fucking object to take away from someone and put on a shelf to brag about. You keep allowing people that have no business being anywhere near you to get to close and then want to cry and whine that they upset you," he stood straight, releasing her hand as he folded his arms over his chest and glared down at her, "what in Oblivion did you fucking expect those two to do after seeing you dressed like that? I know I wouldn't have just let you walk away with someone else."

Misty was so shocked that she couldn't speak, more by Sirius's complete personality flip than anything.

He heaved a heavy sigh and ran his hands through his hair, messing it up as he did. He reached out, gently taking her hand in his before covering it with his other hand, "look. Princess. I hate seeing you get torn apart and lied to by the people you travel with...myself included."

Misty blinked, swallowing her fear of the answer as she looked up at him, "wha...what do you mean?"

Sirius smirked, but it was an almost sad smirk, before licking his lips, "I agreed to come with you not only for the chance to fight a dragon but..." he trailed off, trying to figure out how best to tell her without causing her concern before deciding that it didn't matter how he phrased it, it would still sound bad, "I agreed to follow you because...I..." he looked up at her, meeting her eyes, "I wanted to die." 

Misty stared at Sirius for a few moments, her breath, heart, and it seemed time just stopping at his confession. She probably would have laughed if she wasn't looking directly into his eyes. "Sirius you...you can't be serious..."

He just stared back into her eyes, an empty smile gracing his lips before he released her hand, leaning back against the wall behind him, "I was in the process of drinking myself to death when you and your friends showed up in Riverwood. Riordan wouldn't have let me go off to die in battle like a true Nord, so I was resigned to drinking."

That brought up another question that Misty had been meaning to ask but had forgotten until then, "how long have you and Riordan been together?"

Sirius shrugged, "as long as I can remember," he said, pausing as he gave a small smile, "he was friends with my mother since before I was born and I think the only reason he puts up with me is because of a promise he made her to protect me. Mostly it's from myself, but still." He paused, looking at her with slightly narrowed eyes, "when you and your friends, we'll call them, came to Riverwood, I thought that one, you were beautiful, two, it would be easy to get you into my bed when you compare me with the others you traveled with, and three, if all else failed, I'd die on the end of a sword of one of your companions." He smirked, "Then I heard about the dragon attack and thought, I could die against a dragon AND bed this woman." He paused, his smirk disappearing, "and then you said you wanted to be High Queen of Skyrim and looked dead serious about it. I'm not going to lie, I thought you were insane," he licked his lips, "but when you started talking about your homeland and music and dancing. The light in your eyes and the excitement in your voice..." he chuckled, "well, honestly, I thought that it was going to be a lot harder to seduce you than I originally had thought." He paused, taking a deep breath as Misty stared at him with a mixture of confusion, fear, surprise and possibly a little anger. He chuckled, folding his arms over his chest, "I'm Sirius the loveable goofball, but I'm still a man, Melissa. I still think like a man, even if I'm really good at acting like I'm not." He watched the crease form between her brows before shaking his head, "you're the one that set this stage. Don't be surprised if you find that a lot of us pretend to be something we're not entirely to try to appeal to you." He shifted where he was leaning, lowering his eyes to the ground, "I really should thank you, though."

Misty blinked at that, furrowing her brow in confusion as he looked up at her with a smile, "why?"

Sirius chuckled as he pushed away from the wall and moved to stand in front of her before gently taking her hand, "you've given me a reason to live. Instead of drinking to numb the pain or in hopes that I won't wake up the next morning, I drink to have fun. I drink to celebrate. I have...friends now. You've brought together so many people for so many different backgrounds and created such a tight-knit group that it's like we're family. I never had that before," he said, brushing his knuckles down her cheek, "you're so amazing in more ways than one and I feel...ashamed that my beginnings of following you were so primal and base that I was partially blinded by my own sexual desires to have you." He looked down at her hand in his before looking back up into her eyes, "I'm sorry, Melissa. I'm sorry that I didn't want anything more than your body, but now..."

Misty blinked at Sirius reaching into his satchel on his hip before he pulled out a small box and her eyes widened,  _Oh my God, is he..._

"I...I may have let it slip earlier that I love you and that's not a lie. I do love you, more than I have ever loved anyone or anything. It didn't take me long to figure out that that's what I was feeling. You've done that to me," he paused, looking up at Misty before swallowing, "I want to take you away from all of this. From Skyrim. From being Dragonborn. From all the people that we travel with that think they have a claim on you when they don't. From all the lies and all the double talk and all the crying. I want to help you find your way home. I want to help you raise those kids, as a family unit. I want to see you smile more than you frown and I know I can make that happen because I've done it. If it's not me making you smile it's Inigo or Niall or Farkas or Kieron...but I don't want you to be with any of them." He furrowed his brows, "I love Farkas like a brother, but as Vilkas said, brains aren't his strong suit. Niall doesn't want you for anything other than a little fun and I know you're really close to Inigo and Kieron," he glanced up at the amulet hanging around her neck, "and Kaidan, but I could give you so much more. You need someone who will love you as much as you love them, if not more. Someone who's not afraid to charge into any situation with you or ahead of you, if need be," He paused, looking her in the eyes, "I love you, Melissa Holde. Not the Dragonborn. Not the future High Queen. I love  _YOU_ and I would do anything to keep that smile on your face." He lowered himself to one knee, stopping Misty's breath as she stared at him with wide eyes, her free hand going to her mouth as her heart beat rapidly in her chest. "Melissa Holde... Will you marry me?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sirius right? Sneaky lil' devil! Tell me, readers, after finding out the dark side of Si, do you still like the adorable goofball, or are you going to be a little more wary of him?
> 
> I know, I know. "That's not how the ball scene really went." Deal with it ^_^. How else would you expect it to go? I mean, seriously. Wolfe AND Bishop egging one another on and shit. There was no way that was going to end well for anyone. Jealous pricks.


	111. After The Ball Realizations

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> On this episode of Misty's Adventures in Skyrim... Does she say yes? Let's find out ;-)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> That's right! Self-proclaimed Queen of cliffhangers! XD Forcing you to read more. You love it. 
> 
> And now...Misty's reaction...

Misty stared down at him. She couldn't breathe past the rapid beating of her heart and actually had to consciously inhale to keep from passing out. "Sirius....I...."

Sirius gave her a sad smile at her hesitation, getting to his feet as he pressed the box into her hand, "I know this is fast and a lot for you to take in, especially after what you've been through tonight, but I want you to seriously think about it," he said, rubbing the back of his neck as he blushed slightly, "honestly, I was going to wait until you were almost overly happy and saying things like, 'tonight couldn't get any better'. I even had a whole thing planned out where I said something about being a lost prince that needs a princess or something stupid like that."

Misty blinked at him in surprise, "you had...wait, you were going to surprise me and hope in the spur of the moment I'd say yes!?!"

Sirius chuckled, leaning toward her slightly with the same knowing look in his eyes that Hawke gets when he prevented her from doing something, "would you have not?"

Misty's eyes widened for a second before furrowing her brow as he chuckled again.

"That's one thing you are if nothing else, princess. You're predictable," he said, booping her nose and making her frown as he stood straight, "tonight was supposed to be your fairytale story. What better way to end a story than to be asked by a prince for your hand in marriage?"

Misty swallowed, knowing that if Bishop and Wolfe hadn't have interrupted like they did, she would have told Sirius yes, and most likely, without thinking about it. Swept up in the moment and the perfection of the night and how romantic it was. "Sirius? If I had said yes..." she trailed off, not really wanting to know the answer.

Sirius smiled as he nodded toward the temple doors, "I would have taken you to the temple immediately and demanded the priest marry us right then and there before you could come to your senses," he said, watching her eyes widen once more with a smirk, "I had it all planned out as soon as I got that letter and realized what it was."

Misty stared at him, completely shocked at the realization that Sirius, loveable, goofy, always smiling and laughing and joking Sirius, was a deviant genius. She couldn't believe that the man whom the day before practically crawled into her lap complaining about a hangover and begging for a cure, was the same maniacal man standing before her. It made her question so much, not only about him but about the others she traveled with. Who else in the group had completely fooled her into thinking that they were one way when they were actually a completely different way? Was she really that stupid and naive that she didn't notice? How could she have thought that all her friends were exactly as they portrayed themselves? She was, once again, in shock, her mind reeling, trying to grab at straws and strings that she wasn't sure was even there. She felt...betrayed and stupid and hurt. Tears brimmed her eyes as she slowly looked up at Sirius, who was just...watching her. Studying her.  _So he can fool me some more,_ her mind hissed as the first tear of pain trickled down her cheek. "I have never pretended to be someone I'm not. Not once," Misty said, her voice cracking, "and you..." She shook her head as she stepped back, "you lied to me this whole fucking time and expect me to say yes?" She frowning, lifting the box in her hand before shaking her head and looking up at Sirius with fury, "go fish," she growled, throwing the box past his head and off the battlements.

Sirius remained impassive, his expression neutral as he watched her glare at him with tears rolling down her cheeks. He smirked, rolling his eyes as he stood straight, "that's why I didn't put the ring in the box. I knew you would throw a tantrum and probably throw the box," he said, taking a step toward her, "I do love you and I do want to marry you and I do want to make you happy. That's why I'm telling you all this, because I don't want to lie to you anymore." He gently took her hand before she snatched it back, shuffling back a couple of steps with a scowl.

"Don't fucking touch me," she growled, making him frown, "you can't fucking tell me that you, this whole time, have been fucking  _playing_ me! You..." She felt herself about to sob and swallowed it, shaking her head before looking off toward the city gates, "I can't even fucking look at you right now."

Sirius sighed, licking his lips as he rubbed the back of his neck, "I'm sorry, Melissa. I just..."

"Please tell me you have some sort of split personality disorder and that this isn't Sirius. That this, you, are his personality named Hans or something," she said, looking at him with pleading eyes.

Sirius gave her a raised eyebrow before sighing and shaking his head, "I didn't know my confession would have this much of an effect on you," he muttered, tilting his head slightly as he looked at her, "you're in stage three of grief, honey, and I suggest you go to the tavern and get drunk. Cry to your female friends about how much of a jerk I am and that you never want to see me again. How you should have shouted me off this wall when you had the chance so you didn't have to look at my stupid face ever again." Misty stared at him with such pain, it squeezed his heart and made him regret ever telling her anything.  _I could have just stayed Si, her goofy, adorable, Nord warrior that likes to hang on her and snuggle._ He frowned at his own thoughts,  _what in Oblivion am I saying? I'm still me._ He swallowed, watching her lower her chin to her chest as her fists clenched at her side, "I'm still me, Misty. I'm still Sirius. I still like hugs and killing dragons and spending time with our friends and that song "Fire" that's in that strange language. I haven't changed just because I told you the truth."

Misty sniffled, slowly looking up at him with red, puffy, tired, sad eyes, "my perception of you has changed, Sirius. How can I trust you like I did before when you've been lying to me this whole time?!? What am I supposed to think? How can you expect me to go back to seeing you as the goofball when you just told me that it was a fucking act? What the hell am I supposed to do with this shit?"

He kept his expression neutral, and that only made her more upset.

"Fucking say something Sirius!" she snarled, glaring at him.

He furrowed his brows, "what am I supposed to say? I already apologized for lying to you. I already confessed what I had planned. I already confessed my feelings for you. What else do you want me to say, Melissa?"

Misty stood completely still, having a hard time breathing past the intensity of his gaze, "I...I don't know..."

Sirius and Misty remained silent in the tense air before he sighed, "look, my offer of marriage still stands and it will always stand. I don't want to see you crying anymore over some moron that thinks your a pretty prize to put on a shelf or hang off his arm."

"Marriage isn't supposed to be a way out, Sirius and I'm not going to marry someone who thinks it is," she said, her words sharp as she glare at him through the blurring of her vision. 

Sirius gave a short nod, "fair enough, but I wouldn't be offering if I didn't really love you," he said, shaking his head before starting toward the doors to the temple. He hesitated, turning slightly to look at her over his shoulder, "I love you, Melissa, and if you really can't deal with what I told you and want me to leave, I'll understand, but that won't stop me from loving you. I'll just have to do it from a distance."

* * *

Misty watched him leave before her legs gave out from under her, dropping her to the stone, her knees cracking against the hard ground, but she couldn't feel it. She couldn't feel anything past the pain of her heart and mind ripping itself apart. She curled over her knees, her arms wrapping around herself as she cried quiet sobs.  _I don't know what's real anymore. I don't know who to believe. I don't know what to believe._  

"Dragonborn?" Kaidan's voice stifled the sobs until she looked at him. His brows knit together over crimson eyes that shown concern as he slowly started to approach her. 

"Kaidan..." she started, a sob breaking from her lips and sending her to her feet to run to him.

Kaidan grunted at the impact, his eyes widening at the suddenness of it before wrapping his arms around the woman crying into his chest, "what's wrong, Love?"

Misty shook her head, not wanting to put what had happened into words, not wanting to make it real. 

Kaidan sighed, hugging her tight as he stroked her hair, now a mess, "I'm here for you, love. I'm here. I've got you." Dark clouds started to roll in, bringing with it thunder and flashes of lightning that seemed to scream her emotional state. Kaidan looked up at the sky, furrowing his brow as he pulled his cloak from his shoulders and draped it over her as the rain started. "Let's get in somewhere warm before you catch cold."

Misty sniffled, giving him a nod as he draped his arm around her shoulders and led her into the temple.

* * *

They sat in the pew for a long time, just listening to the murmuring of the people there as she sniffled with her head against his shoulder and his arm around her. 

"You want to tell me what happened and why you're so upset?" he asked, his voice low and soft, "I'll understand if you don't."

Misty sniffled, sitting up as she licked her lips, "Bishop and Wolfe ruined the ball for me and got us kicked out," she said, lowering her eyes to her lap, "but, if they hadn't've done that... I might be married to Sirius right now. Or in the process of it."

"What do you mean?" Kaidan asked, watching her with patient eyes.

Misty took a deep breath and looked up at the shrines, "Sirius isn't what he was pretending to be," she swallowed, "he's smart. Almost the verge of evil genius. He's been pretending to be a goofball this whole time and I..." she trailed off, the tears starting to burn her eyes again as she looked down at her lap, "I feel so stupid."

Kaidan sighed, pulling her into a half hug, "you're not stupid. A little naive, maybe, but not stupid," he said, trying to comfort her as best he could.

"I'm sorry. I thought I knew Sirius, you know? I thought that he was what he was and there wasn't much more to him but," she paused, looking at the shrine of Akatosh, "now I'm starting to question everything."

"That's not necessarily a bad thing. You should question things anyway, like some of the people you have in your company," he said, taking a deep breath as he turned slightly, gently placing his hand over her's, "love, I know you want to be friends with everybody you come across, but it would make it easier on the rest of us if you were a little more wary of those that approach you for help and maybe not invite them to travel with us, as you do."

Misty glanced up at him before lowering her eyes back down to his hand over her's, "I already invited Casavir."

Kaidan took another deep breath, closing his eyes against a headache before sighing, "you just met him yesterday."

Misty nodded, "I know, but he's a lot more upstanding than most of the other people I travel with. He's a fucking Paladin that took vows of celibacy to uphold honor and justice," she said, looking at him with almost hopeful eyes, as if she were looking for approval for her decision, "that counts for something, right?"

Kaidan watched her eyes, the look of sadness and desperation for something this night to go right flashed in that green glass. His heart ached for her and he gave her a small smile, because what else could he do? He couldn't tell her that her soft heart and naivety would get her, if not everyone else in trouble, but for now, he couldn't stand to see her cry anymore. He reached out, cupping her cheek as he rubbed his thumb across her cheekbone, wiping away the trail that was left from the makeup she had worn, "I think it'll do everyone some good to have a man like him in amongst the rabble you've gathered, myself included."

Misty stared at him for a moment before giving him a small smile that was a shadow of the one he wanted to see, "thank you, Kai."

He smiled back, leaning back against the back of the pew with his arms draped over the back, "I'll always be here for you, Misty. Just say the word and I'll do everything within my power to grant your wish." Misty chuckled at that, making him frown, "what's so funny?" he asked.

She gave him that smile that made his heart thump against his ribs, her eyes sparkling at him with amusement, "do you have a magic lamp I have to rub and do I only get three wishes?" she asked, grinning at him as he furrowed his brow in confusion.

"What are you talking about?" Kaidan asked, narrowing his eyes at her.

Misty chuckled, "you sounded like a genie," she said, getting another frown from the man as she rolled her eyes, "a magical being that grants wishes and usually lives in an oil lamp. You rub the lamp and the genie comes out and grants three wishes, but you have to be careful how you word it because they'll grant them how  _THEY_ see fit. Like, say if I wanted... a hundred gold coins. The genie would grant that, BUT it's likely stolen and I end up in prison for a crime I didn't commit."

Kaidan gave a slight nod, "so, you have to be specific when you ask for something?"

Misty nodded, "yep, but I don't want anything from you, Kai," she said, giving him a deviant grin that made him frown, "I'm fine with you just standing in a corner looking kawaii."

Kaidan narrowed his eyes, "that better mean big, bad, and angry."

Misty shrugged, "maybe it does..."

He groaned, letting his head fall back on his shoulders as he closed his eyes, "it means adorable, doesn't it?"

Misty shrugged again, "not exactly."

Kaidan frowned, lifting his head to glare at her, "'not exactly' she says. Means that's exactly what it means."

Misty laughed, enjoying poking at his ego, "you are adorable, Kai, and there's not a damn thing you can do about it."

Kaidan snorted, "we'll see," he growled, folding his arms over his chest like a pouting child.

Misty smiled, leaning against his shoulder as he pretended to ignore her, turning his head to look at one of the alters on the other side of the small display area. "It's not my fault you're adorable. Blame Liv."

Kaidan frowned, "Liv?"

"Livtempleton. She's the one that created you," Misty said, leaning over her knees to look at him, "if it wasn't for her, we wouldn't be sitting here talking like we are." She smiled at him, "I'm glad she made you. You're an awesome mod and I can't see myself traveling around Skyrim without you by my side. You and Inigo. It makes me a little sad to think about, actually."

Kaidan was surprised at her words more than the sincerity in her eyes and gave her a smile, "guess I'll have to thank her then."

Misty nodded, "yep. And don't forget to thank her for making you so CUTE!" she said, poking him in the cheeks with both pointer fingers as he frowned at her.

"Stop that," he growled, playfully slapping her hands away.

"Sorry," she said, getting to her feet, "I meant adorable." She gave a squeak as he stood in one swift motion, not expecting him to move that quickly as she shuffled back as best and quickly as she could wearing a long skirted dress, barely avoiding his reach for her.

"I am not adorable. I am not cute. I am not that Kah wah ey you keep saying. I am a warrior, damnit. Warriors don't like to be called adorable," he growled, stalking her as she moved away from him, trying to keep a pew between them. 

Misty laughed, more from nerves than joy, as she moved behind another pew, "I wouldn't pester you so much about it if it didn't bother you. Your reaction is funny," she said, moving a couple rows back.

Kaidan frowned at her, "adorable. Cute. You're working your way to being bent over a knee, woman," he growled, narrowing his eyes more in amusement than anger. Truth was, after the initial shock of being called adorable, and Misty's persistent pestering about it, he had gotten used to it. Now, it had become a fun game of cat and mouse between the two, a game that helped take his mind off of the inevitability of Misty's destiny. Plus, it was amusing to watch her try and get away when they both knew he would catch her, eventually. "Save us some time, love and just hold still so I can catch you."

Misty snorted, "fuck that," she said, giving a squeak as he lept over the pew, making a break for the front doors before he caught her, sweeping her up into his arms like a knight out of a fairy tale. She giggled, giving his nose a boop as he frowned at her, "adorable."

Kaidan snorted, "I'm not adorable."

"Yes you are," she argued, grinning at him.

"No," he retorted.

"Yes."

"No."

"Yes and that's final."

Kaidan sighed, letting her back down on her feet as they headed for the doors, "just because you're the Dragonborn, doesn't mean you can change my mind about that."

"Yes," she said, sticking her tongue out at him.

"Real mature," he muttered, rolling his eyes as she grinned at him.

* * *

He huffed, frowning at what was left of the large incline he had to climb. He glanced back toward the road, shaking his head as he took a deep breath, pushing forward to the top of the hill and Clearpine Pond.  _He said to meet him there but why did he have to pick such a hard climb? Doesn't he know I've been walking all day? I have other things I want to do,_ he growled in his head, letting out a relieved breath at the sight of the pond and the fire flickering in the camp. He swallowed, licking his lips as he started toward the camp, hesitating with every step. A twig snapped a few feet from him, bringing his eyes to the orc bandit that stepped out of the brush.

"You the guy the boss's waitin' on?" the orc asked, his gruff voice sounding as suspicious as he looked. 

He nodded, swallowing once again in fear. 

The orc sneered at him, nodding toward the camp before falling into step behind him. His eyes moved around the camp, taking note of the growing group of men sitting around the fire before a bosmer pulled the flap of a tent open and motioning him inside. He took a deep breath, stepping into the tent before they closed the flap behind him, cutting him off from the outside world. 

"You're late, Nanak," the large black khajiit growled from a chair on the other side of the table in the center of the tent. He was in the middle of changing his bandages, Inigo having ripped a gash in his ribs and side that was having a hard time healing on it's own, "this one was starting to think you had lost your spine and was preparing to rip it out of you."

Nanak stood his ground, facing down the black khajiit as he narrowed his eyes at him, "I snuck away while they were fawning over that woman and her ball gown," he said, wrinkling his nose at the image of her dressed for the ball.

The black cat leaned forward, his eyes narrowed in glee, "what did she look like?"

Nanak shook his head, "not that good. She should have picked a different dress. That one was not her color." He jumped as the other khajiit slammed his fist down on the table, cracking the tabletop and knocking the tankard to the to the ground.

"S'ariq said describe her!" the black khajiit snarled, glaring at the small, orange khajiit.

Nanak swallowed, giving him a few quick nods before describing how Misty looked for the ball.

S'ariq smirked, leaning back in his chair as he ran his tongue over his lips, licking the saliva away, "mmm, if only this one was there to take her," he purred, his eyes coming back into focus as he sneered at Nanak, "well? Anything else?"

Nanak nodded, "she has children with her now, although, you probably already knew that," he said, getting a frown from the large cat man.

"This one does not care. It's the woman this one wants," S'ariq leaned forward in his chair, his eyes sharp and trained on the khajiit mage, "you are supposed to be smart so, S'ariq wants you to bring the woman to me. This one does not care how it is done, as long as she is in one piece." He grinned as he leaned back in his chair, putting his feet up on the table with his hands behind his head, "This one wants her soon, Nanak. S'ariq grows tired of trying and failing." He gave a growl as he stretched too far, breaking open the wound once more, "damnit." S'ariq growled at the bandage, sitting up in his chair as he shot Nanak a glare, "well? Get over here and heal S'ariq. Useless."

Nanak gave a stiff nod, moving across the tent to kneel beside the large khajiit, "this wouldn't have happened if you weren't so impatient," he said, keeping his voice soft and low so he wouldn't get a fist across the cheek.

"S'ariq wanted a taste of the Dragonborn," S'ariq said, licking his lips, "she tasted sweet, like a rare dessert."

Nanak frowned, "I'll take your word for it."

S'ariq gave a growl, warning him before the large cat's hand was around his throat, "you will stay away from her. She's mine," S'ariq growled, lifting Nanak from the ground by his throat before giving him a toss toward the tent flap, "if S'ariq finds your scent on her, little brother, this one will skin you alive." 

Nanak got to his feet, rubbing his neck as he nodded, "I understand. I will send you a letter explaining the plan I come up with since you can't seem to come up with one on your own."

S'ariq hissed at him, sending him out of the tent in a slight panic.

* * *

Misty sat on the edge of the bed, fluffing her hair out from the hairpin as she took a deep breath, both tired and wide awake, her mind still reeling from what Sirius had told her. From what she could tell, everyone in the group was lying to her...except maybe... A knock on the door brought her attention up and out of her thoughts, "yeah." She stared at the two rogues that entered, looking a little sheepish and beat up as they shuffled in. 

Wolfe took a deep breath, nudging Bishop with his elbow, as if to say, "you first". 

Bishop frowned at him before sighing, "look, Princess..." Bishop started, keeping his eyes on the ground.

"I should probably thank you," she said, watching him with tired, sad eyes.

Bishop and Wolfe blinked at her in surprise before glancing at one another.

"What do you mean?" Wolfe asked, narrowing his eyes at her.

Misty sighed and got to her feet, "you're both idiots and I hate you for ruining my fairy tale night," she said, turning toward them as they gave her a mixed expression of confusion and suspicion, "but you wouldn't have done it if you didn't know about Sirius's plan." She paused, watching their reactions as she folded her arms over her chest, "it meant too much to me for you to be so selfish and jealous to ruin a single happy moment in my life."

Wolfe shifted, looking like a child that had just got caught while Bishop folded his arms over his chest, frowning at her, "I don't know what you're talking about, ladyship. I went to the ball to steal you away from that pompous ass Casavir and that goody-goody Sirius."

Misty tilted her head slightly, her eyes moving over his face and the bruises that weren't there at the ball, "then why are you stone cold sober standing before me right now?"

Bishop's eyes widened for half a second before he sneered, "I'd still be drunk if it weren't for your goofball."

"We know about Sirius then, don't we?" she asked, watching the two as the air in the room grew thick with silence. Misty took a deep breath, lowering her eyes to the floor, "why didn't you try to stop us before the ball?"

"I wasn't drunk then," Bishop said, getting a frown as she looked up at him with anger flickering in her eyes.

"Bullshit," she growled, taking a step toward them, "you mother fuckers knew what you were doing. So why didn't you stop us before the ball?"

"Would you have really listened to us if we had?" Wolfe asked, getting a scowl from the ranger and an elbow to the ribs.

Misty's face became forlorn as she sighed, "so you did know," she said, getting slow nods from the men.

"You wouldn't have believed us if we tried," Bishop said, watching her with annoyed golden eyes.

"You were so fixated on having a fairy tale ball that anything we said would have gone in one ear and out the other and you would have hated us for it," Wolfe said, cautiously moving forward, "I love you, Misty and I want to see you happy like everyone else, but you don't listen when you really need to and I don't like being forced to trick you so you do."

Misty watched him for a few seconds before sighing, "alright, I get it, but that's partially your fault, you know. You bastards are the most jealous mother fuckers in the entire group."

"We're not the most jealous, just the ones that actually show it," Bishop grumbled, folding his arms over his chest in a huff.

Misty stared at him for a few seconds before nodding, "I'm starting to realize that," she said, running her hand through her hair, "Sirius was..."

"Don't think about it," Wolfe said, taking her hand in his and pulling her into a hug, "I don't want to think about what that sneaky bastard might have had in store for you."

"He asked me to marry him," she said, stilling the imperial's motions before he leaned back, holding her out to search her face.

"So that's what that bastard was up to," Bishop muttered, frowning toward the door.

"You didn't say yes, did you?" Wolfe asked, holding his breath.

Misty frowned at him, "do I look like an idiot?" she growled, folding her arms over her chest.

"You look like the kind of woman to jump at the chance to be married to someone like Sirius," Bishop said, making her furrow her brow.

Misty snorted, "I'm not that desperate, especially after his confession to me," she grumbled, looking back at Wolfe as he let out a relieved breath, "would it really have bothered you so much?"

Wolfe frowned, "of course it would have. I'd understand marrying Hawke or Inigo because they came before me, but if you had married Sirius, I'd kill him."

Misty narrowed her eyes at him, "seriously."

Wolfe just stared at her, his eyes and face emotionless.

"Get in line, buddy," Bishop growled, getting a snort from Wolfe as he turned to return the glare.

"I was here first, you bastard," Wolfe growled.

Bishop gave a loud, sharp laugh, "HA! As if you really have a chance over me," he said, smirking at the imperial.

Wolfe moved forward, throwing his fist out to connect with Bishop's jaw, "fuck off, jackass!"

Bishop stumbled back a couple steps, giving Wolfe a glare before spitting blood onto the floor and moving forward, connecting his fist with Wolfe's cheek, "you first, mutt!"

Misty watched the two exchange blows, hitting one another over and over until Bishop tackled Wolfe to the ground, sending the two wrestling around as each tried to get the advantage over the other. She felt herself smile and actually started laughing, pausing their scuffle as they looked up at her with raised eyebrows and confused eyes. "You guys..." she said, moving to crouch down beside them as she smiled, "what the Hell am I going to do with you two?"

"I have a few ideas, but they just involve you and me," Bishop said, giving her a suggestive grin as Wolfe growled, shoving the heel of his hand under Bishop's chin.

"She's mine, bitch!" Wolfe snarled, rolling to be on top.

Bishop ground his teeth, "who are you calling a bitch, bitch?" he said, shoving his fist against Wolfe's stomach.

Misty laughed, watching them wrestle around on the floor like a couple of brothers fighting over the last potato chip or pop tart (you want pop tarts now, huh?). A soft knock on the door brought her attention up to Riordan as he entered, his mouth turning down in a frown at the sight of the two rogues rolling around on the floor like a couple of idiots. Misty's mood darkened quickly as she stood straight, facing the high elf with an impassive expression, "Bishop. Wolfe. Leave."

The two stopped their wrestling at her tone, giving her a glance before slowly getting to their feet and shuffling out the door past Riordan.

Misty and Riordan stood in silence, staring at one another with emotionless expressions before Riordan took a deep breath, folding his large arms over his chest.

"Sirius told me he had confessed to you," he said, being careful with his words. 

Misty narrowed her eyes at him, "yep," she said, being more angry than careful with her wording.

They fell back into silence before Riordan sighed, rubbing the back of his head as he thought about what to say, "there's nothing I can say to try and smooth this over," he stated, looking at her with apologetic cream-colored eyes.

Misty slowly shook her head, glaring at him as he sighed again.

"I told him it was a bad idea, but the young never learn from the old," Riordan said, moving to take a seat on the edge of one of the beds, getting comfortable for the chewing out he was sure was coming.

Misty stood in front of him, her eyes moving over his face for something that wasn't there, or that she couldn't find, "why?"

Riordan didn't even blink, "why what?"

"Why did you let Sirius pretend to be an idiot?" she asked, not bothering to hold anything back, "why did you let me believe that he was one way when he wasn't? Why did you go along with it?"

Riordan remained silent for a few moments, watching the crease of distress forming between her brows, "you believed what you wanted to believe. Sirius had shown parts of his true personality before now, you just didn't take notice," he said, leaning back slightly on the bed, "think about it, princess. All the times you and he had spent together, could you not think of a single moment during those times that he seemed different? More intellectual or more mature?"

Misty furrowed her brow, think about all the times she had spent with Sirius and swallowed.

_~"A pretty girl like you doesn't have to flatter me so much to get a night in my bed. Just ask."~_

_~Sirius tossed his bag of gold in the air, catching it before repeating the action, "I didn't know going into ruins would be so profitable. I just wanted to go for the chance to fight," he said, rolling the pouch in his hand, "maybe I'll stick around with you guys a little longer if there's more money in it."~_

_~"Your visions are uncanny with their accuracy," he said, giving her a smile.~_

_~Sirius blinked at her for a moment before the corner of his mouth curved up in a half smile, giving him that boyish charm look. He shrugged, lifting his arm and flexing as he looked at her out of the corner of his eye, "I don't know. I think I could think of a few other things to use these muscles for."~_

_~"Don't look so down, Misty. I hate to see a pretty girl sad," Sirius said, giving her a gentle smile. He stepped back and away from her, getting a raised eyebrow from the woman as he puffed his chest, "I could flex my muscles again for you if that would make you feel better."~_

_~"It's better when you smile, Misty. It gives me a reason to smile back," he said, smiling at her with eyes that shone like the sky behind him.~_

_~Sirius shrugged, "it's easier than saying you're from another world and doesn't have as many questions attached."~_

_~"I would never reject you, princess."~_

_~"I'm proud that I'm your first kiss," he said, brushing his knuckles against her cheek.~_

_~"You being asleep in my lap made it easier to sleep. At least I knew you were safe that way."~_

_~"I'm a nord. I can handle the cold better than you," he said, clipping the cloak in place for her and pulling it shut around her front, "besides, you look like you could use the extra layer."~_

_~Sirius leaned his head against her knee, wrapping his arms around her legs as if they were a stuffed bear, "I'd trust you with my life," he said, with a sigh as he nuzzled her thigh._  
  
_Misty frowned, glaring down at him, "you did you, idiot."_  
  
_He gave her a grin, "see? I already proved it," he said as Farkas chuckled._  
  
_Misty rolled her eyes before chuckling and shaking her head while stroking his hair, "what am I going to do with you?"_  
  
_"I can only hope love me," he said, closing his eyes against the feel of her fingers running through his hair.~_

_~"I am a Nord and do go after what I want when I want it."~_

Misty took a deep breath, closing her eyes at the signs that were all there before opening them and looking at Riordan, watching her with patient eyes, "I guess you're right, and those are only the times I can think of," she said, running her fingers through her hair, "but why did he feel the need to lie to me like that? You aren't lying to me, are you?"

Riordan shrugged, "I see no reason to lie about who or what I am. I am a High Elf that can't use magic," he said, folding his arms over his chest, "would you prefer if I do?"

Misty shook her head, "no, but now I'm questioning everyone and everything. I don't know who to believe anymore and it bothers me," she said, furrowing her brow at the thought of most, if not all the people she had been traveling with, sleeping with, sharing her meals and time with, would be lying to her and have been since the beginning. How do you find out if someone's your friend or what they really are like? If they're lying to you or telling the truth. 

Riordan stood, gently taking her hand in his and bringing her eyes up to him. He frowned at the lost look in her eyes, "I have never lied to you, princess. Even when I told you my feelings. It upsets me to see you so distressed like this," he said, covering her hand in his with his other hand, "is there anything I can do to help? I am here for you."

Misty thought for a moment before shaking her head, "I can't think of anything that would help this. I'm...hurt and I feel betrayed and like a fucking idiot," she said, feeling her eyes start to burn again.

Riordan frowned, gently pulling her into a gentle, warm hug that made her smile slightly, "you're not an idiot. You're one of the smartest, kindest people I know, both living and dead. You're naive, if nothing else. Life has been kind to you in a way that none in your company have had the fortune of experiencing. I hate to say that I hope this makes you more wary of those you meet, but that is my wish." He stroked his hand over her hair, feeling how soft it was as he smiled, "I also wish I could have danced with you at that ball, but I can't handle large gatherings like that. You looked just like a princess in one of your fairy tales."

Misty leaned back from him, looking up at the tall altmer as he gave her an almost sad smile. She thought for a few moments before glancing at her satchel sitting on the side table beside the bed, "well..." she said, giving him a smile before heading for her satchel, "why not? That would probably be the highlight of my evening, since Wolfe and Bishop ruined the ball."

Riordan tilted his head, giving her a raised eyebrow as she pulled out her phone and started scrolling through her music, "you wouldn't mind dancing with an Altmer?"

Misty gave him a frown as she glanced at him, "why would I mind?" she asked, turning her eyes back to the screen in her hand, "the only thing I can think that would be an issue would be the height difference, but I don't mind if you don't."

Riordan shifted, feeling a little nervous as he glanced toward the door, "maybe you would prefer to dance with someone else," he suggested, making her frown again.

She looked up at him, her eyes starting to see more than what he was saying, "why are you acting like a boy waiting to ask a girl to the prom?"

Riordan looked at her, giving a shrug as he forced himself to remain still, "I don't understand."

"Do you not know how to dance or something? Because if that's the problem..."

He shook his head, "I can dance just fine..." he paused, swallowing as he thought about the last time he had danced and shook his head, "I danced with you while you sang that song but that was the first time since I danced with Sirius's mother."

Misty blinked at that, slowly lowering her phone as she looked at Riordan, taking note of the sadness in his eyes as he seemed to be staring into the past. "You must have loved her a lot," Misty said, feeling her heart ache for him.

He blinked out of the past, giving her a sad smile, "very much." He turned toward her, giving her a real, genuine smile that she hadn't seen before. It lit up his eyes and made them sparkle, "you remind me of her. She was a light in the darkness too. Always smiling. Always trying to help someone." He chuckled, "she wouldn't sit still if I tied her to something. Despite Sirius being the son of a king, I had never seen her so happy when she found out she was pregnant. She always wanted to be a mother. She was a beautiful woman in both inside and out," His smile slowly disappeared as he lowered his eyes to the ground, "it hurt to see Sirius huddled over her body like that. It still hurts. Blood flowing from the wound in her chest and her son screaming his agony. It's been years and I still can't believe she's dead." He paused, looking at Misty but not really, "I always wondered if I had been there, if I hadn't have gone to the market to pick up those ingredients for her, if I had just trusted my instincts and stayed, if she would still be alive today."

Misty moved forward, giving the large elf a tight hug, "what ifs don't change the past, Rio. All you can do is love her both in death as you did in life," she said, having a random thought, "Riordan, do you think that you're trying to push some of those feelings off on me? Like, you're trying to use me as a replacement for Sirius's mother? For the woman you love?"

He blinked at that, a small smile tracing his lips as he hugged her back, "perhaps I am," he said, feeling the pain he thought he had pushed out of his heart twist it into that knot he had thought he had unraveled. His eyes burned, filling with tears that he should have cried years ago. He remembered when she had come back home one late night, crying and stumbling around, looking ruffled and scared. It had been a week when she found out she was pregnant and that was when she had told him that a man had taken advantage of her, slipping something into her ale to make her more compliant, but, with her being a magic user, it didn't work and he forced himself on her. She begged him not to go looking for the man and he agreed, reluctantly. This memory spurred on others that weighed heavier and heavier on him.

* * *

_"Riordan?" the beautiful pregnant woman standing in the doorway said, bringing his eyes up from the letter that had been sent._

_"Ayla, you should be in bed," he said, rising from his seat to go to the woman as she waved his concern away._

_"I'm fine, love. That healer didn't know what he was talking about. Ooo!" she yelped, giving her swollen belly a smile as she ran her hand over it, "he's a fighter already."_

_"Just like his mother," he said, placing his hand gently over her stomach as the baby in her kicked, making him smile, "that's your kick."_

_The woman chuckled, "you don't know that," she said, smiling at him with sparkling blue eyes._

_He cupped her cheek, tracing her cheekbone as she placed her hand over his, "my love, you have kicked me enough times for me to tell if it's you or someone else," he said, getting a laugh from her._

_"I have not," she said, closing her eyes as he placed his forehead against her's._

_They remained like that, holding one another in their hands before Riordan stood straight, "what is it that was so important you would risk your health?"_

_She gave him an annoyed glare before rolling her eyes, "I wanted to ask you for a favor," she said, moving toward the chair by the table._ _He frowned at her as she waved his offered help away, furrowing her brow as she almost fell back into the chair, huffing as she shifted to sit up as well as she could. She let out a relieved breath as she sat up with her shoulders back and her hands held out toward him palm down._

_"What did you want to ask, my darling?" he asked, kneeling in front of her and taking her hands._

_"Riordan, if anything happens to me, will you promise to take care of the baby as if he were your own?" she asked, surprising him slightly._

_He gave her a soft smile as he raised her hands up and gave them a kiss, "of course, my love. I will protect you and the child with my life."_

_She giggled, "I knew you would say yes," she said, grinning at him as he frowned._

_"Then why bother asking?" he asked, narrowing his eyes at her._

_She leaned forward, giving his lips a soft kiss, "I just wanted to hear you say it," she said, giggling at he gave her a growl, pulling her back down for a kiss. She gave a small squeak, leaning back and taking his hand to place over her stomach, "look, look, look! He's moving." She giggled, her entire face lighting up as her hand lay over his against her stomach._

_He smiled, loving the way her face and eyes lit up as she smiled and laughed. "He's going to be just like you, Ayla," he said, sliding his arms around to hug both the woman and the child he loved._

_"I hope he's strong," she said, running her fingers through his hair as he lay his cheek against her stomach._

_"With a mother like you, it's guaranteed," he said, giving her stomach a kiss as she giggled._

* * *

_"Riordan..." Ayla gasped, furrowing her brow at him as he stumbled into the house, blood sliding down from his hairline from the fight he had gotten in. She placed the infant in her arms in the bed before going to him, waving him into a chair as she gathered the medical supplies, "was it those soldiers again?" she asked, taking a seat in front of him as he fell back against the chair._

_"Yeah," he said, wincing at the poltice being applied to his wound, "they think that because they're fighting a war against Altmer that all Altmer are against them."_

_Ayla frowned, shaking her head as she unraveled a bandage, "such idiots. You wouldn't hurt anyone," she said, gently wrapping the bandage around his head. She jumped at the hard pounding on the door, making her heart race as she stood._

_"Ayla," Riordan said, grabbing her arm to stop her, "they're here for me. Just let them take me."_

_Ayle scowled at him, her blue eyes flashing fire as she pulled her hand away, "don't be a fool! They can have you over my dead body," she growled, stalking to the door and pulling it open._

_"We know that Altmer bastard is in there, Ayla. Just hand him over and we won't hurt you," a deep Nord voice growled from the doorway._

_"To Oblivion with all of you! He has done nothing wrong," she growled, her fingers gripping the door as they tried to force themselves in, "if you step one foot inside my home, I will destroy you and the entire city!" She put her hand out, flames flickering to life, flashing angrily in her palm as she glared past the light toward the soldiers standing there._

_"Ayla, please. He is a monster," a woman's voice pleaded._

_"The only monsters I see here are you! He's a man like you are men," she said, shaking her head as she stepped back into the house, "my threat stands, and you know it does. I will not tolerate anyone harming me or my family." She slammed the door in their face before turning to look at Riordan, who looked tired._

_"We have to leave," he said, stiffly getting to his feet as she went to the baby's bedside._

_"I know," she said, gently stroking her fingers over the sleeping infant's head, "I won't let those...beasts poison Sirius's thinking." She turned, giving him a smile as he stood beside her, placing her hand against his cheek, "you're a good man, Riordan. I want him to see that above all else."_

_He leaned down, giving her a soft kiss as the smell of something burning snapped him out of his thoughts. Smoke started to billow in from below the door, making him frown as she lifted the infant from the bed, "Ayla, we have to go," he said, getting a nod from the woman as she followed him to the hidden door in the floor that led to a secret tunnel they had built when they had first started living together._ _With it being the war between the rest of the world and the Aldmeri Dominion, Altmer were the target of many unwarranted attacks. Most of the altmer attacked had lived in Skyrim since before the war and never said or did anything to say that they were a part of the Aldmeri Dominion, but to brainless, Nord brutes, that didn't matter. They came out of the tunnel near the river and stood, watching their home and everything they owned burn while a group of people gathered outside the flames, cheering the fire on. "I'm sorry, my love," he said, watching the back of her head before she turned, giving him a smile that surprised him._

_"We can have a real life now, Riordan. Like we talked about," she said, moving forward to take his hand as she looked up at him with star-filled eyes, "let's go restart, love."_

_Riordan stared at this woman, a smile breaking across his face as he lifted her hand and gave it a kiss, "I love you so much, Ayla."_

_"I love you too, Riordan," she giggled, shifted the infant in her arms as they walked away from the hate, hand in hand._

* * *

_"Sirius! Don't climb so high!" Ayla called, furrowing her brow as the young boy clambered up the tree trunk._

_He slipped, falling back as he gave a shout, stopping her heart and breath, until Riordan caught the boy, making him laugh and hug the large Altmer. "Yeay! Riordan!" the boy hollered, grinning as the large man put him back on the ground._

_"Don't climb that tree again. You'll scare your mother," Riordan said, getting a frown from the boy before he took off to play in the field. Riordan shook his head, moving to the woman as she leaned back against the pillar holding up the awning of the house, "are you alright, my love?"_

_Ayla nodded, giving him a tired smile, "I'm fine. He keeps me on my toes," she said, taking his hand as Sirius came running back with something in his hand._

_"Mama! Mama! Look what I found! Can I keep it?" he asked, giving her a big grin as he held up a mudcrab._

_Her eyes widened before she shook her head, "no. You cannot keep a mudcrab," she said, getting a whine from the boy._

_"Although it would make a delicious dinner," Riordan said, chuckling as the boy gave him wide, fearful eyes, holding the crab against his chest._

_"No! You can't eat him. He's my fri-OW!" Sirius yelped as the crab pinched his chest, making the boy frown before he held it out to Riordan, "nevermind. You can cook it for dinner."_

_Riordan chuckled, taking the crab from the boy as he ran off to find something else to befriend._

_"You don't expect me to cook that, do you?" Ayla asked, frowning at the ugly creature._

_"Don't worry, darling. I'll cook it. You just make that delicious apple cabbage stew I enjoy so much," he said, giving her hand a kiss as she smiled at him._

* * *

He didn't realize he had gone to his knees or that he was crying until he came back from the memories. His arms were wrapped around Misty's waist, his face against her upper abdomen as he closed his eyes, sobbing, "I miss her so much," he sobbed, holding Misty tight against him as she gently stroked his hair, hugging him as best she could. "She was too young to die like that. She should still be alive. She should still be with me, with Sirius. She was so beautiful and so kind and so soft," he nuzzled Misty's stomach, "why? Why did she have to die like that? Why couldn't they just leave us alone?" He cried for the loss of the woman he loved, tears that he had held back for the sake of her son, the most precious thing in her life. The boy he had promised to protect no matter what, that had given her so much joy and pride, despite how he was concieved. He had grown to love the boy as his own, as he had promised, but it had become a natural transition to him, watching the boy grow and become the fierce warrior he was today. But that didn't take away the pain and heartache of the loss. His friend. His love. His wife in everything but name. How he missed holding her while they slept. The long nights staying up to keep an eye out for danger while she and Sirius slept soundly in his lap. The evenings just sitting in their home they had built, watching Sirius play on the handmade rug by the fire while Ayla leaned against him, smiling as they held hands. Ayla humming a Nordic tune as she put Sirius to bed, tucking the boy in while he watched happily at the door before she would turn her head to give him the most beautiful smile he had ever witnessed. He missed that smile.

Misty's eyes misted up for this man and his lost love, his lost life. He had lost everything that was important to him except... She looked up at Sirius as he stood in the doorway, his expression sad. Their eyes met and he let out a sigh, rubbing the back of his neck as he moved into the room.

"It's not your fault, Riordan. Mother loved you," Sirius said, slowing the man's sobs, "she even tried to get me to call you papa a couple times."

Riordan sniffled and nodded as he started to lean away from Misty, "I know," he said, wiping his eyes, "I told her to stop."

Sirius stared at the man, watching him as the tears continued to flow, "you really are like a father to me though, Rio," he said, giving the man a smile as he turned to look at him, "even if you are a pain in the ass." 

Riordan watched Sirius's face light up, his eyes squinting slightly as he smiled, and Ayla's face flashed through his mind. He let out a breath he didn't realize he was holding before smiling at the boy...man standing before him as he stood, "you look just like your mother," he said, getting a confused blink from Sirius before he smiled again.

"I know, but don't kiss me, alright?" Sirius said, slapping his hand down on the larger man's shoulder, "why else would you put up with me for so long?"

"Because you're like a son to me," Riordan admitted, getting a nod from Sirius before the Nord turned his eyes to Misty.

"Hey, Misty... I wanted to say I'm sorry. I didn't mean to lie to you or to make you feel stupid or to pretend to be anything other than what I am," he said, giving her a small apologetic smile, "can you forgive me, princess?"

Misty sniffled, rubbing her eyes as she looked at them with a smile that lit up her face, "yeah. I think I can do that, but I'm going to ask Traysek if he needs his ship scrubbed or something and you're going to have to regain my trust," she said, getting a stunned blink from the Nord before he sighed.

"Alright, alright. I think I deserve that," he grumbled, holding his arms out with a smile, "but I get a hug, right?"

Misty snorted and shook her head before moving forward to hug Riordan, "he needs more hugs than you do," she said, getting a pouty face from the Nord, "go hug a fucking cactus."

Riordan chuckled, hugging her back, "I don't know what a cactus, but I'm assuming it would hurt to hug one," he said, getting a snort from Sirius.

"Yep. It's a tree like thing with long spikes that prick and poke," she said, narrowing her eyes at Sirius, "so when we find one, you get to hug it real tight."

"No thank you," Sirius said, shaking his head.

* * *

Whenever they were traveling and had to make camp, it was normal to sleep in her own bedroll, but when they were in the cities and town, she usually slept in the same bed as someone. It was safer that way. Misty rolled, furrowing her brow as she forced her eyes to remain closed, having a hard time sleeping. The others were surprised when she announced that she would be sleeping alone, getting worried looks from a few in the group but nothing much else. She tossed and turned, not used to sleeping alone in a warmer environment like an inn room. She sighed, laying on her back to stare up at the ceiling as she frowned.  _I don't want to sleep in the same bed as someone who's fucking lying to me, but I can't sleep alone anymore,_ she thought, sighing again before sitting up. She ran her fingers through her hair, shaking her head as she glanced around the room at the others asleep in the beds. She frowned, getting to her feet and shuffling from the room to the next room over. She carefully pushed the door closed before moving toward one of the beds, trying not to step on anyone as she moved across the room. She shifted nervously as she stood beside the bed, feeling like a stalker that had snuck into his target's house. 

"Riordan?" she whispered, leaning forward to gently shake the large altmer, "Rio."

He gave a huff, lifting his head slightly to look at her with partially opened eyes, "princess? What's wrong?"

Misty shifted, furrowing her brow at him, "I can't sleep," she whispered, glancing around the room, "you're one of the few people I trust anymore."

Riordan watched her silhouette in the dark before giving a nod and lifting the covers, "come on, princess. Let's get some sleep."

Misty smiled, sliding under the blankets and in against his warm body. She sighed as he draped the covers over her, his arm sliding around her waist as he buried his face in her hair. 

"Thank you, princess," Riordan's voice was soft.

"For what?" Misty asked, starting to fall asleep in the warmth.

"For being you," he said, smiling as she placed her hand and arm over his, lacing her fingers with his against her stomach.

"You're a good man, Riordan. Sirius is lucky to have a father figure like you," she said, her voice sounding tired and distant as she started to fall asleep.

He smiled in her hair, nuzzling the back of her neck as he closed his eyes and, for just a second, it was as if he had Ayla in his arms again.  _I don't think you understand how much holding you means to me. To everyone._ He gave her fingers a slight squeeze,  _it's like we're holding onto the last light we have left in this world. You're so warm and kind._ He smiled,  _I guess I am pushing my feelings off on you, Misty. I'm sorry that I do that. You are so much like her, it's as if she was born into a different world, a different life, and was given back to me. I'm going to have to go through my feelings and see if I love you because I think you are her, or if I love you because you are you. I look forward to finding out and I will protect you with my life, princess, no matter what._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have a confession. I legit cried while writing the bits about Riordan and his feelings and past. So, I'm sorry. Now you know some about the stoic High Elf.


	112. A Day On A Ship

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Traysek's back!

Misty sighed as she slowly swam back to the surface of sleep, smiling to herself at the warmth at her back. Her eyelashes fluttered as she slowly opened her eyes, still hazy from sleep. She gave Bishop's glare a slow blink as he scowled at her from the other bed. 

"What happened to sleeping alone, Princess?" he practically spat, narrowing his golden eyes at her.

Misty gave him another slow blink, her mind still trying to wake up as she yawned and snuggled more under the blankets, covering her face up to her nose as Riordan chuckled at her back.

"Delphine sent back a letter," Hawke's voice made her groan as she barely opened her eyes to look at him as he entered the room.

"What's it say?" Riordan asked, shifting to sit up and pulling the blankets up enough to send a shiver down Misty's back from the chilly air.

Misty huffed, rolling slightly to pull some of the blankets away from the altmer to lay against her back, "fucking freeze me out," she grumbled, pulling the blanket over her head, "it says we have to meet with a Bosmer named Malborn who works for the Thalmor at the embassy. He's probably not here yet. Go away and let me sleep in for one fucking day."

Hawke gave the lump of blankets an annoyed glare as he ran his hand through his hair, "if you don't wake up, I'm sending in one of the little ones."

Misty snorted, pulling the blankets down enough to glare at him, "don't use my own kids against me, you bastard. That's deviant," she growled, getting a smirk from the imperial, "fucking bandit shit is what that is."

Hawke chuckled as he left the room, "then get up and get some breakfast."

Misty groaned, sitting up in the bed like the walking dead, her eyes wanting to stay closed before she yawned and stretched, scratching her ribs before looking at Bishop, who hadn't blinked once, that she could tell. She couldn't help but smirk at him, "it's going to be one of those days, ain't it?"

Bishop's scowl deepened, if that was possible, before he snorted, folding his arms over his chest, "guess so."

Misty yawned again as she stood, "God what I wouldn't give for a fucking breakfast buffet. Mmm," she said, shuffling from the room to go back to the other room to get her clothing. 

* * *

Misty frowned at the bowl of stew in front of her and sighed, "this is not a breakfast buffet," she grumbled, dipping her bread in the broth.

"Breakfast buffet, what's that?" Inigo asked, taking a seat next to her as he licked his lips at the sweetroll sitting in front of him.

"It's a long table like thing that's set out with all sorts of breakfast things. Eggs, bacon, sausage, pancakes, waffles, french toast, biscuits and gravy, hash browns, fresh fruit, and everything covered in maple syrup," she said, giving another sigh, "not a single soup or stew to be seen." She paused, "okay, maybe there's oatmeal and cereal, but that's the closest thing to soup there is, and that's not really soup, more like...porage."

"That sounds yummy!" Sofia said, giving Misty a grin from across the table.

"It is," Misty said, her eyes moving over the children as they happily ate their breakfasts...except Zarain, who was reading. "Zarain, you have to eat, honey."

He barely moved, bringing a piece of bread to his lips and taking the smallest of bites before replacing it on the table.

Misty sighed and shook her head as she took a sip of the lavender tea Beatrice had given her, "mmm! This is actually pretty good," she said, giving her friend a smile as she walked by, "thanks for the tea, Bee."

Inigo chuckled at the rhyme as Beatrice gave Misty a thankful smile.

"Mama?" D'usha's voice was unsure as he approached with something hidden behind his back. 

Misty narrowed her eyes at the boy, half afraid of what he had while a little curious, "what's up, D?"

He shuffled his feet a couple time before holding a bouquet of flowers out toward her with his arm completely extended, "I picked these for you."

Misty smiled at the bouquet of wildflowers and gently took them from the boy as he shuffled his feet, embarrassed, "these are beautiful, D'usha. Thank you so much," she said, smelling them with a smile. 

"I'm sorry your fairy tale ball got ruined, mama," the argonian boy said, giving her a frown, "I would have clobbered them..." he growled before rubbing the back of his head, "if I wasn't in bed asleep."

Misty chuckled at that, pulling the boy into a hug as he grumbled, "thank you, honey. They are wonderful," she said, releasing the boy as she looked over the roughly tied leather strip and the bright colors, "there'll be other balls. Besides, I've already got an idea for punishment." She looked up at the table across the way where Bikhai was cleaning one of the dragon bones, frowning at the indents in it as he muttered to himself, "could you go ask Uncle Bikhai if he still has the toothbrushes from Spiderwick? He'll know what I'm talking about."

D'usha gave her a raised eyebrow before nodding, "okay," he said, moving across the room with purpose.

"You're going to make someone clean something with those?" Inigo asked, his ears laying back on his head in fear, "I hope it is not me."

Misty smirked, "nah, but Bishop and Wolfe need to be punished and that's the best thing I can come up with."

"Do you really think Bishop will do it?" Inigo asked, taking a large bite of sweetroll as he glanced toward the ranger, sitting off in a corner with Wolfe, Cinder, and Iron.

She snorted, "nope, but if he doesn't, he's gone. I'm putting my fucking foot down so hard it's going through the floor. I'm tired of people pushing me around," she growled, grunting as Niall purposely shifted her chair.

"Sorry, sweetheart. What were you saying about being pushed around?" he asked, giving her a grin as she glared at him.

"There's plenty of cliffs around Solitude to shout you off of, Niall. I might even let you pick which one," she said, getting a chuckle from Inigo and Niall as the Bosmer took a seat beside her, propping his feet up on the table as he started to tune his lute. 

"Hello!?! We're eating here, jerk," she growled, shoving his feet off the table as he smirked at her.

"The princess has some fight in her today," Niall said with a smile, "I know a few ways to use that fight."

Misty snorted, "so do I, and all of them involve a blade in your gut," she growled, poking him with her spoon as he laughed.

A flash of light blinded everyone in the inn before there was a loud screeching and a grunt. Misty blinked the spots from her eyes as she focused on Taliesin being attacked by Recorder.

"GET THIS CRAZY WENCH OFF OF ME!" Taliesin hollered, trying to block the woman's vicious attacks with his arms over his head.

It took a moment for everyone to start moving around after the initial shock of Taliesin's sudden appearance before Kieron had pulled the woman off the altmer mage. Taliesin scuttled back, looked frazzled and out of breath as he shakily got to his feet, holding onto the edge of a table for balance. 

"Tal, what happened? Why was she attacking you, and what happened to Traysek?" Misty asked, getting up from the table and going to the altmer. She gave a yip as he pulled her into a tight hug, "Taliesin. What the Hell?"

"I saw my life flash before my eyes. That crazy bitch was trying to kill me," he panted, hugging her so tight she could hardly breathe.

"Tal. Talie-sin. I can't. Breathe," Misty gasped, tapping him on the shoulder, "tap-out. Tap-out."

Wolfe gave a growl, jerking the man's arms from around Misty and giving him a shove back, "what'd you do, thalmor fuck?"

Taliesin snorted, glaring back at the imperial, "I didn't do anything, imperial imbecile," he growled, giving Wolfe a shove that started a scuffle.

"Hey, hey, hey, HEY!" Misty shouted, trying to pry the two apart, "CHILDREN! ENOUGH!"

They stood glaring at one another as Misty held them apart with her hands against their chests.

"Taliesin. Where. Is. Traysek?" Misty asked, getting a couple of blinks from the man before he seemed to remember something.

"I...may have left him back in Markarth," he said, rubbing the back of his head, "but he was looking through the teleport spellbook, so he might know how to use it."

Another flash of light blinded them, making some of them blink to try and clear their vision.

"You realize you just kind of left us there, right?" Traysek's voice was barely above a growl as he stood in the center of the room with his arms folded over his chest, his red eyes narrowed at Taliesin.

"Fascinating spell," Calcemo said as he stepped out from behind the large redguard.

Misty tilted her head, looking at the old man as he looked around the room, moving to poke Bikhai in the arm, testing to see if he were real.

"Fascinating," the old man repeated, looking at Traysek and Taliesin with almost wonder. 

"Oh-kay," Misty said, looking at Traysek, "so Calcemo can fix the Asteria?"

Traysek nodded, "that's what he said. Although, I'm not too sure," he said, giving the old man a sideways glance, "he seems a little..."

"Kooky," Misty said, chuckling as the old man moved around the room, examining everything as if he were in a different world.

"Is he going to be okay?" Inigo asked, his ears laying back as the old man lifted a cup from the table and turned it in his hand, "he looks enthralled."

"He's a scientist...of sorts," Misty said, watching the old man start to pour water onto the table, watching it spread out over the tabletop as Isengrim quickly tried soaking it up with a cloth.

"A crazy scientist," Traysek muttered, glancing at Recorder, still being held by Kieron. Traysek sighed and shook his head, moving toward Taliesin, who stepped back in fear as Misty moved to stand in front of him. Traysek gave Misty a raised eyebrow, smirking at her as he gave her a suggestive raised eyebrow, "we can make those Dragonborn babies later, hot stuff. Daddy has something he needs to take care of first."

Misty furrowed her brow and stepped back from the man with a look of shock and disgust as Traysek grinned at her, "what the actual fuck is wrong with you?"

Traysek laughed, waving his hand in front of his face, "I'm kidding, I'm kidding. Don't set me on fire or anything."

Misty snorted, folding her arms over her chest as she narrowed her eyes at him, "I'm not even giving you a warning next time, bucko," she growled, poking him in the chest as he grinned at her with sparkling red eyes.

Traysek chuckled, "fair enough," he said, nodding at Taliesin, "you were holding Recorder's sweetroll for her, remember?"

Misty blinked, looking past Traysek to look at Recorder, "seriously? She went crazy over a sweetroll?"

Traysek sighed as he gave her a nod, "I know, it's stupid, but that's how she is," he said, giving Taliesin an apologetic look, "sorry. I forgot to mention it."

Taliesin snorted, "you think?"

"Give her the fucking sweetroll before she starts nawing off Kieron's arms," Misty said, watching the woman struggle violently against the large Nord's grip.

"Sure, if it's Kieron you're worried, but if it's me getting attack by a rapid insane person..." Taliesin grumbled as he fished in his robe for the sweetroll.

"Stop bitching and give the crazy woman the sweetroll," Wolfe said, slapping Taliesin on the back. 

Misty sighed, rubbing the back of her head as Zarain tugged on Traysek's armor, bringing the redguard's attention down to the dark elf boy.

"Can I look at your boat?" Zarain asked, tucking the book under his arm as he looked up at the man with his shoulders back.

Traysek gave the boy a smirk as he placed his hand on the child's head, "it's a ship, lad and that's up to your mother," he said, looking at Misty as she frowned.

"I don't know. It's not really safe until it's fully repaired and who knows how long that'll take," she said, furrowing her brow at the other children as they mobbed her, begging and pleading to see The Asteria.

Traysek chuckled, "I don't mind as long as they don't push any buttons or mess with the helm," he said, watching as she sighed and nodded.

"Alright, fine, but you heard Traysek. No touching shit on the ship!" she growled, getting excited squeals and giggles from the children as D'usha joined his siblings.

"Mama, are these the toothbrushes you were talking about?" the boy asked, getting a smirk from the woman as she took them from him.

"Thank you, baby," she said, patting his head as she looked at Traysek and held up the tiny brushes, "the Asteria need a thorough cleaning?"

Traysek gave her a raised eyebrow, "uh... sure, but with those, it would take a while."

Misty gave him a dark grin, "that's the point," she said, glancing toward Bishop as he watched them from the corner, "hey Bishop. Come here for a sec."

Bishop narrowed his eyes at her before standing and cautiously making his way toward her as she put the toothbrush in Wolfe's hand, "what you need, ladyship?"

Misty turned to him, holding out the other toothbrush as Wolfe scowled at the one in his hand, "you and Wolfe get to swab the deck of the Asteria with a toothbrush. Wolfe knows what to do, don't ya buddy?"

Wolfe gave a frustrated growl and shook his head, "why? Why is this a punishment?"

"Because you don't like it," Misty said, frowning at him.

"If you liked it, it wouldn't be a punishment," Traysek said, giving them a smirk as they glared at him.

"Why are we still being punished?" Bishop asked, glaring at Misty, "I thought you forgave us?"

Misty snorted, folding her arms over her chest, "I told you I never would if you ruined the ball for me, which you did," she said, glaring back, "now, either scrub the deck with that or take a fucking walk, because I'm not dealing with you or your fucking drama anymore."

They glared at one another for a few moments before Traysek cleared his throat, "I don't mean to interrupt...whatever this is, but I really should take Calcemo down to my ship before he starts mixing things on the floor or something."

Misty let out a calming breath, giving a nod as she stepped away from Bishop, "that's the deal, cupcake. Take it or leave it," she said, nodding toward the door, "lead the way, Tray. Kids, stay close. Don't go too far ahead and listen to Traysek if he tells you something's dangerous."

Traysek gave a nod, gently maneuvering Calcemo toward the doors as he led the small group.

Wolfe sighed, rubbing the back of his neck as he twirled the toothbrush around his fingers a couple of times before looking at Bishop, "scared of a little hard labor, dog?" Wolfe said, heading for the door, "she seems serious this time and I'm not going to chance losing my place in the line for her bed."

Bishop snorted, tossing the toothbrush to the floor, "I'm not a Godsdamned whipping boy," he growled, scowling toward the door where the imperial had just disappeared out of.

* * *

 

"Tools, wares, and weapons. All for sale," Ri'saad's raspy voice made gave Misty paused as they walked through the gates of Solitude.

"Wait a minute, y'all," Misty said, remembering something that Oden had said in one of his letters.

"What is it, my friend?" Inigo asked, tilting his head as she gave him a smile.

"Oden said that if we ever come across Ri'saad's caravan that he'll have something special that I might like. I wanna see what that would be," she said, moving toward the khajiit sitting in front of a large tent with goods.

"I will meet you at your ship," Calcemo said, looking out over the harbor, "it is the one with the pipes coming out of it, yes?"

Traysek nodded, "yeah. I'll meet up with you."

"I'll go with him," Recorder said, getting a frown from the redguard, "what?"

"Don't touch ANYTHING until I get back," Traysek growled, following the others.

"Wha... I would never!" Recorder growled back as she followed Calcemo, "record: my Dragonborn thinks I ruin everything."

The others fell into line behind her, curious about what Oden might have meant, while those that didn't know Oden were just curious in general. 

"Oden, that's the other Dragonborn you were telling me about, right? The...Beta tester?" Traysek asked, furrowing his brows at the thought of there being more than one Dragonborn per reality. 

Misty nodded, "yep. His last letter said that Ri'saad had something for me and to ask for unleaded," she said, furrowing her brow, "God I hope it's not gasoline, because I'll be pissed if it is."

Ri'saad looked up at them, giving them a big smile that closed his eyes almost completely, "hello friends. You are come to see khajiit's goods?"

"How fairs the commerce, Ri'saad?" Kharjo asked, getting a sigh from the older catman.

"It is not going as well as if we were back in Elsweyr, but we do get a few that buy from us," Ri'saad said with a smile, "yourselves included, this one hopes."

Misty nodded, "actually, I wanted to ask about the thing that a man named Oden showed you. I'm supposed to ask for the Unleaded version of it," she explained, feeling a bit awkward and wondering what it could be. 

Ri'saad seemed to think for a moment before giving a nod and smiling, "ah yes! This one recalls the man you speak of," he said as he turned and went into the tent. He wasn't in the tent very long before he brought out a table and a couple of bowls that had different colored...

"Ice cream!" Misty squealed excitedly, grinning from ear to ear as she danced happily in place, "no way! Oden taught you how to make Ice cream?"

Ri'saad gave her a grin as he handed her one of the bowls and spoon, "it is not that hard when you actually do it. It is just time consuming, but he was right. It will go over well in Elsweyr when we get back home. 

Misty licked her lips, trying to decide on which scoop to start on first while halfway scared to try it. She didn't want to taste ale or mead flavored, even if that would be amazing. She finally decided on the scoop that as blue and took a small spoonful before raising it to her mouth. She blinked in surprise before swallowing, "oh my God. It's chocolate! How did you get or make chocolate?" she asked, taking a spoonful and holding it out for Inigo to taste, "try it! It's awesome!"

Inigo looked unsure but tried a bite anyway, his eyes widening at the flavor, "it's delicious! Almost better than sweet rolls," he said with a smile as Misty let the children try.

"Mmm! That's yummy!" Sissel said, getting agreeing nods from the other girls.

"Traysek, you've gotta try this," Misty said, holding out the spoon for him.

He looked skeptical for a moment, not knowing what Ice cream was or chocolate but, if it was sweet and being offered... He tried some, furrowing his brow at the coldness of it before the strange flavor coated his tongue, making him nod slightly.

"So? Good right?" She asked, smiling at him with excited, sparkling eyes.

"Yeah. It's really good. It's called, chocolate?" he asked, giving the khajiit a smile, "I think I might have to buy some of that before I go back home."

"You can never go wrong with chocolate," Misty said, looking back at the table with wide eyes, wondering what each one tasted like.

"Mama? Why is that one greenish?" Maisha asked, pointing at the baby green colored ice cream.

"It's probably a different flavor," Misty said, taking a small scoop and trying some before smiling, "it's mint. You used Nirnroot for this one, right?"

Ri'saad nodded.

"Yeah, Oden sent me a toothpaste recipe with Nirnroot in it. I for flavoring," she said, passing around the bowl. 

"Mmm! I really like this one!" Sher'tul said, making Misty smile.

"Well, let's try the others and then I'll buy everyone ice cream!" Misty said, getting a cheer from the children. "What is this?" she thought aloud, furrowing her brow at the ice cream as she took a small spoonful, "you didn't come up with Rocky Road, did you?"

Ri'saad gave her a confused blink before smiling, "most roads are rocky in Skyrim," he said, making her chuckle.

"No, it's a flavor of ice cream where I'm from. It's got nuts, marshmallows, aaaannnnd you have no clue what I'm talking about," she said, getting an apologetic smile from the khajiit. "Never mind." She took a bite of the Ice cream and her eyes widened. "It's peanut butter! Oh my God, you made peanut butter ice cream!"

"That is what Oden called it as well, but this one does not know what peanut butter is," Ri'saad said with the same smile.

Misty nodded, "it's alright. Now, just mix the chocolate with the peanut butter and you have a whole new flavor," she said, eyeing the last bowl as she handed off the peanut butter ice cream.

"And you have this where you're from?" Traysek asked, Mmming at the flavors of chocolate and peanut butter, "that is amazing!"

Misty chuckled, "you would LOVE Reese's Peanutbutter Cups. They are peanut butter covered in chocolate and delicious," she said, "try chocolate and mint. That's a good combination too."

Traysek tried it, his eyes narrowing in thought, "eh. I don't like that one as much."

Misty chuckled as Inigo and Kharjo tried the combinations and she took a spoonful of the last flavor. She placed the cold concoction on her tongue and almost died of the taste of strawberry.

Wolfe furrowed his brow at the scene, frowning at Misty seeming to be in some sort of trance, "Misty, are you alright?" he asked, leaning slightly to look at her.

"Oh GAAWWWWWD! It's strawberry!" she said, taking another spoonful and offering it to Wolfe, "come on, Wolfie. Try it. Strawberry's my favorite."

He furrowed his brow at the pinkish-orange ice cream and the hunk of something red in it before frowning, "that looks like a piece of heart."

Misty snorted, "if you don't want to try it, just say you don't want to try it," she growled, popping the spoon in her mouth.

"He's not wrong," Ri'saad said, stopping her joy dead in its tracks.

"What?" she asked with a mouthful of ice cream.

Ri'saad gave her that smile, "the one you call strawberry is made with Pine thrush egg and daedra heart."

Misty swallowed the ice cream, feeling her stomach twist in disgusted knots, "I just ate...daedra heart...." she closed her eyes to try and keep the bile down as the khajiit continued listing off ingredients.

"The chocolate is Dremora tears, which are not easy to come by, and the peanut butter is Netch Jelly and spider eggs," Ri'saad said, grinning, "the spider eggs is what gives it that crunch."

"Oh God," Misty said, turning to rush to the other side of the road where she leaned over her legs, trying not to hurl.

"You alright there, princess?" Wolfe asked, leaning over to smirk at her as she shook her head.

"I just ate fucking spider eggs and daedra heart. So no, I'm not alright," she growled, getting a chuckle from the imperial.

"Awww. Poor princess doesn't like to eat anything nasty," Wolfe mocked, getting a glare from the woman.

"I hate you," she hissed, keeping herself bent in half to try and keep her breakfast down.

"Hate to tell you this, pretty princess, but your kids love the Ice cream. Even given what's in it," he said, making her stand straight as she turned to look at the children, who were happily eating the cold treat without a care in the world. Even the usually serious, stoney Zarain was enjoying a bowl of it. 

Misty sighed and gave a nod, "alright. Whatever's in it doesn't matter because they've come up with a way to put my favorite flavors in Skyrim in the form of Ice cream," she told herself, licking the leftover taste of strawberry from her lips before sighing, "I really do like the strawberry... I mean...Daedra heart one."

Wolfe wrinkled his nose, "makes sense you eat hearts. You've already eaten mine," he said, gripping his chest where his heart was.

Misty snorted, giving him a slap on the arm as he chuckled, "ass."

"Come on, princess. Let's get some of that ice cream," he said, nodding at Ri'saad as he draped his arm over her shoulder.

* * *

Traysek grinned as he watched Wolfe scrub as the deck, giving the children that giggled as they ran past a glare before scrubbing up their boot prints. 

"Mama! I'm a pirate like Peter Pan!" D'usha hollered, drawing his dagger and swinging it around, "YARG!" 

Sofia huffed at him, "I wanna be Peter Pan!" the little girl hollered, getting a snort from the argonian. 

D'usha narrowed his eyes at her, "no! You can be Wendy," he said, getting a whine from the girl.

"I don't wanna be Wendy! I wanna be Peter Pan!" Sofia hollered, giving D'usha a push.

It was like Misty appeared from nowhere, catching D'usha and taking his dagger before he got hurt or hurt someone else as she gave Sofia narrowed eyes, "Traysek's Peter Pan, you two are Lost boys. You're ALL Lost boys!" Misty hollered over the ship, getting excited hurrahs from the children. Misty heaved a heavy sigh as she moved up the stairs to the lounge area where Traysek was watching over the deck and all the little people scurrying over everything. "I don't think letting them eat ice cream was a good idea. Now they're all hyper as fuck."

Traysek chuckled, "true, but they seemed to enjoy it and I got a couple buckets of the ice cream to take back with me," he said, standing straight and stretching.

"Which ones did you get?" Misty asked, tilting her head at him.

"All but the mint one," he said with a chuckle, "I had to hide it somewhere on the ship so Recorder doesn't eat it all and make herself sick...again."

"She really likes sweet, doesn't she?" Misty asked, taking a seat on one of the benches.

He sighed, "you have no idea."

Misty frowned, "her and Taliesin appeared out of nowhere with her attacking him over a sweetroll. I think I can guess," she said, narrowing her eyes at the woman sitting in the sitting area across the deck.

"Yeah, she can get crazy, sometimes, but she's a great friend and an...alright follower," he said, rubbing the back of his neck as he took a seat beside Misty, "she's not much of a fighter."

Misty chuckled, "neither am I. Why do you think I travel with so many people? I can't really fight worth shit on my own," she said, feeling a sharp pain of guilt in her chest before she sighed, "I wish I knew how, but most of what I learn is on the fly. I don't really get the chance to just learn how to fight from someone. Hawke and Wolfe tried but, Hawke went easy on me and Wolfe...Wolfe is just a pest."

Traysek nodded, "not denying that," he said with a chuckle as he watched the imperial wipe the sweat from his brow, "that's kind of ingenious. Making someone who wronged you clean with a tiny brush."

Misty smiled, "it started as a punishment in Spiderwick. My house in the marsh. I made them clean the entire place top to bottom with those and it's not a small house."

Traysek laughed, "I might need to get a couple of those for punishment then," he said, smiling, "at least I'll know that it'll be really clean."

Misty nodded, "yep and they work off all that pent-up energy."

Traysek glanced at her, giving her a slightly raised eyebrow before looking back at the deck and all the children running around. He leaned back on the bench, looking up at the blue sky and smiled as he closed his eyes and felt the sun on his face, "it's a nice day."

Misty hummed an agreement, thinking for a moment before looking toward the side of the side, "how cold do you think the water is?" she asked, getting a shrug from the man.

"I dunno. Why?" he asked without opening his eyes.

Misty smiled, "well, I feel like going for a swim. And after the shit day I had yesterday, I could use it."

Traysek opened one eye, looking at her as she stood before nodding toward the opening of the bay, "you realize there's icebergs just outside of the bay, right? And water flows from the sea into the bay..."

Misty frowned at him, "I've already made up my mind," she said, walking to the railing.

"You're not going to jump over the edge of the ship," Traysek said, sounding a little annoyed as he sat up. 

Misty snorted, "I wasn't going to, but now that you said something," she said leaning over the edge of the ship, "I'm going to have to."

"You know, most men don't like it when women do something in spite of what they were told they shouldn't do," he said, leaning back again on the bench.

Misty furrowed her brows and gave him a glare over her shoulder, "most women don't like men that tell them what they can and cannot do," she growled back.

Traysek smirked, "if those women were smart enough to not do it in the first place, men wouldn't have to remind them that they can't."

"If the men feel the need to remind them then they would be women, not men," she said, getting a confused brow furrow from the redguard.

"That didn't make sense at all," Traysek said, giving her an annoyed stare.

Misty snorted, "your face doesn't make sense at all," she muttered, unclipping the straps on her armor and pulling it over her head, "I'm still going for a swim."

Traysek sighed, shaking his head, "fine. Freeze that tight ass off. I'm not jumping in to save you when you start to drown because you're too cold to swim to shore," he said, turning his attention to the doors on the other side as they opened and the dark elf boy walked out, carrying a couple of books before moving to a semi-quiet corner. He sighed, Misty's movement bringing his attention back to her before his eyes widened, "you're...stripping down?"

Misty clicked her tongue in annoyance, giving him a glare as she pulled her other boot off, "not completely, you ass! I don't swim in my clothes so I don't have to dry them off," she said, tossing the boot onto her things, "that's the smart thing to do."

He swallowed as she started to undo her belt, sliding it from her hips before untying the laces keeping her pants up, "need any help?" he asked, stopping her movement.

Misty glanced up at him with narrowed eyes, her cheeks dusting pink as she turned her back to him, "no thank you," she hissed, pushing the pants down her hips and thighs before stepping out of them and giving them a kick toward the rest of her stuff. She smiled as the feel of the sun on her skin, taking a deep breath and letting it out with a sigh. She turned slightly to look at Traysek, "you wanna jump in with me?"

Traysek chuckled, "scared?"

Misty snorted, "no, it's just no fun to go swimming alone," she said with a sigh, "and I don't like jumping off of things by myself."

Traysek chuckled, "so, you are scared."

Misty narrowed her eyes at him before sticking her tongue out, "am not."

Traysek rolled his eyes, "then jump in."

"I will," she growled, turning back to the edge of the ship. She hesitated, furrowing her brow at the ice that floated past the ship and into the marsh.  _Maybe I shouldn't..._

"I'm waiting," Traysek sang, smirking at her as she glared over her shoulder at him.

"Shut up, stupid. First I need to...you know...warm up," she said, starting to do some stretches.

"That should come after you jump in and realize too late that you're in freezing water," he said, chuckling at her attempt at procrastination.

"Yeah, yeah. You swim your way, and I'll swim mine," she said, waving his comment away before taking a deep breath and stepping up to the edge of the railing, "okay. I can do this, I can do this. I'm joining the polar bear club." _What am I thinking? This is stupid. I can't jump in. There's ICE RIGHT THERE! Maybe I should just say I changed my mind. Yeah, that's it. I changed my mind. I'm a girl. I'm allowed to do that._

Traysek watched her hype herself up as he smirked with his arms folded over his chest, "having second thoughts? You haven't even jumped in yet."

Misty snorted, shooting him a glare over her shoulder, "shut up! I'll jump when I'm good and ready," she growled, turning back to the water several feet below the railing of the ship.  _Eventually..._

Traysek rolled his eyes, watching her breathe deep a couple of times before smirking and taking a quiet, deep inhale, "FUS!" he shouted, making her yelp as she teetered on the railing, "oops. My bad."

Misty tried to keep her balance and failed, toppling over the railing with a holler and falling into the cold water below. Water rushed into her mouth as she screamed at the shock of the cold water on her skin before kicking and breaking through the surface. "OH MY GOD! IT'S FUCKING COLD!" she screamed, her teeth starting to chatter as her body shook to try and warm itself up. She looked up at the railing, where Traysek was leaning his chin on his fist, grinning down at her. "YOU'RE A FUCKING ASSHOLE!"

Traysek chuckled, "you wanted to go for a swim!" he called down.

"On my terms! ON MY TERMS!" she snarled, trying to swim toward the end of the dock where she knew there was a set of stairs. She huffed, trying to keep herself warm while treading water. She gave a yelp as something nipped at her leg, moving back a stroke as she glared over the water's surface, shivering. "What the hell?" She felt the sharp pinch again and hollered, splashing at the thing, "what is that? OUCH!" she hissed as something bit into her calf, "FUCK!" She tried kicking at whatever it is, forcing it to let go before turning and panic swimming toward the steps. She gave a cry as something bit into her thigh, wiggling violently to try and tear off a piece of her. She gritted her teeth, reaching into the water to grab ahold of the...fish.  _It's a fucking Slaughterfish!_ She growled, trying to pull at the fish and crying out as another one bit into her back. "AHH!"

She furrowed her brow as she was lifted from the water, the fish dangling off of her like leeches, wiggling violently. "Ouch! Stop it!" She growled as her feet touched down on the deck.

"Hold on," Traysek said, prying the fish's mouth open and smacking the creature on the railing, killing it. 

"Ow, ow, ow, ow," she growled, tugging on the other one's tail as it started to chew on the piece of her back. Her eyes started to tear up from it and she ground her teeth, "rrrrr. Make it stop."

"It's alright, Misty, just hold still," Traysek said, carefully removing the Slaughterfish's teeth from her skin before smacking it against the railing and tossing it next to the other one. "You alright?"

Misty sniffled, a few tears of fear and pain eeking out of the corners of her eyes before she wiped them away, "no. You're an ass," she said, wiping the tears from her eyes.

"I'm sorry. I didn't know there were Slaughterfish in the bay. They're usually in open water," he said, placing his hand barely touching the wound on her back as he started to heal her. "I'll let you jump on your own, next time."

"Should have let me jump on my own then," she muttered, sniffling as the adrenaline started to recede, leaving her cold, tired, and wet. 

"At least there was only two of them," Traysek said, trying to lighten the mood.

Misty gave him a glare over her shoulder as he smiled at her, awkwardly, "if there were more of them, I'd probably be dead," she growled, placing her hand over the wound on her thigh, "God I hope these don't scar."

"Come on, sit on that bench so I can get your calf," he said, gently moving her toward the stone bench to sit. 

She took a seat, her body starting to shiver again, as she folded her arms over her chest, trying to keep herself warm.

"Maybe next time you won't jump into freezing water," Traysek said, kneeling in front of her and lifting her foot from the deck.

"Maybe you won't try to tell me what to do so I don't," she growled back, narrowing her eyes at his smirk.

"Maybe you should be smarter and listen when someone says you shouldn't do something," he said, holding her cold foot in his hand.

Misty snorted, "goes to show how much you know. I don't do what I'm told," she muttered, shivering slightly. 

Traysek sighed, "I noticed," he said, lifting her foot and placing it against his shoulder as he tilted his head to get a better look at her calf, "you kicked that one away, didn't you?"

Misty frowned, "what else was I supposed to do? Let the damn thing eat me?"

Traysek shook his head, "they have serrated teeth that dig in and you have to take care to remove them or they'll rip you apart," he said, placing his hand barely over the wound as he started to heal it, "so, you shouldn't have kicked it away."

"Whatever." Misty furrowed her brow, leaning back against the railing behind her as she closed her eyes, trying to allow her body to soak in as much sun as she could to warm up. "And you force pushed me. I didn't jump," she muttered, barely opening her eyes to glare at him as he smirked.

"I sneezed," he said, making her huff.

"Bullshit," she growled, sitting up slightly as he chuckled.

"Well, you were taking too long and looked like you could use a push," he said, sliding his hand over her calf to make sure it was healed.

"Don't be Kaidan. He has a habit of pushing me off of things into water," she grumbled, rolling her eyes before blinking at Bishop standing at the top of the stairs, glaring at Traysek's hand moving over her calf.

"Am I interrupting something?" he asked, his voice a low growl and his eyes piercing.

Misty swallowed, suddenly feeling Traysek's hot hand on her cool skin... and wishing she was somewhere else entirely, "Bishop, I was...uh..."  _Why the hell do I feel like a teenager that just got caught necking?_

Traysek smirked at him, moving to kneel between her knees as he ran his hands up her thighs, widening her eyes and making her furrow her brow, "actually, yes. We were just about to make some Dragonborn babies," he said, laying his head against her stomach, "right, sweetheart?"

Misty shook her head frantically, pushing at Traysek's head, "no we weren't! Get the fuck off!"

Traysek chuckled, moving back as she sat up, shoving her hands into his chest. 

"Not even if you were the last man on earth," she growled, making him laugh.

"So I do have a chance," He said, grinning as her face turned red.

"No! No means no!" she said, her voice going high.

"But, honey, you promised," Traysek said, giving her a mock pout.

Misty's eyes widened,  _Oh my God, why is he doing this to me?_ she thought, shaking her head, "please stop," she almost begged as he gave her a grin.

"That's not what you were saying a few minutes ago. You remember," he said, leaning forward with his hands on her knees, "when you were begging me for more and to go faster... or was it harder?"

If Misty's eyes got any wider, they would have popped out of her skull. She put her hands over her face, starting to feel dizzy from all the blood rushing to her face, "oh God, kill me now."

Bishop scowled at the two before clicking his tongue, "guess you don't need me, do you, princess?" he asked with a sneer as he turned and started back down the steps.

"Bishop! Wait!" Misty said, pushing Traysek back, "back up. Back up! Bishop, hold on!" She ran down the steps, catching him before he reached the gangway.

"Tch, whatever you're going to say, I don't want to hear it," Bishop growled, brushing her hand off his arm.

Misty huffed, narrowing her eyes at him, "what the fuck is your problem? You're being a royal ass," she growled, folding her arms over her chest as she glared at him.

"Royal...Royal ass? I'm not the one running around a strange ship, throwing myself at a stranger while barely wearing anything," he snarled, waving at her as he frowned, "you're a real piece of work, you know that?" He snorted before turning and walking down the gangway, "see you around, princess."

Misty furrowed her brows at his back, shaking her head as she frowned, "fine then!" she hollered, feeling angry and, oddly, hurt. 

"Mama? Are you okay?" Sissel asked, bringing Misty's attention down to the girl.

Misty took a deep breath, holding back the tears as she nodded, "yeah. Yeah, I'm fine," she said, giving the little girl a smile as she nodded toward the others, "you go play, alright."

Sissel nodded, giving Misty an unsure look before heading back to play lost boys with the other children. She took another deep breath, licking her lips before shaking her head and starting back for the stairs.  _Why am I so upset that he left? I should know better. I did give them an ultimatum. Why would I expect Bishop to stick around?_ she swallowed the tears and took a deep breath, furrowing her brow as she moved up the stairs. 

"So, what's wrong with your boyfriend? Can't take a joke?" Traysek asked with a smirk as she stepped up onto the bow.

Misty ignored him, heading to her pile of clothes before pulling her tunic over her head.

Traysek furrowed his brow, the humor suddenly gone from the air as he sighed, "look, if it's something I said or did..."

Misty shook her head, "you were having fun...at my expense, but whatever," she muttered, furrowing her brow as she stepped into her pants and pulled them up, "who cares."

Traysek rolled his eyes, "drama much?"

Misty took a deep breath and turned, glaring at the redguard who watched with an amused smirk, "maybe you were having fun, but I wasn't! That was fucking embarrassing and you just...kept going! Seriously! What the actual fuck is wrong with you? Stop fucking around and grow the fuck up!" she snarled, snatching her armor from the deck and jerking it over her head. "Ow."

Traysek sighed, rubbing the back of his neck as he watched her struggle to pull the armor the rest of the way on, "I'm sorry. Sometimes, I can take a joke a little too far, but I didn't mean anything by it. It was just in good fun," he said, smiling at her as her head popped up through the neck hole, "I'm really sorry."

Misty snorted, "yeah right. You'll just do it again later," she growled, stepping into her boots and stomping her feet to position her feet in the boots.

Traysek sighed again, watching her lift her sword belt from the deck before smiling, "hey, I have an idea. How about I teach you a few moves you can use in combat?"

Misty narrowed her eyes at him as she tightened her sword belt.

He chuckled, "seriously. You did say no one's really taught you how to fight. Why not learn from another Dragonborn?"

Misty frowned, "you're just going to poke fun at me," she said, picking up her bow and pulling it onto her back.

Traysek shook his head with a frown, "no I'm not. I'm seriously offering to teach you," he said, giving her skeptical frown a smile, "come on. It'll be worth it."

Misty sighed, running her hands through her still damp hair, "fine, but if you poke fun, I'm done."

Traysek nodded, "deal."

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Anybody else want Ice cream and Reese's? Mmm... Reese's.
> 
> How did I get Traysek for a screenshot, you ask? Well, I downloaded Novak the Slayer from Loverlab.com and edited his features in creation kit by going off of the images Knight sent me. I also made a video that I've posted featuring Knight's OC Traysek and Misty. It's a funny video and you see how the two interact so I hope you enjoy it! ^_^  
> Here the link for those that don't or haven't subscribed to my youtube:  
> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=fOFWh0jnVIs
> 
> AAAAAAAAAAAAAND a link to Knight's fanfiction. He's in the process of finishing up the chapter so it's not complete, but he had to post it before AO3 deleted the draft. Y'all who write know.  
> https://archiveofourown.org/chapters/38403950


	113. Traysek Gets Real

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Traysek offers to train Misty in exchange for being an ass. LOL

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A good portion of the fighting techniques and throws applied in this chapter I actually consulted someone who knows and has experience in fighting, grappling, throws, and kill moves (no I didn't write that wrong). Both Misty and the other characters' fighting styles were based on information and shown examples given to me by this source...  
> It's my husband but he has multiple black belts in most martial arts, including Kendo, maui tai, Ju jitsu, and military style fighting. His hands are registers lethal weapons in Texas... ^_^ He's my superman.

"You're still standing wrong," Traysek said, shaking his head as he critiqued Misty's stance with the swords in her hands.

Misty snorted, giving him a glare, "shut up and let me do it my way," she growled, standing with her feet farther apart than Traysek had told her.

He sighed, rolling his eyes, "I get the whole rebel thing, but when it comes to a life and death struggle, that stance will knock you over, if not get you killed," he said, moving to stand beside her before giving her a rough push, making her stumble a couple steps. She gave him a glare as he folded his arms over his chest with a smile, "see? Now stand like I showed you."

Misty huffed, taking the stance that he showed her as she rolled her eyes, "now what?"

Traysek narrowed his eyes, walking around her to inspect her stance before nodding, "now," he said, drawing his weapon, "attack me."

Misty blinked at him before frowning, "fine, but don't cry if I hurt you," she said, sounding confident as he smirked at her.

"I'm a delicate flower so please, honey, be gentle," he said, giving her a wink that made her narrow her eyes.

"Ass," she growled, lunging forward as she swung the sword in her right hand around. 

Traysek smirked, bringing his sword up to easily block the attack, "do you always swing your swords so wide?"

Misty snorted, "only when I'm fighting a girl," she said, laughing as she stepped back, "I'm sorry. That just came out without my thinking."

Traysek chuckled, "it's fine. One of us has to be a girl, I guess," he said, making her laugh as he ran his hand dramatically through his hair, "it only makes sense since I'm the pretty one." He heaved a heavy sigh, "the things I do for beauty."

Misty waved her hand in front of her face as she laughed, "stop, stop, stop. I can't breathe," she said, leaning over her knees as she gasped for air between laughs.

Traysek chuckled, "easy, Misty. I don't want to be responsible for you dying of suffocation," he said, leaning slightly to look at her.

Misty took a few deep breaths, chuckling as she stood, "don't make me laugh so much," she said.

Traysek smiled, "you looked like you needed a good laugh," he said, watching her smile wilt, "so, what's the deal with you and that grumpy guy?"

"Bishop?" She asked, getting a nod, "we're just friends."

Traysek gave her a skeptical eyebrow raise, "uh huh. You know, I haven't known you or your group for very long but, from where I was standing, that wasn't friendship," he said, sliding his sword back onto his hip, "that was jealousy."

Misty snorted, "Bishop's just an ass," she growled, shaking her head, "he wouldn't be jealous of anything. He's just...possessive." She blinked at the word, furrowing her brow.

"Uh huh," he said, sighing, "look, Misty, my advice is to walk away from him. Possession isn't a good thing to have in a bed partner."

Misty looked up at him with narrowed eyes, "we're not bed partners."

Traysek smirked at her, "you mean to tell me that you've never slept in the same bed as him," he chuckled at Misty's frown, "there's more than one kind of bed partner, sweetheart and possession isn't a good thing to have in either of them."

Misty sighed, lowering her eyes to the ground, "I know that," she muttered, scuffing her foot on the ground.

"It's okay to tell someone no, you know," he said, giving her a comforting smile.

"That's what everyone keeps telling me," she sighed, running her hand through her hair and pulling the leather cord from it, "I don't know how. I see someone that needs help and I help them. It's natural for me."

Traysek chuckled before giving a sigh, "ah, I remember when I used to say yes to everything. Those were horrible days," he said, frowning at something he thought of, "I wish I had said no to a lot of it."

Misty nodded, "it's harder to say no when you're face to face with someone who needs help."

"Yeah, it is," he agreed, thinking for a second before nodding at her, "come on. You wanted to learn how to fight and I've only got until Calcemo fixes my ship to teach you."

"If he fixes it," she said, giving him a grin as he frowned.

"Why would you curse me like that? That's just mean," he grumbled, taking a stance without his weapons, "I'm changing what I'm teaching you. You're going to learn hand to hand without a weapon."

Misty frowned, "like, what? Ground and pound?" she asked, getting a confused raised eyebrow from the man.

"What? Uh...sure," he said, crouching slightly with his hands up, "take this stance."

Misty sighed, taking the stance before sticking her tongue out at him.

"Really?" he muttered, giving her an annoyed expression as she grinned at him. He rolled his eyes and shook his head before standing, "okay, now just hold that stance and let me get a look."

Misty flushed at his wording but kept her mouth shut as he moved around her, muttering under his breath as he moved her feet closer together, before moving to stand in front of her. She blinked at him a few times as he tilted his head, looking her over before raising her hands slightly before sighing. "What?"

"You're really small. Like, teeny tiny," he said, getting a frown from the woman, "how in Oblivion do you take down dragons with those little hands and arms?"

Misty snorted, standing straight and folding her arms over her chest, "same way you do, jerk."

Traysek chuckled and shook his head, "I doubt that. You look like you would need help," he said, making her frown, "it's not a bad thing. You are very small." Misty gave a growl, shoving her hand against his chest as he laughed at her, "that almost hurt."

"You're an ass," she growled, glaring at him.

He chuckled, patting her on the head as she glared at him, "it's alright. I know you're just angry because you can't reach the high shelves." He gave her a grin, "now it makes sense that you travel with tall people."

Misty gave a growl as she shoved him, making him stumble back a step...A STEP.

"Woah, easy now. I know short people are angry, but that's uncalled for," he said, laughing as she took a fighting stance.

"Come on, bitch! We're fighting right here and now," she growled, making him laugh harder.

"Do-do you need a stool or should I get on my knees?" he laughed, watching her face turn bright red before she moved forward, bringing her fist around to coldcock him in the jaw. He stumbled several steps, the laughing stopped as he rubbed his jaw, "damn girl. You've got a mean right hook."

Misty snorted, "be glad I hit your face and not your dick. Although I couldn't tell the difference from down here!" she growled, folding her arms over her chest as he chuckled.

He licked his lips, shaking his head as he worked his jaw, "seriously. If you could do that with every punch, you'd be pretty badass," he said, frowning, "I actually taste blood."

Misty blinked at that, her anger starting to abate, "you think so?"

He nodded, "yeah." She gave him a smile that made her eyes sparkle, feeling so much more confident before he nodded, "alright, girly. Let's get back to hand to hand. Take that stance again."

Misty groaned, lazily taking the stance as he frowned at her, "can't I just take my own stance."

"The last time you took your own stance," he said, moving around behind her to adjust her feet, "I could knock you over with barely a push."

"You're stronger than me," she grumbled, furrowing her brow at him, "you could knock me over no matter how I stand."

Traysek glanced up at the side of her face before sighing, "you've really got a confidence issue, don't you?"

"Your mom has a confidence issue," she grumbled.

"No, she doesn't," he said, moving around to stand in front of her, "now, I'm going to attack you and I want you to block and counter-attack. Ready?"

"Wait, what do you mean, counter-attack?" she asked, looking a little scared.

Traysek sighed, "I mean block and then attack me right after."

"Tch. I know what counter-attack means, jerk face. I meant how?" she asked, furrowing her brow.

He shrugged, "blocking my attack is the main goal here. Don't worry about a counter yet," he said, taking a stance that looked similar to her own, except his left foot was farther back.

"But, what if I can do it?" she asked, getting a shrug from the man.

"Then go ahead," he said, his expression taking on a more serious tone, "ready?"

"No," Misty muttered, taking a deep breath before nodding, "okay."

Traysek's eyes narrowed for a second before he lunged at her and her instant reaction was...less than Dragonborn.

Misty gave a surprised squeak and stumbled back, falling onto her ass as Traysek laughed.

"What in Oblivion was that?" he asked, leaning on his knees as he laughed.

Misty frowned, "shut up, stupid. I panicked," she said, getting to her feet.

Traysek chuckled, wiping a tear from under his eye, "oh man. I wish there was a way to record that. That was hilarious."

"And I got it all," Inigo said, tapping on the screen on Misty's phone before looking up at the scowling woman with a grin.

"Inigo, give me my phone," she said, putting her hand out as she moved toward him.

Inigo shook his head, "nope," he said, holding it above his head as she tried to grab for it. 

"Damnit, why!" she growled, jumping up and down to try and get it as Traysek laughed, "gimme the phone, Inigo!"

"No," Inigo said, nodding at Traysek before throwing the phone to him. 

Misty held her breath for the few seconds it was in the air before Traysek caught.

He tilted his head as he turned it in his hand, "what is this?"

"It's my cell phone. Now, give it back," she said, getting a chuckle from the man as he held it above his head.

"Alright," he said, tossing it back to Inigo.

"Fucking serious?" she growled, giving him a shove before trying to get the phone from Inigo.

"You said give it back and Inigo had it," Traysek said, catching the phone once again when Inigo threw it.

"I meant to me, you ass," she growled, jumping up and down to try and get the phone out of her reach, "give it!"

Traysek chuckled, giving her the phone as she huffed.

"Thank you," she growled, sliding her finger over the screen and frowning at the video as it played. 

Traysek leaned over her shoulder, looking at the strange images of Misty and himself standing in their stances before image Traysek lunged forward. Image Misty's eyes grew wide before she gave that squeak and stumbled back, falling to the floor. Traysek laughed at seeing it again, "even funnier the second time," he said, grinning at the glare she gave him.

"I'm deleting it," Misty said, sliding her finger over the screen once more.

"But, Misty. It would be a great memory to have and watch for later, yes?" Inigo said, making her sigh, "you will laugh at it later."

She snorted, giving him narrowed eyes before giving a frustrated sigh and holding it back out to him, "fine, but stop taking videos of me without asking first."

Inigo grinned, "but you're so pretty, how can I not?" he asked, making her blush.

"Am not," she muttered.

"See? There's that confidence thing again," Traysek said, giving her a poke in the shoulder, "whatever's going on in your head is messing with your confidence in battle too. Stop it."

Misty narrowed her eyes at him, "you can't stop what's been beat into your head most of your life," she growled, poking him back.

"I disagree," Traysek said, poking her a little harder and making her wince.

"Ouch! Jerk!" she growled, punching his arm.

"That almost hurt," he said with a chuckle, "but seriously. You're the Dragonborn..."

"Mother fucking Dragonborn," Inigo said, getting a raised eyebrow from the redguard.

"Yeah...sure..." he said, turning back to look at Misty, "you're the most powerful being in the world right now. Have a little confidence in yourself."

Misty sighed, "I can only promise to try," she said, getting a nod.

"Fair enough," Traysek said, slapping her on the back, "now, let's get back to that training."

Misty nodded, taking the stance he had shown her as Inigo moved back to be out of the way. 

Traysek huffed, moving around behind her to adjust her feet...again, "why do you stand so wide? You're small. Stop standing like a spider."

Misty huffed at him, "I'm standing like you showed me, jerk!"

"I have two legs, not eight. Keep your feet a little wider than shoulder width apart," he said, getting a frown from the woman.

"Every time I do, you move them," she growled, narrowing her eyes at him. 

"That's because you're short and have short legs," he said, chuckling at her glare, "I'm not so tiny and have long legs."

"Like a spider," Misty said with a smirk.

"No, like a man my height, now stand right," he said, getting a snort from the woman, "and don't move your feet from where I put them."

Misty groaned, wrinkling her nose, "it's uncomfortable and I don't like it."

"Deal with it, sweetheart. It'll help keep you balanced later," he said, taking his own stance in front of her, "now, when I attack, don't squeak and fall down. You're a dragon, not a mouse."

She narrowed her eyes in a glare as he laughed before taking a deep breath, "whenever you're ready, cupcake."

Traysek smirked, "cupcake. What's that?" 

"It's a sweet cake with icing on it. Like a sweetroll, except better," she said, standing straight.

"Ah ah ah! Stay in your stance. You can show me later," he said, getting a frown from the woman before she took the stance again. He narrowed his eyes at her feet, "I'm starting to think you're doing that on purpose," he grumbled, moving to adjust her feet again.

She smirked, spinning around as she brought her leg up to try and kick him in the side. 

He caught her leg as it made contact, giving her an annoyed glare, "I don't know what you were trying to do, but you failed at it," he said, jerking her off her feet.

She yelped, landing hard on her back with him still holding onto her leg, "when I get home, I'm getting my money back for that self-defense class," she groaned, sitting up as best she could with her leg in his grip.

"You paid someone to teach you to fail like that?" Traysek asked, giving her a raised eyebrow as he let her leg drop and offered his hand.

Misty snorted, "the technique worked fine when that bandit had ahold of me," she grumbled, taking his hand and letting him help her to her feet.

"Oh? Show me," he said, getting a confused blink from Misty.

"Uh... okay," she said, sounding as nervous as she felt, "well, first, the guy had his arm around me and shit."

"How?" Traysek asked, a sly smile spreading across his lips.

Misty frowned, "don't be weird," she growled, motioning with her own arm and hand, "like this, I think."

Traysek nodded, moving forward to wrap his arm around her with a grin, "like this?"

Misty's eyes went wide as she shook her head, "no!" she said a little too quickly, her voice going high, "ahem. No. I was facing the other way," she said, her cheeks turning pink.

Traysek nodded, "alright. Turn around," he said, twirling his finger pointed down.

Misty frowned, narrowing her eyes at him, "I don't trust you behind me," she said, making him grin, "especially with that grin."

"I swear I'll only do what you tell me to," he said, putting his hand in the air, "promise."

Misty gave him a skeptical glare but turned away from him anyway as he wrapped his arm around her.

"Like this," he purposely purred in her ear, making her blush harder.

Misty furrowed her brow, trying to keep her mind on what she was trying to show him, "it was a little tighter."

"I'll hold you as tight as you want, honey," he said before giving her a purring growl.

"Okay, I'm done trying," she said, moving his arm away as he laughed.

"Come on. I was kidding," he said, with a grin. 

 Misty snorted, "the only time you're serious is when my footing's wrong," she growled, folding her arms over her chest.

Traysek chuckled, "nuh uh," he said, smirking at her before rolling his eyes, "alright, alright. I'll be serious. I really want to know what this, ' self-defense class' taught you about self-defense."

Misty narrowed her eyes at him, not believing him as he smirked at her, "I don't believe you," she said, shaking her head.

Traysek rolled his eyes and moved behind her before roughly grabbing her from behind, "he grabbed you like this, right?"

Misty grunted, furrowing her brow as she pushed against his arm, "not that hard, but yeah."

Traysek snorted, "you could have easily gotten out of that," he said, loosening his arm slightly, "let me guess," he pulled his orcish dagger and placing it near her throat, "he held you at blade point."

Misty nodded, suddenly feeling a little uncomfortable.

Traysek chuckled, "don't worry. I'm not going to hurt you."

"I would hope not," Inigo said, suddenly extremely alert.

Traysek glanced at the cat before smirking, "if I wanted to hurt her, Inigo, there wouldn't be a damned thing you or anyone else could do about it. I am Dragonborn, after all," he said, pulling the dagger away from her neck and sliding it back into place on his thigh, "for safety's sake, let's say I have the dagger in my hand."

Misty let out a relieved breath before nodding, "okay, that's fine..." She blinked at Traysek's finger against her throat before frowning, "really?"

Traysek shrugged, "what? You want me to go back to the dagger?"

Misty sighed and shook her head, "no, I guess not, but why pretend to have a dagger at all?"

"I'm trying to understand the position you were in," he said, furrowing his brow, "they must have been some horrible bandits. I could have gotten out of this easily in a couple quick jabs."

Misty snorted, "yeah, well, it was the first group of bandits I ever came across and the first time I had a blade against my neck."

Traysek gave her a raised eyebrow, "where did you say you were from?"

Misty smiled, "I didn't," she said, getting a tongue click from the redguard, "ok, so he had me like this and then I just." She jabbed her elbow hard into his stomach, making him grunt and stumble back before spinning and bringing her leg up to kick him in the head. 

He brought his arm up, blocking her kick before grabbing her ankle and twisting, turning her around to fall on her face.

"Oof! Ow," she growled, turning around to glare at him as he gave her an apologetic smile.

"Sorry. Instinct took over," he said, releasing her ankle, "that wasn't bad, though. What else does this 'class' teach you?"

Misty got to her feet, "a few things that'll help if someone grabs you from behind," she said, dusting herself off.

"Show me," Traysek said, getting a blink from the woman.

"Like, show you how to do it or how I would do it?" Misty asked, wondering how the hell she would 'attack' a guy Traysek's size from behind. Most of the self-defense shit she knew was if someone wrapped their arms around your neck or waist or took you to the ground.  _I don't know if I can even reach his neck like that without him bending backward, and there's no fucking way I can just pick him up and put him on the ground._

"How you would do it. I'll play the bad guy because I'm so good at it," he said, giving her a wink.

Misty flushed, furrowing her brow as she looked away, "yeah okay," she said, clearing her throat as he chuckled. She took a deep breath, letting it out slowly as she turned away from him, "okay, what I'll need you to do is wrap your arm around my neck or shoulders. Please don't strangle me."

Traysek nodded, stepping up behind her and wrapping his arm around her neck, loosely so he didn't hurt her, "okay, now wha-AH!" He didn't get to finish before she grabbed his thumb and part of the hand where the thumb bone was, twisting it and his hand forward while bending forward as she jerked into herself, using his thumb and momentum to throw him over her back and onto the ground in front of her, groaning at the suddenness of it. 

Misty grinned, leaning down to boop his nose, "beep," she said, giggling as he sat up.

"Okay, that was...surprisingly effective," he said, rolling his shoulders against the slight throb, "and hurt a little, but you surprised me, so it won't happen again."

"Sure it won't," Misty said, helping him to his feet as she glanced at Inigo, "you get that Ini?"

Inigo grinned, "yep!"

Traysek frowned, "you're recording this? Seriously?"

Misty grinned, "blackmail," she said, waving her hand casually as Traysek snorted.

"We'll see," he said, nodding at her, "that it or did they teach you anything else?"

"Most of the attack from behind defenses are pretty much that. Control the thumb you can control the whole body. And they taught me a few techniques for when I'm on the ground, but," she sighed, rubbing the back of her neck nervously, "I don't know."

"Show me," Traysek said, getting a shocked blink from the woman that made him chuckle, "I said I wanted to know what that 'class' taught you and I meant it. Show me that ground defense stuff."

Misty swallowed, furrowing her brow on how to do it without sounding or acting weird or awkward. She took a deep breath and cleared her throat, giving a nod, "alright..." she said, trying to shake off her nerves. It's one thing to do the technique in a class of other women and people that were learning as well, but it felt like a spotlight was on her when she was showing someone. It was also different to show a friend that she had known for years as opposed to someone she knew no more than a couple of days. She took another deep breath and lay on the ground, getting a raised eyebrow from the redguard. "You're going to have to...um...kneel...between my legs..." She could feel her face getting red and tried, and failed, to keep the heat from rising in her cheeks. 

Traysek's lips spread in a grin as he knelt down and crawled toward her, "if you wanted me between your legs, you didn't have to use training as an excuse," he said, chuckling as she jabbed at his chest.

"Jerk! Don't be dirty," she growled, even as her cheeks burned like she had been out in the sun too long. She cleared her throat again and took a deep breath, feeling nervous about this whole idea.  _I've only done this with people a little bigger than me. Traysek's way bigger than me. I hope I can do it right._

"Don't be scared, Misty," Traysek said, bringing her out of her thoughts to blink up at him, "I'll be gentle." He brushed his knuckles against her cheek, widening her eyes as she blushed harder, making him chuckle as she frowned.

"Jerk," she growled, reaching up with her knuckles facing her face and grabbing hold of his thumb, twisting down and out and forcing him down against her chest as she wrapped her legs around his waist.

"Nice try," he said, bringing his elbow down against her ribs, making her yelp and her grip loosen on his thumb enough for him to pull his hand free. 

"Ouch, Tray," she complained, glaring at him as she rubbed her ribs, "that fucking hurt you ass."

He smirked, "just goes to show that not everything they teach you in that class is good," he said, trying to sit up, "you can let go now."

Misty snorted, folding her arms over her chest, "no," she said, narrowing her eyes at him.

Traysek sighed, "I don't want to hurt you, but if you don't let go, that's what's going to happen."

Misty shook her head, "no," she said, smirking at him.

Traysek sighed, slipping his hand down between their groins, making her eyes go wide.

"What're you doing?" she yelped, grabbing his arm.

He ignored her, wrapping his arm around her leg before sliding his other hand down and around her other leg and pressing out, breaking the leg lock she had on him. He gave her a smirk as he moved back to sit on his heels. "I said I didn't want to hurt you, so I didn't."

Misty snorted, sitting up as she frowned at him, "that wasn't what I was thinking you were doing," she growled, folding her arms over her chest.

Traysek chuckled, "honestly, I was surprised you didn't let go when I started," he said, giving her a grin.

Misty furrowed her brow, "I was in shock and I think my feet were locked together."

Traysek smirked, "sure," he said, running his hand through his hair, "just admit you want a piece of this."

Misty's eyes widened as her cheeks heated up, "do not!" she exclaimed, her voice going a little higher than she meant as he laughed at her.

"I'm kidding, I'm kidding," he said, getting to his feet and holding his hand out for her.

She huffed, narrowing her eyes at his hand before sighing and taking it, letting him pull her to her feet. She gave his chest a slap, glaring up at him as he chuckled, "jerk."

Traysek chuckled, "well, now that I know your failures, take that stance again."

Misty groaned, taking the stance lazily with a sigh.

Traysek gave her an annoyed glare before sighing and moving to adjust her feet... again. "Seriously..."

Misty snorted, purposely shifting her foot after he adjusted it.

He frowned, "stop being difficult," he growled, kicking her foot back into position.

"Stop making me uncomfortable," she growled back, raising her hands too high.

Traysek huffed, moving to stand in front of her before giving her collarbone a push, sending her stumbling back a couple steps, "if you were standing right, that wouldn't have happened."

Misty gave a growl, lunging forward and giving a grunt when he barely moved back a step, wrapping her arms around his waist as he sighed. 

"I'm assuming you were trying to knock me over," he said, getting a frustrated growl from the woman before rolling his eyes. He leaned forward, wrapping his arms around her waist and lifting back and up, making her yelp as he held her upside down by the waist.

"AHH! Traysek! Don't drop me on my head! No Piledrivers!" Misty said, trying to struggle free as she pushed at his hands.

"Keep doing that and you'll end up on your head," he said, tilting his head slightly around her, "what's a piledriver anyway?"

"I'm not going to tell you that until you put me down," she said, shaking her head.

"What if I don't put you down until you tell me?" He asked, smirking.

"I'm not risking that. Put me down, Traysek!" Misty said, kicking her legs.

"Woah! Easy, girl," he said, moving his head to dodge her feet, "keep doing that and I'll definitely drop you on your head."

"Then put me down," she growled, trying to pry his hands apart.

* * *

The panic and fear he had felt not too long ago had quickened his pace, moving him up the gangway plank to the deck where Wolfe was busy scrubbing at a canon while the children ran around the deck giggling and pretending to fight one another. He moved to Wolfe, who looked frustrated, "where's Melissa?"

Wolfe snorted and nodded toward the doors leading below deck, "she went with that redguard. Bastard gave her some line about training her," he growled, violently scrubbing at the railing, "if that fucker seduces her and she gives him her virginity, I'll kill them both."

He rolled his eyes at the imperial, before the residual feeling of panic and fear crept back into his chest, squeezing it until he could hardly breathe. He took a deep breath, calming himself before moving toward the doors and into the ship. He paused inside, listening more than trying to feel.  _If he's really training her, she'll be loud about it._ He wasn't wrong. Not long after he thought that did he hear Misty's loud complaints.

"AHH! Traysek! Don't drop me on my head! No Piledrivers!" Misty's voice was panicked and he felt that squeeze in his chest again, forcing him to move toward the voices. 

He let out a relieved sigh when he stood in the doorway, seeing Traysek holding Misty upside down as she struggled against his grip. He leaned against the doorframe, watching the two interact with his arms and ankles crossed. 

"What if I don't put you down until you tell me?" Traysek asked, smirking around the woman's legs.

"I'm not risking that. Put me down, Traysek!" Misty said, kicking her legs.

"Woah! Easy, girl," he said, moving his head to dodge her feet, "keep doing that and I'll definitely drop you on your head."

"Then put me down," she growled, trying to pry his hands apart.

"Maybe you should not do that, my friend. You might get hurt," Inigo said, furrowing his brow at the woman.

He smirked, shaking his head as she gave Inigo a glare, "tell him to put me down then," she growled, blinking in surprise when her eyes caught sight of Kieron, "Kieron! Help!" she said, reaching out for him.

Kieron sighed, pushing away from the doorframe and moving toward them, "Wolfe said you were training but I was not expecting...this," he said, glancing at Traysek as the man chuckled.

"Just showing her a few things," he said, wincing at her digging her nails into the back of his hand, "ow."

"Careful lad. She has teeth," he said, smirking at the redguard and narrowing his eyes at the man and the uncomfortable feeling he got being near him. It wasn't as bad as Oden, but it was still...unpleasant. What was also upsetting was the pull he felt, the same one that Misty's dragon soul gave him, except he wanted to go toward her's. 

"Then put me down!" Misty growled, beating her fists against his arm. 

Traysek sighed, rolling his eyes as he slowly lowered her back to her feet, "there. Now you're down. What's a Piledriver?"

Misty took a deep breath, stepping away from the man as she straightened her hair, "you hold the person upside down and put their head between your knees and drop down to your knees, driving them into the ground," she explained, getting a chuckle from the man.

"I see why you didn't want to tell him while he had you like that," Inigo said with a grin.

"Exactly," she said, glancing at Kieron before giving him concerned eyes, "Kieron, you okay?"

Kieron blinked out of his thoughts, giving her a small smile, "I'm fine. I was just concerned. You had been on this ship for a while," he said, chuckling, "most had started to think he had run off with you."

Traysek chuckled, "well, pirates do have a tendency to take what isn't theirs," he said, draping his arm over Misty's shoulder, "but, I don't know if this treasure would be worth it."

Misty snorted, giving him a shove as she blushed, "shut up, jerk," she growled, lowering her eyes to the ground.

Kieron studied her face for a few seconds before glancing at Traysek, who was smiling at her embarrassment.  _I can't tell if he's just playing with her or if he truly enjoys what he's doing to her._ Kieron turned back to Misty, giving her a pleasant smile, "you should probably make an appearance so the others don't raid the ship."

Misty sighed, running her hand through her hair, "fine." She made a dramatic gesture toward the door, "my public awaits," she said, making Traysek laugh as she headed for the door. 

Traysek started to follow, giving a slight grunt at Kieron's hand on his chest, keeping him from moving. Traysek glanced down at the hand before narrowing his eyes up at the Nord, watching the woman and khajiit leave before removing his hand and turning toward him with a pleasant expression that put the redguard on edge. They stared at one another for a few moments, neither willing to say anything to the other before Kieron gave him a smile.

"I understand trying to make her laugh, but you seem to overdo it a bit," Kieron said, watching for a reaction.

Traysek shrugged, "I have a tendency to do that. You can ask anyone that knows me," he said, folding his arms over his chest, his eyes narrowing at the Nord.

Kieron scanned his face, listening to the voice murmuring in his head before speaking again, "you need to work on that."

Traysek nodded, "agreed," he said, looking tense.

Kieron chuckled, "no need to be so tense, lad. We're just having a conversation."

"Are we?" Traysek asked, his voice as skeptical as he looked.

Kieron smirked, "well, you haven't done anything to hurt her yet, so I have no reason to do anything," he said, his smirk wilting slightly, "you don't seem to want anything from her, but there are others that seem like that as well when they actually want everything."

Traysek shrugged, "I don't. I was really just showing her how to defend herself since no one else is," he said, smirking at how it must have looked from the Nord's angle, "I'm not going to steal her away, if that's what you're worried about. She's not my type. Not enough danger."

Kieron gave him a slow blink before shaking his head, "if you worked on that humor, I probably would let you, as long as I got to come along."

Traysek gave him a raised eyebrow, "you would let me take her away...if you got to come?"

Kieron chuckled, "you probably misunderstand me. I want her happy and if that's what it would take, I'm fine with it." He frowned, "she's not happy with most in the group. I'm sure you've noticed."

"You mean the imperial and grumpy guy in black," Traysek said, getting a tired sigh from the Nord.

"Those two are not good for her, but she can't tell them to leave," Kieron said, furrowing his brow as he folded his arms over his chest, "most would not have a problem with it, but she is..."

"Soft," Traysek said, getting another nod from the Nord, "I noticed. That's why I was teaching her how to fight a little bit, because she said no one else has."

"She hasn't asked, either," Kieron said, getting an understanding nod from the other man. 

"If it'll make you feel better, I'm not interested. She's more like a...little sister than a love interest. No matter what other people think or say," Traysek said, frowning at the memory of Recorder talking about Misty and him getting together.

Kieron nodded, "I noticed." Kieron smiled, "she needs more people around her that make her laugh instead of cry, even if they don't know where the line is."

Traysek snorted, "I said I was going to work on it," he grumbled, getting a chuckle from the man.

"I wish you luck then," Kieron said, turning from the door before pausing, "if you were wondering why they were being punished in that unique way of her's, they ruined the Ball for her. The idiots got her kicked out of the ball by showing up drunk and causing a scene..." he paused, giving a sigh, "but they also rescued her from being married to Sirius."

"Okay, but why tell me any of this?" Traysek asked, giving the Nord's back a raised eyebrow.

Kieron smirked, glancing over his shoulder at the man, "I want to see what you do about it, if you think so much of her as a little sister," he said, leaving the room.

* * *

"Have fun with that redguard, princess?" Bishop's voice startled her, making her gasp as she put her hand to her chest.

"God, Bishop. You scared me," she said, before furrowing her brow at him, "I thought you left."

Bishop sneered, "you think that bastard would scare me away? Don't count on it, ladyship," he growled, moving away from the stone wall toward her.

Misty frowned, "so you're going to stay? You didn't clean any of the ship like I said you were supposed to," she said, getting a scoff from the ranger.

"I'm not a maid and you have nothing over me to make me do it," he growled, his lips lifting in a suggestive smirk, "unless you're going to give me a reason to."

Misty frowned at the man before D'usha stepped between the ranger and his mother, "mama's not your's, sleaze!" the boy snarled before giving Bishop a hard kick to the groin, dropping the man to his knees as he cried out. 

"You little..." he grunted, glaring at D'usha before the boy spun, bringing his foot up in a reverse roundhouse kick that knocked the ranger to the ground.

"Oh my God! D'usha!" Misty exclaimed, moving to help Bishop, "are you alright?"

Bishop groaned, stiffly sitting up before wincing and leaning over his knees, "that little bastard's going to get put over my knee...when I get up."

Misty looked at D'usha with narrowed eyes as Inigo stood behind the argonian, smirking at the ranger with his hand on the boy's shoulder, "that was uncalled for," she growled, nodding at Inigo, "Ini, take the kids to the inn. D'usha, I want you to stand in the corner until I get back."

D'usha gave a frustrated growl, folding his arms over his chest, "he deserved it," he growled, letting Inigo lead him away as the other children skipped along after them.

"Bishop, I am so sorry," she said, watching him with concerned eyes, "are you alright?"

Bishop took a few deep breaths, swallowing the pain in his groin before giving her a grin, "I'd feel better if you kissed it and made it better."

Misty frowned at him and got to her feet, "you're fine," she growled, glaring at him as he stiffly got to his feet.

"Oh, come on, ladyship. It's just you and me here. Just a little kiss," he said, giving her a suggestive grin as he took her hand, "I won't tell a soul."

Misty snorted, pulling her hand from his...or trying to, "I said no," she growled.

"Tch. What's that damned redguard got that I don't got?" Bishop snarled, his grip tightening on her hand, hurting a little. 

"Manners and he doesn't have a death grip on my hand," she growled, trying to push his hand off of her's, "Bishop, you're hurting me."

He glared at her, but didn't let go until someone tapped on his shoulder, turning him around just as a fist landed hard against the side of his head, sending him in a spin to the ground. 

"You alright, Misty?" Wolfe asked, glaring down at Bishop as he walked past the man to stand in front of her.

"Yeah, I'm fine," she said, rubbing her fingers as Bishop stumbled to his feet.

"You bastard!" Bishop growled, tackling Wolfe to the ground and punching him in the ribs. 

Wolfe gave a growl, rolling them and punching Bishop in the gut before getting a punch to the face, knocking him sideways slightly before they rolled again. 

"Stop it!" Misty shouted, not wanting to get too close in case she might catch a wildly swung fist. They rolled a few times, ending up in the grass as they punched, kicked and even bit at one another. She took a deep breath, "FUS!" she shouted, stunning the two enough to make them stop, "enough! You guys are acting like children!"

"We're acting like children? You're the one flaunting yourself in front of that damned...pirate!" Bishop snarled, getting to his feet. 

Misty frowned, "I wasn't flaunting anything," she growled, shaking her head.

"Bullshit," Wolfe snarled, wiping the blood from the corner of his lip, "you were dancing around the deck in your underwear."

"I wasn't dancing and I was going to go swimming," she said, feeling put on the spot. She felt frustrated and angry and upset and wanted to be anywhere but where she was in that moment. 

"Right. You were about to bed him," Bishop growled, folding his arms over his chest, "I know what I saw and don't tell me otherwise."

"Traysek was just messing around. He wasn't being serious," Misty said, furrowing her brow.  _I hope he wasn't._

Wolfe snorted, "that bastard has been trying to take you since he showed up," the imperial growled.

Misty blinked at them, confused, "I seem to recall a very different situation," she said, frowning at them.

Bishop snorted, "whatever you have to tell yourself, ladyship, but if you think for one second that that bastard isn't trying to bed you like everyone else, then I've seriously underestimated your intellect."

Misty glared at him, "so, you insult me, my intelligence and my friend. That's the fucking trifecta, isn't it?"

Wolfe rolled his eyes, "don't turn this around on us. You're the one making yourself available," he growled, pointing at her accusingly.

"How? I haven't given anyone the slightest inkling that I'm available, except for the necklace that Bikhai redid for me because  _YOU_ broke it,"  she snarled, glaring at Wolfe.

"I didn't break it, I ripped it off, and my fucking statement stands now as it did then!" he snarled, his eyes shining in the light of the setting sun.

Misty stood shocked, her whole being aching, from her heart, to her head, to her body. Her eyes started to burn and she fought off the tears starting to blur her vision.

"You think that a little crying is going to change our minds and make us apologize? Think again, princess," Bishop growled, glaring at her.

She was angry and sad and suddenly felt completely alone.  _Why do I put up with this?_ she thought, feeling the first tear slide down her cheek,  _why can't I just tell them to leave?_ She sniffled, shaking her head as she lowered her eyes to the ground,  _why would I think anything different? Why did I think...hope that Wolfe would change? That Bishop wasn't as awful a person as he pretended to be. That..._ she couldn't even think anymore. Her brain buzzing and filling with so many thoughts, voices, and images that she felt like she was suffocating.

"Melissa," Kieron's voice snapped her out of the swirling storm that was her broken life, bringing all eyes to him as he moved forward, looking like a storm himself.

 _Kieron,_ she thought, because her mouth wasn't working at the moment. She sniffled, wiping her nose with the back of her hand, her eyes going a little wide when she saw Traysek and Recorder behind him. "I'm okay," was the first thing out of her mouth as Kieron stepped up beside her, looking over her face with a frown as he tucked a few strands of hair behind her ear. She forced herself to smile, fighting the sobs and sadness that were trying to burst from her.

"Why is that the first thing out of your mouth?" Traysek asked, frowning at the two rogues, who sneered back, "what did you do to her?"

"Tch, We were honest," Wolfe growled, looking at Misty with narrowed eyes.

"Her ladyship doesn't like honesty," Bishop hissed, glaring at Traysek.

Traysek narrowed his eyes at the two, looking furious before he smirked, pulling a flute from his satchel.

Bishop gave him a raised eyebrow before the two burst out laughing.

"What in Oblivion do you plan on doing with that thing?" Wolfe asked, grinning at the redguard.

"You're going to go somewhere else or I'm going to make you dance off that cliff," Traysek said, nodding toward the rocks overlooking the bay.

Bishop smirked, "bullshit," he growled.

Recorder's eyes widened before she glanced at Traysek, shaking her head, "are you sure that's a good idea? I mean, sometimes others get caught in it."

Traysek snorted, "I'm focused right now," he said, what of his tattoos that could be seen glowing an almost seafoam green as he raised the flute to his lips and started playing [Despacito](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=c-bdL-uXEZI), not that he knew what that was, but it made Misty feel a little better.

"What in oblivion?" Bishop growled as their bodies started to jerk and twist, dancing to the music against their will.

"Hey!" Wolfe hollered as the two ran into one another before turning and dancing their ways toward the rocks with linked arms.

"I can't watch," Recorder said, turning from the scene and hurrying away before anything bad happened.

"You're not really going to make them dance off the rocks, are you?" Misty asked, getting a slight nod from the other Dragonborn. "Wait, Tray. You can't."

Traysek gave him an annoyed glare, holding a single note that kept the two rogues from going over the edge. He quit playing, giving a nod as he put the flute away, "you're right," he said, moving toward the two before grabbing their collars as they turned and pushing them to the very edge of the rocks. He smirked at them as they held tight to his wrists, their feet barely holding them on the rock. "This is so much more satisfying."

"Traysek, don't," Misty said, wanting to stop him but not sure how to do it without knocking Wolfe and Bishop off the rock and to the cold water below.

"Give me one good reason and I'll pull them back up," he said, his voice taking on a dark sharp tone. 

Wolfe swallowed, watching the redguard's pupils become slits, like a cat's,  _or a dragon's,_ he thought, glancing at Misty as she shuffled from one foot to the next, not knowing what to do. 

"They're my friends," she said, getting a snort from the man.

"I said a good reason," he growled, pushing them just a little farther off the rock.

"I don't know what you mean, 'a good reason'," she said, her heart racing with desperation, "isn't there enough killing in the world without me having to watch people I care about die too!?!"

Traysek rolled his eyes, taking a deep breath and letting it out in a frustrated sigh, "you care about a couple of losers that make you cry?" he looked at her with a frown, "do you have some sort of sick fetish or are you so self-conscious that you can't stand up for yourself against someone more aggressive than you?"

Misty blinked in surprise, shocked by his blunt words so much that she took a step back before frowning and shaking her head, unable to say anything. 

"Give me a good reason, Misty," Traysek said, glancing at her as he held the two over the edge.

She swallowed, not being able to think of anything. The little voice in her head whispering that she would finally be rid of the two troublemakers once and for all, but... "I...I can't."

Traysek nodded, "alright," he said, releasing the rogues and stepping back as they tumbled back, crying out.

"NO!" Misty screamed, running to the edge of the rock before letting out a relieved breath at the two laying on their backs...eight feet below them. She furrowed her brow, turning and socking Traysek in the arm, "what the fuck is wrong with you!?!"

Traysek snorted, "what the fuck is wrong with  _YOU_? You just...stood there while those morons insulted you to the point of tears? Why?" he growled, glaring at her with dragon-like red eyes. "You're the DRAGONBORN! You could have just set them on fire, or shouted them off the edge of the rocks, or froze them solid. Something. Anything but stand there and take it like a...a...weak...pathetic...rabbit."

Misty frowned at him, her eyes starting to burn again, but these weren't tears of pain from a moment ago, threatening her. They were tears of anger. Not anger at Traysek, so much as herself. She was angry because she knew what he said was right. That she wasn't strong enough and her self-confidence was so shot to shit that the only thing she knew how to do was to just...stand there and take it. She had her mother to thank for that and as much as she wanted to fight back and prove everyone wrong, her mother's voice was still there, telling her she wasn't good enough and never would be good enough. 

Traysek's expression softened as he sighed, running his hands through his hair, "look, Misty, I understand wanting to be everyone's friend, but you need to have a backbone too. You're the most powerful being in Skyrim right now and you _have_ to have the confidence that goes along with it." He motioned to Wolfe and Bishop, groaning as they slowly got to their feet, "these guys aren't shit compared to Miraak, Alduin, and Harkon, and I'm pretty sure you know that."

Misty sighed, "I'm not the most powerful though. Oden's the most powerful being in the world. He created his own shouts for Godssake."

Traysek furrowed his brow at that, "listen, it doesn't matter what this Oden guy does, knows, or is doing. If it really mattered, he would be here trying to help you and train you instead of letting you run around with a bunch of morons that just want you for your body."

Misty blinked in surprise, her brows knitting together as she frowned. 

"I'm not dense, sweetheart and I've seen the way the majority of your group looks at you. It's disgusting, really," he said, folding his arms over his chest with a frown.

"They're my friends, Tray," she said, and even to her, it sounded like an excuse.

"Tch. If they were really your friends, they'd make sure you knew how to defend yourself completely before you started traveling around Skyrim," Traysek shook his head, looking tired, "what I'm seeing is a group of people that think of you as a goal. Some sort of damned prize to be won at the end of the day," he paused, looking at her with intense red eyes, "you're the DRAGONBORN. You need to know how to fight." He stood straight, folding his arms over his chest, "if you ask me, I'd say they want you weak and helpless."

"I'm not weak and helpless," Misty argued, feeling a sense of Deja vu.  _Didn't I have this conversation with myself not too long ago?_

"How many dragons have you taken down on your own?" Traysek asked, watching her frown but remain silent, "that's what I thought."

"How many have you?" Misty asked, getting an annoyed glare from the man.

"Eighteen, last I counted," he said without missing a beat, his expression showing that he was completely serious. 

She frowned as she lowered her eyes to the ground, "Dragons are hard though."

"Only without the confidence to actually fight them," Traysek said, sighing as he rubbed the back of his neck, "look, I'm sorry that I got a little real with you, but there's so much going on around you that it's frustrating me that you don't see it and aren't dealing with it. I'd like to think I'm a pretty easy going guy, but I would have told most of the people you travel with to leave already."

"But you're not me," she growled, glaring back at him.

Traysek folded his arms over his chest, "no. I'm not. I have more of a spine."

Misty almost gasped from the blow to her pride, wincing slightly clenched her jaw, fighting off the tears.

He sighed, shaking his head, before moving forward and pulling her into a tight hug, "you're a good person, Misty, and an amazing woman. You just need to have confidence in your ability and what you can do." He glanced at Kieron, who was watching with studying eyes, "I know a few people that have confidence in you already, and that includes me." he leaned back, brushing the tears from her cheeks as she sniffled, and gave her a smile, "will giving you a kiss make it better?"

Misty narrowed her eyes at him before shaking her head, "I don't wanna chance you licking me," she grumbled, wiping her nose with the heel of her hand.

"Aww, honey. I would never do that," Traysek said with a smirk, "unless it was a sneak attack."

Misty snorted, "I'll punch you in that pretty jaw of yours if you do," she growled, making him laugh.

"If it's anything like the last punch you gave me, I might let you," he said, wrapping his arm around her shoulders, "come on, Misty. Let's get you back to the rest of the group before I do decide to steal you away."

Misty furrowed her brow at him as they started up toward Solitude, "like I'd go," she grumbled, making him chuckle.

"The big guy there already gave me permission," Traysek said, pointing his thumb at Kieron.

"What? Kieron?!" Misty exclaimed, glaring up at the Nord, who just smiled sweetly at her, "what the fuck?"

Traysek chuckled, "not that I needed permission. I mean, I am a privateer. I do take what I want if I want it without permission, most times," he said, acting as if he were shining his nails.

Misty narrowed her eyes at him, "that's just a legal way of saying pirate."

Traysek yawned, glancing up at the sky, "look at those birds."

Misty furrowed her brow, looking up at the sky with narrowed eyes, "the only birds up there are the hawks."

Traysek and Kieron glanced at one another over her head, smirking as she frowned at the hawks flying over Solitude.

"What's so great about those birds?" Misty asked, making the two chuckle.

* * *

Misty sat at the table with Kieron, Traysek, Riordan, Kaidan, Farkas, and Sirius. Usually, she sat with the rogues, but since the incident earlier, they steered clear of Misty and, in particular, Traysek.

Traysek leaned back, his eyes focusing on Sirius, who was sitting across the table from him, "so, you planned to marry Misty..."

Misty choked on her mead, coughing a couple of times as Kaidan smacked her back to help clear her lungs. "Who told you that? Kieron?" she growled, glaring at the Nord, who ignored her.

"A...bird, told me," Traysek said, smirking as Kieron chuckled before turning his attention back to Sirius, "so? Were you serious or were you just messing with her head?"

Misty looked at Sirius, watching as his usual good ol' boy smile disappeared, replaced by a sad smile as he turned those blue eyes to her. He leaned back, reaching into his satchel before pulling something small and shiny, setting it on the table before looking back at Traysek, "this prove it?"

Misty blinked at the ring, tilting her head as she focused in on it, "you got it from Modesi, didn't you?" she asked, looking up at the Nord as he nodded.

Sirius nodded, "I know you like Modesi's jewelry, so I asked him to make something for you," he said, taking the ring back and putting it back into his satchel, "you can have it when you say yes."

Misty narrowed her eyes at him, "you're an ass."

Sirius smirked, leaning back in his chair, "so you've said."

Traysek rolled his eyes and shook his head as a couple of the kids came toward them and tried to get his attention by tugging on his tunic, "what's up kids?"

"Daddy, can you tell us a story of your adventures?" Sissel asked, making Misty choke on her drink while Traysek spat his out.

"Daddy?!?!" They both exclaimed, glancing at one another as they blushed.

"I didn't tell them that," Misty said, shaking her head.

"Me either," Traysek said, looking past the children toward Recorder as she grinned toward them, making him frown. "I think I know where they got that idea."

"Kids, Traysek is NOT your daddy," Misty said, trying to explain as gently as possible, "he's just a friend. He's more like...an uncle...another uncle."

Traysek nodded, "I'm alright with uncle, but Daddy...is a bit much."

"You sure? They're already grown," Kieron said, getting a snort from the man.

"I'm not ready to be a dad yet," Traysek said, shaking his head, "besides that. I don't have any stories that are child appropriate."

Misty smiled, "I have a few."

"Yeay! Mama's going to tell everyone a story!" Sofia said, giggling excitedly. 

"Is it going to be one like Peter Pan?" Sher'tul asked, blinking at Misty with wide green eyes.

Misty shrugged, "sort of. Except this one has more pirates. More treasure and more adventure," she said, grinning at the girl's squeals of excitement, "go get your other siblings and I'll tell it to you when you're getting ready for bed."

"Aww, but I wanted to hear the story too," Sirius complained, getting a glare from the woman.

"I don't give a fuck what you want to hear," Misty growled.

"I want to hear it," Farkas said, getting agreeing nods from the others at the table.

Misty sighed, "am I going to have to tell the whole tavern the story?"

"Looks that way, lass," Kieron said, giving her a smile, "you're stories always enthrall those that listen."

Misty sighed again and looked at Traysek, "well. Whaddaya say, Tray? Feel like listening to Treasure Island?"

Traysek raised his eyebrow at that, "anything with treasure is always good."

Misty nodded, "alright then. Treasure Island told to the whole tavern it is."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You're welcome, Knight XD. I know you've been waiting on D'usha's attack for a minute. ^_^ That boy's going to be formidible when he's grown.
> 
> On a side note, the guy playing the flute in the video looks a little like a certain...adorable, squishy, soft warrior. XD I thought so, anyway.


	114. Treasure Island

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Misty tells another great story from our world. I wonder what the city of Solitude's going to think of it. ^_^
> 
> I actually have this book, so I'll be going off of that along with the movies that are out there.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this took so long.... I got...bored.... Reading Treasure Island ^_^'  
> It's soooooooo long.  
> But I made a dragonborn video.  
> https://youtu.be/C9-BQKT4e-A

Misty stood in front of the entire tavern, feeling a little strange with almost all eyes on her. She took a deep breath, swallowing as she glanced at Traysek, who was watching her with a smirk. He blew her a kiss, making her frown at him as he chuckled and twittled his fingers at her as she stuck her tongue out at him. She sighed, shaking her head as she ran her hand through her hair, smiling at the children gathered around her. Recorder, Niall, and Inigo sat amongst the little ones, holding one or two in their laps as they talked with the little ones and each other, waiting for Misty to begin her story telling. Even some of the children that weren't her's were sitting amongst them, giggling and talking excitedly before Hawke stepped up beside her.

"You sure you're alright with this? You don't have to tell EVERYONE in Solitude the story," Hawke said, making her smile.

"It's fine," she said, letting out a sigh, "I need to get used to it anyway, right?"

Hawke nodded, even as he frowned at her, "if you're going to be High Queen, I guess, but..." he glanced around, furrowing his brow at the crowded room, most of which were soldiers. 

"It'll be fine, Hawke," she said, taking a deep breath as she got on a table, "and I have all you here to keep anything bad from happening." The tavern was abuzz with activity and people talking.  _I have to get their attention but..._ She shuffled her feet nervously as she looked around.  _Maybe this isn't such a good idea._ She swallowed, furrowing her brow as she started to lose her nerve. 

"You can call this off," Hawke offered, holding his hand out to her. 

She looked at his hand, thinking about taking it when a sharp whistle from across the tavern brought her eyes up to Traysek. He locked eyes with her, making the motion to take a deep breath before putting his fist hard against his chest, giving her a small bow before motioning at the rest of the tavern. She nodded, closing her eyes and taking a deep breath before opening her eyes and putting her shoulders back with her chin up. "ATTENTION!" she called out, furrowing her brows when no one quieted. "ATTENTION!" she tried again, and again, no silence.  _What do I need to do?_ She looked back at Traysek, feeling lost again as he rolled his eyes, making the motion of...throwing up? Misty tilted her head, giving him a raised eyebrow as he facepalmed and shook his head. 

"Shout," he mouthed, making the puking motion again.

Misty chuckled to herself and shook her head, "weirdo," she muttered, taking a deep breath before shouting, "FUS!" She knocked the chandelier rocking, shaking the roof slightly and getting everyone's attention. She smiled at the silence, her nerves nibbling at her confidence, but there was no going back now, "Now that I have your attention, I want to thank you for being patrons at this fine establishment, the Winking Skeever and, as a reward, I would like to tell you a story." Most of the people in the tavern groaned and murmured, obviously not wanting to hear another, supposed, story. "This is a story that I'm positive no one here has heard before. The story of Treasure Island." That seemed to draw a little attention, but not a whole lot. She cleared her throat, making her voice loud, "gather 'round, land lubbers and listen here the tale of Jim Hawkins and Treasure Island."

* * *

  
(Treasure Island from the Scolastics Classics Collection. This is the book I'll be going off of.)

"Let's start with this little poem. If I can remember it correctly," Misty furrowed her brow, taking a deep breath as she closed her eyes to help her remember, "'if sailor tales to sailor tunes, storm and adventure, heat and cold. If schooners, islands, and maroons, and buccaneers and buried gold, and all the old romance, retold exactly in the ancient way, can please, as me they pleased of old, the wiser youngsters of today: so be it, and fall on! If not, if studious youth no longer crave, his ancient appetited forgot, Kingston, or Ballantyne the brave, or cooper of the wood and wave: So be it, also! And may I, and all my pirates share the grave where these and their creations lie!'" (this is seriously at the beginning of the book) Misty opened her eyes, blinking in surprise at the attention she was getting from most in the tavern.  _I guess they like poetry...or now think I'm a pirate,_ she thought, clearing her throat, "we start off our tale in an Inn and tavern, much like the one we are in now, called the Admiral Benbow." A few of the children sitting in front of her giggled at the name, putting her a little at ease and making her smile.  _I'm telling a story to the kids. I just have to speak loudly so the adults can hear it,_ she thought to herself, loosening the knot in her stomach. "The tale begins at the appearance of an old seaman carrying behind him a seachest in an old hand barrow. He was a tall, strong, heavy, nut-brown man with a saber cut across one cheek," Maisha interrupted.

"Like Uncle Traysek?" she asked, blinking at Misty with wide blue eyes.

Misty glanced up at Traysek, who shifted uncomfortably near the wall, "eh, not really. Uncle Traysek is much, much nicer than this old sea dog, for you see." she lowered her voice slightly, "this seaman had a secret that he hoped to take to his grave."

"What's the secret?" Kayd asked, sitting up on his knees.

Misty smiled, putting her finger to her lips, "well, that's for later in the story, isn't it?"

The other children shushed them as a few of the adults chuckled and Misty continued her story.

"The Admiral Benbow, although a fine establishment, did not see much patronage, so when the old salt said he would stay there, the owner, who was young Jim Hawkin's father, agreed." She cleared her throat, "'I be a simple man,'" Misty growled in that old piratey way that we expect pirates to speak in, making the children giggle as she continued, "'rum, bacon, and eggs is what I want, and that head up there to watch ships off' he said, pointing up toward a room near the back of the tavern, 'wought you might call me? You might call me captain' and the old salt threw down three or four gold on the counter saying 'you'll tell me when I've worked through that'." The children giggled hysterically at Misty's terrible accent as she cleared her throat.  _I'm going to end up going hoarse if I have to keep that voice up,_ she thought, giving Hawke a grateful smile as he offered her a bottle of Mead. She was glad for the mead, the honey from it coating her throat and soothing the scratch that was starting there. She set the bottle down and continued.

"They didn't learn much from the the old seaman except that he had heard of the Admiral Benbow from his patronage at another inn known at the Royal George. He had inquired about all the inns going along the coast and, hearing the Admiral Benbow well spoken of and that it was a lonely little inn, he had chosen that one to take up residence. The captain was a quiet man, spending his days around the cove or upon the cliffs, looking through a brass telescope over the sea, and when evening would come, he would spend it in a corner of the parlour and drink rum. Every evening, when he returned to the inn, he would ask if any seafaring men had happened by. Most thought this was because he longed for the company of his own kind, but when a seafaring man came to stay, he was wary of them and kept even quieter than he had in previous days and weeks," Misty said, getting seemingly knowing nods from a few adults.

"Why?" Zarain asked, furrowing his brow.

Misty smiled at him and put her finger to her lips, "patients, son. We'll get to that in due time," she said, getting a frown from the boy, but he remained silent, allowing her to continue, "one day, the captain did take young Jim Hawkins aside and promised him a silver fourpenny on the first of every month to keep a wary eye open for a seafaring man with one leg."

"What's a fourpenny?" Minette asked, tilting her head.

Misty smiled, "a fourpenny, is a silver coin that's worth four pennies..." she paused at the confused stares and took a deep breath, "where I'm from, we don't have gold coins. A gold coin is worth a lot of money where I'm from, like...over a thousand gold coins." That spurred murmurs from the crowd as they muttered to one another about how rich her world must have been. Truth was, not many people in her world were rich at all. "So, for the sake of me not having to explain currency in my world, let's say that a fourpenny is worth four gold coins." Everyone seemed satisfied enough with that, so she continued. "Of course, being a good lad, Jim did keep an eye out for the seafaring man with one leg, often dreaming of the wicked man to the point that he would become some great grotesque being with sharp claws, razor teeth, and one red glowing eye. Jim, although frightened of this creature, this seafaring man, he was not frightened of the captain himself. Well, not as much as others that visited the Benbow, anyway. The captain would frighten the patrons more so by his stories of hangings, walking the plank, wild deeds, the Spanish Main and fierce storms at sea, and although the people that patroned the Admiral Benbow were frightened of the seemingly crazy old salt, they might have rather enjoyed it. The captain and his stories being the only real adventure and excitement in the quiet country that surrounded the inn. So, the old sea dog stayed. Week after week. Month after month. Even long after the money he had paid had run out, but the owner could never pluck up the courage to ask him for more, afraid of the seafaring man and what he would do or say. Often a night, the captain would sing that low, moaning tune that he had sung so often," she paused, clearing her throat, "fifteen men on a dead man's chest, Yo-ho-ho and a bottle of rum. Drink and the devil had done for the rest, Yo-ho-ho and a bottle of rum." The children giggled at that, some rocking back and forth as they sang the tune off key and out of sink, making Misty laugh. 

"Did he really sing that, or are you just making that up?" Zarain asked with a frown, furrowing his brow at Misty.

Misty smiled, "son, this whole story is made up, but that is really part of the story."

Zarain nodded, folding his arms over his chest as Misty continued.

"Now, one day, while the Captain was away, there came a pale, tallowy man missing two fingers on his left hand and, although he had a cutlass on his hip, he didn't look like a fighter. Jim was constantly on the look out for seafaring men, as the captain had asked him to be, but this man seemed strange to Jim. Although he didn't look like a sailor, he did look as though he had sailed at one point of another. When Jim asked what he would like, the man requested rum, of course, and when Jim brought it back for him, he asked the boy about a man named Billy. Jim, of course didn't know a man named Billy, and proceeded to tell the man as such. The man gave him a nod and told Jim about his friend, describing the captain almost perfectly. When Jim told the man that the captain, Billy, was out walking the man leaned forward, inquiring in which way Billy had gone. Jim pointed toward the rocks, getting a dark grin from the salted man the sent Jim's nerves on end. Even when the man left the Inn, he didn't go far, standing just near the door and peering around the corner like a cat waiting for a mouse."

"So, was he a friend of the captain's or was he after him for a bounty?" Knud asked, leaning forward for the answer.

Misty smiled, "well, you see, when the man thought he had waited long enough and didn't feel like waiting any longer, he went back into the inn and hid behind a door at the back of the parlour, where the captain usually sat after his morning strolls. Jim thought this was strange. What kind of friend hides from his friend? But, being a boy that minded his own business, he decided not to question it until the captain came back and was startled by the man, so much so that he gave a great cry at the mere sight of him. 

''Ello, Billy,' the man said, bringing a gasp from the captain's lips.

'Black Dog,' the captain barely whispered, as if the name alone would bring some great curse upon him.

'Aye, one and the same. Let us drink and speak as shipmates of old' the man called Black Dog said, motioning Jim to bring them rum. Jim did this, of course and left quickly, not wanting to be caught in the middle of what he soon learned to be a very hostile situation. Shortly after their meeting had begun came the loud explosion of cursing and shouting, followed by the sound of steel against steel and a cry of pain."

The children gasped and leaned forward, their eyes wide with excitement.

"The doors to the room flew open as Black Dog rushed from the room with Billy in hot pursuit, his cutlass drawn and ready for another attack. He only hesitated and stopped once Black Dog was out on the street and hurrying away from the inn, leaving Billy fuming and bleeding from the left arm. Fearing for the captain's health as well as the reputation of the inn, Jim's mother called the doctor, which is a healer without magic," she explained, getting understanding nods from the people, before clearing her throat, "anyway, Doctor Livesey came to the inn to heal the man known as the captain. Once the doctor healed him enough, he helped Billy to his bed, where he told him that if he drank anymore rum, he would surely die."

Traysek gasped, "no more rum? That's terrible!" he exclaimed, making Misty smirk.

"Rum's gross anyway," she said, shaking her head.

"Maybe where you're from," Traysek grumbled, smirking at her as she stuck her tongue out at him.

"So, if he drank anymore rum, he would die? Why?" Maisha asked, tilting her head.

Misty sighed, "because alcohol thins your blood and dehydrates you which can make you worse if you're sick."

"So the captain was sick?" Sissel asked.

Misty nodded, "in a way, yes. He wasn't taking very good care of himself, so drinking almost constantly every day took it's toll on him and his body."

"Oh," Sissel said, furrowing her brow, "so...if you hadn't taken me away from my papa, he would have died from drinking too much?"

Misty shifted slightly, feeling a little uncomfortable with the subject of parents and what-ifs, "eventually, yes, if he didn't piss someone else off enough to kill him," she glanced up at Kaidan, Farkas, and Sirius as they acted as if they weren't paying attention before smiling and turning back to telling the story, "it wasn't long before the captain started begging for rum. Every time that Jim went to his room, he would ask for rum and even tried to bribe the boy, who refused to do anything besides what the doctor said."

"Good lad," Octieve said, raising his tankard to his lips, "he'll be stronger for it."

Misty rolled her eyes, "eventually though, feeling bad for the captain, he gave into the man's requests." 

The children whined and groaned, shaking their heads sadly.

"'Okay,' Jim had said, handing the captain a single glass of rum, 'but just the one'. The captain, less grateful than he should have been, drank it down, greedily before Jim quickly made his exit, not wanting the captain to try pestering him for another glass. But, even as time passed, and you would think the captain would be regaining his strength, he didn't. He had enough strength to make it down the stairs to the parlour for his meals and to take in a few glasses of rum, but nothing much else that was his usual routine."

"That's sad," Svari said, looking sad.

Misty nodded, "it is sad, which is why you must always listen to what the healer tells you," she said, getting agreeing nods from the children as several of the adults chuckled. "Now...where was I. Oh, right. It wasn't long after that a strange man came to the inn. Jim knew that this man was blind by the long straight stick that he tapped along the road in front of him. He was hunched over with a green cloth over his eyes and nose and a seafarer's cloak that was all ragged and worn, so much so that he looked positively deformed. The stranger called out, 'will any kind friend help an old blind man by telling him what part of the country he is in?' 

Jim, being a helpful boy, answered, 'you are at Admiral Benbow, Blackhill Cove.'"

The children giggled at Misty's change in octaves between the blind man and Jim, making her smile.

"'Ah, a young voice,' the strange replied, beckoning Jim toward him, 'come closer, child.'

Jim went to him, giving a surprised yelp when the man grabbed him and held him close with a cutlass to his throat.

'Now, boy. Take me to the captain,' the blind man growled.

Jim complied, leading the stranger in and to the captain sitting at his usual table. 

The captain gave a start at seeing the blind man and moved to stand, only to get waved back to his seat by the man.

'You stay seated, Bill. I can't see, but I can hear a finger shift. Now hold out your left hand. Boy, bring his left hand to me,' the creature ordered and Jim obeyed to the letter. Something was passed between he and the captain before the man turned and left the inn, leaving Jim and the captain alone in near silence. 

The captain checked the paper in his hand, giving a great gasp before dropping the paper, 'the Black Spot!'

'What is the Black Spot, captain?' Jim asked, watching the captain with concern as he started to breathe heavily.

'It means my death, boy!' the captain roared before starting for the stairs, 'we still have time to prepare. Come Jim! You'll help me hide it.'

Of course, Jim didn't know what 'it' was, because as they were heading into the captain's room, Billy gave a great gasp, his hand going to his throat while the other went to his chest before he fell to the floor, struck dead by a massive stroke and heart attack."

"What's a heart attack and stroke?" Zarain asked, frowning at the words.

"A stroke is something that happens when someone is under a lot of stress that causes bleeding in the brain. Same thing with a heart attack being caused by stress, except the veins that supply the heart with blood and air are blocked. Sometimes it results in death, like in the case of Billy," she said, getting a nod from the boy.  _I'm going to have to take him to Spiderwick to read the books I have,_ she thought before continuing, "even with the captain, having just died before him, Jim was curious about the sea chest he left, and wondered if the thing that the captain was trying to have him help hide was that, or something inside it." 

The children leaned forward again, curious about it as well.

"So, Jim chose to delve into the man's items, not bothering to think about the consequences of what he was doing or what he would find."

"What did he find?" the children asked almost at the same time, leaning forward and up with wide, excited eyes.

Misty smiled, glancing around the inn, as if checking to make sure no one was listening, when everyone was, before leaning forward, "a treasure map."

The children gave giddy giggles and squeals, stirring excitedly as the adults chuckled and smiled at their excitement. 

"You mean like this?" Traysek asked, moving forward and around the children to hold a rolled up piece of parchment toward Misty.

She gave him a raised eyebrow before taking it and unrolling it. She furrowed her brow at it, before giving him a narrowed eyes glance, "serious? You didn't kill Sain?"

Traysek shrugged, "what's the point? This way I get treasure," he said, taking a seat on the edge of the table beside Misty with a smirk, "and pirates do looooove treasure." He gave the kids a wink as they giggled and wiggled where they sat, wanting to see the treasure map as Misty held it up facing them. 

She pointed at the red X, "when Jim saw the map with the red X, as per the usual tradition of treasure hunting, he knew it was a treasure map and understood in that moment, that Billy, the captain, had kept this a secret, or had stolen it from the men that periodically showed up to speak with him."

"Like that stranger that hurt him and the blind man?" Sofia asked, getting a nod from Misty.

"Exactly like them," Misty said, handing the map back to Traysek. "Upon seeing this, Jim ran to his mother, telling her everything that he knew and had seen, spurring her into action. As quick as they could, they packed what little they had and left the Admiral Benbow behind, heading for Doctor Livesey's home. Him being the closest and the most logical choice for a place to sit and think where they would be safe. Looking out the window, Jim could see dark figures moving around the Inn and the faint hollers and shouts of men to one another. Not long after, dark smoke had started to billow up from the inn as it was set ablaze by the sailors that Jim had come to realize were pirates."

"I knew it!" D'usha said with a grin, looking proud of himself. 

"'So, Jim,' the doctor said, getting the boy's attention, 'you have the thing they were after.'

Jim nodded, showing the good doctor the rolled up paper, which was quickly placed in his breast pocket."

Bishop smirked at the word "breast".  _I'd show her a breast pocket_ , he thought before frowning,  _that doesn't even make sense. I really need some new, better lines._ Looks at Sylvia_Fey with narrowed eyes. (XP I'm tired. Deal.)

"They discussed what to do through most of the night, until agreeing that the best thing to do was to get to this supposed treasure before the pirates. So, the next morning, they set out for Bristol to charter a ship to take them to this island where the treasure was sure to be. The doctor and Jim went in search of someone who would be interested in funding their expedition, for you see, they had no money of their own, let alone enough to fund themselves. The doctor was careful in what he said as he spoke to several upstanding men and woman, often getting them sent away with anger or to the sound of laughter. Eventually, after several long days of trying, they finally found a man that was more than willing to not only fund them, but go along with them as well. A mister Tom Trelawney who already had a ship named the  _Hispaniola._

'We must prepare and leave at once!' the excitable investor said, grinning like a boy set for adventure, and who wouldn't be? Pirates and buried gold. It's purely a child's dream.

'We would need a crew,' Doctor Livesey said, frowning at the man's enthusiasm.

'Already taken care of,' Tom said, giving Jim a wink as they headed for the docks.

'But we just got here,' the doctor said, looking concerned.

'I was going to sail to India but I shall change coarse at the chance for buried gold,' the man said, leading them toward a large schooner docked and ready to set sail. 

Jim was over whelmed by the ship, having only seen them from a distance while out along the cliffs and shores near the admiral Benbow. It was in this moment that Jim realized just how real this fairytale had become. He was about to set sail on a ship to go looking for buried treasure. He couldn't keep the grin from his face, he was so excited. Of course, this didn't last long." She paused, smiring at the attention she was getting from the people in the tavern. Most were leaning forward, watching her with complete focus while others listened, acting as if they weren't paying attention until they lifted their heads to see why she had stopped. She leaned forward, "before I tell you of the cook, I'll tell you only one thing, which is that his name was Long John Silver. Why was he named this, you may ask. Well....no one really knows, BUT he had secret. A terrible secret that Jim would soon find out. A horrible, awful secret," as she spoke, her voice got lower and lower, beckoning all those paying attention to listen closer until...

"RAAAAAAAHHHH!" Niall gave a great shout, startling several people, including Misty a little, even though she sort of knew it was coming. The ones who weren't startled laughed at the ones that were, nudging them with their elbows and grinning. 

"What was his secret?" Sher'tul asked, making Misty smile as she put her finger to her lips.

"Jim went down into the kitchens of the ship, ready to help the cook, Long John, in anyway he could. When he entered the kitchen, he was surprised at the cleanliness of the place thinking that a ship full of seafaring men wouldn't have a kitchen as clean as this one. He waited patiently for Long John Silver to enter from a side room that was probably used to store dried goods and produce. When the man, entered Jim gave a start, for you see, the man that entered the kitchen had only one leg."

The children gasped and squealed afraid of this imaginary man. One even went so far as to cry out to Jim to not trust him as Billy, the captain had instructed. Misty shushed the children trying to get them to calm down so she could continue the story.

"But Mama, He's dangerous," Maisha cried, looking extremely more distressed than she should have been.

"Yeah, he'll kill Jim for sure," Sofia growled, looking ready to jump into the story to take care of the man herself.

"It's alright," Misty tried to assure the children, "nothing bad is going to happen to Jim. He's not going to die, I promise."

The children settled down after that, retaking their places on the floor that surrounded where Misty was sitting telling the story.

She cleared her throat and continued, "despite him missing one leg, the man stood very tall and seemed very strong, with a face as big as a ham, plane and pale, but intelligent and smiling. He had a large crutch under his left arm, replacing the limb he no longer had and he moved around the kitchen with amazing dexterity for a man missing a leg. Jim would have thought this quite amazing, if he hadn't have been so wary of the man. 

'Ah, you must be the new cabin boy!' Silver belted out, loud enough to shake the very roof of the kitchen.

Jim answered him meekly with a nod, his eyes wide as he watched the man hop his way over to the fireplace where a delicious smelling stew was happily bubbling away. The captain, Billy's words kept ringing in his head, repeating over and over as the one-legged man moved around the kitchen with hardly any effort. 

'Well boy. Are ye going to stand there or are ye going to do yur job?' Silver said, motioning to a large pile of dishes stacked by a wash tub. 

Jim blinked out of his stunned state and gave a silent nod before heading for the dishes and setting to work cleaning them. He didn't grumble about it, as you would expect most children to do when set about doing chores, but he did keep a wary ear out, listening she Silver would speak to others of the crew. Often about meals or special dietary requirements, but one man stood out to Jim. This conversation Silver quieted quickly before Jim could really hear anything and that sent up red flags in his mind, making him all the more wary. Of course, he told of these dealings to Captain Smollett who agreed that something was wrong on the ship. He had called all those he trusted to his cabin, which included Mr. Trelawny, Doctor Livesey, and Jim."

"I bet the captain knows what's going on," Blaise said, getting agreeing nods from the other children.

"If he's any kind of good captain, he would," Traysek said, folding his arms over his chest. 

Misty smirked, "he did know. He knew as soon as he reviewed the look of the crew he was sailing with. That was why he ordered the meeting between his most trusted amongst the men. The first thing Jim noticed about the captain was that he was not a happy man. He was, in fact, very upset at the secrecy that Jim, Tom, and the doctor were trying to keep. Tom, not really noticing the captain's sour appearance, gave him a smile as he asked how he liked everything.

'Better speak plain then,' the captain started without even taking a breath, 'I don't like this cruise, I don't like the men, and I don't like my officer.'

This startled Mr. Trelawny, but he didn't say anything against the captain as the man continued.

'I was asked to sail this ship under sealed orders and was eager to do so, but now I find that every man I sail with knows more about this voyage than I. That's is hardly fair, don't you think?' the captain looked at each man before him in turn, even Jim wasn't spared the fierce, sharp gaze of the captain. 'then I find that we set sail for treasure. I don't like treasure voyages and I especially don't like them when they are secretive.'

This threw the men in the room into a tizzy as they glanced from one to the other about who could have said anything to anyone about the map. They didn't know who said it, all they knew was that the crew knew, or at least speculated about it.

'Whoever has the map, I request that they keep it secret and under wraps of everyone,' Captain Smollett said, keeping his face as stern as ever before ordering Jim to the kitchen to work with the cook of the ship once again. 'Now, gentlemen, this meeting is between us as well as the location of the map.' To this, everyone agreed. 

The night was spent making sure everything was stored in it's proper place and that they had everything they figured they would need for the voyage. The next morning, they set sail, and Jim's excitement only grew as the salty sea wind blew over the deck. The crew piped up the song that Billy from the Admiral Benbow had sung so many a night. The ship sailed beautifully through the sea waters, the crew real seamen that knew what they were doing and the captain a very capable man that didn't put up with anything, unlike his officer, Mr. Arrow. You see, although he was a man in an authoritative position, the crew didn't treat him as such and he wasn't strick on them, so they got away with much that would have otherwise been deflated. There were days he would go onto the deck only to be sent back down below in disgrace because of his seemingly drunken state."

"They probably poisoned him," Zarain muttered, getting shushed by the other children. 

"It had gotten so bad that they were worried he may commit suicide, or murder, so it was no surprise when one late night he disappeared completely and the crew awoke to someone hollering 'man overboard'. The captain was less surprised and fazed than anyone, ordering all back to their work before taking his place on the stern of the ship. Now, this whole time on the ship, Jim had spent most of it helping Silver with the cooking and maintenance of the kitchen, becoming close to the man. So much so, that the boy was even starting to look up to him as a sort of father figure and doubted that he was the man that Billy was speaking about all those days ago. He had listened to Silver tell tales of sailing under the king's command, where he had supposedly lost his leg. The other seafaring men aboard the ship, instead of calling Silver by the name Jim knew him as, they called him Barbeque."

"Wait..." D'usha interrupted, something the boy rarely did when he was interested in Misty's stories, "Barbeque?"

Misty nodded, smirking at the boy's recognition.

"Is that the same man mentioned in Peter Pan? Captain Hook being the only man Barbeque ever feared?" D'usha asked, leaning forward with wide eyes.

Misty chuckled, "probably."

"Whoa," D'usha hummed, sitting back as Misty continued. 

"Now, as I said before, Jim had become some what close with the man. It was, of course, when he was starting to get comfortable around the man that the unthinkable happened. You see, one night, Jim thought he would like an apple before bed, and having finished his chores for the night, he went to the kitchen and had to crawl completely into the barrel to get one. Well, it wasn't long after that, that a few men had entered the kitchen, talking in low tones and drawing the boy's attention to the conversation."

"Mutiny," Traysek muttered, sounding a little annoyed and tired at the mere mention of the word.

Misty patted his back, trying to comfort whatever demons he had in his past.

"What's Mutiny?" Sissel asked, tilting her head slightly at the unfamiliar word.

"Mutiny is when the captain's authority is over thrown by the crew and they take over the ship," Misty explained, getting a nod from the girl. 

"What were they saying?" Kayd asked, leaning forward with eager eyes.

"The men were arguing over whether or not to mutiny then or to wait until they got to the island. The one most adamant among them being a man by the name of Isreal Hands. 

'How much longer are we going to stand off and on this blessed bumboat? I had near enough o' Cap'n Smollett! He's hazed me long enough, by thunder!'

Then came a voice that Jim recognized all too well.

'Listen well, since you have ears. If anyone mutinies before I says so, I'll throw you over board to sink to the bottom of the ocean where you'll be feasted upon by the creatures of the deep.'

Jim was startled by the voice, listening closer to the conversation as Silver continued.

'I says, let the captain steer us closer to the island. Let them even go as far as bringing the treasure aboard. Saves us the trouble of haulin' it ourselves.'

The men murmured amongst themselves, some agreeing with Silver's words, while others didn't, and voiced as much.

'And what of the boy? Jim Hawkins,' he heard one of the men ask and a shiver ran down his spine.

'What of the boy? He's our ticket to that treasure. He knows more than he lets on and I for one am not going to risk our chance for Flint's treasure over some nose-wipin' boy,' Silver said.

Of course, as anyone who had heard words like these would be, Jim was hurt." She took a moment to glance at Bishop, sitting in the corner of the tavern, his eyes moving up to meet her's before lowering back down to the tankard in front of him. "Almost immediately after Silver had said that, someone on deck called out 'land ho!' spurring the men gathered into heading onto deck to take a peek at the island. Jim waited until he was sure they had all gone up on deck before sneaking out of the apple barrel and quickly made his way onto the deck, where he was quick to tell the captain in private along with Mr. Trelawney and Dr. Livesey. Although it was a shock to Jim and Mr. Trelawney, it was not to the captain, who, as you recall, didn't like the crew to begin with. 

'We'll allow them to make shore on their own, and when they are ashore, we shall leave them and return in a few months time. That should wear the fight right out of them,' the Captain suggested, and those within the cabin agreed with him.

So, he made the announcement, ordering Silver to go along with them to gather food and provisions for their stay on the island. This got an uproaring cheer from the men as they set about preparing to row to land. Now Jim, being a boy of adventure and wanting such an adventure, had slipped over the side of the ship and hid in amongst the sheet that covered some of the provisions they were taking ashore. He waited, staying down amongst the items, until they got to shore before running from the boats and into the thicket, racing at the sound of Silver calling out to him, and spurring him forward. It was after Jim was sure that they were far behind him that he started to enjoy his surrounds. The island was uninhabited of human life, save for the men he had come ashore with. Birds in the trees calling out to one another. The rustling of the trees in the sea salt breeze coming in from the water. The bulrushes along the swamp's edge. The ducks quacking happily amongst the reeds. It wasn't until he heard the low murmuring of human voices that he finally snapped out of this enthralled state to hide. Jim moved through the thicket, listening carefully as an argument seemed to break out before he came across Silver attacking a man by the name of Tom. Not Tom Trelawney, he had remained back on the ship. Poor Jim watched as Silver stabbed the defenseless man over and over, spraying blood on the nearby trees and grass. It wasn't so much the murder as it was the non-chalantness in which Silver stood afterwards and wiped his knife clean of the blood before replacing the knife back on his hip."

"People kill one another all the time. Why would that bother the boy?" Ahtar said, frowning at Misty.

Misty shook her head, "where I'm from, people don't just kill people, and even if they do, there aren't any real witnesses to it."

"You must live in a fantasy world," Beirand said, looking tired.

Misty shrugged, "you could say that," she said, even while thinking that they had no idea who was in which fantasy world. She took a drink from the mead Hawke had given her earlier before continuing, "So, fearing for his own life, Jim ran away from the scene, being careful not to show them where he was until he was far enough away that he was sure they wouldn't spot or hear him. He had run and run until something moving caught his eye, pulling him to a dead stand still. He watched as whatever it was darted around behind the trees, sneaking peeks at him until moving out from behind the trees. 

'Who are you?' Jim asked the stranger, getting a smile from the man.

'Ben Gunn, I am. I haven't spoken with a man all these three years,' the stranger said, looking as ragged a man as you could imagine. 

'Three years! Were you shipwrecked?' Jim asked him, astonished that a man would have been on this island alone for such a long time.

'Nay,' the man said, 'marooned.'"

"Did Silver leave him on the island?" Sissel asked.

"If he had done that, wouldn't he have known where the island was?" Zarain growled at his sister. 

Misty rolled her eyes and shushed the children before an argument started, "that's true, Zarain. And, although Silver was the leader of this band of pirates, he was not the captain of the ship the men had sailed upon."

"What about Billy? Would he have left that man?" Minette asked, tilting her head at the thought.

Misty smiled, "that's a possibility," she said, stirring the children.

"Then who left him there, mama?" D'usha asked, leaning forward as Misty chuckled.

"'Cap'n Flint what be the one that left me here. Marooned all these years to live on goats, and oysters, and berries,' Ben Gunn said, motioning Jim closer, 'but I tells ya what, I tells ye. I not be a poor beggar man as ye see before ye. Oh no. I be rich! RICH, I says!'" Misty cleared her throat, taking another drink from the mead before continuing, "Jim couldn't believe what the man was saying. How could someone that had been marooned on a desert island be rich? But that didn't matter when he heard the sounds of the cannons of the ship in the distance and the sounds of the guns firing not far off." She paused, crossing her legs and lacing her fingers over her knee, "before I continue with our Jim Hawkins, I want to turn the story back to the ship a while before the ship's cannons had gone off. Now, as you may have figured, being the intellectual persons such as you are, Silver had told a few of his men to remain on the ship, in order to keep it where it may be. That is, to keep the captain from sailing off without them." 

Several of the people sitting in the tavern nodded as if they understood. 

"This left the Captain, Dr. Livesey, and Mr. Trelawney in a bit of a perdicament. Being only three, there was no way they could take on six men. The Doctor wasn't a man of the sword and sea. And Mr. Trelawney had perhaps only weilded a sword in mock combat, him being the priviledged sort. So, it was up to Captain Smollett, whom took the head as any true captain does. It was then that the captain made the quick decision to take what few loyal men they had ashore to search for the treasure and find it before Silver and his crew. Out on the waters, there were too many on the boat, so much so that they were having a hard time keeping it afloat. Suddenly, they heard the sound of the cannons going off and the sound of the cannon ball hitting the water not far from them. This flew the small group of good men into a panic as they tried to scramble to get ashore before they were blown out of the water. 

'We may have to fight back or they'll swamp us,' the captain said, turning to the men, 'who's the best shot?'

'Mr. Trelawney,' the doctor said.

'Mr. Trelawney, will you please pick me off one of those men, sir? Hands, if possible,' the captain said as the others leaned to one side, keeping the boat steady and straight as Mr. Trelawney stood and took aim, firing his flintlock at Hands, who ducked the shot. But it had hit one of the four men behind him. Mr. Trelawney fired at the ship as the men in the boat rowed to shore before the pirates could fire off another cannon. Once they reached shore, safe and sound, the captain sat down on an old weather-beaten stump and started to write in his log. It was in that moment that they heard someone calling out to them and turned to see Jim climbing over the stockade with the stranger, Ben Gunn close behind. They all greeted one another, as friends who had not seen one another in a long time, and yet, they were as such. It was when they laid eyes upon Ben Gunn that they began to worry, asking Jim about him. Jim, of course, not knowing much about the man, other than what he rambled about, told them that he seemed like an alright sort. Ben offered them a place to stay, to keep safe from Silver and pirate crew and, warily, they took the offer. Once settled, or as settled as they could be, they went to bed, or tried to. Jim tossed and turned for several hours before sleep finally took him. It was then, and only then, that he rested soundly. The next morning brought a new event where the flag of truce or white flag was raised and waving across from the entrance to Ben Gunn's cabin, and it was Silver that held the flag and slowly approached the cabin. 

'Might I be havein' a word, Cap'n?" Silver asked, trying to sound the helpless cook he once portrayed. 

'I haven't the slightest desire to speak with you, sir. If you wish to speak to me, you will come, that's all. If there is any treachery, it'll be on your side, and Lord help you,' Smollett answered.

Silver slowly made his way to the cabin, where he stood in the doorway, 'you ain't going to let me in, Cap'n?'

'It's your own doing. You're either my ship's cook - then you are treated handsome - or you're Cap'n Silver, a common mutineer and pirate, and then you can go hang!' Captain Smollett said with the anger they all felt.

Long John tried making small conversation with those in the group, including Jim, but Captain Smollett put an end to that in a hurry, pointing his sword at the pirate. 'If there's anything you're wanting to say, you best be saying it.'

"Right you are, Cap'n, right you are,' Silver started, 'straight to the point then. We be wanting the treasure, that's our point and ye'll be wanting yur lives, that's your point. But we need the map to get the treasure and ye have it, do you not?'"

"Don't give it to them! They'll kill you!" D'usha shouted out, stirring up the rest of the children, and even some of the patrons.

Misty shushed them and waited a moment for them to remain calm.

"But, Mama, I've seen bandits say they'll let someone leave with their lives and then stab them in the back on the way out," D'usha said, looking older than he actually was.

Traysek frowned, "pirates live by a creedo and honor. If they say they're going to do something, they'll do it for honor's sake. Bandits don't even have that kind of honor among themselves."

"Are you saying that we should trust pirates over bandits?" Captain Aldis asked, eyeing Traysek from where he sat.

Traysek sat up straight, looking the man in the eye, "you'd be smarter to trust pirates over bandits."

The awkward, thick air that had started to hang in the inn between the two made Misty clear her throat, "if y'all are going to whip it out and compare, please do it behind closed doors or something, there are children present and I want to finish the story before it's their bedtime."

"When in doubt, whip it out," Traysek muttered, getting a raised eyebrow from Misty.

"Really?" Misty muttered back, getting a smirk from the redguard. 

The men broke eye contact, lowering their eyes to what they were drinking before Misty continued with a nod, "Alrighty. See? Captain Smollett weren't no fool. He knew that just as you knew that and refused to give up the treasure map at the risk of his life and the lives of those few under his command. This flew Silver into a rage and he swearing to kill them all before the hour was up. Smollett wasted no time in give the men and Jim orders, putting out the fire in order to cover them while they prepared for the battle ahead. Gun shots rang out, hollers and orders echoed from both groups as the mutineers started to surround the house. Smollett ordered the men under him to hurry out and around the house, as to retreat, but in the process of that, the captain was injured, shot by one of the pirate's bullets, forcing them back into the house that they had tried to vacate. Of course, the pirates, one would suppose, didn't expect there to be a fight, so they had run a dry of bullets and had to retreat themselves. This, thankfully, left the men to tend the captain's wounds and to find dinner when they were sure the pirates wouldn't return that night. While tending the captain's wounds, the doctor found that he had been shot not once, but twice. Once in the shoulder and once in the calf. They weren't dangerous injuries, but the one in the shoulder had broken his shoulder bone, making it a grave injury indeed." 

A few of the soldiers and some of the people traveling with her rolled their shoulders as if remembering old similar wounds they had sustained themselves.

"Now, Jim Hawkins, not wanting to be trapped in the house for much longer, waiting a bit for the other officers in the party to delve deep into conversation. So much so that he could slip out the house and head deep into the jungle, straight for a boat the Ben Gunn had told him was where. There he waited for cover of night, his mind made up that he would row to the Hispaniola and cut the ship adrift. So, that night, Jim crept aboard the ship, armed with a pistol, powder horn, and a few bullets, just in case. He made his way to the ship and moved around it, making quick work of the ropes that held the ship in place upon the reef. It was only after the ship had started to drift that he heard men stirring and running about the deck, panicking and trying to get the ship to steady as it rocked violently back and forth upon the waves. Jim was quick to row away from the ship as it moved over the waves, not wanting the large vessel to crush him in his small boat. He made his way back to shore and returned to the house, only to be surprised by Silver and his crew, whom had snuck into the house and tied those inside as to take them captive. 

'Now, Jim Hawkins, lad, we know you have the map. We know this since we been searchin' those here and they don't have it,' Silver said, sitting on a stool with a smile on his face, as if Jim and he were old friends, 'now, I like ye Jim. Yur a fine lad, much as I when I were younger. I give ye two choices, since I like ye, lad. You can either hand the map over and I be letting ye live and yur friends go free, or I take the map and keel all against us here. What be it, Jim?'

Jim thought of this for long and hard before answering, 'I want to come with you.'

This surprised the pirate, so much so that he began to laugh, as did the others. 'Right you are, Jim. Ye'll come with and we'll leave the o'ers here, for safe keepin'. Make sure ye won't be goin' off without us.'

One of the pirates took hold of Jim, pushing and pulling him forward. They stopped only to have him read the map, before continuing, following the map's orders to a tee until they reached the final mark that marked the grove where the treasure was buried. This spurred the men forward, getting Jim shoved with them as they all but ran for the ground that had already been excavated. But when they reached the open ground, there wasn't a single doubloon to be found. The treasure had long since been found and rifled."

"Oh no!" Maisha whimpered, putting her hand to her mouth.

"What's going to happen to Jim and his friends?" Sher'tul asked, looking distressed.

Misty smiled, "while the men started to stir restlessly, Silver had handed Jim a gun in which to defend himself, sensing the impending danger. Jim readied the weapon as the pirates started to stalk toward them. Cutlasses and pistols drawn, but, thankfully, they didn't get too close. Out of the thicket came three shots that took out three of the men, giving Jim and Silver the chance to escape as the pirates retreated away into the thicket on the other side. The Doctor, Ben Gunn and one of the other men that were with the captain were the ones that fired the shots, after getting free of their captors. They made their way back toward the house, where they had apprehended their captors. The captain, although still injured, held the men at gun point, even as they were tied up. Captain ordered Silver to be clapped in irons and placed with the others until they could return to the ship and England, where they would be put on trial and hanged. This wasn't too keen to Silver, because late that night, when everyone else was asleep, he slipped his binds and made for the shore. Jim caught him as he was pushing the boat into the water and preparing to set sail away from his captors. 

'Halt, John,' Jim called out, stopping the man's retreat. 

'Jim Hawkins. That you, Jim lad?' Silver called back, giving the boy a grin, 'ye'll not be turning me in now, would ya Jim? I'm not a man set for the hangin' that awaits me.'

Jim thought of crying out for the others, alerting them to Silver's desertion, but changed his mind at the fond memories of the pirate captain, 'no, I'll not be turning you in, but I want you to row away and never be seen by my like again.'

'Ah! Yur a good'in Jim. I was always sayin', I says "Jim's a good'in",' Silver said as he hopped into the boat and rowed away.

Jim didn't regret his decision to let John go, especially when Ben Gunn told them where he had hidden the treasure and they had gotten it all on the ship and set sail back to England. Jim spent his portion to rebuild and repair Admiral Benbow and to take care of him and his mother for the rest of her days. The End."

The crowd clapped at the ending, reddening her cheeks as a few whistled their cheers. Misty stood, giving the crowd a bow as they cheered and praised her for the story. 

"Alright, kids. Time for bed," she said, ushering her children toward the stairs leading up to the rooms that they had rented for the night while the other children headed out of the tavern with their parents. 

The children whined and complained as they shuffled from the tavern with Inigo and Recorder helping steer them. 

"That was an...interesting story," Erikur said, giving her a charming smile, "perhaps you could tell it to me again, in a more private setting."

Misty gave him a nervous smile as Wolfe stepped up beside the man, bumping his shoulder against the noble's shoulder.

"Or you can just remember what she told and write it down alone somewhere else," Wolfe growled, narrowing his golden eyes at the man. 

"Do you have many stories like that, where you're from?" Jorn asked, wanting to know more of the woman with the strange songs and stories. 

Misty nodded, "loads more. I actually told the story of Peter Pan to D'usha and the others when I first adopted him," she said, getting an excited grin from the bard.

"Perhaps you would tell it to us tomorrow?" Jorn asked, hopeful.

"I'm afraid that she can't. She has business to attend to," Hawke interrupted, stepping between the bard and Misty, "perhaps another time."

Jorn gave a sad sigh before brightening with another hopeful look, "then, perhaps you can sing something for us?"

Misty felt her cheeks heat up and furrowed her brow at the thought, "I...uh..."

"You sing too. Well, well," Erikur muttered, giving her a grin that made her skin crawl, "aren't you a talented sort."

While Misty didn't really want to sing in front of the whole tavern, she didn't really want to let anyone down either.

"I can play something while you sing," Niall offered, as he always did, giving her a smile as he turned the lute around to sit across his chest.

Misty took a deep breath and nodded, "okay. I guess I could sing one song. It'll be a good warm-up for singing the kids to sleep," she said, getting a grin from the bard as he pulled a chair forward to sit smack dab in the middle of the tavern, giving her his full attention. She furrowed her brow and frowned at him before waving him toward the table at the front, "could you sit at an actual table. That much attention makes me nervous."

"You just told a story to the entire inn and him sitting right in front of you makes you nervous?" Traysek asked with a chuckle.

Misty snorted, "at least I can admit it," she grumbled, giving the man a glare before turning to face the tavern, now slowly going quiet as Niall started to play [The Dawn Will Come](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Dh64mraTyMI) on the lute. Misty smiled at the song, knowing where it was originally from and how well it fit into the world of Skyrim, despite being from a different game altogether. She waited for him to play a few cords for an intro before taking a deep breath and singing. The tavern became silent, listening to Misty singing one of her favorite songs from one of her favorite video games. And closed her eyes, more to try and remember what the next lyrics said than to keep her nerve and keep singing. It wasn't a long song, but it was long enough to give those fighting courage...or, that was the way the game portrayed it. She stood in the middle of the tavern, the silence almost deafening until the patrons started clapping, making her feel like a real celebrity. Not that being the Dragonborn wouldn't have done that anyway, but still, it felt...exilerating. 

"That's some voice you have there," Erikur said, his voice sticking to her like swamp slime. 

"Thanks," Misty said, unintentionally stepping away from him as he stepped toward her.

"I know some people that could help you with a career in that. You know. Singing to the soldiers that come and go from Solitude. Touring the country," Erikur, apparently, didn't see or couldn't take the hint, still moving toward her as she stepped back, "you could be world wide famous with the connections I have."

Traysek stepped between the two, giving Erikur a semi-forced smile, "I think you're drunk friend. You should go sleep it off. At your home. Away from here," he said, his red eyes piercing into the man, trying to force the hint.

Erikur wrinkled his nose at Traysek, giving the redguard a glare, "do you know who I am?"

"I don't care," Traysek stated, nodding toward the door as he folded his arms over his chest, "leave before you find out who I am."

The noble Nord started to argue, only to get interrupted by Captain Aldis.

"Come on, Erikur. You best hurry home before you pass out here again," Aldis said, getting a glare from the noble before he, reluctantly, left the inn. "Apologies, lass. Erikur is... a little dense when it comes to women. He thinks that having money can get him anything he wants."

"And it does," Traysek growled, narrowing his eyes at the captain.

Aldis gave a stiff nod, "unfortunately," he said, turning his eyes to Misty as he gave her a soft smile, "thank you for that story and singing to us. I know my men will sleep better tonight with happy memories of family and treasure."

Misty smiled back, "no problem. Honestly, if I thought it was going to go over so well, I probably would have done this earlier," she said, getting a chuckle from the soldier.

"Well, I thank you for it. It was a nice change to the usual drinking and idle chit-chat," he said, giving her a slight bow before turning and heading for the door. 

"Wait! Aldis!" Misty called, stopping him and bringing his attention around to her, "you should tell her the truth."

He gave her a confused look, furrowing his brow at her.

"It's best she hear the truth of her daughter from you than from me," Misty said, watching the recognition slide across his face before he took a deep breath and nodded, turning to leave the inn. 

"You were talking about Angeline's daughter, right?" Traysek asked as they headed up the stairs.

"Yeah. I figured might as well say something while he was here instead of trapesing through Castle Dours for him," she said, blinking in surprise of Inigo stumbling out of the children's' room with feathers decorating his blue fur, "what the hell?"

Inigo gave her a grin, "we tried to get them in bed and Sofia said she wasn't tired yet. One thing led to another and...well..."

Misty sighed a tired sigh, rubbing her forehead as she moved forward to stand in the door. The children bounced from bed to bed, smacking one another with pillows as white feathers fluttered around them, covering everything. Recorder sat in the middle of it, laughing along with the children as she batted at them with her own pillow, only to get smacked from all sides. Misty felt a headache start behind her eyes as she whistled to get their attention, "alright hoodlums! I want this cleaned up and all y'all go to bed," she said loudly, getting groans and whines from the children as they started to gather up the feathers.

Traysek chuckled, shaking his head as Recorder stood, looking like she was about to leave the children to it. 

"Oh no you don't," Misty said, standing in the way as she pointed into the room, "you helped make the mess, you help clean it up."

Recorder looked surprised and turned her attention to Traysek, her eyes pleading for help as he pretended to be fascinated by his nails. She sighed and gave a nod, "alright. It shouldn't take that long."

* * *

Recorder groaned as stumbled out of the bedroom, looking more worn out than when she started helping the children clean, "that took forever," she complained, making Traysek chuckle as he stood from his chair and stretched.

"Well, we better get back to the ship. Make sure Calcemo hasn't destroyed anything," he said, gently steering Recorder toward the stairs before pausing long enough to look back at Misty as she plucked a feather from Inigo's shoulder, "hey, Misty. Thanks for the story."

Misty turned, giving him a smile, "no problem. Just make sure you say bye before you leave, alright?"

Traysek chuckled, "don't worry. I will," he said, waving at them over his shoulder as he went down the stairs.

Misty sighed, heading into the children's' room with Inigo close behind, "alright, landlubbers. Ready for bed?"

"But I'm not tired, Mama," Sofia whined.

Misty sighed, sitting on the edge of the little girl's bed, "well, I want you to at least try going to sleep. We'll have a long week ahead of us."

"Why? What are we doing?" Maisha asked, snuggling under the blankets as she did. 

"Well, after I get back from the Aldmeri Embassy, we're going to head to Markarth," Misty said, getting a slight cheer from the children.

"Do we have to walk?" Zarain complained, frowning at the thought of how far away Markarth was from Solitude.

Misty nodded, "yes, you'll have to walk, but uncle Taliesin and I have a spell to make it so we don't have to walk again after we've been there once," she said, giving a sigh herself, "I really missed fast travel."

"Is that what the spell is called?" Sissel asked, looking like she might want to try using the spell.

Misty shook her head, "no, I don't think so, but it's pretty much the same thing as what I'm used to...sort of."

"Mama? Can you tell us another story tomorrow?" Sher'tul asked, making Misty smile.

"I can't promise that you'll get a story every night, but I can promise to try and tell you one, or at least to sing you a song to help you sleep," Misty said, getting an excited smile from the girl.

"Are you going to sing us a song now?" D'usha asked, pulling the blankets up to his chin.

Misty nodded, "sure. I don't mind."

"Yeay," a few of the children said, snuggling down beneath their blankets as Misty thought of a song to sing.

She smiled at the thought of playing Assassin's Creed Black Flag and all the pirate shanties there were. A few of her favorites were more upbeat, not really the best thing for children to hear before going to sleep, so she chose a slower, softer song. [Lowlands Away](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=LmKDTC8hFmQ). She sang, tucking each child into their beds and giving each one a gentle kiss on the head before taking a seat on the chair in the middle of the room, finishing up the song as she smiled at the sleeping children. She sat in the room, listening to the soft snoring of a few of them and thinking how peaceful it was. She felt completely relaxed and wanted to just fall asleep in the chair. The last few days had been annoying and wearing and emotionally draining. She was tired. 

"Are you alright, my friend?" Inigo asked, gently laying his hand on her shoulder and bringing her out of the drowsy state she had started to drift off into.

She yawned and shook her head, "not really," she said, giving him a sad smile as she stood, pushing the chair into the desk on the side of the room, "the last few days..." she paused, just the thought of them making her more tired. 

Inigo gave her a gentle smile as he placed his hand on her back, gently steering her from the room, "I understand. You've been dealing with a lot lately. I can't imagine you've had any sort of decent night's sleep," he said, moving her to the room next door, "you should try to get to sleep before Hawke decides he needs to talk to you about something."

Misty scoffed, "he'll just wake me up," she grumbled, giving another yawn as she flopped down on the edge of one of the beds.

"Then I will keep watch so you can sleep," he said, giving her a grin, "even the Dragonborn needs sleep."

Misty sighed, rubbing her hands over her eyes, "sleep. What's that?"

Inigo chuckled, "exactly. Get some sleep, my friend. I will be sure nobody disturbs you."

"Thank you, Inigo," Misty said, jerking her boots off and tossing them beside the bed.

"Any time, Misty," he replied, closing the door behind him with a soft click.

She didn't realize how tired she was until she lay on her side, thinking that she would just close her eyes for only a moment and ended up passing out, as we all have done at one point or another. 

* * *

Hawke gave a frustrated growl as he glared at Inigo, "I just want to talk to her about the embassy mission that she'll have to start tomorrow."

Inigo sniffed, folding his arms over his chest as he glared back, "you have a habit of stressing her out."

"She's the Dragonborn. She's going to have to get used to it. Now let me in so I can speak with her," Hawke said, trying to keep his temper in check.

Inigo's tail twitched as his pupils became slits, "I said no," he growled, his ears laying back on the top of his head.

"What's going on?" Sirius asked as he and Farkas moved toward the rooms.

Hawke glanced at them before giving Inigo another glare, "the cat won't let me in to speak with Melissa."

Sirius gave Farkas a glance before rolling his eyes, "probably because you're a pushy bastard," Sirius said, smirking as he started for the room, only to be stopped by Inigo's hand on his chest. He looked at Inigo, frowning down at the man, "what?"

"No," Inigo said, nodding away from the door.

Sirius gave him a raised eyebrow, shaking his head, "I'm not going to wake her up. Promise," he said, holding his hand up as if saying an oath.

Inigo shook his head, "step away, my friend. I do not want to hurt you, but I will if you do not step away."

Sirius narrowed his eyes at the khajiit, but back up anyway, watching Inigo as he stood at the door like a Dwemer Centurion. 

"Are you having a party or what?" Bishop's voice rang out from the stairs as he smirked at them, moving toward the group.

"Inigo's not letting anyone into the room," Farkas said, folding his arms over his chest. 

Bishop gave Inigo a raised eyebrow, "really? Any particular reason?"

"I need to speak to Melissa about the plans for the embassy and Inigo is refusing to allow anyone inside," Hawke snarled, starting to pace angrily.

"Not anyone, just a few," Inigo said, his tail twitching angrily around his feet, "she is tired and needs rest. You people keep running her ragged so much so that she's barely staying on her feet as it is."

Riordan, Kaidan, and Kieron came up the stairs as Hawke took a swing at Inigo, hitting the cat across the jaw and sending him back against the door. 

"Woah, woah, woah!" Sirius said, pushing Hawke back as Farkas grabbed his arms, pulling them back as he pulled the imperial away from Inigo. 

"You're just a fucking  _PET_ to her, cat! You're nothing to her than that!" Hawke snarled as Farkas jerked him toward the stairs. 

"You alright, Ini?" Kieron asked, getting a nod from the khajiit as he wiped the blood from the corner of his mouth. 

"Yeah. Yeah, I'm fine," Inigo said, moving slightly to the side as Riordan and Kaidan moved past him into the room.

"Wait, why do they get through?" Bishop complained.

Kieron rolled his eyes, turning to look at Bishop with a smile, "probably because we don't fight anyone for possession of her or lie to her," at that, he glanced at Sirius before patting Inigo on the shoulder as he entered the room, "let them in lad. They'll behave themselves or they'll have to deal with us."

Inigo nodded, following Kieron into the room with Sirius and Bishop behind.

Riordan held Misty up, trying to undo the straps on her armor as she grumbled and muttered incoherently at him, making him chuckle as he whispered something to her. Her eyes fluttered open before her brows creased and she turned slightly to glare at him through nearly closed eyes.

"I don't want," she grumbled, shaking her head, "no!"

Riordan sighed kissing the side of her head as he whispered something else to her, making her frown and shake her head again.

"Stupid," she grumbled, laying back against his chest as she snoozed. 

"Princess, you've gotta wake up enough for me to take the armor off," he said softly against her hair. 

Misty barely hummed a response, her head drooping down to rest her chin on her chest.

Kieron chuckled as he moved to stand in front of Misty and Riordan, "here, Rio. Let me help. She's a pain when she's like this."

Misty woke up enough to give him a narrowed eyes glare, "your mom," she mumbled, falling forward with her head against his lower abdomen.

Kieron chuckled, brushing his fingers through her hair, "my mother was a saint, lass. You know that."

Riordan, with Kieron's help, worked the armor off her torso and set it down beside the bed.

"Can I have a popsicle? I wanna popsicle. Fruit punch, please," she mumbled, getting a chuckle and concerned eyebrow raises from the men in the room.

"What's a popsicle?" Bishop asked Inigo, who shrugged.

"I do not know. Maybe a sweet treat?" Inigo suggested.

"We'll get you whatever you want, lass, just promise to sleep," Kieron said, smiling at the woman as she crawled between the blankets with a sigh.

"I was sleeping. You people woke me up," she grumbled, nuzzling the pillow before falling back to sleep. 

"She really was tired," Sirius said, tilting his head as he watched her sleep from the bed across the way.

Inigo snorted, "I told you that," he muttered, his tail twitching for a second as he gave Sirius an annoyed glare.

Sirius grinned at him, "sorry, friend."

Inigo rolled his eyes as everyone prepared for bed. 

"That was some story though, wasn't it?" Bishop said, yawning as he scratched the back of his head and stretched, pulling his cuirass over his head and dropping it on the floor. 

"Pirates and buried treasure. Sounds like every young boy's dream, doesn't it?" Wolfe said, walking into the room with a yawn and Isengrim following behind. 

"Sounds like everyone's dream," Isengrim said, taking a seat on the edge of one of the beds, "can you imagine an island with buried treasure?"

"I'd like to find some buried treasure. Be set for life," Bishop said through his tunic as he pulled it over his head.

"Me too," Wolfe said, sighing at the thought. 

"Well, we can't treasure hunt until morning," Kaidan said, falling back on his bedroll, "I'm beat."

"Me as well," Inigo said, scratching his neck as he headed for his bedroll. 

"We'll see how things go in the morning," Kieron said, laying back on the bed.

"We'll need our rest if she's going to be meeting with Delphine," Kaidan said, getting a scoff from Bishop.

"You think she's going to have a problem with this woman?" Bishop asked, before thinking back on when he had first met Misty and her female party members, "yeah, we're going to need sleep to keep her ladyship under control."

The men chuckled at that, knowing that, when it came to Misty and Delphine being in the same general area, that it was better to face down the World Eater than try to keep those two from going at one another's throats.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you like my story, you're going to LOVE King_Traegodia's.... I call him Knight, but whatever >_> Check it out. I would NOT steer you wrong it is fucking HILARIOUS!! XD  
> He is NOT a PC user, so most of the equipment, followers, homes, locations and adventures you can get ALL on console.  
> https://archiveofourown.org/chapters/38403950  
> Summary:  
> From the blistering sands, A Former Pirate known as "The Red Dragon" had left his homeland in the west to learn the art of magic and to offer trade his skills.. After being in Skyrim long enough, he now understands that the coldest thing in the land isn't the snow or ice, but the people themselves... As both Foreigner and apparent Dragonborn, you'd figure he'd regret his decision... That however isn't the case..


	115. Diplomatic Immunity Quest

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> We learn a little about Taliesin and his reason for not telling anyone about his past and family life.

Misty shuffled into the tavern, yawning and stretching as she made her way to the table where the children were already sitting there eating their breakfast. Zarain, nibbling on a slice of bread as he read one of the books he fished from Misty's pack. She didn't mind it. At least the books were getting some use. The girls were giggling as they nibbled on bits of apples and stew. She smiled, patting Sissel on the head as she glanced around the room, smiling when she spotted D'usha sitting amongst the warriors. Kaidan, Kieron, Riordan, Kharjo, Cinder, and Iron. The men laughed at something to boy said, Cinder roughly rubbing on the boys head, making him growl and try to swipe at the large feline, bringing more laughs from the warriors. 

"Malborn is here," Hawke said, getting a frustrated, annoyed sigh from the woman before she gave him a glare. 

"Really? Couldn't wait until I had breakfast first?" she growled, shoulder checking him slightly as she moved toward the table where D'usha was suddenly kicking and trying to get loose of the large khajiit's grip with him over his shoulder. 

"This is an important mission that you chose to do, despite the way that... woman has treated you so far," Hawke muttered under his breath, but loud enough for her to hear as he walked with her. 

Misty huffed, turning to face him with a glare, "I wouldn't be doing this shit if it wasn't for Kai mentioning that they may have something about his past there."

"So, you're putting your life on the line, again, to help someone out...again," he growled, glaring back.

"Not just someone, Hawke. One of our allies," she poked him in the chest, "one of  _your_ allies, or did you forget the badass with the long katana and cautious personality. You know, the one that can kick your ass?" She turned to walk away, giving a grunt of frustration when he grabbed her and turned her back to face him.

"I'm trying to protect you," he hissed, trying to keep his voice down.

Misty snorted, "if you want to protect me, then stop trying to protect me," she growled, making him furrow his brows at her. She sighed, twisting her arm out of his grip, "in my world we have a saying, 'one often meets his destiny on the road he takes to avoid it'. You know what that means?"

Hawke frowned at her, folding his arms over his chest.

"What I'm saying is, by trying to protect me, you're more likely to put me in danger," she said, glancing toward Taliesin as he flipped through a spell book he had bought from Sybille at the Blue Palace, "maybe you should sit this one out."

"What?" Hawke's voice was hoarse and breathy as if he couldn't believe what she had just told him.

"You heard me," she said, looking back at him, "if you're not trying to hold me back you're pushing me too far. It's a constant ebb and flow with you that I can't keep up with or can't break free of." She lowered her arms, lifting her chin as she looked him in the eyes. Right in those gorgeous green jewel eyes that had held such a sparkle of almost adoration now almost dulled yellow-green that only reflected her stern image. 

Hawke swallowed, taking a step back as he took a deep breath and nodded, "okay. As...you...wish...M'lady," he said, giving her a slight bow before turning and heading for the door. "I'll prepare for your departure tonight."

Misty watched him leave and let out an almost sad sigh, shaking her head as she ran her hand through her hair, the whole ordeal frustrating. 

"You alright, my friend?" Inigo asked, gently touching her arm.

Misty nodded, "yeah, for now," she said, giving him a tired smile.

"Did you get enough sleep?" Inigo asked, making her frown at him.

"Have you been calling my sister behind my back?" Misty asked, narrowing her eyes at him.

Inigo chuckled, "no, no. I haven't been talking with her. But, perhaps if she's saying it..." he hesitated on continuing at the annoyed look she gave him. His ears drooped in apology as he gave her a smile.

"You do look tired, Love," Kaidan said, bringing her eyes to him as she sighed.

"That's just part of being the Dragonborn. I'll get used to it," she said, running her hand through her hair again, "eventually."

"If you don't want to do this, you don't have to," Kaidan said, following her to the table the children were sitting at, "I'm not going to force you into something you don't want to do."

Misty sighed again and realized that she had been sighing a lot lately, "I want to do this, Kai," she said, looking at him as the girls giggled, playfully pushing one another. She quickly snagged a cup that one of the girls was about to knock over and moved it more toward the center of the table, "you don't ask anyone for anything, even if you need it," she looked at him then with a smile, "you've helped everyone else. It's about time someone helped you."

Kaidan stared at her for a few moments, studying her face before giving her a half smile and taking her hand before raising it to his lips and brushing a soft kiss across her knuckles. "Have I told you how utterly amazing you are?"

Misty's cheeks heated up as her eyes widened, "well...uh...I mean...I don't....know..."

The girls giggled and made kissing noises at them, making Misty frown.

"Alright. Outside the lot of you," she growled at the children, getting more giggles from the girls as they scurried out of the inn.

Kaidan chuckled, giving Misty's knuckles another kiss before meeting her eyes, "alright, but I'm going with you."

Misty furrowed her brow, "I don't know if you even can," she said, shaking her head, "if you can, that'd be alright by me, but I was planning on Taliesin and Riordan coming along, since they're Altmer and would be less suspicious than a heavily armed samurai sneaking around."

"Yeah, I'm not very good at sneaking anyway," he said, rubbing the back of his neck as he gave her an apologetic smile.

She thought for a moment before taking a deep breath and giving him a smile, "maybe we can come up with an idea of you being my specially hired bodyguard or something," she said with a shrug.

Kaidan smirked, "specially hired?" he asked giving her a raised eyebrow and a smirk with his arms folded over his chest.

Misty frowned, "alright, smart guy. You come up with a better plan to get you into the embassy," she said, getting a snort from the man as he shook his head.

"I'm going with you if I have to fight my way in," he said, making her sigh.

"That's the complete opposite of what we want. We want them to believe we actually got an invite to the party," she said as Kaidan nodded.

"Right, right," he said, nodding toward the dark corner of the tavern where Malborn usually sat, "you could ask your bosmer friend there."

"Aww. I thought I was your only bosmer friend," Niall whined as he walked by. 

Misty gave him a playful shove, making him laugh, "fuck outta here with that shit."

Malborn sat at his usual table, munching on a loaf of bread... like in the game, making it hard for Misty to keep a straight face.  _If he munches on that bread while we're talking, I'm going to fucking lose my mind,_ she told herself, tilting her head as she looked at the man.

"Malborn? Our mutual friend said I could find you here," Misty said, watching the man as he looked up at her with a startled expression.

His eyes darted around the tavern, as if looking for a spy, "you weren't followed, were you?"

Misty furrowed her brow, giving Kaidan a disbelieving glance before narrowing her eyes at the wood elf, "we were already here. Unless there was someone hiding under my bed and invisible," she said, meaning it as a joke, but Malborn frowned at her.

"I'm risking my life to get you and whoever else's weapons inside without detection and you're making jokes?" Malborn growled, looking almost furious.

Kaidan stepped closer to her, his armor brushing her back, "watch yourself, friend," his voice was a low warning.

"Easy Kai. He's just spooked and needs to know that we mean business and aren't just trying to fuck him over," she said, folding her arms over her chest as she slightly leaned back against his chest, more for comfort and support than anything. "I understand. I'm bringing three with me into the embassy."

"Four," Bishop's voice almost made her cringe as he approached. He gave her a smirk, "you don't really think you're going in there without me, do you, ladyship?"

Misty gave a groan as Kaidan glared at him.

"We aren't going in there to fight. We're going in to retrieve any and all information that the thalmor may have on people they have held or will hold imprisoned," Riordan said, moving the ranger out of his way as he stepped up beside Misty.

"Exactly," Misty said, pulling her daggers from her hips, "I want to take these in and my bow and arrows."

Malborn nodded as she set the weapons on the table.

"You're more like adding fuel to a fire that's already burning," Taliesin said, casually flipping through the spell book.

"What are you taking in, Tal?" Misty asked, bringing his eyes up in a glance before he looked back down at the tome.

"I'm not going," he said, turning to walk away before Misty grabbed him.

"Woah, what? What the hell you mean, you're not going?" Misty asked, frowning at him.

Taliesin sighed, running his hand through his hair, "I just...don't want to go. Alright?"

"Why?" Misty asked, feeling more confused and a little...abandoned.

"I...It's complicated," he said, starting to turn away. Misty clicked her tongue and started to open her mouth to say something when he gave her a stern look, "don't, Melissa! This is one stone you don't want to turn over." He turned, walking from the tavern with the spell book tucked under his arm. 

Misty furrowed her brow, frowning after him, "WHAT!?!?!"

* * *

"Taliesin!" Kieron called out, jogging to catch up to the altmer as he made his way to the blue palace.

"I'm not going, Kieron, and there's nothing you can say to change my mind," Taliesin called over his shoulder, quickening his pace to try to stay ahead of the long-legged Nord warrior.

"Why not? With you and Riordan at her back, Misty will look more like a real diplomat in favor of the Aldmeri Dominion," Kieron said, watching the side of Taliesin's face and the way it scrunched up with frustration.

"It's complicated and something I really do not feel like talking about at this point in time," Taliesin said, marching past the Bard's College. 

Kieron reached out, taking hold of the altmer's shoulder and turning him around, "you don't have to talk, just listen," he growled, glaring into Taliesin's semi-glowing eyes, "she wants you there not only because you're altmer, but because she trusts you."

Taliesin snorted, readjusting his robes as he glared back, "she trusts everyone."

Kieron shook his head, "not after what Sirius did...or tried to do," he said, suddenly having Taliesin's full attention.

"What did he do?" Taliesin asked, shifting the book under his arm as flames flickered around his fingertips.

Kieron gave him emotionless eyes before giving him an empty smile, "if you want to know, you'll have to ask her and you can't do that without going with her to the embassy," Kieron smirked at him, "you and I both know that she won't tell you anything if you abandon her."

Taliesin gave a growl, flames flashing in his palm for a second, "I'm not abandoning her."

Kieron scoffed, putting his fist to his chest, "that's what she's feeling right now. Abandoned by one of the few people that she trusts and still considers a friend."

Taliesin swallowed, his eyes lowering to the fist on Kieron's chest.

"She wants you there because she can't handle situations like that, and while Riordan could help keep her calm for a while, he doesn't know magic, Kaidan isn't the emotional sort and Bishop..." he let the man's name linger.

Taliesin furrowed his brows as he shook his head, "I don't know if I can..." he whispered, looking distressed.

Kieron gave him a friendly smile, "you're the only one that can help her, Tal. She needs you for this. You know how she gets when she's nervous."

Taliesin nodded, "she can't keep her mouth shut and rambles."

"I'm asking you to help her. The Dragonborn needs your magic," Kieron made his voice soft, almost pleading as he watched the Altmer before him wrestle with the thought.

Taliesin sighed, looking at Kieron, "I will need to think about it."

"That's all I ask. She isn't going to go to the embassy until later tonight anyway," Kieron said, giving him a comforting smile before turning to leave, "I know you'll make the best choice."

* * *

Misty frowned at the woman as they rounded the corner to meet Delphine at the stables, as promised.  _Why am I doing this again?_ she asked herself before glancing at Kaidan, who had looked completely uncomfortable the entire time after they had handed their weapons over to Malborn.  _Right. It's for Kaidan and his lost heritage._ They stood before the woman, Misty dressed in the outfit Hawke had brought back with him. She scratched at a spot on her side where the material itched.

"Stop scratching," Bishop muttered, making her frown.

"It itches and I don't like it," she grumbled, scratching at another spot.

"I don't like it either, princess, but if we're going to get in there without being obvious, you need to stop scratching," the ranger growled, taking her hand to keep her from scratching anymore.

She gave a frustrated growl, glaring at Delphine as they approached, "why the fuck we gotta wear this shit?" she snarled, scratching violently as her thigh.

"I'm sorry that it's not to your liking," Delphine huffed, folding her arms over her chest as she looked over the three men going with her before shaking her head as she motioned to Riordan and Kaidan, "they shouldn't be wearing that armor. It's going to give them away."

"Riordan should be fine since he's an altmer and Kaidan is my specially hired bodyguard from out of town," Misty said, getting a glare from the woman.

"Do you really think that they aren't going to know that you weren't invited if you bring them along?" Delphine growled, taking an intimidating step toward her.

"Then Kai'll play my husband," Misty said without thinking about it. As soon as she realized what she said, she felt her cheeks turn a thousand shades of red, "I....uh....I...mean...uh...that's not what...I was....Um..." She kept her eyes straight on Delphine afraid to look anywhere else and meet anyone else's eyes.

"What!?!" Bishop snarled, making her wince as if he had slapped her.

Delphine narrowed her eyes at Misty, scowling at her with her arms folded over her chest.

"That's not a bad idea, actually," the voice made Misty blink out of her embarrassed state to turn and blink at Taliesin as he casually moved toward them, tucking a spell book into his satchel before giving them a smile.

"Tal? You're...You've changed your mind?" Misty asked, looking as confused as she felt.

"Someone said you needed me so, who am I to keep a lady waiting," Taliesin said, giving her a smile before looking at Delphine, "I can get them into the embassy without much problem. Your assistance is no longer required from this point on."

Misty gave a groan, "I'm...we're going to need Esburn for destroying Alduin...maybe," she said with a sigh.

Taliesin nodded, "very well, but we will no longer require her for the embassy," he said, motioning to the carriage that awaited to take them to the embassy, "come, Melissa. You have a party to attend."

Misty nodded, giving Delphine a slight glare as she moved to the carriage and climbed up into the back.

* * *

Misty shifted uncomfortably on the cold wooden seat, furrowing her brow in the biting wind as she snuggled down between Bishop and Taliesin. 

"You cold, Ladyship?" Bishop asked with a smirk as he casually draped his arm over her shoulders, "I could figure something out to warm you up."

Misty narrowed her eyes at him from under the hood of the cloak, purposely leaning against Taliesin as the Altmer smirked at him, wrapping his arm around her.

"Remember, Bishop, you're Misty's half-brother and Kaidan's her husband. Riordan is my personal bodyguard and you three are guests of mine that are looking to start up a business here in Solitude, importing Sommerset Isle exotic goods for the consumption of the peoples of Skyrim," Taliesin said, getting a blank blink from Misty.

"Yeah... I'm going to need all of that written on a cheat sheet that I can hide in my sleeve or something," she said, getting a chuckle from the altmer. 

"Don't worry. I will do the introducing so you don't have to remember it," he said, giving her a half hug, "just remember that Kaidan's your husband, not the grumpy Nord with the terrible haircut."

Misty couldn't help but giggle as Bishop clicked his tongue, giving them a glare.

"I still don't see why  _I_ can't be her husband," Bishop grumbled, slouching in his seat with his arms folded over his chest.

"You look more like Misty than Kaidan does. It would be easier for them to believe you and Misty are related than her and Kaidan," Taliesin said, leaning back slightly to look ahead of them as the carriage made it's way up the long winding pathway that led to the embassy. "Looks like we're almost there." He paused, looking at Misty, "I'm sorry ahead of time."

Misty furrowed her brows before giving him a confused, narrowed eyes glare, "what did you do?"

Taliesin shrugged, "I just used my family name."

Misty glanced at Kaidan and Riordan, feeling as confused as they looked but they quickly wiped their faces clean of any of that emotion. She felt a little...awkward as Kaidan helped her down from the carriage.

"Relax, love," he said, his low voice soft and soothing as he pulled her hand up to his lips and gave her fingers a kiss, "we've been married for a while, remember?"

Misty took a deep breath and nodded, giving him a strained smile, "yeah. A while." She cleared her throat as she wrapped her arm through his.

"Breathe, Misty, or they're going to think there's something wrong," he whispered near her ear before giving the side of her head a kiss.

"Ah, now that's something. Love in times such as these," a man says as he walks up on them. Misty's hands gripped Kaidan's arm to keep him from turning around and punching the man in the face for just walking, "fellow latecomers for Elenwen's little soiree. And arriving by carriage, no less! I salute you all! My lateness is due more to getting lost on the way up this gods-forsaken mountain than to any desire to actually arrive late. I prefer to arrive early. Often the day before the party. So as not to miss out on any of the drinking. There's not enough drinking in the world today, wouldn't you agree?"

"Come on," Taliesin said, leading them toward the altmer standing at the front steps. 

The Altmer frowned at Kaidan and shook his head, "he can't go in like that."

"I am Taliesin Larethus and these are guests of mine and my personal bodyguard," Taliesin said without hesitation, making Misty's stomach drop to her feet. 

She couldn't breathe, having slight flashbacks of Sirius when he told her what his plan had been. The panic had only gotten worse when the guard allowed them through, giving Taliesin a slight bow as if he were royalty. It took her a moment to realize that she wasn't moving. She took a quick, panicked breath when Kaidan's arm slipped around her waist, pulling her forward. 

"Easy, Love. Easy," he muttered low enough for just her to hear it, "stay with me a little longer."

Misty was in a haze as they entered the embassy, barely registering Taliesin talking with Elenwen and them moving toward a far corner of the room, away from Elenwen and her questioning. Without her control, Misty had moved to Taliesin and jerked him down by his collar to be face to face with her as she glared at him with all the hurt and hate and anger from the last several days just built to the point that she had to stifle herself to keep from shouting him through the wall. "Why the FUCK didn't you tell me any of this?!?! Was Wolfe right when he kept calling you an aldmeri bastard?" she hissed in his face. 

Taliesin kept his expression neutral as Riordan gently pulled her fingers from his cloak and moved her away from Taliesin, "there are things in my past that I wanted to remain in my past and that can't happen if you know about it. But I am _NOT_ with the Aldmeri Dominion, that was the honest truth."

Misty gave him such a look of betrayal that it twisted his heart. She moved back, almost as if she were about to turn and run from the room, and she probably would have, if Bishop hadn't have been behind her and placed his hands on her shoulders.  _Why is everyone around me a fucking liar!?!_ she screamed in her head. 

"Easy, Ladyship. We don't want to cause a scene around all these Altmer," Bishop's gruff voice barely stifled the flow of tears that threatened to break from her eyes.

"Let's go get something to drink, love," Kaidan suggested, getting a glare from Bishop as the Nord reluctantly let him pull her away from him and lead her toward the bar where Malborn was standing by. 

"I can't do this anymore," she whispered, barely stifling a sob.

"Hey, hey, hey. Shhh," he shushed, pulling her into a hug.

"Is something wrong?" Idgrod Ravencrone asked as she stepped up beside Misty and Kaidan.

Misty sniffled, shaking her head, "no. I'm surrounded by fucking liars," she hissed, shooting Taliesin a glare.

"We're all surrounded by liars, dear. It's politics," Idgrod said, giving Misty a comforting smile, "always assume everyone is a liar, dear, and you will never be surprised when they are."

Misty shook her head, "I don't think I can do this anymore."

Idgrod huffed, "oh, pish posh," she said, bringing Misty's eyes up to her as she waved Misty's complaint away, "sometimes there are reasons why someone doesn't say anything and more often than not, it's to protect the ones they love the most."

Misty swallowed, starting to feel like a total bitch, "what if they try to manipulate a situation for their own purposes?"

"You have to ask yourself if it really was for their own purposes or did they really think they were trying to do the right thing," the old farseer said with a frown, "why? Has something happened?"

Misty sighed, rubbing the back of her head, "Sirius...tried to sneak marry me," she said, furrowing her brow, "I don't really know how else to describe it. There was this ball and I've never been to one and he had planned on using my...overly excited state to con me into marrying him. Bishop and Wolfe had crashed the ball and got us kicked out, which wasn't cool of them, but they stopped it."

"Would you have really said yes?" Kaidan asked, glancing around the room to make sure they weren't drawing attention. Turns out, a couple of dignitaries standing in the middle of a room full of people just talking didn't draw anyone's attention, altmer or otherwise.

Misty glanced at him before swallowing, "I...I don't know," she said, lowering her eyes to her hands as she wrung them, "maybe... If I was as star struck as I felt and he dazzled me enough. Probably without really thinking about it." She furrowed her brow, knowing that what she said was the absolute truth. 

Kaidan sighed, pulling her into another hug, "we wouldn't have let that happen. Kieron wouldn't have either, for sure," he smirked, "I'm also sure that something that significant in your life, you would want to share it with, at least, Inigo if no one else."

"For Sirius's plan to work, he would have told me no," she said, getting a nod from the man as he held her at arm's length.

"Exactly," Kaidan said, glancing toward Taliesin, "I think Taliesin has something in his past that might cause problems and that's why he didn't say anything. I don't think he meant to lie outright."

Misty sniffled, "what makes you say that?"

Kaidan nodded toward Taliesin, turning her attention to the altmer and the three altmer standing in front of him. Misty furrowed her brow at the group before glancing at Kaidan, "let's check it out."

"Aye. Taliesin looks very uncomfortable," he said, gently placing his hand on her back and guiding her toward them. 

"I'll talk to you later Idgrod. Thank you," Misty said, giving the old jarl a smile. 

"I don't know what you've been doing, Taliesin, but leaving as you did was an utter disgrace to our family," the woman with short white-blonde hair said, sneering at Taliesin as he stood with his chin up and stiff. 

"Don't bother scolding him, dear. He's a vagabond," the man in elven armor said, giving Taliesin a glare and a sneer of disgust. 

Taliesin rolled his eyes, turning them to the man standing between the three, "nice to see you again, father."

"As it is to see you. It's been decades," the man said, giving Taliesin a tired, joyous smile.

Riordan cleared his throat as Misty and Kaidan approached, bringing Taliesin's attention to them. 

He smiled, putting his hand out as if to welcome them, "ah! Father, Eredin, Lenneth. These are friends of mine, Melissa and Kaidan Drakon. They are looking to open a shop that sells Sommerset goods in Solitude," he said, motioning to the three in front of them, "Melissa, Kaidan. This is my father, Caranthir Larethus. My elder brother, Eredin Larethus and my sister-in-law, Lenneth Larethus.

Misty swallowed, giving them a smile, "nice to meet you. Taliesin has spoken highly of you," she said, grinding her teeth as she smiled and Kaidan's hand on her back flexed.

"He did, did he?" Caranthir asked, glancing at Taliesin for a few seconds before looking back at Misty and giving her a smile, "it's nice to know that my son hasn't completely abandoned his life from before."

"It was his idea for us to sell goods from the Summerset Isle," Kaidan said, getting a sharp glaring glance from Taliesin. 

"Yes, we are looking into buying a shop or property in or around Solitude and are eager to start buying and selling," Misty said, grinning a grin that didn't quite reach her eyes as she turned to look at Taliesin, "only the best city for the best goods."  _I'm going to make you regret not telling me about this,_ she said in her head, making sure to convey it to him through her eyes. 

"Is that so?" Lenneth asked, narrowing her eyes at Misty as she turned back toward them.

"Of course," she said, smiling again.  _Let's play who can lie the best._   _Just remember the people you've surrounded yourself with. Liars breed liars._

"Hmm," the woman hummed, turning her narrowed eyes to Taliesin, "that doesn't seem right."

"It's not right for him to want to share your country's culture, yet your husband wears the armor of his country like a badge of honor," Misty said, her anger starting to get the better of her.  _If I can't take out my anger on Taliesin, I'll do it to people who probably deserve it._  

Lenneth's eyes snapped to Misty, glowing slightly as she glared at Misty, "my husband is a high ranking member of the Aldmeri Dominion's armies. He has a right to wear the armor like a badge of honor because it is a badge of honor, as opposed to what your friend does." She turned a glare to Taliesin, "he is NOT a patriot of the Aldmeri Dominion."

"Why would he want to be a patriot of a sadistic, egomaniacal political agenda that believes they are doing what is best for the world? It's not," she growled, glaring back as the woman held ice in her hand. "Bet bitch."

"Easy, love," Kaidan murmured near her ear, wrapping his arm around her waist as he glanced around the room.

Bishop moved forward, putting his hand on Misty's shoulder and moving her back as Kaidan did, "I apologize for my sister. We...lost our...mother, recently and she's been trying to cope with it," he said, giving her stern golden eyes. 

"That leaves no excuse for her to speak like that to her betters," a feminine voice said from behind them.

Taliesin's brows creased as he turned, giving the woman a frown, "mother."

The woman smiled at him, but it was a smile that sent shivers down Misty's spine, "hello, my child. I see you're still allying yourself with riff-raff," she said, giving Misty, Kaidan, and Bishop an almost disgusted sneer. 

It took Kaidan's grip on her shoulders and Bishop's hand against her stomach to keep her from telling the bitch that she was the Dragonborn.  _We're just here to get the manifests and leave,_ she had to remind herself, but OH was it tempting to set the woman's hair on fire.

"The only people you consider riff-raff are those you can't manipulate and control with your political power or money, mother," Taliesin said, his voice, though pleasant, held a bite of anger and bitterness.

The woman smirked at him, "charming. I see you haven't lost your passive aggressive tendencies," she said with a sigh like rich snooty people do.

Taliesin scowled at her, "you want honest, mother. I'll give you honest," he growled, his eyes glowing with his magic as he shifted to stand, facing her fully.

The woman smiled at him, her own eyes shining with her own magic.

Riordan put his hand on Taliesin's shoulder, getting a glance from the younger Altmer before Taliesin took a deep, calming breath and stepped back. "If I had known you would be here, mother, I wouldn't be."

"Why are you here to begin with? Last time, you refused to attend," Eredin said, narrowing his eyes at Taliesin before glancing at Misty, Kaidan, and Bishop.

"I already told you. My friends want to open a shop that sells goods from Summerset and I told them that this was the best place to make those kinds of connections," Taliesin said, starting to add a little more detail to the story.

Eredin snorted, "they would have been better off attending a party on the Summerset Isle than here," he growled, glaring at Kaidan as he glared back.

"If we had known that this place would have more jarls and high ranking people of society from Skyrim, we would have," Bishop said, his voice a low growl as if he were trying to contain his anger.

"What did you think this party was for?" Lenneth said, sneering at Bishop as he glared at her.

"Interactions with peoples of similar standing to test their loyalty to each other as well as the Aldmeri Dominion," Misty said, keeping herself in check.

"Perceptive," Caranthir said, watching Misty with a thoughtful expression.

Misty looked at him, taking note of how much like Taliesin he looked, or rather, how much Taliesin looked like him, "knowledge of the gamer perk," she said, getting a raised eyebrow from the man before she turned back to the group, "fortunately, there's more pleasant company anywhere but here." She didn't wait for the others to follow, although they did without her prompting, as she made her way toward the bar where Malborn was wiping down the counter. "Give me a bottle of ale," she said, getting a raised eyebrow from Kaidan as he leaned into her ear.

"This isn't really the time to be drinking, love," he whispered, giving her a smile. 

"It's not for me, it's for the distraction," she said, glancing toward the man they met as they had come to the embassy, "he's not really allowed to drink and if we give him a drink he'll start making a very loud, very obnoxious proclamation that'll distract the other people."

"Sounds like a plan," Bishop muttered, "I'll take an ale too."

Misty frowned, "if you drink, you stay here," she said, giving his frown as glare, "I'm not going to have you drunk while we're trying to sneak around and find the dossiers. You're loud when you're sober."

Kaidan smirked at him, nodding at Malborn, "I'll take one too. No sense in going with you when I'm not very good at sneaking," he said, turning to lean back against the counter with his arms folded as Malborn set the drink on the counter. 

Misty sighed, lifting the drink and handing it to him as he gave her a smile and took the drink, their hands touching and remaining there for a moment. Misty gave him a confused blink as his expression became serious, his eyes holding her's.

"You're going to be careful," he said, his voice as serious as his expression.

Misty rolled her eyes, "of course," she said, trying to take her hand back, but he held it firm, making her frown.

"Melissa," he said, his voice going low, "if I have to fight the entire Aldmeri Dominion to save you, I will."

Misty studied his eyes and smiled, knowing that he was completely serious as she stepped forward and hugged him, "I know."

Kaidan sighed, hugging her back before lifting his head to look at Taliesin as he joined them, "don't let her get hurt."

Taliesin rolled his eyes, "you act as if I have control over that. I can't control her, you know."

Kaidan smirked, "I know," he said, letting his hands slide down her arms to hold her hand as he took a drink from the ale, "be careful."

Misty nodded, taking the bottle of ale and heading for the man from earlier, "can you do me a favor," she held out the ale, "for a drink."

"What do you need?" the man asked, taking the drink with a grin.

"I need a distraction," she said, getting a chuckle from the man as he rose.

He smirked at her, popping the cork and chugging down half the ale in a few gulps, "is that all? Stand aside, my friend."

Misty took a deep breath, watching him walk to the center of the room before heading back toward the four men waiting by the bar, "give it a minute for him to work his proverbial magic then we'll head back," she said, rolling her eyes at the man leaning against one of the pillars glanced toward them, giving her a smirk before turning back to the man shouting in the middle of the room. She narrowed her eyes at him, tilting her head slightly and she thought how familiar he looked, but quickly dismissed it when Riordan touched her arm to get her attention. 

"We best get back there before we lose our opportunity," Taliesin muttered under his breath.

Misty nodded, giving the strange semi-familiar man one more glance before following Malborn back behind the bar and through the kitchens. 

"I'll see you around, Princess," Bishop grumbled, finishing off his ale as the doors to the kitchen closed behind them. 

* * *

The khajiit in the kitchen lifted her head, her ears laying back on her head as her eyes narrowed at Taliesin, Misty and Riordan walking through the kitchen. "Who comes, Malborn? You know I don't like strange smells in my kitchen."

"A guest feeling ill. Leave the poor wretch be," Malborn said, continuing through the kitchen as if this were normal. 

The khajiit sneered at them, "what of the other two?"

"Her husband and their bodyguard. It was just easier to say it was alright then to fight against them," he said, pushing open the door on the other side of the kitchen. 

"Guests? In the kitchens? You know this is against the rules," the khajiit hissed, glaring at Malborn, her tail twitching around her feet. 

"Rules, is it Tsavani? I didn't really that eating moonsugar was permitted. Perhaps I should ask the ambassador," Malborn said, giving the woman a smirk as she hissed at him.

"Get out of here. I saw nothing," she said, going back to sweeping.

Malborn lead them into a storage room, motioning to the chest sitting off to the side, "your gear is in that chest. I'll lock the door behind you. Don't screw this up," he growled, giving Misty a frown as Riordan lifted the lid and handed her her bow and arrows.

"I don't plan on it," she said, tightening the quiver on her back.

"Just stay close and if we run into any of the thalmor, let me do the talking," Taliesin said, pulling open the door and glancing around the area before stepping out with Misty and Riordan at his back. 

Riordan slid Kaidan's sword onto his back, under his own sword for safe keeping as Taliesin took Bishop's bow and quiver and armed himself with those. It wasn't that he would use them, but they weren't going to just leave their friend's weapons in Thalmor hands. Especially not Kaidan's. Misty's nerves jolted when she heard the sound of the lock sliding into place behind them and took a deep, calming breath.

"No turning back now," Riordan muttered, 

"Shh," Taliesin hissed, slowly moving along the wall toward a room where voices were coming out of. 

Misty and Riordan followed, sticking to the wall as they listened in on the conversation in the next room. 

"Did you see those robes march in this morning? Who are they with? More of the Emissary's treaty enforcers?" one voice said, sounding a little annoyed.

"No. They're high mages just in from Alinor," a second voice said, "I guess Herself is finally getting worried about all the dragon attacks."

"Ah, good. I've been wondering how we were supposed to defend this place from a dragon," the first voice said.

Misty slowly drew her bow and started to load an arrow, prepared to step into the room and take out the two thalmor as she always did while playing. Taliesin put his hand out, stopping her before she could move before putting his finger to his lips, keeping her silent. 

"We might be able to learn something if we listen," Riordan's deep voice whispered near her ear, bringing her attention around to the tall man before she sighed and nodded, slipping the bow back onto her back. 

"If a dragon does show up, maybe we'll get lucky and it will eat the mages first," the second voice said, chuckling, "might give us enough time to kill it."

"Ha! I'd like to see those arrogant bastards taken down a notch," the first voice said as the two laughed.

Taliesin stepped away from the wall, straightening himself up before marching into the room.

Misty felt a flash of panic and tried to reach for him to stop him, only for Riordan to grab her and pull her back, nodding toward a room on the other side of the hallway.

"Let's hide in there before he gets us caught," he said, gently pushing her toward the next room.

"Who are you!?" the first voice growled as the sound of a sword being drawn sped up her heart. Riordan stayed against the wall closest to the door, leaning slightly to peek out from the room in case the thalmor soldiers came out.

"I was sent back here by Emissary Elenwen. She is requesting you inside," he said, his voice confident and authoritative.

 _I hope he doesn't get himself killed. We should be outside the room, not hiding here,_ she thought, glancing up at Riordan's face, a stone expression across his features. His jaw was tense like he was grinding his teeth in anticipation and his hand slowly started to rise to the grip of his sword. Misty reached up, putting her hand on his arm, stopping him mid-motion as he glanced at her. He took a deep breath and gave a nod, moving back out of sight as the two thalmor left the room. Taliesin stepped outside of the room, watching the two head for the doors leading to the front part of the embassy before glancing around the hallway, his brows furrowed in confusion.

"Misty. Riordan," he whispered loudly before Riordan stepped into the doorway. He let out a sigh, running his hand through his hair before nodding toward the room behind him, "let's hurry before they catch onto the ruse."

 

They moved through the room and out into the cold. A gust of wind blew through the courtyard, causing Misty to gasp and wrap her arms around herself from the sudden chill through her clothing. Riordan moved beside her, blocking most of the wind as she tried to recuperate from the shock of the cold. "I should have grabbed my cloak," she thought, furrowing her brow as the wind nipped at her nose and cheeks. 

Taliesin looked over the courtyard, frowning at the thalmor soldiers patrolling the walkway and around the main area of the courtyard, "how are we supposed to get past them?"

"We kill them," Misty said, shivering slightly as Taliesin frowned at her.

"You can't be serious," Taliesin muttered.

Misty nodded, "they're not going to let us just waltz through the courtyard without starting a fight. It's better to do what I always do and kill them before they know what hit them."

"Are you sure you can handle it?" Riordan asked, getting a sniffle from the woman.

"Maybe. It's different than in a video game. I'm getting better, but..." she shook her head, "I really don't want to do this."

Riordan wrapped his arms around her, rubbing his hands over her arms and back to help warm her up, "maybe we should forget about this whole thing."

Misty shook her head, fighting the shivering, "we're doing this for Kai. He doesn't ask for anything."

Riordan nodded, looking at Taliesin, "distract them," he said, his voice leaving no room for argument. 

Taliesin blinked at him, a little shocked by the blatant order before sighing and giving a nod, "alright. I'll do what I can." He cleared his throat and took a deep breath before moving out and away from the doors, walking around the walkway to intercept a thalmor soldier. "Excuse me, sir. I'm a little lost. I was looking for the ambassador's office. She requested I retrieve some important documentation for her," he said, touching the man's arm.

Misty frowned as she watched Taliesin convince the soldier to walk with him out of the way of Misty and Riordan getting to the building that housed the dossiers.  _He almost got me with that,_ she thought, a pain in her chest squeezing before Riordan's hand on her elbow snapped her out of her own mind. 

"Princess. We have to go," he said, moving toward the other building across the courtyard with Misty following close behind. 

Misty inhaled the warmth of the embassy offices, or whatever they were called. She never really cared too much about names when it came to the Thalmor Embassy and just wanted to get everything done and over with. The voices in the next room snapped her attention up and she waved Riordan away from the door toward the wall, where they crouched down, listening to the conversation in the next room. Another thing she never did when it came to the Thalmor Embassy. She hated the Thalmor and even more so after seeing what they had done to Kaidan and probably so many others.  _Information isn't worth destroying someone's life over,_ she thought, furrowing her brow as she heard one man's voice get loud.

"But, I need that money! I earned it. I have my own expenses you know..," the voice growled, sounding furious.

"Silence!" the second voice boomed, echoing through the halls of the building, "do not presume, Gissur. You are most useful, but do not presume. We have other informants who are less...offensive."

"But no one else has brought you such valuable information, have they? Etienne, he's talked, hasn't he? He knows where that old man is you're looking for, he told me himself," the first voice sounded almost desperate now, pleading to remain useful and probably alive. 

"You'll get the rest of your money when we confirm his story. As agreed," the second voice said, more annoyed than angry now. 

"So he has talked! I knew it!"

Misty turned to Riordan, giving him a pleading expression.

He nodded, knowing that she wanted to save the man that they had in custody, "as you wish, princess."

Misty gave him a smile, turning back to listen to the rest of the conversation. 

"Everyone talks, in the end. Now, I have work to do. Leave me to it, if you ever want to see the rest of your payment," the second voice sounded, followed by the shuffling of papers.

"Can I...I could help you. He'd talk to me. He trusts me."

That turned Misty's stomach. How could someone betray that trust so easily? With that thought, her mind flashed back to Sirius and the deceit he had played on her. She swallowed the tears that were still a threat and took another deep breath, closing her eyes to keep from crying.  _I trusted him. Trusted that he was honest with me._

Riordan frowned at her distress and placed his hand on her shoulder to get her attention. 

"I'm fine," she whispered, patting his hand gratefully before leaning back against the wall, listening. 

"You'd like to come downstairs with me, is that it, Gissur? Shall we loose his bonds and put you in a cell together? You can ask him anything you like, and see how he answers." The second voice sounded sly and conniving, making her skin crawl.

"No, no. I'll...I'll wait outside," the first voice said, sounding frightened now.

 _Fucking coward,_ she thought angrily,  _you're willing to sell out your friend but you aren't willing to stand in a cell with him?_

"That would probably be best. Now get out!"

Misty and Riordan leaned back against the wall as they heard footsteps and a man walk out of the office. Misty held her breath, hoping that he would just keep walking and wouldn't look toward them. He moved across the room and headed up the stairs, giving her relief as they moved quickly along the wall, past the open door of the office and to the area where the dossiers were kept before they were caught.

She let out a sigh of relief, carefully opening the chest and removing the three journals that were there. She frowned as she flipped through them, her brows furrowing at the information before looking back in the chest. 

"What's wrong?" Riordan asked, keeping his voice down as he stood watch beside the desk. 

"There's nothing here about Kaidan. I thought there would be," she growled, feeling upset and a little angry that they had gone through this much trouble to get nothing.

"Would it be somewhere else?" he asked, feeling nervous as the paper shuffling paused for a moment.

"I don't know. I just downloaded Kaidan a few days before getting sucked into Skyrim. He's as much a mystery to me as Bishop is," she said, getting to her feet and tucking the dossiers into her clothing, "we'd better get down to the basement and rescue Etienne before they hurt him anymore."

Riordan nodded, following her through the doors and down to the basement. 

* * *

"Stop. Please. I don't know anything else. Don't you think I'd have told you already?"

Misty's stomach twisted at the man's pleading before he cried out. She put her hand over her mouth to keep from crying out herself as she watched one of the Thalmor slice across his chest.

"Silence. You know the rules. Do not speak unless spoken to. Master Rulindil will ask the questions," the soldier hissed in his face, lifting the man's head by his hair as a justicar stepped into the cell, sneering down at the man with a journal and quill in his hands.

"Let's begin again," Rulindil said, writing something in the journal.

"No..." the man in the cell begged, "for pity's sake... I've already told you everything..."

"You know the rules," Rulindil said, nodding at the Soldier before the man was slapped across the face, "start at the beginning, as usual. If you persist in this stubbornness I'll have..."

The man cut him off. "No, wait! I was just... catching my breath..." he inhaled a couple of times before sort of looking up at the justicar, "why wouldn't I tell you again? I don't even know anything... There's an old man. He lives in Riften. He could be this Esbern you're looking for, but I don't know. He's old and seemed kind of crazy. That's all I know."

"And his name is...?" the justicar asked, writing down everything the man had said. 

He shook his head, "I don't know his name. Like I've told already a hundred- Ahhhh!"

The soldier shocked him.

"You know the rules. Just answer the questions," Rulindil said, moving forward to lean down and look at the man's face, "and where can we find this nameless old man?"

The man bore his teeth at the thalmor, "like I said, I don't know! I've seen him down in the Ratway. Maybe he lives down there, but I don't know for sure."

Rulindil scowled at him, standing straight before turning from the man in the cell and leaving, "that will be all for now. I must say I continue to be disappointed in your lack of cooperation. I hope next time you will do better," he said, taking a seat at the desk there beside the cells.

"What else do you want from me? I've already told you everything. Listen, if you let me go I can take you to Riften, show you where..." he shouted before the soldier shocked him again, "Gaaaaah!!!"

"Silence, prisoner!" the Soldier snarled, shocking him again for good measure.

Misty swallowed the bile building in the back of her throat and took a deep breath as she drew her bow, "I'll take out the soldier if you can take out the Justicar," she whispered to Riordan, who nodded before as quietly as he could, headed for the doorway leading down to the stairs. She took a deep breath, nocking an arrow and taking aim at the soldier still shocking the man in the cell.  _There's no need for that you son of a bitch_ , she snarled in her head before loosing the arrow to hit the soldier in the in the arm, causing him to cry out. The justicar shot to his feet, his eyes wide as Riordan rushed in, drawing his greatsword and bringing it down on the man in one motion, almost splitting the thalmor in two with the power behind it. She shot another arrow, hitting the soldier in the eye and almost losing her lunch at the crack of his skull and the popping sound his eye made. She inhaled, slowly getting to her feet and making her way down to the cells.

 

While Riordan went through the chest sitting against one of the walls, Misty rifled through the Justicar's robes, grinding her teeth to keep from vomiting as she searched for the key to unlock the man's shackles. She moved into the cell, forcing herself to keep from looking at the soldier, before moving to stand in front of the prisoner. 

He gave a groan before speaking, "I told you, I don't know anything else about it," he said, his voice weak and soft.

"We're going to get you out of here," she said, unlocking the shackles and trying to catch the heavy man with a grunt.

Riordan sighed, moving into the cell to help her hold the injured man up before the door from above brought their attention up through the bars to the thalmor and Malborn and Taliesin, both with their hands bound behind their backs.  
  


"Listen up, spy. You're trapped in here, and we have your accomplices. Surrender immediately or you all die," the soldier shouted into the room.

Taliesin struggled against his bonds, getting a punch across the face that knocked his head to the side. He spat blood onto the floor before looking at the soldier with a smirk, "you hit like a bitch," he said, grinning at the fury in the altmer's eyes before a fist was planted in his stomach.

"I don't care if your family is the most prominent in the Aldmeri Dominion. You're a traitor to your race and your country," the soldier hissed, hitting Taliesin again, this time hard enough to send him to the ground. 

"Tal," Misty whimpered, her mind rushing at a thousand miles an hour to try to figure out what to do. She glanced at Riordan, who shook his head, warning her not to step out.

Malborn winced at the soldier kicking Taliesin in the gut, making him grunt and gasp for air while the second soldier looked on with a smirk.

"You think that just because your mother is Neresse Joral that we won't punish you. Ha! Think again, whelp," the soldier snarled, giving him another kick to the gut.

Misty shuffled her feet and shook her head before leaving the man to Riordan.

"Princess," Riordan hissed as she moved out from the cell with her hands up.

"Wait! Stop, please! I'm right here, just don't hurt him anymore," she said, hoping she was doing the right thing.

The soldier smirked at her, folding his arms over his chest, "well, well. I would have thought you were some great brute with the trouble you've caused and the bodies you've left behind," he said, motioning to the dead Justicar. 

She swallowed, trying not to look or even think about the man lying dead a few feet away. "They had nothing to do with this. I coerced them into it. Just let 'em go," she said, pleading with the soldiers.

The soldier smirked, fire flickering to life in his palm as the other soldier shocked Taliesin.

"STOP IT!" she shouted, taking a deep breath to shout at them when the door opening turned their attention around to another altmer. 

"Excuse me, I'm looking for Elenwen's office. Do any of you gentlemen know where it is?" he asked.

Misty blinked at the man, recognizing him as Taliesin's father, Caranthir. He glanced down at her, his eyes moving to the cell where Riordan and Etienne still were before moving to Taliesin, lying curled up on the floor in binds. 

"Sir, you're in a restricted area. I would ask you to leave immediately," the soldier with the fire in his hands said, pointing back to the door. 

Caranthir gave the man a smile, one that Misty recognized as Taliesin's charming smile and she suddenly knew where he had gotten it from. "Now, now, gentlemen. You can't treat your guests like this. How are people supposed to stop believing in the rumors that the thalmor only want to destroy everyone if you're treating them like this?"

Misty swallowed, slowly moving toward the stairs before making a break for them.

"HEY!" the soldier shouted, throwing a fireball at her before being punched across the jaw by Caranthir. 

She yelped at the explosion, running up the stairs and moving in the doorway, taking a deep breath as the soldier that was beating up on Taliesin moved toward her. 

"DAD! GET DOWN!" Taliesin shouted, kicking Malborn's legs out from under him as Caranthir ducked down.

"FUS RO DAH!" she shouted, sending the soldiers flying back to hit the wall and door hard enough to stun them. She rushed to Taliesin, cutting his hands free and helping him sit up.

"What in Oblivion were you thinking?!?" he snarled, glaring at her with slightly glowing green eyes, "I was completely fine!"

Misty snorted, "you're welcome you jackass," she growled, cutting Malborn loose as he slowly sat up.

"So, that's the power of the Dragonborn," Caranthir hummed as he looked over the two soldiers, groaning against the wall. He turned, looking at Misty with amused eyes before smirking. "I take it you aren't starting a business in Solitude then?"

Misty blinked at him before chuckling, "no, I'm afraid not," she said, glancing over the balcony at Riordan as he helped Etienne from the cell, "this is so much harder than a video game."

"A what?" Caranthir asked, giving her a raised eyebrow as Taliesin wiped the blood from the corner of his mouth.

"I'll explain later, father. Right now, we need to get out of here," Taliesin said, snagging Misty's hand as he moved past her and pulling her toward the stairs. "Next time, I have everything under control. Don't put yourself in danger."

Misty rolled her eyes, "because being the Dragonborn isn't dangerous at all," she grumbled, getting a chuckled from Caranthir as he followed them. 

"It is, that's why you need to stay out of needless danger as much as possible," Taliesin said, glancing back at her, "I don't want you to get hurt because of me."

"I'll just get hurt because of, you know, normal things. Like dragons and necromancers," she growled, feeling very annoyed.

Caranthir chuckled again and shook his head, "are you sure you're married to that other man instead of my son?"

Misty sighed, "I'm not married at all," she said, pulling her hand from Taliesin's, "and next time you tell someone they hit like a bitch, you should have a backup plan that doesn't involve getting the fuck beat out of you."

 

Taliesin rolled his eyes as she headed for a small area with a hatch in the floor.

"This leads out, but there's a troll that eats the bodies they throw down there," she said, using one of the keys she had fished out of the Justicar's pocket to unlock it.

"How do you know that?" Malborn asked, frowning at her.

She gave him a smirk as she threw the hatch open, "power of the gamer perk," she said, helping Etienne down into the cave below.

* * *

"Gods, it smells," Malborn complained as they crept through the cold cave.

"Are you sure there's a way out through here?" Caranthir asked, glancing at Misty.

"I've learned to listen to her when it comes to things like this," Riordan said, clapping the smaller altmer on the shoulder, "don't worry. She wouldn't intentionally lie about something like this."

Caranthir frowned but kept following until Misty paused at a ledge.

A troll stood hunched over a partially mutilated corpse. Her stomach turned at the sound of bone-crunching between the beast's teeth and she swallowed the bile that threatened to spew from her mouth. 

"What's the plan?" Taliesin asked, crouching next to her.

"Trolls have a low resistance to fire damage," she whispered, wincing as the troll ripped the head from the body and started gnawing on the man's skull.

"So, do you want me to attack it with one of my fire spells?" He asked, igniting flames in his palm.

"I want you to fight it yourself, for being a secretive jackass," she hissed, giving him a glare in the dim lighting of the cave.

"Can we not do this now? We're in the middle of trying to get away from the Thalmor Embassy before they come after us," he growled back, frowning at her, "I'll explain everything later, okay. Right now, let's finish this and get out of here."

Misty sighed, nodding despite wanting to demand he spill everything right then and there. "Fine, but if you don't..." she let the threat hang as she drew her bow and nocked an arrow.

"Got it," he muttered, flames flickering in his palm before he stepped out with her throwing a fireball as she loosed the arrow, hitting the troll in the shoulder as flames erupted at its feet. 

Caranthir watched Taliesin and Misty work side by side, almost in sync as they attacked the troll from the safety of the ledge they were on, finally defeating it when Misty loosed a final arrow, hitting the beast in one of his many eyes, killing it. He was impressed with how powerful Taliesin had gotten since last seeing his son several years ago.  _He's become bolder than he used to be in battle,_ he thought, watching as the two glanced at one another. 

"Let's go," Misty said, motioning everyone after her. 

They made their way through the cave and out into the frozen canyon with it's jutting cliffs and snow covered rocks. Mist took a deep inhale of the cold, her adrenaline starting to wear off. 

"I found this," Riordan said, holding out a journal toward her.

She furrowed her brow at it as she took it, "where'd you get this?" she asked, flipping through it, "it's talking about the Akaviri and the families."

"I found it in the chest in the cells," he said as they started moving up the path.

"Why would they have it in the cells?" she asked, furrowing her brow at the memory of Kaidan shackled in the prison, "nevermind. We have to get this to Kaidan. At least this wasn't a complete waste of time."

"Oh, yes, that reminds me," Caranthir said, making Misty stop and groan.

"Anytime someone says that reminds me, it's bad," she said, turning to look at Taliesin's father, "so what lovely delights do you have that your son neglected to mention." Her anger and annoyance was fueling her now and pumping her blood enough to keep her from feeling the cold. 

Riordan grabbed her arm to keep her from moving toward them, lowering his face to put his mouth next to her ear, "you're not angry at him, princess. Just take a deep breath and I'll hold Taliesin while you beat him to your heart's content," he muttered, glancing at Taliesin before standing straight.

Misty took a deep breath, calming herself before closing her eyes for a second, "what did you just remember?"

"Your... the men you arrived with besides these two left the embassy not long after they started drinking with a man," Caranthir said, getting a shocked stare from Misty.

"What?" she asked, her voice flat and monotone.

"They started drinking with a man in a black robe, having a drinking contest with him and left soon after," Caranthir said, making her frown. 

"What did the man look like?" she asked, narrowing her eyes.

"Black robe, already partially drunk, dark hair," Caranthir explained, getting another shocked stare from the woman.

"What was his name?" she asked, looking like she was about to vomit.  _Please, please, please don't let it be who I think it is._

"Sam... something," Caranthir said, getting a gasp from the woman as she shook her head.

"No, no, no! He's not supposed to be  _THERE_! He's supposed to be in Whiterun. Not the embassy. Damnit!" she turned giving a rock a kick, "OW!" She hopped around to take a seat on a larger rock, rubbing her toe.

"What's that mean?" Taliesin asked, moving forward.

Misty sighed, "with how long it took us to get through that place, we don't have time. Sanguine has them and they're probably pledging their undying love to a fucking Hagraven right now," she said, getting to her feet as she looked at Taliesin, "someone has to tell the others and you and I have to go save them from themselves."

"Why us?" Taliesin asked, frowning at her.

"Because I don't know the teleportation spell," she said, glancing at Riordan, "you alright with that, Rio?"

Riordan gave her a small bow, "as the princess commands," he said, making her frown as he smiled, "I would rather go with you, but I understand the urgency of this. Just be careful."

Misty nodded, turning to look at Taliesin, "let's rock."

"If you don't mind," Caranthir said, giving Misty and Taliesin's annoyed glares a smile, "I only wish to observe, and I don't plan on telling the thalmor anything. I didn't even want to be a part of that mess, to begin with."

Misty watched him for a few moments before taking a deep breath and sighing as she glanced at Taliesin, "it's up to you, Tal. He's your old man."

Taliesin glanced at Misty before staring at his father for what seemed like hours but was probably only a few moments. He sighed and gave a nod, "fine, but stay out of the way."

Caranthir gave him a smile and a nod, "of course, son."

* * *

I'm putting this here because there are some of you that read my story religiously, and I love you for it, but sometimes you don't read the notes. SO! 

I created a Christmas Story featuring Misty and her crew plus. If you want a little more Christmas cheer, it also features images of ALL of the group... I had to actually create them in Creation Kit to make this. Over a month of work for one Chapter. You're welcome. ^_^ Just click the link below and enjoy eveyone in their Christmas best!!

[Christmas Story](https://archiveofourown.org/works/16983243/chapters/39919518)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You are ALLOWED to TERMINATE your relationship with TOXIC family members. You are ALLOWED to WALK AWAY from people who hurt you. You are ALLOWED to be ANGRY, SELFISH, and UNFORGIVING. You don't owe ANYONE an explanation for TAKING CARE OF YOU.  
> \- Steve Maraboli
> 
> I thought this quote went well with this chapter given Taliesin's family issues and how he chose to solve most of them. 
> 
> I also put this on this chapter because we ALL have family issues and some of us feel stuck in our situations. Personal experience tells me that you're only as stuck as you let yourself be. I understand the feeling. I was there. I know what you tell yourself. "They need me here" "I can't just ABANDON them" "They're all I have" "I have nowhere else to go" Personal experience also tells me what I share with you now. You never truely know your significants to someone, anyone, until you walk away from the toxicity that they've pumped into your brain, twisting the mind, your mind, into what THEY want it to be. Never who you truly are. Never who you truly want to be. Who you should be. You ALWAYS have somewhere to go. A friend's house. Another family member's. Hell, a homeless shelter. Been there, done that too.  
> That said, love your family with all your heart, but you don't have to like them. I love my family, but I don't like most of them. 
> 
> I'm brutally honest and y'all love it. ^_^  
> I've said my peace on family. My true thoughts on family I could write a book about, but I would rather just bore you with these little tidbits that I feel some of you need to read.  
> Like with this story, what I write here is that of a mind that is not conscious of what is being written. I just write what I am prompted to.


	116. Fuck Me Running  -_-'

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Misty, Taliesin, and Caranthir are forced to chase Kaidan and Bishop through the Sanguine quest. Thankfully, she's done it enough to know where they're going... unfortunately...

Misty gasped and stumbled as they appeared at Cronvangr Cave, the closest site to where they needed to be. "God that fucking sucks!" she hissed, her head still trying to catch up with the rest of her.

"You'll get used to it," Taliesin said, glancing around the area, "where do we need to go from here?"

"Witchmist Grove. It should be... northeast of here," she said, turning in a circle, "uh...which way's Northeast?"

Caranthir chuckled, motioning in a general direction.

"Right, thank you," she said, starting off at a run.

"Wait! Misty!" Taliesin called out, chasing after her with his father close behind.

"She doesn't stand still, does she?" Caranthir asked between gasps, his sides burning and aching as he tried to keep up with them. 

"Not when her friends might be in danger," Taliesin called back, pausing for a moment to catch his breath as Misty ran ahead. 

She could hear voices, Bishop's voice in particular, and laughing. She hit the crest of the hill, frowning at Kaidan as he scuffed his boot on the ground and stumbled away from the stairs of the disgusting little hut. She frowned when she didn't see Bishop as she moved down the hill toward Kaidan, "Kai! Where's Bishop?" she asked, getting a sniff from the man.

"The bastard took her from me," he slurred, leaning over too far and stumbling.

She moved forward, grabbing onto his torso to help him stand upright, "Took her? You're not talking about the Hagraven, are you?"

"She's so beautiful and she chose that...that....bastard over me!" Kaidan growled, leaning heavily on Misty.

She gave a low groan at the weight of the man and his heavy heavy armor, furrowing her brows at the strength she needed to keep him up, "Goddamnit, Kai! Stand up straight before you crush me," she growled, glancing toward a man in black robes who was cackling at them, "Sanguine you ass! The least you can fucking do is help me keep him up!"

"Now why would I do that? You look like you're handling yourself well," Sam/Sanguine said, grinning at her with black eyes.

She growled in frustration, glancing up the hill as Taliesin and Caranthir moved over the top and down toward her, "Tal, help. He's fucking heavy."

"I'll get 'im back though *hic*," Kaidan growled, smirking as he pulled something from his armor, "I have da ring"

Misty snorted, giving a slight sigh of relief when Taliesin pulled Kaidan off of her, "Kai, give me the ring," she said, putting her hand up.

Kaidan frowned at her with bloodshot eyes, "no," he huffed, giving her a pout like a child.

She rolled her eyes, stepping away from him and letting Taliesin take all his weight, "I'm serious, Kai. I don't want to kick your ass but I'll do it if you don't give me the fucking ring," she growled, putting her hand out toward him once again. 

Kaidan narrowed his eyes at her hand before shaking his head, "no. You jush wan' her for yurshelf *hic*."

Misty rolled her eyes, "yes. I totally want the ugliest thing in Skyrim for myself. Now give me the ring!" she growled, trying to snatch the ring from him. Unfortunately, he was faster than she expected, even while drunk.

"No! It's mine an' I'm gonna give it *hic* to the gurl off my dreh-*hic* dreams," he slurred, stumbling away from them.

"Kaidan! Don't go anywhere with..." she didn't get to finish before a portal opened up and Kaidan and Sam/Sanguine entered it, disappearing from sight, "him." She gave a frustrated growl, running her hands through her hair before sighing and shaking her head, "if I remember, he's going to be at the temple of Dibella, but first, we need to get Bishop out of there before that witch eats him or something."

"Would that really be a bad thing?" Taliesin asked, giving her a smirk, "he deserves it."

Misty frowned at him, "you have no room to talk, mister, and when we get back to Solitude, you and I are sitting down and having a nice long discussion about you keeping secrets like that," she growled, pushing past him to walk toward the filthy hut.

"What secrets were you keeping?" Caranthir asked Taliesin as the younger man ran his hand through his hair.

"I didn't tell her about my family," Taliesin said, giving a sigh, "she doesn't like it when people keep potentially dangerous secrets."

"I can understand you thinking your mother is dangerous, but me?" Caranthir said, sounding a little hurt by his son's view of him.

Taliesin sighed, "father, when it comes to what mother says and does, you just kind of... back down," Taliesin said, giving his father an apologetic smile, "I left because I didn't want to end up like you, always backing down from something I believe in and am passionate about because a woman that doesn't care about me told me to."

Caranthir watched Taliesin as the younger altmer moved toward the hut, a little shocked and sad. 

Misty stared wide-eyed at Bishop and the Hagraven... *cough cough* sex *cough*, mostly from the shock of seeing and partially from curiosity. She tilted her head slightly, a mix of disgust and intrigue at what she was seeing before Taliesin appeared beside her.

"Dear Gods, man!" Taliesin sneered, instantly turning away with his hand over his eyes, "have you no shame!"

"It's like watching a train wreck," Misty said absently, looking frightened, "I can't look away." She blinked, snapping herself out of it slightly before she pulled her phone from her pocket, smirking to herself as she took a picture before Caranthir moved to stand beside her. 

Caranthir frowned at the scene before sighing and rolling his eyes as he entered the hut, casting ice storm before loosing it at Bishop and the hagraven, "alright! Enough of that," he said, getting an annoyed growl from Bishop.

Taliesin shivered from the sudden cold, "I remember that spell," he muttered, glancing over his shoulder as Bishop crawled off the side of the bed, standing butt-ass naked in front of Caranthir.

Misty's eyes widened before she finally turned away, her face grow fifty shades redder than she thought possible, "Bishop!"

"You dare come beh-tween us? Who do you think you are?" he slurred, pointing at Caranthir as he tried to keep his balance, getting into a fighting position, "I'll fight you right now!"

Caranthir rolled his eyes and shook his head, "I would suggest putting clothes on before doing that, boy," he said, lightning flickering to lift in his palm as he tilted his head, giving Bishop an amused smirk, "we wouldn't want what little of your manhood to be lost to you."

Taliesin chuckled as Misty furrowed her brow.  _He's not that small,_ she thought, her cheeks going redder at the permanent image in her head. 

Bishop glared at him, stumbling for a step before getting in a fighting position, "yur just jealous that I got the hhhhhotest wench this shide of *hic* Skyrim."

"Totally jealous," Taliesin muttered, smirking at Bishop.

"Don't make me embarrass you any more than you already embarrassed yourself, lad," Caranthir said, giving a sigh as Bishop sneered at him.

"We'll see who's embarrassed when I'm done kicking your ass," Bishop growled, stumbling forward to throw a wild punch that spun him around and sent him to the ground, unconscious. 

Caranthir rolled his eyes, looking up at the hagraven as the beast stood on the other side of the bed, glaring at him with beady eyes and that rough, naisily breathing.

"How dare you!" the hagraven screeched, casting a fireball in her hand before thrusting it at him.

Caranthir put up a ward, effectively dispelling the fireball before throwing his hand out, electrocuting the witch where she stood and sending an unpleasant smell of burnt hair and feathers into the air. Misty wrinkled her nose at the smell and covered her nose and mouth with her hand, trying to keep her stomach from rolling. The hagraven crumpled to the ground, leaving them in the semi-silence of the hot springs in the distance. She slowly turned, instantly turning back to facing away at the sight of Bishop completely naked laying on his back. 

Caranthir sighed, moving to the side of the bed before lifting Bishop's pants from the ground and turning to face Misty's back and Taliesin, who started laughing as soon as the hagraven was dead. "Come, son. Let's get this man dressed and back with your friends."

Taliesin chuckled, giving his father a nod as he helped lift Bishop from the ground, holding him up while his father redressed the unconscious ranger. "This seems a little, familiar," Taliesin said, looking at his father and a small smile.

Caranthir smirked, "I've done this enough times to you when you were a younger man," he said, chuckling as Bishop muttered something as he hung limply from Taliesin's shoulder, "it stopped bothering me around time number twenty-seven."

Misty snorted, glancing over her shoulder at Taliesin, "why am I not surprised you got blackout drunk and ran around naked?" she asked, getting an embarrassed smile from the Altmer. 

Caranthir chuckled, taking Bishop's other arm around his shoulders as the two carried him from the house, "where did the other one go?"

Misty sighed, running her hand through her hair, "if I remember right, Kaidan should be in the temple of Dibella in Markarth making a mess and causing trouble," she said, getting a nod from Taliesin.

"How do you know all of this?" Caranthir asked, tilting his head slightly as he gave her a thoughtful look.

Misty swallowed, turning to look at him before glancing at Taliesin, as if for his approval. Taliesin gave a small nod before she took a deep breath and turned, fully facing him, "I'm not from this world. I'm from a world where this world is a game. It's not real, where I'm from," she said, motioning around them with her arms out wide, "I've played through every scenario in this world more times than I have time to tell you about. Trust me when I say Kaidan is in Markarth."

Caranthir watched her for a few moments before glancing at Taliesin, who was shifting Bishop's weight on his shoulder, "and you believe this, Taliesin?"

Taliesin looked at his father, his expression completely serious, "I would believe Misty and what she says over anyone else in this world and bet my life on it that it was true," he said, his determined gaze surprising his father.

Caranthir looked at Misty again before giving a nod, "if Taliesin is that committed, then I have no reason to believe you're lying," he said, standing as straight as he could with the unconscious ranger hanging from his shoulders, "I will trust your words and judgment then, Misty."

Misty gave him a confused blink before giving Taliesin a raised eyebrow and turning her attention back to Caranthir, "that's the fastest anyone's ever believed me," she said, narrowing her eyes for a second as he chuckled.

"I will not betray you to the Thalmor," Caranthir said, giving her a pleasant smile, "joining them wasn't my idea, to begin with, and I have no intention of aiding them if I can help it."

"If you didn't want to join them, then why did you?" Taliesin asked, frowning at his father as they walked away from the hagraven hut.

"Your mother thought it would be wise to join," Caranthir said as they paused at the top of a hill, "I would have rather been on the side of the Stormcloaks, if I had a choice, or if there was another choice, I would have chosen that one over joining the thalmor and their political agenda of control."

Taliesin chuckled as he nodded toward Misty, who was looking out over the land ahead with a frown and a crease between her brows, "there is another option. She plans on becoming High Queen of Skyrim so neither Ulfric nor the empire has control of Skyrim."

"Is that right?" Caranthir breathed, looking at Misty as she paused near a set of mammoth bones, scuffing her boot against the ground before turning to look back at them with a confused frown.

"Tal. Can you teleport us to Markarth or do I have to have been there before too?" she asked, looking upset and confused.

Taliesin shrugged, "I don't know. We could try it out and see. If nothing else, I'll end up teleporting myself," he said, releasing Bishop's arm enough to start charging the teleportation spell.

Misty took a deep breath, her stomach already protesting at the mode of travel, "just lemme know when we're about to go so I can be ready to either be sick to my stomach or throw up," she said, getting a chuckle from the altmer as he prepared to cast the spell.

"Ready, princess?" he asked, holding the spell as he looked at her past the glowing blue magic in his hands.

Misty frowned and shook her head, "no, but if we don't we're going to be walking for a long time."

Taliesin nodded, casting the teleportation spell, sending the glowing blue over all of them before...

* * *

It was a rush of cold that bit and snapped at her skin, sending unpleasant tingles through her body until her feet hit stone and she swayed, falling to the ground as her head span, making her dizzy and sick to her stomach again.  _Maybe fast travel isn't such a good idea,_ she thought, putting her hand to her head as she closed her eyes.

"You alright, Misty?" Taliesin's voice was soft as he knelt down in front of her, looking over her face for any signs of injury.

Misty shook her head, "that fast travel makes me sick to my stomach," she said, swallowing the bile once again as he put his hand against her head, pushing his healing magic into her brain, gently soothing the nausea and pounding in her head. "Thanks, Tal."

He gave her a soft smile, placing his hand on her head against her hair when he was finished healing her, "anytime, Princess," he said, helping her to her feet before nodding toward the Silver-Blood Inn, "we should take him to the inn to rest before going after Kaidan."

"You guys get a room and I'll meet you up at the temple. Hopefully, we've made it in time to keep him from causing too much trouble," she said, getting a frown from Taliesin before he, reluctantly, nodded and helped Caranthir carry Bishop to the inn. Misty moved quickly through the city, although not too quickly with most of Markarth being pretty much sheer rock face. She jogged past the stairs leading up to Understone Keep, ignoring the confused stares she got from a few of the guards as she rounded the corner and headed for the stairs that lead up to the Temple of Talos and the Temple of Dibella. She said a prayer that Kaidan hadn't decided to break anything and just threw trash around the temple, like in the game. Unfortunately, the sound of a pot shattering a couple women screaming for someone to stop met her as soon as she entered the doors. She groaned when she stepped into the sanctum, closing her eyes against the headache starting to form before moving to grab Kaidan's arm, bringing his bloodshot eyes down to her with a scowl. 

"Can't you see I'm in the middle of something?" he growled, motioning to the priest who's robes he had in his fist, holding her on her tiptoes. 

"Kai, if you don't stop this, the guards are going to be called and I'm not going to bail you out," Misty said, moving to put herself in his way as he glared at her. She put her hand on his arm, trying to keep his attention, "Kaidan, let the priest go."

"I made a simple request and she refused it," he growled, the priest's clothing groaning against his tightened grip.

"You can't have a wedding at the temple of Dibella," Misty growled back, starting to get tired of playing mediator, "let the priest go Kai. She didn't do anything wrong."

He glared at her, his crimson eyes dulled by the alcohol in his veins before he slowly released her and took a step back, "there. Happy?"

Misty shook her head, "not even a little," she said, grabbing onto his armor as he started to walk away, "oh HELL NO! You aren't going anywhere until you get this mess cleaned up while I try to smooth things over with the priests."

Kaidan groaned, giving her an annoyed pout that almost made her grin. 

"Stop being adorable and get to work," she said, pointing at the papers, wine bottles and broken pots scattered all over the temple.

"I'm not adorable," he grumbled, shuffling around the temple as he picked up the mess he made.

Misty let out a tired sigh and turned toward the priests, giving them an apologetic smile, "I am so sorry for him. He's had a little too much to drink and was being led around by his nose. If there's anything I can do to make it up to you, I will," she said, getting a scowl from the beautiful women. It was only at that moment that she realized just how beautiful the priests of Dibella really were.  _Well, Dibella is the goddess of beauty,_ she thought, suddenly more nervous as Hamal stepped forward, looking Misty over with scrutinizing eyes that put her more on edge.

"And what exactly do you think you can do to make up for this mess your friend caused?" the woman growled with a scowl, folding her arms over her chest as she glared holes into Misty.

Misty swallowed, glancing at Kaidan as he staked broken pieces of pots in his arms before something occurred to her, "well," she said, turning to face the woman with her chin raised and a serious expression, "you need the new Sybil delivered here, right? I can do that in exchange for what my friend did to your temple."

The woman looked shocked, as all did when Misty said something that no one was expecting her to know, before giving her a thoughtful look, before glancing at Kaidan, who was muttering curses under his breath, "will he be assisting you?"

Misty stood completely still, afraid to tell her yes or no before clearing her throat, "do you want him to?"

Hamal sniffed before looking Misty over once again, "if he can help keep the Sybil safe, then I shall allow it, but if you cannot return her safely, I would rather keep him for a week as repayment for what he has done," she said, giving Misty a smirk, "do we have a deal?"

Misty swallowed, glancing at Kaidan, not wanting to make a deal like that with Kaidan's possible life in the balance.  _Or his manhood,_ she thought. She didn't know what the mother of the temple had in mind and in store for him, but she was sure it involved some form of physical torture (wink). She took a deep breath and nodded, "alright. Deal."

Even as she said it, her stomach twisted into a knot and she thought,  _what have I done._

* * *

Misty helped Kaidan stumble his way out of the temple, her stomach twisting in knots at what she had just done.  _If I don't go get that girl and bring her back, who knows what they'll do to Kai. I can't let that happen,_ she thought, furrowing her brow as she took most of his weight to keep him from tumbling head over heels down the steps. "God you're heavy," she groaned under her breath, trying not to just let him fall as she stumbled down the steps with him. She let out a relieved breath as she helped him move out from the stairway, only to give a yelp as he turned, moving her back to bump her back against the wall, and squeaking in surprise at Kaidan's lips pressed against her's. She was so shocked by the suddenness of it that she didn't try to fight back until he pulled away, giving her a very drunk grin.

"Couldn't help myself," he slurred, swaying slightly on his feet.

Misty frowned at him, pressing her hand against his chest, "Kai, you're drunk. We need to get you to the inn so you can sleep it off," she said, glancing at his arm as he brushed his fingers through her hair, twisting the strands between his fingers. 

"Have I ever told you how beautiful you are?" he asked, looking completely star struck as he gave her a lopsided grin.

She stared at him for a while before frowning, "you're really, really drunk," she pushed her hand harder against his chest, "let's get you to the inn before you fall down."

He shook his head, putting his hands on her hips before jerking her forward, making her gasp in surprise, "you doubtin' me, Dragonborn?" he purred, brushing his nose against her's.

"You're drunk, Kai. It's hard to take anything a drunk man says seriously," she said, pushing against his chest as she leaned back slightly, wrinkling her nose at the smell of alcohol on his breath.

"Then you won't believe me when I tell you that I love you," he said, watching her as she blinked at him in surprise.

She frowned and shook her head, "no, not really," she said, nodding toward the walkway, "maybe when you're sober, but right now, no."

Kaidan sighed, his grip on her hips tightening as he pulled her tighter against his body, nuzzling her neck as she frowned, "you have no idea how much I hold back when I'm sober," he muttered against her neck, "I restrain myself so much because I don't want to hurt you and I don't want to be like those morons that just want you for a bedwarmer."

"Kai, what are you..." he cut her off with a growl.

"Just hear me out, would you?" he growled, leaning back to glare at her with bloodshot crimson eyes.

She swallowed and gave a nod, watching his expression soften as he brushed his knuckle against her cheek.

He watched her for a moment, as if he could memorize her every feature. The slight pout of her lips, her small nose, the way her hair seemed to glow orange in the dim torch lights, her eyes sparkling up at him, so full of concern and worry that it both warmed his heart and twisted it. He had never had anyone care about him enough to go looking for him when he got drunk and wandered off. Never had someone go out of their way to help him without strings or a price attached. He leaned forward, putting his forehead against her's as he closed his eyes, "I don't want you to get hurt because of me," he whispered, feeling it to be the truth as he said it. "I've watched the way the others look at you, like a piece of meat for sale. And as much as I want to be angry, I can't help but feel the same way, but I don't just want you in my bed. I want you for myself like Sirius did. Does. I want to take you away from your responsibilities as Dragonborn." He paused, his eyes searching her face as she stared at him, "you shouldn't be the Dragonborn. You should be some lucky man's wife on a farm, happy, content and full of baby surrounded by a brood of beautiful smaller versions of you with your smile and eyes and innocence." He swallowed, lowering his eyes down to the amulet around her neck and the one he had made her just above that, "I can't give you that. I'm not the settling type. You deserve better than me." 

"Kai..." she didn't know what to say, a little shocked by his words until he looked at her with a grin.

"But I wouldn't mind putting one in you, in the meantime," he said, wrapping his arms around her as he pulled her into a kiss and backed her back up to the wall, making her brow furrow.

She pushed away from him, knocking her fist against his jaw, causing him to stumble back a step, "son of a bitch just fucking Muroku-ed me!" she growled, wiping her mouth with the back of her hand as she moved toward him, grabbing hold of the front of his armor and jerking him down to her eye level, "we are going to the inn and you are going to sleep this off while I clean up your fucking mess, you bastard," she gave him a shove toward the walkway with a scowl, "now fucking walk before I decide to push you off one of these walkways."

Kaidan laughed, oblivious to her anger as he stumbled down the steps with Misty walking behind, holding into his cloak to hold him up in case he started to tumble forward.

* * *

Taliesin and Misty helped Kaidan into one of the beds, giving a sigh of relief when he passed out completely as soon as his head hit the pillow. They walked out of the room, Misty running her fingers through her hair as they walked toward the tavern area.

"So, was it that difficult to get him to leave the temple?" Taliesin asked, taking a seat on one of the bar stools along with Misty.

She put her head down on the bar, closing her eyes against a headache before sitting up as Caranthir places a tankard in front of her, "I am going to have a long fucking talk with both of them when they wake up... with my fists," she said, taking a long drink from her tankard. 

"Easy, princess. First, they have to sober up," Taliesin said, leaning on the bar with a sigh, "that was the most exhausting thing I've ever dealt with."

Caranthir chuckled, taking a seat on Taliesin's other side, "welcome to being a parent, son."

Misty shook her head, "I've never had to chase my kids across Skyrim because they decided to drink with a daedra," she said into her tankard, getting a slightly surprised blink from the older Altmer. 

"You have children?" Caranthir asked, glancing at Taliesin with a thoughtful look before Taliesin frowned and shook his head.

"She adopted them," Taliesin said, draping his arm over Misty's shoulders as she frowned, "our princess wants to adopt as many children as she can. Right, Misty?"

Misty rolled her eyes and pushed his arm off her shoulder, "unfortunately, I seem to attract children of the full-grown male variety," she said, getting a snort from Taliesin as Caranthir chuckled. 

"So, what are we going to do after those two wake up?" Taliesin asked, leaning on the bar as he sipped his ale.

Misty gave a groaning sigh, laying her forehead on the table, "I told Hamal that we would go get the Sybil to make up for Kaidan trashing their temple," she said, sitting up straight and rolling her shoulders, suddenly feeling more tired. 

"The what?" Taliesin asked, giving her a raised eyebrow.

"It's a little girl that's chosen by Dibella to, I guess, be the next head mother or some shit. I never really delved deeper into that quest than getting the girl from Broken Tower Redoubt," she said, finishing off her mead before sighing and getting to her feet. She stretched and yawned, thinking how annoying her life had gotten since coming to Skyrim and becoming the Dragonborn and yet... She turned to look at Caranthir and Taliesin as they waited for what she was going to do and she couldn't help but smile. 

"What's with the smile? You're not going to do something dangerous, are you?" Taliesin asked, sounding almost like he's whining.

"Uh, hello! Dragonborn!" she said, waving her arms out at her sides, "it's in the job description." Waving her arms out caused her to smack someone who had just come into the inn in the chest, both startling and hurting her. She turned, her eyes wide in surprise as the man frowning at her, "sorry! I wasn't expecting anyone to be behind me."

"Watch it, wench," the man growled before moving past her toward the bar, stunning her farther.

She was about to turn to give the rude bastard a piece of her mind, not being in the mood for anyone's shit after chasing Bishop and Kaidan across Skyrim before another man appeared, this one a little more mature looking.

"Forgive my brother, miss. He's been in a foul mood of late," he said, giving her a small bow before standing straight with his shoulders back, he stared at her for a few moments with soft tan eyes before giving her a smile that sent heat to her cheeks, "my name is Kristof. The boob on the barstool is Tannick, my younger brother."

Misty burst out laughing before quickly covering her mouth, staring at him with wide eyes as her face turned red, "sorry..." she muttered against her palm.

Kristof chuckled, giving her a kind smile, "that's alright. I think if I can make a pretty girl laugh with a few words, my day hasn't been in vain," he said, his eyes squinting slightly as he smiled at her.

Taliesin cleared his throat, frowning at the Nord as he stood, bringing Misty's attention to him, "if you'll excuse us, we have something we need to do."

Misty gave him an annoyed glare before sighing, "yeah, yeah, but someone needs to stay here and wait for dumb and dumber to wake up."

"I will do that," Caranthir said, groaning as he stood, "I'm too old to follow you young ones into danger. If I were only a few decades younger."

Misty nodded, "alrighty then," she said, thinking for a second before looking at Kristof with a serious expression, a strange change from the giggling girl he had seen only a few moments before. "You and your brother feel like helping us clear out a bandit camp and saving a little girl?"

Kristof glanced at his brother's back as the man turned his head slightly to listen in, "I think that would be a nice change to just sitting here drinking ourselves to death, don't you think, Tannick?"

Tannick turned on his seat, his pale eyes scanning over Misty before he snorted, "how much are you willing to pay us?"

Kristof frowned at Tannick and shook his head, "she needs help and you want her to pay for it."

"Nothing's free," Tannick said, ignoring his brother's complaint as he looked at her over his bottle of ale, "I was thinking five hundred gold. Each."

Kristof's frown turned into a scowl before Misty nodded.

"How about a thousand each and you stop being a dick," she said, tilting her head slightly as she folded her arms over her chest, "I'll give you half now and half when the job is done and it's done when that little girl walks through the doors of the Dibellan temple."

Tannick stared at Misty for a few seconds, his eyes narrowed as if he would burn a hole through her.

"We don't need them," Taliesin growled, glaring back at the man.

"Tal, it's just you and me. I'm not good at fighting and I don't know how you are at swordplay. We left Riordan with Malborn and the prisoner from the embassy and Kaidan and Bishop are unconscious in the room. Can we really afford to go into a bandit fort without some muscle?" she asked, giving him a stern expression.

Taliesin sighed, running his hand through his hair in frustration, "I could teleport back to Solitude and get Farkas and Sirius."

Misty narrowed her eyes at him, "and I wouldn't be here when you get back," she growled, getting another frown from the altmer, "look, Tal, I get the whole not trusting people you don't know thing, but you don't have much room to talk right now. I want this done and over with and these two are our best chance at it."

Taliesin and Misty glared at one another for a few moments before he glanced between the two men and sighed, "alright, princess. You're the boss. Whatever you want to do, we'll do."

"I don't _WANT_ to do any of this, but y'all keep doing stupid shit that forces me to apologize to people and make it up to them," she said, shaking her head, "if y'all'd stop being stupid and ignorant, I wouldn't have to do most of what I do. Watch. I guarantee when we get back, someone in the group told someone else yes on doing another quest."

"They wouldn't do that without consulting you first," Taliesin said, shaking his head as he folded his arms over his chest.

"Bet, mother fucker," she said, poking him in the arm, "five hundred gold says they have a quest when we get back."

"You're on," he said with a smirk.

Misty nodded and turned back to Tannick, "my offer stands. What'd'ya wanna do?"

Tannick glanced at Kristof before giving a nod, "sounds fair. You have yourself hired muscle, miss."

* * *

They rode the horses Misty bought toward Karthwasten, the brothers shared a horse as Misty controlled the horse her and Taliesin shared. She was about to ride with Kristof but Taliesin was quick to squelch that idea, getting annoyed with how the Nord flirted with her, making her giggle and blush with most of what he said. He glanced over his shoulder at the two, his eyes narrowed as they moved.  _I don't trust how friendly he is with her,_ he thought, his hands sliding around her waist as he turned back to put his chin on her shoulder. "How do you plan on going about this?" he asked, keeping his voice low so the two hired men didn't hear him.

"We're going up into the hills and hopefully ambush them," she said, glancing off toward the large, rocky hills surrounding them. 

"That's not what I meant. I know what we're going to do about the bandits and this quest. I meant what are you planning with those two," he muttered, sitting up straight as she turned slightly to give him a raised eyebrow.

"They're hired muscle, Tal. What's your issue with them?" she asked, before chuckling, "okay, what's your issue with Kristof? Tannick's a bit of a dick. Probably because he doesn't have one." She laughed at her own joke and could feel Tannick, most likely, glaring at the back of her head. 

"I don't know. There's something off about him," Taliesin said, looking straight as the village started to come into view.

"Like what? The fact that he's nice and not trying to get me in bed?" she asked, frowning at the thought.

"Trust me, my dear, he is," he said, looking at a couple of goats bounding across the hill across the way. 

"Maybe he's just nice and charming to be nice and charming," she said, pulling the reins to halt the horse.

"Sirius," Taliesin growled, making her heart hurt. 

She glanced back at him before sighing, "alright... fair enough," she said, looking off toward a tower built of stone in the distance, "I'd rather not go through Karthwesten at the moment."

* * *

"You couldn't just let me work," Kristof growled to his brother as they followed the woman and her altmer companion.

"With you flirting and promising sweet nothings to the woman, we would have been there all night. At least we've got a little gold now," Tannick said, the pleasant jingle of coin in the pouch on his hip making him smirk. "She just bought the horses as if money was nothing to her. Maybe we should raise our price."

"Maybe you should just keep your mouth shut and let me do my thing. She was liquid in my hands," Kristof muttered, narrowing his eyes at the altmer's back.

"Until that altmer interrupted," Tannick grumbled, watching the altmer glance back at them with narrowed eyes, "it's like he doesn't trust us or something."

The two chuckled at that.

"We have to separate them. I'll have a better chance of lulling the woman without him around to interrupt," Kristof said, tilting his head as the woman laughed, "she'll be easy pickin's then."

"Whatever you say, brother. Just remember the coin pouch and I get a turn, this time," Tannick growled, furrowing his brow as the two ahead of them stopped. "What's going on?"

"I don't know," Kristof muttered, stopping their horse next to Misty and Taliesin, shifting on the saddle as she looked over the rocks and hills. "What's wrong?"

Misty's expression was one of pure concentration as she stared at the tower in the distance, "I don't want to go through Karthwasten yet but I doubt horses go against physics in reality," she said, getting a raised eyebrow from the brothers.

"Do you have a bounty or something there?" Tannick asked, looking around his brother's shoulders at the town.

"I don't believe for a second that such a pretty lass has a bounty anywhere," Kristof said, getting a snort from Tannick.

"Shows how much you know. She's the most sought-after woman in Skyrim, right now," Taliesin said, getting an annoyed glare from Misty.

"Really?" she growled, shaking her head as he chuckled. 

"It's true, is it not?" Taliesin asked, putting his chin on her shoulder once again as she sighed. 

"Yeah, I guess, but it's not like I chose it," she muttered, sighing again as she furrowed her brows at the town, "I really, really,  _really_ don't wanna go to Karthwasten."

"Well, if there's no bounty on your head, why not?" Tannick asked, grunting at the elbow Kristof gave him.

"There's a couple of quests there that I'll be forced to do because I can't say no," she said, jolting when the horse shifted, "God, I can't get used to that."

"Can't say no, huh?" Kristof asked, a sly smirk spreading over his lips as he glanced back at Tannick. 

Misty frowned, looking at him with narrowed eyes, "I can say no just fine to men and have several times, so don't get too hyped, Cassanova. I say no constantly when I'm with the group," she said, sighing again as she leaned back against Taliesin's chest, closing her eyes mostly from exhaustion. 

"If you want to do this tomorrow, Misty, we can head back," Taliesin offered, getting another sigh from the woman.

"No. We have to do it or Kaidan's going to be their plaything for a week," she said, sitting up as Taliesin blinked in surprise.

"You promised the priests of Dibella they could have Kaidan for a week if we didn't bring back the girl?" Taliesin asked, shocked that Misty would make a deal like that. 

She gave a frustrated growl, roughly taking the reins once again in her hands, "don't fucking judge me. It's not like you people haven't thrown me under the bus a thousand and one times already!" she turned almost completely in her seat to glare at him, "why the fuck didn't you tell me your family was prominent in the fucking Aldmeri Dominion?"

Taliesin kept his expression neutral, staring at her as she glared back with anger flickering in her green eyes. "I didn't think it would be relevant. Especially after you said you weren't going to the embassy."

"But even after you found out we were, you still kept your fucking mouth shut," she snarled, turning back to face forward before digging her heels into the horse's side, spurring it instantly into a run.

Kristof kicked the horse's sides, following Misty and Taliesin as Tannick chuckled, "maybe it won't be so hard to separate them after all."

* * *

"Melissa! Stop!" Taliesin shouted as the horse raced across the bridge, grabbing onto the reins to pull the horse to a rough stop, "look, I didn't want to tell you because I didn't want you to associate me with the Thalmor when I left home to get away from that. I am not a part of the Aldmeri Dominion and want to stop them as much as anyone in Skyrim. That's why I agreed to travel with you because you're an option that actually wants what's best for the country and its people instead of a monarchy that doesn't care about its people as much as it pretends to or a racist tyrant that is selfish and doesn't have a clear head. I chose you over all else because I believe in you and I didn't want you to see me as just another Thalmor looking to get ahead in this pointless war that's tearing apart a beautiful country with strong people. I wanted you to see _ME_ , not my family. Most people can't see past my family name."

Misty listened, the anger in her starting to dissipate before she inhaled and breathed out the last of her anger, "how long have you known me that you thought something as stupid as that could make me see you as anything other than what you are to me, Taliesin?" she turned in her seat to look at him with sad eyes, "you're my friend, Tal and future court wizard. I already decided that when you saved me from the dragon months ago, so there's no refusal." She paused, looking down at her knee for a second, "no matter what you though, Taliesin, I will always see you the way I do. Maybe a little more like the altmer that tried to enthrall me in the Drunken Huntsman, but that's on you. I wouldn't have judged against you even if you were a thalmor that decided he didn't want to be anymore." She looked up at him and smiled, "you're still Tal, my charming, Altmer friend, and teacher. I wouldn't have shunned you if you told me about your family ties. I might have actually used them or avoided them completely. So, if you have any more secrets like that, please tell me before I find out. I don't think I can take another person in my life keeping a secret or lying to me," she said, tapping her heels against the horse's side. 

Tannick and Kristof exchanged a glance, before following, not really understanding what had just happened but sure that it had thrown their plan to separate Misty and Taliesin out the window.  _This is going to be harder than I thought._

* * *

They peeked over the rocks across the front door of the tower, scanning over the battlements and the tower itself before ducking down to plan.

"It doesn't look like there's anyone there," Tannick said, giving Misty a raised eyebrow, "you sure this is right?"

Misty nodded, "yes," she said, looking back over the rocks.

"So, what's the plan?" Kristof asked, looking at Taliesin.

"Most of these old forts have a back entrance. Two of us should go in the front and two should cover the back," Taliesin said, glancing at Misty asked she stifled a laugh. 

"So, two in the front and two in the back?" she asked, grinning, "sounds like a wild Friday night."

Taliesin gave her a frown as Kristof and Tannick chuckled, "you're getting tired, aren't you?"

Misty shrugged, "yes," she said, looking back over the rocks, "I have a better plan."

Taliesin rolled his eyes, "and what is th-hey! Melissa!" he shouted as Misty climbed over the rocks and slid down onto the road, running for the door before jerking it open and going inside, "Godsdamnit! She's going to get herself killed!" He snarled as he, Tannick, and Kristof followed suit. 

* * *

She cautiously moved through Broken Tower redoubt, her bow drawn, an arrow nocked and ready for any forsworn that may be hiding around each corner. 

"Melissa!" Taliesin's voice hissed behind her, bringing her eyes back to look at him. 

"Shh!" she hissed back, taking aim at a Forsworn as the woman started toward them before loosing the arrow, hitting the woman in the chest so hard she fell back a few feet. The other Forsworn started moving around after hearing her cry of pain, coming to investigate the woman's death as Misty nocked another arrow, "be ready for a brutal fight," she muttered under her breath as Tannick and Kristof started to draw their swords. 

"You should have waited until we had an actual plan," Taliesin hissed as he crouched near her, "you shouldn't just go running off into an enemies fort like that!"

Misty rolled her eyes, "you sound like Hawke," she said, taking aim at one of the mages and loosing the arrow to hit him in the shoulder.

He cried out, spurring the others toward them as she stood, drawing her sword and preparing for a fight to the death. She rushed forward, bringing her swords down and around, slicing up the Forsworn's front before spinning and embedding her sword in the next Forsworn's side, lodging it between the ribs. 

"Damnit," she growled, stumbling back as another Forsworn attacked her. Lightning ripped through the Forsworn, electrocuting him and sending the smell of singed hair into the air. She glanced at Taliesin as he stepped up beside her, lightning crackling in his palm, "thanks, Tal."

"Don't thank me yet. We have company," he said, frowning at the stairs as Tannick and Kristof joined them.

Tannick jerked her sword from the dead Forsworn, looking over Chillrend with narrowed eyes before handing it to her, "nice blade," he said, getting a grateful smile from Misty.

"Thanks. Stole it from a bastard that wasn't listening to me," she said, giving him a grin with empty eyes, more to scare him than anything else, "he's dead now. Killed him in Irkingthad."

Tannick gave her a raised eyebrow before frowning, "if you're trying to scare me, sweetheart, you're going to have to try harder than that," he said, swinging his sword out as the Forsworn started to attack. 

Misty snorted, "try harder, huh?" she moved between them, putting her hand on Taliesin's arm as she moved to stand before the Forsworn and inhaled, "FUS RO DAH!" she shouted, sending the Forsworn flying back against the wall. She smirked, turning to give Tannick's wide eyes an annoyed glare, "try harder my fucking ass."

Taliesin chuckled, moving to follow Misty as she turned to head up the stairs. 

"What in Oblivion was that?" Kristof asked, jogging to catch up and walk beside Misty. 

She sighed, rolling her eyes as they stepped up on the landing before turning to look at them, "a shout."

"Shout? Like the Dragonborn?" Tannick asked as he and Kristof glanced at one another.

Taliesin snorted, "she IS the Dragonborn," he growled, stepping between her and Kristof, "so if you don't watch yourself, she'll shout you to death."

"Will not," Misty muttered, getting a raised eyebrow from Taliesin.

"Bishop and Wolfe," he said, making her frown.

"They deserved it," she said, starting around the round room as she adjusted the weight of the sword in her hand, "let's rock and roll, ladies."

Tannick scoffed, "ladies? I don't see any ladies here, sweetheart," he said, smirking at her.

"Oh ho! Little did I know that  _YOU_ were the charming brother," she said, sticking her tongue out at him before entering the room.

She ducked under a wild swing of a Warhammer, turning and cutting across the Forsworn's back as Tannick stopped another from attacking her back, giving the Forsworn a hard kick to the chest that sent him flying back into a couple others. Taliesin set a fire rune in the center of the group of Forsworn, smirking as one of the savages stepped on the rune, exploding the rune and setting all those near it on fire. Kristof ran forward, swinging his sword around to take off one of the forsworn's heads, sending it rolling across the ground as he brought his shield up to block an attack but a rogue. Misty drew her bow, using Tannick as a shield as she took aim, loosing the arrow to hit the Forsworn in the shoulder, spinning him around and giving Kristof enough leeway to move out from behind his shield to cut the forsworn down. They stood amongst the corpses, looking around and listening for more to come. When none did, they started to relax slightly, replacing their weapons in their sheaths. 

"Well, that was fun," Kristof said, giving one of the Forsworn a tap with his boot, "you sure whatever we're after is worth all this?"

Misty nodded, "yes," she said, heading out of the room and toward the doors leading out onto the next level of the fort. She drew her sword as the Forsworn on the other side of the walkway looked up, "knock knock bitch!" She ran forward as the Forsworn did, bringing her sword up to block the savage's attack before cutting across her gut, spraying blood on her face and making her wince against the sudden splatter. She stepped back a couple paces, her breathing labored as she watches the women's wide open eyes as she bleeds out on the ground.

"You okay?" Taliesin asked, putting his hand gently on her shoulder.

Misty sniffles and shakes her head, wiping the blood as best she can from her face, "I'll be alright," she said, swallowing the nausea as she moved toward the door on the other side of the walkway, "we're going to be facing down a briar heart. I have no idea how hard it's going to be."

Flames ignite in Taliesin's palms as he prepares for a fight. Tannick and Kristof draw their weapons, stretching and rolling their shoulders before entering behind Misty. 

She barely had time to dodge a fireball, diving to the ground as it flew overhead, hitting the ward Taliesin had instinctively put up as soon as they entered. She rolled, taking cover under a table as another fireball hit where she had been.

"Misty!" Taliesin called out, furrowing his brow as the briar heart glared at them with crazy eyes, blasting fireball after fireball at them. 

She nocked an arrow, taking aim at the monster man and firing, hitting him in the side as he raised his hands to cast a powerful spell, knocking him sideways and blowing his concentration. Her eyes widened as the forsworn turned his attention to her, sending her heart into panic mode as he threw a fireball at her.  _Shit,_ she thought, rolling out from under the table as it ignited. She cried out as another fireball hit less than a foot from her, scrambling toward one of the pillars as the briar heart cackled. 

"I'll cover you while you get the briar heart," Taliesin said, glancing back at Tannick and Kristof before drinking down a magicka potion. He gathered a fireball in his hand, throwing it out at the briar heart to get his attention, "hey ugly! Why don't you pick on a stronger opponent."

The briar heart snarled at him, gnashing his teeth before casting the flames at him. Taliesin rolled his eyes, putting up a ward spell and moving forward with Tannick and Kristof at his back. When they got close enough, the brothers broke apart, rushing out from behind Taliesin in different directions before running around and bringing their weapons around and down on the forsworn's neck. The briar heart gave a gurgling cough, blood dribbling down his chest to stain his armor as the brothers pulled their weapons free of the body, Tannick giving it a kick to fall back to the ground. 

"Misty!" Taliesin called out, holding his breath so he could hear anything. 

"I'm alright," She called, her voice strained as she furrowed her brow at a burn on her leg where her pants had pulled up as she rolled away. She took a deep breath, sniffing as she got to her feet.  _I'll heal it when we get back to the inn,_ she thought, moving out from behind the pillar, "check the briar heart for the key to the cell." She moved to the cell, peering in at the little girl, who was crouched down in the back of her cell. "It's okay, honey. We're here to get you out. Just hold on a few more seconds, okay?"

"Please. I need to get out of here," Fjotra said, sounding as scared and panicked as she probably was.

Kristof searched the body, blinking in surprise at the key that was in a satchel on the Forsworn's body. He glanced up at his brother, getting a frown from the man before standing and taking the key to the strange woman that seemed to know so much...and was the Dragonborn. 

Misty quickly opened the cell, motioning the little girl out with a kind smile, like what she would give to her own children, "come on, sweetie. Let's get you out of here and back to the Temple in Markarth," she said feeling her stomach twist. 

"Then it's true what they said? I am touched by the Gods?" Fjotra asked, looking a little more grown-up than she did a few seconds ago.

Misty nodded, "you're supposed to be the new Sybil of Dibella," she said, feeling like she shouldn't take the little girl back to the temple. 

"I had heard stories about the wonders of the great Temple in Markarth," the little girl said, looking excited about going there, "but I would never dream I would even get to see it."

Tannick coughed into his fist to cover of the laugh, "yeah, wonders."

The little girl stood straight with her shoulders back and her chin up, "I am honored to be called for this duty. Please, lead on," she said, giving Misty a confident smile, almost breaking her heart farther. 

* * *

Taliesin frowned as they made their way from the fort back to the horses as he walked beside Misty, "are you sure this is the right thing. I mean, Dibella..."

"Dibella isn't just for whores, Tal. Dibella is about passion and loving everyone no matter who they are or where they come from... except the undead," she said, giving a sigh as she ran her hand through her hair, "I have no clue what being a Sybil of Dibella means, only that it has to do with this quest."

"So you don't know if the temple priests are going to turn her into a whore," Tannick said bluntly, making Misty cough in surprise.

"No, I don't," she said, clearing her throat as they stepped out of the fort and started down the road toward the area where they left the horses. 

Fjotra skipped ahead of them, humming to herself as she danced down the road without a care in the world. Once at the horses, Taliesin helped her up onto the horse and made sure she was comfortable and stable before taking the reins.

"Why'd we get the horses if we have to walk?" Tannick complained, getting an annoyed glare from his brother.

"No one's stopping you from riding if your legs hurt so bad, princess," Misty snarked, smirking at him as they started for the bridge leading across the river. 

"You going to let a little lady like that out man you?" Kristof asked, smirking at his brother.

Tannick scoffed and frowned back, "I wouldn't let any woman out man me," he growled, marching after them with a purpose as Kristof chuckled. 

* * *

They made it back to Markarth around midday the next day, having to stop every once in a while to allow the child to stretch her legs, or to shake a rock from their boots. Misty sighed, leaning against Taliesin as they moved through the gates of Markarth, her eyes having a hard time staying open any longer. 

"If you're that tired, Misty, you can head for the inn and we'll take the girl up to the temple," Taliesin offered, giving her a concerned frown.

Misty shook her head, "I told Halam that I would bring the girl back and I plan to see this through," she said, even as she yawned. 

"Are you sure, sweetheart? You do look really tired," Kristof said, gently placing his hand on her arm, "it wouldn't be a problem."

Misty shook her head again, "nope. I'm taking Fjotra to the temple. Then and only then will I go to the inn and sleep until fucking doomsday," she said, yawning again as she started down the path leading toward the smelters and mine before taking a right and walking along the path with the little girl and three men following.

* * *

"She's a stubborn one, isn't she?" Tannick muttered low enough so only Kristof could hear him, "how do you plan to woo her when she's being stubborn?"

"Stubborn women are the most likely to crumble with a gentle touch and soft, kind words, or have you not noticed that, brother?" Kristof growled back at him, glancing ahead at Misty as she moved up the steps leading to the temple, "patience is key with a stubborn woman."

"Fine. While you're being patient, I'll be counting out our gold," Tannick mumbled, following his brother's lead. 

* * *

"You...you found her? I can't believe it. Let the girl come with me and we can begin her preparation," Halam said, holding her hand out for Fjotra to take.

Misty put her hand in front of the girl, stopping her in her tracks as she looked at the head mother, or whatever this woman was, "first, I want the statue of Dibella you have in the main room," she said, nodding toward the room at the back of the area.

The woman looked shocked before frowning, "that statue is sacred to the priestesses and this temple. I'm not just going to hand it over to you."

Misty gave a nod, "fine," she said, turning and giving the little girl a gentle push toward the door, "Fjotra, they don't care about you enough for you to be here. Let's take you back home to your father."

"Wait!" Halam exclaimed, stopping Misty, "alright. You can have the statue."

Misty gave her a smirk as she turned, nodding toward Halam as she looked at the little girl, "pleasure doing business," she said, walking into the back room and glancing over the statue before frowning.  _That looks heavy,_ she thought, glancing at Tannick as he frowned and pouted about something Kristof had said to him, "hey jerk. You're strong, right?"

Tannick scowled at her, narrowing his eyes in a glare as she smirked at him.

"Can you lift this and carry it? I need it for something else here in the city," she said, getting a heavy sigh from the warrior as he moved forward to remove the statue from the pedestal. "Thank you. Now let's get the Hell outta here before anything else happens." She led them from the Temple, trotting down the steps and taking the walkway back around toward the front gates. She frowned at the ragged old man standing in front of one of the stalls, looking sickly and filthy. 

"Look at you, begging on the streets. Learn a trade," the meat vendor growled at the drunken beggar.  
  
"Picking on me again, you backbiting Nord? Tired of those prissy nobles turning down your rotten slabs of venison?" the beggar growled back.   
  
Misty sighed, running her hand through her hair as they started toward the two.   
  
The Nord's face turned bright red in anger, "how dare you. No one turns down cut meat from Hogni Red-Arm!"  
  
The beggar scoffed, "Hogni Red-Arm, more like Hogni Fat-Arm."

Misty moved forward without hesitation, grabbing the beggar's arm and spinning him around, "before you insult me, you disgusting troll, you and I have business," she hissed, getting a sneer from the beggar, "walk," she nodded toward a small area back away from the market where nothing was and hardly anyone went. 

"I'm not going anywhere with you," the drunk growled, starting to walk off, only to be stopped by Taliesin and Kristof, standing with their arms folded over their chests and frowns plastered on their faces. "Oh ho. Big men picking on a poor beggar."

Misty grabbed the front of the beggar's shirt, jerking him down hard enough to rip another hole in the cloth, "they aren't the ones you're going to have to worry about if you don't fucking walk, son," she snarled, giving him a shove toward the vacant area, "step!"

They moved toward the vacant area, ignoring the glances from the guards as they practically cornered the beggar.

"Alright, we're here. So, what'd'ya want?" Degaine growled, glaring at them with dark eyes.

"You wanted the statue of Dibella from the temple, right?" she said, folding her arms over her chest as she glared back at the beggar, too tired to care much about anything. 

Tannick removed the cloth they had wrapped around the statue, showing the flower of the statue and widening Degaine's eyes.

"Is that?..." Degaine asked, a grin spreading over his rotting teeth. 

Tannick covered it back up as Misty stepped between Degaine and the statue, "you're not getting a fucking thing until you fork over twice what you were going to give me."

Degaine frowned at her and shook his head, "no deal. You get a hundred and fifty gold, or nothing."

Misty snorted, "same to you," she said, turning and starting back toward the inn with the three men in tow.

"That was what you wanted the statue for? To flaunt it in front of a beggar?" Kristof asked as he walked beside Misty. 

"Nope, but since he's not paying more than what he was going to for all the trouble you go through to get the statue on the regular, I know someone who could probably sell it for what it's really worth," she said, pulling open the inn doors and walking in.

"Oh yeah? Who would that be?" Kristof asked, bringing her eyes up to him.

"Sir, you're looking at the Master of the Thieves Guild. I'm sure someone would know where to sell it and who to sell it to," she said, stunning the Nord. 

"So, you're the Dragonborn  _AND_ Master of the Thieves Guild?" Tannick asked, following her to where Caranthir was sitting at the bar.

"And Harbinger of the Companions, Thane of two holdes, so far, future High Queen," she said, standing beside one of the seats, "I have very high goals in life."

"Seems so," Kristof muttered, glancing at Tannick with furrowed brows.  _This might be a little harder than I thought._

* * *

Misty sighed as she leaned back in the stone bath, feeling a thousand times better after washing the dirt and grime of the day from her body. The steam from the bath soothed her mind, making her eyes droop as she breathed in the scent of lavender and dragon tongue. She let her mind wander, thinking about the last time she had laid back and tried to relax. Her eyes snapped open, glancing around the bathing area for any doors she may have missed before letting out a calming breath. She didn't want a repeat of what happened at the bannered mare and didn't even know if anyone would even be able to hear her if she called for help. She sighed again and leaned back, placing a wet cloth over her eyes as she slowly started to drift off to sleep.  _I should get up before I fall asleep,_ she thought, groaning as she sat up, letting the cloth fall from her eyes into the water. She gave a yelp at Tannick sitting on the other side of the bath on one of the benches, his pale eyes narrowed as he watched her. "What the fuck, bro? Get out!"

Tannick just stared at her, his eyes darkening before he sat up straight and tilted his head, smirking at her, "enjoying yourself, sweetheart?"

Misty snorted, "I was," she growled, reaching out to grab one of the towels before realizing there weren't any sitting on the edge of the tub.  _Damnit,_ she thought.

Tannick cleared his throat, holding up a towel with three fingers as he smirked at her, "looking for this?"

Misty frowned at him, narrowing her eyes in a glare, "yes," she grumbled, putting her hand out, "toss it to me."

He kept smirking at her, "come and get it," he said, his eyes wrinkling at the corners as he grinned at her. 

Misty glared at him for a few moments, half thinking about remaining in the water and waiting him out, but her fingers were starting to get wrinkly and she was tired and wanted to go to bed. She took a deep breath, "close your eyes," she ordered, getting a smirk from the man.

"I don't think so," he said, laying the towel over his knee, "if you really want it, you'll get out and get it."

Misty glared at him, thinking more about shouting him out of the room but rethinking it, given the fact that she was naked. She took a deep breath and waded toward the other side of the bath, scowling at him as she got out. She cringed at the feel of his eyes moving over her before she was standing in front of him, snatching the towel from his hand as he grinned at her, "you're a disgusting pig," she growled, quickly wrapping the towel around herself. 

"Where'd you get the scars?" he asked, smirking at her as she turned her back to him.

"A dragon got ahold of me at the watchtower near Whiterun," she said, adjusting the towel before turning to glare at him with narrowed eyes, "why?"

Tannick shrugged, "just curious as to how a little thing like you could get such a scar," he said, getting to his feet, forcing her to either step back or be pressed against his body. 

She opted to step back, not wanting to be too close to him after the stunt he pulled with the towel. _Don't I deal with enough perverts on the daily without add to them?_  she thought, frowning at his smirk.

"What's wrong, your highness? You act as if you're afraid of me," he said, grinning at her as he took a step toward her.

She put her hand against his chest, stopping him as she frowned harder, "you get any fucking closer and I'll set you on fire," she growled, narrowing her eyes at him.

He watched her for a few seconds before stepping back, "fine. I'll leave you to get dressed, then," he said, chuckling to himself as he left the bathroom, closing the door behind him. 

Misty exhaled a breath she didn't realize she had been holding before frowning and furrowing her brow at the ground, "how did he get in here without me hearing him?"

* * *

Misty stumbled into the room Taliesin and Caranthir had paid for, for a few nights, her eyes barely staying open as she literally fell into one of the beds, getting a groan from Bishop before he rolled over, pinning her with his arm around her shoulders. "Bishop, leggo," she grumbled, giving his arm a push.

"Com'mere. You look like a comfy place to lay my head. Can I use you as my pillow?" he muttered, nuzzling her neck and shoulder, "you look sho... sho shoft. I like that."

"God, Bishop," Misty growled, pushing at his chest, "I'm too tired to deal with you still drunk and you smell."

"You smell niesh," he muttered, burying his face against her chest, "I could just sniff you all day."

"Ack! Bishop! Let go!" She growled, pushing against his head.

"Oh! You want me lower, hmm?" he purred, sliding down the bed with his face against her body, "I can do that."

"Bishop!" she hissed, pushing his head away from her body, "no! I meant let go of me completely, you jerk!"

"But I just wanna make you feel good," he grumbled, giving her a pout with amused golden eyes before snuggling closer to her, wrapping his arms tight around her to hold her against him, "lesh go to shleep, princess. I'll ride you in the morning."

Misty's face was a thousand shades of red as she glared at his arm, "no, means no, you ass." Her words had fallen on deaf ears as Bishop's light snoring sounded above her head, making her sigh.  _Why me?_ she thought, leaning back enough to look at his face as he slept. She studied his features, the contour of his cheekbones, the stubble decorating his squared jaw and chin, the slight part of his soft looking lips. She hadn't noticed any of his features past the attitude and perverse innuendos he was always spouting. She reached up, brushing her fingertips across the scars on his cheek, making his cheek twitch in his sleep before his arms tightened around her as he mumbled something under his breath. She sighed, laying her head back down on the pillow before letting sleep take her. 

* * *

I'm just gonna put this here for ya. ^_^ You're welcome. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't know why writing Bishop fucking a Hagraven makes me grin, but it does! Thanks for the idea L!! XD So much regret for the Ranger. So much joy for me.  
> I wanted to thank Read for telling me about this Dibella's Heart Quest. I honest to God had no idea about it so, thanks Read! Love you girl!  
> Also, shout out thanks to my friend, Emily for making that meme special for this chapter. XD XD XD I can't.... Breathe..... the face goes with EVERYTHING. 
> 
> Also, since I don't have this on the mini Mods list, Here's Tannick and Kristof and the Friendlier Taverns with Baths and Barns mod. You don't actually have to pay for them to follow you, just to make that clear and the bath mod DOES NOT conflict with the Skyrim Romance.  
> https://www.nexusmods.com/skyrim/mods/70593  
> https://www.nexusmods.com/skyrim/mods/75038  
> AND Before ANY OF YOU ask, because I know you're going to and you're wondering. I HAVE NO FUCKING CLUE if Kristof and Tannick are going to be a permanent part of Misty's story. Wolfe wasn't supposed to be and we all know how that turned out. ^_^' I'm on the same twisting Roller coaster y'all are on. Let's just raise our hands to the sky and scream our heads off. AHHHHHHHHHHH!.... -_- you're not doing it with me.


	117. Fixing Problems

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Misty isn't about to let Kaidan or Bishop live down running around Skyrim like a couple of maniacs, nor is she about to let Taliesin live down being wrong about not having a quest when they returned. Sometimes... it sucks knowing everything.

Kaidan groaned, his head pounding in his skull so hard he thought it would explode. He ground his teeth, slowly sitting up in the bed as he winced with every beat of his heart in his head. Bishop did the same from the other bed, stiffly sitting on the edge of the bed with his head in his hands, as he closed his eyes tight against the pain.

"What happened?" Kaidan asked, looking at Bishop with one eye as the other seemed to help keep the pain at bay.

"We got drunk... I think," Bishop muttered, his own voice grating on his nerves, "oh, my head..."

Misty walked through the door, purposely shoving the doors hard and wide, slamming them back against the walls with a loud bang, "GOOD MORNING SUNSHINES!!" she said, being extra loud on purpose as the two men winced and groans. 

"Gods, woman! Keep it down!" Bishop snarled, groaning as he put his head between his knees, "I'm going to get a drum specifically for when you get hung over."

Misty stuck her tongue out at him as she set a tray of bread and a jug of water and a couple of cups down on one of the side tables, "be glad I let you sleep, you assholes," she growled, pouring some water in a cup before handing it to Kaidan.

"What happened last night?" Kaidan asked, furrowing his brow as he took the cup and drank some of the water. 

"Well, let's see..." she said, pulling a chair into the center of the room and taking a seat on it with an annoyed expression, "Bishop and you got drunk with Sanguine. Yes, that Sanguine. You stole a goat and gave it to a giant that we now have to fight to get the goat back. You, I'm assuming, fought over the love of a hagraven, which Kaidan lost," she said, glancing at Bishop before pulling her phone and scrolling through it to find the picture before tossing the phone onto the bed beside Bishop, "you really, really won, Bishop."

Bishop frowned, leaning to look at the image, his eyes going wide as he lifted the phone, looking sick to his stomach, "this can't be real."

"It is. Ask Caranthir or Taliesin. They saw it too," she said, smirking at the disgusted expression on the ranger's face, "you couldn't convince me to fuck you so you had to convince someone else. Have a thing for feathers, do ya, Bish?"

He scowled at her before tossing the phone back onto the bed, "shut up."

"Anything else?" Kaidan asked, nibbling on a hunk of bread with his eyes closed to abate the headache.

"Well, you trashed the Temple of Dibella and I had to clear out a forsworn fort and save a child so you wouldn't be held responsible," she said, frowning at him as he looked at her with an apologetic expression.

"I'm sorry I burdened you," Kaidan said, lowering his eyes to the bread on the tray.

"Oh honey, that's not the worst of it," she said, getting a frown from the man, "you offered to, how'd you say that? Put a baby in me?"

Kaidan's eyes went wide, his cheeks flushing before he cleared his throat, "I... I didn't... uh...oh Gods."

Misty chuckled as he rubbed his hands over his face, "you also told me I shouldn't be the Dragonborn and that I should be some farmer's wife..." he looked at her over his fingers, "and full of baby."

Kaidan groaned, leaning over his knees with his head in his hands, "I don't feel so good."

"That's not as bad as what I did," Bishop moaned, falling to the side on the bed, "please, just kill me now and leave my body."

Misty snorted, "not a fucking chance. I chased you mother fuckers all over Skyrim and we still need to fix the goat and Giant problem that you caused before heading back to Solitude for the others," she said, getting to her feet, "now get something in your stomachs. It's going to be a long rough day for you, two idiots."

* * *

Misty leaned back in the chair she took beside the fire, putting her arms behind her head as she watched the fire crackle and dance on the logs. 

"So, what are we supposed to do with this?" Kristof asked, setting the statue beside her chair with a metallic clank.

Misty sighed, "for now, we hang onto it until we can get it back to Riften for Delvin to inspect and sell. Then we split the gold," she said, yawning as she got to her feet, stretching.

Kristof gave her a raised eyebrow, furrowing his brow at her, "split the gold?"

Misty nodded, "yeah. You and Tannick are lugging it around. It's only fair you guys get some gold from the sale," she said, smirking at Kaidan and Bishop as they moved into the tavern. "There's my little morons. How we doing this morning, ladies?"

Kaidan groaned a response, looking a little more lively than Bishop, who was still looking a little green around the gills from seeing the picture on her phone. 

Taliesin smirked at them, folding his arms over his chest as he leaned back against the bar, "you should see if you have any diseases after your... Hagraven 'encounter'."

Bishop shot him a glare, crawling onto a barstool and leaning over the counter, putting his forehead on the counter with his fingers laced over his head. 

"I believe you really should, boy. Who knows what diseases Hagravens carry around without doing what you did," Caranthir said, chuckling at Bishop's snort. 

"What'd he do with a Hagraven?" Tannick asked, getting a chuckle from Misty as she pulled out her phone.

"Gods, please stop showing people that," Bishop groaned into the wood of the bar. 

She handed her phone to Tannick, who cautiously took it before his face scrunched up in disgust at the image on the screen. "Ugh! What in Oblivion is that!?!?"

Kristof moved to stand next to Tannick, setting the statue down by his legs before looking at the image in his brother's hand. He burst out laughing, taking the phone from Tannick before turning it to face Bishop, "you had sex with a hagraven!?!?" he laughed, loudly. 

Bishop growled, getting to his feet and snatching the phone from the Nord's hand, "SHUT UP!" he snarled, throwing his fist out to hit Kristof across the jaw, rocking the man back to land against his brother. 

Misty frowned, stepping instantly between Bishop and the two to stop whatever next swing he was going to make, "Bishop. Knock it off!" she growled, putting her hands against his chest and moving him back, "while you were sleeping off your hangover, Tannick and Kristof were helping Taliesin and I. So you need to sit the fuck down before I shout you through a fucking wall. Get me?"

Bishop scowled at her before glancing behind her at the two men he had never seen before, "fine," he growled, shoving her phone into his satchel, "but I'm keeping this until you forget about last night."

Misty snorted, "it's burned into my mind, there's no way I won't forget it."

"Neither will we," Kristof said, wiping the blood from under his nose as he smirked at Bishop.

Bishop clicked his tongue, sneering at the Nord as he retook his seat on the barstool. 

"So, aside from all that, what are we going to do, now?" Taliesin asked, glancing at Kaidan as he leaned heavily on the bar with a tankard of water between his hands. 

"First, we go to Rorikstead and clean up the mess you two left there," Misty growled, getting a groan from the ranger.

"And after that?" Tannick asked, getting a surprised blink from Misty.

"You're wanting to come along?" She asked, giving him a raised eyebrow.

"Why not?" Kristof said, smirking past her at Bishop, "besides, what kind of gentleman lets a lady walk around with a man who doesn't have enough self-respect to keep his head before inserting his head."

Tannick laughed behind his brother as Kristof grinned at Bishop. Kristof started to drape his arm over Misty, looking as smug as he felt before Kaidan was on his feet and pulling Misty away from the man with a frown.

"I don't know who you are, friend, so I suggest you don't touch her," Kaidan growled, poking Kristof in the chest as he narrowed his crimson eyes at the man. 

"Kai!" Misty hissed, making him wince, his head still pounding from the adventure of the night before, "you should be thanking Tannick and Kristof. If it wasn't for them, you'd be up in the Temple of Dibella, strapped to God only knows what because you trashed the Temple while drunk. Now apologize."

Kaidan frowned, giving her a glare over his shoulder before sighing and turning to look up at the taller man, "thank you, I guess."

"Not a problem," Kristof said with a smirk as he glanced past Kaidan to Misty, "I don't mind helping a beauty like he out." He winked at her, plastering on that charming smile that made her blush. 

Kaidan scowled at the man, stepping into Kristof's line of view with intense, narrowed eyes, only to get another smirk from the Nord. 

"So... to Rorikstead, then?" Caranthir said, trying to loosen the tension between the two warriors and failing. 

Taliesin sighed, shaking his head, "it's going to be a looooong day."

* * *

They appeared just outside of Rorikstead, the teleportation spell working fabulously with two mages casting it, but that still didn't do anything to quiet the churning of Misty's stomach after the travel. She leaned over her knees, trying to breathe past the nausea as she closed her eyes and inhaled deeply through her nose. 

"Don't have a very strong stomach, do you?" Kristof asked with a smirk. 

Misty shook her head, "it's getting better, but not by much," she said, slowly standing straight before glancing toward Tannick, who was leaning over the side of the road, vomiting, "glad to see I'm not the only one it effects."

Kristof sighed as he looked at his brother before going to check on him.

"Don't tell me you've invited those two along too, princess," Bishop's gruff voice sounded as annoyed as he looked. 

"I didn't invite anyone anywhere. Y'all just keep sticking around," She said, sticking her tongue out at him before heading for the village, "we need to talk to the farmer you guys stole the goat from and he should be able to point us in the right direction. Not that I don't know which way that is, but still."

They made their way to the field where Ennis was working and carefully moved through the potato plants. 

"Excuse me. Ennis?" Misty called out, bringing the farmer's eyes up to her before he frowned at Kaidan and Bishop.

"I hoped you two died in a ditch somewhere. What in Oblivion gave you the bright idea to come back here without my Gleda?" Ennis snarled, glaring all his hate at Kaidan and Bishop. 

"That's why they're here to fix what they did wrong," Misty said, putting herself between the angry farmer and the two idiots. 

"It's too late for them to do anything. A couple of their friends have already headed after the giant to get my goat back," Ennis said, nodding toward the outskirts of town. 

Misty blinked at him in confusion, furrowing her brow as she glanced at the others with her before they started out of Rorikstead at a run. Kaidan took the lead, feeling guilty about not remembering anything from the night before and Misty having to clean up whatever mess they had left. They turned around a group of rocks and hesitated at the giant being attacked by Traysek, Hawke, Sirius, Farkas, Inigo, and Recorder. A fireball exploded at the Giant's feet, making it roar at the flames licking along its leg wrapping. Misty drew her bow and nocked an arrow, taking aim at the Giant's head before loosing it, hitting the giant in the cheek. Kaidan, Kristof, and Tannick rushed in, their weapons drawn as Bishop stood back with Misty, firing his arrows at the giant as the others cut it down. It was almost like they were one mind, the brothers, cutting at the back of the giant's legs to bring it to its knees before Sirius and Farkas brought their great swords down on the giant's neck, half severing the head from the body, but killing it nonetheless. Misty sighed, putting her bow away as she started toward the dead giant, already feeling tired from the scolding she was sure she was about to get from Hawke. 

"Melissa!"

The sound of her name almost made her cringe as Hawke started toward her, looking furious as ever. Traysek stepped between them, giving Hawke a pleasant smile with red eyes that clearly said, leave it alone. 

"Move aside," Hawke growled, glaring at Traysek with flashing green eyes. 

Traysek smirked, folding his arms over his chest, "make me."

Misty rolled her eyes, not wanting to deal with the pissing contest that seemed to be going on before grunting at Sirius's body hitting her's, his large arms wrapping around her in a tight hug that squeezed the breath from her. "God, Sirius! I can't breathe."

"We thought the worst when you didn't come back with Riordan," Farkas explained, stepping up beside his friend with a relieved expression on his face. 

"Lucky for you, Traysek already went through this quest and knew whereabouts to look for you," Recorder said, giving Misty a smile.

"Do you really have to tell them that?" Traysek groaned, rubbing the back of his head with a frown. 

"What? It's true. And if you hadn't have gone through it, we would have never found them," Recorder said with a grin.

Misty sighed, patting Sirius on the back to try and soothe him off of her before looking at Inigo, who was trying to pull a goat after him.

"Stupid goat. Move," the khajiit growled, his tail flicking in agitation.

Misty rolled her eyes before glancing at Bishop and Kaidan, "one of you needs to go to the goat, since y'all still smell like a brewery. She'll follow you back to the farm," she said, inhaling as Sirius moved back away from her, finally giving her some air before being pulled into a kiss that made her squeak. She pushed at Sirius's chest, giving the Nord a glare as he leaned back slightly with a confused look, "what the fuck, Si?"

"I was just so happy to see you're alive," he said, cupping her cheek, "I couldn't help it."

Misty swallowed her tongue, licking her lips before pressing on his chest to move him back, "yeah well... I'm fine."

"Maybe next time you come get someone before you run off on your own," Hawke snarled from around Traysek. 

Taliesin scowled at him, "hello! Am I suddenly a nobody?"

"You should have stopped her instead of going with her," Hawke growled, glaring at the altmer.

"And be just like you, no thank you," Taliesin said, narrowing his eyes at the imperial. 

"At least I'm looking out for her, unlike the rest of you idiots, just letting her run off to do Gods know what," Hawke argued, getting a snort from Taliesin. 

"If you had it your way, she'd never do anything except sit in a chair and be doted on all damned day," Kaidan muttered, jumping into the argument.

"You're worse than the rest of them. Telling her to go into the embassy to get you a stupid book," Hawke hissed, glaring at Kaidan with all his anger. 

It was Misty's turned to join in, since Hawke was in one of his special moods, "I get that you're pissed off and shit but that's no fucking reason to take it out on everyone. Stop being a Goddamned bitch and grow the fuck up," Misty snarled, stepping around Kaidan to glare at Hawke, "I get that I should have told someone, but we only had a limited window to get to them before anything bad happened. Now, are you going to piss and moan about how irresponsible I was, or are you going to shut your fucking mouth and help us fix it because if it's the latter, I don't want to fucking deal with it. I've had just about enough of jackassery to last me a fucking lifetime. Now, what's it going to be?" She stood before him with her arms crossed over her chest, looking angry and annoyed. 

Hawke and Misty glared at one another for a few moments before he sighed and lowered his eyes, "fine. We'll do what you think is best."

"Damn straight," she growled, looking at Inigo struggling with the goat before turning back toward Bishop and Kaidan, "well? Go fucking help!"

Kaidan nodded, moving toward Inigo and the goat without argument. 

* * *

They shuffled toward the Winking Skeever, Misty so tired she thought she would just end up falling over before even getting to the doors. 

"Mama!" several voices rang out before she was bombarded with aggressive hugs and curious questions. 

"Did you bring me anything?" Sofia asked, giving Misty excited big blue eyes. 

"Me too?" Maisha asked, her tail flicking in excitement.

Misty sighed and shook her head, "sorry, kids. I was too busy chasing Kaidan and Bishop around to get you anything. Maybe next time, huh?"

"Okay," the children whined before dispersing out amongst the group that was sitting around in the tavern.

"You have children..." Kristof said, sounding a little surprised.

"Only six," Misty said, pointing each child out as they moved farther into the tavern, "Sissel, Sofia, Sher'tul, Maisha, D'usha, and Zarian. They're all adopted."

Kristof watched the way her face lit up as the argonian boy came to greet his mother. 

"Uncle Riordan said that you had to go get Uncle Kaidan and the sleaze," D'usha said, frowning at Bishop as the ranger clicked his tongue at the boy. 

"Well, if I didn't do it, no one else would have," she said, leaning down to look the child in the eye. 

D'usha turned his attention up to Kristof before narrowing his eyes, "who're you?"

Kristof gave the boy his brightest smile.  _Make the kids like you and their mother will,_ he told himself, "my name's Kristof, what's your name little boy."

D'usha scoffed, "boy?!? I'm not a boy!"

Misty sighed, putting her hand on the child's head as she gave him a smile, "be nice, D'usha, alright?"

D'usha frowned at Misty before sighing himself, "okay, mama," he said, narrowing his eyes at Kristof once more, "I'm watching you, sleaze bag."

Traysek chuckled, "Ooo, you better watch your back or my friend is going to take you out," he said, elbowing Kristof as he moved past him with a grin. 

"Uncle Traysek!" the children squealed, excitedly swamping the redguard with tight hugs as he chuckled. 

"I didn't bring you anything so stop trying to butter me up," he said, patting each child on the head before they started clinging to him, "oh, come on!" he mock grumbled to Sofia and Sher'tul, wrapped around his legs as Sissel and Maisha clung to his arms, squealing and giggling as he moved heavily toward one of the tables. 

"Alright, alright, enough," Misty said, waving the girls away from Traysek. She sighed, shaking her head as the girls ran away giggling. "Sorry, Traysek."

"Don't worry about it," he said, sounding a little winded. 

"They've been clinging to him like he was their father since Riordan came back without you and the others," Recorder said, getting an annoyed glare from the redguard. 

"They were not," Traysek muttered before looking at Misty, "although, its a good thing I knew the whereabouts of where you would probably have been. Sam showed up at the Embassy huh? That's surprising."

Misty nodded, "yeah. I didn't even know he was there until Caranthir said something about Kaidan and Bishop running off with him."

"How'd that turn out?" Traysek asked, offering Misty a bottle of warm mead. 

Misty chuckled, "well! How much time you got?"

Traysek grinned, "enough time for an interesting story."

"Well, let's find a seat," Misty said, leading Traysek to a table in one of the corners.

* * *

"He did WHAT!?!?!" Traysek asked louder than he probably needed to, laughing at the thought of the ranger getting what he deserved, "oh, I have  _GOT_ to tease him about this."

"Fine, but get my phone back first and if he hits you, you've only yourself to blame," she said, rolling her eyes as Traysek stood and started for the table where Bishop was sitting. She sighed, leaning back in her chair and closing her eyes as she let her head loll back against the back of the chair. 

"Misty," Kieron's voice made Misty sigh and lift her head to look at the Nord with tired, annoyed eyes. Her eyes moved from him to Riordan to another man standing between the two wearing priest robes, his white hair falling around his face, the wrinkles around his eyes and mouth making him look older than he probably was. She knew to never determine age by how someone looked. "This is Valgus. He helped heal the prisoner from Thalmor Embassy and offered to return with Riordan to help if you or anyone needed to be healed."

Misty stared at Valgus for a few seconds before rolling her eyes and getting to her feet, "I'm not injured. The only person who probably needs help with anything is Bishop. He's the moron that had relations with a Hagraven," she said, nodding at the table as Traysek dodged a swing at his head, "just be gentle in telling him you're helping. He's a little delicate right now."

"I was told that I could assist you in some way, as well," Valgus's low, smooth voice didn't surprise her in the least, or she was just too tired to care.

"How?" she asked, folding her arms over her chest.

"I asked him to return to help you learn more healing magic," Riordan said, standing his ground against her annoyed glare, "Taliesin is a master of destruction magic, but he isn't a healer. You need help from a healer."

"Right now, the only thing I need is a hot bath and to be left alone for the rest of the night to sleep," she said, glancing at a door that hadn't been there before, "I'm assuming that's what the new door is. So that's what I'm doing and if anybody interrupts, we're going to the cliffs and one of us is getting pushed off the rocks." She turned and headed for the door, hoping that she wasn't wrong.  _There was a new bathing area in Markarth, so that should mean that this is a new bathing area too. I hope._ Thankfully, it was and she inhaled the steam coming from the baths, smiling to herself as the mere heat from the tubs started to soothe her stress away. She stripped down and sank into the still hot water with a heavy sigh, smiling to herself as she let her head lean back against the side of the tub. She took a deep breath, willing the hot water to soak away her stress and anger and just let her body relax. A soft knock on the door made her sigh and open her eyes, "yes?"

The door opened, bringing her attention to Kestrel, Beatrice, Morgaine, and Isengrim as they entered the bathing room. 

"Are you decent?" Isengrim asked, giving Misty's annoyed glare a smile. 

Misty sighed, "what now?"

"Nothing bad," Kestrel said, instantly stripping down and sliding into the tub beside Misty. 

Misty flushed, her eyes going wide before he focused her attention on a spot on the other side of the tub, "what the hell, Kes?"

Kestrel gave her a smile, draping her arm over Misty's shoulders, "you look like you could use a little friendly washing. Where you want me to start?"

Misty frowned at the dark elf and shook her head, "I prefer to take my baths in peace, please. Now go away," she said, pushing Kestrel's arm off her shoulders. She gave a heavy sigh as Isengrim and Morgaine slipped into the water on the other side of the tub. "Seriously? You can't at least leave your underwear on or something?"

"Then it's not a real bath," Morgaine said, smirking at Misty before glancing toward Beatrice, who looked nervous and a little shy about getting in a tub with four other women. "Come on in, Beatrice. The water is still nice and hot."

Beatrice furrowed her brow, not too sure about the offer before shuffling to the edge of the tub and sitting down, while still wearing a towel. 

 _At least someone has a little decency,_ Misty thought, turning her attention back to the other women sitting around her, "so, what's up? Why are you invading my chill time?"

"We can't just enjoy a bath together as women in a group of smelly men?" Isengrim asked, giving Misty a soft smile.

Misty rolled her eyes, folding her arms over her bare chest as she concentrated on each woman in turn, "who sent you in here to check on me?"

"Nobody," Kestrel said, giving her a frown, "you really think we would come in here because one of those bastards told us to? I don't think so."

"We were really worried about you, Misty," Beatrice said, giving her a concerned blink. 

"When Riordan said that you and Taliesin had run off, we thought something horrible had happened," Isengrim said, tilting her head slightly. 

Misty shook her head, "just the usual bullshit of chasing someone down to fix a problem," she said, sighing and leaning back against the wood of the tub. 

"We noticed," Morgaine said, draping her arm over the side of the tub.

"So, Bishop had sex with a Hagraven?" Kestrel asked, grinning from ear to ear.

Misty nodded, "yep. He was hardcore going at it too," Misty said, getting a laugh from the women. 

"I'm not touching him again," Kestrel said, getting a chuckle from the girls.

"I don't think anyone is," Isengrim said, smirking as their laughter echoed in the bathing room. 

* * *

The girls sat at one of the tables, giggling at Misty's story of chasing the two men across Skyrim as they sipped on warm mead and nibbled on boiled cream treats. The children had already been put to bed, leaving the adults alone in the tavern. 

"Kaidan destroyed the Temple of Dibella?" Isengrim asked, chuckling as Misty nodded.

"Yep. Threw trash everywhere and I had to go to Broken Tower Redoubt to make up for it. I should have just left him to the priests," Misty said, finishing off her mead. 

"I don't know if that would be a punishment though," Kestrel said, swallowing a bite of one of the pastries, "those priests can get really... creative."

Misty frowned at Kestrel's suggestive tone before rolling her eyes, "creative or not, I wasn't about to let those vultures sink their claws into him. God only knows what exactly they would have done to him and I wasn't about to take the chance of one of the best warriors in the group being out of commission. Dragons are going to start showing up more and I'd rather have him walking normal rather than limping and shit."

"True. That would be really inconvenient," Morgaine said, taking a bite of a cream treat. 

"What would?" Inigo asked, taking a seat next to Misty before pulling a cream treat toward himself.

"Kaidan being tortured by the priests at the Temple of Dibella," Beatrice reiterated. 

Inigo nodded, taking a bite of the boiled cream treat before noticing Misty staring at him with narrowed eyes, "yes, my friend."

Misty frowned, "who sent you down here to check on us and to spy?" Misty growled, glaring at Inigo.

"Misty," Isengrim muttered, bringing Misty's glare to Isengrim, "are you alright?"

Misty took a deep breath and nodded, leaning back in her chair, "yeah... yeah, I'm fine," she said, looking back at Inigo, "I'm sorry, Inigo. I'm just tired."

"It is alright. Even the Dragonborn gets tired," Inigo said, giving her a gentle smile, "I do not blame you. You had a rough couple of days. Perhaps you should sleep in tomorrow."

Misty shook her head, "no. Tomorrow we're going to the Temple of Meridia to do that shit before the bitch starts talking to us about hurrying up and getting it done," she said, sighing as she let her head fall back on the back of the chair. 

"You should probably head for bed, if we've got that much going on," Beatrice suggested, giving her friend a concerned frown.

Misty nodded, stretching in her seat before getting to her feet, "yeah, might as well." She glanced at Traysek as he stood as well, giving Kieron a pat on the shoulder before he and Recorder headed for the door. "Have a good night, you two."

Traysek waved over his shoulder at her as Recorder smiled, "you too!"

Misty yawned, heading up the stairs and to one of the rooms, wanting nothing more than to fall into a nice soft bed that would engulf her in fluffy, soft goose down... unfortunately, all there was, was wood, fur pelts, straw and... cotton fabric. She sighed, kicking off her boots before falling into one of the beds with a groan. "Why can't I have a nice, fluffy bed to fall into, for once?" 

"Because that would be easy," Valgus's voice would have startled her if she were awake enough. 

She sighed into the pillow, groaning as she sat up and scooted to the edge of the bed, giving him a slight once over before getting to her feet with another groan and starting to remove her armor. "Riordan brought you here to help me learn restoration magic, right?"

"That's what he requested of me," Valgus said, watching her with a careful expression as she pulled the cuirass over her head and dropped it to the floor. 

Misty sighed, "and I just got bitched at for inviting someone else along without asking the rest of the group. Fan-fucking-tastic double standards," she growled under her breath, sitting heavily on the bed as she removed her gauntlets and bracers, "how good are you at healing, exactly?"

"I travel around all the imperial camps and help heal who I can," He said, tilting his head slightly as she pulled off the rest of her armor. "The Stormcloaks refuse to accept the help of an imperial."

"Stubborn ass Nords," Misty muttered, closing her eyes for a second before looking back at the older man, "I don't mean to cut off this conversation, but I'm balls-ass tired and would like to pretend I've gotten more than a few hours sleep." She jerked the blankets back, crawling into the bed and pulling the blanket up to her chin, giving a sigh as sleep pulled her down. 

* * *

Valgus watched her sleep for a few moments, curious about how the Altmer had described her and how she was.  _She must be tired to have a personality change like that,_ he thought, before the sound of footsteps brought his attention up to the men entering the room. 

"What a day. Chasing down a kid in an old fort tower," Kristof said, yawning as he moved toward one of the beds on the other side of the room.

"At least we got a little coin out of it," Tannick pointed out, blinking at the woman already asleep in one of the beds. A smirk curled his lips before someone behind him cleared his throat, bringing Tannick's attention to Iron, leaning against the door.

"Don't even think about it," the argonian growled, moving to stand between Tannick and the bed Misty was sleeping in with his massive arms folded over his chest. 

Tannick swallowed, the size of the argonian intimidating him enough to back up a step, "I wasn't thinking about anything," Tannick lied, heading for the bed next to his brother's.

Iron snorted, "sure you weren't," he muttered, shaking his head before turning to look down at Misty, sound asleep, "sleep well, fire breather."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Speaking of fixing problems, sorry this one took a little longer than usual. My hubby and I were and still are, a little bit, having marital problems and were trying to work them out. NO we are not going to therapy. Therapy just pisses us both off. So the chapters being farther apart in posting are because we're trying to work everything out so... yeah.


	118. Goodbyes And Breaking Dawn

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Misty says goodbye to Traysek and then her and a few in the group embark on the Breaking Dawn Quest. Hooray!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this took so long to post. I was fixing real life problems plus writing a little on some Valentine's things. SHHH! >_< Don't tell yourselves!! Also, making and editing videos of both Misty's Adventure AND doing a Let's Play with my son Skyrim Boy (Joshua) Here's the links to those if you're interested. He's apparently hilarious. I can't tell because I'm his mother. 
> 
> Let's Play, Joshua! https://www.youtube.com/playlist?list=PLaqWDzVuVbusjVDluPkC9COxwR2JaKqTe
> 
> Misty's Adventure https://www.youtube.com/playlist?list=PLaqWDzVuVbut1FoloP_vbsSPUquEGnpOq
> 
> If not, oh well... >_> you'll just make my son sad and very disappointed, but hey, it's your choice to make a child cry, you heartless bastards. XD

Misty sighed, snuggling against the warmth against her cheek, the soft fur as nice against her face and a pleasant turn to waking up with her face against straw. Her eyelids fluttered open, bringing grey fur into her vision as the chest rose and fell, lifting her head along with it. She smiled, nuzzling Cinder's chest, already knowing it was the large khajiit by how little room she had between him and the wall at her back. He gave a low, groaning growl, rolling to drape his arm over her, almost crushing her with the massive limb. She grunted, furrowing her brow as she gave his large arm a push, "Cinder. You're arm is bigger than me and is crushing me."

Cinder huffed, his hot breath puffing over her hair as he stirred, moving his arm off of her enough to let her breathe, "1)urada, ako kalshan," he muttered, burying his nose under her chin, "2)khi huna +ali zaigu."

Misty snorted, "I don't understand what you're saying. Now let me up so I can get breakfast for the kids," she said, giving his broad, broad chest a push.

"3)ahziss +se raba zaj wo jer musta, deje alsa ahnurr qara zaigu dal," Cinder muttered, flicking his tongue across her neck, making her gasp. 

"Damn it, Cinder!" Misty growled, wiping the saliva from her neck as she pulled on his ear.

He growled, lifting his head enough to glare at her through blood shot, tired eyes before sighing, "fine, ako kalshan," he muttered, yawning as he sat up, scratching at the back of his head, "I will help you with the cubs."

Misty shook her head, scooting to the edge of the bed with a yawn, "you don't have to. I don't even know if the kids are even awake." Her thought was cut short by a loud roar, a squealing scream from one of the girls, and a chorus of giggles. "Guess they're awake." She sighed, sliding off the bed and stretching before rolling her head around her shoulders. She gave a yelp at the sudden feel of Cinder's claws sliding gently across the back of her thighs. She turned, giving the smirking large cat a glare before stepping away from him, "no."

Cinder chuckled, tilting his head slightly as one of his ears flicked, his eyes narrowing at her in amusement, "the best part of claiming a mate is the chase, ako kalshan. You should remember that before running away from a male," he said, slowly getting to his feet before heading for the door.

Misty snorted, picking up her cuirass from the floor, "I wasn't running from you, jerk," she muttered under her breath as she sat on the bed to slip her feet into the boots. 

* * *

Misty gave the children a smile as she entered the tavern, watching them munch happily on a bunch of sweet rolls that she suspected Inigo or Recorder had ordered since they were sitting at the table eating with the children. Recorder licked her lips, snagging another sweetroll from the small pile in the center of the table as Inigo gave Misty a smile with icing on his whiskers. 

"Good morning, my friend. Did you sleep well?" Inigo asked, his ears drooping slightly at the dark circles under her eyes.

"Yeah, I slept alright," She said, giving him a smile as she handed him a cloth, "you got a little icing on your whiskers, mess-igo."

Inigo took the cloth, looking away slightly as if embarrassed as he wiped around his mouth and nose.

"So, word on the street is you're heading out to do Meridia's Quest," Traysek said, draping his arm over Misty's shoulders as they headed for the bar.

"Yeah," she said, giving him a raised eyebrow, "why? You wanting to come?"

Traysek snorted, "not on your life, little sister," he said, getting a chuckle from Misty.

"Chicken shit," she muttered, grinning at him as he stuck his tongue out at her.

"I already did my time with that quest. I'm not about to do it again," Traysek growled, leaning against the counter, "such a pain in the ass."

Misty sighed, "yeah, I don't want to do it either, but D'usha touched the beacon. He's a kid. He didn't know," Misty said, glancing at the boy as he drank down the rest of his stew.

"Eh, he's a good kid. Got a bit of a mouth on him, but he's alright," Traysek said, chuckling at the warriors picking on the boy and him picking back, "the ship's been repaired so we'll be heading out before you guys do."

Misty glanced at him before sighing, "well, it couldn't last forever," she said, feeling sad that he was going to be leaving, "maybe I'll send you an invite to my take over as Queen, huh?"

Traysek smiled, "I'd like that," his smile wilted slightly before he playfully slapped her on the arm, "come on. Let me buy breakfast. Sort of as a goodbye."

Misty shook her head, "no. I'm buying breakfast."

"I'm not arguing. I'm buying," he growled, narrowing his eyes at her. 

Misty frowned, giving him her own narrowed eyes glare, "neither am I."

They glared at one another for a few seconds before breaking out in smiles and laughter. 

"Fine, you can buy. Who am I to say no to a free meal?" Traysek asked, grinning at her as she rolled her eyes. 

"Exactly," she said, before thinking about it, "damn. I could have gotten a free meal."

Traysek laughed, slapping her on the shoulder, "too late, sweetheart. You're buying breakfast."

Misty snorted, "damn," she muttered, smiling to herself as Traysek ordered some apple cabbage stew. She wrinkled her nose at the smell, "do you actually like that stuff?"

Traysek shrugged, "it's cheap enough."

"That's not really what I asked," she said, ordering beef stew, "you want something else. I have plenty of coin and I am buying breakfast."

Traysek glanced at the bowl of meat and veggies, licking his lips at the smell, "you know what, sure. I'll take some beef stew too."

Misty gave him a raised eyebrow, "'too'? You planning on eating everything?"

Traysek smirked, "don't tempt me," he said, scooping up the bowls as Misty paid Corpulus before they moved to a table near the corner.

Traysek sat with his back to the wall, his eyes moving over the tavern as Misty took a seat with her back facing the doors. "So," he started, scooping up a spoonful of stew, "you have a plan on how to do the quest or you just winging it?"

"I know what to expect so there's no real winging anything," she said, dipping a hunk of bread into the stew before looking at it, "what I wouldn't give for some danish."

"Some what?" he asked, swallowing his bite of stew.

Misty smiled, "it's kind of like a sweetroll, except flat and filled with a jelly or cream center."

Traysek licked his lips, "that sounds delicious."

Misty chuckled, "it is," she said, lowering her eyes to the bowl and sighing, "I miss it. I never realized how simple or easy my life was before coming here."

Traysek nodded, "shit happens. Sometimes the best thing to do is to keep going and not worry about the past until it comes back on you."

Misty looked at him, taking note of the wariness in the lines on his face before reaching out and putting her hand over his, bringing his attention up to her as she smiled, "whatever happened, Traysek. You were young and stupid. You're older and stronger now, and you can always talk to me if you need to."

Traysek smiled back, turning his hand to give her's a squeeze, "thanks, sis. I'll keep that in mind when I need to cry."

Misty gave him an annoyed glare before rolling her eyes and taking her hand back, "can't be serious for nothing," she said, getting a chuckle from the redguard.

"When I get serious, run," he said, taking a drink of his ale. 

* * *

While the others were loading up the horses and getting ready for the journey to the Temple of Meridia, Misty walked down to the docks with Traysek and Recorder, followed by the gaggle of children, who sniffled and sobbed at Traysek's departure. 

"But I don't want Uncle Traysek to go," Sissel sobbed, rubbing at her eyes.

"Sweetie, he has to go. Uncle Traysek has a lot he still needs to do. His world still needs him," Misty said, kneeling in front of the little girl as she sobbed and cried. 

"Hey, don't be sad," Traysek said, leaning down to give the child a smile, "I'll come back and visit sometime after I'm done with what I need to do, okay?"

Sissel sniffled and gave him a nod, frowning as Misty wiped the tears from her cheeks and stood. Traysek grunted at the hug the other three girls gave him, smiling down at the children as they cried and sniffled, nuzzling his armor. He sighed, putting his hands on their heads, getting more sobs from the girls before giving their mother a pleading look.

Misty sighed, waving the girls away from him, "come on, girls. Let go of Uncle Traysek before you drown him," she said, gently pulling the girls away from the man and giving them a soft push toward the end of the dock. 

"It's not like he's dying," Zarain grumbled, frowning at Traysek's hand on his head. He looked up at Traysek's smiling face before the man knelt down, giving the child a hug. Zarain's eyes widened for a second before he frowned again, "I don't want a hug."

Traysek chuckled, holding the boy in front of him by the shoulders, "you help take care of your mama for me, alright?"

Zarain scowled at him, "she's an adult," the boy growled, folding his arms over his chest, "I shouldn't have to."

"I will, Uncle Traysek," D'usha said, giving Zarain an annoyed glare.

Traysek smiled, pulling the argonian into a hug, "that's a good boy," he said, patting the boys on the shoulders before standing, "behave yourselves, alright? I don't want to have to come back here to bend you over my knee."

"You can try," D'usha grumbled, laughing at the growl Traysek gave him before hurrying away. 

Zarain sighed, following his siblings down the docks with an eye roll, leaving Misty and Traysek behind. 

"Well, it was fun while it lasted," Misty said, smiling up at him. 

Traysek chuckled, "sure was. That story you told was interesting," he said, glancing down the docks where Recorder was kneeling with the children, hugging them tightly as she cried along with them. He sighed, rubbing the back of his neck as he shook his head, "you're going to have to pry your kids from Record at this rate."

Misty shrugged, "it's fine," she said, shuffling her feet. She never realized how awkward goodbyes were until that moment. Then again, she never really had anyone she didn't want to say goodbye to. "For uh... For what it's worth, I'm glad you crash landed and I got to meet you, Traysek."

Traysek chuckled, "you act like your delivering a speech at my funeral. 'He was a great guy that was like a brother to me'," he said in a high pitched voice, putting the back of his hand to his forehead dramatically, "'he died so young'."

Misty huffed, socking him in the ribs with a growl, "jerk."

He grunted, chuckling as he rubbed his ribs, "ouch. I like it rough but damn girl."

Misty felt her cheeks start to heat up as she frowned and glared at him before being pulled into a tight hug. She sighed, hugging him back as she smiled, "be careful out there, Tray."

"You too, little sister. I would hate to come back to visit only to find out that you're dead," he said, his hug tightening for a few seconds before sighing and stepping back, holding her at arm's length as he smiled at her, "don't let those bastards push you around, alright sweetheart. And remember, you promised that we would make some..."

Misty narrowed her eyes at him as he gave her a grin, "don't fucking say it."

"Sweetrolls," he said, shrugging, "I was going to say sweet rolls." He smirked, "and Dragonborn babies." He dodged her swing, laughing as she growled at him.

"Fucking knew it, you son of a bitch!" she hollered, chasing him toward Recorder and the children.

He put the children between them, chuckling as she glared at him over the heads of her children, "I had to tease you one more time, Misty. Who knows when I'll get to do that again?"

Misty snorted, folding her arms over her chest, "you don't  _have_ to do anything."

He grinned at her, "sibling rules, honey. I have to pick on you a little, or I wouldn't be a very good brother," he said, patting Recorder on the shoulder, "come on, Record. It's time to go."

Recorder gave a sob, hugging Sissel, Sher'tul, and Maisha tighter as they did the same to her, "I don't want to leave. Can't we stay here forever?"

Traysek sighed, rubbing the back of his neck as she gave her a sad expression, "you know we can't. We still have a few things to do."

Misty gently pulled the children from Recorder with Traysek's help, hugging the children as Traysek hugged Recorder, "you can't miss them if they don't leave."

"Besides, it's not forever," Traysek said, giving Recorder's hopeful look a smile, "we'll come back and we'll bring the others with us. Misty invited us back for a party and you know I can't turn that down."

Recorder sniffled and nodded, wiping her tears, "okay. Sounds good," she said, turning to Misty and giving her a smile, "we'll see you later then. Traysek will bring the rum."

Misty chuckled, "and I'll bring the Ice cream," she said, getting a shocked blink from Recorder. 

"Ice cream? There's Ice cream here?" Recorder asked, looking up toward the road above the docks.

"I'll give you some Ice cream on the ship," he said, pausing when Recorder's eyes went wide.

"There's Ice cream on the ship?" she asked, her eyes shifting to the ship before giving everyone a final smile, "well, I better get on the ship and make sure it's uh... secured... yes."

Traysek rolled his eyes and shook his head as she started up the gangway, "you won't find it, Record. I hid it good this time."

Misty laughed as Recorder gave Traysek a snort and disappeared onto the deck, "good luck, Tray and sail safe."

Traysek smiled at her as he headed for the gangway, giving them a wave as the gangway was pulled into the ship with that machine sound, "stay out of trouble, Misty and good luck becoming High Queen!"

Misty stood with her children on the dock, watching the ship start to lift into the air with the captain at her helm before he gave a salute at the waves they gave him. The ship reved up, the engine making that high pitched noise before shooting off into the sky with a blast of fire and air. She watched the ship disappear into a strange portal before sighing as she absently touched the amulet against her chest. "The Lord hear thee in the day of trouble; the name of the God of Jacob defend thee; Send thee help from the sanctuary, and strengthen thee out of Zion; Remember all thy offerings, and accept thy burnt sacrifice; Selah. Grant thee according to thine own heart, and fulfil all thy counsel. They are brought down and fallen: but we are risen, and stand upright. Save, Lord let the king hear us when we call. Please, Lord, protect my friends through their trials and troubles and guide them in times of need. Be where I cannot and shelter them as no other can. In Jesus name, Amen," she said in a low voice, crossing herself as she inhaled and closed her eyes for a moment.  _Please keep them safe,_ she thought as Traysek and Recorder's faces appeared in her head,  _as I will it, so shall it be._  

"What was that?" Sher'tul asked, looking up at Misty with tears still on her eyelashes.

Misty smiled down at the orc, "it's a bible verse and prayer for protection," she said, taking the little girl's hand, "come on, kids. They're probably about ready to leave now."

* * *

They walked down the road heading for the road that lead to the Temple of Meridia. The children were still moping about Traysek's departure and, to be honest, Misty was too. She inhaled the cool air, glancing over the children as they shuffled along with the adults, wiping their noses and sniffling. She sighed, lowering her eyes to the ground before a hand on her shoulder brought her eyes up to Bikhai.

He gave her an encouraging smile before holding something out to her, "he said to give this to you. This one does not know what it is but Bikhai hopes it helps make you feel better," he said, patting her on the shoulder, "besides, it is not like he will not return, yes?"

Misty nodded, taking the heavy dwemer looking handle thing in her hand. She furrowed her brow at it, frowning at the weight in her hand before turning it, "what is it?" she asked, tilting her head at a button on the side of it. She narrowed her eyes, holding it with the ends facing up and down before pushing the button. She jumped with a bright orange light saber shot out from the end, making her stop dead in her tracks to stare at it before frowning, "fucking serious? Light sabers in Skyrim? Pssh," she pushed the button again, making the saber blade slide back into the handle before sighing, "I'll put it on display or something when I get to one of my houses, but I won't use it." She paused for a second before pushing the button again, tilting her head as she narrowed her eyes at the glowing blade, "I wonder." She moved off to the side of the group so she wouldn't hurt anyone before swinging it around. She frowned when it didn't make the light saber sound and sighed as she tapped it against a rock. Sparks flew out as it made the clashing light saber sound, startling her before a wide grin spread over her face. She danced from one foot to the other, smacking the light saber against the stone before swinging it around making the light saber noises herself. "Neuwn. Neuw neuwn. Jooge. Neuwn." A throat clearing behind her reminded her that she was an adult and traveling with adults and probably looked rediculas making light saber noises. Her eyes widened for a second at the raised eyebrows she was getting before clearing her throat and pushing the button to put the blade back in the sheath. She gave them an embarrassed grin as she slid the light saber into her satchel and shuffled her feet, "sorry."

"I would like to say that kind of behavior is surprising, but coming from you, not really," Wolfe said, giving her a smirk as she stuck her tongue out at him. 

"What was that odd weapon you were playing with?" Kharjo asked, tilting his head slightly as they started moving again, walking beside Misty. 

"It's a light saber. I think Traysek's into Scifi," she said, getting a confused eyebrow raise from the khajiit.

"What's Scifi?" Zarain asked, always the curious boy. 

"It stands for Science Fiction. Fake science stories, basically. Light sabers come from a sci-fi story called Star Wars. I personally never got too into it, but I know enough about it to know what sounds a light saber's supposed to make," she said, glancing at D'usha as he started to open his mouth, "and no, you cannot test it out."

D'usha snapped his mouth shut a frowned, "I wasn't going to ask that."

"Then what were you going to ask?" Misty asked the boy, giving him a raised eyebrow.

D'usha snorted, "well I don't wanna ask it now," he grumbled, getting a chuckle from Farkas and Sirius as Sirius roughly rubbed the argonian's head, making the boy growl in annoyance before he took a swing at the warriors. The two grown Nords laughed as Farkas lifted the boy with hardly any effort, tossing the child over his shoulder as D'usha hollered and beat his small fists against the large brute's back. 

Misty smiled as the big softie carried off her son toward the front of the group, rolling her eyes when the two Nords were attacked by D'usha's sisters. 

"Quite a group you've got here, sweetheart," Kristof said as he moved up, almost forcing himself between Misty and Kharjo. 

Kharjo's ears lay back on his head as he scowled at the Nord before moving ahead.

"Yeah. They're a little weird but they're all mine," she said, giving him a smile, "I'm actually surprised you and Tannick decided to come with us. I figured you would get your gold and be gone."

Kristof chuckled low and velvet, giving her that charming smile, "well, normally we would have been, but you're such great company and I could just leave a beauty like you to be with a bunch of, barbarians."

Morgaine scoffed, "speak for yourself," she growled, walking up on Misty's other side and giving Kristof a raised eyebrow. 

Kristof's eyes snapped to her before he gave a slight bow, "apologies. I was so enamoured with her I plain forgot other women existed," he said, glancing at Misty and giving her a wink as her cheeks turned red. 

Morgaine snorted, shaking her head before moving forward, deciding that picking a fight with the newest members of the group with Misty between them wasn't a good idea. Others, on the other hand, didn't think that at all. 

"Get in line, pal," Wolfe growled, taking Morgaine's place at Misty's side as he draped his arm over her shoulders and scowled at the Nord. 

Kristof narrowed his eyes at Wolfe, glancing at Tannick, who was walking on Wolfe's other side before giving a half head shake, stopping Tannick from smacking Wolfe over the back of the head with the pommel of his sword. Kristof watched Wolfe for a few seconds before plastering on a smile, "oh, are you two... together?"

Misty snorted, "no, we're not," she growled, pulling Wolfe's arm off her shoulders, "he just likes to think we are."

"But, princess..." Wolfe started, getting a glare from Misty.

"No! I'm still mad at you and Bishop for ruining the ball for me," she said, folding her arms over her chest in a pout.

"Oh... come on, princess," Bishop said, moving up and literally pushing Kristof out of the way, "you know we did it to protect you from that idiot, right?"

Misty snorted, "don't care. I was having the time of my life. Dancing like fucking Cinderella," she paused, glaring between the two rogues, "then you idiots showed up drunk."

"But Misty, it was to keep you from marrying the moron," Wolfe said, not making her feel any less angry.

She frowned at him, shaking her head as they started up the path that led to Meridia's temple, "I'll marry who ever I want, Wolfe. You're not my keeper."

Wolfe rolled his eyes and shook his head, "never said I was, but you could probably use one."

Misty glared at him, giving him a push on the arm that barely slowed or altered his pace as he chuckled, "ass."

"You love me," he said, slipping his arm around her waist and pulling her against his side as they walked. 

"Only in your head," she said, sticking her tongue out at his frown.

"I could think of a few things you can do with that tongue," Bishop purred, leaning toward her to breathe the words against her shoulder, sending a shiver down her spine.

Misty narrowed her eyes at him and shook her head, "not even in your dreams," she said, poking him in the arm, "cowboy."

"Ha! She called you a cow," Wolfe laughed.

Bishop glared at the Imperial over her head as he grinned back, "better than being an ass."

* * *

They set up camp far enough away from the temple to not get Meridia's voice shouting at them again. Misty made she her armor was tight and her weapons were ready to go before giving D'usha a frown as he did the same. "Uh uh!" she said, pointing him toward the children's tent, "you're grounded."

D'usha gave her a shocked expression before frowning back, "but I'm the one that picked up the stupid ball," the boy retorted.

Misty shook her head, "I don't care. We're not arguing about this. You're staying here, in camp, where you're safe," she said, getting a glare from the boy. 

"But it's my fault we have to do it. I should be a part of making it right and getting rid of the talking ball," he said, his voice starting to get louder.

"I don't give a flying, two-faced fuck! You're staying here! End of discussion!" she hollered back, pointing at the tent, "now march, son! You're fucking grounded until you're forty!"

D'usha gave a loud roar of frustration, "I hate you!" he screamed, stomping off toward the tent and kicking rocks that are in his way. 

"You'll get over it!" she hollered back, huffing and puffing as she angrily adjusted the bow across her back before stomping off toward the horses, "well! We going or what!?!"

Inigo and Casavir exchanged a glance before Inigo followed Kaidan, Farkas, Sirius, Kristof, and Vero. 

* * *

Misty inhaled as they moved up the path leading to the temple, frowning at Meridia's voice echoing from the surrounding area. 

"Look at my temple, lying in ruins!" the Daedra's voice growled, giving Misty an instant migraine, "so much for the constancy of mortals, their crafts and their hearts. If they love me not, how can my love reach them?"

Misty sighed, rubbing her forehead as they stopped the horses on the path.

"What is that?" Kristof asked, tieing Mjollnir to a nearby tree.

"Meridia," Misty said, rolling her head around her shoulders as she started toward the stairs, "this is going to hurt."

"Meridia? Like the daedra?" Kristof asked, walking beside Vero.

Vero nodded, "D'usha mistakenly found Meridia's Beacon in a chest in a dwemer ruin and touched it. That is why we are here. To return that beacon to the temple," he explained, following the warriors up the steps behind Misty.

Misty took a deep breath, putting her hand out toward Inigo, "hand me the backpack," she said, sounding as tired as she felt. The backpack felt heavy in her hand as she reached in to pull the beacon out of the bag. 

"Restore to me my beacon, that I might guide you toward your destiny," Meridia's voice almost sang out. 

Misty tossed the beacon in the air and caught it before moving toward the statue, "whatever happens, just let it happen," she said, getting a frown from Kristof. 

"Hold on," Kristof started, stepping forward to try and stop her before Kaidan stepped in front of him, making the warrior frown.

"She knows what she's doing. Trust her," Kaidan said, glancing back at Misty as she nodded and moved toward the gem stand. 

She placed the beacon in the stand and stepped back, watching a light shine from the stand to the beacon before it started to hover into the air between the statue's hands. She took a deep breath, swallowing as she felt a sense of weightlessness cover over her body and then... "FUCK!" she shouted, almost shooting straight up into the air. She flailed her arms in surprise, crying out before coming to a stop several miles above Skyrim. She looked around, almost in awe of scenery before a bright ball of light appeared in front of her. She took a deep breath, and licked her lips, the cold making her shiver as she stared at the light and squinted eyes.

"It's time for my splendor to return to Skyrim," Meridia's voice rang out in the cold, thin air, "But the token of my truth lies buried in the ruins of my once great temple, now tainted by a profane darkness skittering within. The Necromancer Malkoran defiles my shrine with vile corruptions..." 

"And you want me to take out the necromancer so you can have your temple back. I already know that," Misty interrupted, folding her arms over her chest, partially in annoyance and partially to keep warm, "I'll do it, just don't dead drop me from here, please."

"Of course you will. I have commanded it!" Meridia boomed. 

Misty flinched, starting to get annoyed with the whole Meridia's Beacon shit, "don't dead drop me, Meridia."

"You will do as I command. I will not do as you command!" the daedra growled, 

"I don't want to die before even starting this quest for you. That would set you back because nobody I brought with me is going to want to do anything besides attempt to destroy you for killing me. I'm stating a fact," Misty said, frowning at the bright light, "not put me down  _gently_ so I can do this and get it over with. Please."

The ball of light was silent for a few moments before speaking again, "Malkoran has forced the doors shut. But this is my temple, and it responds to my decree. I will send down a ray of light. Guide this light through my temple and its doors will open," she said.

Misty blinked as the weightlessness started to leave her body and she started to fall toward the ground. She cried out, mentally and physically bracing herself to hit the ground. She closed her eyes, gritting her teeth as she curled up before feeling something warm catch her. She slowly opened her eyes to look up at Inigo, who gave her a cheerful smile.

"Are you alright, my friend?" Inigo asked, slowly setting her back on her feet.

"Yeah, I'm fine," she said, putting her hands against her cheeks to warm them up, "why's Skyrim gotta be so fucking cold all the time?"

Inigo tilted his head as he reached out, sliding his hands between her's and her cheeks to help warm them up. Her eyes widened for a second before she put her hands over his, closing her eyes to soak in the warmth from his furry, soft hands. 

"Thank you, Inigo," she said, giving him a smile.

He smiled back, "no problem."

"So, what happened?" Kaidan asked, furrowing his brows at her.

Misty sighed, "same thing that happens every time I try to do anything. More instructions for more fighting. Clear a dungeon, blah blah blah," she said, tucking her chin against her chest, "I don't know why she can't just talk to me normal. Bitch gotta drag me into the sky to have a conversation."

Inigo chuckled, "you are just too popular," he said, giving her annoyed glare a grin. 

"Shut up," she grumbled, letting her hands drop to her sides as he removed his hands, "we've gotta clear the temple and retrieve Dawn Breaker."

"For a daedra," Kristof said, frowning at Misty, "are you insane?"

"Meridia isn't as bad as some of the daedra. I would just rather get this done and over with than wait for the bitch to pop up again," Misty said, heading for the stairs leading down.

Kristof stared after her for a few seconds before following, "am I the only one here who thinks this is insane?"

"Oh, come on. You wouldn't want our princess to go into the temple to fight whatever's in there alone, would you?" Sirius asked, giving Kristof a smirk.

"Besides, why let her have all the fun," Farkas added, getting a laugh from Sirius, "I'm ready to crush some foes."

"Let's do it, brother!" Sirius said, drawing his greatsword as Farkas did and following Misty and the others into the temple.

Kristof shook his head, running his hand through his hair, "I'm starting to think we should have stayed in Markarth," he muttered under his breath before following the rest of the group.  _And done what we usually did._

* * *

They slowly moved into the temple, taking their time not to trip over the bodies that littered the ground at the entrance. 

Farkas furrowed his brow, swallowing the bile that rose in his throat, "by the Gods. What happened here?"

"Necromancer," Misty said, leading them down the stairs to the lower chamber. She drew her bow and nocked an arrow, her nerves starting to get the better of her. She took a deep breath, ignoring the smell of death and damp dirt as the others armed themselves behind her. Burnt bodies lay against the walls and upon stone pedestals, as if laid out for display. 

"Necromancer?" Kaidan's voice sounded angry before he moved to walk beside her, "whatever happens, stay behind me."

Misty rolled her eyes and shook her head, "we aren't even at the part where the black skeleton ghoul things come in. I'll be alright until them," she said, getting a frown from the man. 

"Black... skeletons?" Inigo's voice was hesitant and unsure as his ears lay back on his head and his eyes widened, "you mean... undead?"

Misty sighed, nudging his arm with her elbow before giving him a smile, "no worries, Ini. You take care of the spiders, I take care of the undead. Deal, remember?"

Inigo nodded, "yes... Yes, I remember."

Misty nodded, "good. Let's get in here and get this done before it gets too dark and cold to make it back to camp safely."

They moved through the halls and down the stairs into the first chamber, keeping a sharp eye out for any danger. Vero frowned at the pedestal and point of light on it before moving up the steps to stand before it. 

"What's this for?" Vero asked, narrowing his eyes at the light before following it with his eyes up toward the ceiling.

"We have to get the beam of light through the temple to cleanse it," Misty said, stepping up beside him and putting her hand against the pedestal. She waited a moment with her hand against the cold stone before frowning and tilting her head, "how the fuck am I supposed to get it to come up?"

Vero furrowed his brows at the pedestal, leaning to the side to find some sort of button or lever to do what Misty was wanting. He sighed as he stood before putting his hand out and placing it on the round top of an orb that was in the pedestal. The orb shifted, rising from the pedestal to reflect the beam of light toward another orb over the doorway on the other side of the chamber. Misty and Vero looked at one another before she frowned and he chuckled. "You were over thinking it," he said, smirking at her sticking her tongue out at him before the group started for the hallway and stairs leading down and farther into the temple. 

Misty paused at the bottom of the stairs, drawing her bow back as she took aim at the black smokey masses standing inside the doorway. 

"What are those?" Inigo asked in a whisper, hiding a little more behind Misty than he would have cared to admit. 

"Corrupt Shade," Misty said, before glancing back at the warriors in the group, "you boys ready to rumble or am I drawing attention for a surprise fight?"

"We're ready, Messy," Farkas said, rolling his shoulders in preparation for the fight. 

Misty nodded before inhaling and loosing the arrow. It flew true, hitting the more visible shade in the ribs and sticking. She furrowed her brow and nocked another arrow as Farkas and Sirius moved forward to intercept the shade. "Damn," she growled, loosing another arrow at a shade rushing at Sirius's back, "I thought a single arrow would do it."

"You thought a single arrow against a black skeleton would do it?" Kaidan asked, giving her a raised eyebrow as Kristof joined the brothers.

Misty shrugged, "it does in the game," she said, firing another arrow into the fray to pierce through the helmet of one of the shades. It turned and looked at her, it's red eyes sending a chill down her spine. 

"I hate to tell you this, love, but this isn't a game," Kaidan said, shifting to stand in front of her, blocking the shade's gaze as well as her shots, "this is reality whether you want to believe it or not."

Misty snorted, narrowing her eyes at the back of Kaidan's head, "I know, Kai. I've been living in it for almost a year now," she growled, before her own words hit her, "I've been living here for almost a year." She repeated the words as they started to sink in more and more, making her feel heavy with doubt and near abandonment. 

"Keep your wits about you, Melissa," Vero said, bringing her attention back to the present as he stepped up beside Kaidan with his dagger drawn and purple mist swirling in his palm. 

"Careful now," Kaidan muttered to Vero, "I don't much care to be brought back as a thrall."

Vero scoffed, "I wouldn't even consider you as a thrall. You're barely enough as a man," he said, giving Kaidan's glare an amused smirk. 

"I'll show you enough," Kaidan growled, giving the vampire a sneer.

Vero chuckled as Kaidan moved into the next room, slicing across the back of one of the shades that were giving Kristof a hard time. 

"You did that on purpose," Misty mumbled, getting a smirk from the vampire. 

"He seemed to need a little motivation," Vero said, nodding into the room as Sirius finished off the last Shade.

"Don't watch it, V, he'll be motivated to remove your head from your shoulders," she said, giving him a worried look.

"That is true. Kaidan does not like vampires or magic," Inigo said, sticking close to Misty's back as they entered the room. 

"Or fun," Misty muttered just loud enough for him to hear before giving him a grin.

Kaidan rolled his eyes as he moved around the room, checking for any hidden foes while the others looted the corpses or stood around the pedestal eyeing the beam of light. 

"Are you sure this is safe? I mean, Meridia is still a daedra," Sirius said, furrowing his brow at the pedestal.

Misty shrugged, giving a grunt as Inigo bumped into her back. She glanced back at the khajiit, who gave her an apologetic smile with his ears laying down on his head before turning back to the pedestal, "I just want to get this over with, go back to camp, and get some rest," she said, putting her hand on the orb. It rose up, sending the beam of light to an orb over the next exit before the doors burst open. Sirius and Farkas exchanged an unsure glance before moving up the steps. Misty gave them a raised eyebrow, watching them walk all the way up the steps before stopping in the doorway. 

"There's no way through!" Farkas called back as Sirius climbed around the rocks and boulders to try and find a way through.

Misty picked at her nails, waiting for them to realize that that wasn't the way through. 

Kristof tightened the coin purse on his belt as he moved to stand beside Misty, giving the two men a raised eyebrow before glancing toward the open door to their right, "is anyone going to tell them that that's the wrong way?" 

Kaidan sighed, giving Misty a nudge with his elbow, "alright now," he said, nodding at the two men, "tell them they're being stupid and let's move on before something else decides to attack while we've got our guards down."

"But Kai, you never have your guard down," Misty said, giving him a grin as he snorted. 

"Someone has to keep their guard up," he said, leaning slightly to look down the hallway leading to the next room. He frowned at the dark smokey masses moving around, "looks like what we just fought is what we're going to be fighting."

Misty nodded, "yep. Corrupt shades as far as the eye can see," she said, dramatically waving her hand out slowly.

Inigo laughed, more nervously than he intended but he was trying not to appear as frightened of the undead as he was. 

Misty turned, taking his hand in her's and lacing her fingers through his as she gave him an encouraging smile, "it's okay to be scare, Ini. We've got your back."

Inigo took a deep breath, inhaling the damp dirt, dust and dark magic perforating the air before nodding and giving her hand a squeeze. "Thank you, my friend." 

"Any time," she said, looking back at the two brutes as they tried to dig a hole in the blockage, "come on, guys. That's not the way we're supposed to go."

Sirius and Farkas looked back at her, giving the group embarrassed smiles as they started into the next room. 

Misty drew her swords, rushing forward to cut across the shade's ribs, making that funny clinking sound that's not as funny when it's still attached to something that's trying to kill you. She brought Chillrend up just in time to keep from getting a blade to the throat as she sliced across the creature's shoulder, cutting the arm off. "Why are you so fucking hard to kill!?!" she hollered, giving the shade a kick to the sternum as a second one hurried toward them. 

Inigo shot as arrow past her ear, hitting the shade in the head, causing it to crumble to the ground as Farkas brought his greatsword down on the one-armed shade, breaking bone as it died. Inigo wrinkled his nose at the cloud of black that dispersed before shifting the quiver on his back, "why are the dead so angry at the living?"

"Because they aren't living anymore," Misty said, rolling her shoulders before moving toward the door on the other side of the room. She pushed it open and started down the steps, taking them quickly to get through the temple and quest as quickly as possible. While the others searched the large urns and chest in the next room, Misty ignored them, not really wanting to deal with any locks or carrying anything too heavy. She paused just this side of the door leading to the next room, going over the quest and rooms in her mind as she waited for the others to clear the last room of all it's loot.

"Something wrong?" Inigo asked, gently touching her arm to get her attention.

Misty took a deep breath and sniffled, "I don't know," she said, furrowing her brow as she closed her eyes, "I'm starting to get a headache."

"Maybe it's the darkness here," Inigo offered, giving her worried eyes.

She turned, putting her forehead against his armored chest as she tried to clear her head a little. 

"If you don't want to do this, Misty, we can always go back and try again another time," Sirius offered, giving her a worried look. 

Misty sighed and shook her head as she stood straight, "we're here. We're going to do this and get it done and when we get back to camp, I'm making venison stew and going to bed."

"Sounds good to me," Farkas said, giving her a strained smile before exchanging a glance with Sirius.

"Just don't push yourself like you usually do, alright?" Kaidan said as he moved up to stand beside her.

Misty stuck her tongue out at him before pushing the doors to the next room open and charging in, catching the corrupt shades by surprise as she ran over the rubble, leaping into the air to bring her blades down on the shade's shoulders, cutting into the bone with a sharp crack, sending the creature to it's knees. She jerked one of her blades from the creature and swung it around, cutting the creature's head from it's shoulders to send it rolling across the ground. She kicked it's body off her blade as it exploded into black smoke, leaving her slightly blinded for a few seconds as the other's fought off the other corrupt shades. Her eyes widened at the greatsword coming down at her from the black smoke. She had barely a second to raise her blades to deflect the greatsword, the suddenness of the sword and quick reaction causing her to stumble back a couple of steps to try and keep her balance. She brought her swords up again to meet the greatsword, grinding her teeth to try and hold it before inhaling "FUS RO DAH!" she shouted, sending the corrupt shade flying back to hit the wall behind it and crumble to the ground. She let out a relieved breath, looking around the room as the others finished off the other shades, leaving piles of bones and black, translucent goo on the floor. 

"Well, that was fun," Vero said sarcastically, giving one of the bones on the ground a tap with his toe. 

"Where are we to go from here?" Inigo asked, his tail slightly frizzed from fear as he moved to stand near Misty.

Misty nodded toward a wooden ramp leading up to where the lever was before pointing up at the pedestal on top of the broken pillar, "I'll get to there and push on the orb. That'll open the door with the lever that'll open the door leading farther in," she said, giving Kaidan's frown a smile as she put her swords away, "I can just use Whirlwind Sprint to get across safely. No big deal."

Kaidan took a deep breath before nodding as Vero headed up the ramp toward the locked door with Misty following behind.

"Are you sure about this?" Vero asked, giving her a raised eyebrow as she stood on the edge of the ledge.

"No, but it's the only way to unlock that door," she said, taking a deep breath and licking her lips as she prepared for the whiplash that came along with the shout. "Alright. Ready?" Vero nodded, standing in front of the door as she inhaled, "WULD!" she shouted, shooting her across the small gap that she could have probably jumped across, and causing her to stumble dangerously close to the edge of the bridge. She flailed her arms, her eyes wide as she tried to regain her balance before giving a sigh of relief as she stood straight. She gave Kaidan a grin and wave as he scowled up at her before moving to stand at the pedestal. She pressed down on the orb and stepped back as it rose, reflecting the beam of light at the orb above the doorway leading to where Vero stood. The door in front of him flung open and he walked in as Misty tried to figure out how to get down without having to jump. 

"Come on, Princess. I'll catch ya," Sirius called up, holding his arms out as if he was about to.

Misty shook her head, "I thought there was a ramp that went down from here," she said, looking toward the end of the bridge that led to another section. She smirked, walking along the bridge to the other side. She moved around the small area to the ramp going down before walking across the room to meet up with Sirius and Farkas as they started up the ramp to the small hallway. 

The wind rushed in as Vero pushed open the door, instantly making her shiver and turn away from the chill. Farkas wrapped his arms around her, rubbing his large hands over her back to help warm her up. 

"Thanks, Farkas. I was just surprised by the cold, is all," she said, getting a gentle smile from the Nord.

"I don't mind," he said, keeping his arm over her shoulder as they ventured out into the cold, following the beam of light. 

The wind almost torn the cloak from around her, making her wince in the harsh air as they moved along the wide open walkway toward the bridge that she knew lead to the stairs leading up to the next part of the temple. She looked up, her eyes following the beam of light as they moved across the bridge. She snuggled more against Farkas, closing her eyes tight against the whistling wind as they moved up the steps.

"What's wrong, Misty? Can't handle the cold?" Kristof chuckled.

"Considering that I almost froze to death. No, I do not," she said, jerking the doors to the next part of the temple open and quickly moving inside to get away from the chilled air. She moved to the candles that were up the next set of steps, wrapping her hands around one of the flames to warm them up as she waited for the others to join her. 

"So, we go in here and do the same thing, right?" Vero asked, adjusting his cloak around his shoulders.

Misty nodded, "yeah, the same enemies and the same orbs and beam of light. The next one might be the one with multiple pedestals in it," she said, rubbing her hands together.

"You mean you don't know?" Kaidan asked, smirking at her glare.

"True. You did say you knew everything about Skyrim," Sirius said, rubbing his scruffy, bearded chin as he smirked at her as well.

Misty snorted, "y'all mother fuckers need to go ahead of us and do what you do best. Smash skulls, yes?"

Sirius grinned, "Yes!" he said, drawing his greatsword and laying it across his shoulder as he started down the hallway with Farkas following, the tip of the sword scraping against the ceiling of the hallway. 

Misty rolled her eyes and shook her head as she sighed, "evil genius my fucking ass," she muttered under her breath as they followed Sirius's scraping sword down the hall to a wide open area with a caged walkway and orbs in pedestals on top of pillars. Sirius and Farkas were already engaged in combat with a couple of Corrupt Shades, leaving a few for the rest to take care of. 

"Well, this'll be easy," Vero said sarcastically as he drew his dagger and ran swiftly toward an archer shade. 

Misty smirked, drawing her bow and firing at the archer on one of the ledges. She hit it in the shoulder, turning it's attention to her. She nocked another arrow and drew back her bow string, loosing the arrow and hitting it in the chest, knocking it back a couple of steps. "Damn," she hissed, glancing around the room for the ramp that lead to the next upper level. She spotted the ramp leading up and quickly ran up it, furrowing her brow when she couldn't see the shade.  _Did I already kill it?_ she thought, moving forward to press down on the orb. 

"Misty! Look out!" Kristof hollered, meeting a shade's blade with his shield as it brought it down toward Misty's back. 

She gave a yelp, stumbling back to fall against the pedestal, catching her arm in the beam of light and burning herself. "Ahh!" she hollered, jerking her arm into her stomach as she crunched up her face against the searing pain. 

Kristof finished off the shade in a few quick stroked back turning to look at her, "you alright?"

Misty nodded, "yeah, I'm okay. Just got burnt a little," she said, looking at the long burn line that ran down her forearm in a slight diagonal. 

Kristof gently took her hand in his, touching just below the burn on her arm as he frowned at it, "daedra. Even the good ones cause pain," he muttered, pulling a handkerchief from his satchel and a health potion before dumping it over the handkerchief and tieing it gently around the burn, "there. That should do it."

Misty gave him a grateful smile, "thanks, Kris, but you know I know healing magic, right?"

Kristof gave her a slightly surprised expression before chuckling, "of course you do," he said, shrugging, "I just thought that there wouldn't really be a point to healing yourself before we get out of here. This'll keep you from getting an infection in the mean time."

Misty nodded, "good point," she said, looking out at the others, "if that one came around to ambush me, then the way through the doorway should be clear." She turned, nodding at the doorway the ambushing Shade came through.

"I've got your back, sweetheart," he said, giving her a wink as he adjusted his shield on his arm.

Misty rolled her eyes as she started for the doorway. 

"And I do loooove the view," Kristof purred, making her pause and turn to give him a raised eyebrow as he smirked at her.

She turned back toward the doorway, more to hide her blushing cheeks than to pay attention to where she was going. They came out on the other side, heading into the caged walkway and around toward the other pedestal as Sirius called up to them.

"Now you're a princess in a cage," Sirius said, giving Misty's annoyed glare a grin as she continued with Kristof close behind her.

"Stay there. Once we get the third orb up, that door'll open," she called down, stopping on the pillar as she looked at the pedestal on the pillar a small jump away. She took a deep breath, moving back a step before running and jumping across to the pedestal. She grunted at the impact of running into the pedestal before letting out a held breath and pressing down on the orb, raising it up to reflect the light into another orb above them. She turned, jumping back over as Farkas and Kaidan joined before leading them around the wooden wall and to the next doorway leading forward, deeper into the temple. 

Farkas frowned at the handkerchief around her forearm and took her hand, raising her arm up for him to inspect, "what happened?" he asked, his blue eyes darting to Kristof.

"I just burnt myself on the light beam. It's fine. I'll heal it once we get back to camp," she said, putting her hand on his arm to turn his attention down to her, "I'm fine. Really."

Farkas gave her a disbelieving blink before sighing and nodding, "alright, mate."

He didn't let go of her hand as they followed the others into the next room, standing back as Kaidan and Kristof killed the corrupt shades in the room. 

Kaidan frowned down at the goo laying on the ground as he sheathed his sword, "this is starting to get too easy," he muttered, looking around the room as the others started up the ramp leading to the upper level. They moved down the hallway toward the third pedestal where misty pressed down on it orb, pulling her hand back quickly to avoid getting another burn. They watched the beam shine to the next orb, opening the door on the lower level.

"It worked!" Sirius called up, giving them a wave, "I'm going ahead to take care of any more shades."

"Wait! Sirius!" Misty called out, frowning and giving a frustrated growl as he ignored her and headed through the door, "damn it! Vero! Can you go with him?"

Vero gave her a salute before following the moronic Nord through the doors.

Misty, Farkas, Kaidan and Kristof hurried back through the halls and caged bridge path to try and catch up to Sirius and Vero. Inigo met up with them, not really wanting to go on ahead with dark undead wandering about. They pushed through the doors and hurried through the hallway to the next room with a raised area and a pedestal sitting on the center of it. Candles burned around the pedestal, lighting up the room. Misty frowned at the orb already raised out of the pedestal and shook her head. They listened for a few seconds before the sounds of fighting spurred them through the door and down the stairs where they could see Sirius and Vero fighting off more corrupt shades... and Malkoran.

As soon as one shade fell, another was raised to take it's place, making it more difficult on Sirius and Vero. Farkas drew his sword and rushed into the room with a loud battle cry that was somewhere between a man and a monster's roar and it shook the very room around them. Kaidan and Kristof ran in after him, Kaidan cutting down a shade that was baring down on Vero while Kristof cut the head from a shade that was about to get Sirius in the back. Vero gave Kaidan a nod of thanks before turning to help the others. Misty stood back with Inigo, firing her bow at the shades that were still being raised. She furrowed her brow as Sirius stumbled away from one of the shades, sweat dripping down the side of his face as he panted, looking tired and ready for the fighting to end. Kristof blocked an attack from the shade that was attacking Sirius, pushing the creature back with a hard kick to the rib cage.

She looked up, her eyes locking on the necromancer as he raised a few more shades, sending them into the fray. "We have to take out the necromancer," she said, firing an arrow at one of the new shades. 

"I have your back," Inigo said, rapid firing a couple of arrows into a shade that was blocking Misty's path. 

She drew her swords, watching as the necromancer started raising more shades before rushing in. She inhaled as he turned, throwing a whirl wind of frost at her, "YOL!" she shouted at the frost, creating steam that blocked her vision, but it didn't slow her down. The corrupt shade on the other side, however, did. At the last second, she ducked under the shade's swinging greatsword, narrowly avoiding losing her head before running into the necromancer, shoving her blades up into his chest cavity hard enough to send them both to the ground. He gave that choking, grunting sound as he hit the ground, putting his hand against her stomach and pushing cold into her. She growled, jerking her dagger from the small of her back and stabbing him in the throat. Blood sprayed all over her face, right arm and the floor, blinding her for half a second as she stabbed him in the chest over and over. Her fingers started to seize up, becoming an almost white color and forcing her hand to slip off the blade. She shivered, her breath coming out in the form of steam, like they were up near Winterhold. She shook as she stood, stumbling back a couple of steps as she wrapped her arms around herself. The necromancer lay dead in a pool of his own blood, her swords and dagger still sticking out of his body. 

"Misty!" Kaidan was at her side before she could say anything, not that her chattering teeth could let her.

"H-h-he's not d-done," she said, her voice shaking as a dark smokey figure started to rise from Malkoran's body. 

Kaidan's eyes widened at this before frowning and grabbing Misty's arm, jerking her out of the way of a fire blast and placing himself between her and the shade, "this is why I don't like mages," he growled, his eyes and mind focused on the shade in front of him. 

The shade raised it's hand, it's glowing red eyes narrowed as it glared at Kaidan before an arrow blossomed in the side of the creature's head. It turned it's attention to Inigo, giving an angry hiss before throwing a fireball at him. Inigo dodged, doing a dive roll before coming back up on one knee with an arrow nocked. He fired at the creature, hitting it hard enough to make it stumble back a couple of steps before Kaidan rushed forward, slicing across the shade with his sword before jumping back as it tried throwing a bolt of lightning at him. He ground his teeth, trying to think of a way to destroy the shade as Farkas and Sirius tried to rush the dark creature, only to get blown back by a whirling frost attack. 

"What are we supposed to do?" Kaidan asked, glancing at Misty as she shivered where she stood, looking on the verge of collapsing. 

"We kill it," Farkas said, his voice a low growl as his eyes flashed wolf amber for a second before he rushed at the shade, bringing his sword around the hack at the shade's ribs. 

Malkoran's shade snarled at Farkas, putting it's hand up to throw an ice spike at him, hitting him in the shoulder. Farkas grunted, his eyes closing for a second against the sharp cold shooting through his shoulder, arm, and chest before heat raced through him. He felt his beast shift under his skin and dropped his sword as his teeth lengthened and his finger nails became sharp claws on the tips of his fingers. His mouth and nose lengthened, becoming a wolf snout as the tail and fur sprouted down his body. Fully transformed, Farkas gave a loud roar, saliva flinging from his fangs before he lept at the shade, his werewolf claws and fangs ripping at the necromancer's shade, flinging bone, this way and that until the shade exploded in a mass of black smoke. Farkas stayed leaning over the pile of goo, half expecting it to spring back to life before Meridia's voice sounded in the room, echoing off the walls. 

"It is done! The defiler is defeated," the daedra said, sounding slightly satisfied, "take Dawnbreaker from its pedestal."

Farkas raised his eyes to the pedestal on the next level above him before snorted and turning away from the pedestal as Kaidan moved forward to retrieve the strange daedric object. Misty shivered under the extra cloak Vero had lay across her shoulders, her teeth still chattering as the very, very large werewolf approached her.  _It's just Farkas. He won't hurt me,_ she told herself, even as fear shot through her. Farkas's ears lay back on his head as he lowered his head to about her chest level, poking his nose against her collar bone as he gave her a high pitched whine. Misty sniffled, raising her shaking hand and placing it on his head before rubbing back and forth. His fur was softer than she expected, sliding under her palm like silk. She slid her hand up, rubbing his ears through her hand, messaging them as werewolf Farkas gave a low groan of contentment, closing his amber eyes. She couldn't help but smile, kind of enjoying petting him as Kaidan took the sword form the pedestal. The light in the room became brighter and brighter until they were all completely consumed by it. Farkas gave a low growl of annoyance as the others called out to one another, no one knowing what was going on... except for her. Misty shivered, half hoping that, because Kaidan was the one to take the sword, he would be the one lifted into the air over Skyrim. Of course...

Misty pulled the cloak tight around her shivering in the cold air above Skyrim as she narrowed her eyes at the ball of light floating before her. 

"Malkoran is vanquished.&nbsp Skyrim's dead shall remain at rest. This is as it should be. This is because of you," the light said, making her feel a little proud and yet annoyed, "a new day is dawning. And you shall be its herald. Take the mighty Dawnbreaker and with it purge corruption from the dark corners of the world. Wield it in my name, that my influence may grow."

"Fuck that!" Misty snarled, her voice uninhibited by her chattering teeth. 

"What!?!" the light flickered in agitation.

"I'm n-not spreading y-your r-r-religion or y-your name. Find some-one else to p-pedal your shit!" she growled, shivering violently, "I didn't ev-en take the s-s-st-upid sword. Why am I th-uh one up here?"

"Whether you do or not does not matter. The plant cares nothing for the rays that bring it the warmth of the sun. As you carry Dawnbreaker, so will my light touch the world," the daedra said.

Misty shook her head, "I'm g-go-ing to h-have it des-storyed just to fu-cking spite you, you bitch," she growled, giving a cry as she was dropped completely out of thin air. She flailed, her body toppling head over heels as she rushed to the ground. The wind whistled in her ears and her eyes burned from the sting of the cold. The ground was coming up to meet her so quickly that she was positive she was about to die.  _Great! This is how I fucking go out! A fall from the sky to my death. Figures._ She closed her eyes, not wanting to see her death coming. She had almost made peace with her own death when something large and warm hit her from the side. She grunted, grabbing onto something furry that was wrapped around her waist. She gave a yelp as they hit a large tree, sending snow down her back when the impact shook the plant. She gasped, shaking both from cold and fright as she opened her eyes, blinking at the thick black fur in her vision. She leaned slightly back, looking at the werewolf holding her tightly by the waist with one arm and holding onto the tree with the other. She let out a breath of relief and chuckled as he nuzzled her cheek and hair, "thank you, Farkas," she said, stroking his head as he gave a low whine. His arm tightened around her waist, giving her the only warning before he lept from the tree, making her holler as she gripped his neck, holding tight and grunting as he landed. He lowered her to the ground, making sure she was standing straight before stepping back and giving a growl as the hair, tail, and muzzle retreated into his body. Misty's eyes widened and her cheeks flushed as he stood straight, rolling his shoulders and head around while standing butt ass naked in the wailing wind and snow. She looked away, suddenly feeling warmer than she was a few minutes ago as she cleared her throat.

Farkas gave her a raised eyebrow, the realization taking a moment to sink in. He glanced down, clearing his throat as well when he realized why Misty had turned away before Kristof held a spare cloak out to him. He gave the other Nord a thankful smile and nod as he took the offered cloak and quickly wrapped it around himself, holding it closed as the two shuffled nervously in front of one another, embarrassed by his nekkedness. 

"So, we've now got this sword. What now?" Kaidan asked, holding the sword out toward Misty.

Misty frowned, narrowing her eyes at the sword before clicking her tongue, "we give the sword to Bikhai and he destroys it," she said, getting surprised stares from the men.

"We went through all that trouble for this sword, for the most part, and you want to destroy it?" Vero asked, frowning at her.

Misty nodded, "yep. I told that bitch I was going to have it destroyed and she decided to drop me to my death. So, I'm making good on that and going to have it melted down or something," she said, tightening the cloak around her chest. 

"Is that really a good idea? I mean, it's a fairly good sword," Kaidan said, turning the sword in his hand as he looked over the blade.

Misty snorted, "I want it destroyed because fuck that bitch, and nobody's going to convince me other wise," she said, starting down the stairs and the pathway leading toward the main road. 

* * *

They didn't try to argue with her on the way back to camp and the only thing Misty wanted to do, as they stumbled into camp, was crawl into a bedroll. Of course, nothing ever works out how we want or plan. Almost as soon as they entered camp, just after sundown, she was bombarded with questions from the others about what happened, where were they going next, where did they get the sword, was it safe to camp where they were or would they need to move camp, would they run into more quests, who was making dinner, how early should they leave in the morning... To be fair, most of the questions weren't asked directly to her, but she still felt that they were reliant on her to make the decisions, whether she wanted to or not.  _I'm not even High Queen yet and everyone already wants me to make all the decisions,_ she thought angrily as she moved past everyone toward the tents. 

"Melissa," Hawke's voice made her hesitate and sigh, her mind preparing for a chewing out as she turned to glare at the imperial. 

"What, Hawke? Can I not have a few minutes to decompress before you start on your bullshit?" she growled, sounding about as angry and tired as she felt. 

Hawke gave her a concerned sigh as he ran his hand through his hair, "I just wanted to make sure you're okay," he said, furrowing his brow as he looked down at the cloth wrapped around her arm. 

Misty put her hand over the burn under the cloth, pushing her healing magic into the heated wound to heal it, "I'm fine. I just didn't have time to heal it," she said, removing the cloth and looking over where the burn had been. There was a slight scar now, making her wish she had just healed herself while they were moving through the crypt.  _Oh well. You're not the Dragonborn if you don't get a couple of scars,_ she thought looking back up at Hawke.

"Are you hungry?" he asked, looking unsure, something she couldn't remember Hawke ever being. 

Misty shook her head, "not really. I'm just tired," she said, pulling the leather tie from her hair and fluffing her hair around her shoulders, "I might eat something a little later, but I just want to chill laying down for a few minutes to decompress from being dropped several miles from the sky."

Hawke's eyes widened for a second before he got that furious look in his gem green eyes, "you what!?!"

Misty gave a long, low sigh, "this is why I don't fucking tell you anything. Now you're going to go over there and over react like a fucking drama king and yell and holler and scream at everyone for not 'keeping me safe'. Again, Hawke, news flash! I'm the mother fucking Dragonborn. Danger is part of the job and if you don't like it, Solitude's that way, Riften's that way and Cyrodiil is that way. Pick a direction and start walking," she growled, turning away from him and walking into one of the tents. At this point, she didn't care which one was assigned the women's tent, she just wanted to lay down and rest for a little while. Her body still hummed slightly with adrenaline from the earlier fall to earth. She sighed as she took a seat on the edge of one of the bedrolls, again, not caring who it belonged to, and just lay down on her back with her arm over her eyes, trying to calm her nerves. She didn't even bother to move when someone entered the tent and stood over her beside the bedroll.

"If you really wanted in my bedroll, all you had to do was ask, Ladyship," Bishop's low voice above her made her sigh.

"Not until I'm sure you're completely virus free, Hag humper," she said, raising her arm enough to smirk at his glare, "and that could take some work since you are a virus."

Bishop snorted, folding his arms over his chest, "Taliesin's dad gave me a potion he brewed and a poltice just in case."

"In case of disease," Misty said, grinning as she put her arm back over her eyes.

Bishop clicked his tongue as he knelt beside the bedroll, "if you're going to sleep in my bed, you're going to be nice to me."

Misty scoffed, "hello kettle," she muttered, raising her arm to look at him, "I'm only going to be as nice to everyone as they are to me, so go fuck yourself, Bishop."

"I'd rather fuck you," he purred, leaning over her with his hands on either side of her ribs on the bedroll.

Misty rolled her eyes, "not after what I saw you do, you sick bastard," she said, putting her hand against his face and giving a shove. 

Bishop gave a growl, taking hold of her wrists and pinning them to the bedroll beside her head, "easy now, Princess. Don't struggle too much or I might have to get rough," he purred near her ear.

Misty huffed, narrowing her eyes at him as he rose up, smirking down at her with amused golden eyes, "I'm only going to warn you once to get off of me," she growled, not in the mood to play any games Bishop might have had in mind. 

Bishop chuckled, "you could act a little more like you don't like it, Ladyship," he said, lowering himself to lay across her.

Misty felt her anger boil and she inhaled, "FUS RO DAH!" she shouted, sending Bishop up off of her to hit the top of the tent, collapsing the structure over them. She crawled out of the destroyed tent, running her hand through her hair to get rid of some of the static as she stood straight. 

"Misty, what happened?" Isengrim asked as she and Beatrice approached.

"Bishop wouldn't take no for an answer, so I answered with a shout instead," she said, turning to watch the large lump under the tent that was Bishop start to make its way toward them. 

"You didn't damage any of the supports, did you?" Caranthir asked, furrowing his brow at the tent. 

Misty shook her head, "not that I know of."

Taliesin smirked, "serves him right."

Bishop emerged from the fallen tent, looking disheveled and angry as he stood with his hair sticking out at all sorts of angles, making Misty laugh.

"That's a good look for you, Bishop," she said, getting the full force of that angry gaze.

He glared at her for a few seconds, furious flames flickering in his golden eyes before he snorted and headed for the fire, running his hand over his hair to try and flatten it. 

"Come on. Let's get the tent back up," Caranthir said, gently slapping his son on the shoulder.

Taliesin groaned, "why do I have to clean up the mess?" he grumbled, shuffling his feet as he went to one side of the tent. 

"I'll help, since I kinda did it," Misty said, getting a smile from Caranthir as she started helping. 

* * *

Misty sat on a log on the edge of camp, watching the snow gently fall around her. It was so peaceful with the random bought of laughter and talking at the campfire behind her. She closed her eyes, feeling the snowflakes against her cheeks and nose, leaving cold wet dots on her face. 

"Mama?" 

Misty turned slightly and smiled at Sher'tul and Maisha as the little girls shuffled around the log to sit on either side of her, "what's up, girls?"

"Nothing," Sher'tul said, kicking some of the snow around her feet.

"We just wanted to sit with you for a while," Maisha said, her ears drooping slightly, "unless you wanna sit alone."

Misty chuckled, wrapping her arms around both girls and giving them a hug, "nah. I was just enjoying the [sound of the snow](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=XrUNtp6czLE)," she said, getting confused blinks from the girls.

"Snow doesn't make sound," Sher'tul said, wrinkling her nose at the thought.

Misty smiled, putting her finger to her lips, "it does if you listen," she said, sitting up with her arms around the two girls as they listened. Sher'tul straining to hear as Maisha's ears twitched around on the top of her head. 

"I don't hear anything," Sher'tul complained.

"Me either," Maisha grumbled.

Misty sighed, "you can't listen with just your ears," she said, trying to think of a way to explain it.

"What are we listening to?" Inigo asked, taking a seat beside Maisha.

"Mama's listening to snow, but I don't hear anything," Sher'tul grumbled, folding her arms over her chest with a huff.

"Were you listening with your ears or your heart?" Inigo asked, leaning forward to look at the little girl around Misty and Maisha.

Sher'tul furrowed her little brows and frowned, "hearts don't have ears."

Inigo chuckled as he sat up, "hearts hear more than anything, even your ears," he said, turning his face up toward the sky with a smile, "the snow is one of the most peaceful sounds in the universe, if you take the time to listen, but you have to listen with your heart, not your ears."

"But how do you listen with your heart?" Maisha asked, tilting her head.

"You can start by closing your eyes and just listening," Misty said, closing her eyes as she let out a stress relieving sigh.

Maisha and Sher'tul glanced at one another around Misty before sitting up straight and closing their eyes tight. 

"It's more of a feeling than a sound," Inigo said, inhaling the cold air as he turned to look at the girls and their mother. He watched Misty's lips curve up in a small smile, something, he realized then, that she rarely did anymore. He thought back on when they had first met and how much she used to laugh and smile and now... he frowned, glancing back toward the campfire.  _Things have changed so much, I can understand why she doesn't anymore,_ he thought, looking back toward the woman with her arms around her daughters. Watching her with such a peaceful look on her face made him smile and wish for it not to end. 

"I think I hear it," Maisha said, tilting her head as her ears twitched.

"I still don't hear anything," Sher'tul grumbled, opening her eyes with a frown.

Misty sighed, turning slightly to look at the little girl, "how about this. When you close your eyes, don't think so hard about trying to hear the snow. Think about... something you like. Something that makes you happy."

"I like it when you sing to us," Sher'tul said, smiling at Misty.

"Me too," Maisha said, grinning at Misty.

Inigo chuckled, "me three," he said, smiling at her eye roll.

"The only snow songs I know are Christmas songs," Misty said, furrowing her brow at that thought.

"It's okay, Mama. We don't mind," Maisha said, giving Misty excited, blue eyes.

Misty sighed and nodded, "okay, but you have to close your eyes and just listen," she said, getting nods from the girls as they sat up straight and closed their eyes. She took a deep breath, hoping that her voice didn't crack in the cold as she started to sing [Let It Snow](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=kig1iy0Y3IU) (at a slower tempo than what I could find because fuck me, that's why). She swayed slightly from side to side, watching the girls trying to listen for the snow. 

Sher'tul's eyes opened wide as she grinned, "I can hear it! I can hear it!" she exclaimed, bouncing happily on the log.

Misty patted her on the head, smiling at her as she finished the song. She breathed out, glancing at Inigo as he smiled at her, "what?"

Inigo shrugged, "just thinking," he said, leaning back slightly to look up at the sky.

"About?" she asked, looking down at Maisha as the little khajiit girl smiled up at the sky. 

He shrugged again, "nothing really. Just how beautiful the sky looks tonight," he said, glancing at her, "and you."

Misty blinked at that and cleared her throat as she turned her attention to the snow on the ground in front of her. Inigo smiled at the pink tint that glowed in her cheeks, breathing out a sigh as the girls started to yawn.

"Alright, girls. It's bed time. Tell your siblings that too," Misty said, motioning the two back toward camp. The girls went, a little reluctantly, back to the camp, shuffling in the snow as they yawned and rubbed at their eyes. She sighed as she watched them, shaking her head, "I hope everyone just goes to bed tonight. I'm not in the mood for a fight."

Inigo chuckled, "when do children ever go straight to bed?" he asked, smirking as Misty sighed.

"True," she muttered, running her hand through her hair as she closed her eyes, starting to really feel that wariness.

"You look tired," Inigo said, tilting his head to look more at her face.

Misty chuckled, "I'm always tired. It'd be nice if we could just stay in one spot long enough for me to get a decent amount of sleep," she said, getting to her feet and stretching, "but that's not going to happen and it's even less likely once I become High Queen."

"Maybe when we get to where we're going, we'll rest for a few days so you can catch up on some sleep, yes?" Inigo suggested.

Misty shook her head, "that's not going to happen," she said, almost completely sure of it. 

Inigo shrugged, "you never know. One can dream," he said, making her laugh.

"True," she said, sighing again as she looked back at the camp, "you on watch first, tonight, or were you just keeping me and the girls company?"

"I'm on watch first," he said, shifting his position on the log, "there's enough people though that the watch shifts have been shortened, so I'm only on watch for a couple of hours."

"That's good. That'll keep someone from falling asleep too," she said, getting a nod from the catman. 

"Theoretically," he said, stretching where he sat. 

"Alright, well, I'll see you in the morning. I'm going to get some sleep after I get the kids in bed," she said, heading for the camp.

"Goodnight, Misty. Sleep well," he said, watching her wave over her shoulder at him as she headed for the children's tent.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 1) sorry, Fire Flower  
> 2) go back to sleep  
> 3) i will have sex with you later, just allow papa cat sleep now
> 
> Psalms 20 is the bible verse she recited. Not all of it but I'm too lazy right now to put the verse numbers. 
> 
> Imagine Farkas being Akira from Vampire Bund. XD
> 
> Before I forget, Good news, everyone! Or, I guess good news. I apparently have a Tumblr... Yeah! I was shocked too. I must have made it a while back and forgot about it. But it's up and running, so to speak. I still do most of my updates and talking on Facebook, but will be posting when I post another chapter on Tumblr as well, for those of you that have a Tumblr. Here's the link to my Tumblr.  
> https://sylviafey.tumblr.com/
> 
> I didn't even know I had one but happy accident, I guess. ^_^
> 
> For those that want to know where Traysek got a Light saber to give Misty. Orange Moon. It's on console too. Here's the PC link.  
> https://www.nexusmods.com/skyrim/mods/93888


	119. Valentine's Day 2019 Announcement!!

So... I put up the poll on both Facebook and Quotev and got a surprising amount of votes. WAY more than I was expecting, along with actual comment requests about who y'all wanted Misty to spend Valentine's Day with. The top three were, in this order:

1) Wolfe

2) Kaidan

3) Inigo

Of course, I did a one-shot each of the top three. So, I posted more stories than I originally was going to but I was in the Valentine's Day spirit and, let's be honest, sort of temporarily put FITN on hold while this poll was going on. I HAVE NOT STOP WORKING ON IT... >_> I just got a little distracted, as one tends to do while playing Skyrim. But, you get some extra content to last you until I put up the next chapter ^_^ You're welcome and I hope you enjoy Misty's Valentine's days. Links are below:

[Wolfe](https://archiveofourown.org/works/16983243/chapters/41532743)

[Kaidan](https://archiveofourown.org/works/16983243/chapters/41424620)

[Inigo](https://archiveofourown.org/works/16983243/chapters/41565140)

 

I want to say thank you to all those that voted for Iron, Cinder, Raven, Traysek, Argis, and Niall. If it wasn't for you, I would be doing valentine's day stories with the least popular characters... I might do something later just for them, but I'll have to think about what. ^_^ So, THANK YOU!!


	120. Failed Ambush

Misty yawned and stretched as she stood next to the fire, watching the stew boil over the flickering hot flames before giving it a quick stir. 

"Mmm. That smells good," Sirius purred near her ear, making her yelp and jump.

"Damnit, Sirius! It's too fucking early for you to be sneaking up on people," she growled, giving his chest a shove as he chuckled.

"I wasn't even being quiet," he said, grinning from ear to ear as he took a seat on one of the logs.

"So, what's the plan for today?" Morgaine asked, yawning as she took a seat on another log. 

Misty shrugged, "I don't know. There's Pinemoon cave over that way we could clear out," she said, giving the stew a satisfying nod as she poured some into a bowl and handed it off to Sirius.

"Oh, that place? We already cleared it out while you were returning that orb," Wolfe said from the bucket where he was cleaning the butchering daggers.

Misty chuckled, "you guys got bored, huh?" she said, dishing out some stew and handing it to Morgaine. 

"Yeah, a little. Haven't fought anything in a while and was starting to feel a little rusty," he said, looking over the dagger before wiping the water from the blade. 

"It wasn't that difficult. Just a few vampires and wolves," Bishop said, checking the straightness of the arrows he was making, "nothing we couldn't handle."

Misty was a little surprised that the two got along long enough to clear a cave, but chose to ignore it for the moment, "that's also supposed to be a quest for the court wizard in Solitude," Misty said, glancing toward the children's tent as the six shuffled out, rubbing their eyes and yawning... except Zarain, of course. Misty was starting to wonder if the dunmer child ever slept as worry for him crept into her chest. "Good morning, Dovahkiir. Did you all sleep well?"

Sofia yawned in reply before taking a seat next to Sirius and leaning against him as he chuckled.

"Guess not," he said with a smile, patting the little girl on the head as Sher'tul leaned against Sofia, snoozing on her sister's shoulder.

It wasn't long before everyone shuffled out of the tents, some more awake than others, and started having breakfast. Misty made sure everyone was eating before taking a bowl herself and sitting on the ground with her back against the log. 

"That was so much fun, yesterday," D'usha said, giving Wolfe and Bishop a grin that made Misty stop the spoon halfway to her mouth.

Her eyes moved from D'usha to the two rogues as they glared at D'usha, the boy looking confused before his eyes widened at Misty. Her lips curved up in a pleasant smile that didn't reach her eyes as she glared at the men, "what was fun?"

D'usha cleared his throat, "uh... Uncle Bishop was teaching me how to make... arrows."

Misty glanced at D'usha as he ducked his head, busying himself with eating his stew, " _Uncle_ Bishop, huh?"

D'usha swallowed a bite of stew and nodded slowly, suddenly realizing what he had said.  _Damn, I should have called him The Sleaze,_ he thought, hoping his mother wouldn't catch on. 

She turned her eyes back to the two rogues, watching them act like they weren't hearing anything before she smiled, "that's nice. I'm glad you're getting along so well with...  _Uncle_ Bishop," she said, saying "uncle" through gritted teeth. 

Bishop looked at her, meeting her eyes with his defiant golden gaze before turning back to the arrow shaft in his hand. 

"Maybe you can show me what  _Uncle_ Bishop taught you before we leave," she said, casually taking a bite of her stew as D'usha paled slightly.

"Uh... what?" the boy asked, his eyes a little too wide.

Misty shrugged, "if he's taught you anything, you should be able to show me, right?" she asked, giving D'usha a smile, "unless you're lying to me."

D'usha swallowed and shook his head, "I... I'm not lying," he said, smiling nervously, "I'd be glad to show you..."

Misty nodded, "good, because I need to learn anyway," she said, getting to her feet with her empty bowl, "and I'd rather you teach me than the Sleaze."

D'usha chuckled nervously, glancing at Bishop as Misty cleaned her bowl and set it on the log to dry.

"I look forward to it," she said, heading for the women's tent. She paused just inside the tent flap, listening as D'usha quickly finished his stew and washed his bowl. 

"You have to show me how to make an arrow," D'usha almost demanded.

Bishop gave the boy a raised eyebrow, "it's not that easy to learn, kid," he said, checking the straightness of the arrow shaft he was working on.

"Please! I'm a quick learner and I won't question whatever you tell me to do," D'usha said, putting his hands together in front of him, "please, please, please, please, please."

Bishop rolled his eyes, "alright, alright. But I'm only doing this to save my own ass. I don't feel like being shouted off the road."

"Yes!" D'usha exclaimed, covering his mouth quickly as he glanced toward the tent to make sure Misty didn't come out. 

"Why go through all the trouble when you're better off telling her the truth? She already knows you're lying," Valgus said, tilting his head slightly as he watched Bishop put a thin stick and a small blade into D'usha's hands.

"Misty doesn't like it when people lie to her," Kieron said as he got to his feet, "she's already starting to question everyone's honesty." He gave Sirius a glance as the Nord ducked his head.

"I didn't lie to her, I just didn't tell her the whole truth," Sirius said, rubbing the back of his head.

"Not many have told the whole truth, including her," Niall grumbled under his breath.

"You think she's lying to us about something?" Bikhai asked, giving the bosmer a raised eyebrow. 

"Melissa wouldn't lie about anything," Hawke snapped, glaring at the khajiit, "she's not good at lying."

"You don't have to lie to not tell the truth," Nanak said, turning a page in the fast travel spellbook.

"I don't think she'd withhold anything if it was dangerous," Iron said, shaking his head, "she doesn't seem like the type to do that."

"She's not," Kaidan growled, giving the argonian a glare.

"And you know her so well," Wolfe mocked, scowling at the warrior. 

"Better than you, it would seem," Kaidan said, meeting Wolfe's eyes with his own crimson gaze. 

Wolfe scoffed, "you don't know a damned thing," he growled, glaring at him. 

"I know her well enough to know not to put her children in danger, and especially not to lie to her about it," Kaidan shot back, getting a low growl from the imperial. 

"If we hadn't have taken him, he would have run off after the little group that went to finish a quest for a daedra," Bishop growled, glaring at Kaidan as well. 

"Yes. Let's take a child into a den of bloodthirsty vampires and forget that we just cured a full-grown adult of vampirism not a month ago," Taliesin said, clapping sarcastically at the two, "brilliant move, gentlemen. That's the ticket to a woman's heart."

"Shut the fuck up, Tal. I didn't see you stopping us!" Wolfe snarled at the altmer. 

Taliesin stood, scowling at the imperial, "what I told you to do wouldn't have mattered because you're an idiot and would have done it anyway!"

Wolfe stood as well, glaring fury at Taliesin, "you didn't even try to worthless bastard!"

"ENOUGH!" Riordan's deep voice rang out over the camp, silencing the very air, "if you're done acting like children, you can clean up breakfast."

Wolfe and Taliesin glared at one another for a few seconds before nodding and starting the breakfast clean up without a word. Riordan sighed, running his hand through his hair as he shook his head. 

"Do those two argue often?" Caranthir asked, giving his son a concerned frown.

Riordan shrugged, "it used to be worse between the two. I think everyone's just anxious. About what, I'm not sure, but there's something that's making me nervous and I can't put my finger on it."

* * *

The dunmer bandit leaned slightly out from behind the tree, his red eyes narrowed at the group sitting around the fire. 

"Is this the group the boss was talking about?" the orc asked from behind him.

The dunmer nodded, leaning back against the tree as he looked at the small group of bandits hiding amongst the bushes and brush, "looks to be. Now, remember the plan. Distract the group and I'll grab the woman."

"Why are you the one that grabs her?" a bosmer asked, giving the dunmer a frown. 

The dunmer rolled his eyes, "because the boss doesn't want her harmed before he gets his chance with her, and I'm the best at kidnapping."

The bosmer scowled at the dunmer but didn't say anything as the group broke off into smaller groups, each taking a position around the camp to give the targets the most surprise. They waited a couple of minutes, waiting for the signal to attack. A sharp bird call spurred the bandits, sending them to their feet as they roared and rushed for the camp. 

Having only a few seconds to react, Riordan drew his greatsword, blocking an Orc berserker's attack at the last second and grunting against the impact. The children squeal in fear, not knowing where to run as D'usha drew his dagger and sparks crackled in Zarain's hands, ready to protect their siblings with their lives as a bosmer changers at them. Bishop's arrow intercepted the wood elf, spinning him around as Kestrel's daggers found his heart, killing him. Sirius, Casavir, and Farkas moved to stand around the children to protect them, keeping their eyes trained in every direction. Beatrice summoned a flame atronach, sending it to attack the bandits that were lagging a little behind the rest of the group, so not to set any of the group of fire. Wolfe and Taliesin stood back to back, Taliesin throwing out fireballs and ice spikes while Wolfe sliced and diced the bandits coming at him. 

"You said you were bored," Taliesin said, furrowing his brow at a bandit archer before throwing a fireball at the man, setting him on fire. 

"Not that bored," Wolfe replied, cutting a bandit's throat and giving the body a kick away from him. 

Inigo shot bandit after bandit, aiming mostly for the legs to keep from hitting any allies in any vital spots. He cursed after loosing an arrow as Iron moved in the way, wincing as it struck the argonian in the back. Iron grunted, turning to give Inigo a glare as the khajiit gave him an apologetic smile before going back to the bandits. Bishop gave a frustrated growl, his bowstring pulled back with an arrow nocked as he moved around the group, trying to find a shot that wouldn't end with someone he traveled with on the ground. 

"I can't get a good shot," Niall growled, frowning at the fighting going on. 

"Me either," Bishop grumbled, shaking his head as he concentrated on finding a shot. 

With all the chaos of the fighting, nobody noticed the dunmer slip into the tent Misty had retreated into. He pulled the tent flaps tight as his eyes settled on the woman, standing on the other side of the tent with her bow in her hand, looking ready to head out into the battle. She stared at him with wide eyes for a few seconds as his lips curved up in a smirk before starting to move to grab an arrow from the quiver on her back.

He scoffed, "do you really think that's a good idea, girl?"

Misty hesitated, her mind going through all the scenarios of what was going to happen before deciding. She lowered her arm to her side, making the dunmer smile.

"That's a good lass," he said, slowly moving forward, "now, behave yourself and come quietly."

Misty narrowed her eyes at him and inhaled, "FUS RO DAH!" she shouted, sending the dunmer flying backward through the tent flap to land hard against an orc Bikhai was struggling with. She followed, nocking an arrow as she moved and instantly firing as she stepped out of the tent. Luckily, the arrow hit another dunmer that was fighting Isengrim. He cried out, arching his back and giving Isengrim a wide opening to cut across his stomach. 

The dunmer that tried to kidnap her scrambled to his feet, drawing his daggers as she nocked another arrow and took aim.

"Go back where you came from, bitch," she said, narrowing her eyes at the dunmer as Kaidan and Kharjo stepped up on either side of her, ready to take out more bandits, "and tell whoever sent you that they have to try harder next time."

The dunmer's eyes moved from Misty to the two warriors beside her to the warriors and fallen bandits around him before he whistled, getting the attention of the remaining bandits, "retreat!" he shouted, giving Misty a glare before leading the rest of the bandits away at a run. 

Misty took a deep, calming breath, lowering her bow as she watched the bandits disappear into the surrounding forest. She barely moved as the girls ran out from between the three warriors, hugging Misty tight as they cried and whimpered, still afraid of the residual effect left by the bandits. She patted their heads and scanning over them to make sure they were alright as D'usha and Zarain moved to be near their sisters. 

"Where did those bandits come from?" Hawke asked, frowning into the forest. 

"I don't know," Kieron said, putting his sword back on his back as he moved to stand near Misty and the children, "are the children alright?"

Misty shook her head, "I think so. They're just scared," she said, rubbing Sher'tul and Sissel's backs to try and soothe them. 

"We should move on either before they come back or before there's another ambush," Kaidan said, getting agreeing nods as the group separated to start gathering up the camp. 

The girls stayed close to Misty, still frightened that another group of bandits would rush out of the bushes and attack. Zarain helped pack up the bedrolls while D'usha helped break down the tents, doing whatever they could to help the adults pack everything faster. Once the horses were loaded up, they started down the road heading to Markarth, all eyes scanning the area as they moved, the seemingly random attack putting everyone on edge. 

* * *

The dunmer huffed, leaning against a tree as the other bandits tried to catch their breath as well.

"They were tougher than we expected," one of the orcs said, gasping for air. 

The dunmer nodded, glancing toward the group as they moved up the road, away from them. He thought about what had happened when the woman shouted those strange words. It was like something kicked him in the chest, blowing him back and away from her.  _What in Oblivion was that?_

"We best tell S'ariq what happened," a Nord said, looking nervous about telling their boss. 

"Here's hoping he's in a good mood," another dunmer said, getting agreeing nods from the other men in the group. 

* * *

Inigo walked beside Misty, his ears turning on the top of his head to listen for any unseen enemy before he glanced at her, "are you alright?"

Misty took a deep breath, glancing at the little girls spread out amongst the group, each one holding a warrior's hand with both of their's (Sofia holding Sirius's, Sher'tul holding Farkas's, Maisha holding Kieron's and Sissel holding Cinder's; because I know you want to know ;-) ), "yeah. I'm just glad the kids are okay and nobody got hurt. I can't believe those bandits came out of nowhere like they did," she said, running her hand over her hair. 

"They weren't trying to fight either," Kaidan said, moving to walk beside her with Paint's reins in his hands.

"What do you mean, my friend?" Inigo asked, leaning to look at him around Misty.

"If they were really trying to fight us, they would have been more vicious and probably gone after the children," Kaidan explained, frowning to himself, "it seems to me that they were trying to distract us from something rather than actually fight us."

"Distract us from what?" Misty asked, furrowing her brow,  _that's not a part of the game,_ she thought, looking at the ground in front of her as she walked,  _could there be another mod I don't know about? That's possible. People are making mods every day so it makes sense, but what could this one be?_

"Seems to me that they were trying to get to you, Princess," Wolfe said, bringing Misty's attention over her shoulder to him.

"But why?" she asked, the crease between her brows deepening, "there's not many people that know I'm the Dragonborn and those that do would rather just stay away from me."

"I didn't see the dunmer sneak into the tent with you until you shouted him out into the open with the rest of us," Kharjo said, giving a sniff, "I didn't even smell him."

"You can't think of any reason or anyone that would want to kidnap you?" Kaidan asked, giving her a stern stare.

Misty snorted, "I have no fucking clue," she growled, narrowing her eyes at him, "but if you do, Kai, please enlighten the rest of us simple folk."

Kaidan shook his head, "I don't. It's just a hunch that I'm not ready to share until I'm completely sure of it."

"In the meantime, Misty's in danger," Wolfe growled at the back of the warrior's head.

Kaidan stopped and turned to scowl at the imperial, "I'm aware of that," he growled, getting a snort in reply before turning to continue walking, "I just don't want to jump to any conclusions."

"Oh please," Bishop's velvety voice grated, "you just wanna catch the bastard responsible and take all the glory of saving the woman for yourself."

"That's not it at all," Kaidan muttered, even as he told himself to ignore the baiting.

"That's exactly what it is. You think that by being this mysterious hero that you can swoop in and save the day at the last moment and steal her ladyship away from us," Bishop said, frowning at Kaidan. 

Misty rolled her eyes, "Kaidan's not like you, Bishop," she said, giving the ranger a frown over her shoulder, "he's actually got a little bit of honor and dignity."

"How is that salve working for you anyway, my friend?" Inigo asked, giving the ranger's glare a smirk.

"Shut up," Bishop growled, looking like a pouting child as Misty and Inigo chuckled. 

"So, where are we heading?" Wolfe asked, smirking at the ranger.

"I figured we'd head into the Reach, or at least to Markarth. I wouldn't mind trying to help out a little there. If I can get Igmund's backing, it'll help me become High Queen faster," Misty said, furrowing her brow, "although, he'll want us to take out some Foresworn."

"So, what's the ultimate goal, then?" Kaidan asked, giving her a raised eyebrow.

"To become Thane of every holde," Misty said, giving him a small smile, "Markarth is a little more tedious and difficult to become the Thane of, in my opinion. There's so much corruption there, I'm hoping that I can convince him to make me Thane if I clean up Markarth's streets."

"And if he doesn't?" Wolfe asked, frowning.

"Then we'll have to do some quests. You guys are up for that, right?" she asked, smirking over her shoulder at the rogues.

"Gods yes," Inigo said, as the rogues smirked and bumped fists with one another. 

Kaidan frowned, moving ahead of them with Paint as if something upset him. 

Misty blinked after him, confused a little by the change in attitude before glancing at Inigo, "what's wrong with Kaidan?"

Inigo shrugged, giving the warrior a worried look, "I do not know." 

Misty sighed, following the rest of the group as they ventured into the Reach.

* * *

The Dunmer hesitated outside of the main tent in the bandit camp, swallowing the fear before taking a deep breath and blowing it out. He pushed the tent flap aside and stepped into the tent, his eyes slowly adjusting to the dim candlelight. 

"Well?" a deep, growly voice came from the darkness.

The dunmer swallowed, "we uh... we couldn't get her..."

"What?"

It was the calmness of the word more than anything that frightened him, "we did the ambush like you said to but... You never told us she was the Dragonborn. I was taken by surprise. I could have better prepared if I had known," the dunmer said, his eyes widening at a dark shape rising on the other side of the tent.

"So you blame S'ariq for your failure?" S'ariq growled, narrowing his eyes at the dunmer. 

The dunmer swallowed, shaking his head, "n-no. That's not what I was saying. It just... would have been a boon to know that, the woman we were going after, was the Dragonborn."

S'ariq stared at the dunmer on the other side of the tent for a few moments, letting the tense thicken the air before rushing forward and taking the dark elf by his neck and lifting him off his feet. The Dunmer struggled in his grip, clawing at his hand and wrist as he slowly tightened his hand on the dark elf's larynx and smiling as it started to crack in his hand, "this one sent you to get her and bring her back to S'ariq and you failed. S'ariq does not appreciate failure," he growled, crushing the dunmer's neck completely before tossing him aside to suffocate, "S'ariq will get her himself since you are all useless." He angrily stalked out of the tent and through the camp, ignoring the fearful looks he was getting from the other bandits as he left the camp.  _This one will capture her and keep her for himself._

* * *

Misty smiled at the girls, each one having found someone to carry them piggyback and fallen asleep as the group walked. 

"You look happier than you were earlier," Isengrim pointed out, giving Misty a smile.

Misty sighed and nodded, "I guess walking helped me blow off some steam," she said, watching D'usha and Zarain walking amongst the crowd, Zarain keeping a slight distance from the group, making Misty worry a little as they rounded the wall and the front gates of Markarth came into sight. She took a deep breath, the gloom the hung heavy over the city, stretching out toward them like a dark hand threatening to crush them. She took a deep breath, half wanting to just set up camp somewhere else rather than deal with the city and its corruption. They started up the steps, the pit in Misty's stomach growing when she realized that they hadn't come across the Foresworn attack that was supposed to take place when you entered Markarth. Her hand went to her sword on her hip, just in case as they entered the city. There was no screaming about Foresworn in the city but there were two dead bodies on the ground, Weylin and Margret. She furrowed her brows at the bodies, swallowing at the thought that they had just missed the attack. 

"Stay back," one of the guards said, trying to wave people away, "there are no Foresworn here!"

"But he shouted Foresworn when he attacked Margret!" one of the women cried out, sending the few people standing around into a tizzy of murmurs. 

"There are NO Foresworn in the city!" the guard repeated, waving the people away, "move along! Nothing to see here!"

Misty took a deep breath, slowly letting it out as she gave Margret a sad expression.

"Did you know her?" a man with stripped war paint asked, giving Misty an almost apologetic expression.

Misty shrugged, "you could say that."

"Did you see what happened?" he asked, looking back down at Weylin and Margret.

Misty shook her head, "no, I didn't. We just got here," she said, turning fully to face the man as she scowled, "and don't give me that fucking note, either. I'm not going into Cidhna Mine for you."

The man gave her wide, surprised eyes before narrowing them at her, "are you sure you didn't drop this note?" he asked, holding out a piece of paper toward her.

Misty glared at him and slowly folded her arms over her chest with a scowl, "I'm not taking that stupid paper." They stared at one another for a few moments, each as stubborn as the other before Misty sighed, "I'll tell you what, Eltrys. I'll think about it tonight and if I decide to help you, I'll meet you at the shrine. Kay?" She didn't wait for his answer before turning away and heading for the Inn, following her group.

"What was that about?" Kieron asked, giving her a raised eyebrow.

"Nothing. Just another quest that I have to think about," she said with a sigh, "it'll end with me in prison."

"Who's putting you in prison?" Hawke asked, already looking angry.

Misty shook her head, "don't worry about it. I haven't decided if I'm going to even do the Forsworn Conspiracy Quest," she said, heading for the fireplace on the other side of the tavern. After the ambush that day, she needed to sit somewhere warm and just relax. Niall gave her a smirk and patted his leg as she approached. Normally, she would have ignored it and sat somewhere else, even if it meant sitting on the floor. Niall had a habit of being too touchy and she wasn't in the mood for being groped, but today, she didn't care. Which was probably why he was surprised when she took him up on the offer to sit on his lap. "Don't be too touchy or I'm sitting somewhere else," she warned, getting a chuckle from the bosmer. 

"I would never," he cooed.

She gave him a glare over her shoulder as he grinned at her before turning back to look at the flames flickering over the logs in the fireplace. 

"So, what's the plan? Are we going to help that man or not?" Bikhai asked with a stretch and a yawn.

Misty sighed, running her hand through her hair and pulling the leather tie loose, "I don't know. I'll have to sleep on it and figure out what to do. I really don't want to end up in prison."

"Explain to me how helping that man would end with you in prison," Hawke growled, stepping around the chair to stand with his arms folded over his chest and his, starting to become normal, frown.

"Supposedly, there's a bunch of Forsworn agents hiding out in the city and Eltrys is gunna want me to look for evidence about them and the Forsworn," she said, sitting up straight as Niall started massaging her shoulders, "on top of all this, Markarth is supposed to be under Imperial control but there are quite a few people that still worship Talos in secret. Hell, the fucking temple of Talos ain't even fully closed down."

"So... who are you going to be helping if you do this? The Forsworn, the city, or the Imperials?" Iron asked, taking a drink from his tankard as he frowned. 

Misty took a deep breath, closing her eyes for a second, "I don't know. All I know is that, eventually, I'm going to end up in the mine and I'll have to either serve my time or help Madanach escape  _OR_ kill him and Thonar is supposed to help get me out of the mine."

"I don't like any of those options," Bishop muttered, folding his arms over his chest as he glared at a spot on the floor, "nobody escapes Cidhna Mine and lives to tell about it."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For those that don't know, or aren't aware, I REPLY TO MOST COMMENTS!!! So if you left a comment back many many chapters ago, I most likely replied to it. I do pay attention to the number of comments so I can reply to them. I always found it disappointing when I would leave a comment and the writer, modder, artist, whatever, wouldn't reply back so I try to reply to it because, honestly, it hurt my feelings a little when they didn't. O_O I know. I have feelings too. I'm working on getting those removed. LOL Anyway, I know I've said it before and I'll say it again, don't be afraid to comment. It's what I live for.


	121. Forsworn Conspiracy and Cidhna Mine

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Misty, against her better judgement, decides to help Eltyrs. What has she gotten herself into this time?
> 
> Sorry this one took a while, we're trying to get into a better place than we're already at and it's taking up more of my time than I expected. ^_^' thanks for being patient though. I love you guys for it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you like my fanfiction, and I know you do if you've read to this point, you should check out the other one I'm writing as well. It won't be updated as much as this one, but it's still something to pass the time and full of humor, drama, and romance. Here's the link if you're interested. If not, just ignore this and keep waiting for the next update. XP 
> 
> https://archiveofourown.org/works/17946128/chapters/42496994
> 
> Also, Knight (King_Traegodia) and I have collaborated to bring you another fanfic featuring Misty and Traysek. There are quite a few spoilers in this one for FITN, but it's going to be funny and epic. If you liked the chapters with Traysek, you're going to LOVE this. What's it about? Well... Misty gets transported to Traysek's world, for a change, where she meets his followers. We have no idea where it's going to go. Once again, we're just along for the ride. ^_^' no control what so ever. Still, we hope you enjoy!
> 
> https://archiveofourown.org/works/18029111/chapters/42600056

"You can't be serious!" Wolfe growled as he trotted up the steps next to her, glaring daggers at the woman. 

Misty rolled her eyes, "as a heart attack."

"I don't think this is such a good idea, either," Morgaine said, walking on Misty's other side, "especially if you already know you'll end up in the mine because of it."

"It's not a good idea, but I already know the answers to what Eltrys wants me to do," Misty said, pausing at the top of the stairs before the door leading into the temple of Talos. She turned to face the people with her with a frown, "look. I don't give a fuck about what Eltrys wants me to do, but the Silver fucks need to be taken down a peg and I'm the one who'll have to do it."

"No, you don't," Bishop growled, glaring at her from a couple of steps down. 

Misty snorted, "are any of you going to do it?"

Wolfe frowned at her, folding his arms over his chest, "I'm not about to risk my freedom for some guy I don't know."

Misty nodded, "then shut the fuck up and let me do me," she said, turning and heading into the temple. She led them down the steep incline to where Eltrys stood, leaning back against the pillar with his arms folded over his chest. 

He blinked in surprise of Misty and the people behind her, tilting his head slightly as she approached, "well... This is... surprising. I thought you weren't going to help me with this."

Misty rolled her eyes, "yeah, yeah, yeah. Tell me the details and then I'll tell you exactly what I know about it," she said, folding her arms over her chest.

He furrowed his brows at her, "what do you mean you'll tell me what you know?" he asked, giving her a hard stare.

Misty sighed, "look, Margaret was an agent for the Imperial Legion. She was supposed to be investigating Thonar Silverfuck and take the information back to Tullius. Weylin was just a pawn. He was told to take out Margaret by Nepos who was told to tell Weylin by Thonar who is keeping Madanach prisoner to control the Forsworn."

Eltrys's eyes widened at all the information, his mouth falling open in shock, "I... I don't know what to say... Madanach, Thonar, Nepos... It's all so much to take in."

Misty rolled her eyes, "but I still gave it to you and am going to get tossed into the mine for my trouble. Now give me the gold you were going to give so I can leave. You should leave too, or the guard will kill you," she said, holding her hand out as Eltrys absently put the coin pouch in her hand. 

"I will. You've given me so much to work with. I am completely in your debt!" he said, moving past her and the group at her back toward the exit. 

"He won't make it to the front gate," she said, turning as she slipped the coin pouch into her satchel, "be ready for a fight. Markarth guards don't take kindly to nosey people."

She drew her bow as the others drew their swords and waited... and waited... and waited some more. Misty furrowed her brows, narrowing her eyes at the doors before putting her bow back on her back, "okay..." she muttered, frowning, "maybe nothing happens unless we're actually snooping around and since we didn't the guards aren't trying to throw us in the mines."

"Possible," Morgaine said, replacing her daggers on her hips.

"Or they could be waiting for us outside the temple," Bishop growled, sneering at the doors with his bow trained.

"Either way, killing guards isn't exactly the smartest thing to do," Casavir said, his deep voice reverberating off the walls of the temple, "especially if you're already in trouble."

"The worst that could happen is they execute us," Wolfe said, sliding his daggers back onto his hips, "and I'm more than willing to go down fighting."

"I'm not!" Misty squeaked, giving him a glare, "some of us have actual life goals that we have to achieve."

"What? Fighting Dragons? You shouldn't be doing that at all," Wolfe said, furrowing his brow at her, "you're not strong enough to take one on yourself, you shouldn't be fighting them at all."

Misty stared at him, stunned and yet... not. She scowled at him, turning to face the imperial fully with anger flickering in her eyes, "can you take one on yourself?" He stood still, silent as she glared at him for a few seconds, "I didn't think so. So shut the fuck up and stop telling me I can't. I get enough of that in my life without you adding to it." She gave Hawke a glance before heading for the doors. 

* * *

She stepped out into the sunlight and started down the steps, not bothering to wait for everyone to catch up as she moved around the walkway toward Understone Keep. She paused, looking at the doors of the keep before taking a deep breath to calm herself down. 

"Misty, wait up!" 

She rolled her eyes and turned, giving Wolfe a frown, "what?"

He stopped a couple of feet away, giving her an apologetic expression as he rubbed the back of his neck, "I... I'm sorry. I know you're not weak and I know that fighting dragons and absorbing their souls is what you're supposed to do." He paused watching her stare at him as he moved forward the last few feet and took her hand. "I just don't want you to get hurt and die. That's my worst fear."

Misty blinked, sighing as she looked down at their hands, "mine too. I don't like what I have to do and I know where this is leading. I'd be lying if I said I wasn't scared." She let him pull her into a hug, laying her cheek against his chest with her eyes closed. 

Wolfe stroked her hair, holding her tight against his body as he glanced toward the keep, "I know, honey. I'm here for you."

She smiled, listening to his heartbeat against her ear for a few moments, letting the world drop away, leaving just the two of them in their own world. "Thank you, Wolfe. That really means a lot."

As much as she wanted to just be in that moment forever, the guards had other ideas.

"You there! Halt!"

Misty and Wolfe parted, giving the approaching gang of guards a raised eyebrow before glancing at one another. 

"Can we help you, gentlemen?" Misty asked, keeping her hand on Wolfe's arm to keep him from drawing his weapon. 

"You were the ones helping Eltyrs, weren't you?" the guard in front asked with his hand on his sword. 

"No," Wolfe answered automatically, glaring at the guards with narrowed golden eyes.

The guard snorted, glaring back as he shook his head, "Eltrys told us that you were the ones that gave him that information, so it's useless to say you didn't."

"Then why ask if you already knew?" Misty asked, frowning at the guards. 

The guards chuckled as they drew their weapons, "it's too bad we have to pin all these recent murders on you."

Misty's eyes widened as her hand automatically started for her swords.

"I wouldn't if I were you," one of the guards growled, pointing his sword at her, pausing her movements.

Wolfe stepped between her and the guards, trying to keep their focus on him, "I'll go with you and take the blame. Leave her out of this."

The guard snorted, "no. She's the one we want. With all the information she seems to have, it would be a great boon to this city and especially the Silverbloods."

Misty scowled, "you can tell those silver-fucks to suck dick and die," she snarled, getting a smirk from Wolfe.

"You heard her. Beat it," Wolfe said, nodding behind the guards.

The guards looked at one another before starting forward. With the agility of the rogue he is, the daggers were out of their sheaths and in Wolfe's hands in half a second. He threw his arm out, stopping the blade just before cutting into the guard's neck, stopping their advance. "If you want her, you're going to have to go through me," he said with a smirk. 

The guards shifted, looking unsure about proceeding until Misty gave a cry, her arm being grabbed and jerked back behind her back and up into her shoulders, stretching her shoulder to its brink. 

"AHHHH! You son of a bitch! Let go!" she cried out, trying and failing to get loose.

Wolfe's attention turned away for a second, which was just long enough for the guard he had by the throat to get him in an arm lock. Wolfe growled, gritting his teeth as the guards pushed and shoved them toward the mine. 

"You'll never see the sun again, you hear me? No one escapes Cidhne Mine."

* * *

The pushed Misty and Wolfe into a side room, blocking the doorway as they barked orders to the two. 

"Remove your weapons and armor," one of the guards growled, making Wolfe sneer at him before he got a shove in the shoulder, "now!"

Misty took a deep breath, glancing at Wolfe as he nodded. They removed their weapons and armor, handing them over to a couple of the guards. Misty rubbed her arms, the cold chill coming up from the mine nipping at her skin. 

"Put these on," one of the other guards brought them a couple of ragged looking tunics and pants.

Wolfe wrinkled his nose at the burlap cloth as he took it, giving the guards a glare as he pulled his shirt over his head. Even after seeing him shirtless a few times and sharing the same bed a couple of times, it still made her mouth go dry, seeing him half naked. She swallowed, taking a deep breath as she pulled her shirt over her head, trying to ignore the stares as she changed. Once redressed, they left that side room and entered the actual prison of the mine. She closed her eyes as the cell bars clanged shut behind them, echoing through the mine and her mind like a blood-curdling scream in the night. Wolfe glanced over his shoulder, giving the guards a glare before turning to face the orc in steel armor moving away from the barred door leading into the actual mine. Misty opened her eyes, lifting her chin to face the orc with as much dignity as she could.  _I'm innocent. These mother fuckers will pay for putting us in here,_ she told herself, keeping her expression as serious as possible.  _This isn't how this quest is supposed to go._

__

"Alright, Prisoners. Eyes front. You're in Cidhne Mine, now. And we expect you to earn your keep," the orc woman growled, folding her arms over her chest, glaring at them, "there's no resting your hide in a cell in this prison. Here, you work. You'll mine ore until you start throwing up silver bars. You got it?"

Misty and Wolfe remained silent, Wolfe glaring back at the woman while Misty clenched her jaw to keep from saying anything snarky.  _Sarcasm isn't gunna help us here and I'd rather stay on her good side, for now,_ she thought as the orc continued, turning her attention to Misty.

"We don't get many women here in the mine, they don't last long. You must have been an awful bedmate to get thrown in here," she said, getting a low growl from Wolfe before turning to the guard, "alright, open 'er up."

Misty swallowed as the gate opened and they walked through it. Her eyes moved over the couple of people standing in the front of the mine, who had stopped talking to one another to turn their attention to Misty and Wolfe, their eyes almost locking on her. She swallowed again, slipping her hand into Wolfe's as they stood on the walkway looking back. The clinking of pickaxes in the other tunnels stopped as a few other prisoners emerged, watching the new prisoners with amused, hungry eyes. 

"We can force our way out of here. Just say the word, Princess and we'll break out of here," Wolfe muttered under his breath near her ear.

Misty shook her head, "we'll have to come back to Markarth and I would rather not fight my way in and out of the city every time we come in."

Wolfe nodded, his eyes scanning over the room before Misty moved away from him, grabbing a pickaxe from a table.

"Let's do this," Misty said, resting it on her shoulder as she started down the ramp with Wolfe close behind. She ignored the whistles and wolf howls and catcalls, thinking that most of these men probably hadn't seen a woman in months let alone years. Wolfe growled at them, moving forward to drape his arm over her shoulders as they moved to the center of the room, where a man sat cross-legged by a fire. 

He looked up at Misty and Wolfe as smirked, "what are you in for, new blood?"

Misty watched him for a few moments, "does it matter? We're here and we're going to get out."

That got a laugh from everyone in the mine, echoing through the tunnels enough for the orc guard to bang on the gates. "HEY! Quit laughing in there and get back to work!"

"And how do you expect to do that?" the man said, getting to his feet with a grin.

"I need to speak to Madanach," she said, instantly silencing the mine.

"Why would the new meat want to speak to Madanach, the King in Rags?" the Orc standing at the doorway leading to where she knew Madanach was asked, frowning at her. 

"I have an offer he'd be a moron to refuse," she said, standing her ground as she met the orc's eyes. Inside her head, she was screaming at herself to just shut up, keep her head down and do her time, except... her eyes wandered to Braig, who was watching her and Wolfe with narrowed eyes.  _They'll never let me out of here._

The orc snorted, "I doubt that," he said, sneering at her as his eyes moved over her in the burlap outfit as he licked his lips, "you know... it's been a long time since any of us have had a woman. How would you like to spend the night in my bedroll?"

Misty felt her eye twitch before inhaling, putting her arm out to stop Wolfe as he started to move forward to teach the orc a lesson. She gave the orc a smirk as she narrowed her eyes, "I have a better idea. You take me to meet with Madanach or I set you and this whole place on fire."

The orc smirked as the men in the mine chuckled, "you planning on using magic to burn a mine you can't get out of?"

Wolfe started chuckling himself and shook his head, "you have no fucking idea who you're talking to."

That only made the rest of the men laugh harder. 

"The new bloods think they own this mine," one of the men laughed, loudly. 

Wolfe snorted, taking the pickaxe from Misty, "do it, honey. Show them how powerful my dragon Princess is."

Misty rolled her eyes, "I think I'd settle more for beating the fuck outta one of them," she muttered, rolling her head around her shoulders, "then I'll go see him myself."

The orc scoffed, stepping in front of the bars of the tunnel to Madanach, "you're going to have to get past me first, sweetheart."

Misty smirked, starting toward him with her shoulders back and head held high, "don't you mean through you?" The orc smirked, folding his arms over his chest as she got closer before inhaling, "FEIM!" She became ethereal, walking directly through the orc, making the man gasp as she stepped through the bars and turned to smirk at him from the other side, becoming thereal. "You were saying?"

The mine was silent, most of the men in shock of what they had just seen before Grisvar the Unlucky moved forward, his eyes locked on her, "Dragonborn. You're the... Dragonborn!"

Misty gave a slight bow, smirking through the bars of the tunnel, "in the flesh."

"What? I thought the Dragonborn was supposed to be a man," one of the prisoners said, making her frown. 

"And I thought men were supposed to have balls, but I guess they put me in the women's section of the prison," she growled, folding her arms over her chest as Wolfe laughed. 

She turned, heading down the tunnel as the orc shouted after her, the sound of keys clinking and the lock in the barred door clanking echoing through the tunnel. She turned the corner and, sure as the game goes, Madanach sat at the table in his small, cozy chamber, writing away on a paper in front of him. He lifted his eyes to her as she approached, giving her a smirk.

"Well, well. Look at you. The Nords have turned you into an animal. A wild beast caged up and left to go mad. So, my fellow beast, what do you want? Answers about the Forsworn? Revenge for trying to have you killed?" he asked, turning back to his paper.

"I want out and I know you know a way," she said, not bothering to tiptoe around her own knowledge.

"Oh? Do I now?" he asked, keeping his eyes on the paper, but his writing had stopped.

"The tunnel that leads to the ruins in Markarth. Nchuand-Zel," that got his full attention, "I also know you have a key and keep it on you at all times. So, here's what we're going to do. I'll still go talk to Braig, because I like him and have a soft spot for his back story, but I'm not killing Grisvar and I am NOT going to be a Forsworn. I already have too much trouble that I'll have to be dealing with, without adding to it."

Madanach watched her with cool, calculating eyes, almost as if he were weighing whether or not she was telling the truth before smiling, "and what is Braig's story?"

Misty stared at him for a few seconds before speaking, "he watched the Jarl behead his daughter before throwing him in here," she said, knowing that, that was what he wanted to be sure of.

Madanach's eyes widened slightly before he looked back down at the paper in front of him and licked his lips, "what else do you know young one?"

Misty smirked at him, "get my man and me out and I'll tell you whatever you want to know about anything," she said, knowing that it was probably a long shot, but rolling the dice anyway.

He chuckled, leaning back in his chair as he regarded her with amused eyes, "you can barter and know what you want. I can respect that. I'll tell you what. Bring me a shiv and gather my men, and I'll lead us all out. Sound fair?"

Misty nodded before turning and walking back down the hallway and through the open bars where the prisoners were waiting, as if expecting to be called to drag her corpse from the tunnel. She smirked at them as she moved straight to Grisvar and stopped in front of him, "I know you have a shiv. If you want out of this hellhole, give it to me," she said, putting her hand out.

Grisvar stared at her with a mixture of awe and fear, as if he were afraid she would shout him to pieces where he stood, but he didn't hesitate in giving her the extra shiv.

She gave him a smile before turning and heading back into the tunnel where Madanach stood, waiting. She shoved the shiv into his hand, half thinking about stabbing him with it.

He looked over the shiv before smirking and giving a nod, "very well. Gather the others and we shall make our escape."

Misty rolled her eyes, "they're already gathered. I sort of scared them a little."

Madanach laughed, "and how did a little thing like you do that?"

Misty narrowed her eyes at him before smirking, "because I'm the Dragonborn."

Madanach laughed loudly, "you're amusing. I like that. Keep it up and I'll give you a story to tell your friends," he said, giving her a slap on the ass as he walked past, widening her eyes as she stood stunned.

 _Did that just fucking happen? That disgusting troll just fucking slapped my ass!_ She huffed, turning and stalking after the man with her hands balled into fists at her sides. As soon as she stepped out from the tunnel and up to Madanach's back, she gave his shoulder a tap, turning him around as he gave her a smile. 

"Yes, sweethe-uh!"

Misty threw her fist out, striking the man in the nose and knocking him to the ground. She moved forward to kneel beside him, jerking the key from around his neck and standing straight. "I hope next time you think twice about touching my ass," she growled, getting a shocked look from Wolfe before he scowled at Madanach. She nodded toward the tunnel, standing straight in front of all the men, "I am Melissa Dovahkiir! Dragonborn, Harbinger, Thane two times over and future High Queen of Skyrim and  _I_ am in charge now. Madanach's had you all under his thumb and I'm here to liberate you." She held up the key, "he had a way out this whole fucking time and refused to tell anyone about it. He was going to use you as fodder for his escape plan. While the guards took you out, he was going to make his escape through the gates and out into the hills."

"I was not," Madanach groaned, sitting up with his hand covering his bleeding nose. 

"Oh please. I've planned through this scenario enough times to know that almost everyone dies except, conveniently,  _you,_ Madanach," she said, leaning slightly over his before standing straight with the key in her hand in the air, "I will lead you out, but you have to listen to me and do exactly as I say or you're going to die!"

Grisvar stepped forward, with his chin up and his shoulders back, "I will follow you where you need me, Dragonborn."

Misty gave a nod, not really sure if having a thief following her was a good thing... Until Brynjolf's face popped into her head, "if anyone else wants out, follow me." She didn't wait for an answer before turning and walking back down the tunnel, pausing only at the barred gate to unlock it and turn to give the group following them a once over. "You ready, ladies?"

"Let's do this, Princess," Wolfe said, moving forward to take the lead. 

Misty nodded, falling into step behind him as he led them to the dwemer door and pushed it open, making a grinding, creaking, metal on metal sound. Misty ushered the others in before going through the door herself and heading to the front, where Wolfe stood scanning the hallways ahead.

"What are we facing going through here?" Wolfe asked, looking down at Misty as she stepped up next to him.

 "What's usually in a dwemer ruin? Dwemer robots, spiders, and Falmer," she said with a shrug, "if we all work together, it shouldn't be that bad."

"How do we know you're not just leading us into a trap?" one of the men asked, narrowing his eyes at her.

Misty rolled her eyes and looked back at him with an unamused frown, "yes. Let me lead you into a trap that would ultimately be my downfall. Seriously, Odvan. I get that you're skeptical of outside help since being tossed in the mines, but I'm not the kind of person to lie about something like this. Or lie at all."

"It's true," Wolfe said with a smirk, "she can't lie to save her life."

The man narrowed his eyes at her farther, "how do you know my name?"

"There's a lot that she knows that'll keep you alive. Be grateful she's willing to share it," Wolfe growled, poking the man in the chest as he glared at him.

"You expect us to believe what she tells us when we don't know either of you?" the orc growled, folding his arms over his chest with a frown.

"Yeah. You're just the new blood in the mine," one of the other men agreed.

"If you don't like it, you can stay here and we'll get out. I'm not in the mood to babysit," Wolfe said, turning and heading into the ruins with Misty close behind. 

* * *

They moved through the broken rooms, dug out hallways to step into a dwemer hallway. Misty swallowed as Wolfe and her lead the group of forsworn criminals through the dwemer hallways, stopping when they got to the part of the ruins that was covered in webs and egg sacks. Wolfe reached back, lacing his fingers between her's and raising her hand up to brush a kiss against her knuckles. 

"I won't let any spiders hurt you, princess," he said, giving her a smirk and a wink as he led her into the hallways with the spiders. 

She gave a squeak as the giant bugs turned to face them, hiding behind Wolfe as he faced down the creatures. 

"Ha! Some Dragonborn," one of the men behind them growled, making a few of the others chuckle, "what kind of great, legendary hero is afraid of a few spiders?"

"Don't listen to them, princess. We all know that if it wasn't for you, they'd still be stuck in that mine until they died," Wolfe said, giving the men a glare over his shoulder. 

"Madanach would have gotten us out," Uraacen said, frowning at Wolfe.

"He's had this tunnel and path dug out for weeks," Misty said, turning enough to glare back at him, "if he was going to get everyone out, wouldn't he have done it instead of waiting for someone else to be tossed into the mine?"

That silenced them as they glanced at one another, as if waiting for someone to say something. When nobody said anything, they all lowered their eyes, as if suddenly realizing that Madanach didn't really care about anyone but himself. 

"That's what I thought. Now anyone that has a shiv or magic should be in the front taking out anything dangerous, since the guards in the mine took all my shit. I can offer support from a distance, but not much else. I don't know any other magic besides healing," she said, feeling about as useless as she did when she had first come to Skyrim.  

Borkel, Grisvar, Odvan, and Duach moved around Misty and Wolfe, fighting off the spiders with magic and the shivs they had before everyone moved through the ruins. They ran through, making quick work of the spiders with magic, shivs, and pickaxes as they moved through the ruins. They moved quickly up the stairs, only to stop when Misty paused in the large room her eyes going wide at the two children trying to fend off a couple of dwemer automatons. Without thinking, as the little girl screamed, she snatched the pickaxe from Duach and ran at the dwemer robot, swinging the pickaxe around as she hollered a battlecry, embedding the ax in the machine's head and sending it crumbling to the ground. She gave a hard jerk, ripping the head from the robot's body and spraying herself with dwemer oil before turning, smashing the decorated pickaxe at the second one, rendering one of the limbs useless as it still tried to attack her. She blocked each attack, shuffling back a step or two before leaping back, crouching, and rushing forward, swinging the pickaxe up under the dwemer sphere's chin. She put her foot against its chest and leaned back, pushing against the chest plate as she ground her teeth and hollered, ripping the head from the machine. It toppled to the ground, falling apart into pieces as she stood over it, two heads impaled on the ax in her hand as she wiped the oil from her face and turn to look at the children. The boy shifted to put himself between her and his sister, giving Misty narrowed, distrustful eyes as she gave them a smile.

"You kids okay?" she asked, tossing the ax to the ground, "you're not hurt, are you?"

"Stay back or else," the boy growled, putting his fists up as if he would fight the person who just took out two dwemer spheres with hardly any effort. 

Misty smiled at him and moved forward, mentally and physically preparing for a punch to the gut or something. She put her hand on the boy's head, leaning down to give him surprised expression a smile as she helped his sister to her feet, "my name is Misty, what's yours?"

"Shalina," the little girl said, looking nervously at the men standing stunned at the end of the walkway.

"It's good to meet you, Shalina," Misty said, turning her eyes to the boy, "and you?"

"Solitar," he muttered, frowning at her as he pushed her hand off his head, "and I don't know you well enough for you to be touching me, lady."

Misty chuckled, "you've got fire, I'll give ya that," she said, standing straight with her fists on her hips, "where are your parents, anyway? I'm sure they'd be pretty upset that you two ran off."

The little girl lowered her eyes to the ground, looking sad as she boy shifted uncomfortably where he stood. 

"We don't have parents," Shalina said, looking almost ready to cry.

Misty furrowed her brow, glancing at Wolfe who sighed as he moved toward her and the kids.

"Who needs parents, anyway? They just slow you down," Solitar growled, scuffing his worn boot on the ground as he stuffed his hands in his pockets. 

Misty sighed and gave a nod, "then I'll be your parent."

Wolfe gave a groan, "princess, you've already got six..."

"Exactly! What's two more?" she said, giving the two's surprise a smile, "I've already got six other children I've adopted, so you won't be by yourselves and I'm not about to just leave you here to fend for yourselves."

Shalina and Solitar gave one another a glance before Shalina smiled, "okay."

Solitar snorted, folding his arms over his chest, "so you can abandon us later? I don't think so."

Shalina gave her brother a frown, "I want to sleep in a real bed for a few nights. The ground hurts my neck," she complained getting a scowl from the boy, "please, Solitar. Even if it's just for a little while?"

Solitar narrowed his eyes, looking Misty over with a frown before sighing and giving a nod, "fine, but I don't like it."

Misty chuckled, ruffling the boy's hair as she offered her hand to the girl, "you'll love it. I have two boys and four girls that are extremely friendly, but I wouldn't piss off Sofia if I were you. She could be a bit vicious."

"Great, more sisters," Solitar grumbled as Shalina took Misty's hand and smiled. 

* * *

Misty furrowed her brow, glancing at Duach as he stared at her with narrowed eyes, "alright. What the hell's your problem? You haven't stopped staring at me since we got the kids," she growled, stopping and glaring back at the tall reachman.

"You. I don't understand you," he said, concentrating completely on her, "you were terrified of some spiders but when you saw a couple of kids you didn't know in danger, you didn't even hesitate."

Misty shrugged, "call it a mother's instinct then."

"Would you have done the same for an adult?" Odvan asked, tilting his head slightly as he folded his arms over his chest.

Misty shrugged again, "depends on who it was and how bad off they were facing down the dwemer sphere. If I didn't like them, I probably wouldn't have helped, but I help out most people no matter what."

"Would you even help a forsworn?" Duach asked, giving her a challenging glare.

"Even a forsworn," she said, keeping her eyes locked with his.

"Why don't I believe that?" Duach asked, folding his arms over his chest with a scowl. 

"Because the only people you've ever come up against was trying to kill you and I bet you've never given a thought to just talking with someone you automatically thought was an enemy either, have you?" she asked, tilting her head as she studied his face. 

He snorted, "no, I haven't."

"Then what gives you the right to judge me based off of your past experiences without getting to know me?" she asked, frowning, "I don't assume that all Nords are vying for the stormcloaks or that all Altmer are part of the thalmor. I don't assume that every thief is sleazy or that every bandit became one because they like it. I would rather give someone the chance to prove those stereotypes wrong than to assume the stereotype was right. It's a waste of energy, brain power, and time to just assume." She turned, heading up the incline leading out of the ruins, leaving Odvan and Duach staring after her, slightly stunned by her minor speech. 

Wolfe chuckled, shaking his head as she moved past them, "she has a way with words, doesn't she?" he asked, smirking as he followed Misty and the children toward the door. 

Misty paused at the door and took a deep breath before turning to face the men, "Thonar is outside these doors waiting for us," she said, getting confused expressions from the men, "I can try to talk him out of having everyone killed, just say that Madanach is dead. Whether or not he gets out of the mine the same way we did or not isn't my concern. Just do NOT attempt to fight. Alright. I can't convince anyone that you're all harmless if you're fighting everyone. Clear?"

The men nodded, looking tense but willing to follow her lead as Wolfe pushed open the doors and they walked out to meet Thonar, who stood surrounded by guards. Misty met his gaze as the man sneered at her with narrowed dark eyes. 

"Think you can escape Cidhna Mine on my watch?" Thonar asked, his voice full of hate and venom as he folded his arms over his chest, "you're all going to pay for your crimes one way or another."

The forsworn behind her shifted, ready and itching to fight someone after being imprisoned for so long. The sun had set since she and Wolfe had been taken prisoner, the night sky and stars hanging over them like spectators at an arena. She stood her ground, glaring at Thonar before movement behind the guards caught her eye. She smirked as several of her groups most intimidating warriors surrounded the guard and Thonar, despite the look of almost fury on a few of their faces, but that only added to the intimidation. 

"And how do you expect to go about doing that, Thonar? You're completely surrounded," she said, giving the Nord a smug smirk as he glanced back.

The man's entire demeanor shifted from confident and angry to nervous as he looked back at Misty, "I...uh..."

"You were just about to walk away, lest you start a war you won't finish or make it out of alive," she said, watching Thonar calculate if she were telling the truth about that or not. 

He gave a nod, seeming to decide that he and his men would retreat, "very well, but don't expect me to back down a second time."

"I will," Misty said, getting a glare from the man as he motioned for the guards to follow him. She waited until Thonar was out of earshot and sight before looking at the warriors with a smile, who still stood like angry statues. Her smile waned and she cleared her throat, "it wasn't our fault."

"Excuse me if I have a hard time believing that," Kaidan growled, glaring at her with furious crimson eyes.

She scowled back, narrowing her eyes as her blood pressure rose, "I didn't do a Goddamned thing. The fucking guards surprised us and tossed us in there," she growled back.

"Where were  _YOU_ , huh?" Wolfe asked angrily as he stood beside her, "some fucking guardian. Can't even protect the Dragonborn when she needs it."

Kaidan's glare shifted to the imperial as his lips thinned in a frown, "it wouldn't happen if she wouldn't run off when she's agitated," he growled, his voice going lower.

Misty scoffed, "like a child throwing a fit?" she asked, folding her arms over her chest as she tilted her head at him. 

Kaidan's scowled, "that's not what I was going to say."

"Wasn't it?" Misty asked, narrowing her eyes at the warrior.

"No, it wasn't," Kaidan said back, keeping their eyes locked before Kieron cleared his throat.

"We'd best get the little ones back to the inn before the others start to worry," Kieron said, giving Kaidan a stern stare.

Kaidan glanced at the Nord before looking at the altmer children standing slightly behind her, the boy glaring at the warrior in challenge. His eyes moved up to Misty, who looked annoyed as she stood in front of the children, as if protecting them. He gave a nod, stepping to the side as he motioned toward the walkway leading in front of the keep, "let's get the little ones introduced to their new family then."

The children glanced at one another before following Misty as she walked past the warrior with her head held high, ignoring the slightly annoyed glare he gave her in passing. 

* * *

"Shalina, Solitar. I want you to meet your new siblings. Sher'tul, Sissel, Sofia, Zarain, D'usha, and Maisha," Misty said, motioning to each child as they smiled at the altmer children.

"About time you adopted another boy," D'usha said, hopping down from his stool to greet his new siblings, "Zarain isn't much fun."

Solitar frowned at D'usha, standing stiff, as if ready to fight, "what do you mean, 'fun'?"

"Well, for one, all Zarain likes to do is read his stupid books," D'usha said, getting a tongue click from the dunmer.

"Excuse me for expanding my knowledge," Zarain said, slapping the book in front of him closed before sliding off the stool and heading for the hallway, "neanderthals."

"Hold on," Misty said, grabbing Zarain's shoulder as he tried walking past her, "everyone needs a bath. We've been traveling for a while and y'all are starting to smell."

"Yeay! Bath!" Sissel squealed as she and her sisters started for the bathing room.

"Come on, Shalina," Sher'tul said, taking her new sister's hand and leading the girl with the rest.

Shalina glanced back at her brother, looking a little worried as Solitar moved forward, roughly taking Sher'tul's wrist and gripping it hard enough to make her cry out. 

Instantly, Misty's eyes snapped to the boy as her hand reached out, grabbing him by the back of the neck and pulling him away from the girls as he ground his teeth to keep from yelling, "what is wrong with you? You don't grab your sister like that," she hissed at him.

"They're not my sisters and you're not my mother!" he hollered back, glaring up at her.

Misty snorted, "I am now and you're going to fucking deal with it. Now go stand in a corner and don't move from there until I say," she said, pushing him toward a corner of the tavern.

"I don't have to do anything you tell me to! You're not my mother!" he snarled, running from the Inn.

"Solitar!" Misty called, starting after him.

"Hold on," Bishop said, catching her before she could leave, "let me talk to him."

Misty blinked in surprise, a little stunned that the man that wanted who leave D'usha in a bandit cave would want to talk to a child she adopted. She nodded, watching him leave the Inn with concerned eyes and a crease in her brows.

* * *

It doesn't take much to figure out where an upset boy would go, especially in a city like Markarth when you were once a frustrated boy yourself. Bishop moved up the steps to a balcony that was deserted where a boy could be alone. He heard something shatter, which told him the boy was there. He stepped up on the landing, watching the boy kick a few pieces of pot as he muttered to himself, sniffling and wiping his nose on his sleeve. He sighed, running his hand through his hair as he started toward the boy, unsure what he was going to say to the boy. 

"Who does she think she is, anyway?" the boy grumbled, smashing another pot, "we don't need her. New siblings. I'll give her new siblings." He smashed another pot, the pieces skittering to bump against Bishop's boot. Solitar stood surprised that Bishop was there before his surprised expression turned into a scowl. He sniffled, wiping his nose on his sleeve as he glared at the ranger, "what do you want?"

Bishop shrugged, "nothing," he said, feeling extremely awkward.

"I'm not going back to that woman," the boy growled, kicking some of the pot toward Bishop.

Bishop rolled his eyes, folding his arms over his chest as he did, "you don't seem to realize how lucky you are, so let me enlighten you, kid. That woman that you hate for no reason, has opened her home, heart, and life to you and your sister. The least you owe her is a little respect," he said, frowning at the boy.

"She's not my mother!" Solitar snarled, smashing another pot.

"I don't see your real mother or father around to take care of you," Bishop snarled back, stunning the boy for a second.

Solitar scowled at him, looking half about to cry or scream. 

Bishop sighed, running his hand through his hair, "look, kid. I understand she isn't your mother, but she's the closest thing to a mother you have right now. Not only that, but she's the best mother anyone could have. You couldn't ask for a better woman for a mother."

"You're her lover, aren't you? Why else would you say something like that?" Solitar asked, wiping the tear streaks from his cheeks.

Bishop snorted, "I wish," he grumbled, shaking his head, "no. It's the truth. She's..." he paused, trying to think of something clever he could say to the boy, but decided to go with the truth, "she's... Nice. She takes care of everyone no matter what they've done to her. All of those kids have been adopted, just like you and your sister. They come from being tossed away by their parents or forgotten," he paused, "I know she could never be your real mother and she knows that too, but she'll love you and take care of you and nurture you and make sure you have a dry place to sleep at night and a hot meal in your belly. She'll sing you songs and tell you stories and put you before herself every day." He slowly moved forward to place his hand on the boy's shoulder, turning his sad, angry gaze up to him, "I know how much it hurts to not be loved by the ones that gave you life. But I promise you, Misty, your adoptive mother, isn't like that. She will never, ever abandon you or see you get hurt. You don't have to like her or anyone, but give her a chance."

Solitar sniffled, lowering his eyes back to the smashed pots on the ground around him as he wiped his nose with the back of his hand, "will she really do all that stuff?"

Bishop chuckled, "she has most nights. The only times I can think that she hasn't was when we clear a fort or ruin."

Solitar sniffled again and nodded, "alright. I'll give her a chance, but I'm not taking a bath," the boy said, giving the ranger a challenging glare.

Bishop sighed, "that's non-negotiable, kid. You smell like you need one."

Solitar snorted, "how can you smell me over your own stink?" 

Bishop laughed, patting the boy on the head, "I like you, kid. Keep that attitude up and you'll definitely fit in."

* * *

With the children washed and ready for bed, Misty herded them into the bedroom Kieron had paid for, "alright, lost ones. Get in bed."

"Mama? Can you tell us a story?" Sher'tul asked, giving Misty big eyes.

Misty yawned, covering her mouth as she did, "tell you what. I'll sing you a song and tell you a story the next time I haven't had a long day. Deal?" 

"Deal!" Sher'tul said, snuggling down in the blankets with Sissel. 

Misty watched Solitar and Shalina pull the covers up over themselves. Since Bishop had talked to Solitar, he had only made sarcastic, snide comments but didn't touch any of the other kids. This, of course, was nothing new. Zarain being the main culprit when it came to snide comments and sarcastic remarks. She took a deep breath and swallowed, glancing around at the children, "everyone comfortable?" she asked, getting nods from the children, "alrighty then." She cleared her throat and inhaled, starting one of her favorite songs, [You'll Be In My Heart](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=s6NEBbTO-jQ). 

Solitar's eyes went wide before he glanced at Shalina, who looked at him with surprise as well before they snuggled down into their bed. He listened to her sing the soft melody, his eyes starting to get heavy as his mind tried to think of a reason why a stranger would accept two stray altmer into their family, especially with the war going on and the thalmor being behind it. He yawned, laying his head on the pillow next to his sister's as he closed his eyes, drifting down into sleep to the sound of Misty singing.  _It'll be nice to have a mother again,_ was his last thought before sleep drug him down.

* * *

Misty watched the children sleep for a few minutes, as she always did. It calmed her, blanketing her in a sense of peace that she normally never had. She smiled at them, listening to the soft snoring and deep breathing before getting to her feet and stretching as she yawned and left the room, closing the door behind her. She walked out into the tavern and took a seat at the table with Beatrice, Isengrim, and Kestrel, yawning again as she leaned back in the chair.

"Today's been a big day, hasn't it?" Morgaine asked, taking a seat on the other side of the table.

Misty nodded, "I wasn't expecting the guard to just show up and take me, let alone anyone I was with, to the jail. If I had figured that, I wouldn't have left the temple without everyone."

"Really?" Isengrim asked, giving Misty a raised eyebrow as she lowered the letter she was reading to the table. 

Misty snorted, "maybe," she said, getting chuckles from the women. She sighed and rolled her eyes, looking at the letter in front of Isengrim, "what's that?"

Isengrim blinked, clearing her throat as she picked up the paper, "oh... it's just... uh... It's a letter from Oden. We've been writing one another for a while," she said, shifting in her chair.

Misty gave her a raised eyebrow, "you've been writing each other? Is it like a pen-pal thing or are you two... getting close?"

Isengrim's cheeks flushed as she shook her head, "no, we're just writing. Nothing too serious."

Kestrel laughed, "as long as everyone's invited to the wedding, we're not judging."

Isengrim sighed and rolled her eyes, "there is no wedding. It's not that serious."

"Yet," Beatrice giggled as the Nord frowned at her. 

"Well, I'm happy for you either way," Misty said, pulling a few pieces of paper toward herself and ripping them into even sizes, "you guys feel like playing a card game?"

"What's a 'card game'?" Morgaine asked, leaning forward in her seat as Misty started writing on the small pieces of paper. 

"It's a game that's played on thick pieces of paper, but since I don't have that, it'll be just papers," Misty said, putting a big black X on the other side of the paper, "I've been thinking about us playing a game of Cards Against Humanity, except it'll stuff that has to do with Skyrim and Tamriel."

"Sounds interesting," Isengrim said, watching Misty write on the papers.

"How's it played?" Kestrel asked, looking at the paper Misty had finished with.

"First, we need more players. It's more fun that way."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I put the side relationship with Oden and Isengrim because my husband (oden) really is married to Isengrim in game and I thought it'd add a little more to the story. 
> 
> This has nothing to do with Misty's story. It's just really early in the morning and y'all know when it's early in the morning, your watching a nonsenseical show that you aren't paying attention to, and suddenly BOOM emotions. Yeah.
> 
> I got to thinking about my relationship with my mom and all that shit. Anyway, part of the reason I'm writing it here is because she doesn't read my fanfics. Sad, but I'm used to it. Which makes me even more sad. I got to thinking if she had ever told me she was proud of me and I can count on one hand the number of times she has in almost 30 years of life. Of course, I cried because I'm a girl *eyeroll* whatever. Then my mind turned to if my husband had ever said it to me... and I don't recall if he has (also doesn't read my fanfic). Been together for 12 years and he hasn't. 
> 
> So, let me put this here for all those that have followed and read to this point. 
> 
> I AM PROUD OF YOU!! We may not know each other, but you need to know that there is one person in this world that you know for sure is proud of you. No matter what you do. No matter your mistakes. No matter where you go or who your with or how hard it gets. I AM PROUD OF YOU!! I want you to at least read the words I haven't heard often enough in my life to make me feel worth something. I'm not joking when I say thank you for your continued support in reading and leaving comments and to those that are my friends on Facebook. You're the force that drives me to continue to write and game and just BE. Thank you for being you. I'm proud to have such a following and friends like you. You make me proud as a writer, and artist, and a person. Thank you, my friends and God Bless. ^_^ 
> 
> Note: I AM NOT DYING! -_- stop thinking that right fucking now! I just had a sudden attack of the feels. >_> It will be fixed by morning after a good, long, hard cry into my pillow. ;-) then I'll be back to my usual, sarcastic ball of annoying like y'all are used to. XD


	122. Cards Against Humanity; Skyrim Edition

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Misty introduces the group to a game we all know and love. XD let's see what kind of trouble they can all get into with a card game.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Special thanks to Kiba, Brooke, Loz, Maeve, and Emily for helping me come up with scenerio cards and answer cards. Without them, this chapter wouldn't have been possible. So, thanks guys! ^_^
> 
> This chapter is nothing but nonsense like the truth or dare chapter was. It's meant for humor and fun and to give everyone a break from the hum-drum of skyrim life. Also, this chapter wasn't supposed to be posted for another ten chapters but, since it's written anyway and y'all've been really patient with me. Here's another one right after the last. ^_^ enjoy.

"So, how do we play?" Inigo asked, tilting his head at the pieces of parchment in his hand.

"First, we lay down one of the papers that have the X on them and everyone puts down a card or multiple cards that they think would be the most hilarious in that sentence or that answers that question. I made these Skyrim friendly because the real cards wouldn't make sense to you guys," Misty said, flipping over one of the X cards, "okay. 'Can't we just blank each other in peace?' Now, what you do is everyone puts down one card that would fill in the blank and we vote on who's is the most hilarious."

A few of them glanced at one another before Inigo put down a card, seeming to grasp the way the game's played faster than the others. 

"Can't we just make the penises touch each other in peace," Inigo said the whole sentence with a grin, getting a laugh from the group.

"What kind of scraps of paper are these?" Bishop said, chuckling as he read a couple of the ones in his hand.

"That's how you play Cards Against Humanity. You try to make the sentence or answer as hilarious as possible," Misty said, sliding the paper with the X to Inigo, "I think Inigo earned this one. If you get the best laugh, you get the paper with the X. The one with the most Xs is the winner."

Riordan chuckled as he flipped over the next paper. He gave it a raised eyebrow before looking up at Misty, "you had to involve people we know?" he asked, holding up the paper for her to read before she grinned.

"Of course! Kaidan is a blank that likes to blank in his blank," she read, glancing at the man as he frowned at her. 

"So, we put down three papers, yes?" Casavir asked, tilting his head as he looked at the answers in his hand. 

"Yes," she said, looking at Kaidan as he glared at her, "remember Kai. It's all in good fun. You're not the only one with a card like this in the deck."

"What happens if our papers aren't chosen?" Taliesin asked, reading the X card over and over. 

"They go back in the draw pile and you draw another paper so you have ten at all times," she explained, setting three papers down, "okay... Kaidan is a Falmer that likes to throw a virgin into a volcano in his testicles."

Kaidan's face started to turn red as he scowled at her as the others laughed. 

"I don't think anyone can top that," Sirius said, grinning at the grumpy warrior.

"I have one!" Farkas said, setting down three cards, "Kaidan is a woman that likes to when in doubt, whip it out in his sweetroll."

Everyone laughed, except Kaidan, of course, who was looking more embarrassed and angry as he stood leaning against the wall near the table. 

"I like that one," Taliesin said as Misty slid the X card to Farkas.

"You earned that," Misty said, giving Kaidan a smile, "no harm done, Kai. Why don't you just play with us? It'll be more fun if you can get them back."

Kaidan snorted as he looked away, "I don't think so."

"Then don't get pissy when a paper with your name comes up," Bishop growled, shuffling the papers in his hand. 

"Please, Kai? It'll be more fun," Misty said, giving him big, pleading eyes. 

Kaidan sighed, scuffing his boot on the floor as he moved to take a seat next to her, "fine, but it better be worth it."

Misty handed him ten papers as Inigo flipped over the next X. 

"What's the gift that keeps on giving?" Inigo read, frowning at his own papers, "I have nothing."

"Me either," Wolfe grumbled, "you sure you handed the papers out right?"

Misty rolled her eyes, "I didn't give you exclusively crappy ones on purpose," she said, frowning at her own hand, "mine suck for this one too."

"Dry heaving," Taliesin said as he put the paper down. 

Misty chuckled, "that doesn't give anything but funny none the less."

"Penis envy," Kieron said, taking a drink from his ale as he smirked smugly.

The group laughed.

"That's a good one," Isengrim said as Misty slid the X paper to him.

"Alright. Kieron wins this round," she said, shuffling the unmarked papers as everyone drew to ten. 

Wolfe flipped over the next one, "what's my secret power?" he read before slapping down a paper from his hand with the confidence of the king himself, "a tiny horse."

It wasn't that the answer was hilarious so much as how confident and serious he was about it that made everyone laugh. They didn't even stop him as he snagged the X paper while they laughed. 

"Oh, God. This is going to be great," Misty said with a sigh as she tried to breathe again. 

Bishop flipped over the next paper, "why am I sticky?" he muttered.

"Ooo! I got one!" Sirius said, slapping down a paper with a grin, "butt pirates!"

Misty burst out laughing as Bishop glared at Sirius's grin, looking extremely annoyed at the Nord. 

"You're not funny," Bishop growled as the others chuckled and Misty slid the paper to Sirius. 

"I thought it was hilarious," Casavir said with a smirk as Bishop turned his glare to the Reachman. 

"Shut up, you," he growled, sitting back in his seat with a huff. 

"You have committed crimes against Skyrim and her people. What say you in your defense?" Riordan read, sounding as official as a guard, which made what Kestrel put down all the funnier.

"Penis," she said nonchalantly, taking a casual drink from her mead bottle. 

Kaidan slid the paper to the woman as he chuckled. 

"Thank you," Kestrel said, drawing another unmarked paper as she smirked at the ones in her hand. 

Beatrice flipped over the next paper, furrowing her brow at the writing, "what helps Brynjolf unwind?"

Misty bit her lips to keep from laughing as she put down a paper, "Namira's tits," she said, getting laughs from the group.

"That shouldn't count," Wolfe said, smirking.

"True. He's probably thinking about those anyway," Kaidan muttered under his breath as they laughed. 

"Akatosh's Ballsack," Keiron said, smirking at the laugh. 

"Oh my God. I forgot I put that in there," she said, covering her face as it started to turn red. 

"I got a better one," Sirius said loudly, slapping down a paper with a smug grin, "masturbation!"

Misty ducked her head, laughing as she looked around the tavern at the concerned stares and glances they were doing. 

"Don't be so loud, you blockhead," Taliesin said, giving the Nord a playful shove as he chuckled. 

"Why do you have to shout everything? You're not Dragonborn," Bishop muttered. 

"The Dragonborn's trying to hide under the table," Morgaine chuckled as Misty shrunk in her seat, trying to hide from the stares of the patrons of the tavern. 

"So who wins this one?" Kestrel asked, tapping her finger on the table impatiently. 

Riordan flicked the paper toward Sirius.

"Yes!" Sirius hissed, putting it with the other paper as Kestrel flipped the next paper.

"Go fiddling with any blank around here, and we're going to have a real big blank," she read, going through her papers with a frown. 

"Go fiddling with any boiled cream treats around here, and we're going to have a real big breast," Inigo repeated as he lay down two papers.

A few laughed as Farkas put two papers down, "go fiddling with any powerful thighs around here, and we're going to have a real big boner."

"Alright. I think Farkas wins this round," Wolfe said, sliding the paper across the table to the Nord as Bishop flipped over the next paper.

"Maven Black-Briar is a blank with a big blank," he read, smirking, "do we  _HAVE_ to use the papers?"

"Yes," Misty said, furrowing her brow at the papers in her hand. 

"Maven Black-Briar is a king with a big concealing boner," Riordan said, getting a few chuckles. 

"Maven Black-Briar is a Argonian..." Taliesin started, getting a frown from Iron.

"Watch what you say next, friend," the argonian said with a smirk as Taliesin chuckled.

"With a big honey nut treat," Taliesin finished, giving the argonian a frown. "I made it pleasant just for you, princess."

Iron stuck his tongue out at Taliesin as the altmer chuckled. 

"Maven Black-Briar is a windmill full of corpses with a big micropenis," Isengrim said as she put the papers down with a smug smirk. 

"I like that one," Misty said, putting her hand up, "all in favor?"

"I!" half the group said. 

"All opposed?" Misty asked, getting no reply, "the I's have it. Isengrim's the winner."

Isengrim snagged the paper as Kieron turned over the next one and read it.

"Nazeem goes to the blank district to get a blank for his blank," he muttered, humming to himself as he read over his papers. 

"Nazeem goes to the sex magic district to get a lusty Argonian maid for his flying sex snakes," Bishop said with a smirk as they chuckled.

"Nazeem goes to the men district to get a female orgasm for his pirate booty," Riordan put down with a serious expression.

Misty almost spit out her mead at how serious he was as he said it, "why y'all gotta have such a serious look on your faces when you say shit like that?"

Riordan smirked over his tankard, "because it makes you laugh."

Misty snorted, "blah blah blah," she grumbled, sliding the paper to him, "you win, jerk. Next!"

"What will always get you laid?" Farkas read before chuckling, "I know how  _I_ get laid."

Misty's cheeks flushed as the Nord winked at her.  _Oh my God, why?_ she thought, concentrating on her hand. 

"My faithful steed," Inigo put down, looking proud as a few rolled their eyes.

"Seriously, Inigo. If you want a horse so bad, go buy one," Morrigan said, giving him an annoyed stare.

Inigo shook his head, "I would rather my steed not become a pack horse for our gear," he said, picking up another paper from the deck. 

"I got one!" Sirius exclaimed, slapping a paper down, "peeing a little bit,"

"Dear Gods, man! What is wrong with you?" Taliesin asked as everyone laughed.

Sirius grinned, "it's not my fault I'm so good at this game," he said, taking the X paper and putting it with his other ones. 

"Because it's a nonsensical game," Iron said, frowning at the papers in his hand.

"I think Misty's giving him all the good ones on purpose," Wolfe grumbled under his breath.

"I am not!" Misty denied, flipping over the next paper and reading it aloud, "Riordan has a blank that starts a blank and ended the blank."

Riordan gave her an unamused look that only deepened when Kaidan slapped down three cards, smirking at the altmer.

"Riordan has a unrelenting force that starts a bitch slap and ended the sexual tension," the warrior said, taking a drink of his ale, "it's just a game, Riordan."

Riordan snorted, furrowing his brow at Sirius as the Nord put down his three cards.

"Riordan is a Stormcloak that starts a sexy pillow fight and ended the seeing grandma naked," Sirius said, giving the man's annoyed frown a grin as the others chuckled.

"Okay, well. I guess Sirius wins again," Inigo said, sliding the paper toward him.

"Yes!" Sirius hissed, shuffling it with the others he had. 

Bishop sighed and flipped over the next one, reading it aloud, "I got 99 problems, but blank ain't one of them."

Kaidan smirked, laying down a paper, "I got 99 problems, but hagravens ain't one of them," he said, locking eyes with Bishop.

Bishop growled, glaring back, "you picked that one on purpose," he said, pointing accusingly at Kaidan.

"So what if I did," Kaidan asked, leaning on the table, "it's true."

Bishop got to his feet, pushing the chair back to topple backward to the ground with a loud crash, "take that back."

"It's just a game," Kaidan said in a low, warning voice.

Misty rolled her eyes, "will you two stop. We're trying to have fun here and I'm not about to let you idiots ruin it."

They continued to glare at one another for a few minutes before breaking eye contact. Bishop put the chair back upright, taking his seat as he scowled across the table at Kaidan. 

"Now, anyone else have one?" Misty asked, feeling more annoyed than anything.

"I got 99 problems, but when you fart and a little bit comes out ain't one of them," Wolfe said as he slapped down the paper, getting a laugh from the group that broke the tension.

"What!?! Why?" Taliesin asked, chuckling at the smug looking imperial. 

"Because I was losing and I hate to lose," Wolfe said, taking the paper and setting it at his elbow.

"Alright, alright, alright," Sirius said, turning over the next one and smirking, "Farkas is a big blank that has a big blank."

"Do we seriously have to use the papers? I know a good one," Kestrel said, giving Farkas a smirk and a wink.

Farkas cleared his throat and shifted in his seat.

"If you're trying to make everyone uncomfortable, you succeeded," Iron said, giving the dunmer an annoyed stare.

Kestrel snorted, "just because I don't like scales on my men, doesn't mean you have to hate me."

"If I hated you, honey, you'd be dead," Iron replied, setting down two papers, "Farkas is a big heartthrob that has a big fingerling."

Kestrel grinned, "yes. He. Does."

Misty coughed on her mead, "now, I'm uncomfortable."

"Farkas is a big throbbing bruise that has a big old people smell," Inigo said, getting a snort from the Nord.

"You would know, wouldn't you?" Kaidan said, giving Inigo a smirk. 

"He does smell, but it's more like he's trained for days and hasn't bathed in weeks," Inigo said, wrinkling his nose. 

Farkas frowned, lifting his arm and sniffing himself before making a face, "ok. So I need to bathe a little more."

"How about now?" Morgaine asked, holding her nose and waving her hand in front of her face. 

Farkas sighed, "fine. I'll go bathe now. I don't have a chance of winning with Sirius playing anyway," he said, giving the man a playful bump with his fist before heading for the bathing room.

"Farkas is a Sabercat that has a big erection lasting more than four hours!" Sirius almost shouted, silencing the tavern except for the laughter coming from their table.

"Why don't we just say that Sirius wins and quit playing?" Wolfe grumbled as the paper was slid to Sirius.

"But we're having fun," Sirius complained, taking two papers from the unmarked pile, "besides, we could always play truth or dare. Kaidan's good at that one."

Wolfe frowned at the Nord, "or you could just stop playing and let someone else win one."

"You did," Taliesin said, grinning at the imperial's frown.

Isengrim rolled her eyes, flipping over the next paper, "Stormcloaks verse Imperials, who would win?"

"Maven Black-briar," Kaidan put down, making Misty frown.

"That's not even funny. That bitch already thinks she owns Skyrim," Misty muttered, glaring at the paper.

"Pirates!" Sirius said, slapping down the paper. He started to reach for it when Riordan lay down one.

"The Lusty Argonian Maid," the altmer said, enunciating every word with a straight face, making the others laugh.

Sirius sighed, pushing the paper toward him as he chuckled, "alright, alright. You've got me."

Keiron chuckled as he flipped over the next paper, "blank caused the Oblivion Crisis."

"Your mom caused the Oblivion Crisis," Misty muttered without putting anything down making Inigo chuckle.

" _Your mom_ caused the Oblivion Crisis," Keiron said, back, looking over his cards with a smirk. 

Misty looked up at him with narrowed eyes, "your mom's so fat she sat on a rainbow and skittles popped out," she said, getting a confused raised eyebrow from the man.

"Your mom is a thalmor spy," Keiron said, leaning on the table.

"Your momma's so ugly when she tried to join an ugly contest they said, "Sorry, no professionals."

Several of the people at the table chuckled, looking at Keiron for his retort.

"Your mother's so fat, when she swims, people mistaken her for a horker," he said, getting a laugh as Misty snorted. 

"Your mom is so big and hairy when she travels she has to wear a sign that says she's a person so she isn't mistaken for a bear," Misty said, smirking at him.

Keiron nodded with a smile, "your mom is so ugly, they can't tell if she's a man or woman."

Misty laughed, not helping it before inhaling, "your momma's so stupid, she sided with the stormcloaks, and she's a dark elf."

"Ooo!" a few people in the tavern said, most of the patrons starting to listen in on their game.

"Your mother's so fat, she needs a mammoth as a mount," he said, getting a laugh from the patrons.

"Your momma's so fat, she doesn't need armor for protection against arrows. They just kinda orbit around her," she said, getting a confused murmur from the crowd. She rolled her eyes, "at least the reader gets it."

Keiron chuckled, shaking his head as he put the papers down on the table, "that being said, I'm ready for bed."

Misty nodded and yawned, "yeah. That sounds good."

The group stood, stretching and yawning before shuffling toward the rooms that they had reserved for the night.

"Surprise sex," Sirius said, getting a confused glance from Kestrel.

"Are you saying you want surprise sex?" she asked, turning her confusion into a seductive smirk.

Sirius frowned at her, "no. That's what I had for the answer. Surprise sex caused the Oblivion Crisis."

A few chuckled and shook their heads.

"Wow, Sirius. Just wow."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Of course these aren't ALL the "cards" Misty made, but they were the funniest that had the funniest answers and outcomes.
> 
> And, of course, it turns into a your momma joke off.
> 
> I know, I know. It's not a very long chapter, but it's just nonsense so the story will get underway more in the next chapter

**Author's Note:**

> Here are a few of the Mods that will be mentioned in this work:  
> "Shield Brother Kieron by Vanderol" (god the accent!! I just wish I could marry him T-T. It's Brynjolf's voice on a hotter body! Mmm! I could just lick him like an Ice cream cone! Mmm!)  
> "Simple Female Khajiit Follower" (well, I needed a female khajiit to try and get the male khajiits' attention, didn't I?)  
> "Khajiit Child Maisha" (Because I wanted a khajiit child, that's why.)  
> "Khajiit will Follow" (they're really cool and nifty to have along. I like the marriage option that comes with them.)  
> "LOTS Of Ethereal Elven Followers by Vanderol" (Has men and women followers and you can remove the elf ears. My favorites include *clears throat*  
> "Campfires" (That's how I got the camp images. It's a really cool mod to have.)  
> "Hunterborn" (Recommended to me by a friend and I'm glad I got it. You get more ingredients!)  
> .... You know what. They'll be mentioned in the story. Nevermind, ignore it)  
> "Tar-Shei (A Follower) by Vanderol" (haven't used him yet)  
> "Skyfall Estate - Buildable Version by LD50365" (I love this house!! So much awesome... even if I have to go in the basement to get into the house. It glitches on me.)  
> "EEO Followers Lite by Vanderol" (don't use if you're using LOTS of Ethereal Elven Followers, because it will cause so many problems. This is more for females who like males gamers)  
> "Inigo by Smartbluecat" (BEST MOD EVER, This cat is, literally, my best friend.... I just made myself sad. If you ever get any mods, get Inigo! You won't regret it.)  
> "Follower Soren" (Recommended to me. He'll show up a little later in the story)  
> "Amazing Follower Tweaks" (really cool and helps keep your followers in one area so you aren't running all over Oblivion looking for them. If you know who created this, please let me know. I like giving credit where credit is due.)  
> "Become High King Of Skyrim by DJ_Aretino" (I haven't really gotten into this one but it looks good and I don't like haven't to choose sides)  
> "Alternate Start - Live Another Life by Arthmoor, Dwip, Nikkita, Chesko" (this one is pretty cool and gives you something different instead of the Vanilla start)  
> Skyrim Romance v3.1 (thought it would be cool to add PC mods as well.)


End file.
